Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls de Bannerday Traduction
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: Après une première rencontre terriblement gênante, une auteur de fan fiction et nouvellement enseignante, Bella, trouve de l'inspiration pour sa prochaine fic dans son distrayant et très play-boy voisin, Edward... (si vous voulez une fic qui vous met de bonne humeur, celle-là est faite pour vous !)
1. Commencement

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

La fic à bannerday

Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

FAN FICTION SEX GODS and SINGLE GIRLS

 **de bannerday**

 _(FAN FICTION, DIEUX DU SEXE ET FILLES SEULES)_

 ** _Après une première rencontre terriblement gênante, une auteur de fan fiction et nouvellement enseignante, Bella, trouve de l'inspiration pour sa prochaine fic dans son distrayant et très play-boy voisin, Edward. Mais elle ne juge pas un livre d'après sa couverture et manque de s'évanouir en découvrant qu'il lit sa nouvelle fic! L'art imite la vie qui imite l'art. Une fiction dans une fiction… des rires et de l'amour!_**

71 chapitres

CETTE FIC EST **RATED** **M** si vous n'avez pas l'âge, revenez plus tard!

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice,**

 **nous entreprenons un long chemin ensemble alors comme le dit si souvent l'auteur : ENJOY !**

 **s/7103047/1/Fan-Fiction-Sex-Gods-and-Single-Girls**

* * *

 ** _CHAPITRE 1 ..._**

 ** _Cette histoire doit bien commencer quelque part..._**

.

.

Bella était assise dans sa chambre, les yeux rivés sur l'écran face à elle, lisant tranquillement...

 _"... et comme Ethan se tenait sur la falaise escarpée au-dessus de la mer, regardant les joues de Stella baignées de larmes, ses lèvres souriantes et ses yeux bruns chauds, il sut dans son cœur que c'était pour toujours. Elle serait son ... pour toujours."_

 _FIN_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi "Au-delà des collines si vertes" jusqu'au bout. Evidemment Stella et Ethan auront une longue et heureuse vie ensemble!_

 _J'ai vraiment apprécié la lecture de vos commentaires tout le long de cette histoire et je vous remercie de partager vos pensées et vos idées avec moi. Un grand merci aussi à ma bêta angelbaby. Tu assures ma chère! Et un hourra pour Star-A-Holic et sa bannière géniale!_

 _Je ne sais pas à quand je commencerai une nouvelle fic. La vie réelle me demande beaucoup de choses en ce moment. De grands changements pour votre auteur (il s'agit là de changements majeurs!) J'espère commencer une autre histoire dès que les choses se seront un peu calmées. Mettez mon compte en alerte pour les mises à jour de ma prochaine histoire._

 _Merci d'avoir lu et commenté. Cyber câlins à vous toutes! Vous êtes géniales!_

 _-bellybeans_

 **ooo O ooo**

Bella relut la fin de l'histoire traquant des fautes une fois encore. C'était un petit peu émouvant de finir une histoire mais cela voulait dire qu'une autre suivrait dans pas longtemps. Les personnages lui manqueraient, ils étaient presque devenus ses amis au fil de l'histoire, remplissant le petit vide de sa vie, simplement comme d'autres personnages dans d'autres livres qu'elle avait lus et aimés. Mais Ethan et Stella étaient bel et bien partis vers leur bonheur et il était temps de les laisser. Ils seraient de retour dans une nouvelle incarnation, dès sa prochaine création.

Elle soupira, se connecta au site pour télécharger le dernier chapitre de sa fic _"Au-delà des collines si vertes."_ C'était une autre fic vaguement basée sur la très populaire série _"C'est écrit dans les étoiles"_ les best-sellers mais aussi les films à succès. Ces histoires mettaient en vedette des couples les plus improbables qui étaient destinés à être ensemble malgré les obstacles et les avertissements désespérés de leurs amis ou de leur famille.

Oui, une tasse de thé chaud conviendrait parfaitement, pensa-t-elle. Et ensuite une dernière relecture du chapitre en entier avant de le poster.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'elle l'ait déjà lu et relu et envoyé et fait relire par les yeux méticuleux d'Angela. Ça n'avait pas d'importance non plus qu'Angela le lui ait renvoyé avec des corrections mineures et un :-). Il restait toujours quelque chose qui leur échappait... un mot mal utilisé. Ce serait plus qu'embarrassant! Elle était prof d'anglais bon sang! Mais encore... une virgule mal placée ou manquante, un point-virgule aurait peut-être été un meilleur choix... ça ne pouvait que s'aggraver.

Oui, il lui fallait une tasse de thé chaud. Elle se leva, s'étira et quitta la pièce pour aller vers la cuisine.

"Tu as fini?" demanda Charlie, quand elle apparut en haut des escaliers conduisant au salon.

"Ouais, je pense que j'y suis. Tout est prêt. Je prends mes vêtements dans les trois gros cartons et je remplis ma valise roulante avec mes chaussures, ceintures et sacs. J'ai tout mis dans l'entrée. Je ne prends pas tout. Je reviens bientôt tu sais?"

Il lui sourit depuis son fauteuil devant la télé. "Tu es toujours la bienvenue, Bells. La porte t'est toujours ouverte."

Elle sourit en entrant dans la cuisine, elle mit de l'eau à bouillir.

"Bien quel genre de policier laisse sa porte toujours ouverte?" lui cria-t-elle, pour qu'il l'entende malgré le bruit de la télé. "Tu es sûr que ce genre de police est efficace, Papa?"

Elle ne le voyait pas parce qu'elle sortait la tasse et le sachet de thé mais elle entendit l'ironie dans sa voix quand il lui répondit.

"Ce genre de policiers qui n'a pas peur que les voleurs cassent pour entrer? Moins de dommages avec la politique de la porte ouverte." Sa voix était forte et claire.

"Je voudrai bien du thé aussi," dit-il, en la regardant depuis la porte... "J'amènerai tout ça dans ton camion dans un instant. Autant en faire le plus possible ce soir. Je ne veux pas avoir à m'inquiéter de ça si tôt demain matin. Tout restera à l'abri dans le garage cette nuit, je mettrai une bâche dessus et l'attacherai pour que tu puisses conduire en toute sécurité jusqu'à Seattle. J'aurai souhaité simplement que tu attendes dimanche que Jacob conduise et t'amène le reste des meubles."

"Je sais papa. J'ai foiré avec le délai de livraison. Mais si je n'y suis pas demain, ça n'est plus possible avant jeudi. Je veux y être et m'être déjà organisée avant de commencer à travailler la semaine prochaine. J'ai besoin de quelque jours pour me calmer et me sentir chez moi, je serai tranquille pour commencer à travailler avec ma classe."

Elle lui sourit avec espoir.

La bouilloire commença à siffler et elle se retourna vers la cuisinière, prit la bouilloire et versa l'eau chaude dans les vieux mugs. Elle le regarda qui se frottait la nuque. C'était un de ses tics, ça signifiait qu'il était anxieux. Il essayait de ne pas le lui montrer mais elle le savait.

"Ça va papa, arrête de t'inquiéter. J'ai déjà vécu à Seattle… six ans. Pour les études." Elle lui sourit gentiment. Elle aurait dû savoir que ce soir serait difficile pour lui mais il allait bien falloir qu'il s'y fasse. Mais ça la faisait se sentir mal. Ça y était, elle quittait le nid pour de bon. On devait bien s'y attendre puisqu'elle avait vingt-quatre ans.

Il se racla la gorge et changea de position pour s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte.

"Je sais mais c'est différent, cette fois tu commences ta carrière… tu commences ta vie et bien que tu sois adulte, tu seras toujours ma petite fille, Bells, c'est mon boulot de m'inquiéter pour toi. Ce serait terrible si je ne le faisais pas."

Elle enleva les sachets de thé avec la cuillère et mit un peu de miel dans chaque tasse puis mélangea. Elle haussa les épaules.

"Je préférerai que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'installe dans un très joli immeuble, sécurisé et tout. Ça semble très sûr, tu l'as dit toi-même quand nous sommes allés visiter."

Il hocha la tête et elle lui tendit sa tasse chaude. "Ouais c'était sympa de la part de Renée et de Phil de te donner l'acompte. J'aurai souhaité être en mesure de contribuer plus pour le mobilier." Il fronça les sourcils et souffla sur sa boisson fumante.

"Ecoute tu m'as aidé pendant mes études, complétant ce que mes bourses ne couvraient pas. Tu as payé ta part, je peux le dire. Et maman ne pouvait pas m'aider avant. Alors j'ai de la chance, avec le travail de Phil elle peut le faire et c'est très généreux de sa part qu'il veuille m'aider aussi. En même temps ils ont dit qu'ils allaient prévoir de rester là quand ils viendraient me voir. Ce sera un peu comme une maison de vacances pour eux."

Charlie hocha la tête d'un air absent. "Oui, Phil est un bon gars. Et il s'occupe bien de ta mère." Il fit attention en prenant une gorgée de son thé brûlant.

"J'espère simplement que tu ne vas pas rester seule bien longtemps, Bella. Ce n'est pas comme être dans un dortoir ou un appartement en colocation, tu as toujours eu des gens qui pouvaient veiller sur toi, tu seras tout à fait seule." Ses yeux sombres fixèrent intensément.

Elle fut tentée de lever les yeux au ciel mais se retint.

"Je vais faire connaissance de gens au travail et puis il y a des voisins dans l'immeuble. Quand l'année scolaire commencera je vais avoir un programme très chargé, les cours, les corrections. Je n'aurai probablement pas beaucoup de temps pour une vie sociale jusqu'à ce que tout soit bien en place. Et je te le promets… Je garderai toujours ma bombe au poivre," dit-elle avec un clin d'œil et finalement Charlie lui sourit à contrecœur.

Bella remonta pour relire son chapitre et ensuite le poster.

Une fois qu'elle en eut fini avec l'ordinateur, elle attrapa son pyjama pour aller à la salle de bains et prit une douche tranquillement. Ensuite elle réalisa qu'elle avait déjà emballé son sèche-cheveux et qu'elle allait être obligée de les laisser sécher à l'air libre. Aujourd'hui ça n'avait pas d'importance, demain elle conduirait, déménagerait et s'organiserait. Ça ne faisait rien si elle n'était pas au mieux. Qui s'en soucierait?

Quand elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle vérifia ses mails et elle vit qu'elle avait deux messages. C'était des alertes pour des commentaires. Elle ouvrit le premier.

 **Commentaire** de FRANfiction

 **Message :** _Ah! Ah! A! bellybeans tu as rendu ma journée meilleure! J'étais tellement certaine qu'ils ne finiraient pas ensemble cette fois mais tu t'es surpassée, la petite-amie! Ethan! J'en suis gaga. Je suis tentée de pousser Stella de la falaise pour qu'elle tombe dans la mer pour garder ce merveilleux Ethan pour moi. Mais bon… c'est juste une fiction. Merci pour la fin heureuse. J'attendrai ta nouvelle histoire. J'attends déjà… tape du pied impatiemment…_

 _Merci d'écrire et de me permettre d'oublier ma lessive, ainsi que mon ménage, mon mari et mes petits (Où sont-ils donc passés? … Non ce n'est pas vrai!) etc etc…_

 _Bises_

 _Franny_

Bella sourit. Franny, alias FRANfiction l'une de ses premières lectrices. Elles avaient échangé pendant trois histoires. Elle adorait son sens de l'humour idiot et cliqua immédiatement pour lui répondre.

Réponse : bellybeans

 **Message :** _Oh Franny! Nous y sommes arrivées! Bon, Stella et Ethan y sont arrivés! Ne t'inquiète pas, quand Stella aura le dos tourné, je t'enverrai Ethan par mail. Je sais que tu prendras bien soin de lui et qui plus est, tu auras un magnifique assistant pour ta lessive etc etc (humm… etc etc me parait très intéressant…) Assure-toi seulement que ton mari ait amené tes petits au parc pendant qu'Ethan et toi travaillerez sur cet etc etc._

 _Merci pour tes gentils mots et ta fidélité. A la prochaine fois!_

 _Xoxo_

 _-bellybeans_

Le deuxième message était d'une autre lectrice qui laissait des messages occasionnellement.

 **Commentaire de :** _MetHimInMyDreams_

 **Message :** WAOUH **!** Je n'arrivai pas à lâcher ce chapitre pour laisser un commentaire! Je sais que ça parait terrible. Simplement merveilleuse histoire et très bon développement des personnages. Ils me paraissent si familiers. Chacun des chapitres est parfait. J'ai ri et pleuré en même temps en les voyant traverser leurs épreuves et ils ont eu leur fin heureuse. Ils sont ensemble… pour toujours. Tu es géniale! Merci pour le partage!

 _Steph_

Bella sourit. Elle avait déjà eu des commentaires de ce genre. Elle savait ce que c'était d'être prise par une histoire qu'on ne pouvait pas arrêter de lire pour pouvoir poster un commentaire.

 **Réponse :** bellybeans

 **Message :** Salut MetHinInMyDreams! Ne t'en veux pas. Je suis ravie de savoir que tu as apprécié ce que tu as lu et je te remercie de me le faire savoir. Je fais, moi aussi la même chose parfois, je lis, je lis… Merci pour les compliments. Je suis heureuse de savoir que cette histoire t'a touchée. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles à l'avenir.

xo

-beans

Bella referma sa boite mail puis son ordinateur, descendit de son lit et alla vers la porte. En l'ouvrant elle cria un 'bonne nuit' à Charlie, attendit sa réponse, éteignit la lumière et s'écroula dans son lit.

Demain serait un grand jour… une vraie grosse journée. Isabella Swan était sur le point d'entamer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie.

 **ooo O ooo**

Le lendemain matin…

 _Putain…_

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est bon d'être Edward Cullen ces jours-ci…_

Il s'étira dans les draps frais en satin sous son corps. Le drap de dessus était froissé et descendu au pied du lit. Sa tête et ses épaules étaient posés sur les oreillers moelleux. L'odeur dans la chambre était celle du bois de santal diffusée par les bougies qu'il avait allumé la veille. Eh bien… peut-être plus un mélange de bois de santal et de sexe. Et les seuls bruits qu'il entendait et les sensations qu'il avait provenaient de lèvres et de la douce chaleur humide d'une bouche sur son corps et ses pensées dérivèrent.

 _Cette fille est une vraie pro…_

 _Beaux seins qui caressent mes cuisses…_

 _Gémissements et bourdonnement…. Même si la plupart sont juste pour provoquer de l'effet._

 _Petites dents et beaucoup de langue … qui tourbillonne… qui lèche._

 _Ça ne sera plus long._

 _Si elle accélère juste un petit peu._

"Est-ce que tu peux aller un peu plus vite, chérie?" demanda-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil à la tête rouge stationnée entre ses jambes.

Elle lui sourit en le regardant et commença à aller un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort, un peu plus méchamment. Ses ongles rouges brillèrent alors que sa main serrait et bougeait.

"Oh ouais… comme ça. C'est parfait. Juste comme ça," soupira-t-il.

Il passa ses bras sous sa tête, se détendant dans cette sensation qui commençait à se construire, alors que la tension montait en lui.

BOUM-BOUM! Badaboum

 _Bon sang c'est quoi?_

Edward s'assit brusquement à ce bruit infernal. Au même moment la rousse le lâcha avec un "pop" et s'agenouilla sur le lit. Ils étaient tous les deux les yeux écarquillés, respirant difficilement, surpris par ce bruit d'explosion à l'extérieur, une seconde auparavant.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" demanda la rousse, en tirant le drap sur son corps nu.

Edward leva les yeux, il passa sa main sur son front pour le dégager de ses cheveux.

 _Comment pourrai-je le savoir? Je suis allongé ici en train de profiter d'une pipe. Je ne suis pas dehors._

"Ça ressemblait à des coups de feu, juste en face!" Ses yeux bleus glacés étaient écarquillés tandis qu'elle parlait.

Edward savait que les coups de feu étaient mauvais. Il fit passer ses jambes par-dessus elle, se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre, poussant le rideau sur le côté et observa le vieux Chevrolet rouge de l'autre côté de la rue ensoleillée.

"C'est juste un vieux camion," dit-il par-dessus son épaule.

BOUM-BOUM! BADABOUM

Il sursauta à ce bruit soudain d'explosion.

"Merde!" glapit la rousse.

"C'est juste une pétarade," dit-il, en secouant la tête. "Pas d'arme à feu. Juste un idiot qui fait un bruit infernal avec son vieux camion."

"Oh merci mon dieu! Ça m'a complètement retournée!"

Il regarda le conducteur éteindre le moteur et le camion se secoua avant de s'arrêter. La portière s'ouvrit et ça n'intéressa plus Edward, il se retourna vers l'autre occupant de sa chambre. Ses pensées retournaient à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant.

 _Il suffit de remonter dans le lit… retour à la rouquine._

 _Tellement poétique Cullen. Très joli… peut-être que tu devrais t'essayer à l'écriture._

Il se glissa dans le lit, lui faisant un sourire en coin et enleva le drap qui entourait son corps. Il lui sourit avec gourmandise et découvrit ses attributs une fois de plus.

"Alors où en étions-nous?" demanda-t-il sagement.

 _Ouais, sage n'est pas vraiment ton truc, mon cher._

"Eh bien voyons voir… j'en étais à peu près ici…" Il fit passer sa jambe autour d'elle pour qu'elle se retrouve une fois de plus en positon. "Et toi…" il la saisit par les épaules doucement et caressa son dos en se recouchant, souriant toujours en coin, "Et toi tu étais sur le point de …" Sa bouche repartit goulûment "Humm oui, tu faisais ça, là."

De nouveau, la prise, la lèvre, la langue et les dents, tout ensemble. Ça ne prit pas bien longtemps avant qu'il se retrouve au même point où il en était avant et il se mit à bouger au rythme qu'elle imprimait, elle exagérait avec ses gémissements étouffés et ça devenait vaguement ennuyeux.

Ils auraient pu entendre le camion redémarrer mais ils n'y finirent pas attention, trop pris par leurs ébats. Pourtant ils entendirent sans le moindre doute l'explosion quand le camion recommença à pétarader.

BOUM – BOUM!

"Waouh, aïe!" hurla Edward. "Merde!"

 _Bordel de merde!_

La rousse ricana en le regardant. "Oh mon dieu! Je suis tellement désolée!"

Edward l'écarta et regarda son aine. Il était furieux. Pas vraiment contre elle. Sûrement qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Mais… comme si l'interruption en elle-même n'était pas suffisante…. Ce n'était pas non plus la distraction. Non… la fille venait juste de le **mordre**! Pas intentionnellement et sûrement qu'il aurait pu en profiter quand c'était bien fait mais là elle l'avait mordu un peu trop fort quand le camion avait recommencé à pétarader. Il était en colère contre ce camion et furieux contre son propriétaire, pas contre la rousse.

Il en avait assez. Il allait voir ce putain de camion qui avait ruiné sa matinée et maintenant sa bite.

"Je n'en peux plus. Attends là. Je reviens tout de suite."

Il sortit précipitamment du lit, fouilla dans sa commode, en sortit un pantalon de pyjama. Il le passa en grognant car la partie de son corps qu'il préférait était maintenant endolorie. Il sortit rapidement de la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte et dévala l'escalier. En chemin vers la porte d'entrée il entendit une autre détonation provenant de la petite rue tranquille. Le bruit fit vibrer sa maison.

On put entendre sa voix dans tout le bâtiment, hurlant très fort depuis la porte d'entrée.

"Putain fais chier mec! Attends un peu!"


	2. Nouveau chapitre

_._

 ** _… CHAPITRE 2 ..._**

 ** _Un nouveau chapitre de sa vie_**

.

.

Lorsque Bella Swan se réveilla très tôt le samedi matin, sa première pensée fut la perspective de commencer un nouveau chapitre dans sa vie. Sa deuxième fut de la curiosité, regarder sa boite mail pour voir si elle avait reçu quelques commentaires sur le dernier chapitre de "Au-delà des collines si vertes", sa troisième et réellement la plus pressante était qu'elle avait envie d'aller aux toilettes. Et la quatrième tandis qu'elle s'asseyait : c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle aussi partait pour "Au-delà des collines si vertes."

Forks est censé être le coin le plus humide des Etats-Unis et il a cette végétation verdoyante et abondante pour prouver que c'est vrai. Seattle est un peu plus colorée mais Bella tenait à s'éloigner des collines si vertes et commencer quelque chose de nouveau.

Mais d'abord il fallait qu'elle vérifie ses mails.

Quand elle eut finit à la salle de bain, elle revint dans sa chambre tout en brossant ses cheveux emmêlés.

Il y avait trois nouveaux messages. Deux commentaires. Le troisième était un e-mail de Jake. Elle ouvrit le premier commentaire. C'était une lectrice fidèle. Son pseudo résumait bien ses commentaires : ils étaient courts et agréables. D'habitude c'était _"Chapitre super! J'ai adoré chaque mot!"_ Cette fois-ci elle avait changé.

 **Commentaire de :** _ShortandSweet_

 **Message :** _BELLE fin! J'ai aimé chaque mot!_

Au moins Bella avait des majuscules, un mot différent et un point d'exclamation supplémentaire cette fois.

Elle sourit et tapa immédiatement la réponse standard pour _ShortandSweet._

 **Réponse : bellybeans**

 **Message : _MERCI SHORTY! Tu es si concise mais j'adore avoir de tes nouvelles! Merci d'avoir lu._**

Le second commentaire était de quelqu'un dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler avant, qui profitait sans jamais se manifester, jusqu'à présent _. Mieux vaut tard que jamais,_ pensa-t-elle. Et évidemment elle avait un penchant pour le personnage principal de la série _Written in the stars_ , l'énigmatique et inaccessible beauté envoûtante d'Ethan Collins.

Oui, Ethan hantait beaucoup l'imagination ou les rêves de ses fans. Bella pouvait en attester.

 **Commentaire de :** _Hot4EC_

 ** _Message :_** _Totalement_ génial! J'ai adoré cette histoire, je les ai aimés. Désolé, je ne laisse pas beaucoup de commentaires mais je devais te le dire cette fois. Je ne peux pas attendre ta prochaine histoire qui mettra Ethan en vedette parce que je suis totalement…

 _Hot4EC!_

 **Réponse : bellybeans**

 **Message:** _Merci de laisser un commentaire, Hot4EC et de me laisser savoir que tu as apprécié – Je ne sais pas ce que je vais écrire ensuite. J'ai quelques idées en vrac mais rien n'accroche vraiment. Peut-être que quand la vraie vie sera à nouveau là je retrouverai l'Ethan-inspiration… Merci pour le commentaire._

 _-bellybeans_

On frappa soudain à la porte puis Bella entendit la voix de Charlie.

"Bells? Tu es réveillée?"

"Oui papa! Je serai là dans une minute. Je m'habille."

C'était un mensonge en quelque sorte mais elle était sur le point de le faire. Licence créative et tout ça.

"Je ne vais pas te laisser partir l'estomac vide aujourd'hui," cria-t-il à travers la porte. "Que penserais-tu d'un sandwich œufs-bacon?"

"Merci, un petit-déjeuner de papa me parait vraiment génial!"

"Il sera prêt dans pas longtemps."

Elle entendit le bruit de ses pas le long du couloir puis dans l'escalier tandis qu'elle ouvrait son dernier mail, celui de Jake.

 **De :** _BlackAttack_

 ** _A :_** _B-the_Swan_

 ** _Sujet :_** _Tu t'en vas_

 ** _Date :_** _26 août 2010 - 23 : 37 : 58_

Hey B!

 _Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Pensé que tu serais allée au lit tôt. Bonne chance pour ton voyage demain. Devrait pas y avoir trop de circulation, appelle-moi pour me dire que tu es bien arrivée. D'accord? Et appelle si tu penses à autre chose dont tu aurais besoin et je pourrais te l'amener. On se voit dimanche._

 _Affectueusement jb_

Elle lui envoya une réponse immédiatement.

 **A :** _BlackAttack_

 **Sujet :** Tu es merveilleux

 ** _Date : 27 août 2010 05 : 25 : 18_**

 _Salut Jacob!_

 _Tu as raison - j'étais au lit à 21 heures! C'est sûr je t'appellerai quand je serais arrivée. Merci beaucoup de faire ça pour moi. Tu es merveilleux! A dimanche._

 _Affectueusement Bells._

Le temps passe vite réalisa-t-elle. C'est vrai que quand tu t'installes devant l'ordinateur quelquefois il faut une force surhumaine pour t'en détacher. Elle l'éteignit, le ferma et le rangea dans son sac pour le prendre.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, rien d'extravagant, juste un vieux t-shirt fané du lycée et un jeans de garçon déchiré qui était neuf et qui n'avait jamais appartenu à un garçon. Elle se sentait particulièrement à l'aise dans ce pantalon et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait acheté.

En enfilant ses chaussettes elle pensa que l'industrie textile était vraiment audacieuse de faire des jeans boyfriend. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'une femme pouvait dépenser son argent dans un pantalon trop grand et trop long pour faire croire qu'il appartenait à un petit-ami plus grand, plus gros et visiblement généreux? Evidemment ça avait été conçu pour se sentir petite et mince? Elle rit en se demandant si tous ces petits-amis qui soit disant prêtaient leur pantalon, attendaient qu'on leur rende la pareille et qu'on leur procure le pantalon de leur petite-amie.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir plus sérieusement. Ses chaussures étaient attachées et Charlie l'appelait d'en bas. Le petit-déjeuner était prêt.

Après un petit-déjeuner rapide et après avoir écouté tous les conseils de Charlie, une légère étreinte et un bisou sur la joue pour dire au revoir, Bella grimpa dans son vieux Chevrolet pour le long trajet vers Seattle. Sur le siège à côté d'elle il y avait son sac, son ordinateur, un thermos de café et sa tasse et le nouveau spray au poivre que Charlie venait de lui mettre entre les mains il y avait un instant. Elle n'avait pas roulé des yeux, elle savait qu'il le faisait par amour.

"Sois toujours prudente, Bells. Prends bien soin de toi, dans la grande ville."

"Je le ferai, papa. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Fais attention en conduisant et n'oublie pas de m'appeler."

Elle sortit de l'allée et lui fit au revoir de la main, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser combien il était un père protecteur et aimant. Tout ce que vous voudriez trouver chez un homme. Eh bien il faudrait qu'il soit aussi follement attirant et un dieu du sexe pour commencer. Bien sûr elle ne pensait pas à son père de cette façon… Ce serait grave.

Le trajet vers Seattle fut long et monotone. Normalement il fallait quatre heures avec son vieux Chevy qui était réticent à rouler à plus de 80 km/h. Au-delà il commença à cliqueter, à vibrer. Quatre-vingt était plus sûr, il lui suffisait de rester sur la voie de droite, à l'abri des démons de la vitesse qui changeaient si souvent de voie.

Environ une quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver, le camion commença à faire des bruits occasionnellement. Il ronronnait tranquillement puis on n'entendait plus rien et ensuite il émettait un éclat très bruyant, comme s'il se mettait à péter en quelque sorte. Et il n'y avait rien de pire que de conduire un camion qui avait des gaz.

Elle appela Jake immédiatement et lui parla en conduisant avec le haut-parleur, se demandant à voix haute si elle devait s'arrêter pour lui décrire la façon dont le camion lâchait des salves d'artillerie de temps en temps.

BOUM - BOUM!

 _Comme ça!_

"Ah oui, celui-là je l'ai bien entendu d'ici!" dit la voix de Jake dans le haut-parleur. "Ne t'inquiète pas Bells," dit-il. "Tu es presque 'arrivée. J'y jetterai un coup d'œil demain. Ne gaspille pas tes sous en l'amenant au garage. Une fois que tu seras arrivée, évite juste de t'en servir. Il s'agit soit d'un problème dans le collecteur d'admission ou alors dans le système d'échappement, ça provoque un déséquilibre dans le rapport air/carburant. C'est peut-être une entrée d'air ou la sonde à oxygène à remplacer ou à régler mais il est possible aussi qu'il faille changer le filtre à carburant."

Jake aurait pu lui dire n'importe quoi c'était du chinois pour elle. Mais Jake étant particulièrement doué avec la mécanique et savait de quoi il parlait. Cependant Bella avait reconnu des mots mais ils n'avaient aucun sens pour elle.

"D'accord Jake je te fais confiance. Il faut juste que j'arrive à mon appartement alors je ferai bien d'avancer. Mais au moins tu sais déjà que je serai arrivée. Si tu parles à Charlie ne lui dis surtout pas que j'ai un problème avec mon camion. Ça ne servirait qu'à l'inquiéter."

"D'accord, Bella, mes lèvres sont scellées. A demain!"

"Au revoir Jake." Elle mit fin à l'appel et elle s'arrêta devant la grille du complexe Skyline Townehomes.

Tandis qu'elle attendait là, le moteur au ralenti, un grand garde baraqué de sécurité sortit de sa guérite. L'autocollant au coin inférieur droit de la fenêtre indiquait que la sécurité était assurée par les Volturi. Bien sûr, son camion eut un énorme raté juste à ce moment-là.

BOUM-BOUM

Instinctivement le grand garde sauta en arrière avant de rougir puis revint pour lui parler.

"Bonjour, désolé," dit-il penaud. "Votre engin m'a fait sursauter. Je suis Félix." C'était indiqué sur son badge. "Que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle?"

"Bonjour. Je suis Isabella Swan, 1917 Stardust Lane. Je n'ai pas encore ma carte pour entrer."

Félix regarda la liste qu'il tenait dans sa main et demanda à voir son permis de conduire. Ensuite il nota l'immatriculation de son camion puis entra dans sa guérite, consulta l'ordinateur et revint en tenant une petite carte en plastique avec une piste magnétique d'un côté et un code barre de l'autre.

"Voilà votre carte, Mlle Swan. Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut à présent. Passez simplement le code barre face au petit écran," dit-il, en montant le petit appareil. "La grille s'ouvrira automatiquement pour vous."

Bella remercia le garde, scanna la carte devant le lecteur et passa par la grille qui s'ouvrait pour descendre la rue. Elle tourna à droite puis à gauche et une fois de plus à droite. Son appartement était au bout de la rue de Stardust Lane à droite.

Le nom de la rue la faisait sourire. C'était le même nom que dans le premier tome de _Written in the stars*_ , la saga et aussi les films. Des quatre tomes, Stardust, Starlight, Starshine et Starfire*, c'était le premier tome qui aurait toujours sa préférence. C'était l'histoire des débuts hésitants, d'un amour hautement improbable entre le riche et bel Ethan Collins et la quelconque Stella Brown. Stella Brown était son héroïne… sa marque personnelle d'héroïne.

Finalement peut-être que c'était le nom de la rue qui l'avait faite se décider pour cet endroit.

BOUM-BOUM! Bada-BOUM!

 _Bon sang! Ça ne va jamais s'arrêter?_

Bella s'arrêta pour regarder la façade de l'immeuble. Chaque duplex était exposé au soleil avec son toit noir bordé de blanc et avait sa propre allée, petite mais qui menait à un double garage. Selon la position vers la droite ou à la gauche du garage il y avait un petit passage qui conduisait à l'entrée qui était abritée par un auvent au toit noir. Elle s'arrêta là et se gara dans la rue admirant sa première maison. Bon… c'était un duplex. Elle était propriétaire à présent et aurait un crédit à payer tous les mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vieille et décrépie, presque morte. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour cela à présent. Il y avait tellement de choses positives auxquelles penser…

BOUM!

 _Merde! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à éteindre le moteur? Encore trop occupée à rêvasser…_

Elle tourna le contact, le cliquetis cessa, faisant hoqueter le moteur et elle regarda nerveusement par la vitre. Personne dans les environs. Heureusement son camion envahissant n'avait pas trop perturbé le voisinage. Il était presque dix heures malgré tout, certainement que plus personne ne dormait. Elle observa pendant un moment et il lui sembla apercevoir du mouvement derrière des rideaux à l'étage, sûrement un rideau qui se remettait en place mais quand elle regarda plus précisément le rideau semblait à sa place et tout paraissait calme.

Elle ouvrit sa portière et elle était sur le point de descendre quand elle remarqua qu'il y avait une légère brise. Elle chercha distraitement à son poignet où elle gardait un élastique pour attacher ses cheveux. Mais il n'était pas là. Elle tendit le bras pour chercher la casquette de baseball que Jake lui avait donnée pour plaisanter et qui était cachée dans la boite à gants. Une casquette rouge vif avec un mot brodé sur le devant en blanc. Elle releva les yeux fit tournoyer ses cheveux sur le dessus de sa tête puis enfonça sa casquette par-dessus pour les emprisonner.

 _Ça fera l'affaire. C'est mieux que les cheveux indisciplinés volant dans tous les sens pendant que je travaille à décharger, me faisant ressembler à un épouvantail._

Elle prit son sac, son ordinateur, son thermos et son spray au poivre puis se dirigea vers la porte et entra pour la première fois dans sa première maison. Le bruit de ses pieds se répercutait sur le carrelage de l'entrée dans la maison vide. Elle alla dans la cuisine et posa les choses sur le comptoir. Elle regarda dans son sac, cherchant son élastique mais ne trouva rien alors la caquette allait rester là.

Quand elle fit demi-tour pour retourner au camion elle réalisa qu'elle avait pris la place du camion qui allait lui amener sa nouvelle chambre et le canapé pour le salon. Elle retourna à son sac, reprit les clés et alla dehors pour changer son camion de place et le garer de l'autre côté de la rue.

Elle mit la clé dans le contact une fois de plus et fut remerciée par une bruyante pétarade du moteur! Ça la fit sursauter et sa main frappa son siège à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle disait avec véhémence.

"Ferme là!"

Elle sortit de l'allée et fit un grand demi-tour dans la rue pour garer le camion devant son allée.

BOUM – bada BOUM!

"J'ai dit la ferme!" hurla-t-elle et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle s'était mise trop près, il faudrait plus de place au camion de livraison pour rentrer. Elle changea la vitesse, recula et déplaça le véhicule de plusieurs mètres.

Pendant ce temps dans la maison d'en face et complètement à l'insu de Bella, Edward avait violemment ouvert la porte d'entrée. On pourrait penser qu'une porte ne se claquait violemment qu'à la fermeture mais non là elle avait claqué en s'ouvrant, faisant très probablement un trou dans le Placoplatre avec sa grande poignée décorative.

Il se mit à marcher devant chez lui, serrant les poings, en faisant de dangereuses armes, en commençant à hurler.

"Hey! Toi! Oui toi, connard!"

Bien sûr le conducteur du camion était tout à fait inconscient de ce qu'il se passait, le moteur grondait bruyamment, toussait et pétaradait. Edward pouvait voir l'homme assis sur le siège avant, casquette de baseball vissée sur la tête, perturbant complaisamment la paix de l'ensemble du quartier, putain!

Edward réalisa – trop tard – qu'il avait quitté sa maison vêtu seulement de son pyjama noir en soie. Il était torse nu. Se pensées tourbillonnaient tandis qu'il sortait de son allée et marchait dans la rue pavée vers le camion de ses cauchemars, pieds nus.

 _Attends un peu…_ "Merde!" _… que je mette mes mains sur toi…_ Aïe! _Espèce d'idiot…_ "Merde!" _… ruiner ma matinée parfaite… "_ Aïeee _"_ … _et me forcer…_ " _Bon sang!" … à traverser…_ _"_ Enfer _!" … cette maudite rue pavée…"_ ahhh _!" … les pieds nus…"_ Putain _!" … jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient foutus et déchiquetés… "_ Putain _!"_

Il arriva près du camion rouge, tout près de l'échappement qui lâcha brusquement deux explosions à faire arrêter votre cœur, suivis par les pensées pour saluer l'idiot derrière le volant.

BOUM-BOUM! Bada BOUM!

 _Putain d'enfer!_

 _Oh, je vais t'éclater la tête à la seconde où tu sortiras de ce camion, connard!_

Bella était juste sur le point de crier, _"Est-ce que tu vas t'arrêter par l'enfer?"_ quand elle réalisa que quelqu'un frappait contre sa portière, la faisant sursauter.

Les cris et les coups d'Edward sur la portière avaient été inutiles. Le mec restait là dans son camion l'ignorant complètement. Il ne pouvait même pas le voir à cause des reflets de la vitre. Il faudrait qu'il lui ouvre lui-même la portière afin de pouvoir l'atteindre.

La portière s'ouvrit brusquement, prenant Bella par surprise.

Et encore ce ne fut rien comparé à la litanie de jurons violents qui s'ensuivit et qui stupéfia absolument Bella quand elle se retourna pour sortir de la cabine.

"Hey connard! Dégage avec ton putain de camion de fils de pute, bloqueur de queue!"

Bella vacilla hors de la cabine, levant les yeux et se trouvant face à la source de ces cris et pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec cette personne qui hurlait à pleins poumons.

Le jeune homme instable, debout juste à côté de la portière du conducteur et crachant des invectives avait le visage rouge et respirait difficilement tandis qu'il continuait à cracher ses mots vicieusement. La veine de son front palpitait tellement il fulminait. Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, il criait toujours mais regarda plus attentivement.

Au milieu des cris Edward réalisa deux choses :

Tout d'abord il remarqua que le gars qui sortait du camion était plutôt menu, 1 m 68 tout au plus.

La seconde chose était que le gars était … une fille.

BOUM-BOUM!

 _Putain de merde! Ce gars est une fille?_

Complètement pris au dépourvu par cette nouvelle, Edward continua à hurler par-dessus le bruit du moteur.

"Tu es une fille!"

"Oui je suis une fille!" cria-t-elle en réponse.

 _Pourquoi diable cela serait-il si important? Et pourquoi je n'ai pas éteint cet engin?_

"Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que tu étais une fille! Comment aurais-je pu le supposer?"

Bella en resta la bouche ouverte, complètement perdue.

 _Quoi?_

Elle avait levé les yeux sur son visage au moment où elle avait posé le pied par terre. Et dans cette fraction de seconde elle avait remarqué plusieurs choses au sujet de cet homme qui continuait à lui crier après, à quelques centimètres du visage.

Cet agité était absolument magnifique, avec un reflet si inhabituel dans ses cheveux qu'elle se demanda si c'était le résultat d'une quelconque teinture. Il avait d'épais sourcils bien arqués qui encadraient ses yeux d'un vert lumineux spectaculaire, bordés de longs cils. Son nez était droit mais avec une légère bosse qui lui donnait du caractère. La forme de sa bouche, quand elle n'était pas déformée par ses cris, était adorable malgré le flot d'insultes qui en coulait abondamment. Il n'était pas rasé et ses poils recouvraient sa forte mâchoire et descendaient sur son cou, s'éclaircissaient sur son torse nu et soulignaient la beauté spectaculaire de ses épaules sculptées, de ses bras, de ses pectoraux et de ses abdominaux.

Ses yeux étaient descendus, suivant ce chemin parfait de poils, toujours plus bas jusqu'à… _Oh. Mon. Putain! De dieu! Alors oui, ses cheveux… sur sa tête… devait être de couleur naturelle si on s'en référait aux reflets de ceux de son…_

Bella remarqua qu'il portait un pantalon de pyjama… noir… _peut-être en soie, attaché à la taille…non, non, trop bas, sur les hanches…_ et il n'était juste retenu que par… parce que sa…

 _Putain de merde! Il bande! .vache il bande! Et pas qu'un peu!_

BOUM-BOUM!

OH. Putain. La. Vache. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu qu'il était en érection? ? Et qu'il est en train de me parler, dehors en plein jour, avec cette… chose… juste … là!

Le pantalon qui tombait presque ne laissait rien à l'imagination, il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose à imaginer. Elle pensa que rougir allait la tuer. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur monter et elle se demandait si son cerveau allait frire et se brouiller en raison de son extrême embarras et de la rougeur brûlante qui en résultait. Elle lutta pour rassembler ses idées et se racla la gorge dans une tentative de paraître aussi normale que possible malgré la situation. Il fallait qu'elle crie encore pour se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit du camion qui tournait toujours pour une quelconque et ridicule raison.

"Que voulez-vous dire quand vous dites, comment pouvais-je savoir que c'était une fille?!" Quel est votre putain de problème!?" cria-t-elle pour lui répondre, parlant plus ou moins vers son érection.

Elle réalisa l'inconvenance d'avoir une conversation avec cette partie de lui et elle força son visage rouge betterave à regarder ses yeux furieux, exquis mais perplexes.

Mais une fois de plus un mouvement à la fenêtre de tout à l'heure attira l'attention de Bella. Une femme avec une masse de cheveux roux se tenait à la fenêtre le rideau à la main. Elle semblait distinguer un drap enroulé autour d'elle et elle fixait Bella pendant que l'excité continuait à lui hurler dessus. Il lui posait des questions et elle était presqu'incapable de se concentrer à cause de cette érection qui se tenait entre eux et la rousse qui attendait derrière la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la rue.

"Quel est mon problème?!" cracha-t-il finalement. "Quel est MON problème?! Ton camion est mon problème! Putain éteins moi ça!"

Les yeux de Bella se reposèrent sur les siens, le fixant. "Tu penses que je ne sais pas qu'il a des problèmes?! Tu crois que je me régale de le conduire alors qu'il fait ça?"

Bada BOUM!

"Pourquoi diable tu continues à le conduire alors qu'il fait ce bruit infernal! Il y a vraiment quelque chose de détraqué! C'est dangereux! Bon sang à quoi tu penses?!"

Elle ne pouvait plus. S'ils continuaient à crier ainsi elle ne pourrait plus, s'il restait là avec sa grosse… chose… dans son pantalon qui s'agitait et demandait leur attention. D'un mouvement fluide elle leva la main et s'enleva sa casquette relâchant sa crinière sauvage et accrochant la casquette… directement sur sa… gaule … parce que c'était par trop distrayant d'essayer de lui parler avec cette chose qui s'agitait face à elle.

L'excité fut réduit au silence, regardant vers le bas la casquette de baseball qui était maintenant suspendue à son membre viril. Il leva les yeux vers elle, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça, accrocher ta casquette à ma…"

BOUM-BOUM!

Ils tressaillirent tous les deux mais Bella ne lui laissa pas placer un mot.

"Ecoute crétin, je ne peux rien faire aux pétarades de mon camion! Il s'agit soit d'un problème dans le collecteur d'admission ou alors dans le système d'échappement, ça provoque un déséquilibre dans le rapport air/carburant. C'est peut-être une entrée d'air ou la sonde à oxygène à remplacer ou à régler mais ce pourrait aussi être qu'il faut changer le filtre à carburant!"

 _C'est bien ça qu'a expliqué Jake hein? Qui sait? Ce n'est que du charabia de toute façon!_

Cela dit la face de crétin était toujours là, bouche ouverte tandis que Bella continuait sa diatribe.

"Alors dégage de là! Je suis désolée d'avoir perturbé ta matinée! Visiblement tu étais très occupé … avec... ça!" Elle désigna vaguement la casquette en rougissant furieusement.

Elle fit demi-tour et rentra chez elle, en claquant la porte, totalement mortifiée et elle s'écroula par terre, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle était complètement énervée contre les bites et les casquettes et les bites qui lui avaient pris sa casquette et elle ne voulait plus de cette casquette qui avait été accrochée à la queue de quelqu'un. Comment commencer cette conversation?

 _Oh. Seigneur._

C'était ainsi que commençait le nouveau chapitre de sa vie? Elle déménageait dans sa première maison, un appartement parfait et elle venait de quitter la rue où il y avait le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais vu et aussi le plus grand connard qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré.

Cette casquette s'était trouvée là bien à propos, un cadeau idiot de Jake… une casquette de baseball rouge vif avec le mot A _sshole_ écrit dessus en blanc. Eh bien l'excité d'en face pourrait juste la garder, ça lui allait bien c'était tout lui. Lui et sa bite méritaient cette casquette. Ils étaient deux bites. Dommage qu'elle n'en ait pas une autre afin que lui et sa queue soient assortis.

"Arrrgghhh!" cira-t-elle dans sa maison vide.

"Arrgghhh!" cria-t-elle à nouveau une minute plus tard quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait laissé la portière de son camion ouverte, avec la clé de contact et le moteur toujours en marche.

BOUM- badaBOUM!

...

Written in the stars : Ecrit dans les étoiles.

Stardust, Starlight, Starshine et Starfire / poussière d'étoile, lumière des étoiles, scintillement des étoiles, feu d'étoile


	3. Puisque la casquette te va

.

 **… CHAPITRE 3 …**

 **Puisque la casquette te va, mets-la!**

.

La casquette tomba.

BOUM – BOUM!

Edward était totalement embarrassé alors que la brise soufflait, enroulant son pyjama noir en soie autour de ses jambes.

 _Que venait-il juste de se passer?_

Il se frotta rudement le visage avec ses mains se sentant aussi embarrassé que furieux. Il était gêné et en colère de son comportement et de celui de sa queue. Et il était bel et sacrément en colère contre cette fille.

 _Quel genre de file accroche une casquette à la bite d'un gars? Quel était son putain de problème? Bon autre celui qu'elle possédait un camion dans un sale état, complètement foutu et une casquette qu'elle n'avait eu aucun scrupule à accrocher à la queue dressée d'un étranger._

Il avait été sidéré autant par son geste que par son pénis.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était dur pendant cet affrontement jusqu'il y a quelques instants. Et maintenant ça lui causait du stress.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait?_

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait été bien excité avec la rousse, deux fois, et qu'il n'avait pas pu finir. Puis elle l'avait encore mordu et on aurait pu penser que ça allait mettre le holà à toutes les choses concernant sa bite.

 _Mais non, apparemment pas._

Peut-être avait-il été dur tout le temps parce qu'il était dehors, ne portant presque rien et que la brise l'avait suffisamment saisi pour lui donner l'impression qu'il était excité alors qu'il était nu dans la rue. C'était érotique en quelque sorte, une exposition indécente, un outrage à la pudeur.

 _Est-ce que ça pourrait être ça? Suis–je un pervers?_

Il ne pouvait certainement pas poser cette question à son docteur de père.

 _Putain._

 _Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était en colère, si? Suis-je pervers quand je me mets en colère?_

Edward connaissait certains gars qui auraient pu être excités de se mettre en colère et de hurler à une femme mais il n'avait jamais fait partie de cette catégorie. Il n'avait jamais crié sur une femme avant. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de tout ça auparavant. Mais encore une fois ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il pourrait discuter avec son docteur de père.

 _Ce n'était pas ses vêtements c'était évident._

Elle n'était pas bien habillée. Elle était plutôt mal fagotée, certainement pas le genre de tenue qu'il trouverait assez excitante pour devenir dur. Il n'y avait absolument rien de séduisant concernant cet hideux, trop grand, et vert fané sweat-shirt marqué Forks High School et ce jeans trop grand qui appartenait sûrement à son petit-ami. Et en plus elle portait des … converses … des noires.

 _Alors bon sang, si ce n'était pas la fille… qu'est-ce que c'était?_

Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux filles par lesquelles il était attiré habituellement. La plupart d'entre elles étaient grandes, avec de longues jambes, bronzées, manucurées et bien soignées… des filles à papa, des bombes avec des seins qui la plupart n'étaient pas vraiment à elle mais qui étaient portés bien en évidence.

Cette fille était un peu jeune, menue et à la peau pâle, un visage en forme de cœur et de grands yeux bruns qui l'avaient fixé, choqués alors qu'il l'insultait. Il était encore plus en colère quand il réalisa que c'était une fille, sûrement car il était encore plus furieux contre lui-même d'engueuler une fille… c'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas normalement.

Il soupira et se frotta le visage rudement une fois encore.

 _C'était ses cheveux alors?_

Il aimait les cheveux longs lâchés, bouclés ou raides peu lui importait. Et elle avait beaucoup de jolis cheveux, une riche brunette.

Mais d'abord il n'avait pas vu ses cheveux, ça ne pouvait pas être cela. Ils était rentrés dans sa casquette.

 _La casquette._

 _Putain…_

Edward fixa le sol devant lui. Il se pencha pour ramasser la casquette rouge. Elle était tombée quand elle était partie en courant, en claquant la porte d'entrée. Et c'était alors que ça c'était calmé.

Il examina la casquette.

" _Asshole_.*"

 _Pourquoi quelqu'un avait-il une casquette avec ce mot bien en évidence? L'était-elle, connasse? Ou l'avait-elle juste pour la suspendre à la bite d'un gars si la situation devenait excitante._

 _Et la situation l'est devenue 'excitante'._

 _Génial. Je fais des plaisanteries sur moi-même et ma queue maintenant. Et je me parle. De ma bite._

 _Peut-être qu'il faut que je prenne un rendez-vous avec Pops._

Il soupira et regarda vers sa maison. Il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle s'était enfuie. Il l'avait faite s'enfuir. Lui et sa queue avaient fait s'enfuir une fille.

 _Ça c'était nouveau._

 _D'habitude elles courent après ma bite et moi._

"Ne prends pas ça personnellement mon gars," murmura-t-il, en regardant son aine.

 _Et maintenant je parle à ma queue. A voix haute. Ça pourrait même dépasser les compétences de mon père_.

Pourtant elle l'avait regardée avant de s'enfuir, il en était certain.

Son regard avait dérivé sur son visage et il en avait été vaguement conscient pendant qu'il criait et puis ses yeux étaient descendus sur son torse nu et son estomac. Elle avait rougi abondamment en voyant son excitation … comme si elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme ça.

Il ne souvenait pas d'avoir vu une fille rougir comme ça avant, les filles avec lesquelles il sortait ne rougissaient pas. Elles avaient certainement déjà tout vu.

Lorsque la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns avait crié vers lui, son regard était toujours fixé vers la bosse de son pantalon et son visage était toujours en train de rougir.

Et c'est précisément à cet instant là qu'elle s'était enlevé la caquette et l'avait suspendue à son… beau membre. Qui ne pendait pas du tout.

Bada BOUM!

 _Merde!_

 _Pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie comme ça, en laissant tourner le moteur de son camion, portière ouverte? Et putain qu'est-ce que c'était que cette tirade incompréhensible concernant les problèmes de son camion? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas les idées claires. Ou alors… il lui en manquait un grain._

 _C'était ça peut-être… une déséquilibrée… malade psychologiquement._

 _Peut-être que c'était elle qui avait besoin de l'aide de Pops._

Edward se pencha dans la cabine et tourna la clé de contact. Le camion belliqueux sursauta avant de s'arrêter tandis qu'Edward regardait vers la porte par où elle avait disparu.

 _Aucun signe de vie._

 _Et maintenant?_

Il enleva la clé de contact. Il pensa poser sa casquette avec ses clés devant la porte puis sonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle se montre, ainsi il pourrait les lui rendre. C'est ce que ferait un bon voisin.

Visiblement c'était une nouvelle voisine qui arrivait. Du moins ça y ressemblait. Il regarda le lit dans le camion, il était recouvert d'un bâche. Il n'y avait pas moyen de savoir ce qui était caché là-dessous. Il ne devait pas y avoir de trop gros meubles.

 _OOh… elle ne serait pas un genre de squatter? Vivre dans un grand appartement vide avec juste un camion merdique et ce qu'elle aurait récupéré dans les poubelles?_

 _Non c'était impossible. Elle n'aurait jamais pu passer le garde à la grille d'entrée, les systèmes de sécurité Volturi était bien connus pour leur efficacité._

Il débattit encore une minute avant de prendre sa décision.

 _Laisse tomber._

Elle avait agi comme une abrutie, il n'allait certainement courir après elle. Et si elle avait été gênée… et bien… ils l'avaient été tous les deux!

 _A-t-elle pensé que je n'étais pas gêné quand j'ai réalisé que je lui hurlais dessus alors que c'est… une fille… avec mon érection pointant vers elle avec emphase? Pense-t-elle que je ne me suis pas senti… ri-di-cu-le?_

 _Putain._

 _Laisse-les… définitivement!_

Il lança les clés sur le siège avant et posa la casquette par-dessus en les cachant. Elle n'avait pas de souci à se faire que quelqu'un veuille voler son camion. Un voleur ne pourrait pas faire dix mètres avant d'être trahi par les pétarades de l'engin qui alerteraient le propriétaire. Il ferma la portière et descendit l'allée pavée, pour retourner chez lui.

Il était à peu près à mi-chemin quand il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir la rousse sortir de chez lui en claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle se dirigeait vers lui.

Elle le regarda bien en face. Elle était entièrement habillée, coiffée, collants et robe noirs et portait d'incroyables talons, ceux de la veille au club. Elle descendit l'allée et puis monta sur le trottoir.

 _Que faisait-elle là?_

A la grande surprise d'Edward il se rendit compte qu'elle n'allait pas vers lui. Elle tourna à droite et commença à s'éloigner de la maison, de la rue. De lui.

 _Que diable? Où allait-elle?_

C'est là qu'il vit qu'elle avait son sac.

 _Quoi? Non!_

Il commença à traverser la rue un peu plus vite, un peu plus péniblement, essayant de se dépêcher pour mettre un terme à cette nouvelle bêtise.

"Attends, hey attends!"

 _Merde c'était quoi son nom? Veronica? Victoria? Vicki?_

 _"_ Vicki, attends une minute!"

La rousse s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers lui, son regard lançait des éclairs.

"C'est Victoria ou Tori pas Vicki! Je le te l'ai répété la nuit dernière! Deux fois! Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête! De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance Edwin. Tu n'as aucune raison de m'appeler par le bon ou le mauvais prénom. Tu n'as plus aucune raison de m'appeler… du tout! Retourne à ta petite plouc. Elle semblait captiver ton intérêt."

Sur ce elle fit demi-tour s'éloignant d'Edward. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse la rattraper. Elle volait sur ses longs talons vertigineux et lui ressentait comme des coups de couteaux sous ses pieds ou des bris de verres, clous rouillés ou lames de rasoir qui étaient apparemment utilisés pour le pavage de cette foutue rue.

Il regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner pendant un moment tandis que son front se plissait.

 _Edwin? Elle l'avait appelé Edwin?_

"Tori! Où vas-tu? Je peux te raccompagner! Je vais m'habiller et sortir la voiture!"

"Oublie ça Ed…mund!"

 _Edmund? Elle n'a pas vraiment fais ça, m'appeler Edmund? Si?_

"Victoria comment vas-tu rentrer chez toi?"

A présent elle était assez loin, elle allait tourner au coin sur Moonlight. Elle allait vite malgré ses imposants talons. Elle ne regardait même pas en arrière, elle se tourna et lança par-dessus son épaule :

"J'ai appelé un taxi! Il vient me chercher à la grille. Adieu ED… gard!"

 _Edgard maintenant… c'est Edgard?!_

 _Seigneur tout puissant… ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais appelée par un prénom complètement faux. Vicki est bien un surnom pour Victoria, n'est-ce pas?_

 _Vicki… Attendez qu'avait-elle dit à propos de Vicki? Merde…je n'avais écouté qu'à moitié à l'époque. Vicki… Vicki… la poisse? Non ce n'étais pas ça. Vite Vicki, Pas mal mais non c'était autre chose…. Vicki qui lèche? C'est pas faux mais c'est pas ça, Vixki qui suce… Hummm… oh ouais! Ouais! Gnangnan Vicki! C'était ainsi que les enfants l'avaient surnommée à l'école primaire!_

 _Enfin… Remets-toi. Si tu as pu encaisser "Bizarre Ed" à l'école secondaire, tu peux sûrement encaisser "Icki Vicki" c'était il y a vingt ans._

 _Trop sensible._

 _Tu dois développer une peau plus épaisse dans ce monde et apprendre à de protéger des blessures._

 _Peut-être devrai-je lui envoyer des fleurs?_

 _Non. Jamais de la vie._

Edward changea de direction et alla vers chez lui, son pantalon de pyjama noir flottant et claquant au vent.

 **ooo O ooo**

Bella avait tout vu de l'échange.

Elle était assise là, appuyée contre la porte d'entrée quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'entendait plus le moteur de son engin tourner ni tousser. Elle sortit à quatre pattes du salon, resta baissée et hors de vue pour regarder par la grande fenêtre près de l'entrée. Tassée dans le coin, là où elle ne pouvait être vue, elle avait été surprise par le fait que la portière de son camion était fermée à présent.

 _Il a dû éteindre le moteur et fermer la portière. Et mes clés? Génial… il les a probablement jetées dans les buissons pour se venger de moi et de mon camion._

Elle avait regardé Abruti furieux commencer à marcher précautionneusement et péniblement dans la rue vers l'appartement opposé au sien. Ça paraissait évident que la route faisait mal à ses pieds nus… il ronchonnait et faisait une pause de temps en temps pour frotter la plante de son pied contre sa jambe opposée.

La porte de l'autre côté de la rue s'était ouverte et une rousse en était sortie, claquant la porte derrière elle. C'était la femme que Bella avait vue avec un drap enroulé autour d'elle derrière la fenêtre, en haut. Elle avait pensé que c'était peut-être Mme Abruti. Maintenant cependant elle pensait en voyant comment elle l'avait regardée, furieusement, et comme elle regardait l'abruti, elle réalisait que ça devait être sa petite-amie et que cette érection imposante devait avoir été pour elle.

Elle était habillée comme si elle sortait de discothèque certainement pas comme on s'habille pour la journée et elle portait des talons très pointus et inconfortables pour marcher.

Elle a commencé à se ressaisir, souriant un peu quand elle comprit qu'elle allait assister à un défilé de la honte de proportions épiques. Ça incluait peut-être une bagarre dans la rue. Elle s'était reculée et s'était assise et elle tendit son bras pour écarter légèrement le rideau. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle manque ça. C'était inestimable et il fallait qu'elle en profite.

De sa cachette elle l'avait entendu demander à la rousse de l'attendre. La femme s'était arrêtée brusquement et s'était tournée vers lui en criant en colère. Bella en avait entendu chaque mot aussi clair que le tintement d'une cloche puisque la rousse était tournée vers elle.

"C'est Victoria ou Tori, pas Vicki!" avait-elle crié. "Dieu, je te l'ai dit la nuit dernière! Deux fois! Rentre-le dans ta tête,"

Bella avait commencé à rire en entendant ces quelques premiers mots.

 _Donc… non… même pas sa petite-amie… juste un coup d'un soir… une conquête… et Abruti ne connait même pas son prénom. Spectaculairement classique, Abruti!_

 _"En fait, Edwin, peu importe."_

 _Edwin? Alors le prénom d'Abruti c'est Edwin? Il ne ressemble pas du tout à un Edwin._

Mais Victoria-Tori-Vicki n'en avait pas fini.

"Ça n'a plus d'importance que tu m'appelles par le bon ou le mauvais prénom. Il n'y a aucune raison que tu m'appelles… du tout!"

 _Hah! Dis-lui, vas-y petite-amie! Vas-y ma belle!_

Bella s'enserrait un peu plus fort dans ses bras tandis que la rousse continuait.

"Retourne à ta petite plouc! Puisqu'il semble qu'elle ait piqué ton intérêt!"

 _QUOI?_

Bella haleta. Elle faillit s'étouffer. Elle commença à tousser, puis les larmes montèrent à ses yeux tellement c'était suffocant.

"Plouc? _Moi … ça va pas? Vicki, salope!_

Quand elle eut essuyé les larmes de ses yeux et qu'elle fut en mesure de respirer et de voir à nouveau, Viki la salope s'était bien éloignée d'Edwin l'abruti. Il l'appelait encore lui disant qu'il allait la ramener si elle attendait un peu.

"Oublie ça Ed- mund!" hurla Vicki la salope sur un ton venimeux.

 _Alors quoi c'était Edwin ou Edmund?_

 _"Victoria comment vas-tu rentrer chez toi?"_

Bella ne pouvait plus voir Viki la salope. Elle était trop loin à présent, elle avait tourné au coin de la rue et disparu de la vue de Bella. Mais ses mots lui parvenaient encore par la fenêtre ouverte.

"J'ai appelé un taxi! Il m'attend à la grille. Au revoir, _Ed_ gard!"

Bella avait commencé à rire mais elle mit rapidement la main devant sa bouche pour ne pas qu'Edward Edmund Edgar l'Abruti l'entende. Maintenant elle avait compris de quoi il s'agissait. Elle réfléchit un moment et réalisa que le vrai nom de son voisin devait être Ed quelque chose. Elle en déduisit que ça devait être Edward. Ça paraissait logique d'après ce qu'avait dit Vicki la salope. Edwin, Edmund et Edgard était des prénoms anciens, Edward semblait plus commun et plus agréable.

Elle se releva, elle avait une chance d'aller à son camion quand elle vit que l'Abruti était reparti vers sa porte d'entrée.

Et il semblait être enfermé dehors.

Elle le regarda tandis qu'il commençait à cogner sur la porte d'entrée avec les deux poings, alternant l'un puis l'autre puis les deux. Il semblait crier une fois de plus, elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait. Attendez… Si elle pouvait… il venait juste de se retourner et il agitait ses bras et Bella put discerner un "putain" définitif sur ses lèvres … bon sur sa bouche entière, puisqu'il semblait l'avoir hurlé.

Finalement il donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte puis attrapa son pied et le massa en sautillant sur l'autre pendant quelques secondes. Il tapa dans la porte une fois de plus pour faire bonne mesure puis baissa les yeux sur lui-même conscient qu'il avait quitté la maison dans son doux et sexy pantalon de soie noire.

Bella le regarda alors qu'il peinait en passant près du parterre de roses puis il traversa la petite cour qui conduisait à sa porte d'entrée. Il resta là, les mains sur ses hanches un moment, regardant vers la fenêtre à l'étage. Ensuite il regarda par terre en secouant la tête et en passant sa main dans sa chevelure emmêlée mais sexy. Et dans un soudain sursaut d'énergie, Abruti partit sur son trottoir tourna à gauche et commença à faire le tour de son immeuble.

Bella soupira. C'était bien sa chance. Elle sortit en regardant prudemment vers ou Abruti avait disparu puis se dirigea furtivement vers son camion. Elle ouvrit la portière du côté du conducteur et fut surprise d'y découvrir la casquette infâme posée sur le siège. Elle la prit délicatement par la visière, ne voulant pas toucher la partie qui avait été en contact avec sa… chose… et voilà... il y avait ses clés, posées dessous!

 _Oh!_

 _Finalement il n'était pas complètement irrécupérable. Il ne les avait pas jetées dans un buisson par dépit._

Elle risqua un coup d'œil furtif vers la résidence d'Abruti mais il n'était plus en vue.

 _Peut-être était-il rentré par la porte coulissante de l'autre côté mais elle était en hauteur et le mur était rugueux, en parpaing et il faudrait une échelle si c'était comme derrière chez moi._

Bella se dirigea vers son camion et commença à défaire la corde qui retenait la bâche bien en place. Elle tira sur un coin de la bâche et sortit un grand sac en plastique rempli de la nouvelle literie et de serviettes. Un autre sac qui contenait les oreillers qu'elle avait achetés pour son lit, qui devait être livré aujourd'hui, elle fit demi-tour et partit avec ses sacs et la casquette, posant tout ça au pied de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

Elle se tourna pour repartir pour un autre voyage mais s'arrêta brusquement en voyant le spectacle par sa porte d'entrée ouverte.

L'abruti attendait. Fulminant. En effervescence.

Juste. Là.

Bella n'avait jamais vu personne d'aussi furieux. Ses yeux étaient noirs et dangereux. Il respirait vite par ses narines dilatées et ses dents étaient serrées. Elle pouvait voir les muscles de ses mâchoires se contracter furieusement.

La respiration de Bella resta coincée dans sa gorge. Sa vie défila devant ses yeux.

Ensuite elle remarqua les abrasions rouges le long de ses abdos spectaculaires et musclés et sur ses côtes. Elles n'étaient pas là avant. Et pas non plus la déchirure au genou de son pyjama noir en soie. Et ses pieds nus étaient sales à présent et ses orteils droits étaient légèrement écorchés.

Elle le regarda jusqu'à rencontrer ses yeux. Quand elle parla c'était juste un murmure.

"Que vous est-il arrivé?"

Elle regarda ses sourcils se froncer un instant et pensa qu'il était perplexe, évaluant sa question. Quand il répondit sa voix était faible et contrôlée. Elle pouvait tout juste l'entendre.

"Que m'est-il arrivé?" Il prit une profonde inspiration et répéta sa question, plus fort cette fois. "Que m'est-il arrivé?"

Elle hocha la tête ayant trop peur de dire quelque chose.

"Tu es arrivée. Toi et ton incroyable, vieil et bruyant, pourri, tas de pétarades bêtes arrivés. _C'est toi_ qui es venue ici, brisant la tranquillité, rendant ma matinée de pire en pire jusqu'au cauchemar absolu, sorti tout droit des entrailles de l'enfer!" Son discours était devenu deux fois plus fort et saccadé jusqu'à ce qu'il crache et pulvérise les derniers mots.

Bella cligna des yeux, stupéfaite. Et elle ne put pas s'en empêcher, la prof d'anglais en elle fit son apparition.

"C'est sûrement une hyperbole," murmura-t-elle.

Il grogna en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis il recommença à parler dans un grognement plus contrôlé.

"Oh je peux te l'assurer, ce n'était pas une hyperbole et je n'exagère pas le moins du monde."

La pensée qu'il devait être assez intelligent s'enregistra dans le cerveau de Bella. Il n'avait pas réfléchi pour comprendre quand elle avait utilisé le mot "hyperbole' comme d'autres abrutis l'auraient fait.

"J'ai besoin de ton échelle," dit-il sèchement refrénant sa colère.

Bella le regarda complètement perdue.

"Je n'ai pas d'échelle."

"Dans le garage. Les Randall l'ont laissée quand ils sont partis. J'en ai besoin. Maintenant."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

 _Oh._

 _Un peu de politesse ne serait pas superflue non plus. Je me demande quelles étaient les chances que les Randall laissent une échelle dans le garage._

Abruti la fixait et Bella chassa ses pensées de sa tête.

"D'accord… Je…" Elle montra vaguement un endroit derrière elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle allait ouvrir le portail du garage de l'intérieur.

Bella passa par l'escalier, devant la salle d'eau puis tourna à droite dans le séjour face à la cuisine puis tourna de nouveau à droite dans le petit couloir qui conduisait à la buanderie dans le garage. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour faire ouvrir le portail automatique.

Il commença à se soulever et elle vit les pieds boueux et ensanglantés d'Abruti, son pantalon en soie claquait dans le vent et était déchiré au niveau de ses genoux, son entrejambe qui était redevenu normale, son torse légèrement poilu mais égratigné, puis son cou gracieux et attirant mais le visage toujours menaçant encadré par ses fabuleux cheveux sexy.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent puis le sien se fixa sur l'échelle. Sans un mot ses yeux revinrent sur elle et ça semblait clairement dire : _tu vois je te l'avais dit!_ Il se dirigea vers l'échelle et l'attrapa sans ménagement, se retourna et il partit en grandes enjambées traversant le garage puis l'allée, ses biceps tendus, les muscles de ses épaules et de son dos contractés à cause du poids de l'échelle. L'échelle le gênait, il ne pouvait pas se retourner.

"Ne… ferme pas."

Bella resta là à baver à la vue de son magnifique dos tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

Evidemment il avait essayé de grimper au mur pour rentrer chez lui. Et évidemment c'était trop haut. Ce faisant il avait marché dans la boue, s'était fait mal aux orteils et écorché les genoux et le torse en s'accrochant pour grimper. Et il lui mettait tout ça sur le dos, la blâmant pour la matinée de merde qu'il venait d'avoir.

 _Quel abruti colossal!_

Bella retourna à l'intérieur, ramassa la casquette et revint au garage, la déposa dans le lave-linge. Elle lui laissait une chance supplémentaire.

Il avait disparu de l'autre côté du bâtiment en face, il allait essayer de conquérir le mur en moellon.

Elle sortit par le garage et alla à son camion pour récupérer sa valise à roulettes où étaient rangées ses chaussures, ses sacs à main et ses ceintures. Elle prit une lampe dans l'autre main et retourna chez elle en rentrant par le garage.

Elle posa le tout et revint à son camion, regardant dans la rue à la recherche d'Abruti. Mais personne. Elle souleva le carton rempli de vêtements et le posa au sol puis le tira jusqu'au garage. Elle fit de même avec le deuxième et le troisième. Ensuite ce fut le tour du carton d'ustensiles de cuisine.

Alors qu'elle revenait au garage, elle leva les yeux et vit Abruti sortir de chez lui avec l'échelle, toujours avec ce même pantalon mais cette fois-ci avec des sandales aux pieds. Il mit moins de temps à traverser la rue. Elle baissa les yeux pendant qu'il s'approchait du garage et elle vit que ses pieds n'étaient plus sales et que le bas de son pantalon était mouillé.

Elle allait lui dire quelque chose mais il avait dû s'en apercevoir parce que son regard lui fit comprendre qu'elle ferait mieux de se taire. Il posa l'échelle à sa place et repartit, sortant du garage sans un mot.

Elle en resta bouche bée.

 _Rien? Pas même un merci, juste pour être poli? Putain quel abruti!_

Elle alla au lave-linge et récupéra la casquette puis elle partit en courant dans l'escalier de devant après lui. Elle envoya la casquette comme un frisbee et elle le percuta au milieu du dos. Il s'arrêta et se retourna, regarda la casquette puis Bella choquée.

"Puisque cette casquette te va si bien, mets-la abruti!" hurla-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et rentra, appuya sur le bouton pour fermer le portail et claqua la porte du séjour derrière elle.

 _Voilà!_

 **ooo O ooo**

Environ une heure et demie plus tard le camion de livraison arriva avec les nouveaux meubles de Bella. Les livreurs avaient déjà déchargé son nouveau canapé, il était grand et en forme de U avec une méridienne pour étendre ses jambes à une extrémité. Elle pourrait bien s'imaginer se reposer là, à regarder la cheminée par la grande baie à côté d'elle, à lire des livres ou des fan fictions, ou à écrire la sienne sur son ordinateur portable. Ça allait être le paradis!

Elle repartit à l'extérieur pour regarder les hommes descendre sa nouvelle chambre.

Elle était dans la petite cour regardant sa nouvelle commode lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit dans la rue. Le portail du garage d'Abruti se levait. Il fit son apparition, fraîchement douché, il avait encore les cheveux mouillés. Ses doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux à plusieurs reprises. Dans sa main gauche il portait un sweat à capuche gris. Il portait un jeans étroit et délavé, un tee-shirt noir en V et des converses noires.

Bella regarda ses pieds qui portaient exactement les mêmes chaussures.

 _D'accord… alors il avait bon goût en matière de chaussures. Tout ne pouvait pas être mauvais._

Elle l'observa discrètement pendant qu'il allait récupérer le journal du matin qui gisait dans l'allée depuis quelques heures. Il ignora complètement Bella et le camion de livraison et retourna à ses affaires dans le garage.

Elle lui tourna le dos ne voulant pas qu'il la surprenne en train de l'observer. Elle était curieuse de savoir quel genre de voiture il conduisait mais elle n'allait pas regarder. Au moins ce n'était pas un vieux Chevrolet.

Elle se concentra sur les livreurs qui déballaient ses tables de chevet.

Soudain un moteur rugit dans la rue, derrière elle. Elle refusa de se retourner. Elle entendit le grondement profond approcher et se rendit compte qu'il sortait du garage et était dans l'allée. Bien qu'elle veuille regarder, elle ne se l'autorisa pas.

Jusqu'à ce que le bruit du moteur rugisse plusieurs fois plus près, dans la rue à présent. C'était comme un défi, il voulait qu'elle se retourne.

Elle ne put pas s'en empêcher. Elle le fit. Et regarda.

 _Putain de merde._

Abruti portait des lunettes de soleil, des Wayfares semblait-il. Il était assis derrière le volant d'une grosse voiture de sport, noire et décapotable. Elle en savait suffisamment concernant les voitures pour le savoir. Il l'avait ouverte. C'était une voiture magnifique avec évidemment un énorme moteur, à en juger la puissance du grondement. Ça lui rappela la Batmobile.

 _Il n'est sûrement pas un super héros comme Batman. Il a surtout une bite colossale._

C'était une Bitmobile, décida-t-elle et la bitmobile quitta juste le bitgarage.

Abruti la fixa avant de prendre quelque chose sur le siège du passager. La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit quand elle le vit poser la casquette _Asshole_ sur sa tête. Il sourit – un sourire en coin – et la salua avec ses deux longs doigts sur la visière et ensuite il appuya sur l'accélérateur, rugissant dans la Stardust Lane.

Bella resta là, bouche bée à cause de la voiture ou d'Abruti mais aussi de son audace.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la plaque d'immatriculation personnalisée, à l'arrière de l'élégante et puissante voiture de sport noire qui disparut au coin de la rue avec un dernier rugissement.

ECULLEN

Abruti avait un nom.

 _Edward Cullen._

 _…_

 _.Asshole : trou du cul, connard, enfoiré, - je n'ai pas encore décidé ce que j'allais choisir car cette histoire de casquette va durer un certain temps… et va rebondir… ;-) mais Abruti me plait mieux_ _J_

 _.Les surnoms de Victoria sont très difficiles à traduire ça ne rend rien_

 _Vicki sticky : la poisse_

 _Hickey Vicki : qui suce_

 _Quickie Vicki : rapide_

 _Licki Vicki : qui lèche_

 _Icki Vicki : gnangnan_


	4. Monsieur Pantalon en soie

.

 ** _… CHAPITRE 4 …_**

 ** _Monsieur pantalon en soie alias Monsieur Frimeur_**

.

Edward Cullen avait une matinée très chargée. Ce n'était pas un samedi matin typique. Il avait commencé assez normalement, avec de la compagnie prête et désireuse dans son lit. Mais ce matin agréable avait périclité rapidement une fois que le Chevrolet délabré était entré dans le quartier. Et la tentative d'Edward pour faire face à son arrivée bruyante avait tourné à l'échec.

Horriblement.

C'était une débâcle qui s'était déroulée et Edward rentra chez lui après avoir rendu l'échelle. Remercions Dieu pour l'échelle. Il s'était brûlé le torse à force d'essayer, en vain, de sauter pour grimper au mur de derrière. Il n'avait plus que sa tête et sa jambe gauche intactes. Ses deux avant-bras étaient égratignés à l'intérieur à force de tenter de se hisser sur le mur rugueux. Le gros orteil de son pied droit avait saigné parce qu'il avait tenté de s'appuyer dessus pour se propulser et c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait ruiné son pyjama en déchirant son genou droit.

Le même pantalon auquel il avait mis le feu dans sa cour après. Il était resté là nu, comme un guerrier païen, retrouvant au moins un petit peu de satisfaction et de punition en regardant son offrande aux furies partir en flammes et fumée. Ce pantalon l'avait énervé et à présent c'en était fini de lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas attrapé un Levi dans ce premier accès de colère, il ne le saurait jamais. Les choses auraient pu être différentes dans un jeans.

Quand il était rentré il s'était senti un peu mieux après la disparition de son pantalon en soie. Il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers sa spacieuse salle de bain. Il s'était regardé dans le miroir puis avait envisagé de se débarrasser du chaume qui avait poussé depuis hier matin. Pour une raison quelconque les femmes aimaient sa barbe, ce qui expliquait qu'il la gardait le week-end. Il luttait pour se raser tous les jours. Il décida de renoncer puis alluma la douche, la laissant se réchauffer avant de rentrer dans la grande cabine suréquipée.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi à l'impact qu'allaient avoir ces jets sur son corps endolori…

"Waouh! Putain de merde," rugit-il, en se réfugiant dans un coin de la cabine, loin de l'eau chaude battante qui jaillissait sur ses abrasions, ses écorchures et mordait son corps.

"Fils de pute!" grogna-t-il, en serrant les dents avant de régler la température. Il testa l'eau avec sa main et après une minute ou deux il revint sous le jet, grimaçant légèrement encore.

Il resta là, à se calmer puis il commença à se laver les cheveux puis le corps et laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Bien sûr elles allaient vers la rue et l'heure passée. C'était inévitable.

Il n'avait aucune idée du nom de la jeune fille et n'avait aucun désir de le savoir. Moins il en saurait à son sujet mieux ce serait.

Cependant il avait découvert un certain nombre de choses à son sujet.

D'abord il avait découvert que c'était une ' _elle'_ pas un _'il'_. Elle.

Deuxièmement elle criait beaucoup, avec plus ou moins de raison comme quand elle lui avait parlé des problèmes de son camion.

Troisièmement, elle avait eu une attitude complètement cavalière d'accrocher sa casquette inexplicablement sur sa bite tendue. Il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir que ça puisse lui arriver. Jamais, même en un million d'années. Ils n'avaient pas encore été officiellement présentés.

Quatrièmement, elle conduisait un véhicule défectueux et dangereux et elle le laissait allumé sans raison valable. N'avait-elle aucune notion du prix de l'essence? Plus important encore, ne se souciait-elle pas de sa sécurité?

Cinquièmement, elle s'habillait avec des vêtements hideux qui ne lui allaient pas. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point son corps était petit. Puis elle portait des vêtements qui avaient appartenu à un petit-ami très grand.

Sixièmement, elle n'était certainement pas sans attrait une fois que vous aviez dépassé ses vêtements à la garçon. Même avec sa casquette elle était attirante… mais simplement pas dans le sens habituel.

Septièmement, elle n'était certainement pas normale. Outre l'histoire de la casquette, quelque chose à son sujet lui faisait penser à Ally Sheedy le personnage de John Hughes en 1985 dans le film classique _le Breakfast Club*._ Cette fille était définitivement … un cas désespéré. Elle paraissait intelligente pourtant. Il n'était pas sûr que les filles avec qui il sortait normalement utilisent le mot "hyperbole" dans la conversation. Ou du tout.

Huitièmement, elle avait beaucoup de cheveux cachés sous sa casquette, qui auraient pu penser ça possible?

Neuvièmement, elle avait une propension à rougir et elle l'avait fait souvent, semblant mal à l'aise et elle s'était enfuie loin de lui et de son érection, cette pensée conduisit Edward à un débat interne concernant ses préférences sexuelles.

Dixièmement, elle visait terriblement bien. Il devait le reconnaître, elle l'avait visé et bel et bien touché avec la casquette.

Onzièmement, des meubles neufs étaient livrés chez elle. Il avait remarqué le camion de livraison en passant devant la fenêtre de sa chambre pour aller se doucher. Plus tôt il s'était inquiété qu'elle soit un squatter donc à présent il était rassuré de voir ce camion. Pas que son bien-être l'intéresse…

Douzième et dernièrement, elle avait une échelle, mais elle ne le savait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il le lui dise.

A présent il connaissait plusieurs choses sur elle. Une douzaine de choses. Et c'était ce à quoi il réfléchit longuement sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude chasser loin de lui son irritation et son stress. Une bonne session de branlette sous la douche aurait amélioré mon humeur mais il avait de satanées marques à l'endroit clé et ça aurait été plus douloureux que plaisant.

Il devrait attendre plus tard ce soir pour se soulager. Avec de la chance ces marques de morsures ne seraient plus visibles. Perdu dans ses projets pour l'après-midi et la soirée, il sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla et ensuite prépara un sac à dos avec les choses dont il aurait besoin.

Alors qu'il était en train d'ouvrir le garage pour partir, il vit le cas désespéré dans son allée, elle regardait les livreurs descendre ses meubles. Elle s'était retournée et avait regardé vers son garage mais elle avait évité son regard tandis qu'il était sorti pour récupérer le journal qu'il y avait laissé plus tôt. Mais il l'avait quand même sentie le regarder.

Il avait senti son regard la plupart du temps. Cette impression bizarre que vous avez quand quelqu'un vous regarde, il l'avait senti pendant qu'il tentait de convaincre Victoria de rester ou de le laisser la ramener. Cette sensation avait été là aussi quand il avait tenté sans succès de passer par la fenêtre de son appartement. Il sentait qu'elle le regardait, de quelque part dans sa maison vide, se moquant de lui dans sa détresse et trouvant de l'humour dans sa malchance.

Il était certain qu'elle s'était moquée de lui parce qu'il avait effectivement été assez méchant avec elle quand il y était allé pour récupérer l'échelle des Randall. Pour décourager toute tentative de conversation superflue il l'avait fixée. Il était en colère et blessé, physiquement et il savait qu'elle avait vu ces éraflures sur son estomac et l'écorchure sur son genou et sûrement même ses orteils râpés ainsi que ses avant-bras. Au moins cette fois-ci elle n'avait plus d'érection à qui parler ou à regarder.

Un 'merci' n'aurait probablement pas été de trop pour lui avoir laissé utiliser l'échelle mais il avait gardé les lèvres scellées pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère avec des invectives supplémentaires. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait marché dans la boue en passant par le patio. Il avait complètement oublié ses pieds sales jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les traces sur le tapis.

Il ne lui avait pas dit un seul mot quand il était revenu rendre l'échelle. Pas un mot valait toujours mieux qu'une volée de jurons. Et pour avoir tenu sa langue, sa récompense avait été la casquette scandaleusement bien envoyée dans son dos pour son manque de communication. _Si la casquette te va, mets-la, Abruti!_

Il avait été stupéfait.

Elle lui avait tourné le dos et été rentrée chez elle, refermant le portail du garage et claquant la porte à l'intérieur. En réalité ça avait été la chose la plus sensée qu'elle ait dite et faite. Et si les circonstances ne l'avaient pas concerné si directement, il aurait pu trouver tout cela amusant pour cette seule raison. Mais cela avait surtout mis en évidence une chose dont il commençait à être sûr : le cas désespéré avait besoin d'une casquette avec _Bitch_ [garce] écrit dessus pour s'assortir à la nouvelle sienne _Asshole_.

Donc c'est avec ces pensées toutes fraîches qu'Edward attrapa sa casquette et la jeta dans sa voiture avec son sac à dos juste avant de sortir du garage. L'expression sur son visage tandis qu'il sortait et posait la casquette sur sa tête avait été une suprême récompense pour lui. Il avait souri à son indignation et l'avait saluée avec une seule pensée en tête.

 _Appelle-moi Abruti et abruti je serai!_

Le sourire d'Edward ne resta que sur son visage le temps de sortir de la rue dans son Aston Martin, il se dirigea vers la marina pour rencontrer Irina Sergeyevna Denaliskaya. Il se voyait déjà passer l'après-midi à naviguer puis à dîner sur le yacht de son papa.

 _Et oui c'était parfois si bon d'être Edward Cullen!_

 **ooo O ooo**

Bella ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été aussi irritée par un seul humain avant. Ce qui en disait beaucoup. Elle était enseignante après tout. Elle avait fait son apprentissage en enseignant l'anglais dans les classes freshmen et sophomore* l'année dernière, travaillant avec beaucoup d'élèves qui avaient peu de désir d'apprendre quelque chose sur cette langue. Tout ce dont ils avaient besoin c'était une connaissance rudimentaire de la langue, juste assez pour leur permettre de tweeter et d'envoyer des messages à leurs amis à l'autre bout de l'établissement…

Mais l'abruti de l'autre côté… cet idiot d'Edward Cullen… il remportait la palme.

Lorsqu'elle avait réintégré sa maison après l'avoir vu, avec la casquette, la saluer elle était encore plus en colère. Si elle avait pu se jeter sur son lit et taper dessus avec ses pieds et ses poings, elle l'aurait fait dans un accès de colère. Mais il n'y avait encore rien dans sa maison, il faudrait qu'elle attende plus tard dans la journée.

Elle décida de prévoir un déjeuner. Demander à une femme et elle vous le dira, manger est un moyen génial de soulager le stress et l'énervement. En même temps ça faisait presque six heures qu'elle avait petit-déjeuné et elle avait faim. Malheureusement elle ne pourrait pas prendre son camion pétant pour aller chercher de la nourriture. Mais… merci à Charlie … il lui avait emballé quelques courses en prévision. Des choses… avait-il dit … qui allait faire de la place dans ses placards… elle pouvait bien les prendre avant que la limite de consommation soit dépassée…

 _Merde j'ai oublié de l'appeler pour lui dire que j'étais bien arrivée!_

Elle passa un appel rapide, laissant le message à Charlie, lui assurant qu'elle était bien arrivée et qu'elle était occupée par son installation.

 _Et par cet abruti de voisin!_ Elle revint vers son camion pour récupérer les sacs de courses.

Elle les déballa et constata en triant les choses qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, il avait acheté ses choses préférées. Ce genre de choses n'était pas stocké chez lui. Il y avait des bouteilles d'eau, du soda allégé, de l'huile pour cuisiner, des épices, du thé anglais, du beurre de cacahuète, des crackers au fromage, de la confiture de fraise, de la soupe, du pain, de la sauce ranch, des bretzels, des Lucky charms*, un paquet de twizzler*.

Bella ne pouvait pas vivre sans ses Lucky charms. C'était ses céréales préférées depuis l'enfance. Renée avait planté cette fantaisiste petite graine dans l'esprit de Bella il y avait des années de cela : si vous mangiez régulièrement des lucky charms au petit-déjeuner vous pouviez dire que vous meniez une vie magique. Et un jour… peut-être… tous ces charms finiraient par s'accumuler et en effet vous auriez une vie merveilleuse.

Bella ne pouvait qu'espérer.

Après avoir fini son sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et à la confiture de fraise avec de l'eau, Bella était en train de ranger une boite de vaisselle dans la cuisine quand son portable sonna. Le camion de livraison était à la grille d'entrée. Son mobilier était arrivé et elle alla voir.

Elle se posta au même endroit que tout à l'heure, quand Abruti était sorti avec sa Bitmobile et lui avait fait signe avec sa casquette posée sur sa tête.

Evidemment il avait trouvé qu'elle lui allait bien alors il l'avait mise. Cela montrait qu'il avait le sens de l'humour, supposa-t-elle. Mais ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres sculptées et le salut avec ses longs et gracieux doigts… uhg! Ça l'avait juste énervée! Il la narguait et lui souriait et qu'elle soit damnée si jamais elle lui disait deux mots à nouveau.

Quand les livreurs eurent fini, Bella retourna à ses occupations, déballer le reste et ranger. Les autres ustensiles de cuisine furent rangés dans les tiroirs et placards. Les sacs de livres et de fournitures de bureau montés à l'étage dans l'une des chambres qu'elle utiliserait comme bureau. Elle rangea les salles de bain et ses vêtements. Elle posa ses deux lampes sur ses nouvelles tables de chevet et fit son nouveau lit.

Sa mère l'avait aidée à choisir ses meubles. Renée l'avait convaincue de prendre un lit plus grand, le raisonnement de sa mère? _"Bella, sait-on jamais, peut-être tu auras de la compagnie et tu auras besoin de plus de place pour être à l'aise."_ Bella avait rougi comme une grenade et plutôt que de s'engager dans une discussion concernant son avenir proche, elle avait simplement hoché la tête et avait glissé au vendeur qu'un lit queen size* serait ok. Ce serait certainement plus luxueux que le petit lit dans lequel elle avait dormi des années durant.

Après un après-midi bien occupé Bella fut soulagée de se dire qu'elle en avait fini pour aujourd'hui. Ça recommencerait demain lorsque Jake arriverait avec le camion. Il amènerait d'autres meubles qu'elle avait depuis quelques années qui provenaient des appartements qu'elle avait occupés pendant sa vie d'étudiante.

Après une douche rafraîchissante sous les multiples jets d'eau que proposait sa salle de bain, Bella enroula ses cheveux mouillés et son corps courbaturé dans des serviettes neuves et moelleuses. Elle alla dans sa chambre pour choisir son pyjama préféré : un pantalon en flanelle et un vieux débardeur délavé. De retour à la salle de bain, elle se changea et se sécha les cheveux.

Ensuite elle se prépara un dîner léger, un peu de soupe de tomate et un soda. Après coup elle prit les crackers au fromage avec la sauce ranch. Il n'y avait ni table ni chaise, elle s'assit donc sur le bout de son canapé qui faisait une sorte de méridienne, tira une de ses petites tables de chevet qu'elle avait transporté dans son camion. Elle regardait les dernières lueurs persistantes après le coucher de soleil par la fenêtre en mangeant son repas. Quand elle eut terminé elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses e-mails.

 _Waouh! Super!_

Il y avait 22 nouveaux mails. Elle effaça les publicités et le courrier indésirables immédiatement. L'un était un courrier de bienvenue provenant de son établissement scolaire. Sa mère lui en avait envoyé un pour lui souhaiter bonne chance dans sa nouvelle maison et en lui demandant de lui envoyer des photos une fois que l'aménagement serait terminé. Il y avait aussi un message d'Angela qui lui demandait de l'appeler ce soir si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée après sa longue journée. Tout le reste était des commentaires de lecteurs de sa fan fiction.

Le premier était très succinct, même sec. Mais c'était quand même positif et elle était contente de le recevoir.

 **Commentaire de :** _Stargazer91_

 **Message :** _Lecture géniale. Continue. Merci._

Elle répondit comme toujours dans ces cas-là.

 **Réponse de :** _bellybeans_

 **Message :** _Merci pour le compliment et le com'. Je vais sûrement réécrire très bientôt!_

Les autres commentaires étaient du même genre, courts et allaient dans le même sens, Bella leur répondit en leur faisant une réponse plus ou moins standard.

Mais le suivant déclencha un grand sourire sur le visage de Bella. Il provenait de l'une de ses plus grandes fans, une lectrice qui commentait chaque chapitre de chaque histoire qu'elle avait écrite _._ Elle avait même été inspirée pour faire des bannières juste parce qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle lisait. A l'occasion la fan lui envoyait des e-mails factices d'Ethan… des photos sexy et des manipulations sur les photos de l'acteur tel qu'il était décrit dans _Written in the Star_ -le film. La plupart des fans auraient probablement sauté de joie de le manipuler lui … et pas ses photos.

 **Alerte commentaire de :** _Star-A-Holic_

 ** _Message : Oh bellybeans!_** _Je te décerne des étoiles d'or en abondance!_

 _Quelle merveilleuse fin! Oh il y aurait tellement de choses à dire… par où commencer? Comme toujours, l'histoire était super! Ethan romantique, Ethan sexy, Ethan le chevalier en armure étincelante! Merci de nous avoir amenées jusque-là! Pour Ethan : chérie tu t'es trompée… C'est Stella qui a de la chance et NOUS L'ENVIONS TOUTES! Je dis ça… grand tombeur!_

 _J'espère que ça ne sera pas bien long avant que nous ayons de tes nouvelles… Il me faut une nouvelle histoire! *Toussote* Pas de pression! Oublie ça… PRESSION!_

 _A plus tard,_

 _Star-Ho_

 ** _Réponse :_** _bellybeans_

 _Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé tous les Ethans! Ethan pourrait-il être mieux? Non! Stella a de la chance… et elle sera une femme très satisfaite… si tu vois ce que je veux dire… et je sais que tu comprends!_

 _Merci pour tous ces fous rires, ces gentils mots et ces compliments et le la quantité impressionnante d'étoiles que tu m'as envoyée sur cette histoire. Jusqu'à la prochaine!_

 _A plus tard_

 _xo –belllybeans_

Le commentaire suivant était juste un smiley et un cœur. Bella renvoya un smiley, un cœur et une exclamation en réponse. La suivante proposait plus.

 **Commentaire de :** _Crazy4Hockey_

 **Message** : _OMG! J'ai envie de pleurer. C'est vraiment terminé? NNNNNNNNNNNNNooooooooooooooNNNNN! Je suis tombée amoureuse de cette histoire mais tu le sais déjà puisque je te le répète dans chaque commentaire. La fin parfaite pour une histoire parfaite. J'attends avec impatience tes futures histoires!_

 ** _Réponse :_** bellybeans

 ** _Message :_** _Salut C4H_

 _Je sais, je veux pleurer aussi. Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le voyage. Merci pour tout l'amour et toutes ces reviews. Ravie que tu aies aimé la fin. Ethan… la falaise qui surplombe la mer… les larmes… le BAISER! Stella est une garce de l'accaparer comme ça! LOL_

 _Xo- bellybeans_

Ensuite c'était des commentaires courts qui ne demandaient en réponse qu'un merci d'avoir lu. Ensuite il y en avait une d'une lectrice régulière qui se mettait à la place de Bella et c'était plutôt agréable et inattendu.

 **Commentaire de :** _val2008_

 ** _Message:_** Ma très chère bellybeans,

Dire que je suis désolée d'être arrivée à la fin serait un euphémisme. Je me demande toujours pourquoi des gens prennent le temps d'écrire des histoires et de les partager avec de parfaits inconnus, sans compensation financière. Je pense que je comprends bien. Si tu as un dixième du plaisir à écrire l'histoire que j'en aie à la lecture de nos commentaires alors je comprends.

Pas seulement que cette histoire soit merveilleuse, drôle et nous rende complètement gaga, ça été un plaisir absolu de commenter parce que tu prends toujours le temps de répondre.

Merci, merci pour le partage et je suis – comme toujours … dans l'attente de plus.

VAL2008

 **Réponse : bellybeans**

 **Message :** _c'est un très grand plaisir de lire tes gentils mots! Ça m'amuse ce défi et cette évasion. Répondre aux commentaires m'apporte du carburant pour continuer. C'est un grand plaisir de découvrir ce que les lectrices ont à dire et je pense que c'est important de répondre à quelqu'un qui prend le temps de lire ce que j'aie écrit. C'est souvent un "merci" et ma réponse est "de rien". J'ai toujours lu tes commentaires attentivement. Ils sont toujours drôles et merveilleux – je les prends comme des baisers informatiques._

 _xo – bellybeans_

Elle allait passer au commentaire suivant lorsqu'elle entendit un grondement provenant de l'extérieur. Elle regarda par la fenêtre pour voir la Bitmobile à l'autre bout de la rue. Elle éteignit rapidement la lampe pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil sans se faire remarquer. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était qu'Abruti pense qu'elle l'espionnait.

Il n'était pas seul dans sa voiture. Il y avait quelqu'un sur le siège passager.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le garage, la lumière qui s'alluma automatiquement, permit à Bella d'observer. Le moteur ronfla une dernière fois et les phares s'éteignirent. Abruti sortit et fit le tour de la voiture pour… _Seigneur, le gars avait des manières!..._ ses longues jambes l'emmenèrent de l'autre côté de la voiture, du côté passager, il ouvrit la portière s'empara de la main qui était tendue, la prit dans la sienne et l'aida à s'extirper.

C'est une Barbie qui en sortit.

 _OH. Mon. Dieu. Regardez-la!_

Elle se tenait bien droite, ses cheveux blonds platine brillants lui arrivaient à mi-dos. Elle portait un short microscopique et à l'autre extrémité de ses longues jambes interminables, des bottines noires avec des talons vertigineux. Elle avait visiblement oublié de se mettre un tee-shirt, elle portait ce qui semblait être un soutien-gorge de sport. Il contenait tout juste ses seins qui criaient "encore plus gros!" Peu importe le manque de t-shirt, la fille avait de ces abdos… tout homme ou toute femme tuerait pour avoir les mêmes. Un chapeau noir, qui ressemblait vaguement à la casquette d'un policier, était posé sur la tête.

Elle roula des yeux au style de vie de son abruti de play-boy et de sa playmate de la soirée.

 _Sérieusement? Deux filles différentes en moins de 10 heures? Il semblerait que tu sois bon pour une punition ce soir! Vu la façon dont elle est attifée!_

Elle avait pertinemment compris que Barbie passerait la nuit là, quand Abruti alla dans le coffre et en sortit un sac à dos noir qu'il mit en bandoulière sur son épaule puis un sac fourre-tout à fleurs roses, qui pourrait éventuellement être à elle.

Elle regarda depuis l'obscurité de son salon Barbie se diriger vers la porte sur ses hauts talons puis entra avec Abruti sexy. Il fit une pause, cependant. Derrière sa voiture. Il se retourna. Et regarda dans la direction de chez Bella. Et lui fit un signe de la main.

 _Oh! Merde!_

Bella plongea sur le sol, certaine qu'Abruti avait remarqué sa présence.

 _C'était impossible! Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse me voir! Le salon est dans le noir! La maison entière est dans le noir!_

Bella sortit juste la tête pour pouvoir regarder. Le portail du garage descendait et elle ne pouvait plus le voir. La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité. Oups… non… faux… les lumières du salon étaient en train de s'allumer. Elle regarda pendant quelques minutes encore, accroupie derrière le fauteuil. Les lumières s'éteignirent dans le salon en face et tout fut plongé dans l'obscurité une fois de plus. Oups… non… encore une fois l'étage s'alluma, la chambre principale.

 _Evidemment._

 _Abruti… tu es vraiment dégoûtant, excité, et un bâtard pervers!_

Bella le vit apparaitre à la fenêtre du haut pour fermer les rideaux. Il s'arrêta et fit à nouveau un signe dans sa direction puis les rideaux se fermèrent.

 _Quel Abruti! Comment sait-il? Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées!_

Bella tira la langue vers la grande chambre de l'autre côté de la rue.

 _Qui ça intéresse Abruti? Qui donnerait quelque chose pour savoir? Tu crois que ça m'intéresse? Que **tu** m'intéresses, ou la façon dont tu mènes ta vie dégoutante, Edward Cullen?_

Bella ferma les rideaux, rangea les restes de son repas, attrapa son ordinateur et son téléphone et monta dans sa chambre, dans son glorieux et immense lit. Elle y tomba, s'y installa confortablement et appela Angela. Il était temps qu'elle raconte tout ça et qu'elle puisse, enfin, se défouler sur quelqu'un.

Angela Weber était sa meilleure amie depuis des années. Elles avaient appris à se connaitre en anglais dès leur première année en high school. Quand elles étaient allées à l'université elles étaient devenues étudiantes en anglais. Bella à l'université de Seattle et Angela à Tacoma à environ une demi-heure de distance.

Elles avaient lu toutes les deux les livres _Written in the stars_ , discuté de l'histoire, vu les films ensemble. Plus d'une fois. Elles admettaient être des fans, de la série, des films, des personnages, des acteurs et à présent de fan fiction. Bella avait commencé à écrire il y a quelques années et Angela avait été son aide et sa bêta, l'une relisait ce que l'autre écrivait.

Angela vivait actuellement à Olympia, à moins d'une heure de route de Seattle. Ce week-end cependant elle était loin, à Spokane chez sa tante pour plusieurs jours, avec sa mère pour l'enterrement d'un oncle.

Le téléphone ne sonna que trois fois avant qu'elle entende la voix d'Angela de l'autre côté.

"Hey B! Ça fait un moment que j'attends. Comment ça s'est passé aujourd'hui?"

"Oh Angi, tu ne vas pas croire la journée que j'aie eue!"

"Pourquoi qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Gah! Un cauchemar!"

"Oh Bella j'aurai souhaité être avec toi pour t'aider avec le déménagement. Raconte!"

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et commença à raconter à Angela. Elle lui raconta tout de A à Z.

Des pétarades en passant par l'excité jusqu'à Barbie.

Au résumé du début de la journée, Angela avait été outrée par les tendances perverses d'Abruti. Puis elle fut choquée, hystérique et fière quand il s'agit de l'accrochage de la casquette ensuite l'histoire de Vicki-la-chienne et la suite d'événements quand il avait essayé de rentrer chez lui, la laissèrent à bout de souffle tellement elle riait. L'au revoir à l'intérieur de la Bitmobile la laissa irritée comme Bella mais l'apparition de Barbie dominatrice la fit éclater de rire une fois de plus.

Quand Bella eut fini son histoire, elle se sentit moins indignée et furieuse et plus incrédule et amusée.

"Oh mon Dieu, B!" Angela n'en finissait plus de rire. "Je suis désolée mais c'est tout simplement trop beau pour être vrai. Tu ne pourrais pas écrire quelque chose d'aussi farfelu! C'est hilarant. Monsieur Pantalon de soie est un playboy idiot. _Asshole_ sur la casquette lui va parfaitement! Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça! Timide petite Bella! Seigneur, tu me fais pleurer, je ris tellement. Je dois aller chercher des mouchoirs pour me moucher. Je pose le téléphone je reviens tout de suite!"

Bella entendit le rire d'Angela au loin tandis qu'elle posait le téléphone et partait chercher des mouchoirs.

Pendant que Bella l'attentait, elle réalisa qu'elle avait le sourire. Toute cette chose était vraiment hilarante maintenant qu'elle avait du recul. Angela avait raison… on ne peut pas écrire un genre de chose aussi drôle. C'était au-delà de l'entendement. Et ce fut pour cela que les mots d'Angela étonnèrent Bella quand elle reprit le téléphone.

"Je pense que tu as trouvé l'inspiration pour ta prochaine fic, B." Cela lui prit un instant pour comprendre ce qu'Angela tentait de lui dire.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Je pense que ce serait une histoire parfaite après ta dernière. Ce serait totalement différent de ce que ce que tu écris habituellement mais avec un gros potentiel. Fais de Ethan un parfait crétin. Fais le devenir M. Pantalon en soie. Et fais en sorte que Stella lui donne ce qu'il mérite. De cette façon, tu seras Stella, comme ça tu transformes l'agression et tu peux lui faire faire ce que tu veux dans l'histoire. Trouve un moyen de les faire tomber amoureux. Fais-les passer de la haine à l'adoration… tout ce que tu veux."

"Oh Angela je ne peux pas faire ça!"

"Pourquoi pas? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche? Personne ne pourra découvrir que c'est basé sur une histoire vraie. Et quel potentiel! Et ne te sens pas coupable de faire d'Ethan un crétin, ce pauvre perso est passé par toutes les mutations dans toutes ces histoires, Ethan le geek, le drogué, le doux, le vampire, le sombre, le dominant pourquoi pas Ethan pantalon en soie? Pourquoi pas Abruti d'Ethan?"

Angela marquait un point. Peut-être que c'était faisable.

"Sérieusement Bella il y a matière à une fan fiction. Si le gars est aussi sexy que tu me le dis, juste comme Ethan Collins, et c'est un crétin de playboy abruti, alors ce serait une histoire parfaite. Fais en sorte que Stella le fasse changer. Laisse-le se racheter au fil de l'histoire. Et puis, qui se préoccupe si le gars de l'autre côté de la rue reste l'abruti qu'il semble être? Tu te seras fait plaisir!"

"Eh bien peut-être… Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien pour Ethan."

"Bon réfléchis-y. Je veux dire… la source d'inspiration est certainement très drôle."

"Ouais d'accord, je vais y réfléchir."

"Alors… Jake arrive demain avec le reste de tes affaires?"

"Hein? Oh oui. Et il va essayer de regarder mon camion, voir s'il peut le réparer."

"Bien, Jake est très bon avec la mécanique. Et ce sera bien de l'avoir toute la journée avec toi. Il va rester le soir?"

"Oui je pense, je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait. Il amène le lit de la chambre d'ami dans le camion."

"Ah ça sera bien, quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Si je pouvais j'y serais moi aussi."

"Je sais. Hey écoute Angela… merci de m'avoir écoutée. J'en avais vraiment besoin."

"Pas de problème. B quand tu veux, tu le sais. Je suis sûre que tu auras une meilleure journée demain. Passe une bonne nuit."

"Merci pour tout, Angi. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit."

Bella mit fin à l'appel et se coucha sur le lit un petit moment repensant à la suggestion d'Angela.

Même pas quinze minutes plus tard son téléphone annonça un texto. C'était Angela.

 **Monsieur Pantalon en soie m'a fait penser à quelque chose. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.** **Va sur You Tube. Cherche Mr Big stuff de Jean Knight. FAIS-LE TOUT DE SUITE BELLA! Tu seras contente de l'avoir fait!**

Elle sourit se demandant qu'est-ce qui était si important mais elle attrapa son ordi portable et suivit les recommandations d'Angela. Elle se mit à sourire quand elle entendit la musique et lut les paroles. Un autre message d'Angela arriva.

 **Maintenant tu remplaces le mot Frimeur par pantalon en soie et… Marre-toi bien!**

Bella remit la chanson au début et fit ce que lui disait Angela. Elle rigolait c'était la seconde fois qu'elle le faisait. En fait après la troisième fois, elle attrapa sa brosse à cheveux et se pavana dans sa chambre, dansant et faisant des gestes comme si c'était elle qui chantait avec sa brosse en guise de micro pour oh… trois ou cinq autres fois. Peu importait que ses rideaux soient grands ouverts alors que sa chambre était bien éclairée, en train de chanter et de danser face à la chambre de son voisin. Les rideaux d'Abruti étaient fermés, il était probablement trop occupé – en position horizontale - à effeuiller Barbie.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle décida qu'elle allait écrire cette histoire.

 _Prends ça Edward Cullen!_

 _..._

 ** _The breakfast club_** \- 1985 : cinq lycéens à la personnalité très différente (un surdoué, une détraquée, un athlète, une fille à papa et un délinquant) se retrouvent en retenue ensemble et doivent rendre une dissertation de 1000 mots avec pour sujet "Qui pensez-vous être?"

* **Quelques explications concernant l'école aux Etats-Unis** : leur système est différent du nôtre puisqu'ils finissent leurs études par 4 ans avant de pouvoir accéder à l'université c'est ce qu'ils appellent High school, à 14 ans c'est la 9e Freshman year, 15 ans c'est la 10e Sophomore year, 16 ans c'est la 11e Junior year, 17 ans c'est la 12e, Senior year… tout ça pour dire que Bella enseigne à des élèves de 14 – 15 ans.

*Lucky charms : céréales au marshmallow

* Twizzler : réglisse rouge aromatisée à la fraise

* Lit queen size fait 160 cm de large

* **Mr Bigstuff de Jean Knight** (c'est une traduction rapide)

 _M. Frimeur pour qui te prends-tu? M. Frimeur tu n'auras jamais mon amour._

 _Pas parce que tu portes des vêtements de luxe et que tu as une grosse et belle voiture_

 _Car tu as tout ça maintenant_

 _Penses-tu que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'offrir mon amour?_

 _Tu penses être au-dessus de tout, de toutes les étoiles_

 _M. Frimeur pour qui te prends–tu? M. Frimeur tu n'auras jamais mon amour_

 _Maintenant je sais pour toutes ces filles, je t'ai vu avec,_

 _Je sais que tu as brisé leurs cœurs morceau par morceau._

 _Tu les as faites toutes pleurer_

 _Beaucoup de pauvres filles ont pleuré_

 _Quand elles ont tenté de te rendre heureux_

 _Elles essayaient juste de te satisfaire._

 _M. Frimeur (dis-moi, dis-moi) Pour qui te prends-tu?_

 _M. Frimeur tu n'auras jamais mon amour._

 _Je préfère donner mon amour à un pauvre garçon sincère_

 _Plutôt qu'être prise pour une idiote et que tu me blesses_

 _Car quand je donne mon amour_

 _J'en veux en retour_

 _Mais je sais que c'est une leçon que M. Frimeur n'a pas apprise._

 _M. Frimeur dis-moi, pour qui te prends-tu?_

 _M. Frimeur tu n'auras jamais mon amour._

 _M. Frimeur tu ne briseras jamais mon cœur_

 _M. Frimeur tu ne me feras jamais pleurer._

* * *

 ** _Un petit mot pour terminer_**

 ** _Cette fic (en VO) est la fic la plus commentée du site avec 25000 reviews!_**


	5. De mal en pis

.

 **... CHAPITRE 5 ...**

De mal en en pis … comme si c'était imaginable

.

Quand Bella eut fini d'écouter sa chanson et terminé de danser face à sa fenêtre, elle s'écroula dans son lit, se sentant bien mieux que de toute la journée. Elle était contente d'avoir appelé Angela et d'avoir suivi ses suggestions. Avoir mis M. Pantalon en soie sur l'air de M. le Frimeur avait grandement allégé son humeur et l'avait fait rigoler. Et la perspective de donner une leçon à l'Abruti de l'autre côté de la rue, en le décrivant comme le pauvre playboy Ethan Collins dans la fan fiction _Written in the Star_ , bien … c'était juste inestimable. Bella tomba endormie avec Edward Cullen en tête, la vengeance au cœur et un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce fut la première nuit où elle fit un cauchemar avec Edward Cullen.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain après une nuit agitée, tremblante et troublée. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa bouche était sèche et ses paumes moites. Elle savait que si elle avait léché ses paumes, sa bouche ne serait plus tout à fait sèche mais qui fait _cela?_ Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine chercher une bouteille d'eau fraîche.

Tandis qu'elle était dans la cuisine, en train de boire son eau, des bribes de son cauchemar revinrent la hanter jusqu'à ce que le rêve l'envahisse à nouveau.

 **ooo O ooo**

Il faisait nuit. Les étoiles brillaient. Elle était assise dans la Bit mobile à côté d'Abruti lui-même. La voiture était décapotée et le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux. Le scénario n'était pas familier. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où ils allaient. Elle tenta de jeter un coup d'œil à Abruti derrière le volant. Ses cheveux ne bougeaient pas dans le vent, il portait la casquette. Et il portait aussi un nouveau pyjama noir et en soie, rien …. Pas de t-shirt, ni de chaussures, ni de chaussettes.

 _Il doit avoir froid._

Ses lèvres ciselées étaient serrées, ce qui ne faisait qu'accenteur le creux de ses joues, entre ses pommettes hautes et une forte mâchoire carrée, terminée par la peau du cou recouverte d'une épaisse barbe. Il semblait mécontent, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, sa colère était à peine sous contrôle et Bella savait qu'elle était sa cible.

"Arrête de me regarder!" grogna sa voix autoritaire tandis qu'il fiait la route droit devant eux.

La respiration de Bella resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle le fixait.

Sa tête se tourna et son regard froid se posa sur elle.

"Yeux vers le sol!" ordonna-t-il froidement.

 _Merde! Il m'a dit d'arrêter et moi je continue! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi?_

Elle baissa les yeux tandis que la voiture poursuivait sa route. Elle fut surprise par ce que ses yeux découvrirent sur ses genoux. Ses mains étaient jointes, ses doigts entrelacés et ses poignets étaient étroitement liés par un cordon noir.

 _Quoi?_

Puis elle regarda plus bas et remarqua ses pieds… Ses chevilles étaient aussi liées par un cordon noir!

 _Putain! C'est quoi ce bordel!_

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle se tortilla un peu, sur le point de demander à Abruti pourquoi ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient attachés. Mais l'avertissement la fit taire.

"Reste tranquille!"

*Soupir*

"Finis de danser! Et ne pense même pas à chanter sinon je te fouette!"

 _Quoi? Oh mon dieu!_

Son estomac se contracta tandis qu'ils accéléraient, elle dans le siège passager, attachée, vers une destination incertaine et lointaine dans un paysage étoilé et inconnu.

 **ooo O ooo**

Bella sortit de la transe induite par son cauchemar et se retrouva debout dans sa nouvelle cuisine, saine, sauve et seule, les poignets et les chevilles libres.

"Seigneur! Quelle sorte de rêve était-ce?" se murmura-t-elle, en rassemblant ses pensées et en passant sa main sur son front.

Evidemment les événements de la journée précédente avaient lourdement pesé sur son esprit. Et cela ne servait qu'à l'énerver davantage contre Abruti.

Il l'avait envahie… bon techniquement c'est elle qui l'avait envahi mais c'était lui qui était venu envahir son espace personnel. Il avait envahi ses pensées toute la journée d'hier et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait envahi son sommeil dans des rêves de domination et l'avait laissée désorientée et de mauvaise humeur ce matin.

Elle prit deux résolutions. D'abord elle ne boirait plus de soda allégé ni ne mangerait de chips au fromage avec de la sauce ranch si tard le soir. Et ensuite elle allait arrêter de lire des fics avec Dom Ethan et soumise Stella. Ça commençait visiblement à lui monter à la tête.

Ces histoires étaient agaçantes bien sûr et si en plus vous n'aviez pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine ni dans tout ce qui concerne le sexe… Ce qui ma foi décrivait assez bien Bella. Bien sûr elle avait eu des rendez-vous. Bien sûr elle avait eu un petit-ami ici ou là. Mais jamais pour très longtemps et jamais pour très loin...

Elle n'avait pas encore exploré toutes les bases. La première bien sûr et la deuxième aussi mais ensuite tous les joueurs avaient disparu. Ou peut-être était-ce elle qui était partie. Ou était-elle restée coincée entre la seconde et la troisième base. Elle n'avait jamais pris le cornichon et n'avait jamais touché celui de quelqu'un. Personne pour passer la troisième base et ça c'était toujours fait en solitaire… personne n'était venu dans son assiette jusqu'à présent.

Elle se savait assez vieille et manquant d'expérience sexuelle à 24 ans. Cependant ça ne l'avait jamais gênée. Ce n'est pas comme si elle voulait se préserver. Si la bonne personne arrivait, ça irait vite, toutes les bases seraient passées et le point serait marqué. Mais jusqu'à présent personne ne l'avait suffisamment intéressée pour en arriver jusque-là. Et elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir de rapports juste pour pouvoir dire qu'elle l'avait fait. Donc elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Mais elle avait tout lu à ce sujet, absolument tout et elle gardait toute cette connaissance pour s'en servir avec quelqu'un de spécial un jour. Et cette personne spéciale ne la ferait pas se sentir comme une imbécile à cause de son inexpérience. Elle était certaine que ce serait une expérience cosmique et que ses fans l'encourageraient depuis les tribunes.

Elle regarda l'heure sur le four à micro-ondes et vit qu'il était près de dix heures. Jake serait ici dans une heure environ. Il était temps de se lever vraiment, faire son lit et se rendre présentable, s'habiller pour la journée et prendre un bon petit-déjeuner.

Après s'être préparée elle revint dans la cuisine et se servit un bol de Lucky charms avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas de lait. Elle envisagea de sauter dans son camion pétaradant pour se rendre à la petite épicerie à 800 mètres environ. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de déranger Ken et Barbie dans la maison des rêves en face. Ils devaient probablement être très occupés à l'horizontale quelque part dans son appartement ou même à la verticale d'ailleurs. Enfer, Abruti pouvait même avoir des endroits inclinés où ils pourraient faire leurs tours de passe-passe. Elle ne voulait pas le mettre dans l'embarras.

Elle décida finalement de sortir pour voir si l'un de ses voisins était dehors. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait simplement emprunter un bol de lait… à un voisin, excepté Abruti bien sûr. Il serait encore capable de cracher dedans. C'était sûrement le genre de choses qu'il aimait faire. Mais elle avait vu un couple plus âgé deux entrées plus bas. Il lui avait souri pendant qu'elle déchargeait son camion dans l'après-midi. Elle avait aussi remarqué un homme d'âge moyen qui rentrait sa voiture dans le garage d'à côté mais il n'avait vraiment montré aucun signe d'intérêt.

Bella décida d'espérer le meilleur et peut-être rencontrer un nouveau voisin. Elle alla vers sa porte d'entrée et la déverrouilla, l'ouvrit et reçut le plus grand choc de sa vie. Bon le second plus gros. Le plus gros avait été Abruti lui-même par la portière de son camion ouverte, crachant des jurons sur elle.

Le deuxième plus grand choc était là, devant sa porte, juste à côté de son paillasson rouge.

C'était une casquette de baseball avec un mot brodé devant ' _Bitch'. [garce]_

Elle faillit s'évanouir sous le choc. Ensuite elle claqua la porte d'entrée comme si la casquette était de la vermine sur le point de faire effondrer la maison ou de l'attaquer. Elle se tenait près de la porte, s'étreignant pour se protéger. Ensuite elle alla dans le salon marmonnant pendant une minute entière. Elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée avec prudence et jeta un coup d'œil par le judas… Mais la casquette était toujours là. Elle ouvrit la porte avec prudence et la fixa.

"Garce!" dit-elle.

Bella sortit, remarquant que le paillasson avait été bougé, il était tourné vers elle et non plus en direction du visiteur qui était susceptible d'arriver. Elle fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de compréhension la traverse.

 _Oh. Seigneur! Il m'envoie un message! "Bienvenue… Garce!" Quel genre d'abruti fait ça. Mon Abruti fait cela. Oooooh… Edward Cullen… tu es un tel connard!_

Elle donna un coup de pied dans la casquette. Elle s'envola quatre mètres plus loin et retomba face à elle. La narguant. Insistant et l'appelant garce.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur et claqua la porte une fois de plus. Elle arpenta le salon une autre minute complète, marmonnant pour elle-même puis ressortit. Elle resta là, près de la casquette regardant l'appartement interdit de l'autre côté de la rue. Tout était tranquille. Les rideaux fermés. Pas de signe de vie.

"Va te faire voir!" cria-t-elle en direction de l'appartement.

Le bâtiment qui abritait Abruti et son appartement.

Le bâtiment où Barbie était probablement en train de s'agiter sur une surface horizontale, verticale ou inclinée.

 _Abruti… qui m'appelle Garce… Je vais te montrer ce qu'est une garce._

Elle prit la casquette, tourna les talons et marcha dans la maison.

Elle l'observa dans sa main. Il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle. Elle était douce. Bleue. Lumineux, bleu royal. Et la broderie était blanche. Tout comme la sienne. Mais alors que la casquette _Asshole_ était brodée en caractère d'imprimerie, la casquette _Bitch_ était brodée en manuscrit.

Très féminine, jolie ou presque.

 _Quoi?_

 _Où l'avait-il trouvée? Où peut-on trouver cela, en avait-il en réserve pour les filles qui passaient par là?_

Elle savait bien d'où venait la casquette _Asshole_. Jake l'avait commandée en ligne après qu'ils soient allés à un concert ensemble, ici, à Seattle. Bella avait été intriguée par un les paroles d'une chanson qui parlait d'une fille qui portait une casquette sur laquelle était écrit _Asshole_. C'était une chanson sur les fans du groupe et apparemment l'un des fans dans le public portait cette casquette. Alors Jake lui avait trouvé la même et l'avait commandée. Et maintenant Abruti Cullen l'avait. Et Bella était devenue la propriétaire pas très fière d'une casquette _Bitch_.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, elle en fit tomber la casquette pensant qu'elle devait avoir, en quelque sorte, mordu sa hanche. Puis elle réalisa que c'était son téléphone qui sonnait.

Elle le sortit de sa poche. C'était Jake. Il était déjà là, devant sa porte.

 _Jake! Alléluia!_

 _De la normalité._

Ensuite une idée traversa la tête de Bella pendant qu'elle rangeait son téléphone dans sa poche.

 _Jake…_

 _Hmmm…_

Elle ramassa la casquette et la posa sur sa tête. Un sourire diabolique se posa sur son visage tandis qu'une autre pensée traversait son esprit.

 _Elle me va bien Edward Cullen! Et je la mets!_

 **oooOooo**

Hier après-midi Edward avait fait une halte rapide - mais importante - au magasin de sport de Newton, en chemin vers le port de plaisance, avant de retrouver Irina Sergeyevna Denaliskaya pour un après-midi et un dîner à bord du yacht de papa. Irina était au bout du quai, près de l'endroit où le bateau était ancré en attendant qu'Edward arrive, quelques minutes en retard.

Le Queen of Andaman* est un yacht luxueux, classique et élégant presque comme un ketch*. Le père d'Irina, Sergueï Nilolayevich Denalisky, devait certainement savoir ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il l'avait acheté. Ce yacht à l'ancienne mesurait 41 mètres de la proue à la poupe avec deux grands mâts. L'extérieur en était blanc brillant avec une riche cabine en acajou et l'intérieur était somptueusement décoré en acajou et tissu rouge et brocart d'or. Il devait bien lui avoir coûté une dizaine de millions de dollars. Mais il pouvait bien se le permettre.

Sergueï était sûrement la raison principale pour laquelle Edward voyait Irina. Il était toujours intéressé par ce que le vieil homme avait dire.

Sergueï avait deux filles, Irina et Tanya toute les deux dans les vingt-cinq ans. Et Edward les voyait toutes les deux, pas en même temps bien sûr - il faisait des rêves sauvages à ce sujet - mais il les voyait par intermittence. Ce n'était pas non plus son idée. Sergueï Denalisky n'avait pas de garçons. Et Edward pensait que peut-être ça ennuyait le vieux Sergueï. Edward avait le sentiment que Sergueï cherchait à s'acheter le fils qu'il avait toujours voulu. Quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait partager la connaissance d'une vie passée à apprendre l'industrie du transport, les investissements des entreprises et le développement immobilier.

Edward était tout ouïe quand il partageait son sens des affaires.

La plupart du temps Irina et Tanya roulaient des yeux d'ennui.

Les filles avaient un accent russe exotique et ressemblaient à des top modèles. Elles étaient tous les deux très attirantes. Irina avec ses cheveux longs, raides, blond platine et Tanya avec sa coupe courte carrée et élégante. Elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux bleus, de petits nez parfaits, une peau bronzée parfaite, de longues jambes galbées et un corps qui défiait la gravité et qui semblait trop beau pour être vrai et ne l'était probablement pas.

Edward s'était fait un devoir de faire savoir à Sergueï, Irina et Tanya qu'il ne se voyait pas s'installer d'ici un moment. Il ne voulait pas leur donner de faux espoirs ou de fausses impressions, il était très ouvert à ce sujet. Edward posait immédiatement les limites dès qu'il sortait avec une femme. Il voulait qu'elle sache dans quoi elle s'engageait en le fréquentant. Elle ne l'aurait pas… au moins au sens matrimonial du terme. Il était prêt à les sortir, à dîner et à coucher. Il veillait à ce qu'elles profitent du bon temps avec lui. Mais il ne voulait pas s'engager. C'était impossible puisqu'il avait toujours habilement évité d'avoir une véritable relation avec une femme.

L'après-midi à bord du Queen of Andaman avait été parfait. Le soleil brillait et l'air salé était frais et sain, l'eau était relativement calme avec quelques petites vagues. Edward et Irina avaient passé l'après-midi allongés sur des chaises longues, flirtant et prenant le soleil, buvant de la vodka Elit Stolichnaya de temps en temps pendant qu'ils voguaient.

"Edvaarrd, tu es un peu tendu, non?" ronronna la voix d'Irina. "Tu parais distant. Tu veux que je te masse? Irina va te faire sentir mieux, oui?"

"Bien sûr, bébé. Un message semble parfait. Je suis un peu tendu. J'ai eu une matinée stressante."

Il roula sur le ventre et la sentit monter à cheval sur lui en se tortillant sur son cul. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, ses seins fermes l'effleurant. Il se demanda un moment si elle allait le masser avec ses seins voluptueux.

 _Pas vraiment une bonne idée._

Puis il réalisa qu'elle s'était penchée pour attraper l'huile solaire. Elle commença à la répandre sur ses épaules puis son dos, frottant et caressant sensuellement avec ses bras longs et forts et ses doigts agiles.

"Tu as un trrrès beau dos, Edvaarrd. Très musclé. Et ta peau… si pâle. On dirait un magnifique marrbrre."

Elle se pencha un peu plus près de son oreille cette fois. Il sentit son souffle chaud tandis qu'elle murmurait.

"Plus tard ce soir, Irina te fera un massage spécial, oui?"

 _Hmmm… Ouais… Plus tard, Irina me fera un massage spécial… oui._

Il sourit simplement et ronronna de plaisir en fermant les yeux derrière ses ray-bans.

 **ooo O ooo**

L'après-midi à la mer avait été formidable.

Le dîner à bord phénoménal.

La conversation avec Sergueï pendant le dîner avait été instructive.

De retour à la marina dans la soirée on pouvait dire que la journée avait été très réussie.

Malgré tous ses efforts Edward ne comprenait pas pourquoi - plus tard dans la nuit après qu'Irina soit rentrée avec lui, comme elle l'avait fait auparavant à plusieurs occasions - il n'était pas dans son assiette.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison il s'était senti observé, une fois de plus. Il fit un signe vers la maison du cas désespéré, sentant sans aucun doute cependant qu'elle avait les yeux sur lui et la fille qu'il ramenait. Il l'avait refait à nouveau brièvement, là-haut dans sa chambre pendant qu'Irina était dans la salle de bain, il l'avait saluée juste avant de fermer les rideaux.

Il ne la voyait pas mais il pouvait la sentir. C'était une chose étrange.

Les choses ne s'étaient pas bien passées dans l'heure qui avait suivi ces deux petits saluts. Peut-être était-ce le Karma qui revenait lui mordre le cul … ou la bite.

Peu importait qu'Irina et lui aient passé un après-midi et une soirée agréables ensemble à la mer. Peu importait les touchers sensuels et les massages au soleil, tout ce flirt. Peu importait qu'Irina ressemble à une strip-teaseuse chaude dans son petit short noir, ses bottes et son soutien-gorge parce que ce soir, quand ils entrèrent dans son grand lit aux draps en satin fraichement lavés, Edward se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas roucouler. Vous ne pouvez pas roucouler avec une bite qui ressemble à … une nouille.

Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant.

Il avait été étonné et embarrassé. Il avait été bouleversé et mortifié. Et mou.

Irina avait été très compréhensive. Ce qui l'avait irrité encore un peu plus. Comme son accent le faisait pour la première fois. Il se demanda pour la première fois si c'était pour se donner un genre.

"Edvaarrd… ça va? Za arrive parfois aux hommes. Ce n'est pas ta faute!"

"Peut-être que c'est à cause de la vodka ou du soleil et de l'air marin," accepta-t-il, essayant de retrouver son équilibre. "Peut-être que je suis simplement fatigué."

"Oh bien sûr! Et quelque chose te stresse, bébé. Je le sens. Irina sait. Viens je vais te masser le dos."

Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle lui avait fait son massage spécial. Dos et devant et toutes les parties entre. Elle avait vraiment des mains géniales. Mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Sa queue était HS. Avoir Irina dans son lit ne servait à rien.

Il ne pouvait pas et ça l'énervait.

C'était un échec épique de sa queue.

Et elle avait même vu les marques sur sa verge.

"Edvaardd, qu'est que c'est ça, sur ta queue? Une morrsurre?"

 _Putain de vie._

"Euh non je me suis fait mal plus tôt ce matin."

"Comment ça a pu arriver?" demanda-t-elle, inspectant minutieusement son membre flasque.

 _Blessure avec brosse à dent? Non. Soie dentaire? Non ça n'aurait pas coupé. J'ai laissé une rousse s'en approcher? Ça n'allait pas très bien se passer._

"Euh, j'ai laissé tombé mon rasoir électrique alors que je me rasais."

Les yeux bleus d'Irina errèrent sur sa mâchoire le long de son visage.

"Tu ne t'es pas rasé, Edvaarrd, tu es tout hirsute."

 _Oh putain c'est pas vrai! Moi et ma flemme!_

"Non je voulais dire pendant que je voulais m'arranger là." Il regarda en bas vers son aine comateuse.

Irina passa ses doigts dans les poils pubiens nettement soignés.

"Oh pauvre chéri! Za a du fairre mal. C'est peut-être pour ça que ta bite ne veut plus fonctionner."

Il hocha simplement la tête vaguement, souhaitant ne pas avoir à poursuivre cette discussion sur son dysfonctionnement. A la place il changea de sujet posant la question qu'il avait eu en tête pendant toute la journée.

"Irina, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est une _hyperbole_?"

"Non, qu'est-ce que c'est? Une couleurr, non?"

Il grimaça regardant le visage parfait d'Irina.

 _Non, idiote… ce n'est pas une couleur._

 _"_ Non ce n'est pas une couleur. C'est une exagération utilisée comme figure de style."

"Je n'y comprends rien Edvaarrd."

 _Non, je m'en doutais figure-toi._

Irina avait finalement laissé tomber et elle s'était tournée de son côté pour dormir.

Juste après ça Edward alla aux toilettes. Au moins pour cet aspect, sa queue fonctionnait correctement. Il se regarda lui et son équipement défectueux dans le miroir de la salle de bain en se lavant les mains. Ensuite il quitta sortit doucement et se dirigea vers le lit où Irina dormait en ronflant un peu et en bavant sur son oreiller, bien installée, prenant toute la place.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de se remettre au lit, il eut de nouveau cette impression de picotements, de sensations de chatouillement dans le dos et la nuque. C'était sûr. Alors il retourna à la fenêtre, tirant sur le rideau légèrement pour regarder dehors.

 _Enfer?_

Il fut stupéfait par ce qu'il vit de l'autre côté.

 _Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait maintenant?_

Le cas désespéré faisait des pas de danse excentriques et saccadés devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle semblait chanter quelque chose comme si elle chantait dans sa direction. Ça l'énervait. Il se demanda si elle avait jeté un sort à sa bite, à cause de l'érection qu'il avait eue en sa présence le matin même et que là elle était juste en train de faire une danse de la victoire.

Il retourna à son lit, se sentant incertain et méfiant. Il resta là, longtemps, repensant à sa journée une fois de plus. Se demandant pourquoi toutes ces choses étranges lui étaient arrivées. Pourquoi sa queue fonctionnait parfaitement bien ce matin, au moment le moins opportun et était devenu complètement inutile quand il en avait le plus besoin? Elle fonctionnait parfaitement bien ce matin. Il avait la casquette pour le prouver.

 _La casquette…_

 _Merde… La casquette!_

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil près du lit. Il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin. Il regarda vers Irina. Elle était hors service, dormant comme un loir complètement étalée, prenant toute la place dans le lit. Il sortit du lit, prit le jeans qu'il avait porté plus tôt et descendit tranquillement au garage.

Il mit ses sandales et alla dans le coffre de sa voiture. Il récupéra la poche du magasin de sport et en sortit le contenu : une caquette bleue arborant fièrement le mot _Bitch_ sur le devant.

Un sourire lui chatouilla les lèvres.

Il l'avait achetée ce matin en chemin vers la marina. Il était dans le rayon gigantesque des vêtements et l'avait choisie. Elle était d'un beau bleu vibrant. Il était allé demander de l'aide à un vendeur et avait expliqué ce qu'il voulait. L'homme aux cheveux blonds était lent et s'était gratté la tête derrière son comptoir en commençant à lui expliquer qu'ils ne pourraient faire la broderie que s'il prenait douze casquettes. Edward avait agité sa main.

"Très bien peu m'importe. Facturez-m'en douze."

"Je dois facturer douze broderies aussi alors."

"Très bien. Je paierai. Faites-le."

 _Ce mec pouvait-il vraiment être plus lent qu'une limace?_

"Il y a un délai de deux jours pour que ça soit prêt. Revenez dans deux jours, mardi après-midi," l'informa la limace.

"Je n'ai pas deux jours. J'ai quinze minutes. Et j'en veux juste une. Je vais payer les autres mais je n'en veux qu'une seule." Edward le fixa.

"Je suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai d'autres commandes avant la vôtre et ce sont elles qui ont la priorité."

Edward soupira d'impatience en sortant son portefeuille pour en sortir un billet de cent dollars.

"Je vais parier cent dollars que vous pouvez me la faire en quinze minutes."

Edward glissa le billet sur le comptoir vers la limace qui avait maintenant les yeux écarquillés.

"Et si c'est vrai…?" demanda la stupide limace à l'esprit lent, lorgnant le billet sur le comptoir avec envie.

 _Comme si ça n'était pas évident, idiot?_

"La brodeuse récupérera la mise!" éclaircit Edward espérant n'avoir pas à faire un dessin pour lui faire comprendre.

"Je parie que vous allez gagner," dit la limace en prenant la casquette et en allant lentement dans l'arrière-boutique.

Huit minutes après il revient avec la casquette brodée empochant le billet de cent dollars.

"Alors c'est pour votre ex petite-amie, celle avec laquelle vous venez de rompre?" demanda-t-il curieux.

Edward secoua la tête.

"Non, je ne la connais même pas."

La limace fronça les sourcils en prenant la carte de crédit d'Edward.

"C'est un message sévère à donner à quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas," déclara la limace.

Edward fit une pause une fraction de seconde, ressentant un léger pincement de doute puis il le repoussa.

"Je pense qu'elle a un bon sens de l'humour."

La limace fronça les sourcils mais n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Une fois la transaction finie, il lui rendit la carte de crédit et sa poche.

"Bonne chance avec ça," dit la limace tandis qu'Edward partait rapidement.

Presque douze heures plus tard et à approximativement une heure et demie du matin, avec la casquette à la main, une russe socialiste ronflante et bavant dans son lit et sa dysfonction érectile dans son pantalon, Edward se déplaça dans la rue et posa la casquette devant la porte du cas désespéré. Il trébucha sur le paillasson rouge et faillit tomber à plat en étouffant un cri. Craignant d'être entendu, il jeta le paillasson à sa place à la hâte et commença à courir dans la rue, souriant de ce qu'il avait accompli.

Le lendemain matin… Et bien toujours le même matin mais bien plus tard, Edward s'était levé et était parti courir sans réveiller Irina. Il avait fait en sorte de courir assez pour être en sueur et avoir l'odeur qui correspondait. Il voulait la dissuader de rester trop près de lui. Il ne voulait pas réitérer son manque de performance de la nuit d'avant. Il l'avait bousculée à la sortie du lit elle s'était mis une nouvelle tenue microscopique, il lui avait offert une boisson protéinée à emporter pour son petit-déjeuner mais elle avait refusé.

Il lui raconta une histoire abracadabrante, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il aille chez ses parents. Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Il fallait qu'il y aille aujourd'hui. Mais pas avant seize heures pour dîner. Mais Irina n'avait pas besoin de connaitre les détails.

Et ce fut au moment où Edward sortait son Aston Martin noire qu'il aperçut le camion de déménagement qui tournait au coin de la rue.

"Edward attends! J'ai oublié ma casquette!" dit Irina soudainement.

Il arrêta la voiture là où il était, laissa tourner le moteur pendant qu'Irina sautait hors de la voiture et partait en courant dans la maison en passant par le garage.

Edward remarqua un éclair bleu royal du coin de l'œil et se retourna pour voir en face. Le cas désespéré venait de sortir de sa maison et se promenait dans son allée. Elle portait la casquette _Bitch_. Elle regarda Edward avec un petit sourire gentiment sinistre.

Le camion de déménagement arriva et s'arrêta juste face à son allée. Un mec très grand, à la peau foncée, très musclé avec des biceps saillants en sortit, il portait un short noir et un débardeur blanc. Ses vêtements semblaient sur le point d'exploser sur son corps rempli de muscles.

Irina rejoignit Edward puis il ferma sa portière.

En attendant le cas désespéré avec sa casquette _Bitch_ avait rejoint le grand gars costaud au bord du trottoir. Elle sourit doucement à Edward avec ses deux doigts sur la visière et le grand gars la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte d'ours.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent et il déglutit, mal à l'aise.

 _Ce doit être son petit-ami._

 _Ce doit être lui qui lui a prêté son jeans d'hier._

 _…_

Andaman : îles situées dans l'océan indien

Ketch : voilier à deux mats dont le grand mât est situé à l'avant et le plus petit d'artimon à l'arrière


	6. Aller de l'avant

.

 ** _… CHAPITRE 6 ..._**

 ** _Aller de l'avant_**

.

.

Jake laissa échapper un long et bas sifflement.

"Oh mon dieu!" toussota Bella en lui pinçant le biceps.

Enfin en essayant de le lui pincer. C'était très difficile de pincer quelque chose qui n'offrait aucune prise, il était dur comme un roc. Vraiment ce que fit Bella c'était plutôt appuyer son pouce et son index sur un bloc de granit. Mais elle siffla en même temps pour rendre son intention plus claire.

"Jacob Ephraïm Black! Que diable fais-tu?"

Il se retourna pour regarder vers en bas Bella qui était toujours dans son étreinte d'ours. Il avait regardé la scène dans la rue pendant qu'elle l'accueillait sur le trottoir.

"Quoi? Elle est magnifique!" dit-il pour se défendre… il en était vraiment convaincu.

Bella se dégagea de ses bras et le frappa sur le torse, ne provoquant pas grand-chose à part un bruit sourd.

"Tu es comme un chien Jake! Est-ce que Léa sait que tu lorgnes ce qu'on les autres hommes?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il comprenait ce que sous-entendait Bella. Il regarda vers la rue en suivant les lumières des freins arrière de la voiture de sport avant de se tourner vers Bella, choqué.

"Quoi? Non Bella! Ça alors… pas la fille… la _voiture!_ Seigneur… cette fille… elle est toute refaite, c'est que du faux. C'est une œuvre de fiction Bells. Qui aimerait ça?"

Bella fronça les sourcils.

 _Les Abrutis le font. Les abrutis trouvent ça très bien. Deux fois par jour._

"Tu penses qu'elle est refaite?" se demanda-t-elle à voix haute, regardant la Bitmobile disparaître.

Le rire de Jake enfla dans sa poitrine.

"Tu n'as pas remarqué : rien ne bouge sur son corps quand elle court! Ça ne peut-pas être normal!"

Bella considéra ces paroles. Il avait raison bien sûr. Pas de trémoussement ni de déhanchement quand elle avait couru. Pas de rebond quand elle revint avec sa casquette qu'elle avait probablement laissé trainer sur le lit d'Abruti. La poupée n'avait pas une once de graisse, ni de glucide, tout était ferme. Et de l'acier dans sa mignonne petite brassière. Qui aujourd'hui était rose vif. Pour être assorti à son short minuscule. Et à ses sandales plateforme à lanière.

"Donc tu la regardais?" dit-elle en plissant les yeux de dégoût.

Jake soupira en roulant des yeux.

"Non Bella. Je regardai la voiture mais ses mouvements ont attiré mon attention. Léa n'a rien à craindre. Les gars ne regardent vraiment pas ce genre de chose. Peut-être… pour se distraire… mais je ne te le garantis pas, il n'y a probablement pas grand-chose à garder là. Voilà sans doute la raison à tout cela. Mais cette voiture… bonté divine!" Il regardait la route avec nostalgie. "C'est une voiture de sport incroyable. Qui est ce gars?"

"C'est un abruti."

Jake haussa les sourcils à plusieurs reprises en la regardant. Puis ses yeux errèrent sur la casquette posée sur sa tête.

"C'est un abruti et toi tu es… une _garce?"_

Bella avait oublié la casquette _Bitch_ qu'elle portait. Elle la retira et la jeta dans le caniveau d'irritation.

"Non je ne suis pas une garce! Certains connards pensent juste que je le suis mais c'est la raison pour laquelle ils sont de colossaux abrutis."

"Je ne comprends rien," dit Jake un peu perplexe.

"Moi non plus, Jake, moi non plus." Elle secoua la tête puis se tourna vers lui. "Quoi qu'il en soit… Bonjour. Merci de faire tout ça pour moi. Je te remercie car Charlie n'a pas pu se libérer ce week-end."

"Pas de problème Bells. Tu ferais exactement la même chose pour moi," lui sourit-il.

"Tu veux boire? De l'eau, un soda light, avant de commencer à décharger?"

"De l'eau fera l'affaire."

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison, Bella se tourna vers Jake et posa la question qui la tracassait depuis quelques minutes.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a d'aussi génial dans cette voiture?"

Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle allait avoir une très longue réponse mais c'était Jake après tout. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Les voitures étaient son passe-temps favori. C'était son travail aussi. Sa passion. Sa vie. Avec en prime quelques amis ou quelques membres de la famille aussi.

"C'est une Aston Martin V 12 Vanquish S. La Vanquish est la voiture de James Bond dans _Meurs un autre jour._ C'est même la voiture d'Ethan Collins dans les films _Ecrit dans les étoiles_ , la voiture qui en jette, pas celle qui est argentée et ordinaire. La Vanquish a été élue comme l'une des trois plus belles voitures du monde."

"Pas grand-chose!" rétorqua Bella pas du tout impressionnée, en attrapant une bouteille d'eau au frigo qu'elle tendit à Jake.

"Bien sûr que si. Aston Martin n'a fait cette voiture que de 2001 à 2007. Et la Vanquish S n'a été faite que pendant les trois dernières années. Ils n'en ont vendu ici aux Etats-Unis qu'en 2007. Mais seulement les quarante derniers modèles soit La Vanquish S Ultimate Edition en noir*. La voiture de ton voisin a une transmission manuelle qui n'existe que sur ces quarante dernières voitures. Et je suis sûr que c'est bien une de ces quarante." Il fronça les sourcils un instant avant de poursuivre et pensa visiblement à voix haute. "Mais Aston Martin n'en a jamais fait de décapotable… elle doit être unique alors."

Il avait les yeux écarquillés en regardant Bella. Sa voix devint respectueuse quand il se remit à parler.

"Cette voiture est un objet de collection. Qui diable est ce mec?"

Bella souffla de dégoût. "Edward Cullen."

"Ah … ouais… plaque d'immatriculation personnalisée. Ainsi le E est pour Edward?"

"Je pense que oui…"

"Mais tu n'en est pas sûre? Tu l'as rencontré?"

"Officiellement non. Et je n'y tiens pas non plus. C'est un abruti."

"Comment tu le sais? Et comment tu connais son nom alors?" Jake fronça les sourcils, déconcerté par cette conversation compliquée.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'elle lui raconte toute l'histoire. Il y avait certaines choses qu'elle allait omettre cependant. Alors elle lui raconta à peu près tout.

Mais fit l'impasse sur l'érection.

Et omis de parler de la casquette pour la cacher.

Ainsi que le jet de casquette sur lui quand il était revenu avec l'échelle sans penser à dire merci.

Et elle ne voulait pas dire à Jake qu'il avait gardé la casquette. Elle ne voulait pas paraître ingrate pour le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait. Alors elle omit de lui raconter.

Elle ne lui raconta pas davantage sa danse le soir, à chanter avec sa brosse à cheveux en guise de micro alors qu'Abruti était en train besogner Barbie dominatrice de Malibu toute refaite en face. Ça ne lui sembla pas judicieux de lui révéler ce genre de choses.

Elle omit aussi toute l'histoire concernant sa casquette parce que ça reviendrait à révéler toute l'histoire érection / casquette Abruti ce qu'elle voulait désespérément éviter en premier lieu.

Et pour cette même raison elle ne pouvait pas non plus mentionner qu'il avait retourné le paillasson pour que ça donne ce message insultant, "Bienvenue Garce!"

La version qu'elle donna à Jake était très édulcorée. Et c'est pour cela que Jake ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi c'était si terrible. Mais là encore il ne connaissait que 25 % des faits.

"Donc ce gars, cet Edward Cullen est un abruti parce qu'il a crié et t'a insultée parce que ton camion a perturbé sa matinée? Et c'est un connard parce qu'il n'a pas dit merci après t'avoir emprunté l'échelle?" résuma-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

"Eh bien Bells, voilà ce que j'en pense. D'abord il a dû supposer que tu étais un homme et il était tout à fait prêt à en découdre. Le fait que tu sois une fille a dû le prendre au dépourvu. Il ne t'aurait probablement pas insultée s'il avait réalisé rapidement que tu étais une fille. Et il s'est sûrement mis à crier pour couvrir le bruit du moteur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il était en colère puisqu'il était chez lui, spécialement s'il était avec une fille et qu'elle était du même genre de celle que je viens de voir et qu'il l'ait abandonnée pour venir ici."

Il haussa les épaules. "Je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'il aurait pu te remercier pour l'échelle mais je pense que tout le reste est assez compréhensible… il a réagi un peu excessivement, peut-être n'est-il pas aussi abruti qu'il y parait?"

Bella le regarda bouche bée. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient.

 _Tu te ranges du côté de cet abruti? Tu ne sais rien de lui! Tu ne connais même pas toute l'histoire! C'est ça la loyauté?_

"Quoi? M… mais Jake! Qu'est-ce que…? Comment tu … tu …? Argh? Tu le soutiens?"

"Bells arrête de postillonner et de bégayer! C'est tout ce que j'en dis, tu devrais peut-être lui laisser une autre chance."

Bella savait exactement ce qui était en train de se passer là. C'était cette satanée voiture. La Bitmobile lui avait jeté un sort et l'avait complètement séduit. Edward Cullen avait ébloui Jake avec elle et il ne pouvait plus être impartial en ce qui concernait Abruti, tout simplement parce qu'il avait une voiture qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

"Je ne vais pas lui donner une autre chance," souffla-t-elle. "S'il revient aujourd'hui, je veux que tu fasses comme si tu étais mon petit-ami, Jacob. Je veux que tu lui inspires une certaine crainte et qu'il soit moins abruti avec moi. Je veux juste l'ignorer et continuer ma vie. Je vis ici. Dans la même rue que lui. A le regarder aller et venir avec ses playmates sorties de playboy."

"D'accord, d'accord," dit Jake en étouffant un rire et en ébouriffant les cheveux de Bella avec sa grosse main. "Tout ce que tu veux. Je serais le gros vilain petit-ami." Il fit voir ses dents éclatantes dans un rictus de loup. "Honnêtement Bella, Je ne pensais pas que tu tenais encore à moi."

Elle le poussa vers la porte d'entrée. "Dans tes rêves, Jake. On avait quinze ans, c'est le présent là. Allons décharger le camion."

"Allez amène-toi bébé! Je suis prêt à faire le déménageur!" sourit-il en sortant.

Jake avait été l'ami de Bella aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Ils avaient joué ensemble et avaient fait grandir leur amitié au cours des ans, après le divorce de ses parents et ses longues absences de Forks. Pendant les étés, quand Bella venait chez Charlie l'amitié avec Jake avait été une constante.

Après leur neuvième année scolaire, les hormones avaient pris le dessus sur leur amitié et ils avaient essayé d'être petits-amis pour voir comment ça fonctionnerait. Ça avait été maladroit… ça avait duré un mois, les yeux énamourés, se tenir la main et des baisers volés. Bella en était rapidement arrivée à la conclusion que ça n'allait pas du tout, ils avaient été amis depuis si longtemps … c'était comme embrasser un frère. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Il l'avait mal pris mais ils avaient tenté de rester amis.

Quand Bella et Jake se retrouvèrent dehors, elle se souvient de lui demander de jeter un coup d'œil à son camion. Jake décida de faire ça en premier et il découvrit, comme il l'avait pensé, que c'était juste le filtre à carburant, une panne facilement réparable et à laquelle il s'était préparé. Il avait amené avec lui un filtre neuf de Forks et avait pu le changer sans de difficulté majeure. Bella démarra le camion et il marchait bien, plus de pétarades intempestives.

 **ooo O ooo**

Tandis qu'Edward raccompagnait Irina, de nombreuses pensées sur le cas désespéré et le grand gars qui était descendu du camion de déménagement l'assaillirent.

 _Qui se serait attendu à ce que cette frêle jeune fille sorte avec ce grand gars costaud?_

 _Et s'il n'est pas son petit-ami mais son mari?_

 _Peut-être qu'il est jaloux et qu'il pourrait facilement mettre une raclée à quiconque ennuierait sa petite-amie de femme._

 _Elle portait la casquette. Elle m'a même fait bonjour et ce n'était pas avec le doigt du milieu, alors pour l'achat de douze casquettes, la broderie, le pourboire et la taxe, 221 dollars 54 n'avaient pas été si mal._

 _Sauf que si le GROS me tape dessus… avec les frais médicaux, cette casquette pourrait me revenir à plus de mille dollars._

"Ze gars est vraiment gigantesque."

 _Hein? Oh merde…_

"Désolé, Irina, que disais-tu?"

"Ze gars, Edvarrd, il est tellement grand! Et alors musclé… un bûcheron ou un carrossier non?"

 _Tu es avec moi et tu mates un type qui conduit un camion de déménagement?_

"Irina il est probablement sous stéroïde. Ça va lui faire de beaux muscles mais ils rapetissent ta bite, tu savais ça?"

Irina fit un petit rire et sourit à Edward. Il lui fit son sourire en coin en retour. Mais son sourire disparut à ses prochains mots.

"Mais peut-être que les petites fonctionnent bien."

 _Oh putain de merde! Vraiment? Putain?_

Il regarda l'imbécile insensible en rose à côté de lui.

"Oh allez Edvaarrd. Peu importe. C'était une blague. Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Ne stresse pas! Quand on sera chez moi je te ferai un massage si tu veux?"

 _Non putain, pas de foutu massage!_

"Non désolé, il faut vraiment que j'y aille une fois que je t'aurais déposée."

"D'accord Edvaarrd. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état. Ton humeur est encore pire qu'hier."

Edward entra dans le garage de l'appartement où Irina vivait. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à son luxueux appartement. Il lui tendit le petit sac et lui fit un rapide baiser pour lui dire au revoir. Elle l'avait énervé mais il n'avait aucune raison de réagir autant. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était de nouveau de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui c'était la faute.

 _Je devrais sûrement m'arrêter à la salle de gym en rentrant chez moi… travailler sur mes épaules et mes biceps un peu … travailler pour paraitre plus baraqué._

Il quitta le garage souterrain et se dirigea vers la salle de gym de son meilleur ami Emmett, copropriétaire et gérant, qui travaillait aussi comme coach personnel pour quelques membres sélectionnés dont Edward faisait partie.

Edward connaissait Emmett McCarty depuis des années. Ils s'étaient rencontrés comme colocataires à l'université et n'avaient rien en commun sauf de venir de l'état de Washington. Et le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux sur le haut du panier.

A l'université Emmett avait été sauvage, extraverti, aimable, plein d'entrain, se permettant tout sauf quand il s'agissait de ses études. Physiquement Emmett avait tout pour lui. Il était grand, carré d'épaules, bien musclé, athlétique et était agréable à regarder avec ses cheveux noirs et souples et ses yeux bleus de petit garçon désobéissant. Il avait un sourire contagieux qui s'accordait bien avec son rire rauque et tonitruant.

Edward était complètement à l'opposé de lui sauf en ce qui concernait sa haute stature bien sûr. Il avait été calme, timide, introverti presque trop quand il s'agissait d'autre chose que ses études. Il lisait voracement, apprenait vite et excellait en classe. Physiquement il avait tendance à se laisser aller avec peu de tonus musculaire, il était fin et mal coordonné. Il s'était toujours caché derrière ses cheveux roux et ses grandes lunettes cerclées. Edward souriait rarement et n'avait pas le moindre sens de l'humour. Mais il était un étudiant sérieux et n'avait jamais eu vraiment beaucoup de temps pour les idioties.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Emmett. Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de rigoler avec ce grand dadais. Et pour une raison quelconque Emmett appréciait aussi son studieux colocataire et l'avait contaminé avec son sens de l'humour et l'avait finalement pris sous son aile. Edward avait aidé Emmett avec son travail et en retour il était devenu une sorte de projet pour Emmett. Pendant leurs années universitaires ensemble Emmett avait tenté de faire changer Edward, de le faire devenir plus viril, moins fade. Une sorte de chenille qui se transformerait en papillon.

Il lui avait appris à manger mieux. Il lui avait montré les avantages de l'exercice physique et l'avait aidé à se débarrasser du "mou" pour en faire du "voyant." Emmett l'avait poussé pour avoir des résultats plus rapides. Edward était rapide, il avait vu la justesse de ce qu'Emmett lui enseignait et il avait continué tout seul, en observant et en voyant Emmett interagir avec les autres, en lisant à ce sujet, ce qui lui permit d'améliorer son image et sa confiance en soi.

A la fin de leurs études, Edward Cullen était un nouvel homme. Un homme meilleur. Il n'était plus Ed le bizarre ou Eddie Cullen. Il était devenu Edward Cullen. Il était tonique et avait un physique plutôt enviable. De bondissant et dégingandé, il était devenu souple et élégant. Ses verres épais et ronds avaient disparu après une chirurgie au laser. Ses cheveux étaient coupés dans un style jeune, plus longs sur le dessus mais courts sur les côtés et il avait découvert les bienfaits des produits pour les cheveux. Au fil des ans sa barbe avait épaissi le long de sa mâchoire puissante et carrée et il savait la gérer pour en faire ce qui plaisait aux femmes.

Et les femmes semblaient l'apprécier. Il avait plus de rendez-vous qu'il ne pouvait en honorer. Et… il avait appris à comment faire avec elles. Il avait étudié tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver en ligne pour plaire à une femme… y compris dans son lit… et en pratiquant régulièrement. Il portait également une attention particulière à l'interaction verbale et visuelle. Il était devenu très habile et utilisait ces compétences pour faire que les femmes se sentent aussi bien qu'elles le faisaient se sentir.

Quand Edward et Emmett repartirent dans l'état de Washington, Edward Cullen était prêt à conquérir le monde. Il était intelligent, sexy, beau et confiant, ce qui lui ouvrait instantanément toutes les portes.

Et tout cela l'avait réellement perturbé.

Il savait qu'il était toujours la même personne à l'intérieur, ce maladroit rat de bibliothèque studieux. Même les personnes qui ne lui avaient pas laissé le bénéfice du doute, qui l'avaient jugé et ridiculisé, étaient devenus subitement intéressées et l'acceptaient, tout ça à cause de son apparence et de ce qu'il avait fait de lui-même. A l'intérieur ça l'énervait que cette façade semble marcher si bien. C'était juste des apparences et les apparences ne faisaient pas l'homme. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de respect pour les gens qui ne cherchaient pas à aller un petit peu plus loin que les apparences. Et c'est ce que la plupart des gens faisait.

Quand il rentra dans Gymerica Elite, Emmett était derrière le comptoir de l'accueil en train de plaisanter avec un employé.

"Je dois y aller, mon rendez-vous suivant est là," dit-il fort, pour qu'Edward l'entende.

L'employé s'éloigna alors qu'Edward roulait des yeux et s'approchait du comptoir.

"Salut Em, comment ça va?"

"Mieux que toi visiblement. Nuit agitée à danser le Bolchoï avec Irina Russkiskaya?" Emmett faisait des mouvements de traction avec ses avant-bras, ses yeux et ses fossettes flamboyaient.

"Va te faire foutre, tu es un connard," marmonna Edward en prenant une serviette épaisse sur la pile posée sur le comptoir.

 _En fait j'ai passé la nuit dehors à rôder autour de chez ma voisine que je ne connais pas … à une heure et demie._

Le rire d'Emmett explosa.

"Sérieusement Edvaarrd chérrri, tu ne ressembles à rien. J'imaginais seulement que la petite miss chaude t'avait gardé éveillé toute la nuit." Les sourcils d'Emmett se haussèrent. Il attendait la confirmation.

 _Ouais c'est cela… bien que non en fait. Pas comme ça._

"Non ce n'est pas ça."

"Tu plaisantes! Elle t'a dit non?!" dit-il l'air choqué.

 _En fait c'est ma bite qui a dit non mais ça… tu n'as pas du tout besoin de le savoir. Personne n'a besoin de le savoir._

 _Sauf peut-être papa._

 _J'ai peut-être besoin d'une ordonnance._

 _"Pa' j'ai cet ami qui pense qu'il a un problème…"_

Il se concentra et réalisa qu'Emmett attendait une réponse.

"Non elle n'a pas dit non. Je pense que nous étions tous les deux juste un peu trop souls. Je me sens encore un peu comme ça ce matin."

Emmett hocha la tête en connaissance de cause en rigolant. "Trop de vodka hein, Edvaarrd? Viens nous avons des exercices de torture pour te faire prendre conscience de tes erreurs."

Edward sourit au gros balourd. "Bel accent Boris Badanov. La prochaine fois que je suis invité sur le yacht de Sergueï je demanderai si je peux amener un ami. Et enzuite… je te ferrai passer parr dessus borrd."

Emmett éclata de rire et poussa Edward dans le dos alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les appareils de musculation.

 **ooo O ooo**

Après la réparation du camion, Jake et Bella avait commencé à décharger l'autre camion. Ils rentrèrent la table de la salle à manger et les chaises, les tables basses pour le salon et la terrasse, des lampes, l'écran plat, une petite télé, des tabourets de bars pour la cuisine, le rocking-chair de la grand-mère de Bella pour sa chambre et deux gros fauteuils pour la terrasse. Ils avaient rangé les choses au fur et à mesure, les posant là où elles resteraient.

Ils déchargeaient encore le camion quand Edward revint dans le quartier et se gara devant son garage. Bella était de l'autre côté, derrière le camion, ne se doutant de rien tandis que Jake regardait la voiture de sport s'approcher et se garer et que la capote se refermait. Bella essaya de tirer sur le vieux canapé qui irait sur la terrasse.

"Jake je ne pense pas pouvoir y arriver toute seule. J'ai besoin d'aide."

Pas de réponse.

"Jake?"

Bella fit le tour et ne trouva personne de l'autre côté. Elle avança et commença à l'appeler.

"Jake? Jake où es-tu…?"

 _Oh, non! Merde!_

"Jake ou vas-tu? Jake! Reviens ici!"

Il ne l'entendit même pas.

Il était là, au milieu, de la rue avançant comme un zombie… comme un alcoolique qui aurait vu un bar… comme un vampire vers un cou… ou un chien vers un os…

Il allait tout droit vers James Bond et sa voiture super cool.

 _Oh putain j'ai besoin d'une pause moi!_

 _Non… attends …!_

 _Peut-être qu'il va dire un mot à Abruti!_

 _Ouais! Ça doit être ça!_

Bella croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en regardant Jake traverser la rue. L'expression d'Abruti était hésitante tandis que Jake l'approchait. Bella vit Jake lui parler, faisant des gestes et montrant Bella.

 _Waouh! Bien. Dis-lui, Jake!_

Abruti opina.

 _Et voilà. Prends ça!_

Abruti sourit puis sourit encore plus.

 _Quoi?_

Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et se pencha à l'intérieur. Bella incrédule, les regardait tous les deux, s'avancer vers le capot de la Bitmobile et Abruti souleva le capot, hochant la tête en souriant tandis que Jake parlait avec animation tout en regardant le moteur.

 _Oh Seigneur! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

Quand Abruti eut refermé le capot, Bella commença à se préparer à fustiger Jake au moment où il reviendrait vers elle.

Mais au lieu de ça… elle resta bouche bée.

Jake monta sur le siège passager tandis qu'Abruti s'installait au volant. La voiture démarra.

Bella se sentit mal, certaine qu'elle allait faire un anévrisme en les regardant partir de l'allée et puis de la rue.

Abruti s'étira et une seconde plus tard il avait récupéré et mis la casquette _Asshole_ sur sa tête.

 _Oh par l'enfer, ça ne pouvait pas être pire!_

Il y eut un énorme grondement, suivi par un crissement de pneus tandis qu'ils disparaissaient tous les deux dans la Bitmobile.

Bitman et BatJake.

Le croisé en casquette et son petit acolyte.

Partis à l'aventure ensemble.

Jake était probablement en train de baver à l'intérieur de la Bitmobile.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, descendit du trottoir et donna un coup de pied à la casquette _Bitch_ aussi fort qu'elle le put avec un fort "arrgghhh!"

Puis elle rentra pour se faire une bonne tasse de thé chaud.

La voiture revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, son grondement se fit entendre dans la rue. La capote était descendue maintenant et Bella pouvait voir le grand sourire éclatant de Jake.

 _Bien! J'espère que tu as des moustiques collés sur tes dents!_

Elle sortit et fixa Jake tandis qu'il revenait vers elle, libéré des griffes d'Abruti.

"Désolé Bells. Je n'ai simplement pas pu résister. C' **est** une Aston Martin V-12 Vanquish S Ultimate Edition noire. Je n'en verrai sans doute jamais d'autre. Il fallait que je la voie de près. Et le nom du gars c'est Edward. C'est un gars bien. Et tu sais ce qui est fou? Il a une casquette rouge avec _Asshole_ écrit dessus, juste comme la tienne! Et il la met!"

"C'est génial Jake. Et très intéressant. Mais je voudrai rentrer tout ça si tu as fini de jouer."

Il regarda Bella aller vers l'arrière du camion. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était si mal concernant le voisin de Bella, il ne paraissait pas du tout être une espèce de monstre.

Bella commença à tirer sur le canapé une fois de plus. Celui-là même qu'elle avait essayé de décharger avant que Jake n'aille faire un tour en voiture, la tête penchée par la portière et la langue pendante au vent.

"Avez-vous besoin d'aide?" demanda soudain une voix musicale faible.

Bella poussa un cri de surprise et se retourna pour voir Abruti debout juste derrière elle, sur le côté portant toujours la casquette.

"Oui bien sûr, merci Edward!" répondit Jake avec enthousiasme.

"Ça va aller!" cracha Bella en même temps en se tournant vers Jake, en plissant les yeux, en entendant sa réponse.

Dans le doute Edward regarda de Jake à Bella plusieurs fois.

"Je pensai juste, vous savez, peut-être que quelqu'un de plus costaud pourrait aider pour les grosses choses."

"C'est génial, merci," dit Jake avant de se tourner pour fixer Bella la mettant au défi de poursuivre. "Tu pourrais te blesser en essayant d'aider avec les choses qui sont lourdes. Je ne voudrai pas te voir aplatie sous la bibliothèque ou le canapé, écrasée contre le mur par le matelas ou le sommier à ressort. Si Edward aide, tout cela pourra être fait beaucoup plus rapidement et en toute sécurité."

"Très bien," siffla-telle avant de se retourner vers Edward. "Merci pour ton aide." Elle se baissa rapidement, ramassa un tapis enroulé et descendit du camion tandis que Jake y montait.

"Tu as laissé tomber ta casquette," dit Abruti à voix basse. Bella leva les yeux brusquement. Il se tenait là en bas alors qu'elle allait descendre, lui tendant la casquette _Bitch_. "Tu la portais tout à l'heure." Il haussa les épaules. "Elle paraissait t'aller bien."

Bella pensa voir une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux verts.

 _C'est quoi ça? "Bienvenue garce" encore?_

Elle ne lui retourna pas son regard amusé. Il continuait d'être Abruti.

 _Pas de changement notable!_

"Je vais la garder," ajouta-t-il en regardant la casquette dans ses mains avec un autre petit haussement d'épaules, "mais je pense qu'elle pourrait envoyer un mauvais message si je la mets." Et il lui fit un léger sourire en coin.

Bella la récupéra à contrecœur. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il était drôle. Mais elle pensa à ce qu'il avait dit, comment les hommes avec une orientation sexuelle différente pourraient le regarder avec une casquette _bitch_ sur la tête et penser qu'il était attirant et voudraient l'exploiter. Ensuite elle pensa à quelle sorte d'insinuations ça pouvait cacher. Elle commença à en rire dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle était déséquilibrée. Et bien sûr, par l'enfer, elle ne voulait qu'il voie qu'elle le trouvait drôle ou mignon. Parce que non, ce n'était pas le cas. Du tout.

Elle rentra avec le tapis et la casquette tandis qu'ils commençaient à transporter le canapé. En moins d'une heure tout le camion fut déchargé. C'était allé beaucoup plus vite avec l'aide d'Edward.

Bella se sentit plus indulgente pour Abruti. Et elle avait un peu faim aussi et elle pensa qu'eux aussi parce qu'il était tard. Alors elle leur offrit la seule chose qu'elle avait, elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller faire les courses. Elle leur offrit du beurre de cacahuète et de la confiture pour faire des sandwichs et de l'eau ou du soda allégé.

Jake sembla soulagé, il était sûrement mort de faim.

"Oui c'est sûr Bella, je mangerai bien un ou deux sandwichs, sans confiture. Et un soda … avec des glaçons si tu en as."

Elle se tourna vers Edward en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en fronçant les sourcils dans l'attente de sa réponse.

"Oh non merci. Je dois avoir des trucs chez moi et je mangerai plus tard."

Bella opina d'un air entendu.

 _Ouais je l'aurai parié. Ce doit être l'heure de la brunette. Le week-end est presque fini et tu n'as eu qu'une rousse et qu'un blonde. Il te manque le principal._

Jake remercia Edward de l'avoir aidé et aussi pour le tour dans la Vanquish. Quand Bella marmonna un merci, Edward lui fit un signe de tête et un petit salut souriant avec ses doigts sur la visière de la casquette qu'il portait toujours, avant de traverser la rue.

 _Abruti._

Quand Jake revint au camion pour rentrer le hayon Bella alla dans la cuisine, pour faire rapidement leurs sandwichs. Elle sortit des assiettes et des verres de soda avec de la glace sur le comptoir de la cuisine face à deux tabourets.

Jake revint avec un carton d'outils et un sac de sport avec ses affaires pour la nuit. Il alla se laver les mains à l'évier et Bella prit son verre et en avala une longue gorgée. Jake se tourna vers elle.

"Edward m'a dit que tu chantais et dansais comme une folle. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait?"

Bella s'étrangla avec son soda. Elle pulvérisa et recracha tout sur le comptoir.

 _IL L'AVAIT VUE?_

 _Bordel de merde! Il l'avait vue!_

 _GRRR!_


	7. Aide de camp Black

_._

 ** _… CHAPITRE 7 ..._**

 ** _Aide de camp Black_**

.

.

"Oh putain… Je suis mort."

Quand les mots quittèrent doucement la bouche d'Edward, il ne parlait à personne en particulier mais pour exprimer qu'il était préoccupé par sa probable disparition imminente. Après avoir garé sa voiture dans l'allée en revenant de _Gymerica Elite_ , il s'était retourné et avait vu le grand gars costaud traverser la rue pour se diriger vers lui.

 _La casquette! Oh seigneur elle lui a raconté à propos de la casquette Bitch! Ou pire elle lui a parlé de mon érection!_

"Merde." Mais ça n'était rien de plus qu'un sifflement.

Le grand gaillard le fixait sans ciller, il paraissait très concentré en traversant la rue.

 _Il est probablement en train d'envisager de me démembrer._

"Salut!" dit Baraqué en posant un pied dans l'allée d'Edward.

Ce dernier se demanda s'il devait commencer à se justifier immédiatement, expliquant qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu une érection, hier, face à sa petite-amie. Et peut-être même ajouter - pour faire bonne mesure - que son matériel avait mal fonctionné pendant les dernières vingt-quatre heures.

"Comment ça va?" répondit-il, choisissant de rester plus neutre.

"Oh tu sais…" Le baraqué fit un signe par-dessus son épaule en lui montrant le cas désespéré de l'autre côté de la rue. "Déménager… c'est toujours épuisant."

Edward hocha la tête, incertain, se demandant s'il voulait plus d'explications, était-ce déménager qui était épuisant ou était-ce le cas désespéré? Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle ne semblait pas ravie. Mais aujourd'hui elle était mieux habillée, remarqua-t-il. Un jean normal et un joli haut qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle était petite mais bien foutue.

Edward suivit des yeux la main gauche de grand gaillard.

 _Pas d'alliance à son doigt, ce doit être son petit-ami._

Le grand baraqué continuait à parler.

"Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer ta Vanquish Ultimate Edition. Je n'en avais jamais vu de pareille. Une voiture merveilleuse."

 _Oh putain merci. Il salive sur la voiture et ne pense même pas à m'arracher les poumons morceau par morceaux._

Edward sourit, soulagé. Puis il réalisa que ça pouvait être une ruse et resta en alerte. Baraqué pouvait brusquement le frapper ou lui donner un coup de genou directement dans ses parties qui ne fonctionnaient déjà pas bien.

"Tu connais les Ultimate Edition?" demanda-t-il, essayant de le garder loin de lui.

"Je suis un grand malade de voitures," lui expliqua-t-il. "Ce serait trop te demander de pouvoir regarder le moteur?"

 _Tout ce que tu veux mon grand._

"Oh bien sûr pas de problème." Edward sourit un peu, se sentant mieux, vu le tour que prenait cette conversation. C'était une expérience moins mauvaise que celle à laquelle il s'était attendu.

Edward ouvrit le capot et resta là pendant que le baraqué regardait le moteur.

Il avait un grand sourire éclatant tandis qu'il détaillait l'intérieur du capot. Il se tourna brusquement vers Edward et leva sa main pour lui serrer la sienne. " Mon nom est Jake."

Dans sa tête il y eut un flash rapide d'un baraqué Jake lui faisant une prise d'art martial, l'aplatissant dos au sol mais il alla de l'avant et lui tendit sa main. "Salut. Je suis Edward Cullen."

"Tu l'as achetée neuve?" demanda Jake.

"Oh non," sourit-il. "Pas moyen que je puisse m'offrir une voiture pareille à vingt-trois ans. C'est mon grand-père."

"Ce bébé est un véritable objet de collection. Je n'avais jamais vu une Vanquish V-12 Ultimate Edition en vrai. Vois un peu ce moteur. Tu sais qu'ils ont augmenté ses performances, elle est passée de 450 à 514 chevaux et de 540 à 576 newton pour le couple."

Il hocha la tête pendant que Jake vantait les mérites de la Vanquish. Une fois de plus il leva les yeux au-dessus du capot ouvert et vit la jeune fille qui les regardait fixement.

 _Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle?_

Jake continuait à bavarder en regardant la voiture de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. "Spectaculaire… aluminium et composite… châssis… suspensions… aérodynamique pour les modèles les plus récents… transmission hydraulique… freins à disques avant de 348 mm… disques arrières de 330 mm…"

C'était comme s'il récitait de la poésie avec ferveur ou même comme s'il priait.

"C'est vraiment une voiture géniale," dit-il de la nostalgie dans la voix.

"Tu veux aller faire un tour?" offrit soudainement Edward sans aucune raison, à part de désamorcer toute animosité qui pouvait se cacher n'importe où. Et peut-être en savoir un peu plus sur le cas désespéré… et il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais cette idée le séduisait.

"Tu es sérieux? J'adorerai ça!"

"Tu penses que ça lui sera égal?" demanda Edward, en faisant un signe de tête vers la fille.

"Bella? Oui elle comprendra. Elle me connait."

 _Bella._

 _Bella et Jake._

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture et Edward démarra. Une fois que la voiture fut dans la rue, il se retourna pour attraper la casquette _Asshole_ et la posa sur sa tête. Ensuite il appuya sur l'accélérateur et fixa la petite silhouette qui les regardait partir, dans le rétroviseur.

 _Elle le prendra bien._

 _Bella._

"Magnifique!"

 _Oui elle est jolie mais d'une façon différente, elle a eu une attitude énervante pour ce déménagement. Et elle a montré un comportement des plus étranges._

"Alors tu es passionné d'automobiles anglaises, c'est ça?" demanda Edward, en passant le coin de la rue.

Jake regardait partout mais à sa question il se tourna vers lui pour lui répondre.

"Oui, oh bordel! La casquette! Bella a exactement la même! C'est moi qui la lui aie achetée! Waouh c'est très bizarre!"

 _Oh putain elle vient de lui? Attends… il ne sait pas alors? Elle ne lui a rien dit? Tu crois?_

 _"_ Très étrange en effet?" acquiesça-t-il. _Très étrange._

"Quoi qu'il en soit…" continua Jake. "Pour répondre à ta question, je suis beaucoup plus qu'un passionné. J'aime les voitures. Je suis mécano."

Edward opina. C'est sûr que Jake connaissait beaucoup plus de choses sur sa voiture que la majorité des gens.

"Alors tu es mécano et Bella … elle est danseuse ou chanteuse ou quelque chose de ce genre?"

Jake le regarda perdu, comme s'il lui parlait dans une langue inconnue.

"Non elle est enseignante. Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle soit chanteuse … ou danseuse?" Il ricana en disant la fin de sa phrase.

Edward haussa les épaules. "Je l'ai aperçue, dansant de façon inhabituelle hier soir. Et je pense qu'elle chantait. Je me demandais simplement."

"Ça m'étonne," dit-il avec un petit rire. "Mais elle est si inattendue parfois…"

Tout à coup Edward pensa à quelque chose que Jake avait dit un instant plus tôt.

"Alors tu es mécanicien, hein? Tu sais tu ferais bien de jeter un coup d'œil…"

"… à son camion? Oui. Je sais. J'ai remplacé le filtre. Le Chevrolet est comme neuf à présent. Plus de pétarades." Il s'arrêta un instant. "J'ai entendu ça hier matin."

L'estomac d'Edward se noua et ses articulations blanchirent tandis qu'il s'agrippait fort au volant. Il écoutait le grand gars à côté de lui et la peur était revenue.

"Ah oui! J'ai dit à Bella que tu avais dû être probablement surpris de te retrouver face à une fille. Et que tu criais pour qu'elle t'entende avec le bruit du moteur et les pétarades. Je lui ai dit de ne pas t'en vouloir d'être de mauvaise humeur de t'être retrouvé enfermé à l'extérieur alors que ta nana se barrait. Elle était un peu énervée que tu ne l'aies pas remerciée pour l'échelle mais je lui ai dit que tu devais être un peu distrait avec tout ce qui t'était arrivé. Elle s'en remettra. Parfois elle peut-être un peu … piquante."

Edward sentit la tension retomber et amorça un demi-tour, ouvrant la décapotable sur le trajet de retour. Il sourit à l'explication de Jake.

 _Un peu piquante._

 _Un chaton en colère._

 _Peut-être que les contraires s'attirent et que grand Gaillard calme l'étrange petit chaton piquant._

Jake se retourna pour regarder la capote se replier derrière les sièges. Le bras tendu, sa grosse main se posa sur le dos de la tête d'Edward. Finie l'attitude affable, ses yeux étaient tout à coup tranchants comme du silex.

"Bella est l'une des meilleures personnes que tu puisses jamais rencontrer. Elle est gentille et généreuse et bien que parfois elle est peut être … piquante, elle a vraiment bon cœur. Elle aussi très intelligente même si elle a l'air plutôt calme. Parfois elle peut-être un peu bizarre aussi. Mais Bella est une véritable amie. Et je ne tolèrerai pas que quiconque lui fasse du mal ou lui fasse passer un mauvais moment. "

Edward cligna des yeux plusieurs fois derrière ses lunettes de soleil de marque en regardant les yeux plissés de Jake. Il essaya de déglutir mais sa bouche était vraiment trop sèche. Il ne pouvait faire qu'acquiescer à la menace à peine voilée.

 _Je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Je la taquinerai peut-être un peu, moins maintenant que je t'ai rencontré._

Edward s'éclaircit la voix. "J'ai eu une matinée plutôt difficile hier matin, alors je n'étais pas à mon meilleur. Je suppose même que je me suis conduit comme un abruti. Je suis désolé si Bella a été offensée. Je ne suis pas vraiment un connard," dit-il en montrant vaguement la broderie sur la casquette.

Jake hocha la tête et le jaugea un moment avant de retourner sa tête pour regarder la voiture et la route devant eux. "C'est bien," dit-il en lui tapant derrière la tête.

Edward saisit le double sens de cette déclaration. Il hocha la tête et vérifia dans son rétroviseur pour repartir dans l'autre sens. Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'à destination en écoutant le bruit du vent qui s'écoulait autour d'eux.

Jake remercia Edward pour la balade tandis qu'il se garait à nouveau dans l'allée.

Edward remercia sa bonne étoile d'être rentré sain et sauf.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Jake retourna de l'autre côté de la rue vers le chaton piquant qui avait l'air en colère et qui sortait de la maison. Edward ne put pas entendre les mots de Jake mais il les regarda depuis son garage. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'être parti du mauvais pied dans la relation avec le couple qui paraissait sympa une fois que vous arriviez à oublier les muscles et la mauvaise humeur.

Il la regarda monter sur le hayon du camion. Un instant plus tard il vit son derrière apparaitre. Elle tirait, poussait quelque chose qui avait l'air très lourd, il était évident qu'elle y mettait tout son poids et toute sa force.

Il sentit une secousse dans son pantalon et roula des yeux à cette dernière manifestation de son organe dysfonctionnel. Maintenant il lorgnait et réagissait aux culs des femmes des autres hommes. Et plus spécifiquement à celle de cet homme qui l'avait menacé au cas où il se comporterait mal.

 _Parfait._

Et il remarqua que la casquette B _itch_ à 221.54 dollars était posée contre le pneu du camion probablement elle s'était envolée. Il se sentit mal immédiatement de garder sa casquette _Asshole_ , un cadeau de son petit-ami qu'il avait porté pour son footing ce matin et qu'il ne pouvait plus rendre car ce serait dégoûtant.

Edward n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il s'était mis à traverser la rue mais il se retrouva derrière le camion ouvert, il récupéra la casquette _Bitch_ dans sa main et mit _Asshole_ sur sa tête, et offrit son aide pour essayer d'être un peu meilleur voisin et un peu moins connard.

Ce qui s'en suivit fut une bataille : Jake accepta son offre avec reconnaissance, tandis que Bella la refusa avec mauvaise humeur. Jake était convaincant et Bella céda à contrecœur, en prenant un tapis dans un accès de colère et en descendant du camion. Il l'intercepta pour lui tendre la casquette.

Il lui dit que cette casquette lui allait bien, il l'avait vue tout à l'heure quand elle la portait. Sa légère expression choquée était déjà une récompense mais Edward garda le sourire. Quand il ajouta qu'il ne pouvait pas la garder parce que _Bitch_ enverrait sûrement un mauvais message. Il était presque sûr d'avoir vu un éclair d'amusement passer sur son visage après qu'elle lui ait pris la casquette.

C'était une sorte de vilain petit secret entre eux. Apparemment Jake n'avait aucune idée de cet échange de casquette. Il se demanda pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas parlé et cette pensée l'intrigua. Ensuite il se demanda si c'était tromper son petit-ami car ça ne serait sûrement pas une bonne idée de le faire.

Ce fut l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'engagea pas la conversation avec Jake pendant qu'ils travaillaient. La conversation se cantonna à "Fais attention au coin!" ou "Tu le tiens?" ou "C'est bon?" et Jake ne lui posa que des questions sur les magasins les plus proches et les bons restaurants du coin. Il lui donna un rapide aperçu du petit centre commercial le plus proche et de ce qu'on pouvait y trouver.

Quarante minutes plus tard, ils avaient fini de décharger et Bella leur offrit un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et à la confiture pour le déjeuner. Après quelques secondes de confusion, il déclina l'invitation disant qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu plus tard. Jake le remercia pour l'aide et le tour en voiture. Lorsque Bella lui marmonna un merci, il lui fit son petit salut souriant, maintenant habituel et se dirigea chez lui.

Lorsqu'elle leur avait demandé si des sandwichs PBJ leur conviendraient il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le P*. Ses oreilles n'avaient saisi que le BJ de son offre. Les filles lui offraient souvent ça - une pipe - alors ce n'était pas extraordinaire. Mais c'était étrange de toute façon venant de Bella, une étrangère, juste en face de son petit-ami, leur offrir un BJ à tous les deux. Pendant un millième de seconde il se demanda quel genre de relation partageaient ces deux-là mais quand Jake lui dit _'oui, qu'il prendrait bien deux sandwiches au beurre de cacahuète sans confiture'_ et c'est ainsi qu'il réalisa que ce qu'elle proposait c'était des PBJ et non pas de BJ.

Evidement que la petite-amie de Jake n'allait pas lui proposer une fellation. Mais cette pensée transperça son crâne alors qu'il traversait la rue et qu'elle alla tout droit dans son pantalon. Il rentra chez lui et alla directement sous la douche. Avec toutes ces supputations son Magic Johnson semblait être en voie de guérison et il voulait vérifier et voir si toutes les choses étaient bien en place … façon de parler.

Un très attendu orgasme, détendu dans la douche et un rasage plus tard, il s'habilla et quitta la maison, se sentant mieux de devoir dîner chez ses parents. Ils étaient partis voilà deux semaines en vacances à Paris et il savait que la conversation porterait sur leur voyage, il se sentit soulagé et confiant. Il n'aurait pas besoin de parler de son dysfonctionnement avec son vieux papa. Tout s'était arrangé de façon spectaculaire. Sa queue était de retour.

 **ooo O ooo**

"Bells! Tu vas bien? Bells?" Jake passa derrière le comptoir pour s'essuyer rapidement les mains et regarda Bella avec inquiétude.

Bella continua à tousser et à cracher, suffoquant et totalement incapable de répondre à la question ridicule de Jake.

 _Non imbécile je ne vais pas bien du tout!_

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Jake de nouveau en s'approchant de Bella pour lui taper dans le dos.

Elle put seulement hocher la tête en essayant de retrouver son souffle, respirer et arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

 _Non je ne vais pas bien! Il m'a VUE! Oh mon dieu il m'a vu chanter et danser!_

"Humm hein! Ça va aller!" souffla-t-elle. "Hum arrête de me frapper, je vais bien, " haleta-t-elle.

Il y avait des éclaboussures de soda partout. Elle avait peut-être même craché des morceaux de ses poumons. Son PBJ était devenu un sandwich humide et détrempé. Et c'était carrément dégueulasse.

Jake inspecta attentivement son assiette qui paraissait intacte.

"Mon assiette semble correcte. "Je vais nettoyer ce gâchis. Pourquoi ne prends tu pas les miens, tu y ajoutes un peu de confiture. Je n'ai pas besoin des deux. Nous dînerons de bonne heure ce soir."

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête. Elle ne faisait pas confiance à ses cordes vocales. Elle attrapa un couteau et la confiture.

Quand enfin ils s'assirent dans une seconde tentative de déjeuner, Jake demanda à nouveau.

"Alors qu'as-tu à me dire au sujet de cette chanson et de ces mouvements de danse dont Edward m'a parlé?"

"Oh mais enfin c'est très embarrassant!" dit-elle en posant son front dans sa main et torturant son cerveau pour trouver un semblant d'explications plausible. "J'étais juste… tu sais… si heureuse d'être ici… et … euh j'étais en haut dans ma chambre… avec ma toute nouvelle chambre et j'écoutai de la musique et ça m'a entraîné devant la fenêtre."

"Tu chantais et dansais rideaux ouverts?" dit-il en souriant.

"Oui! Je me suis même servie de ma brosse à cheveux comme micro." Bella put sentir son rougissement. Jake riait comme un fou.

 _Je crois que je suis vraiment folle!_

"Tu sais, à l'avenir, tu devrais faire ça avec les rideaux fermés pour que les passants n'aient pas à subir cela."

"Va te faire voir, Jacob Black," souffla-t-elle gentiment.

Jake sourit. "Alors, tu veux qu'on parte à l'aventure? J'ai demandé à Edward ce qu'il y avait aux alentours, les épiceries, les centres commerciaux et les restaurants."

"Ça me parait une bonne idée. J'ai besoin de faire des courses et nous pourrons choisir quelque chose pour diner. Et peut-être même trouver un dvd ou deux à regarder ce soir. Je n'aurais pas le câble avant mardi, alors nous ne pouvons regarder que des dvd jusque-là."

Ils quittèrent la maison rapidement, juste au moment où Edward sortait. Bella remarqua qu'il semblait pâle et propre et réalisa que c'était parce qu'il était rasé. Il portait un jeans noir et une chemise bleu clair. Tout était en place. Il partait à la conquête de son troisième rendez-vous du week-end. Celui avec la brunette sans aucun doute.

"Mets ton bras autour de moi," siffla-t-elle. "Maintenant Jacob! S'il te plait!"

Jake obéit en roulant des yeux tandis qu'Edward rentrait dans sa voiture et démarrait.

"Je ne pense pas que tu aies à te soucier d'Edward," dit-il en marchant vers son camion pendant que sa voiture disparaissait. "Il ne semble pas si mal. Il n'aurait pas proposé de nous aider. Quoi qu'il en soit je lui ai fait comprendre que je veillais sur toi. Il a admis avoir été un idiot et dit qu'il n'avait pas voulu t'offenser. Il paraissait même contrit… ou même effrayé." Jake lui fit son sourire de loup le plus beau et elle rigola.

"C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle il a voulu aider? Il a eu peur que tu le mordes!"

Jake rigola.

Bella conduisit vers l'épicerie pendant que Jake lui indiquait le chemin, il lui rapporta la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Edward pendant les quinze minutes qu'elle avait manqué.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait demandé si j'étais chanteuse ou danseuse. Je veux dire il m'a bien regardée!" Elle secoua la tête incrédule. "Donc tu lui as dit que tu étais mécanicien et moi enseignante. Et lui?"

"Je n'ai pas pensé à lui demander."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Bon travail Jake. Eh bien il est probable qu'il ne fasse rien. Si son grand-père lui a acheté la voiture, il vit probablement sur ses rentes et ne peut pas faire quelque chose de valable."

"Oh il n'a pas vraiment dit que son grand-père lui avait acheté la voiture. Peut-être il se l'était acheté pour lui, peut-être qu'il est mort et que la voiture est revenue à Edward."

"Donc il vit d'un héritage et a obtenu cette voiture. Ce gars est un riche pourri gâté."

"Je pense qu'il en est au milieu de la vingtaine ou un peu plus, ce n'est plus un enfant Bella. Il a probablement juste quelques années de plus que nous."

"Eh bien il agit comme un enfant."

"Et toi tu ne le fais jamais Bella!" Jake sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. " Hey tu te rends compte? C'est fou il a cette même casquette que je…" Il ouvrit la boite à gant où Bella gardait toujours la casquette _Asshole_. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'elle n'y était pas. "Hey, où est-elle?"

 _Oh merde._

"Oh euh, je l'ai rentrée. J'ai pensé que ça changerait de me servir de la casquette _Bitch_ un certain temps."

"Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Il m'en faut une pour Leah. Depuis quand tu l'as?"

 _Une demi-journée._

"Pas longtemps, elle est neuve. Et je ne pense pas que Léa réagirait bien si tu lui rapportais ce genre de casquette."

"Voilà, c'est précisément pour ça qu'il lui en faut une."

 **ooo O ooo**

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, après un petit arrêt à la boutique de location de dvd puis quelques courses au supermarché du coin, Bella et Jake commandèrent une pizza dans un petit restaurant italien. Ils l'emmenèrent chez Bella. Pendant que Bella rangeait les courses Jake installa l'écran plat au-dessus de la cheminée et il brancha le lecteur de dvd.

Ils éteignirent la lumière et s'installèrent sur le côté méridienne dans le salon pour regarder le premier film.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas me faire regarder ce film," se plaignit Jake. "Combien de fois as-tu regardé ce _Written in the stars?_ Et tu ne l'as pas ce dvd? Pourquoi le louer?"

"Stardust, c'est le meilleur que j'aie vu Jake! Okay, c'est vrai que je l'ai vu au moins une quinzaine de fois mais c'est un classique! Et j'ai laissé le mien à la maison par erreur. Laisse-moi regarder ça maintenant et ensuite nous regarderons le film d'action aventure fantasy arts martiaux que tu as choisi. Je n'ai jamais vu L _e dernier maître de l'air_ mais cet acteur, Jefferson Rawbone, est sacrément sexy et il est dans Stardust aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit je vis à Stardust Lane donc ça me semblait très approprié de vouloir le regarder une autre fois pour me préparer."

 _Oups, merde, Pourquoi ai-je juste dû trahir mon petit secret?_

"Te préparer? Te préparer à quoi?"

"Hum, me préparer à vivre ici, bien sûr."

 _Et à écrire ma prochaine fan fiction, bien sûr._

 _C'est mon petit secret._

 _Salut je suis Bella Swan et je suis une star de la fan fiction. Et je vais emmener ce secret avec moi dans la tombe._

"Maintenant chut Jake, tiens-toi tranquille. Tu m'as fait manquer le moment où la mère de Stella l'amène à l'aéroport pour aller vivre avec son père. C'est lui là avec la grosse moustache, il emmène Stella chez lui. C'est le shérif Carl Brown. Et regarde… il y a Jethro Brick et son père Bobby… Jethro est mécanicien, comme toi. Jethro et Stella avaient l'habitude de jouer ensemble quand ils étaient petits. Tout comme toi et moi. Et il lui a refait le moteur de sa Chevrolet Equinoxe… Tu vois? C'est sa voiture. Et ça, sa nouvelle école. Attends un peu de voir Ethan Collins… il est si sexy… oh putain… le voilà qui entre dans la cafétéria…."

"Bella, tu sais, si tu te tenais tranquille je pourrai regarder et comprendre le film tout seul. Maintenant la ferme et passe-moi des Twizzlers. Tu veux un peu de pop-corn?"

"Bien sûr, j'adore ce début. Elle déménage dans une nouvelle ville et n'a pas la moindre idée qu'elle va rencontrer sa destinée. Il est là juste sous son nez!"

"Bella, la ferme sinon j'enlève ce dvd et je mets le mien!"

"D'accord d'accord, je me tais!"

Bella essaya de se taire, complètement absorbée par le petit monde de Stardust pour la seizième fois. Ou la dix-septième. Ou la vingt-septième, qui compte? Elle aimait regarder Stella Brown et Ethan Collins tomber amoureux malgré leur rencontre désastreuse et Ethan était le dernier homme sur terre qui pouvait plaire à Stella. A la fin ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre… Si seulement la vie pouvait être si parfaitement romantique!

Jake fit sortir le dvd une fois que ce fut terminé et le remplaça par _Le dernier maître de l'air_ , Bella monta et prit son ordinateur portable. Elle ne s'en était pas préoccupée de la journée. Elle était excitée de constater qu'il y avait 21 nouveaux commentaires pour le dernier chapitre et final de _Au-delà des vertes collines_. Elle les lu et rigola en rédigeant quelques réponses, remerciant affectueusement les uns et répondant waouh à la majorité d'entre eux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda Jake tandis que le film commençait.

"Je lis mes mails et j'y réponds en regardant le film."

Bella ne prêta pas grande attention au film de Jake sauf quand le beau gosse Jefferson Rawbone apparaissait à l'écran. Elle continua à répondre aux commentaires, lisant et répondant jusqu'à ce que le film soit presque terminé.

A la fin de la soirée Jake et elle rangèrent les restes de pizza, la boite vide et la cannette de soda ainsi que le saladier de pop-corn. Jake partit sous la douche dans la salle de bain des invités là-haut et Bella fit de même dans sa chambre. Plus tard après avoir vérifié que Jake avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait et après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, elle s'écroula dans son lit avec son ordinateur.

Elle voulait commencer sa nouvelle histoire de vengeance - remettre Edward Cullen en place - bien qu'il ne le saurait jamais.

 ** _0000000_**

 ** _De la haine à la passion_**

 ** _Une fan fiction_**

 ** _par_** _bellybeans_

 ** _Note de l'auteur_** _: Eh bien ce sera un peu différent. Préparez-vous à ne pas aimer Ethan Collins. Il n'est pas très beau dans cette histoire mais je vais lui donner une chance. Les personnages fictifs peuvent changer encore plus facilement que des personnes réelles. C'est toute la beauté des fics. Je sais que ça va vous paraitre bizarre mais il y aura un Ethan d'après. Sur ce… je vous souhaite une agréable lecture._

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Premier combat_** _._

 _Edward Cullen était un playboy impoli et arrogant s'intéressant peu aux autres. Il était également sans aucun doute le plus bel homme que Bella Swan ait jamais vu._

 _De ses cheveux très sexys et ébouriffés jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses pieds nus il était l'incarnation de la beauté masculine. Grand et mince avec de larges épaules, des hanches étroites et de longues jambes, il était un chef- d'œuvre du physique masculin._

 _Et son visage… ses rêves en étaient faits. Une peau impeccable, des sourcils bien fournis encadrant ses yeux verts profonds, des pommettes hautes, des lèvres sculpturales et une forte mâchoire… tout bien en place pour rendre son visage attrayant … c'était inimaginable …_

 ** _0000000_**

Bella commença à relire ce qu'elle avait écrit et se donna une claque mentale. Elle n'avait pas donné le bon nom aux personnages dès le départ! Elle reprit du début et fit les corrections nécessaires.

 **Ethan Collins** _était un playboy impoli et arrogant s'intéressant peu à aux autres. Il était également sans aucun doute le plus bel homme que **Stella** **Brown** ait jamais vu._

Là c'était bien mieux. Quelle stupide gaffe ça aurait été. Elle secoua la tête à son idiotie. D'où est-ce que ça sortait?

C'était quand même assez étonnant, pensa Bella en relisant le deuxième et le troisième paragraphe comment la vie réelle et Edward Cullen correspondaient bien à la description de l'imaginaire et merveilleux Ethan Collins. Edward Cullen était vraiment à son niveau - physiquement au moins.

Les yeux de Bella devenaient lourds. Elle bâilla. Ça avait été une longue journée bien occupée. Elle était fatiguée et son corps était épuisé.

Elle enregistra ce qu'elle avait écrit, planifiant la suite du premier chapitre pour les jours suivants puis elle éteignit l'ordinateur et le ferma. Elle tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière et s'installa dans le lit où elle tomba endormie en quelques minutes.

Ce fut la première nuit où Bella Swan rêva d'Edward Cullen.

Et d'Ethan Collins.

Et le magnifique jeune acteur britannique qui jouait Ethan dans les films, Pat Robinson.

Edward, Ethan, et Pat étaient tous les trois dans le grand lit avec Bella.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin elle était épuisée, le couvre-lit était tout emmêlé et elle était en sueur. Sans oublier le fait que ses cheveux ressemblaient à une meule de foin. Mais sa mère avait eu raison. Elle avait besoin d'un lit plus grand pour pouvoir bouger.

 _Putain_

 _D'énervants_

 _Dieux du sexe!_

 _…_

 ** _*_** _Beaucoup d'acronymes aux Etats-Unis_

 _P B J : Peanuts Butter Jelly : beurre de cacahuète confiture_

 _B J : Blow Job – fellation_


	8. Départs

.

 ** _… CHAPITRE 8 ..._**

 ** _Départs_**

.

.

Edward Cullen aimait ses parents tendrement. Carlisle et Esmée Cullen avaient été ses plus fervents supporters pendant des années comme tous les bons parents le sont pour leur enfant. Ils étaient aussi très compétents pour rendre sa vie inconfortable - encore une fois comme tout bon parent est censé le faire. Alors le dîner chez ses parents avait été ce à quoi on devait s'attendre : son père avait fait griller des steaks et ses deux parents l'avaient mis sur le grill.

Ça commença assez innocemment somme toute, avec des boissons puis une visite au comptoir de la cuisine tandis que sa mère préparait la salade et son père la marinade pour les steaks. Ils avaient passé de bons moments à discuter de leur récent voyage à Paris où son père avait été brillant lors du symposium. Ses parents avaient transformé cette invitation en deux semaines de vacances bien méritées.

Il trouva les détails qu'il attendait : le chahut à l'aéroport international, leur séjour parfait dans leur chambre d'hôtel cinq étoiles et des repas fabuleux dans des restaurants luxueux, le bourdonnement des discours au symposium et un bref résumé de la vie de ce neurochirurgien qui était actuellement en instance de divorce parce qu'il sortait avec une femme plus jeune.

Pendant que la salade reposait et que les steaks grillaient, Edward écouta leurs aventures et regarda des photos de la Tour Eiffel, des boutiques et des cafés le long des Champs Elysées, l'arc de Triomphe, le Sacré Cœur en haut de Montmartre, Notre Dame de Paris, la promenade sur la Seine en bateau-mouche et l'immense jardin du Luxembourg. Ils avaient aussi passé pas mal de temps dans les musées les plus réputés de Paris : le Louvre, le musée d'Orsay et le centre Pompidou. Et bien sûr Carlisle et Esmée avaient ramené des souvenirs et des cadeaux dont un porte-clés, un livre sur l'histoire de Paris, quelques bijoux et des vêtements, plusieurs affiches d'art des musées et une réplique de près de deux mètres de haut de la Tour Eiffel.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois autour de la salade composée, de pommes de terres rissolées avec des champignons et des steaks grillés. C'est là que le vrai dîner commença. Son père, le maître du barbecue, commença assez vaguement tandis qu'ils attaquaient la salade.

"Alors et pour toi comment ça s'est passé? Nous ne t'avons pas laissé en placer une."

Edward sourit. "Oh je vais bien. Rien de bien nouveau à signaler."

"Tu es en forme? Pas de problème?"

"Ouais, je vais bien… pas de problème."

 _Sauf la panne de bite récente mais elle semble être passée, les choses se sont bien redressées._

Carlisle commença à couper son steak.

"Je suppose que tu es sexuellement actif…"

"Papa pour l'amour du ciel!" Et Edward commença à s'attaquer à son steak.

Carlisle continua à parler calmement. "Edward en tant que père et en tant que médecin je veux juste savoir…"

"Papa j'ai vingt-huit ans!"

 _Pour l'amour du ciel n'aborde pas ce sujet!_

Ils restèrent là, à fixer leur assiette pendant un moment, les fourchettes et les couteaux à steak suspendus en pleine action avant d'être reposés. Edward prit son verre de vin et Carlisle s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette. Edward secoua sa tête n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Carlisle soupira passant lui aussi ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Esmée se racla la gorge, croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et laissa ses cheveux tranquilles. Elle leur fit un sourire rassurant à tous les deux.

"Edward, ton père et moi t'aimons beaucoup. Nous voulons juste nous assurer que tu es sensibilisé et que tu fais bien attention puisque tu es … actif… mais … ne cherche pas les … responsabilités."

"Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose s'il vous plait?"

"Tu sors toujours pas vrai?" lui demanda Carlisle.

Edward pinça l'arête de son nez et prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler le plus calmement possible. "Oui je sors. J'ai une vie sociale. Je prends toutes les précautions nécessaires. Je ne suis pas fou."

Esmée sourit de façon rassurante, tendant sa main pour tapoter les siennes.

"Nous le savons, chéri. Détends-toi. Nous ne voulons pas envahir ta vie privée, Edward."

"Merci j'apprécie réellement cela." Il pencha sa tête d'un côté à l'autre et haussa les épaules plusieurs fois pour essayer de détendre les muscles tendus dans son cou et ses épaules.

Ils finirent de dîner, l'atmosphère restait un peu tendue, leurs couteaux à steak et leur conversation étaient au point mort.

"Alors as-tu rencontré quelqu'un Edward?" demanda Esmée après un moment.

"Non maman," dit Edward, avec un soupir résigné et le désir de se gifler d'avoir accepté cette invitation à dîner. "Je n'ai rencontré personne. Je ne veux pas de … responsabilités supplémentaires. Si vous attendez des petits-enfants il faudra que vous regardiez ailleurs. Je suis heureux de vivre ma vie comme ça. Je n'essaie pas de trouver quelqu'un pour une relation sérieuse."

"Oui et bien c'est souvent à ce moment-là que tu rencontres quelqu'un de spécial, lorsque tu t'y attends le moins," elle sourit avec espoir alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. "Alors encore personne chéri?"

 _Maintenant c'est l'instant idéal pour partir en courant vers les collines._

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et fixa sa mère.

"D'accord maman qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte? J'ai rencontré une nouvelle fille. Elle vient d'emménager de l'autre côté de la rue, hier. C'est ça que tu as envie d'entendre?"

"Comment elle s'appelle? Elle est jolie?" demanda Esmée, s'engouffrant dans la brèche sans même faire attention au ton qu'il avait employé pour lui répondre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?" ajouta Carlisle, en piquant ses pommes de terre.

Edward ferma les yeux et se frotta le visage puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les serra dans son poing.

"Maman papa! Enfin je plaisantais! C'est flippant. Vous ne voulez pas me laisser tranquille si je ne vous donne rien!"

"Oh… alors pas de nouvelle voisine?" demanda Carlisle, semblant un peu perplexe en attrapant ses champignons.

Edward soupira. Il était soudain très fatigué. Mais très, très fatigué.

"Oui une nouvelle voisine. Ou voisins, devrai-je dire. Bella et Jake. Elle est enseignante, il est mécanicien. Ils ont mon âge ou peut-être un peu plus jeunes. Ils ont aménagé à la place des Randall."

"Ils sont donc arrivés hier?" Carlisle se pencha en avant et posa son coude sur la table le regard intéressé.

"Non Bella est arrivée hier. Jake est venu aujourd'hui."

 _C'est pas vrai… on dirait des vautours perchés sur la table de salle à manger._

Il n'avait pas le choix, il raconta l'histoire. Mais il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il omette des choses. Alors il leur dit à peu près tout… soixante et quinze pour cent des choses, en fait.

Il ne parla pas de la rousse dans son lit. Ça ressemblait trop au titre d'un livre pour enfant. Ou peut-être plus à celui d'un roman érotique. D'autre part il ne devait pas agiter sa vie sexuelle ouvertement. Ça le ramènerait seulement à la conversation précédente sur les précautions et les 'responsabilités'.

Il commença par les pétarades du camion. Ils trouvèrent ça assez amusant - bien qu'il ne l'ait pas vu ainsi sur le moment. Maintenant il pouvait voir tout le comique de la situation.

Il raconta comment il avait crié pour se faire entendre mais il oublia la partie où il l'insultait quand il croyait encore que c'était un homme. Sa mère voudrait juste lui laver la bouche avec du savon et son père lui dirait probablement un de ses "Edward, ta mère et moi t'avons élevé mieux que ça…"

Il oublia la partie sur l'érection très agressive dans son pyjama de soie. Ça lui aurait fait mal d'en parler devant sa mère mais son père aurait pu lui donner quelques conseils.

Il oublia également le moment où Bella avait accroché sa casquette sur son érection… vu qu'il avait déjà sauté cette partie. Ses parents seraient juste troublés par une casquette qui tient toute seule en l'air.

Il leur dit qu'il s'était retrouvé enfermé à l'extérieur de chez lui. Techniquement c'est Icky Vicky qui l'avait enfermé dehors et il ne le mentionna pas parce que ça l'obligerait à ramener la rousse dans le scénario et toujours cette fameuse conversation sur l'importance de l'utilisation régulière de préservatifs, tests et blablabla et blablabla.

Il leur raconta ses nombreuses tentatives infructueuses pour rentrer chez lui et sa brillante idée d'aller emprunter l'échelle des Randall qui appartenait à présent à ses nouveaux voisins. Ils l'avaient plaint mais ils avaient un peu ri de lui. Il reconnut que c'était très drôle maintenant qu'il n'était plus en situation et que ses blessures étaient en voie de guérison. Si vous l'aviez lu dans un livre ou vu dans un film vous trouveriez certainement que c'était ridicule et vous auriez ri aux éclats.

Il raconta comment Bella lui avait lancé sa casquette A _sshole_ quand il avait ramené l'échelle et ses mots "Puisque cette casquette te va, mets-là!" et ça porta souci à sa mère.

"Edward tu n'as pas pensé à remercier cette pauvre fille? Tu es parti sans rien lui dire? Comment peux-tu être aussi malpoli envers quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas du tout?"

"Edward!" intervint son père, "Ta mère et moi t'avons élevé mieux que ça!"

 _Et merde, personne ne l'avait vu arriver._

"Je sais, je sais, j'étais en colère. Je ne voulais pas rendre les choses encore pires en ouvrant ma gueule ou en disant quelque chose d'inapproprié."

"Pourquoi a-t-elle une casquette comme ça?" se demanda Esmée à haute voix.

"Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. C'est un cadeau de son petit-ami mais je pense que c'est une sorte de plaisanterie, quelque chose comme ça. Je ne le savais pas sur le moment."

"Fiston il faut que tu ailles t'excuser. Et la remercier pour t'avoir prêté l'échelle. Tu lui as rendu la casquette au moins?"

"Euh non, non pas vraiment. Je l'ai gardée. Mais je lui en ai acheté une autre."

"Une avec _Asshole_ écrit dessus?" tenta Esmée. C'était étrange d'entendre ce mot sur dans la bouche de sa mère. Ça le faisait paraître très vulgaire.

"Euh non. " La voix d'Edward était calme quand il parla. "C'est _Bitch_ qui est brodé dessus."

Ses parents se redressèrent et le fixèrent, bouche bée et complètement perdus par cette réponse.

"J'ai pensé qu'elle lui plairait," ajouta-t-il rapidement. "J'ai vu qu'elle la portait."

Ils continuèrent juste à le regarder, sans voix et complètement hébétés par ce jeu.

Edward se racla la gorge. "Elle est un peu différente je pense. Au moins de ce que j'en ai vu en un jour et demi… Un genre de fille… piquante. Son copain me l'a dit. Et puis j'ai remarqué qu'elle chantait et qu'elle dansait dans sa chambre devant sa fenêtre. Je suis sûre qu'elle chantait une brosse à cheveux en main."

Esmée regarda Carlisle. Un tas de préoccupations sur le visage. Carlisle lui renvoya son regard avant de s'éclaircir la voix pour parler.

"Tu sais parfois la maladie mentale peut se manifester par des comportements étranges."

Il hocha la tête. Mais il ne put arrêter le rire qui jaillit de ses lèvres.

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit malade mentalement papa, je pense qu'elle est juste différente. Son copain Jake m'a dit qu'elle était bizarre parfois mais il l'a également décrite en termes très positifs, il a dit que c'était une véritable amie et qu'elle avait bon cœur. Qu'elle était très intelligente. Tu sais les gens intelligents peuvent être un peu bizarres parfois." Esmée lui sourit chaleureusement. C'était le sourire d'une mère aimante.

"Oui on sait cela, les gens intelligents apprennent à gérer leur excentricité avec le temps."

Il hocha la tête en rougissant un peu et en souriant en coin.

"Et le jeune homme, Jake? Il est beau… et normal?" demanda Carlisle pour poursuivre la conversation.

"Oui il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il est très protecteur pour sa bizarre petite-amie. Et très intéressé par les voitures. Il est venu jeter un coup d'œil à la Vanquish et je lui ai fait faire un petit tour. Il savait tout de la voiture. Et quand nous sommes revenus je les ai aidés à décharger certains meubles, les plus gros, Jake est un grand gaillard musclé du genre d'Emmett mais Bella est assez menue. J'ai pensé que mon aide serait la bienvenue."

Ils acquiescèrent pour montrer qu'ils comprenaient.

"Et ça a été très aimable à toi Edward," dit Esmée. "Je suppose que les choses ont pris un départ étrange mais à la fin, ils seront peut-être très charmants. C'est bien de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un de ton âge dans ce quartier. Je me demande comment ils peuvent faire s'ils sont tous les deux si jeunes, lui mécanicien et elle enseignante."

Edward haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai pas demandé ça ne me regarde pas."

"Non bien sûr, je me demandai à quelle classe elle enseignait?"

"Oh je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé. Je ne suis resté qu'un petit moment pour faire avancer les choses je devais me doucher et partir pour venir ici."

"Eh bien je suppose que tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Tu devrais les inviter pour l'apéritif ou manger pour apprendre à les connaître."

"Oui, je le ferai probablement. Peut-être la semaine prochaine après que je sois revenu de Chicago."

"Tu as préparé tes affaires?"' demanda Carlisle.

"Non je pensais le faire ce soir ou demain matin. Mon vol est à midi."

"Et tu rentres jeudi c'est ça?" demanda sa mère.

"Oui dans l'après-midi."

"Tu penses passer par le cimetière tant que tu es là-bas?" demanda Carlisle.

Il hocha la tête. "Bien sûr! Je pense que j'irai et que j'y porterai quelques fleurs."

"Ne raconte pas à tes grands-parents que tu as acheté une casquette brodée _Bitch_ à une parfaite étrangère. Ils se retourneraient dans leur tombe et se demanderaient comment ils t'ont élevé."

Edward rigola. "Okay je n'en ferai pas mention."

Plus tard ils le raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la voiture. Ils lui donnèrent le tube de posters, la réplique de la tour Eiffel et d'autres cadeaux et souvenirs qu'ils mirent dans le coffre de la voiture. Esmée le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue et Carlisle lui tapa dans le dos et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

"Bon voyage fiston. Appelle-nous quand tu es de retour." Carlisle passa son bras autour d'Esmée et Edward monta dans sa voiture.

"Je le ferai, merci pour le dîner. C'était parfait."

Il allait refermer sa portière lorsque sa mère l'interpella.

"Et je t'en prie, excuse-toi auprès de ta voisine et remercie-la pour t'avoir prêté l'échelle."

"Oui je le ferai. J'aurai déjà dû le faire. Et merci pour les cadeaux," dit-il en regardant dans le rétroviseur.

"Avec plaisir, on t'aime," son père hocha la tête, aux mots de sa mère.

"Moi aussi," dit-il avant de refermer le portière, de démarrer et de le leur faire un geste de la main avant de s'éloigner.

Oui il les aimait. Malgré leur indiscrétion. Ils ne faisaient que leur travail. Et maintenant il devrait prendre un comprimé pour le mal de tête à cause de toute cette discussion pendant le dîner.

Quand Edward arriva dans sa rue, il regarda vers chez sa voisine mais il pensa que c'était trop tard pour aller présenter ses excuses à Bella à cette heure. L'appartement était dans l'obscurité sauf le séjour. Il pouvait voir la lumière bleuâtre de la télévision. Evidemment Bella et Jake regardaient la télé ou un film probablement blottis ensemble, profitant de leur bonheur domestique dans leur nouvelle maison. Comme il rentrait chez lui il sentit un étrange coup de solitude mais il se reprit et monta pour faire ses bagages.

Il s'arrêterait demain pour s'excuser, avant de partir pour Chicago.

 **ooo O ooo**

Lorsque Bella se réveilla le lundi matin après un autre rêve alléchant sur le trio des dieux du sexe turgescent, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de rester là et d'essayer de rassembler ses idées et de reprendre son souffle. Elle sut instantanément que cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Si Ethan Collins, Edward Cullen et Pat Robinson étaient vraiment tous dans le même lit queen-size en même temps, nus et palpitants, le monde serait certainement sur le point d'imploser.

Ethan Collins était couché derrière elle, il avait saisi ses fesses et les pétrissait avec ses mains aux longs doigts tandis que ses lèvres embrassaient et jouaient le long de sa nuque et de ses épaules, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Edward Cullen était face à elle, l'embrassant comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain, sa langue faisait une sorte de tango de l'amygdale avec la sienne tandis que ses mains aux longs doigts taquinaient ou caressaient ses seins. Pat Robinson n'était nulle part en vue mais il y avait une bouche au sommet de ses cuisses et elle pouvait sentir les doigts de quelqu'un sonder son point chaud, alors ça devait être lui parce que Bella n'avait vu personne d'autre se joindre à la fête. D'ailleurs elle ne l'aurait pas nécessairement remarqué. Partout où elle regardait, il y avait de beaux corps longilignes, des pénis tendus et palpitants et des visages sexy à la mâchoire carrée… magnifiques. Elle était tellement distraite et elle profitait tellement que la comète de Halley aurait pu traverser sa chambre qu'elle ne l'aurait pas remarquée.

Bella perçut qu'elle était là, rougissante à son propre rêve. Elle se ressaisit et se leva lentement du lit, chancelant vers la salle de bain pour une douche froide qui la réveillerait et lui permettrait de sortir de sa stupeur Dieux du sexe.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était dans la cuisine, en train de sortir les œufs, le bacon, le jus d'orange, le beurre et le lait du réfrigérateur. Elle confectionna quelques pancakes et testa si la poêle était assez chaude lorsque Jake arriva douché et torse nu, vêtu seulement de son short. Il s'installa au comptoir de la cuisine.

"Salut Jake. Bien dormi?"

"Génial. Ton ancien lit est très confortable, je ne m'en doutais pas." Il lui sourit diaboliquement en s'étirant.

"Bien maintenant tu peux dire à tout le monde que tu as dormi dans mon lit. Ce sera une conversation très intéressante quand tu seras de retour à Forks. Jusqu'à ce que ça parvienne aux oreilles de Léa."

Jake rigola tandis qu'il commençait à verser du jus d'orange dans les deux verres.

"Oh oui elle va me tanner si je répands cette rumeur. Et toi Bells? Comment as-tu dormi? Tu as fait de beaux rêves?"

"Oui j'ai vraiment bien mais vraiment bien dormi," elle soupira en repensant à toutes ces érections que ses rêves lui avaient apportées.

"Bella?" La voix de Jake était inquiète. "Tu vas bien? Tes paupières battent et tu es toute pâle et à présent tu rougis. Tu es sûr que ton thermostat interne fonctionne bien?"

"Non ça va," dit-elle en en essuyant les traces d'œufs sur le plan de travail. "Je vais bien. Sers-moi un café s'il te plait Jake."

Bella essaya de travailler aux pancakes, aux œufs au bacon sans laisser toutes ces pensées de corps masculins et de parties féminines envahir son cerveau. Elle mit le tout dans un plat et le posa sur le comptoir face aux tabourets et elle s'assit près de Jake.

"Alors puis-je faire autre chose pour toi avant de partir aujourd'hui?"

"Non Jake, je peux faire ce qu'il reste toute seule. Tu as déjà fait énormément. J'ai vraiment apprécié tout ce que tu as fait. Aider Charlie à charger mes affaires, les amener jusqu'ici, installer la télé, le lecteur de dvd et le home cinéma, installer les cadres, réparer le camion, venir faire les courses avec moi, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Tu es mon ami terriblement bricoleur."

"Tu as aussi oublié de dire que j'étais ton grand méchant petit-ami pour le mauvais Edward Cullen," dit-il en souriant.

"Oui ça aussi," Elle se pencha sur Jake et lui fit un gros câlin. "Merci."

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé ils débarrassèrent la cuisine, Jake rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers le camion de déménagement pour rentrer à Forks.

"Tu vas être bien ici toute seule?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Oui ça va aller. Je vais continuer à ranger la maison. Ça m'excite beaucoup d'avoir mon chez moi. Finalement j'aime beaucoup être adulte." Elle sourit fièrement. "Et j'ai une quantité de choses à préparer pour l'école avant que ça ne commence la semaine prochaine."

Il hocha la tête. "Tu auras tes élèves. Tu connais quelqu'un à l'école?"

"Pas vraiment juste le principal et quelques professeurs d'anglais. Ils sont tous plus vieux. Je ne me vois pas aller trainer avec eux après le travail. Mais je dois y retourner jeudi et vendredi donc je vais rencontrer d'autres personnes."

"Il y en aura sûrement des plus jeunes pour que tu puisses te faire de nouveaux amis." Jake hocha la tête en direction de l'appartement dans la rue. "Et il y a toujours Edward. Tu peux compter sur lui," lui sourit-il.

"Ouais," marmonna-t-elle renfrognée. "Je peux rejoindre son harem et peut-être qu'après quelques verres je ne remarquerai plus combien il est mal élevé et coureur de jupons."

Jake éclata de rire. "Bella tu ne sais rien de lui!"

"J'en sais suffisamment," elle fit un signe de la main. "Pas intéressée le moins du monde."

"Il a une super voiture…" Jake souleva un sourcil essayant de faire un ton tentateur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est un connard dans une Bitmobile."

Jake se mit à hurler de rire en ouvrant la portière du camion. "Oh tu vas me manquer Bells! Tu as toujours le bon mot. Hey tu rentres pour ton anniversaire?"

Bella s'enserra dans ses bras. "Je ne pense pas. Ce sera trop tôt dans l'année scolaire. Je suis sûre que je serai encore très occupée à m'organiser."

"Alors on pourra venir le fêter ici. On pourra demander à Angela de venir aussi."

"Ça serait super. Mais pas de cadeaux! Venir serait le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Si vous amenez des cadeaux je ne vous parle plus."

Il secoua la tête. "D'accord, d'accord tu peux être si peste parfois."

Elle fronça les sourcils.

"C'est Edward qui t'a dit ça?"

"Quoi?"

"Peu importe. Un dernier câlin pour me dire au revoir, Jake." Bella passa ses bras autour du grand corps et le serra dans ses bras il fit de même.

"Fais attention à toi B."

"Je le ferai. Toi aussi Jake. Fais attention en conduisant," lui dit-elle tandis qu'il rentrait. "Embrasse Léa pour moi mais bouche fermée. Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle reçoive un mauvais message. Et idem à mon père mais sois rapide, je ne voudrais pas non plus qu'il se fasse des idées…!"

Il rit et lui fit son magnifique sourire en hochant la tête. "Tu es si bizarre Bells. Au revoir!" Il claqua la portière et démarra, fit un grand demi-tour dans l'impasse avant de s'éloigner en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Quand elle rentra elle se servit un autre café et attrapa son ordinateur. Elle avait quelques nouveaux mails.

 **De :** _angelbabyaol_

 **A :** _B_the_Swanagmail_

 ** _Sujet :_** Mises à jour

 ** _Date :_** _29 août 2010 08:12:37_

 _Hey B!_

 _Tu me manques! J'ai hâte d'entendre la suite! Jake est-il venu? C'est bon? D'autres choses avec Abruti (Bitmachin si tu préfères, j'en ris encore) Je me demande si tu as commencé à réécrire tes essais et tes tribulations avec Bitmachin comme héros? ;-)_

 _Est-ce que tu veux venir chez moi la semaine prochaine pour le barbecue?" Labor day* week-end! Et je ne travaille pas lundi. Youpi! Ou alors je peux venir te voir? Voir comment c'est chez toi? Pas très subtil hein?_

 _Appelle-moi quand tu peux. Ou email. Ou texto._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Angie_

Bella lui envoya une réponse rapide.

 **De :** B_the_Swangmail

 **A :** _angelbabyaol_

 ** _Sujet :_** _Mises à jour et il y en aura une!_

 _Le 29 août 2010 à 09 : 25 :10_

 _Hey Angie!_

 _Tu me manques aussi mon amie!_

 _Jake est venu, il a réparé mon camion et m'a aidé à faire de cet endroit mon chez moi. J'ai tout et tout est presque en place et j'ai eu mon premier invité!_

Beaucoup de nouveaux développements avec _Abruti (je l'aime! Je le hais!) Il reste le plus souvent un abruti mais il est venu nous aider à sortir les gros meubles du camion._

 _J'ai commencé à écrire. J'y travaillerai aujourd'hui. Je t'enverrai quelque chose ce soir ou demain._

 _Viens me voir le week-end prochain. On ira se promener et on pourra espionner Abruti/Bitmachin_

 _Affectueusement,_

 _B_

Bella venait d'envoyer l'e-mail lorsque la sonnette retentit. Elle traversa la pièce et se dirigea vers la porte se demandant si Jake avait oublié quelque chose et était revenu. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte elle n'était absolument pas préparée à ce qu'elle vit.

Edward Cullen était là, complètement ignorant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit avec elle alors qu'Ethan et Pat étaient à proximité…

Il portait des chaussures noires, un pantalon de ville et une chemise blanche. Ses manches étaient retroussées et il avait une cravate noire, il était tiré à quatre épingles. Il était rasé de près, semblable à ce qu'il était hier matin et il sentait extrêmement bon.

"Salut?" demanda Bella. Habituellement elle ne dirait pas ça comme une question mais elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Elle était complètement prise au dépourvu de le retrouver devant sa porte. Et puis elle regarda sa bouche… cette bouche qui avait été si agressive et aussi si habile dans ses rêves. Elle se sentait toute étourdie.

"Salut! Tu vas bien?" demanda la Bouche. Cette bouche avait vraiment une belle voix.

"Hein?"

La bouche sourit incertaine. En coin. L'odeur sexy flottait et toujours.

"Je te demandai si tu allais bien. Tu as l'air un peu rouge." Les sourcils au-dessus de ses yeux s'agitèrent un peu.

Elle cligna des yeux alors que les mots faisaient leur chemin dans sa conscience troublée.

 _Ressaisis-toi!_

 _Stupide, stupide rêve! Bouche parfaite, parfait. Ainsi que les yeux. Et les sourcils._

 _Isabella Marie Swan, tu es une idiote stupide, ressaisis-toi maintenant!_

"Je vais bien. Pourquoi es-tu là?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton provocant, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux et se racla la gorge en posant sa main sur le cadre de la porte. Son autre main alla dans ses cheveux, ses longs doigts ratissaient ses mèches désordonnées.

"Euh, je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour l'autre jour. J'ai été impoli. J'étais frustré et … bon… c'était juste une chose après une autre et ainsi de suite. Alors je suis désolé de tout ça et … et… je suis…" Sa main tomba de ses cheveux et sembla désigner son aine. "Je suis désolé pour ça aussi… tu sais…" sa voix s'affaiblit et il rougit légèrement puis il se racla la gorge. "Ce fut une bien triste façon de faire connaissance avec ma nouvelle voisine."

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent, elle était mortifiée et elle se sentit rougir furieusement quand elle se rendit compte à quoi il faisait allusion. Il faisait allusion à la verge de ses rêves! Ou bien l'un des pénis de ses rêves. Elle resserra ses bras de façon plus protectrice pour ne pas s'écrouler de gêne.

"Hum, ça va," dit-elle en évitant son regard. "Ce sont des choses qui arrivent."

 _Est-ce que ça arrive? Personnellement elle ne savait pas que ça arrivait._

 _Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant?_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son entrejambe puis ses yeux revinrent à lui, furieuse contre elle d'avoir juste regardé vers là. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle essayait de ne pas défaillir, c'était le moment parfait pour ça.

"Merci…" sa voix recommença tandis qu'il bougeait et mettait une main dans sa poche.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

"Merci…" _d'avoir maté ton entrejambe._

"Pourquoi?" lâcha-t-elle.

"Pour m'avoir prêté l'échelle. J'aurai aussi dû le dire avant."

"Oh! Bien sûr!" Elle rit un peu aigu et puis mit sa main sur sa bouche.

Il hocha la tête la regarda curieusement en se demanda si tout tournait rond chez elle.

"Voilà Bella, je pars pour Chicago pendant quelques jours. Habituellement je demande à mes voisins d'à côté, Marie et Charles, de récupérer mes journaux et mon courrier jusqu'à ce que je revienne mais ils sont absents. Et Stefan le gars qui habite à côté de chez toi est assez douteux alors je me suis demandé si Jake ou toi voudriez bien faire ça pour moi? Je reviens jeudi…"

Avant que Bella puisse répondre le portable d'Edward sonna, il le sortit rapidement de sa poche en regardant l'écran.

"Désolé il faut que je le prenne, excuse-moi," dit-il en s'éloignant de quelques mètres et en lui tournant le dos.

"Salut Kate. J'allais t'envoyer un message. Mon avion décolle à midi et j'arrive à 17 h 30." Il fit une pause pour écouter. "Le Ritz Carlton. J'ai déjà fait nos réservations pour dîner vers 19 h 30." Il se tut une fois de plus avant de continuer. "Oui moi aussi! On se voit ce soir. Bye."

Il se retourna, un sourire sur le visage.

Bella se tenait face à lui, un air menaçant venait d'envahir son visage.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" lui demanda Edward.

"Oui il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas! Qui ne va pas avec toi! Tu viens ici, sous couvert de me présenter des excuses mais c'est juste pour obtenir quelque chose en fait, tu veux en profiter. Tu t'es excusé dans l'espoir d'obtenir quelque chose de moi!"

"Non ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis excusé," il fronça les sourcils et rangea son téléphone.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Je t'en prie je ne suis pas une de tes bimbos."

"Je n'ai jamais dit cela."

"Non c'est vrai, je ne suis pas une bimbo, je suis une garce!"

Edward pâlit. "Attends… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire avec la casquette."

"Bien sûr que si. _'Bienvenue Garce!'_ "

"Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

"C'est ce que tu as dit!"

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça!"

"Si bien sûr que si! Qui dit _'Bienvenue Garce!'_ à quelqu'un qu'il ne connait même pas?"

"Quand ai-je dit cela?"

"Quand tu as laissé la casquette et tourné le paillasson… pour qu'il soit dans le bon sens pour me transmettre ce message qui, certes, n'était pas verbal mais c'était clair et net, Edward!"

Il réfléchit pendant un moment en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit du samedi et de le relier à ce qu'elle disait. Tout à coup il comprit.

"Attends tu fais erreur Bella! Je n'ai pas tourné le paillasson! J'ai trébuché dans l'obscurité et je suis presque tombé tête la première. Je l'ai juste remis en place. J'étais pressé, j'ai pensé que tu m'avais peut-être entendu et que tu allais sortir pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Je n'ai même pas pensé à regarder s'il était bien remis. Et pour la casquette… j'ai juste pensé... tu sais, tu m'as traité d'abruti alors j'étais… attends. Tu étais sérieuse? Tu penses vraiment que je suis un complet abruti?"

Bella le foudroya du regard.

"Tu as tout faux. Honnêtement je ne pensais pas t'offenser avec la casquette _Bitch_. C'est juste quand j'ai mis la tienne et que je t'ai saluée… je ne sais pas… je pensais …" Il haussa les épaules. "Je pensais avoir vu un peu d'amusement sur ton visage. J'ai pensé que te donner une autre casquette serait une sorte de prêté pour un rendu. Je me rends compte à présent que c'était de mauvais goût. Et je sais que ta casquette _Asshole_ était un cadeau de Jake… mais je l'ai déjà mise et j'ai transpiré avec pour mon footing. Je ne peux plus te la rendre. Je suis vraiment désolé."

Il resta là un moment, attendant une réaction quelconque mais elle n'avait pas l'air de venir. Il soupira de défaite.

"Bon il faut que j'y aille. Il faut que je trouve un voisin qui serait prêt à …"

"Ça va."

"Quoi?"

"Ça va, je le ferai."

"C'est vrai?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"Tu es bien sûre?"

"Oui pas de problème."

Il sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche. Une tour Eiffel miniature avec deux clés.

"Celle-ci c'est la porte et celle-là c'est le verrou. Tu es bien sûre que ça ne te dérange pas?"

"Non ça va."

Il fronça les sourcils, ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller en fait. Ça n'était jamais allé bien.

"Bien…"

"Où veux-tu que je te dépose les journaux et le courrier?"

"Oh… pourquoi pas sur le comptoir de la cuisine?"

"Tu ferais bien de partir sinon tu vas rater ton vol."

Edward plissa les yeux puis il hocha la tête. "D'accord, merci beaucoup. Je serai là …"

"Jeudi."

Il hocha la tête, enfonçant ses deux mains dans ses poches et la regarda, indécis. Il se demanda quel était le problème. Il s'était excusé. Il avait été sincère. Il ne comprenait pas cette fille. Il ne savait pas comment la prendre. Ses sautes d'humeur lui faisaient tourner la tête.

Il fit signe derrière lui puis fit demi-tour.

"C'est vrai je ferai mieux d'y aller. Merci encore. Je suppose qu'on se voit jeudi."

Bella acquiesça et ajouta, "Fais bon voyage!"

Il se tourna et descendit sur le trottoir pendant qu'elle refermait sa porte.

Les rêves de Bella lui avaient joué des tours ce matin.

Et Abruti allait sûrement réaliser ses rêves avec Kate ce soir.

 _…_

 _Labor day : - la fête du travail : le premier lundi du mois de septembre_

 _*Womanizer : Coureur de jupons vous pouvez aller écouter Britney Spears_


	9. Réalité et idées fausses

.

 ** _… CHAPITRE 9 ..._**

 ** _Réalité et idées fausses_**

.

.

Quand Edward avait sonné à la porte de Bella et de Jake il essayait encore de formuler ce qu'il voulait dire à Bella. Il se trouvait dans une situation délicate et une partie de ses excuses se feraient au nom de son pénis. Il n'avait jamais dû faire cela avant.

Il avait compris que Bella n'en avait rien dit à Jake car étonnamment il n'avait pas pris de coup de poing au visage lors de leur rencontre. Et il était certain à présent que ça ne se passerait pas bien avec ce grand gaillard de Jake, qui avait lui aussi sans doute, un pénis et des érections qui étaient logiquement beaucoup plus acceptables pour Bella.

Si on peut le dire.

Le camion de déménagement était parti. Edward espérait que Jake était allé le rendre. L'autre possibilité c'était qu'il l'ait déjà fait et qu'il soit revenu et ait rentré sa voiture au garage. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si Jake serait là pendant qu'il s'excuserait auprès de Bella ou s'il espérait qu'il n'y serait pas. Edward avait passé en revue tous les scénarios possibles avant et il espérait vraiment ne pas avoir à en passer par là ce matin.

Il entendit la sonnette retentir à l'intérieur et un instant plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur Bella. Elle portait un short coupé en jeans et un débardeur noir et la première chose qu'elle fit c'est de lui demander s'il était… _quoi?_ Une fraction de seconde plus tard il se rendit compte qu'elle le saluait en fait. C'était une drôle façon de saluer quelqu'un mais il commençait à être habitué à ses façons inhabituelles.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir chaud et semblait un peu énervée alors quand il l'avait saluée en réponse, il lui avait demandé si elle allait bien et lui avait dit qu'elle était un peu rouge. On aurait dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait du mal à le comprendre, elle restait concentrée sur sa bouche et ça semblait la perdre complètement, la déconnecter, l'étourdir.

Mais tout à coup elle se ressaisit. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui agrandit son décolleté mais il fit semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué. Et son fichu caractère était de retour quand elle lui demanda pourquoi il était là.

 _Ça y était… il était temps qu'il s'excuse, pour lui et le comportement de sa bite._

 _Et il fallait aussi continuer à ignorer son décolleté._

Quand il en arriva à la partie concernant les excuses - ce qui incluait de parler de son excitation qui avait encore aggravé les choses - il n'était pas du tout sûr de savoir quoi dire. Elle était une étrangère après tout, qui plus est, une étrange étrangère parfois et il ne voulait pas l'offenser davantage. Alors il avait fait un geste vague vers son aine et avait évité d'en parler plus précisément.

Il s'était senti rougir et il ne le faisait pas souvent. Mais il avait vu qu'elle avait immédiatement compris de quoi il parlait et à quoi correspondait son rougissement. Il était aussi content de n'être pas plus rentré dans les détails parce que c'était déjà suffisamment embarrassant.

Elle avait croisé ses bras plus fort et ça avait agrandi un peu plus son décolleté, vers lequel il ne devait pas regarder, le remarquant toutefois et ainsi que le soutien-gorge rose. Il attira son regard presqu'immédiatement et il était presque sûr qu'elle ne se doutait de rien, dieu merci. Elle regardait vers le bas, hochant la tête et acceptant ses excuses, à son grand soulagement, lui disant que c'était bon et que "ces choses arrivent parfois."

 _Ces choses arrivent?_

 _Parfois?_

 _Quel genre de vie mène cette fille?_

 _Est-ce que des hommes l'abordent en pyjama de soie, viennent l'engueuler alors qu'elle est déguisée en garçon et se retrouvent dans une situation embarrassante sans raison évidente?_

 _Est-elle au courant que son soutien-gorge lui fait coucou?_

 _Ainsi que son décolleté._

Il oublia sa dernière pensée en méditant sur les implications de ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt. Bien sûr des choses comme des hommes qui l'aborderaient vêtus d'un pyjama en soie, lui hurleraient dessus alors qu'elle est déguisée en homme et qui se retrouveraient à passer des moments difficiles pour des raisons inavouables étaient des choses qui pourraient certainement lui arriver. Elle était plutôt attirante, plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé en fait. Elle était petite, mince mais avec des formes, avec ces longs cheveux souples châtains et ces grands yeux bruns. C'était plutôt normal pour un homme de la trouver attirante et de réagir physiquement, sans même le réaliser d'ailleurs, ils avaient été pris dans une série de circonstances bizarres et bruyantes au-delà de tout contrôle.

De ça il était sûr.

Edward savait aussi que c'était inapproprié de réagir ainsi en sachant qu'elle avait un petit-ami… un grand gaillard de petit-ami avec de grandes mains qui feraient des poings puissants et dangereux. Donc ça ne pouvait arriver que contre son gré…. Ou alors juste parce qu'il voyait son décolleté. Et son soutien-gorge rose.

 _Il pourrait regarder quand elle regardait ailleurs par advertance..._

 _Et son soutien-gorge rose…_

 _C'est un mot ça par 'advertance'?_

 _Non probablement pas._

 _Pourquoi est-ce si déroutant d'être près d'elle?_

 _Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais vu de décolleté avant?_

 _J'ai vraiment besoin de baiser moi._

Il réalisa soudain que les yeux de Bella étaient posés sur sa braguette.

 _Mais … enfin?_

Ses yeux revinrent aux siens immédiatement et elle rougit encore plus furieusement que quelques instants auparavant.

Il y eut une réponse saccadée dans le boxer d'Edward qu'il essaya de cacher, en changeant de position et en mettant sa main dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas besoin de devoir s'excuser une seconde fois d'être dur devant elle, spécialement en sachant que son petit-ami et ses poings ne devaient pas être très loin.

 _Elle regardait vraiment ma bite?_

 _Bien sûr, pourquoi non?_

 _Non! Non, non, non! Tu veux mourir ou quoi?_

 _Désolé! Non je suis juste … confus._

Dans un effort pour faire avancer la conversation, Edward garda les yeux rivés sur le visage de Bella et évita tout ce qui était sous son menton et ensuite il la remercia.

Bella parut perplexe pendant un moment, rougissante et sans voix, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui explique qu'il la remerciait de lui avoir prêté l'échelle. Elle avait l'air surprise mais soulagée et se mit à rire et Edward se souvint dans un flash que Jake lui avait dit quelque chose au sujet de son comportement parfois bizarre. Il attribua ses regards en biais vers sa queue, son rire étrange et plus généralement sa conduite bizarre à une concentration excentrique qui la rendait confuse.

Elle était vraiment différente des autres femmes qu'il connaissait… bibliquement ou autrement…

A la fin elle parut bien accepter ses excuses et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il prit la liberté de lui demander si elle ou Jake pourrait récupérer son courrier et son journal pendant quelques jours. Il réalisa qu'il ne les connaissait vraiment ni d'Adam ni d'Eve mais il avait oublié de demander à quelqu'un d'autre pendant le week-end. Aujourd'hui c'était lundi matin et ses voisins habituels étaient injoignables, partis ou alors étaient déjà au travail, il était plutôt coincé pour le moment.

Ça avait l'air de s'être bien passé pour l'instant, elle était ouverte et détendue, son visage n'était pas hostile et elle l'écoutait. Elle ne l'avait pas interrompu, elle n'avait pas crié ni rien jeté – pas de casquette. Elle n'avait pas soufflé ni piétiné ni claqué la porte. Il avait semblé qu'elle soit sur le point d'accepter sa demande. Mais pour une raison quelconque à la minute où il avait eu Kate au téléphone, elle avait semblé redevenir une personne différente… une personne plus lunatique ou blessée.

Elle avait retrouvé l'état dans lequel il la connaissait.

Il s'était excusé de devoir prendre l'appel et elle semblait aller bien mais à la minute où il eut fini il se retourna pour la regarder, pour écouter la réponse à sa demande ou si elle avait des questions mais elle avait soufflé et sifflé comme un petit tigre une fois de plus… un chaton en colère. En tous cas elle le faisait passer par l'enfer.

Elle avait mal interprété la raison pour laquelle il lui avait présenté ses excuses en l'accusant d'avoir besoin d'elle pour lui rendre service.

Puis elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ses _bimbos_.

 _D'où diable cela sortait-il?_

 _Bien sûr qu'elle n'est pas l'une de mes bimbos!_

 _Euh… ce ne sont pas des bimbos d'abord. Ce sont de petites-amies._

 _Bon, non… pas vraiment… ça impliquerait une sorte de continuité… quelque chose comme des… rendez-vous._

 _Ça impliquerait donc qu'on sorte… quelquefois… qu'on reste à la maison._

 _Donc les femmes que je voie sont plutôt des... amies._

 _Des amies avec des avantages._

 _La plupart d'entre elles ne sont pas des amies cependant… elles sont… elles sont… des compagnes de coït…_

 _… et quelques-unes sont des… aguicheuses provocantes… oui._

 _Et merde._

 _C'est décevant._

Bella s'était traité de garce elle-même, évidement à cause de la casquette.

 _Au départ pourquoi ai-je acheté cette casquette ridicule pour elle?_

Certes il avait d'abord pensé à elle comme à une garce mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de blesser ses sentiments et c'était ce qu'il semblait se passer à présent. Quelque chose en elle semblait intelligent et il avait pensé qu'elle avait pris ça avec le sens de l'humour. Ça avait été une sorte de prêté pour un rendu.

 _Prêté rendu… prêté… décolleté… soutien-gorge rose._

 _ARRETE AVEC ÇA! Putain mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi?_

 _Il faut que je m'envoie en l'air!_

Elle semblait penser qu'il l'avait accueillie grossièrement ou quelque chose comme ça en intégrant le paillasson rouge au cadeau de la caquette _Bitch_. Ce fut pure coïncidence. Pas étonnant que son opinion sur lui soit aussi mauvaise. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il était un connard. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ça aurait été stupide, plus stupide que de lui offrir une casquette _Bitch_ sur une intuition, pensant qu'elle avait un sens de l'humour plutôt décalé.

 _En fait je suis le plus gros abruti de tous les temps._

 _Et ce serait vraiment à broder sur une casquette de baseball._

Alors il s'excusa pour tout cela parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait une opinion aussi mauvaise de lui et il ne voulait pas heurter ses sentiments, il ne put pas s'empêcher de voir qu'il avait vraiment mal démarré sa relation avec ce couple.

Et simplement avec ça, son comportement avait de nouveau changé. Elle avait accepté de lui rendre service, de récupérer journaux et courrier, de les rentrer chez lui, sur le comptoir de sa cuisine. Mais sa voix était plate. Elle semblait complètement dépourvue de toute personnalité. Edward était préoccupé parce qu'elle ne semblait pas aller bien, elle ne semblait pas être elle-même, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas et puis tout à coup elle lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il parte.

Ses changements d'humeur lors de cette courte conversation lui faisaient ressentir comme un coup de lapin. Au départ elle était de bonne humeur et à la fin il était resté choqué et se sentait tout aussi incertain comme il l'avait été au départ. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à la comprendre, il n'arrivait pas à la déchiffrer. Pour terminer elle lui avait souhaité _bon voyage_. C'était beaucoup plus agréable que _va au diable!_ Mais il soupçonnait que c'est ce qu'elle aurait préféré lui dire, elle avait été polie mais étrangement soumise.

Et il l'avait quittée, il se sentait confus et préoccupé, il ressentait encore une fois cette nervosité en traversant la rue et en rentrant chez lui.

Il savait qu'elle le regardait. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux sur lui.

Il avait ressassé et analysé tous ces événements et toutes ces conversations, en revenant chez lui et ensuite à l'aéroport. Puis il avait laissé tout cela de côté quelques instants et en patientant pour le départ il avait recherché quelque chose sur son portable et l'avait commandé en express. Mais immédiatement ensuite il redevint obsédé par cette histoire, même une fois dans l'avion. Il continua à réfléchir sur cette rencontre, assis en première classe, pendant tout son voyage à destination de Chicago.

Peu importe combien de fois il avait revu les choses, la logique de son comportement lui échappait. La seule conclusion à laquelle il parvenait c'était que cette jeune fille qui habitait en face de chez lui, était un cas désespéré. Dieu merci elle avait un petit-ami, quelqu'un qui la comprenait et se souciait assez d'elle pour avertir ses nouveaux voisins de ne pas dépasser les limites et de surveiller leurs manières. Espérons qu'il prenait soin d'elle, elle et ses sautes d'humeur, elle avait probablement besoin de la protection de quelqu'un… d'être protégée peut-être d'elle-même.

Bien malgré lui, Edward n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi tout cela le préoccupait tellement. Il avait bien d'autres choses à penser pour occuper son temps.

 _Baiser par exemple._

 **ooo O ooo**

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière Edward, Bella revint dans un recoin du séjour pour observer par la fenêtre de devant le coureur de jupons pendant qu'il marchait dans la rue. Il était penché en avant, sa main ratissait ses cheveux et il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

 _Probablement pensait-il à baiser._

Bien, s'il était perdu dans ses pensées, ils étaient deux. De toute sa vie Bella ne s'était jamais sentie aussi confuse, mal à l'aise, irritable et paumée qu'auprès d'Edward Cullen.

 _Pourquoi ça?_

Elle soupira en le regardant disparaitre chez lui. Elle prit sa tasse de café, la ramena à la cuisine, jetant le vieux café devenu froid et s'en servant un autre.

Tout à coup elle se sentit presque seule. A présent elle ne pouvait plus compter que sur elle-même. Forks était loin. Ses amis d'université s'étaient tous éparpillés. Jake était retourné chez lui dans sa famille. Angela était de l'autre côté de l'état en train d'aider sa tante à surmonter son veuvage. Et maintenant Bella ne pouvait pas passer son temps à espionner son attirant et décevant playboy de voisin. Il partait lui aussi hors de l'état, il devait avoir épuisé toutes les ressources en bimbos à Washington. Dieu merci il y avait quarante-neuf autres états…

Elle retourna au salon près de son ordinateur portable. Il était temps pour sa thérapie fan fiction. Elle décida de travailler un peu sur son histoire. On peut toujours passer du temps avec des personnages de fiction. Et si vous étiez celle qui écrit l'histoire alors vous pouviez leur faire faire ce que vous vouliez.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'envoyer un e-mail à son ami Star-Ho pour lui demander de faire une bannière pour la nouvelle fic.

C'était mieux de poster le premier chapitre avec sa bannière. Certains sites ne l'affichaient pas avec le titre de l'histoire mais elle était accessible à partir du profil de l'auteur en cliquant simplement dessus. L'image attirait parfois de nouveaux lecteurs, tout comme la couverture d'un livre peut attirer l'attention et faire ouvrir le livre. La bannière était importante.

 **De :** _B_the-Swangmail_

 ** _A :_** _stripedbeagleaol_

 ** _Sujet :_** _ça y est bannière, bannière, baaaannièèère **!**_

Le 29 août 2010 - 10:03:21

 _Salut ma Star-Ho!_

 _J'ai commencé ma prochaine fic_ Ecrit dans les étoiles! _C'est une Stella / Ethan. J'espère que tu auras envie de me faire une bannière impressionnante puisque tu as fait les autres? *croise les doigts*_

 _Voici le titre : De la haine à la passion._

 _Je ne veux pas trop t'en dire, ma chère, parce que je sais que tu auras envie de lire l'histoire sans savoir ce qu'il va se passer mais voici un bref résumé :_

Stella Brown déménage de sa petite ville vers la grande Seattle et finit par se retrouver à vivre dans la même rue qu'Ethan Collins. Elle est surbookée pour commencer sa nouvelle vie d'enseignante. Lui est un playboy arrogant. Stella ne peut pas le supporter. Ethan ne peut pas la supporter. Dans ces conditions peuvent-ils tomber amoureux?

 _Tu peux inclure tout ce qui est habituel dans la bannière : Stella, Ethan, Everett McCoy, Roxanne Hardy, Justin Walker et Alexa Collins. Ils vont tous avoir un rôle dans l'histoire._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, dis-moi ce qu'il en est!_

 _A bientôt ma chère!_

 _-bellybeans_

Alors qu'elle allait se mettre à relire ce qu'elle avait fait la veille, elle vit qu'elle avait un nouveau message et cliqua dessus.

 **De :** _angelbabyaol_

 **A :** _B_the_Swangamil_

 **Sujet :** _mises à jour_

 _Le 29 août 2010 - 10:02:17_

 _Salut B!_

 _Félicitations pour ton premier invité! Compte sur moi pour être le second… le week-end prochain!_

 _Je ne peux pas attendre pour avoir des nouvelles d'Abruti à la casquette. Il ne peut pas être un abruti complet s'il vous a aidé avec les meubles, j'attends de pouvoir espionner abruti à la casquette avec toi. Peut-être pourrions-nous refaire sa déco avec du papier toilette ou des œufs au milieu de la nuit? Juste une suggestion. Lol_

 _Il me tarde de savoir où tu en es._

 _Affectueusement_

 _Angie._

Bella rigola en pensant qu'Angie ne savait pas qu'elle avait les clés d'Edward, les clés du repaire d'Abruti. Elle pourrait décorer son intérieur avec du papier toilette pendant qu'il était absent. Ou faire son lit en portefeuille. Probablement qu'on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une enseignante de vingt-quatre ans fasse cela. Ses futurs élèves la tiendraient sûrement en haute estime, quant à Edward il se décomposerait, crierait et pesterait probablement, il la menacerait peut-être d'une… érection?

Elle soupira alors que des bribes des rêves de la nuit précédente réapparaissaient dans sa tête puis elle les enfonça profondément dans les recoins sombres de son esprit qu'ils ne devraient jamais quitter. Ces pensées avaient été beaucoup trop puissantes en ce début de matinée.

 _Ethan, Pat et Edward avaient été extrêmement puissants … et ils n'étaient pas restés cachés dans les recoins sombres…_

 _Assez! Stop!_

Elle cliqua sur _mes documents_ et afficha le début de son histoire. Elle relut ce qu'elle avait tapé et décida qu'elle n'était pas contente de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. La journée avait été longue et elle devait être fatiguée.

Elle décida de modifier un peu la note de l'auteur et d'ajouter une préface semblable à celle du premier livre de la série _Ecrit dans les étoiles._ Elle ajouta et supprima des choses. Ses doigts volèrent sur les touches, mettant en place son arrivée à Seattle et sa première rencontre avec Edward Cullen.

Quand elle eut terminé la préface, elle bougea et se mit à relire. Après avoir relu, corrigé et modifié plusieurs fois elle se sentit enfin satisfaite de cette préface. Elle travaillerait sur le premier chapitre plus tard. Elle s'étira et regarda l'heure.

 _Seigneur!_

Il était déjà treize heures!

Très étonnant de voir combien le temps passait vite quand elle écrivait. Elle pouvait écrire, lire, relire, réécrire et relire. Avant de s'en être rendu compte une heure était passée. Ou peut-être deux ou trois. Ou même plus. C'était très facile de se laisser aller dans ce monde imaginaire. Cependant cette fois-ci, ce monde n'était pas si imaginaire que cela.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse une pause. Quelquefois après une pause elle voyait les choses différemment, trouvait des erreurs ou pensait à une meilleure façon de dire les choses. Elle se décida à quitter son canapé et à prendre une grande tasse de café à la cuisine, laver la cafetière et peut-être aller courir un petit moment dehors.

Physiquement elle ne faisait pas grand-chose, elle était si maladroite et mettre un pied devant l'autre était l'une des choses les moins dangereuses qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle monta dans sa chambre, prit sa brosse à cheveux micro et releva ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Après avoir enfilé des chaussettes et mis des chaussures, elle descendit, verrouilla la porte d'entrée et mit sa clé dans sa poche.

Une voiture s'arrêta devant la maison d'Edward. Elle pouvait voir une femme à l'intérieur. Bella fronça les sourcils, pensant qu'Edward était déjà parti depuis longtemps puisqu'il avait dit que son vol était à midi. Peut-être la femme ne savait-elle pas qu'il allait vers une autre conquête, dans un autre état. Elle sortit de la voiture pendant que Bella faisait quelques étirements en regardant du coin de l'œil.

Cette femme ne semblait pas respecter les normes habituelles d'Edward. Elle était un peu moins mince et semblait plus âgée et elle n'était pas habillée de façon provocante comme celles que Bella avaient vu entrer et sortir du repaire d'Abruti. Elle portait des tennis, un jeans large et un t-shirt. Elle ouvrit le coffre de la voiture elle en sortit un tablier et le mit, ensuite elle prit un seau avec des bouteilles de produit d'entretien, Bella roula des yeux. Au moins abruti était un abruti propre et avait un repaire propre… et une femme de ménage.

Bella finit ses étirements et partir courir alentour. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la rue mais quand elle s'éloigna elle vit quelques personnes. Elle fit un grand tour dans le voisinage, visitant chaque rue. Elle ralentit jusqu'à se mettre à marcher pour revenir enfin vers Moonlight Way, puis sur Stardust Lane.

Elle vit que la voiture de la femme de ménage était toujours garée au bord du trottoir de la maison d'Edward et qu'un camion de la poste livrait le courrier dans la rue. Bella regarda le camion passer devant chez elle puis continuer son chemin pour finalement faire demi-tour à la fin de la rue et s'arrêter devant la boite aux lettres d'Edward.

 _Probablement le dernier numéro d'un de ses abonnements à un magazine porno._

Plus tard elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que la femme de ménage était partie. Elle prit le trousseau de clés d'Edward en décidant qu'elle allait faire son devoir de bonne voisine pour la journée. Elle quitta sa maison et se dirigea vers la sienne, débattant encore des véritables raisons d'Edward. Il avait été assez gentil pour aider un peu avec les meubles et ce matin il avait présenté ses excuses en lui expliquant un peu plus et il avait fini par la remercier pour le prêt de l'échelle.

 _Mais ensuite il avait demandé une faveur! Quelle arrogance!_

 _Il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas tourné le paillasson intentionnellement._

 _Ouais mais il s'était interrompu pour prendre un appel. Mal élevé!_

 _Kate… pas nécessairement une bimbo…peut-être quelqu'un pour le travail… de la famille… une amie… pourquoi toujours lui prêter de mauvaises intentions! Pourquoi est-ce important de savoir qui est Kate? Sa vie privée ne me regarde pas._

 _Non mais se rend-il compte que toutes les femmes sont prêtes à sauter de n'importe quelle hauteur quand il leur demande?_

 _Probablement qu'il le sait et probablement qu'elles le font…_

 _Mais pas moi._

 _Non tu ne le fais pas. Tu l'as fait attendre une minute toute entière avant d'accepter de lui rendre service._

 _Oh tais-toi stupide voix intérieure! D'ailleurs… je n'avais ni le souffle coupé ni rien._

 _Bien… garce._

Bella était arrivée à la boite aux lettres d'Edward. Elle l'ouvrit et prit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur : des publicités, une carte postale de Paris, des publicités, un catalogue de gadgets ménagers haut de gamme. Il avait ramassé son journal plus tôt, donc elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle regarda le trousseau, la première clé semblait être pour le verrou et ensuite l'autre pour la porte elle-même.

Elle allait insérer la première clé et elle observa la petite tour Eiffel sur le trousseau puis elle regarda la photo sur la carte postale. La Tour Eiffel elle-même. Elle fut tentée de lire la carte mais elle savait que ça ne se faisait pas, elle ne pouvait pas profiter de l'occasion pour être indiscrète. Alors elle résista.

Quand elle entra sa mâchoire se décrocha, elle resta un moment dans l'entrée. Il y avait une table avec une troisième tour Eiffel, une réplique de presque soixante-dix centimètres de haut.

"La troisième fois c'est un signe, " murmura-t-elle.

 _C'est un signe des dieux._

 _Ils veulent que je lise la carte._

Elle la retourna et Bella remarqua l'élégante écriture qui semblait féminine et elle souffla. Mais elle s'arrêta et regarda la dernière ligne, celle de la signature.

"Nous serons probablement rentrés quand tu recevras cette carte. On t'aime, maman."

 _Oh Bella tu es une idiote!_

 _Oui c'est vrai mais … j'avais raison c'était bien l'écriture d'une femme!_

Bella continua à avancer dans le calme de la maison. Il faisait sombre avec les rideaux tirés mais elle regarda partout en avançant, elle ferma la porte, regardant vraiment pour la première fois l'intérieur du repaire.

C'était magnifique.

Magnifique et masculin.

 _Tout comme lui._

 _Et ça sent… on dirait le citron._

Bella s'arrêta en réfléchissant à ce que pouvait signifier cette odeur de … citron. C'était soit une indication de ses activités sexuelles sordides, si tu en crois les fans fictions, ou alors la femme de ménage avait utilisé des produits parfumés au citron….

De toute façon ce parfum était enivrant et écrasant et il semblait parfaitement convenir au résident de cette maison.

Bella se secoua et avança.

Il semblerait que ce soit le même plan que chez elle mais les matériaux étaient différents. La maison semblait avoir été décorée par un professionnel. Les murs étaient doux, d'un gris tourterelle presque bleu mais pas tout à fait. Le sol de l'entrée était en pierre naturelle grise charbon. Elle alluma la lumière et remarqua que la pierre brillait par endroit en concentrant la lumière. En traversant le salon elle nota la moquette épaisse gris moyen, un canapé noir et crème en cuir, des fauteuils club, des tables en verre et en acier et…

 _Oh mon Dieu…_

Il y avait un beau piano à queue dans le salon, noir, élégant et tellement… sexy.

 _Putain de merde… Edward joue du piano?_

 _Ou peut-être qu'il fait l'amour dessus?_

Ensuite elle remarqua trois guitares qui étaient suspendues au mur comme une œuvre d'art.

 _Oh mon Dieu… Un abruti musical! C'est tellement … inattendu! Waouh…_

 _Et toutes ces œuvres d'art, seigneur…_

La pièce était impeccable, très peu mais magnifiquement décorée, des peintures sur les murs, des sculptures sur les tables, une pile de livres sur la table basse. Chaque chose à sa place. Elle se demanda si tout cela était dû à la femme de ménage ou à Edward qui serait alors un maniaque de la propreté.

Bella aborda l'escalier pour aller à l'étage mais avant elle jeta un coup d'œil à la salle d'eau en bas. Les murs étaient gris foncé avec les mêmes carreaux étincelants avec des nuances gris foncé et bleu pâle. Le miroir au-dessus du lavabo était encadré par des carreaux en verre blancs, gris et bleu pâle.

La cuisine était le rêve de tout cuisinier. C'était son rêve à elle : inox, appareils haut de gamme, lisses et brillants. Les comptoirs en granit noir mélange de noirs et de gris, de bleus irisés qui s'accordaient parfaitement au sol en pierre de la porte d'entrée. Les placards étaient crème avec quelques façades en verre bleu laiteux. Trois tabourets en inox et cuir noir faisaient face au comptoir du petit déjeuner.

Face à la cuisine une grande pièce élégante et pourtant accueillante et chaleureuse. Sur le mur face à la cuisine un grand téléviseur à écran plat avec un grand canapé couleur crème face à lui. Un grand pouf noir carré et en cuir et une grande table face au canapé puis un autre canapé perpendiculaire au premier. Un plaid doux, bleu pâle, gris et noir était plié sur le dossier. Quelques coussins assortis étaient disséminés sur les deux canapés. Dans le coin opposé il y avait un fauteuil gris qui paraissait très confortable avec des accoudoirs en bois et un petit pouf assorti. Un luminaire en inox était posé à côté du fauteuil orienté vers lui. Ce serait l'endroit idéal pour se pelotonner et lire, ce qui était une bonne chose parce que le mur entourant la télé était recouvert presque du sol au plafond d'étagères remplies de livres et de quelques pièces d'art pour la décoration.

 _Edward était un lecteur._

 _Un collectionneur d'art._

 _Sans parler d'un musicien._

 _Il vivait dans une maison modèle._

 _Qui diable est Edward Cullen?_

Bella déposa le courrier sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Un objet à l'autre bout du comptoir attira son attention. C'était un petit calendrier avec plusieurs choses griffonnées à l'encre noire dans une audacieuse écriture débordante. Dans la case d'aujourd'hui : Chicago 11 : 55 Jason et Kate 19 : 30

 _Jason et Kate. Un couple._

 _Oh._

Sur la case du jeudi il y avait quelques mots : dép Chicago 11 : 57 Arr Seattle 02:26 Tanya D 19 : 00 dîner et film

 _Eh bien voilà. Tu ne perds pas de temps n'est-ce pas? Abruti. Retour en ville, retour au lit._

 _Et il doit y avoir plusieurs Tanya s'il doit rajouter l'initiale de son nom._

 _Ou alors D se réfère à la taille du bonnet de son soutien-gorge._

Bella souffla en regardant la case du vendredi d'avant. Pas de mention de Vitoria-Vicki-Tori. Ça devait être improvisé. Elle roula des yeux en lisant la case du samedi – 13:30 – Irina à la Marina.

Belle rime, Abruti.

Alors le nom de la dominatrice c'est Irina? Très exotique.

Pas de mention de la taille des bonnets, sûrement trop grands pour correspondre à une taille standard.

Sur le dimanche il y avait seulement Mam' & Pa' – BBQ 16 : 30

 _Bon d'accord, c'est un coureur de jupons certes mais aussi un bon fils puisqu'il fait des choses avec ses parents, il ne peut pas être complètement mauvais._

 _Sauf s'il est juste allé à leur barbecue pour récupérer son argent du mois._

Bella laissa le calendrier avec un petit soupir. Elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir où était le problème. Bien qu'elle aurait voulu être irritée qu'il lui ait laissé cette casquette _Bitch_ elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Pourquoi en était-il ainsi? Personne ne l'avait jamais mise dans un état pareil… alors pourquoi lui? C'était juste un nouveau voisin. Il était libre de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. En même temps tous les hommes voulaient une belle voiture et de belles femmes? Pourquoi serait-il différent? Il vivait juste le rêve de tout homme.

 _Dans un duplex qui ressemblait à un appartement chic du centre-ville._

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour avant d'aller vers la porte d'entrée, la refermant et partant dans la rue dans un état second. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu encaisser pour sa première incursion chez lui. Elle pouvait tout gérer au niveau inférieur. Certaines choses avaient été inattendues et révélatrices. D'autres totalement attendues et même décevantes.

Pourtant en retournant chez elle, elle s'en voulait d'avoir été incapable de se hasarder plus loin… à l'étage. Elle avait été effrayée, elle se sentait comme un harceleur, elle avait peur qu'Edward sache qu'elle avait passé sa maison au microscope. Et pourtant… elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se passait là-haut … et si le parfum des citrons était plus concentré à l'étage… dans la chambre d'Edward.

 _La chambre d'Edward…_

 _Le repaire …_


	10. Dans la tanière

.

 ** _… CHAPITRE 10 ..._**

 ** _Dans la tanière_**

Le reste du lundi se passa tranquillement sauf que Bella était persuadée que la petite tour Eiffel sur le trousseau de clés l'appelait. Elle avait pu l'entendre de nombreuses fois pendant le reste de la journée et la soirée.

 _"Tu sais que tu veux, Bella!"_

Le trousseau avait une voix sarcastique et étonnamment pas l'accent français.

Mais Bella était forte. Elle valait mieux que ces clés. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à avoir un comportement inapproprié, dicté par une curiosité malsaine.

 _"Bella, viens!"_

En même temps elle avait beaucoup à faire. Elle voulait finir le premier chapitre de _De la haine à la passion_ ainsi elle pourrait l'envoyer à Angela. Une fois que les cours auraient commencé elle serait très occupée, alors elle voulait avancer pendant que ses réflexions au sujet de ses premiers jours étaient encore claires.

Eh bien sûr, il y avait des cours à préparer. Bella avait déjà les manuels et les classeurs d'exercices de grammaire. Outre les grandes anthologies de littérature il y avait aussi des romans. Même si elle avait lu la plupart d'entre eux, elle devrait sans doute mieux se familiariser avec leur contenu.

 _"Belllaaa… Bella, Bella, Belllaaaaaaaaaa!"_

"Tu vas la fermer!" lâcha Bella dans le silence de la maison vide.

C'était ridicule. Ce porte-clés n'allait pas arriver à l'influencer.

Ce serait vraiment trop effrayant d'aller espionner chez quelqu'un que vous ne connaissiez même pas. Quel manque total d'intégrité d'aller rôder dans la maison d'un étranger, à la recherche d'indices concernant la façon dont il mène sa vie?

 _"Bella? Bellaaa, Bella, Bella, Bella la! ha-ha-haha!"_

Seigneur! Peut-être qu'une bonne tasse de thé m'apaiserait.

Toutefois le porte-clés avait _vraiment_ un argument valable. Ce serait bien de voir comme le reste de la maison d'Edward était décoré… pour voir si le même schéma de couleur était respecté à l'étage. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait fouiller dans ses affaires, derrière des portes fermées ou dans des tiroirs ou autre chose de ce genre. Mais le fait demeurait, leurs duplex étaient identiques mais en sens inverse et il était intéressant de voir comment les autres l'avaient aménagé.

Peut-être que demain elle verrait les carrelages de la salle de bain du haut. Peut-être le même qu'en bas, après tout.

 _"Bonne nuit Bella… fait de beaux rêeêêêêves."_

Cette nuit-là Bella eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Le porte-clés s'était enfin tu, probablement épuisé par ses moqueries excessives. Bella était extrêmement fatiguée mais elle n'arrivait pas à éteindre son cerveau.

Elle était couchée et imaginait comment pouvait être l'étage chez Edward.

 _Et s'il a une suite?_

Bella pensa à la maison qui aurait pu aller dans un magazine, moderne et joliment décorée, de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle ressemblait à un appartement de grand standing en centre-ville. Ça la fit penser à une de ses fan fic préférées.

 _Ça ressemble beaucoup aux goûts de Master of Universe_.

 _Et si Edward était un dominant meurtri comme Ethan dans cette histoire?_

 _Ce rêve que j'aie fait… mes chevilles et mes poignets étaient attachés… peut-être une prémonition?_

 _Il avait bien une dominante l'autre soir Barb… euh … Irina…_

 _Et s'il avait une sorte de donjon là-haut? Une salle de jeu?_

 _Je parie qu'il a une chambre bleue de la luxure._

Le repaire d'obsédé… elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à ça. Il avait l'air si prédateur et si brut, si primitif et sans retenue sexuelle. Elle aurait dû être dégoûtée… elle l'était. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Comment ne pourrait-elle pas être dégoûtée par la façon dont ce Roméo, ce Casanova vivait apparemment? Et qui était exactement ces femmes? Savaient-elles pour les autres et la façon dont il vivait, aimait… non… profitait et couchait? Combien de cœurs brisait-il par mois? Et combien de bimbos y avait-il? Etait-ce seulement une fois de temps en temps ou était-ce régulier, avec une sorte de rotation, un schéma auquel il se conformait?

Bella se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant au mystère du repaire d'obsédé.

Mais il semblait être autre chose que les apparences le laissaient croire. Il y avait de la musique, l'art, de la littérature chez lui. Est-ce que tout cela n'était pas un indice d'une âme sensible? Etait-ce pour cela que sa proie s'était laissé mener à sa tanière? La promesse de quelque chose de plus, au-delà du physique et de ses beaux yeux? Partageait-il ce côté sensible avec elles ou gardait-il ces aspects pour lui tout seul?

Il semblait avoir des intérêts variés et si c'était le cas, est-ce que ça le rendait intéressant?

 _Peut-être a-t-il besoin de toutes ces femmes à cause de … ses intérêts variés._

C'était les premières heures du jour suivant et Bella dériva enfin dans un sommeil agité, rempli de rêves sordides gris et noirs, crème… brumeux.

Ethan Collins était assis dans un fauteuil club noir en cuir, nu, tenant la palette d'un artiste, il peignait sur une toile. Pat Robinson était assis dans un deuxième fauteuil club en cuir, nu également, lisant des poésies à voix haute. Assis derrière le piano, une moue sur les lèvres, avec son pantalon de pyjama en soie noire, Edward Cullen, ses longs doigts agiles jouant une mélodie obsédante sur les touches ivoire. Bella Swan, nue, était couchée sur le dessus du piano, se délectant de tout parce que c'était tout simplement trop beau pour être vrai.

Soudainement Edward rangea la partition puis se leva et monta sur le piano tandis que la musique continuait miraculeusement sans lui. Il planait au-dessus d'elle, en équilibre et nu maintenant, regardant en bas avec des yeux sauvages et brillants tandis qu'il prenait sa virginité, poussant avec un rythme accéléré. Et quand la musique atteignit le crescendo palpitant… Bella fit de même…

"Oh dieu…ohmondieu… Oui! Oui! OUI! Joue du piano! Fais chanter mon corps!"

Bella ouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, complètement perdue, elle retrouva ses sens seule et dans son lit.

"Bon sang!" murmura-t-elle, "Je devrais aussi écrire ces rêves!"

Une voix railleuse l'appelait d'en bas.

 _"Bella-la-la! Oooooh-la-laaaaa!"_

C'était mardi matin. Bella avait rendez-vous pour le câble. Quelqu'un passerait entre huit et douze heures. Elle était coincée ici, incapable d'aller chez Edward avant longtemps. Ce qui était bien… de toute façon, le courrier n'était distribué que l'après-midi.

Elle se doucha, s'habilla et déjeuna puis alluma son ordinateur pour vérifier ses mails et travailler sur son histoire.

Elle avait reçu plus d'e-mail. Elle en effaça deux rapidement. Un autre était un commentaire d'un nouveau lecteur qui avait lu A _u-delà des collines si vertes._ C'était un voyage nostalgique de lire ce que quelqu'un avait pensé des chapitres qu'elle avait écrit des mois ou même un an auparavant.

Le quatrième était la réponse de Star-A-Holic concernant la demande d'une bannière pour sa prochaine fic.

 **De :** _stripedbealeaol_

 ** _Pour :_** _B-the-Swangmail_

 **Sujet :** _Bannière, bannièèèère, bannièèère!_

 _Le 30 août 2010 8h43:27_

 _Bb!_

 _OMG! Bellybeans! Je t'aime, je t'aime, aime, aime! Je suis si excitée : tu veux que je te fasse une nouvelle bannière! Gros câlins informatiques *saute comme Alexa Collins sur une red bull"._

 _J'adore le titre de ta fic!_ 'De la haine à la passion' _ça parait si sexy! Je suis très excitée que ce soit à nouveau Ethan et Stella! Oh et j'aime juste cette idée… ta petite Stellenseigante et ton grand méchant play-boy Ethan. Bien sûr qu'ils vont tomber amoureux! Les opposés s'attirent, peu importe qu'ils ne se supportent pas au début. LOL_

 _*Star-Ho tape sur l'épaule d'Ethan "Attends simplement mon gars… cette jeune fille va causer ta perte!" * Star-Ho s'éloigne en se dandinant._

 _Alors Belly j'ai déjà commencé et j'ai la MEILLEURE photo pour le centre de la bannière… subtil mais sexy! Juste comme Stella. Je trie des photos de Pat Robinson, Krystal Schubert, Jefferson Rawbone, Ashlyn Grey, Leland Kluts et Rickie Leeds. J'essaierai de la finir cet après-midi et je t'enverrai ce que j'ai fait dès que j'ai fini._

 _*Ris et se frotte les mains de façon démoniaque* "Ça va être super!"_

 _A bientôt bb!_

 _Star-Ho_

Le reste de la matinée Bella travailla sur son histoire.

Vers onze heures quarante-cinq le gars du câble ne s'était toujours pas montré mais quelques minutes avant midi, Bella reçut un coup de téléphone. Ils s'étaient trompés dans la planification et sa demande avait été ignorée mais quelqu'un passerait cet après-midi entre treize et dix-sept heures.

Le camion de la compagnie du câble ne se montra pas avant quinze heures quarante-cinq mais comme tout avait déjà été installé, le technicien ne mit pas longtemps. Bella avait maintenant le câble dans son salon et dans la chambre là-haut. Elle pouvait aussi brancher son ordinateur dans son bureau ainsi qu'une ligne téléphonique et l'interphone. Ce serait très pratique, on pourrait l'appeler de la grille d'entrée.

Pendant que gars du câble travaillait, elle sortit pour aller à sa boite aux lettres. Il y avait deux choses. Un bulletin d'information concernant le quartier et … une carte.

Elle regarda qui était l'expéditeur avant de l'ouvrir et elle sourit. Tampa Bay en Floride. Une carte _Félicitations pour ta nouvelle maison_ provenant de sa mère et de son beau-père Phil Dwyer. Elle secoua la tête et sourit en ouvrant la carte et lut la note à l'intérieur.

 _Congratulations on Your New home !_

 _Hello mon bébé Bella!_

 _Nous espérons être la première lettre que tu reçois. Avons-nous réussi? Phil m'a dit que c'était stupide de modifier la carte ainsi*. Nous pensons un peu à comme si c'était chez nous parce que Phil a aidé avec l'acompte mais fais-en ton chez toi et quand tu paieras ce sera vraiment à toi._

 _Je suis contente que tu vives dans un quartier agréable et pas un grand complexe d'appartements. Et nous avons passé un bon séjour lorsque nous sommes venus visiter. Lorsque l'équipe de Phil jouera là-bas, au printemps prochain, je pourrai rester un peu avec toi et nous pourrons simplement nous détendre!_

 _Je suis très contente que nous ayons fait les achats plus tôt ce mois-ci. J'espère que tu fais de beaux rêves dans ce nouveau lit!_

 _Nous espérons que tu vas rencontrer de gentils voisins. Je ne veux pas attendre trop longtemps pour savoir comment vont les choses. Envoie-nous des photos!_

 _Bonne chance pour le travail la semaine prochaine. Nous penserons à toi en ce premier jour de rentrée. Je suis tellement fière de toi!_

 _Je t'aime._

 _Maman et Phil_

Bella prit sa première lettre et rentra à la maison avec le sourire. Elle prendrait des photos à ajouter dans son mail.

 _Et ce mail ne parlerait absolument pas de ces merveilleux rêves qu'elle faisait._

Elle soupira se sentant un peu rouge et ayant besoin de chasser ces idées de dieux du sexe. Elle ouvrit l'autre document et parcourut le contenu : elle sourit en lisant le titre de la brochure. _Skyline Townehome Association Report_. Ça donnait STAR en raccourci. Elle se demanda si c'était simplement une coïncidence.

C'était assez bref, ça rappelait les règles de stationnement, de nettoyage après le passage des animaux, l'enlèvement des poubelles après le ramassage le mercredi. Il était également question d'une réunion mensuelle du conseil d'administration de l'association ainsi que la liste des membres du conseil d'administration. Une liste des comités et des présidents. Il y avait aussi un texte de présentation concernant les futurs travaux de réfection qui auraient lieu dans les rues.

Bella venait de terminer sa lecture quand le gars du câble termina enfin et elle le raccompagna à la porte.

Dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte elle l'entendit. Ça hurlait.

 _"Bellaaa… allez, allez, allez… allons-y!"_

Elle baissa les yeux vers le petit porte-clés tour Eiffel, s'attendant presque à le voir sauter de la table et danser autour d'elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement mais plutôt déterminée, elle l'attrapa et se dirigea vers la porte d'Edward.

Elle descendait son allée quand un énorme véhicule apparut au coin de la rue. Il tourna et descendit la rue. Le véhicule était énorme il ressemblait à un Hummer tout noir avec des chromes brillants et des vitres teintées. Il ressemblait aux véhicules que les quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse auraient pu choisir s'ils avaient voulu échanger leurs chevaux contre des moyens de transport plus modernes.

Même de loin elle pouvait entendre par-dessus le bruit du moteur, les basses de la musique qui résonnaient dans la voiture bien que les vitres soient fermées. L'énorme engin approcha, fit demi-tour au bout de la rue et se gara en face de chez Edward. Bella pouvait ressentir les vibrations de la musique dans son corps. Tout à coup tout se calma et l'air se remplit de silence.

Bella s'était arrêtée au bout de son allée ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle se demandait si elle devait laisser la personne dans le véhicule savoir qu'Edward n'était pas chez lui ce qu'elle comprendrait toute seule si elle allait à la porte d'entrée. Elle était sur le point de regagner sa maison et attendre pour aller récupérer le courrier d'Edward plus tard, lorsque la portière du conducteur s'ouvrit et qu'un grand mec musclé en sortit. Il la regarda directement.

"Bella?" l'interpella-t-il depuis l'autre côté de la rue.

"Oui!" répondit-elle prudemment, en se demandant comment il connaissait son nom.

Il referma la portière et se mit à marcher dans sa direction et elle hésita, se demandant si elle devait fuir ce géant.

Mais ensuite elle vit son visage plus nettement au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait. Ses cheveux sombres et bouclés encadraient un visage enfantin avec des fossettes et de pétillants yeux bleus. Il y avait _affable et sympathique_ écrit sur lui et Bella se détendit et l'apprécia instantanément, il n'avait pas encore dit son nom. Il la dominait, il était grand et costaud, un peu comme Jake et probablement tout aussi fort. Les manches de son polo blanc contenaient difficilement ses biceps. Il allait parfaitement dans un pantalon noir de sport. Une paire de chaussures de sport coûteuse attira son regard.

"Salut Bella! Je suis Emmett McCarty. Je suis un ami d'Edward." Il tendit sa grosse main.

"Salut, je suis Bella Swan," répondit-elle en secouant sa main en ajoutant avant de se sentir stupide : "Mais tu le sais déjà, donc…"

Il rit : "Eh bien je savais pour Bella mais pas pour Swan." Il sourit.

"Alors Edward m'a appelé ce matin pour me demander de m'arrêter après le travail et d'essayer de te trouver. Il a complètement oublié que demain était le jour de la poubelle et il voulait que je sorte ses poubelles pour lui."

"Oh!" répondit-elle se souvenant de la petite note dans le dépliant de la STAR. "Eh bien j'aurais pu le faire."

Emmett sourit. "Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de te contacter. Il ne connait pas ton numéro de téléphone. Et comme il s'était déjà senti gêné de te demander de récupérer son courrier, qu'il a réalisé après avoir été parti qu'il aurait pu cacher une clé et me demander de m'arrêter pour m'en occuper. Il t'envoie ses excuses."

Bella rougit se sentant immédiatement mal. Récupérer le courrier et le journal d'Edward n'était pas vraiment une corvée. Ce qui l'avait énervée c'était juste la façon dont il lui avait demandé.

"Ça ne me gêne pas de le faire. Il ne devrait pas s'en faire pour ça."

"Tu es sûre?"

"Oui ce n'est pas un problème. Je veux dire, je suis là." Elle fit un geste par-dessus son épaule. "En fait j'allais juste chercher son courrier et récupérer les journaux." Elle montra le petit porte-clés pour le lui prouver. "Je peux m'occuper de la poubelle aussi."

"Eh bien je suis là maintenant, je vais m'occuper de la poubelle pendant que tu t'occupes du courrier, d'accord petite Swan?"

Bella sourit à la facilité et la rapidité avec lesquelles il l'avait affublée d'un surnom alors qu'il la connaissait à peine. Et elle s'en moquait. Elle considérait ce gars comme un grand frère juste quelques instants après l'avoir rencontré.

"OK."

"Alors tu viens d'emménager hein?" demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils traversaient la rue.

"Ouais… je suis la nouvelle venue."

Emmett sourit. "Bienvenue dans le coin, Bella."

"Tu vis ici aussi?"

"Non j'habite à une vingtaine de minutes mais je travaille pas très loin."

"Et que fais-tu?"

"Je gère et suis copropriétaire d'un club de gym. Edward et moi sommes partenaires en affaires." Il montra le logo sur son polo. Bella regarda le logo Gymeria Elite sur sa poitrine.

"Oh!" Elle hocha la tête et ils atteignirent la maison d'Edward.

 _Alors Edward est copropriétaire d'une salle de sport avec Emmett… une petite entreprise._

 _Euh pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais. Au moins il a un emploi._

Emmett attendit qu'elle fasse le tour et lui ouvre le portail du garage. Elle entendit le bourdonnement de la fermeture lorsqu'elle posa le courrier d'Edward sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

"Tu es une fan des Mariner?" lui demanda-t-il en traversant la cuisine.

 _Quoi?_

"Je suis désolée…" dit-elle perdue.

"Les Mariner contre les Texas Rangers!" Il regarda sa montre. "Le match est sur le point de commencer. Je vais le regarder ici." Il hocha la tête en direction du séjour. "La télé d'Edward est géniale… On se sent comme si on était au Rangers Ballpark."

"Oh… Euh … oui mon père aime le baseball et il un grand fan des Mariner."

"Cool," répondit-il en ouvrant le frigo.

 _Il reste là? Donc pas d'espionnage possible? Oups… je veux dire... je ne peux admirer la maison d'Edward?_

"Tu veux une bière?" demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule. "Nous avons des blue moons, des heineken, des rainier et quelques bouteilles d'arrogants bastards."

"Ou alors celle-là aussi," il tenait en l'air une bouteille et Bella en resta muette d'étonnement. Une stella artois.

 _Stella. Ethan… je veux dire… des boissons stella… c'est parfait tout ça._

"Il y a aussi de l'eau et des soda allégés," ajouta-t-il.

"Oh non merci, ça va," fut tout ce qu'elle put dire tandis qu'il ouvrait un placard et regardait ce qu'il y avait dedans.

"Regarde-moi ça. Je te défie de trouver quoi que ce soit de marrant à manger. Ah sauf ça!" dit-il et il sortit un sac de cookies aux pépites de chocolat.

Bella se posta près d'Emmett et regarda à l'intérieur du placard. Il y avait de l'eau, des sodas allégés, de l'eau gazeuse et d'autres choses posées sur le sol. Il y avait aussi des bouteilles de vin, rouges et blancs et plusieurs packs de bière. Sur les étagères il y avait des sacs de protéines en poudre, des boites de protéine en barre, un gros sac de riz complet, des flocons d'avoines, des céréales, des fruits secs, des noix, du beurre d'arachide, du pain de blé, deux boites de crackers, des boites de soupe, des pâtes complètes et plusieurs pots de sauce pour pâtes, ainsi que des sauces asiatiques et indiennes. Il y avait aussi des bouteilles de sauce chaude et des pots de salsa. Emmett attrapa un de ces derniers.

"Ça te parle?"

Bella fronça les sourcils.

Il expliqua. "De la salsa il en a mais je te mets au défi de trouver les chips qui vont avec." Il secoua la tête. "Mais au moins j'ai pensé à amener celles-là." Il sortit un paquet de sa poche et lui sourit en remettant le pot à sa place.

Bella pensa à ses twizzlers, ses chips, bretzels et autres crackers au fromage chez elle. Edward ne devait jamais manger des lucky charms non plus.

"Je suppose qu'Edward ne mange pas de cochonneries," dit-elle.

"C'est un euphémisme," répondit Emmett avant de refermer la porte du placard. "Il a toujours eu une silhouette de jeune fille." Il sourit en se laissant tomber sur l'un des canapés, déboucha sa bière et attrapa la télécommande.

 _Et il a une silhouette de jeune fille… euh… sans doute de jeune homme. Seigneur… pas une once de graisse sur ce corps à moitié dénudé que j'ai vu ce premier jour._

"Bon je devrai probablement y aller," dit Bella à contrecœur.

"Tu peux rester par là et regarder le match si tu veux," dit Emmett en trouvant la bonne chaine et en augmentant le volume. Il devait y avoir des haut-parleurs dans toute la pièce parce que l'ambiance du parc l'entoura.

"Rien qu'un peu alors," accepta-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle allait pouvoir apprendre quelques petites choses sur Edward par l'intermédiaire d'Emmett, bien qu'elle ne veuille pas être indiscrète.

"Allez! Commencez!" cria Emmett à la télévision, faisant sursauter Bella. Il but une gorgée de sa bière avant d'ouvrir son petit paquet de cacahuètes épicées.

Bella rit. Son père était sûrement installé chez lui à faire exactement la même chose devant la télé.

"Alors d'où connais-tu Edward?" demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'autre canapé.

Il la regarda avant de revenir à la télé.

"Nous étions colocataires à l'université."

"Ici à Seattle?"

Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la télé, la bouche légèrement ouverte, comme un enfant hypnotisé par un dessin animé.

"Hein?" demanda-t-il, en la regardant et en lui tendant son paquet de fruits secs épicés pour lui en offrir.

Bella secoua la tête. "Oh non merci. Je me demandais si… si Edward et toi vous étiez rencontrés à l'université … ici,"

"Oh non, c'était à Dartmouth." Il envoya quelques cacahuètes dans sa bouche et regarda la télé.

 _Dartmouth?_

"Vraiment? Vous venez tous les deux de la côte est?"

"Edward a grandi ici à Seattle mais je suis originaire d'Olympia. Je pense qu'ils nous ont mis ensemble dans le dortoir parce que nous étions originaires de l'état de Washington tous les deux. C'est pratiquement tout ce que nous avions en commun. Mais nous avons avancé. Nous sommes restés ensemble chaque année après ça. A présent Ed est presqu'un frère pour moi."

Elle hocha la tête, décidant que c'était mieux de ne pas trop poser de questions s'ils étaient si proches. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou demander parviendrait sûrement aux oreilles d'Edward et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse une idée fausse en pensant qu'il l'intéressait.

 _Jamais de la vie! Ce serait juste s'attirer des ennuis ... et peut-être une MST._

"Alors Edward aime lire, je suppose?" se demanda Bella tandis qu'elle regardait les étagères bien remplies.

"Désolé?" Il détourna les yeux de la télé et la suivit du regard, elle regardait les livres. "Oh ouais il lit comme un dingue. Je n'arriverai pas à lire tout ça même si je vivais cent ans. Il en lit toujours plusieurs à la fois. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour ne pas s'embrouiller, ça me dépasse…"

Tout à coup il se mit à hurler à la télé : "Allez Hernandez? Qu'est-ce que tu attends?"

Bella sursauta.

"Tu crois que je peux regarder les livres d'Edward?" lui demanda-t-elle, en dépliant ses jambes pour se lever et en attendant sa réponse.

"Bien sûr, pas de problème. Ed serait d'accord, fais-toi plaisir petite Swan."

Elle passa une bonne heure à regarder tous les livres pendant qu'Emmett continuait à crier ou à applaudir devant la télé. Tout était rangé avec soin et par ordre alphabétique, par sujet ou par auteur. Il y avait des sections consacrées à l'art, aux biographies, aux affaires, à l'économie. La section fiction était immense, avec des classiques de la littérature anglaise et américaine, des fictions historiques, de l'horreur, du mystère, de la poésie, de la romance, du développement de soi et des guides de voyage. Tout rangé alphabétiquement. Comme dans une libraire ou une bibliothèque.

Bella était stupéfaite. Edward était vraiment un maniaque du rangement. Ce n'était pas la femme de ménage qui faisait ça.

 _Dewey Decimal* n'est pas plus organisé qu'Edward Cullen._

L'estomac de Bella se mit à gronder et elle regarda l'heure. Il était dix-huit heures passé et elle avait faim. Emmett était absorbé par le jeu, englouti par la spirale des sports à la télé. Bella lui parla quand il y eut de la publicité.

"Hey Emmett, je rentre chez moi pour dîner. Merci pour la compagnie et de m'avoir laissé regarder les livres d'Edward. J'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer."

"Oh pas de problème petite Swan. Je te verrai demain quand je viendrai pour l'autre poubelle," dit-il en se levant du canapé.

"Oh ne t'en fais pas, je le ferai. C'est idiot de te faire venir alors que j'habite juste à côté." Bella vérifia qu'elle avait toujours les clés d'Edward dans la poche.

"Tu es sûre?" demanda-t-il incertain, en se frottant la nuque.

"Oui je suis sûre, ce n'est pas un problème. Je peux le faire."

"Bon d'accord alors. J'éteindrai les lumières et fermerai une fois que le match sera fini." Il la suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et la regarda partir.

Bella hocha la tête. "D'accord Emmett, au revoir."

"Salut petite Swan. Relax."

 _Quel charmant garçon. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas plus déteint sur Edward quand ils étaient colocataires. On dirait qu'ils sont complètement opposés._

Trois heures plus tard le Hummer était toujours à l'extérieur de la maison et les lumières étaient encore allumées.

 _Merde!_

Il y avait eu des prolongations et le score était très serré. Bella le savait. Elle et la tour Eiffel avaient allumé la télé pour suivre l'avancée du match pendant que Bella travaillait sur son histoire. Au moins le trousseau de clés avait eu la décence de se taire et de ne rien dire sur le fait que Bella n'avait pas pu partir en exploration.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas y revenir ce soir. Elle ne voulait pas que les voisins la voient faire et le racontent à Edward. Mais au moins elle avait appris plusieurs choses concernant Edward Cullen.

C'était mercredi matin. Demain Edward rentrait et Bella serait au travail toute la journée pour des réunions et des préparations. Sur son emploi du temps de la journée aujourd'hui Bella n'avait que quatre choses : récupérer le journal d'Edward, visiter sa maison, récupérer son courrier et vérifier sa maison.

C'était tout. Deux fois.

Juste au cas où.

Après une douche rapide, elle s'habilla déjeuna et nettoya avant de passer de pièce en pièce pour prendre des photos, pour montrer la façon dont elle avait arrangé ses pièces. Elle téléchargea ces photos, envoya un message rapide à sa mère et à Phil, joignit les photos et envoya le mail.

Voilà.

Elle avait assez attendu.

Elle alla à la cuisine et prit la boite hermétique qui contenait les biscuits au chocolat qu'elle avait faits. Ensuite elle attrapa la petite tour Eiffel qui couinait " _yep Bellaaaa!"_ Et se dirigea vers le journal qui avait été déposé.

En entrant dans la maison calme elle inspira profondément. L'odeur du citron n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Elle avança dans la cuisine, posa les clés sur le comptoir ainsi que le journal et la boite de biscuits à côté du courrier.

Elle traversa le séjour et alla au garage, ouvrit le portail et écouta le bourdonnement de l'automatisme qui s'ouvrait. La poubelle était vide à présent alors elle la rentra dans le garage et referma le portail, une fois encore.

De retour dans la cuisine, elle visita le contenu du frigo d'Edward. Dans la porte il y avait des bouteilles de vin blanc, des condiments, olives et cornichons. Du lait écrémé, de la crème végétale, du jus d'orange en haut avec une étagère qui contenait toutes les boissons qu'Emmett lui avait offertes le jour précédent. Sur l'autre étagère il y avait des œufs, du fromage et des tranches de dinde. Il y avait quelques légumes dans le tiroir puis quelques pommes, oranges, un citron vert et deux citrons.

Le congélateur était presque vide. A côté des glaçons il y avait quelques pizzas surgelées, des paquets de légumes et de fruits rouges. Il y avait aussi une bouteille de Tequila et de la Vodka de bonne qualité.

Edward ne semblait pas être un fou de cuisine et Isabella ne comprenait pas bien. Elle qui aimait faire la cuisine. Il devait manger des plats à emporter. Dommage que la femme de ménage ne cuisine pas pour lui, comme Mme Cooper dans _Master of Universe_. Bella se demanda si l'une de ses bimbos avait cuisiné pour lui.

Bella entra dans le salon, déplaça un coussin sur le côté et s'assit sur le grand canapé en cuir noir, s'imaginant là écoutant la musique du piano qui emplissait la pièce. Après un moment elle se leva et se mit au piano, ouvrit le couvercle et joua quelques notes sur les touches puis referma le couvercle. Il n'y avait pas de partition sur le dessus du piano mais elle regarda dans le banc. Il était rempli de feuilles de musique et de livres, du classique au contemporain. Il y avait même des partitions vierges. Bella était stupéfaite.

 _Eh bien, frappe-moi avec une clé de sol! Edward compose?_

Elle referma le banc et ne fouilla plus ailleurs. Pour un raison quelconque ça lui parut trop intime de regarder la musique qu'Edward avait écrite. Ça paraissait trop personnel comme si elle s'immisçait dans son âme. Créer de cette façon était quelque chose qui devait être donné plutôt que pris.

Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle, elle aperçut la porte du patio de l'autre côté du séjour.

Elle le traversa et ouvrit les rideaux puis la porte coulissante qui donnait sur la terrasse. Juste à l'extérieur une table noire avec le dessus en verre et six chaises assorties avec des assises rembourrées rayées, à droite il y avait un foyer en pierre avec quatre chaises les entourant. De l'autre côté il y avait une sorte kiosque entièrement clos sur tous les côtés avec un petit espace autour juste au-dessous du toit. Bella y alla, ouvrit la porte et entra, tourna l'interrupteur et l'éclairage scintilla au-dessus.

 _Oh mon dieu, c'est beau. Un bain à remous à l'abri._

 _Oh Edward tu es un petit singe obsédé qui aime l'eau chaude._

Bella éteignit la lumière, ferma la porte et revint vers le patio. Il y avait un tuyau enroulé et elle décida d'arroser les quelques plantes qui étaient là.

En passant près du feu elle vit un déchet près de la poubelle et se pencha pour le ramasser. Mais ce n'était du papier comme elle l'avait pensé. C'était du tissu. De la soie noire brûlée sur les bords. Elle haleta en réalisant que ça ressemblait beaucoup à un morceau de pantalon de pyjama… celui qu'il portait juste quelques jours avant. Elle rit, imaginant Edward, si énervé ce jour-là, en train de brûler son pantalon dans le feu pour le punir.

Elle regarda alentour, essayant de l'imaginer en train de grimper au haut mur avant de venir demander l'échelle, tout écorché et déchirant son beau pantalon de luxe. Elle rit à nouveau, l'imaginant jeter son pantalon de colère l'arroser d'alcool et y mettre le feu, et rester là nu, le regarder partir en fumée.

 _Attends… merde! Il était là tout nu? Oh mon Dieu!_

 _C'est ridicule il a dû se mettre un autre pantalon pour faire ça._

Cette idée qu'il ait pu le brûler en étant nu rendait plus facile à vivre le fait qu'il l'ait vue danser et chanter avec sa brosse à cheveux. Il pourrait bien être aussi tordu qu'elle à l'occasion, elle rangea le petit bout de tissu dans sa poche.

Elle retourna à l'intérieur, fermant et verrouillant la porte du patio et tirant les rideaux.

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et resta là un moment à se mordiller les lèvres. Intérieurement un grand débat se livrait en elle : devait-elle ou ne devait-elle pas?

 _Vraiment je ne devrais pas._

 _Mais tu le veux._

 _Mais je ne devrais pas._

 _Mais tu vas le faire._

 _Et s'il le découvre?_

 _Comment pourrait-il le savoir?_

Elle lança ses mains en l'air, frustrée et résignée.

"D'accord, d'accord. Je vais le faire. Ça ne me plait pas mais je ne peux pas ne pas le faire."

A cet instant la sonnette retentit et Bella se fit presque pipi dessus.

Elle avança sur la pointe des pieds et espionna par le judas, juste pour voir la silhouette d'un livreur et derrière lui un camion de FedEx. Le camion démarra. Bella ouvrit la porte et prit le colis qui était posé sur le seuil de la porte.

L'adresse de l'expéditeur ne lui dit rien mais le paquet était adressé à Edward A. Cullen.

 _A?_

 _Pourquoi un A?_

 _Hummm…_

 _Arthur?_

 _Trop chevaleresque._

 _Albert?_

 _Trop gras._

 _Abraham?_

 _Trop honnête._

 _Arnold?_

 _Trop gouverneur et … adultère._

 _Adolf?_

 _Bon dieu … n'y songe même pas._

 _Adonis?_

 _Pas faux mais trop grec pour moi._

 _Alexander?_

 _Trop grand._

 _Angus?_

 _Beaucoup trop costaud._

 _Atticus?_

 _Non, trop littéraire._

 _Antony?_

 _Peut-être bien Antony._

 _Oui définitivement._

 _Edward Antony Cullen c'était vraiment pas mal._

 _Elle posa le paquet sur le comptoir de la cuisine à côté de la boite de biscuits._

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers l'escalier, recherchant des marques d'éraflures le long des murs de la cage d'escalier. Bien sûr il n'y avait rien, la femme de ménage était passée par là.

Bella n'alla pas directement dans sa chambre. Elle voulait découvrir tout le repère et garder le plus sordide pour la fin. Le rez de chaussée avait été le plat principal et à présent le dessert était en haut, un sundae à la crème glacée. Le repaire d'Abruti serait le sirop au chocolat sur le dessus et bien sûr son lit serait … la cerise.

Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Mais d'abord il y avait les préliminaires… il y avait deux autres chambres en haut ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Elle irait visiter cela en premier.

En haut de l'escalier elle entra dans la première pièce. C'était une salle de gym, avec tapis roulant, vélo elliptique et banc de musculation avec des poids de différentes tailles. Une télé était accrochée au mur et une station d'accueil pour iPod posée sur le comptoir avec quelques serviettes blanches et moelleuses. Un ventilateur et des miroirs recouvraient entièrement l'autre mur.

 _Inutile de se demander pourquoi il est si bien foutu._

La salle de bain fut la suivante. Mêmes matériaux et même schéma de couleur qu'en bas. Pas de réelle surprise ici. Un short traînait là.

 _Tu as profité de ton bain à remous hein petit singe obsédé?_

Bella passa à l'autre chambre. La porte était fermée. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et … rien. C'était verrouillé.

 _Verrouillé?_

 _Quoi?_

 _Qui verrouille une porte de chambre d'amis?_

 _Et pourquoi?_

 _Oh…_

 _OH PUTAIN SERAIT-CE LA SALLE BLEUE DE LA LUXURE?_

Bella resta dans le couloir sombre en regardant la porte verrouillée, prête pour la vision rayon X. Elle imaginait toutes sortes de bancs, avec l'assise en cuir et en bois poli et brillant, des mousquetons et des sangles… des chaines … qui pendaient du plafond. La croix de St André, suspendue dans un coin et une grille où étaient accrochés toutes sortes d'objets de flagellation inspirant la peur.

"Oh fuck me," gémit-elle.

 _Non, ne parle pas comme ça!_

 _Eh bien peut-être…_

 _Non Isabella Marie Swan, tu as perdu l'esprit?_

 _Peut-être…_

 _Tu sais … cette pièce n'est pas forcément un donjon de jeux._

 _Alors pourquoi la porte serait-elle verrouillée?_

 _Bonne question._

Elle commença à repartir en arrière se serrant dans ses bras, toujours, son esprit avait fait tout le travail, elle n'avait plus vraiment besoin de sa vision aux rayon X… imaginer ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte… et le secret derrière l'homme… le fait qu'il n'était pas du tout adepte de la vanille*… il était plus sur une voie douloureuse.

Elle resta là un moment, rassemblant sa résolution, son intelligence et sa curiosité. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis hocha la tête.

 _Bon, il est temps! Dans le repaire. Je peux le faire._

Elle fit demi-tour et regarda la chambre d'Edward par la porte. Les murs étaient peints en bleu très pâle, couleur douce et reposante. Son lit était immense et si accueillant… il fallait qu'elle attende, elle finirait par là… la cerise sur le gâteau à la fin… d'abord elle voulait aller voir la grande salle de bain.

Elle était très luxueuse avec le même sol en pierres naturelles et les petits carreaux de verre sur le mur avec le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo, avec le même bas plus grand. La vasque était belle, d'un bleu tourbillonnant, posée sur un plan gris et noir en granit.

Bella leva les yeux vers l'armoire à pharmacie essayant toujours de voir au travers mais finalement elle ouvrit la porte avec son petit doigt.

 _Ne touche à rien! Tu n'as pas apporté de gants…_

L'étagère du haut était garnie de médicaments en vente libre, aspirine, ibuprofène, sirop contre la toux. A côté des pansements, un pack réfrigérant et de la crème pour les courbatures.

 _Il s'est probablement blessé le muscle de l'aine._

En dessous plusieurs rasoirs, tondeuses, deux, une grande et une petite, des limes à ongle et une pince à épiler.

 _Il épile ses sourcils?_

Bella rigola et continua son inspection, elle remarqua un tube de crème contre les démangeaisons.

 _Hum… certaines de ses amies avec avantage doivent être des amies avec des inconvénients. Au moins rien de pire qu'une éruption pas d'antibiotiques._

En bas il y avait la crème à raser, le déodorant, du talc et deux bouteilles d'eau de toilette et d'après-rasage une marque qu'elle ne connaissait pas … _Prédateur._

 _Vraiment Edward? Tu me fais marcher là?_

Elle prit la bouteille d'eau de toilette et en mit sur son poignet pour sentir.

 _Waouh! Quelle odeur sexy!_

 _Je vais juste me promener pour le restant de la journée avec mon nez collé à mon poignet…_

Elle sentit une autre fois la potion magique. Ses yeux roulèrent presque derrière sa tête.

 _Dieu… Prédateur lui convient parfaitement. Une seule fois et il peut amener sa proie directement dans sa tanière._

Elle reposa la bouteille à sa place et referma la porte. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et trouva des brosses à dents, du fil dentaire et du dentifrice.

Dans l'autre tiroir des produits pour les cheveux de différentes sortes mais ni peigne ni brosse. C'était sûrement son secret pour ses cheveux si sexy, il était éternellement ébouriffé. Ça faisait souffrir les femmes et elles voulaient sans cesse passer leurs doigts dans ses cheveux en désordre.

Le placard du bas contenait des produits courants : papier toilette, des produits d'entretien et un sèche-cheveux.

Elle inspecta la grande baignoire, large avec des côtés surélevés et inclinée en arrière. Suffisamment grande pour que quelqu'un comme Edward puisse s'y détendre. Et elle semblait assez grande pour deux ce qui était sûrement prévu.

Elle regarda dans la grande douche à côté et vit la même bouteille de shampoing et de lotion. Oui _Prédateur_ aussi. Parce que quand quelque chose fonctionne bien pour toi et bien tu en profites.

 _Cette odeur va détruire mes neurones._

La douche avait toute sorte de pommeaux à intervalles irréguliers ainsi qu'un surdimensionné accroché au milieu. Bella remarqua deux poignées légèrement inclinées, de chaque côté du mur.

 _Diable? A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir?_

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra en levant les bras pour saisir les poignées. Elle les testa, tirant légèrement dessus puis sautant un peu et se tractant. Brusquement elle réalisa, ce qui la fit rougir abondamment. C'était parfait pour une séance de sexe dans la douche en sens inverse… parce que vous aimez la diversité contre le mur de votre douche. Les poignées pouvaient aussi servir au gars à se tenir… s'il avait décidé de se servir du pommeau de douche.

Elle sortit de la douche, de la salle de bain et rentra dans la chambre d'Edward.

Quand tu es un roi du sexe il te faut un lit adéquat. C'était un lit immense à baldaquin, avec du bois sombre et une couette grise lisse, satinée. Deux oreillers ordinaires et un plus petit, rayé… Edward n'aimait pas trop d'oreillers. Bella se demanda si la literie était moelleuse.

Il y avait deux commodes, une à côté du lit avec un miroir suspendu au-dessus. L'autre faisait face au lit et au-dessus était accrochée un grand écran plat. Les deux commodes étaient couleur crème avec quelques bougies posées dessus sur des plateaux en étain. Elle pouvait dire que les mèches des bougies avaient servi, ce n'était pas juste pour la déco. Elle prit une bougie et la sentit. Ça sentait le bois de santal.

 _Waouh dans le repaire avec obsédé… ça sent le_ prédateur _… mettant en scène la pièce avec l'odeur du santal. Il faudra que je le fasse._

 _Tu plaisantes. Tu n'as jamais rien fait. Tu ne sais pas quoi faire…. à … à… à… une bite._

 _J'apprends vite. Je donnerai tout. Tout de lui sent et est si merveilleux._

 _Et tu seras poussée par la prochaine fille qui attend sur sa liste. Juste une autre bimbo sur le calendrier._

Elle fronça les sourcils en replaçant la bougie sur son bougeoir, elle la fit accidentellement tomber, elle rebondit contre la commode et tomba sur le sol tandis que Bella essayait de la rattraper.

 _Merde non! Je t'en prie ne te casse pas!_

Merci mon dieu, elle était toujours en seul morceau mais elle avait une déformation d'un côté.

 _Merde! Comment puis-je être aussi maladroite?_

Elle reposa la bougie dans le plateau, l'orientant de façon à ce que le défaut ne se voit pas. Elle était parfaitement droite. Edward ne s'apercevrait de rien sauf s'il regardait précisément. Et s'il se servait des bougies il aurait sûrement la tête ailleurs. Du genre… se mettre au lit avec la bimbo.

Bella remarqua un coussin noir par terre dans un coin. Elle ne l'avait pas vu avant. Il avait une forme bizarre et elle réalisa que c'était le genre de coussin qu'on utilisait quand on avait des problèmes de dos… ou qu'on voulait essayer des positions sexuelles pour être plus à l'aise.

Ceci expliquait cela.

Incapable de s'arrêter ou de faire semblant d'avoir un peu de décence, elle se retourna et s'assit au bord du lit, rebondissant sur place pour tester le matelas. Elle se pencha pour sentir l'oreiller, pour voir si elle retrouvait cette odeur. Mais les draps sentaient juste le propre. Alors elle sentit son poignet en s'allongeant sur le lit, la tête sur l'oreiller pour voir s'il était moelleux.

 _Pas mal. Très sensuel. Edward est certainement un abruti très sensuel._

En regardant vers la télé elle se demanda ce qu'il regardait quand il était au lit. Regardait-il les informations? Des sitcoms ou des documentaires? Des dvd?

Il regardait probablement du porno avec sa partenaire.

 _Oh putain il ne faisait pas ça ici, si?_

Bella se redressa sur ses coudes, regardant les tables de chevet sur lesquelles étaient posées des lampes assorties en acier brossé. Sur la table de chevet la plus proche il y avait plusieurs livres à couverture rigide. Elle se souvint qu'Emmett avait mentionné qu'Edward lisait toujours plusieurs livres à la fois. Elle tourna la pile et regarda les titres sur le dos. Les deux premiers faisaient sûrement référence à elle : _Portrait d'un espion_ et _A présent tu la vois._ Le suivant _Mise en danger imprudente_ ce qui ferait un bon titre pour une comédie musicale basée sur les tribulations d'Edward - et celui du dessous était celui qu'elle préférait : _Le sexe lent : art et artisanat de l'orgasme féminin_.

 _Edward fait de la recherche et il a beaucoup de rats de laboratoire._

Bella s'assit et regarda le tiroir de la table de chevet, elle aurait voulu qu'il s'ouvre seul. Elle ne voulait pas tomber si bas. Ou être si faible. Malheureusement sa vision rayon X ne fonctionnait toujours pas.

 _Allez ouvre! Je vais déjà aller en enfer… j'ai déjà brisé toutes les règles!_

 _Tu sais ce qu'il y a là-dedans. Pas besoin de regarder._

 _Je veux regarder._

 _"Allez Bella… vas-y… regarde, regarde! Regarde! Allez Bellaaaa!"_

"Sale tour Eiffel fiche moi la main! Je peux prendre mes décisions toute seule, merci beaucoup!"

 _"Bella est une garce!"_

"Je sais que tu m'appelles garce, petite merde! La ferme!"

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et se ressaisit, se pencha en avant, tenta d'ouvrir le tiroir doucement avec un seul doigt. Elle s'arrêta, son autre main sur ses yeux, espionnant entre ses doigts. Peut-être que si elle cachait ses yeux, le contenu du tiroir ne la verrait pas regarder.

Elle se pencha … regarda et referma le tiroir rapidement. Pendant les quelques secondes où elle s'était autorisée à regarder, elle avait vu des préservatifs, deux bouteilles de lubrifiant, du chauffant et du gel de massage et une copie du _Kama Sutra moderne : le guide ultime du plaisir érotique_ , elle avait également vu quelque chose qui semblait être un bandeau pour les yeux.

Soudain elle réalisa qu'elle entendait un bourdonnement. Ou une vibration. Attends… il y avait deux bruits différents… une vibration et un bourdonnement.

Sa main avait déjà atteint le plus grand tiroir inférieur d'où provenait le bourdonnement mais l'autre son paraissait plus fort.

 _Quoi? Pourquoi?_

 _Le bourdonnement était un bruit mécanique, pas très loin… presque comme si … le portail du garage se relevait._

 _Oh putain!_

Le bourdonnement était accompagné d'un son familier, celui que ferait la Bitmobile qui rentrerait dans le garage.

 _MERDE! Merdemerdemerde! Il rentre?_

Le grondement s'arrêta. Puis elle attendit le bruit sourd d'une portière qui se referme.

 _MERDE! Oh merde, merde merde! Il est rentré un jour plus tôt!_

Le deuxième bruit, la vibration était désormais accompagnée de petits bruits aléatoires et elle réalisa que ces sons provenaient du tiroir de la table de chevet. Quelque chose vrombissait dans ce tiroir, tournait, peut-être bien.

Elle se leva, fixant la table de chevet avec horreur. Il y avait une sorte de sex-toy là-dedans… aucun doute à ce sujet… et il s'était allumé quand elle avait claqué le tiroir du haut.

Il y eut un autre bruit sourd, en plus du cœur de Bella. Probablement le coffre de la voiture qui se refermait.

 _Merde. Merde, merde, merde, merde. Oh je suis fichue! Complètement fichue! Maudit sex-toy…il est à la maison et je suis prise la main dans le sac!_

Elle entendit le portail se refermer.

Putain! _Il est rentré et j'étais dans son lit, dans sa chambre, dans sa douche, dans son armoire à pharmacie et en haut où je n'ai absolument rien à faire et je suis dans **sa** maison sans bonne raison et il est rentré plus tôt!_

Elle tapa dans la table de chevet. Le bourdonnement sourd continua, elle retapa dessus. Vraiment fort. Et heureusement ça cessa.

Bella entendit la porte s'ouvrit et se refermer. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et elle transpirait abondamment et il était probable qu'elle était sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque, il allait la retrouver morte dans sa chambre, morte et toute fripée.

 _Le lit, arrange le lit, vite, maintenant!_

Elle défroissa la couette et l'oreiller, essayant de ne pas respirer, certaine que son rythme cardiaque pouvait être entendu dans toute la maison…

Elle alla jusqu'à la porte sur la pointe des pieds et entendit Edward bouger dans la cuisine avant d'entendre sa voix.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est…?"

 _Merde le trousseau! Je l'ai laissé sur le comptoir. Il sait que je suis ici! Il va me trouver et il saura que j'ai fouillé dans son intimité, que j'ai examiné tous les coins et les recoins de sa maison, putain! Que j'ai utilisé son eau de toilette et abimé sa bougie, que j'ai essayé son lit et maintenant il y aura sûrement un procès et mes parents seront tellement déçus, je vais perdre mon emploi et il va falloir que je déménage._

 _"Bye-bye Belllaaaa! Tu vas aller en enfer! Hii hiii hiii!"_

 _"Edward, bonjour mon amoooour*!"_

Des pas rapides se précipitèrent sur le carrelage presque au bas de l'escalier.

…

* Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison : Your pour ta et Our pour notre, Phil a participé au financement…

*Système visant à classer l'ensemble d'un fonds documentaire d'une bibliothèque

*Le sexe "ordinaire" par opposition au BDSM

 _*En français_


	11. L'heure du bilan

.

 ** _… CHAPITRE 11 …_**

 ** _L'heure du bilan_**

Le lundi quand Edward arriva à Chicago il eut tout le temps d'aller au Ritz Carlton dans la tour Water et de s'installer dans sa suite avant le dîner. Il avait une réservation à dix-neuf heures trente au restaurant Deca juste à côté du hall de l'hôtel, au douzième étage. Deca avait une belle ambiance, en plein air, avec une vue magnifique sur la ville. C'était un endroit aéré et lumineux pour une réunion.

A dix-neuf heures il était au bar avec un verre d'excellent bourbon à la main. Ça avait été le préféré de son grand-père et ça permettait à Edward de se souvenir de lui.

Jason et Kate arrivèrent peu après dix-neuf heures. Ils avaient tous les deux des mallettes noires en cuir et étaient vêtus de costumes, tout comme Edward. Lorsque vous aviez affaire à autant d'argent il semblait approprié de s'habiller respectueusement et professionnellement. Jason Jenks avait été l'avocat du grand-père d'Edward pendant des années. Il était dans la fin de la soixantaine mais son visage était celui d'un homme beaucoup plus jeune. Kate Hart avait la trentaine, elle était une juriste aguerrie qui avait également travaillé avec son grand-père avant son décès, il y a trois ans.

Tous les trois prirent un verre et échangèrent quelques plaisanteries avant de s'asseoir à leur table. Ils étaient dans un coin un peu isolé bien que le son de la fontaine à proximité serve également à étouffer un peu plus leur conversation.

Autour d'un verre puis du dîner, du dessert et finalement du café ils discutèrent de l'encaissement des fonds accumulés en fiducie par le grand-père d'Edward. Son grand-père avait amassé une fortune grâce à diverses entreprises et investissements immobiliers et il avait mis en place un fidéicommis donnant procuration à Edward et le nommant exécuteur testamentaire. En conséquence, Edward faisait des voyages à Chicago plusieurs fois dans l'année pour des réunions comme celle-ci. Tout ce qui était discuté l'avait déjà été par téléphone, mail et même fax, Edward préférant mettre la touche finale en étant présent en personne, c'était quelque chose que lui avait appris son grand-père.

Vers vingt-deux heures, ils avaient tout réglé et Edward accompagna Jason et Kate pour leur dire bonsoir.

Peu de temps après Edward était de retour dans sa luxueuse suite, admirant la vue de Chicago de nuit quand on frappa à la porte. Il alla répondre et retrouva Kate. Elle portait toujours les mêmes vêtements, jupe crayon grise et un chemisier lavande mais elle n'avait plus sa veste. Un autre bouton de son chemisier avait été défait, ses cheveux relâchés, une crinière lâche de longs cheveux blonds bouclés avait remplacé le chignon impeccable et sa mallette avait été échangée contre un sac de voyage.

"Tu viens souvent ici?" demanda Edward en douceur en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Elle lui fit son petit rire rauque tandis qu'il prenait son sac et la faisait entrer et en suspendant le _'ne pas déranger'_ à la poignée de la porte.

"J'aimerai vraiment," ronronna-t-elle séduisante.

"Je suis sûr que nous aimerions ça tous les deux," répondit-il avec le sourire qui faisait tomber toutes les petites culottes.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de faire ce sourire. Les culottes ainsi que les boxers seraient par terre dans quelques minutes, le temps de verrouiller la porte et de laisser un chemin de vêtements jusqu'au lit moelleux.

Quelques heures plus tard après une quantité satisfaisante de manipulations orales ou manuelles et de bons soins, plusieurs séries de rapports sexuels avec pénétration dans diverses positions et tous les orgasmes allant avec, Kate tomba sur les oreillers à bout de souffle.

"Bon dieu Edward, tu es une putain de machine!"

Il rit à perdre haleine. "Une putain de _machine_ ou une machine à _baiser?"_

Kate rigola comme une écolière.

"Les deux, ton corps est ferme de partout."

"Nous sommes pareils tous les deux alors."

Il sourit fatigué. "Bon je déteste décevoir."

"Tu ne déçois jamais, toi et ta machine à baiser donnez entière satisfaction."

Il sourit, à moitié endormi, en s'étendant sur son côté du lit et en reprenant son souffle. Il n'était pas du genre câlin après le coït. Il ne voyait pas réellement d'intérêt à ça une fois que c'était fini. Et bien sûr les femmes avec qui il venait de coucher semblaient l'accepter.

Edward bailla, fatigué et prêt à s'endormir. Mais Kate avait d'autres idées en tête. Elle voulait parler, elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

"Alors Edward tu sais que Garrett Sloan est devenu associé, n'est-ce pas?"

"Humm? Oh ouais…je le sais." _Pourquoi est-ce si important, maintenant?_

"Bon tu ignores aussi, alors, qu'il va se marier," dit-elle en se tournant sur le côté pour regarder le beau profil d'Edward.

"Ah ouais? C'est bien pour lui." Il avait les yeux fermés et son esprit commençait lentement à s'endormir pour la nuit.

"Ouais… il va se marier…"

 _Vraiment qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire qu'il se marie?_

"…et moi aussi."

Quoi?

Il rouvrit les yeux. _Quoi?_ Il se tourna et regarda Kate complètement perdu.

"Tu vas te marier?" Son cerveau essayait désespérément de mettre les choses ensemble.

"Avec Garrett oui. Nous sommes fiancés." Elle sourit, contente de l'effet de son annonce.

"Tu es fiancée à Garrett?" répéta-t-il, tout à fait réveillé à présent, comme dans un univers parallèle bizarre où ce serait bien d'avoir une liaison juste avant le mariage de la personne qui allait en épouser un autre.

Putain de bordel…?

Kate hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. "Oui Edward je vais épouser l'un des associés. Personne ne le sait. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne porte pas la bague - merde tu aurais pu la voir. C'est énorme – de toute façon nous faisons attention pour éviter un scandale au bureau. Je devrais sûrement partir. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que ce soir a été probablement notre baise d'adieu." Elle sourit d'un air conspirateur dans le noir.

 _Seigneur… nous avons baisé de six façons différentes et maintenant elle m'annonce ça?_

 _Alors nous avons allègrement commis …. L'adultère? Ou le pré-adultère? Ou le quasi-adultère?_

 _Ce que nous avons fait n'a même pas de nom._

 _Merde… Ils ne sont même pas encore mariés et elle le trompe déjà?_

 _Et elle imagine que ce soir est notre baise d'adieu, "probablement"?_

 _Probablement?_

 _Seigneur…_

 _Ça devrait être notre dernière baise … pas notre baise d'adieu?_

"Edward? Qu'en penses-tu? Tu ne dis toujours rien."

Elle faisait une moue boudeuse en attendant qu'il lui dise… _quoi?_ Que pourrait-il lui dire? Qu'il voulait revenir en arrière et reprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Il ne voulait pas être mêlé à ce genre de choses, il y avait été mêlé malgré lui.

On s'était servi de lui.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire." Il ne savait vraiment pas. Il se sentait dégoûté de lui-même… avec elle… de ce dans quoi il avait été impliqué.

"Et tu ne vas pas me féliciter?" l'incita-t-elle timidement.

Il fronça les sourcils. "Félicitations… je suppose." Il était ébranlé.

"Je te remercie. Je savais que tu serais heureux pour moi. Je voulais te le dire ce soir… je ne voulais pas gâcher les choses et te le dire plus tôt." Kate lui tapota l'épaule et après quelques instants, elle bailla de contentement et se réinstalla pour dormir.

Edward ne pouvait pas dormir. Il resta là, couché dans le noir, pendant un bon moment. Son estomac se tordait et il ne voulait pas être couché là, avec elle. Il écouta jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa respiration régulière puis il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, se regardant dans le miroir et n'aimant pas du tout ce qu'il vit.

Ce n'était pas qu'il soit jaloux. Ce n'était pas ça du tout. Il n'avait pas plus de sentiments pour Kate qu'il n'en avait pour les autres avec lesquelles il couchait. Il ne connaissait pas Garrett Sloan du tout. Il n'avait juste pas prévu de participer à ce genre de chose et il se sentait très mal. Il n'aurait jamais envisagé d'avoir une liaison avec une femme mariée, peu importe combien elle était séduisante. Et tant que ça le concernait c'était exactement la même chose pour une femme fiancée.

Elle s'était servie de lui.

Elle ne lui avait rien dit. Et bien sûr il n'avait eu aucun moyen de le savoir. Il avait une très bonne relation avec Kate et c'est sûr, il en avait bien profité mais à présent ça l'énervait. Il était en colère lorsqu'il entra dans la douche et frotta chaque partie de son corps au beau milieu de la nuit. Il était énervé tandis qu'il s'essuyait et se mettait un jeans et un t-shirt. Il était énervé quand il s'assit sur le canapé dans sa suite, en se servant toujours le même bourbon et il était encore énervé mardi matin après que Kate se soit réveillée et se prépare à aller travailler.

Edward lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il annule leurs projets pour la soirée et qu'il fallait qu'il rentre à Seattle le lendemain, un jour plus tôt que prévu. Kate avait ri quand il lui avait dit qu'il s'était senti utilisé. Elle lui fit remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents tous les deux. Il se servait des femmes - qu'il le veuille ou non - et qu'elle avait apprécié leurs jeux entre les draps autant que lui. Ils s'étaient servis l'un de l'autre.

"J'ai passé une soirée géniale, Edward!" lui dit-elle à la porte. "Ne sois pas en colère." Elle lui donna une petite tape. "Qui sait il y aura peut-être une prochaine fois…?" Elle lui sourit.

 _Putain elle plaisante?_

"Non Kate. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Je ne ferais plus jamais ça. Et je ne l'aurai pas fait non plus cette fois si je l'avais su."

"Alors je suppose au revoir, alors." Elle le regarda avec nostalgie.

"Ouais… au revoir Kate. Bonne chance à vous deux."

 _Dieu sait que vous en aurez besoin…_

"Au revoir Edward! " souffla-t-elle en lui envoyant un baiser et elle partit.

Il ferma la porte et resta là, à la regarder un moment, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

"Putain!"

Il alla vers le canapé pour essayer de dormir un peu. C'était sûr qu'il n'allait pas aller dormir dans ce lit. Ça le rendait malade rien que d'y penser. Le bourbon devait à voir quelque chose à voir avec son état mais il n'y avait pas que cela.

Edward n'avait jamais été amoureux. Il en était certain. La chose la plus proche qu'il ait eue, était une relation pendant ses études secondaires qui avait fini en vrai désastre. Il avait rapidement dressé des murs pour se protéger, pour que quelque chose comme ça ne se reproduise jamais. A part cette fois-là ... il n'y avait rien eu.

Bien sûr des dizaines de femmes s'étaient jetées à ses pieds après qu'il soit devenu ami avec Emmett et qu'il l'ait pris sous son aile. Il avait soigneusement entraîné son corps pour être attirant, il avait travaillé sur ses compétences de communication et développé une certaine confiance en soi - plus que nécessaire - et ensuite il avait appris à pratiquer et à faire plaisir à une femme dans son lit alors elle voudrait faire la même chose pour lui. Mais aucun de ces… accouplements… n'avait jamais servi à autre chose qu'à se divertir et qu'à obtenir une gratification sexuelle.

Cependant quand il s'agissait de mariage, Edward était plutôt vieux jeu. Il croyait au mariage, même s'il n'était pas concerné. Ses grands-parents, la mère de sa mère et son beau-père, Elizabeth et Edward Masen – même si ça avait été un second mariage - étaient mariés depuis près de quarante ans quand elle était morte.

Enfin Edward s'assoupit et dormit un peu sur le canapé de sa chambre d'hôtel. Il faisait des rêves bizarres comme se perdre dans une forêt. La forêt était un endroit sombre, un peu ennuyeux et il y faisait froid. Et il lui semblait que peu importe la direction qu'il prenait, combien de temps il marchait, il n'arrivait pas à en sortir, il ne trouvait pas son chemin dans l'enchevêtrement des arbres et des branches qui le touchaient, les racines tordues sur le sol et l'odeur de décomposition.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, soulagé de constater que ce n'était que de mauvais rêves et qu'il n'était pas perdu dans la forêt, il se prépara et quitta l'hôtel. Il fit le tour de la ville par l'autoroute avec la Mercedes qu'il avait louée pour le séjour. Après s'être arrêté au fleuriste il arriva finalement, se gara et entra dans le cimetière pour sa visite habituelle quand il venait à Chicago, l'endroit où il était né et sa maison d'enfance.

Il avait acheté trois bouquets et il les déposa sur les tombes de ses grands-parents, Edward Anthony Masen Senior et Elizabeth Anne Masen. Il posa le troisième bouquet sur la tombe de l'oncle qu'il n'avait jamais connu, Edward Anthony Masen Junior, un garçon qui était mort à l'âge de dix-sept ans… le demi-frère de sa mère et le seul fils de son grand-père.

Il s'assit les jambes croisées dans l'herbe dans le calme du cimetière. Il pensa aux gens qu'il aimait. Il pensa à son grand-père intraitable en affaire, qui avait eu un faible pour une mère célibataire aux cheveux couleurs bronze et aux yeux verts. Edward avait épousé Elizabeth et il avait élevé la jeune Esmée comme si c'était sa fille. Il pensa également au fils de ses grands-parents qui avait disparu si jeune. Les parents d'Edward, Esmée et Carlisle s'étaient rencontrés ensuite, pendant que Carlisle faisait son internat en neurochirurgie et il avait été impliqué dans la bataille que menait son oncle contre une tumeur du cerveau… une bataille qu'il perdit. Les parents d'Edward se marièrent quand il eut finit son internat et deux ans plus tard Edward naissait à Chicago et fut appelé comme son oncle qu'il n'avait jamais connu. C'était étrange mais la famille disait combien il lui ressemblait quand il était bébé, les mêmes cheveux cuivrés, les mêmes yeux verts qu'il avait hérités du côté de sa grand-mère Elizabeth.

Le grand-père d'Edward l'avait choyé toute son enfance. Même après que la famille Cullen ait déménagé à Seattle, il retournait à Chicago chaque été et souvent pendant les vacances. Son grand-père avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, il l'emmenait parfois au travail, lui expliquant ce qu'il faisait, lui apprenant, lui transmettant ses paroles de sagesse. Le jeune Edward était très intéressé et à la fin il avait suivi les traces de son grand-père avec un intérêt pour les affaires et les investissements que son grand-père lui avait inspiré. C'était une chose dont ses parents et grands-parents étaient fiers.

A présent Edward pensait à lui et il se demandait comment sa famille pouvait être fière de lui à cet instant de sa vie, s'ils le connaissaient vraiment. Il ne sentait pas vraiment fier de lui. Il se dégoûtait. Ce qu'avait dit Kate avait fait mouche. Elle avait raison.

Il se servait des femmes.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su que Kate était intéressée par Garrett Sloan? Ou même qu'elle sortait avec lui? Ou qu'elle avait prévu d'épouser le pauvre idiot?

Mais la vérité c'était qu'Edward ne connaissait pas vraiment les femmes avec qui il couchait. Pas vraiment. Il connaissait leurs positions sexuelles préférées et comment les exciter et comment obtenir d'elles ce qu'il voulait pour lui. Mais il ne les connaissait pas. Il ne prenait pas de temps pour cela. Leurs intérêts lui étaient inconnus.

Ce n'était vraiment que du sexe. Peu importe comment … mais le but c'était ça.

Il fut soudain fatigué de tout ça et de lui-même.

Plus tard ce soir-là, après avoir passé l'après-midi au cimetière puis plus tard à sa maison d'enfance où ses grands-parents avaient vécu, Edward retourna au Ritz Carlton. Il dîna dans sa suite, pas grand-chose, et ensuite regarda la télévision qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment. Quand il s'endormit enfin, il refit le même rêve que plus tôt dans la journée. La même forêt, aussi sombre et impénétrable qu'avant, elle se refermait sur lui, étouffante et oppressante et dont on ne semblait pas pouvoir s'échapper.

Edward retourna à Seattle le lendemain, soulagé de rentrer chez lui.

Il appela Emmett depuis l'aéroport pour lui dire qu'il était rentré et qu'il n'aurait pas à retourner chez lui pour s'occuper des poubelles.

"C'est bon. Ta voisine, Bella, les aura rentrées. Elle m'a dit que ça ne lui posait pas de problème, elle habite juste à côté. Elle semble être une chic fille. Petite Swan est un fan des Mariners."

"Tu lui as parlé? Attends, qui est petite Swan?"

Il y eut une pause avant qu'Emmett ne réponde.

"Tu m'as demandé d'aller la voir pour qu'elle me fasse rentrer. Ça impliquait qu'il fallait que je lui parle Edward. Avec des mots, tu comprends. Et oui c'est petite Swan… son nom de famille est Swan."

"Oui, évidemment que tu lui as parlé. Mais… tu as parlé assez longtemps pour savoir qu'elle est fan des Mariners?"

"Oui on est restés ensemble un petit moment. Elle a relevé ton courrier et ton journal pendant que je sortais la poubelle et ensuite on a regardé les Mariners, les Rangers les ont malmené un moment. Elle a fait un tour dans ta librairie personnelle aussi, avant de rentrer chez elle pour dîner."

"Elle a fait ça?"

"Oui c'est probablement un rat de bibliothèque comme toi. Elle a passé au moins une heure à regarder tes livres. Quoi qu'il en soit je suis resté jusqu'à ce que le match soit fini puis j'ai fermé. J'ai pioché dans tes Rainiers aussi, je t'en rapporterai un pack la prochaine fois que je passerai."

"Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Ecoute je dois y aller. Merci d'avoir trouvé Bella et d'avoir sorti la poubelle."

"Pas de problème! Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi!"

"Oui c'est vrai. On se parle bientôt, Em."

"Très bien. Dis bonjour à petite Swan de ma part."

Edward rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et se dirigea vers sa voiture avec sa valise.

 _Petite Swan._

 _Tu ne connaissais même pas son nom en entier._

 _Tu n'as pas pris le moindre temps d'ailleurs._

 _Tu es un putain de connard._

 _Mais vraiment tu le fais très bien._

Quand il arriva chez lui, il rentra dans le garage et amena ses affaires à l'intérieur. Il traversa la pièce principale et regarda le comptoir de la cuisine. Il y avait son courrier, ses journaux bien rangés et la petite tour Eiffel à côté. Il prit le trousseau et le rangea dans sa poche, pensant que Bella l'avait oublié là, plus tôt. Il y avait aussi le colis sur le comptoir. Sa commande était arrivée. Mais à côté il y avait une autre boite. Edward s'approcha.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est…?" dit-il à voix haute dans la maison vide.

C'était une boite de … _biscuits?_ Et il y avait un post-it collé dessus.

Il regarda attentivement, c'était des cookies aux pépites de chocolat. Faits maison.

 _C'est ta chance d'être un peu moins con Cullen!_

Il prit le colis et la boite de biscuits et se dirigea vers l'escalier avec ses bagages.

 **ooo O ooo**

Bella se tenait là, dans la chambre d'Edward, appuyée contre le mur, elle avait serré ses bras autour d'elle, après avoir entendu la voix d'Edward en bas qui disait, " _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?"_ Ses yeux allèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre, réfléchissant sur un moyen de s'en sortir mais il s'agirait d'une chute d'un étage. Ça ne se terminerait pas bien. Son regard alla sous le lit mais le cadre en bois descendait trop bas. Son cul était trop gros pour se glisser là dessous. La porte du placard ferait trop de bruit si elle l'ouvrait pour se cacher à l'intérieur. Elle pourrait dire qu'elle était montée car elle avait entendu un bruit mais ses talents d'actrice la trahiraient et ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Elle était simplement prise, sans espoir de pouvoir s'en sortir.

 _Merde! En parlant de bruit… ce satané vibroziminator se remit soudain à fonctionner?_

Nerveusement elle regarda vers la table de chevet, croisant les doigts, désespérant que les coups qu'elle avait donné sur la table n'aient pas permis à cette chose de garder le silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sortir d'ici.

 _Si_ … elle pouvait sortir d'ici.

Toutes ces choses passèrent dans sa tête tandis qu'elle était là en attente, tremblante comme une feuille, debout dans ses bottes, ou euh… ses sandales.

Les pas d'Edward se déplaçaient, se rapprochant du bas de l'escalier. Cela faisait plus de vingt ans que Bella ne s'était pas fait dessus. Bien sûr elle était toute petite mais s'il y avait une situation où elle pourrait faire dans son pantalon c'était bien celle-là. Elle ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre et pensa à la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire dans ces dernières secondes qui lui restaient…

 _Notre père qui est au cieux_

 _Que ton nom soit sanctifié que ton règne vienne, que ta volonté soit faite_

 _Dans le repaire d'Abruti comme dans tout autre lieu de cet univers paumé_

 _Envoyez-moi aujourd'hui un moyen d'évasion_

 _Pardonne-moi mes offenses_

 _Et le fait que j'ai espionné alors que je n'en avais pas le droit._

 _Et ne me soumets pas la tentation_

 _Et laisse-moi sortir de cet enfer en un seul morceau_

 _Amen_

Bella cligna des yeux. Puis cligna des yeux à nouveau.

 _Où est-il? Il devait bien être arrivé en haut à présent._

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit une chose incroyable… les pas avaient dépassé l'escalier et se dirigeaient plus loin sur le carrelage, vers la porte d'entrée. Elle retint son souffle, le cou tendu, écoutant attentivement le pêne dormant tourner et les pas d'Edward sortir de la maison et la porte se refermer derrière lui.

 _Quoi?_

 _Il avait quitté son repaire?_

 _IL AVAIT QUITTE SON REPAIRE!_

Elle s'effondra à genoux, posant ses mains sur son cœur battant.

 _Oh alléluia!_

 _Oh merci mon dieu, doux Jésus, Marie et Joseph et tous les anges des cieux… soyez bénis! Merci, merci, merci! Oh seigneur merci! Je promets de ne jamais me remettre dans une situation pareille!_

Elle se releva et courut sur la pointe des pieds à la fenêtre pour espionner.

Edward était là, en jeans noir et t-shirt bleu marine, il se dirigeait vers chez elle. Une main dans sa poche et dans le bras opposé empilés l'un au-dessus de l'autre, la boite de biscuits et le colis livré par Fedex.

 _COURS!_

Elle sprinta vers la porte jetant un regard pour s'assurer que le lit était en parfait état et sortit de la chambre. Elle dévala l'escalier, faillit trébucher sur les bagages d'Edward qu'il avait laissés au pied des marches. _REFLECHIS! Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis! Que vas-tu lui dire? Allez!_

 _Oh… oui! Oh mon dieu, oui!_

Elle s'arrêta un instant à la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrant lentement et prenant une grande inspiration, pour la ralentir ainsi que son rythme cardiaque. Elle essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front tandis qu'elle regardait Edward s'approcher de son allée. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour s'arranger. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations et parla fort pour s'assurer que sa voix était claire.

"OK … Bella… ta vie dépend de tes talents d'actrice, et ils peuvent être terribles, respire et essaie d'agir normalement."

Elle respira profondément et ensuite ouvrit la porte, marchant dans le soleil, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle pour se donner du courage.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Edward était devant sa porte d'entrée la tête baissée. Sa main libre posée sur l'encadrement comme il l'avait fait le lundi quand il était venu pour s'excuser et lui demander de récupérer son courrier et ses journaux. Evidemment il avait sonné et il attendait qu'elle lui réponde. Elle regarda tandis qu'il levait la main pour sonner à nouveau.

Jusqu'à présent il ne savait pas qu'elle fouinait chez lui quand il y était arrivé.

 _Si ça pouvait continuer comme ça._

Il dut décider qu'elle n'était pas chez elle parce qu'il se retourna et repartit tête baissée, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées.

Bella était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il releva la tête.

"Oh, tu es là!" lui sourit-il timidement.

 _Sois naturelle Bella, dis quelque chose d'ordinaire._

"Tu es rentré en avance."

 _Quel choix!_

"Ouais, je … euh…" Il fronça les sourcils quand ils se rencontrèrent au bout de l'allée puis secoua la tête comme pour chasser des pensées désagréables. "Je n'ai pas voulu rester un jour de plus."

"Oh," elle hocha la tête essayant de comprendre pourquoi il avait l'air si perdu.

Son front se plissa tandis qu'il la dévisageait.

"Tu étais chez moi?"

 _Allez Bella applique-toi! On y est! Ta maison, ton travail, tes relations avec ta famille, tes amis et ta vie entière en dépendent._

"Oh… oui … j'ai rentré ton journal…" elle fit un geste par-dessus son épaule en se tournant un peu, regardant vers chez lui.

 _Et puis je me suis cachée dans ta chambre, fouillant dans ton armoire à pharmacie, essayant ton eau de toilette, me suspendant dans ta douche, examinant ton sordide tiroir, écoutant le vibroziminator, et j'allai continuer par chercher tes pantalons de pyjama en soie et même tes sous-vêtements et probablement, selon toute probabilité, j'allais essayer tes vêtements._

"Je ne t'ai pas vue," répondit-il suspicieux maintenant.

 _Dis-lui pour les plantes. Allez à voix haute… ça va marcher, il suffit de le dire!_

"Je…euh… j'arrosais tes plantes." Elle serra ses mains en les tordant légèrement et en baissant les yeux, incapable de lui mentir en face.

 _Ce n'est pas un mensonge … je l'ai fait après tout. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que c'était il y a presqu'une heure._

 _Tu encourages ses pensées à l'induire en erreur là, c'est aussi bon qu'un mensonge_

"Quelles plantes?"

Elle le regarda avec surprise, s'enserrant dans ses bras une fois de plus. Il fronçait les sourcils à nouveau, la regardant, perplexe.

"Euh … sur ta terrasse? " Elle regarda vers chez lui parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Tu devais être dehors alors c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas vue. Merci… pour les plantes, je veux dire. Et pour mon courrier et les journaux aussi."

Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle plus fort et fixa ses pieds, un sentiment terrible grandissait au creux de son estomac.

"De rien," marmonna-t-elle, dégoûtée d'elle-même.

"Tu vas bien?" lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

Leurs yeux se trouvèrent. Ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés et sa tête était légèrement penchée de côté tandis qu'il l'observait. Il semblait inquiet.

 _Non ça ne va pas. Je suis une vilaine personne. Je suis une idiote stupide et une espionne et maintenant une menteuse en plus._

"Oui ça va, pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle.

"Tu es un peu pâle," ses yeux se plissèrent.

Elle ricana. "Je le suis toujours un peu."

"Plus que d'habitude alors," son sourire fut bref.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il paraissait fatigué. Il avait des cernes sous ses yeux. Il n'était pas rasé, même si elle avait remarqué qu'il ne se rasait pas toujours, comme ce premier matin.

"Non ça va," répéta-t-elle, se demandant qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas pour lui. Il ne semblait pas aussi arrogant que d'ordinaire.

La tête d'Edward se leva brusquement et il regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils une fois de plus en humant l'air.

"Tu sens ça?"

 _Oh merde! Le prédateur! Il sent cela! Je suis morte._

"Je ne sens rien," mentit-elle en passant ses mains derrière son dos éloignant l'odeur de son nez subtil. A vrai dire elle ne sentait rien mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre?

"Je sens la fraise."

"Oh," dit-elle soulagée. "Ce sont sûrement mes cheveux, mon shampoing est parfumé à la fraise."

"Oh!" il secoua la tête et se concentra sur elle à nouveau. "Je pensais que j'étais en train de délirer."

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

 _Non… c'est moi qui suis en train de perdre la tête. Il revient chez moi…pour espionner dans un placard … sans aucun doute._

"Alors tu as rencontré mon ami Emmett…" La main libre d'Edward ratissa ses cheveux en désordre. "Je suis désolé, Bella j'aurai pu lui demander de s'occuper de mes affaires. Je n'y ai pas pensé avant et je n'avais pas de moyen de te contacter."

"Oh non… Ce n'était pas un problème."

 _C'est moi le problème. J'ai des problèmes. Je suis une envahisseuse d'intimité._

Il la fixa un moment ne sachant pas s'il devait la croire ou pas. Il regarda vers chez lui.

"D'accord. Bon merci… oh et merci pour la poubelle aussi. Emmett m'a dit que c'est toi qui t'en étais occupée."

"De rien."

Il regarda les deux choses qu'il avait dans la main.

"C'est toi qui as fait ça? Ils sont pour moi?" Il tapota la boite contenant les biscuits qui était posé sur le colis avant de regarder Bella avec des yeux plein d'espoir. Quelque chose dans son expression lui fit penser à un petit garçon timide, plus du tout à un prédateur de jupons.

Elle le regarda curieusement.

"Euh… c'est pour ça que le post-it dit que : _"ils sont pour toi – Bella."_

Il fit un petit rire gêné et haussa les épaules.

"Je suppose que j'aurai dû prendre la note en considération. J'étais juste un peu … surpris."

"Emmett m'a fait visiter tes placards et il s'est plaint que tu n'avais pas de mal bouffe. Les cookies faits maison sont tellement meilleurs que les Avoy. J'en ai fait une fournée hier soir et comme je ne comptais pas tous les manger moi-même, j'ai pensé que je pouvais partager."

Il semblait peu sûr. "Je n'en ai pas fait depuis si longtemps. Merci."

Bella hocha la tête. "Bon je devrai probablement y aller…" elle fit signe vers chez elle.

"Attends, tiens ça c'est pour toi." Il fit passer la boite de biscuits dans son autre main et lui tendit le colis.

"Pour _moi?"_ Elle récupéra le colis." Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Ouvre et tu verras bien."

Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, l'adhésif ne voulait pas céder.

"Voyons prête!" dit-il soudain, lui tendant les biscuits et reprenant la boite. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit le porte-clés tour Eiffel et commença à scier la bande tout du long. Une fois que ce fut fait il lui rendit la boite et récupéra les biscuits.

Bella ouvrit et en sortit… une nouvelle casquette _Asshole._

 _Quoi_?

Elle se retourna vers lui mais les mots lui manquaient. La casquette disait tout. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Je ne t'appelle pas _Asshole_ ," expliqua-t-il précipitamment. "C'est juste pour remplacer celle que tu m'as donnée."

Elle hocha la tête et baissa les yeux tandis que les larmes commençaient à couler. Elle ne pouvait pas croiser son regard, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie.

Edward n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui passait par la tête mais il sentait qu'il avait complètement foiré encore. Il se pencha un peu, essayant de voir son visage mais elle regardait la boite et la casquette et ses cheveux l'empêchaient de voir. C'était tentant de tendre la main et de les faire passer derrière son oreille.

"Il faut que j'y aille," dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, en remettant rapidement la casquette dans la boite en se tournant et en se précipitant dans son allée.

"Attends!" dit-il en la poursuivant et en l'attrapant par le poignet tandis qu'elle atteignait sa porte.

"Ecoute laisse-moi m'expliquer."

Elle s'arrêta plus à la sensation de sa main attrapant la sienne, que pour ses mots. Elle tira sur son bras mais il ne la relâcha pas.

"Tu pleures?" Il était consterné, de toute évidence il l'avait bouleversée et il poursuivit rapidement en disant. "Bella je ne savais pas quoi acheter pour remplacer le cadeau de Jake, j'ai mis ta casquette pour courir, je ne peux plus te la rendre, elle est plein de sueur… je ne peux plus te la rendre alors j'ai cherché sur internet avec l'étiquette et j'en ai pris une neuve pour remplacer l'autre. Si je t'ai offusqué ce n'était pas mon intention."

"S'il te plait lâche-moi," pria-t-elle, à mots étouffés.

Il relâcha son poignet surpris de voir qu'il la tenait toujours et surpris par l'agonie et la défaite quand sa voix retentit.

"Je suis désolé," il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre à la petite silhouette devant lui.

Elle leva les yeux et il vit les larmes évidentes dans ses grands yeux bruns, elle se mordait la lèvre. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et soupira longuement avant de parler.

"Non, c'est moi l'abrutie. Cette casquette me va très bien en ce moment… tu n'as pas idée de quel genre stupide d'abrutie je suis." Elle essuya ses yeux rapidement avec sa main et le regarda. "Il faut que … j'y aille Edward. Merci… de l'avoir remplacée." Elle montra la casquette.

Elle se retourna et se précipita à l'intérieur laissant Edward planté là, tout seul, au bout de l'allée, la regardant s'éloigner de lui. Il se sentit perdu et en colère contre lui-même, frustré par elle, encore un peu plus que les autres jours passés.

"Putain," marmonna-t-il pour lui-même puis il se tourna vers sa maison. "Putain de vie!" ajouta-t-il plus fort.

Il quitta l'allée de Bella et regagna péniblement sa maison. D'une certaine manière il l'avait bouleversée sans le vouloir. Mais ce qu'elle avait dit d'elle-même… qu'elle était une abrutie… le gênait.

 _"C'est moi l'abrutie. Cette casquette me va très bien en ce moment tu n'as pas idée de quel genre stupide d'abrutie je suis …"_

Evidemment la casquette l'avait mise à vif. Mais il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre pourquoi. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait voulu remplacer le cadeau de Jake mais ça ne valait pas qu'on se traite d'abrutie.

 _Pourquoi se traitait-elle d'abrutie?_

 _Elle avait même partagé ses cookies… un abruti ne ferait pas ça._

 _Elle a cru que je n'acceptais pas son don de biscuits et que je me tournai directement pour lui rendre sa casquette Asshole…_

 _Non c'est autre chose. Quelque chose de complètement différent._

 _Peut-être qu'elle a fait l'abrutie avec quelqu'un d'autre…_

 _Oh merde!_

 _Peut-être est-il arrivé quelque chose avec Jake._

 _Elle a dû faire quelque chose dont elle se sent coupable et en voyant la casquette… et puis moi qui l'aie mentionné… ça a dû le lui rappeler._

 _Bon… si elle a fait quelque chose de travers… elle n'est pas la seule…_

 _Non elle n'est pas la seule mais bon sang, tu lui as rappelé qu'elle avait déconné et ça l'a faite pleurer._

Edward regarda sa montre. Il était juste quatorze heures. Il pensa à Emmett. " _Il est dix-sept heures quelque part… on peut boire alors!"_

 _Tu as tellement raison mon pote._

Edward se promena dans la cuisine et attrapa une bière dans le réfrigérateur.

 _"Fraîche arrogant Bastard." Parfaitement bien adaptée à la situation._

Il allait refermer le frigo quand il s'arrêta et prit le pack entier puis il se dirigea vers la terrasse pour profiter de la journée avec ses bières. Il s'assit là-bas, en pensant qu'il était vraiment un connard dans deux des grandes villes des Etats-Unis et ça seulement en deux jours.

 **ooo O ooo**

Plus tard après avoir bu dehors et profité du soleil, il était rentré pour se coucher sur son canapé dans le salon, il resta éveillé, mal à l'aise d'avoir trop bu. Et pour une raison quelconque une de ses mains sentait son eau de toilette bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas l'avoir utilisée aujourd'hui… et pourquoi avait-il cette odeur sur sa main?

Il zappa pendant un certain temps puis il se leva et se décida à se faire un sandwich pour le dîner. Peu de temps après il monta à l'étage pour prendre une douche et peut-être qu'il lirait dans son lit un moment. Il était toujours à l'heure de Chicago*, épuisé par le manque de sommeil réparateur ces derniers jours et souffrant d'un léger mal de tête d'avoir bu six bières au soleil.

Après qu'il ait pris sa douche et sorti un pantalon de pyjama en coton, il alla à sa fenêtre pour l'ouvrir pour laisser entrer un peu d'air frais. Il remarqua la lumière de l'autre côté de la rue à la fenêtre de l'étage. Un instant plus tard, Bella fit une apparition. Elle ne chantait pas ni ne dansait, pensa-t-il avec un sourire amusé… Elle était sûrement venue pour fermer ses rideaux et elle leva les yeux et le vit.

Il se demanda si elle avait eu le même après-midi de merde que lui. Il ne s'était même pas autorisé à goûter un de ses cookies parce qu'il l'avait faite pleurer.

Elle avait l'air d'aller bien et peu importe ce qui l'avait chagriné elle allait mieux.

Il la regarda et lui fit un petit signe de main.

Elle parut surprise. Mais elle lui fit signe aussi avant de fermer les rideaux.

Edward alla dans son lit, repoussant la couette et se glissant dans ses draps doux. Il se détendit et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses oreillers, fermant ses yeux pendant un moment en respirant profondément.

Il respira une fois de plus. Ça avait un effet calmant sur lui.

Et de nouveau il inspira, tournant la tête sur son oreiller. C'était agréable.

Son oreiller sentait bon… comme cet après-midi quand il était dehors en train de parler à …

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement tandis que ça le frappait.

 _Des fraises!_

 _Putain!_

 _Elle est venue dans mon lit!_

 _…_

 _*Il est deux heures de plus à Chicago_


	12. Il est temps de poster

.

 ** _… CHAPITRE 12 …_**

 ** _Il est temps de poster_**

 ** _…_**

Au moment où Bella atteignit sa porte avec sa nouvelle casquette _Asshole_ à la main, les larmes avaient finalement débordé, elle s'était sentie humiliée mais elle le méritait. Comme si ça n'avait pas été suffisant de se rabaisser aussi bas que de fouiner dans chaque recoin de la maison et de la vie d'Edward … il lui avait acheté un cadeau. Certes c'était une casquette _Asshole_ mais c'était un cadeau qui lui convenait parfaitement et il ne le savait même pas. Elle avait trahi sa confiance et il avait fait quelque chose de gentil pour elle. Cela rendait son geste d'autant plus douloureux. En fait il n'était pas du tout l'Abruti qu'elle pensait qu'il était.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé posant la boite et son contenu, qui lui convenait parfaitement, sur la table devant elle. Elle était une horrible personne qui n'avait aucune limite. Elle était stupide. Elle était idiote... elle était… une abrutie. Elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues et se pencha en avant pour sortir la casquette de sa boite et l'examiner. Elle était semblable à celle qu'elle avait accroché sur sa … jetée sur lui. Identique à celle qu'il portait quand il l'avait saluée. Elle repensa à lui dans sa Vanquish, l'autre jour, casquette sur la tête et lunettes d'aviateur, il l'avait salué avant de disparaitre en rugissant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu, en se rendant compte combien elle avait été idiote.

Il n'était pas méchant. Il n'était même pas radin. D'une certaine manière il avait un tempérament arrogant.

 _Il avait cherché sur internet pour en trouver une et il l'avait commandée._

Elle attrapa la boite et l'examina.

 _Il avait payé plus cher pour avoir la livraison rapide._

Elle sentit les larmes monter de nouveau.

 _Merde Bella! Si la casquette te va…_

Elle posa la casquette sur sa tête. Elle décida qu'elle la porterait pour le reste de la journée. Ce serait une forme de pénitence, ça lui rappellerait ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Assise dans le salon avec sa casquette _Asshole_ sur la tête, elle repensa à sa matinée et à ce qu'elle avait fait chez ce pauvre Edward qui ne se doutait de rien. Il l'avait rencontré juste quelques jours avant et l'avait jugée assez fiable pour lui confier les clés de sa maison. Et elle, elle avait trahi cette confiance autant de fois que possible en fouillant chez lui.

Puis elle l'avait laissé planté là, dehors, complètement perdu sans doute, pour aller se réfugier chez elle avec cette casquette qu'il lui avait amenée et qui avait tout fait exploser. Elle s'était enfuie loin de lui mais elle ne pouvait pas échapper à elle-même ou à son remords. Elle essuya ses dernières larmes de honte mais la honte restait là quand même.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle était restée assise, à se sentir si honteuse et pleine de regrets.

Elle remarqua que son ordinateur était posé sur la table, oublié depuis ce matin quand elle avait envoyé les photos à sa mère. Elle soupira profondément et tira l'ordinateur à elle pour se distraire en regardant ses mails.

Il y avait quelques nouveaux commentaires sur _Au-delà des collines si vertes_. Elle répondit rapidement. Mais l'email le plus important était celui de Star-Ho qui concernait la bannière qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire. Elle l'ouvrit et il la fit sourire. Et elle pouvait encore sourire…

 **De :** stripedbeagleaol

 **A :** B-the-Swangmail

 ** _Sujet_** _: Voilà ta banniiiièèèère!_

 ** _Le :_** _31 août 2010 à 11 h 10 : 29_

 _Salut Bellybeans!_

 _Satané fille va! Donne-moi un projet et je ne peux pas m'arrêter avant que ce soit fini! Tu sais que j'aime faire ça pour toi …. C'est ce qui me fait avancer BB! Désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait hier. C'était le bazar sur le site où je fais mes bannières! Mon compte a été perdu! Mais quand j'ai essayé de me réinscrire il m'a dit que mon compte existait déjà. *fronce les sourcils* Après plusieurs migraines et une pleine poignée de Tylénol plus tard… c'est fait!_

 _Alors … va vite voir la bannière pour_ De la haine à la passion _. J'ai trouvé la meilleure photo de Pat Robinson, tout irrité et morose! J'ai pensé que c'était parfait pour ton petit playboy hargneux. Il est SEXY en diable! Et ensuite la photo du centre… c'est chaud! Et tu peux aussi voir les autres que j'aie utilisées… mais je sais que tu n'as d'yeux que pour Ethan! *sourire connaisseur*_

 _A bientôt BB!_

 _*Star-a-Holic piétine anxieusement en attendant des nouvelles de bellybeans*_

 _XOXO_

Bella ouvrit la pièce jointe que Star-a-Holic lui avait envoyée et rigola un peu quand elle vit la bannière de la fic. C'était parfait. Et cette photo du milieu était WAOUH. Elle referma le dossier et envoya immédiatement la réponse.

 **DE :** _B_the_Swangmail_

 **A :** _stripedbeagleaol_

 **Sujet :** _Arrête de piétiner c'est star-ific_

 **Le :** _31 août 2010 à 02 h 06:33_

 _Star-Ho!_

 _Oh mon Dieu! Elle me plait! Je l'aime!_

 _J'ai eu une journée bizarre et j'étais assez énervée jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre ton mail. Merci bb! Ça a remis le sourire sur mon visage. Je vole dans le cyberespace maintenant pour te prendre dans mes bras, te serrer fort et t'embrasser._

 _Sérieusement ma chère amie, je pense qu'elle est MERVEILLEUSE! Et j'adore cette photo de P-Robz en tant qu'Ethan! Il semble si en colère et tellement délicieux. *me pâme*_

 _Beau travail. Je te donne un A+ pour ton projet et une quantité impressionnante d'extra crédits. Ouais!_

 _XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

 _Je t'aime bb!_

 _-belly_

Elle se leva du canapé pour se préparer une tasse de thé.

Elle était dans la cuisine attendant que l'eau bouille en repensant à son histoire. Elle avait terminé hier mais elle avait prévu de relire une dernière fois dans l'après-midi pour pouvoir l'envoyer à Angela aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance, en fonction de la rapidité d'Angela - et généralement elle était rapide – elle récupérerait l'histoire aujourd'hui et elle pourrait la poster ainsi que la nouvelle bannière, ce soir.

Ce qui était drôle c'était qu'Angela avait au départ suggéré à Bella d'écrire l'histoire comme une façon de régler ses comptes avec Edward à travers une fiction concernant Ethan Collins. La façon dont Bella et Edward s'étaient rencontrés était certainement très inhabituelle et serait un appât divertissant pour l'histoire. Il avait semblé être un connard de playboy parfait. Angela avait même utilisé cette expression. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait lui donner ce qu'il méritait dans l'histoire. L'idée avait été d'écrire une histoire drôle sur un Asshole Ethan dont Stella pourrait remettre les idées en place et lui pourrait s'améliorer en cours d'histoire. Mais Bella n'était plus sûre de comment faire parce que maintenant c'était elle qui avait besoin d'être remise à sa place et qui avait besoin de s'améliorer.

Edward n'était pas réellement la personne détestable qu'il avait semblé être ce premier matin. Elle se mit à penser à lui comme à quelqu'un de moins en moins détestable. Et oui, il était toujours un queutard, le facteur play-boy était toujours là mais il n'était pas que ça. Il avait vu l'intérêt de Jake pour sa voiture et il l'avait emmené faire un tour. Il avait aidé avec les meubles alors qu'il n'était pas obligé. Et un fils qui va manger avec ses parents ne peut pas être aussi mauvais que ça, pas vrai? En plus il avait fait un effort pour remplacer sa casquette quand il avait su que c'était un cadeau.

Bella en savait suffisamment sur lui pour réaliser qu'elle ne voulait plus se venger de lui. Elle ne voulait plus aller par-là à présent. Il ne méritait pas cela et elle ne se sentait plus aussi méchante. Elle prit sa tasse de thé, retourna au salon et s'installa avec son ordinateur portable, elle relut, histoire de changer un peu les choses.

Vers dix-sept heures quand elle eut terminé sa version définitive du premier chapitre elle fit un mail à Angela.

 **De :** _B_the_Swan_

 **A :** _angelbabyaol_

 **Sujet :** _De la haine à la chaleur - chapitre 1_

 **Le :** _31 août 2010 16 h 57 : 43_

 _Hey Angie!_

 _J'ai fini le premier chapitre. Il est plus introspectif que ce que j'avais pensé au départ. Je ne peux plus écrire de la façon dont nous avons discuté avant. Je ne pense pas qu'être méchante, mordante me corresponde … peut-être que dans la vie je peux l'être…mais pas dans une fic. Je préfère rester honnête par rapport aux événements actuels mais j'ai changé quelques petites choses… rien de primordial et qui va s'en plaindre? Personne ne connait ma vraie identité ou celle que les personnages représentent… Je sais que tu ne vas pas répéter mes secrets… J'en connais trop de vilains petits à ton sujet. Mdr_

 _Merci ma chère bêta! Tu es mon héroïne!_

 _Tu viendras vendredi soir ou samedi? Tu resteras jusqu'à dimanche ou lundi? Il me tarde de te voir et de te montrer mon chez moi!_

 _Affectueusement,_

 _B_

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant c'était attendre qu'Angela renvoie le fichier, peut-être ce soir avec ses commentaires, questions et corrections pour la version définitive. En attendant elle se prépara à manger, macaronis au fromage avec des légumes à la vapeur. Elle prit un livre qu'elle lirait en mangeant, assise au comptoir de la cuisine.

Le livre qu'elle lisait était basé sur ce qui avait été une fic très populaire : _Maitre de l'univers._ Elle avait été retirée du site de fan-fic pour être publiée et devenir une vraie histoire dans un vrai livre. Bien sûr tous les noms avaient été changés dans cette fan-fic BDSM. Les principaux personnages n'en étaient plus Stella Brown ni Ethan Collins. Dans la version publiée ils étaient devenus Annabelle Schwarz et Sébastian Kinque mais Bella savait exactement ce qu'ils représentaient.

Elle lisait le premier des trois tomes de _50 Saveurs de Kinque._ Le deuxième _50 apparences de Kinque_ allait bientôt sortir et l'avait déjà pré-commandé. Le troisième, _Kinque…et "Plus",_ ne serait pas disponible avant un long moment mais elle le commanderait dès que possible.

L'histoire était érotique et romantique. Elle suivait les expériences et les défis d'une jeune diplômée universitaire, Annabelle Schwarz et celle de Sébastian Kinque, homme d'affaires énigmatique, sombre, abimé, bouleversant, convaincant. Les deux personnages principaux avaient entrepris un voyage de découverte de soi et vers la guérison expérimentant l'amour débridé, parfois attaché et passionné qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Bella aimait beaucoup cette histoire et elle pouvait la relire jusqu'à ce que ses yeux lui en fassent mal. Et ce qui était merveilleux c'est que l'auteur Jamie Ells avait elle-même écrit sa fan fiction basée sur la série E _crit dans les étoiles mais_ avec le succès de son histoire et l'encouragement de ses lectrices elle était devenue un auteur _._ C'était merveilleux, pas vrai? Et il y en avait d'autres qui avaient suivi le même chemin. Bella se demandait si elle serait assez courageuse pour essayer de publier ce qu'elle écrivait.

 _Peu probable._

Plus tard dans la soirée pendant qu'elle préparait ses affaires pour son premier jour de réunions et de préparation à l'école le lendemain, elle reçut la réponse d'Angela concernant sa nouvelle histoire. Elle ouvrit immédiatement, anxieuse de savoir ce qu'Angela avait à dire.

 **De :** _angelbabyaol_

 **A :** _B_the_Swan_

 **Sujet :** _Bêta… qui rend l'univers des étoiles plus acceptable à tout le monde!_

 **Le :** _31 août 2010 20 h 36:04_

 _Hey B!_

 _Bon début! J'ai adoré! Pas grand-chose à corriger. Et donc pas totalement ce que j'attendais. C'était presque comme lire quelque chose qui serait écrit dans un journal intime parce que c'est très personnel. Tu mets beaucoup de toi là-dedans, B, Houlà! C'est vraiment un voyage intime. Pas le genre de fan fiction pas vrai?_

 _Il sera intéressant de voir comment les choses vont se poursuivre et jusqu'à quand tu vas pouvoir garder tout ça proche de la réalité. Tu ne peux rien prévoir … tu ne peux pas contrôler le "Ethan" de l'autre côté de la rue. (Je me demande combien de femmes ont essayé? Mdr) à moins que tu ne fasses parvenir un copie à Abruti donc il saura ce qu'il devra dire et faire ensuite. C'est peut-être juste ce dont il a besoin._

 _J'ai prévu d'arriver vendredi après le travail et de rester jusqu'à ce que tu en aies marre de moi._

 _Tu me manques! Bonne chance avec ton premier chapitre!_

 _Angie_

Bella lui répondit rapidement pour la remercier et ensuite elle relut son résumé, sa note, sa préface et le premier chapitre en reprenant les corrections d'Angela.

OOOOOOOOO

 **De la haine à la passion**

 **Une fan fiction basée sur "Ecrit dans les étoiles"**

 **de bellybeans.**

 **Résumé :** Nouvelle enseignante et écrivain en herbe Stella Brown déménage de la petite ville de Forks à la grande Seattle. Après une première rencontre horriblement gênante, elle trouve l'inspiration pour sa nouvelle fic dans le play- boy énigmatique et hargneux qui vit en face de chez elle. Elle ne peut pas le supporter, il ne peut pas la supporter. Ces deux opposés vont-ils jamais trouver un terrain d'entente et devenir amis… ou peut-être plus?

Catégorie : Ecrit dans les étoiles

Personnages : Stella, Ethan, 5156 mots.

oOoOoOoOoOO

 **De la haine à la passion**

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Bien… cette fois-ci ce sera un peu différent. Vous n'allez pas aimer Ethan Collins au début de cette histoire mais laissez-lui une chance. Les gens peuvent changer et les personnages fictifs peuvent changer encore plus facilement. C'est la magie de la fiction. Je sais que ça va vous paraitre différent mais il y aura un Ethan heureux après. J'espère que vous aimerez cette lecture. Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé._

 ** _Préface_**

 _Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à qui vivrait dans le voisinage. Et j'avais eu assez raison de ne pas le faire... car même si j'avais envisagé mes nouveaux voisins, je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer quelqu'un comme lui._

 _Je fixai la rue étroite sans sourciller. Les vitres teintées de sa maison avait l'air de me regarder avec bienveillance._

 _Assurément ici c'était le bon endroit pour vivre, le bon endroit pour devenir propriétaire de sa première maison. Assez proche du travail et c'était un investissement intelligent. Cela devrait compter pour quelque chose._

 _J'étais entrée dans l'allée de ma première maison il y avait deux matins de cela et j'avais rencontré mon premier voisin immédiatement en arrivant. Il s'était comporté comme un âne arrogant et paraissait être un jeune homme avec apparemment peu d'intérêt pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il était aussi sans doute le plus bel homme que j'aie jamais vu._

 _De la pointe de ses cheveux ébouriffés, brillants et de couleur vieux cuivre jusqu'au bout de ses pieds nus il était l'incarnation de la beauté masculine. Son visage était de ceux qu'on ne voit que dans ses rêves. Sa peau était impeccable. Il avait un front large et lisse avec de beaux sourcils arqués et foncés qui encadraient deux profonds yeux verts avec des cils sombres et épais. La structure de son visage était comme ciselée : pommettes saillantes, nez bien dessiné avec une petite bosse qui le rendait plus charmant encore, une mâchoire très forte et très carrée, recouverte par une jeune barbe, des lèvres sculpturales qui semblaient fermes mais douces, elles devaient parfaitement savoir comment embrasser une femme. Tous ces traits combinés rendaient ce visage masculin attirant comme c'était inimaginable._

 _Il était mince, souple, sculpté. Il se présenta devant moi torse nu et je pus admirer ses épaules larges et ses biceps bien saillants, son torse et ses abdominaux aussi. Il avait une légère poussière de poils sur la poitrine et en bas de ses abdos, la ligne de poils se concentrait et rétrécissait en descendant sur son ventre plat au-delà de son nombril, montrant le chemin entre ses hanches minces et le V sculpté de ses muscles vers la seule chose qu'il portait : un pantalon de pyjama en soie noire._

 _C'était tout._

 _J'aurais dû me demander comment ce pantalon fragile et vaporeux ne glissait pas de ces hanches étroites sur ses chevilles. Mais il y avait une bonne raison à cela. Ce chef d'œuvre de physique masculin se tenait devant moi dans toute sa gloire. Cette incarnation éthérée de la virilité parfaite… arborait une érection scandaleusement évidente._

 _Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de me focaliser sur ce fait et d'en être scandalisée parce que, pour une raison inconnue, il me criait une volée d'injures._

 _Qui était ce jeune homme – semblant appartenir à un autre monde – qui se comportait aussi odieusement?_

 _Voulais-je vraiment le savoir?_

 _Il ne s'était pas présenté. A la place il avait choisi de me submerger avec son beau corps et son attitude d'abruti._

 _Je me retrouvai complètement perdue face à cette beauté féroce, cette instabilité et cette excitation trop manifeste._

 _Ce fut mon premier matin à Seattle. Je venais d'arriver. Et je pensais déjà à repartir au plus vite._

 _Il y avait deux jours maintenant_ que j _e l'avais rencontré et je savais que mon nouveau voisin allait mettre ma patience et ma volonté à rude épreuve, repousser les limites de la décence, m'embrouiller, me désorienter grâce à sa perfection et à sa forte présence. Son apparence était déconcertante combinée à sa personnalité réelle._

 _Il était la Belle et la Bête dans une apparence attirante et exaspérante._

 _Je savais que si je n'avais jamais accepté ma première mission d'enseignement ici, à Seattle, je n'y serai pas en ce moment, assise dans mon nouveau chez moi, regardant sa maison vide, tenant les clés de son château dans ma main. Il était parti pour quelques jours et m'avait demandé de récupérer ses journaux et son courrier, je restais assise là, méditant sur toutes les façons de me jouer de lui._

 _Bien qu'il me fasse me sentir irritée et indignée, je ne pouvais pas regretter ma décision de venir ici. J'avais accepté le boulot dont je rêvais et à présent j'étais propriétaire de la maison de mes rêves._

 _Je n'y pouvais rien si je vivais dans la même rue qu'Ethan Collins et ça pourrait bien s'avérer être un cauchemar._

 _Je suis Stella Brown et ceci est mon histoire…_

OOOOOOOOO

 ** _Chapitre 1 : premier affrontement_**

 _"Stella" étoile en italien, choisi par ma mère, dans une tentative d'exotisme et d'originalité._

 _"Brown," le mot anglais pour la couleur de la boue et de la saleté, donné par mon père, pour me garder fermement ancrée dans la réalité._

 _"Stella Marie Brown"… mon nom depuis ces presque vingt-quatre dernières ennuyeuses années. Et "Marie" bien sûr utilisé très rarement comme c'est souvent le cas avec les deuxièmes prénoms._

 _Ce qu'ils disent doit être vrai… que les contraires s'attirent. Mon père, le shérif Carl Brown a toujours été un homme sur qui on peut compter. Il n'est certainement pas très démonstratif et c'est sûrement ce qui a fait partir ma mère au fil du temps. Rhonda, ma mère, a toujours été frivole et volage, décalée et douce et c'est ce qui probablement attira mon père au début. Elle était le feu de sa glace. C'est pour cela sans doute que la relation était condamnée dès le départ. Le feu fait fondre la glace et l'eau en se réchauffant éteint le feu. Finalement il ne resterait plus rien, seulement une vapeur fugitive qui s'évaporerait. En effet la réalité est que neuf ans après leur mariage, Rhonda et Carl se séparèrent. Comme si rien n'avait existé._

 _Il ne restait que moi, le résultat d'un mariage un temps heureux mais qui avait échoué et s'était terminé par un divorce. A partir de huit ans j'avais fait des allers-retours entre leur vie et leur maison pour les vacances. Le reste du temps je vivais avec ma mère agitée, peu importait où était la maison._

 _Ce fut cette année-là que j'avais vraiment commencé à lire par plaisir. Je trouvai beaucoup de joie dans les livres. C'était une évasion merveilleuse à un moment où le bonheur ainsi que la sécurité faisaient défaut et où j'étais en proie à la douleur et au doute. Les livres étaient un merveilleux endroit où me réfugier alors qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de merveilleux dans le monde réel._

 _Après la désintégration du mariage de mes parents, alors que je vivais une vie nomade avec ma mère, mes amis les plus proches que je gardais d'une année sur l'autre étaient ceux que je connaissais à travers les livres. Ces personnages de fiction restaient toujours là, avec moi, même si ma propre famille ne le faisait pas._

 _La merveilleuse découverte que je fis vint après : ces personnages de fiction pouvaient aussi sortir de leur livre. Quand je les connaissais suffisamment bien, je pouvais les prendre de leur histoire et les faire participer à des histoires de mon cru. Je pouvais les prendre avec moi pour vivre des aventures, peu importe où ma mère et son dernier intérêt nous conduisait._

 _Son intérêt l'avait conduite à un jeune homme, un sportif, un homme dont les rêves impliquaient encore plus de mouvements et de changements. Bill Wyler était une étoile montante en ligue mineure mais sur le point d'être appelé en ligue majeure. Mais cela impliquait de nombreux voyages. Et puisque Rhonda était sa fan la plus passionnée, bien sûr elle voulut le suivre. Alors, comme un joueur sorti de sa base pour courir, je suis partie et déménageais vivre avec mon père dans l'état de Washington, la même année ma mère s'installa en Floride._

 _Je n'avais jamais montré de tendances extravagantes comme je supposais que ma mère s'y attendait. C'était à prévoir puisque j'étais calme, timide, rat de bibliothèque depuis toujours. Je suivais les règles et faisais ce qu'on me disait de faire. Les bonnes notes semblaient aller de pair avec ce comportement._

 _Quand j'ai eu seize ans, après avoir vécu plusieurs années avec mon père j'ai commencé à penser à mon avenir. Mes camarades pensaient que j'avais perdu la tête entre un cours de biologie et un d'anglais quand je leur fis pat de mon idée de devenir professeur d'anglais. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait se condamner à passer le reste de sa vie à l'école secondaire avec des élèves, comme nous, en étant obligés d'assister aux cours._

 _Je haussais les épaules et ensuite je gardais ça pour moi. J'aimais lire, écrire et peut-être que je pourrai encourager ces intérêts chez d'autres. Les livres avaient été mes amis à l'école primaire. La littérature et l'écriture sont devenues mes passions à l'école secondaire. Je suis diplômée de l'université de Washington en littérature britannique et en création littéraire et j'y suis encore revenue deux ans pour apprendre le métier d'enseignante pour les élèves du secondaire._

 _Et à présent je suis prête et j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, prête à embarquer sur la voie que j'aie choisie et à commencer ma vie._

 _La semaine dernière j'ai rangé ma vie dans des cartons et des sacs, arrachant mes racines qui était dans ma maison d'enfance près de la côte. On m'avait proposé un poste à temps plein comme professeur d'anglais et je ne pouvais pas refuser ce travail. Je serai finalement mademoiselle Brown fraichement sortie de l'école, aspirante écrivain le soir et fière résidente de mon nouveau chez moi à Seattle, état de Washington._

 _Mon père avait prévu de m'aider pour mon déménagement mais à la fin il n'avait pas pu. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de congé… pas qu'il y ait une criminalité excessive dans les collines et les petites villes du Nord-ouest Pacifique… mais il venait d'y avoir une épidémie de varicelle qui avait affecté ses collègues. Et il était l'un des rares à y avoir échappé et à pouvoir garder le poste._

 _Mais je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète, je pouvais compter sur mon copain et ami de toujours Jethro Brick._

 _Jethro et moi serions amis pour toujours. Nous avions toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Je savais que je pouvais toujours compter sur lui pour me sauver. Et je devais l'être assez régulièrement…_

 _La conversation que nous avions eue quelques jours plutôt repassa dans ma tête._

 _"Sérieusement Stelly, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te protéger. Ça ne me gêne pas de faire ce travail… mais à moment donné les voisins vont commencer à jaser. Léandra me l'a fait remarquer. C'est une bonne petite-amie pour moi… mais il faut vraiment que tu te trouves quelqu'un. Nous ne pouvons pas être un trio pour toujours. Les gens vont se demander si nous faisons ménage à trois… bien que je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cet arrangement … comme ils pourraient le supposer."_

 _"Jethro c'est dégoûtant! Ne fais pas l'âne!" Je tapai dans son bras et un sourire apparut sur son visage en un instant._

 _"Mais je plaisante enfin," grommela-t-il en se frottant la blessure imaginaire sur son biceps bombé. Comme si je pouvais faire le moindre dégât sur son corps musclé._

 _"Eh bien je ne plaisante pas. Si tu veux m'aider, aide-moi. Mais ne me ridiculise pas, ne m'accable pas. Et ne sois pas grossier. Tu sais que je te rendrai ça quand le moment viendra."_

 _"Je sais," dit-il. "Tu le feras et tu me feras passer un sale quart d'heure aussi. Désolé d'avoir plaisanté. Tu peux compter sur moi. Tu le sais."_

 _"C'est ce que j'espérais. En même temps quand j'aurai trouvé l'homme de mes rêves tu vas me manquer. Tu n'auras plus que Léandra et elle n'aime pas trop être chouchoutée. Tu ne seras plus quoi faire J."_

 _"Peut-être que je viendrai chez toi avec l'homme de tes rêves," il agita ses sourcils et me fit un autre de ses sourires charmeurs._

 _Je roulai des yeux._

 _"Et nous en reviendrons à ce ménage à trois? J je ne pense pas, deux gars me paraissent moins intéressants pour toi que deux filles. Et en plus l'un des deux serait toi… ça pourrait être répugnant."_

 _"Je pense que mon tour est venu de te taper à présent, Stelly,"Il sourit. En me regardant ranger des choses dans un carton._

 _"_ Des promesses, des promesses qui ne m'excitent pas du tout… " _dis-je benoitement "Tiens J, rends-toi utile et ferme ce carton. Et ensuite tu peux l'emmener dans ma voiture."_

"Tu sais que tu vas vraiment me manquer, pas vrai?" _demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce et plus grave à présent, tout en fermant le carton._

 _Je m'arrêtai et le regardai en hochant la tête incapable de dire quoi que ce soit avec une boule dans la gorge tout à coup. Il me prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte d'ours, celle qu'il faisait si bien._

 _Ça c'était le jeudi. Emballer et charger, des sourires et des rires. Mais les rires étaient doux amers. Jethro avait été constamment là pour moi depuis des années, comme tous les personnages de fiction de mes livres. Mon meilleur ami allait vraiment me manquer._

 _Mon père participa aussi après être rentré du travail le vendredi. Il fit rentrer tout ce qu'il put dans le SUV, mon Chevrolet Equinox pour mon départ à Seattle le lendemain matin. Tout le reste serait chargé dans un petit camion de déménagement tôt le dimanche matin. Jethro le conduirait à Seattle dimanche et m'amènerait le reste de mes affaires chez mon nouveau chez moi et m'aiderait à m'installer._

 _Ce samedi matin je me comportais joyeusement et presque indifféremment. J'avais vraiment hâte de commencer ma nouvelle vie à Seattle. Mais je pensais aussi à mon père. J'allais lui manquer. Il n'était pas démonstratif et certainement pas collant… et je savais que la maison serait bien vide quand je ne serais plus là._

 _Pas que je ne l'ai pas laissé avant… je l'avais fait… depuis l'université. Mais il savait que je reviendrai toujours pour un week-end ou les vacances et l'été. Cette fois-ci c'était différent. Nous savions tous les deux que je viendrai pour le voir mais nous savions que ce serait juste une visite. Ce ne serait plus ma maison ..._

 _Mais ces choses arrivent. Les enfants grandissent et trouvent leur voie. Ils commencent leur vie et prennent leur envol._

 _J'entrepris le voyage vers Seattle le samedi matin sans aucun réel problème… jusqu'aux derniers vingt-cinq kilomètres. l'Equinox commença à toussoter brusquement, de petits couinements puis ça s'amplifia. Ça continua, s'allongeant progressivement jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne enfin ma destination finale… mon nouveau chez moi. Ma maison._

 _A partir de là tout s'enchaina._

 _Je me suis garée dans l'allée. Il y a eu un grincement et un bruit strident... le sifflement de la courroie du ventilateur ou quelque chose de ce genre puis le moteur s'est mis à faire des bruits encore plus intempestifs. Je me suis assise là, à écouter ces bruits, me demandant ce qui n'allait pas, n'ayant aucune idée de comment remédier à ce problème, ni où aller pour que quelqu'un s'en occupe. Je coupai le moteur et enlevai la clé._

 _Je vis qu'il faisait du vent dehors, j'ouvris la boite à gant et en sortis la casquette que je rangeais là. Relevant mes cheveux, je les retins et posai la casquette en place. Je sortis de la voiture me dirigeant vers ma porte d'entrée avec quelques affaires. Je déverrouillai la porte de la maison et entrai._

 _Je me décidai à appeler Jethro qui était mécanicien. Il pourrait sûrement me donner une idée de ce qu'il se passait. Et après quelques minutes d'explications et d'imitation de bruits pour qu'il comprenne, il m'assura que ça pouvait attendre le lendemain, qu'il arrangerait ça lui-même._

 _Je ressortis et déplaçai ma voiture pour faire de la place au camion de livraison qui devait venir dans l'après-midi. Je posai les clés sur le siège passager et restai assise là un moment, dans l'indécision. Puis je me penchai pour attraper un sac et un carton qui étaient posés par terre et sortis de la voiture avec difficulté en appuyant malencontreusement sur la fermeture automatique près de la poignée, en poussant la portière avec ma hanche. Dès que ce fut fermé je réalisai que les clés étaient à l'intérieur. Je saisis la poignée et tirai fort, comme si c'était une erreur à laquelle on pouvait remédier aussi facilement._

 _Et c'est alors que tout se déchaina._

 _J'avais réussi à mettre l'alarme alors que mes clés étaient enfermées à l'intérieur, posées innocemment sur le siège passager._

 _L'alarme a commencé à rugir._

 _A klaxonner._

 _A tousser. A biper._

 _Alternativement, sans jamais s'arrêter._

 _Et fort, incroyablement fort._

 _Fort et strident…_

 _Et tout ce qui existe entre les deux._

 _Je restai là, pétrifiée et assourdie par le bruit, je réalisai finalement que j'avais une clé de rechange cachée quelque part sur la voiture._

 _Si seulement j'arrivai à me souvenir où._

 _Je posai mes affaires et commençai à ramper, regardant et tâtonnant sous le pare-chocs avant alors que la voiture continuait à mugir. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir pendant combien de temps ça dura mais je pris soudain conscience de quelque chose. Il y avait deux grands pieds devant moi. De beaux pieds avec de beaux ongles, ces pieds semblaient appartenaient à un homme. Pieds nus, sans chaussettes ni sandales._

 _A cet instant ma main se posa sur une petite boite. Je sortis de là-dessous et me relevai, tenant la petite boite dans ma main et faisant face au propriétaire des pieds. Il criait fort pour couvrir le bruit de l'alarme, en agitant ses mains pour accentuer son propos mais je ne comprenais simplement pas pourquoi il était aussi mécontent._

 _"Hey abruti! C'est quoi ce putain d'enfer que tu nous fais toi et ta putain de merde de voiture casse-baise?"_

 _Jamais dans ma vie personne n'avait craché sur moi autant d'insanités. J'étais stupéfaite. Mais ce n'était pas simplement l'attaque verbale qui me laissait sans voix. C'était aussi son visage, en colère et rouge avec une veine proéminente qui battait sur son front et ses yeux verts brillants qui lançaient des éclairs. Il avait l'air vicieux en gesticulant furieusement et crachant ses jurons._

 _Les mots qui suivirent sortirent avec surprise à en juger l'écarquillement de ses yeux._

 _"Putain de merde! Tu es une fille!"_

 _"Oui, je suis une fille!" lui criai-je._

 _Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça avait de l'importance mais avec le vacarme de l'alarme qui continuait je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir clairement. Ou alors parce que ses mots suivants n'avaient pas plus de sens._

 _"Je ne me doutais pas que tu étais une fille! Comment étais-je supposé le savoir?"_

 _Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, il criait et exigeait des réponses à des questions que je ne comprenais même pas. Je n'avais aucune réponse pour lui. J'étais trop distraite par la couleur inhabituelle de ses cheveux, son absurde beau visage avec des caractéristiques remarquables ainsi que son corps fin, dur et musclé, ses larges épaules, penché vers moi, sur moi, empiétant sur mon espace et essayant de me submerger par sa présence._

 _Et submergée je l'étais._

 _C'était le plus bel homme que j'aie jamais vu… et il était presque nu, à toutes fins utiles. Il n'était pas seulement pieds nus, il l'était aussi jusqu'à la taille presque de la taille aux pieds… il portait un pantalon soyeux qui ne dissimulait rien de son état d'excitation… il aurait tout aussi bien pu être transparent car il n'arrivait à rien cacher._

 _J'étais complètement perdue, n'ayant jamais été confrontée à une situation de ce genre. La combinaison entre sa voix hurlante et sa tirade méchante, sa beauté sauvage et son érection évidente, la cacophonie de cette alarme, tout ça m'énervait et me gênait comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Mon rougissement intense ne servit qu'à aggraver tout ça. Et pourtant je réussis à parler, je ressentis le besoin de me reprendre mais je dus crier aussi pour me faire entendre._

 _"Que veux-tu dire par '_ Comment étais-je supposé savoir que tu étais une fille _'?" Je commençais à être indignée par son attitude agressive. "Quel est ton problème?" ajoutai-je réalisant que je regardais en bas, hypnotisée par la déformation inattendue mais impressionnante de son pantalon. Je n'avais jamais vu rien de pareil. Et je réalisai combien c'était inapproprié de ma part de regarder cette partie intime donc je me forçai à me tourner vers son visage, le fixant dans les yeux, rouge comme une betterave._

 _Ses yeux verts flamboyants changèrent, ce fut léger et fugitif mais je le vis quand même. La colère vacilla pour seulement une fraction de seconde vers une incertitude plus calme. Et puis l'incendie reprit encore plus fort._

 _Il recommença à crier à nouveau mais mon attention alla vers une fenêtre dans la rue et capta un mouvement. Une belle femme enveloppée dans un drap de lit nous fusilla du regard. Elle avait la peau ivoire et une crinière de cheveux roux ardents, il était évident qu'elle attendait qu'il revienne. Je compris soudain la raison de son excitation et sa colère due à mon interruption même si ça avait été involontaire de ma part._

 _"Quel est mon problème?" cracha-t-il. "Ta voiture et toi êtes mon problème. Arrête cette foutue alarme!"_

 _"Tu penses que j'ai fait ça exprès? " criai-je consternée, en commençant à jouer sur la boite pour essayer de l'ouvrir et récupérer ma clé de secours._

 _"Je me demande à quoi diable tu pensais!" cria-t-il en réponse._

 _Mes yeux se tournèrent vers lui avec colère, la clé momentanément oubliée._

 _"Ma clé est enfermée à l'intérieur! Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Tu penses que ça me plait t'entendre ça? Tu crois que ça me plait de rester là, à t'entendre hurler? Tu es un idiot! Tu es… tu es…"_

 _L'inspiration me vient brusquement._

 _Je portais toujours la casquette de base-ball, une idiote de casquette pour blaguer, avec le mot_ Asshole _brodé dessus. Je l'avais mise sur ma tête pour retenir mes cheveux avant de sortir de la voiture. C'était probablement pour ça que ce braillard avait été surpris de constater que j'étais une fille. Peut-être que s'il avait su que j'étais une fille il ne se serait pas mis dans cet état. Comme si tous ces jurons vers un parfait étranger étaient acceptables pour un homme. Evidemment ça n'avait pas d'importance que je sois une femme parce qu'à aucun moment il ne s'était excusé._

 _Je retirai la casquette de sur ma tête et pour une raison inconnue, pensai une seconde à le frapper avec. A la place je l'accrochai sur son membre en érection, proéminent et offert, en criant pour couvrir le vacarme de l'alarme._

 _"Tu es un connard absolu!" crachai-je finalement, me sentant victorieuse… juste pour un instant._

 _Mais je fus ensuite immédiatement mortifiée de me rabaisser à son niveau. J'étais encore plus horrifiée et gênée de ce que j'avais fait avec la casquette. J'avais envahi à mon tour sa partie la plus intime, en suspendant cette casquette à son excitation comme si j'avais le droit de le toucher à cet endroit bien que ce soit avec la casquette et pas avec ma main._

 _Je voulais disparaitre._

 _Je regardai son visage et je vis qu'il était aussi choqué que moi._

 _"Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies… suspendu ta casquette à ma …"_

 _"Moi non plus!" l'interrompis-je de peur qu'il puisse choisir un mot qui allait sûrement finir de me tuer._

 _"Je suis désolée d'avoir interrompu les choses pour vous ce matin! Evidemment tu étais occupé… avec … ça!" Je montrai la casquette, "et elle" je fis signe vers la fenêtre vide en face._

 _Il restait là, me regardant bouche ouverte._

 _Mon rougissement était accablant. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi embarrassée, bouleversée, aussi mal de toute ma vie._

 _J'ai fui, laissant tomber ma petite boite avec ma clé de rechange et laissant toutes mes affaires là, en courant me réfugier dans la maison. Je ne me suis plus occupée de l'alarme. Je ne voulais rien de plus que disparaître de sa vue et ne jamais le revoir._

 _Mais bien sûr que je le reverrai._

 _Je m'étais assise par terre juste derrière la porte d'entrée jusqu'à ce que ma voiture se taise enfin. Peut-être la batterie s'était déchargée… Ou le connard presque nu avait trouvé la clé que j'avais laissée dans la petite boite et avait appuyé sur le bouton, nous sortant de notre misère. Je partis dans le salon et me cachai dans l'ombre tandis qu'il s'éloignait lentement vers chez lui. La route était rugueuse et c'était évidemment douloureux pour ses pieds nus, quelque que soit la douleur, il la méritait sûrement._

 _Sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et une magnifique femme avec des cheveux roux flamboyant apparut. Elle était habillée et vu comment on pouvait comprendre qu'elle était dans sa tenue de la soirée de la veille. Elle claqua la porte et commença à marcher rapidement dans la rue sur ses très hauts talons._

 _Je bougeai pour me rapprocher un peu, curieuse de voir ce qui allait se passer entre eux. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'entrouvris la fenêtre pour pouvoir entendre._

 _Il l'appela du milieu de route et elle se tourna vers lui en colère. Il ne se souvenait pas bien de son prénom. Elle avait passé la nuit dans son lit et lui ne connaissait pas son nom. C'était presque comique quand elle lui répondit en hurlant, l'appelant par des prénoms les plus fantaisistes pour lui faire remarquer son indélicatesse. La rousse continua rapidement son chemin tandis qu'il continuait à crier après elle en vain. Il se rapprocha de la maison, de toute évidence irrité que ses projets aient été changés si rapidement._

 _Une puissance supérieure, le Karma peut-être, avait maintenant décidé de ruiner sa matinée… encore un peu plus. Il alla vers la porte d'entrée et fut incapable de l'ouvrir. Il commença à taper dessus en criant furieusement, en jurant et en agitant ses bras. Il tapa dans la porte avec son pied nu, puis il se mit à le masser, regrettant probablement son geste._

 _Je l'épiai, cachée dans mon salon, tandis qu'il traversait le parterre de rosiers pour atteindre sa fenêtre. Mais la fenêtre était fermée. Il regarda vers le haut, l'étage était trop loin. Il fit le tour pour sans doute trouver un autre moyen de rentrer chez lui._

 _Je sortis rapidement pour aller à ma voiture, surprise de retrouver mes clés, le sac et le carton que j'avais sortis et ma casquette posée sur le siège du conducteur de ma voiture redevenue silencieuse. Je pris le sac et le carton et les amenais à l'intérieur avec la casquette qu'il avait laissé sur le siège._

 _En faisant demi-tour pour faire un second voyage, j'ouvris la bouche et faillis m'évanouir. Debout devant ma porte c'était lui, le même jeune homme beau et en colère. Maintenant il était furieux, encore plus qu'avant et c'était moi qui était visée._

 _Son corps parfait était maintenant recouvert de coupures et d'égratignures, son pantalon déchiré, ses pieds boueux et il saignait. On aurait dit un animal sauvage blessé, sombre et dangereux, respirant difficilement. Il semblait tendu, prêt à attaquer. J'attendais qu'il me saute dessus d'un instant à l'autre._

 _"Que t'est-il arrivé?" demandai-je prudemment._

 _La question sembla le prendre au dépourvu. Sa voix était si basse quand il grogna finalement une réponse._

 _"C'est toi qui est arrivée. Toi et ta satanée voiture!" Ses paroles se déversèrent comme un torrent de colère. "Tu es venue ici troubler la paix, rendant ma matinée infernale, la faisant passer du cauchemar à l'enfer!"_

 _J'étais stupéfaite et perplexe. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas pu rentrer chez lui en passant par derrière et il n'avait réussi qu'à se faire mal. Mais devait-il m'en blâmer pour autant? Il ne pensait quand même pas que j'avais ruiné sa matinée à dessein. Ne réalisait-il pas que ce n'était pas la matinée que j'avais espérée?_

 _"J'ai besoin de ton échelle!" C'était un ordre pas une demande. Et ça m'exaspéra car je n'avais pas d'échelle. "Elle est dans ton garage, tes prédécesseurs l'on laissée là. J'en ai besoin. Maintenant!"_

 _Sans rien dire d'autre il se dirigea vers le portail du garage. Je rentrai et traversai la maison pour lui ouvrir me demandant ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais refusé._

 _Pendant que le portail se relevait je l'observais, debout au soleil, féroce et défiguré par la colère, blessé mais encore parfaitement beau._

 _Il prit l'échelle et sortit du garage, les muscles de son dos se tendant tandis qu'il portait l'échelle._

 _"Ne ferme pas!" commanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule en s'éloignant._

 _Je repartis vers ma voiture continuant à décharger. Je récupérai la casquette sachant qu'il fallait que je la remette dans la boite à gant de la voiture._

 _Et quand je ressortis, je le vis revenir. Je m'arrêtai, la casquette à la main alors qu'il s'approchait de la maison, avec l'échelle, son torse musclé montant et descendant. Il me regarda en rentrant dans le garage pour y ranger l'échelle. Puis il fit demi-tour et sans un mot il partit : pas de merci, ni d'excuse, ni de présentation, ni de plaisanterie. Rien du tout._

 _Je restais là stupéfaite mais là il fallait que je réagisse. Je lui jetai la casquette alors qu'il s'éloignait, le frappant entre les omoplates._

 _Il se retourna et me regarda surpris alors que je laissais ma colère prendre le dessus._

 _"Puisqu'elle te convient si bien tu n'as qu'à la garder, connard!"_

 _Sur ce je fermai le portail et me retirai dans la maison, le laissant méditer._

 _Plus tard dans l'après-midi, j'étais devant chez moi. Je vis le même jeune homme plus calme cette fois. Il apparut fraichement douché et portant des vêtements propres. Je ne voulais pas paraitre intéressée après le désastre du matin alors je l'ignorai autant que possible._

 _Mais ça devint impossible quelques instants plus tard quand un moteur se mit à rugir. Je refusais de tourner la tête quand j'entendis le ronronnement du moteur je savais qu'il me défiait, qu'il attendait que je me tourne et que je regarde. Alors je le fis._

 _La décapotable noire était comme lui… puissante, séductrice, inquiétante. Il était assis derrière le volant, calme et arrogant portant des lunettes de soleil et accélérant une fois de plus. Il me fixait, le coin de la bouche relevé, formant un petit sourire en coin puis tout à coup il posa la casquette_ Asshole _sur sa tête. Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il me saluait avec deux doigts longs et gracieux._

 _La voiture s'éloigna en rugissant et j'étais sûre de trois choses. D'abord mon voisin était un beau connard. Ensuite il y avait une partie de lui, et je ne savais pas laquelle, qui semblait aimer être un beau connard. Et pour finir après avoir aperçu sa plaque d'immatriculation je savais que le beau connard s'appelait ETHAN C._

 _Note de l'auteur : Ça y est vous l'avez… une rencontre très peu aimable entre Stella et bien sûr, Ethan. Merci d'avoir lu. –bellybeans._

 _OOOOOOOOO_

Satisfaite des corrections apportées à ce premier chapitre, Bella se connecta au site, transféra la bannière, mit le résumé et posta le premier chapitre de sa nouvelle histoire. Elle se demanda comment il serait reçu par ses lectrices et combien de commentaires elle aurait. Mais elle devait attendre d'en avoir… on ne sait jamais vraiment à quoi s'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on les reçoive.

Il était un peu plus de vingt et une heure trente, il était temps d'aller au lit. Elle voulait s'assurer de passer une bonne nuit alors elle allait se coucher tôt. Elle prit la casquette _Asshole_ et la posa sur la table à côté de son ordinateur. Elle éteignit la lumière puis monta à l'étage et alla dans sa chambre. Elle sortit son pyjama du tiroir et à ce moment-là elle se souvint du petit bout de tissu qu'elle avait récupéré sur la terrasse d'Edward. Elle le chercha dans sa poche et pensa le jeter dans sa poubelle mais elle décida de le garder et le rangea dans son tiroir à pyjama. Elle alla vers la fenêtre pour fermer les rideaux et ensuite elle pourrait se déshabiller.

Elle allait l'attraper mais regarda de l'autre côté de la rue et vit Edward à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle était sur le point de se cacher mais elle réalisa qu'il était trop tard, il l'avait déjà vue. Sa tête pencha sur le côté et il leva sa main pour lui faire un signe. Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais elle lui fit un signe aussi.

Elle tira ses rideaux et resta là un moment, repensa à sa réaction dehors plus tôt, quand il lui avait donné la casquette _Asshole_. Il avait vu qu'elle pleurait. Elle se sentit idiote. Il devait sûrement penser que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Bella ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi il pensait à présent.

Elle passa rapidement son pyjama, se lava le visage, se brossa les dents et finalement se mit au lit. Elle éteignit la lumière et s'installa dans son lit. Son bras était posé le poignet contre l'oreiller, près de son nez alors… elle put sentir le parfum, Prédateur.


	13. Pas ce à quoi

.

 ** _… CHAPITRE 13 …_**

 ** _Pas ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre_**

 ** _…_**

Au moment où Edward réalisa que son oreiller sentait la fraise, il bondit hors de son lit. Non qu'il ait quelque chose contre l'odeur des fraises. Au contraire il la trouvait très agréable et réconfortante et… plutôt innocente. Mais la pensée que quelqu'un… une fille qu'il connaissait à peine… avait été dans son lit, à son insu jusqu'à présent, le choqua complètement et le laissa abasourdi.

Il le fut encore un peu plus quelques secondes après quand il s'élança hors de son lit si vite qu'il en a perdit l'équilibre et trébucha contre sa table de chevet. Instantanément elle se mit à faire un bruit… un bourdonnement… et quelques secondes plus tard s'y ajouta un bruit sourd.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel...?_

Il ouvrit le tiroir du haut de sa table de chevet mais il n'y avait rien que des choses ordinaires là, du lubrifiant, de la lotion, des préservatifs et un masque pour dormir. Sous le masque il y avait une petite paire de menottes rembourrées dont il se servait parfois pendant ses activités de chambre juste pour pimenter un peu les choses. Il fronça les sourcils en les voyant. Tout à coup elles l'énervaient pour une raison inconnue… et il se souvient que la raison était lui-même. Mais le bourdonnement continuait. Il referma ce tiroir et ouvrit le deuxième, se reculant terrifié et révulsé en voyant ce qu'il découvrit.

"MERDE! OH SEIGNEUR! C'EST QUOI…?"

Il cria choqué, en fixant avec horreur dans le tiroir un pénis énorme qui était apparemment détaché mais voulait attirer l'attention, fonctionnant tout seul, se tortillant, un zombie en quelque sorte, qui avait une volonté propre, vivait par lui-même… aucun corps n'en voudrait.

Il se calma une seconde plus tard en réalisant que ce n'était pas un vrai pénis mais une imitation presque parfaite, terriblement grande et d'aspect vraiment naturel, un sex toy. Il resta là sans respirer, le cœur battant, regardant vers le bas, la danse dégoutante et perverse de ce gigantesque pénis de couleur chair avec ses boules qui ondulaient rythmiquement.

"Seigneur! … COMMENT? POURQUOI…? QUOI…? QUI…?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sortant presque de leurs orbites tandis qu'il aspirait fortement.

"Oh putain!… BELLA? PAR L'ENFER… COMMENT DIABLE AS-TU PU?" Les yeux d'Edward commençaient à lui faire mal tellement ils étaient écarquillés et la peau de son crâne tirait. Il réalisa qu'il avait mis ses mains dans ses cheveux, tirant et empoignant de grandes mèches. Il s'efforça de se détendre et laissa tomber ses bras pour en envelopper son torse nu, se serrant très fort, si bien que ses mains étaient dans la chaleur et la sécurité de ses aisselles. Il se tenait là dans les affres de son désarroi, dégoûté, luttant pour arriver à une sorte de conclusion au sujet de cette découverte bizarre.

 _BON DIEU!_

 _Que le ciel LUI vienne en aide!_

Il se mit à arpenter la chambre lorgnant le tiroir ouvert qui contenait la bite et ses couilles qui se convulsaient. Il s'arrêta subitement.

 _Seigneur… si jamais elle espère trouver un gars qui correspond à ÇA…_

 _Oh doux Jésus… tu ne crois pas que Jake…?_

 _Non…! Par l'enfer personne ne peut vraiment être aussi…_

Edward défit rapidement son cordon de pantalon et jeta un coup d'œil, comparant ce qu'il voyait là, inerte, avec l'objet vibrant dans le tiroir.

 _Non c'est juste impossible._

 _Diable, il faudrait un pantalon avec une troisième jambe pour caser ça…_

Il recommença à faire les cent pas, n'arrivant pas à appréhender ce qu'il y avait dans son tiroir et jusqu'où tout ça avait conduit ses pensées. Il s'approcha prudemment de la table de chevet, levant la jambe pour refermer le tiroir avec le bout de ses orteils, restant à distance, comme si l'énorme phallus allait soudainement être catapulté hors du tiroir et se jeter sur lui, bourdonnant et se tortillant furieusement. Une fois le tiroir refermé, il entendait toujours les bourdonnements et les vibrations, il tendit la main et saisit son téléphone sur la table.

Il tapa un numéro préenregistré et attendit deux sonneries qu'Emmett décroche.

 _Emmett?_

 _EMMETT!_

 _OH? MERDE? EMMETT ET BELLA…?_

"Yo Cullen!" explosa joyeusement la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

"Oh seigneur Emmett!" dit-il la voix frénétique. "Merde… écoute… Je viens de trouver… Il y a cette chose… Je ne peux même pas le croire… je déteste avoir à te demander ça mais…"

Il y eut des rires rauques à l'autre bout de la ligne, des éclats de rire tonitruants qui étaient si forts qu'Edward dut éloigner le téléphone de son oreille. Il attendit ce qui lui sembla être une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett reprenne le contrôle et arrête de rire, peu importe ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction. Le rire commença enfin à diminuer et Edward recolla le téléphone à son oreille tandis que ses yeux allèrent vers le tiroir qui vibrait offensivement.

"Emmett écoute j'ai besoin de savoir si tu…"

"Alors tu l'as trouvé?" lui demanda-t-il tout excité. Mais avant qu'Edward puisse répondre il continua à parler. "Je savais que tu le trouverais! Putain Edward tu aurais dû t'entendre! C'était trop, vraiment trop … drôle…" Emmett recommença à rigoler et à éclater de rire tandis qu'Edward attendait avec le téléphone loin de son oreille pour la deuxième fois.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il est emmerdant parfois…_

"Mais putain de quoi tu parles? " demanda Edward impatiemment, se demandant si Emmett s'était repris car il semblait pouvoir éclater de rire à tout moment.

"Tu as trouvé King Dong pas vrai?" Il recommença à rire.

 _Quoi?_

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Emmett? Tu parles du…?"

"Du méga pénis que j'ai mis dans ton tiroir porno? Oui mec!"

 _Quoi?_

 _Oh merci mon dieu!_

"C'est TOI qui as mis cette chose, là? Mais il a servi?"

"Bien sûr que c'est moi qui l'ai mis! Qui ça pourrait être d'autre? Ta femme de ménage, Gianna?" Rires. "Et non il est neuf… il est tout frais sorti de son emballage. Comment serait-il possible de se servir de _cette chose_?"

 _C'est bien ce que je pensais._

Edward s'assit au bord de son lit, soulagé. Puis il sursauta en pensant à Bella qui était venue dans son lit. Mais il se rassit plus délicatement en passant sa main sur son visage.

"Tu es un putain d'âne, Em," souffla Edward avec un petit rire soulagé. "J'ai cogné contre ma table de chevet et j'ai entendu ce bourdonnement…"

"Ça marche? Il s'est déclenché? Vraiment? C'est hilarant! Je l'ai programmé espérant qu'il se mettrait en marche. Merde, vraiment?" Il se remit à rire une fois encore.

"Oh oui il s'est mis en marche, enfoiré. J'ai regardé dans le tiroir du haut en me demandant d'où provenait ce bruit puis dans le deuxième… Merde! Tu aurais dû me voir sursauter et m'entendre crier! C'est la chose la plus agressive que je pense jamais avoir vue!"

Plus de rires, suivis par "Oh merde Edward c'est impayable… J'espérai bien qu'il se mette en marche à un moment donné… Merde qu'est-ce que j'aurai aimé voir ta tête quand tu l'as trouvé!"

"Merde, Em… tu n'as pas la moindre idée de combien je suis soulagé de savoir que c'est **toi** qui l'a mis là!"

"Un prêté pour un rendu, Eddie! C'est pour quand tu as mis ces pinces à seins vibrantes dans mon lit quand tout le monde était chez moi pour mon anniversaire!"

Edward rit en se souvenant. "C'était très drôle pas vrai?"

"Ouais, NON! Tu as essayé de convaincre ma grand-mère de 78 ans que c'était des écouteurs?"

Edward commença à rigoler encore quand la voix d'Emmett se transforma en une voix de femme âgée. Il connaissait déjà l'histoire mais c'était drôle de revivre ce moment.

 _"Emmy, je viens de me mettre au lit et je viens de trouver ces petites choses. Je pense que tu les mets pour dormir. Qu'est-ce que c'est?"_

"Comme si j'étais censé savoir que Nana McCarty passait la nuit et dormait dans ton lit? Je pensai t'aider à décourager cette fille un peu folle, Tia. Elle était bien décidée à t'épouser et tu avais trop peur d'elle pour essayer de la jeter. J'ai pensé qu'elle changerait d'avis si elle pensait qu'une autre fille avait oublié ces petites ventouses dans ton lit."

Edward éclata de rire à cette image. Il pouvait entendre Emmett rire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Bon je suppose que nous sommes quittes à présent," dit finalement Edward. "Je suis juste soulagé de savoir que c'est toi qui a mis cette… horreur … dans mon tiroir et que ce n'est pas…" Il se tut brusquement et ferma les yeux pour arrêter ce qu'il allait dire.

"Qui?"

"Peu importe."

" **Qui?** "

"Ça n'a pas d'importance!"

"Allez! Crache le morceau, Ed! De quoi tu parles? Qui croyais-tu que c'était?"

Edward savait qu'Emmett n'allait pas laisser tomber. Il ferait mieux de lui dire. Il pinça l'arête de son nez en parlant calmement comme si ça allait rendre cette conversation moins bizarre.

"J'ai, euh, j'ai pensé que c'était … Bella."

"PETITE SWAN?" hurla Emmett dans le téléphone.

"Ouais, je sais … c'est…"

"Putain, tu imagines cet énorme engin! Comment peux-tu penser ça d'elle?"

"Je sais…"

"Merde Edward, cet énorme toy pourrait même tuer une petite chose comme elle!"

"Je sais, j'ai juste…"

"Enfer, cette chose lui arriverait jusqu'à l'œsophage…"

"Arrête Emmett…"

"Ce serait comme baiser avec un putain de cheval!"

"Emmett! Putain tu vas la fermer! Je sais! Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir ces images dans ma tête, merci!"

"Et pourquoi tu pensais que ça pouvait être elle alors?"

"Parce qu'elle est venue dans mon lit."

"Alors… quoi… tu dis qu'elle était dans ton lit, elle a vu ta bite et elle a pensé que tu étais monté comme un cheval, alors elle t'a acheté un vibro géant? Là franchement, tu te surestimes Edward…"

"Va te faire voir Emmett, je ne suis pas comme ça et non elle n'a rien vu du tout… je ne la connais quasiment pas. Je veux dire, elle a été dans mon lit … mais je n'y étais pas."

"Ça veut dire quoi ça, elle était dans ton lit et tu n'y étais pas?"

"Pendant que j'étais parti. L'autre soir je suppose. Ou la nuit d'avant? Je n'en sais rien."

Il y eut un silence complet à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Hé Emmett écoute… Il faut que je te demande… sois honnête… Bella et toi vous avez… tu sais… l'autre soir…?"

"Mais ça va pas! Qu'est-ce que tu délires? Est-ce que tu t'entends? Je ne la connais même pas! Et je suis sûr et certain que je ne ferais pas ça dans ton lit. Merde… Tu es complètement malade Edward! Va te laver la bouche au savon rien que pour y avoir pensé!"

"Désolé… Je ne fais que réfléchir à voix haute pour essayer de comprendre tout ça. Elle a vu que tu mettais ça dans ma chambre?"

Emmett souffla. "Tu crois que je veux vraiment qu'une fille me voit mettre cet énorme engin dans la chambre d'un autre mec pour qu'elle pense que nous sommes tous les deux… Non attends… j'ai attendu qu'elle soit partie puis je suis retourné à la voiture pour aller le chercher. Mais attends… retour en arrière… Je ne suis plus… qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser qu'elle a été dans ton lit pendant que tu étais absent? Tu suggères que des filles vont dans ton lit même quand tu n'es pas là…?"

"Non je voulais juste dire… Je peux sentir son odeur sur mon oreiller."

Il y eut un bref silence avant qu'Emmett réponde.

"C'est un peu effrayant. Tu veux dire l'odeur de son… excitation… ce genre d'odeur?"

Edward roula des yeux et se tapa le front.

"Non! Tu as vraiment les idées mal placées. Son shampoing. Je lui ai parlé aujourd'hui et j'ai senti cette odeur de fraise, je lui ai parlé de cette odeur que je sentais et elle m'a dit que c'était son shampoing. Ce soir quand je me suis mis au lit je pouvais sentir cette odeur à nouveau. Exactement la même chose. Sur mon oreiller."

"Bizarre," reconnut Emmett.

 _Ne m'en parle pas._

Edward acquiesça bien qu'Emmett ne puisse pas le voir. "Tu comprends? Je veux dire, elle était dans mon lit… sans y être invitée… c'est bizarre."

"Tu es bien sûr que ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre que tu sens, quelqu'un de la semaine dernière? Irina? Elle était chez toi samedi soir, pas vrai?"

"Non ce n'est pas elle, cette odeur est très légère. Irina a un parfum puissant on dirait qu'elle verse tout le flacon. En même temps Gianna a fait la lessive lundi après que je sois parti et c'est depuis."

"Peut-être que Gianna a changé de lessive ou d'assouplissant?"

"Non je viens de tout racheter la semaine dernière… elle utilise toujours les même produits."

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Soudain une idée traversa la tête d'Emmett.

"Tu penses qu'elle est venue avec un gars dans ton lit?"

Edward bondit de son lit comme s'il était en feu. Cette idée ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit.

"Oh c'est dégoûtant! Je n'ai même pas pensé à ça!" Il regarda son lit avec dégoût.

"Regardes-y de près, il doit y avoir des poils, " dit Emmett tranquillement. "Je déteste dire ça mais tu dois le faire."

"Putain non! Je dors sur le canapé cette nuit!"

"Regarde, ça suffira, d'abord les oreillers et ensuite tire les couvertures et vérifie l'intérieur.

Edward le fit, il regarda d'abord son côté du lit là où était l'oreiller parfumé à la fraise, puis de l'autre côté en grimaçant.

"Alors?" demanda la voix d'Emmett.

"Non pas de poils. Absolument rien. Dieu merci!"

"C'est une bonne chose alors. Je suis diablement sûr que tu ne voudrais pas trouver des poils de pubis d'un autre gars dans ton lit!"

Edward en vomit presque de dégoût.

"Ouais tu as raison," dit-il enfin, espérant qu'Emmett allait garder ses pensées pour lui.

"Sens l'autre oreiller pour voir s'il sent comme l'autre," suggéra Emmett et il attendit.

Edward se pencha, se rapprochant de l'autre oreiller à la recherche d'une odeur.

"Non ça sent le frais, comme l'assouplissant."

"Alors elle devait être seule."

"Oui c'est bien ce qu'il me semble."

Emmett resta silencieux, probablement en train de réfléchir. Edward resserra la prise de son téléphone contre son oreille. Quelque chose commençait à émerger mais l'idée n'apparaissait pas encore clairement. Puis tout d'un coup ça le frappa. Il se remit à penser à toute la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Bella tout à l'heure… ses larmes à propos du remplacement de sa casquette, les mots qu'elle lui avait dits sur elle-même et ce qu'il avait pensé.

"Comment allait-elle l'autre soir quand vous étiez là?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"Qui petite Swan?"

"Non idiot, Gianna." Edward roula des yeux encore. "Bien sûr que je te parle de petite Swan! Je veux dire… Bella. Comment elle t'a paru?"

"Elle était très gentille. Elle est un peu timide ou réservée mais elle est gentille… genre la gentille fille d'à côté. Ou plutôt la fille de l'autre côté de la rue, dans ton cas."

"Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère?"

"Non."

"Et a-t-elle parlé de son copain, Jake?"

"Non pourquoi?"

Edward ne répondit rien parce qu'il réfléchissait un moment pour savoir quelle serait la question suivante.

"A quelle heure est-elle partie?"

"Vers dix-neuf heures peut-être. Elle a dit qu'elle rentrait pour préparer à manger. Elle n'a rien dit du genre 'nous ' préparer à manger ou 'préparer à manger pour mon copain et moi', rien du tout. Et elle est allée vers la porte puis elle est partie."

"Et tu n'as vu personne d'autre près de chez elle? Un grand gars costaud bronzé avec des cheveux noirs?"

"Non pas âme qui vive. Et pas de voiture dehors non plus. Pourquoi à quoi tu penses?"

"Je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être qu'ils se sont disputés ou quelque chose. Juste une impression que j'aie eue quand je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure. Elle était énervée pour une raison quelconque."

Edward n'allait pas mentionner le fait qu'il l'avait faite pleurer. Il n'allait pas parler de la casquette _Asshole_ qu'il avait remplacée. Pas plus que de ce désastreux premier jour quand elle était arrivée et qu'il avait été un abruti fini, réagissant trop, simplement parce que son camion faisait un boucan infernal.

"Et pourquoi tu ne lui as pas demandé qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas?" se demanda Emmett puisque Edward ne disait plus rien.

"Non… je n'ai pas pris le temps. Elle est rentrée brusquement, elle était assez énervée."

"Tu penses qu'ils se sont disputés après que je sois parti de chez toi? Tu penses qu'elle a dû partir de chez elle et qu'elle est allée chez toi?"

"C'est ce que je me demande."

"Pauvre petite Swan… énervée… avec personne vers qui se tourner."

"Ça y ressemble pas vrai?"

"Tu aurais dû la réconforter?"

"Je ne sais pas…. Je n'ai pas décidé. Si elle est dans une mauvaise passe je déteste rendre les chose encore pires."

"Elle a peut-être simplement besoin d'avoir des amis."

"Ouais." Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Toute cette situation le déconcertait.

"Ecoute Emm je dois te laisser. Il faut que je dorme. Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène ton énorme machin?"

"Non tu peux le garder."

"Ouais merci."

Emmett rit. "C'est à ça que servent les amis! Bon et bien bonne chance avec cette petite Swan. C'est un mystère… Boucle d'or? Elle s'est assise sur ton canapé, elle a dormi dans ton lit, je parie qu'elle a même gouté à ton porridge aussi."

Edward rigola. " Oui peut-être qu'il m'en manque."

"C'est quoi d'abord du porridge?"

"Je n'en sais rien et honnêtement je m'en fous."

"Je vais aller chercher sur gOogLe."

"Fais donc ça, Emmett bonne nuit."

"A plus tard mec."

Edward reposa son téléphone sur la table de chevet et ensuite ouvrit le tiroir du bas. Le vibromasseur fredonnait encore joyeusement et se tortillait. Il l'attrapa, vaguement dégoûté de le tenir et l'éteignit. Il le laissa tomber dans le tiroir en décidant qu'il s'occuperait de ça demain. Il n'allait certainement pas le garder. Peut-être qu'il le ramènerait chez Emmett dans l'avenir. C'était une idée…

Il regarda son lit à nouveau un moment et alla vers sa commode, il attrapa un t-shirt pour mettre avec son pantalon de pyjama. Il était presque sûr qu'aucun gars étrange ne s'était couché dans son lit mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Il s'approcha de son lit, prit l'oreiller et le retourna. Ensuite il rabattit la couette, grimpa dans le lit et éteignit la lumière. Il se coucha la tête sur l'oreille sentant l'odeur fraiche de la lessive. Après quelques instants il se rassit et remit l'oreiller de l'autre côté.

 _Ouais._

 _Ça sent bon la fraise._

Pendant les quelques minutes suivantes il resta là à réfléchir, essayant de décider comment gérer toute cette chose 'invitée surprise' dans mon lit. Il décida d'aller de l'autre côté de la rue, demain matin, sous prétexte d'emprunter quelque chose, des œufs ou du lait, une clé à molette selon qui répondrait à la porte. Il pourrait peut-être se rendre compte de la situation entre eux deux et avoir une idée de ce que diable il s'était passé pendant qu'il était absent de chez lui.

Et sur cette décision il s'endormit.

Il tomba dans un sommeil assez profond. Et quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin il se rendit compte qu'il avait bien mieux dormi que les deux nuits précédentes. Il se rendit compte qu'il serrait son oreiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut content de constater qu'il était seul et qu'il avait câliné son oreiller comme un jouet en peluche.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore?_

Il se rappela des fragments d'un rêve. Le même qu'avant seulement ça allait mieux et il ne se sentait plus aussi mal.

C'était toujours la même forêt noire et épaisse, toujours le même fouillis de branches dont il essayait de s'extirper. Cette fois la forêt s'était un peu éclaircie. Il s'était dirigé vers une tache lumineuse plus claire au loin, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la lisière de la forêt. Le soleil brillait là-bas dans cette zone plus ouverte. Il s'arrêta et regarda la prairie devant lui. Mais il avait peur de s'avancer dans cette zone à découvert, préférant suivre la ligne des arbres. La prairie était recouverte d'herbe et de petites plantes vert sombre. Ces plantes avaient de petites fleurs blanches, les seules fleurs dans la prairie et de ci de là étaient disséminés des points de couleur…un vibrant et brillant rouge. Il respira et attrapa dans l'air chaud cette odeur qu'il reconnut instantanément…

 _Les fraises des bois…_

 _Je suis en train de perdre la tête._

 _Au moins tu n'es pas en train de traverser la praire au ralenti._

Edward repoussa son oreiller sur le côté et se leva. Il passa à la salle de bain et attrapa un short et un tee-shirt, des chaussettes et des chaussures pour aller courir, il en avait bien besoin.

Courir l'avait toujours aidé à se vider la tête. Et il en avait extrêmement besoin en ce moment après cette débâcle avec Kate, la réalisation qu'il vivait comme un âne, ce rêve récurrent, Bella bouleversée et sa casquette puis la découverte qu'elle avait été dans son lit. Et par-dessus tout il était supposé sortir avec Tanya demain soir et il n'en avait plus vraiment envie.

 _Tanya Denaliskya… la sœur d'Irina._

 _Tu sors avec des sœurs, Cullen._

 _Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait une importance… crétin._

En sortant de sa chambre il récupéra le téléphone et vit qu'il avait un texto qu'Emmett qu'il avait envoyé hier soir.

 ** _Tu ferais bien de vérifier tes stocks!_**

 ** _Le porridge c'est des flocons d'avoine! Mdr!_**

En passant il jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue. Pas de voiture ni de camion dans l'allée mais ils pouvaient être dans le garage. Il sortit. Il ne courrait pas très longtemps et s'arrêterait en revenant, là il était encore trop tôt.

Mais quand il revint après une course de cinq kilomètres, il n'y avait personne ni dans la maison, ni dans la rue. Ni Jake ni Bella ne répondirent. Et ses questions restèrent sans réponse. Le mystère resta un mystère. Il ne pouvait plus s'y attarder, il avait du travail et quelques courses à faire.

 **ooo O ooo**

Lorsque Bella se réveilla le mardi matin, elle se doucha, se sécha les cheveux et s'habilla. Aujourd'hui elle commençait son nouveau travail, avec des réunions, des choses à organiser mais elle savait que c'était important de paraître professionnelle. Elle enfila sa nouvelle jupe kaki et un chemisier bleu marine et finit son look avec des sandales à lanières à talons bas et un cardigan crème. Rien qui n'en révèle trop, mignon mais pas trop jeune. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et décida que oui, elle ressemblait bien à une enseignante.

Elle prit une tasse de café rapidement, alluma son ordinateur et vérifia ses commentaires sur le chapitre qu'elle avait posté. C'était une façon amusante et excitante de commencer sa journée. Le premier était d'une nouvelle lectrice, de toute évidence une grande fan de Pat Robinson. Ça la fit pouffer de rire.

 **Commentaire** de : _Iloveethan_

 ** _Message :_** _J'aime bien les antécédents de Stella… lectrice et imaginer des histoires avec des personnages qu'elle a connu dans les livres… maintenant prof d'anglais et aspirante écrivain. J'ai adoré l'histoire du pantalon en soie qui ne laisse rien à l'imagination. Pourquoi P-Robs n'en a-t-il jamais essayé – pour nous? Et le porte-casquette improvisé … et bien nous savons maintenant que c'est Ethan qui a la bite mais Stella a les couilles! LOL merci pour l'avoir écrit!_

Le deuxième commentaire était plus court mais Bella reconnut le pseudonyme. C'était quelqu'un qui n'avait commenté qu'une fois à la fin de _Au-delà des collines si vertes,_ qui avait sûrement attendu que l'histoire soit finie pour la lire. Peut-être que Stargazer91 commenterait plus souvent à présent même si l'histoire était en cours. Elle alla voir le profil de Stargazer91 mais il n'y avait aucune information personnelle. Ce n'était pas bien parce que le commentaire l'intriguait.

 **Commentaire** de _Stagazer91_

 ** _Message_** _: Quelle première impression! Pauvre petite Stelly… la nouvelle voisine sait comment faire son entrée! Et Ethan… ce mec a de sérieux problèmes : pyjama noir en soie? Le salut de l'érection? Pétant un câble parce qu'il est enfermé dehors, mdr_

 _La casquette_ Asshole _sur la queue d'un abruti, classique, petite Stelly! Mdr il me tarde de lire la suite. Merci!_

Malheureusement Bella n'avait pas le temps de lire les autres commentaires ou d'y répondre. Il fallait qu'elle parte vraiment travailler. Elle prit son sac, son ordinateur et deux sacs de fournitures pour sa classe, les amena dans son camion et partit pour son premier jour de travail un peu après sept heures _._

Le parking de Fawkes High School avait beaucoup de places vides quand Bella arriva aux alentours de sept heures trente mais des voitures arrivaient régulièrement. Elle se gara à côté d'une Porsche jaune et attrapa ses affaires, s'extirpa de son camion et le verrouilla. Elle se dirigeait vers le bâtiment principal quand elle entendit une voix qui l'appelait derrière elle.

"Bonjour!"

Elle se tourna et vit un jeune homme dégingandé aux cheveux noirs qui essayait de la rattraper. Il venait de quitter sa Toyota Prius verte et la fermait par-dessus son épaule avec la télécommande.

"Bonjour," répondit Bella en s'arrêtant pour l'attendre. Elle serra son ordinateur portable pour l'empêcher de glisser.

"Tu dois être une de nos nouvelles enseignantes. Besoin d'aide?" demanda-t-il en montrant le sac de Bella dont la lanière était en train de glisser sur son coude.

"Oui merci." Elle lui tendit un des sacs et réajusta les autres. "Je suis nouvelle. Je suis Isabella Swan, j'enseigne l'anglais aux Freshman et aux Sophomore.*"

"Ravi de te rencontrer Isabella. Je suis Eric, Eric Yorkie j'enseigne l'anglais aussi. Et j'ai les Sophomore aussi et j'enseigne le journalisme… tu sais, le journal de l'école. Je suis les yeux et les oreilles de l'établissement…" Il sourit fièrement. "Je devrais probablement t'avertir, nous allons faire un article de fond sur nos nouveaux enseignants pour les présenter aux élèves."

 _Oh génial._

Bella hocha la tête poliment mais se sentit un peu dépassée alors qu'ils approchaient de l'accueil. Une petite jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés ouvrit à Eric tout en regardant Bella avec curiosité.

"Et voilà c'est reparti!" déclara-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant. "Comment s'est passé ton été Eric?"

"Oh tu sais, l'été est toujours trop court. Bonjour Jess, voilà Isabella Swan, elle remplace Victor Mason en anglais. Et Isabella voici Jessica Stanley, elle enseigne l'espagnol."

"Ravie de te rencontrer," dit Bella en souriant à la pétillante jeune femme tandis qu'ils rentraient dans le bureau.

Eric ouvrait la marche et se dirigea vers la secrétaire du principal, c'était une ruche, tous les professeurs devaient passer par là pour récupérer leurs clés et signer le registre de présence.

"Bonjour Shelly!" dit Eric à la femme la plus âgée derrière le bureau. "J'ai ramené une nouvelle depuis le parking." Sa tête se tourna vers Bella. Elle les regarda tous les deux à travers ses lunettes double foyer.

"Oh oui!" sourit-elle. "Bonjour Isabella. On s'est vues cet été quand vous êtes venue… Shelly Cope si vous avez oublié. Laissez-moi vous donner les clés pendant que vous signez. Peu importe les problèmes que vous rencontrerez, sachez que je serai comme … une mère poule."

Bella sourit et la remercia puis elle suivit le flot des enseignants vers la salle des professeurs. Le principal Greene se tenait à l'entrée de la salle saluant toute personne qui entrait là.

Il y avait une vingtaine de tables rondes dans la pièce. Les enseignants étaient debout ou assis, par groupe à bavarder de leurs étés. Au fond de la pièce il y avait une longue table avec des petits déjeuners. Jessica était à côté de Bella, lui expliquant qui était assis et ce qu'ils enseignaient, il n'y avait pas de table désignée pour chacun, c'était la force de l'habitude en quelque sorte.

"Tu peux t'asseoir avec les autres enseignants d'anglais mais tu n'es pas obligée. On rencontrera les autres profs plus tard de toute façon. En général les jeunes enseignants s'asseyent ensemble. Peut-être que tu devrais venir avec nous pour en rencontrer d'autres de ton âge?" Son expression était amicale et pleine d'espoir.

"Bien sûr ce serait génial," répondit-elle. "J'aimerai bien savoir qui fait quoi?"

"Eh bien je peux te présenter et te raconter les histoires les plus intéressantes." Jessica fit un grand sourire connaisseur. Bella décida de ne jamais avoir d'histoire que Jessica puisse raconter à quelqu'un d'autre.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la table près des fenêtres. Plusieurs places étaient déjà prises au vu des affaires qui avaient été déposées dessus. Eric parlait à un autre jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui venait de les rejoindre. Bella posa ses affaires sur une chaise inoccupée. Et Eric lui tendit le sac qu'il tenait toujours, il fit les présentations.

"Isabella Swan, Jessica Stanley voilà Tyler Crowley. Il remplace Bob Banner pour les sciences."

"Oh mon dieu, pauvre chose!" Le visage de Jessica prit une expression de pitié.

Tyler et Bella froncèrent les sourcils en entendant les explications d'Eric.

"M. Banner avait pour habitude de donner un oignon comme récompense au binôme qui réussissait les TP. Il gardait toujours un sac d'oignons sous son bureau et ensuite il les peignait en doré. Visiblement il en a laissé avant de partir et personne ne les a trouvé avant la moitié des vacances…"

Tyler donna soudain l'impression d'avoir peur.

"Ouais, " continua Eric, "Tu devras faire quelque chose pour chasser toutes ces mauvaises odeurs..."

"S'il vous plaît dites-moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé de bizarre dans ma classe!" dit Bella en regardant d'Eric à Jessica.

"Oh tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter d'odeurs bizarres," rigola Eric. "Mais ce sera intéressant de voir ce qu'a laissé M. Mason. J'ai entendu des rumeurs disant que quand il était parti en direction de la Californie du sud pour sa retraite, il avait jeté des choses par la vitre de sa portière en conduisant. Visiblement il y en avait sur plusieurs kilomètres et il aurait eu une contravention à cause de ça."

Bella ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ce genre d'informations.

"Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait-il cela?" demanda Tyler.

Jessica rigola tandis qu'Eric expliquait. "Visiblement il avait cru prendre sa retraite plus tôt mais pour des raisons financières il a été contraint de rester. Les élèves vont être tellement heureux de te voir Bella."

"Wouah," murmura Bella. "C'est un peu effrayant. Tu es sûrement bien informé Eric."

"Je te l'ai dit… je suis les yeux et les oreilles de l'établissement."

Ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers la table où étaient disposés des rafraichissements.

Une jeune femme qui portait des chaussures de sport, un pantalon de yoga blanc avec un sweat-shirt assorti attendait face à Bella. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une queue de cheval. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et remarqua Bella. Elle avait des yeux bleu foncé, presque violets. La grande blonde ressemblait à un mannequin et semblait un peu hautaine.

"Bonjour," dit-elle à Bella mais elle se détourna si vite que Bella n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

 _OOO-Kay. Je ne dois pas être assez bien pour elle._

Mais l'instant d'après Bella se rendit compte que la blonde essayait d'attirer l'attention d'une petite brune de l'autre côté. La blonde tira sur la manche de la robe vert émeraude que la fille portait. Elle parlait avec animation à un gars châtain clair. Il était jeune et était en tenue de sport, chaussures, polo blanc avec le logo de l'établissement brodé sur la poche de la poitrine.

"Al! Ici il y a une nouvelle!" La blonde se retourna enfin vers Bella. Elle semblait encore un peu indécise mais la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs regarda derrière elle et fit un magnifique sourire à Bella.

"Salut bienvenue à Fawkes! Je suis Alice Brandon." Elle tendit sa main à Bella. Elle était vive et complètement à l'opposé de l'attitude un peu guindée de la blonde et Bella ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

"Salut, je suis Isabella Swan. Je suis nouvelle enseignante en anglais."

"Et moi c'est Rosalie Hale," dit la blonde paraissant tout d'un coup plus amicale en offrant sa main à Bella. "J'enseigne l'éducation physique. Et Alice le français, elle enseigne aux quatre niveaux et dans les classes avancées."

"Et voilà le coach Newton," dit Alice en pointant son doigt derrière elle, montrant le gars athlétique qui les regardait avec intérêt. Il fit un signe de la main à Bella et la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.

"Salut! Je suis Mike Newton, entraineur de football et de baseball et tout le reste comme Rosalie."

Le groupe avançait lentement, prenant au passage des assiettes en papier et des serviettes, remplissant des verres de café, ajoutant de la crème et du sucre, choisissant des fruits et des viennoiseries.

Quand Bella retourna à la table, elle retrouva deux des enseignants en anglais qui l'avaient reçue cet été, Dave Berty et Darleen Benjamin. Ils semblaient être à la fin de la quarantaine et étaient assis avec des enseignants plus âgés.

"Je pense qu'ils ont une liaison," dit la voix de Jessica à l'oreille de Bella. Elle lui fit signe en direction des deux enseignants. Bella roula des yeux sans que Jessica la voie. Ouais il fallait définitivement qu'elle garde sa vie privée pour elle.

Les affaires sur la table qu'elle avait remarquées en arrivant appartenaient à Alice, Rosalie et Mike. Et il ne restait plus qu'une seule place une fois qu'Eric, Tyler, Bella et Jessica se furent installés.

Le principal Greene monta sur la petite estrade. Il était huit heures quarante-cinq et la réunion allait commencer. Bella entendit une nouvelle voix derrière elle. Une voix trainante et douce.

"Il reste une place pour moi par ici?"

Bella se retourna et vit un autre enseignant, il s'adressait à elle puisque la place vide était entre Alice et elle. Il avait les cheveux courts, ondulés, châtain clair et des yeux bruns.

Pendant un instant Bella ne fut pas sûre de ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse. Elle semblait incapable de parler. Elle ne savait pas si le petit groupe était complet ou en attente d'une autre personne habituelle. Elle jeta un regard à la chaise vide puis à Alice qui avait l'air complètement perdue et Bella remarqua qu'elle enfonçait profondément ses ongles manucurés dans la cuisse de Rosalie.

"Bien sûr, prends la place," dit Bella, en poussant la chaise. Il prit la place et déposa ses affaires, Bella le regarda puis regarda Alice et enfin Rosalie cherchant de l'aide. Les yeux de Rosalie clignotèrent de compréhension.

"Alors tu es nouveau aussi," observa Rosalie enlevant doucement et discrètement les ongles d'Alice de sa cuisse.

"Oui madame," répondit-il. "Jasper Whitlock, sciences sociales et vous êtes…?" Il se pencha vers Rosalie et tendit la main pour serrer la sienne.

"Rosalie Hale, éducation physique et Alice Brandon, français."

"Est-ce _Madame_ ou _Mademoiselle_?" demanda-t-il d'une voix trainante et douce, un sourire timide s'étalant sur son visage.

"Oui," souffla Alice ses yeux étincelaient.

Rosalie s'éclaircit la voix, essayant de sortir son amie de son trouble.

"C'est mademoiselle pour le moment mais ça devient Madame pour que les élèves soient plus respectueux. Sans cette appellation elle ressemblerait plutôt à une élève qu'à…"

Alice arriva enfin à s'extirper de son état et souffla.

"Merci Rose nous ne pouvons pas toutes être des amazones." Alice se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant. "Jasper c'est vraiment agréable de te connaitre et tu peux m'appeler Alice."

Tout le monde se présenta autour de la table alors que la réunion commençait.

Le principal Greene salua tout le monde et présenta les nouveaux membres du personnel, énuméra les procédures générales, les annonces concernant le calendrier ainsi que les événements sportifs. Après deux heures d'informations générales, la réunion générale se transforma en réunion par matière enseignée.

Bella passa le reste de la matinée avec ses collègues enseignant l'anglais, pour parler pédagogie et trouver des idées. On lui montra où se trouvaient toutes les choses dont elle aurait besoin et elle discuta avec les autres professeurs pour coordonner leurs leçons.

A l'heure du déjeuner elle était prête pour une pause. Toutes ces informations l'envahissaient et elle avait faim. Le déjeuner était fourni par les associations - parents d'élèves, enseignants … - et était servi dans la salle des professeurs. Bella se rassit avec le même groupe à la même table, écoutant plus qu'elle ne parlait.

A moment donné ils se mirent à parler de leur été. Jessica était allée au Texas, à Austin pendant quelques semaines. Jasper également pour un séjour en famille à Houston. Mike Newton avait aidé l'entraineur de l'équipe de football et avait travaillé les soirs et les week-ends au magasin d'articles sportifs de ses parents. Tyler était allé camper au nord de la Californie avec des amis. Rosalie et Alice étaient rentrées hier d'un voyage de deux semaines à Hawaï. Eric avait donné des cours d'été - c'est pour cela qu'il connaissait tous les ragots. Bella expliqua qu'elle avait préparé son déménagement pour venir à Seattle et qu'elle était arrivée samedi.

Ensuite les enseignants furent libres d'aller travailler dans leur salle de cours de treize à quinze heures. Bella partit avec Eric, Alice et Jessica vers le bâtiment des langues - anglais, français, espagnol. La classe de Jessica était au premier. Celle d'Eric était au bout du couloir en rez de chaussée. Bella et Alice étaient à côté, Bella salle 108 et Alice salle 109 juste de l'autre côté du couloir.

Alice disparut dans sa classe alors que Bella cherchait la clé. Elle entra, laissant la porte ouverte et alluma les lumières. Il y avait le bureau du professeur, deux classeurs de rangement, une armoire et ordinateur ainsi que les bureaux des élèves. Mais les murs étaient complètements nus. Victor Mason n'avait rien laissé derrière lui.

 _Il a tout pris?_

 _Il n'a pas laissé une seule affiche?_

 _D'accord… restons positive…_

 _Ça ne pue pas l'oignon._

 _Et tu n'as pas encore regardé dans les classeurs ou le bureau._

Bella déposa ses affaires sur le bureau, l'ouvrit, regarda dans les tiroirs. Tout était vide. Bon, il restait un trombone dans le tiroir du bas mais à part ça rien.

Dans l'armoire il y avait des copies d'anciens manuels, des livres de lectures, des dictionnaires mais rien à afficher sur les murs. Dans les meubles de classement il y avait des documents mais c'était tout en vrac.

Les fournitures n'étaient pas un problème, elles étaient données par l'école. Mais elle aurait à acheter toutes les autres choses qui rendraient ses cours plus intéressants et lui rendrait la vie plus facile, comme des affiches, des organiseurs de tiroirs, des pots pour mettre les crayons, etc etc, sûrement les choses que Victor Mason avait envoyées valser par la vitre de sa voiture alors qu'il partit pour sa retraite.

Bella était contente d'avoir amené son ordinateur portable. L'ordinateur n'avait pas été installé, le technicien le ferait demain. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur et le fit démarrer. Puis elle rapprocha un bureau d'élève et commença à trier la pagaille dans les classeurs.

Elle avait été occupée pendant un certain temps quand il y eut un coup contre sa porte et elle se retourna pour voir Alice Brandon debout dans l'embrasure.

"Je venais voir… comment ça va Isabella?" Elle sourit mais son sourire s'effaça quand elle entra dans la salle et regarda dedans.

"Je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on aille acheter des choses," dit Bella alors qu'Alice passait en revue les murs nus.

"Bon sang Victor n'a rien laissé?" Alice paraissait choquée. "Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien laissé? Il partait à la retraite!" Elle était indignée.

Bella secoua la tête se sentant mieux de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être surprise. Elle se tourna vers son rangement et répondit.

"Peut-être qu'il voulait garder des souvenirs? Ou peut-être qu'il avait prévu de tout donner à quelqu'un d'autre?"

Alice alla près de Bella qui était assise en train de trier les fiches en vrac.

"Au moins il t'a laissé quelques choses là-dedans. Ces documents sont aussi conservés dans les dossiers du bureau du bâtiment ainsi tu peux faire tes copies de ce que tu veux. Je suis sûre qu'Eric Yorkie t'aidera aussi."

Bella hocha la tête. "Je sais mais je ne m'attendais à un tel désordre. Je ne laisserai jamais les choses dans cet état pour mon successeur."

Alice en convint.

Bella sortit une autre liasse de papier qui se répandit à moitié par terre. Elle se pencha pour ramasser et il y eut un autre coup à la porte.

"Hey tu m'as trouvée!" dit Alice vivement. "Ooooh c'est pour _moi_?" Sa voix se transforma en un cri excité tandis qu'elle quittait Bella pour se diriger vers la porte.

Bella se redressa et regarda par-dessus son épaule, bouche ouverte, prête à tomber en état de choc.

Juste sur le seuil tenant une réplique de la tour Eiffel, se tenait Edward Cullen.

…

*Aux Etats-Unis 'le lycée' compte quatre ans, les Freshman sont les premières années et ont 14 ans en moyenne et les Sophomore sont les deuxièmes années et ont 15 ans. Ensuite viennent les Junior puis les Senior.


	14. Pièces du puzzle

.

… _**CHAPITRE 14 …**_

 _ **Pièces du puzzle**_

 _Mais c'est quoi ça?_

Bella resta bouché bée en voyant Edward dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il portait un pantalon gris clair avec une ceinture noire, une chemise à col blanc avec une cravate bleu pâle argenté. On aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit d'un magazine GQ* il faisait un parfait mannequin arrivant de Paris. Sans doute en partie parce qu'il portait une tour Eiffel. Ses manches étaient retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes et Bella pouvait voir les muscles de ses avant-bras se contracter à cause du poids de la tour. Pas la vraie tour Eiffel bien sûr, ce serait vraiment trop lourd et elle n'aurait jamais pu rentrer dans le bâtiment des langues de l'école de Fawkes. Mais quoi qu'il en soit il y avait une tour Eiffel dans la classe de Bella et elle était entre les bras d'Edward Cullen, parfait inhumain et il souriait de son sourire en coin imparfait à Alice Brandon, professeur de français.

 _Sérieusement, c'est quoi ça?_

Bella se remit lentement sur ses pieds tandis que la pile de papiers glissait de ses mains sur le sol, se mélangeant une fois de plus. L'idée la traversa brièvement qu'elle venait d'entrer dans un univers parallèle. Edward ne l'avait pas remarquée parce qu'elle était assise par terre mais au moment où elle se releva et fit tout tomber à ses pieds, le bruit attira son attention ainsi que celle d'Alice et ils tournèrent tous les deux leur tête vers elle.

La conversation à trois qui s'ensuivit ne fit que renforcer cette notion d'univers parallèle dans l'esprit embrumé de Bella.

"Bella?" Edward semblait surpris de la voir là, comme semblaient l'indiquer sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés.

"Edward," répondit-elle en retour, également étonnée et incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit en ce moment. Bon elle pouvait gérer un rougissement mais rien d'autre verbalement et elle fit deux pas dans leur direction.

"Bella?" répéta Alice, sa tête fit des aller retour vers Edward et Bella, complètement perdue.

"Bella." Bella hocha la tête hébétée mais elle réalisa qu'elle s'était présentée à Alice comme Isabella. Edward ne s'était jamais adressée à elle comme Bella c'est sûrement ce que Jake avait fait et aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été officiellement présentés. Il n'était certainement pas conscient que son prénom était Isabella en fait. Ses pensées brumeuses étaient décousues mais au moins elle ne les exprima pas.

 _Le faisait-elle?_

 _Suis-je en train de le faire?_

Rien que le fait d'imaginer qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute la fit rougir plus intensément.

"Edward…" commença Alice tandis que sa tête revenait à lui. Ses yeux étaient plissés et le ton de sa voix sonnait comme un avertissement subtil mais avant qu'elle puisse dire un autre mot, Edward la coupa pour continuer cette conversation, si ça en était une.

"Alice…" Ses yeux et sa bouche se serrèrent quand il regarda vers elle, son regard glacial se focalisa sur la petite femme. Le ton de sa voix et son regard semblaient être un avertissement bien qu'il ne dit rien de plus.

Une sorte de conversation silencieuse se déroulaient entre eux visiblement et Bella était complètement laissée à l'écart, toutes cette situation l'avait mise sur la touche.

 _Alice est une des ses bimbos?_

 _Non… elle n'est pas de ce genre. Et elle a eu un coup de cœur pour le nouveau prof de sciences sociale, Jasper Whitlock._

 _Etait-elle la petite-amie d'Edward?_

 _Non, trop d'animosité se dégageait de cet échange. Et de nouveau Jasper Whitlock._

 _Une ex petite-amie alors?_

 _Non, ils avaient été contents de se voir, ils souriaient tous les deux… juste un moment auparavant._

 _Jusqu'à ce que tu te montres, Bella._

 _Oh._

 _Alors elle est sans doute une petite-amie jalouse – sans motif et en colère?_

 _Mais comment Jasper Whitlock rentre-t-il dans ce scénario?_

 _Simplement une amie alors?_

 _Ou alors une parente?_

"D'accord, il me manque des informations vitales là," dit finalement Alice. "Bella, tu connais Edward?" Alice semblait plutôt incrédule et aussi un peu consternée. Bella remarqua qu'elle tournait ses yeux vers Edward semblant l'interroger.

"Oui," répondit Bella.

Alice grogna immédiatement un "Oh non Edward… non…" en réponse. Elle semblait en colère contre lui et Bella se demanda pourquoi.

Edward ignora Alice. "Tu travailles ici?" demanda-t-il à Bella. Ses sourcils étaient levés et il semblait particulièrement incrédule comme Alice mais il ne semblait pas du tout consterné. Il semblait trouver cela intéressant voir peut-être amusant.

"Oui," répondit Bella. "Je commence aujourd'hui." Elle aurait souhaité avoir plus d'informations au vu de tout ce qu'il se passait devant elle.

"Edward, _comment_ tu connais Bella?" Le ton accusateur d'Alice était clair. "Si je veux même le savoir…" Le ton accusateur était devenu du dédain évident et son regard d'acier était braqué sur Edward comme un faisceau laser.

"Non Alice, pas comme ça!" grogna Edward menaçant. Un instant après ses yeux trouvèrent Bella et semblèrent s'excuser. Il soupira et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Bella est ma voisine. Elle vient d'emménager."

"Ah _vraiment?"_ fit Alice, ses mains posées sur ses hanches. Et bien qu'elle soit bien plus petite qu'Edward il était évident que c'était elle qui avait le dessus. Elle avait un air d'autorité qui compensait sa petite stature. "Et quand est-ce que toi tu as déménagé?" demanda-t-elle.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?_

 _Edward va déménager?_

A présent c'est Edward qui fixait Alice. Bella n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre sans aucune information à part ces expressions faciales et ce langage de corps tendus.

"Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais comment vous connaissez vous tous les deux?" Elle s'avança vers eux et regarda Alice inspirer profondément, secouant la tête un petit peu. Edward déplaça le poids de la tour Eiffel.

"Alice est ma jeune sœur prompte à la critique," souffla-t-il. "Et j'insiste sur **la critique**."

"Et Edward est mon frère ainé. Et il n'a pas de discernement," répondit-elle du tac au tac. "Et j'insiste sur… **il n'a pas de discernement**."

Bella laissa tomber ça pour une seconde.

 _D'acccccccooooord._

La conversation fut brutalement interrompue quand les yeux et les oreilles de Fawkes firent irruption dans le couloir juste à la porte de Bella. Eric Yorkie était derrière Edward et la tour Eiffel.

"Hey Isabella!" sourit-il en regardant Bella. "Désolé de vous interrompre…" ajouta-t-il pour s'excuser en s'adressant à eux deux avant de revenir vers Bella en souriant. "J'ai pensé que je devais venir voir comment ça allait, voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose."

Eric regarda attentivement au-dessus d'Alice vers Edward et Isabella.

"Houlà! La rumeur concernant Victor Mason disait vrai. Il n'a absolument rien laissé?"

"Absolument rien," répondit Bella avec un haussement d'épaules. "Rien qui ne soit trop gros pour passer par la vitre d'une voiture," sourit-elle, faisant glousser Eric.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à Alice, son expression était impassible mais concentrée sur Edward. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils et semblait fâché mais cette irritation semblait uniquement tournée vers Eric Yorkie.

Eric, lui, était conscient de la tension dans l'air.

"Je devrais avoir un ou deux posters pour toi. Je vais revenir!"

"Oh ce serait génial, Eric. Merci."

Avec un sourire rapide et un geste de la main, Eric repartit par le couloir. Bella se sentit un peu soulagée qu'il s'éloigne, elle pourrait en revenir à cet imbroglio entre Edward et Alice.

Les yeux d'Edward étaient toujours fixés sur Eric qui s'éloignait.

Alice regardait Edward avec une curiosité aiguisée.

Bella réalisa qu'elle les fixait alternativement.

Tout à coup Alice fit un large sourire enjoué à Bella. Sa voix était joyeuse et claire. "Tu nous excuses pour quelques minutes! Mon frère et moi avons besoin de parler!" Elle se retourna vers Edward et le poussa par la porte vers sa propre salle de cours.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil d'excuse vers Bella par-dessus la tête d'Alice, en roulant des yeux avant de disparaitre dans la salle de français, la tour Eiffel toujours dans les bras. Bella resta seule dans sa classe silencieuse. Ses pensées étaient aussi embrouillées que le classeur de l'autre côté de la pièce, toutes les feuilles étaient éparpillés sur le sol.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça?_

 _Merde… C'était sa sœur? Et lui son frère?_

 _Mais elle s'appelle Alice Brandon… pas Cullen._

 _Alors elle est mariée._

 _Non Rosalie a dit Mademoiselle pas Madame… et il y a toujours ce quelque chose avec Jasper Whitlock._

 _Peut-être ce n'est que sa demi-sœur?_

 _Ou alors elle est divorcée?_

 _Et bon sang que fait Edward ici?_

 _Oh…_

 _La tour Eiffel…_

 _Professeur de français…_

 _Sœur…_

 _Voilà!_

Elle entendit la voix d'Alice monter bien qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre les mots. Elle ne voulait certainement pas écouter aux portes pendant leur discussion. Puis de nouveau ce n'était peut-être pas une dispute, elle ne pouvait pas entendre la voix d'Edward répondre, il ne semblait pas crier. Apparemment la raison pour laquelle ils étaient partis c'est qu'il pourrait se mettre à crier, la gronder pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait ou faisait ou qu'Alice pensait qu'il allait faire.

Ce n'était pas vraiment les affaires de Bella décida-t-elle. Elle se retourna vers le coin où elle travaillait tout à l'heure. Le dossier était sur le sol au pied du grand placard en pagaille.

"Victor Masen tu es un sacré fils de …" marmonna Bella. Elle décida qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause à cause de toute cette frustration. Elle alla vers son bureau et s'assit pour se distraire de cette pagaille par terre et de celle qu'il se passait dans la salle à côté.

Son ordinateur portable était ouvert et prêt à fonctionner. Elle se connecta pour voir ses emails, pour voir si elle avait eu d'autres commentaires.

Elle avait de la chance. Elle en avait plusieurs!

Le premier était d'un nouveau lecteur, évidemment un grand fan du personnage de Pat Robinson, le très délectable Ethan Collins.

Alerte – commentaire de : iloveethan

Message : _J'adore le passé de Stella et aussi l'idée et le fantasme qui s'ensuit du pantalon en soie d'Ethan! Pourquoi P-Robz n'a-t-il pas posé avec pour une photo? ;) Le porte chapeau improvisé est merveilleux et maintenant nous savons qu'Ethan a une queue mais que c'est Stella qui a les couilles! LOL Merci d'avoir écrit ça!_

Réponse de : Bellybeans.

Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le premier chapitre, le passé de Stella, le pantalon en soie et le porte chapeau. Et oui pourquoi P-Robz n'a-t-il pas mis ce pantalon pour nous?! C'est sur que nous serions toutes pantelantes! Lol. Merci d'avoir lu et commenté!

Elle sourit en voyant le deuxième commentaire. C'était la faiseuse de bannière.

Alerte - commentaire : Star-A-Holic

Message : Oh mon dieu! F _erme ta porte d'entrée bellybeans! Stella enseigne! C'est basé sur ta vie? Hahahahaha! Est-ce que tu as un magnifique homme qui vit de l'autre côté de TA rue? Je deviens encore plus fan… enfin je ne pense pas que tu aies jamais décrit Ethan de cette façon si pétillante auparavant! Gah! Oui, oui et oui…, je sais qu'il a hurlé et été un abruti d'Ethan mais…" La Belle et la bête!" Tu comprends ce que je veux dire? Les bêtes peuvent être apprivoisées…_

 _Ethan : putain! Ok d'accord j'ai des arrière-pensées… tu n'es pas si cool… Tu n'es pas comme Stella avec sa voiture, un problème d'alarme! Je ne t''aime pas vraiment, Ethan! Pour l'instant je suis dans l'équipe Jethro… et j'y resterai jusqu'à ce que tu t'arranges… Et je parie que cette rousse est juste une fille d'un soir_

 _Je m'inquiète que notre petite Stella soit docile et faible… bravo en tous cas pour la casquette sur la trique! C'EST FOUTREMENT GENIAL! D'accord bellybeans j'ai foi en toi pour que tu me donnes une fin heureuse… IL M'EN FAUT PLUS… demain, si possible…pas de pression…. oui, quoi qu'il en soit… toujours plus de pression! Continue à écrire! Les étoiles viendront à toi! Quel potentiel ça va être un ENORME FEU D'ARTIFICE!_

 _A plus BB!_

 _Star-HO!_

 _(Et vraiment magnifique bannière si je peux me permettre! LOL)_

Waouh. Star-Ho n'a aucune idée qu'elle a tout deviné dans ce premier paragraphe. Bien sûr elle sait que Bella est enseignante, c'est sur son profil qui est passé de "étudiante" à "bientôt enseignante". Bella s'inspirait de sa vie… et c'était effectivement un bel homme délicieux qui vivait de l'autre côté de sa rue. Et évidemment la description d'Ethan était si parfaite parce que l'inspiration était véridique.

Si seulement il n'était pas un tel abruti.

Et peut-être… juste peut-être… il ne l'est pas.

Mais il l'est sûrement, à voir la façon dont Alice Brandon lui a crié dessus dans la salle 109.

Elle tapa une réponse à ce mail.

Réponse : bellybeans

Message _: Je ne veux pas te donner de détails mais tu sais bien qu'un écrivain ne peut écrire que sur ce qu'il ou elle connait. Et c'est tout ce que je te dirais. LOL_

 _Donc tu crois que Stella va pouvoir faire ça? Qu'elle va arriver à apprivoiser la bête sauvage qui est à l'intérieur de l'abruti? La bête bien qu'extrêmement belle pourrait être très dangereuse pour Stella. Bien que je le devine, quelquefois les bêtes comme les chiens aboient ou rugissent de vilains épithètes et c'est pire que s'ils mordaient. Qu'en penses-tu? Stella se le demande._

 _Ravie que tu aimé ce que j'ai fait avec la casquette. Je ne sais pas d'où Stella a eu le courage de le faire. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi timide et maladroit qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose de si audacieux surtout à quelqu'un d'aussi intimidant qu'Ethan en colère. Que doit-il penser d'elle? Bon. Plus de retour en arrière possible à présent._

 _Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre. Je referai travailler mes doigts dans quelques jours. La bannière est magnifique._

Le commentaire suivant était de quelqu'un d'autre. La même review que d'habitude mais avec une phrase en plus cette fois.

 **Alerte commentaire :** _ShortAndSweet_

 **Message :** _Bon début! J'en ai aimé chaque mot! Je voudrai te serrer dans mes bras petite solitaire Stella et ton monde fantaisiste de fiction._

 _ **Réponse :**_ _bellybeans_

 _ **Message :**_ _tu es en forme Shorty! Waouh une phrase de plus! Je passerai le message à Stella. Merci d'avoir lu._

Le commentaire suivant était d'une personne qu'elle connaissait de l'histoire précédente. Ce commentaire avait quelque chose d'intéressant.

 **Alerte commentaire :** Hot4EC

 **Message :** Génial! J'espérai vraiment que tu écrives une fic sur Stella/ Ethan! Stella semble étrange avec ses histoires et tout mais j'aime le fait que tu en aies fait une enseignante. Mais Ethan… Waouh… j'aimerai bien lécher son pantalon en soirée… Je veux dire, bien sûr il est magique … mais il y a quelque chose à propose de son caractère de très chaud… Je veux dire que même lorsqu'il enlève son pantalon, il le porte toujours dans ses relations! Cette rousse est totalement stupide de gaspiller ça!

 _Merci pour la lecture. Je recommence à travailler demain après les vacances d'été et c'était bien agréable de pouvoir lire!_

 _ **Réponse :**_ _bellybeans_

 _ **Message :**_ _Merci de me lire de nouveau Hot4EC. Je suis ravie que tu aies trouvé autant d'inspiration en Edward et son pantalon en soie noire. Je pense que Stella l'a trouvé plus arrogant que sexy. Bien qu'il le soit très sexy, aucun doute à ce sujet. Merci pour le commentaire._

Bella revint au commentaire qu'elle avait lu ce matin, celui de Stargazer91, elle décida de le relire et de répondre. Elle se demanda si cette personne était un gars. C'était un peu inattendu mais il y en avait quelques-uns qui lisait des fictions concernant _Ecrit dans les étoiles,_ pas beaucoup cependant. C'était intéressant d'avoir un point de vue masculin sur une histoire. Quelquefois ça s'exprimait par la façon dont ils rédigeaient leur commentaire. Quelquefois ça prenait Bella totalement par surprise quand elle découvrait que c'était un homme qui commentait.

Elle répondit espérant obtenir un message en privé comme réponse. Peut-être que celui qui commentait lui donnerait plus d'informations en p rivé.

 _ **Message : Salut Stargazer91!**_ _C'est agréable de te lire à nouveau ici. Tu as raison concernant notre petite Stelly… elle a eu une mauvaise journée et ne s'est pas faite beaucoup d'amis en ce premier matin. Je me demande ce que tu penses de ce que la réaction d'un gars normal aurait été, si ça n'avait pas été Ethan? Je suppose que tu n'approuves pas le salut dans le pyjama noir. Tu sembles comprendre la réaction de Stelly ainsi que la casquette. Ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux commentaires…_

 _Merci de lire et de commenter._

Bella alla sur le site ensuite se demandant combien de personnes avait regardé son chapitre depuis qu'elle l'avait posté hier soir. Ils étaient plus nombreux que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Le nombre des commentaires était toujours beaucoup plus faible bien sûr.

Chaque lecteur ne laissait pas un commentaire, ce qui était compréhensible, cependant elle aurait bien aimé savoir qui était tous ces mystérieux "profiteurs". Elle ferma sa page de profil et revint sur la page du site des fictions _Ecrit dans les étoiles_ tandis qu'Eric arrivait avec les deux posters.

"Je n'en ai trouvé que deux," dit-il en les déroulant. "Un tableau concernant les parties du discours et une affiche de Shakespeare. Mais je pensais qu'il y en avait peut-être dans le bureau du département d'anglais, tu veux venir y jeter un coup d'œil?"

"Oui, bien sûr!" sourit-elle en se levant de son bureau pour prendre les deux posters qu'il lui tendait. Elle les posa sur son bureau à côté de son ordinateur et quitta la salle avec lui.

Bien qu'ils cherchent partout il n'y avait rien d'autre d'intéressant. Bella remercia Eric pour les deux affiches qu'il avait déjà données pour essayer d'aider et elle revint vers sa salle. Dans le couloir elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit qui provenait de la classe de français. C'était sûrement une bonne chose. Peut-être Edward en avait-il eu assez et était-il parti?

Mais quand elle entra elle haleta de surprise en voyant Edward debout immobile comme une statue derrière son bureau. Il regardait par la fenêtre mais se retourna quand il l'entendit et lui fit un petit sourire.

"Désolé je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Et je suis désolé pour ça aussi…" Il agita ses longs doigts vers la salle de français de l'autre côté du couloir.

"Oh non pas besoin de t'excuser. Ne t'inquiète pas…" Bella fit un geste par-dessus son épaule en direction de la classe d'Alice bien qu'elle ne sache pas du tout de quoi il s'agissait et si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec elle.

"Alors… le monde est petit pas vrai?" Ses yeux se plissèrent un moment. Il fit le tour du bureau et ses mains s'enfoncèrent dans ses poches et Bella entendit le tintement de ses clés.

"Sans plaisanter, c'était une vraie surprise de te voir ici," ajouta Bella. "Je … euh… ne savais pas qu'Alice Brandon était ta sœur." Elle se sentit nerveuse soudain et remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle se demandait aussi pourquoi Edward l'avait attendue dans sa classe. Elle fit passer ses bras autour d'elle, serrant son torse.

"Oui..." hésita Edward un moment il était pensif. "Alice est divorcée. Elle n'est pas restée mariée très longtemps mais elle a gardé son nom de femme mariée."

"Oh, je comprends." Bella se demanda si Alice voudrait qu'elle sache ces choses mais Edward n'en dit pas plus.

"Quoi qu'il en soit nos parents étaient à Paris récemment et ils lui ont acheté cette Tour Eiffel, pour sa classe. C'était mon travail de la livrer ici puisqu'elle était partie en vacances ces deux dernières semaines."

"Oh!" Bella hocha la tête. "Je l'aie vue chez toi, je pensé que tu étais francophile."

Il pinça les lèvres set fit son sourire en coin. "Francophile…" murmura-t-il doucement en regardant vers le bas. "Beau vocabulaire." Il se tourna et lui fit un demi-sourire. "Non c'est Alice la francophile de la famille. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je suis. Mais j'ai d'autres intérêts."

Elle hocha la tête en rougissant tandis que ses pensées évoquaient un Edward en pantalon en cuir. Et rien d'autre. "Je vois."

Il l'observa un instant puis ses yeux firent le tour de sa classe vide.

"J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait ici. Propre, lignes épurées…"

Elle fronça les sourcils puis réalisa qu'il plaisantait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Oui je sais, si je n'accroche rien aux murs ils vont être obligés de se concentrer sur moi et au moment où ils ne s'y attendront pas je leur apprendrai quelque chose."

Edward rit. C'était une musique magnifique. Bella ne l'avait jamais encore entendue. Et son visage… il était complètement illuminé.

"Bon tu as ces deux choses à accrocher." Il montra les deux affiches sur le bureau. "Je pense que cette affiche sur le discours couvre toute la langue anglaise et l'affiche représente l'aspect littéraire. Je pense que tout est dit."

Bella sourit. "Oui tu marques un point c'est minimaliste mais tout y est."

Edward lui sourit. " Ses yeux plissés dans les coins mais un instant plus tard il parut plus sérieux. Il semblait étudier Bella avant de parler, peut-être choisissait-il ses mots.

"Bella écoute ce ne sont probablement pas mes affaires mais je me demandais si…"

"Oh! Tu es encore là!" le coupa la voix d'Alice. Elle était debout à la porte de Bella. "Je pensais que tu étais parti, Edward."

Bella ne pouvait décider si c'était une constatation ou une suggestion. Et en regardant Edward c'était évident qu'il n'allait plus dire ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Bella se demanda ce qu'il voulait savoir et pourquoi Alice voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait encore ici.

 _Est-ce que ça finira un jour toutes ces questions?_

 _Pour le moment la réponse est non._

Edward soupira et passa sa main sur sa nuque. " Je partais. Je voulais m'excuser auprès de Bella de l'avoir interrompue plus tôt." Il regarda Bella. "Je ferai mieux d'y aller. Tu as du travail et on t'empêche de t'y mettre."

Edward traversa la classe et se dirigea vers la porte s'arrêtant auprès d'Alice. Ils semblaient plus calmes tous les deux. Ce qui avait provoqué la colère d'Alice semblait oublié maintenant. Ils devaient avoir atteint une sorte de compréhension.

"Merci de m'avoir amené le cadeau de papa et maman, Edward."

"De rien. Ils voulaient que tu l'aies le premier jour."

Bella regarda Alice tapoter le bras d'Edward puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue. Edward se pencha et la prit dans un seul bras lui faisant une brève accolade.

"Au revoir Pix. Je suppose que je te vois dimanche. N'oublie pas."

"Non je ne veux pas oublier. Je serai là. Bye ma puce."

Il se tourna vers Bella et lui fit un signe de la main. "A bientôt Bella."

"Au revoir." Bella lui fit signe pendant qu'il disparaissait par la porte.

Alice fit quelques pas en arrière et regarda Edward s'éloigner et sortir du bâtiment. Il allait vers le parking. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il était bel et bien parti, elle regarda Bella et referma la porte de sa classe derrière elle en entrant.

"Est-ce que je peux te parler une minute, Bella?"

"Bien sûr. Tu veux t'asseoir?" Bella lui fit signe vers le bureau des élèves au premier rang.

"Non ça ira. Je sais que tu travaillais, je ne veux pas te faire gaspiller ton temps." Alice lui sourit aimablement mais Bella comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose qui avait avoir avec Edward probablement et aussi en lien avec ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant.

"Bon. Qu'y-a-t-il?"

Alice soupira. "Edward m'a dit que tu venais d'emménager ce week-end?"

"Oui samedi, ça fait seulement cinq jours que je suis là."

Alice hocha la tête, une expression sérieuse et réfléchie comme si elle essayait de décider comment procéder. Elle serra puis desserra ses mains puis les serra à nouveau.

"Ecoute Bella… je suis désolée. Edward et moi… eh bien nous avons toujours été très proches mais nous ne voyons pas toujours les choses de la même façon. Je veux dire c'est mon frère je l'aime et je pense vraiment qu'il a le potentiel pour être une personne formidable… je veux dire… il est cette personne… une personne merveilleuse… il se laisse juste porter par les choses. Il ne devrait pas mais pour une raison quelconque il le fait. C'est ainsi depuis longtemps. Je pense qu'il est malheureux mais qu'il ne le réalise pas vraiment. Il fait des choses qu'il pense lui font plaisir parce que ça le fait se sentir bien physiquement mais elles ne laissent qu'un sentiment de vide. Je pense qu'il est maintenant… tellement habitué à cette impression de vide… il ne se rend pas compte qu'il y a plus à vivre que ce qu'il vit. Il ne réalise pas qu'il pourrait être vraiment plus heureux. Est-ce que tu as une idée de quoi je parle?"

" Euh, non… pas vraiment… à moins qu'il s'agisse… des _femmes?"_

Tout à coup Alice attrapa Bella par le bras. "Oh mon dieu! Tu savais! Oui il s'agit bien des femmes! Alors tu sais… tu les as vues? Tu as vu ces bimbos socialistes?"

Les doigts d'Alice lui faisaient mal et elle aurait bien dit quelque chose mais Alice avait une expression fervente sur le visage alors Bella ne dit rien ne mentionnant même pas qu'elle avait mal.

"Euh… j'ai vu deux femmes chez lui ce week-end… et puis il y en a eu une troisième au téléphone. C'est de celles-là dont tu me parles?"

"Oui! Oh Bella… Edward est un homme à femmes! Il va avec des femmes faciles."

 _Waouh… tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, Alice. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses et n'oublie rien surtout._

Bella cligna des yeux. Et ensuite elle grimaça parce que les doigts d'Alice s'enfoncèrent encore plus profondément. Soudain elle s'en aperçut et la relâcha en haletant.

"Oh mon dieu! Je suis désolée. Ça va?" Elle regarda Bella avec appréhension.

Bella hocha la tête en se frottant le bras. "Ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Je suis vraiment désolée quelquefois il m'énerve tellement. Ecoute, puis-je être franche?"

Bella ne savait pas si Alice pouvait être encore plus franche qu'elle l'avait déjà été en appelant son frère un homme à femmes, à filles faciles… mais elle hocha la tête juste au cas où. Avec un peu de chance elle n'allait pas lui sortir des photos d'Edward avec ses conquêtes en flagrant délit. Elle rougit instantanément en y pensant. Edward devait être quelque chose à voir quand il était 'en action' mais les membres de sa cohorte de chiennes socialistes" ruineraient le potentiel de cette photo torride. Ou encore pire Bella voudrait éviter de voir à tout prix qu'Alice lui montre des photos porno ou de lui nu.

"Bella? Tu es toute rouge… tu es sûre que ça va?" dit Alice en la fixant inquiète.

Bella souffla repoussant les photos d'Edward nu et essayant de se concentrer sur les préoccupations d'Alice sans dévoiler ses pensées perverses.

"Oui, vraiment je vais bien. Désolée… j'étais juste… penser. Que voulais-tu me dire?"

"C'est juste que nous allons travailler ensemble et je voulais que tu saches que je ne veux pas qu'il te tombe dessus. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je suggère que tu es une de ces filles faciles ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre… mais Edward a toujours les mêmes raisons quand il veut connaitre une femme. Je veux juste t'avertir. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas voir l'avenir ni rien de tout ça mais qui sait… peut-être rencontrera-t-il une femme bien un jour et elle le fera changer mais je ne vais pas attendre. J'ai juste voulu que tu le saches mais tu sais déjà qui et quoi exactement parce que tu vis en face de chez lui."

"Ton frère… homme à femmes, filles faciles…?"

"Exactement," rit Alice soulagée. Elle ne faisait que confirmer ce que Bella avait déjà deviné : Edward Cullen était un prédateur sexy. Tout en lui était attirant son visage, sa voix et même son odeur. Vous ne pouviez pas réaliser à quel point il était dangereux jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop tard.

"Bon eh bien je vais te laisser retourner au travail maintenant," déclara joyeusement Alice en ouvrant la porte de la salle de Bella pour partir.

Bella entendit une voix lente et trainante masculine dans le couloir tandis qu'Alice sortait.  
"'Vous êtes là _Mademoiselle_ Brandon! Je me demandai si je pouvais vous emprunter un manuel que je puisse rafraichir mon français?"

Bella sourit.

 _Donc, visiblement c'est réciproque…_

 _ooooooo_

Bella resta quelques heures au travail. Elle réussit à ranger les fiches dans les classeurs. Elle refit son stock avec des stylos, des crayons, des post-it, des trombones, agrafes, agrafeuses, ciseaux, bloc-notes, des dossiers de fichiers supplémentaires, des dossiers suspendus, ruban adhésif, etc., etc., etc. Tout ce qui pouvait être assez petit pour passer par la vitre d'une portière de voiture…

Ensuite elle déballa les sacs qu'elle avait amenés de chez elle, quelques-uns de ses livres lui seraient utiles. Elle en amènerait d'autres pour quand elle aurait décidé ce qu'elle ferait pour la suite, ils étaient annotés et ça l'aiderait beaucoup pour transmettre ce qu'elle voulait.

Dans le deuxième sac qu'elle avait apporté, il y avait des choses qu'elle voulait stocker ici, des choses qui lui rendrait la vie plus facile pour le travail. Un pack d'eau qu'elle stocka dans son placard, de l'aspirine et des pansements. Il y avait aussi une brosse à cheveux avec des attaches, un miroir, une boite de mouchoirs et un peu de crème pour les mains. Elle rangea le parapluie et un vieux pull noir qu'elle ne mettait pas souvent.

Il restait encore une paire de pantoufles qu'elle pourrait enfiler après une longue journée de station debout. Elles étaient ridicules, vieilles, usées, roses. Elle ne les mettrait qu'après les cours et que si c'était vraiment indispensable. Pour le confort pas pour la mode. Elle posa sur son bureau un grand bocal de bonbons fermé par un gros bouchon en liège. Et elle le remplit de petits bonbons colorés. Elle avait quelque chose avec ces bonbons… elle l'avait toujours eu. C'était ses sucreries préférées… encore plus que les Twizzlers. Au moment de Pâques, elle faisait son stock comme sa mère le faisait ainsi que son père. Une fois il y avait longtemps Charlie les avait appelés Bella beans* puis il avait changé pour bellybeans. Et le surnom était resté…

Il était dix-sept heures trente quand Bella quitta l'école pour rentrer chez elle. Elle était épuisée mais sentait qu'elle avait un peu progressé, elle voyait qu'elle pouvait s'organiser et ça la rendit optimiste pour le début de sa carrière. Elle avait rencontré beaucoup de monde, ils avaient été gentils et elle avait sa propre classe… ça allait sauf pour la décoration mais elle pourrait remédier à cela ce week-end. Ce serait coûteux mais bon c'était un investissement, en quelque sorte, supposa-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta pour faire quelques courses pour préparer le dîner. Elle était d'humeur à manger de la nourriture riche et réconfortante avec peut-être une salade et un fruit frais pour le dessert. Les restes seraient agréables à emporter pour manger au travail demain – un nouveau jour de travail mais le repas ne serait pas servi, il fallait qu'elle prenne quelque chose de la maison ou qu'elle trouve un endroit où manger.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle suivit sa recette préférée mélangeant un peu de tout dans un grand plat qu'elle mit au four. Pendant que ça cuisait elle monta dans sa chambre pour passer des vêtements plus confortables.

En attendant elle regarda quelques autres commentaires qu'elle avait reçus. Un d'une lectrice régulière.

 _ **Alerte commentaire**_ _: FRANfiction_

 _ **Message :**_ _Salut bellybeans! Je me réjouis de te lire! J'ai aimé la casquette, le pantalon en soie, détesté la rousse stupide et Ethan a besoin d'un peu de savon pour se laver la bouche et... seront-ils capables d'avoir une conversation normale pour pouvoir tomber amoureux? Je crois en toi._

 _Merci encore une fois d'écrire et de me distraire de ma lessive, ménage, mari et enfants en bas âge. Ils apprennent qu'il faut qu'ils se débrouillent seuls quand tu viens de poster un nouveau chapitre. Ça leur apprend à travailler ensemble._

 _Affectueusement_

 _Franny_

Le commentaire suivant était d'une personne inconnue.

 _ **Alerte commentaire :**_ _Une de mes amies m'a recommandé tes histoires. Je suis nouvelle ici mais j'aime beaucoup la série "Ecrit dans les étoiles". Je suis ravie que mon amie m'ait parlé de ce site et de tes histoires. J'ai lu les précédentes et je suis désolée de le dire mais je n'ai pas commenté. Donc voici mon premier commentaire._

 _La casquette a fait remonter des souvenirs de quand mon mari était plus jeune et qu'il pensait être un étalon et qu'il accrochait une serviette là où la casquette fut accrochée. Désolée mauvaise image mais impressionnante en même temps. Imagine que c'est Ethan et je suis sûre que c'est très excitant. J'ai aimé ton chapitre et j'attends la suite avec impatience._

Le commentaire suivant était d'une lectrice qui commentait souvent.

 _ **Alerte commentaire :**_ _MetHinInMyDreams_

 _ **Message :**_ _Oh! Pas un bon début pour Stella! Il y a peut-être de l'espoir? Il y a de l'espoir pas vrai? Je suis sure que vivre si près d'Ethan va être très excitant!_

 _Chapitre génial_

 _Steph_

La minuterie du four se fit entendre et Bella alla dans la cuisine pour récupérer le plat dans le four. Elle venait juste de poser le plat quand il y eut un bruit… un boum au loin, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et la maison devint complètement silencieuse. Bella resta là dans l'obscurité totale, il n'y avait plus d'électricité.

 _Oh génial._

 _Que s'est-il passé encore?_

Elle resta là un moment attendant que la lumière revienne… mais non. Elle décida de sortir pour voir si c'était juste chez elle ou si c'était pour tout le monde pareil. Elle ne savait même pas où était le compteur électrique si c'était juste chez elle.

Elle sortit dans la nuit et regarda vers le ciel. Il y avait beaucoup d'étoiles. Plus que d'habitude lui sembla-t-il. Et c'est là qu'elle réalisa que tout le quartier était plongé dans l'obscurité. C'est pour cela que les étoiles paraissaient plus brillantes, on aurait presque pu les toucher.

Elle entendit un juron de l'autre côté de la rue et réalisa qu'Edward s'était aventuré dehors aussi. Elle pouvait le voir sortir de chez lui. Il dit quelque chose à un autre voisin qui était sorti aussi. Personne n'était dehors du côté de Bella alors elle s'avança dans la rue.

"Panne générale…" dit Edward en s'avançant dans son allée.

Bella fit de même. Ils se rencontrèrent au milieu de la rue.

"Il y a un transformateur dans la rue principale à l'extérieur du complexe," expliqua Edward. "Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un accident et qu'un automobiliste l'ait percuté et maintenant nous n'allons plus avoir d'électricité pour quelques heures."

"Oh," dit Bella et ils entendirent le bruit de sirènes au loin."

"C'est une intersection dangereuse," dit Edward. Il n'y a pas de feu alors que c'est évident qu'il en faudrait un. Sois prudente quand tu passes par là."

"D'accord c'est bon à savoir. Merci. Ça va être comme ça pour un moment alors?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui. Ah vraiment c'est le timing parfait. J'allais faire décongeler une pizza. Maintenant il me faut une autre solution ou alors me casser les dents. Bon bonne soirée… dans le noir mais bon, il sourit. Bella s'en aperçut tout juste à la lumière des étoiles.

"Oui bonne soirée aussi," elle se tourna et se dirigea vers chez elle. Mais quand elle s'approcha, elle fit demi-tour et cria dans la rue.

"Poulet?" Il s'arrêta et se retourna aussi pour la regarder.

"Quoi? Pourquoi tu m'appelles _poulet_?" Il était perdu, ça s'entendait à sa voix.

Bella éclata de rie. Elle riait d'être aussi bête et aussi à cause de ce pauvre Edward. Finalement elle se reprit.

"Non désolée. Je veux dire que j'ai fait du poulet. Je viens juste de le sortir du four. Tu aimes le poulet?" Elle avança de quelques pas pour parler à Edward.

"Oui bien sûr, qui n'aime pas le poulet?" lui demanda-t-il en revenant vers elle.

Bella rigola. "Non ce que je veux dire, veux-tu venir manger avec moi j'en ai fait suffisamment, du poulet avec du riz et quelques légumes." Elle passa ses bras autour d'elle.

"Oh," Edward se tut un instant. "Oui, si tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas?"

Elle hocha la tête. Et elle réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir alors elle dit à voix haute.

"Oui, je peux partager."

"Hum d'accord? Ça me parait bien."

Il restait planté là, elle voyait sa main passer dans ses cheveux ensuite il dit.

"Je vais amener du vin… du rouge ou du blanc? A moins que tu ne préfères la pizza congelée, j'en ai aussi." Bella rit. "Garde ta pizza. Mais du vin oui."

"D'accord, j'arrive dans une minute."

"D'accord."

Bella était presque à sa porte quand elle entendit la voix d'Edward provenant de l'obscurité.

"Tu as des bougies?"

 _Quoi? Il veut un diner aux chandelles?_

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle un peu méfiante.

Elle entendit Edward rire.

"Euh pour que nous nous voyons, il fait un peu sombre tu sais?"

 _Oh dieu que tu es bête Isabella Marie Swan!_

 _"_ J'ai une lampe de poche."

"J'arrive avec des bougies. "La voix veloutée d'Edward disparut dans la rue sombre.

Elle entendit sa porte d'entrée se refermer avant de rentrer chez elle et de partir chercher sa lampe dans le garage.

Tout à coup elle se sentit comme un papillon qui s'approchait trop d'une flamme. Alice l'avait avertie cet après-midi et oui malgré ça elle venait de l'inviter à dîner à cause de circonstances imprévues. Elle réalisa que son manque de discernement était entré en jeu à nouveau.

 _Le prédateur vient diner…_

 _Et il amène le vin et les bougies!_

…

*Magazine de référence en matière de style au masculin G Q Gentlemen's Quaterly

*Les haricots de Bella


	15. Encore plus dans le noir

.

 ** _… CHAPITRE 15…_**

 ** _Encore plus dans le noir …_**

Ça avait été un jour étrange pour Edward, rempli de surprises, de révélation et de réalisation. Ajouté à cela la panne d'électricité et l'invitation impromptue à un dîner aux chandelles, ça devenait encore plus étrange.

 **ooo O ooo**

Après avoir couru ce matin et n'avoir trouvé ni Jake ni Bella chez eux, il était rentré chez lui pour se doucher et s'habiller. Il avait plusieurs choses à faire bien qu'il ne soit pas censé être rentré de Chicago hier.

La sœur d'Edward, Alice, était rentrée hier de deux semaines de vacances à Hawaï avec Rosalie Hale, une amie du travail, qu'elle connaissait depuis l'année dernière. Alice était à l'école Fawkes aujourd'hui où elle travaillait et Edward avait quelque chose pour sa salle de cours, un souvenir que ses parents lui avaient ramené de Paris. Il lui envoya un petit texto pour savoir quand est-ce il pouvait passer.

 **Hey Pix : j'ai quelque chose pour toi**

 **De papa et maman. De leur voyage. Puis-je passer**

 **Dans la journée ou demain?**

Il venait juste de sortir la vanquish du garage quand il sentit la vibration de son téléphone dans sa poche de pantalon. Il le sortit et regarda l'écran. C'était la réponse d'Alice.

 **Aloha et bonjour! Tu peux venir**

 **cet a m ou demain a m. Demain matin j'ai des réunions…**

 **Qu'est-ce que tu m'amènes?**

Edward sourit et envoya un texto rapide avant de partir.

 **Je passerai cet a. m. Mam et Pa ont rapporté**

 **un vieil homme prénommé Pierre.**

 **Ils ont pensé que ça ferait bien dans ta classe.**

Quand il arriva à la grille, il sentit son téléphone vibrer à nouveau et regarda le message en rigolant.

 **Hahaha. C'est malin. A plus**

Le premier arrêt d'Edward ce matin était à la banque. Quelques fonds venant de Chicago avaient été transférés sur les comptes de Seattle mais Edward avait un compte séparé qu'il devait gérer.

Alice, bénie soit-elle, dépensait sans retenue. Elle était une fashion victime et une obsédée. L'argent glissait entre ses mains presqu'aussi vite qu'elle le gagnait. S'il n'y avait pas de mesures restrictives, sa maison toute entière serait décorée par cet hideux et hors de prix plaid burberry ou autre chose et elle serait fauchée.

Après la banque, Edward fit un deuxième arrêt dans la société indépendante géré par son ami James Sully. James et Edward étaient copropriétaires de la maison d'édition Stellar mais Edward était un partenaire silencieux qui avait aidé financièrement au lancement de la société. Edward et James se connaissaient depuis l'école secondaire et étaient restés en contact au cours des années. James - comme Edward - avait été très brillant, quelque peu ringard et maladroit. Et comme Edward il s'était complètement métamorphosé pendant son séjour à l'université.

La longue tignasse de cheveux souvent sales qu'il avait portée en queue de cheval, s'était maintenant raccourcie, ce qui attirait l'attention des femmes sur ses yeux bleus lumineux. Les femmes étaient attirées par ses yeux et son sourire canaille quand ils n'étaient pas occupés à admirer son corps mince et musclé. Et il était devenu joueur dans la dernière décennie. Ils se rendaient tous les deux 'à la chasse' épisodiquement le vendredi ou le samedi soir, à la recherche d'un bon moment et d'un peu d'action. C'est ce qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs fait le week-end précédent lorsqu'Edward avait levé Victoria-Tori-pas Vicki.

Aujourd'hui Edward passait par Stellar pour déposer un manuscrit à James. Il avait réussi à le voir pendant une accalmie et ils étaient sortis pour déjeuner ensemble. En partageant des sandwiches et des thés glacés dans un bar sportif local, Edward s'assit et l'écouta raconter ses derniers exploits. Edward n'avait rien à offrir, après sa prise de conscience post-Kate et ses remords inquiétants des jours précédents. Il se sentit mal à l'aise en écoutant James. Il ne voulait vraiment pas l'entendre et ne voulait plus être ce gars non plus. Il éluda les questions sur son propre week-end et se pressa de terminer son repas.

Le déjeuner fini, ils se dirent au revoir et Edward savait qu'il devait appeler Tanya Denaliskaya et annuler leurs projets pour la soirée. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas aller jusqu'au bout.

Quand il l'appela, elle ne répondit pas. Il se détesta de se sentit soulagé d'avoir évité cette conversation mais c'était sans doute moins grossier de cette façon. Il laissa un message en disant que quelque chose était arrivé et qu'il espérait qu'il était assez tôt dans la journée pour qu'elle puisse faire d'autres projets. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il la rappellerait, ce qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment arriver mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente méprisée. Ce serait cruel de dire à quelqu'un qu'il ne vous intéresse plus, il préféra rester vague plutôt que de lui faire du mal. Ce n'était pas elle le problème après tout… c'était lui.

En fait il se sentit plus serein en partant vers l'école secondaire Fawkes, légèrement plus serein. Il savait que s'il n'avait pas eu ce comportement de connard, il n'aurait pas besoin de passer de coup de fil de ce genre à présent.

En arrivant à Fawkes Edward sortit la tour Eiffel de son coffre et se dirigea vers le bâtiment des langues. Il était déjà venu et il connaissait le chemin. Comme il entrait dans le bâtiment et se dirigeait vers la classe d'Alice, il entendit des voix et alla directement vers là.

Il frappa sur l'encadrement de la porte ouverte et vit Alice en train de parler à un enseignant qui lui tournait le dos et était juste derrière Alice qui était assise au bureau d'un élève et regardait dans un classeur de rangement. Alice leva les yeux quand elle entendit frapper.

"Hey tu m'as trouvée!" dit-elle bruyamment. "Ooooh! C'est pour _moi?_ " Sa voix monta dans les aigus quand elle vit la réplique de la tour Eiffel dans les mains d'Edward et elle courut pratiquement vers lui, toute excitée.

Il hocha la tête en réponse à sa question et en souriant à sa jeune sœur. Elle s'excitait très vite pour la moindre chose. Quelquefois on aurait dit une enfant.

La tour était plutôt encombrante et Edward la changea de côté. Il y eut un bruit dans la pièce… des papiers qui glissent et un juron puis un bruit sourd sur le sol. La tête d'Edward se tourna à ce bruit.

Et là … il y avait Bella Swan.

 _Bella?_

 _Ici?_

 _Dans une classe de Fawkes?_

 _Discutant avec sa sœur?_

 _C'est quoi ce bordel?_

"Bella?"

C'était vraiment la chose la plus stupide à demander. Bien sûr que c'était elle. C'était évident. N'importe qui pouvait dire que c'était Bella et son petit corps tout en courbes, ses longs cheveux souples châtains, ses yeux bruns expressifs et son teint de porcelaine. Mais c'était juste surprenant… inattendu… de la voir ici. Complètement surréaliste. Complètement différente de la voisine qu'il connaissait, jolie avec son chemisier bleu foncée et sa jupe fauve. Elle avait été en quelque sorte transportée ici. Pour venir à Fawkes. Où sa sœur enseignait. Et elle lui parlait. Et Edward réalisa que ses pensées tournaient en rond dans sa tête comme des poulets sans tête. S'il fallait qu'il se mette à parler, il allait bafouiller donc c'était une bonne chose que sa bouche reste fermée… Mais elle était grande ouverte et il devait ressembler à un merlan frit.

 _Merde. Je dois ressembler à un parfait imbécile._

"Edward?" demanda Bella. Elle était, évidemment, toute aussi surprise que lui à en juger la lueur rose qui se répandit sur son visage et son cou et disparut sous son joli chemisier bleu. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants dans sa direction.

 _Bon ça me parait évident que je ne suis pas le seul surpris._

 _Bien que je ne rougisse pas._

 _Pourquoi elle rougit?_

 _Et jusqu'où arrive ce rougissement?_

 _Fais attention à tes pensées, petit pervers._

"Bella?" fit la voix déroutée d'Alice quelque part à proximité et Edward se rappela tout à coup que sa sœur était ici aussi.

 _Oh l'enfer… Alice._

"Bella." Elle hocha la tête en réponse à la question d'Alice avant de rougir encore plus abondamment, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Edward.

"Edward…" interrompit de nouveau Alice. Sa voix était forte, c'était un avertissement.

Bien sûr Edward remarqua le ton. Vous devriez être sourd pour ne pas l'entendre. Et juste au cas où il n'aurait pas compris, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ou des talons aiguilles. Ou même des talons aiguilles munis d'éclairs.

 _Oh dieu du ciel, tue-moi!_

"Alice…" il se retourna pour la regarder. Ils pouvaient être deux à se fixer.

 _Ne me crée pas de problème._

"Bon il y a quelque chose d'important qui m'échappe là," dit Alice. "Bella, tu _connais_ Edward?"

 _Le ton de sa voix… comme si c'était un crime de me connaitre? Seigneur! Suis-je aussi terrible?_

 _Oui. Oui, tu l'es Cullen._

 _Putain... c'est vrai. Je le suis. Je suis un connard à la vie dissolue._

"Oui," répondit Bella et ça ne prit qu'une seconde à Edward pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il pensait de lui - qu'il était un connard à la vie dissolue - puisqu'elle disait à Alice qu'elle le connaissait.

"Oh Edward… **non** … " gémit Alice.

"Non?"

 _"Non" quoi?_

 _Et elle gémissait? Comme si… quoi? J'étais le rebut de l'humanité? Comme si je n'avais pas le droit de connaitre cette femme?_

 _Arrête ça! Je peux être poli avec l'une de mes voisines Alice!_

"Tu travailles ici?" demanda Edward, ignorant sciemment sa sœur ennuyeuse. Il ne put empêcher le ton amusé de sa voix parce ce qui aurait imaginé que Bella travaillait ici? Jake avait dit que Bella enseignait mais Edward n'avait pas pensé à lui demander où ni quoi.

 _Alors qu'enseignait-elle? Une langue étrangère? L'anglais?_

"Oui," répondit Bella. "Je commence aujourd'hui." Elle semblait perdue. C'était habituel. Il se demanda si elle savait qu'Alice était sa sœur.

 _Probablement pas. Pourquoi le saurait-elle? Pourquoi s'en soucierait-elle, Cullen?_

"Edward, _comment_ connais-tu Bella? Et est-ce que je veux vraiment le savoir?" Sa voix était accusatrice et débordait de dégoût.

 _Fais chier Alice laisse-moi un peu de répit! Et arrête avec ce regard assassin!_

"Alice ce n'est pas ça. Bella est ma voisine."

 _Elle n'est pas l'une de mes… mes… mes satanées bimbos._

 _Putain de vie._

"Elle vient d'emménager," continua-t-il.

 _Elle est arrivée avec son grand imposant copain… avant qu'il la laisse._

 _Pourquoi l'aurait-il quittée? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui?_

 _Et qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez Alice?_

 _Comme si tu ne le savais pas… crétin._

 _"Oh vraiment?" railla la voix d'Alice. "Et toi aussi tu y es allé?"_

 _Merde c'est le comble! Comment peut-elle me juger de la sorte?_

Edward était prêt à répliquer à sa sœur désagréable quand Bella prit la parole.

"Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais comment vous connaissez-vous tous les deux?"

"Alice est ma sœur cadette qui est toujours prompte à critiquer les autres et j'insiste sur ce point."

 _Tiens prends ça Alice!_

"Et Edward est mon grand frère," ajouta Alice. " Et il manque de bon sens. Et j'insiste là-dessus aussi."

 _Oh putain un peu de répit! Un putain de peu de répit tout de suite!_

Edward entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui et se retourna pour voir arriver un enseignant assez grand et filiforme. Il avait à peu près le même âge que lui, avec de longs cheveux foncés et des lunettes.

"Hey Isabella!" sourit le maigrichon, en regardant dans la salle de classe. Edward fronça les sourcils.

 _Isabella?_

"Désolé de vous interrompre," ajouta-t-il en direction d'Edward et d'Alice, avant de retourner son sourire éclatant vers Bella. "Je pensais venir voir comment ça allait, voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose." Le gars dégingandé jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de Bella. Quelque chose lui fit penser à un labrador, ni un chien adulte ni un chiot mais plutôt un chien adolescent avec de trop grands pieds et de trop longs membres. Bon les labradors n'ont pas pour habitude de porter des lunettes.

"Waouh!" s'exclama le gars dégingandé. "La rumeur disait vrai. Victor Mason n'a rien laissé derrière lui!"

Edward fronça les sourcils intensément.

 _D'accord nous parlions avant que tu ne te montres… qui que tu sois d'ailleurs._

 _Par l'enfer qui est ce Victor Mason?_

"Non pas vraiment," lui répondit Bella. "Du moins pas les choses qui étaient assez petites pour passer par la vitre de sa portière." Elle sourit et l'intrus rit. Et Edward serra sa mâchoire.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte?_

 _Et sans dec' qui est ce type?"_

 _Sait-il pour le grand baraqué… euh… Jake?_

 _Oh mon dieu… faites que ce gars tout maigrichon ne soit pas la raison pour laquelle Bella l'avait appelé abruti hier!_

"J'ai peut-être un ou deux posters pour toi. Je reviens très vite!" Le gars partit en souriant. Il sautillait presque d'excitation.

 _Bon garçon… dégingandé … va chercher!_

"Oh ce serait génial, Eric. Merci!" sourit Bella.

Edward regarda - _Eric_ \- l'intrus s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il tourna la tête puis regarda Alice à nouveau et il vit qu'elle essayait de percer un trou dans sa tête avec son regard laser désapprobateur.

 _Quoi? Ce gars était ennuyeux!_

Alice se tourna vers Bella et lui lança un sourire grand, heureux …et faux. "Tu peux nous excuser pour quelques minutes! Mon frère et moi avons besoin de parler!" Et sur ce Alice poussa Edward dans le couloir. Edward regarda Bella en s'excusant par-dessus la tête d'Alice, en roulant des yeux, avant de disparaitre dans la classe de français.

 _Parfait Bella doit penser que je suis un abruti complet._

 _Elle sait déjà que tu es en est un._

 _Oh… d'accord._

 **ooo O ooo**

Edward et Alice avaient toujours été très proches. C'en était même parfois bizarre cette façon dont ils semblaient se comprendre bien qu'ils soient si différents. Edward avait toujours veillé sur sa jeune sœur, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire et elle veillait sur lui. Souvent pour le pire d'ailleurs.

Dans leur jeunesse Alice avait toujours été un papillon social et très amical et Edward l'étudiant sérieux, timide et un peu bizarre. Il l'avait aidé avec les maths et la géométrie et elle avait essayé de l'aider à s'épanouir socialement. Mais il y avait eu une série d'évènements mortifiants à la fin des études secondaires d'Edward qui avait renforcé sa mauvaise estime de soi suivie par le début de l'université de l'autre côté du continent, il avait rencontré Emmett McCarty, sûr de lui et turbulent, pour finalement amener Edward Cullen à changer complètement.

Au moment où il finit l'université, il était devenu beaucoup plus assuré et très beau. Le timide et maladroit geek avait disparu, enfoui au plus profond de l'apparence attirante qu'il s'était fabriquée. Cependant cette apparence était à double tranchant. Le côté positif c'était que les portes et les jambes des filles qui avant étaient fermées, étaient toutes grandes ouvertes. Mais le côté négatif c'était qu'il savait qu'il était invité à cause de son apparence. Il n'avait jamais cherché à développer de relation sérieuse avec l'une de ces femmes et leurs jambes écartées, en raison de leur intérêt superficiel pour lui mais elles étaient suffisamment confiantes en elles pour se jeter sur lui. Sa beauté exceptionnelle les intimidait toutes sauf les plus agressives et assurées.

Alice au cours de ses études avait pensé avoir trouvé l'amour de sa vie, un étudiant français, doux et débonnaire nommé Laurent Brandon. Malheureusement elle s'était mariée avec lui avant de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas l'amour de sa vie. Tout ce qui lui plaisait c'était son compte en banque prometteur. Laurent se transforma en un coureur de jupons, alimentant sa dépendance sexuelle sous le nez d'Alice. Le mariage avait été court, le divorce rapide et Alice avait choisi de garder son nom de femme mariée comme un rappel pour ne plus jamais tomber follement amoureuse d'un autre Laurent Brandon.

Alors tandis qu'Edward vivait ses expériences et allait avec toute une variété de femmes avec lesquelles il ne partageait rien d'autre qu'une aventure… Alice bâtissait une forteresse autour de son cœur pour se protéger contre des hommes qui étaient en tout point semblables à lui.

Edward ne faisait pas étalage de sa vie devant Alice ou ses parents. Pourtant ils étaient conscients qu'Edward avait … une vie sociale bien remplie. Il était particulièrement difficile pour Alice de faire face à l'absence de sentiments d'Edward. Il lui avait assuré qu'il était toujours honnête en disant à toutes ces femmes qu'il n'était pas intéressé par autre chose de plus permanent et qu'il ne recherchait - comme elles - que le plaisir. Alice se disait qu'il sortait et couchait avec une foule de femmes futiles. Elle savait toutefois ce que certaines de ces femmes espéraient un jour : prendre la forteresse imprenable du cœur de son frère, le faire changer d'idée et devenir enfin la femme d'Edward Cullen.

 **ooo O ooo**

Edward traversa le couloir et fut poussé à l'intérieur de la salle de cours d'Alice, il savait qu'il méritait sa colère. Il était irrité et il savait d'où provenait sa réaction en comprenant qu'il connaissait Bella. Il connaissait rarement les femmes… ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Ça le lui fit comprendre et il reconnut que c'était vrai. Pourquoi Alice semblait-elle penser que c'était différent parce que c'était Bella? Parce que c'était plus ou moins vrai… toutes ces femmes qu'il connaissait… c'était des femmes avec qui il avait couché.

Alice referma la porte de sa classe et se tourna vers lui.

"Edward tu ne peux pas faire ça!" s'exclama-t-elle en levant les mains.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _tu ne peux pas faire ça_? Je ne peux pas faire quoi _exactement_?" Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire mais il se sentait batailleur après l'épisode embarrassant dans la classe de Bella.

"Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Edward! Putain mais à quoi tu penses?" La voix d'Alice était forte et accusatrice.

"A quoi je pense? Je pense que tu es une emmerdeuse qui me juge trop vite." Edward se dirigea vers le bureau d'Alice et posa la réplique de la tour Eiffel. Quand il se retourna vers elle, Alice attendait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Edward! Elle enseigne avec moi!"

Il roula des yeux. "Je ne le savais pas Alice. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée qu'elle travaillait ici," dit-il espérant que son ton calme l'apaiserait.

Ça ne fonctionna pas.

"C'est ta voisine, bon dieu! Et en plus elle travaille avec moi! Nous allons la voir tous les deux tous les jours! Tu ne peux pas t'impliquer avec elle!"

"Alice… Je ne suis **pas** impliqué avec elle."

"Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu le sais, pas vrai? C'est une enseignante, qui vient de finir ses études. C'est une gentille fille naïve et je veux qu'elle soit mon amie. Ce n'est pas une de tes agressives mannequins ou filles à papa pourrie gâtée. Tu ne veux pas la poursuivre de tes assiduités!"

"Je ne le fais pas Alice! Grands dieux je la connais à peine. Et je n'avais pas la moindre idée qu'elle travaillait ici, avec toi. Mais là n'est pas la question, je ne la poursuis pas. Oui c'est une fille bien mais elle n'est pas mon type."

Un sourire aiguisé apparut sur les lèvres d'Alice.

"Pas ton type? Edward ton _type_ c'est tout ce qui a un vagin!"

Edward rougit, espérant vraiment que Bella ne pouvait pas entendre cette conversation de là où elle était.

"Oh seigneur, Alice? Juste à cause de ce que tu as vécu, tu crois que je fais pareil avec toutes les femmes. Non. Et ce n'est pas comme si je couchais avec toutes les femmes qui croisent mon chemin. Bella est ma voisine. Et je la connais simplement parce qu'elle habite de l'autre côté de ma rue."

"Elle est célibataire? Elle vit seule?" Elle plissa les yeux en regardant Edward prudemment.

"Euh… je ne suis pas sûr. Il y avait un copain avec elle dimanche mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis et je pense qu'il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose qui l'a mise en colère. Je voulais lui demander mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion."

Alice sourcilla au ton inquiet de sa voix. "Bon, bien sûr, elle est hors de portée si elle a un copain. Et s'ils ont rompu ce ne sont pas tes affaires de toute façon, Edward. Si elle est célibataire tu ne vas pas la poursuivre. Tu ne peux pas, elle est hors d'atteinte."

Il frotta son front et prit une inspiration profonde pour se calmer. "Alice c'est simplement une connaissance."

"Et tes connaissances se transforment souvent en coup d'un soir, Edward!"

La main d'Edward passa dans ses cheveux, il s'assit en soupirant sur le bureau d'un élève. Tout d'un coup il se sentit fatigué et perdu.

Alice tira un bureau près du sien, prit une chaise et le regarda.

"Edward qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-elle gentiment.

"Rien je te dis," Alice entendit la frustration dans sa voix.

"Non, pas avec Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas sinon? Tu n'es pas toi-même. Pendant toute cette conversation tu n'as pas été agressif concernant tout ce que je t'ai dit. Ça ne te ressemble pas… tu es plus coriace d'habitude… tu es plus tranquille. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Que se passe-t-il?" Elle croisa ses bras, s'accouda sur le bureau et attendit.

Edward évita de croiser son regard et secoua la tête. Alice tendit sa main et la posa sur son bras.

"Dis-moi Edward. Tu peux me le dire. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je suis là pour toi, aussi, tu le sais."

Il soupira longuement avant de passer une fois de plus sa main dans ses cheveux et il la regarda dans les yeux. "J'ai merdé, j'ai tout gâché!"

"Pourquoi, que s'est-il passé?" L'expression d'Alice s'adoucit tandis qu'elle regardait son frère avec intérêt. Il n'était plus lui-même, c'était vrai décida-t-elle.

Cet Edward, assis sur le bureau à côté d'elle, semblait complètement perdu. Ce n'était plus Edward le playboy confiant et satisfait de lui-même. Quelque chose en lui semblait plus proche du jeune, maladroit et timide Edward, celui qu'Alice aimait et qui lui manquait. Il était toujours là sous la surface, insaisissable. C'était Edward avec son âme.

Il inspira profondément et souffla, ses joues se creusant légèrement quand il le fit. Ensuite il raconta à Alice ce qu'il s'était passé à Chicago… avec Kate. Pas tous les détails sordides, bien sûr, mais qu'elle s'était servie de lui, et comment ça l'avait fait se sentir, et comment il se sentait à présent. Bien sûr, c'était encore pire en le racontant à Alice considérant l'expérience qu'elle avait eu avec Laurent Brandon.

Quand il eut fini, Alice lui dit ce qu'il savait déjà… qu'il avait été un participant involontaire, que c'est Kate qui était à blâmer, pas lui. Mais le fait était là, il n'avait jamais pris le temps de connaître toutes ces femmes, parce qu'il ne voulait pas encourager une relation. Et il fallait bien l'admettre, certaines d'entre elles n'étaient pas très agréables… lui non plus d'ailleurs. Et ça le gênait à présent. Ça le dégoûtait. Avoir dû écouter James l'avait énervé et mis mal à l'aise puisqu'il avait toujours été comme lui.

Alice serra son bras et le frotta un peu. "Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il t'est arrivé." Elle le regarda avec sympathie et elle lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. "Peut-être… peut-être que c'était le choc qu'il te fallait pour te réveiller. Peut-être que tu as besoin d'une pause, tu sais, peut-être que tu es capable de tout autre chose. Tu risques de te surprendre toi-même."

Edward acquiesça et se força à lui sourire. "Je ne sais pas Alice… peut-être que tu as raison."

"Bien sûr que j'aie raison," dit-elle avec conviction et un sourire optimiste. "Tu es un bon gars à l'intérieur. J'aurai juste souhaité que tu le laisses se montrer un peu plus… il me manque."

Il hocha la tête et ensuite regarda la grande pendule sur le mur.

"Il faut que j'y aille. Je te laisse travailler. Je suis sûr que tu as des choses à faire pour tes cours."

Alice sourit et repoussa le bureau, donnant de l'espace à Edward pour qu'il se lève.

"Merci de m'avoir amené Pierre," dit Alice en montrant la tour Eiffel sur son bureau. "Elle fait joli dans ma classe, peu importe son âge."

Edward sourit enfin un petit peu. "Pas de problème. Et … merci de m'avoir écouté Alice." Il frotta sa nuque, se sentant apparemment mal à l'aise.

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules. "Quand tu veux Edward." Elle fit une pause. "Je suis désolée d'être aussi méchante."

Edward rigola et secoua la tête. "C'est bon Pix. Je comprends complétement."

Il alla vers la porte et était sur le point de tirer sur la poignée quand il se tourna vers Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

"Dis Alice qui était ce gars tout à l'heure?"

Alice s'arrêta de sourire. "C'était Eric Yorkie. Je pensais que tu le connaissais sinon je t'aurai présenté. Il enseigne l'anglais comme Isabella. C'est un gars gentil, ses élèves l'appellent Monsieur Dorkie* dans son dos." Elle haussa les épaules et avec un petit sourire satisfait elle ajouta. "Ça doit être assez juste comme surnom."

Les yeux d'Edward cherchèrent les siens mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Il hocha la tête et sourit légèrement au surnom.

"On se voit plus tard, Pix," dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

"Au revoir Edward. Prends soin de toi."

Il hocha la tête et quitta la classe d'Alice. Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement optimiste.

Mais Alice l'était.

Elle se détourna de la porte fermée et poussa un petit cri excité.

Pendant ces quelques secondes où Edward était arrivé dans la classe d'Isabella Alice avait remarqué quelque chose. C'était son expression quand il avait cherché Isabella… _Bella…_ dans la pièce. C'était le regard le plus doux qu'Alice l'avait vu porter sur une fille. Il y avait de la curiosité au lieu de l'estimation ordinaire.

Evidemment au début Alice s'était dit qu'elle se trompait. Elle avait supposé qu'elle se trompait, qu'il avait déjà couché avec elle. Mais vu la façon dont il s'était indigné et son regard furieux, elle avait eu le sentiment qu'il s'indignait pour Isabella et pas seulement pour lui-même.

Il y avait eu aussi un demi-sourire amusé quand il lui avait demandé si elle travaillait ici. Ce n'était pas le sourire qu'il faisait habituellement quand il cherchait à attirer une femme. C'était différent, quelque chose de doux, quelque chose qu'on voyait rarement sur le visage d'Edward Cullen quand il interagissait avec une femme.

Ce sourire doux s'était effacé en partie aussitôt qu'Eric Yorkie était venu voir si Isabella avait besoin de quelque chose. Alice ne se souvenait pas qu'Edward n'avait jamais rencontré Eric auparavant. Un moment, elle avait pensé les présenter mais elle était trop occupée à observer la réaction d'Edward. Elle avait vu le froncement de sourcils et l'irritation sur son visage grandir alors qu'Isabella et Eric discutaient et Alice avait été surprise quand elle s'était rendue compte que ça pouvait être le signe d'un sentiment de … _jalousie_.

Ça allait être très intéressant. Surtout à la lumière de ce qu'Edward avait vécu pendant son voyage à Chicago. Alice connaissait Kate. Et elle en savait suffisamment pour deviner qu'elle était une sacrée dévoreuse. Mais cette fois après cet échec, Kate avait juste donné une chance à Edward sans même le savoir.

Si Alice pouvait tenir Edward à l'écart de Bella assez longtemps, il aurait le temps de se rendre compte qu'il tenait à cette fille et il pourrait se laisser une chance de ressentir quelque chose de réel … et peut-être de tomber amoureux. Mais il fallait qu'il y travaille pour changer. Peut-être que Bella elle-même le ferait travailler. Un défi serait une bonne chose. Il fallait qu'il s'en convainque.

Alice se posa la question du petit-ami de Bella. Edward pensait qu'elle avait un petit-ami. Et plus tôt dans la journée, pendant le déjeuner, Rose avait mentionné que leur groupe sortirait ensemble les vendredis soir puisqu'ils étaient tous célibataires. Bella avait semblé intéressé. Il avait bien semblé à Alice qu'il n'y avait aucun petit-ami dans les parages.

Mais peut-être était-ce bien qu'Edward le croie.

Ça ajouterait encore au défi.

 **ooo O ooo**

Quand Edward passa par la classe de Bella en sortant de celle d'Alice, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit que c'était vide. Il était sur le point de partir quand il changea d'idée et fit demi-tour pour rentrer dans la salle. Il décida d'attendre quelques minutes pour voir si elle revenait. Ce serait mal poli de partir sans lui dire au revoir, pensa-t-il, et il voulait s'excuser pour la dispute entre lui et sa sœur un peu plus tôt.

Il resta là un moment et regarda dans la pièce. C'était complètement nu. Si elle venait d'être diplômée elle ne devait pas encore avoir grand-chose pour personnaliser la classe. Il remarqua les deux posters enroulés sur son bureau et il les déroula pour voir. Ça devait être M. Dorkie qui les avait amenés. L'un expliquait les parties du dialogue. Et l'autre représentait William Shakespeare. Aucun des deux ne semblait vraiment intéressant pour des élèves. Il se demanda ce que valait M. Dorkie comme enseignant. Ou autrement.

Edward contourna le bureau de Bella et regarda par la fenêtre, il remarqua deux grands sacs posés sur le sol. L'un rempli de livres probablement pour ses cours. Il regarda dans l'autre sac. Il y avait toutes sortes d'affaires : des bouteilles d'eau, une brosse, un miroir, de la crème, des mouchoirs en papier, un bocal, peut-être un … pull noir, puis autre chose de rose et en peluche plus bas mais il ne pouvait pas voir ce que c'était et il se demanda s'il y avait autre chose en dessous. Il y avait un flacon d'aspirine et quelques sparadraps et il se demanda, avec un sourire, si Bella pensait que ses élèves allaient lui donner mal à la tête.

Sur son bureau en plus des posters il y avait un ordinateur portable. Il était ouvert et Edward regarda l'écran. C'était un site qu'il ne connaissait pas… quelque chose appelé _Star-lighted._ L'écran de fond était intéressant. C'était un dégradé de noir qui devenait bleu foncé puis s'éclaircissait graduellement vers le bas de l'écran. Il y avait des étoiles qui scintillaient. C'était un ciel de nuit du crépuscule à la nuit étoilée.

Edward restait là à regarder l'écran avec une main sur sa hanche. Tandis qu'il regardait ce qui était écrit en haut, son autre main frotta son menton. Puis son doigt passa sur sa lèvre inférieure et il réfléchit à ce qu'il lisait. Juste sous le gros titre _Star-lighed_ il y avait une série de liens dans une fonte plus petite : _Accueil, Forums, Auteurs, Catégories, Titres, recherche, Top dix, Parcourir, Aide, Mon compte et Logout._ En dessous il y avait un message général.

 _Soyez bienvenus sur Star-lighted! Ceci est le premier site de fan fictions dédies à_ Written in the stars _, ce site accepte toutes les catégories, tous les rating tant que c'est bien écrit._

 _Star-ligted a une grosse équipe de bêtas qui liront et approuveront toutes vos propositions ce qui rendra vos écrits meilleurs._

 _Merci de votre visite. A présent inscrivez-vous et soumettez-nous votre travail!_

Edward se rendit brusquement compte qu'il mettait probablement son nez dans quelque chose qui pouvait être personnel et il s'éloigna. Il se tourna et regarda par la fenêtre en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lire. C'était un site de fictions, de fan fiction. Il savait ce que c'était mais il se demanda si elle était sur le site pour lire ou pour écrire. Mais il n'eut pas trop de temps pour se poser la question… il entendit un petit soupir et se tourna pour voir Bella rentrer dans sa salle.

Il lui sourit, se demandant si elle trouvait bizarre de le voir là. Il s'excusa de l'avoir obligée à assister à cette dispute avec Alice plus tôt. Bella ne savait pas qu'Alice était sa sœur, lui expliqua-t-elle. Elle semblait nerveuse et avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle. Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire ça auparavant. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes et Edward lui expliqua pour la tour Eiffel, la raison de sa visite en fait, Bella lui avait demandé s'il était francophile. Ce mot l'avait fait sourire. Bella était une fille intelligente, il pouvait le dire. Bien sûr, elle était professeur d'anglais.

Edward plaisanta un peu sur sa classe vide. Elle avait froncé les sourcils au début mais ensuite elle avait souri, se rendant compte qu'il la taquinait. Et sa répartie l'avait surpris. Elle avait l'esprit vif. Il s'était douté qu'elle avait le sens de l'humour mais il n'en était pas certain mais en fait il ne savait vraiment pas grand-chose sur elle.

Il l'observa un moment et était sur le point de lui demander pour Jake quand la voix d'Alice retentit dans la pièce les interrompant. Edward se sentit comme s'il avait été surpris en train de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû après la discussion avec Alice. Il s'excusa rapidement et dit au revoir à Bella ainsi qu'à Alice, quitta l'école et rentra chez lui.

 **ooo O ooo**

Edward alla dans la cuisine et commença à fouiller dans le tiroir, cherchant une lampe de poche qu'il gardait là.

L'électricité était partie il y avait un petit moment et quand il sortit, il entendit Bella de l'autre côté de la rue, appeler et demander ce qu'il se passait. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la rue et il lui expliqua la raison probable de la panne et la mit en garde contre l'intersection dangereuse juste de l'autre côté. Et ensuite alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, Bella l'avait interpellé en lui criant ce simple mot _poulet._

Bella était déconcertante et Edward était complètement perdu.

Quand il lui demanda pourquoi elle l'appelait ainsi, elle s'était pliée en deux pour rire. C'était le son le plus beau mais Edward ne comprenait pas. Puis elle s'était rapprochée et avec de petits rires dans la voix, elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait préparé du poulet. Edward ne sut pas vraiment que faire de cette déclaration mais ensuite elle lui demanda s'il aimait le poulet… elle l'avait invité à venir partager son repas.

Il vit ses bras enroulés autour d'elle et il se demanda si elle avait froid ou si elle était nerveuse. Il commençait à comprendre qu'elle faisait ça quand elle avait des doutes. Il voulait accepter le dîner et avoir la chance de la connaître un peu mieux mais il n'était pas sûr à cause de sa propre insécurité. Alors il lui demanda si elle était sûre. Et elle lui dit que oui, elle l'était, donc il accepta.

Les avertissements d'Alice lui passèrent par la tête…mais merde… c'était juste un repas avec une voisine… ce n'était pas comme s'ils sortaient ou autre chose. C'était partager un repas. Par nécessité… dans une certaine mesure. Ça n'était pas mal. Ensuite il pensa à comment il pourrait contribuer et ce à quoi il pensa en premier c'était du vin. Il espérait que ce n'était pas mal. Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait la faire boire. La dernière chose à laquelle il pensa avant de disparaitre dans l'obscurité de sa maison c'est qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se voir. Il rappela Bella en lui demandant si elle avait des bougies mais tout ce qu'elle avait c'était une lampe de poche alors il lui dit qu'il allait en amener.

Edward était certain à cent pour cent qu'Alice le frapperait si jamais elle apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils étaient sur le point de manger chez elle, dans l'obscurité, à la lueur des bougies en buvant du vin de sa réserve personnelle, alors qu'Alice venait tout juste de lui conseiller de rester loin de Bella. Mais enfer ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça, il ne poursuivait pas Bella. Il ne la connaissait même pas. Il ne savait pas grand-chose d'elle… mais ce serait une bonne occasion de faire un peu connaissance. C'était sa voisine. Et c'était parfait de faire connaissance avec ses voisins autour d'une petite cocotte de poulet.

Avec du vin.

 _Merde. Alice ne doit jamais savoir._

Sa lampe de poche dans sa main, il prit un sac en tissu et alla dans sa chambre récupérer les bougies. Il les mit dans le sac avec le petit plateau qui amplifiait la lumière et le briquet. De retour dans la cuisine il jeta un coup d'œil dans le frigo noir et choisit une bouteille de chardonnay – du vin blanc – à la demande de Bella. Et il prit un tire-bouchon aussi. Satisfait maintenant qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, il ferma, quitta la maison et traversa la rue.

Il frappa à la porte d'entrée et attendit un instant avant d'entendre des pas et voir la lueur d'une lampe de poche, la porte s'ouvrit. Bella était là. Il sourit et tendit sa main libre vers Bella qui paraissait troublée.

"Bonjour," dit-il de sa voix calme assez musicale. "Mon nom est Edward Cullen. Je… ne pense pas avoir eu la chance de me présenter correctement samedi matin et je voudrai commencer de la bonne façon."

Bella fut complètement surprise mais apprécia ce geste agréable. Elle tendit sa main, attendant qu'il la serre et ses longs doigts prirent sa main dans la sienne chaude, beaucoup plus grande et ils se serrèrent la main.

La bouche de Bella s'assécha à ce contact et elle savait qu'elle était supposée répondre cependant il était difficile de penser à quoi dire en regardant sa main dans la sienne. De plus il y avait une sensation étrange, presque électrique, entre eux. Elle retira sa main pour essayer de formuler une phrase cohérente.

"C'est… euh… agréable de te rencontrer Edward Cullen. Je suis Isabella Swan," sourit-elle.

"Tu préfères Isabella ou Bella?" Il pencha la tête de côté et ses sourcils se rapprochèrent légèrement.

"Non je préfère Bella. Mes amis m'appellent Bella. Tu peux m'appeler Bella."

Elle resta là, à le regarder, il lui fit un petit sourire. Bella se demanda ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Alice l'avait mise en garde, lui avait dit de rester loin de lui et elle était là à le faire entrer pour dîner. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'inviter un prédateur chez soi, dans le noir et dans un espace confiné?

 _Non. Ce n'est pas une idée très intelligente… je n'arrive pas à croire que je discute à ce sujet. Peut-être que si tu lui donnes à manger il ne t'attaquera pas._

"D'accord alors … Bella." Edward sourit et fit bouger ses sourcils. "Alors… euh, tu m'invites à entrer?"

 _Dit le prédateur à sa proie…_

 _Ohmondieu, Isabella Marie… Tu es une idiote! C'est ton voisin!_

Elle sourit timidement. "Désolée, bien sûr, entre Edward."

Bella ouvrit la porte en grand et s'écarta du passage pour laisser entrer Edward. Il passa et elle referma la porte, le mouvement fit bouger l'air… et elle le sentit… c'était léger mais il y était.

 _Oh mon dieu… cette odeur… Prédateur. Si séduisant! Gah!_

Edward se tourna attendant que Bella aille vers la cuisine, bien qu'il sache où la cuisine se trouvait puisque la disposition était la même que chez lui. Il inspira et le faisceau de la lampe de Bella éclaira son nez et ça donna quelque chose de bizarre.

"Ça sent drôlement bon," dit-il.

 _Exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire._

Avec un sourire en coin il ajouta, "bien plus appétissant qu'une pizza surgelée."

 _Oh attends …il parle de la nourriture._

"Merci. C'est une recette très facile, pas très élaborée mais c'est bon. J'ai toujours pensé que ce genre de nourriture était très réconfortante." Bella entra dans la cuisine et Edward la suivit avec son sac de courses.

"J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps."

"Oh non c'est parfait. Le plat est au four et je nous ai fait une salade en attendant."

 _Ohmondieu… ça fait bizarre d'utiliser nous, non?_

"Du poulet avec du riz et une salade parait bien plus prometteur que ce que j'avais prévu! Merci de m'avoir invité."

"De rien c'est une recette pour quatre donc il y en a plus qu'assez pour nous."

 _J'ai dit nous de nouveau!_

Bella avait déjà installé deux couverts au comptoir du petit-déjeuner. Edward posa le sac sur le comptoir et sortit la bouteille de vin et le tire-bouchon. Il commença à enlever le papier sur le bouchon découvrant le liège.

"Il y a deux bougies avec un petit plateau pour les poser si tu veux les sortir." Il lui fit un signe de tête vers le sac en commençant à enfoncer le tire-bouchon dans le liège. "J'ai mis un briquet aussi, je ne savais pas si tu avais des allumettes."

"Je dois sûrement en avoir mais je ne sais pas où je les ai mises, donc tu as bien fait."

Bella arriva au sac et attrapa le plateau. Elle le reconnut avec sa main tout de suite. Elle sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage et elle était reconnaissante qu'il ne puisse pas la voir.

 _Putain de merde!_

 _L'a-t-il fait exprès?_

Elle sortit les bougies, elle le savait bien, c'était les bougies qui sentaient le santal, riche et séduisant.

Et l'une d'entre elle était abimée.

 _Oh non._

 _Je suis morte._

Elle restait là complètement figée, tenant la bougie abimée, son cœur battait sauvagement dans sa poitrine.

 _Je suis morte. Je suis morte. Je suis morte. Je suis morte._

Tout à coup la voix douce d'Edward fut près de son oreille. "Quelque chose ne va pas… Bella?"

 _Non! Rien ne va! C'est sûr!_

Elle lui fit un signe de tête, ayant peur de la tourner et de voir son air accusateur mais finalement elle dut regarder. Il regardait attentivement, le front plissé attendant sa réponse. C'était difficile de savoir exactement quelle émotion se dégageait de son expression car la lumière faible rendait les choses bizarres. Les ombres rendaient son visage diabolique… ses yeux noirs et brillants.

"Non ça va … parfait je suis juste…" Elle baissa les yeux vers la bougie abimée et les yeux d'Edward suivirent.

Sa main se posa sur la sienne et toucha la bougie qu'elle tenait, sentant la petite bosse. Le cœur de Bella battait, attendant son destin tandis qu'elle le regardait caresser la surface de la bougie.

"Oh elle est tombée," dit-il à voix basse.

Bella haleta et ensuite arrêta complètement de respirer. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, se demandant s'il pouvait entendre le bruit que faisait son cœur.

 _Ouais une fouineuse l'a laissée tomber!_

"Hmmm." Un grognement bas sortit de sa poitrine.

 _Oh mon dieu il sait!_

Il s'approcha. Elle avait l'impression que son corps chauffait quand il fut tout près d'elle, son odeur fascinante se posant sur elle.

 _Je suis une fouineuse, je suis tombée sur tes bougies sexuelles, je les ai senties et tu sais que je suis coupable!_

"C'est probablement Gianna ma femme de ménage," dit-il en allant chercher le verre de vin.

Bella aurait voulu sangloter… ou se mettre à chanter… ou rire hystériquement. Au lieu de ça elle tomba dans les pommes. Et avant de partir complétement elle entendit la voix surprise d'Edward…

"Merde! Bella?"

…

* Dorkie : nom affectueux que l'on donne aux jeunes chiots.


	16. Eclaircissements

**.**

 **… CHAPITRE 16 …**

 **Eclaircissements**

Des femmes étaient déjà tombées pour Edward, bien sûr. Il avait d'ailleurs cultivé ça encore récemment… en rasant et en tonifiant son corps, en faisant travailler ses muscles pour être plus séduisant, évitant de se coiffer ou de se brosser les cheveux pour plus de désinvolture. Il s'était habitué à utiliser une voix basse et séductrice, des contacts doux et sensuels, des regards pleins de convoitise et un physique imposant qu'il était impossible d'ignorer.

Alors les femmes tombaient pour Edward Cullen.

Souvent.

Mais là c'était totalement différent. Ce n'était pas au sens figuré. C'était au sens littéral. Bella Swan était tombée en un petit tas, devant lui sur le sol de sa cuisine. Bella s'était évanouie en plein milieu d'une panne d'électricité. C'était une double panne.

Edward se sentit mal. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il venait de se rapprocher d'elle pour attraper son verre de vin quand, du coin de l'œil, il avait vu un léger balancement. Il s'était retourné rapidement et elle était en train de tomber, les paupières fermées pendant qu'elle s'écroulait.

"Merde Bella!"

Reposant le verre de vin brusquement sur le comptoir et ne s'inquiétant pas de le briser, Edward plongea immédiatement et enroula sa main sous sa tête lui évitant ainsi de heurter le carrelage.

Ce fut très choquant. Ça lui fit très peur. Les gens ne font pas cela. Eh bien pas beaucoup de gens et rarement. Il était inquiet. Il s'agenouilla par terre, tenant sa tête dans sa main et il sentit battre son pouls sur son artère carotide. Il y avait une pulsation. Elle respirait. Elle venait de s'évanouir, réalisa-t-il se sentant un peu mieux. Ensuite il se demanda pourquoi elle s'était évanouie.

En tant que fils de médecin il avait appris certaines choses au fil du temps. Il savait qu'il y avait de nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles une personne pouvait s'évanouir, en particulier les jeunes femmes et encore plus les adolescentes mais pas les femmes au milieu de la vingtaine - catégorie à laquelle Bella appartenait.

Lorsqu'elle était adolescente il arrivait à Alice de s'évanouir, alors il était familier des possibles causes, les cycles menstruels, c'était ancien maintenant et avant qu'elle soit sous contraceptif pour l'aider à réguler son cycle. Il ne pensait pas qu'Alice se soit évanouie récemment, cependant.

 _Est-ce que ça arrivait aux femmes qui avaient la vingtaine passée?_

Il regarda vers l'abdomen de Bella se demandant si elle était réglée. Puis il décida qu'il n'allait plus penser à ça. Ça dépassait sûrement les limites du bon voisinage et depuis quand les gars réfléchissaient-ils à ce genre de questions? Pas que ce soit un grand mystère… il avait fait de la biologie et son expérience avec de nombreuses femmes avait répondu à toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu se poser. Ça pouvait bien se passer parfois. Alors… il ne pensa pas que Bella voudrait qu'il se mêle de ça.

Il savait néanmoins que d'autres facteurs pouvaient causer cela. Avoir trop chaud. Il ne faisait pas excessivement chaud ici et même si elle portait un pantalon de survêtement et un sweat à capuche elle n'avait probablement pas trop chaud.

Elle n'avait pas hyperventilé donc ça ne pouvait pas être ça la cause.

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis un moment… une hypoglycémie alors. Il espérait que ce n'était pas la cause de l'évanouissement, il l'avait forcé à l'attendre avant de manger.

La déshydratation était une autre possibilité. Peut-être il fallait qu'elle boive quelque chose. De l'eau, du jus de fruit. Le vin était assez déconseillé pour le moment.

Il ne pensait pas que Bella ait abusé de boisson alcoolique avant qu'il n'arrive. Elle avait été tout à fait cohérente, conversation normale. Pas de coma éthylique alors.

L'abus de drogue pouvait être une autre raison mais sa position d'enseignante criait seulement 'je ne suis pas droguée'. Et ensuite ça devait aussi dépendre du genre d'élèves qu'on a dans la classe.

Mais bon ça pouvait être tout autre chose, l'anémie, des troubles de l'alimentation, des problèmes cardiaques ou… une grossesse. Il baissa les yeux vers son ventre, il ne devrait même pas envisager cela.

 _Merde! Elle n'est pas enceinte, pas vrai?_

 _Et Jake qui l'a quittée?_

 _Qu'est-ce… peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux!_

Il se rendit compte qu'il concluait un peu hâtivement et il freina ses pensées sur sa possible grossesse.

Le stress émotionnel pouvait être un autre facteur mais pourquoi Bella serait-elle stressée? Ils n'avaient fait que parler en examinant une bougie abimée.

 _Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être si stressant à ce sujet?_

 _Non… le stress émotionnel est tout simplement ridicule._

Edward bougea et croisa ses jambes. Le bras qui soutenait sa tête passa sous son torse. Il passa sa main sous ses jambes et la prit dans ses bras, posant son petit corps mou sur ses genoux ainsi elle n'était plus sur le carrelage froid.

Une fois qu'elle fut bien positionnée à l'abri sur ses genoux, il s'étira et installa ses pieds un peu plus haut que sa poitrine, sa main soutenant sa tête. Ses yeux restaient fermés. Sa main libre se posa sur son front. Elle n'était ni chaude ni froide. En fait, sa peau douce de porcelaine était froide au contact.

Il souhaitait que la lumière revienne. Il se retourna vers le comptoir mais la lampe de poche était hors d'atteinte, parmi les débris du verre de vin. Ses yeux se tournèrent alors vers le visage de Bella, il ne la voyait pas très bien mais elle avait un air pâle et fantomatique dans la pénombre.

"Bella?" Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue et il crut voir ses paupières bouger. Il retira sa main brusquement et Bella émit un petit gémissement tandis que ses paupières s'ouvraient enfin. Et même si elle semblait un peu dans les vaps, elle sourit de contentement… ou presque… à Edward.

"Hey? Ça va?" lui demanda-t-il doucement. "Tu t'es évanouie." Il voulait savoir comment elle se sentait et bien sûr quelle en était la cause.

Bella cligna plusieurs fois des paupières puis ses yeux se focalisèrent sur Edward. Son sourire disparut avant qu'elle referme les yeux. Quelques mots murmurés sortirent de sa bouche dans un petit gémissement doux de consternation.

"Oh mon dieu!"

Bien sûr Bella n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Elle ne savait pas qu'Edward avait cassé son verre pour la rattraper quand elle était tombée. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était sur ses genoux, contre lui, les pieds soulevés pour que le sang remonte à son cerveau. Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait touché son front pour voir si elle était fébrile.

Mais quelque part dans ce petit moment crépusculaire entre la conscience et l'inconscience, Bella avait entendu sa voix douce l'appeler. C'était un son bas et doux, velouté, qui avait pénétré dans sa semi conscience comme une caresse. Elle avait compris que c'était la voix d'Edward. Et puis elle avait senti le contact de ses doigts légers comme une plume, sur sa joue. C'était si agréable mais ça avait disparu soudainement et elle avait gémi à la perte de cette délicate sensation. Mais ensuite quand elle avait rouvert les yeux, il était là, il la tenait dans ses bras et elle lui sourit parce qu'il n'était pas parti… il était avec elle, après tout. Son visage parfait était juste au-dessus d'elle et il la regardait avec intérêt.

"Hey? Tu vas bien?" Les mots sortaient de sa bouche parfaite, de ses lèvres parfaites, d'une voix parfaite. "Tu t'es évanouie."

La réalité la frappa comme une balle.

 _Putain! Ce n'est pas un rêve!_

 _Il me tient vraiment!_

 _Je suis dans les griffes du Prédateur!_

 _Oh doux Jésus, je suis sur les genoux d'Edward et il me tient, je me suis évanouie comme une stupide idiote._

Elle ferma les yeux. "Oh mon Dieu!" C'était un cri mortifié.

Elle réalisa qu'elle venait de le dire à voix haute. Espérons qu'elle n'ait rien dit d'autre. Au moins son cerveau recommençait à fonctionner. Elle garda les yeux fermés, espérant que la réalité embarrassante allait disparaitre quand elle les rouvrirait. Quelque chose qui ne ferait pas battre son cœur. Quelque chose de moins embarrassant. Etre dans les bras d'Edward, sur ses genoux imaginant que ce merveilleux Edward avait caressé son visage.

 _Isabella Marie Swan tu es une putain d'idiote!_

 _Il doit penser que je suis complètement irrécupérable!_

 _Non, il le pensait déjà. Maintenant il en avait la preuve et savait que c'était vrai._

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fit un mouvement pour s'asseoir. Edward grogna et tressaillit, ajustant rapidement la position de Bella pour qu'elle s'éloigne un peu de son aine alors qu'elle mourait encore un peu plus.

 _Parfait et maintenant tu écrases les bijoux de famille du Prédateur! Qu'est-ce qu'un prédateur sans bijoux?_

"Désolé," murmura-t-elle couvrant ses yeux avec sa main et reconnaissante qu'il fasse sombre. Au moins il ne pouvait pas voir son visage dans toute sa rougeur glorieuse.

Il fit un petit bruit, un souffle entre ses dents serrées. "C'est bon, c'est rien." Les mots semblaient eux aussi sortir d'entre ses dents.

"Il faut que je me lève," dit-elle, attendant cette fois-ci qu'il l'aide pour ne pas qu'elle abime son équipement de prédateur.

"Non." Ses mains se resserrent sur elle.

 _Quoi?_

"Non?" Elle le regarda.

"Non." Il secouait la tête. "Tu vas encore avoir le tournis probablement. Tu vas t'évanouir de nouveau. Mets tes bras autour de mon cou." Sa voix semblait plus normale aujourd'hui, moins serrée, moins peinée.

"Quoi?"

"Je vais me lever. Accroche-toi à moi."

"Non, je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à …"

"Allez, accroche-toi!" dit-il en la fixant. Il ne semblait pas vouloir discuter.

Bella passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui autour de ses jambes. Un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes. Il la souleva un peu en la serrant contre lui. Il plia les jambes et se leva doucement sans effort.

"Je vais rencontrer des obstacles entre ici et le canapé?" demanda-t-il, en regardant dans l'obscurité au-delà de la cuisine.

Bella tourna la tête pour voir vers où il regardait, abandonnant à contrecœur le merveilleux échantillon de masculinité qui la transportait dans ses bras. "Non, il n'y a rien."

Elle retourna la tête vers lui et son cœur rata un battement à nouveau. C'était absolument surréaliste, elle était dans ses bras et il l'emmenait vers le canapé et il paraissait si fort et si incroyable et il sentait tellement bon…

 _… et tu es dans les bras de prédateur, idiote! N'y pense même pas! Il doit faire ce genre de choses tout le temps. C'est un stratagème! Les prédateurs sont malins. C'est une seconde nature!_

Il la posa doucement sur le canapé en saisissant un coussin pour le mettre sous ses pieds.

"Allonge-toi un peu," dit-il, apparemment satisfait de sa position. "Tu as du jus de fruit?" demanda-t-il en la regarda.

"Du jus?" Elle fronça les sourcils en se demanda pourquoi il voulait du jus de fruit tout à coup.

"Oui ça serait bon que tu boives quelque chose… un peu de sucre dans ton corps."

"Oh. Euh… oui j'ai du jus d'orange dans le frigo."

Elle le suivit des yeux et il disparut dans l'obscurité vers la cuisine. Elle ne put plus le voir quand il s'éloigna du canapé mais elle entendit le clic du briquet et vit la lumière vacillante des bougies suivie par les bruits d'ouverture du frigo et le bruit que fit le jus dans le verre. Un instant plus tard il était de retour et s'assit sur le bord du canapé puis lui tendit un verre à vin rempli de jus d'orange tandis qu'elle se redressait un peu. Il se pencha appuyant ses bras sur ses cuisses et la regardant. Il était très proche.

 _Tu étais assisse sur ses genoux, tu as même écrasé ses bijoux de prédateur avec ton gros cul et ensuite il t'a amené ici dans ses bras. C'est un petit peu tard pour trouver que ton prédateur de voisin ridiculement sexy est trop proche._

"Merci," murmura-t-elle, en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

"Tu sais pourquoi tu t'es évanouie?" demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle buvait. Elle avala une autre gorgée pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'elle avait été profondément troublée qu'il vienne chez elle, enquêter sur sa vie et qu'elle avait été énormément soulagée qu'il ne la blâme pas pour la bougie.

"Euh… je ne sais pas vraiment. Tout d'un coup je suis partie. Je pense que j'ai oublié de respirer." Elle posa le verre et se recoucha.

"Tu as oublié de respirer?"

A la façon dont il dit ces mots elle se rendit compte à quel point cette déclaration était folle mais que pouvait-elle dire d'autre?

"Tu sais la respiration n'est pas vraiment un acte conscient." Il avait l'air un peu amusé. "En principe ça ne demande aucun effort. C'est instinctif et ça se fait tout seul."

 _Est-il en train de se moquer de moi?_

 _Bien sûr qu'il en a le droit! Je fais le clown!_

Une fois de plus Bella posa sa main sur ses yeux, souhaitant pouvoir disparaitre ou s'esquiver sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

"Ça t'est déjà arrivé?" Il semblait inquiet. Il lui fit passer le verre de jus de nouveau pour qu'elle boive un peu plus.

"Oui c'est déjà arrivé une fois. Rien de grave… je n'ai pas de problèmes cardiaques ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne supporte pas la vue du sang. Je me suis évanouie une fois en cours de biologie quand nous avons fait des travaux pratiques avec du sang. Merveilleux pour l'estime de soi." Elle prit une gorgée.

"Eh bien au moins ça n'affecte pas ton sens de l'humour!" lui sourit-il ironiquement.

Elle regarda son visage et se demanda s'il la trouvait aussi stupide qu'elle se sentait.

"Tu as mangé aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-il après un moment.

"Petit-déjeuner et déjeuner. Mais je ne mange pas beaucoup. Je me sentais nerveuse car c'était mon premier jour au travail et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit."

Il hocha la tête en la regardant. "Tu as probablement besoin de manger. Comment tu te sens à présent?"

"Mieux. Je vais bien il me semble mais j'ai faim. Nous devrions diner avant que le repas soit complètement fichu, ça va être tout sec." Bella s'installa pour se lever mais la main d'Edward se posa sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

"Non, reste là je vais simplement faire le service, d'accord?"

"Ça va maintenant, je peux le faire."

 _Vient-il juste de rouler des yeux?_

"Bella, reste là. Tu as cuisiné. Je sers. D'accord?" Il se leva et la regarda, les deux mains posées sur ses hanches.

 _Il est un peu autoritaire._

 _Il veut juste t'aider! Il veut d'ailleurs se dépêcher de finir de manger pour rentrer chez lui et reprendre le cours normal de sa vie, là où les femmes ne s'évanouissent pas comme les personnages de vieux romans d'amour._

"D'accord, très bien. Fais le service." Bella se résigna à cette idée qu'elle l'avait invité et que c'était lui qui allait servir. Elle était habituée à se sentir comme une folle quand il était à proximité.

"Tu as un gant pour sortir le plat du four?" demanda-t-il en partant avec la lampe de poche.

"Sur un crochet, à gauche, au-dessus de l'évier."

Elle entendit la porte du four s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Elle prit une gorgée de jus d'orange.

"Je déteste te le dire mais j'ai cassé un verre," dit-il. "Je t'ai vu tomber et j'ai essayé de t'attraper avant que ta tête cogne contre le sol. Je suppose qu'un verre brisé est mieux qu'une grosse bosse. Mais je le remplacerai."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour le verre. Ils sont ordinaires. Et merci de m'avoir sauvé des blessures et d'encore plus d'humiliation."

"Je suis content que tu ne sois pas blessée."

Bella entendit le tintement du verre tandis qu'il ramassait les débris et les mettait à la poubelle.

"Ne te coupe pas," lui dit-elle. "Je suis susceptible de m'évanouir."

Son doux rire la fit sourire. "Je serai prudent."

Elle l'entendit se déplacer dans la cuisine, imaginant son corps svelte et ses mouvements fluides. Elle entendit les tiroirs s'ouvrir, il cherchait une cuillère. Elle était étonnée qu'il soit aussi à l'aise dans une cuisine.

"Tu as dit que tu nous avais fait de la salade, Bella?"

 _Il a dit_ nous _!_

"Dans le frigo sur une étagère!"

Elle entendit le frigo s'ouvrir.

"Il y a de la vinaigrette?"

"Non, comme je ne savais pas ce que tu aimais. Sinon il y a de la ranch, au roquefort ou italienne toutes prêtes."

"Italienne ça te convient?"

"Oui bien sûr, étagère du bas dans la porte."

 _Qui aurait pu penser qu'Edward Cullen me servirait à dîner ce soir?_

 _Merde… Alice ne doit pas savoir cela! Ce serait terrible de ruiner une relation professionnelle après seulement cinq heures._

"Nous avons de la chance." La voix d'Edward retentit un instant plus tard, interrompant ses pensées. "Ça ne semble pas du tout sec. Le papier a conservé l'humidité. C'est toujours joli et appétissant."

Bella rit presque fort.

 _Le prédateur a dit joli et appétissant! Je parie qu'il dit ça à toutes ses proies._

 _Oh grandis un peu!_

Bella s'assit et regarda. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur légère du santal. Elle se leva et rougit en réalisant qu'Edward allait la gronder, à présent il la regardait comme un faucon dans la lumière vacillante qui éclairait ses traits.

"Tu te sens bien?" demanda-t-il?

"Oui vraiment. J'ai le droit de me lever?"

"Vu que tu es déjà debout, je suppose que je dois te dire oui. Tant que tu te sens bien. Mais dis-le-moi si ça vacille, d'accord?"

"D'accord… honnêtement je me sens bien."

Dans la cuisine elle alla rincer son verre et en sortit un autre pour Edward. Elle les posa à côté des assiettes. Edward regarda son verre de vin.

"Tu devrais manger un peu d'abord. Et boire de l'eau aussi avant de goûter le vin."

Elle hocha la tête. "Tu veux de l'eau?" demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le frigo.

"Non merci, je prendrai du vin dans un moment."

Bella attrapa une bouteille d'eau, l'ouvrit et but tout en s'asseyant au comptoir à côté de lui. Edward avait assaisonné la salade, l'avait mélangée et était en train de la servir. Il lui tendit sa fourchette, ensuite il attrapa la grosse cuillère qu'il avait trouvée et servit du poulet, du riz et des légumes dans leurs assiettes.

C'était simplement réconfortant qu'il ait pu s'occuper de ça. Il semblait vouloir qu'elle mange rapidement et ça ne semblait pas le déranger de s'en occuper. Il faisait comme s'il était chez lui, faisant ce qu'il y avait à faire sans trouver d'excuses. Et ça l'impressionna. Il était un prédateur confiant, ça c'était sûr.

"J'espère que tu vas aimer," dit-il. "C'est ma spécialité et j'ai travaillé dur tout l'après-midi," il y avait un sourire dans sa voix.

 _Waouh. Qui se serait attendu à ça? C'est un prédateur qui aime jouer!_

 _Une compétence de plus pour attirer sa proie!_

 _Rabat-joie._

"Ta spécialité ressemble beaucoup à un plat que je fais aussi. Le mien ne me prend que quelques minutes et demande quarante-cinq minutes de cuisson. Je ne fais pas grand-chose en fait." Elle lui sourit tandis qu'il commençait à rire.

Il haussa les épaules et la regarda. "Ma version doit-être meilleure que la tienne alors," dit-il, en posant sa serviette sur ses genoux.

"Je parie que ça a exactement le même goût," dit Bella en prenant un peu de poulet de riz et de légumes.

Edward fit de même, faisant un ronronnement d'appréciation à la première bouchée.

"Humm c'est vraiment bon," dit-il après avoir avalé.

"C'est vrai," convint-elle. "Il me faudra ta recette."

Edward rigola. "Pas de problème c'est la tienne," dit-il tandis qu'ils piochaient tous les deux dans leur assiette.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais," répliqua-t-elle à son amusement.

Edward versa du vin dans les deux verres et lui en tendit un.

"Santé," dit-il en levant son verre vers elle. "Au chef et au poulet en cocotte."

"Et à toutes les pannes," répondit-elle en touchant son verre du sien.

"Oh pas de mauvaises idées…" la mit-il en garde en la regardant. "Deux dans la même soirée c'est ma limite!"

"A moi aussi," convint-elle, elle leva son verre et en prit une gorgée. "Hum il est bon, un bon chardonnay," remarqua-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

"Heureux que tu aimes," répondit-il en se détournant de ses lèvres et de sa langue et en se concentrant plutôt sur son verre. Il s'arrêta un instant en le faisant lentement tourner sur le comptoir. Il voulait lui poser des questions sur Jake et sur son lit mais il soupçonnait que la conversation deviendrait vite inconfortable et il ne voulait pas de ça maintenant. C'était assez agréable, tout à fait inattendu, en dépit de son évanouissent dû au manque de nourriture ... ou d'oxygène ou autre chose. Il se racla la gorge et lui demanda quelque chose de moins gênant.

"Alors Alice m'a dit que c'était ton premier poste?"

 _Alice et lui ont parlé de moi… Pourquoi?_

"Oh oui. J'ai juste fini mes études d'enseignante au dernier semestre. J'ai eu de la chance de trouver un travail comme celui-là."

"Bien, félicitations alors. Fawkes est une école géniale. Alice aime beaucoup être là-bas.

"Merci. C'est vrai que ça semble être une bonne école."

"Comment s'est passée la première journée? Tu as dit que tu étais un peu anxieuse."

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient Bella lui raconta les réunions puis qu'elle avait fait connaissance des personnes les plus jeunes qui étaient amis avec Alice. Edward lui parla de sa salle de classe et elle lui raconta l'histoire de Victor Masen qui avait jeté les affaires par la vitre de sa portière en partant. Elle lui parla de l'odeur d'oignon dans la classe de Tyler Crowley aussi. Ça le fit rire.

"Tu as trouvé quelques posters à afficher?" demanda-t-il, se demandant si le gars dégingandé lui avait donné autre chose. Il espérait que non.

"Seulement deux qu'Eric Yorkie m'a donné, tu sais celui qui est venu dans ma classe?" il hocha la tête. "Mais j'irai en acheter ce week-end. Il doit bien y en avoir dans les librairies et je verrai ce que je peux trouver dans ce délai si court. Il y en a bien sur internet - sur des sites pour les enseignants - mais c'est un peu trop court pour que je puisse les avoir pour le premier jour."

"A qui tu enseignes l'anglais?"

"Deux classes de sophomores et trois de freshman. J'ai de la chance parce que j'ai fait mon stage avec ces mêmes niveaux, je serais plus familiarisée avec ces cours."

Edward regardait son assiette mais sourit et hocha la tête légèrement comme s'il pensait à quelque chose de drôle.

"Quoi? Pourquoi tu souris?" dit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre, se demandant s'il se moquait d'elle pour une raison quelconque.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit en piquant dans sa nourriture. "Je pensais simplement à ma prof d'anglais quand j'avais quatorze, quinze ans. J'ai d'abord eu Mme Stern*... et son nom la décrit bien, terrible. Et je pense qu'elle frôlait les soixante ans." Il rit à ce souvenir. "Ensuite il y a eu M. Borden… les élèves le surnommaient Monsieur Ennui, il parlait d'une voix monocorde. Honnêtement, je pense que tes élèves font vraiment une bonne affaire. Crois-moi les garçons seront attentifs." Il se tourna et sourit mais elle baissa simplement la tête vers son assiette et commença à ramasser la nourriture avec sa fourchette en mordillant sa lèvre, embarrassée.

Bella se sentit rougir et pour un moment elle ne sut pas quoi dire. Mais ensuite elle se souvint que ce n'était que les mots du prédateur, il devait être habitué à dire ce genre de choses. Ça lui venait facilement, soupçonnait-elle. Ces mots pouvaient paraitre crédibles mais ils ne devaient être pris que pour ce qu'ils étaient des mots…

"Eh bien je ferai de mon mieux pour tous les intéresser… les garçons et les filles," murmura-t-elle, en ramassant sa salade et en se servant. Elle se penchait un peu, ses cheveux tombaient sur le côté et créait une sorte de voile entre eux.

Edward aurait voulu se gifler. Il l'avait gênée. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise mais visiblement ses mots l'avaient fait. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, celles d'un séducteur sont difficiles à briser… mais ce qu'il avait dit était l'absolue vérité. Les garçons la trouveraient jolie. Elle était petite et paraissait assez jeune et pourrait faire fondre ses élèves. Elle était fraîche et comme elle commençait tout juste, elle aurait plein d'idées nouvelles ainsi que le désir et la volonté de travailler dur pour être bonne dans son travail. Et à en juger par son apparence aujourd'hui, il savait qu'elle savait être professionnelle et attirante. C'était sûr, elle intéresserait les garçons et les filles. Ce qu'il venait de dire était complètement stupide.

Il devait faire quelque chose.

"C'est vraiment sorti de façon bizarre, je n'avais pas imaginé ça. Je voulais juste dire… la même chose est arrivée à Alice quand elle a commencé à enseigner. Votre jeunesse vous rend un peu plus intéressantes pour les élèves, tu sais? Il leur semble que vous êtes plus proches d'eux et réciproquement."

"Oh bien sûr ça prend tout son sens, bien sûr. Pourtant je dois faire des choses intéressantes et maintenir le calme et l'intérêt. C'est ce qu'un enseignant doit être capable de faire à tout âge, indépendamment de son apparence."

"Tu en veux plus?" demanda-t-elle tout à coup, changeant de sujet et reprenant la cuillère de service.

"Oui bien sûr, merci," dit-il reconnaissant pour la distraction et la regardant tandis qu'elle le servait.

Il se sentait comme un con. Il lui avait plus ou moins dit qu'elle était jolie et ça l'avait gênée à cause de sa manière de le dire, comme si les garçons allaient la mater mais selon toute vraisemblance, ils allaient le faire, les hormones des adolescents mâles étant ce qu'elles sont. Pourtant… il n'avait pas voulu le dire ainsi. Il n'avait jamais connu de femme qui soit mal à l'aise quand on lui disait qu'elle était attirante. Mais une fois de plus Bella l'avait égaré. Elle ne réagissait jamais de la façon à laquelle il s'attendait. Il remplit leurs verres de vin et décida de donner à la conversation une direction différente.

"Alors tu es diplômée en anglais? Littérature, je suppose? Où étais-tu à l'université?" continua-t-il en mangeant pendant que Bella répondait.

"Hum j'ai deux diplômes en fait, l'un en littérature anglaise et l'autre en création littéraire. Je les ai obtenus à l'université de Washington. C'est là aussi que j'ai eu mon diplôme de compétence pour enseigner. Et toi alors? Emmett m'a dit que vous étiez tous les deux à Darmouth. Tu as fait quoi?"

"Oui, Emmett et moi étions colocataires. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rencontrés bien que nous soyons originaires tous le deux de l'état de Washington. J'ai étudié les affaires et les finances. J'ai eu ma maitrise en administration des affaires."

Bella acquiesça. C'était logique… Emmett et lui possédaient une affaire ensemble.

"Alors un double cursus hein?" dit Edward. "C'est impressionnant. Et en plus un diplôme d'enseignement. Ça fait huit années d'études tout ça alors tu es probablement un peu plus âgée que ce que j'imaginais."

Bella fronça les sourcils. "Quel âge penses-tu que j'aie?"

Il l'observa un moment et Bella sentit ses joues chauffer sous cet examen. Elle était désolée d'avoir demandé.

"Eh bien je suppose que tu as à peu près mon âge. J'ai vingt-huit ans. Alors peut-être autour des vingt-six, vingt-sept?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Je vais avoir vingt-quatre."

Une fois de plus il était complètement abasourdi. Elle devait vraiment avoir travaillé dur… ou alors elle était brillante. Il décida que ça devait être une combinaison des deux.

"Tu as fait très vite alors."

"Oui, j'ai pris des cours avancés et puis des cours à l'université quand j'étais encore à l'école secondaire, ensuite j'ai suivi des sessions de cours l'été et tout ce que j'ai pu. Quelquefois c'était compliqué avec mes deux cursus."

"Tu n'as pas dû avoir trop de vie sociale à l'université," fit-il remarquer.

Bella ricana. "Mes cours é _taient_ ma vie sociale. Des groupes d'étude excitants et des nuits amusantes à la bibliothèque ou devant l'ordinateur."

 _Génial! La façon de te faire passer à un petit rat de bibliothèque ennuyeux!_

 _J'en étais un!_

 _Tu l'es toujours! Mais es-tu sûre qu'il ait besoin de le savoir?_

Sa réponse le surpris. Bella était une fille magnifique. Il pouvait bien l'imaginer être poursuivie par quelques étudiants. Mais avec sa réponse il réalisa qu'elle devait avoir eu une vie d'étudiante plus calme que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle devait avoir eu la vie sociale qu'il aurait eue s'il n'avait pas rencontré Emmett et décidé de changer sa vie.

"Euh," fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

"Que signifie ce "euh"?" demanda-t-elle. Elle prit une autre gorgée de vin et repoussa son assiette vide, posant son bol à salade dedans. Elle le regarda prendre sa dernière bouchée et mâcher en réfléchissant. Il posa son assiette aussi et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant à ce que ce "euh" pouvait bien signifier et ce qu'il voulait en dire. Il la regarda un moment. Bella sentit ses joues chauffer mais la lumière était toujours éteinte.

"Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que tu ne dis jamais ou fais jamais ce à quoi je m'attends."

"C'est marrant… ma mère dit toujours que je suis comme un livre ouvert."

"Bien sûr, elle te connait bien, je suppose. Mais jusqu'à présent tout ce que tu as dit ou fait m'a surpris," il lui fit son sourire en coin.

Elle soupira.

 _Parce que tout ce que j'ai fait était totalement ridicule._

Un petit pli apparut entre ses sourcils et Edward le remarqua.

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose," la rassura-t-il. "Tu es différente mais pas dans le mauvais sens." Il haussa les épaules et pinça ses lèvres mais le sourire était toujours là. Il ne pouvait pas le cacher entièrement.

Elle était dubitative et se sentait intimidée. Elle quitta le comptoir et alla vers le frigo, l'ouvrit et prit un saladier fermé. Quand elle se tourna face à Edward, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, regardant les flammes vacillantes des bougies sur le comptoir. La faible lueur éclairait son visage et Bella fut de nouveau frappée par le fait qu'il était probablement le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais vu. Elle se demanda à quoi il pensait. Ses yeux rencontrèrent soudain les siens et son regard était interrogateur. Elle réalisa qu'elle le fixait et elle regarda vers le saladier entre ses mains.

"Euh… tu veux du dessert? Ce sont des fruits. Ou j'ai des cookies si tu préfères?"

"Je ne devrais pas manger tes biscuits," il fronça les sourcils au moment où ses mots quittaient ses lèvres. Ça paraissait étrange, comme s'il ne parlait pas des biscuits mais plutôt de quelque chose de plus vulgaire. Ensuite il se rendit compte qu'elle allait penser qu'il n'aimait pas ses biscuits alors il expliqua rapidement. "J'en ai à la maison… ils sont très bons d'ailleurs…mais garde les tiens pour toi. Les fruits iront très bien."

Bella retourna au frigo et ramena de la chantilly et ensuite elle sortit deux petites assiettes du placard.

"Un peu plus de vin?" demanda Edward en prenant la bouteille presque vide.

"Non merci. Tu peux le finir."

Edward versa tout dans son verre et reposa la bouteille puis la regarda. Elle posa une assiette devant Edward et une devant elle. Elle posa le saladier et la bombe de crème entre eux. Elle remonta sur le tabouret et le fit pivoter pour être parfaitement face à lui et lui expliquer le dessert.

"Euh… j'ai triché j'ai fait à la façon des fainéants." Elle leva les yeux vers Edward et sourit à son regard confus. Elle enleva le couvercle du saladier. Edward regarda le contenu et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

 _Des fraises._

Il la fixa.

"Elles sont grosses… de petites prunes," dit-elle. Peut-être que j'aurais dû les couper mais je les ai laissées comme ça pour qu'on puisse les attraper par la… tige." Il sourit à la terminologie. "Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai ajouté un peu de cointreau et du sucre. Pour que ça leur donne un peu de piquant."

"Piquant?" demanda Edward en lui souriant.

"Piquant…euh, tu sais?" Elle le regarda un peu perdu. Il la faisait constamment se sentir bizarre et elle se demanda de nouveau s'il se moquait d'elle.

Il secoua la tête toujours souriant. "D'accord le cointreau et le sucre pour piquant et euh… es-tu en train d'essayer de me souler?"

 _Merde! Pourquoi je viens juste de dire ça? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être normal et arrêter de faire des commentaires suggestifs?_

Son commentaire n'arrêta pas Bella. Elle roula des yeux. "Tu as eu deux verres de vin au cours du repas et maintenant ce sera… allez, une ou deux cuillères à soupe de cointreau… vu ton poids et ta taille je pense que tu vas absorber ça."

"Oui tu as probablement raison. Mais si je me retrouve à danser sur le comptoir ce sera de ta faute."

 _Ça paraissait bien non?_

Bella rigola. "Tu risques de taper contre le plafond et te t'assommer!"

Edward sourit. "Et ça serait encore un autre incident et là je pense que nous avons déjà atteint notre limite."

Bella hocha la tête toujours souriante. "Je promets de garder les yeux sur toi… et de m'assurer que tu ne te laisseras pas emporter."

 _Et je vais aussi garder l'œil sur toi parce que ça fait du bien à mes yeux._

"Merci. Tu devras t'assurer que je suis bien rentré chez moi."

 _Merde. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?_

 _Au moins tu n'as pas fait de commentaire sur le fait que tu pourrais passer la nuit ici, donc c'est un pas dans la bonne direction, idiot._

Ils étaient assis face à face à présent. Leurs genoux se touchaient presque, les genoux d'Edward étaient écartés et ceux de Bella étaient entre eux.

"Alors comment on fait là," demanda Edward en montrant le saladier entre eux.

"Bon tu choisis ta fraise…" Elle le fit. "Tu t'assures d'avoir un peu de jus…" Elle trempa la fraise au fond du saladier. "Et puis… " Elle prit la bombe de chantilly, en en mit un peu dans l'assiette d'Edward et fit de même pour la sienne. "Tu la trempes dans la chantilly." Elle lui montra. "Et puis… tu manges." Elle amena la fraise à sa bouche, sa langue léchant un peu la crème fouettée et ensuite elle mordit délicatement dedans. Sa langue apparut une fois de plus, elle mâcha puis lécha ses lèvres pour en retirer l'excès de crème. " Et voilà," dit-elle avec un sourire, une fois qu'elle eut avalé. "Rien de plus simple."

Edward était bouche bée. Ça n'avait pas été simple pour lui de la regarder faire. Pas du tout. La pièce était devenue très chaude semblait-il. Et son pantalon plus étroit et serré. Mais au moins il n'avait pas grogné à voix haute et il avait pensé à fermer sa bouche, heureusement. Bella remarqua que sa pomme d'Adam bougeait légèrement tandis qu'il déglutissait. Edward bougea sur son tabouret, se penchant légèrement vers l'avant en raclant sa gorge et en prenant son verre. "Et c'est tout?" demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement rauque.

"Oui. Si tu as plus de temps tu peux faire un petit sirop avec du sucre et du cointreau et tu peux aussi faire la crème toi-même."

Bella remit la fraise à moitié mangée dans sa bouche et lécha la crème fouetté qui était posée sur ses petits doigts. Elle goba finalement tout le fruit, enveloppant ses lèvres autour, une fois de plus, en tirant sur la tige.

Edward resta immobile comme une statue à fixer sa bouche. Enfin il cligna des yeux et prit une profonde inspiration, vida son verre, pivota sur son tabouret et le reposa brutalement sur le comptoir.

"Ça ne te dérange pas que je prenne une bouteille d'eau?"

"Non, vas-y sers-toi."

Il descendit tu tabouret maladroitement et alla au réfrigérateur. Il resta là un moment, lui tournant le dos, scrutant l'intérieur du frigo qui était tout noir et s'ajusta discrètement. La façon que Bella avait de manger les fraises avait un effet certain sur lui. Il avait eu le souffle coupé, il se doutait que c'était complètement innocent de sa part. Des femmes avaient provoqué son désir avant, bien sûr, en mangeant d'une façon suggestive mais là ça semblait totalement innocent. Elle n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce que ça provoquait en lui.

 _Que provoque-t-elle en moi?_

 _Je pense qu'elle te fait bander, Cullen._

"Deuxième étagère en bas," fit la voix de Bella.

"Ou euh… oui. Elles sont juste face à moi en fait." Il prit une bouteille, la déboucha et en prit une gorgée lui tournant toujours le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il se contrôlait plus, souhaitant que sa bite ne se conduise plus comme … une bite.

Edward retourna à sa place décidant qu'il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder Bella manger ses fraises. Ça faisait ressortir le pire dans son imagination. Il choisit une fraise dans le saladier, la trempa dans le cointreau et suivit ses indications précédentes. Il tenta en vain de ne pas se représenter sa bouche enroulée autour de la fraise… ou d'autre chose… avec de la crème partout sur sa langue et ses lèvres.

 _Merde c'est juste du lait et un fruit… un fruit et du lait… un fruit et du lait._

 _Merde… c'était tellement excitant!_

"Donc tu es propriétaire d'une salle de gym avec Emmett?" La voix de Bella fit intrusion dans ses pensées. Il fut heureux de cette distraction, il pouvait juste ignorer qu'elle mangeait.

"Ah Emmett t'a parlé de ça? Oui Gymerica Elite est une sorte de club de gym. En fait il offre des services supplémentaires pour attirer plus de clientèle, des hommes d'affaires qui n'ont pas trop de temps dans leur journée."

"Des services comme quoi?"

"Il y a un service esthétique, soins du visage, massages, enveloppement, un salon de bronzage, coiffeur, manucure… tu sais… toutes ces choses que tu peux faire ailleurs. A Gymeria Elite tu peux tout faire sans te déplacer. Emmett gère. Il est vraiment bon dans ce qu'il fait. Pas seulement les affaires… Il est aussi un coach, très bon, il connait extrêmement de choses dans sa branche… et les clients l'adorent. Je suis copropriétaire avec lui.

"Tu ne travailles pas là-bas en fait?"

"Non, c'est plus un investissement pour moi. Mais je vais lui vendre ma part à moment donné."

"Oh alors tu fais autre chose?" commença-t-elle en attrapant une autre fraise.

"Oui… je fais beaucoup d'autres choses. Au départ et surtout je fais des placements à risque."

"Vraiment?" Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

"Tu sais ce que c'est?" lui demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

Elle roula des yeux. "Oui… Je ne suis pas stupide."

Il sourit. "Je ne pense pas que tu le sois, du tout. Au contraire en fait. C'est qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui savent vraiment ce que ça implique."

"Tu cherches des entreprises qui ont besoin de capitaux pour commencer leur affaire ou produire ce qu'elles font. Tu as des capitaux et tu leur procures des fonds. Tu investis espérant en obtenir du profit. C'est ça?"

"Exactement." Il sourit.

Elle l'avait surpris à nouveau mais ce n'était pas nouveau, si?

"C'est une sorte de pari n'est-ce pas?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Tu connais le dicton Q _ui ne risque rien n'a rien?"_

"Oui."

"Et bien j'ose et habituellement ça fonctionne." Il lui fit un sourire en coin.

"Tu sembles plutôt sûr de toi."

Edward grogna. "Honnêtement je ne veux pas paraitre arrogant mais je suis assez bon dans mon boulot. J'ai beaucoup appris avec mon grand-père en commençant très tôt. C'était un homme avisé et il semble qu'il ait déteint sur moi."

"Alors dans quoi d'autre investis-tu - si ça ne te dérange pas que je te demande?"

"Eh bien dans l'immobilier et le réaménagement immobilier, les technologies médicales, la recherche mais ça c'est ce que faisait mon grand-père à Chicago. J'ai peu d'intérêt en affaires, en plus du Gymeric Elite je suis partenaire inactif dans une maison d'édition ici à Seattle."

"Tu as une maison d'édition?"

"Oui, je suis lecteur indépendant pour eux. Je lis des manuscrits et les corrige si je pense qu'ils sont dignes d'être publiés."

Bella cligna des yeux. Il avait ses doigts partout.

Edward repensa à ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée, le site sur son ordinateur portable. Il ne voulait pas y aller directement et lui demander parce que ça aurait été comme s'il avait fouillé dans sa vie privée. Il devait être discret.

"Tu m'as dit que tu avais un diplôme en création littéraire. Tu écris?"

Peut-être rougit-elle. Il n'était pas sûr, pas assez de lumière. Elle sembla gênée cependant.

"Pas vraiment. Je veux dire… Ce n'est rien de… transcendant."

"Tu as publié?"

Il ne leva pas les yeux sur elle. Il essayait d'être nonchalant. Il prit une autre fraise et la traina dans la chantilly avant de la mettre en entier dans sa bouche et de tirer sur la queue.

"Euh… non… pas vraiment. J'écris pour mon plaisir, la plupart du temps. Ce que j'écris n'aurait probablement pas grand intérêt… j'aime écrire les histoires que j'imagine."

"Tu les fais lire à quelqu'un?"

Bella passa ses bras autour d'elle. Edward avait déjà remarqué qu'elle faisait ça. C'était sa façon de dire que la question la mettait mal à l'aise.

"Oui mais personne ne sait que c'est moi et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je le fais."

Il devinait la réponse à sa prochaine question mais il la posa quand même.

"Comment ça peut être anonyme si tu le fais lire à quelqu'un?"

"Je le mets en ligne et j'ai un pseudonyme."

"Une sorte de blog? Ou alors un site?"

"Sur un site de fan fiction."

"Lequel?" demanda-t-il la regardant tandis qu'il trempait une autre fraise dans la crème.

"Ça c'est un secret!"

Edward rit. Elle pouvait être tellement secrète, elle savait ériger des murs pour se protéger. Elle était amusante à sa façon, une mignonne façon…

"D'accord, je ne vais pas insister. Mais si tu décides que tu veux essayer, dis-le-moi… je pourrais peut-être t'aider."

Elle hocha la tête, regardant vers le saladier presque vide à présent.

"Un jour peut-être!"

Et sur ce, l'électricité revint. Bella et Edward clignèrent des yeux à cause de la lumière vive dans la cuisine.

"Hourra!" s'écria Bella de surprise.

"Je suppose que nous n'aurons plus besoin de celles-là", déclara Edward en se penchant pour souffler les bougies.

Bella ne savait pas très bien pour quoi elle avait crié hourra. L'ambiance semblait si différente tout à coup, comme si l'atmosphère feutrée et intime de la cuisine dans l'obscurité lui manquait.

Edward semblait être comme elle. L'atmosphère avait changé. C'était comme être soudain projeté sous un microscope. La réalité était de retour pour se venger. Il regarda sa montre.

"Je devrais probablement y aller. Je vais t'aider à ranger." Il se leva, ramassa son assiette et son bol et alla vers l'évier.

"C'est bon je vais quasiment tout mettre dans le lave-vaisselle."

"Eh bien je peux t'aider. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te remercier de m'avoir invité chez toi et de m'avoir nourri."

Bella arriva avec le saladier et les dernières fraises.

"Je suis contente que tu sois venu… j'aurais eu à manger la même chose pendant quatre soirs de suite." Elle rougit, réalisant que ça la faisait paraitre solitaire. "Je veux dire je suis heureuse que tu sois venu… pas seulement pour cette raison. J'ai apprécié ta compagnie."

Edward lui fit un sourire. "Moi aussi. Une panne d'électricité tout seul n'est pas aussi intéressante qu'avec quelqu'un… spécialement avec quelqu'un qui a une panne dans une panne." Il sourit et elle roula des yeux. "Et qui sait?" l'éclair dans son œil et son sourire s'intensifièrent, "peut-être qu'un soir je t'inviterai pour manger une pizza surgelée."

Bella rit. "Euh. Je ne crois pas être disponible pour de la pizza surgelée."

 _C'est vrai… tu ne l'es pas. Et ce n'est définitivement pas possible!_

"Eh bien je peux t'inviter pour une vraie pizza. J'ai travaillé dans une pizzeria à temps partiel quand je faisais mes études secondaires. Je peux faire une pizza mortelle."

Bella sourit. "Je pense que je pourrais être disponible pour celle-là alors!"

 _Mais non! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? A quoi tu penses? Réfléchis!_

Bella rangea les restes dans de petites boites pendant qu'Edward rangeait la crème et le reste des fraises dans le frigo. Ensuite elle rinça les plats dans l'évier et les passa à Edward pour qu'il les mette dans le lave-vaisselle.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux gros plats Bella lava et Edward essuya. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il décida d'avancer et osa demander. Il y avait quelques mystères qu'il voulait éclaircir et il y avait peu de chance de ruiner la soirée puisqu'elle était presque terminée.

"Bella? Je … euh… j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je te demande…je veux dire? Je voulais te le demander tout à l'heure… mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion… je n'étais pas sûr si je pourrais… je veux dire… je ne veux pas t'embêter mais ça finit par me rendre fou…"

Bella leva les yeux vers lui pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots.

"Quoi?"

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lâcha enfin.

"Où est Jake?"

 _Oh merde…_

Bella se retourna vers l'évier complètement immobile... "Pas ici…"

Il hocha la tête. Puis fronça les sourcils en regardant sa petite silhouette qui restait détournée de lui. "Où est-il?"

 _Oh double merde…_

Elle lui répondit à contrecœur. "Il est … à la Push, près de Forks."

"Près de la côte?"

Bella acquiesça. Sa voix était douce. "Oui."

"Que s'est-il passé? Vous avez… rompu?"

 _Oh triple merde…_

Bella baissa la tête et éteignit l'eau toujours face à l'évier. Elle s'accrocha au plan de travail. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur d'Edward tellement il était proche d'elle. Elle hocha la tête, trop effrayée de se retourner.

Il y eut un silence pendant qu'il repensait à sa question, espérant une clarification ou plus d'information.

"Vous avez rompu?"

 _Et merde… il est en train de penser que tu es une imbécile. Et cette soirée a été… tellement agréable…_

Elle hocha la tête à contrecœur à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus, Edward décida qu'il devait être plus précis.

"Quand?"

"Ça fait… un certain temps."

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Peut-être ne devrait-il pas être aussi indiscret mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… il était de plus en plus curieux.

Bella se détourna de l'évier, se forçant à le regarder en face. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle fermement et se mordit la lèvre en le regardant inquiète et confuse et répondit honnêtement à sa question.

"Il y a neuf ans."

…

Stern : strict


	17. Confidences et indiscrétions

.

… **CHAPITRE 17 …**

 **Confidences et indiscrétions**

 _Putain quoi… hein?_

Le cerveau d'Edward buggait.

Ou alors était-ce ses oreilles qui fonctionnaient mal?

De toute façon quelque chose n'allait pas parce qu'il pensait qu'il venait d'entendre dire que Bella et Jake avaient rompu il y avait _neuf ans_ et ça n'avait pas de sens. Les mots n'avaient rien à voir avec la réalité… au moins pas avec celle qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait pu observer un peu, leurs conversations et tout ce que son cerveau avait envisagé pendant les cinq derniers jours.

" _Quoi?"_ Sa bouche forma le mot mais aucun son n'en sortit.

 _Parfait, à présent ma voix ne fonctionne plus._

Bella hocha la tête, elle était devant lui et regardait la confusion inscrite sur son visage. Elle se serrait dans ses bras, tordant ses doigts sur le tissu de son sweat. Elle avait une sensation étrange de mort imminente ou tout au moins d'une très grande gêne.

Edward remarqua que ses doigts devenaient blancs tandis qu'elle serrait le tissu de son sweatshirt. En fait elle avait le visage pâle aussi. Il se mit à penser qu'elle allait à nouveau s'évanouir et ses yeux se tournèrent vers les siens pour voir, ils étaient clairs et concentrés. Ils étaient grands, bruns, doux et… résignés à quelque chose de désagréable. Les siens s'écarquillèrent en réponse à son regard consterné.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec cette fille?_

"Oui nous avons rompu il y a neuf ans," redit-elle calmement après avoir vu l'expression d'incompréhension sur son visage. "Nous avions quatorze ans alors."

" _Il y a neuf ans…_ " Ces quelques mots avaient du piquant, la même chose que les fraises arrosées de cointreau … Un peu différent cependant ça ressemblait à cet état dans lequel vous étiez quand vous tombiez soudainement et que vous aviez le souffle coupé, ce qui venait d'arriver à Edward, il se décida à inspirer profondément pour demander des éclaircissements.

"Ce n'est pas ton petit-ami?" Son visage était grave. "Je veux dire, il n'était pas ton petit-ami?" Il lutta pour donner du sens à ce qu'il pensait avoir reconnu et apparemment il n'y parvenait pas.

Bella soupira. "Eh bien c'était … il y a neuf ans…"

"Neuf ans… je comprends. Alors évidemment … dimanche."

Bella secoua la tête. "Non, nous sommes de très bons amis à présent, il est comme un frère pour moi, il n'est pas mon petit-ami. Il n'y a pas de petit-ami."

 _Pourquoi devrais-je avoir un petit-ami? Qui veut une imbécile pour petite-amie?_

Bella ne prit pas la peine d'ajouter qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de petit-ami. Edward n'avait pas besoin de connaitre l'inexistence de sa vie amoureuse. Elle avait déjà admis avoir eu zéro vie sociale à l'université. C'était assez dur à admettre devant un prédateur qui pouvait gérer deux soirées avec deux belles femmes différentes en vingt-quatre heures.

 _Tu es une perdante Bella Marie Swan! Tu le sais et maintenant il vient de le découvrir._

"Je ne comprends pas… je pensais que lui et toi …" Edward s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, changeant de position et posant une main sur le comptoir de la cuisine, comme s'il avait besoin de quelque chose pour le soutenir. "Ne m'avez-vous pas dit…?" Il s'arrêta à nouveau essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. "Je veux dire… il ne vient pas habiter ici?" Il regarda Bella d'un air interrogateur.

Elle soupira encore plus longtemps cette fois-ci. "Non il vit à Forks. Il m'a simplement aidé à déménager." Elle essaya de sourire mais c'était très faible et elle sembla juste un peu plus malade.

"Seigneur… j'aurais pu jurer…" La voix d'Edward s'affaiblit et sa main passa dans ses cheveux merveilleusement en désordre.

Il réfléchit à ces cinq derniers jours, repassant rapidement chaque conversation qu'il avait eue soit avec Jake soit avec Bella depuis qu'elle était arrivée avec son vieux camion le samedi.

Leur première conversation avait vraiment été épouvantable, devant l'allée de Bella. Il rougit en se souvenant de son idiote tirade courroucée alors qu'il était en érection et en simple pyjama de soie.

Non… elle n'avait mentionné aucun petit-ami à ce moment-là.

 _Bien sûr que non. Tu lui as tout juste laissé placer un mot, te comportant la plupart du temps comme un fou furieux._

 _Une façon spectaculairement embarrassante, vraiment affreuse et stupide de rencontrer une fille!_

Le lendemain, le dimanche, il avait vu l'arrivée de Jake avec le camion de déménagement. Il les avait vus s'étreindre quand il était parti ramener Irina chez elle. Il en avait déduit que Jake était son petit-ami ou son mari, et avait même vérifié si Jake portait une alliance quand il était venu voir la Vanquish.

Et il y avait eu aussi cette menace non dissimulée, pendant le trajet dans la Vanquish, quand Jake lui avait dit qu'il ne tolèrerait pas que quelqu'un fasse du mal à Bella ou lui fasse passer un mauvais moment parce qu'elle était très douce.

 _Mais il ne l'avait pas appelée 'sa chérie'._

Quand il avait aidé Jake à déplacer les meubles dans la maison, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, sauf les commentaires nécessaires quand on déplace des meubles ou pour répondre à des questions concernant le voisinage. Il avait supposé que ces questions les intéressaient tous les deux, pas juste Bella.

Edward se souvint aussi de les avoir vus quitter la maison de Bella plus tard cet après-midi-là, pendant qu'il allait manger avec ses parents. Le bras de Jake était passé autour de Bella mais maintenant qu'il y repensait ça lui avait paru complètement platonique.

Edward n'avait pas de relation platonique avec les filles, alors c'était difficile pour lui d'en juger. Il n'avait pas non plus d'amies filles. Il n'avait que des conquêtes, des bimbos ou des femmes qui n'imprimaient pas sur son radar parce qu'elles étaient trop vieilles, trop jeunes, trop prises, ou trop mal pour diverses autres raisons. Il avait quelques amis, des hommes et il n'aurait certainement jamais pu les embrasser comme Jake l'avait fait à Bella, il ne passait pas son bras autour d'eux quand ils marchaient même si ça aurait pu être amusant comme l'enfer de le faire à Emmett.

Le troisième jour, le lundi, c'était quand il était parti à Chicago. Il n'avait vu ni Jake, ni le camion de déménagement ce matin-là. Il se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Bella avant de partir quand il lui avait demandé si elle ou lui pouvait récupérer son courrier.

Et ça le frappa!

 _Elle ne l'avait pas corrigé!_

 _C'était ça!_

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit quand je t'ai demandé si Jake ou toi pouviez récupérer mon courrier pendant que je serai absent? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit à ce moment-là?"

Elle fronça les sourcils repensant à leur conversation de ce lundi matin. "Tu as eu un coup de fil… et quand ça a été fini…" elle haussa les épaules, " … je t'ai dit que je le ferai."

"Oh…" Edward sourcilla continuant à retourner les choses dans sa tête.

Sa réponse était logique maintenant qu'il y repensait. Il lui avait demandé une faveur et elle avait dit qu'elle le ferait, puis elle avait été un peu énervée aussi. Elle n'avait pas vu l'utilité de donner des détails concernant Jake, qu'il n'était pas son petit-ami, qu'il ne vivait pas là et que ce n'est pas lui qui s'occuperait de son courrier. Ça n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de sens et ça aurait paru déplacé d'en parler à ce moment-là.

Edward se frotta la nuque un instant et ensuite il jeta son autre main en l'air avant de la reposer sur le comptoir avec un petit bruit, renonçant à rassembler toutes les pièces et donner un sens à tous ces faits. Il était perdu de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était fait autant d'idées fausses.

Le reste du lundi il était resté à Chicago puis le mardi aussi, il était rentré hier, un jour plus tôt que prévu. Et quand il était arrivé il avait parlé avec Bella devant chez elle, lui avait donné la casquette de remplacement, elle avait été bouleversée, elle avait même pleuré. Il avait supposé qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal en lui offrant cette casquette parce qu'elle avait pensé qu'il la traitait d'abrutie. Mais finalement il avait décidé que ça devait être Jake… une probable rupture. Maintenant il savait que c'était une hypothèse erronée. Il n'y avait pas eu de rupture parce que Jake n'était pas son petit-ami… pas dans le sens ordinaire.

"Bella, tu étais bouleversée hier, au début j'ai pensé que tu m'en voulais. Ensuite j'ai cru que tu t'étais disputée avec Jake… qu'il avait rompu ou qu'il t'avait fait du mal. J'ai pensé que tu étais perturbée à cause de quelque chose qui s'était passé entre vous." Il la regarda attendant une clarification.

Bella déglutit. Ça devenait vraiment inconfortable mais elle ne pouvait pas rester muette.

"Non il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, pas de dispute, ni de rupture." Bella baissa les yeux, évitant le regard d'Edward mais sa voix était calme. "Tu étais censé supposer croire… qu'il était … mon petit-ami."

Edward la regarda avec surprise.

 _Quoi?_

Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas posé la question à voix haute.

"Quoi?"

Elle hocha la tête, se demandant pourquoi diable elle lui avait donné cette information inutile, ça allait la conduire là où elle ne voulait pas aller.

"J'étais supposé penser que c'était ton petit-ami'?" Les yeux verts brillants d'Edward se plissèrent alors qu'il la regardait, essayant de comprendre la raison logique derrière tout ça. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Etait-il supposé être jaloux de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui venait d'emménager et qui avait un petit-ami? Cette fille était complètement insensée. Elle était un puzzle qu'il ne pouvait pas assembler. Il était abasourdi.

Bella s'appuya contre la porte du placard, juste pour avoir la sensation de quelque chose de solide contre elle. Cette conversation la faisait se sentir détraquée et déséquilibrée. Elle allait probablement admettre des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas mais pour une raison quelconque, elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle voulait être honnête avec lui.

"Je lui ai dit de faire semblant d'être mon petit-ami, comme ça tu croirais que je n'étais pas seule."

"Pourquoi, je ne comprends pas? Pourquoi aurais-je dû penser qu'il était ton petit-ami?" Edward semblait à la fois irrité et dérouté.

Bella souffla, se sentant indignée et irritée. N'était-ce pas évident?

 _Ça ne va pas du tout._

 _Vraiment … pourquoi se préoccupait-il autant de Jake? Quel est le problème que je prétende que j'aie un petit-ami. J'ai mes raisons._

"Tu es venu chez moi le premier jour, me surprenant dans mon camion, hurlant des insanités et me faisant peur, on aurait dit un fou. Tu portais seulement ce pantalon si fin. Et pour couronner le tout, tu étais… euh…tu étais dans cet … état et dans ce pantalon si fin."

Elle rougit au souvenir d'Edward et de son érection. Elle continua à parler et commença à se sentir moins gênée, sa voix fut plus forte, elle prenait de l'assurance pour défendre son stratagème de faux petit-ami.

"Edward je ne te connais pas! J'ai pensé que tu étais une sorte de pervers! Et tu as agi comme un abruti avec moi. J'ai pensé que si tu croyais que Jake était mon petit-ami tu pourrais être un peu moins con."

Edward resta bouche bée de surprise.

"De pervers?"

 _Bien sûr que tu y ressemblais! Et tu as agi comme un abruti!_

 _Mais ce n'était pas intentionnel! Je le lui ai expliqué!_

"Mais je me suis excusé pour mon comportement! Et pour ma réaction physique complètement déplacée…" Edward était énervé à présent… et bien embarrassé.

"Tu ne l'as pas fait avant lundi! Et j'ai pensé que puisque tu t'étais excusé je pouvais te rendre service!"

"Ce n'est pas pour que tu me rendes service que je me suis excusé! Quel genre de con crois-tu que je sois?"

Bella le regarda mais ne répondit pas parce qu'honnêtement elle ne connaissait pas Edward… ou quel genre de con il pouvait être. En se basant sur ce qu'elle en avait vu et sur ce qu'Alice lui avait dit, il était un con. Puis à nouveau après avoir partagé un repas avec lui, elle pensait qu'il était plutôt sympa et drôle et doux. Il avait été attentif et protecteur quand elle s'était évanouie. Il lui avait même servi le repas qu'elle l'avait invité à partager. Mais qui sait? Il pouvait très bien avoir joué un rôle. Peut-être que c'était sa façon d'être, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il avait une foule de bimbos… du moins selon Alice…. Bella en avait vu deux, pas toute une foule.

Edward la regarda. Il était en colère qu'elle le considère si mal. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lui laisser le bénéfice du doute? Il n'était pas vraiment une horrible personne. Pour l'amour de dieu… Il lui avait laissé le bénéfice du doute! Il avait supposé qu'elle était allée chez lui parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'horrible dans sa vie personnelle!

Et c'est cela qui le dérangeait vraiment à présent.

Il avait assumé la partie la plus dérangeante alors il pourrait assumer le reste. Mais il s'était trompé. Et pour cette raison une chose lui revint en tête maintenant.

Son lit.

 _Putain… qu'est-elle allée faire dans mon lit?_

Hier soir quand il avait téléphoné à Emmett ils avaient discuté des raisons possibles pour lesquelles Bella s'était retrouvée dans son lit. Il en était arrivé à une conclusion logique basée sur des faits qu'il pensait connaître. Elle s'était cherché un refuge pour échapper à son copain. Elle n'avait eu nulle autre part où aller pour se mettre à l'abri après une dispute orageuse. Il avait pensé qu'elle était bouleversée, en pleurs peut-être et qu'elle reste chez lui avait paru étrange mais bon en tenant compte de tout ça…

Mais toutes ses conclusions étaient erronées, tout cela était faux. Pas de dispute, pas de raison de se réfugier chez lui.

 _Alors pourquoi diable y était-elle allée?_

Il n'en avait aucune idée mais dans un petit coin de sa tête il se demandait si elle avait dormi habillée ou si elle avait enlevé ses vêtements, peut-être dormi en sous-vêtements. Quelque chose de fin en dentelle. Ce même coin jouait avec cette idée qu'elle avait été complétement nue dans son lit. Il dit mentalement à ce coin de sa tête de la fermer et de rester concentré. Il se reprit, se demandant pourquoi elle avait eu l'audace de dormir dans son lit.

 _Putain! Demande-le-lui tout simplement. C'est ton lit après tout. Tu ne veux pas que tous tes voisins viennent dormir dans ton lit!_

 _Alice dirait que probablement qu'ils l'ont déjà fait._

 _Alice est agaçante quand elle fait ça._

 _Arrête de divaguer et demande-lui! Fais-le et fais-le maintenant!_

Edward se racla la gorge et regarda Bella qui avait les yeux plissés.

"Tu te sers toujours de ce shampoing à la fraise?" Sa voix était douce mais déçue.

Elle cligna des yeux. Puis elle cligna une deuxième fois.

 _Quoi? D'où ça sort ça? Enchainement très bizarre, Edward._

"Hein… désolée?"

Un petit V se forma entre ses sourcils tandis qu'elle les fronçait. Elle était complétement perdue. Edward se sentit mieux de la voir ainsi aussi.

 _Seigneur… ils étaient deux. Tu es aussi perdue que moi._

Edward s'éloigna du comptoir. Il fit deux pas lents vers Bella en ne quittant pas ses yeux bruns, réduisant la distance entre eux. Avant que Bella ne comprenne ce qui allait se passer, il se pencha près d'elle et saisit une mèche de ses longs cheveux entre ses doigts fins. Au début Bella pensait qu'il allait ranger sa mèche derrière son oreille mais le prédateur la porta à son nez et respira, analysant le parfum, cherchant des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait.

Bella écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il se tenait là, tout près, à respirer le parfum de son shampooing sur ses cheveux.

 _C'était vraiment très étrange de faire cela._

Mais en même temps, la chaleur et l'odeur de son corps l'engloutit. Elle se sentit rougir d'embarras et de quelque chose d'autre d'indéfinissable… à cause de sa soudaine proximité. Son estomac se serra. Elle était prisonnière et le prédateur jouait avec elle avant de la tuer.

"Fraises," souffla-t-il en expirant. "Comme hier… comme hier soir." Il pinça les lèvres en reculant sa tête et en la regardant attentivement.

Bella écarquilla les yeux.

 _C'est bizarre on ne s'est pas vu la nuit dernière._

 _Hier il a senti cette odeur et il a demandé._

 _Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il à mon shampooing?_

 _Il n'est pas un peu fétichiste?_

"Je ne comprends pas," la voix de Bella était timide et fragile tout à coup.

"Non, moi non plus Boucle d'or," admit Edward doucement, en reculant légèrement et en la regardant froidement.

"Boucle d'or?" Elle fronça les sourcils, se sentant partir à la dérive et vers la mer. Ses cheveux étaient bruns après tout, pas blonds comme ceux du personnage du conte qu'il venait de mentionner. Il devrait l'appeler Boucles chocolat ou Châtaigne d'or ou Boucle noisette.

Boucle noisette serait tout à fait approprié… noisette lui était tout à fait applicable.

Mais Edward hocha la tête lentement et sans humour en réponse à sa question.

"Pourquoi tu m'appelles Boucle d'or?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai pensé que tu aurais goûté à mon porridge entre autres choses." Edward croisa ses bras sur son torse, la tête penché de côté, la fixant avec ses yeux verts perçants.

Bella ne s'était jamais senti aussi perplexe. Maintenant il parlait par énigmes. Ou par conte pour les enfants. Ou d'un conte pour enfant.

 _Porridge? De quoi diable parle-t-il? Prédateur a perdu la raison!_

"Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes." Elle avait loupé quelque chose mais elle eut soudainement un mauvais pressentiment ce sujet. Un très mauvais pressentiment. Il ne plaisantait pas. Elle avait la nette impression qu'il voulait lui faire dire quelque chose, elle se sentait acculée et il n'y avait aucun endroit où aller se cacher.

"Ce que je suis en train de dire c'est que je sais que tu étais chez moi… pas juste quand Emmett y était aussi… et pas simplement pour rentrer le courrier et les journaux sur le comptoir de la cuisine…"

L'estomac ce Bella se contracta. Le repas allait remonter et Edward la regardait intensément, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.

"Je sais que tu t'es assise dans mon salon, les coussins sur le canapé avaient changé de place, je suis un peu un obsédé du rangement alors je remarque ces choses. Alors je me demandais si tu avais essayé mon porridge… parce que je suis presque sûr que tu as essayé mon lit…"

 _Oh! Nooooooon! Noon, non, non, non, nooooooooon!_

Bella était horrifiée. Complètement mortifiée. Et prête à vomir ce qu'elle venait de manger, le riz, le poulet, la salade, les fraises qui s'agitaient dans son estomac, quelque part près de ses chevilles. D'autre part, son cœur battait furieusement dans sa gorge. C'était incroyable où pouvait aller se loger des organes quand on était terrifiée.

Edward poursuivit de sa voix basse, douce, déçue, calme et sexy.

"… tu sais Gianna ma femme de ménage, vient tous les lundis. Elle est venue le matin où je suis parti pour Chicago. Elle a tout nettoyé et elle a changé la literie et fait la lessive. Mais pour une raison quelconque… la nuit dernière… la première fois que je dormais dans mon lit depuis que les draps avaient été changés… mon oreiller… sentait la fraise. Et je me suis souvenu d'hier… quand on parlait dehors, j'ai senti cette odeur de fraise. Tu as dit que c'était ton shampoing. Et mon oreiller sentait la fraise. _Exactement_ comme ton shampoing."

Bella haleta. Elle était faite. Ses mains se levèrent sur son visage dans un essai naïf de se cacher. Son cœur battait comme celui d'un animal qui serait pris au piège. Et pour une raison quelconque son corps choisit de ne coopérer et de ne pas s'évanouir, ce qui aurait été l'échappatoire parfaite. Mourir de gêne serait aussi un excellent choix mais ça ne semblait pas vouloir arriver pour l'instant.

Elle était sur le point d'expirer d'embarras mais pas encore prête à rejoindre l'au-delà. Non… elle était définitivement coincée ici et maintenant, avec un magnifique, fascinant, intelligent, plein d'esprit, de compassion, de protection, maintenant étonnamment perspicace, glacial et sans humour Edward Cullen. Elle savait qu'elle était une folle, violeuse de confiance, envahisseuse, fouineuse alors qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit.

 _Putain._

 _De Bordel._

 _D'enfer._

Elle pouvait seulement prier pour qu'une amnésie se produise juste après cette conversation.

"Oh mon dieu," marmonna-t-elle.

Ses mains changèrent de place et passèrent sur ses joues, se posant sur la chaleur de son rougissement. Elle s'appuya de nouveau contre la porte du placard et dans son état misérable, ses genoux flanchèrent et elle se laissa tomber en un petit tas humilié aux pieds d'Edward sur le sol de la cuisine. C'était comme si elle avait voulu disparaitre dans un trou sous le carrelage.

 _Oh aidez- moi… Il sait tout!_

Cette conversation ne pouvait plus être évitée, il allait falloir qu'elle vive avec ça et qu'elle se souvienne toujours de ce mauvais moment… cette conversation mortifiante….

A moins que la fameuse amnésie n'apparaisse.

Ce qui était peu probable.

"Eh bien?" incita Edward de sa voix basse et exigeante. Son sourire en coin avait disparu. Son sens de l'humour avait disparu. "Explique! Je suis complètement perdu. J'ai pensé que tu avais cherché refuge chez moi, pour t'éloigner de ton petit-ami avec qui tu aurais eu une dispute… mais maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas le cas… je ne comprends simplement pas. Mais pas du tout."

"Hum… c'est compliqué," commença-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"Je suis sûr que je peux comprendre," répondit-il d'une voix éteinte. Il ne semblait pas y avoir la moindre once d'indulgence dans sa voix ni dans sa mâchoire contractée.

Pouvait-elle lui en vouloir? Elle avait fouiné dans sa vie privée sans y avoir été invitée.

 _Merde, tout ceci était si incroyablement_ épouvantable.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration tremblante avant de parler.

"J'étais… curieuse…"

Edward cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse mais il se reprit rapidement.

"Alors tu as pensé que coucher dans mon lit t'apporterait des réponses," rétorqua-t-il.

"Non… Je veux dire… oui… non enfin. Je ne sais pas," répondit-elle lamentablement.

"Eh bien moi non plus, je ne te connais pas et c'est pour ça que j'essaie. Je t'ai donné la clé de chez moi pour que tu récupère mes journaux et mon courrier et que tu les laisses sur le comptoir de la cuisine mais pour une raison qui m'échappe tu es allée dans mon lit. A présent je peux voir que ce n'était pas pour une bonne raison. Ça défie ma compréhension." Edward croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et la fixa.

Bella baissa la tête, posa son front dans sa main, toujours assise en un petit tas sur le sol, pour éviter le regard pénétrant d'Edward à tout prix.

 _Bon allez… tu es allée fouiner… maintenant il faut payer. C'est de ta faute. Il ne te parlera plus jamais après ça, ce sera donc ta dernière conversation avec lui. Dis-lui. Fais-le et ce sera fini. Et ensuite c'en sera fini de toi._

"J'étais simplement… vraiment curieuse… après ce premier week-end," admit-elle gênée, sachant qu'à la fin il comprendrait que c'était une harceleuse _._

"Tu te conduis d'une façon…" Elle haussa les épaules, cherchant ses mots. "Je ne sais pas, tu as une vie sauvage et excitante, dans ton pyjama en soie, conduisant ta belle voiture sportive, avec des femmes magnifiques qui entrent et sortent de chez toi. C'était comme regarder un personnage de roman ou de film, qui prendrait vie, de l'autre côté de ma rue et de mon existence ennuyeuse."

Les sourcils d'Edward s'agitèrent au fait qu'elle l'admette. Ça le dérangeait pour plusieurs raisons mais il ne l'interrompit pas pour qu'elle continue.

"Et puis cet après-midi-là quand Emmett est venu et est resté regarder le match chez toi…" Elle le regarda un instant pour voir s'il savait qu'Emmett était resté mais apparemment il n'était pas surpris. "Quoi qu'il en soit, il était là et il farfouillait dans le frigo, il m'a offert une bière et m'a montré le contenu de tes placards… et j'ai commencé à me demander de quelle façon tu vivais. Ensuite tes livres... tu en as tellement… Je les ai regardés… il a dit que je pouvais… et j'ai été surprise par tous les différents livres que tu as. Je ne sais pas. Ça ne correspondait pas avec l'idée que je me faisais de toi."

"Ça t'a étonnée que je lise? Que je puisse être intelligent?" Il semblait gêné et perturbé.

"Bon… dans un certain sens oui," admit-elle timidement.

Il souffla d'agacement mais Bella expliqua rapidement.

"Je veux dire… je suppose que je ne pensais pas que tu ais autant d'intérêts variés en menant la vie que tu sembles avoir. Tu ne sembles pas du tout être quelqu'un de superficiel comme je l'ai pensé au début."

Edward tourna les talons, se dirigeant hors de la cuisine, secouant la tête d'irritation, laissant Bella là où elle était, sur le sol de la cuisine. Les choses qu'elle disait le dérangeaient. Il ne pouvait pas décider s'il voulait le prendre comme un compliment ou comme une insulte. Après un instant, il fit demi-tour et revint dans la cuisine.

"Alors que s'est-il passé ensuite… tu as attendu qu'Emmett s'en aille et tu es retourné chez moi et a dormi dans mon lit pour avoir une meilleure idée de ce qu'était ma vie?" demanda-t-il vivement.

Bella le regarda dans les yeux. "Non! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé!" Les mots sortirent seuls de sa bouche. Elle était choquée par sa supposition.

 _Ah oui! Putain! Ce serait drôlement effrayant, putain de merde!_

Edward se calma en voyant sa réaction, surpris par sa véhémence et il regarda vers ses yeux écarquillés. Il lança ses deux bras en l'air.

"Eh bien, alors… que diable faisais-tu chez moi? Pourquoi mon oreiller sent comme ton shampoing? Explique-moi!"

"J'essaie!" cria-t-elle, maintenant sur la défensive. "Tu crois que c'est facile?" Elle le regarda avant de commencer à résumer.

"Je suis allée chez toi le jour suivant… hier… avant que tu ne rentres… et je…" sa voix s'affaiblit, elle était presque inaudible. "J'ai fait un tour chez toi… en haut et en bas."

Les yeux brillants et verts d'Edward montrèrent une expression de surprise. Il les plissa puis fronça les sourcils.

Seigneur… c'était tellement horrible mais elle était déterminée à en finir. Et ensuite il en finirait avec elle et partirait et ils pourraient s'éviter pour le restant de leurs vies. Cependant vivre l'un en face de l'autre présentait un problème. Mais bon … ce ne serait pas insurmontable.

Elle garerait son camion dans le garage, entrerait et sortirait de la maison par le portail du garage. S'il fallait qu'elle sorte, pour le courrier ou chercher le journal - le sien - elle porterait des lunettes de soleil et une casquette avec une grande visière. Avec _Bitch_ ou _Asshole_ écrit dessus, celles qu'il lui avait achetées. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait les mettre toutes les deux ça donnerait _Asshole bitch._

 _Allez arrache ce sparadrap et passe à autre chose!_

Bella soupira résignée.

"Tu as une maison magnifique. Et ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais," dit-elle spontanément. "Tout est décoré avec soin comme une de ces maisons que l'on voit dans les magazines…"

"C'est ma mère qui a fait ça," l'interrompit-il. "Elle est architecte d'intérieur. J'ai eu le dernier mot mais c'est elle qui m'a fait des propositions."

Bella le regarda avec surprise. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, énervé contre lui-même de se laisser distraire par ses commentaires.

"Continue," ordonna-t-il brutalement, en agitant sa main pour mettre ses compliments de côté. "Tu as dit que tu as fait le grand tour. En quoi consiste-t-il exactement?"

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis raconta tout.

"J'ai regardé dans ton frigo et dans ton congélateur. Il n'y a pas grand-chose, j'ai supposé que tu ne mangeais pas souvent ici," observa-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour le jeune homme perplexe devant elle.

"Je me suis assise sur ton canapé… j'ai bougé le coussin et me suis imaginée là, t'écoutant en train de jouer au piano. Le piano et les guitares m'ont surpris aussi. Tu es musicien. Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. Au départ je voulais regarder sous le banc me demandant quel genre de musique tu jouais mais quand j'ai vu que tu avais du papier à musique vierge ça m'a semblé trop personnel et je ne suis pas allée plus loin."

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il étonné. Ses sourcils se touchaient presque au-dessus de son nez.

 _Mon papier à musique vierge c'est trop personnel mais mon lit non?_

"Pourquoi quoi?" demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil et s'apercevant qu'il massait l'endroit entre ses deux sourcils comme s'il voulait chasser un mal de tête.

"En quoi la feuille blanche est-elle trop personnelle?" demanda-t-il complètement dérouté. Il essayait de comprendre sa façon de penser mais c'était clairement impossible. Son esprit ne travaillait pas comme celui de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas seulement difficile à comprendre… elle était illisible et incompréhensible… comme un code étrange et inhabituel qui ne pouvait être décrypté.

"Bon si tu as du papier à musique vierge ça signifie que tu écris de la musique… que tu composes. Ce genre de création est une part de toi-même, c'est très personnel, intime, je pense. Tu devrais être celui qui décide si tu veux partager et avec qui." Elle le regarda et détendit ses jambes sur le sol. Elle commençait à avoir des crampes d'être assise par terre, repliée sur elle-même. Mais à présent elle se dépliait, s'ouvrant un peu.

Edward la regarda. Une fois de plus elle l'avait surpris. Sa décision de ne pas aller plus loin dans l'exploration du banc du piano était en fait un geste attentionné et prévenant. Ce qui était à l'opposé de se coucher dans son lit sans y être invitée, ce qui était un geste présomptueux et mystificateur.

Edward grogna à cette contradiction puis la regarda en haussant les sourcils alors qu'il attendait qu'elle continue.

"Puis j'ai vu ton bain à remous. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était au début donc j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur." Bella se mordit la lèvre et le regarda avec anxiété.

"Evidemment," murmura-t-il mais il lui fit signe de continuer.

"La guirlande de petites lumières doit être très jolie la nuit jolie et séduisante." Elle hocha la tête en parlant comme si elle était d'accord avec ce qu'elle voyait dans sa tête. Ensuite elle rougit et détourna les yeux parce que bien sûr que ce serait séduisant… telle était l'intention évidente et la vision dans son esprit l'avait confirmé.

Edward ferma les yeux et gémit intérieurement.

Bella s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit sa confession, évitant tout contact visuel avec lui.

"En fait c'est quand j'ai arrosé tes plantes sur la terrasse… plus tard, lorsque tu es rentré. J'ai un peu menti." Elle inspira difficilement, mécontente de sa confession mais apparemment soulagée.

"J'ai débattu pour savoir si j'allais monter pour voir les chambres mais j'ai perdu cette bataille contre ma curiosité."

Elle haussa les épaules en admettant sa défaite. Il savait déjà qu'elle était folle. Il savait qu'elle était allée dans sa chambre… tout ça devenait plus facile. Il n'avait pas encore appelé la police et c'était positif. Elle devait pouvoir tout dire. Mais tout à coup quelque chose la fit repenser à sa décision d'aller voir là-haut.

"Quel est ton deuxième prénom?" lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant.

Edward faillit s'étrangler.

 _Quoi? Mon prénom?_

 _Pourquoi ça ne me surprend même pas? Bien sûr, c'est bien le moment de me demander ça? Ce n'est pas comme si nous parlions tout à fait d'autre chose._

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il soupçonneux, dès qu'il put refaire fonctionner sa langue.

"Le livreur qui a amené ce colis pendant que j'étais là. L'adresse c'était Edward A. Cullen. J'essayais de savoir à quoi correspondait ce A."

Edward resta sans voix un moment, la regardant incrédule, arrivant à faire fonctionner sa langue une fois de plus.

"J'ai deux prénoms, Anthony et Masen. Comme mon oncle. Il est mort quand il avait dix-sept ans. Quelques années avant que je naisse." Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il lui avait donné cette information sans nécessité.

Bella écarquilla les yeux. "Oh je suis désolée." Elle s'arrêta un instant avant d'ajouter. "Mais c'est bien que tu aies son prénom. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Je m'étais bien dit que ça pouvait être Anthony." Sa voix était devenue murmure. Ensuite elle retourna à son récit des événements passés.

"Donc je suis allée à l'étage. J'ai vu ta salle de gym. Ça explique pourquoi tu es en si belle forme… si en plus tu es propriétaire d'une salle de gym ça a sûrement quelque chose à voir avec ça. Et puis j'ai regardé la salle de bain des invités… j'aime que toi, ou ta mère, ayez choisi d'utiliser les mêmes matériaux partout."

Edward ne put qu'acquiescer, en essayant de suivre le cours de ses pensées, attendant qu'elle en arrive à la partie la plus importante.

"Bien sûr je ne suis pas allée dans la pièce fermée là-haut… évidemment c'est verrouillé pour une raison quelconque et je n'allais pas essayer de l'ouvrir avec un pied de biche ou quoi que ce soit. " Elle le regarda mais il ne laissait rien paraitre, choisissant de soutenir son regard mais de ne pas répondre.

"Ensuite je suis allée dans ta chambre… bon, je suis d'abord allée dans ta salle de bain. Le lavabo en verre bleu est magnifique et très élégant… la baignoire incroyable… très accueillante… mais ne t'inquiète pas… je ne me suis pas baignée… je ne suis pas folle…" Elle déglutit parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle se demanda s'il la croyait… alors qu'elle était allée fureter chez lui.

"Et la douche est immense… bien plus grande que la mienne…"

"Tu as regardé dans ma douche?" l'interrompit-il, il parut avoir avalé quelque chose de bizarre et avait maintenant un mauvais goût dans sa bouche.

Bella pinça ses lèvres avant de répondre très tranquillement. "Oui je suis même rentrée dedans…"

"Oh bon Dieu," chuchota-t-il. Il semblait perdre l'équilibre.

Il avait chuchoté très bas mais Bella avait entendu. Il pensait probablement à ces poignées… qui n'avait d'autre usage que de faciliter le sexe dans la douche. Et bien qu'importe? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient se reparler après ce soir. Ils s'éviteraient à tout prix l'un l'autre à partir d'aujourd'hui. Zut Edward voudrait déménager aussi vite que possible, quelque part loin dans les collines, celles-là même vers lesquelles il allait s'enfuir, maintenant, en criant.

Bella soupira, se résignant à son sort. Edward était peut-être un prédateur mais elle faisait peur aux gens. C'était encore plus étrange à cause des petits éclairs de camaraderie qu'elle avait ressentis plus tôt dans la soirée avec Edward.

"Ta chambre est incroyable," dit-elle, pour résumer son discours fou, "… accueillante, reposante, très masculine mais bien sûr tu sais déjà tout ça. Je suis sûre qu'on te l'a déjà dit."

Elle baissa les yeux, consciente de sa position. Espérons que le canon qui avait été invité l'autre soir dans le repaire de Prédateur avait apprécié l'ambiance agréable ou au moins l'avait remarquée avant qu'ils ne soient trop occupés.

"Et les bougies au bois de santal sont une gentille attention… un parfum exotique, je dois avouer que j'ai fait tomber cette bougie, ce n'était pas ta femme de ménage, non c'était moi, la maladroite fouineuse, la harceleuse, je l'ai laissée tomber j'ai bien essayé de la rattraper mais j'ai seulement réussi à la cogner contre la commode…. Et cette énorme miroir au-dessus de la commode à côté du lit il est merveilleux… tellement grand…"

Bella rougit furieusement, réalisant pourquoi le miroir était positionné près du lit, tout simplement pour qu'Edward puisse regarder dans le miroir, peu importe la position dans laquelle il se trouvait dans le lit. Elle déglutit. Et elle regarda Edward qui se frottait les yeux avec la paume d'une de ses mains, les dents serrées, pendant qu'il se massait les tempes. Evidemment qu'il avait compris où les pensées de Bella l'avaient mené. Et évidemment elle avait raison. Et évidemment c'était une grande source d'irritation et de gêne pour lui en ce moment.

"Hum… oui… et ton lit à baldaquin est très imposant… avec son beau bois sombre et ses poteaux solides…"

Edward parut mal à l'aise une fois de plus et commença à arpenter la pièce pour s'en aller. Il pinçait l'arête de son nez.

"Tu as des problèmes de dos?" demanda-t-elle innocemment, en pensant à quelque chose qu'elle avait vu.

"Non pourquoi?" lui demanda-t-il. Il s'arrêta brusquement tandis qu'il retirait ses doigts de son nez. Il resta là immobile, expirant et se demandant d'où sortait encore cette question et où allait-elle les mener.

"Je me le demandais parce que j'ai vu ce coussin dans un coin. Je connais des kiné qui les recommandent pour une meilleure posture." Bella tira un fil sur son sweat tandis qu'Edward la regardait bouche bée, titubant et se demandant quoi répondre ou si elle n'avait pas vraiment compris l'utilisation de cette _cale_. Et puis alors qu'il la regardait, elle couvrit son visage avec ses mains mais pas assez vite. Il vit la rougeur se répandre sur ses joues, son cou et jusqu'à ce qu'il pouvait voir de sa poitrine, au-dessus de son chemisier à la limite de son sweat.

Elle venait de réaliser exactement pourquoi il était là.

Edward reprit ses cent pas en secouant la tête et se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté cette invitation à dîner. Il se demanda pourquoi il y avait eu une panne d'électricité et souhaita pouvoir revenir en arrière et juste rester seul chez lui pour manger. Ou alors aller encore plus loin et ignorer simplement le jour où Bella avait emménagé et avait commencé à rendre sa vie désagréable voir insupportable.

Tout cela semblait avoir commencé le jour où elle était arrivée.

C'était mauvais car ça reflétait bien la façon dont il avait vécu jusque-là. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était qu'elle le juge, qu'elle observe ses allées et venues, les tenants et les aboutissants ainsi que ses loisirs.

Mais pour l'instant il devait mener tout ceci vers sa fin amère.

"Alors pendant que tu étais là-haut, à admirer ma chambre et ma salle de bain, as-tu fouillé dans mes placards et mes tiroirs aussi?" demanda-t-il vivement, en la regardant, espérant la mettre dans l'embarras.

Cette fois-ci elle devint toute pâle. Elle déglutit. "Non pas tes placards," murmura-t-elle.

Edward stoppa brusquement et se plia en deux comme si on lui avait donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il se pencha, saisit ses cheveux à deux mains et tira dessus, totalement abasourdi et au bord de la rupture. Après un moment il se releva le visage rouge.

"Tu as fouillé dans mes tiroirs!"

Bella ne pensait pas qu'il apprécierait le double sens. Elle n'avait regardé que dans un seul de ses tiroirs, pas dans les autres. Elle rougit en envisageant cette autre façon d'espionner.

Edward remarqua son rougissement et s'attendit au pire.

"Tu l'as vu pas vrai?" demanda-t-il, tout à coup troublé et titubant.

Il se remit à arpenter, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos d'Emmett et de son sens de l'humour stupide et quelque chose à propos d'écouteurs. Bella pensa que ce n'était pas le moment de poser une question.

"Euh j'ai vu … certaines choses." Le visage de Bella rosit de nouveau quand elle se souvint du coup d'œil rapide qu'elle s'était permis de jeter dans le tiroir du haut de sa table de chevet. Des préservatifs, du lubrifiant, le Kama Sutra moderne : _Guide ultime pour les secrets du plaisir érotique_ , et elle pensait avoir même vu un bandeau.

"Tu as regardé dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet?" dit-il la voix rauque. Son visage était blême. Il recommença à se masser les tempes avec ses longs doigts. Bella ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il priait pour que sa réponse soit non.

"Euh … oui."

Ça avait été presque impossible à entendre. Mais il avait bien clairement entendu.

"Oh seigneur Bella! Tu as vu ce toy géant vibrant, vivant?" Il se tourna vers elle mortifié, dégoûté, incrédule.

Bella haleta profondément choquée.

"Quoi? NON!" Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés comme des soucoupes réalisant à quoi il faisait allusion, le vibroziminator qu'elle avait entendu se tordre quand elle avait poussé le tiroir du haut un peu trop rudement…

Edward la regarda choqué puis du choc il passa à l'horreur en réalisant ce qu'il venait juste de lui dire.

"NON? Seigneur tout-puissant!" Il leva les yeux au ciel se référant à quelque chose de plus grand. "Putain alors tuez-moi maintenant!"

Il tourna son regard vers elle.

"Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas regardé dans le tiroir du bas?" Il semblait à bout de souffle.

"Euh, non, simplement celui du haut … et les deux petits tiroirs de la salle de bains," répondit-elle docilement.

Elle s'arrêta un instant s'apprêtant à poser la question à un million de dollars.

"Tu as un gode géant, vibrant?" Sa voix semblait craintive… choquée et sauvagement curieuse.

"NON! Enfin SI! Attends! NON! C'est Emmett! Il n'est pas à moi! Bon il l'est pour l'instant… et Merde! Je veux dire… il n'est pas à nous! Lui et moi on ne …! Pas cette idée fausse! C'est une plaisanterie horrible qu'Emmett m'a fait là! Je n'utilise pas cette chose, aucun de nous d'ailleurs… ne l'a jamais fait non plus. Oh merde. Peu importe! Il l'a caché dans ma table de chevet et dès qu'on y touche il se met en route, j'ai trouvé ça aussi en rentrant."

"Seigneur je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai parlé de ça! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi?" Il recommença à se frotter le front une fois de plus, se massant les tempes à cause du mal de tête qui s'installait là.

Il recommença à marcher en grommelant. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi confus et agité. Il était dans une situation inhabituelle et complètement épuisé. Il était en colère contre elle et encore plus contre lui-même. Il avait laissé échapper des choses qu'il ne disait jamais et n'avait toujours pas obtenu la réponse au mystère du lit et de Bella.

Il s'arrêta finalement et regarda Bella, il respirait difficilement quand il cracha ses derniers mots.

"C'est simplement ridicule! Je n'ai jamais eu une telle conversation de toute ma vie! Tu dois penser que je suis un idiot! Le plus gros connard! Bien peut-être que je le suis! Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que tu as fait! Regarder chez moi quand je n'y étais pas! Fouiller dans mes affaires et dans ma façon de vivre! Pense ce que tu veux de moi! Je m'en fiche! Au moins je n'ai jamais dormi dans ton lit!"

Il sortit de la cuisine et passa par le salon. Bella se leva brusquement et le suivit.

"Oh. Mon Dieu! " Sa voix le suivait visiblement en colère.

 _Qui croit-il donc être?_

 _Ça n'est pas arrivé!_

 _Je n'ai pas fait ça!_

"Je n'ai pas dormi dans ton lit!" lâcha-t-elle à sa silhouette qui s'enfuyait.

"Bien sûr !" cracha-t-il par-dessus son épaule en atteignant la porte d'entrée.

"Non je ne l'ai pas fait! Je ne ferai jamais ça! Je me suis couchée sur la couette deux minutes. Je voulais savoir… si le tissu … gris et satiné… Je me demandais si c'était … _glissant_. Je me suis demandé si on pouvait glisser dessus!"

Edward s'arrêta se tourna vers elle brusquement tandis qu'elle continuait à avancer. Elle le heurta presque tandis qu'il se léchait les lèvres sournoisement et la regardait en faisant un sourire méchant y mettant tout ce qu'il pouvait d'effronterie.

"Eh bien personne n'est encore passé par-dessus bord!"

Sur ce il se tourna et ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la claqua derrière lui.

Bella se tenait là regardant la porte fermée, en état de choc.


	18. Le contrecoup

.

 **… CHAPITRE 18 …**

 **Le contrecoup**

C'était sûr les dieux de l'humiliation étaient en train de danser peu élégamment ce soir.

Bella était abasourdie. Pendant un moment elle resta dans l'entrée, fixant la porte. Celle-là même par où Edward était parti. Celle qu'il avait claquée. Le silence subit rugissait dans les oreilles de Bella. Elle se détourna de l'entrée et alla dans le salon qui n'était pas éclairé, près de la fenêtre puis referma les rideaux pour la nuit mais aussi pour regarder son voisin redevenu un complet étranger s'éloigner.

L'autre côté de la rue n'était plus dans l'obscurité mais bien éclairé. Elle pouvait clairement voir la silhouette longiligne d'Edward avancer à longues enjambées dans la rue. Son corps était légèrement voûté, ses mains serrées en poings à ses côtés. Un de ses bras se leva et sa main passa dans ses cheveux dans un geste d'exaspération totale. Il le faisait souvent. Mais ce soir elle réalisa qu'il l'avait fait encore plus. C'était compréhensible.

Il s'arrêta aux deux tiers de la rue et se retourna brusquement pour regarder dans la direction qu'il quittait. Bella recula plus loin dans l'ombre alors qu'Edward se tenait là, figé, regardant dans sa direction. Ou du moins vers sa fenêtre parce que c'était impossible qu'il puisse la voir dans le coin sombre et reculé du salon.

 _Pense-t-il que je le regarde?_

 _Le sait-il?_

Elle se demanda ce qu'il pensait de tout ça.

Mais ensuite ça la frappa en plein visage. Il pensait qu'il vivait près d'une harceleuse psychopathe. Il pensait qu'elle l'espionnait, là, maintenant, épiant son moindre geste juste comme le ferait un harceleur. Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Et c'est ce qu'elle était, bien sûr.

 _Il devait se sentir violé._

 _Bien sûr qu'il ressentait ça, tu es une idiote bavarde, une intruse!_

Elle se sentit horrible en le voyant là. Elle pouvait voir le mouvement de sa respiration qui lui montrait qu'il était encore en colère. Ensuite il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers son allée, tournant sur le trottoir. Elle le vit ouvrir sa porte d'entrée. La lumière s'alluma à l'intérieur et quelques secondes plus tard la porte se referma et il avait disparu.

 _Bon boulot, effrayante Bella._

 _C'est sûr tu as merdé au-delà de toute prévision._

Elle avait juste voulu être honnête. Elle aurait pu mentir mais elle mentait horriblement mal, elle avait dit la vérité de façon crue, spectaculaire. Tout cela s'était désormais éparpillé en enfer et lui revenait en pleine figure.

 _La vérité n'était-elle pas censée nous libérer?_

Malheureusement elle ne l'avait pas libérée, tout lui avait éclaté au visage et maintenant elle allait être forcée de rester prisonnière à l'intérieur de sa maison pour éviter à tout prix l'homme trahi et en colère qui vivait de l'autre côté de la rue. Bien sûr qu'il était en colère, elle l'avait prévu. Mais il était encore plus en colère que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle aurait de la chance s'il ne la faisait pas condamner par le juge à rester loin de lui.

 _Putain de merde… tu es la fille d'un flic! Et professeur! Tu es censé connaitre la différence entre le bien et le mal! Des parents vont te confier leurs enfants!_

Bella se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours debout dans le coin de son salon. Elle attrapa le cordon et ferma les rideaux, se retirant du monde extérieur. Le monde de l'autre côté de la rue était une fois de plus aux antipodes du sien.

En plus du sentiment de gêne extrême, elle ressentait aussi des élancements de déception et de tristesse.

La soirée n'avait pas très bien commencé, elle s'était évanouie et quand elle était revenue à elle, elle s'était retrouvée sur ses genoux. Tout cela avait été extrêmement embarrassant et quand elle avait voulu se dégager de lui, elle l'avait blessé dans ce qui était le plus important pour lui, dans son pantalon. Et bien sûr la soirée avait pris fin de façon fabuleusement horrible avec la preuve par neuf qu'elle avait trahi sa confiance à tel point qu'il s'était mis à crier et était parti furieux. Et il l'avait plus ou moins traitée de menteuse quand il avait refusé de croire qu'elle n'était pas allée dans son lit.

Mais le milieu de la soirée… le dîner… aux chandelles… ça avait été la meilleure soirée qu'elle avait passée depuis un long moment.

Edward n'était pas simplement un connard. Et il n'était pas simplement un prédateur. Et il n'était pas ridiculement beau, le sosie d'un acteur britannique à la renommée mondiale. Non il y avait plus en lui qu'elle n'avait pensé. Il était aussi un homme sympathique et intelligent, avec un sens de l'humour inattendu. Leur conversation avait été intéressante et il avait même plaisanté un peu avec elle. Il avait pris soin d'elle, aussi, il l'avait attendue et l'avait servie. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il avait ce côté doux et ça l'avait vraiment surprise.

Mais maintenant elle devait oublier tout ça. Peu importe l'amitié naissante qui s'était révélée pendant ces moments, elle l'avait irrémédiablement détruite de ses propres mains… ou plutôt de sa conscience débridée et de sa grande bouche.

Il ne lui parlerait plus jamais. De cela elle était certaine.

Le téléphone portable de Bella se mit soudainement à sonner, la faisant sursauter et la ramenant à ici et bizarrement solitaire maintenant.

Elle retourna dans la cuisine pour récupérer son téléphone au bout du comptoir… à côté des plateaux sur lesquels les bougies étaient posées et qu'Edward avait abandonnés là, dans sa fuite. Elle remarqua aussi le tire-bouchon et le sac en tissu. Il avait tout laissé derrière lui.

 _Y compris sa vie privée._

Mais son téléphone sonnait encore. Il fallait qu'elle oublie ça pour l'instant. Elle attrapa le téléphone et vit que c'était Angela qui l'appelait.

"Hé Angela," soupira-t-elle lourdement dans le téléphone, en le collant à son oreille.

"Bella?" Elle avait entendu la préoccupation d'Angela dans ces deux syllabes.

"Oui, salut."

"Tout va bien? Tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette."

"Tout va bien." Elle s'appuya contre le comptoir, passa sa main sur son front, se repliant sur elle-même.

"Vraiment?" demanda Angela gentiment.

"Oui… Non… Merde… je ne sais plus… Si je sais… tout est simplement si horrible."

"Bella? Quel est le problème? Est-ce quelque chose en lien avec ton travail?" La voix d'Angela était douce et réconfortante.

"Non ça va au travail… c'est génial. Je pense que je vais adorer travailler à Fawkes. C'était une bonne journée aujourd'hui et j'ai rencontré des personnes vraiment sympas."

"Eh bien alors… que s'est-il passé? Qu'est-ce qui te rend si triste?"

"C'est… c'est Edward Cullen…"

"Ton abruti de voisin? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?" La voix d'Angela était devenue très protectrice tout à coup.

Elle sortit de la cuisine pour aller au salon, le téléphone toujours contre l'oreille. Elle s'installa sur le canapé… celui-là même où Edward l'avait allongée après quelle se soit réveillée de son évanouissement.

Son corps se réchauffa en se souvenant de la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle tandis qu'il la portait facilement. Elle se souvint de la sensation de ses doux cheveux sur sa nuque qui avaient chatouillé son poignet et son bras qu'elle avait passé autour de ses épaules comme il le lui avait demandé.

La voix de Bella était calme et défaite quand elle lui répondit.

"Il a réagi comme l'aurait fait n'importe qui en apprenant que j'avais farfouillé chez lui."

Angela resta silencieuse pendant un moment essayant de comprendre ce que Bella venait de dire.

"Bella? Je ne comprends rien… quelqu'un est entré chez lui?"

"Oui… et c'est moi."

"Quoi? Oh mon dieu! Bella qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Qu'as-tu fait?"

Bella attrapa le patchwork derrière elle. C'était sa mère qui l'avait fait comme cadeau pour son diplôme à la fin de ses études secondaires. Elle s'y enroulait chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée. Et c'était la seule mais la meilleure chose qu'elle avait actuellement. Elle s'étira et se coucha puis prit une grande inspiration.

"Bella," l'incita doucement la voix d'Angela.

"Tu as du temps pour écouter la confession la plus gênante et terrible que tu aies jamais entendue?" Elle rougit juste en pensant à comment sa vie était devenue infernale.

Angela ricana. "Bien sûr que j'ai le temps, B. même avec ce genre de préface ça ne peut pas être si terrible que ça."

"Oh si et pire peut-être. Je vais te dire comment rendre fou ton voisin en cinq jours… et potentiellement écoper d'une ordonnance de restriction."

"Eh bien il a été un abruti envers toi? Quelle différence cela fera-t-il si tu ne peux plus le voir?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit aussi abruti que je le croyais au début. Il semblerait qu'il possède des qualités et qu'il puisse même être très aimable. Et il s'avère que je suis une fouine effectivement peu digne de confiance."

"Oh bon sang… mais qu'as-tu fais B…?"

"Promets-moi que tu ne souffleras jamais mot de tout cela à quiconque … jamais?"

"Bien sûr… je tiendrais ma langue, tu le sais."

"Angela je suis vraiment une putain de pauvre fille et pas qu'une seule fois et ce n'est même plus drôle."

Angela était surprise. Bella n'était pas ce genre de personne… elle était Bella tout simplement. Et Bella parlait rarement mal.

"J'en jugerai moi-même… vas-y raconte-moi. Dis tout à Angie. Attends. Laisse-moi m'installer confortablement avec un verre de vin. Tu veux prendre quelque chose à boire toi aussi?"

"Non… ça va j'ai partagé une bouteille de chardonnay avec Edward tout à l'heure."

Silence à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Angela?" appela-t-elle.

"Attends… tu as partagé en bouteille de vin avec Edward ce soir?" Angela était plus que surprise.

Bella entendit le bruit d'une porte de placard qui s'ouvrait puis celui du cliquetis d'un verre pendant qu'Angela se servait le vin.

"Oui au cours du diner. Nous avons diné ensemble."

"Merde… tu sais faire durer le suspense! Que s'est-il passé entre vous pendant ces deux derniers jours? Il t'a amené dîner dehors? Ça ne parait pas très pénible, ça ressemble plutôt à un rendez-vous!"

"Oh non, non, non! Paradis interdit! Ça serait mal pour plusieurs raisons. Non il ne m'a emmenée nulle part. Je suis sûre que l'enfer aura gelé le jour où ça se produira. Non en fait j'ai fait à dîner et je l'ai invité à partager parce qu'il y a eu une panne d'électricité et qu'il n'avait rien de prêt."

"Et bien c'était facile à faire. Pourquoi ça l'aurait contraint? Tu es vraiment une bonne cuisinière."

"Oh… ce n'était pas ma cuisine. Il a vraiment apprécié le repas. Sauf au début quand je me suis évanouie et suis tombée sur le sol de la cuisine."

"Attends… je pensai que tu parlais d'une panne d'électricité."

"Oui les deux. La panne d'électricité et puis la mienne."

"Tu t'es _évanouie?"_ haleta Angela.

"Oui. Je ne sais pas… c'est comme si j'avais été dépassée et je suis devenue nerveuse et je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé et je pense que j'ai oublié de respirer. Ce dont je me souviens ensuite c'est de m'être retrouvée sur ses genoux. Et après quelques minutes il s'est relevé et m'a portée sur le canapé."

"Attends… laisse-moi attraper la bouteille de vin. Il me semble que je vais avoir besoin de plusieurs verres pendant cette conversation. Et reviens en arrière. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé les jours avant. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis samedi soir et tu n'as rien mentionné de particulier dans tes emails. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la dernière fois que nous avons parlé. Nous en arriverons au dîner de ce soir et à tout ce fiasco pour lequel tu parais tellement en colère."

Et Bella se mit à tout lui raconter en commençant par le dimanche matin… la casquette _Bitch_ à la porte, Jake avec le camion, puis Jake allant faire un tour dans la Bitmobile, Edward venant aider avec les meubles et Jake faisant peu semblant d'être son petit-ami.

Ensuite elle passa au lundi, expliquant la faveur qu'Edward lui avait demandé, le courrier et les journaux, pendant qu'il était absent et qu'elle avait accepté.

"Alors tout ça est vraiment réel?" l'interrompit Angela. "C'est dans ton histoire mais j'avais pensé que c'était fictif, pas réel."

"Oh non c'est bien vrai. Il avait oublié de demander à quelqu'un d'autre alors il m'a demandé si Jake ou moi pouvions. Je lui ai dit oui et c'est ce qui m'a mis dans la situation horrible dans laquelle je me trouve actuellement."

"Comment?" demanda Angela évidemment perplexe.

"Eh bien le lundi s'est bien passé. J'ai récupéré son courrier et l'ai posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Mardi un de ses amis est passé et c'est là que les choses ont commencé à dégénérer pour moi."

Angela rigola. "Pourquoi? Que s'est-il passé avec son ami?"

Elle commença à lui raconter ce qu'Emmett lui avait dit de son voisin mystérieux, il l'avait invitée à entrer et à regarder le match des Mariners chez Edward, lui avait offert de la bière, lui avait fait faire le tour des placards et du frigo et lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait regarder ses livres." Et qu'est-ce qui est si mal?" demanda Angela en sirotant son vin.

"Ça m'a rendu curieuse! Angela, tu devrais voir ce qu'il lit… et, oh… ses très nombreux livres! Un mur entier de bouquins!"

"Eh bien il lit… je ne vois pas où est le problème."

"Le problème c'est que je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de penser qu'il n'était pas comme je le croyais. Je veux dire s'il lit autant, il est intelligent, il a d'autres intérêts, pas vrai?"

"Ouais… et ?"

"Donc j'y suis revenue hier et j'ai passé sa maison sous mon microscope."

"Oh non!" murmura Angela.

"Oh, si je l'ai fait," répliqua Bella avec morosité.

Elle emmena Angela pour un tour dans la maison d'Edward, la réplique de la Tour Eiffel, le grand piano et ses compositions, la terrasse et le reste, la salle de gym, les salles de bain et sa chambre. Et bien sûr tout l'équipement varié qu'Edward avait pour satisfaire la gent féminine : le bain à remous, la douche aménagée, le coin avec le coussin, les bougies, l'immense miroir près du lit… tout. Elle lui dit qu'elle était chez lui quand il était rentré à l'improviste. Elle n'était pas simplement chez lui, elle était dans sa chambre et plus précisément…

Sur. Son. Lit.

Angela rigola et haletait à chaque nouveau détail. Elle en était maintenant à son deuxième verre de shiraz et elle s'étouffa à ce dernier passage.

Bella expliqua comment elle s'en était sortie tandis qu'il était devant chez elle, l'attendant pour lui donner la casquette _Asshole_ de remplacement. Elle lui dit comment elle se sentait après avoir espionné et abusé de sa confiance puis menti, en ne lui disant rien et même comment elle avait pleuré quand il lui avait expliqué pour quoi il avait voulu lui racheter cette casquette.

Ensuite elle lui parla du frère de sa' vraiment charmante collègue prof de français de l'autre côté du couloir' qui lui avait amené la réplique de la tour Eiffel. Elle répéta la conversation avec Alice, sa sœur, qui l'avait avertie de ne pas s'approcher d'Edward.

Elle en arriva enfin aux événements de la soirée : la panne, l'invitation à dîner, le vin et les bougies, plus précisément la bougie abimée, son évanouissement, le fait qu'il se soit si bien occupé d'elle et qu'il ait servi leur repas.

Elle raconta à Angela ce qu'elle avait appris sur Edward au cours de leur conversation et ce qu'elle lui avait dit d'elle. Et bien sûr elle conclut avec l'exposé détaillé de ce qu'elle lui avait révélé au sujet de son incursion dans son royaume et sa réaction violente à cette information après qu'il ait posé la question très importante de son petit-ami imaginaire. "Mais merde enfin Bella! N'as-tu pas pu envisager de garder une partie des informations pour toi?" Angela était atterrée.

"Je t'ai dit que j'étais une abrutie finie," soupira-t-elle, se sentant complètement désemparée tandis qu'elle réajustait le quilt derrière sa tête. "Au moins il ne pourra pas me reprocher de lui avoir menti. Il ne me reste plus qu'à gérer le fait qu'il pensera que je suis complètement bête."

Angela resta silencieuse pendant un moment, pesant tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, et plus particulièrement les plus récents et horribles événements.

"Dis-moi encore, aussi bien que tu t'en souviens, les dernières choses qu'il t'a dites."

Bella changea le patchwork de place et réfléchit un moment avant de lui répéter ce qu'Edward avait dit en dernier.

"Quand je me suis défendue en lui disant que _je n'avais pas dormi dans son lit,_ il a dit _'bien sûr!'_ Et quand je lui ai dit que je ne ferai jamais ça…. que je me demandais si la couette était _glissante,_ il a dit _'Eh bien personne n'est encore passé par-dessus bord!'_ " Angela renifla avec dédain. "C'était un coup bas de Monsieur Sexy. Mais avant ça quand il est allé vers la porte. Essaie de te souvenir."

Bella réfléchit un moment en se souvenant de ses mots exacts. Ce n'était pas bien difficile. Elle pouvait encore entendre sa voix en colère.

"Il a dit : _C'est simplement ridicule! Je n'ai jamais eu une telle conversation de toute ma vie! Tu dois penser que je suis un idiot! Le plus gros connard! Bien, peut-être que je le suis! Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que tu as fait! Regarder chez moi quand je n'y étais pas! Fouiller dans mes affaires et dans ma façon de vivre! Pense ce que tu veux de moi! Je m'en fiche! Au moins je n'ai jamais dormi dans ton lit!_ "

"Humm…" fut tout ce que dit Angela. Ensuite elle demanda à Bella de répéter ses mots une fois de plus mais plus lentement.

Ce que fit Bella.

"Bon Bella, d'abord tu dois admettre qu'il a raison de bout en bout. Tout ça est vraiment ridicule et la plupart des gens n'ont pas ce genre de conversation dans leur vie, pas vrai?"

"Ouais… tu as raison," accepta Bella à contrecœur. "Mais c'est parce que la plupart des gens n'ont pas été victimes de harcèlement chez eux."

Angela rit. "Oui. Mais selon moi il n'est pas seulement en colère contre toi."

"Je le sais ça, il n'est pas en colère contre moi, il est furieux contre moi!"

"Non Bella, je veux dire… il me semble qu'il est en colère contre lui-même aussi. Est-ce que tu as jugé ce que tu as vu chez lui?"

"Non, bien sûr que non! Il a le droit de vivre comme il l'entend. Qui serai-je pour lui dire comment mener sa vie? Je pourrais penser des choses négatives au sujet de … son activité… mais je ne vais pas lui dire. Je ne veux pas le juger. Ce n'est pas mon rôle."

"Eh bien exactement. Et quelque part, ce qu'il t'a dit et bien on dirait qu'il appréhende la façon dont tu le connais maintenant, après avoir vu tout ça. Je veux dire il a dit que tu dois penser qu'il est un abruti ou un connard fini, mais tu n'as jamais rien dit de cela… il ne veut évidemment pas que tu penses cela de lui."

"Non. Je veux dire, je l'ai fait avant d'en connaitre plus sur lui mais je ne pense plus cela maintenant. Il est tellement plus que ce que j'avais pensé, tu sais? Il a un côté très sensible, un côté créatif et je ne m'y attendais pas du tout."

"Oui, je peux le voir aussi," admit Angela. "Et bien sûr tu n'aurais pas farfouillé mais tu l'as fait… tu étais curieuse et de plus en plus intriguée. Mais on dirait qu'il n'était pas content que tu vois comment il vit… tu sais ce qu'il fait avec ses rendez-vous. Et quand il a dit que tu pouvais bien penser ce que tu voulais de lui, qu'il s'en fichait, je pense que c'était un mensonge. Je pense qu'il ne s'en moque pas. Je veux dire peut-être c'est seulement parce que tu connais sa sœur et que tu es très près de chez lui, mais je pense qu'il s'inquiète de ce que tu penseras de lui. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il est en colère contre lui-même et pas seulement contre toi. Il était sur la défensive."

"Je ne sais pas Angie. Tu es ma meilleure amie, bien sûr tu essaies de me faire voir les choses autrement et tu essaies de donner un éclairage différent pour que je me sente moins malheureuse. Mais je me sens encore sacrément misérable. Toute cette histoire me rend malade."

"Bon essaie juste d'y réfléchir… Il ne s'en est pas trop pris à toi, il ne t'a pas injuriée, il ne t'a pas menacée et puis il a effectivement fait des commentaires négatifs sur lui-même. Quoi qu'il en soit… espérons que ça passera et que ça ne sera pas malaisé de vivre de l'autre côté de sa rue."

Bella ricana. Elle n'était pas très positive vis-à-vis de tout ça.

"Et peut-être qu'avec le recul il pourra y repenser et peut-être qu'il s'apercevra que tu as été absolument honnête avec lui. Ce n'est pas comme si tu lui avais caché des choses. L'honnêteté est la meilleure chose… peut-être qu'il comprendra ça quand il se sera un peu calmé."

"Peut-être qu'il se rendra aussi compte que je ne l'ai pas critiqué et c'est un plus."

Angela rit. "Ouais… ça aurait été le bouquet!"

Après une pause Angela se remit à parler. "Ecoute laisse-moi te demander… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de l'histoire? Tu vas la continuer?"

"Je ne sais pas…peut-être. Je vais y réfléchir. Plus tôt ce matin, je pensais que je travaillerai sur le deuxième chapitre ce soir. Mais pour l'instant je n'ai pas le cœur à ça."

"Oh! De toute façon pour autant que tes lecteurs le sachent ce n'est qu'une œuvre de fiction. Tu peux lui faire prendre la direction que tu veux."

"Oui tu as raison. Je vais aller dormir et je verrai."

"Alors c'est toujours bon pour demain Bella? Tu veux toujours que je vienne te voir?"

"Oh bien sûr. Il me tarde que tu sois là et que tu voies ma maison."

"Bien, il me semble que tu vas bien profiter de ma compagnie. En même temps nous pourrons espionner M. Sexy et voir combien de filles il emmène dans son lit ce week-end."

Bella sourit mais pour une raison quelconque, la pensée d'espionner Edward avec ses bimbos, était en fait plutôt désagréable et inquiétante.

"Quand est-ce penses-tu arriver ici?" demanda Bella pour changer de sujet de conversation.

"Je partirai après le travail…. Avec la circulation ça devrait être vers dix-huit heures trente. Nous irons dîner, j'ai envie de manger mexicain. Je vais regarder ce qui est bon près de chez toi afin que tu n'aies pas à t'en inquiéter. Et… les margaritas seront pour moi."

Bella ne put que sourire. "D'accord Angie. Ça me parait bien. Désolée j'ai monopolisé ton appel avec tous mes drames."

"Pas de problème B. Ta vie est assez agitée cet an-ci. Chez moi c'est plus calme. Mais je vais vivre par procuration à travers… ton enthousiasme et toi."

Bella souffla. "Ouais, j'ai de l'enthousiasme à revendre. Bon Angela. Merci de ton attention. On se voit demain. Oh tu as besoin d'explications peut-être…?"

"Non j'ai l'adresse, je vais Map-chercher Bella. A demain!"

Et sur ce elles raccrochèrent.

Bella s'assit sur le canapé pour quelques minutes de plus méditant sur son sort. Quand elle finit par se lever elle alla au comptoir de la cuisine et se mit à ranger les affaires qu'Edward avait apportées dans son sac en tissu.

 **ooo O ooo**

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de la rue… il y avait encore plus de causes d'humiliation. Les pensées d'Edward partaient en spirale. Son esprit avait été dans la tourmente depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui deux heures plus tôt.

Il avait battu précipitamment en retraite, marchant à grands pas hors de la maison après le récit de Bella. Depuis l'autre côté de la rue il avait senti ce picotement dans son dos, cette sensation sur sa nuque, celle qui l'avait conduit à se demander si on l'épiait, une fois de plus : 'un voisin' bizarrement curieux. Il s'était retourné furieux, lançant un regard vers sa maison en regardant fixement la fenêtre de devant, là où il pensait qu'elle se cachait. Il ne pouvait pas la voir. Mais il la sentait. C'était cette même nervosité qu'il avait ressentie auparavant.

Pourquoi l'affectait-elle ainsi? Ça défiait toute logique. Elle lui embrouillait totalement les idées.

Il se retourna et reprit le chemin de sa maison, il se remit à penser à cette citation célèbre. Maintenant elle le concernait elle semblait tellement à propos et son esprit la prit pour la pousser à l'extrême. Isabella Swan était un paradoxe… une devinette… enveloppée dans un puzzle, emballé dans une énigme, un mystère dans un burrito, caché sous une sauce secrète et servi avec perplexité.

Il serait incapable de la trouver sous toutes ces couches. Pas qu'il le veuille. Pas après ce fiasco de confiance. Il n'y avait pas moyen que quelqu'un lui fasse confiance. Et pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il le faire? Quel serait l'intérêt? Peut-être si on considérait que ça valait la peine de faire cet effort. Comment ça pourrait valoir la peine? C'était un tourment. Elle était le tourment.

Comme il s'approchait de sa porte d'entrée il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé ses affaires chez elle.

 _Putain de merde!_

Pendant une seconde il pensa avoir laissé ses clés aussi, s'enfermant à l'extérieur… une fois encore. Et d'avoir à encore emprunter son échelle.

 _Putain de merde!_

Ensuite il se souvint qu'il avait mis la clé dans sa poche, sa clé de rechange plutôt que de prendre tout son trousseau. Il la trouva au fond de sa poche et ouvrit la porte d'entrée puis la claqua et la lança de colère et de frustration à travers la pièce, abimant le mur opposé du salon tandis qu'il hurlait dans sa maison vide.

Quelqu'un aurait des retouches de peinture à faire ce week-end.

 _Putain de merde!_

Il n'allait pas y retourner pour récupérer ses affaires. Pas ce soir. Non monsieur. Pas moyen. Peut-être ne les récupérerait-il jamais. Il avait d'autres bougies… d'autres plateaux pour les disposer et… un autre tire-bouchon… et d'autres sacs d'épicerie. Elle pouvait tout garder en souvenir. Qui pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait rien pris lors de son incursion chez lui hier?

 _Elle n'a rien pris._

 _Comment diable peux-tu le savoir?_

 _Elle n'est pas comme ça._

 _Comme je l'ai déjà dit, comment peux-tu savoir?_

 _Tu sais bien, comme moi, qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais fait._

 _Parfait … maintenant j'ai des conversations schizophrènes dans ma tête._

Edward traversa le salon pour aller ramasser la clé qu'il avait lancée et la rangea à sa place dans le tiroir de la cuisine. Puis il revint dans le séjour.

Il continua à arpenter, allant d'une pièce à l'autre, repensant à des bribes de leur conversation de ce soir.

" _Tu es venu chez moi ce premier jour, me surprenant près de ma voiture, me faisant peur, dans l'état où tu étais... de la façon dont tu l'as fait."_

 _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Comment j'étais?_

Edward alla dans la salle de bain et il se regarda dans le miroir.

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon apparence? A quoi croit-elle que je ressemble?_

Le miroir ne lui donnant aucune réponse alors il recommença à marcher du salon au séjour et ainsi de suite continuant à se repasser les choses.

 _"… pour couronner le tout, tu étais dans cet état, dans ce pantalon fin… j'ai pensé que tu étais … une sorte de pervers du quartier!"_

 _Le voisin pervers? Un putain de voisin pervers?_

"Merde!" hurla-t-il. "C'était juste une érection putain! Parfois la bite est incontrôlable!"

 _Et c'est bien là le problème… tu as été une bite incontrôlée depuis trop longtemps._

 _Putain fais chier._

Il continua à marcher en pinçant l'arête de son nez.

 _"Et tu as agi comme un abruti envers moi! J'ai pensé que si tu croyais que Jake était mon petit-ami tu serais moins con."_

 _Elle a pensé qu'il lui fallait un petit-ami imaginaire pour se protéger de moi? Quel genre de monstre croit-elle que je sois?_

 _Celui que tu es, traitant les femmes sans pitié ou avec indifférence. Et évidemment ça l'a effrayée dans une certaine mesure._

"Mais je ne veux pas être comme ça!" cria-t-il de nouveau. "Je me suis excusé!"

 _"Comme tu t'es excusé, j'ai pensé que je pouvais te rendre service!"_

 _"Ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis excusé! Quel genre de con crois-tu que je sois?"_

Elle n'avait pas répondu à cette question. Ça l'avait fait réfléchir et se sentir faible. Elle avait manifestement pensé qu'il était un pauvre type. Il ne savait pas quel genre de pauvre type.

"Mais je ne suis pas un pauvre type! Putain… je m'inquiète pour elle! Pendant les dernières douze heures j'ai pensé qu'elle était dans une sorte de relation abusive!"

 _Ouais tu n'es pas un pauvre type. C'est pour ça que tu l'as piégée avec son shampoing fraise et ta tactique boucle d'Or. Ça, ça n'était pas con._

 _Non c'était débile. Pas con. Bon boulot Cullen!_

 _Va te faire voir._

 _Oui, toi aussi…. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça un peu plus intelligemment? On aurait dit qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque. Ou alors s'évanouir à nouveau. Mais ça aurait sûrement été une belle récompense de la voir s'écrouler au sol pour pouvoir ensuite lui arracher le cœur._

 _Va te faire voir._

 _Toi aussi!_

"Putain!" hurla-t-il en tirant durement sur ses cheveux.

 _Eh bien au moins nous sommes d'accord._

Il gémit quelque chose d'inintelligible et se mit à arpenter plus vite.

 _"J'étais curieuse."_

 _Pour quoi, pour quelle raison? Les autres voisins n'ont pas fait ça._

 _Seigneur… Mary et Charles Jansen ne l'ont pas fait par le passé, quand je leur ai demandé de récupérer mes journaux et mon courrier, si?_

 _Non probablement pas. Ce serait vraiment effrayant… ils ont plus de soixante-dix ans._

 _Il fronça les sourcils en se souvenant des mots de Bella, expliquant pourquoi elle avait été curieuse._

 _"_ _…Tu as une vie sauvage et excitante, dans ton pyjama en soie, conduisant ta belle voiture de sport, avec des femmes magnifiques qui entrent et sortent de chez toi. C'était comme regarder un personnage, de roman ou de film, qui prendrait vie, de l'autre côté de ma rue et de mon existence ennuyeuse."_

 _Ouais, tu es un personnage Cullen. De dessin animé. Tu es un baiseur purement et simplement._

 _D'accord._

 _Sa vie est ennuyeuse? Pourquoi le serait-elle? Elle a beaucoup de choses à offrir et c'est une fille magnifique._

 _Ouais, comme toute cette merde là. Tu ne peux pas aller par là._

 _Va te faire voir._

Edward tourna sur ses talons et s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier pour trouver son short. Un bon bain chaud lui ferait du bien. Il était tendu et stressé et il avait mal à la tête, il pouvait sentir la tension dans les muscles de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque, dans ses épaules et entre ses omoplates.

 _"J'ai commencé à me demander comment tu vivais. Et puis… j'ai été surprise par tous les livres que tu as. Ça ne correspondait pas avec ce que je pensais savoir de toi."_

 _"Ça t'a étonnée que je lise? Que je puisse être intelligent?"_

 _"_ _Je ne pensais pas que tu aies autant d'intérêts variés en menant la vie que tu sembles avoir. Tu ne sembles pas du tout être quelqu'un de superficiel comme je l'ai pensé au début_."

 _Elle avait pensé que j'avais une vie louche?_

 _Tu as une drôle de vie._

"Je ne veux pas avoir une drôle de vie!" Il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore hurlé et il se tut, se sentant simplement très agité. En se repassant ses mots, il réalisa que ce commentaire était positif et pour une raison quelconque ça comptait pour lui.

 _Elle soupçonne donc qu'il y a plus … derrière toutes ces apparences._

Edward n'arrivait pas à trouver son short. Il n'était pas dans son tiroir. Pendant une fraction de seconde il pensa que Bella l'avait pris. Il était sur le point de crier un aha quand il se souvint qu'il l'avait laissé à la salle de bain.

 _Je te l'ai déjà dit, elle ne ferait pas ce genre de chose._

 _Oui je suis un idiot. Va te faire voir._

Il se souvint avoir rincé son short et l'avoir étendu après le dernier samedi qu'il avait passé sur le Queen of Andaman avec Irina Denaliskaya.

Il se sentit rougir.

 _Oui … je ne ferai plus ça dorénavant._

 _Voilà un pas dans la bonne direction. Encore beaucoup d'autres dans la bonne direction et un jour tu seras moins abruti._

Il délaça et retira ses chaussures puis enleva ses chaussettes. Il traversa le couloir pieds nus pour aller à la salle de bain des invités, déboutonna sa chemise et l'enlevant chemin faisant. Il la mit sur son épaule et prit le short. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et tira sur sa ceinture en y allant, ensuite il déboutonna son pantalon et descendit la fermeture. Il laissa tomber son pantalon et le poussa avec ses pieds tout en rangeant sa ceinture. Il enleva son boxer puis mit le tout dans la corbeille à linge et enfila le short, accrochant le velcro et serrant le lacet.

En descendant il attrapa une serviette et s'arrêta à la cuisine pour prendre une bière, une bouteille fraîche de New Moon. Ce qui lui semblait approprié. En même temps il n'y avait plus d'Arrogant Bastards.

 _Pourtant le con arrogant est toujours là._

Il roula des yeux en entendant son ennuyeuse voix intérieure et alla vers la terrasse.

Il rentra dans le bain à remous avec précaution et s'installa dans l'eau chaude, les jets massaient le bas de son dos. Il inclina la new moon et en prit une longue gorgée avant de la reposer sur le bord. Il ferma les yeux et laissa les jets masser le bas de son dos. Après plusieurs minutes il ouvrit les yeux et regarda les petits scintillements. Des mots lui revinrent en mémoire.

 _"J'ai vu ton bain à remous_ Je ne savais pas ce que c'était au début donc j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. _La guirlande de petites ampoules doit être jolie la nuit, jolie et séduisante."_

Il avait vu son rougissement, la façon dont elle mordillait sa lèvre en détournant ses yeux. Elle avait probablement imaginé combien le bain à remous pouvait être agréable pour son invitée et lui. Il le savait et ça l'avait énervé.

 _Elle a vu ce qu'il y avait à voir… tout… le bon et le mauvais. Elle n'a pas jugé mais j'ai pu voir ce qu'elle en pensait._

Pendant une seconde il se remit droit. Il secoua l'eau en excès et se pencha pour éteindre les lumières, ces putain de lumières séduisantes. Les lumières à l'intérieur de bain éclairaient encore. Il s'affala pour se détendre, faisant bouger l'eau dans l'obscurité presque totale et se laissa finalement complètement submerger.

Il avait été un total abruti avec Bella, il avait utilisé sa taille pour l'intimider. Il l'avait vu dans ses grands yeux bruns quand il s'était approché d'elle pour sentir ses cheveux. Il avait entendu sa voix timide et fragile. Il l'avait incitée, il avait joué avec elle, la mettant mal à l'aise pour le simple fait que c'était elle qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

 _"Eh bien, alors… que diable faisais-tu chez moi? Pourquoi mon oreiller sent comme ton shampoing? Explique-moi!"_

 _"J'essaie! Tu crois que c'est facile!"_

 _Non ça ne devait pas l'être. J'ai rendu cela aussi difficile que possible._

 _Tu dois te sentir très satisfait maintenant._

 _Va te faire voir!_

 _Non, toi, va te faire voir!_

 _Il se redressa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés, les repoussant de son front en repensant à sa confession. Elle avait été honnête. C'était surréaliste. Personne ne se jetterait sous le bus comme ça, pas vrai? Mais elle si. Elle avait répondu à chacune de ses questions honnêtement. Il ne pouvait imaginer personne d'autre être aussi franc._

Il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit tandis qu'il était parti furieux avec elle sur ses talons jusqu'à la porte.

 _C'est simplement ridicule! Je n'ai jamais eu une telle conversation de toute ma vie! Tu dois penser que je suis un idiot! Le plus gros connard! Bien peut-être que je le suis! Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ce que tu as fait! Regarder chez moi quand je n'y étais pas! Fouillant dans mes affaires et dans ma façon de vivre! Pense ce que tu veux de moi! Je m'en fiche! Au moins je n'ai jamais dormi dans ton lit!_

Le fait est que toute cette conversation avait été bizarre et qu'il était très certainement un abruti et un con et qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas le droit d'espionner sa façon de vivre. Mais la vérité était que ce qu'elle pensait de lui l'intéressait. Et il savait par sa réaction de colère et son indignation qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans son lit. Elle avait été juste curieuse de voir si sa couette était glissante.

"Qui se pose ce genre de question?" s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré, dans l'obscurité. Il tapa sur le rebord du bain faisant presque tomber sa bouteille de bière.

 _Elle le fait. Et elle serait probablement la seule à glisser sur le satin._

 _Ne va pas par là… Sors-la de ta couette immédiatement._

 _Va te faire voir. Juste pour dire._

 _Bon, au moins tu lui as montré qui était le patron. "Eh bien personne n'est encore passé par-dessus bord", ce qui est vrai. Pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être un crétin tu as vraiment réussi. Bon boulot Cullen!_

Edward fronça les sourcils pour lui-même et attrapa sa bouteille et la vida. La tension était toujours là dans sa nuque et ses épaules mais son mal de tête s'était un peu apaisé. Il sortit, attrapa la serviette, s'essuya les bras, le dos, la poitrine avant de passer sur son short de bain et ses jambes. Il délia le lacet et ouvrit le velcro, enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches puis la coinça. Il ramassa le short, l'essora puis passa ses mains sur la serviette pour sécher un peu plus ses hanches, ses fesses avant de rentrer dans la maison.

En retournant dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche, il repéra un mouvement dans la rue. C'était Bella, elle se dirigeait vers chez lui les bras enroulés autour d'elle, tête baissée elle marchait lentement, abattue mais apparemment résolue.

Il jeta rapidement la serviette et sortit un pantalon de survêtement. Il attrapa un t-shirt, le passa en descendant rapidement l'escalier. Il ne voulait pas aller ouvrir la porte pour lui faire savoir qu'il l'espionnait. Il attendit, au milieu du couloir entre le séjour et le salon dans le couloir, il attendit.

Et attendit.

Mais rien. Pas de coup. Pas de sonnette. Rien. Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était trop long.

 _Où était-elle passée? Elle ne s'était pas évanouie au moins?_

Il alla vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement juste au cas où elle serait là. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Mais elle n'y était pas. La seule chose qu'il y avait c'était son sac, le sac qu'il avait pris de chez lui avec le vin, les bougies, le tire-bouchon et le plateau pour les bougies. Il prit le sac. Tout était là sauf la bouteille de vin,. Il regarda dans la rue et puis il la vit, elle rentrait chez elle, silhouette solitaire et désespérée, les bras enroulés autour d'elle signe qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort.

Il recula à l'intérieur, ferma doucement la porte, se tourna et s'appuya contre elle. Il ferma les yeux et tapa sa tête doucement contre la porte à plusieurs reprises. Il était au-delà de la frustration et ce qu'il venait de voir le déchirait.

Elle avait eu la gentillesse de lui ramener ses affaires mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire directement. Bien sûr qu'elle ne l'avait pas. Il l'avait tuée très soigneusement. Cette pensée le déprimait, tout ce qu'il venait de voir pendant qu'elle rentrait chez elle, comme une voleuse.

Elle ne lui parlerait probablement plus jamais. Et il le méritait.

Et il se sentit soudain à bout de nerfs.

Comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée, il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et s'assit sur le sol, posant ses bras sur ses genoux pliés, les pieds nus posés sur le carrelage froid, le sac entre ses jambes.

Il repensait aux observations qu'elle avait faites. Bien sûr, elle avait rougi aux mêmes choses qui l'avaient fait grincer des dents. Mais ce qu'elle avait remarqué le fit réfléchir.

 _"Tu n'as pas grand-chose dans tes placards, je suppose que tu ne manges pas là régulièrement."_

Il mangeait souvent à l'extérieur, souvent avec des femmes, c'était l'une des raisons qui avait rendu le diner de ce soir particulièrement agréable. Il avait apprécié la nourriture et la conversation. Du moins au début.

 _"Ta salle de sport explique pourquoi tu es aussi en forme…"_

Il passa un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure à ce commentaire, se demandant s'il fallait comprendre autre chose.

 _"J'ai imaginé… t'écouter jouer du piano. Tu es musicien. Je ne m'y attendais pas… Quand j'ai vu que tu avais du papier à musique, je ne suis pas allée voir plus loin. La création fait partie de ton intimité… c'est une chose très personnelle… tu dois être celui qui décide si tu veux partager ça et avec qui."_

C'était une façon de voir les choses. Edward se demandait si elle n'était pas en train de lui dire quelque chose d'elle-même à cet instant. Il se mit à réfléchir…. Elle écrivait. Et elle a partageait ses créations sous un pseudonyme.

 _"Et puis je suis allée dans la première salle de bains… la baignoire est incroyable… très accueillante… ne t'inquiète pas… je ne me suis pas baignée… je ne suis pas folle…"_

Il souffla un petit grognement amusé à ce souvenir.

Et ensuite il repensa à ses errances : la cabine de douche avec ces satanées poignées qui servaient de levier… le miroir incliné qui permettait de voir toutes les activités qui se jouaient dans son lit…. sa chambre, le lit à baldaquin et le fucking coussin.

 _Oui … ce vraiment fucking coussin dans tous les sens du terme._

Il soupira. Il ne verrait probablement plus jamais les choses de la même façon, il les imaginerait à travers ses yeux. Maintenant il allait passer en revue chaque détail de ses observations.

Pour couronner le tout elle avait regardé dans ses tiroirs.

Les tiroirs de la salle de bain peu lui importait, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Et elle n'avait pas regardé dans **le** tiroir et lui, il lui avait donné toutes les explications concernant cette énorme chose… et Emmett et sa farce.

Elle avait dit qu'elle avait regardé dans le premier tiroir. Il fit l'inventaire de son contenu : préservatifs, lubrifiant, un masque pour dormir, des menottes ringardes, un livre érotique.

Fantastique putain.

 _Oh ne t'en fais pas! La plupart des tables de chevet contiennent probablement ce genre de choses. De plus elle doit en avoir vu auparavant._

Après quelques instants il se releva et porta le sac à la cuisine. Il le vida sur le comptoir et là il réalisa quelque chose.

Il avait lui-même avait espionné chez elle. En fait il connaissait déjà le contenu de sa maison.

Ou presque.

Certes il ne l'avait pas fait clandestinement mais le jour où il avait aidé Jake il avait tout regardé, curieux, et il avait vu comment elle vivait, il n'y avait qu'à regarder ses affaires. Comme elle l'avait fait pour lui. Elle avait un style plus intime que lui… certaines de ses affaires étaient anciennes et appartenait à sa famille.

Il avait vu le contenu de son salon et de sa chambre. Il savait que le salon et la chambre étaient neufs. Il avait vu les livreurs ce premier et mémorable jour, quand elle s'était montrée dans le quartier et avait perturbé sa matinée… et peut-être toute sa vie.

Ils avaient amené les meubles pour la chambre d'amis à l'étage. La deuxième chambre servirait de bureau…. Un bureau, des étagères, il savait qu'elle aimait lire…. Il y avait plusieurs cartons marqués _livres_ ainsi que plusieurs sacs remplis de livres.

Ce soir il avait vu sa cuisine et son frigo, comme elle l'avait fait chez lui. C'était évident qu'elle aimait cuisiner. Il n'avait pas fouillé dans ses placards mais il avait supposé qu'ils étaient aussi bien garnis que son frigo.

Son séjour était aménagé avec des choses qu'elle avait ramené de chez elle ou de ses années d'université, peut-être d'appartements, comme il l'avait fait lui-même.

Aujourd'hui il était allé sur son lieu de travail, sans l'avoir prémédité mais quand même… La salle de classe était nue sauf deux affiches pathétiques donnée par Dorky. Elles étaient posées sur le bureau, enroulées, ils les avaient déroulées er regardées. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil aux sacs derrière son bureau. L'un était rempli de livres et dans l'autre il y avait des bouteilles d'eau, des mouchoirs, une brosse, un miroir, de la crème, des pansements, de l'aspirine, un bocal, un pull noir et des pantoufles en peluche roses.

Est-ce si différent que de regarder dans la maison de quelqu'un quand il t'a confié les clés?

 _Non. Et ce n'est pas de sa faute si c'est toi qui as rendu tout cela aussi embrassant. Il suffit donc de te comporter en adulte. C'est juste le karma qui revient, efface tout ça!_

Il était tout à fait incontrôlable pour tout ce qui concernait Bella. Elle n'avait pas observé sa vie avec malice. Oui, elle avait envahi son espace personnel mais selon elle, elle voulait en apprendre plus sur lui. Elle avait été candide et incroyablement honnête… et son innocence l'avait amené à la croire maintenant qu'il s'était calmé.

Il repensa à la jeune fille qu'il avait tenue sur ses genoux, évanouie, ce soir. Cette petite silhouette solitaire qui avait ramené ses affaires devant sa porte. Elle était douce mais assez déroutante aussi. Elle était pleine de bonté malgré la façon dont il l'avait traitée. Elle l'avait invité pour le dîner et il avait apprécié son intelligence et son sens de l'humour discret. Et elle avait appris tout un tas de choses sur lui rien qu'en allant chez lui. Il pensa qu'elle était assez innocente encore, en particulier à cause de ses rougissements fréquents bien qu'elle l'ait invité chez elle pour le dîner. Elle avait laissé une chance à leur amitié, le bénéficie du doute en dépit de tout ce qu'elle savait et du fait qu'elle désapprouvait probablement ce qu'il faisait.

 _Et toi, tu ne lui donnes même pas une chance. Tu l'as faite se sentir comme de la merde._

"Putain seigneur qu'est ce qui ne pas avec moi?"


	19. Distractions

.

 **… CHAPITRE 19**

 **Distractions…**

Une fois que Bella eut rangé les affaires d'Edward, elle regarda le sac, incertaine, car elle ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il y avait très peu de chance qu'Edward revienne le chercher, au moins ce soir. Peut-être ne reviendrait-il pas du tout. C'était plus que vraisemblable. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Cela impliquerait qu'il soit face à elle et elle était à peu près sûre qu'il n'était pas trop emballé par cette perspective.

Finalement elle soupira et prit le sac pour le stocker dans l'entrée. Peut-être allait-elle le laisser là quelque temps, au cas où il reviendrait. Elle l'avait posé. Puis elle décida que ce serait trop gênant de le voir là, lui rappelant sa curiosité débridée. Alors elle le prit, regarda par la fenêtre et décida de tenter sa chance.

Après s'être assurée que la voie était libre, elle avait marché dans la rue, serrant le sac dans ses bras, essayant d'être aussi invisible que possible. Si seulement l'électricité n'était pas revenue… Mais elle était baignée par la lueur de la rue. Elle évita de lever les yeux, ne voulant pas prendre le risque qu'Edward soit à la fenêtre. Bien sûr elle ne pourrait pas avoir de contact visuel avec lui.

Quand elle s'approcha de son allée, elle fit plus doucement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'aperçoive de sa présence. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'est qu'il arrive, ouvre la porte et se remette à lui crier dessus parce qu'elle avait dormi dans son lit. Non, les voisins n'avaient pas besoin d'entendre ça. Et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Une seule fois suffisait.

Après avoir déposé silencieusement ses affaires au pied de la porte, elle était retournée à l'abri, chez elle. Edward trouverait le sac le lendemain matin quand il sortirait pour récupérer son journal ainsi il pourrait l'éviter.

 **ooo O ooo**

Chez lui Edward s'était enfin assis sur l'un des tabourets de sa cuisine. Il était penché en avant, en appui sur ses coudes sur le granit froid du comptoir, se frottant la mâchoire machinalement. Il était assis, les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui était impossible d'arrêter de penser à Bella et ça le rendait fou. Dans sa tête il la revoyait traverser la rue pour lui ramener ses affaires. Cette action semblait marquer une fin définitive, comme si elle s'était attendue à la confrontation et à son résultat, l'avait trouvée justifiée et s'y était résignée. Elle devait avoir vu cette conversation arriver et anticiper sa réaction.

Edward se souvint de leur conversation quand il lui avait donné la casquette de remplacement le jour d'avant. Il avait cru que les larmes dans ses yeux correspondaient au fait qu'il lui avait donné cette casquette et qu'elle avait pensé qu'il voulait la traiter d'abrutie. Mais à présent, avec un éclairage douloureux il réalisa que les larmes devaient correspondre à son sentiment de culpabilité. Elle devait déjà se sentir suffisamment coupable d'avoir visité son appartement, elle avait été choquée et elle estimait mériter totalement ce cadeau _Abruti_. Il n'avait eu aucune façon de savoir cela à ce moment-là mais ça avait dû la dévorer depuis hier.

Il frotta son front essayant de masser l'irritation qu'il ressentait contre lui-même.

Bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas bien, il savait qu'il était bien plus près d'elle que d'aucune autre femme qu'il avait approchée. N'importe qui d'autre aurait sûrement menti, se serait défendu plus farouchement ou aurait nié. Elle avait un sens admirable de l'équité et de l'honnêteté et avait presque semblée soulagée d'être complétement honnête avec lui. Les vannes s'étaient ouvertes, elle avait avoué et Edward avait balayé tout cela avec surprise et colère.

Bien sûr la fin de la soirée avait été un véritable désastre mais la première partie avait vraiment été agréable, un bol d'air vraiment frais. C'est sur cette partie qu'il se concentrait, se demandant s'il y avait un moyen d'arranger les choses. Pour une folle raison, il voulait savoir ce qui l'avait choquée chez lui et ça n'arriverait jamais à moins qu'ils ne se parlent à nouveau.

Il soupira et fit un mouvement pour se lever en regardant autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son ordinateur portable qui était en train de se recharger au bout du comptoir. Il le fixa un moment avant de tendre le bras et de le faire glisser devant lui, il reprit son tabouret. Pendant un moment il resta assis-là, une main sur le couvercle, à pianoter avec ses doigts, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Et si oui ou non il devait le faire.

 **ooo O ooo**

Une fois que Bella eut réintégré sa maison elle avait désespérément besoin d'une distraction. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et alluma la télé, zappant car rien n'arrivait vraiment à retenir son attention plus que quelques minutes. Elle tordait ses mains et se rongeait les ongles s'inquiétant de comment ça allait pouvoir se passer, oubliant totalement que la télé était allumée.

 _Et s'il en parle à Alice? Et si Alice le répète aux autres?_

Elle réalisa que son propre père pourrait comprendre toute l'illégalité de ses agissements mais cela nécessiterait d'abord de faire la lumière sur sa stupidité. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Elle n'avait qu'à laisser aller et voir ce qui allait se passer.

Bella renonça finalement à se concentrer sur la télé et l'éteignit. Elle ouvrit son ordinateur portable, il serait plus distrayant, quelque chose de plus agréable pour se tenir occupée.

Il y avait les commentaires précédents, ceux qu'elle avait reçus avant qu'Edward ne vienne dîner. Elle les avait ouverts et lus mais elle n'y avait pas encore répondu. Elle commença par ceux-là avant de passer aux nouveaux et à deux messages privés qui étaient dans sa boite de réception.

 ** _Alerte commentaire_** _de : FRANfiction_

 ** _Message:_** _Salut bellybeans! Je me réjouis de te lire! J'ai aimé la casquette, le pantalon en soie, détesté la rousse stupide et Ethan a besoin d'un peu de savon pour se laver la bouche et apprendre à devenir charmant. Seront-ils capables d'avoir une conversation normale pour pouvoir tomber amoureux? Je crois en toi._

 _Merci encore une fois d'écrire et de me distraire de ma lessive, ménage, mari et enfants en bas-âge. Ils apprennent qu'il faut qu'ils se débrouillent seuls quand tu viens de poster un nouveau chapitre. Ça leur apprend à travailler ensemble._

 _Affectueusement_

 _Franny_

Bella sourit légèrement.

 _Franny pense qu'Edward/Ethan a besoin de prendre des cours pour devenir charmant?_

La vérité c'était qu'il allait sûrement et dans un proche avenir mettre en place une procédure judiciaire contre sa nouvelle voisine. Et il y avait bien peu de chances qu'une conversation normale se déroule entre eux après ce soir. Elle fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à la question de tomber amoureux mais elle réalisa que FRANficiton discutait sur la vie des personnages et non les personnages de la vie réelle sur lesquels elle était basée. Elle se sentit rougir à ses pensées ridiculement capricieuses et répondit rapidement.

Une fois la réponse envoyée elle continua et relut l'autre commentaire.

 ** _Alerte commentaire :_** Young_at_heart

 _Une de mes connaissances m'a recommandé tes histoires. Je suis nouvelle ici mais j'aime beaucoup la série_ "Ecrit dans les étoiles" _. Je suis ravie qu'elle m'ait parlé de ce site et de tes histoires. J'ai lu les précédentes et je suis désolée de le dire mais je n'ai pas commenté. Donc voici mon premier commentaire._

 _La casquette a fait remonter des souvenirs de quand mon mari était plus jeune, il pensait être un étalon et il accrochait une serviette là où la casquette a été pendue. Désolée… mauvaise image mais impressionnante en même temps. Imagine que c'est Ethan et je suis sûre que c'est très excitant. J'ai aimé ton chapitre et j'attends la suite avec impatience._

Bella sourit et se demanda quel âge pouvait bien avoir cette lectrice. Bien sûr il y avait des lecteurs de tous âges. Visiblement celle-ci n'était plus étudiante, alors peut-être d'âge moyen ou légèrement plus âgée. Bella alla voir le profil de la lectrice mais il n'y avait rien, aucune information personnelle comme l'âge, le travail ou d'indication géographique. Elle supposa qu'elle pouvait demander mais si les lecteurs ne mettaient pas cette information c'est parce que peut-être ils tenaient à leur anonymat. Alors elle décida de s'occuper de ses affaires et de répondre simplement.

 ** _Réponse de :_** _bellybeans_

 ** _Message :_** _bonjour Young-at-heart! Merci de partager ton commentaire avec moi! Et merci de suivre les conseils de tes connaissances qui lisent mes histoires. Je suis contente que tu les aies appréciées. Lire c'est bien mais c'est très agréable de savoir ce que tu en as pensé. Tu es officiellement la bienvenue dans le monde de la fanfiction. Nous aimons toutes_ "Ecrit dans les étoiles" _sinon je suppose que nous ne serions pas là, à partager notre obsession…_

 _Ton anecdote concernant les capacités / exploits de ton mari par le passé… était très divertissante. Et comme je ne vous connais pas, ni toi ni ton mari, je vais certainement pouvoir imaginer Ethan avec cette même serviette … bien accrochée. C'est plutôt chaud comme image donc je te remercie._

 _Merci pour le commentaire et merci d'apprécier - pour l'instant - cette histoire._

 _-bellybeans_

Elle envoya cette réponse avec le sourire. Sérieusement, si ce genre de choses parvenait au conjoint des lectrices ils feraient sûrement une drôle de tête… ça la fit rire.

Elle ouvrit les autres mails dans l'ordre de réception. Un message privé en premier. C'était celui qu'elle avait espéré recevoir, quelqu'un qui l'avait rendu curieuse, celui dont elle avait pensé que c'était peut-être un homme.

 ** _Message privé de :_** _Stargazer91_

 ** _Message :_** _Salut bellybeans! Tu me demandes ce que j'ai pensé de la réaction typique qu'un gars aurait pu avoir à l'arrivée plutôt bruyante de Stella. Par l'enfer je ne pense pas que ce soit la même que celle d'Ethan. Ça c'est sacrément sûr. Ce gars a été un parfait abruti envers elle le jour où elle est arrivée. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit venu pour lui crier dessus dans son damné pantalon en soie. Bander en public... Rien de moins! J'ai besoin d'une pause! Ce gars est vraiment tordu? Mdr_

 _J'ai bien aimé la réaction de petite Stelly et approuve totalement l'accrochage de la casquette. C'était vraiment une riche idée, j'avais envie de le dire. J'aime les filles avec de la répartie… mais ce n'est que moi. J'aime les défis. Je pense que Stella a mis du vent dans les voiles d'Ethan… de sa grand-voile du moins. Mdr_

 _Sérieusement un gars doit montrer plus de classe envers les dames. Aucune justification n'est valable pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil parce qu'elle l'a dérangé… lui et sa rousse. Mdr_

 _J'attends le nouveau chapitre. Il me tarde de voir comment la petite Stelly va le faire tourner en bourrique, juste un peu. Juste pour rire!_

 _Fais attention à toi bellybeans!_

Bella s'était demandée si le lecteur était un gars et il semblerait que oui. Elle était contente qu'il approuve ses actions… enfin celles de Stella. Il lui sembla que ce Stargazer était probablement un bon gars. Un très bon gars, très marié ou déjà pris. Et il lisait ces histoires sûrement parce que sa femme ou sa petite-amie le faisait.

Bella continua à lire ses commentaires.

 ** _Alerte commentaire de :_** _GottaReadIt_

 ** _Message :_** _Oh seigneur! Je ne peux pas attendre pour avoir la suite! J'ai vraiment le sentiment que Stella et Ethan vont avoir une relation explosive! Silteplait continue! Tout de suite… assieds-toi et écris, écris, écris! Pourquoi diable gaspilles-tu du temps à lire ça? Tu devrais être en train d'écrire! Je sais qu'il faut que j'attende… Impatiemment!_

 _PS : ECRIS!_

Ce commentaire la fit sourire. Elle aimait ce genre d'impatience. Le genre de lectrice qui était totalement obnubilée par l'histoire, attendant la suite le plus tôt possible. Et le commentaire était juste, c'était une relation absolument explosive. La bombe avait explosé ce soir et les répercussions continuaient à résonner dans sa tête. Et sûrement qu'Edward était encore choqué. Elle soupira et alla au commentaire suivant.

 ** _Alerte commentaire de :_** _brianpat_

 ** _Message :_** _Je ne peux pas attendre d'en savoir plus. Bien sûr tu as commencé avec Ethan en pantalon de soie noire, beaucoup de questions… fais-le vite revenir comme ça! ;) J'aime le développement de cette histoire et il me semble que je vais apprécier playboy Ethan et Stella l'innocente qui le domine, alors écris donc mon amie. Montre-nous comment tout cela va se passer._

Il y avait peu de chance qu'Ethan, ou Edward, revienne dans son pantalon en soie noire… tout ce qu'il en restait n'était qu'un tout petit bout de tissu rangé - pour une raison inconnue - au fond de l'un de ses tiroirs. Mais de nouveau, peut-être qu'Edward et Ethan en avait d'autres…

Elle se demanda pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi simple, fade et sans intérêt qu'elle – ou plutôt Stella, pouvait dominer quelqu'un d'aussi raffiné que playboy - Edward ou plutôt Ethan. Ce genre de choses pouvait fonctionner dans une fiction mais ça n'arrivait jamais dans la vie réelle.

 ** _Alerte commentaire :_** _ChrissyRawbone_

 ** _Message :_** _J'adore déjà cette histoire. Le fait qu'Ethan soit fou de rage et excité est un classique! C'est ma partie préférée quand je lis des fics… les échanges maladroits et les plaisanteries qui vont les amener à flirter… le frisson de la chasse je suppose. Une fois de plus tu m'as ferrée. Merci poupée!_

Elle sourit avec ironie une fois de plus. Il y avait certainement des échanges qui se déroulaient aussi dans les coulisses. C'était un euphémisme de le dire après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et des plaisanteries… des tentatives de flirt peut-être de la part d'Edward ce soir bien qu'elle n'ait pas compris pourquoi. Et bien sûr, il était bon dans ce domaine… il avait beaucoup pratiqué.

 ** _Alerte commentaire de :_** _926flowers_

 ** _Message :_** _Je pense qu'Ethan devrait aller apprendre à gérer sa colère! J'adore sérieusement cette histoire. Je ne me sens pas du tout désolée pour lui, pour ses orteils et ses abdos égratignés. Très contente que Stelly lui ait envoyé la casquette et n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire quand il l'a saluée alors qu'il l'avait sur sa tête. C'est une réaction très intrigante ;) Continue d'écrire s'il te plait!_

Bon si Edward a besoin de gérer sa colère, elle aurait besoin de cours pour changer de comportement. Ce qui était bien c'était que _926flowers_ donnait l'impression qu'elle aurait réagi exactement de la même façon. C'était réconfortant.

La plupart des commentaires avaient été réconfortants, ils lui avaient donné le sourire. La plupart. Et ça faisait du bien de sourire un peu à nouveau. Les lecteurs étaient du côté de Bella. Elle se demanda s'ils seraient de son côté quand ils découvriraient qu'elle avait exploré la maison d'Ethan. Probablement. Ils pensaient que c'était une fiction, pas une réalité… ou peut-être de la fiction basée sur des faits réels. La plupart penserait que c'est mal d'espionner mais ils auraient fait pareil… c'était Ethan après tout. Ou Edward, sur un plan plus personnel. Qui pouvait l'ignorer? Dieu seul savait, elle en avait été incapable.

Elle répondit plutôt superficiellement à chaque commentaire, elle ne sentait pas vraiment elle-même. Après avoir envoyé toutes les réponses, elle continua et lut le second message privé qu'elle avait reçu. Il venait de _Young_at_heart_ de nouveau et elle avait écrit très peu de temps après son premier commentaire. Mais Bella était sur le point de dîner avec Edward quand elle avait vu ce nouveau message.

 ** _Message privé de :_** _Young_at_heart_

 ** _Message :_** _Après t'avoir envoyé mon commentaire j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait plus de choses à dire… des choses sur lesquelles je me posais des questions concernant l'inspiration de ton histoire alors je suis de nouveau là!_

 _D'abord je me suis demandée où tu avais pris cette idée de la casquette_ Abruti. _Je ne sais pas… peut-être que l'idée d'une casquette avec des injures brodées dessus est juste faite pour les jeunes. Ce doit faire pas mal de temps que mon cher mari n'a pas parlé ainsi. Il doit aussi pouvoir dire la même chose à propos de moi mdr! Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai entendu parler de ce genre de casquette il n'y a pas très longtemps et je voulais juste savoir si c'était quelque chose de réel qui t'avait inspiré, une émission, un film ou autre chose…_

 _Deuxièmement, je suis allée voir ton profil et j'ai vu que tu étais enseignante. Je me demandais ce que tu enseignais et d'où tu étais? Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne viendrai pas chez toi pour t'espionner en attendant d'avoir le chapitre suivant_ de ta fic _. Mais comme Stella vient du Pacifique nord et est enseignante dans le secondaire, je me demandai si ce n'était pas un clin d'œil à ta propre vie? Je réalise aussi que c'est un point commun à la série "Ecrit dans les étoiles" alors ce n'est peut-être que pour ça. (Je suis relativement nouvelle dans ce genre de littérature!) Mais es-tu récemment arrivée à Seattle? Es-tu prof d'anglais comme ton héroïne?_

 _La troisième chose que je me demande c'est est-ce que tu vis de l'autre côté de la rue d'un attirant mais mal léché Ethan? Si c'est le cas, j'espère que tu pourras l'entrainer du bon côté de la force. Il se peut que ton Ethan ait juste besoin de trouver la bonne fille pour changer ;)_

 _Quoi qu'il en soit je ne veux pas te tirer les vers du nez. Si je suis trop indiscrète tu n'as pas à me révéler tes secrets, tu peux aussi ignorer cet e-mail, je ne m'en sentirai pas du tout offensée!_

 _Merci d'écrire cette histoire stimulante!_

 _Young_at_ heart_

Bella se redressa, fixa l'écran, se demandant exactement ce qu'elle devait répondre. Elle ne voulait pas ignorer ses lectrices mais elle ne voulait pas non plus donner trop d'informations. Elle aimait son anonymat. Et c'était important pour elle de le garder. Angela était la seule personne qui connaissait réellement son identité. Même Star-A-Holic, la faiseuse de bannière et la plus loyale commentatrice, ne connaissait pas son vrai nom. Elle aimait que ce soit ainsi. Dieu nous garde qu'une de ses lectrices soit l'une de ses élèves? Bella mourait mille fois. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus déplaisant que cela?

Elle tapa une réponse pour _Young_at_heart!_

 ** _Message privé de :_** _bellybeans_

 ** _Message :_** _Salut Young_at_heart!_

 _Je vais garder certains de mes secrets mais je vais aussi répondre à quelques-unes des questions._

 _La casquette_ Abruti _est aussi dans une chanson des Kings of Leon. Ce genre de casquette peut être acheté en ligne. Je suppose qu'on peut en acheter avec n'importe quoi brodé dessus. Les seules personnes que je connais qui en ont commandé, ou porté, sont de jeunes adultes comme moi._

 _En fait je suis professeur d'anglais, une des raisons pour lesquelles je m'essaie à l'écriture. Et j'ai vécu dans l'état de Washington pendant un certain temps comme ma Stella ou la Stella canon de la série originale. Oui le terme est utilisé correctement, tu fais un bon lecteur pour être novice!" Je ne vais pas dire où je vis exactement pour protéger mon anonymat… et m'assurer que tu ne viennes pas me traquer… aha_

 _Quant aux voisins attirants, réels ou imaginaires, je t'assure que la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est d'avoir à apprendre à quelqu'un ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal… sachant que je ne le sais pas toujours moi-même._

 _Je suppose que Stella, toi et moi devons juste attendre et voir ce qu'il va se passer dans l'avenir pour connaitre les réponses à toutes ces questions et voir où cette histoire va nous mener :-)_

 _Merci de ton intérêt pour ma petite fic et moi. J'espère avoir satisfait - un peu - ta curiosité._

 _-bellybeans_

Satisfaite de tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, elle envoya le message et referma son ordinateur. Elle réalisa qu'elle venait de promettre à une lectrice que l'histoire allait continuer alors qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à s'y remettre. Elle ne serait plus basée sur des faits réels car ça ne mènerait nulle part. Elle éteignit les lumières en bas et monta se préparer pour se coucher.

 **ooo O ooo**

Edward resta assis au comptoir de la cuisine pendant un moment, regardant l'ordinateur face à lui, sa main sur le couvercle, pianotant avec ses doigts, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Finalement il haussa les épaules.

 _Putain… je vais probablement aller en enfer de toute façon._

Et il l'ouvrit.

Il se souvenait du site.

 _Star-Lighted._

Le fond étincelait, bleu lavande en bas puis bleu de plus en plus foncé en montant et totalement noir comme à minuit en haut avec des étoiles qui brillaient. Un ciel de fin de journée qui se remplissait des étoiles de la nuit. Il savait que c'était un site de fan fiction consacré à la série "Ecrit dans les étoiles". Il avait lu cela sur la page d'accueil le jour où il avait attendu Bella dans sa classe.

Edward connaissait cette série. Tu ne pouvais pas vivre aujourd'hui et ne pas connaitre ce phénomène de séries de livres ou de films. Les livres avaient été traduits dans toutes les langues possibles. L'auteur de la série pourrait certainement embaucher quelqu'un pour faire chaque chose pour elle pour le reste de sa vie sans jamais lever le petit doigt. Les films avaient permis à de jeunes acteurs de se faire une place. Ils étaient devenus des icônes universelles jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le milieu de la vingtaine et puissent quitter leurs chambres d'hôtel sans qu'une foule de paparazzi ne surveille leur moindre fait et geste.

Edward chercha le site, s'arrêtant pour frotter sa main le long de sa cuisse alors que la page d'accueil avec son ciel étoilé apparaissait sur l'écran. Les étoiles brillaient, donnant l'impression de lui faire un clin d'œil. Il fixa l'écran, ses yeux passant sur tous les liens. Une petite bannière sur le côté donnait les statistiques générales du site. Il y avait presque 200 000 membres, plus de 117 000 histoires et plus de 14 000 auteures. Edward gémit en réalisant que sa recherche s'apparentait à trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Bien sûr Bella avait utilisé un pseudonyme, elle le lui avait dit. Et bien sûr ça pouvait être absolument n'importe quoi. Ce ne serait pas quelque chose qui ressemblerait à son nom mais c'était une possibilité. Il cliqua sur auteurs et ouvrit. Le classement était par ordre alphabétique. Il y avait même une page qui commençait par des chiffres et des symboles avant les premières lettres de l'alphabet. Les dix premières pages concernaient le A.

"Putain de merde," murmura-t-il dans sa barbe, désespéré.

Il passa son doigt sur sa lèvre en cliquant sur la lettre I. il y avait quatre pages de noms ici mais pas un seul Isabella. Ensuite il passa à S. Treize pages. Un seul semblait possible "sswansong". Il cliqua sur le nom et le profil apparut. Le nom réel de l'écrivain était Sarah et pas de nom de famille. Il souffla de frustration et chercha dans les "B". Il y avait neuf pages là. Trois noms commençaient par Bella. "Bella-mi," "BellaLuna" et "Bellastrella". Il regarda chacun d'entre eux.

Bella-mi venait d'avoir trente-six ans était mère au foyer avec trois enfants, diplômée en création littéraire qui n'avait rien écrit depuis des années mais qui allait recommencer à présent. Son profil mentionnait qu'elle avait choisi son pseudo en référence à Guy de Maupassant. BellaLuna avait dix-huit ans et était folle de tout ce qui pouvait concerner Ethan Collins ou Patrick Robinson, l'acteur qui jouait le rôle. Et pour la dernière, bellastrella, son prénom était Estelle. Elle était directeur de publicité, était au milieu de la cinquantaine et avait un fils du même âge que l'acteur mais admettait qu'elle convoitait Pat Robinson et les personnages qu'il interprétait, peu importe le film et peu importe son âge.

Edward avait barré, métaphoriquement parlant. Si ça avait été un match de baseball il aurait réellement balancé la batte et tapé sur son ordinateur portable tellement il était irrité.

Il était dégouté de lui-même d'avoir été aussi optimiste.

Il se rassit s'appuyant contre le dossier tristement. Il secoua la tête. Visiblement il fallait qu'il commence à passer chaque profil un par un et avancer mais ça prendrait une éternité et les chances de trouver Bella étaient minimes car elle n'avait peut-être rien mis d'intéressant dans son profil.

Elle pouvait même y avoir mis de fausses informations… mais bon elle se serait sûrement dénoncée dans le deuxième alinéa et aurait rétabli la vérité à la fin…

Edward grogna pour lui-même.

Puis il s'énerva de penser comme un crétin parce qu'elle n'était pas vraiment du genre qui voulait tromper les autres.

Il soupira et finit par fermer l'ordinateur. Il était encore énervé d'avoir échoué dans sa recherche. Il avait besoin de distraction. Il voulait _faire quelque chose_ concernant toute cette situation parce qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas laisser les choses comme elles étaient.

Et Dieu fasse qu'Alice n'est pas vent de tout cela.

 _Oh bon dieu … ça craindrait vraiment!_

Pendant quelques instants il imagina qu'Alice s'apercevrait que Bella était en colère, lui demanderait ce qu'il se passait et se mettrait à la consoler, puis Bella lui raconterait ce qu'il s'était passé et Alice ferait de sa vie un enfer pour avoir ruiné les débuts d'une amitié avec sa nouvelle collègue. Elle verrait les choses du point de vue de Bella et lui dirait qu'il était un homme sans cœur ni âme.

Même si actuellement il faisait une tentative pour un nouveau départ dans sa vie de célibataire.

Non… Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Il resta assis là quelques minutes, essayant de trouver un plan B.

 _B pour Bella._

 _Très intelligent, Cullen. Concentre-toi à présent. Que peux-tu faire pour tenter de sauver ceci? Cette pauvre fille va vivre de l'autre côté de la rue pour qui sait combien de temps._

 _Rien d'exagéré… ça la gênerait._

 _Rien de stupide. Elle te rirait au nez._

 _Rien d'agressif… elle aurait peur et ne comprendrait pas tes intentions. Ton intention c'est d'être gentil juste au cas où tu aurais oublié._

Après quelques minutes il descendit du tabouret et monta les marches deux par deux allant dans sa chambre chercher des chaussures. Il ouvrit son tiroir à chaussettes et attrapa une paire de chaussettes blanches de sport, il entendit son téléphone bipper. Il était posé sur sa commode là où il l'avait laissé quand il était allé dans le bain à remous plus tôt. Il le prit et vit qu'il avait trois nouveaux messages.

Le premier venait d'Alice et concernait la journée de dimanche. Edward faisait toujours un barbecue le week-end de la fête du travail, d'habitude le dimanche pour que les gens puissent récupérer le lundi.

 ** _Salut E! Puis-je inviter quelques amis dimanche? Je n'ai absolument rien fait depuis que nous sommes rentrées d'Hawaï Rosalie et moi. –Pix_**

Alice avait l'habitude d'organiser une petite réunion avec ses amis de l'école quand elle rentrait de vacances avant de commencer l'année scolaire. Cette année elle était partie à Hawaii avec Rosalie, son amie du travail, presque jusqu'au premier jour de la rentrée.

Ça ne posait pas de problème a Edward qu'il y ait plus de monde, il avait invité moins de personnes que d'habitude cette année. Il répondit à Alice, se demandant qui elle allait inviter, bien qu'en réalité peu lui importait.

 ** _Bien sûr. Dis-moi juste combien. Je m'occupe des boissons, des steaks et du poulet. Tu peux t'occuper des plats d'accompagnements –E_**

Le message suivant était d'Emmett.

 ** _Toujours d'accord pour sortir avec my cousin* demain soir? –Em_**

Edward roula des yeux et pinça l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index. Il ne sentait pas très sociable en ce moment, mais plus tôt dans la semaine quand il lui avait parlé depuis Chicago il avait promis à Emmett. Il envoya une réponse rapide.

 ** _Ouais. Génial. J'y serai vers 19 h –E_**

Le troisième message était de sa mère. Ça avait bien dû lui prendre cinq minutes pour taper ça et le lui envoyer, plus longtemps que d'attraper le téléphone et laisser un message mais elle avait essayé. Elle voulait rester aussi jeune que possible. Il sourit à ses efforts.

 ** _Salut Edward j'ai qq chose de drôle à te raconter. Appelle-moi demain ou quand tu peux. I love you. Mam'_**

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire mais ça irait, elle devait être au lit en train de ronfler gentiment maintenant de toute façon. Il l'appellerait demain. Il n'y avait probablement pas d'urgence.

Il arrangea ses chaussettes, mit ses chaussures de sport et les laça rapidement. Il quitta sa chambre et regarda l'heure. Il était près de onze heures. Il dévala l'escalier et prit son trousseau de clés sur le comptoir en passant et alla au garage. Il ouvrit le portail.

Il était temps de s'attaquer au plan B.

 **ooo O ooo**

Quand Bella monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer à aller au lit, elle vit de la lumière dans la rue et regarda le portail du garage qui s'ouvrait chez Edward. Elle resta près de la porte et s'empêcha d'allumer la lumière pendant qu'elle regardait - distraite temporairement. Les phares de la bitmobile étaient allumées et elle entendait le grondement sourd du moteur. Elle regarda l'heure. Il était presque vingt-trois heures.

 _Où va-t-il maintenant?_

 _Peut-être une bimbo de dernière minute? Est-ce que ce sont vraiment tes affaires? Toute la soirée a été ruinée à cause de ta curiosité. Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais arrêter un peu?_

 _Comme si les choses pouvaient empirer!_

 _D'accord, alors… regarde-le, super fouineuse_

Elle regarda attendant que la voiture s'éloigne à tout moment mais elle ne sortit que dans l'allée et s'arrêta. Le moteur se tut et les phares s'éteignirent. Edward sortit du côté conducteur, il portait un pantalon de survêtement gris, un t-shirt blanc et des chaussures de sport. Il ferma la portière et rentra au garage. Il resta là un moment regardant autour de lui, vers le haut là où étaient stockées des affaires. Sa main se posa sur sa hanche et l'autre alla jusqu'à ses cheveux distraitement. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Ses deux mains tombèrent à ses côtés soudainement et il se dirigea vers un mur, disparaissant de sa vue pendant un instant.

Quand il revint, il portait un grand escabeau et passa de l'autre côté du garage. Il ouvrit l'escabeau puis monta les quatre marches et disparut plus ou moins de sa vue une fois de plus.

Dans l'obscurité Bella alla vers sa commode et en sortit un short de pyjama et un vieux débardeur. En se déshabillant elle continua à observer les allées et venues en face.

Les jambes d'Edward refirent leur apparition puis lui tout entier, il portait un grand bac en plastique rectangulaire sur une épaule. Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison en portant la boite. Il disparut dans la maison puis réapparut quelques instants plus tard les mains vides. L'escabeau fut rangé puis un instant plus tard il retourna à la voiture et la rentra au garage.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, au moment où il était hors de sa voiture il lui avait semblé qu'il avait levé les yeux vers elle ou au moins dans sa direction. Bella haleta, il l'avait sans doute repérée. Mais elle souffla et se détendit en réalisant que c'était impossible, il faisait noir. Edward ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était là à le regarder… tout simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Bella regarda le portail du garage descendre.

Enfin elle grimpa dans le lit un peu plus tard, mentalement et émotionnellement épuisée et se demandant si elle n'avait pas une obsession malsaine envers Edward Cullen.

 **ooo O ooo**

Environ une heure après qu'Edward ait fait son tour dans son garage il tomba au lit. Il était minuit passé et il était épuisé. Ce n'était pas dû au fait qu'il avait passé plus de temps que prévu à trier sa boite du garage qui contenait des choses qu'il avait gardées de l'université et de ses années du secondaire. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était fatigué. Cela aurait été trop simple…. Non… les choses avaient pris un tour décidément pas simple.

Putain pas simple du tout.

Et maintenant il allait aller en enfer.

Le problème était…

Quand Edward eut finit en bas, il monta en enlevant son t-shirt en chemin. Dans sa chambre il enleva ses chaussures et chaussettes, son pantalon et entra dans la salle de bain pour se doucher. Il ouvrit l'eau et attendit qu'elle se réchauffe un peu, il s'était étiré, essayant de détendre les nœuds dans son dos. L'eau chaude avait atténué son stress des dernières heures et il sentit sa tension refluer. Il prit finalement le shampooing.

C'était un shampooing haut de gamme que sa sœur avait trouvé et commandé en ligne. Elle lui avait acheté pour plaisanter, le gel de douche aussi, l'eau de toilette et l'après-rasage. Mais c'est Edward qui plaisanta avec Alice en lui disant qu'il aimait beaucoup cette gamme de produits Predator, comme le faisait la plupart des femmes qu'il fréquentait d'ailleurs, ainsi que sa mère. Il fit mousser ses cheveux, un sourire sur le visage en pensant à Alice qui avait admis que les produits étrangers sentaient étonnamment bon. Et il était resté bloqué sur eux, avait commandé le reste de la gamme. En rinçant ses cheveux il ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur les poignées posées sur le mur à hauteur de son épaule. Ça l'éblouit. Il se pencha en avant et les retira, ouvrit la cabine de douche et les laissa tomber sur le tapis de bain. Il n'allait pas les jeter mais pour l'instant il n'allait plus en avoir besoin. Il pourrait les ranger sous le lavabo. Un jour, peut-être, il les remettrait quand il serait moins énervé contre elles… et contre lui.

Il savait que ça avait tout à voir avec Bella. Elle les avait vues si elle avait visité sa douche. Elle avait compris pourquoi elles étaient là. Et maintenant ça le gênait.

"Pourquoi était-elle venue dans ma douche?" se demanda-t-il brusquement à voix haute. Mais il n'avait pas la réponse. Elle le désarçonnait toujours, il ne la comprenait pas. Vraisemblablement elle avait vu les poignées et compris pourquoi elles étaient là.

En attrapant le gel douche il pensa à elle, pas à la fin attristante de leur soirée mais au début.

Comment il l'avait transportée sur le canapé, il se rappela qu'il avait remarqué un autre parfum que celui de la fraise. C'était un parfum floral. Ce devait être son parfum ou son gel douche. C'était agréable et léger, pas insupportable ou entêtant comme les parfums de toutes ces femmes qu'ils avaient fréquentées. Il avait semblé innocent et subtil, un peu comme l'odeur de son shampoing.

Edward se détendit en savonnant son corps, commençant par ses mains et allant vers son torse. Au moment où ses mains savonneuses couraient de sa poitrine à son estomac puis plus bas il était redevenu lui-même. Et ses pensées commençaient à errer vers les façons dont il pourrait se libérer de tout ce stress refoulé.

Il sentait qu'il commençait à durcir et il laissa son esprit vagabonder en commençant à se caresser langoureusement. Des images de bras et de jambes féminins, de cuisses et de seins voletaient dans ses pensées, l'excitant pendant qu'il se … savonnait.

Il revit des activités qu'il avait observées, vécues ou lues ou auxquelles il avait participé. Il évita les visages, se concentrant plutôt sur les parties du corps de la femme et les façons dont il pourrait en profiter. Ses mouvements et ses manipulations devenaient plus ciblées et plus frénétiques. Et tandis que son corps s'approchait de sa libération une chose étonnante se produisit.

Les images floues et sans visage disparurent de ses pensées, laissant place à un visage en particulier, c'était un visage en forme de cœur, pâle, avec de grands yeux bruns couleur chocolat, un nez légèrement retroussé, des lèvres pleines qui souriaient. Il ferma les yeux, chassant cette vision qu'il ne pourrait éviter. Alors qu'il regardait ce visage en pensée, il vit sa langue rose sortir et lécher une grosse et juteuse fraise dégoulinant de crème fouettée. Ses lèvres s'enroulèrent autour de la fraise, les yeux fermés de contentement. Et dans cette dernière fraction de seconde sa vision changea, Bella ne se concentrait plus sur une fraise… mais sur _lui_... juste entre ses lèvres. Il explosa, explosa, un cri lui échappa et se répercuta contre les murs de la douche, un cri entre l'extase et le gémissement d'angoisse.

…

*My cousin en anglais : ma cousine ou mon cousin - on ne sait pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille, Edward pense que c'est une fille.


	20. Coïncidences et plan B

.

 ** _… CHAPITRE 20 …_**

 ** _Coïncidences et plan B_**

C'était officiel. Edward avait été bel et bien baisé.

Ou peut-être le problème était là. Il ne l'avait pas été du tout. Pas au sens littéral.

Il ne l'avait pas été depuis lundi soir… quand il l'avait bel et bien été encore et encore par Kate Hart…

 _Quel désastre ce fut._

 _Il fallait en passer par là. Ce fut une putain de catastrophe. Littéralement!_

 _Certes! Pouvons-nous passer à la suite?_

 _Comment était-ce arrivé? Peut-être que c'était simplement ces maudites fraises au Cointreau et chantilly?_

 _Bien essayé perv-ward, tu sais bien qu'il y a plus que cela._

 _Mais je ne la connais pas!_

 _Ça peut changer._

 _Si! Ça doit être ainsi! Elle est hors de portée! A quoi tu penses? Evidemment tu ne penses pas… et les conséquences? Elle vit de l'autre côté de la rue! Elle travaille avec Alice! Ce serait désastreux!_

 _Sois juste son ami. Il n'y a rien de mal à être son ami. Elle pourrait avoir besoin d'un ami… quelqu'un qui ne lui crie pas dessus et ne l'accuse pas à tort pour la faire se sentir pire que ce qu'elle se sent déjà._

 _Merci. Comme si je ne me sentais pas déjà assez con._

 _Peut-être qu'au lieu de porter_ Abruti _tu ferais bien de te faire tatouer ce mot sur le front._

 _Merci. Voilà une idée fabuleuse._

 _Tu en as de meilleures?_

 _Oui… j'ai un plan B._

 _Il faut que je voie ça._

 _Va te faire foutre._

 _Je ne peux pas… tu ne me veux pas._

 _Débrouille toi avec!_

Edward roula sur lui-même et regarda l'heure depuis son lit dans ses draps et sa couette en satin. Il était plus de deux heures du matin.

 _Ces draps ne sont pas si glissants que ça… Doux et lisses mais pas glissants._

 _Doux et lisses… tu es toujours un sacré connard._

 _Ok! D'accord! J'achèterai une autre housse et des draps! Va au diable!_

Edward avait regardé l'heure de nombreuses fois cette nuit-là. Le temps passait lentement. Le sommeil lui échappait continuellement. Il discutait sans cesse avec sa conscience, le sommeil le fuyait et le temps passa. Il soupira et se retourna pour la nième fois cette nuit… aujourd'hui… ce matin… ce putain de peu importe quand.

Il finit par s'endormir en comptant les fils qui formaient la trame des draps de coton égyptien.

 **ooo O ooo**

Lorsque Bella se réveilla le vendredi matin elle était très soulagée. Même si elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, elle avait tourné et retourné une grande partie de la nuit. Elle avait rêvé un peu aussi. Eh bien il serait peut-être plus exact de dire qu'elle avait cauchemardé une grande partie de la nuit.

Comme si elle avait besoin que son subconscient lui rappelle que ce qu'elle avait fait été mal.

Le rêve avait commencé de façon assez familière. Elle marchait dans une maison. Pas la sienne… celle-là avait du carrelage couleur ardoise et des comptoirs en granit foncé et était décorée dans les tons de bleus, de gris et de noir, un peu comme le ciel par une nuit sans étoile. Dans son rêve elle était seule et errait dans des chambres élégamment meublées jusqu'à ce que finalement elle rencontre une porte verrouillée dans un couloir de l'étage.

Elle retint son souffle quand sa main atteignit la poignée mais elle savait que c'était verrouillé… mais de façon inattendue… la porte s'ouvrit. Bella entra furtivement dans la pièce, ce qui permit à ses yeux de s'habituer au manque de lumière. La pièce était très peu meublée avec un plancher en bois sombre et quelques appliques qui donnaient une légère lumière contre les murs teintés en bleu. Elle haleta quand elle comprit.

 _Oh Seigneur! Je suis dans la Chambre bleue de la luxure!_

Tout à coup la porte se ferma derrière elle. Elle se retourna et juste là se tenaient non seulement Edward Cullen mais aussi Ethan Collins et Pat Robinson mais aussi Sébastian Kinque, sorti de son roman – c'était celui qu'elle préférait. Apparemment tous les cinq avaient envahi le domaine de Sébastian même s'il ressemblait étrangement à celui d'Edward Cullen. Ou peut-être que ce dernier avait la même chambre bleue que celle de Sébastian Kinque. Ou alors la mère d'Edward, qui avait fait la décoration intérieure, avait aussi fait celle de Sébastian. Son esprit essayait de comprendre.

C'était intimidant.

Ils étaient intimidants.

Bella se sentit intimidée.

Elle les fixa, ils étaient appuyés contre le mur, torse nu, exhibant leur beauté sauvage, les pieds nus, paraissant plus que parfaits dans leurs vieux jeans délavés et déboutonnés. Bella réalisa que chacun d'eux tenait un instrument de châtiment excepté Edward Cullen.

Sébastian tenait une cravache dans une main et tapait doucement dans son autre main. Ethan tenait un fouet qu'il faisait siffler en l'air. Pat avait un battoir qu'il faisait claquer sur sa cuisse. Edward ne tenait rien mais il pliait et dépliait son poing et Bella compris qu'il pourrait taper avec sa main nue.

 _Putain de merde!_

Bella réalisa qu'elle était prisonnière. Ses poignets et ses chevilles avaient été attachés à un banc à fouetter, bien que personne ne l'ait ligotée, elle l'était simplement…

"Isabella," déclara Sébastian Kinque d'une voix glaciale. "Tu as trahi ma confiance. J'ai besoin de te contrôler, tu t'es comportée de façon inconsidérée."

Bella tressaillit.

 _Oh Seigneur! Je ne t'ai rien fait à toi!_

"Tes agissements sont indignes d'une auteur de fan fiction," grogna Ethan Collins.

Bella cligna des yeux et eut le souffle coupé.

 _Je n'ai encore rien écrit à ce sujet…_

"Tu es une vilaine fille… vraiment une vilaine fille," déclara Pat Robinson avec son accent britannique. Et ensuite il rigola.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 _Si mignon! Et son accent!_

"Tu as épié ma vie!" lâcha Edward Cullen. "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi?"

Bella fronça les sourcils et se décida enfin à dire quelque chose.

"Je ne voulais pas envahir ta vie. J'étais simplement curieuse. Je suis terriblement désolée…. Je souhaiterai pouvoir revenir en arrière."

"Silence!" dirent les quatre dieux grecs à l'unisson tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers elle, brandissant leurs instruments de torture.

 _Oh Seigneur!_

"Je pense que tu en as assez vu," dit Sébastian en sortant une cravate de sa poche arrière et en la tendant à Edward Cullen.

Edward s'approcha et la passa devant ses yeux, s'en servant comme d'un bandeau, couvrant ses yeux, il la serra pour la maintenir en place.

"Vilaine, vilaine," entendit-elle P-Robz rigoler quelque part derrière elle.

Elle était couchée là, les yeux bandés, tirant sur ses liens, attendant la punition imminente, puis il y eut un autre son… pas un murmure, mais un bip. Un bip incessant.

Bella cligna des yeux. Le bandeau avait disparu. Son alarme bipait et les quatre dominants spectaculairement attirants avaient disparu. Elle était seule et elle n'était plus dans la chambre bleue. Plus attachée sur un banc. Elle était couchée dans son lit et c'était vendredi matin.

 _Oh merci! Je suis saine et sauve!_

Le biiip continua tandis que Bella restée allongée là. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se fit à l'idée qu'elle était seule et qu'il était vendredi matin, il fallait qu'elle se lève et qu'elle se prépare pour aller travailler.

 _Seigneur! Je suis bel et bien folle!_

En sortant de son lit elle dut bien l'admettre, elle allait devenir folle, être attachée dans la chambre bleue de la luxure pour une éternité avec ces quatre délicieux et attirants mecs seraient une façon agréable de partir.

Bon excepté pour leurs caprices dégoûtants.

Et la correction potentielle.

Elle était dans la salle de bain en train de se sécher les cheveux, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle semblait un peu fripée et éteinte. Elle était fatiguée et elle avait des cernes sous les yeux. Bien sûr personne ne paraitrait en bonne forme s'il avait passé la nuit dans le grand lit avec Edward Cullen, Ethan Collins et P-Robz. Et à présent Sébastian Kinque s'était aussi invité dans ses rêves amenant avec lui ses instruments de torture. Elle roula des yeux à son inconscient hyperactif et finit de se sécher les cheveux.

En une heure, elle fut habillée et prête à aller travailler. Elle portait une paire de nouveaux talons qui étaient un peu plus hauts que ceux qu'elle portait habituellement pour travailler. Ce serait une bonne journée pour se casser la figure avec de nouveaux talons, elle n'allait pas être dans son assiette pour terminer la préparation de ses cours pour la semaine prochaine. Les talons noirs soulignaient sa jupe grise bleue pâle et le chemisier gris et noir imprimé qu'elle portait avec un cardigan gris foncé.

Ça irait bien avec la maison d'Edward Cullen… réalisa-t-elle.

Ensuite elle se donna une claque mentale pour ses pensées ridicules et descendit pour se faire une tasse de café et manger un morceau avant de partir pour l'école.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la boite de céréales Lucky Charms en pensant à sa mère écervelée et fantasque. Renée avait toujours été d'avis que ces petites guimauves pourraient un jour rendre sa vie magique. Bella pourrait certainement utiliser toute l'aide dont elle aurait besoin pour l'obtenir, alors elle en versa dans son bol et ajouta du lait. Ils flottèrent au début, il était clair qu'il y avait plus de lunes et d'étoiles que du reste.

Peu importe ce que ça pouvait signifier.

Elle continua de déjeuner et quand elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge elle fut surprise de constater qu'il était déjà plus de sept heures.

 _Oh non non! Je ne peux pas être en retard._

Elle quitta son tabouret et jeta ce qu'il restait dans son bol… elle avait mangé autant de Charms qu'elle avait pu dans un effort de rendre sa journée meilleure. Elle remplit son thermos de café et de crème, attrapa son sac à main, éteignit la lumière en se dirigeant vers la porte.

En se rapprochant de son camion, elle regarda de l'autre côté de la rue et vit que la lumière était allumée à l'étage en face. Edward devait faire sa gym à domicile travaillant probablement à garder son beau physique pour attirer les bimbos.

Elle glissa sur son siège et posa son sac à main à côté de la casquette _Bitch_ qui était restée là depuis quelques jours _._ Elle aurait voulu ranger le sac sous le siège et la casquette dans la boite à gant mais elle préférait vraiment sortir du quartier sans se faire remarquer par les voisins … qui pouvaient faire de l'exercice ce matin. Elle démarra le Chevy, recula dans son allée et partit sur Stardust Lane, laissant la casquette là où elle était.

Quand elle entra dans le bureau, Shelly Cope faisait une annonce dans le haut-parleur les informant, qu'il y aurait une réunion du personnel très brève mais obligatoire dans la salle des professeurs qui commencerait rapidement à huit heures.

Elle entendit une voix familière derrière elle.

"Bonjour Isabella!"

Elle se retourna et vit Mike Newton et Jessica Stanley et elle les salua.

"Nous n'étions pas censés avoir une réunion ce matin, pas vrai?" demanda Jessica.

"Non pas que je me souvienne. Stewart a dû oublier de nous dire quelque chose hier," dit Mike avec un haussement d'épaules en parlant du principal Greene.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle des professeurs. Quelques-uns étaient déjà assis. Elle regarda vers où elle s'était assise hier. Alice était là avec Jasper Whitlock. Sa tête était penchée, il regardait le livre ouvert devant lui. Le coude d'Alice était appuyé sur la table, son menton posé dans sa main, lui souriant doucement pendant que ses lèvres bougeaient. Il semblerait que Jasper lise à voix haute.

Bella suivit Jessica et Mike et s'approchèrent de la table. Alice les regarda.

"Bonjour!" Elle était rayonnante. Bella se demanda quel pourcentage de ce sourire leur était adressé ou était la conséquence de la présence de Jasper Whitlock.

"Bonjour, mesdemoiselles et monsieur*!" offrit Jasper de sa voix trainante. Il avait l'air sacrément heureux lui aussi, appréciant sa leçon de français à en juger par le sourire qu'il arborait et le livre de français tome 1 qui était posé sur la table. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Alice et elle lui fit un signe approbateur. "Alice m'aide à dépoussiérer mon français. Je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose et ma prononciation n'est pas terrible – elle a toujours été assez horrible d'ailleurs."

Alice rigola en souriant. "Ta prononciation est très bien. C'est un mélange parfait de lycée en France et de gentleman du sud."

Il cligna des yeux et lui sourit timidement en retour.

Jessica prit une chaise de l'autre côté de la table, Bella s'assit entre Alice et Jessica. Eric Yorkie fit son apparition un instant plus tard, les rejoignit et se trouva une chaise pour s'assoir à leur table.

"Rosalie arrive. Elle m'a dit de lui garder une chaise. Avez-vous vu Tyler Crowley ce matin?" demanda-t-il. Tout le monde fit signe que non avec la tête. Eric haussa les épaules. "Bon, on devrait lui garder une chaise aussi juste au cas où il veuille venir avec nous quand il arrivera."

Jasper se contorsionna et attrapa une chaise libre derrière lui et la fit glisser de l'autre côté. Il semblerait que personne ne puisse s'asseoir entre Alice et lui.

Rose arriva. "Bonjour. J'ai raté quelque chose?" demanda-t-elle, en attachant ses cheveux en une épaisse queue de cheval.

"Non. Rien encore," répondit Eric, en regardant autour de la salle qui se remplissait.

"Oh!" dit Alice en se penchant en avant, en regardant les membres du groupe comme si subitement elle se souvenait de quelque chose. "J'allais oublier! Je voulais que vous veniez à notre fête annuelle pour la rentrée, ce dimanche. Qu'en pensez-vous? Vous êtes disponibles?" Elle regarda autour de la table dans l'expectative.

Jessica, Mike, Rosalie et Eric dirent immédiatement qu'ils étaient d'accord. Bella regarda vers Jasper. Il semblait hésiter comme elle. Alice le remarqua et donna d'autres explications en les regardant.

"J'ai toujours fait ça. Vous savez, on se retrouve avant d'être complètement perdus dans le travail? Mais d'habitude c'est à la fin du mois d'août. Comme Rose et moi étions à Hawaii je n'ai pas pu le faire. Mais j'ai pensé que si nous faisions ça dimanche, tout le monde pourrait venir. Si des personnes avaient des projets pour la fête du travail, lundi, ils pourraient quand même venir…"

"Oh ça me parait bien Alice, tu peux compter sur moi," accepta Jasper.

"Bella?" demanda Alice là regardant plus précisément.

Bella sourit. "Bien sûr. Ça me parait bien. Puis-je amener quelque chose?"

Rosalie ricana. "Est-ce que tu crois qu'Alice fait la cuisine? Elle sait faire les cocktails de façon spectaculaire et organiser les fêtes mais quand il s'agit de nourriture, chacun apporte la sienne."

Alice tira la langue à Rose.

Mike, Jessica et Eric semblaient vouloir s'étouffer de rire et mordre leur langue, Rosalie semblait dire la vérité, décida Bella.

"Merci Rose, tu es une experte en cuisine aussi." Alice se tourna vers Bella. "Oui amène quelque chose." Elle les regarda puis s'adressa à tout le monde de nouveau. "Vous pouvez amener ce que vous voulez. Ne vous inquiétez de quoi, on fera un barbecue, steak et poulet. Amenez l'apéritif et les plats d'accompagnement."

"A quelle heure faut-il qu'on vienne?" demanda Mike.

"Vers quinze heures je pense que ce serait bien. Oh et je vous donnerai l'adresse et le code pour passer la grille."

"On sait où tu habites, Al," dit Rosalie. "Sauf Bella et Jasper."

"Oh! On ne fait pas ça chez moi cette fois-ci. Je ne l'ai pas dit?" demanda-t-elle innocemment. "Ce sera chez mon frère. Nous organisons cette petite fête ensemble. Il fait toujours un barbecue pour la fête du travail. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous donnerai tout ce qu'il faut à l'heure du déjeuner." Alice sourit et regarda autour de la table. "Sauf toi," elle sourit à Bella. "Puisque tu vis là-bas."

Bella crut qu'elle allait vomir ses Lucky Charms. Bon juste les charms … elle aurait dû manger plus de ceux qui portaient chance… comment se faisait-il qu'elle ait autant la poisse?

 _Chez Edward? Merde… comment vais-je pouvoir me sortir de cette situation?_

 _Angela!_

"Tu sais quoi Alice? J'ai complètement oublié… j'ai une amie qui vient pour le week-end. Elle ne partira pas avant lundi soir. J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir venir."

"Amène ton amie! Plus on est mieux c'est! Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun problème."

 _Oh si, il y a un problème. Je serai là-bas… et Edward aussi._

Bella allait trouver une nouvelle excuse mais le principal Greene prit la parole.

"Si je peux avoir votre attention s'il vous plait!" Il attendit un moment. "Je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps. Je voulais vous donner une mauvaise nouvelle. Et aussi une bonne." Il regarda dans la salle, tout le monde attendait tranquillement.

"Je vous ai présenté Tyler Crowley hier, le nouveau professeur de science qui prenait la suite de Bob Banner. Quelques-uns d'entre vous ont eu le plaisir de lui parler et commencer à apprendre à mieux le connaitre." Les yeux du principal s'arrêtèrent plus longuement à la table où était Bella avec les enseignants les plus jeunes. "Malheureusement Tyler n'a pas eu de chance la nuit dernière, il est à présent au centre médical universitaire de Washington…"

Tout à coup des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée et le principal continua.

"Tyler a eu un sérieux accident de la circulation hier soir. Apparemment il a perdu le contrôle de son van, a percuté un autre véhicule avant de quitter la route et de heurter un transformateur, il s'est s'arrêté contre un talus du côté de Skyline Drive…"

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit.

 _Putain de merde… la panne!_

Alice se pencha vers Bella. "Hey c'est juste à côté de chez vous!"

Bella ne put qu'acquiescer, bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés.

"Le pauvre gars," dit Jessica, en saisissant l'avant-bras de Mike Newton.

"Quoi qu'il en soit…" reprit le principal Greene après que les murmures se soient calmés, "… je voulais que vous sachiez qu'il est entre de bonnes mains et qu'il nous reviendra en parfaite santé mais il a une commotion cérébrale et quelques fractures. Il ne pourra pas retravailler avant un bon moment. Shelly Cope a commandé des fleurs et une carte circule… si vous voulez la signer…"

"Ensuite je voulais vous dire - et c'est la bonne nouvelle - que nous avions trouvé un remplaçant rapidement puisque les cours démarrent mardi." Le principal se retourna et fit signe à quelqu'un.

Un homme assez jeune se leva et s'approcha de l'estrade. Il avait les cheveux noirs, des cheveux hérissés, des yeux en forme d'amande, derrière des lunettes noires à la monture audacieuse. Il se retourna et regarda l'assemblée tandis que le principal se raclait la gorge pour faire les présentations.

"Oh! Seigneur…" murmura Alice en fixant le jeune homme.

"Bon et bien je voulais vous présenter…"

"Ben Cheney!" lâcha Alice avec un petit cri aigu.

"…Ben Cheney," confirma le principal en regardant vers Alice puis vers Ben. "Je vois que quelqu'un vous connait déjà, Ben."

Ben regarda vers la table et fit un sourire éclatant. "Alice. Alice Cullen?"

Alice sourit et hocha la tête. "Oui mais c'est Alice **Brandon** , mais oui!" Le principal s'éclaircit la voix et Alice le regarda.

"Stewart, désolée! Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre!"

"Ça va Alice," dit-il avant de reprendre. "Alors je voulais aussi vous dire… Ben est diplômé de l'université de Washington et il travaillait dans le privé sur la côte est avant de décider de poursuivre sa formation en tant qu'enseignant. Il vient de revenir à Seattle. Ben reprendra les classes de Tyler Crowley pour un bon moment. Donc souhaitons la bienvenue à Ben Cheney." Le principal Greene tendit la main et Ben la serra, il le remercia et fit signe au personnel qui applaudissait poliment.

"Voilà j'ai fini," dit-il en s'adressant aux employés. "Le reste de la journée vous appartient, faites ce qui doit être fait pour préparer la journée de mardi quand les élèves arriveront. Bonne journée!"

La plupart des enseignants restèrent à leurs tables probablement en train de digérer les nouvelles concernant Tyler Crowley et son accident.

Bella remarqua que Jasper faisait grise mine alors que Ben Cheney venait vers eux. Alice se leva quand il approcha et le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

"Alors, Alice **Brandon,** hein?" dit-il avec un grand sourire. "Tu es mariée?"

"Euh oui," répondit-elle. "Malheureusement. Et je suis divorcée mais c'est une bonne chose. J'ai juste gardé le nom." Elle se tourna et le présenta au groupe.

"Ben, je veux te présenter Isabella Swan, Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Rosalie Hale et Jasper Whitlock." Elle donna les noms en faisant le tour de la table pendant que Ben serrait les mains et disait bonjour. La main d'Alice resta posée sur l'épaule de Jasper et elle ajouta. "Ben était un copain de mon frère pendant les études secondaires."

Une expression de soulagement passa sur le visage de Jasper.

"Edward sait-il que tu es ici?" demanda-t-elle à Ben après qu'il eut salué tout le monde.

"Non tu sais, nous n'avons plus eu de relation après. Alors il vit par ici? Que fait-il? Est-ce que ce geek s'est marié aussi?"

"Oui il vit ici, mais tu vas avoir du mal à le reconnaitre. Il fait beaucoup de choses et il les fait vraiment bien. Et non, il n'est pas marié mais je suis sûre que ma mère espère qu'il tombera sur la bonne fille un jour ou l'autre." Alice sourit en regardant Bella et les autres.

Ben sourit en retour. "Bon il a toujours été très timide. Il va probablement devenir l'un de ces vieux célibataires, peut-être qu'il se réveillera sur le tard."

Bella fronça les sourcils. Elle se demandait si Ben parlait vraiment du même Edward Cullen que celui qu'elle connaissait. La version de Ben ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle qui vivait de l'autre côté de chez elle… et qui ne lui parlerait plus pour le reste de sa vie.

Alice sourit. "Oh tu vas être surpris. Il est sorti de sa coquille depuis ce temps-là. En fait nous aimerions bien qu'il y retourne _dans sa coquille_. Je pense qu'elle lui manque un peu ces derniers temps." Une fois de plus les yeux d'Alice se posèrent sur Bella mais s'éloignèrent rapidement.

Maintenant Bella se demandait si Alice avait deux frères qui se prénommaient Edward.

"Et toi Ben, es-tu marié?" demanda Alice.

Ben sourit. "Non je suppose que je vais me réveiller sur le tard aussi. Je n'ai pas rencontré la bonne sans doute…"

Alice hocha la tête et son visage s'illumina. "Hey… je ne sais pas si tu as des projets pour dimanche mais Edward et moi organisons une petite fête ensemble… un barbecue… et nous serons tous là." Elle montra le groupe autour de la table. "Si tu veux, tu peux venir? Je suis sûre qu'Edward sera heureux de te revoir et tu pourras voir d'autres collègues." Elle sourit, pleine d'espoir.

Ben regarda le groupe puis Alice. "Oui j'aimerai bien. Ça me plait bien de revoir Edward et d'apprendre à connaitre les autres."

"Génial, je te donnerai toutes les indications tout à l'heure. Je viendrai te voir dans ta classe."

"Merveilleux Alice. Je dois y aller et commencer à voir ce qu'il y a faire avec le directeur du département des sciences. On se voit plus tard. Ravi de vous avoir tous rencontrés!" Il fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna.

Les enseignants commencèrent à quitter la salle pour se diriger vers leur classe. Le petit groupe se leva enfin aussi.

"Bella? Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour déjeuner?" demanda Mike Newton en poussant sa chaise.

"Oh il faut absolument que nous allions déjeuner tous ensemble!" renchérit Jessica avant que Bella puisse dire quelque chose.

"J'en suis," accepta Eric avec enthousiasme. "Nous n'avons pas souvent la chance de manger à l'extérieur."

Mike n'avait pas l'air de partager son enthousiasme mais Bella ne voulait pas déjeuner seule avec Mike Newton. Non… elle voulait le décourager.

"Déjeuner en groupe me parait bien," répondit-elle enfin. "Et les autres?" Elle regarda Alice, Rose et Jasper dans l'espoir qu'ils participent aussi.

"Euh…" Rose fit une grimace. "J'essaie toujours de rééquilibrer toutes les calories que j'ai stockées à Hawaii. Je pense que je ne déjeunerai pas mais irait plutôt les dépenser à l'heure du repas."

Bella se demanda où Rosalie cachait cette graisse qui semblait tellement la dégoûter.

"Je ne peux pas…" dit Alice. "J'ai une réunion des dirigeants du club à l'heure du déjeuner et ensuite une autre réunion avec l'association pour les activités para scolaires."

"Je ne peux pas non plus," dit Jasper d'une voix trainante. "On m'a forcé la main pour être conseiller du club et ensuite pour aider à l'association." Ses yeux brillaient en regardant Alice. "Mais ça comprend le déjeuner et la bonne compagnie, je ne peux pas me plaindre. "

Alice rougit et sourit. La chose entre eux semblait avancer dans la bonne direction…

"D'accord donc je suppose que nous serons quatre pour déjeuner dans le monde des adultes," déclara Mike. "Rendez-vous devant l'entrée à midi, on prendra ma voiture."

Une fois d'accord ils partirent chacun dans une direction différente pour le reste de la matinée. Bella vers le bâtiment des langues avec Alice, Eric et Jessica.

"Donc Alice… à propos de dimanche…" commença Bella… mais elle ne put rien faire d'autre parce qu'Alice l'enlaça et la tira contre elle.

"Tu viens. Ça sera bien. J'ai juste un bon pressentiment à ce sujet."

"Tu as un bon pressentiment… à propos de … **quoi**?" demanda Bella perdue.

 _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment moi… retour sur la scène du crime._

"J'ai un bon feeling pour ce barbecue… ce sera amusant. Et si tu détestes vraiment et bien tu habites juste en face non?" Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en regardant Bella, celle-ci hocha la tête. Tu n'as même pas besoin de la voiture. Tu viens et tu amènes ton amie… quel est son nom?"

"Angela. Angela Weber."

"Angela. Elle passera un bon moment. Toi aussi. C'est promis."

Bella se força à sourire. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait rien dire de ce qu'il s'était passé à Alice. Il fallait simplement qu'elle trouve une autre excuse, prétendre être malade par exemple.

Bella passa le reste de la matinée à travailler sur le plan de ses cours et le matériel qu'il lui fallait. Elle fit de nombreux voyages dans le bureau principal pour faire des photocopies et pour voir tout ce qu'il y avait là-bas.

Après deux heures ses pieds lui faisaient mal dans ses nouvelles chaussures. Heureusement elles avaient les vieilles pantoufles roses. C'était le moment parfait pour les mettre et il n'y avait personne pour se moquer d'elle dans le coin. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve autre chose de plus mettable pour la fin de la journée. Elle enleva ses talons et soupira de soulagement en agitant ses orteils dans ses pantoufles. Et ensuite elle prit quelques bonbons dans le bocal sur son bureau.

Elle était près du meuble de classement, en train de ranger les photocopies qu'elle avait faites plus tôt pour que tout soit prêt quand elle en aurait besoin, quand quelqu'un frappa contre sa porte ouverte.

"Oui, je vais être à vous," dit-elle par-dessus son épaule en luttant pour garder la pile de papiers stable et ouvrir en même temps le mécanisme du tiroir pour tout y ranger. Enfin elle y arriva et réussit à y déposer les papiers. Elle se tourna en souriant et en refermant le tiroir.

Elle sursauta et recula quand elle vit la silhouette mince dans l'embrasure avec une main ratissant ses cheveux.

 _Putain de merde!_

 _Que fait-il là?_

Il était très beau. Non. Encore plus que ça. Il était phénoménalement spectaculaire. En costume. Pas un pantalon, une chemise et une cravate mais un magnifique …

Costume

Bleu

Marine

 _Rayé_!

 _GAh!_

Ses yeux verts paraissaient turquoises et méfiants. Et ils étaient cernés. Ses sourcils épais se touchaient presque, bien que son front soit lisse. Il avait l'air inquiet. Bella vit qu'il déglutissait avant de parler.

"Puis-je entrer?" demanda-t-il de sa voix douce et basse, le ton prudent que vous prendriez si vous parliez à un animal sauvage.

"Alice a dû aller à une réunion," lâcha Bella en tirant son cardigan autour d'elle et en faisant un pas en arrière cognant contre le classeur de rangement.

Il écarquilla les yeux et le froncement de sourcils disparu momentanément. Et le malaise réapparut.

"Je le sais… et je ne suis pas ici pour voir Alice."

 _Merde il est venu pour me parler de cette action judiciaire qu'il entend lancer contre moi!_

Il changea de pied d'appui et regarda un moment comme s'il avait du mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il voulait dire. Bella le vit se lécher les lèvres puis il la regarda.

"Je suis venu te voir…"

Bella attendit.

 _Merde! Je le savais! C'en est fini de mon travail!_

"Je suis venu pour m'excuser," continua-t-il. Sa main tomba dans la poche de son pantalon. Bella entendit le tintement des clés. Elle l'avait déjà entendu avant. Peut-être que c'était nerveux.

 _Il n'est pas nerveux. Pourquoi le serait-il?_

 _Attends… s'excuser?_

"Quoi?" dit-elle perdue, tandis que les mots arrivaient à son cerveau.

 _Pourquoi donc devrait-il s'excuser?_

Il hocha la tête. "Je veux m'excuser. J'ai été imbuvable hier soir." Il s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui dans le couloir puis se retourna vers elle.

"Ecoute, je peux entrer?"

Bella hocha la tête prudemment et Edward entra un peu dans la classe.

"Ça te dérange si je ferme la porte?" demanda-t-il en faisant signe de la tête vers la porte en question.

Bella cligna des yeux et après un instant elle hocha la tête. "Non, tu peux la fermer."

Il se tourna et ferma la porte doucement. Le bruit de la serrure fit remonter à la surface le rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit. Mais cet Edward était très différent de celui de son rêve. Il semblait perdu concernant ce qu'il fallait faire au sujet de sa voisine curieuse mais c'était un Edward doux et calme pas dominateur et en colère.

"Je voulais m'excuser, tu m'as invité à partager ton dîner… et aussi parce que tu n'avais pas à me raconter la vérité.. Tu aurais pu mentir mais tu ne l'as pas fait… et franchement… j'admire ton honnêteté. Tu as répondu à chacune de mes questions sans rien cacher du tout. C'est vraiment… très … inhabituel."

Bella sentit le rouge monter sur son visage.

 _Bien sûr que c'est inhabituel… je ne suis pas comme les autres._

Elle s'éclaircit la voix mais quand elle parla sa voix était tremblante.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. C'est moi qui dois le faire. Tu m'as fait confiance en me donnant les clés de chez toi et j'ai abusé… en espionnant comme je l'ai fait." Bella enroula ses bras autour d'elle et avança de quelques pas.

"Non… Je t'ai donné mes clés et tu as regardé chez moi, mes affaires… et j'ai fait de même quand j'ai aidé pour le déménagement. J'ai vu ta vie tout comme toi tu as vu la mienne. Ce n'est pas ta faute que…" Il sembla chercher les bons mots et soupira finalement. "Ce n'est pas ta faute si je vis comme je le fais. Comme un con. Je suis un abruti. J'étais un abruti mais j'essaie de ne plus l'être."

Ses lèvres se recourbèrent en coin. "Et voilà maintenant j'utilise abruti pour me décrire," ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Belle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en essayant de le retenir.

"Mais tu n'as pas regardé dans mes tiroirs," lui rappela-t-elle. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait ça… comme une harceleuse."

"C'est un peu bizarre mais si ça te fait te sentir mieux, j'ai regardé ce qu'il y avait dans tes sacs ici l'autre jour. Je sais ce que tu as amené de chez toi pour ici." Il haussa les épaules et fit quelques pas de plus vers elle. "Je dois admettre cependant que je n'avais pas réalisé que ces choses roses en peluche était des pantoufles." Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son sourire en regardant ses pieds.

Bella était horrifiée. Quelqu'un l'avait vue porter ses pantoufles lapin rose! Elle rougit d'embarras.

 _Il doit penser que je suis dingue._

 _Il le pensait déjà ça ne fait que le confirmer._

"Mes chaussures son neuves… inconfortables… talons trop hauts… là je suis bien mieux. Honnêtement je ne les mettrai pas pour travailler." Elle regarda vers ses pieds et ses pantoufles ridicules.

Edward haussa les épaules et s'approcha encore. "Ça ce doit pas être très confortable d'être en talons toute la journée pour enseigner. Avoir une paire de chaussons à mettre après les cours est une bonne idée."

Bella était soulagée. Il n'avait pas dit qu'elle était dingue. Pas à voix haute en tous cas… peut-être le pensait-il quand même?

"Et je voulais te remercier d'avoir ramené mes affaires hier soir," dit-il.

"De rien," dit-elle en se rapprochant de son bureau. "J'ai pensé que tu ne voudrais pas revenir de sitôt... voir… jamais."

Il soupira et regarda le sol de nouveau. Quand il releva la tête sa main alla sur sa nuque.

"Je t'ai vue quand tu es venue." Ses sourcils bougèrent à ce souvenir. "Je me suis demandé si tu allais sonner ou toquer et quand j'ai réalisé que je m'étais comporté comme un …" un petit rire ironique quitta ses lèvres. "Un abruti." Sa main se posa sur sa hanche ouvrant sa veste.

"Bella je sais que tu n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions… je sais que tu n'es pas un harceleur et que c'était simplement de la curiosité, c'est humain. Je pense que j'aurais pu faire la même chose. Et je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit… Je sais que tu n'as pas dormi dans mon lit … je suis sûr que tu me l'aurais dit si tu l'avais fait…"

Bella haleta mais quand elle vit le sourire sur son visage, elle se rendit compte qu'il la taquinait et essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle se sentit rougir. C'était tellement difficile de le regarder quand il la fixait comme ça. Il était tout simplement magnifique et elle eut la nette impression qu'il pouvait lire ses pensées en ce moment même, et peut-être se moquait-il d'elle un peu et que c'est ça qui la troublait.

"Donc…" il s'arrêta et s'éclaircit la voix, "J'espérai que nous pourrions nous laisser – mutuellement – le bénéfice du doute et recommencer. Encore. Si tu es d'accord avec ça."

"De nouveau?" demanda-t-elle surprise. "Nous avons recommencé hier soir… et ça n'a pas très bien fonctionné." Elle se mordit la lèvre en le regardant avec prudence.

"Je sais… " Il haussa les épaules. "Peut-être que nous aurons plus de chance cette fois-ci, la troisième fois sera la bonne non?" Il fit son sourire de petit garçon en coin.

Bella le fixa en se demandant un instant si elle avait bien compris tous ses mots.

 _Peut-être que nous aurons plus de chance cette fois-ci, la troisième fois sera la bonne non?_

 _Oh seigneur… "chance… les Lucky Charms" chanceux. C'est maman qui a raison!_

"D'accord," souffla-t-elle, avec un léger signe de tête et un sourire prudent. "Peut-être aurons-nous de la chance cette fois!"

"D'accord," dit-il en hochant la tête. "Alors c'est un oui? Tu donnes ton accord pour un autre tour?" Il la regarda avec espoir, dans l'expectative, les sourcils froncés attendant une réaction.

Bella le regarda avec hésitation. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu le souhaites, mais oui… c'est un oui."

"Bien." Il sourit. Et puis il se souvint qu'il avait amené des choses… rien d'extravagant… simplement quelque chose, il l'espérait, qui serait utile.

"Euh, j'ai amené quelque chose," dit-il en montrant un long tube et en s'approchant du bureau.

"Tu as amené quelque chose pour moi?" demanda-t-elle, surprise, tandis qu'elle s'approchait aussi du bureau. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué le tube.

"Tiens regarde." Il s'avança en lui tendant le gros tube par-dessus le bureau. Elle était si proche de lui qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur. L'odeur du prédateur. L'odeur de Prédator.

C'était au moins aussi bon que les Lucky Charms.

Elle prit le tube dans sa main et enleva le bouchon, le posa près du bocal à bonbons. Le tube contenait des posters bien enroulés. Elle regarda Edward surprise.

"Des posters?"

"Pour la classe… si tu les veux…" Il regarda autour de lui les murs toujours nus. "… pour mettre avec les autres."

Bella regarda les deux affiches pathétiques d'Eric qu'elle avait accrochées derrière le tableau blanc.

"Tu m'as amené des affiches?" demanda-t-elle à nouveau, incrédule.

Il hocha la tête et se frotta la nuque semblant lui aussi peu sûr de lui.

"J'étais une espèce de rat de bibliothèque à l'école secondaire et à l'université je suis devenu un vrai cinéphile. J'ai une collection d'affiches de cinéma surtout de celles qui ont été tirées de roman ou de la littérature classique. J'ai pensé que certaines d'entre elles conviendraient, pourraient aller dans une classe d'anglais pour un moment au moins… jusqu'à ce que tu aies le temps de trouver ce que tu veux vraiment afficher. Si les élèves réalisent que quelques films sont basés sur des livres peut-être que ça les incitera à penser que lire peut être intéressant. De toute façon elles étaient rangées dans mon garage."

"C'est donc ce que tu faisais hier soir dans ton garage?" dit Bella sans réfléchir. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche, mortifiée. Mais c'était trop tard… elle l'avait admis involontairement : elle l'avait épié … encore.

 _Espionne_

Edward la regarda les yeux écarquillés puis il éclata de rire.

Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher? Elle se mit à rire aussi.

"J'aurais sûrement dû m'y attendre," il se frotta pensivement le menton.

"Je promets que ce n'était pas intentionnel!" dit-elle en rougissant. "Je suis montée pour me coucher et la lumière était allumée dans ton garage. Il devait être vingt-trois heures et je me suis demandée qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien faire."

"Tu as besoin d'un passe-temps," plaisanta-t-il.

"J'en ai plein déjà," répliqua-t-elle, en sortant les posters du tube. "J'écris, je lis et bientôt j'aurais des tas de trucs à corriger et je n'aurais plus aucun temps pour être curieuse sur toi et tes passe-temps."

Elle rougit regrettant instantanément la façon dont elle l'avait dit, la façon dont il pourrait le prendre. Un silence inconfortable suivit ses mots ce qui la fit se sentir encore pire. Elle le regarda mais il ne voulait pas la regarder et elle pouvait voir sa mâchoire serrée.

"Ce que je voulais dire… c'est… tu as la musique, les livres et bien sûr tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux… et tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ce que les autres pensent… et je rends cela encore pire en en discutant davantage. Alors je vais juste la fermer."

"Ne t'inquiète pas," dit-il en essayant de hausser les épaules. "J'ai de trop nombreux passe-temps et certains doivent cesser."

Bella étudia son doux visage, surprise par la vulnérabilité qu'elle y voyait.

Il tendit sa main pour l'aider à dérouler les posters pendant qu'elle déplaçait le bocal à bonbons sur le côté.

"Tu aimes bien Pâques?" lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

Elle cligna des yeux. "Quoi? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?"

"Les pantoufles lapin, les jellybeans… tout ça me fait bien penser à Pâques."

Elle rigola. "Non non ... des pantoufles confortables que je vais d'ailleurs remplacer par quelque chose de plus approprié pour le travail et les jellybeans sont mes sucreries préférées… plus que les Twizzlers. J'achète assez de ces bonbons de Pâques pour en avoir toute l'année." Elle déboucha le bocal et le lui tendit. "Tu en veux?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Bien sûr, je prendrais quelques-uns de ces bellybeans."

Il en prit plusieurs et quand il releva les yeux il vit une expression stupéfaite sur son visage pâle.

"Qu'y-a-t-il?" demanda-t-il.

"Pourquoi… ce que tu as dit?" demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?" demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas du tout sa réaction.

"Pourquoi tu les as appelés 'bellybeans'?"

"Eh bien tu sais…" expliqua-t-il, "jellybeans… Bella's beans… bellybeans… progression naturelle, juste un jeu de mots. Pourquoi? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?"

Bella se ressaisit et chassa le malaise en s'efforçant de lui sourire.

"Non… non, ça m'a simplement prise au dépourvu. Euh... mon père les appelait toujours ainsi lorsque j'étais petite. En fait il les appelle encore comme ça. Désolée ce n'est rien… Ça m'a vraiment surprise de t'entendre les appeler comme ça aussi."

Il hocha la tête et regarda un instant avant de jeter les bonbons dans sa bouche puis de se concentrer sur les posters.

Le premier était _Les Outsiders._

"C'est le premier poster que j'ai cherché quand j'étais dans le secondaire. Je me souviens avoir aimé le côté social, l'action et la tension quand nous l'avons lu en classe. Mais la chose qui m'a vraiment plu dans l'histoire c'est quand Ponyboy a décidé de dire ce qu'il s'était passé dans un devoir pour sa classe d'anglais et ensuite ce devoir est devenu un roman. Et dans mon cours d'anglais j'ai dû écrire quelque chose sur cette histoire et comment la relier à notre propre expérience. C'était un peu comme de l'art imitant la vie et la vie imitant l'art. J'ai pensé que c'était bien."

Bella sourit. "Oui, c'est toujours un bon roman populaire, spécialement pour les garçons. Difficile de croire que c'est une fille qui l'a écrit. Susan Hinton avait tout juste quinze ans quand elle a commencé à l'écrire. Et ila été publié quand elle a eu dix-sept ans."

Bella mit le poster de côté et regarda les suivants. _Des souris et des hommes, Frankenstein, Roméo et Juliette, Great Expectations et Hamlet._

"C'est tout simplement parfait. Nous allons les lire avec mes classes. C'est merveilleux Edward."

Il haussa les épaules. "Je pensai me souvenir que j'avais lu tout ça à cet âge-là. Alors j'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient t'être utiles. Les prochains concernent Tolkien. J'étais un rat de bibliothèque et j'adorai ce monde fantastique." Une par une il fit glisser les affiches sur la pile déjà sur le bureau. _La communauté de l'anneau, Les deux Tours, le Retour du roi._

"Et tu étais fan d'Harry Potter?" demanda Bella en voyant les deux affiches suivantes : _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_ et _La Coupe de feu._

Il sourit un peu timidement. "Ouais, j'ai tout lu. Je me trimballais ces gros livres à l'école et je me mettais à lire à chaque instant de liberté, je n'ai pas acheté toutes les affiches parce que j'ai grandi au fil des parutions."

Bella sourit et fit passer les posters sur l'autre pile et regarda ce qu'il y avait en dessus. Pendant un moment elle fut perdue.

"Celui-là est neuf. Tu n'as pas pu l'avoir… de ton époque."

"Non… euh… je l'ai acheté ce matin. J'ai pensé qu'il conviendrait parce que c'est un bestseller dont on a tiré un film récemment et qu'il est interdit au moins de 13 ans donc j'ai pensé que certains de tes élèves l'avaient peut-être vu…"

"Tu as sûrement raison," admit-elle.

Edward fit passer le poster _De l'eau pour les éléphants,_ sur l'autre pile et regarda Bella qui regardait ce qu'il y avait dessous.

"Je les ai achetés ce matin aussi," dit-il.

Elle cligna des yeux et puis une expression plutôt respectueuse passa sur son visage.

"Oh Seigneur! Ils sont encore très populaires en ce moment. Oh les filles dans ma classe vont les adorer!"

Edward se sentit très content de lui-même et fut presque certain que quand Bella mentionnait les filles dans sa classe elle s'incluait dans ce groupe. Il avait eu le bon pressentiment. Bien sûr c'était basé sur des informations 'confidentielles' mais il n'allait pas le dire.

"J'ai pensé qu'elles pourraient convenir," dit-il. "La plupart des autres sont plus pour les garçons alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais trouver quelque chose pour les filles. Il y a une grande librairie juste à côté de mon immeuble. J'y suis allé pour chercher un livre et j'ai vu le poster _De l'eau pour les éléphants_ et les trois autres."

Ces trois dernières affiches provenaient des trois premiers livres de la série populaire _Ecrit dans les Etoiles_ : Stardust, Starlight, Starshine. Le quatrième et dernier Starfire avait donné lieu à un film en deux parties qui n'étaient pas encore sorties. La première partie sortirait en novembre et la partie 2, la dernière ne sortirait qu'à l'automne suivant.

"Edward ces affiches… c'est incroyable. Elles sont parfaites! C'est une bonne idée de mélanger les choses que les élèves peuvent déjà lire et les livres qu'il faut avoir lu. Ça pourrait susciter l'intérêt des élèves. Ce sera bien plus attirant que les parties du Discours ou Shakespeare bien sûr même si ces choses sont importantes pour l'anglais." Elle lui sourit mais après un instant son visage devint plus grave.

"C'est vraiment très gentil à toi d'avoir réfléchi à ce que tu pourrais faire. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois allé fouiller dans ton garage tard hier soir pour les trouver pour moi et qu'ensuite tu en aies acheté d'autres ce matin. Et qu'ensuite tu aies quitté ton travail pour me les amener. Je ne mérite pas vraiment ça après ce que j'aie fait."

Il regarda dans ses yeux bruns pendant qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Il aurait voulu lisser le petit pli et le v qui s'était formé là. Ou peut-être ranger ses mèches derrière son oreille. Il se demanda s'il en avait trop fait et l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Ce n'avait pas du tout été son intention.

"Je me suis senti mal d'avoir autant réagi et en y repensant je me suis demandé comment me faire pardonner. Je ne savais pas quoi vraiment faire. Ensuite j'ai pensé à ta salle de classe vide. Ce n'était pas très difficile pour moi de ressortir tout ça." Il fit un signe de tête vers la pile des affiches sur le bureau de Bella. "Elles étaient dans mon garage, en train de prendre la poussière et comme je l'ai dit, je suis allé à la librairie un peu plus tôt et j'ai vu celles-là… j'ai voulu que tu les aies … si tu les veux."

Bella était vraiment touchée. Edward était vraiment une bonne personne, comme Alice le lui avait dit. Il était là… quelque part sous le prédateur.

"Je peux vraiment m'en servir. Merci… merci beaucoup," dit-elle sincèrement et elle le remerciait vraiment et plus que pour les posters.

"C'est avec plaisir." Il sembla content voir même soulagé.

La porte de classe s'ouvrit brusquement et Eric Yorkie fit son apparition, regardant Bella et Edward puis Bella de nouveau.

"Désolé Isabella, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu étais avec quelqu'un. Tu es prête à aller manger?"

Elle regarda l'heure et fut surprise de voir qu'il était presque midi.

"Oui bien sûr Eric. J'arrive. On se retrouve devant l'entrée principale, d'accord?"

"D'accord, "répondit-il. "A tout de suite, Isabella."

Il partit en refermant la porte et Bella se retourna vers Edward. Pour une raison quelconque il fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

"Donc je te laisse tout ça," dit-il. "Je ferai mieux de te laisser aller à ton rendez-vous."

"Oh ce n'est pas un rendez-vous," dit-elle sentant la nécessité de lui expliquer. "Nous sommes quatre à aller manger à l'extérieur. Aujourd'hui le déjeuner n'était pas prévu. Je devais prendre les restes d'hier soir mais je les ai oubliés et je les ai laissés dans mon frigo."

Bella ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui expliquait cela mais l'expression d'Edward changea et cela semblait être une bonne chose qu'elle l'ait fait.

…

*En français


	21. Une série d'évènements stimulants

.

… **CHAPITRE 21 …**

 **Une série d'événements stimulants**

Le vendredi matin quand Edward se réveilla il se sentit comme de la merde. Mais une merde optimiste. Il n'avait pas bien dormi ce qui était la raison essentielle pour laquelle il se sentait dans un tel état mais comme il était resté éveillé pendant les petites heures de la nuit, réfléchissant à un plan B, il avait commencé à se sentir un peu plus optimiste. Et ce fut avec ce sentiment d'espoir qu'il sortit de son lit quand son réveil sonna.

Bien sûr il y avait aussi un sentiment de prudence. Il voulait arranger les choses avec Bella et il était certain que son plan B était assez bon mais il savait aussi qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il devienne trop proche d'elle. Ça ne se passerait pas bien. Mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il arrange les choses entre eux.

Il décida d'échanger son footing matinal contre un entrainement dans sa salle de gym en regardant les informations à la télé, tout en faisant du vélo elliptique, des abdos puis soulever des poids pour ses bras, ses épaules et sa poitrine.

Lorsque les informations furent terminées il était sur le point de changer de chaine lorsque la présentatrice mentionna quelque chose concernant les films _Ecrit dans les étoiles,_ plus précisément le volet intitulé _Starfire Première partie._ Il reposa la télécommande et regarda avec intérêt.

Elle décrivit des scènes et ricana parce que le film devait être hot, l'esprit d'Edward divagua ailleurs. Il traversa la rue pour aller dans la maison en face et vers l'ordinateur qui appartenait à sa curieuse petite voisine. Il pensa à ce site auquel elle contribuait. Et à cet instant il sut que son plan B était incomplet… il avait besoin de plus… alors il décida qu'il avait besoin de faire un arrêt à la librairie avant d'aller à Fawkes tout à l'heure.

Il arrêta son entrainement pour ce matin, éteignit la télé et alla directement sous la douche. S'il voulait aller au bureau, faire quelque chose, avoir le temps de s'arrêter à la librairie et aller à Fawkes avant le déjeuner, il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

 **ooo O ooo**

Il arriva au travail avant huit heures et sa très efficace secrétaire, qui était déjà là, le salua quand les portes de _Masen Entrepreneurial_ s'ouvrirent pour le laisser passer.

"Bonjour, M. Cullen. Bienvenue. C'était comment Chicago?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bonjour Makenna, c'est bon d'être de retour, je vous remercie. Chicago était…euh… plutôt instructif." Il pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils momentanément, perdu dans ces pensées négatives.

Sa secrétaire le regarda, confuse mais il n'ajouta rien, elle ne demanda pas. Elle savait que ce n'était pas son rôle. Elle lui tendit le courrier et les messages en continuant à lui parler.

"Sur votre bureau vous trouverez des contrats qui sont prêts pour la dernière lecture et votre signature, les portefeuilles les plus récents et les demandes de financement qui ont été triés en deux piles : les litigieux et les possibles, basé sur une avant-lecture."

Il hocha la tête en regardant les messages téléphoniques qui s'étaient entassés pendant la semaine, depuis qu'il était parti à Chicago et depuis mercredi. "D'accord," déclara-t-il écoutant et lisant simultanément. "Merci."

"Un café, M. Cullen?" demanda-t-elle, pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau qui donnait une vue spectaculaire sur le Mont Rainier.

"S'il vous plait," dit-il et il ouvrit la porte de son sanctuaire. "Oh…" dit-il, en faisant marche arrière. "Je déjeunerai tôt et j'ai un rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures donc je partirai vers dix-huit heures. Merci d'avoir continué à faire marcher la machine pendant mon absence."

Elle sourit et hocha la tête de reconnaissance. "Certainement Monsieur."

Edward trouva tout soigneusement arrangé dans son bureau. Makenna était sûrement aussi maniaque que lui. Elle était aussi beaucoup moins coureuse et bien mieux mariée que la jeune qu'elle avait remplacée. Il y avait un temps pour être coureuse et les jours ouvrables n'en faisaient pas partie.

Edward s'assit à son bureau et tourna son ordinateur. Makenna frappa et entra quelques minutes après, amenant une tasse de café fumante.

Edward était face à la porte et regardait son écran tandis qu'elle déposait son café sur son bureau.

"Autre chose, M. Cullen?"

Ses yeux quittèrent l'écran pour la regarder puis y retournèrent pour faire défiler ce sur quoi il était concentré. Il semblait être un peu distrait par son écran.

"Euh… oui… Alice commence l'année scolaire mardi et je voudrai lui faire livrer des fleurs… à l'école… mardi matin."

"Certainement monsieur. Des lys?" C'était une demande habituelle après tout.

"Oui des lys. Elle les aime toujours. Peut-être les beaux orange pour changer? Composition de luxe."

"Lys orange, composition de luxe, d'accord. C'est tout M. Cullen?"

Il était assis à contempler l'écran, le coude appuyé sur son bureau, son index caressant sa lèvre inférieure.

"Euh… non… je voudrai en envoyer un deuxième."

Makenna était complètement perdue. "Pour Alice?" demanda-t-elle, avec hésitation.

"Non… Il attrapa son bloc et inscrivit un nom de sa calligraphie fluide et soignée et le poussa sur le bureau vers elle. Ses yeux revinrent immédiatement à l'ordinateur et se posèrent sur l'écran.

Makenna ramassa le papier et lut à voix haute. "Isabella Swan."

Elle baissa les yeux vers son jeune et bel employeur. C'était très inhabituel. Il envoyait des fleurs à sa mère et à sa sœur à l'occasion et aux employés à diverses occasions tristes ou joyeuses. Mais à sa connaissance il n'avait jamais envoyé des fleurs à une autre femme, à moins qu'il s'en soit occupé lui-même… ce qui était tout à fait possible.

"Même adresse : l'école," dit-il en fronçant les sourcils en regardant son écran.

"N'importe quel type de fleurs? Des roses peut-être? "Elle était curieuse au sujet de la destinataire… cette Isabella Swan… se demandant s'il allait lui donner quelque chose.

"Non!" Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Il réalisa qu'il avait répondu trop vivement parce que sa voix s'adoucit alors qu'il continua. "Non pas de roses… définitivement pas." Il la regarda un long moment de plus souhaitant qu'elle ne lui pose pas plus de questions puis retourna à son ordinateur.

Makenna sourcilla se sentant un peu perdue. Visiblement ce n'était pas un geste romantique. Un instant il resta bouche bée devant son écran puis il se mit à sourire en tournant l'écran vers Makenna. Et elle réalisa soudain qu'il cherchait des compositions florales depuis le début.

"C'est ça… ce que je veux." Son sourire s'élargit, il était ravi de sa trouvaille.

"Ça monsieur? Vous êtes sûr?" Elle le regarda dubitative, se demandant à quoi il pensait de vouloir commander quelque chose comme ça. "Monsieur, c'est… très inhabituel," dit-elle finalement.

"J'aime ce qui est inhabituel… et inhabituel est parfait pour cette situation. Seulement savez-vous comment s'appellent ces fleurs, elles ressemblent à des marguerites sauf celles qui sont au milieu et qui sont de couleur brune?"

Elle réfléchit un moment. "Je pense qu'elles pourraient être appelées Les yeux bruns de Susan."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il rayonna comme s'il avait touché le jackpot.

"Encore mieux. Commandez donc des yeux bruns de Susan à la place des marguerites et composition de luxe aussi. Et ils peuvent même rajouter plus de fleurs. Il hocha la tête et retourna l'écran vers lui, content de sa trouvaille et de sa décision.

"Bien alors," répondit Makenna un peu incertaine. "Et le message? Le même que pour Alice?"

Le message habituel pour Alice était : _"Bonne chance pour la rentrée. Plus que neuf mois avant l'été."_ C'était toujours ce message idiot qu'il lui envoyait depuis qu'elle était à Fawkes juste après qu'elle ait obtenu son diplôme.

"Oh… euh… non…" Edward reprit le bloc et regarda l'écran, réfléchissant pendant un moment et ensuite il commença à écrire rapidement. Il arracha la feuille bloc et la tendit à Makenna. Elle lut le message à voix haute pour s'assurer que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait :

 _"Bella,_

 _Ce n'est pas rouge et ce n'est pas une Chevrolet mais je pense que la référence est claire. Meilleurs vœux pour ce premier jour, première semaine dans ta nouvelle carrière._

 _Edward"_

Elle regarda vers Edward pour s'assurer que c'était bien ce qu'il souhaitait. Il hocha la tête et chassa ses inquiétudes. C'était un homme intelligent, il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait… peu importe ce que c'était.

"Je m'en occupe dès à présent," l'assura-t-elle. "Dites-moi si vous avez besoin d'autre chose." Elle quitta le bureau, la composition florale inhabituelle dans la main, se demandant pourquoi un homme enverrait cette composition - le bouquet était arrangé dans un petit pick-up Ford bleu des années 1948 - à une femme.

 **ooo O ooo**

Un peu avant onze heures Edward attendait à la caisse de la librairie. La fille derrière le comptoir était très lente. Elle en termina enfin avec le client devant lui, en lui remettant un grand sac et en lui faisant un grand sourire puis se tourna vers Edward qui posa ses achats sur le comptoir.

"Avez-vous trouvé tout ce que vous cherchiez?" demanda-t-elle, en battant des cils.

"Oui je vous remercie." Il tourna la tête pour ne pas qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'il roulait des yeux. Attirer l'attention de façon excessive pouvait être ennuyeux parfois.

"Vous devez être de type sensible," dit-elle, en commençant à encaisser. Doucement. En battant des cils. Souriant à pleines dents.

Les sourcils d'Edward s'agitèrent. "Je suis désolé?"

Ditzlina* regarda vers les quatre livres et les quatre affiches qu'Edward avaient empilés sur le comptoir.

"Habituellement ce sont les femmes qui achètent ce genre de choses." Elle fit signe vers les quatre livres _Ecrit dans les Etoiles._

"Ah… hein… ils sont pour ma fiancée," mentit-il avec désinvolture en souriant poliment à la jeune fille.

Evidemment qu'il n'était pas fiancé… eh bien… il y avait la fiancée de fiction… celle qu'Edward mentionnait chaque fois qu'il était dans ce genre de situation. Il avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il dise ma femme. Avant qu'il s'en aperçoive les femmes regardaient ses mains et remarquaient qu'il n'avait pas de bague au doigt. Il avait aussi appris qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il dise ma petite-amie. Apparemment ce n'était pas assez permanent pour en décourager certaines. Mais "ma fiancée" était plus efficace, le juste milieu… ça ne lui demandait pas de porter une bague et ça paraissait être plus définitif, vous étiez sur le point de vous marier avec quelqu'un. Peu importe que ce ne soit pas vrai.

"Oh…" son sourire faiblit en entendant Edward lâcher le mot en F. "Eh bien je suis sûre qu'elle va en profiter." Sa voix était beaucoup moins haletante.

Edward sourit et hocha la tête pianotant sur le comptoir. Il était réticent à répondre car ça allait la ralentir et il était assez pressé.

"Vous voulez un paquet cadeau?" demanda la fille, après avoir fini.

Il hurla presque, 'Seigneur non!' Mais arriva à dire. "Non merci. Un sac sera suffisant. A moins que vous n'ayez un tube pour mettre les posters?" Il lui fit un sourire encourageant mais il s'inquiéta immédiatement qu'elle doive aller dans l'arrière-boutique pour en trouver un. Ça pourrait bien prendre des heures.

"Oh bien sûr… nous en avons quelques-uns ici!" Elle se baissa sous le comptoir, dévoilant l'essentiel du contenu de son chemisier. Elle se redressa en battant des cils et Edward lui arracha presque le carton des mains.

"Parfait." Il posa brusquement deux billets de cent dollars sur le comptoir et commença à rouler rapidement les posters tandis qu'elle finissait d'encaisser. Elle compta minutieusement sa monnaie et la lui remit ainsi que ses achats, elle le remercia et lui fit un grand sourire pour terminer.

Edward sprinta pratiquement hors du magasin. Arrivé à sa voiture il posa le sac dans le coffre et roula les siens dans le tube avec les autres. Il ferma le coffre et grimpa dans la voiture, posant soigneusement le tube sur le siège passager à côté de lui.

Et puis il démarra pour Fawkes.

 **ooo O ooo**

En marchant sur le parking vers le bâtiment des langues il fit attention de ne pas croiser Alice. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait, avoir à lui expliquer pourquoi il portait des posters à Bella. Heureusement il rentra dans le bâtiment sans rencontrer personne.

En s'approchant il vit que la classe d'Alice était vide, elle devait être en réunion. Il soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers la classe de Bella puis se sentant étrangement nerveux, il se redressa et approcha de la porte ouverte.

Elle était là près d'un classeur de rangement, dans une jupe grise serrée avec un pull gris foncé, portant une grande pile de papiers dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'il était là et il regarda rapidement autour de la classe, heureux de constater qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver de nouveaux posters. Ses yeux glissèrent sur sa petite silhouette aux prises avec la pile de papier qu'elle essayait de ranger dans le tiroir. Il réalisa qu'il ferait mieux de lui faire savoir qu'il était là avant de lui faire peur. Et il frappa.

Elle dit qu'elle arrivait en luttant avec ses papiers. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une paire de chaussures gisant sur le sol près de son bureau. Il tendit le cou vers ses pieds et vit…

Des pantoufles lapin roses?

Il rit presque à haute voix mais se mordit les lèvres à la place. Elle s'offenserait. Les chaussures sur le sol avaient de hauts talons. Elle devait être mal à l'aise supposa-t-il. Les pantoufles étaient pratiques. Non… il ne se moquait pas d'elle… c'était juste qu'elle était toujours rafraichissante et d'une manière inattendue… et parfois avec de l'humour.

Le tiroir du classeur se referma et elle se tourna avec un sourire sur le visage. Mais elle recula instantanément en le voyant et se cogna contre le placard, le regardant choquée et méfiante.

 _Non… n'aie pas peur… seigneur, n'aie pas peur._

 _Merde qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?_

Il lui demanda s'il pouvait entrer et elle lui répondit immédiatement qu'Alice était en réunion. Mais il n'était pas là pour voir Alice. Il **ne voulait pas** voir Alice. Il ne voulait pas qu'Alice **le** voie. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

Il expliqua qu'il était là pour la voir **elle** _._ Pour s'excuser.

Elle se serrait dans ses bras à nouveau. Et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il s'excusa et elle s'excusa aussi. Et finalement elle se détendit et vint vers lui. Ce changement le rendit plus optimiste.

Il lui expliqua qu'il avait été un imbécile. Que la casquette _Asshole_ qu'elle lui avait balancée lui convenait parfaitement. Il essaya aussi de lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus être un abruti. Et il admit avoir lui aussi regardé un peu partout chez elle et dans les sacs qu'elle avait amenés dans sa classe. Son petit sourire atténua le poids qu'il sentait sur sa poitrine depuis la nuit dernière. Et puis il ne put pas résister… il mentionna ses pantoufles roses stupides et dit qu'il les avait vues dans un des sacs le jour précédent.

Elle rougit de honte et ça la rendait encore plus vulnérable. Bien sûr, il la mit à l'aise en reconnaissant que c'était bien pratique d'avoir des pantoufles à enfiler quand tu portais de talons hauts toute la journée.

Ainsi leur conversation se poursuivit et Edward put se détendre en même temps qu'elle.

Quand finalement il lui demanda de tout recommencer depuis le début, elle accepta. Puis ajouter que la troisième fois serait la bonne sembla résonner pour elle et ensuite elle sembla vouloir elle aussi repartir à zéro.

Ça le rendit heureux, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et complètement soulagé.

Il lui donna les affiches, lui expliquant d'où elles provenaient et comment il lui semblait qu'elles pouvaient lui être utiles. Elle avait l'air un peu confus au début mais elle sembla les apprécier.

La conversation passa aux loisirs. Elle rougit quand elle mentionna ses passe-temps mais c'était un rougissement gêné… aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. Il savait ce qu'elle devait penser de lui et de ses satanés passe-temps et il n'était pas content de cela… mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer, même s'il le voulait. Il se sentit mal à l'aise quand elle le regarda. Il se demanda à quoi elle devait penser mais il n'osa pas lui demander parce… peut-être n'aimerait-il pas la réponse? A la place il la fit se concentrer sur les posters... et la possibilité qu'elle soit une fétichiste de Pâques avec ses pantoufles lapin et son bocal de Jellybeans.

Les _jellybeans._

Elle pâlit et devint méfiante à nouveau.

 _Pourquoi?_

Ça n'avait été qu'une association de mots.

Elle lui expliqua que son père les appelait ainsi… encore aujourd'hui… il y avait quelque chose d'autre et il fut incapable de mettre le doigt dessus.

Les affiches qu'il avait amené de chez lui … onze en tout… lui plurent. Et bien sûr elle connaissait tout. Il les connaissait parce qu'il les avait lus pour des lectures obligatoires et il s'en souvenait assez bien. Il avait cherché à l'époque pour se les procurer. Puis il avait admis être un rat de bibliothèque et un monstre des mondes imaginaires transportant toujours avec lui Harry Potter ou les livres de Tolkien, elle avait souri simplement… en tant que diplômée d'anglais, ils avaient sûrement des atomes crochus quand il s'agissait de lecture.

Sa réaction face aux posters qu'il venait d'acheter avait été meilleure qu'espéré. L'expression sur son visage… elle était évidemment une grande fan de ces fictions… Il lui dit qu'il était en train de chercher un livre quand il les avait vues, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai… il était allé les chercher exprès pour elle … mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Et bien sûr, il avait acheté les quatre livres simplement parce qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi ils étaient aussi intéressants pour elle et que ça éclairerait une partie de sa personnalité.

Tout semblait aller bien jusqu'à ce que le dégingandé Dorkie fasse son apparition pour voir si Bella était prête à aller déjeuner.

Il se tenait là, bouche bée à regarder Bella, puis revint sur Edward, puis à nouveau sur Bella. C'était tout à fait compréhensible, elle méritait qu'on bave pour elle. C'était drôle… Edward avait vu tous types de femmes dans tous types de vêtements sexy … et sans vêtements sexy… mais il y avait quelque chose à propos de Bella dans sa petite jupe, son chemisier et son cardigan sage qui était… chic et joli et en fait… plutôt sexy.

Et sûrement que Dorkie l'avait remarqué aussi.

Et maintenant il voulait la sortir pour aller déjeuner.

Edward réalisa que ces pensées lui disaient qu'il fallait qu'il l'aide à accrocher ses affiches et passer du temps avec elle à bavarder, simplement rester avec elle un peu plus. Il fit un effort pour dire qu'il allait partir, qu'il était juste passé poser les affiches et qu'elle pouvait aller à son rendez-vous.

Mais ce n'était pas un rendez-vous lui expliqua-t-elle, en levant les yeux vers lui. Ils y allaient à quatre car ils n'avaient pas d'autre option. Edward sentit immédiatement la tension entre ses épaules se dissiper.

 **ooo O ooo**

"Euh… tu as mangé?" Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent comme si cette question la surprenait elle-même et elle rougit une fois que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche.

Le front d'Edward se plissa, s'interrogeant sur sa question.

"Non, je vais prendre quelque chose en chemin, il faut que je retourne au bureau," répondit-il.

Elle serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre et resta là à se tordre les doigts.

"Est-ce que tu veux… je veux dire… tu sais… tu veux te joindre à nous? Je suis sûre que ça leur est égal…" Sa voix s'affaiblit et elle fit un geste vers la porte par laquelle M. Dorkie était sorti.

Edward sourit doucement à son invitation hésitante.

"Oh, non… mais merci. Ça te donnera une chance de connaitre les gens avec qui tu vas travailler. J'ai tout un tas de travail qui m'attend au bureau avant que la journée soit finie. C'est très gentil cependant. Mais je pars avec toi si ça ne te dérange pas?"

"Bien sûr." Elle hocha la tête et attrapa son sac. "Et je suppose qu'il faut que je remette les bonnes chaussures," dit-elle en regardant ses pieds.

Edward rigola. "Ouais, je pense que ça en ferait pas mal réagir certains."

Elle sourit, enfila ses chaussures et jeta les pantoufles dans le placard. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la porte, Edward passa devant et ouvrit pour elle. Elle ferma et ils quittèrent le bâtiment des Langues et des Arts.

Ils étaient sur le point de se séparer, Bella se dirigeant vers l'entrée et Edward vers le parking, il se souvint qu'il avait apporté autre chose qu'il avait l'intention de lui donner.

"Attends. J'allais presque oublier… Je voulais te donner autre chose…"

Sa main glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. Bella rougit et détourna les yeux ne voulant pas regarder dans cette zone pour le voir attraper quelque chose parce qu'il était possible que ça fasse exploser sa tête. C'était assez difficile de rester près de lui comme ça, dans ce beau costume, sentant le prédateur et merveilleux comme il était, ressemblant à quelque chose sorti tout droit de l'imagination d'une fille. Il pouvait être très troublant.

"Tiens," dit-il en sortant sa main de sa poche et en lui tendant son poing fermé. "Je voulais te donner ça… pour que tu les gardes pour moi." Il avait le sourire comme s'il riait d'une bonne blague. Ses yeux pétillaient tandis qu'il tenait sa main en l'air attendant d'en déposer le contenu dans celle de Bella.

Lentement, avec incertitude elle leva la main paume vers le haut et Edward lâcha…

 _La petite tour Eiffel._

 _Merde!_

 _Ça signifie quoi?_

Ses yeux étaient apeurés.

"Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas. C'est une blague?" balbutia-t-elle, confuse, en regardant l'objet inoffensif qui était dans sa main. Ses joues brûlaient alors qu'elle commençait à ressentir de la colère et être blessée.

 _Tout ça pour en arriver là?_

Edward s'approcha soudain en réalisant qu'il avait commis une erreur. Sa main prit rapidement la sienne, enveloppant ses doigts autour du porte-clés et la maintenant bien en place dans la sienne.

"Non ce n'est pas une blague. S'il te plait ne le prends pas mal Bella. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais." Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens. "Je suis… je suis sérieux. Hier soir, j'ai pensé qu'une fois de plus je m'étais enfermé dehors. Et … j'hésite à en cacher une dehors… et ça prend une éternité à un serrurier pour arriver … t'emprunter l'échelle est une autre possibilité…" Il s'arrêta la regardant penaud, "… alors j'ai pensé simplement que je te demanderai de garder celle-là pour moi."

Elle cligna des yeux, regardant sa main autour de la sienne et son merveilleux visage. Il semblait être parfaitement sincère. Elle fut étonnée qu'il ait pensé à ça.

"Tu es sérieux…?" arriva-t-elle enfin à dire, en le regardant.

"Oui. Je te les donne… je te fais confiance." Il haussa les épaules et fit son petit sourire en coin. "En cas d'urgence. Au cas où il faudrait que tu récupères mon courrier ou des documents si je dois partir. D'accord? Tout ça est derrière nous à présent. Je veux vraiment un nouveau départ."

Elle hocha finalement la tête et murmura un 'd'accord'.

"Bien." Edward poussa un petit soupir de soulagement et puis sourit en regardant de son visage à ses mains s'apercevant brusquement qu'il tenait toujours sa main. Il la relâcha et l'enfonça dans sa poche, très heureux qu'Alice n'ait pas fait son apparition juste à ce moment-là.

Ce qui lui rappela…

"Hey, il fallait que je te demande si Alice t'a invitée pour le barbecue dimanche?"

Le visage de Bella rosit de nouveau, elle regardait dans son sac, rangeant la petite chaine dans une poche et elle de répondit façon hésitante.

"Euh oui, elle a invité tout le monde ce matin."

"Tu veux venir?" demanda-t-il, en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Bella mordilla sa lèvre. "Euh… j'ai une amie qui vient ce soir. Elle va rester tout le week-end, je ne pense pas…"

"Tu peux l'amener aussi… Vous pouvez venir passer un moment. C'est juste en face tu sais. Tu pourras passer du temps avec tes nouveaux collègues. Emmett sera là aussi? Tu le connais."

"D'accord," dit Bella en hochant la tête. "Je vais demander à Angela, je verrai ce qu'elle me dira, on n'a encore rien prévu."

"Bien." Il la regarda et soupira. "Eh bien je ferai bien d'y aller et de te laisser aller déjeuner. "'Il sourit.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. "D'accord. Encore merci pour les affiches, Edward. Elles sont formidables. Je vais les mettre en place après déjeuner." Elle hésita avant d'ajouter, "Je suis contente que tu sois passé."

Il sourit et opina. "Je le suis aussi. Je suis content qu'elles te plaisent. A bientôt Bella. Bon après-midi."

"Au revoir Edward. Toi aussi."

Il se tourna et alla vers le parking pendant que Bella ouvrait la porte du bureau. Elle lança un dernier regard à sa silhouette qui traversait le parking, la brise soulevait ses cheveux. Il envoya ses clés de voiture en l'air et les rattrapa de la même main. Ça lui parut un geste enfantin, insouciant.

Ce vendredi matin s'était avéré bien meilleur qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait pu le prévoir.

 **ooo O ooo**

Mike Newton attendait près de la porte à l'intérieur du bureau. Il lui fit signe.

"Hey Isabella! Eric a dû passer un coup de téléphone pour le journal de l'école… Il y a eu un mélange avec les dates ou je ne sais quoi. Il va arriver. Et Jessica dit qu'elle va nous retrouver à la voiture, nous pouvons donc aller les attendre là-bas."

"D'accord, c'est très bien… Je pense que je vais attraper une vieille paire de chaussures dans mon camion… mes pieds sont morts," grimaça-t-elle, en sortant du bureau.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le camion de Bella en bavardant sur l'état actuel de l'équipe de foot.

"Oh waouh…" le bavardage de Mike se transforma en crainte. "Quelle belle voiture…"

Bella suivit son regard et vit la Vanquish qui grondait. Elle sourit.

 _Tu penses que la voiture est belle… tu devrais voir le conducteur…_

Elle fut curieuse tout à coup.

"Euh… à propos du barbecue qu'Alice organise avec son frère… tu le connais?"

"Non. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas trop mais peut-être que je me trompe." Il haussa les épaules. "C'est sûrement un garçon charmant… je veux dire Alice est très gentille… alors il ne peut pas être mauvais, pas vrai?"

Bella murmura son accord.

 _Non il ne peut pas être complètement mauvais. Je pense qu'il pourrait être bien mieux que ça._

"Oh le voilà," dit-elle en changeant de sujet pendant qu'ils s'approchaient de son camion.

"Tu conduis un bon vieux classique…" déclara Mike avec un sourire.

"Une pièce de collection!" lui dit-elle d'un sourire moqueur. Mike rigola.

Elle déverrouilla la portière côté conducteur et posa son sac sur le siège. Elle se pencha par-dessus le siège et retourna rapidement la casquette _Bitch_ pour que l'inscription ne soit plus visible. Puis elle attrapa sa paire de converses noires. Ils n'allaient pas du tout avec sa tenue mais au moins la couleur était assortie.

Elle se redressa et commença à changer de chaussures.

"Tu mets celles-là?" demanda Mike en fronçant les sourcils. "Ça va ruiner ton look." Il la balaya du regard de la tête aux pieds.

"Elles sont confortables! C'est l'heure de la pause là. Mes orteils étaient trop serrés et j'ai des ampoules." Elle posa sa chaussure sur le siège.

Mike regarda derrière elle.

"Quelle est l'équipe sur ta casquette Isabella?" demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

"Quoi?" demanda Bella, perdue par son étrange question.

"Là, la casquette de baseball…" Il fit un signe de tête dans la cabine. "Hier je t'ai dit que mes parents possédaient un magasin d'articles de sport?" Elle hocha la tête. "Eh bien," continua-t-il. " Nous vendons cette marque de casquette au magasin."

Bella se tourna pour voir ce qu'il regardait, la casquette _Bitch_.

 _Oh non ne me dis pas…_

"Alors quelle équipe? Tu joues?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh non! C'est juste pour tenir mes cheveux quand je conduis," dit-elle rapidement, contente que la casquette soit tournée de l'autre côté. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à lui expliquer ça, comment elle avait eu cette casquette.

Mike hocha la tête et attendit que Bella ferme la portière et la verrouille.

Il rigola tout à coup tandis qu'il repartait vers sa voiture.

"Quoi?" demanda Bella en le regardant.

"Ça me rappelle… une histoire assez drôle… Je travaillais chez mes parents la semaine dernière… je les aide l'été, tu sais?" Elle opina. "Bon ce gars s'est pointé, il était pressé. Il voulait acheter ce genre de casquette, une bleue juste comme celle que tu as dans ton camion."

Bella regarda au loin pendant que Mike bavardait. Elle vit Eric sortir du bureau mais il s'arrêta brusquement et regarda à l'intérieur comme si quelqu'un l'avait appelé.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," continua Mike. "Ce gars voulait une broderie. Mais il n'en voulait qu'une alors qu'on ne les brode que par douze. Alors il a payé pour la douzaine y compris la broderie mais il n'en voulait qu'une, peu importe le prix, il n'en voulait qu'une. J'ai pensé qu'il faisait partie d'une équipe et qu'il avait perdu la sienne, qu'il lui en fallait une pour la remplacer. Mais non… il a voulu qu'on lui borde _Bitch_."

Bella tourna la tête vers le visage souriant de Mike oubliant complètement Eric pour le moment.

" _Bitch_?" Elle étouffa le mot qui était sorti brusquement. Mike continua à marcher avant de s'apercevoir que Bella s'était arrêtée. Il revint en arrière, lui fit face en souriant.

"Ouais c'est bizarre non? Je veux dire ce n'est pas possible que ce soit le nom d'une équipe si? Et il voulait que ce soit du script, pas des caractères d'imprimerie et j'ai pensé que c'était … je ne sais pas … pas pour une fille… tu comprends?"

Le sourire de Mike s'agrandit. L'estomac de Bella se contractait. Mais elle lui fit un signe poli pendant qu'il continuait.

"Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait attendre deux jours pour que la commande soit prête. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas deux jours mais seulement quinze minutes. Je l'ai déjà dit, il était très pressé pour une raison quelconque. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il y avait d'autres commandes avant qui étaient prioritaires. Alors il a ouvert son portefeuille et en a sorti cent dollars…"

"Un billet de cent?" couina Bella.

"Ouaip. Il m'a dit qu'il pariait que je pouvais le faire dans les quinze minutes. Il me soudoyait, il ne pariait pas là. Il voulait cette casquette à n'importe quel prix!" Il rigola.

"Alors… qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" demanda Bella, avec un sentiment d'angoisse tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant un Ford Explorer couleur or.

"Ce que j'ai fait? Cent dollars lui ont donné la priorité. Je lui ai brodé sa casquette _Bitch_ dans les dix minutes, empoché les cent dollars. Cette casquette lui a coûté plus de deux cent vingt dollars mais il n'a pas battu des cils, c'est pour te dire s'il la voulait."

"Waouh," dit Bella son estomac tanguait.

Mike appuya sur le bouton, sa voiture bipa et les lumières s'allumèrent en même temps que les portières se déverrouillaient.

"Je sais, à part _waouh_ on ne peut rien dire. Je lui ai demandé si c'était pour la fille avec qui il avait rompu et il m'a répondu que c'était pour une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas."

"Ouais tu peux le croire? Alors je lui ai dit que je pensais que le message était un peu fort pour une personne qu'on ne connaissait pas."

"Et qu'a-t-il répondu à ça?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Pendant une seconde il a semblé hésitant puis il a dit qu'il pensait qu'elle avait un bon sens de l'humour. Je lui ai donc souhaité bonne chance avec ça et il est parti. Tu imagines?" Sa voix se fit plus assurée tandis qu'il résumait cette histoire. "Je veux dire une fille pourrait prendre ça complètement de travers. Qui fait ce genre de blague en dépensant autant d'argent pour un total inconnu ?"

Bella le regarda, éberluée.

 _Edward Cullen fait ça!_

 _Putain… deux cent trente dollars!_

La voix de Jessica la tira de ses pensées.

"Hey vous deux! Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre! _Hum… qui_ dépense autant d'argent pour une fille qu'il ne connait même pas? De quoi parliez-vous?"

"Oh me voilà les gars!" les salua Ben alors que Bella était encore sous le choc. "C'est une longue histoire,"' dit-il en rigolant.

"Alors raconte?" insista Jessica en souriant grandement à Mike, en poussant Bella pour la faire entrer dans la voiture. "Crache le morceau," dit-elle en faisant un grand sourire par-dessus l'épaule de Bella.

Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture. Eric et Bella s'installèrent derrière et Mike recommença à raconter l'histoire du mystérieux client qui avait acheté une casquette _Bitch_ chez _Newton Sporting Goods_ pour la somme de _deux cent vingt dollars_. Bella regardait par la vitre, se sentant malade.

 _Putain… deux cent vingt dollars!_

Waouh! Ce gars est probablement très riche!" cria Jessica avec enthousiasme. "Alors qui était-ce? A quoi ressemblait-il?" se demanda Jessica, évidemment intriguée par ce mystérieux client.

 _Oh Seigneur… tu le verras dimanche… et il est très beau._

Mike s'éclaircit la voix et resta pensif un moment. "Tu sais… je ne me souviens pas de son nom, pourtant j'ai tenu sa carte de crédit, je devais être distrait. Mais… euh, il doit avoir autour de la trentaine…"

 _Non non non, il n'a que vingt-huit ans…_

"Grandeur et poids moyens..." continua Mike.

 _Encore faux. Il est grand… plus que toi… et mince… et fort. Et … tu devrais le voir dans son costume bleu marine… ou dans un pantalon de pyjama en soie noir… sans chemise..._

Bella se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux à ses pensées.

 _A quoi tu penses Isabella Marie?_

"… Et je crois me souvenir qu'il avait les cheveux en pagaille avec des reflets roux…"

 _Non ce n'est pas en pagaille mais … ébouriffés comme s'il sortait du lit. Et c'est une bonne chose._

 _Encore une fois à quoi tu penses Isabella Marie?_

"… il paraissait beau en quelque sorte."

 _Euphémisme Mike. C'est un Adonis. Il est sculpté, la perfection glorieuse et virile._

 _Arrête de penser à son physique attirant! Comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un que tu le trouves parfait!_

 _Mais il est venu avec des posters… et ses putains de clés!_

 _Il essaie juste d'être gentil. Il a réalisé que tu travaillais avec sa sœur et il a juste voulu apaiser les choses pour qu'elles ne deviennent pas trop bizarres._

 _Putain… deux cent vingt dollars!_

 _Je n'ai aucun vêtement qui coûte deux cent dollars!_

 _Eh bien si… maintenant tu as la casquette_ Bitch.

 _Gah!_

 **ooo O ooo**

Le déjeuner fut surréaliste. Bella n'était pas vraiment là. Ou elle n'y était que par intermittence. La plupart du temps elle était perdue dans ses pensées, voyant des yeux verts tour à tour inquiets, fatigués, contrits, sincères et doux, amusés, pétillants, des costumes bleu marine, et ce parfum… et ses longs doigts enveloppés autour de sa main, la tenant, debout si près d'elle. Tout cela l'étourdissait.

Et puis il y avait les posters… et le porte-clés… et la casquette _Bitch…_ celle qui avait coûté si ridiculement cher.

Elle se souvenait à peine du déjeuner… le commander ou le manger… à quoi ça avait goût… ou de la conversation avec Jessica, Eric ou Mike. A un moment Jessica lui avait demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle avoua se sentir un peu dépassée par le début de cette année. Cela sembla l'apaiser et ils acquiescèrent.

Vers la moitié du repas elle vérifia dans son sac pour voir si Edward lui avait bien donné le porte-clés mais il y était bien en sécurité dans la petite poche où elle l'avait mis pour ne pas le perdre.

 _Alors c'était vraiment arrivé?_

 _Oui… et tu as les affiches et le porte-clés pour te le prouver._

 _Putain de merde._

Quand elle arriva à Fawkes elle retourna directement dans sa classe vers sa nouvelle collection d'affiches, réfléchissant à quelle sorte d'homme penserait à apporter ça en signe de gage de paix à une femme qui ne le méritait probablement pas. Elle pensa à qui devait être ce jeune homme pour posséder une telle collection… un lecteur avide… un rat de bibliothèque, comme elle, qui aimait l'univers fantastique d'un bon roman et qui aurait pu se sentir comme un étranger à l'école secondaire, ce qui de toute évidence n'était plus le cas. Ce jeune garçon était encore quelque part dans cet homme et cet homme méritait peut-être d'être connu… comme ami au moins. Parce qu'il semblait vraiment vouloir être son ami.

Elle passa une heure à décider où elle allait mettre les posters et ensuite les afficha. Quand elle eut fini, elle s'assit sur son bureau, dos à la fenêtre, regardant dans la pièce les posters qu'elle avait regroupés ensemble : _Les Outsiders, Les Grandes Espérances, Roméo et Juliette et Stardust._ Les autres étaient dispersés un peu partout sans ordre mais ces quatre lui parlaient et elle voulait qu'ils soient ensemble, elle pourrait les voir et réfléchir ainsi à l'homme qui les lui avait données.

Il n'était pas l'abruti qu'elle avait cru. Elle avait vu son côté vulnérable aujourd'hui, ce côté plus doux, plus gentil. Bien sûr elle l'avait entrevu, hier soir quand elle s'était évanouie et s'était retrouvée dans ses bras… et sur ses genoux. Mais aujourd'hui ce côté de lui avait quitté son travail, était allé acheter des posters, était venu à l'école jusque dans sa classe parce qu'il voulait s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'elle avait elle-même provoqué.

 _Pourquoi?_

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge et elle fut surprise de constater qu'il était plus de quinze heures trente. Elle était restée là, à son bureau, pendant près d'une heure, perdue dans sa rêverie. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était très absorbée par le mystère Edward Cullen. Peu importe les réponses qu'elle avait pensé trouver chez lui, ça ne l'avait finalement conduite qu'à se poser encore plus de questions. Et elle se sentait plus qu'un peu obsédée par Edward lui-même.

 _Stupide, stupide, idiote._

Vers seize heures elle rentra chez elle. Sa classe et elle-même étaient aussi prêtes que possible pour le premier jour d'école la semaine prochaine. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait encore faire à ce stade c'était attendre.

Quand elle passa sa porte d'entrée, elle retira ses converses et alla ranger ses talons dans sa chambre. Son lit avait l'air si accueillant. Surtout après la nuit agitée qu'elle avait eu, à se tourner et à se retourner. Elle se changea et prit un pantalon de pyjama et un sweat et décida de faire une courte sieste avant qu'Angela n'arrive.

Lorsque l'alarme retentit Bella fut désorientée mais ensuite elle se souvint qu'elle s'était couchée pour récupérer un peu avant qu'Angela n'arrive. Elle se leva et alla à la salle de bain pour se laver le visage et se réveiller un peu plus, avant de se rhabiller pour l'arrivée de son invitée.

C'était juste un dîner entre amies pas un concours de beauté et Angela était très simple. Alors Bella choisit un jeans skinny, un top ivoire agrémenté de dentelle auquel elle ajouta un chemisier à manche courtes, brun chocolat. Elle boutonna quelques boutons mais laissa le top apparent. Elle mit ses chaussures en cuir marron et retourna dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les cheveux et les attacher en queue de cheval. Ça conviendrait parfaitement pour un dîner mexicain et quelques margaritas avec une amie.

Elle arrivait au bas de l'escalier quand on sonna. Elle se précipita sur son téléphone et regarda l'écran. C'était la grille.

 _Angela!_

"Bonjour?" demanda Bella en décrochant.

"C'est moi! B!" la voix d'Angela était un peu métallique dans le haut-parleur.

"Salut Angela! La troisième à droite. Je vais dehors pour t'attendre. Tu verras mon camion."

"Ça va aller!" répondit-elle.

Bella tapa le code et entendit le bip d'ouverture. Puis elle sortit pour attendre Angela.

Elle vit la mini Cooper vert foncé arriver dans la rue quelques instants plus tard. Elle commença à agiter joyeusement ses bras et Angela lui répondit avec deux coups de klaxon. Elle se gara le long du trottoir et Bella alla à sa rencontre.

"Salut Angie! Tu es en avance. Je ne pensais pas que tu arrives avant dix-huit heures trente."

"B!" Angela sortit avec grâce de la voiture. "Oh ça fait du bien de te voir!" Elle tira Bella dans ses bras pour un gros câlin. "Les dieux m'ont souri… le trafic était fluide… les gens avaient dû sortir plus tôt à cause du week-end prolongé."

Elle relâcha Bella pour pouvoir regarder les environs. "C'est un beau quartier! C'est ici chez toi?" demanda-t-elle en regardant vers l'appartement de Bella.

"Voilà mon nid!" Elle se mit à rire en montrant sa maison comme une hôtesse de jeu télévisé.

Angela rigola. Puis elle se pencha en levant un sourcil provocant.

"Et où vit Monsieur Pantalon en Soie?"

Bella pencha lentement la tête et regarda ostensiblement vers l'appartement en face. Angela regarda par-dessus son épaule.

"C'est l'antre du prédateur?" sourit-elle. "Il est chez lui?"

Bella regarda. "Euh je ne pense pas. Mais je suis sûre que tu auras une chance de le voir à un moment ou à un autre ce week-end."

 _Dimanche._

"Il y a eu de nouveaux développement depuis la débâcle du dîner hier soir?" La préoccupation était évidente sur le visage d'Angela.

"C'est drôle que tu demandes, Angie… Il s'avère que j'ai eu une visite surprise au travail aujourd'hui." Bella sourit un peu timidement.

Angela fit un air choqué en saisissant le bras de Bella. " _Lui_?" murmura-t-elle finalement.

Bella hocha la tête.

Bella hocha la tête. "Tu ne voudras pas croire la gentille chose qu'il a faite pour moi. Rentrons tes affaires. Je te raconte en te faisant faire le tour de la maison."

Elles sortirent les bagages d'Angela et entrèrent dans la maison. Angela fit des ooooh et des aaaah en allant de pièce en pièce. C'était la visite de la maison mais aussi un compte-rendu de la rencontre qui avait eu lieu aujourd'hui, Angela posait des questions concernant la maison et la livraison spéciale d'Edward.

Elles arrivèrent enfin en haut et elles déposèrent les affaires d'Angela dans la chambre d'ami puis allèrent dans la chambre de Bella. Angela admira la nouvelle chambre et le grand lit puis elle alla vers la fenêtre.

"Edward a une voiture de sport noire, pas vrai?" demanda-t-elle en restant à côté de la fenêtre en regardant dans la rue. "Il y en a une qui vient de s'arrêter."

"Hum ouais," répondit Bella en se rapprochant de la fenêtre, priant dieu qu'Edward ne les voit pas l'observer toutes les deux. "C'est lui," chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille d'Angela comme s'il pouvait l'entendre.

La voiture était garée dans l'allée. La portière du conducteur s'ouvrit et Edward en sortit gracieusement, il portait un attaché-case en cuir noir. Il portait toujours sa veste mais plus sa cravate. Il commença à l'enlever, faisant passer son attaché-case dans son autre main et enleva complétement sa veste.

"Il est grand," dit Angela tranquillement.

"C'est vrai," chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

"Difficile de voir son visage… et maintenant il se tourne… il a de beaux cheveux."

"Oui c'est vrai aussi," acquiesça Bella.

"Il est drôlement bien bâti… et a un joli cul," murmura Angela.

"Hum hum," répondit Bella.

Angela se retourna et regarda brièvement son amie avec intérêt avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'homme en face.

Elles le regardèrent entrer chez lui par le garage, laissant le portail ouvert.

"Il a laissé ouvert… peut-être qu'il s'en va bientôt," observa Bella.

Angela se retourna pour voir Bella. Ses yeux s'adoucirent. "C'est vendredi soir, B tu te rends compte qu'il doit sûrement avoir un rendez-vous?"

Bella secoua la tête et s'agita sur ses pieds. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était sur la pointe des pieds depuis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre derrière Angela. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle sentit tout à coup un poids dans son estomac.

"Oh… je n'ai pas pensé à ça. Bien sûr tu as probablement raison… il doit sortir ce soir." Elle hocha la tête et sourit faiblement.

Les yeux d'Angela étaient emplis de compassion en regardant Bella. "Je veux dire… peut-être que non… mais…" Elle haussa les épaules et laissa la phrase sans fin.

"Oui… mais il sort probablement," convint doucement Bella en regardant la maison d'en face.

Angela haussa les épaules. "Nous ne savons rien avec certitude."

Elles restèrent là un moment à attendre. A regarder. Soudain Edward réapparut, avec un jeans foncé, une chemise à carreaux vert foncé et un t-shirt blanc avec un col en v visible sous sa chemise entrouverte. Il tenait une veste en cuir noire. Il ouvrit la portière et y entra, démarra.

La Vanquish rugissait au loin, Angela se tourna vers Bella en l'attrapant gentiment par les épaules.

"Allons-y B… allons boire quelques margaritas."

…

*Le prénom de l'une des sœurs de Cendrillon


	22. Angela Weber et la mission mexicaine

.

… **CHAPITRE 22 …**

 **Angela Weber et la mission mexicaine**

Edward rentrait chez lui après sa journée de travail vendredi et il était en retard. Il détestait être en retard. Et il était désolé de faire attendre quelqu'un. Ça le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

Plus tôt dans la semaine quand Emmett lui avait demandé s'il était d'accord pour un rendez-vous avec sa cousine ça lui avait parut une idée parfaitement acceptable. Emmett avait déjà fait ça avant mais jamais avec un membre de sa famille. Edward ne pouvait pas imaginer présenter un membre de sa famille à Emmett mais ça ne se limitait qu'à Alice. Et jamais, un million de fois jamais, il n'essaierait d'encourager _cela_.

 _Merde… ils rentreraient probablement chez eux tous les deux en pleurant._

Essayer de mettre Edward avec quelqu'un était arrivé de nombreuses fois à l'université alors plus le temps passait plus Edward devenait confiant avec ses propres méthodes. Et bien sûr il avait rencontré occasionnellement des femmes qui n'étaient pas réellement intéressées par lui mais qui semblait plus être le type d'Emmett et il avait fait la même chose pour lui.

Cette Heidi par exemple. Une hôtesse de l'air blonde qui travaillait chez Lufthansa n'était pas le type d'Edward mais Emmett avait quelque chose pour les blondes et Edward avait vu qu'elle irait parfaitement bien avec Emmett. Le résultat fut qu'Emmett arriva presque à la conduire dans l'allée, il l'avait appréciée pendant plusieurs mois. Mais quand ses vols habituels changèrent, ils se virent de moins en moins et elle rencontra ce pilote prénommé Dimitri et ces deux-là commencèrent à voler dans le ciel ensemble.

Emmett avait eu le cœur brisé. Et c'est là qu'il avait rencontré cette folle de Tia.

 _Seigneur, elle faisait vraiment peur cette fille._

 _Et elle avait tout fait pour devenir Mme Emmett McCarty._

Mais à l'anniversaire d'Emmett ça faisait plus d'un mois à présent, quand Emmett lui avait dit que Nana McCarty venait ici et prenait sa chambre, elle avait eu des doutes. Et quand elle avait trouvé cette paire de pinces à seins vibrantes dans le lit d'Emmett, elle avait réfléchi encore plus et ça avait été la fin de toute cette folie. Elle repensa ses projets de mariage, se rétracta et partit chasser ailleurs.

Le problème avec Emmett c'est qu'il était un gros nounours en peluche, bien plus qu'Edward, se rapprochant de la fille au moins pendant quelque temps, peu importe qu'elle ne soit pas bonne pour lui. Et Emmett tout comme Edward avait toujours une vie sociale bien remplie et il s'était relativement peu attaché mis à part Heidi et puis Tia. C'était probablement dû au fait qu'il ne voulait pas attirer de nouveau une fille folle dans sa vie.

Edward de l'autre côté avait toujours fait attention de garder les femmes assez loin de lui, émotionnellement pas physiquement. Et bien sûr Edward n'avait trouvé que des femmes, qui comme lui recherchaient le plaisir facile mais tout ceci lui avait explosé à la figure récemment. Alors c'était avec des sentiments mitigés qu'il abordait la soirée avec la cousine d'Emmett tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui après le travail.

Il n'en savait vraiment pas beaucoup sur cette cousine, même pas son prénom. Emmett n'avait pas dit grand-chose et ça rendait Edward méfiant. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'elle était drôle et avait de la personnalité. Le manque d'informations claires le rendait particulièrement soupçonneux.

Peut-être qu'elle était à tomber. Ou alors un troll complet mais Edward n'en savait strictement rien. Ou alors elle pouvait être totalement le sosie d'Emmett McCarty ce qui était rebutant au possible même si elle était à tomber avec un esprit rusé et un talent pétillant pour la conversation…. L'idée de ce que ça signifiait ne plaisait pas du tout à Edward. Il se sentait plus que méfiant et très mal à l'aise.

 _Merde. Pourquoi ai-je été d'accord pour faire ça?_

 _Parce que les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure?_

 _Et je dis que tu devrais la fermer._

 _Sérieusement tu aurais dû appeler Emmett et annuler mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Alors vas-y… amuse-toi… tu te souviens comment t'amuser pas vrai?_

 _La ferme._

 _Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche d'avoir du bon temps?_

 _Rien._

 _Peut-être que je devrais te de demander_ _ **qui**_ _t'empêche d'avoir du bon temps? Humm…?_

 _Personne!_

 _Tu en es bien sûuuuuur…?_

 _Oui! Non…. Putain…_

La voix intérieure d'Edward ne répondit pas à son autre voix intérieure. Il grommela fort et tapa sur le volant de sa Vanquish. Malheureusement il n'avait pas pensé que ça actionnerait le klaxon et maintenant le gars dans l'énorme camion à côté, lui fit peur tandis qu'ils attendaient que le feu passe au vert. Edward roula des yeux et se regarda dans le rétroviseur se giflant lui-même.

Quand il s'arrêta finalement devant chez lui Edward remarqua une mini Cooper verte garée devant chez Bella. Elle lui avait dit qu'une amie devait venir ce weekend, alors cette amie… _Angela?_... était déjà arrivée. Il se demanda ce qu'elles faisaient en ce moment et si elles avaient des projets pour ce soir. Puis il se dit aussi que ça ne le concernait en rien.

Il se gara rapidement, il n'avait pas trop de temps à perdre. Il attrapa son attaché case, sortit de la voiture et commença par enlever sa veste de costume aussitôt qu'il eut refermé la portière. Sa cravate était d'ores et déjà dans l'une de ses poches. Il entra par le garage, posa son attaché case dans le séjour et monta directement en déboutonnant sa chemise et en enlevant sa ceinture.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il se débarrassa de ses chaussures puis de son pantalon le laissant glisser le long de ses jambes et l'enlevant avec ses pieds, il les prit pour respectivement les mettre dans le panier de linge et celui de nettoyage à sec. Il était là en boxer, noir, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait mettre, il prit un t-shirt blanc pour commencer.

Il avait déjà réfléchi dans la voiture. Il ne voulait pas trop en faire. Il voulait paraitre normal. Il voulait ressembler à n'importe qui. Pas le style désinvolte mais le style 'je ne fais pas d'effort particulier'. Il allait avoir le look du genre prends-moi comme je suis ou laisse-moi et de préférence laisse-moi tranquille.

Donc un jeans serait parfait, pas trop serré, il n'avait pas besoin d'attirer l'attention sur sa braguette d'autant plus qu'il avait l'intention de la garder... solidement fermée. Le jeans ne devait pas être trop usé car ça avait pour effet d'appeler les femmes … ça semblait faire ressortir leur instinct maternel, s'occuper d'un chien errant et lui trouver un logement convenable.

Il attrapa un jeans bleu foncé. Il n'avait pas de trou et lui était légèrement grand avec de la place là où il fallait... il l'enfila tout en choisissant une chemise, pas trop voyante, qui n'attirerait pas trop l'attention. Quelque chose pour être à l'aise… pas en flanelle… Il ne voulait pas que ça fasse sans-abri, ça jouerait contre lui. Ou pour lui. Ça dépendait comment vous regardiez. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça marche pour lui car dans ce cas ce serait contre lui. Et il était contre cette idée que quelque chose marche… pour lui.

 _Tu es totalement paumé pas vrai, Cullen?_

 _Non. Pas vraiment._

Mais il savait pourquoi il réfléchissait autant. Il essayait de retarder l'inévitable. Il ne sentait pas du tout cette soirée. Du tout. Il avait été d'accord pour rencontrer une personne inconnue quand Emmett lui en avait parlé au téléphone de Chicago. Mais les choses avaient plutôt changé durant les quatre derniers jours - et pour des raisons variées - et là il allait sortir bien qu'il ne le veuille pas.

Il soupira à son grand manque d'enthousiasme. Mais il avait fait une promesse à un ami. Il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde avant de prendre rapidement une chemise à carreaux vert foncée. Il mit ses chaussures et se regarda dans le miroir.

 _Assez bien. Ça ne dit pas "Je vais te ramener chez moi." Mais ça ne dit pas non plus "me ramènerais-tu chez toi?" Avec un peu de chance ça dira : "Avant que tu le saches, je serai rentré chez moi. Seul."_

Il alla dans sa salle de bain et attrapa Predator prêt à vaporiser comme il le faisait habituellement avant de partir le vendredi soir mais ensuite il se regarda dans le miroir et le reposa. Ça faisait partie des 'vieilles choses'. Peut-être qu'il restait un peu de parfum de ce matin et même si ce n'était pas le cas… Il saisit sa veste noire en cuir dans son placard et la jeta dans la Vanquish.

Il le sentait. Ou du moins il pensait qu'elle le faisait. Elle le regardait. Il se sentait comme si elle le regardait. Peut-être que cela venait simplement de leurs conversations mais il supposa qu'elle le regardait.

 _Tu es un peu arrogant, tu sais? Comme si elle vivait devant sa fenêtre! Peut-être tu voudrais qu'elle te regarde. Peut-être que tu aimes cette idée qu'elle puisse te regarder._

 _Quoi? Non!_

 _Humm… en es-tu sûr?_

 _Oui!_

 _Honnêtement?_

 _Eh bien…_

 _Ha!_

 _Laisse-moi un peu tranquille putain!_

Edward ouvrit la portière et s'installa, posant sa veste sur le siège du passager. Il démarra et sortit de son allée pendant que le portail se refermait.

 **ooo O ooo**

Angela ne faisait pas confiance à Edward Cullen. Elle tira Bella loin de la fenêtre, loin de la possibilité très réelle que l'homme qui partait dans sa voiture de sport noire était un goujat hypocrite. Oui il avait fait quelque chose de très gentil pour Bella aujourd'hui. Il lui avait donné des posters pour sa classe et peut-être bien que ses motivations étaient honnêtes mais peut-être qu'il essayait simplement de rattraper la catastrophe d'hier soir quand il était parti en claquant la porte après le diner. Peut-être qu'il essayait juste d'être son ami. Mais peut-être aussi qu'il essayait de l'ajouter à son harem avec tout son charme et sa beauté. Peut-être lui avait-il donné ses clés pour lui faire comprendre subtilement qu'il était disponible pour elle, si elle avait besoin de lui pour n'importe quelque raison sordide.

Il était clair en voyant l'expression de Bella quand lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui que son intérêt pour lui grandissait. C'était déjà apparent dans le ton de sa voix et les choses qu'elle lui avait dites hier soir au téléphone. Mais Angela ne lui avait pas parlé de tout ça. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de protéger Bella au cas où cet intérêt ne serait pas partagé.

Rien que le week-end dernier ce gars avait invité deux femmes différentes consécutivement - c'est Bella elle-même qui le lui avait dit - et ce genre de comportement n'induisait pas la confiance et le sérieux. Même sa sœur avait prévenu Bella de se méfier de lui. Et hier soir… la façon dont il avait parlé à Bella avant de claquer sa porte… La partie de "n'avoir jamais perdu quelqu'un par-dessus bord," soulignait simplement son arrogance sexuelle.

Bien sûr Angela ne l'avait pas dit à Bella, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter. Elle avait dit qu'Edward avait lâché ces mots dans le feu de l'action après avoir découvert que Bella était allée explorer sa maison.

 _Seigneur, à quoi pensait-elle?_

Edward avait aussi fait des commentaires négatifs vis-à-vis de lui-même ce qui avait conduit Angela à croire qu'il n'était pas particulièrement content de son comportement. Et ses actions d'aujourd'hui semblaient montrer clairement qu'il s'était senti mal à propos de ce qu'il lui avait dit hier soir. Bella avait dit qu'elle avait vu un côté plus sensible et des qualités en lui et qu'il avait pris soin d'elle quand elle s'était évanouie… alors il n'était pas un total crétin. Mais il semblait quand même évident qu'il avait beaucoup plus vécu que son innocente amie Bella et qu'il était probablement capable d'être un prédateur indigne de confiance.

Et il y avait aussi ce fait que Bella faisait référence à lui comme à un Abruti, un homme à femmes ou à un prédateur quand elle lui avait raconté leurs rencontres passées. Il n'était devenu Edward que dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Non… Angela ne pouvait pas se résoudre à permettre à sa douce amie curieuse de tomber dans ses griffes. Un léopard ne peut pas enlever ses taches, pas plus, sans doute, qu'un prédateur ne le peut… au moins pas après seulement quelques jours.

Non… cet Edward Cullen devait subir un examen sérieux. Quelqu'un devrait surveiller son retour plus tard dans la soirée – s'il rentre tard – et vérifier s'il rentrait seul ou s'il ramenait une fille.

Elle détestait l'idée de blesser Bella avec ses théories négatives aussi elle garda sa bouche fermée – pour le moment – mais il serait préférable d'étouffer les choses dans l'œuf plutôt que de voir Bella blessée par quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas. Bella avait tellement à offrir à la bonne personne. Edward d'autre part avait probablement offert beaucoup à toutes sortes de femmes. Mais il ne serait probablement pas en mesure de voir à quel point Bella était spéciale.

Pendant qu'elles descendaient, Angela passa à autre chose et chassa Edward Cullen de ses pensées, amenant la conversation sur ce qu'elles allaient faire ce soir.

"Alors j'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai trouvé un restaurant mexicain à essayer. As-tu entendu parler de la Luna Nueva?"

Bella regarda Angela et secoua la tête. "Non, il est censé être bon?"

"Oui il est nouveau et il a vraiment tout un tas de bons commentaires. Tu conduis, j'explique et te lis ce que j'ai trouvé dans le _Seattle Times_ concernant les critiques. Ça te va?"

"Oui, mais plus important qu'en est-il de leur margaritas?"

Angela fit un bruit de contentement en se léchant les lèvres et elles rigolèrent. "Elles sont remarquables… un énorme choix de téquila."

Bella sourit. "Je te conduis jusqu'à mon camion."

Une fois qu'elles eurent pris leurs sacs et leurs vestes, elles sortirent et montèrent dans le Chevrolet. Angela lui donna l'adresse après avoir vérifié sur son téléphone et elle commença à lui lire les commentaires élogieux pendant que Bella conduisait.

 _Le restaurant la Luna Nueva offre une atmosphère funky et colorée et une cuisine mexicaine très convaincante. La salle à manger très accueillante avec du fer forgé, des plafonds en tole et des box confortables attire le week-end une jeune foule animée. Une salle de dégustation de téquila et une cantina sont d'autres options qu'offre le restaurant. Le bar propose des cocktails spéciaux comme la margarita orange sanguine faite avec des jus de fruits de saison frais. En outre le bar propose plus de 150 margaritas différentes."_

Angela se tourna vers Bella. "Ça me parait amusant? Et je pense que nous passerons une bonne soirée avec la jeune foule animée. "

"Ça me parait bien," acquiesça Bella. Puis elle se tourna et regarda vers son amie brièvement avant de revenir à la route.

"J'ai oublié de te dire que nous sommes invitées à un barbecue chez Edward dimanche," dit-elle soudainement et de façon complètement inattendue. "Sa sœur Alice m'a invitée ce matin avec d'autres enseignants mais Edward m'en a aussi parlé tout à l'heure. Je leur ai dit qu'une amie me rendait visite mais ils m'ont dit tous les deux que tu pouvais venir aussi. Tu penses qu'on peut y aller?"

Angela regarda le profil de Bella un moment. Evidemment elle pensait à Edward. Elles étaient invitées chez lui pour un barbecue le dimanche, elle pourrait l'observer et éventuellement lui parler de ses intentions, peut-être même le menacer physiquement si besoin. Si son harem était là ça pourrait être désagréable pour Bella mais au moins elle aurait l'occasion de voir quel genre de gars il était vraiment.

"Bien sûr ça me parait amusant," répondit Angela platement. "Ça te permettra de faire, au moins un peu, connaissance avec les autres enseignants avant de commencer le travail mardi."

Bella hocha la tête. "C'est ce que je pensais. Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non pas du tout." Angela sourit à la transparence de Bella.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil sur le téléphone dans la main d'Angela. "Désolée je t'ai coupée. Que disent-ils sur la nourriture?"

Elle regarda son téléphone et continua à lire.

" _Le propriétaire et chef Eléazar Luna et sa femme Carmen créent des interprétations fraiches de recettes mexicaines traditionnelles et des spécialités maison. Commencez votre repas par des fruits de mer, des taquitos de crevettes, des empanadas épicées de bœuf ou du fromage fondu aux champignons sauvages et à la saucisse servies avec des tortillas maison. Beaucoup de plats ont une teinte tropicale agréable comme les crêpes de maïs farcies de porc mariné à l'ananas avec de la coriandre et du citron vert et des spécialités de poissons comme les tacos au mahi-mahi avec de la salsa à la mangue. Les traditionnalistes apprécieront le poulet avec sa sauce épicée au cacao, les crevettes à la diable et chilaquiles. Terminez votre repas par un flan riche ou les trois délicieux gâteaux au lait."_

"Et voilà je meurs de faim maintenant!" gémit Bella. "Je veux de tout."

Angela rit. "Nous devrions partager sinon nous ne goûterons que la moitié de chaque."

Elle donna les indications à Bella pour la suite du trajet et avant qu'elles le sachent elles étaient déjà arrivées.

"Waouh le parking est bondé! Et regarde cette foule à la porte… ce doit être génial ici. Peut-être que je trouverai une place dans une rue adjacente et nous aurons un peu à marcher?" Bella se tourna vers Angela qui acquiesçait.

"Oui parfait. Je me demande combien de temps nous allons devoir attendre," se demanda Angela. "J'ai appelé hier soir mais ils ne prennent pas de réservation."

Une fois garées elles retournèrent à l'entrée. L'intérieur était coloré, bien décoré et lumineux, avec de la musique et quantité de gens debout, certains buvaient. Elles s'approchèrent de l'hôtesse pour s'inscrire sur la liste d'attente.

"Demi-heure à quarante minutes d'attente," dit la jeune fille en s'excusant.

Bella se sentie désolée et elle se tourna vers Angela avec un petit froncement de sourcils. "Est-ce que tu veux aller ailleurs?"

"Pas question! Après avoir lu tout ça et avoir eu l'eau à la bouche. D'ailleurs nous sommes venues ici pour boire, aussi. Nous allons simplement nous détendre au bar et essayer quelques margaritas jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une table. En buvant on ne se souciera pas d'attendre."

Bella ricana et donna son nom à l'hôtesse.

La jeune fille remit un bipeur à Bella. "Il va s'allumer et vibrera quand votre table sera prête. Je reviendrai vers vous pour vous installer."

Bella prit le bipeur et le mit dans sa poche de jeans.

"Ça te dérange si on fait un arrêt à la salle de bain d'abord?" demanda Angela en s'éloignant de l'hôtesse.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Si on doit boire autant commencer avec la vessie vide."

Angela rigola. "Tu as une façon de dire les choses B. Ce n'était pas grossier ni rien."

"J'aime bien être honnête et pratique," rigola-t-elle en réponse.

Elles se faufilèrent dans la foule et trouvèrent les toilettes. Plus loin il y avait les toilettes pour hommes. Comme elles poussaient la porte pour entrer deux jeunes femmes sortaient totalement prises dans leur conversation.

"Oh il n'y était pas?" dit la petite blonde d'une voix rêveuse à la plus grande aux cheveux frisés. "J'aurai tellement voulu lécher sa mâchoire. Enfer… j'aurais pu lécher tout ce qu'il voulait. Et je pense qu'il peut séduire une fille rien qu'en la regardant un peu."

La grande soupira mélancoliquement. "Il ne me voulait pas… je crois que je l'ai voulu à la seconde où j'ai vu son visage sous ses cheveux en désordre." Les deux filles se mirent à rire, sortirent et la porte se referma.

Angela ricana et regarda Bella avant que chacune entre dans un box. "Elles ont déjà un peu trop bu!"

Bella rit. Mais elle s'arrêta en commençant à penser à une mâchoire qui donnait envie de la lécher. Elle se gronda mentalement de penser à cette mâchoire. Quand elles sortirent chacune de leur box Bella tentait de se reprendre et d'arrêter de penser à cette mâchoire et à ces cheveux en pagaille mais tellement sexy… et ces yeux verts avec de longs cils… et d'épais sourcils… et ces lèvres boudeuses… et quelquefois sa jeune barbe … et ce nez qui est parfait mais pas tout à fait…

Devant le lavabo, elles se lavèrent les mains et vérifièrent leur maquillage, Angela regarda dans le miroir et sourit à Bella qui semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

"Bon nos vessies sont vides et nos gorges sèches, allons festoyer, B."

Bella sembla un peu surprise quand elle leva les yeux puis elle sourit. "C'est bon pour moi, Angie!"

Elles sortirent et commencèrent à avancer vers l'entrée principale.

"Bella?" fit une voix masculine et grave derrière elles.

Bella se retourna, reconnaissant quelque chose de familier dans cette voix. Angela s'arrêta à côté d'elle, se tourna pour voir un grand mec musclé souriant joyeusement qui se déplaçait à grandes enjambées dans le couloir sortant des toilettes pour hommes. Il était bien plus grand qu'un mètre quatre-vingt, large et musclé de la poitrine et des épaules de façon spectaculaire. Il avait surgit, cheveux bouclés et yeux pétillants au-dessus un large sourire. Il portait un jeans bien ajusté, délavé et bleu qui couvrait ses cuisses musclées et ses avant-bras bien définis sortaient de ses manches retroussées de sa chemise bleue ouverte.

"Emmett! Salut!" Bella lui sourit et Angela se retrouva à lui sourire aussi parce que nous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de sourire à quelqu'un qui a d'aussi jolies fossettes. Même s'il semblait faire des publicités pour des sous-vêtements, ce qui aurait fait rougir Angela. Mais non!

"Tu penses bien que je t'ai reconnue petite Swan!" Ses fossettes s'agrandirent ainsi que son sourire. Il s'arrêta juste devant elles et Angela le regarda. Avec son un mètre soixante-dix-sept il ne fallait pas qu'elle lève trop les yeux mais ce gars était énorme. Mais quelque chose en lui paraissait tellement juvénile.

"C'est moi bien sûr," répondit-elle en souriant. "Et voici mon amie Angela Weber. Elle reste chez moi pour le week-end."

Emmett tendit sa grande main vers Angela. "Bonjour Angela. Ravi de te rencontrer. Je suis Emmett McCarty."

Bella rougit légèrement, réalisant qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom d'Emmett en entier ou qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

"Ravie de te rencontrer aussi Emmett," répondit Angela en lui serrant la main.

Emmett regarda Bella le visage grave. "Alors, euh… Comment vas-tu petite Swan? Tout va bien à la maison?" Ses yeux clignotèrent rapidement vers Angela avant de regarder Bella.

Bella le regarda perdue. Il avait l'air inquiet et elle se demanda pourquoi.

"Oui je vais bien Emmett," répondit-elle, en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Puis elle pensa à lui demander la même chose juste au cas où il n'irait pas bien, il avait un air si grave. "Et toi?"

"Qui moi? Je suis en pleine forme… Je me demandais seulement…" il regarda Angela avant de regarder Bella à nouveau. "C'est probablement une bonne chose que tu aies une amie qui va rester avec toi pendant quelques jours. Tu sais." Il hocha la tête et Bella aussi, se sentant encore plus perdue parce qu'elle ne savait pas du tout.

"Vous êtes déjà venues ici les filles?" leur demanda-t-il tout à coup.

"Non, Angela et moi avons lu les bonnes critiques et avons pensé que nous devrions essayer."

"Bon, tout est formidable ici. Je connais le chef personnellement – il est fantastique. Alors vous êtes là pour manger ou pour vous amuser?" Il leva un sourcil interrogatif en regardant de nouveau Angela pour l'inclure dans la conversation.

"Oh pour les deux," répondit Angela avec un sourire. "D'abord nous allons vider quelques verres puis nous les ferons passer avec de la nourriture."

Emmett éclata de rire. "Ça ressemble à mon genre de soirée. Où êtes-vous assises?" Ses yeux souriants se posèrent sur Bella une fois de plus.

"Nous ne le sommes pas encore… de toute façon il y a quarante minutes d'attente environ," soupira Bella.

"C'est pour ça que nous commençons par les boissons, pour passer le temps," ajouta Angela.

"Oh… alors vous devriez venir vous asseoir avec nous! Nous avons de la place. Ils nous ont installé dans cet énorme box et nous ne sommes que trois."

Bella fut un peu prise par surprise, cette invitation était complètement inattendue. Elle regarda Emmett avec de grands yeux puis regarda Angela qui haussa les épaules parce qu'elle était encore plus désemparée… mais elle avait faim aussi.

"Euh… et qui sont les trois?" demanda Bella.

"Oh pour le moment je suis un peu en avance. Moi, Edward… " et il fit un clin d'œil à Angela pour lui expliquer, "c'est son voisin, c'est vraiment un bon ami pour moi."

Angela hocha la tête elle savait déjà qu'Edward était le voisin de Bella. Elle savait aussi qu'Emmett était son ami. Elle avait reconnu le prénom quand il s'était présenté. Emmett était très inhabituel comme prénom et elle se rappela qu'elle lui avait dit qu'ils avaient trainé chez Edward tout en regardant un match de baseball.

"Edward et moi attendons my cousin," continua-t-il en souriant. "J'ai demandé à Edward si ça le dérangeait d'avoir un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas…"

Bella écarquilla les yeux et elle pâlit légèrement, sentant un petit pincement à l'estomac.

 _Merde! Il est ici? Et il a un rendez-vous ce soir?_

"… alors on se retrouve ici. Mais en fait…" Emmett n'eut pas la chance de finir. Bella sauta sur l'occasion pour balayer cette suggestion avant qu'il puisse aller plus loin.

"Merci pour l'invitation Emmett mais je suis sûre qu'Edward préfèrerait que nous restions à l'écart pour ce rendez-vous. Et je ne suis pas sûre que ta cousine apprécie non plus. Et nous ne savions pas encore si nous allions rester à cause de toute cette attente."'

Bella se retourna et regarda Angela qui restait silencieuse, laissant le mensonge planer mais Emmett ne se laissa pas si facilement dissuader.

"Petite Swan crois-moi vous manqueriez un dîner et une soirée super amusants si vous vous en allez. Vous devriez totalement vous joindre à nous. Je te promets, ça ne dérangera pas Edward et je sais que my cousin sera très content. D'ailleurs ça va être amusant et vous devriez bien rire."

Bella se demandait ce que diable il entendait par là. Pourquoi se préoccupait-il autant d'elle et comment - il avait l'air ravi qu'Angela soit là pour le week-end. Et maintenant il pensait qu'elle avait besoin de rire?

 _Oh mon dieu! Edward lui a raconté! Il sait que j'ai espionné! Il sait qu'Edward est en colère!_

Bella était mortifiée. Elle regarda vers Emmett et ne put même pas bégayer une excuse.

"Tu nous donnes un moment Emmett?" demanda Angela, venant à la rescousse de Bella. Encore une fois… l'amie parfaite.

"Hein? Oh bien sûr … je comprends." Il hocha la tête en connaissance de cause. "Réunion de filles?" Il regarda vers la porte d'entrée et fit signe de son pouce. "Je vous laisse un moment pour décider."

Angela lui sourit chaleureusement et hocha la tête alors qu'il s'éloignait.

"Angela!" siffla Bella en saisissant son amie par le bras dès qu'Emmett ne fut plus à portée de voix. "Nous ne pouvons pas aller avec eux! Edward a dû lui raconter ce qui est arrivé! Et maintenant Edward a un rendez-vous ici!"

Angela secouait la tête pour balayer ce qu'elle disait. Puis elle donna libre cours à certaines de ses pensées concernant Edward Cullen.

"Nous pouvons nous joindre à eux et nous _devrions nous joindre à eux!_ Edward Cullen t'a malmenée. Sérieusement son humeur change si souvent que ça donne le tournis… et s'il a dit à Emmett ce qu'il s'était passé… et bien quoi? Emmett n'en semble pas du tout affecté… il est gentil et vraiment amical. Mais Edward… bordel Bella… tu l'as vu comme s'il était un tueur de filles, hier soir gentil puis colérique, fou contre toi et contre lui-même, ensuite il revient te voir en classe pour s'excuser et commence à te donner des posters et ses clés. Et maintenant il est là pour un rendez-vous? Non B. Nous restons. Nous allons aller avec eux. Nous allons nous asseoir, profiter du repas et des margaritas pour lesquelles nous sommes venues et regarder Edward Cullen se tortiller."

Bella cligna des yeux se sentant plutôt atterrée par ses mots.

"Tu es sérieuse," dit-elle enfin en respirant. C'était une déclaration pas une question. Bella l'avait bien compris en voyant le regard déterminé d'Angela.

"Je pense que c'est mieux de garder les yeux grands ouverts avant de continuer tout ça."

Bella regarda son amie pendant un moment. Elle avait eu cet argument très convaincant. Et elle avait terminé avec cette mission. Bella était un peu convaincue… bien que ça la mette mal à l'aise de plusieurs façons. Elle prit une profonde respiration et donna son accord.

"Ok… allons dire à Emmett que nous nous joignons à eux."

 **ooo O ooo**

Edward avait grogné à cause de la foule quand il était arrivé à la Luna Nueva un petit moment auparavant. Le parking paraissait plein et les gens débordaient dehors. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très motivé, ça faisait deux choses négatives en plus.

Il avait quand même essayé de trouver une place derrière le restaurant et il avait envoyé un message rapide à Emmett.

 **Je suis là. Où es-tu?**

Son téléphone vibra presqu'immédiatement dans sa main.

 **Où tu crois?**

Edward grogna de rire. Bien sûr il devait être au bar. Mais c'était une bonne chose… Edward pourrait avoir une bière fraiche immédiatement ou trois. Il envoya un message en réponse.

 **Commande-moi une Pacifico, por favor.**

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et suivit la foule à la porte d'entrée. En entrant dans le bar bruyant la salle était comble et il balaya la foule pour essayer de trouver Emmett. Il le vit un instant plus tard parler et rire avec une serveuse en sortant quelques billets de son portefeuille et en les jetant sur le plateau. Pas de troll ou de cousine potentielle en vue et Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Excusez-moi," dit Edward en poussant deux filles qui bloquaient la passerelle, elles bavardaient boissons en main. Elles se tournèrent vers lui ennuyées mais cet ennui se dissipa rapidement et fut remplacé par quelque chose de mélancolique. C'était assez courant, il l'avait souvent vu sur les visages des femmes. Il sourit légèrement mais détourna le regard et partit en direction d'Emmett.

"Hé joyeux vendredi!" hurla la voix enthousiaste d'Emmett tandis qu'il poussait le Pacifico sur la petite table devant Edward et attrapa sa bouteille pour trinquer.

"Salut joyeux vendredi, Em. Merci pour la bière. Il y a longtemps que tu attends?" demanda Edward assez fort pour couvrir la musique et le bruit des conversations.

"Non je viens d'arriver. Et my cousin est en retard."

Edward hocha la tête secrètement reconnaissant. "Comment tu as fait pour obtenir des bières aussi rapidement?"

"J'avais commandé deux pacificos. Je pensai que tu préfèrerais une Negra Modela alors je m'étais porté volontaire pour en boire deux." Il haussa les épaules et sourit. "A quoi servent les amis?"

"Très gentil à toi, Emmett merci pour la bière." Edward leva la bière et en but une gorgée. Il regarda dans le bar avant de se pencher vers Emmett en parlant fort.

"Tu as déjà réservé une table? Ça va probablement être l'enfer d'attendre."

"Je me suis occupé de tout… cette mignonne serveuse, celle qui a amené les boissons…" Emmett haussa les sourcils demandant silencieusement si Edward l'avait vue. Edward hocha la tête et Emmett put continuer. "C'est Zafrina Luna. C'est son père le propriétaire. C'est lui le chef et il vient régulièrement au club. Donc nous aurons un box aussitôt qu'il y en a un qui se libèrera. Ça paie de connaitre les bonnes personnes, Edward." Emmett sourit fièrement. Il savait y faire et aurait même pu amadouer le pantalon d'une nonne.

"C'est génial, ça craint d'attendre." Edward leva son verre et prit une longue gorgée avant de parler à nouveau.

"Alors parle-moi un peu de cette cousine." Il se pencha vers Emmett, "tu n'as pas été très bavard."

"Quoi tu n'es jamais allé à un rendez-vous arrangé? Tu es inquiet Edward?" Emmett souriait. Edward ne pourrait pas supporter son sourire pendant très longtemps. Surtout si c'était lui l'objet des taquineries.

Edward souffla. "Non idiot, j'aimerai juste un peu plus d'informations."

Emmett éclata de rire. "Détends-toi Edward... tu vas passer un excellent moment. Je te le promets. Crois-moi."

Emmett souriait comme un idiot. Si Edward ne le connaissait pas il penserait qu'Emmett avait déjà trop bu. Mais il venait tout juste d'arriver. Edward prit une autre gorgée espérant se détendre un peu. Il regarda dans le bar se sentant à la dérive pour une raison quelconque.

"Quoi de neuf Edward?" demanda Emmett en faisant jouer ses sourcils légèrement. "Tu parais un peu énervé. Pas que tu sois détendu d'habitude mais quel est le problème? Tu es mal dans tes baskets ou quoi?" il but un coup de sa bière.

Edward regarda son ami avant d'expirer, résigné, et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de répondre.

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'être dans le bon état d'esprit ce soir. J'ai eu une rude semaine."

C'était un euphémisme mais il n'était pas prêt à partager la moindre information. Emmett n'avait pas besoin de connaitre les détails, il s'en donnerait à cœur joie s'il connaissait la tournure qu'avait pris les événements dans la vie d'Edward récemment.

La jeune serveuse, celle qui avait amené les boissons à Emmett, revint pour leur dire que leur table était prête. Ils la suivirent à travers le bar pour rejoindre le restaurant dans un grand box du côté le plus reculé de la salle à manger.

"Pourquoi ne nous amèneriez-vous pas deux autres bières, Zafrina?" demanda Emmett à la serveuse avant de s'asseoir. "Mon ami, Edward, a besoin d'un sérieux remontant. Je pense qu'il pourrait le trouver au fond d'une bouteille de bière."

La jeune fille acquiesça souriant à Edward avant de retourner au bar.

Emmett se tourna vers Edward. "Il faut que je t'abandonne un moment. Tu peux rester seul un petit peu?"

Edward leva les yeux.

"Je suis sûr que ça va aller. Quoi qu'il en soit, je viens de me souvenir qu'il faut que j'appelle ma mère, ça va me tenir occupé quelques minutes. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi." Il lui fit signe de s'en aller, le chassant vers les toilettes tout en sortant le téléphone de sa poche.

Il avait été tellement occupé qu'il avait oublié qu'il était censé rappeler sa mère. Elle lui avait envoyé un message curieux hier soir concernant quelque chose de drôle qu'elle voulait lui demander. Et il fallait qu'il lui demande quelque chose. Il s'installa tenant son téléphone contre son oreille, écoutant les sonneries mais elle ne décrocha pas. L'appel passa dans la boite vocale et il décida de lui laisser un message.

"Hey Mam' c'est Edward. J'ai eu ton message hier soir. Désolé de ne pas avoir rappelé plus tôt, beaucoup de travail et j'ai dû penser à beaucoup de choses. Rappelle-moi. Oh ! Je voulais te demander si tu pourrais faire ce gâteau à la mousse au chocolat qui tue pour le barbecue dimanche. Alice invite quelques-uns de ses amis enseignants, alors on sera plus nombreux que d'habitude. J'espère que ça ira. On se parle plus tard. Je t'aime."

Edward rangea son téléphone et regarda vers l'entrée des toilettes mais Emmett n'était nulle part en vue. Il se retourna et resta tranquille observant la salle de restaurant. Les deux filles de tout à l'heure étaient assises quelques box plus loin et le fixaient. La blonde souriait et aspirait de façon plutôt suggestive avec sa paille, ses yeux sur lui. Il sourit d'un sourire poli mais superficiel et se détourna rapidement ne voulant pas l'encourager.

Il prit son téléphone pour paraitre occupé.

Il vérifia sa liste de courses pour le barbecue dimanche, il irait les acheter demain. Il décida d'ajouter plusieurs choses et il faudrait qu'il aille ailleurs pour ça.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaules mais toujours aucun signe d'Emmett, Edward ouvrit alors le jeu E _checs entre amis. Il_ avait un jeu en cours avec Sullythem. Le pseudo de James Sully. Il fronça les sourcils à son audace quant au choix des noms… mais enfer… c'était tout à fait approprié à après tout. Il joua et ferma l'application regardant une fois de plus.

Pas d'Emmett.

Edward soupira.

Il prit une gorgée de bière puis ouvrit une autre application de jeu. Il jouait ici avec Alice régulièrement. C'était un démon du jeu. Une fois elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'interrogeait de la possibilité de jouer – sans le savoir - contre quelqu'un de célèbre, ce gars britannique, l'acteur Pat Robinson, ou quel que soit son nom. Dommage… pour l'instant, elle jouait contre lui.

Edward regarda son choix de lettres : trois R, trois E et un I.

 _Splendide putain._

Il pensa à la connaissance du français qu'avait Alice parce qu'elle pouvait juste combiner plusieurs voyelles ensemble et ça donnerait quelque chose. Et il rit presque fort en s'apercevant de sa chance quand il vit ce qu'il y avait eu avant. Il joua toutes ces lettres pour DERRIERE et Alice pourrait probablement lui en vouloir et dire _merde_ quand elle verrait ce mot et le score qui allait avec. Elle penserait qu'il avait eu du cul pour le reste de la journée.

Edward était tellement prit par son bon mot qu'il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un approchait.

 **ooo O ooo**

Alors qu'Emmett emmenait Bella et Angela vers le box où ils étaient installés, Bella vit Edward occupé et tout souriant sur son téléphone. Elle avait un sentiment d'angoisse à l'estomac. Ce genre de sentiment que ni les margaritas ni les chips en sauce ne pourraient faire passer.

 _Pourquoi ai-je laissé Angéla m'entrainer par là? C'est une vraiment mauvaise idée._

"Edward, regarde qui je viens de trouver!" annonça la voix d'Emmett jovialement.

Edward leva les yeux surpris dans son jeu. Il regarda d'abord vers la voix d'Emmett et vit… Emmett. Mais à côté de lui il y avait … _Bella?_ Les coins de sa bouche se levèrent immédiatement en un grand sourire.

"Bella!" Il avait l'air plutôt étonné et amusé.

"Hé Edward!"

Bella semblait plutôt craintive ce qui le rendit curieux mais Emmett parlait et il se tourna vers lui.

"Edward, voilà l'amie de Bella, Angela," lui expliqua-t-il en lui montrant l'autre femme près de Bella. "Elle reste chez petite Swan pour le week-end."

"Bonjour Angela," dit-il poliment en souriant et en tendant sa main par-dessus la table pour serrer celle d'Angela. Il examina la grande fille mince avec des cheveux foncés et des lunettes. Elle était jolie mais elle avait une expression étrange… un sourire dédaigneux, triomphant… légèrement méchant, réjouie mais par malveillance… elle semblait s'amuser.

 _Par l'enfer?_

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'analyser ce que pouvait signifier cette expression, la voix d'Emmett fit irruption dans mes pensées, comme un marteau qui s'immiscerait dans vos pensées si vous étiez subitement attiré par l'une d'elle.

"Petite Swan et Angela se joignent à nous. Il y a une demi-heure d'attente pour une table, alors je leur ai dit qu'elles pouvaient venir à la nôtre."

Tout à coup, Edward se souvint exactement pourquoi ils étaient ici tous les deux. Son sourire disparut en un instant et fut remplacé par une expression d'horreur tandis qu'il regardait Emmett.

"Emmett!" siffla-t-il.

 _Putain à quoi pensait-il encore?_

 _Et putain que fait Bella ici?_

 _Et bordel comment suis-je censé gérer ce rendez-vous arrangé avec la cousine probablement troll d'Emmett et avec Bella et sa copine assises ici?_

 _Et pourquoi on dirait que cette amie semble ravie d'être venue pour assister à une séance de lapidation publique?_

Edward regarda Emmett dans les yeux essayant de communiquer avec lui de façon non verbale. Il le regarda fixement pour lui transmettre toutes les pensées qui le traversaient, son sentiment accablant de gêne compte tenu de l'inadéquation de la situation. Ses yeux étaient suppliants… Emmett devait arranger tout ça et éloigner cette débâcle avant qu'elle ne soit trop proche et qu'elle prenne des proportions titanesques et regrettables.

"Allez décale-toi Ward," dit-il gentiment. "Laisse passer les filles."

Visiblement la communication non verbale ne fonctionnait pas avec Emmett.

A contrecœur il prit sa veste en cuir et glissa sur le siège parce que vraiment que pouvait-il dire sans être un parfait crétin? Il essaya d'ignorer le fait qu'il commençait à transpirer. Il essaya également d'avoir des pensées positives.

 _Peut-être que la cousine ne se montrera pas. Peut-être qu'elle ne sait pas pour le rendez-vous arrangé._

Pendant un instant, Bella, Angela et Emmett restèrent là ne sachant pas qui allait s'installer près d'Edward.

"Je vais m'assoir au bout, "dit Emmett. "Il faut que je puisse voir my cousin arriver." il regarda par-dessus les têtes et plus loin dans la salle jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant.

Edward fixa Emmett, toutes ses pensées positives s'évanouirent à ses mots.

 _Putain... Alors elle va venir._

"Avance Bella," dit Angela poussant Bella à côté d'Edward.

Edward remarqua que Bella paraissait un peu pâle. Peut-être ne se sentait-elle pas bien. Il pouvait certainement relier ça à … lui… il était sur le point de vomir aussi. Mais elle s'assit, tout près de lui. Elle semblait aussi peu enchantée que lui et il se demanda pourquoi. Il prit sa bouteille de bière et en avala une longue gorgée espérant que ça allait l'aider à calmer ses nerfs à vif en réalisant qu'à présent il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Bella comme si le nombre de problème qu'il avait à gérer n'était pas suffisant…

"Donc, Emmett nous a dit que tu avais un rendez-vous ce soir?" demanda vivement Angela en le regardant et en passant face à Bella.

Edward souffla et sa bière descendit si vite dans sa trachée qu'elle commença à remonter par son nez et il commença à s'étouffer. Enfin elle fit demi-tour, brûlant son œsophage tandis qu'il toussait très fort pour essayer d'avaler un peu d'oxygène à la place de la bière mexicaine. Heureusement il avait pu attraper sa serviette presqu'immédiatement donc il avait pu cacher son spectaculaire et haletant reniflement et son crachement ainsi que sa respiration sifflante. De toute façon il ne pouvait être que vivement et extrêmement embarrassé.

"Oh mon dieu Edward, est-ce que ça va?" Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent d'horreur tandis qu'il convulsait pratiquement à côté d'elle.

Edward ne put que secouer alternativement la tête pour oui ou non parce qu'il avait trop de choses à gérer et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de quelle était la bonne réponse.

Bella tendit son bras, incertaine, puis se décida à lui taper dans le dos pour l'aider. Après tout c'était elle qui était assise à côté de lui et c'était probablement son devoir de lui administrer les premiers secours… ou quoi que ce soit. Elle se demanda s'il fallait qu'elle enroule ses bras autour de son torse pour faire la manipulation de Heimlich mais elle s'abstint. Edward n'avait rien mangé donc il n'y avait rien à déloger décida-t-elle gardant ses bras pour elle.

Edward, la voix rauque, se racla la gorge de nombreuses fois en ravalant le goût amer dans sa bouche.

"Ça va…" dit-il difficilement. "Je vais bien… vraiment… merci."

Quand enfin il regarda ses compagnons de table les yeux larmoyants, il vit les grands yeux bruns de Bella qui le regardaient toujours avec inquiétude. Emmett quant à lui le regardait avec amusement. L'amie de Bella, Angela, le scrutait par-dessus ses lunettes avec un regard de …

 _Triomphe? Que se passe-t-il ici?_

 _Merde… quel est son problème? J'ai failli mourir._

 _Non… tu mourras mais ce sera quand la cousine d'Em arrivera._

Comme si c'était le signal, les yeux d'Emmett s'agitèrent soudain au-dessus des têtes et il fit un énorme sourire enfantin. Et ensuite une chaine d'événements et de pensées arrivèrent instantanément.

"Cousin Jézebel!" tonna la voix joyeuse d'Emmett.

Edward se figea.

 _Jézebel! Seigneur en pyjama… elle porte probablement un string et un cache tétons!_

Bella était tendue au même moment.

 _Jézabel? Un nom parfait pour une bimbo!_

Angela sourit.

 _Jézabel! Tiens elle te tend ses fesses, Edward Cullen!_

Tandis qu'ils tournaient tous les trois leurs cous par-dessus leur épaule, ils entendirent la voix qui répondait.

"Cousin Emmaline!"

Et c'était une voix d'homme.

Emmett commença à s'étouffer de rire au tour qu'il venait de jouer à Edward.

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit sous le choc avant même qu'elle voie le cousin d'Emmett. Le nom s'échappa de ses lèvres dès qu'elle entendit la voix trainante et lisse du sud.

 _"Jasper Whitlock?"_


	23. La soirée à cinq de McCarty

.

… **CHAPITRE 23 …**

 **La soirée à cinq de McCarty**

Jasper fut surpris de voir Bella et qui que soit l'autre jeune femme avec des lunettes assises dans le box avec son cousin Emmett ce vendredi soir. Il avait compris que ce serait une soirée entre gars avec l'un de ses amis les plus proches, le plus agréable et tout ça. Le cousin Emmett était évidemment toujours très joyeux et il se leva pour le saluer. Jasper se demanda combien Emmett avait déjà bu.

"Pourquoi Mlle Isabella Swan … pas que ça me déplaise… est ici?" fit la voix trainante et douce de Jasper.

Une fraction de seconde après qu'Edward ait entendu la voix d'un homme répondant au salut d'Emmett il avait essuyé les larmes qui restaient de sa proche expérience de la mort par boisson de bière. Il avait pu voir le nouveau venu et plusieurs pensées distinctes avaient jailli concernant le cousin d'Emmett… son soi-disant rendez-vous.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel? Emmett m'a filé rendez-vous avec un mec? Je ne suis pas gay?_

 _Attendez comment Bella le connait?_

 _Merde… Edward est bi ou autre chose?_

Et puis il apparut à Angela qu'Emmett était hilare.

Il regardait Edward tandis que Jasper se rapprochait de la table et répondait à son salut et bien sûr plusieurs pensées le traversèrent aussi.

 _Ah aha, putain que c'est drôle!_

 _Seigneur comme j'aime voir Edward se tortiller! Il n'y a rien de meilleur!_

 _Attends…_

 _Par l'enfer comment petite Swan connait-elle Jasper?_

Bella, bien sûr, était aussi surprise de voir Jasper. Mais tout à coup ce rendez-vous prit tout son sens… elle se souvint d'Edward lui disant quelque chose sur Emmett et ses farces… elle se souvint de l'embarras d'Edward quand il lui avait révélé l'histoire du vibroziminator dans le tiroir. Bella rougit furieusement quand elle réalisa qu'elle était assise près de sexy Edward, assez proche pour sentir la chaleur de son corps passer à travers ses vêtements et les siens, tandis qu'elle pensait au vibromasseur. Heureusement il ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées… d'où son rougissement furieux.

Les yeux d'Edward s'étaient posés sur Bella pour observer sa réaction quand elle avait reconnu le cousin d'Emmett il voulait essayer de comprendre s'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux que de la camaraderie. Mais tout ce qu'il y vit fut de la surprise… jusqu'à ce qu'un furieux rougissement recouvre son visage et son cou. Il pouvait le voir clairement parce qu'elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

 _Seigneur, regarde ce rougissement! D'accord… il y a quelque chose de plus là-dessous. Beaucoup plus peut-être. Mais quoi? Un petit-ami d'avant? Pas un actuel… elle a dit hier soir qu'il n'y avait pas de petit-ami. Alors … un coup de cœur récent? Merde… c'est pour ça qu'elle rougit… elle fond pour ce gars?_

La serveuse revient et posa les bières d'Edward et d'Emmett sur la table, stoppant temporairement la conversation. Des pensées confuses se déroulaient au son des mariachis qui flottaient jusque-là.

"Puis-je vous apporter d'autres boissons?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant en leur tendant les menus.

"J'arrive tout juste et je veux bien une Pacifico," dit Jasper à la serveuse.

"Une margarita orange sanguine," dit Angela, provoquant une grimace de dégoût d'Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que c'était juste une variété d'orange. Il fut soulagé que sa boisson ne contienne pas de sang parce que quelque chose en elle semblait avoir faim de sang depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

"Puis-je avoir une Margarita fraise s'il vous plait," demanda Bella poliment.

Sa commande amusa Edward. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle pendant que la serveuse prenait la longue litanie d'apéritifs.

"Quoi… pas de trait de Cointreau?" dit-il à Bella à voix basse en faisant tourner sa bouteille de bière sur la table. "Tu sais… piquante et tout?"

Bella se mordilla la lèvre et regarda Edward essayant de savoir s'il était sérieux ou s'il plaisantait mais son sourire amical et amusé et ses yeux verts brillants semblaient tout expliciter.

"Tu suggères que j'aurais dû commander une pizzarita fraise," lui demanda-t-elle benoitement.

Edward rigola. "Je parie que ce serait bon. Je ne parle pas de crème fouettée." Il haussa les épaules. "C'était juste une idée." Il prit une gorgée de sa bière en bougeant sur son siège, les pensées qui lui passaient par la tête – Bella dans une pièce faiblement éclairée léchant la crème fouettée sur sa fraise – le rendait mal à l'aise dans son pantalon.

 _Ne pense pas à ça maintenant, Cullen. Ce n'est pas du tout le bon moment._

"C'est une très bonne idée en fait," dit Bella avec le sourire.

Pendant une fraction de seconde il se demanda si elle avait vu cette pensée coquine courir dans son esprit, mais non… elle faisait allusion à sa boisson. Elle regarda la serveuse qui écrivait la commande d'apéritifs. Edward luttait pour revenir à l'instant présent pendant que Bella disait à la serveuse.

"Pourrai-je avoir un peu de Cointreau dans ma Margarita fraise?"

"Bien sûr." Elle consigna cette commande avant de quitter la table dépassant le trio de mariachi qui jouait actuellement à une table à côté.

"Ça… c'est la seule chose que je n'aime pas ici," dit Emmett en les montrant du pouce.

"Tu n'aimes pas la musique mexicaine, Emmett?" demanda Bella.

"Emmett pense que les mariachis sont exactement comme les clowns," expliqua Edward en ricanant. "Ils font peeeeur…" Il fit un petit geste d'effroi avec les mains tremblantes.

"Les clowns et le mariachis me donnent la chair de poule." Bella regarda Emmett dans les yeux et il lui expliqua solennellement. "Le secret avec ces gars c'est de ne pas avoir de contact visuel avec eux. Une fois que tu les as regardés dans les yeux c'est fichu. Ils sont à ta table. Ils ne partent plus. Et dieu seul sait ce qu'ils vont jouer."

"Je vois." Bella opina et regarda de nouveau Edward qui secouait la tête. Elle rigola.

"Alors tu es le cousin d'Emmett?" demanda Angela curieuse, elle regarda d'Edward à Jasper les yeux plissés.

Jasper s'inclina légèrement vers eux avant de parler.

"Oui madame. En effet je suis le cousin d'Emmett, Jasper Whitlock comme l'a dit Isabella," répondit-il à Angela. "Et tu es…?" Il tendit la main par-dessus la table avec un sourire amical attendant qu'elle se présente.

"Je suis l'amie de Bella… Angela Weber," dit-elle en lui serrant la main. "Je suis juste en visite pour le week-end chez Bella."

"Alors attends, petite Swan… tu connais mon cousin Jasper?" Il regardait Bella, perdu, en faisant signe à Jasper de prendre une place près d'Angela. Tout le monde glissa sur le banc faisant de la place pour Emmett.

"Oh désolée!" dit Bella quand sa jambe toucha celle d'Edward. Elle s'éloigna un peu. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en ce moment est de penser à toucher la cuisse d'Edward. Juste cette expression la rendait étourdie et toute chaude et bien sûr un rougissement s'ensuivit.

"C'est bon," répondit Edward en regardant Bella rougir une fois de plus. Il y avait quelque chose d'attachant dans ce rougissement perpétuel. Il était évident qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise - bien qu'elle n'ait vraiment aucune raison de se sentir ainsi. Peu importe qu'elle lui ait touché la jambe.

Le regard d'Angela passa de Bella à Edward, elle observa son expression avec attention, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il semblerait qu'Edward ait été victime d'une sorte de blague. Il y avait une légère expression … d'hostilité… quand il regardait Jasper. Elle pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas intéressé par ce gars il n'était donc pas bi. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Il ne sortait pas avec tout le monde mais seulement avec la moitié féminine de la population. Elle le vit regarder la bouche de Bella quand elle répondit à Emmett. Il semblait totalement absorbé par ce qu'elle disait.

"J'ai rencontré Jasper hier," répondit-elle finalement à Emmett et en souriant à Jasper. "Nous travaillons au même endroit…" Elle se tourna et regarda Edward avec un petit sourire en ajoutant, "… avec Alice Brandon."'

Jasper se sentit concerné tout à coup, se demandant comment cet Edward connaissait Alice Brandon.

"Oh mon dieu! Mais c'est vrai!" dit Emmett en se tapant le front. "J'ai complétement oublié… Alice travaille à Fawkes! Il me semblait bien que je connaissais le nom de cette école quand Jasper m'a annoncé qu'il venait ici mais je n'arrivais pas à saisir pour quoi. Alors Jasper et Alice travaillent ensemble… et toi aussi tu travailles là-bas, petite Swan?" Il écarquilla les yeux tellement sa surprise était grande.

Bella hocha la tête avec un grand sourire sur le visage. "Je suis professeur d'anglais."

Maintenant Jasper se demandait comment Emmett et son ami, Edward, connaissaient Alice Brandon.

Emmett fixa tour à tour Edward et Bella. "Petite Swan travaille avec Pixie! Tu savais ça?"

L'irritation de Jasper grandit parce que maintenant Emmett appelait Alice _Pixie._ Qu'était-elle pour eux deux? C'est vrai qu'elle était du genre lutin. C'était l'une des choses qui l'avait attiré vers elle.

Les yeux d'Edward se posèrent sur Bella. Elle avait un petit sourire timide qui chatouillait ses lèvres. Comme si elle avait un petit secret que personne d'autre ne connaissait. Ce doux sourire réchauffait Edward. Il lui semblait qu'il partageait son secret parce que oui, en effet… il savait que Bella travaillait à Fawkes… à côté de sa sœur. Et que maintenant sa classe ressemblait vaguement à son ancienne chambre avec les vieux posters qu'il lui avait donnés.

"Oui j'ai découvert ça hier en fait," dit-il en se retournant vers Emmett, le sourire bien en place.

"C'est fou! Le monde est petit!" lâcha Emmett en secouant la tête d'étonnement. "Eh bien de toute façon, Edward c'est mon cousin Jasper. Jasper voici mon meilleur ami Edward Cullen, colocataire à l'université et partenaire d'affaires en cours."

Edward et Jasper se serrèrent la main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu enseignes Jasper?" demanda Edward espérant que ce ne soit pas l'anglais.

"Les sciences sociales, l'histoire et les institutions américaines," répondit-il. Mais ses sourcils se fronçaient. Il était préoccupé. Et sa principale préoccupation était Alice Brandon.

"Et vous, comment connaissez-vous Alice?" leur demanda-t-il.

"Alice est ma petite sœur," répondit Edward.

"Tu plaisantes?" Le visage de Jasper s'illumina de soulagement et d'incrédulité. "Elle a mentionné un frère mais je n'avais vraiment aucune idée que ce serait **toi** …"

Edward hocha la tête en souriant. "Les seuls coupables sont mes parents, je n'y suis pour rien."

"Et c'est pour ça que tu connais Alice?" dit Jasper en se tournant vers Emmett, cherchant confirmation.

Emmett hocha la tête - il était en train de boire, puis il répondit. "Ouaip Alice est la petit sœur d'Edward. Une gentille fille."

Jasper était totalement soulagé. Aucun d'entre eux n'était intéressé par Alice… bon, seulement comme une sœur ou comme la sœur d'un ami. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

"Elle semble très gentille," admit Jasper. "Elle m'aide à rafraichir mon français qui date de mes études secondaires." Jasper sourit en pensant à quelque chose puis il ajouta. "Et elle est aussi très convaincante…à partir d'aujourd'hui je suis le conseiller et aussi le superviseur deux comités divers… avec Alice bien sûr."

Emmett et Edward se regardèrent en connaissance de cause avant d'éclater de rire. Bella et Angela rirent à l'air penaud de Jasper.

"Bonne chance avec ça," déclara Edward en riant toujours. "J'espère juste que tu es très accommodant. Alice a des idées bien arrêtées… ton travail se cantonnera à lui donner raison. Juste dire oui et hocher la tête. C'est la meilleure façon d'accomplir quoi que ce soit." Edward souriait à cette idée.

Jasper rit et sourit largement. "Ça tombe bien … on me dit souvent que je suis conciliant." Il haussa les épaules, ses yeux pétillaient un peu. "Ça va être drôle j'en suis sûr."

La serveuse arriva avec les margaritas de Bella et d'Angela et la bière pour Jasper. Elle déposa les boissons sur la table et repartit pour chercher leurs apéritifs.

Edward regarda Bella prendre sa margarita, l'agiter et en boire une gorgée.

"Comment est ta fraise?" lui demanda-t-il calmement en la regardant se lécher les lèvres et reposer le verre.

Elle sourit. "C'est vraiment bon, beaucoup de punch."

Edward rit puis il se tourna vers Emmett de l'autre côté du box. Il se pencha en avant et croisa ses bras sur la table.

"Donc Emmett … j'étais censé avoir un rendez-vous avec Jézabel ce soir?"

Jasper le regarda confus mais Emmett éclata immédiatement de rire.

"Oh mon dieu c'était impayable! Jasper tu n'as aucune idée de combien ton entrée était parfaite! Et J'aurais souhaité que tu puisses voir ta tête, Edward. Merde, c'était tellement drôle!"

Emmett fit une grimace. C'était probablement une imitation de l'expression choquée et consternée d'Edward. Emmett recommença, faisant rire Bella et Angela, Jasper regardait Edward sans comprendre. Edward roula des yeux et secoua la tête avant de répondre.

"Il m'a dit qu'il m'organisait un rendez-vous avec **my cousin**. Mais il a négligé de me dire que tu étais un gars, ce n'est pas si étrange, Emmett McCarty est un farceur."

Jasper rit en hochant la tête ça lui semblait parfaitement logique. "Oui je comprends."

"J'espère que tu te rends compte, Edward, que maintenant tu as trois farces de retard?" demanda Emmett joyeusement.

"Ne me rappelle pas ça, je n'arrive plus à supporter cette pression mais je vais trouver quelque chose… attends un peu."

Les yeux d'Edward passèrent de Bella à Angela. "Honnêtement je n'avais aucune envie d'aller à ce rendez-vous arrangé mais je lui avais donné mon accord lundi soir et j'avais complétement oublié ça jusqu'à ce qu'il m'envoie un message hier soir. Ça m'a paru trop tard pour annuler, c'était une faveur que je lui devais."

"Alors tu es content de ne pas avoir annulé?" lui demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

"Oui je suis content. C'est bien. Bien mieux qu'un rendez-vous arrangé," acquiesça Edward en fixant sa bouteille de bière. Il regarda Emmett curieusement pendant un moment. "Pourquoi ne pas dire que ce serait juste une soirée entre gars?" demanda-t-il.

"Ouais vraiment Edward…" il roula des yeux exagérément.

Edward regarda Emmett avec insistance voulant l'avertir de ne pas gaffer, en réalisant qu'il venait sûrement d'ouvrir la boite de Pandore.

"Comme si tu allais facilement renoncer à un vendredi soir…"

 _Oh putain._

Edward se recula et fit un petit mouvement de la main. Le mouvement que vous feriez si vous jouiez au blackjack et que vous ne vouliez pas perdre. Mais Emmett en était tout à fait inconscient, on aurait dit un rouleau compresseur.

"Je veux dire que tu sors le vendredi soir. C'est pourquoi je te l'ai demandé à l'avance… pour que tu sois libre…"

 _Enfer. Vas-tu te taire Em?_

Du coin de l'œil Edward vit Bella prendre sa boisson. Il fixa Emmett en secouant légèrement la tête, se sentant un peu faible, voulant regarder Bella et Angela et ne pas oser. Il ne fit pas le geste avec sa main non merci, mais là il voulait vraiment taper Emmett.

"Quoi qu'il en soit… j'ai supposé que tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec des potes en ce vendredi soir si tu pouvais…"

 _Oh seigneur! Tu vas arriver à la fermer!_

"Eh bien tu as mal supposé!" grommela-t-il enfin tandis que sa main passait dans ses cheveux, montrant sa frustration. Il fixa Emmett, le défiant de faire un commentaire supplémentaire. Il soupira en s'adossant et s'agrippant à la table.

Emmett s'était arrêté au milieu de sa phrase et fixait Edward essayant de comprendre son étrange réaction.

"Désolé, désolé j'ai craqué." Edward ferma les yeux et leva la main pinçant l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index. Ensuite il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Alors des shoots de tequila, qui?" demanda-t-il brusquement en frappant des mains. "J'en veux un. Qui se joint à moi?"

"Oui moi aussi," répondit Jasper qui sentait l'irritation d'Edward et se demandant ce qu'il venait juste de se passer là.

Emmett hocha la tête, toujours déconcerté par la réaction d'Edward.

"Mesdames?" leur lança-t-il enfin, en s'adressant à Bella et à Angela. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Angela en premier. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait prendre une photo. Une de lui.

 _Quel est son problème enfin?_

 _Tu ne peux pas comprendre, endormi du cerveau? Elle pense que tu es une menace pour Bella._

 _Quoi? Mais pourquoi?_

 _Allons Cullen, Angela est une fille. Bella est une fille. Les filles parlent… elles partagent l'info et comparent leurs notes. Tu es vraiment un idiot parfois._

"Bien sûr," dit Angela. "Je veux bien un shot." Ses sourcils dansèrent par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes. _Je l'aurais parié. Tu aimes ça les shots. Directement dans mes couilles si je ne me trompe._

"Bella?" demanda-t-il en hésitant, se pencha pour pouvoir la regarder.

"Bien sûr, pourquoi pas?" répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son verre.

Edward la regarda mais ses yeux étaient baissés et fixés sur son verre puis elle en prit une gorgée. Il se leva lentement, la regarda mais elle ne leva pas les yeux. Ses yeux ne rencontrèrent jamais les siens et ça l'ennuyait. Ça le faisait sentir comme si on lui avait donné un coup de poing à l'estomac. C'était une sensation bizarre. Il tenta de jeter un coup d'œil à Angela et il vit qu'elle le regardait. Il vit une brève étincelle dans ses yeux, autre chose que de l'animosité pour une fois… peut-être de… la compréhension ou de la sympathie. Maintenant il était encore plus dérouté par la jeune fille.

"Em, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi? J'ai besoin d'aide."

Emmett hocha la tête et sortit du box pour suivre Edward qui s'éloignait de la table, sa main passa furieusement dans ses cheveux une fois de plus. Ils disparurent pour se diriger le bar, Jasper sentit que les filles voulaient être seules un moment parce qu'il se passait quelque chose ici. Il tapota la table puis prit la parole.

"Mesdames, si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais faire un tour aux toilettes. Et j'irai voir s'ils ont besoin d'aide…"

Comme Jasper s'éloignait Bella se tourna vers Angela. "Il faut trois grands gars pour transporter cinq verres à shot?"

Angela sourit et haussa les épaules. "Qui sait? On aurait dit qu'Edward avait besoin d'une pause." Elle regarda Bella. "Ça va, B?" demanda-t-elle calmement.

"Ouais," opina-t-elle pensivement. "Je vais bien. Et je pense que tu avais raison de dire qu'il fallait que nous restions ici… qu'Edward allait se tortiller… je pense qu'il vient de sacrément se tortiller. Mais ça me met mal à l'aise aussi. Peut-être que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée."

Angela regarda vers où ils étaient partis, aucun signe d'eux. Elle regarda Bella un moment avant de parler.

"Tu n'as pas vu son visage B. Mais moi si. Et je dois dire que j'ai été surprise. Pas une seule trace d'effronterie. Il te regardait et se sentait mal et avait l'air de complètement paniqué. Je pense qu'il est vraiment préoccupé par toi. Et les commentaires d'Emmett n'arrangeaient rien."

Bella regarda dans la salle à manger. Ils n'étaient pas encore de retour. Elle se pencha et s'appuya sur un coude, soutenant sa joue dans sa main en regardant Angela.

"Tu sais ce matin quand il est venu à l'école pour s'excuser, il m'a dit quelque chose d'inattendu, il a dit _Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je vis comme un âne. Je vis comme un âne, je suis un âne. J'étais un âne. J'essaie de ne plus en être un."_ Il essaie.

Angela ricana. "C'est vraiment très âne tout ça… tu crois qu'il va essayer de changer… je ne sais pas… de faire amende honorable?"

Bella haussa les épaules. "Peut-être. Il a dit qu'il espérait que nous pourrions nous laisser le bénéficie du doute et être amis. Et il a aussi dit qu'il avait beaucoup de passe-temps et qu'il devait en arrêter certains. A cause du contexte je suis quasiment sûre qu'il faisait référence à toutes ses femmes."

Angela la regarda fixement et elle hocha simplement la tête. "Alors que veux-tu faire, B?"

Bella regarda son amie en réfléchissant à comment elle se sentait.

"Je pense que je veux lui laisser le bénéfice du doute," dit-elle enfin en prenant une gorgée de sa margarita. "Et peut-être commander une autre margarita. Ou trois."

Angela sourit. "D'accord. Je suis avec toi. Alors on reste et on dîne avec eux?

"Oui on reste… et je vais essayer de ne pas me tortiller." Elle sourit en finissant le reste de sa boisson.

"Bien…" dit Angela en terminant la sienne, "… les voici et il semble que les apéritifs arrivent juste derrière eux."

 **ooo O ooo**

"Putain Edward… c'était quoi ça?" Emmett se grattait la tête en regardant Edward complètement perdu tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient du bar.

Edward commença à secouer la tête.

"Quoi? Dis-moi!" Emmett était perdu.

"Merde, Em… tu me fais passer pour un … putain de connard. Comme si je n'aimais pas sortir avec des amis… comme s'il était inutile de sortir sauf s'il y a une coucherie à la fin." Il cracha les derniers mots avec dégoût.

Emmett cligna des yeux. "Eh bien tu dois admettre…"

"Putain oublie ça simplement," souffla Edward. Peut-être qu'un jour il parlerait à Emmett de son fiasco avec Kate, de ses réflexions et de tout ce que ça avait fait changer mais là ce n'était pas le moment.

Le barman s'approcha et Edward commanda cinq shots de Patrón. Puis il changea d'idée et commanda une bouteille de tequila Dos Lunas et cinq verres à shot. Quand le barman s'éloigna Emmett se remit à parler.

"Désolé Edward. Mais sérieusement tu es habitué des week-ends. Je n'ai rien dit de mal. Toute cette histoire de rendez-vous arrangé… ce n'était qu'une blague. J'avais pensé que tu trouverais ça drôle. Et qui s'inquiète de ce que tu fais de tes week-ends? Jasper ne te connait pas du tout et Bella est ta voisine et son amie, Angela, ne vit même pas près d'ici, d'accord? Je veux dire, tu t'en fiches de ce qu'elles pensent?"

Edward ne répondit rien.

"Pas vrai?"

Emmett attendit mais il n'obtint pas de réponse.

"Ohhhh, merde… tu ne t'en fous pas," dit Emmett en soupirant.

"Quoi?" Edward, sur ses gardes, regarda Emmett.

"C'est petite Swan?" dit-il.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" demanda Edward son alarme intérieure s'amplifiait.

"Ce qu'elle pense de toi t'inquiète."

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça?" demanda Edward.

"Eh bien tu ne connais ni Angela ni Jasper donc ça ne peut être qu'elle. Mais pourquoi c'est si important ce qu'elle pense de toi. Elle a ce petit-ami non?"

Edward passa sa main sur son visage avant de regarder Emmett.

"Non, il n'y est pas."

Emmett écarquilla les yeux. "Donc ils ont rompu? Tu veux dire que ton intuition était la bonne? Ils se sont disputés et elle est allée chez toi pour s'éloigner de lui?"

Edward fixa Emmett se demandant si ça valait le coup d'entrer dans les détails aussi bizarres qu'ils soient.

 _Non. Il faut faire plus facile._

"Oui," dit Edward finalement. "C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Pauvre Petite Swan… au moins elle a son amie avec elle. Je me demande si c'est pour ça qu'Angela est là. Bon je suis content de les avoir invitées à venir avec nous. Je pense que ça va être une soirée très drôle pour elles."

Edward soupira. Il était presque sûr que ce ne serait drôle ni pour Bella ni pour sa maman ours. Ni pour lui-même … non plus.

Le barman revint avec la bouteille et cinq petits verres et prit la carte de crédit d'Edward. Il entendit la voix d'Emmett derrière lui.

"En fait ce que je voulais dire… c'est que ça doit correspondre à ce qu'il s'est passé dans leur relation?"

Edward leva les yeux mais décida de continuer.

"Précisément," dit-il par-dessus son épaule en prenant la bouteille et la pile de verres.

Emmett ne demanda rien de plus, il y avait un dieu finalement.

"Les gars vous avez besoin d'aide?" C'était le cousin d'Emmett.

"Non c'est bon. On revenait," répondit Emmett attrapant l'assiette avec les tranches de citron et la salière.

 **ooo O ooo**

Ils passèrent l'arche et se dirigèrent vers leur box et les yeux d'Edward rencontrèrent ceux de Bella. Elle regarda son amie et elle souriait. Angela lui dit quelque chose et Bella tourna la tête regardant vers lui. Elle sourit et Edward sentit la tension retomber un peu dans sa nuque et ses épaules. Ils arrivèrent à la table et Edward posa la bouteille et les verres puis regagna sa place près de Bella.

"Une bouteille?" demanda-t-elle avec les sourcils en l'air et un petit sourire.

Edward haussa les épaules, se sentant encore plus soulagé qu'elle lui parle et le regarde en lui souriant.

"Le temps passera plus vite entre les plats," fit-il en installant les verres.

Peut-être que finalement la soirée ne serait pas si désastreuse que ça. Il eut soudain une idée qui pourrait être drôle et pourrait la faire rire, alors il sortit son téléphone et commença à composer un message.

La serveuse posa un énorme plat d'apéritifs devant eux. "Vous voulez autre chose à boire ou c'est bon?" demanda-t-elle en voyant la bouteille et les petits verres.

"Moi je veux autre chose… un instant." Bella attrapa la liste des boissons et regarda vers Angela pendant que les garçons commandaient des bières.

"Je veux une margarita framboise limonade," dit-elle à la serveuse.

"Deux alors," ajouta Angela. Elle regarda Bella tranquillement et ajouta avec un sourire. "C'est bien pour une fille d'avoir sa dose de lemons."

Edward ne comprit pas l'allusion mais il vit que Bella rougissait une fois de plus mais ce n'était probablement pas important et elle souriait encore.

Bella sentit un tapotement sur le côté de sa jambe et elle baissa les yeux. C'était la main d'Edward qui tenait son téléphone. Son pouce frappait sa jambe et son index l'écran. Bella réalisa qu'il voulait qu'elle lise. Elle dit presque la chose à voix haute mais elle se rendit compte qu'il ne la regardait pas, ce qui signifiait qu'il essayait d'être discret. Elle prit le téléphone et le posa sur ses genoux mais il ne voulut pas le lâcher. Sa main s'enroula sur la sienne puis elle baissa les yeux pour lire le message.

Emmett commença à décrire les différents apéritifs expliquant ce que c'était en en empilant dans son assiette. Il prit un quartier de citron et le posa sur sa serviette de verre avant de passer les assiettes à Jasper.

Un instant plus tard Bella regarda les autres à nouveau, posant rapidement sa main sur sa bouche pour contenir un petit rire. Edward se tourna pour la regarder et replaça son téléphone dans sa poche, Bella hocha la tête aussi un peu, lui donnant la réponse à sa demande pour l'aider à faire une blague à Emmett.

"Alors comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais rencontré Jasper avant?" demanda Edward en commençant à remplir les verres. "Il n'est pas la honte de la famille ou quelque chose comme ça, au moins? Parce qu'il me semble que c'est plutôt toi, Em."

Emmett sourit fièrement et largement à Edward et Jasper rit en prenant une tranche de citron et en choisissant ses apéritifs.

"Emmett **est** la honte de la famille," dit-il de sa voix trainante. "Tu as raison à ce sujet. Non… mes parents sont au Texas. Je suis venu ici à la fin de l'année scolaire pour un entretien à Fawkes. Une fois que j'ai su que j'étais embauché pour cette année, je suis retourné au ranch de mon grand-père pour l'aider, c'est près de Houston. Je suis revenu ici il y a une quinzaine de jours."

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé de venir aussi loin?" demanda Angela en se servant à son tour.

"J'ai toujours aimé vivre ici. Nous venions l'été quand j'étais enfant. La mère d'Emmett et la mienne sont sœurs. Lui et moi étions les seuls enfants alors c'était un peu comme avoir un frère pour quelques semaines dans l'année. Nous faisions des bêtises mais nos parents avaient toute une année pour oublier… Ensuite nous revenions l'été suivant et recommencions. Quoi qu'il en soit j'avais besoin de changement et c'est un grand changement."

"Jasper a eu une expérience malheureuse avec une fatal fem," rajouta Emmett.

"Oh Jasper je suis désolée," dirent Bella et Angela en le regardant avec bienveillance.

Jasper soupira en secouant la tête. "C'est du passé, j'ai mis cette catastrophe derrière moi… mais je pense que la bonne expression est femme fatale Emmett."

"Nan, Maria était une fatal fem. Cette diablesse a tué cette relation. Elle t'a laissée avec des cicatrices de guerre, mec."

"Peut-être mais je pense être prêt pour un nouveau départ. Vous savez… vous ramassez ce qu'il reste et continuez pour voir quelle sera la prochaine étape."

"C'est vrai, c'est vrai," répondit Emmett. "Oh hé ça me rappelle, petite Swan, je suis désolé pour ta situation."

Bella regarda Emmett en entendant Edward siffler doucement entre ses dents. Elle se tourna et le regarda. Il fixait Emmett.

"Tu vas bien?" lui demanda-t-elle son front était plissé d'inquiétude.

Il la regarda avec hésitation. "Je ne suis pas sûr… mais non probablement pas." Il regarda Emmett en fermant la bouteille de tequila et la posa délicatement.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Emmett?" demanda Bella se détournant d'Edward pour un instant, on aurait dit qu'il venait de grogner.

"Tu sais," dit Emmett, "ta situation avec ton ex? Edward m'en a parlé. Désolé que les choses n'aient pas fonctionné. Heureusement que tu avais les clés d'Edward quand il n'était pas là." Emmett hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

Oui Bella avait bel et bien entendu un grognement ou un gémissement venant d'Edward parce ce qu'elle entendit à nouveau le même. Ou peut-être que c'était elle tout simplement. Elle haleta mais quand elle se tourna pour regarder Edward il était très pâle. Et il secouait la tête faisant non presque imperceptiblement et peut-être même qu'il essayait de lui sourire mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment…. Ses mains étaient posées sur sa bouche, les doigts serrés presque comme s'il priait.

Angela regardait aussi d'Edward à Bella. Elle essayait de comprendre et réalisa qu'Edward devait avoir dit à Emmett ce qu'il avait partagé avec Bella… qu'il pensait qu'elle évitait son petit-ami et s'était cachée chez lui pour des raisons de sécurité. Et Emmett n'avait évidemment aucune idée de la véritable histoire, de loin plus ridicule et embarrassante. Edward avait gardé la vérité pour lui-même. Il s'inquiétait apparemment que des questions soient posées à Bella ou que la vérité n'explose, répandant l'horreur autour de la table en face de quasi étrangers et aussi d'amis proches.

A ce moment-là Angela décida que peut-être après tout elle aimait un petit peu cet Edward Cullen. Alors elle décida de venir à son aide ainsi qu'à celle de Bella. Elle agita sa main.

"Bon ça a été long à venir. Bella est bien mieux sans ce chien. Ne perdons pas de temps à parler de lui." Elle regarda Bella et lui fit un sourire conspirateur puis elle regarda vers Edward et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

Edward en avala presque sa langue.

"Alors revenons à nos affaires… on boit ou quoi?" demanda Angela souriant en direction de Bella et d'Edward.

"Oui oui, bien sûr," convint Bella saisissant un quartier de citron et passant l'assiette à Edward, lui faisant un regard soulagé et de remerciement.

"Putain," souffla Edward en se penchant sur la table pour remplir les petits verres.

Angela s'approcha de Bella et lui murmura à l'oreille. "Si un jour tu as la fin de l'histoire… je veux l'entendre."

"Marché conclu," répondit-elle.

"Tout le monde prend du sel!" dit Emmett en léchant sa main et la saupoudrant de sel avec la salière qu'il avait amené du bar. Puis il la fit passer à son voisin. Jasper, Bella, Angela et Edward suivirent.

"Alors à quoi buvons-nous, mesdames et messieurs?" demanda Jasper.

"Pourquoi pas aux nouveaux départs et aux nouveaux amis?" suggéra Angela.

"Oh que j'aime ça Angie!" admit Emmett avec enthousiasme. "Nouveaux départs et nouveaux amis!"

Ils trinquèrent, léchèrent un peu de sel, burent cul sec et finirent par le citron.

"Ça c'est une fille!" Emmett sourit à Angela, visiblement impressionné car c'est elle qui finit en premier.

Bella n'eut pas droit à ce compliment d'Emmett. Tout ce qu'elle eut ce fut une quinte de toux. Elle n'était pas aussi habituée qu'Angela et une partie de sa boisson était passée du mauvais côté.

Edward la regarda, indécis un instant puis il commença à lui tapoter le dos alors qu'elle était là pliée à tousser. Elle se redressa en se raclant la gorge et vit que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle.

"Ça va?" demanda Edward, en continuant à tapoter son dos.

"Oui, je vais bien," dit-elle la voix rauque, elle prit son quartier de citron et le mit dans sa bouche. Edward enleva sa main et Bella était à peu près sûre d'avoir mémorisé son contour. Il avait de grandes mains … par rapport aux siennes… pas que ce soit important.

"Vous avez tous les deux des problèmes d'alcool," dit Emmett. "Edward a failli s'étouffer avec sa bière et maintenant petite Swan avale de travers. Apprenez à gérer votre consommation d'alcool les gens. Oh… et voilà on va pouvoir continuer à s'entrainer." Il hocha la tête vers la serveuse qui leur amenait les bières et les margaritas.

"Merci?" dit enfin Bella à Edward.

Il haussa les épaules et lui fit son sourire en coin. "Tu m'as tapé dans le dos, j'ai tapé le tien. Les amis sont faits pour ça? Oh ça me rappelle…Il faut que j'aille vérifier un truc." Il alla dans sa poche et prit son téléphone choisissant une icône pour l'ouvrir.

Angela prit quelques apéritifs puis passa le plateau à Bella et à Edward. Bella choisit pendant qu'Edward regardait son téléphone, lisant quelque chose et puis il rigola, rendant Bella un peu mal à l'aise en se souvenant qu'il souriait à son téléphone quand Angela et elles étaient arrivées à la table la première fois. C'était peut-être un message d'une fille.

"Pas de téléphone à table, Ward," le fustigea Emmett.

"Désolé papa mais j'attendais des nouvelles d'Alice."

"Elle t'envoie des messages?" demanda Bella soudain plus légère.

Puis tout à coup elle se sentit bizarre, extraordinairement bizarre parce que quelque chose d'étrange se passait au niveau de sa hanche. On aurait dit un bourdonnement d'abeille. Quelque chose qui la ferait se tortiller, puis taper contre le box en faisant de petits cris aigus.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est qui ne va pas? " demandèrent Edward et Angela ensemble pendant que Bella se tortillait sur son siège entre eux.

"Oh mon dieu! Faites que ça s'arrête!" gémit Bella avant de pouvoir extraire la chose de la poche de son jeans étroit. Une seconde après elle posa le bipeur du restaurant sur la table. Il resta tranquille quelques secondes avant de se remettre à flasher et à bourdonner sur la table en vibrant sauvagement.

Tout le monde éclata de rire en regardant le petit bipeur sauter et bourdonner vers le plateau apéritif presque vide.

Bella se redressa et essaya de reprendre son souffle et ce fut Emmett qui fit le premier commentaire.

"Je suis tellement heureux de ne pas l'avoir dans ma poche," dit-il.

"Bon sang oui," convint Edward en rigolant. " Et je devine qu'ici, quelqu'un est très chatouilleux." Ses yeux se posèrent sur Bella tandis qu'elle rougissait.

"J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais ce truc dans ma poche! Enfer!" Bella regarda d'Edward à Angela. "Je suppose que ça signifie que notre table est prête, Angie."

"Vous ne restez pas avec nous?" demanda Edward un peu décontenancé.

"C'est juste une blague," dit-elle en concentrant ses yeux bruns sur lui. "Nous restons." Elle lui sourit alors que ce diable de bipeur recommençait à s'agiter, glissant loin du plat à apéritif et s'approchant dangereusement du bord de la table.

Edward l'attrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe. "Je vais le ramener à l'hôtesse."

"Non laisse, je vais y aller," dit rapidement Bella en le suivant et en lui prenant le bipeur. "Donne?" Elle regarda rapidement au-dessus de son épaule et ajouta tranquillement. "Et je vais aussi m'occuper de cette chose pour toi."

Le visage d'Edward se fendit d'un large sourie en se rendant compte qu'elle parlait de ce qu'il lui avait écrit plus tôt. Elle allait être sa partenaire dans le crime. Ou tout du moins, dans la farce. Ça allait être bon. Il la regarda s'éloigner de la table en direction de l'arche qui séparait la salle à manger du bar et de l'entrée. Au dernier moment elle se retourna et le regarda en souriant malicieusement.

Edward avait du mal à s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était différente. Et très mignonne. Une mignonne personnalité. Et elle était très mignonne dans ce jeans.

Quand elle revint à table, Edward sortit pour lui permettre de reprendre sa place.

"Mission accomplie," dit-elle calmement en reprenant sa place.

Edward s'installa après elle et le garçon vint récupérer les plats vides. La serveuse était derrière lui, prit leurs nouvelles commandes, en commençant par Edward puis après Bella. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Edward se souvint de quelque chose qu'il fallait qu'il montre à Bella.

"Avant l'interruption du bipeur tu me demandais si Alice m'envoyait des messages." Il s'arrêta pour voir si elle s'en souvenait. "Est-ce que tu as déjà joué à ce jeu _Mots entre amis_ ," demanda-t-il. Bella hocha la tête. "Tiens regarde, Bella. Alice et moi avons une partie en cours…" expliqua-t-il. "Nous aimons beaucoup jouer ensemble et gagner… depuis que nous sommes enfants. J'ai joué un bon mot juste avant que vous n'arriviez. J'avais 3 R trois E et un I."

Bella se dit que ce devait être ce qu'elle avait vu, croyant que c'était une de ses bimbos.

Edward se rapprocha d'elle et se pencha, lui passant son téléphone et faisant passer son bras sur le dossier derrière elle. Bella se pencha consciente de la soudaine chaleur due à sa proximité. Mais elle essaya de regarder l'écran du téléphone.

"J'ai pensé que c'était terrible," continua Edward. "Jusqu'à ce que je les ajoute à ce D. Et il lui montra.

" _Derrière?"_ demanda Bella avec un petit rire, elle était surprise.

Edward lui sourit parce qu'évidemment elle rougit un peu. Avec cette queue de cheval haute il pouvait voir le rose se répandre sur son cou et ses clavicules et bon… enfer… sous son chemisier et ce bustier qu'elle portait dessous. Edward prit une profonde inspiration.

"As-tu la moindre idée de combien ça l'a énervée de voir ça?" dit-il en riant. "Je me suis servi de toutes mes lettres **et** c'est un mot français. Alors j'attendais pour voir comment elle allait répondre."

"Elle a joué?" demanda Bella en regardant son beau visage, enfantin à cet instant, et si près du sien qu'une mèche de ses cheveux touchait presque son front.

"Elle a joué celui-là." Il souriait en montrant sur l'écran.

" _Ass*_?" rit Bella. "C'est vraiment la preuve que les grands esprits se rencontrent?"

Il ricana. "Elle devait sûrement pouvoir jouer autre chose mais je pense que c'est un message pour moi. C'est du gâchis d'avoir utilisé 2 SS mais elle a déjà presque perdu cette partie. Elle m'a aussi envoyé un message. Regarde!" Il lui montra tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait.

"ASS," rit Bella de nouveau. "Encore et c'est tout? Le message en entier?" Elle regard son visage une fois de plus.

Il mordait sa lèvre et haussa les épaules laissant penser qu'Alice avait plus ou moins raison.

"Elle semble catégorique sur le fait que tu sois un âne," plaisanta Bella en lui rendant le téléphone.

Ses yeux allèrent vers Angela, Jasper et Emmett ils discutaient du voyage de Jasper depuis le Texas. Edward la regarda et lui dit à voix faible. "Je travaille vraiment pour l'être moins."

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent une expression soudain sérieuse sur son visage. Il n'y avait pas de prédateur arrogant, pas de petit sourire amusé. Le beau jeune homme qui la regardait était sérieux et vulnérable. Il essaie _vraiment_ … pour une raison quelconque.

"Tu vas y arriver." Elle lui sourit timidement en l'encourageant. "Tu devrais voir comment est ma salle de classe avec ma nouvelle collection de posters. J'ai vraiment apprécié les efforts que tu as faits pour moi. Un âne ne fait pas ça Edward. Mais un ami attentionné le ferait."

Il expira… ses traits se détendirent. Il sembla soulagé par ses mots et ses lèvres se plissèrent un peu.

"Yoo-hooo! Arrêtez un peu de faire des cachotteries, gamins. Vous feriez mieux de ne pas comploter contre nous." Bien sûr c'était Emmett.

Si seulement il savait. Le complot était déjà fomenté.

Edward se rendit compte qu'il ferait mieux de prêter attention au reste de la table avant qu'Emmett bondisse sur des conclusions erronées au sujet de ses conversations avec Bella. Mais de toute façon il se sentait maintenant beaucoup mieux au vu du déroulement de la soirée.

 **ooo O ooo**

En fin de compte, cette soirée était devenue bien meilleure que ce qu'Edward avait pu imaginer malgré son démarrage inconfortable et les commentaires déplacés d'Emmett en début de soirée. Et même Angela semblait avoir relativisé au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Elle riait autant que Bella mais peut-être que c'était dû au deux shots de Dos Lunas et aux nombreuses margaritas qu'elles avaient bues en cours de soirée. Elles avaient commencé par la fraise, l'orange sanguine, framboise citron, passion, puis coco et ensuite rose cadillac, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à iguane vert bleu… il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de toutes. A elles deux elles avaient sûrement goûté toutes les variétés. Edward étaient content d'en être resté aux bières et à l'eau pétillante au citron. Il était important que quelqu'un veille sur elles.

Un des faits importants de la soirée fut certainement la célébration de l'anniversaire d'Emmett après le dîner… anniversaire qui avait eu lieu deux mois auparavant… et qui avait déjà été largement et abondamment célébré. Le personnel du restaurant qui avait chanté Happy Birthday… une fois en anglais et une fois en espagnol… n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Pas plus que les clients qui avaient été invités à participer, le patron s'est senti obligé de venir aussi. Ainsi que les serveuses qui lui amenèrent un énorme flan comme cadeau d'anniversaire de la maison. Le flan qu'Emmett appelait avec dégoût _le flegme_ était orné d'une bougie. Et même Eleazar et Carmen Luna étaient venus des cuisines pour chanter Bon anniversaire à Señor Emmett ainsi que leur fille Zafrina et de nombreux autres employés, ignorant totalement que ce n'était pas le trentième anniversaire d'Emmett. Non… la véritable raison de ce non trentième anniversaire c'était qu'Emmett allait profiter d'une longue et joueuse sérénade donnée par les mariachis.

Au moins ce n'était pas des clowns.

Emmett s'était installé avec un petit sourire poli plaqué sur le visage, hochant la tête vers les musiciens puis alternativement vers un Edward qui s'esclaffait à l'extrémité opposé du box. Lorsque tout se fut calmé et que tout le monde eut disparu, Emmett se pencha au bout de la table.

"Oh toi… Tu. Es. Mort… Ed! Et maintenant je vais devoir trouver la plus grosse des farces. La mega farce. Le jour de la farce. Une tête chercheuse d'Ed. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça," dit-il en secouant la tête déconcerté, "Merde, tu es toujours resté là! Merde! Je t'ai même suivi au bar quand tu es allé chercher la tequila. Je n'y comprends rien!"

Peut-être que si Bella avait un peu moins bu elle aurait pu garder son sérieux. Mais le fait est, qu'Angela et elle étaient assez imbibées. Ça lui était difficile de rester tranquille tellement la farce avait été spectaculaire. Ça avait été une splendide farce. Et en plus Edward était là, assis à côté d'elle, lui donnant des coups de coudes subrepticement, s'esclaffant joyeusement, pouvant tout juste respirer. Non, Bella ne pouvait pas arriver à garder un visage impassible. Elle éclata de rire en tapant sur la table et enfouissant son visage et son rire dans ses bras, riant tellement que tout son corps en tremblait.

"Petite Swan?" dit Emmett émerveillé. "Petite Swan… tu as aidé? Tu es son putain de complice? Oh mon dieu! C'est ça! Tu es partie pour rendre ton bipeur bizarre et fou? C'est toi qui leur as dit?"

Les éclats de rire étaient suffisants comme réponse.

"Alors à présent je n'ai plus que deux farces de retard," annonça joyeusement Edward.

"On efface l'ardoise Cullen! Tu m'as complètement surpassé et je suis largement en retard!" rétorqua Emmett. "Ils sont tous venus parce qu'ils croyaient que c'était mon trentième anniversaire! Je viens d'avoir vingt-huit ans! Bella m'a vieilli de deux ans! Et il y avait des maudits mariachis! Cinq chansons! J'ai dû écouter cinq chansons! Et j'ai été forcé de manger ce putain de flegme!" Emmett frissonna en le disant.

"Bella et moi en avons mangé beaucoup plus, Emmett," offrit Angela. "Et deux de ces chansons étaient Joyeux anniversaire, alors ça ne fait plus que quatre."

Emmett secoua la tête. "Non… une fois en anglais, une fois en espagnol… ce qui compte comme deux."

Il tourna un œil mauvais vers Jasper. "Et toi … tu es de ma famille… tu es censé m'aider si besoin est, pas inciter les gars à jouer deux chansons supplémentaires. C'était quoi cet enfer Jézabel?"

"Eh bien diable Emmaline… J'ai raté ton anniversaire puisque j'étais à Houston. J'ai pensé que ça compenserait en partie mon absence," rigola Jasper.

ooo

Heureusement Emmett devait travailler le lendemain et Jasper avait une réunion sinon la soirée aurait pu continuer et Bella et Angela auraient pu continuer à goûter toutes les margaritas de la liste. Edward fut surpris de s'apercevoir que leur repas avait duré aussi longtemps. Il était vingt-trois heures passé. Il aurait dû être plus fatigué mais malgré la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait eue il se sentait plein d'énergie.

"Comment êtes-vous venues ici les filles?" demanda Edward tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir.

"J'ai conduit," répondit Bella en levant sa main.

"Ton camion?" demanda Edward.

"Ben oui, Edward!" répliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire loufoque.

Edward sourit. "Je pense que tu ferais mieux de me laisser vous ramener à la maison. Je ne veux pas que tu conduises."

"On peut aussi appeler un taxi," proposa Angela.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. "Ne sois pas ridicule. J'habite la même rue que Bella."

"Il peut-être autoritaire des fois," murmura Bella assez fort à Angela. Elle rigola.

"Ouais, je peux l'être. Ne me fais pas être un âne. Les amis ne laissent pas leurs amis conduire en état d'ébriété, pas vrai?"

"C'est vrai, ami!" sourit Bella. C'était un sourire un peu larmoyant mais il le fit sourire.

"Alors vous venez avec moi. On peut revenir demain récupérer le camion. Si Angela ne peut pas moi je pourrais. D'accord?"

"D'accord. Et si on me le vole?"

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. "Ce serait sûrement une bénédiction, Bella."

Ils dirent au revoir à Jasper et à Emmett à la porte. Angela remit sa veste.

"Où est ta veste?" demanda Edward en regardant Bella tandis qu'il sortait.

Elle baissa les yeux puis regarda vers Angela. "Où est ma veste?"

Angela cligna des yeux. "Je ne me souviens pas que tu en avais une ici. Je pense que tu l'a laissée dans la voiture."

"Ma veste est dans le camion," répéta Bella en regardant Edward qui s'enlevait sa veste en cuir, en hochant la tête et en rigolant.

"Oui j'ai entendu," dit-il et il posa sa veste sur ses épaules. "Mets les bras dans les manches," ordonna-t-il. Elle se débattit mais y arriva. "Parfait," dit-il en lui souriant car elle flottait dans sa veste trop grande pour elle.

"Il fait chaud," dit-elle. "Et elle sent bon," fit-elle en reniflant le col de la veste aspirant l'odeur d'Edward. "Elle sent comme toi," ajouta-t-elle en souriant un moment après.

"Oui sûrement," dit Edward en souriant et en rougissant légèrement. "Allons-y les filles, rentrons. Tout le monde à son sac?" demanda-t-il en s'assurant que personne n'oublie rien.

"Oui," répondirent-elles en même temps.

"Alors, c'est … par ici. Ma voiture est sur le parking derrière le restaurant."

 **ooo O ooo**

Le trajet fut tranquille. Peut-être même qu'Angela dormait à l'arrière.

Bella se souvint d'avoir fait un rêve qui se passait dans la voiture d'Edward. C'était minuit et il y avait plein d'étoiles, exactement comme cette nuit, elle pensa à regarder par la vitre. Et elle était assise sur le siège du passager, à côté de lui juste comme maintenant. Mais la voiture n'était pas découverte. Il aurait fait trop froid. Mais elle avait chaud et elle assise dans la veste en cuir sentant le Prédator. Ce n'était plus l'odeur du prédateur maintenant. C'était l'odeur d'Edward. C'était Edward… pas un monstre rôdant.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder. Il était plus habillé que dans son rêve. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de soie noire à l'époque. Elle se souvenait avoir pensé qu'il devait probablement avoir froid. Elle sourit en regardant son profil. Il n'avait pas du tout froid. Et il était même très chaud.

Ses lèvres ciselées étaient détendues et souriaient presque. Les yeux de Bella se baladèrent de sa bouche à son menton jusqu'à la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce qu'ils se dirigent vers son oreille. Elle suivit la ligne de sa pommette puis arriva à ses yeux. Elle vit un léger mouvement vers elle comme s'il était en train de penser à quelque chose d'agréable.

"Tu me regardes?" demanda-t-il à voix basse en regardant la route.

La respiration de Bella resta coincée dans sa gorge. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle le fixait.

Il tourna la tête et son doux regard se posa sur elle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aime conduire. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup bu. Tu rentreras chez toi saine et sauve."

Elle regarda ses mains posées sur ses genoux pendant que la voiture filait sur la route.

"Merci," murmura-t-elle.

Elle regarda un peu l'intérieur de la voiture. "Ta voiture est très belle Edward."

"Merci." Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. "Je l'aime beaucoup. Elle appartenait à mon grand-père. Il avait quelque chose pour les voitures rapides. Il est mort il y a deux ans et me l'a laissée."

Bella se tourna pour le regarder de nouveau.

"Vous étiez proches?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui. Je ne le voyais pas souvent malgré tout. Il vivait à Chicago."

Bella resta silencieuse pendant un moment en pensant qu'elle s'était trompée sur à peu près tout ce qui concernait Edward Cullen.

"C'est bien que tu aies sa voiture," dit-elle doucement. "Il serait probablement très content de savoir que tu profites… de quelque chose qu'il aimait lui aussi."

Edward sourit. Il ne souvenait pas d'avoir eu une conversation concernant cette voiture avec une femme, au-delà du fait que 'c'est une belle voiture' ou 'une voiture géniale, ou 'une voiture de luxe'. C'était une voiture géniale… il aimait la conduire… mais il aimait aussi le fait qu'elle ait été à son grand-père. Il se moquait pas mal de son prix. L'argent ne faisait pas tout. Bien sûr ça rendait souvent les choses plus faciles mais il y avait beaucoup de choses intéressantes à vivre qui ne pouvaient pas être données contre de l'argent.

Il se tourna pour dire quelque chose à Bella mais elle avait les yeux fermés et Angela ronflait doucement sur le siège arrière.

Quand il tourna dans Stardust Lane et arrêta la Vanquish devant chez Bella, Angela se réveilla immédiatement, désorientée un moment avant de descendre, en disant qu'il fallait qu'elle aille chercher quelque chose dans sa voiture.

Pour Bella se fut différent. Edward s'inquiétait de ne pas du tout arriver à la réveiller. Il l'appela doucement, puis plus fort et finalement il la secoua un peu avant qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Mais elle était tellement endormie qu'Edward décida qu'il valait mieux qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas piquer du nez ou s'endormir sur le trottoir ou dans son allée.

Il sortit et vint l'aider de son côté, ouvrant la portière pour la faire sortir. Elle était un peu instable – comme il l'avait prévu - alors il passa son bras autour d'elle et la guida jusque devant la porte. Elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés et les trouva au bout d'un moment. Edward les prit et lui ouvrit la porte, il remit les clés dans la poche sur le côté de son sac, là où elle les avait trouvées.

Angela les rejoignit avec un petit sac noir. Edward leur souhaita bonne nuit pendant qu'elles rentraient et il referma la porte derrière elles en s'assurant qu'elle était fermée. Alors qu'il allait vers sa voiture, il entendit la porte se rouvrir.

"Edward!" C'était Bella qui chuchotait mais fort. "Veste!"

Il se retourna et partit en courant vers la porte d'entrée, elle était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, sa veste à la main.

"Merci," dit-elle en lui tendant la veste. "Et merci aussi de nous avoir ramenées. Angela et moi avons passé un bon moment. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas trop que nous nous soyons jointes à vous."

"Non c'était avec plaisir," dit-il en montrant la veste. "Et pour la balade aussi, j'ai passé un bon moment. J'ai été ravi que vous soyez là. Et on se verra dimanche pour le barbecue si on ne se voit pas demain d'accord?" Il était plein d'espoir.

Elle hocha la tête. "Nous y serons."

"Bien. Oh! N'oublie pas de boire beaucoup d'eau avant d'aller au lit… prends un advil aussi!"

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui on va le faire. Bonne nuit Edward."

"Bonsoir Bella. N'oublie pas de fermer à clé."

Elle opina. Une seconde plus tard la porte se refermait et il entendit le bruit du verrou.

Edward rentra au garage et resta assis dans sa voiture pendant un moment, pensant et souriant un peu avant de réaliser qu'il pouvait sortir de la voiture, fermer le garage et rentrer.

Il descendit de la voiture pensant qu'il pourrait lire un peu avant d'aller au lit. Il y avait ces nouveaux livres après tout, même s'il était déjà en train d'en lire plusieurs.

Il pensa en refermant la portière qu'il pourrait de nouveau jeter un coup d'œil à ce site Star-Lighted. Ça lui demanderait sûrement quelques efforts et un peu de temps pour trouver son pseudonyme. Et ce serait difficile de trouver ce qu'avait choisi Bella.

Il était près de la porte du séjour, prêt à fermer le portail du garage quand il s'arrêta net dans son élan.

 _Le pseudo de Bella._

 _Bella's screen…_

 _Bella's beans…_

 _Jelly beans…_

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

 _Putain de merde… Putain de merde…_

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

"Bellybeans?"

…

*Ass : cul ou âne


	24. Cyber traquer un Swan

.

 **… Chapitre 24**

 **Cyber-traquer un Swan …**

"Bellybeans?" demanda Edward à voix haute, pour personne en particulier, en se tenant immobile, sa main au-dessus de l'interrupteur pour fermer le garage.

 _Ce pourrait être ça?_

Elle avait réagi bizarrement quand il l'avait dit dans sa classe, plus tôt dans la journée et pour une raison quelconque cela lui était revenu maintenant. Il pensa à cette conversation qu'ils avaient eue quand il avait remarqué qu'elle portait des pantoufles lapin rose et qu'il y avait un bocal de bonbons sur son bureau. Il lui avait demandé si elle aimait bien Pâques.

 _"Quoi? Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?_

 _"Les pantoufles lapin, les jellybeans… tout ça me fait bien penser à Pâques."_

 _"Non non ... des pantoufles confortables - que je vais d'ailleurs remplacer par quelque chose de plus approprié pour le travail - et les jellybeans sont mes sucreries préférées… plus que les Twizzlers. J'achète assez de ces bonbons de Pâques pour en avoir toute l'année." Elle déboucha le bocal et le lui tendit. "Tu en veux?"_

 _"Bien sûr, je prendrais quelques-uns de ces bellybeans."_

Il avait pris quelques bonbons et quand il avait relevé les yeux c'était pour voir une expression stupéfaite sur son visage pâle. Elle était plus pâle qu'habituellement.

 _"Qu'y-a-t-il?"_

 _"Pourquoi… ce que tu as dit?"_

Il y avait de l'appréhension là.

 _"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?"_

 _"Pourquoi tu les as appelés 'bellybeans'?"_

 _"Eh bien tu sais… jellybeans… Bella's beans… bellybeans… progression naturelle, juste un jeu de mots. Pourquoi? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?"_

Elle avait souri, bien que ça semble un peu forcé, elle paraissait méfiante… comme si elle cachait quelque chose, comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose.

 _"Non… non, ça m'a simplement prise au dépourvu. Euh... mon père les appelait toujours ainsi lorsque j'étais petite. En fait il les appelle encore comme ça. Désolée ce n'est rien… Ça m'a vraiment surprise de t'entendre les appeler comme ça aussi."_

Il réalisa qu'il avait retenu son souffle pratiquement pendant toute la conversation. Il expira et frappa le bouton du portail. Il alluma la lumière dans la maison et se dirigea dans le séjour pendant que le portail se refermait derrière lui.

"Bellybeans"… _Pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose?_

 _Tu te demandes pourquoi ça ressemble à une Bella?_

 _Joli jeu de mots, Cullen, mais pourquoi c'est si familier? Ça m'a frappé ce matin, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai été trop occupé pour m'y arrêter et y réfléchir._

Il était debout près du comptoir de la cuisine, regardant son ordinateur fermé mais branché et en train de se recharger. Il se sentit rechargé lui aussi et le regarda fixement en léchant ses lèvres sèches. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant à ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il voulait vraiment aller sur ce site et chercher _bellybeans_ dans la liste des auteurs.

Mais il ne voulait pas lire quelque chose qu'elle avait écrit anonymement en sachant que c'était elle.

Il voulait vraiment savoir le genre de chose qu'elle écrivait… pour mieux la connaitre… parce que pour une raison incompréhensible elle le rendait satanément curieux - tout le temps.

Mais il ne voulait pas non plus s'immiscer dans son exutoire créatif personnel peut-être qu'elle n'était pas prête à partager avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

Mais bon il pouvait aussi complétement se tromper et que ça ne soit pas du tout son pseudonyme.

Mais il pourrait avoir raison à 100%, il avait cette sensation dans son dos qui chatouillait aussi les poils de sa nuque, qui léchait et chuchotait à son oreille, mettant en balance sa notion du bien et du mal et ses doigts lui démangeaient vraiment d'aller voir sur son ordinateur… la boite de pandore en l'occurrence.

 _Ce n'est pas bien. Ce n'est pas bien du tout. Je brise toute les règles si je fais ça maintenant._

 _Tu le fais déjà. Là n'est pas la question. Ouvre-le. Allez!_

 _Non. Elle me l'aurait dit si elle voulait que je lise son travail. Au lieu de ça elle m'a dit que pour le moment c'était confidentiel._

Les mains d'Edward étaient posées sur l'ordinateur, ses doigts caressaient le couvercle élégant et séduisant, l'incitant à poursuivre la traque de sa proie.

 _Ne le lui dis pas. Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Fais-le. Fais-le maintenant._

 _Ce serait comme un mensonge. Elle ne pas m'a menti à moi…_

 _Donc ne lui mens pas! Tu le lui diras un jour… quand le moment sera venu bien sûr! Tu es curieux, tu veux connaitre ses intérêts et ses pensées tout comme elle était curieuse de ta vie. C'est l'occasion parfaite! Nul besoin qu'elle sache… pour l'instant. Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Il suffit d'y aller et de le faire!_

 _Mais moi je le saurai._

 _Mais tu le sais déjà, génie! Tu sais…! Alors putain FAIS-LE!_

Il retint sa respiration et ouvrit l'ordinateur, le regardant démarrer et il recula quand il s'alluma.

Il jeta ses mains en arrière et se frotta le visage, ratissa ses cheveux pour finalement les poser sur sa tête dans un effort de la dernière chance pour se contrôler et de ne pas cyber-traquer la pauvre fille.

Ce fut vain.

Il le fit.

Quelques instants plus tard, incapable de garder sa curiosité éloignée, il chercha le site maintenant familier _Star-ligthed_ dans la liste de ses favoris.

Oui il l'avait mis là.

Le curseur pointa sur le nom.

Et il cliqua.

Il resta là assis à fixer l'écran pendant que le fond d'étoiles scintillantes et séduisant apparaissait. Ses yeux clignotèrent dans les sous-titres en haut de la page.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et choisit _Auteurs_ et la première page, celle de l'alphabet s'afficha. Il cliqua sur la lettre B et les neuf premières pages défilèrent. Ensuite vinrent les B, Ba, BB et puis Be. Il alla à la page suivante pour voir le reste des noms en Be. Et il vit les premiers qu'il avait déjà trouvé, les trois noms qui commençaient par Bella. Il se souvenait de quelques détails sur chacun de leur profil : Bella-mi mère de famille trois enfants, Bellaluna dix-huit ans et bellastralla, la cinquantaine passée avec un fils du même âge que l'acteur Patrick Robinson.

Au-dessous de ces trois noms il y en avait beaucoup qui commençaient par Be, ces noms il devait déjà les avoir vu hier soir mais ça ne l'avait pas intéressé : Bellefleur, Bells_and_Whistles et bellybeans.

o

o

o

Edward resta là, comme une statue en marbre, sans respirer, les yeux écarquillés et sans ciller tandis qu'il restait sur le dernier.

 _Bellybeans…_

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

 _C'est elle…_

 _Ça doit être elle._

 _Et elle avait tout le temps été là._

Il réalisa soudain qu'il était resté immobile depuis il ne savait pas combien de temps. Le tic-tac de la petite pendule dans la grande pièce et le ronronnement de son ordinateur semblaient assourdissants. Le nom sur l'écran lui aussi criait et hurlait vers lui depuis ses lettres minuscules.

Il plia les doigts et les posa sur la souris, déplaçant doucement le curseur sur le nom pour cliquer.

Là surgit un nouvel écran. Dès qu'il lut la première ligne du premier paragraphe il sut sans aucun doute…

"Putain de merde…"

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

"C'est elle."

 **ooo O ooo**

 **Pseudonyme :** _bellybeans_

 ** _Nom :_** _Oui j'en ai un_

 ** _Membre depuis :_** _28 février 2009_

 ** _Beta :_** _Non… j'aurai l'impression de travailler!_

 _J'en suis au milieu de la vingtaine, nouvellement enseignante dans le secondaire. J'ai toujours été une lectrice avide. Aussi loin que je me souvienne… les livres ont toujours été mes amis. Une façon de m'évader, de vivre de nouvelles expériences, une vie que je ne peux vivre qu'à travers les mots que j'écris… il y a tellement de choses à écrire qui n'attendent que votre imagination pour commencer un nouveau film._

 _Lorsque_ Stardust _est sorti je suis devenu accro à partir du moment où Stella a repéré Ethan dans la cafétéria. J'ai adoré ce frisson de la chasse et la tension sexuelle indéniable entre eux dans ce premier livre. C'est mon préféré de la série._

 _Quand j'ai fini le dernier tome je me suis sentie perdue. Je voulais plus. Plusieurs mois plus tard j'ai découvert la fan-fiction avec d'innombrables histoires basées sur celle-là pour assouvir ma dépendance. ALLELUIA!_

 _La première fic que j'aie lue ici était_ Never Sleep de Emogoddess002. _Depuis lors j'en ai dévoré quantité et me suis finalement décidée à tenter d'écrire la mienne. J'ai écrit plusieurs histoires. Si vous les lisez j'espère que vous laisserez un commentaire et partagerez vos impressions._

 _Je préfère croire qu'un "_ ils vécurent heureux pour toujours" _est possible. En attendant le nôtre nous pouvons tout aussi bien lire et en faire l'expérience avec nos héros. Et qui sait? Peut-être que le nôtre est tout près, en face de nous… attendant d'apparaitre à la lumière… la lumière des étoiles bien sûr. ;)_

 _Gros bisous à ma chère amie et bêta angelbaby et ma fabuleuse faiseuse de bannières Star-A-Holic… ma Star-ho. Je ne pourrais pas faire cela sans votre aide, Merci les filles!_

 ** _Mes préférées :_**

 ** _1._** _Never Sleep de Emogoddess002_

 ** _2._** _Master of her universe de SpicySnapDragons_

 ** _3._** _Hightly anxious de EthansDNA_

 ** _4._** _Weighty Words de gorgeousgirl_

 ** _5._** _Last samba in Seattle de SalsaPicante84_

 ** _6._** _The superior : The subordinate ! The Boot camp de so sue me_

 ** _7._** _Not this Way de palm detour_

 ** _8._** _Tropical virgin de in-a_cerulean_housecoat_

 ** _9._** _The best I ever dit de WahtTheHeckIsMyPenname_

 ** _10._** _Dear Mr Meyer de donnajean_

 ** _11._** _Ethan Wallbanger de shreddedpillowzzzzz_

 ** _12._** _Struck by fate de ObsessiveCollinsDisaster_

 ** _13._** _The nude Boy Above Me de IrritatedBeaverChick_

 _Maintenant vous en savez un peu plus sur moi. J'aime avoir de vos nouvelles. Merci de lire._

 **ooo O ooo**

Il lut le profil une fois de plus. Puis il glissa vers la fin de la page remarquant qu'il y avait plusieurs histoires et chacune d'elles avait une bannière. Ça ne l'intéressa pas de lire les résumés, il remarqua les noms sur les bannières puis revint lire le profil plus lentement en faisant attention de ne pas rater la moindre information.

Bella était nouvellement enseignante et avait presque 24 ans lui avait-elle dit, ce qui lui en faisait 23. Et le fait qu'elle dise bientôt vingt-quatre signifiait sans doute que son anniversaire était dans pas longtemps, peut-être qu'il pourrait lui demander ça dimanche s'il ne la voyait pas demain.

Bien sûr qu'elle aimait lire… elle était diplômée en littérature et en création littéraire et elle enseignait l'anglais. En plus il avait vu tous ses sacs et cartons de livres chez elle le jour où il avait aidé avec ses meubles.

 _C'était juste la semaine dernière. N'était-elle vraiment arrivée que la semaine dernière?_

 _Oui. Et à l'exception de mardi, quand tu étais à Chicago, tu t'es débrouillé pour la voir tous les jours depuis qu'elle est arrivée ci, y compris le lundi avant de partir et le mercredi quand tu es rentré._

 _Oh! Je n'avais pas réalisé ça…_

 _Intéressant non?_

 _C'est simplement une coïncidence._

 _Oui… crois donc ce que tu veux!_

Son amour des livres lui rappela combien elle avait été surprise qu'il aime autant lire… elle n'aurait pas pu le soupçonner compte tenu de ses autres intérêts.

 _Toi et ton putain de passe-temps. Au sens littéral au fait._

 _Je sais! Un peu de répit! Je n'ai pas touché la moindre bimbo depuis lundi soir!_

 _Waouh… quatre jours entiers… impressionnant._

 _C'est un début, tu es un abruti._

Edward soupira en regardant le profil. Elle mentionnait la série de livres E _crit dans les étoiles_ et il avait un trou là parce qu'il n'en avait lu aucun. Bien sûr il avait une vague idée de ce que c'était mais il n'avait aucun détail, que ce soit sur l'histoire ou sur les personnages.

 _Peut-être que tu devrais les lire d'abord._

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de lire quatre livres dans la nuit._

 _Peut-être un? Le premier qu'elle mentionne, Stardust? Peut-être que lire ce qu'elle a écrit aura plus de sens._

 _Peut-être… après que j'ai fini de relire son profil._

Le frisson de la chasse n'était pas quelque chose qu'Edward avait expérimenté. Il n'avait jamais chassé quelqu'un. Il avait été celui qui avait été chassé. Quelquefois il avait été celui qui avait été poursuivi jusque dans un lit pour y sauter dedans, pas qu'il n'ait jamais chassé mais en réalité cela avait été de plus en plus facile au cours des dix dernières années, encourager un certain jeu avec certaines femmes pleines d'assurance et agressives.

 _Tu veux dire une bimbo._

 _Chuuu… pas maintenant._

Il se demanda combien de fois Bella avait expérimenté "le frisson de la chasse." La seule relation qu'il lui connaisse… datait d'il y a neuf ans avec son imposant, maintenant ami Jake, qui n'avait sûrement été qu'une amourette d'adolescent. S'ils avaient rompu il y avait neuf ans, Bella devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans à ce moment-là.

Après ça combien de fois, pendant ses études secondaires ou à l'université avait-elle été poursuivie et attrapée?

Avait-elle chassé?

Elle ne ressemblait définitivement pas à un chasseur. Non, elle ressemblerait plutôt à la proie qu'au chasseur. Elle rougissait bien trop facilement pour être du type vraiment agressif. Il se demanda si c'était un manque de confiance en elle. Peut-être qu'elle ne se voyait pas clairement parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, qu'elle se sente aussi peu sûre d'elle-même.

Puis il s'arrêta… passant son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure, pensant à ce rougissement innocent.

 _C'est ça ? Elle est… innocente?_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en évaluant cette possibilité.

Puis il rit de lui-même, d'être un tel crétin. Cette pensée était ridicule. Elle devait avoir eu des petits amis. Une jolie fille comme elle… lumineuse avec un esprit calme et le sens de l'humour… elle était vraiment adorable, tout comme Jake l'avait dit… peut-être un peu maladroite mais cela la rendait d'autant plus attachante… elle serait vraiment une bonne proie pour tout type intelligent. Elle devait l'avoir été à de nombreuses occasions.

Edward soupira. Il réalisa qu'il était en train de divaguer. Il retourna à l'écran et se concentra sur la fin de son profil.

Elle mentionnait des commentaires des lecteurs. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en lire quelques-uns. Ce serait intéressant de voir ce que les autres pensaient de son travail.

A l'évidence elle était une grande fan de ces livres _Ecrit dans les étoiles_. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'ampleur de ce phénomène. Ça lui donnait l'envie de lire ces livres juste pour voir ce qui attirait toutes ces femmes. Il savait que c'était un roman et elle les aimait en partie pour cette raison… pour la fin heureuse.

Il aimait ce qu'elle avait à dire sur les fins heureuses. Elle paraissait optimiste de trouver la sienne. Peut-être y en avait-il une près d'elle et c'est ce qu'elle attendait : _"arriver sous la lumière des étoiles."_

Il sourit en regardant son signe de ponctuation, un smiley.

 _Fille intelligente et obstinée…_

 _Ne sait-elle pas que la fin heureuse peut aussi dépendre d'un bon timing… attendre juste que les étoiles s'alignent au bon moment?_

Il rigola en se demandant si elle apprécierait sa version de la destinée.

 _Elle le ferait. Elle rirait… et peut-être rougirait aussi._

Il rassembla ses pensées et regarda ce qu'elle avait écrit plus loin. Il était très confiant que sa chère amie et bêta, celle qu'elle mentionnait sous le nom d'angelbaby, ne soit personne d'autre qu'Angela, sa copine de ce soir.

Il rigola et secoua la tête. Ces deux-là étaient parties en mission ce soir. Pour une raison quelconque, elles s'étaient mis en tête d'essayer le plus possibles de margaritas. Après les deux premières et le shot de Dos Lunas entre les deux il était devenu évident que quelqu'un pourrait avoir besoin d'intervenir. Pourtant il détestait gâcher leur plaisir. Il s'excusa, prétextant aller aux toilettes et fit un détour par le bar.

Edward avait cherché leur serveuse et lui avait demandé d'alléger les boissons des filles. Et il avait aussi demandé qu'elle compte leurs boissons sur sa note parce qu'elles seraient furieuses si elles s'apercevaient qu'elles avaient payé plein pot pour des boissons diluées. Ce serait lui qui paierait. Il donna un pourboire à la serveuse pour s'assurer qu'elle se souviendrait bien de sa demande. Avec un air étonné, elle avait empoché le billet en l'assurant qu'elle s'occuperait de tout.

Il avait également compris qu'il devrait les ramener chez elle plus tard dans la soirée, c'est pourquoi il s'était limité dans sa consommation d'alcool ensuite.

 _J'espère qu'elles n'auront pas une terrible gueule de bois demain matin._

 _Et merde… je recommence à divaguer._

Il regarda l'écran à nouveau et retrouva… s _a chère amie et bêta angelbaby._ Il savait ce qu'était une bêta. C'est un terme utilisé dans la fan fiction.

 _Donc Angela connait les créations de Bella et apparemment elle l'aide à mettre tout ça en forme._

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était la reine de la bannière avec son nom Star-A-Holic, elle devait être une buveuse divertissante comme les deux filles qu'il avait ramenées à la maison ce soir. Il sourit en se redressant sur son tabouret, étirant ses jambes en repensant au trajet en voiture… Angela ronflait derrière et Bella était à moitié endormie mais bien à l'aise dans sa veste à côté de lui.

Il se tourna pour regarder sa veste qui était posée sur le tabouret de bar à côté de lui. Un instant après il tendit la main et l'attrapa, la posant sur ses genoux et la regardant. Il ne faisait pas vraiment froid chez lui mais il enfila son bras gauche dans la manche puis enfila la veste. Il l'arrangea un peu… il inclina la tête… et respira profondément.

Pas de fraise… mais ça pouvait se comprendre… c'était ses cheveux qui sentaient la fraise et elle les avait attachés en queue de cheval, loin de la veste. Il y avait une légère odeur florale juste persistante. C'était un parfum léger et très agréable, rien de fort comme beaucoup de parfums.

Il se détendit dans la chaleur et l'odeur de la veste, se sentant bien et regarda l'écran.

Le fait qu'elle ait énuméré ses 13 histoires préférées ainsi que leurs auteurs le fit rire, il trouvait ça drôle. Il secouait la tête en souriant de voir une fois de plus comment son esprit étrange travaillait. Quelqu'un d'autre en aurait choisi 10.

 _Bella Swan choisit la douzaine._

Bien sûr il ne connaissait pas ces histoires. Peut-être qu'un jour il en lirait une ou deux. Certaines d'entre elles paraissaient risquées et il se demanda si certaines étaient des histoires érotiques plutôt que des histoires d'amour.

 _Alors peut-être que Bella Swan lit des romans érotiques?_

 _Et alors? Edward Cullen regarde du porno…. c'est sûr._

Il sourit et regarda la dernière ligne de son profil.

 _Maintenant vous en savez un petit plus sur moi. J'aime avoir de vos nouvelles. Merci de lire._

 _Hummm… si seulement elle savait… elle ne serait pas très reconnaissante._

Edward descendit au bas de la page regardant la bannière de la première histoire ainsi que son titre, _De la haine à la passion une fan fiction basée sur_ C'est Ecrit dans les Etoiles [From Hate to Heat] _._ C'était un beau jeu de mot hate and heat, les mêmes quatre lettres arrangées différemment. Les photos sur la bannière étaient en blanc et noir et sa bouche resta bée de surprise quand il les vit.

 _Qu'est-ce…?_

Il s'approcha de l'écran.

 _Enfer… il me ressemble vraiment!_

Il se rassit et zooma sur la photo de l'acteur Patrick Robinson. Des femmes lui avaient déjà dit qu'il ressemblait à cet acteur mais il n'avait jamais regardé ça de plus près. Il était assez évident que ce personnage d'Ethan-vatefairevoir ressemblait énormément à Edward Cullen, ce qui était vraiment étrange.

 _Et il porte une veste en cuir putain! Et une chemise à carreaux dessous!_

Edward regarda les vêtements qu'il portait.

 _Seigneur… il portait même un jeans bleu foncé!_

Ses yeux revinrent sur le visage qui le regardait là sur l'écran… c'était presque lui...

 _Regarde cette expression sur son visage… on dirait un abruti. Peut-être aurait-il besoin de la casquette_ Asshole?

Il ricana sachant exactement où le gars pourrait en commander une en ligne …

Il jeta un regard sur l'horloge de la cuisine. Il était minuit passé. Pas étonnant qu'il se sente un peu fatigué. Il devrait probablement aller au lit.

 _Juste quelques minutes._

Ses yeux allèrent sur les autres photos de la bannière. Le personnage principal Stella ressemblait un peu à Bella en fait. Les yeux étaient différents, ceux de Bella étaient d'un brun profond et ceux de l'actrice Krystal Schuber tiraient sur le vert noisette. Ses cheveux étaient raides tandis que ceux de Bella étaient ondulés.

Enfin ses yeux remarquèrent sur la photo, au centre de la bannière, sous le titre, la petite pincée d'étoiles, astucieusement superposée en dessous.

Il cligna des yeux, ne se fiant pas à ce qu'il croyait voir parce qu'il semblait que ce soit une image de…

 _Putain de merde! Il SONT fuck!_

 _Euh… je veux dire… ils font l'amour!_

 _Ou tout du moins elle attrape son cul nu._

 _Isabella Swan! Qu'est-ce que tu écris ici?_

La bannière avait toute son attention maintenant … si elle ne l'avait pas eu auparavant. Il laissa l'image surprenante et regarda, en dessous, le résumé de l'histoire et le lut pour la première fois.

 **Résumé :** Nouvelle enseignante et écrivain en herbe Stella Brown déménage de la petite ville de Forks à la grande Seattle. Après une première rencontre horriblement gênante, elle trouve l'inspiration pour sa nouvelle fic dans le play-boy énigmatique et hargneux qui vit en face de chez elle. Elle ne peut pas le supporter, il ne peut pas la supporter. Ces deux opposés vont-ils jamais trouver un terrain d'entente et devenir amis… ou peut-être plus?

La bouche d'Edward s'assécha. Ses yeux allaient aussi faire de même tandis qu'il restait là sans ciller abasourdi par les mots devant lui.

 _Putain de merde…_

 _Merde alors…_

 _Oh non, non, non, non, nooooon!_

 _Elle écrit sur moi? Sur nous? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là?_

 _Oh mon dieu. Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu._

Il relut le paragraphe parce qu'il ne pouvait pas y croire. Peut-être avait-il mal compris ou mal interprété, oui, mal interprété.

Mais non… il se trompait.

Bella **était** nouvellement enseignante et aspirante écrivain… C'était juste un passe-temps. Et elle arrivait de Forks… dans une maison directement en face de la sienne. Et bien sûr, leur première rencontre avait été désastreusement embarrassante…

 _Oh Seigneur… je vous en prie dites-moi qu'elle n'a pas écrit sur ÇA!_

 _Oh putain…_

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Mais ensuite il continua.

 _Je suis mystérieux?_

 _Bien sûr. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a épié et fouiné chez moi. Elle l'a admis… qu'elle était curieuse à ton sujet._

 _Oh… Et bien… je ne suis pas hargneux!_

 _Ne nous fais pas rire tous les deux… tu l'étais – hargneux - ce premier matin. Et tu l'étais la nuit dernière, c'est pourquoi tu as dû aller t'excuser… ou l'as-tu déjà oublié? Et tu as certainement déjà fait tes preuves, Play-boy, pourrais-je ajouter! Il suffit de le demander à tes bimbos._

 _Ce sont mes ex-bimbos!_

Edward grimaça en fermant les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle écrivait sur lui et tout le monde pouvait lire. Enfin les lectrices qui passaient sur ce site.

 _Merde… qui sait à ce sujet?_

 _Personne. C'est anonyme. Personne ne sait. Sauf les centaines de lecteurs qui ont déjà lu mais ils pensent que ça concerne Ethan-Vatefairevoir pas Edward Cullen. Et puis il y a sa chère amie et bêta, Angela, qui sait probablement… et peut-être aussi sa faiseuse de bannière star-A-Holic qui ne te connaît sans doute pas… qui sait?_

 _C'est foutrement emmerdant. C'est ce que je suis pour elle? Une inspiration pour une fiction?_

 _Et elle ne peut pas me supporter?_

 _Pourquoi pense-t-elle que je ne peux pas la supporter?_

"Je ne la comprends pas c'est tout!" hurla-t-il devant son écran dans sa cuisine vide. "PUTAIN DE TOUT ÇA!" fit-il en donnant un grand coup de main sur le comptoir… et il se fit mal.

Edward fit glisser le tabouret de bar sur le côté et se leva, arrachant sa veste en cuir. Il la jeta sur le canapé le plus proche et commença à crier vers un auditoire imaginaire.

"Oui, nous pourrions devenir amis, si j'arrivais à te comprendre mais non je n'y arrive pas! Et moi qui pensais que nous avions passé une bonne soirée! Alors c'est quoi ça putain?" Il fit des gestes vers l'écran. Il n'y avait pas de réponse à ces questions alors il recommença à arpenter…. En soufflant et en marmonnant et en secouant la tête.

"C'est juste… c'est trop… je n'arrive pas à croire… je ne peux absolument pas comprendre…"

Il s'arrêta de marcher et fixa l'écran.

"Putain… je ne peux pas gérer ça… je vais me coucher."

Il ferma le couvercle, pas la peine de l'éteindre correctement. Il tourna les talons en colère et éteignit la lumière dans la cuisine puis se dirigea vers l'escalier dans l'obscurité. On pouvait entendre ses pieds qui montaient les marches, sa ceinture qu'il défaisait ainsi que le bruit de ses vêtements, les mêmes que ceux d'Ethan-Vatefairevoir.

Vingt minutes plus tard avec un très fort et véhément PUTAIN! Edward rejeta vivement sa couette en satin glissant et se leva puis descendit rapidement l'escalier. Il portait un pantalon de pyjama en flanelle et rien d'autre. Il alluma la lumière dans l'entrée et saisit un sweat-shirt dans le placard au-dessus de sa tête. Il entra dans la cuisine et alluma. Il se prépara un café. Il mesura la poudre, le café commençait à couler, il alla vers le comptoir et souleva le couvercle de son ordinateur portable.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse dormir de sitôt. Il avait du retard de lecture à rattraper…


	25. Quand ma réalité rencontre la fiction

.

… **CHAPITRE 25 …**

 **Quand ma réalité rencontre la fiction**

Edward était à côté de l'évier et tapait des doigts incessamment, faisant passer son poids d'un pied à l'autre, soufflant d'irritation… euh… de mauvaise humeur. Il retourna l'ordinateur vers lui en attendant que le nectar soit passé avant de pouvoir se servir sa première tasse… elles allaient être nombreuses sans nul doute.

Alors qu'il attendait, la vapeur faisait encore du bruit, il relut le résumé de l'histoire de Bella, rageant et faisant lui aussi de la vapeur.

Quand il arriva à la dernière ligne sa voix monta d'un murmure énervé à un ton méchant en la lisant à haute voix.

 _"Ces deux opposés vont-ils jamais trouver un terrain d'entente et devenir amis… ou peut-être plus?"_

Il s'arrêta une mini-seconde parce que cette ligne n'était pas vraiment parvenue jusqu'à lui la première fois qu'il avait lu le sommaire. Mais en suite il continua ses fanfaronnades.

"Sérieusement Bella, est-ce que tu as toute ta tête, femme?"

Il se tourna toujours en grommelant pour prendre la cafetière. Il attrapa une tasse dans le placard et se servit, en prit une gorgée trop rapidement qui brûla sa langue et son palais.

"Merde!"

Edward cracha dans l'évier. Puis il leva les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer en rinçant l'évier. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme.

 _Comment fait-elle pour me faire me sentir comme ça? Elle n'est même pas là!_

Il saisit sa tasse de café bouillant et son ordinateur et alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Il posa sa tasse sur le pouf en cuir, étira ses longues jambes recouvertes de flanelle et posa ses pieds nus sur le pouf. Il tira l'ordinateur sur ses genoux et pendant un instant il inclina sa tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre le canapé fermant les yeux pour se recentrer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Quelque chose sentait bon… léger et frais.

… _Subtilement floral… innocemment doux… alléchant…_

Il tourna la tête vers le parfum et ouvrit les yeux.

 _Oh putain…_

C'était cette maudite veste avec laquelle il avait couvert Bella avant d'aller jusqu'à la voiture et puis dans la voiture jusqu'à la maison. Elle était posée sur le dossier du canapé près de sa tête. Et elle sentait toujours à elle… cette douceur légèrement florale.

 _Ça y est… tu es déconcentré!_

 _Oups! Non… non… je ne le suis pas. Je suis toujours irrité!_

Il leva une main et envoya valser la veste plus loin ressentant de la satisfaction quand il l'entendit tomber sur le sol derrière le canapé.

 _Là c'est miiiieux!_

Il se concentra sur l'écran devant lui. Il fixa une fois de plus, pour faire bonne mesure, cette bannière étoilée à demi sordide avec ce jeune acteur britannique, un imposteur d'Edward Cullen, Patrick Robinson.

 _Bella a-t-elle remarqué que j'étais habillé comme ce gars qui me ressemble ce soir? Jésus… quelles étaient mes chances pour que je m'habille ainsi?_

Qui aurait pu parier que nous soyons habillés comme des jumeaux avec cet Ethan-Vatefairevoir! Elle te veut comme protagoniste dans son histoire… antagoniste plutôt! Ou prota-anta-goniste! Ou… ou… putain c'est l'enfer… de l'agonie pure et simple.

 _Allez laisse tomber et commence à lire. Tout est quasiment de ta faute de toute façon. Si tu avais eu les idées en place ce premier matin, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle avait mentionné ton nom. Personne ne sait que c'est toi sauf Bella, et probablement Angela… et peut-être celle qui a fait la bannière… mais probablement personne d'autre._

 _Et puis, c'est toi qui as voulu savoir. Maintenant accepte les conséquences._

Il hocha la tête en réponse à cette constatation puis regarda l'écran, pas sûr de savoir où l'histoire était. Ensuite il bougea le curseur sur le titre et il réalisa que c'était le lien, cliquer dessus allait l'amener au bon endroit.

Il y avait un problème cependant. Il réalisa qu'il n'aurait aucune façon de savoir à quel point Bella l'avait fait ressembler au personnage du roman. Il avait les livres maintenant et avait prévu de les lire dès que possible mais il était bien trop agité pour passer les heures suivantes à lire un livre avant de commencer son histoire.

Il pensa qu'il pourrait regarder la version en film du premier livre en ligne, à la télé mais elle pouvait être différente du livre. La version écrite pouvait être plus proche de ce qu'elle écrivait, peut-être entre les deux, peut-être agrémentée des pensées et d'informations complémentaires.

Il pouvait trouver l'intrigue et la description des personnages pourrait être suffisante pour différencier Ethan-Vatefairevoir d'Edward-complétementfichu mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de passer du temps à lire autre chose alors qu'il était là probablement assis sur une poudrière.

Bien sûr, Edward ne savait pas qu'il était une bombe à retardement, sur le point d'exploser en lisant.

 _Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle a écrit et tu veux le savoir maintenant? Il te suffit de lire. Tu pourras faire des recherches plus tard._

Il cliqua sur le lien, arriva sur l'histoire et plus précisément sur la note de l'auteur.

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **De la haine à la passion**_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _ **Bien… cette fois-ci ce sera un peu différent.**_

"Je dirais que … jamais de la vie je n'aurai imaginé une situation telle que celle-ci!"

 _ **Vous n'allez pas aimer Ethan Collins au début de cette histoire mais laissez-lui une chance. Les gens peuvent changer et les personnages fictifs peuvent changer encore plus facilement. C'est la magie de la fiction.**_

 _Oui, les gens peuvent changer! Laisse-lui une chance… crois-le ou non… il y travaille… J'y travaille… bon, mon alter ego et moi y travaillons ensemble._

 _Tu vas perdre la tête si tu te mets à lire ça, tu le sais._

Edward soupira. Il se demanda tout à coup s'il avait des tendances schizophrènes. Mais il continua.

 _ **Je sais que ça va vous paraitre différent mais il y aura une fin heureuse pour Ethan**_ _._

 _Une fin heureuse pour Ethan?_

 _Comme une fin heureuse pour toujours?_

"Quoi… avec …MOI? Parlons-nous d'une fin Heureuse pour Edward?"

 _C'est un travail de fiction, idiot. Ne te laisse pas emporter. Ce sera sûrement un Edward ridicule de toute façon. En outre vous ne pouvez être que des amis et après ça, vous ne le serez probablement plus._

 _ **J'espère que vous aimerez cette lecture.**_

 _Ouais je suis à peu près sûr que ça va être aussi agréable qu'une visite chez le dentiste._

 _ **Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

Il répondit à cette demande à voix haute.

"Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense? Je pense que je me suis fait baiser! Je pense que tu aurais dû écrire sur un personnage totalement imaginaire, pas MOI!"

Il inspira profondément. "Bon allons-y," murmura-t-il en expirant.

 _ **Préface**_

 _ **Je n'avais jamais vraiment réfléchi à qui vivrait dans le voisinage. Et j'avais eu assez raison de ne pas le faire... car même si j'avais envisagé mes nouveaux voisins je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer quelqu'un comme lui.**_

 _Comme moi? Comment crois-tu que "je" sois? Tu ne me connais même pas!_

 _ **Je fixai la rue étroite sans sourciller. Les vitres teintées de sa maison avait l'air de me regarder avec bienveillance**_ _._

 _Elle a commencé à m'épier dès le début! C'était une idée fixe!_

 _ **Assurément ici c'était le bon endroit pour vivre, le bon endroit pour devenir propriétaire de sa première maison. Assez proche du travail et c'était un investissement intelligent. Cela devrait compter pour quelque chose.**_

 _Oui ce quartier est bien placé. Ça sera en ma faveur… depuis quand je veux vendre et partir après avoir lu cela?_

 _Et peut-être changer de nom._

 _Et peut-être même me déguiser._

 _ **J'étais entrée dans l'allée de ma première maison il y avait deux matins de cela et j'avais rencontré mon premier voisin immédiatement en arrivant. Il s'était comporté comme un âne arrogant et paraissait être un jeune homme avec apparemment peu d'intérêt pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.**_

 _La bouche d'Edward s'ouvrit. Puis il la ferma immédiatement et roula des yeux. Comment pouvait-il s'offenser de quelque chose qui était vrai?_

 _Bien elle avait raison… J'ETAIS un âne arrogant. Mais j'y travaille! Enfer… C'est un projet en cours… JE SUIS le projet en cours!_

 _ **Il était aussi sans doute le plus bel homme que j'aie jamais vu.**_

 _Ouais, je sais, on me le dit tout le temps. C'est juste les apparences. Regarde un peu en dessous et il y a beaucoup de laideur._

 _Mais le pense-t-elle vraiment? Ou parle-t-elle de son personnage?_

 _ **De la pointe de ses cheveux ébouriffés, brillants et de couleur vieux cuivre jusqu'au bout de ses pieds nus il était l'incarnation de la beauté masculine. Son visage était de ceux qu'on ne voit que dans ses rêves. Sa peau était impeccable. Il avait un front large et lisse avec de beaux sourcils arqués et foncés qui encadraient deux profonds yeux verts avec des cils sombres et épais. La structure de son visage était comme ciselée : pommettes saillantes, nez bien dessiné avec une petite bosse qui le rendait plus charmant encore, une mâchoire très forte et très carrée, recouverte par une jeune barbe, des lèvres sculpturales qui semblaient fermes mais douces, elles devaient parfaitement savoir comment embrasser une femme. Tous ces traits combinés rendaient ce visage masculin attirant comme c'était inimaginable**_ _._

 _Putain de merde… "Ce visage masculin attirant comme c'était inimaginable?" Alors elle pense que je suis beau? Les femmes le font pour une raison quelconque… mais c'est juste un visage… un visage n'est rien… parfois c'est juste quelque chose derrière lequel on peut se cacher._

C'était très difficile de savoir en quoi cette description concernait Ethan Collins ou concernait Edward Cullen. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lise ses livres. Le problème étant qu'ils se ressemblaient terriblement. Lui et l'acteur se ressemblaient énormément. Et c'était l'acteur qui était censé être la base du personnage.

Edward n'était pas sûr que son visage soit ciselé, il était anguleux et il ne savait pas que son visage était "un de ceux que l'on ne voit que dans ses rêves" mais la couleur des yeux et des cheveux coïncidaient, il avait des sourcils arqués et foncés, des pommettes saillantes, une mâchoire très forte et très carrée, qu'il n'avait pas rasée en ce premier matin où il l'avait rencontrée. Son nez avait un petit défaut qu'on pouvait remarquer selon l'angle d'où l'on regardait. Et bien sûr il avait des pieds normaux… avec des ongles entretenus, pas d'orteil bizarre ou supplémentaire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

En effet Edward savait comment embrasser une femme. Il avait bien pratiqué et les gémissements qu'il entendait d'habitude indiquaient un haut niveau de compétence. Vraisemblablement Ethan avait aussi ces compétences puisque des millions de femmes de par le monde convoitaient son personnage, rêvant d'un peu d'action lèvres et langues glissantes comme elles les avaient lu dans les livres et vu à l'écran. Mais comment pouvait-on embrasser un personnage fictif… c'était au-delà de la compréhension.

Il prit une gorgée de son café encore fumant. Il était difficile de trouver son goût maintenant que ses papilles avaient été brûlées mais il servirait encore son but, le garder bien éveillé pendant qu'il lisait.

Et en parlant de lecture…

 _ **Il était mince, souple, sculpté. Il se présenta devant moi torse nu et je pus admirer ses épaules larges et ses biceps bien saillants, son torse et ses abdominaux aussi.**_

 _C'est moi qui suis souple ou c'est Ethan? Je ne suis pas un lourdaud c'est certainement dû à toutes ces leçons de danse… Eh bien c'est maman qui le voulait… et peut-être qu'à long terme c'est une bonne chose... tout le monde peut le voir. Au moins je ne suis pas totalement bizarre. Et être sculpté… elle m'a bien regardé ce premier jour… c'est vrai que j'étais presque nu, alors elle n'a pas eu vraiment le choix. Mais je travaille à mon physique. Et puis de nouveau Ethan n'est probablement pas décrit comme un gars grassouillet. Il est probablement Monsieur Parfait avec un corps parfait parce qu'il est un gars parfait. Ça ne doit juste être que le reflet de son caractère._

 _ **Il avait une légère poussière de poils sur la poitrine et en bas de ses abdos, la ligne de poils se concentrait et rétrécissait en descendant sur son ventre plat au-delà de son nombril, montrant le chemin entre ses hanches étroites et le V sculpté de ses muscles vers la seule chose qu'il portait : un pantalon de pyjama en soie noire.**_

 _ **C'était tout.**_

 _Oh ma putain de vie! Il a fallu qu'elle mentionne mon putain de pyjama! Mon connard de pyjama en soie noire? Enfer!_

"C'était un cadeau de Noël de ma mère!" annonça Edward avec emphase à son ordinateur. "Papa en a eu un rouge et moi j'ai eu le noir! Elle l'a même acheté à Sak's sur la 5e avenue!"

 _Merde… Bella doit penser sûrement que je l'ai acheté à Playboy 'r'Us! Elle doit penser que je suis un crétin imbu de lui-même!_

Il grogna et ferma les yeux, tapant sa tête contre le dossier du canapé une fois encore. Il envisagea d'avoir une conversation avec Bella dans laquelle il lui expliquerait la provenance de ce pantalon de pyjama, un cadeau de Noël, qui était parti en fumée sur le foyer dans son patio le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés mais ce serait difficile de placer ça dans une conversation ordinaire.

Un moment plus tard il pencha la tête en avant et vers le bas et souleva le bord de son sweat jusqu'à sa poitrine et contracta ses abdos. Il inspectait ses muscles là. Oui son ventre était dur… tous ces abdos qu'il avait faits quotidiennement avaient eu raison de son petit ventre légèrement grassouillet.

Il contemplait les poils sur sa poitrine et sa ligne de poils qui descendait vers le bas dans son pantalon en soie.

 _Je ne suis pas poilu, si? Parce que ça c'est dégoûtant. Quelques poils c'est normal. Sauf si tu n'aimes pas les poils. Certains gars s'épilent. Devrais-je le faire? Je me rase un peu ici et là mais m'épiler … Seigneur ça parait tellement douloureux! Je vais considérer me raser ici et là … mais m'épiler? Je vais simplement considérer qu'une légère poussière de poils est quelque chose de positif. Acceptable. C'est moins douloureux de cette façon._

 _Si j'avais du poil dans le dos c'est sûr que je le ferai._

 _Bon sang pourquoi je pense aux poils dans le dos que je n'ai pas?_

Edward s'assit et but un peu plus de son café. Peut-être était-il en train d'halluciner. Heureusement le café arrivait à le garder concentré. Il se rendait compte qu'il partait dans toutes les directions. Il reposa sa tasse et continua la préface.

 _ **J'aurais dû me demander comment ce pantalon fragile et vaporeux ne glissait pas de ces hanches étroites sur ses chevilles.**_ _ **Mais il y avait une bonne raison à cela. Ce chef d'œuvre de physique masculin**_ _…_

Ce chef d'œuvre de physique masculin? Tiens c'est nouveau ça…

… _**se tenait devant moi dans toute sa gloire…**_

 _Waouh… toute ma gloire?_ Edward roula des yeux d'embarras.

… _**Cette incarnation éthérée de la virilité parfaite…**_

 _On m'a déjà dit que je ressemblais à un modèle mais éthéré?_

… _**arborait une érection scandaleusement évidente.**_

Ses yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit sous le choc.

"Non!" rugit-il.

"BON DIEU! Elle a parlé de ma QUEUE?" Ses bras en tombèrent d'incrédulité.

Immédiatement il se leva et commença à arpenter furieusement. Du séjour au salon. Du salon au séjour. Du salon…

"OhmondiuohmondieuohmondieuohmonDIEU! POURQUOI? POURQUOI?" Il fulminait en se dirigeant vers le séjour puis dans le salon.

Bien sûr il n'obtint de réponse ni dans une pièce ni dans l'autre.

En marchant il joignit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. C'était un geste vague, une faible précaution contre la menace que sa tête allait exploser ou qu'il la perde en essayant de gérer le poids de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. C'était tout simplement trop.

Un bruit grave sortit de sa poitrine et il retourna finalement vers le canapé y tombant lourdement. Puis après un moment il s'affala de côté sur la pile de coussins qui était dans le coin du canapé.

"Merde! Elle a écrit sur ma putain d'érection? Ne me dis pas qu'elle a tout raconté de cette première rencontre!" Les coussins contribuèrent à étouffer son cri. Et ses gémissements silencieux ultérieurs. Et puis les gémissements à peine audibles.

 _C'est de la calomnie!_

 _Non la calomnie c'est verbal. Ici c'est écrit._

 _Eh bien alors c'est de la diffamation!_

 _Non. Elle n'a pas insulté ta bite._

Il se figea pendant que cette pensée parasite dansait dans sa tête. La simple pensée de Bella , de sa bouche et de sa bite, littéralement, pas au figuré… provoqua une secousse et une tension conséquente dans son pantalon de pyjama en flanelle.

 _Magnifique. Laisse ton esprit loin de ça et ta queue de sa mauvaise langue. Essaie et reste concentré. Techniquement c'est sur la bite d'Ethan-Vatefairevoir et pas la tienne qu'elle écrit. Et il n'y a de calomnie d'aucune sorte ici… tant qu'elle ne fait que raconter son point de vue sur ce qu'il s'est passé samedi dernier._

 _Mais elle diffame le personnage._

 _Elle diffame le personnage, peut-être mais c'est un Ethan Collins de fiction, pas toi, tant qu'elle n'a pas mentionné ton nom. C'est totalement anonyme._

 _Est-ce que ça peut être considéré comme diffamatoire?_

 _Euh…non. Mais TOI tu as tout foutu en l'air pendant des années. C'est toi qui a foutu la merde…_

 _Mais j'ai essayé d'arranger les choses!_

 _Personne ne te donnera le bon dieu en confession juste après quatre jours! Mais continue comme ça. Et peut-être que bientôt tu recevras la juste récompense pour cette horrible première matinée._

Edward s'assit, le dos droit et poussa un profond soupir, sa grosse veine sur le front pulsait et battait de colère. Sa main frotta son visage et ensuite passa dans ses cheveux emmêlés, rabattant toutes les mèches en arrière puis les remettant en place avant de se laisser aller et de passer sa main de sa nuque à son cou. Il remit l'ordinateur portable en place, obligé et déterminé à continuer à lire ce qu'elle avait écrit.

 _Juste le temps de mâcher mes récompenses arrosées de sauce karma._

 _ **Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de me focaliser sur ce fait et d'en être scandalisée parce que, pour une raison inconnue, il me criait une volée d'injures.**_

"Je criai pour que tu m'entendes, avec le boucan infernal que faisait ton camion!"

 _Et aussi parce que tu étais en colère d'avoir été interrompu avec ta bimbo rousse._

Edward se figea en grimaçant alors qu'il repensait à ce matin-là et son rencard de la nuit précédente. La fille dans son lit, il ne s'était même pas préoccupé de son nom. Une fois de plus il se sentit dégoûté de lui-même. Il se demanda comment se serait passée cette journée pour lui ou pour sa nouvelle voisine s'il s'était réveillé tout seul ce matin-là.

 _J'ai été un putain d'idiot._

 _Oui, c'est vrai. Laisse un peu de mou à cette pauvre Bella. C'est juste la façon qu'elle a eu de pouvoir gérer ces choses pendant cette première rencontre bizarre. Et n'oublie pas… c'est totalement anonyme… personne ne sait que c'est toi. Personne ne sait que c'est elle… elle n'a pas donné son vrai nom, elle a juste dit qu'elle en avait un…_

 _Elle est vraiment rafraichissante et différente, tu sais?_

Edward freina ses pensées rebelles et se força à se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'il lisait.

 _ **Qui était ce jeune homme – semblant appartenir à un autre monde – qui se comportait aussi odieusement?**_

"C'était ton voisin abruti, qui foire tout, bientôt fou."

 _ **Voulais-je vraiment le savoir?**_

 _Probablement pas. Ça aurait été mieux si nous n'étions pas amis… ou simples connaissances ou peu importe ce que c'est._

 _ **Il ne s'était pas présenté. A la place il avait choisi de me submerger avec son beau corps et son attitude d'abruti.**_

Edward relut cette ligne avec un grognement. Il connaissait des gens qui avaient un comportement merdique. C'était vraiment une ligne géniale… une dont il pourrait se servir. Ensuite il réalisa qu'il appréciait les commentaires de Bella concernant son comportement d'âne.

Il retourna à l'écran et continua à lire la préface.

 _ **Je me retrouvai complètement perdue face à cette beauté féroce, cette instabilité et cette excitation trop manifeste.**_

 _Ouais, qui s'attend à trouver dans la rue un lunatique presque exhibitionniste, attirant et fou enragé?_

 _ **Ce fut mon premier matin à Seattle. Je venais d'arriver. Et je pensais déjà à repartir au plus vite.**_

Edward grogna. Avait-il été vraiment si terrible pour elle?

Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question.

 _Tu l'as été. Elle avait juste des problèmes avec sa voiture, imbécile! Personne ne peut prévoir que sa voiture va lui créer des problèmes espiègles._

Il soupira profondément.

 _ **Il y avait deux jours maintenant**_ **que j** _ **e l'avais rencontré et je savais que mon nouveau voisin allait mettre ma patience et ma volonté à rude épreuve, repousser les limites de la décence, m'embrouiller, me désorienter grâce à sa perfection et à sa forte présence. Son apparence était déconcertante combinée à une réelle personnalité.**_

 _ **Il était la Belle et la Bête dans une apparence attirante et exaspérante.**_

"La Belle et la Bête? " hoqueta Edward. "Eh bien voici des nouvelles pour toi, bébé… tu es un petit lot attirant et exaspérant toi aussi! Nous avons tous les deux des problèmes de comportement et on ne peut rien y faire!"

 _Wouah, c'est quoi ça! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Cullen?_

 _C'est juste une façon de parler._

 _Je pense que nous devrions discuter davantage de cela._

 _Je n'ai pas le temps là… je suis occupé à lire._

 _ **Je savais que si je n'avais jamais accepté ma première mission d'enseignement ici, à Seattle, je n'y serai pas en ce moment, assise dans mon nouveau chez moi, regardant sa maison vide, tenant les clés de son château dans ma main. Il était parti pour quelques jours et m'avait demandé de récupérer ses journaux et son courrier, je restais assise là, méditant sur toutes les façons de me jouer de lui.**_

 _Elle avait mes clés… elle a écrit ça quand j'étais parti… lundi ou mardi._

"Seigneur! Son expédition chez moi c'était juste pour la recherche! Elle va écrire sur… mes _habitudes_ putain! Et elle envisageait de me faire des farces? Eh bien merde, cette histoire de fan fiction gagne le premier prix! C'est Emmett qui serait fier!"

 _Bon dieu… il ne doit jamais savoir pour ça!_

 _ **Bien qu'il me fasse me sentir irritée et indignée, je ne pouvais pas regretter ma décision de venir ici. J'avais accepté le boulot dont je rêvais et à présent j'étais propriétaire de la maison de mes rêves.**_

 _ **Je n'y pouvais rien si je vivais dans la même rue qu'Ethan Collins et ça pourrait bien s'avérer être un cauchemar.**_

 _Un cauchemar? Pour moi, peut-être, pas pour toi! Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas assise dans ton salon, à pas d'heure, dans la nuit, en train de lire une fan fiction qui parle de toi et de ta bite!_

 _C'est une fille, Edward… elle n'en a pas… elle a…_

 _Je sais! Je ne suis pas stupide! C'est simplement… elle ne peut pas réellement penser que c'est un cauchemar… que je suis un cauchemar? Si? Elle voit vraiment les choses comme ça? Ce soir c'était bien… bon, avant que je ne devienne pas fan de fan fiction, la partie ne concernant pas la fiction. Nous nous sommes tous bien amusés. Elle a aidé à une blague très drôle et elle s'est amusée, elle a beaucoup ri, c'était vraiment mignon._

 _Nous avons vraiment besoin d'avoir une discussion sérieuse concernant certaines de tes pensées, Cullen._

 _Je vais te débrancher que je puisse lire._

 _ **Je suis Stella Brown et ceci est mon histoire…**_

 _Je me demande combien de tes lectrices réalisent que tu ES vraiment Stella Brown et que c'est vraiment TON histoire._

 _Et apparemment la mienne aussi._

oOoOoOoOo

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Premier affrontement**_

"Premier affrontement? Il va y en avoir d'autres?"

 _Il y en a déjà eu deux. C'est toi qui es parti après son honnêteté le soir du dîner._

 _Ça m'a choqué qu'elle m'épie._

 _Bien et tu fais quoi là en ce moment? Tu fouines aussi._

 _Non, non… je fais des recherches. Comme elle. Je n'écris pas un exposé incendiaire._

 _Peu importe. Tu voulais savoir des choses sur elle, ce qu'elle écrit, donc tu trouves la lecture mais si tu lis, essaie de rester calme et de gérer ça._

 _ **"Stella" étoile en italien, choisi par ma mère, dans une tentative d'exotisme et d'originalité.**_

 _Maman aussi "_ c'était écrit dans les étoiles _?" sourit Edward à sa plaisanterie sur toute cette chose._

 _ **"Brown," le mot anglais pour la couleur de la boue et de la saleté, donné par mon père, pour me garder fermement ancrée dans la réalité.**_

 _Boue et saleté?_ Edward renifla un rire. _J'ai compris… les pieds sur terre, ancrés dans la réalité. Mais le brun est chaleureux… une couleur réconfortante et après tout c'est la couleur de tes yeux si expressifs ainsi que celle de ta crinière._

 _ **"Stella Marie Brown"… mon nom depuis ces presque vingt-quatre dernières ennuyeuses années. Et "Marie" bien sûr utilisé très rarement comme c'est souvent le cas avec les deuxièmes prénoms.**_

 _Ah égalité! Je n'étais Edward Anthony que quand j'avais des problèmes mais ça n'est pas arrivé souvent._

Edward continua à lire ce qui concernait les parents de Stella, un pli apparut sur ses traits pendant qu'il lisait. Après neuf ans de mariage ils avaient divorcé. Après l'âge de huit ans elle avait été partagée entre ses parents les étés et elle restait avec sa mère le reste du temps.

 _Est-ce que c'est aussi la vie de Bella? Ses parents sont divorcés?_

 _Wouah… quel changement de vie pour une petite fille. Assez grande pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe mais pas assez pour réellement comprendre le pourquoi. Et un enfant de cet âge se sent fautif au moins en partie. Je ne peux même pas imaginer… nous avons toujours été une famille très unie. Et puis changer d'endroit sans arrêt, incapable d'avoir des amis, vivant avec un seul parent… les enfants ont besoin de plus de stabilité que ça non?_

Edward se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de lire. Il retrouva où il en était et poursuivit.

 _ **Ce fut cette année-là que j'avais vraiment commencé à lire par plaisir. Je trouvais beaucoup de joie dans les livres. C'était une évasion merveilleuse à un moment où le bonheur ainsi que la sécurité faisaient défaut et où j'étais en proie à la douleur et au doute. Les livres étaient un merveilleux endroit où me réfugier alors qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de merveilleux dans le monde réel.**_

Edward relut ce paragraphe plusieurs fois en caressant sa lèvre inférieure avec son doigt, en comprenant son existence solitaire alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Il chassa l'image qu'il avait d'elle quand elle était revenue chez lui pour lui déposer ses affaires devant sa porte. Il s'imagina une jeune Isabella s'étreignant elle-même, se perdant dans un livre pour trouver un peu de réconfort.

 _Eh bien trouver un peu d'évasion n'est pas une chose inhabituelle. Beaucoup de gens le font._

Edward pouvait bien comprendre cela.

Il avait toujours été un lecteur et quelqu'un qui savait qu'il avait souvent préféré lire qu'avoir des activités physiques. Il avait été un enfant très intelligent, il apprenait vite et maitrisait les choses facilement. Il se serait beaucoup ennuyé s'il n'avait pas pu se tourner vers les livres. Il finissait ses devoirs rapidement puis se tournait vers son dernier livre en cours pendant que les autres élèves travaillaient encore. Le temps qu'ils terminent et Edward était plongé dans ce qu'il lisait, oubliant totalement d'échanger avec les autres. Et ce garçon intelligent avait été perçu par ses pairs comme un rat de bibliothèque, obsédé par ses études.

En pendant ses études secondaires quelqu'un l'avait une fois surnommé Edweird* et ce cruel surnom lui avait collé à la peau, bien sûr ce genre de chose suit souvent une personne… puisque c'était les mêmes élèves que lui dans les mêmes classes au cours des années. C'était difficile de lutter contre quelque chose comme ça et plus difficile encore de trouver quelques amis ayant des intérêts similaires ou qui aimaient lire, parce que c'est précisément ce qu'Edward faisait habituellement.

Le point culminant de cette période Edweird était arrivée à la fin de ses études secondaires avec plusieurs événements connexes et embarrassants, impliquant la seule personne pour qui il avait craqué et qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Heureusement deux mois plus tard il partit pour Dartmouth, de l'autre côté du pays et c'est là qu'Edward avait vu le bout du tunnel Edweird.

Il s'était retrouvé dans la même chambre qu'Emmett McCarty, un camarade qui ne jugeait jamais, toujours de bonne humeur, un festival de camaraderie à lui seul. Edward avait soudainement eu une nouvelle chance de se bâtir un autre lui et de rattraper le temps qu'il avait perdu avec les autres. Emmett était un entraineur merveilleux, il avait été au propre et au figuré le coach personnel d'Edward.

Le résultat fut un succès, tant du point de vue des études qu'au point de vue personnel, il se sentirait toujours redevable envers Emmett de l'avoir incité à sortir et à retrouver une confiance en lui quand il était avec les autres. Ç'avait d'ailleurs été pour cette raison qu'il s'était associé avec Emmett et l'avait aidé à mettre en place son travail rêvé à Gymerica Elite. Les intentions d'Edward étaient de vendre sa part à Emmett à un moindre coût. Edward avait déjà grassement été payé par cette énorme récompense qu'était leur amitié.

Même encore aujourd'hui sous ses extérieurs attirants et sa réussite spectaculaire, le solitaire Edweird avec ses livres existait toujours mais il ne le savait même pas. Et maintenant penser à cette jeune Bella cherchant refuge dans les livres trouvait un écho familier en lui. Et le sachant, son enfance solitaire l'affectait. Il chassa ces pensées et continua à lire.

 _ **Après la désintégration du mariage de mes parents, alors que je vivais une vie nomade avec ma mère, mes amis les plus proches que je gardais d'une année sur l'autre étaient ceux que je connaissais à travers les livres. Ces personnages de fiction restaient toujours là, avec moi, même si ma propre famille ne le faisait pas.**_

 _ **La merveilleuse découverte que je fis vint après : ces personnages de fiction pouvaient aussi sortir de leur livre. Quand je les connaissais suffisamment bien, je pouvais les prendre de leur histoire et les faire participer à des histoires de mon cru. Je pouvais les prendre avec moi pour vivre des aventures, peu importe où ma mère et son dernier intérêt nous conduisaient.**_

 _C'est donc de là que vient son intérêt pour l'écriture… prendre ces personnages et créer ses propres histoires avec eux. Et ensuite elle a réalisé qu'elle pouvait elle-même créer ses personnages et leur faire faire ce qu'elle voulait._

 _Comme dans cette histoire où elle a fait un personnage de toi… vraisemblablement un personnage de dessin animé._

 _ **Son intérêt l'avait conduite à un jeune homme, un sportif, un homme dont les rêves impliquaient encore plus de mouvements et de changements. Bill Wyler était une étoile montante en ligue mineure mais sur le point d'être appelé en ligue majeure. Mais cela impliquait de nombreux voyages. Et puisque Rhonda était sa fan la plus passionnée, bien sûr elle voulut le suivre. Alors, comme un joueur sorti de sa base pour courir, je suis partie et déménageais vivre avec mon père dans l'état de Washington, la même année ma mère s'installa en Floride.**_

Les analogies avec le baseball étaient bonnes mais ce qu'elle écrivait avec plus d'impact que comment elle l'écrivait.

 _Sa mère a trouvé un petit ami et a perdu une fille. Comment cela pouvait-il être gratifiant?_

 _Je me demande si elles sont toujours en relation. Au moins Bella a dû trouver un peu plus de stabilité en allant vivre à Forks avec son père. Elle devait avoir quoi douze, treize ans peut-être? Une période difficile pour tous les enfants… même quand vous avez une vie de famille solide._

 _ **Je n'avais jamais montré de tendances extravagantes comme je supposais que ma mère s'y attendait. J'avais toujours été plus comme mon père : réaliste et les pieds sur terre. Simplement une façon polie de dire que j'avais toujours été ennuyeuse et quelconque. Tout comme mon nom, j'ai toujours été brune… ni vibrante ni extrême mais basique et fiable…**_

 _Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire._

 _Pourrait-elle se considérer encore plus mal?_

 _Tu ne te vois pas très clairement Bella. Tu n'es ni laide ni ennuyeuse. Tu es exactement le contraire des deux. Il n'y a pas eu un seul moment d'ennui depuis que tu es arrivée ici samedi dernier. Et tu es très agréable pour les yeux que tu t'en rendes compte ou pas… demande juste aux hommes autour de toi, ils le voient tous alors que tu n'en as pas conscience. Etre dépendant n'est pas une mauvaise chose c'est un trait admirable qui manque chez la plupart des gens._

 _ **C'était à prévoir puisque j'étais calme, timide, rat de bibliothèque depuis toujours. Je suivais les règles et faisais ce qu'on me disait de faire. Les bonnes notes semblaient aller de pair avec ce comportement.**_

 _Tout cela semble si familier… elle était tellement comme moi. Je me demande si elle était plus sociable que moi ou si elle se sentait comme un étranger avec les autres. Elle n'était probablement pas aussi mise à part que moi._

 _ **Quand j'ai eu seize ans, après avoir vécu plusieurs années avec mon père j'ai commencé à penser à mon avenir.**_

 _J'avais donc raison elle devait avoir démangé à Forks quand elle avait environ treize ans et c'est là que Jake était devenu son petit-ami. Et si elle est restée, avec son père elle doit avoir eu au moins quelques amitiés qui se sont développées au fil des ans … comme avec Jake._

Edward sourit en lisant ce qui concernait sa décision de devenir enseignante. Ses camarades de classe avaient pensé qu'elle était folle.

 _ **Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait se condamner à passer le reste de sa vie à l'école secondaire avec des élèves, comme nous, en étant obligé d'assister aux cours. Je haussais les épaules et ensuite je gardais ça pour moi. J'aimais lire, écrire et peut-être que je pourrai encourager ces intérêts chez d'autres**_ _._

Les amis d'Edward auraient aussi pensé qu'elle était folle de vouloir être professeur au secondaire. Ce n'était certainement pas pour tout le monde mais Alice adorait ça et Bella allait probablement le faire aussi. Dieu seul sait qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire ça… sa tension monterait trop haut, trop vite. Mais Bella pouvait probablement le faire.

Et qui plus est, elle avait une collection de posters pour susciter leur intérêt.

 _ **Les livres avaient été mes amis dès l'école primaire. La littérature et l'écriture sont devenues mes passions à l'école secondaire. Je suis diplômée de l'université de Washington en littérature britannique et en création littéraire et j'y suis encore revenue deux ans pour apprendre le métier d'enseignante pour les élèves du secondaire.**_

"Waouh!" murmura Edward. Il se souvenait de leur conversation pendant la panne d'électricité jeudi soir. Elle lui avait raconté exactement la même chose alors qu'ils discutaient de son nouveau travail, où elle avait fait ses études et ce qu'elle avait étudié.

"Tu ne caches rien, hein… c'est vraiment toi, Bella. Tu écris vraiment ton histoire."

Edward s'arrêta un instant alors que les mots de son résumé repassaient dans sa tête. " _Ces deux opposés vont-ils jamais trouver un terrain d'entente et devenir amis… ou peut-être plus?"_ Il se retrouva en train de se demander si elle s'attendait ou espérait vraiment quelque chose de lui. Quelque chose dont il n'était pas capable. Quelque chose qui ne serait probablement pas une bonne idée et qui pourrait certainement la laisser blessée.

 _ **Et à présent je suis prête et j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, prête à embarquer sur la voie que j'aie choisie et à commencer ma vie.**_

 _Et à mettre la pagaille dans la mienne._

Il prit une profonde inspiration et laissa échapper un long soupir.

 _ **La semaine dernière j'ai rangé ma vie dans des cartons et des sacs, arrachant mes racines qui était dans ma maison d'enfance près de la côte. On m'avait proposé un poste à temps plein comme professeur d'anglais et je ne pouvais pas refuser ce travail. Je serai finalement mademoiselle Brown fraichement sortie de l'école, aspirante écrivain le soir et fière résidente de mon nouveau chez moi à Seattle, état de Washington.**_

Oui c'était définitivement Bella Swan dans cette histoire. Elle était la nouvelle enseignante d'anglais, aspirante écrivain de fan fiction et le soir, elle ruinait la réputation de ses nouvelles connaissances.

Il continua à lire son déménagement. Son père n'avait pas pu l'aider, il n'avait pas pu se libérer de son travail.

 _ **Mais je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète, je pouvais compter sur mon copain et ami de toujours Jethro Brick.**_

 _Jethro Brick? C'est Jake? Il a été son petit-ami il y a neuf ans. Elle a dit que c'était un ami proche maintenant il semblerait qu'il soit comme un frère pour elle._

 _ **Jethro et moi serions amis pour toujours. Nous avions toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Je savais que je pouvais toujours compter sur lui pour me sauver. Et je devais l'être assez régulièrement…**_

 _Donc il est son chevalier en armure brillante. Elle a besoin de protection mais il est si loin. Qui va la protéger ici, si elle a besoin de quelqu'un régulièrement? Elle n'a personne ici? Si?"_

 _Tu sais quand tu n'es pas occupé à être un âne, tu peux être un très bon protecteur. Tu l'as d'ailleurs déjà été ce soir quand tu l'as ramenée, elle et son amie, chez elle._

 _C'est juste être un bon voisin._

 _D'accoooord_ _ **.**_

Tout à coup Edward se sentit un peu agité. Il prit sa tasse de café et la vida de son café froid à présent froid. Il fit glisser son ordinateur sur le canapé, se leva et s'étira, prit sa tasse vide et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour la remplir.

De retour dans le séjour il remarqua sa veste de cuir qu'il avait snobée et oubliée sur le sol. Il se pencha et la ramassa, son téléphone tomba. Il posa la veste sur le dossier du canapé et se baissa pour récupérer le téléphone. Il regarda l'écran et vit qu'il était éteint, il fallait le mettre à charger. Il devait être éteint depuis qu'il avait demandé à Bella de l'aider pour la blague d'Emmett puis après lui avoir montré son jeu avec ses mots et ceux d'Alice énervée.

Le souvenir d'un petit moment de la soirée passa dans ses pensées quand il avait montré le texto à Bella, elle avait fait un geste pour lui prendre son téléphone mais il ne l'avait pas laissée faire pour ne pas dévoiler leur conversation clandestine. Le résultat avait été qu'elle avait pris sa main dans la sienne sous la table pour lire le petit texte. Sa main était petite et chaude. Il observait son profil et il y vit le rose envahir son visage. Il s'était senti un peu chaud lui-même puis il s'était rendu compte qu'il devrait détourner le regard s'il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des autres.

Edward cligna des yeux en regardant ce même téléphone dans sa main seule maintenant, il retourna à la cuisine et le posa dans le chargeur.

Il retourna au canapé et s'assit à nouveau, confortablement avachi dans les coussins. Il installa son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Il capta le léger parfum floral et regarda vers sa veste prenant un moment pour se pencher vers elle et inhaler un peu plus profondément.

Il revint à l'écran et retrouva l'endroit où Stella/Bella avait commencé à parler de Jake le sauveteur.

 _ **"Sérieusement Stelly, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te protéger. Ça ne me gêne pas de faire ce travail… mais à moment donné les voisins vont commencer à jaser. Léandra me l'a fait remarquer. C'est une bonne petite-amie pour moi… mais il faut vraiment que tu te trouves quelqu'un. Nous ne pouvons pas être un trio pour toujours. Les gens vont se demander si nous faisons ménage à trois… bien que je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cet arrangement … comme ils pourraient le supposer."**_

 _Edward souffla d'irritation. "Putain d'enfer? Quel est ce putain d'excité? C'est une conversation réelle ça? Il lui a vraiment dit ça? Dis-moi qu'il ne t'a pas dit ça!"_

Bien sûr il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il resta dans le silence à siroter son café chaud.

 _Tu as définitivement besoin que quelqu'un te protège. Laisse cet idiot à sa petite-amie, Bella._

 _ **"Jethro c'est dégoûtant! Ne fais pas l'âne!" Je tapai dans son bras et un sourire apparut sur son visage en un instant.**_

 _Bon boulot. Tape-le une fois encore pour moi._

 _ **"Mais je plaisante enfin," grommela-t-il en se frottant la blessure imaginaire sur son biceps bombé. Comme si je pouvais faire le moindre dégât sur son corps musclé.**_

 _Oh rien n'est moins sûr Jake. Ça ressemble vraiment à une description de Grand Costaud._

 _ **"Eh bien je ne plaisante pas. Si tu veux m'aider, aide-moi. Mais ne me ridiculise pas, ne m'accable pas. Et ne sois pas grossier. Tu sais que je te rendrai ça quand le moment viendra."**_

 _Dis-lui, Bella. Ne te laisse pas faire. Ne laisse personne te traiter de la sorte… jamais._

 _ **"Je sais," dit-il. "Tu le feras et tu me feras passer un sale quart d'heure aussi. Désolé d'avoir plaisanté. Tu peux compter sur moi. Tu le sais."**_

 _ **"C'est ce que j'espérai. En même temps quand j'aurai trouvé l'homme de mes rêves tu vas me manquer. Tu n'auras plus que Léandra et elle n'aime pas trop être chouchoutée. Tu ne seras plus quoi faire J."**_

 _L'homme de tes rêves c'est seulement un homme fictif pas vrai? Ce gars nu, au milieu de la bannière est sans visage._

 _Euh… je pense que c'est peut-être supposé être toi… si le titre et le sommaire veulent dire ce qu'ils semblent dire. Je pense au "ou plus" qu'elle a mis dans le sommaire._

 _Une sensation de nervosité soudaine traversa le corps d'Edward mais il l'écrasa immédiatement._

 _NON! Ça ne peut pas être moi! Eh bien, fictivement, peut-être mais certainement pas littéralement! Lis et tais-toi enfer, tu n'aides pas du tout._

 _"_ _ **Peut-être que je viendrai chez toi avec l'homme de tes rêves," il agita ses sourcils et me fit un autre de ses sourires charmeurs.**_

 _ **Je roulai des yeux.**_

"Tape-le de nouveau, Bella." Il tapa sur son ordinateur. "Un bon coup dans les noix!"

 _ **"Et nous en reviendrons à ce ménage à trois? Je ne pense pas, deux gars me paraissent moins intéressants pour toi que deux filles. Et en plus l'un des deux serait toi… ça pourrait être répugnant."**_

Edward en resta bouche bée. Mais en arrivant à la dernière ligne il réalisa qu'elle venait de plaisanter pour aller juste un peu plus loin que lui.

 _ **"Je pense que mon tour est venu de te taper à présent, Stelly," Il sourit, en me regardant ranger des choses dans un carton**_ **."**

"Ne pense même pas à une fessée, sale type."

 _Stelly? Est-ce que Jake l'appelle Belly? Comme bellybeans? Sait-il que bellybeans est son pseudo?_

Tout à coup il écarquilla les yeux.

 _Putain de merde! Est-ce qu'il lit?_

 _S'il le fait c'est probablement une bonne chose qu'il vive loin._

 _Ouais, non merde._

 _ **"**_ **Des promesses, des promesses qui ne m'excitent pas du tout… "** _ **dis-je benoitement "Tiens J, rends-toi utile et ferme ce carton. Et ensuite tu peux l'emmener dans ma voiture."**_

 **"Tu sais que tu vas vraiment me manquer, pas vrai?"** _ **demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce et plus grave à présent, tout en fermant le carton.**_

 _Oui c'est sûrement une bonne chose qu'il vive aussi loin._

 _Pourquoi ça Cullen?_

 _Euh… eh bien comme ça, sa petite-amie n'a pas besoin de se demander s'il se passe des choses entre eux._

 _Euh euh. Bien sûr._

 _ **Je m'arrêtai et le regardai en hochant la tête incapable de dire quoi que ce soit avec une boule dans la gorge tout à coup. Il me prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte d'ours, celle qu'il faisait si bien.**_

 _Elle aime les étreintes d'ours…_

Edward se sentit agité une fois de plus. Il se demanda s'il était possible qu'il y ait plus que de l'amitié entre Bella et Jake. Peut-être Jake avait-il vraiment une petite-amie, ce personnage Léandra qui était mentionné, et Bella lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de petit ami dans le décor pour elle, mais peut-être s'intéressait-elle encore à Jake de cette façon? Elle s'intéresserait à lui bien qu'il soit impliqué avec quelqu'un d'autre? Et qui avait rompu avec l'autre et pourquoi? Sûrement qu'elle n'était plus intéressée par le même genre de personne.

 _ **Ça c'était le jeudi. Emballer et charger, des sourires et des rires. Mais les rires étaient doux amers. Jethro avait été constamment là pour moi depuis des années, comme tous les personnages de fiction de mes livres. Mon meilleur ami allait vraiment me manquer.**_

 _C'est son meilleur ami._

 _Peut-on vraiment avoir un meilleur ami du sexe opposé et n'être pas allé plus loin?_

 _Peut-être que c'est déjà allé plus loin mais ça n'ira pas plus loin… à présent._

Edward n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis proches. Et aucun d'eux n'avait été des filles. Alice et lui avaient toujours été proches mais elle était sa sœur et c'est différent. Non, les filles étaient trop déconcertantes, il était trop peu sûr de lui et trop timide quand il était près d'elles, incapable de se lier d'amitié avec le rôle qu'occupait le sexe.

Ses études jusqu'à l'université avaient été un long chemin.

Puis finalement peut-être pas.

Il soupira et continua.

 _ **Mon père participa aussi après être rentré du travail le vendredi. Il fit rentrer tout ce qu'il put dans le SUV, mon Chevrolet Equinox pour mon départ à Seattle le lendemain matin. Tout le reste serait chargé dans un petit camion de déménagement tôt le dimanche matin. Jethro le conduirait à Seattle dimanche et amènerait le reste de mes affaires à mon nouveau chez moi et m'aiderait à m'installer.**_

 _Exactement ce qu'il s'est passé… bon excepté pour le Chevrolet Equinox. Stella en conduit peut-être un mais Bella conduit un Chevrolet en passe de rendre l'âme. Alors que la vraie Stella conduit un Chevrolet Equinox? Est-ce que ça reprend l'histoire originale. Ou est-ce qu'un Equinox serait la voiture dont rêve Bella?_

Edward ricana en y pensant. N'importe quelle voiture ferait l'affaire comparée à ce camion cauchemardesque qu'elle conduit. Peut-être était-elle trop gênée par son camion qui marchait mal pour l'inclure dans son histoire.

 _Elle y a bien mis ma queue dysfonctionnante mais pas son camion? Est-ce vraiment juste?_

 _ **Ce samedi matin je me comportais joyeusement et presque indifféremment. J'avais vraiment hâte de commencer ma nouvelle vie à Seattle. Mais je pensais aussi à mon père. J'allais lui manquer. Il n'était pas démonstratif et certainement pas collant… et je savais que la maison serait bien vide quand je ne serais plus là.**_

 _Alors elle est proche de son père, elle s'inquiète qu'il soit seul. Mais si elle dit qu'il n'est pas très démonstratif, ne lui a-t-il pas donné assez d'attention? Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'étreint si souvent?_

 _Et est-ce pour ça qu'elle apprécie les câlins d'ours de Jake?_

 _En a-t-elle besoin?_

 _ **Pas que je ne l'ai pas laissé avant… je l'avais fait… depuis l'université. Mais il savait que je reviendrai toujours pour un week-end ou les vacances et l'été. Cette fois-ci c'était différent. Nous savions tous les deux que je viendrai pour le voir mais nous savions que ce serait juste une visite. Ce ne serait plus ma maison ...**_

 _Non, elle habite ici à présent en face d'un cinglé presque nu comme comité d'accueil._

 _ **Mais ces choses arrivent. Les enfants grandissent et trouvent leur voie. Ils commencent leur vie et prennent leur envol.**_

Edward sourit.

 _Oui Bella, même les cygnes déploient leurs ailes et quittent le nid._

Il fronça les sourcils en continuant à lire. Au lieu de pétarader comme l'avait fait le Chevrolet croulant, l'Equinox dans l'histoire de Bella faisait un sifflement de courroie de ventilateur alors qu'elle arrivait dans le quartier.

 _L'Equinox ne pétarade pas? Il couine? Elle a changé cet aspect de l'histoire mais elle s'est quand même sentie obligée d'y mettre mon érection. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas dire que ma bite était molle et invisible?_

 _ **Je vis qu'il faisait du vent dehors, j'ouvris la boite à gant et en sortis la casquette que je rangeais là. Relevant mes cheveux, je les retins et posai la casquette en place. Je sortis de la voiture me dirigeant vers ma porte d'entrée avec quelques affaires. Je déverrouillai la porte de la maison et entrai.**_

 _Allez Bella… dis-le tel que c'est… c'est la casquette_ Asshole.

 **Ma** casquette Abruti à présent. Mais je t'en ai acheté une pour la remplacer.

C'est mignon… nous avons les mêmes casquettes.

Ferme-la … putain.

 _ **Je me décidai à appeler Jethro qui est mécanicien. Il pourrait sûrement me donner une idée de ce qu'il se passait. Et après quelques minutes d'explications et d'imitation de bruits pour qu'il comprenne, il m'assura que ça pouvait attendre le lendemain, qu'il arrangerait ça lui-même.**_

 _Donc elle a appelé son chevalier en armure une fois de plus et il va venir sur son destrier et monter dans son camion de déménagement … pour venir la sauver._

Edward continua à lire l'arrivée de Stella/Bella. En réalité le camion était resté un bon moment à faire du bruit dans le quartier. Elle n'avait peut-être pas eu de bonne raison de ne pas l'éteindre. Dans l'histoire Stella avait enfermé les clés à l'intérieur de sa voiture, ce qui avait accidentellement déclenché l'alarme. Ce qui suivait c'était la recherche des clés de rechange cachées sous la voiture pendant que l'alarme retentissait.

 _ **Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir pendant combien de temps ça dura mais je pris soudain conscience de quelque chose. Il y avait deux grands pieds devant moi. De beaux pieds avec de beaux ongles, ces pieds semblaient appartenir à un homme. Pieds nus, sans chaussette ni sandale**_ _._

"De nouveau les pieds nus? Beaux pieds, beaux ongles? Aurait-elle un problème de fétichisme avec les pieds?"

 _ **A cet instant ma main se posa sur une petite boite. Je sortis de là-dessous et me relevai, tenant la petite boite dans ma main et faisant face au propriétaire des pieds. Il criait fort pour couvrir le bruit de l'alarme, en agitant ses mains pour accentuer son propos mais je ne comprenais simplement pas pourquoi il était aussi mécontent.**_

 _ **"Hey abruti! C'est quoi ce putain d'enfer que tu nous fais toi et ta putain de merde de voiture casse-baise?"**_

Edward écarquilla les yeux, la bouche bée, choquée.

Lui avait-il vraiment dit ça?

 _Je pense que ce sont tes mots exacts, oui._

 _Mais quel putain d'abruti tu as été!_

 _Oui et c'est un miracle qu'elle ne l'ait pas dit de suite. Ou qu'elle t'ait attaqué avec une bombe au poivre comme on l'aurait fait avec un assaillant lambda._

"Je pensais que c'était un mec! Un mal élevé qui se moque de déranger! Je ne savais pas que c'était une fille!"

 _Et je lui ai crié dessus. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi?_

 _ **Jamais dans ma vie personne n'avait craché sur moi autant d'insanités. J'étais stupéfaite. Mais ce n'était pas simplement l'attaque verbale qui me laissait sans voix. C'était aussi son visage, en colère et rouge avec une veine proéminente qui battait sur son front et ses yeux verts brillants qui jetaient des éclairs. Il avait l'air vicieux en gesticulant furieusement et crachant ses jurons.**_

Edward était stupéfait par ses mots. Il avait était conscient de sa veine qui battait, quelque fois elle ressortait. Et il était rouge aussi quand il était en colère et savait qu'il faisait des moulinets avec ses bras à l'occasion quand il était extrêmement agité. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il l'avait bouleversée autant et peut-être même effrayée en ce premier matin, avec son comportement et ses mots.

Au moins elle avait parlé dans un effort pour le remettre à sa place.

Il baissa la tête, plein de remord à son comportement ridicule, maintenant qu'il voyait la situation de son point de vue. Bon enfin du point de vue de Stella/Bella.

 _ **Les mots qui suivirent sortirent avec surprise à en juger l'écarquillement de ses yeux.**_

 _Quel éclat Cullen!_

 _ **"Putain de merde! Tu es une fille!"**_

 _ **"Oui, je suis une fille!" lui criai-je.**_

 _ **Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça avait de l'importance mais avec le vacarme de l'alarme qui continuait je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir clairement. Ou alors parce que ses mots suivants n'avaient pas plus de sens.**_

 _ **"Je ne me doutais pas que tu étais une fille! Comment étais-je supposé le savoir?"**_

 _Elle a dû penser que j'étais un malade mental! Je m'attendais à un gars mal élevé et au lieu de ça c'était une jolie jeune fille… avec de grands yeux bruns… qui me regardait… en rougissant et en haletant … ses lèvres formant un o de surprise…_

Edward fit une pause et il la revit dans ses souvenirs.

 _Hehoooo! Allez Cullen… tu es assis là fixant le vide. Tu lis ou quoi?_

Edward se reprit et retourna à l'écran.

 _ **Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, il criait et exigeait des réponses à des questions que je ne comprenais même pas. Je n'avais aucune réponse pour lui. J'étais trop distraite par la couleur inhabituelle de ses cheveux, son absurde beau visage avec des caractéristiques remarquables ainsi que son corps fin, dur et musclé, ses larges épaules, penché vers moi, sur moi, empiétant sur mon espace et essayant de me submerger par sa présence.**_

Un petit sourire surpris fit son apparition sur les lèvres d'Edward.

 _Tu étais en train de me dévisager! Je le savais! On faisait ça tous les deux. Tu ne l'as simplement pas réalisé et ça m'a pris aussi un peu de temps pour que je m'en aperçoive._

 _ **Et submergée je l'étais complètement.**_

 _Tu n'étais pas la seule… j'étais complètement ébranlé._

 _ **C'était le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vu…**_

 _Vraiment? Elle pense vraiment que je suis le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais vu? Elle ne le fait certainement pas. Ce doit être un trait de caractère de Stella qui décrit Ethan et ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Elle ne s'est jamais comportée avec moi comme les autres le font toujours. Et elle n'a jamais rien dit comme les autres le font… mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait? Est-elle ce genre de femme?_

Edward devait vraiment y réfléchir. En tenant compte de son expérience, les femmes pouvaient être classées en trois grands groupes : les chasseuses, les craintives, les intouchables.

Les premières étaient agressives. On pouvait les subdiviser en deux groupes : les dominantes et les prédatrices sexuelles. Les premières cherchaient la durée, un petit-ami voir un mari. Il fallait qu'il convienne, argent et physique. Edward les excluaient immédiatement. Comment pourraient-elles s'intéresser à lui sans rien vraiment connaître de lui? Elles le dégoûtaient.

Le deuxième sous-groupe c'était ses bimbos, celles qui lui faisaient savoir qu'elles étaient prêtes, désireuses et... euh… ouvertes… à la fois au propre au figuré… à sauter dans un lit avec lui. Elles étaient attirantes, confiantes et voulaient des relations sexuelles avec un homme tout aussi confiant. C'était des femmes excitées qui voulaient du sexe excitant avec un homme excitant. Généralement elles ne souciaient pas s'il avait quelque chose dans la tête tant qu'il avait un préservatif dans sa poche et une grosse bite dure à mettre en dessous. Elles ne recherchaient ni la conversation, ni un engagement, ce qui avait toujours très bien fonctionné pour lui. Bon… jusqu'à récemment.

Ensuite il y avait les craintives. Ce sont les femmes qui n'ont pas confiance en elles ou peut-être en lui et probablement à juste titre. Ou alors elles sont trop submergées par lui parce qu'elles sont silencieuses, d'habitude s'il leur dit quelque chose, elles l'évitent presque totalement. Et bien sûr il les laisse tranquilles plutôt que de s'imposer et d'essayer de cultiver quelque chose avec elles.

Le troisième groupe sont les intouchables, les femmes avec qui il n'y a rien à faire, au moins dans le sens sexuel parce que les contre-indications sont trop nombreuses. Les femmes mariées ou dans une relation, Edward ne veut pas servir de dépannage. Bien sûr Kate serait rentrée dans cette catégorie s'il avait su pour son mariage imminent. Ce groupe comprend aussi les collègues, les jeunes en dessous de l'âge légal et les plus âgées. Des liaisons avec des membres de ces groupes serait mal avisées, illégales… ou tout simplement malades.

Donc voilà les trois groupes.

 _Dans lequel penses-tu que Bella irait?_

Edward cligna des yeux à cette idée parasite, sortie de nulle part.

 _Hummmm…. Je ne sais vraiment pas._

 _Eh bien réfléchis! Elle défie ce classement. Elle n'est pas agressive, elle ne s'est pas jetée sur toi et ne le fera probablement pas. Elle n'est certainement pas une bimbo. Mais elle n'est pas vraiment timide… elle rougit adorablement ce qui pourrait indiquer qu'elle l'est, timide, mais encore elle peut dire ce qu'elle pense, te jeter une casquette et te remettre en place si l'occasion se présente. Elle n'a jamais été mariée, n'est pas dans une relation et elle n'est pas l'une de tes collègues. Elle n'est pas si jeune et elle n'est définitivement pas trop vieille._

 _Ouais… et alors?_

 _Alors peut-être qu'elle est parfaite._

 _Ouais… je veux dire, NON! Non! Non, non, non, non, non… elle appartient simplement au groupe numéro quatre!_

 _C'est un très petit groupe ça. Une seule personne? Juste Bella?_

 _Tu sais quoi? Je vais simplement continuer à lire à présent._

 _ **Il était presque nu, à toutes fins utiles. Il n'était pas seulement pieds nus, il l'était aussi jusqu'à la taille presque de la taille aux pieds… il portait un pantalon soyeux qui ne dissimulait rien de son état d'excitation… il aurait tout aussi bien pu être transparent car il n'arrivait à rien cacher.**_

 _D'accord j'admettrais cela. C'est difficile de cacher cette chose, érection ou pas. Mais je n'étais pas nu… je ne suis pas un fou furieux, pas un pervers. Je n'y peux rien si mon cerveau était trop saturé pour s'occuper de mon joystick._

 _ **J'étais complètement perdue, n'ayant jamais été confrontée à une situation de ce genre.**_

 _Oui, j'étais complètement perdu aussi. Ce n'est pas une de mes habitudes de me promener dehors en pyjama et d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec des gens que je ne connais pas._

 _ **La combinaison entre sa voix hurlante et sa tirade méchante, sa beauté sauvage et son érection évidente, la cacophonie de cette alarme, tout ça m'énervait et me gênait comme jamais je ne l'avais été.**_

Edward se recula un peu fermant les yeux aux images. Il se massa les tempes avec les doigts d'une main.

 _Je sais… je souhaiterais pouvoir reprendre ma tirade. C'était horrible._

Après un moment il soupira et continua la torture.

 _ **Mon rougissement intense ne servit qu'à aggraver tout ça. Et pourtant je réussis à parler, je ressentis le besoin de me reprendre mais je dus crier aussi pour me faire entendre.**_

"Allez vas-y Bella, donne-moi ce que je mérite."

 _Euh… merci?_ Ses sourcils bougèrent ensemble. _Je suppose._

 _ **Je n'avais jamais vu rien de pareil.**_

 _Attends…_

 _Quoi?_

 _Du tout?_

Il fronça les sourcils.

 _Elle n'a jamais vu quelque chose comme ça… une érection?_ Son froncement s'accentua encore. Elle a rougi comme une folle après tout.

 _Etait-elle sérieuse?_

Il relut ses mots, décidant qu'elle parlait de toute cette situation surréaliste… un fou furieux courant dans le voisinage en pantalon de pyjama, crachant des insanités et avec une sympathique érection.

 _Ouais … ce n'est pas si courant. Peu importe qu'elle ait dit qu'elle n'ait rien vu de semblable auparavant. Cette merde n'arrive pas tous les jours._

Merci mon dieu… _tu aurais pu être condamné pour attentat à la pudeur et tes parents t'ont mieux élevé que ça._

 _ **Et je réalisai combien c'était inapproprié de ma part de regarder cette partie intime donc je me forçai à me tourner vers son visage, le fixant dans les yeux, rouge comme une betterave.**_

 _Tu étais un adversaire horrible et arrogant, la pauvre. Et tu te réjouissais de sa gêne… admets-le. C'était juste cruel!_

 _Elle avait les yeux sur ma bite! Je pensais qu'elle allait continuer sa tirade ou faire un commentaire suggestif sur mon état!_

 _Mais non elle ne l'a pas fait._

 _Non… les femmes que je fréquente auraient fait un commentaire salace. Elles n'auraient certainement pas rougi comme si elles n'avaient jamais vu ça, toutes ont déjà vu ça. Elle, elle est discrète et c'est une qualité plutôt fascinante chez elle … elle n'est pas comme les autres._

 _Elle ne fait jamais ce que tu attends qu'elle fasse._

 _Non jamais, elle très difficile à comprendre._

 _Bon maintenant tu la comprends. Peut-être que tu vas t'améliorer._

 _J'essaie._

 _ **Ses yeux verts flamboyants changèrent, ce fut léger et fugitif mais je le vis quand même. La colère vacilla pour seulement une fraction de seconde vers une incertitude plus calme. Et puis l'incendie reprit encore plus fort.**_

 _Je ne comprenais pas sa détresse évidente. On m'avait déjà engueulé mais aucune femme n'avait jamais rougi de colère contre moi comme ça avant. Et à un moment donné je me suis senti mal pour elle… Je réalisai que je m'étais trompé, que je l'avais mal jugée. Et puis je me sentis gêné et en colère contre moi-même… Je me retrouvais encore plus sur la défensive et le lui faisait payer._

 _ **Il recommença à crier à nouveau mais mon attention alla vers une fenêtre dans la rue et capta un mouvement. Une belle femme enveloppée dans un drap de lit nous fusilla du regard. Elle avait la peau ivoire et une crinière de cheveux roux ardents, il était évident qu'elle attendait qu'il revienne. Je compris soudain la raison de son excitation et sa colère due à mon interruption, même si ça avait été involontaire de ma part.**_

 **"** Oh mais c'est pas vrai! Je n'arrivais même pas à me souvenir de son nom! Je n'étais pas excité à cause d'elle! Je l'étais à cause de t…!"

Edward ferma sa bouche. Il se redressa les yeux écarquillés et figé.

Un instant plus tard il se leva en prenant sa tasse, alla dans la cuisine et jeta le reste du café froid dans l'évier. Il ouvrit un placard et prit un gros verre taillé. Il alla dans un autre placard et en sortit du bourbon et s'en versa une rasade. Peut-être un peu plus.

Il était là dans la cuisine, appuyé contre le comptoir en granit regardant le liquide ambré qu'il faisait tourbillonner dans son verre.

 _Tu cherches un peu de courage dans ton verre Cullen? Tu as peur de quelque chose?_

Il leva les yeux en portant le verre à ses lèvres, captant les senteurs de caramel et de vanille avant que l'élégante douceur fumée caresse sa langue.

Après quelques instants il se ressaisit et retourna sur le canapé prêt à continuer à lire la version de l'altercation devant son nouveau chez elle.

 _ **"Quel est mon problème?" cracha-t-il. "Ta voiture et toi êtes mon problème. Arrête cette foutue alarme!"**_

 _ **"Tu penses que j'ai fait ça exprès? " criai-je consternée, en commençant à jouer sur la boite pour essayer de l'ouvrir et récupérer ma clé de secours.**_

 _ **"Je me demande à quoi diable tu pensais!" cria-t-il en réponse.**_

 _ **Mes yeux se tournèrent vers lui avec colère, la clé momentanément oubliée.**_

 _ **"Ma clé est enfermée à l'intérieur! Je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Tu penses que ça me plait t'entendre ça? Tu crois que ça me plait de rester là, à t'entendre hurler? Tu es un idiot! Tu es… tu es…"**_

 _ **L'inspiration me vient brusquement.**_

 _ **Je portais toujours la casquette de base-ball, une idiote de casquette pour blaguer, avec le mot**_ **Asshole** _ **brodé dessus.**_

 _Oh mon dieu. Dites-moi qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. S'il vous plait dites-le-moi._

Edward commençait à s'inquiéter, sachant sans aucun doute où cela allait les mener. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en aller il ne pouvait pas ne pas lire. Ses mots étaient comme un rouleau compresseur, fonçant sur lui et l'entrainant dans un univers parallèle ou du moins dans sa version de cet univers.

 _ **Je l'avais mise sur ma tête pour retenir mes cheveux avant de sortir de la voiture. C'était probablement pour ça que ce braillard avait été surpris de constater que j'étais une fille. Peut-être que s'il avait su que j'étais une fille il ne se serait pas mis dans cet état. Comme si tous ces jurons vers un parfait étranger étaient acceptables pour un homme. Evidemment ça n'avait pas d'importance que je sois une femme parce qu'à aucun moment il ne s'était excusé.**_

 _Edward grimaça. Il ne s'était pas excusé avant dimanche… ou peut-être lundi._

 _ **Je retirai la casquette de sur ma tête et pour une raison inconnue, pensai une seconde à le frapper avec.**_

 _Putain. de. Vie. Elle va le faire._

 _ **A la place je l'accrochai sur son membre en érection, proéminent et offert, en criant pour couvrir le vacarme de l'alarme.**_

 _Ouaip elle l'a fait, tout juste. Sur mon membre en érection offert? Il fronça les sourcils en regardant cette phrase sur l'écran. Sa bite était passée d'impressionnante à offerte en pas du tout longtemps._

 _ **"Tu es un connard absolu!" crachai-je finalement, me sentant victorieuse… juste pour un instant."**_

"Je le suis et tu le sais."

 _ **Mais je fus ensuite immédiatement mortifiée de me rabaisser à son niveau. J'étais encore plus horrifiée et gênée de ce que j'avais fait avec la casquette. J'avais envahi à mon tour sa partie la plus intime, en suspendant cette casquette à son excitation comme si j'avais le droit de le toucher à cet endroit bien que ce soit avec la casquette et pas avec ma main.**_

Edward gémit tandis qu'un petit frisson d'électricité parcourut son corps. Mais il se dissipa rapidement. Il reprit son verre de bourbon, espérant que cela l'aiderait.

 _Tu ne te rabaisses pas c'est moi qui t'ai entrainée là._

 _ **Je voulais disparaitre.**_

 _ **Je regardai son visage et je vis qu'il était aussi choqué que moi.**_

 _ **"Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies… suspendu ta casquette à ma …"**_

 _ **"Moi non plus!" l'interrompis-je de peur qu'il puisse choisir un mot qui allait sûrement finir de me tuer.**_

 _Je ne t'aurais probablement pas tuée mais tu aurais sûrement rougi. Et te serais évanouie._

 _ **"Je suis désolée d'avoir interrompu les choses pour vous ce matin! Evidemment tu étais occupé… avec … ça!" Je montrai la casquette, "et elle" je fis signe vers la fenêtre vide en face.**_

 _ **Il restait là, me regardant bouche ouverte.**_

 _ **Mon rougissement était accablant. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi embarrassée, bouleversée, aussi mal de toute ma vie.**_

 _Je me sentais exactement comme ça moi aussi. Et j'étais en colère. Contre tout. Y compris moi-même et mon indécence._

 _ **J'ai fui, laissant tomber ma petite boite avec ma clé de rechange et laissant toutes mes affaires là, en courant me réfugier dans la maison. Je ne me suis plus occupée de l'alarme. Je ne voulais rien de plus que disparaitre de sa vue et ne jamais le revoir.**_

 _Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais supposé faire. La poursuivre pour m'excuser? J'étais tellement humilié par tout ça et mes réactions. En même temps tu n'allais pas me répondre et revenir pour continuer comme ça. Tu ne voulais plus me revoir._

 _ **Mais bien sûr que je le reverrai.**_

Edward grogna légèrement. Ils s'étaient vus tous les autres jours, sauf le mardi, depuis son arrivée.

 _ **Je m'étais assise par terre juste derrière la porte d'entrée jusqu'à ce que ma voiture se taise enfin. Peut-être la batterie s'était déchargée… Ou le connard presque nu avait trouvé la clé que j'avais laissée dans la petite boite et avait appuyé sur le bouton, nous sortant de notre misère. Je partis dans le salon et me cachai dans l'ombre tandis qu'il s'éloignait lentement vers chez lui. La route était rugueuse et c'était évidemment douloureux pour ses pieds nus, quelque que soit la douleur, il la méritait sûrement.**_

 _Ça y est, elle m'épie! Je le savais! J'ai senti son regard dans mon dos!_

Edward secoua la tête. Et il commença à rire un peu parce que, vraiment, c'était tellement risible. Toute cette matinée avait été si farfelue… une blague cosmique moche et de loin supérieure à tout, même Emmett McCarty ne pouvait envisager d'en faire une pareille.

Il grimaça en commençant à lire ce qui suivait.

 _ **Sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et une magnifique femme avec des cheveux roux flamboyant apparut. Elle était habillée et vu comment, on pouvait comprendre qu'elle était dans sa tenue de la soirée de la veille. Elle claqua la porte et commença à marcher rapidement dans la rue sur ses très hauts talons.**_

 _Je sais… je sais… La rousse méritait mieux, elles méritaient toutes mieux bien qu'elles le sachent ou pas à ce moment-là._

 _ **Je bougeai pour me rapprocher un peu, curieuse de voir ce qui allait se passer entre eux. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'entrouvris la fenêtre pour pouvoir entendre.**_

 _Epier et écouter maintenant. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris?_

 _ **Il l'appela du milieu de route et elle se tourna vers lui en colère. Il ne se souvenait pas bien de son prénom. Elle avait passé la nuit dans son lit et lui ne connaissait pas son nom.**_

 _Je sais … que puis-je dire? J'étais un connard complet. Je le sais. Mon modus operandi commençait à tomber en lambeaux. Et tu peux en témoigner._

Edward sirotait son bourbon en continuant à lire son comportement embarrassant lié au départ de la rousse.

 _ **Une puissance supérieure, le Karma peut-être, avait maintenant décidé de ruiner sa matinée… encore un peu plus. Il alla vers la porte d'entrée et fut incapable de l'ouvrir. Il commença à taper dessus en criant furieusement, en jurant et en agitant ses bras. Il tapa dans la porte avec son pied nu, puis il se mit à le masser, regrettant probablement son geste.**_

 _Enfantin et caricatural. Comme dans les dessins animés._

 _ **Je l'épiai, cachée dans mon salon, tandis qu'il traversait le parterre de rosiers pour atteindre sa fenêtre. Mais la fenêtre était fermée. Il regarda vers le haut, l'étage était trop loin. Il fit le tour pour sans doute trouver un autre moyen de rentrer chez lui.**_

 _ **Je sortis rapidement pour aller à ma voiture, surprise de retrouver mes clés, le sac et le carton que j'avais sortis et ma casquette posée sur le siège du conducteur de ma voiture redevenue silencieuse. Je pris le sac et le carton et les amenait à l'intérieur avec la casquette qu'il avait laissée sur le siège.**_

 _Je ne pouvais pas vraiment laisser ton camion allumé avec la portière ouverte alors je l'ai éteint. Et j'ai rendu ta casquette. Je me suis dit que ton vieux camion était en sécurité. Qui volerait un Chevrolet mourant?_

 _ **En faisant demi-tour pour faire un second voyage, j'ouvris la bouche et faillis m'évanouir. Debout devant ma porte c'était lui, le même jeune homme beau et en colère. Maintenant il était furieux, encore plus qu'avant et c'était moi qui était visée.**_

 _Bien sûr que j'étais furieux. J'avais été un idiot et le destin était en train de me botter le cul. Et évidemment la seule personne qui avait une échelle c'était toi. Pourquoi ça? Quoi de mieux qu'un bon retour sur la scène du crime pour apporter la preuve de ta totale idiotie avec tes écorchures et tes égratignures partout sur le corps._

 _Tu as bien dû te moquer de moi. Et cette pensée m'a énervé encore davantage._

 _ **Son corps parfait était maintenant recouvert de coupures et d'égratignures, son pantalon déchiré, ses pieds boueux et il saignait. On aurait dit un animal sauvage blessé, sombre et dangereux, respirant difficilement. Il semblait tendu, prêt à attaquer. J'attendais qu'il me saute dessus d'un instant à l'autre.**_

 _Seigneur… tu me décris comme une sorte de prédateur assoiffé de sang._

 _ **"Que t'est-il arrivé?" demandai-je prudemment.**_

 _ **La question sembla le prendre au dépourvu. Sa voix était si basse quand il grogna finalement une réponse.**_

 _Je grogne? Je grogne? J'ai fait ça?_

 _ **"C'est toi qui est arrivée. Toi et ta satanée voiture!" Ses paroles se déversèrent comme un torrent de colère. "Tu es venue ici troubler la paix, rendant ma matinée infernale, la faisant passer du cauchemar à l'enfer!"**_

Edward n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait été aussi fou. C'était bien ce qu'il avait fait et il avait essayé de le lui mettre sur le dos.

Et puis il s'arrêta se rappelant ses mots après cette dernière tirade. Elle ne l'avait pas écrit mais il se les rappelait vraiment.

"C'est sûrement une hyperbole."

Il renifla… puis il rit à voix haute car qui réagit de cette façon face à un étranger dingue? Elle est différente c'est vrai. Il ne connait personne comme elle : une surprise constante. Son esprit ne travaille pas comme ceux des autres.

 _ **J'étais stupéfaite et perplexe. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas pu rentrer chez lui en passant par derrière et il n'avait réussi qu'à se faire mal. Mais devait-il m'en blâmer pour autant? Il ne pensait quand même pas que j'avais ruiné sa matinée à dessein. Ne réalisait-il pas que ce n'était pas la matinée que j'avais espérée?**_

Edward sourit à ces mots. Oui je suppose que non.

 _ **"J'ai besoin de ton échelle!" C'était un ordre pas une demande. Et ça m'exaspéra car je n'avais pas d'échelle. "Elle est dans ton garage, tes prédécesseurs l'on laissée là. J'en ai besoin. Maintenant!"**_

 _Tu as vraiment de bonnes manières, crétin._

 _ **Sans rien dire d'autre il se dirigea vers le portail du garage. Je rentrai et traversai la maison pour lui ouvrir me demandant ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais refusé.**_

 _ **Pendant que le portail se relevait je l'observai, debout au soleil, féroce et défiguré par la colère, blessé mais encore parfaitement beau.**_

 _Non Bella… pas parfaitement beau… parfaitement affreux._

 _ **Il prit l'échelle et sortit du garage, les muscles de son dos se tendant tandis qu'il portait l'échelle.**_

 _ **"Ne ferme pas!" commanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule en s'éloignant.**_

 _Comment a-t-elle fait pour me supporter? J'ai été parfaitement imbuvable avec elle._

 _Tu as été une bite avec une bite._

 _Ouais. J'en suis bien conscient et tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler._

 _ **Je repartis vers ma voiture continuant à décharger. Je récupérai la casquette sachant qu'il fallait que je la remette dans la boite à gant de la voiture.**_

 _ **Et quand je ressortis, je le vis revenir. Je m'arrêtai, la casquette à la main alors qu'il s'approchait de la maison, avec l'échelle, son torse musclé montant et descendant. Il me regarda en rentrant dans le garage pour y ranger l'échelle. Puis il fit demi-tour et sans un mot il partit : pas de merci, ni d'excuse, ni de présentation, ni de plaisanterie. Rien du tout.**_

 _Je sais… putain d'idiot j'ai été. Je pensais que si je gardais ma grande gueule fermée ça m'éviterait de dire autre chose de stupide. Ma mère me giflerait si elle savait quel salaud j'avais été avec cette fille, sans le savoir. Elle m'a élevé mieux que ça._

 _ **Je restais là stupéfaite mais là il fallait que je réagisse. Je lui jetai la casquette alors qu'il s'éloignait, le frappant entre les omoplates.**_

Edward sourit légèrement en pensant à ces petits pas rapides qu'il avait entendus derrière lui. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour revoir le replay de cette scène. Il la féliciterait pour cette action maintenant.

 _ **Il se retourna et me regarda surpris alors que je laissais ma colère prendre le dessus.**_

 _ **"Puisqu'elle te convient si bien tu n'as qu'à la garder, connard!"**_

 _ **Sur ce je fermai le portail et me retirai dans la maison le laissant méditer.**_

C'était un moment décisif même si Edward ne l'avait pas su. Mais cette image était restée claire pour lui.

Elle avait été absolument magnifique dans sa fureur quand il s'était retourné pour la voir. Elle respirait vite, sa poitrine montait et descendait, inspirant de colère. Ses yeux étaient noirs et brillants et ses joues rouges. Des mèches de cheveux encadraient son petit minois en forme de cœur mais furieux. Elle avait essayé de le remettre à sa place avec cette courte phrase. Et après avoir obtenu le dernier mot, elle s'était retournée et était rentrée chez elle, refermant la porte sur lui et sur toute communication.

 _Elle était magnifique._

 _Intelligente._

 _Et complétement perdue._

Il était resté devant son allée pendant quelques longues minutes, dérouté par cette tempête qu'il avait créée sans aucune bonne raison. Lui qui se piquait toujours d'être intelligent et sous contrôle et pourtant elle l'avait fait se sentir comme si tout cela n'existait plus, personne ne lui avait jamais ressentir ça auparavant.

 _ **Plus tard dans l'après-midi, j'étais devant chez moi. Je vis le même jeune homme plus calme cette fois. Il apparut fraichement douché et portant des vêtements propres. Je ne voulais pas paraitre intéressée après le désastre du matin alors je l'ignorais autant que possible.**_

Un petit sourire glissa sur les lèvres d'Edward en lisant.

"Allez, tu sais que tu veux m'espionner Bella."

 _ **Mais ça devint impossible quelques instants plus tard quand un moteur se mit à rugir. Je refusais de tourner la tête quand j'entendis le ronronnement du moteur je savais qu'il me défiait, qu'il attendait que je me tourne et que je regarde. Alors je l'ai fait.**_

Edward rigola. "Je te défies hein?"

 _ **La décapotable noire était comme lui… puissante, séductrice, inquiétante.**_

"Inquiétante?" _Puissante et séductrice ça me parait bien mais inquiétante? J'espère que tu ne penses plus que je suis inquiétant? Je t'ai ramené saine et sauve jusque devant ta porte. Rien d'inquiétant en cela… sauf ta possible gueule de bois demain… enfin… aujourd'hui._

 _ **Il était assis derrière le volant, calme et arrogant portant des lunettes de soleil et accélérant une fois de plus.**_

Il se frotta la mâchoire.

 _Ouais malheureusement, calme et arrogant est devenu une seconde nature et tu as tendance à frapper directement là où ça me fait mal._

 _ **Il me fixait, le coin de la bouche relevé, formant un petit sourire en coin puis tout à coup il posa la casquette**_ **Asshole** _ **sur sa tête.**_

 _Tu m'as appelé ainsi alors j'ai pensé que je le méritais. Tu avais raison après tout._

 _ **Son sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il me saluait avec deux doigts longs et gracieux.**_

 _Tu méritais bien que je te salue après tout ce que je t'avais fait subir. Et ton expression surprise et indignée était inestimable, je dois l'avouer. Et comme l'idiot que je suis j'étais parti pour aller t'acheter une casquette_ Bitch.

Edward gémit. Il pouvait à peine attendre pour savoir ce qu'elle avait pensé de cet épisode.

 _Dans tout cela il y avait quand même de l'humour, je ne suis pas sûr que tu l'aies vu sur le moment et je ne peux pas t'en blâmer._

 _ **La voiture s'éloigna en rugissant et j'étais sûre de trois choses. D'abord mon voisin était un beau connard. Ensuite il y avait une partie de lui, et je ne savais pas laquelle, qui semblait aimer être un beau connard. Et pour finir après avoir aperçu sa plaque d'immatriculation je savais que le beau connard s'appelait ETHAN C.**_

 _Ou Edward Cullen, abruti de grande envergure._

…

 _ **Note de l'auteur : Ça y est vous l'avez… une rencontre très peu aimable entre Stella et bien sûr, Ethan. Merci d'avoir lu. –bellybeans.**_

oOoOoOoOo

 _Quoi?_

"Où est la suite?" demanda Edward à voix haute.

Il regarda l'écran, perdu. Il avait atteint la fin de la page. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il déplaça la souris pour revenir en haut de la page. C'était le premier chapitre réalisa-t-il. Mais où était le chapitre suivant? Comment se continuait l'histoire? En fait c'était la seule chose importante qu'il voulait savoir. Elle avait écrit sur le samedi mais le dimanche, le lundi et le reste de la semaine?

Il retourna au titre de la page, celle où il y avait la bannière. Au-dessus de la bannière il y avait le titre, le nom de l'auteur et le nombre des commentaires. En dessous il y avait le sommaire avec une liste des personnages. Ensuite le mot chapitres et on ne voyait que le numéro un et à côté le mot Complète et c'était non. En dessous il y avait la date de la publication et la date du dernier chapitre posté. Elles étaient identiques : le 31 août.

 _C'était mercredi… il y a trois jours… le jour où je suis rentré de Chicago. Elle a écrit une histoire sur moi au bout de cinq jours?_

 _Non elle a écrit une histoire après un matin… ce premier matin. Evidemment c'était toute l'inspiration qu'elle pouvait gérer._

"Alors quoi? C'est tout jusqu'à ce qu'elle poste le chapitre suivant?" demanda-t-il à son écran. Qui resta muet.

Il fit défiler la page, regardant les bannières et lisant les sommaires et les statistiques de ses quelques autres histoires. Elles étaient toutes terminées. Il se demandant si d'autres étaient basées sur des voisins ou des amis. Peut-être y avait-il une histoire consacrée à Jake là-dedans qui sait? Il pourrait y revenir et la lire une autre fois.

Edward regarda l'horloge. Il était deux heures et demie. Il finit le bourbon et puis s'assit pour pouvoir étirer ses jambes, les pieds sur le pouf, un coude posé sur l'accoudoir, en tenant son front dans sa main, se massant les tempes du bout des doigts.

C'était difficile de savoir comment il se sentait à propos de tout cela. Il n'était pas en colère comme au début. Là encore il n'était pas trop heureux que des lecteurs puissent lire des choses au sujet de sa bite. Il essayait de se concentrer sur le fait qu'elle avait écrit ce chapitre il y avait quelques jours et qu'ils avaient quand même réussi à avancer, certes avec hésitation, vers quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amitié. Cependant elle continuait toujours à le déconcerter. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre idée qu'elle écrivait sur lui et c'était clairement la raison pour laquelle elle lui avait dit que ce qu'elle écrivait était confidentiel.

Pour sa défense elle n'avait fait que rapporter ce qu'il s'était passé et il ne pouvait pas être offensé. Elle avait expliqué ses sentiments mais ils étaient justifiés au vu de circonstances. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas utilisé les vrais noms. Même chose pour la plaque d'immatriculation, beaucoup de personnes avaient une plaque personnalisée.

L'inspiration devait bien venir de quelque part. Edward savait que c'était un fait bien connu que les écrivains écrivaient bien mieux sur ce qu'ils connaissaient ou s'ils avait soigneusement fait des recherches. Bien sûr Bella avait vécu cette situation et avait géré son comportement. Mais la vérité c'était que ces circonstances étaient si bizarres qu'elles pouvaient retenir l'attention du lecteur. Bella n'était pas idiote.

Il revint en haut de la page et cliqua sur le lien pour lire quelques commentaires qu'elle avait reçus. Juste par curiosité. Il y en avait trente-deux au total. Avant qu'il en ait lu la moitié il vit qu'il avait raison : les lecteurs pensait qu'Ethan était un âne et ils avaient aimé la chose avec la casquette, un porte-manteau en quelque sorte.

 _Fanputainfictiontastique_

 _Dommage que tu ne puisses pas réécrire la vraie vie comme tu le souhaiterais._

 _D'accord._

 _C'est peut-être pourquoi tu écris sur la vraie vie dans une histoire! Tu peux revivre les scènes que tu n'aimes pas et changer le cours de l'action._

Edward se rassit brusquement posant ses pieds sur le sol. "… tu vas pouvoir orienter la suite de l'action…" murmura-t-il lentement en retournant ses mots dans son esprit, en levant une main pour frotter pensivement sa mâchoire un peu râpeuse. Il se pencha en avant lentement pour poser son verre vide et croisa ses bras sur ses genoux en fixant … ses pensées.

Après quelques instants il cligna des yeux puis centra l'ordinateur sur le pouf. Il retourna au chapitre un et fit défiler la page. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux sauvages. Sa main droite retourna à l'ordinateur et il cliqua sur le bouton commentaire.

…

Weird : bizarre


	26. Discussions et analyses

… **CHAPITRE 26 …**

 _ **Discussions et analyses**_

Lorsque Bella eut fermé et verrouillé la porte tard ce vendredi soir, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Elle regarda, par le judas de sa porte d'entrée, Edward Cullen qui s'éloignait. Il leva la tête vers le ciel brièvement comme pour regarder les étoiles. Sa veste en cuir toujours posée sur son épaule. Elle le regarda ouvrir la portière du conducteur et rentrer dans sa voiture. La voiture démarra et quitta le bord du trottoir, reprit la rue puis son allée et rentra au garage. Le portail descendit et Bella quitta finalement sa porte d'entrée avec un petit soupir.

Et elle se retourna.

Et souffla.

Elle avait complétement oublié qu'elle avait une invitée.

 _Oups!_

Angela était assise au bout du canapé dans le salon de Bella. Ses sandales, son sac et son porte-monnaie et son petit sac fourre-tout noir gisaient sur le sol à côté d'elle. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de ses genoux, les enlaçant étroitement. Elle scrutait Bella par-dessus ses lunettes et souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, les sourcils arqués.

 _Merde!_

"Quoi?" demanda Bella sentant la rougeur de l'embarras sur son visage.

"Rien," répondit Angela en haussant les épaules mais son sourire s'agrandit… comme si c'était encore possible.

"Bon alors pourquoi tu me fais ce regard?" demanda Bella sur la défensive.

"Pourquoi toi, tu le regardes comme ça?" répondit Angela en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte. Un sourcil toujours en l'air et son sourire se transforma en celui d'une gargouille grimaçante.

 _Prise en flagrant délit!_

Bella essaya de nier. "Quel regard? A travers le judas? Je ne peux pas regarder pour m'assurer qu'il rentrait chez lui?"

 _Est-ce que tu crois que c'est crédible?_

L'éclat de rire d'Angela n'était pas du tout gênant.

 _Bon… ça n'était pas du tout crédible._

"Oh Bella tu es trop drôle! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'espionner pas vrai? Il nous a ramenées, très bien. Maintenant tu te préoccupes de savoir si oui ou non il peut traverser la rue?" Elle avait une étincelle dans les yeux. "Je ne te crois pas ma chère. Ce n'est pas la voisine amicale qui l'espionne par le judas. Mais bon je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir… Edward Cullen le mérite certainement. Il est si beau que ça n'est pas naturel."

"Tu veux une bouteille d'eau?" demanda Bella en s'éloignant vers la cuisine pour essayer de faire changer le sujet de la conversation. Elle voulait empêcher Angela de faire des commentaires sur la vue de dos d'Edward Cullen."

"Bien sûr, l'eau est probablement une bonne idée après toutes ces boissons," répondit Angela en se levant pour se trainer jusqu'à la cuisine.

Bella fit passer sa bouteille par-dessus le comptoir. Puis elle alla fouiller dans un placard pour en sortir de l'aDviL elle sentait les yeux d'Angela sur son dos. "Edward a suggéré que nous en prenions deux," dit-elle en ouvrant le flacon. "Nous nous sentirons probablement mieux demain matin si nous le faisons."

"Bonne idée," Angela hocha la tête en prenant les deux comprimés que Bella lui tendait et les avala avec un peu d'eau.

"Tu sais, il n'est pas du tout comme je m'y attendais," admit Angela en rebouchant sa bouteille. "J'ai pensé que nous allions dîner avec M. l'Excité du Pantalon ce soir mais il était amical, drôle, poli et très normal, tu sais. Pas imbu de lui-même. Aucune sorte d'arrogance. J'attendais désespérément que ça fasse surface mais non. Il n'était ni Abruti, ni Prédateur, ni Homme à femmes… juste un gars sympa… un gars sympa et vraiment séduisant."

"Ouais il est terriblement beau et il peut être vraiment sympa… quand il n'est pas énervé," convint Bella les yeux fixés sur sa bouteille d'eau, essuyant la condensation lentement avec ses doigts.

Angela rigola. "Eh bien j'espère qu'il a fini d'hurler. Je suis sûre que tu l'as complètement perturbé la semaine dernière, il me parait être un type qui aime tout contrôler."

"Tu as probablement raison…il ne serait pas couronné de succès dans ses entreprises commerciales si ça n'était pas le cas."

Angela acquiesça et agita un bras pour que Bella la suive dans le salon. "Viens là Bella, trainons encore un peu avant d'aller nous coucher. Je veux être sûre que ma tête va bien avant de m'allonger. Et en même temps nous pouvons parler de cette soirée."

 _Oh … formidable._

Bella la suivit en hésitant, s'assit de l'autre côté de la table basse face à aux yeux perspicaces d'Angela. Elle soupira, ça pouvait devenir très pénible.

"Est-ce que tu t'es bien amusée ce soir?" demanda Angela en se détendant de l'autre côté du canapé.

Bella ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. "Ça n'a pas du tout été la soirée à laquelle je m'attendais mais on s'est bien amusées pas vrai?"

Le sourire d'Angela s'agrandit en regardant sa meilleure amie. "C'était hilarant. Ces gars sont vraiment très drôles."

Bella commença à rire. "Je ne pourrai plus jamais écouter des mariachis sans avoir cette image de l'expression sur le visage d'Emmett ou sans entendre les éclats de rire d'Edward."

Angela hocha la tête. "Edward semblait tout à fait ravi par cette farce. Je pense qu'il a été vraiment impressionné que tu leur aies dit que c'était le trentième anniversaire d'Emmett. Comment avez-vous orchestré cela avec Edward? Je n'ai rien vu…"

"Edward a tapé un texto et me l'a montré sous la table, ça disait _"Je dois une farce à Em. Une aubade mariachi peut-être?"_ Emmett venait de dire combien les mariachis l'énervait et j'en ai presque ri à voix haute. Alors quand j'ai pris le bipeur pour le rendre à la réception j'ai cherché notre serveuse, je ne savais pas que c'était la fille du propriétaire et qu'ils connaissaient Emmett…"

Angela secoua la tête en riant. "C'était impayable. Alors tu as été contente de te joindre à eux."

"Incontestablement, bien que j'ai été un peu paniquée quand tu l'as suggéré. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était m'imposer dans un rendez-vous arrangé pour Edward. Mais quand Jasper s'est présenté j'ai finalement compris pourquoi Emmett ne faisait que répéter que ce serait une bonne soirée et que nous devions aller avec eux. Quel soulagement ça a été!"

Angela sourit. "Je pense qu'Edward a été soulagé aussi. Tu as vu comment il s'est étranglé avec sa bière quand j'ai mentionné son rendez-vous."

"Oh Angela! C'était démoniaque! Le pauvre il a toussé pendant cinq bonnes minutes!"

Angela sourit fièrement. "Ouais je pense qu'il a eu un moment de panique. Et quand Emmett a expliqué pourquoi il lui avait pris ce rendez-vous… à cause de son indisponibilité due à ses activités habituelles le week-end… on aurait dit qu'il allait se jeter sur lui à travers la table pour le faire taire. Je pense qu'il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation."

"Oui j'ai remarqué ça aussi. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont pu se dire quand ils sont allés au bar pour la téquila…" songea Bella à voix haute.

Angela haussa les épaules. "Je pense qu'il lui a dit de fermer sa gueule. Peut-être il lui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que tu le voies comme ça. Ça me semble bien être la direction vers laquelle il se dirige non? Je veux dire… apparemment tu as vu le côté sauvage de la vie d'Edward mais finalement il semblerait, avec les conversations qu'on a eues avec lui, qu'il essaie de changer."

"Pour une raison quelconque… " murmura Bella.

Angela haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois. "Il peut y avoir tout un tas de raisons. Et tu sais quoi? Peut-être que tu es l'une d'elles."

"J'en doute vraiment." La bouche de Bella se tordit en une petite grimace. "Tu n'as pas vu les femmes avec qui il sort. Elles sont magnifiques, les deux que j'aies vues ressemblaient à des mannequins."

"Bella tu te vois beaucoup trop négativement, c'en est ridicule! En même temps je pensais que ces filles étaient des bimbos. Maintenant tu les appellent _femmes_?" demanda Angela avec un sourire.

Bella rit et prit une gorgée d'eau. "Sa sœur les a traitées de sales trainées."

Angela rit. "Et elle le connait mieux que toi, alors elle a probablement raison."

Ensuite la voix d'Angela s'adoucit. "Quoi qu'il en soit il est à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre maintenant. Je veux dire il t'a fait ce commentaire en disant qu'il est un âne mais qu'il essaie de changer pour l'être moins. Ça doit bien signifier quelque chose."

Bella opina faiblement et elle regarda son amie.

"Il l'a redit ce soir pendant que tu parlais avec Emmett et Jasper. Il jouait avec sa sœur sur _Words With Friends_. Il avait joué 'derrière' et elle a joué 'ass' au coup d'après. Elle lui a aussi envoyé un message… encore le mot 'ass' parce que c'est lui qui a gagné. J'ai plaisanté en disant qu'elle insistait pour dire qu'il était un âne et il l'a répété à nouveau… qu'il essayait vraiment de l'être moins."

"Et qu'as-tu répondu?"

"Eh bien, il avait l'air tellement sincère et désolé et… je ne sais pas… vulnérable peut-être? Je lui ai dit qu'il y arrivait. Je lui ai dit que ma salle de classe était géniale avec les posters qu'il m'avait amenés et que j'appréciais ses efforts… et que c'est quelque chose que ferait un bon ami pas un âne."

"Et comment a-t-il réagi?"

"Il a souri et a semblé soulagé."

"Eh bien il veut, peut-être que tu le voies positivement, peut-être que tu l'intéresses B. Quand le bipeur s'est manifesté et que tu as plaisanté en disant que nous allions partir il a semblé être surpris. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on parte."

Bella prit une autre gorgée de son eau et Angela fit de même.

"On dirait qu'il te plait bien, pas vrai Bella?" demanda enfin doucement Angela en revissant le bouchon.

Bella hocha la tête très légèrement mais ça sembla la surprendre elle-même et elle cligna des yeux. "Je veux dire, je l'aime bien… tu sais… comme un ami," répondit-elle en toute hâte.

"Rien de plus?" insista Angela.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et regarda sa bouteille.

"Ce ne serait probablement pas une bonne idée. Edward Cullen évolue dans un univers complètement différent du mien. Il est si… social… et moi non. Nous pouvons être amis et ce serait sûrement insensé que j'attende quelque chose d'autre. Et en même temps je ne le connais pas vraiment. Je veux dire il pourrait très bien dire ces mêmes choses à ses bimbos."

Angela hocha la tête. C'était une possibilité. Angela savait que la bouche de Bella pouvait dire ces mots et sa tête les croire mais elle soupçonnait que son cœur soit totalement sourd à ces raisonnements et se soit déjà fait son avis.

"Bon," commença Angela. "Tu ne sais pas si tu peux lui faire confiance pour le moment mais tu es assez intelligente pour être prudente. Le temps nous le dira. Et j'ai vraiment ce sentiment qu'il essaie de gagner ton respect. Il doit bien y avoir une raison à cela. Et peu importe ce que tu me dis, je vois bien que tu l'apprécies et il s'avère qu'il est attachant."

Bella rongeait ses ongles mais elle ne démentit pas ce qu'Angela venait de dire. Elles restèrent là en silence pendant un moment avant qu'Angela ne parle à nouveau.

"Il a été en quelque sorte protecteur envers toi ce soir… en nous offrant de nous ramener, en te prêtant sa veste, en te raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte en t'enlaçant. Mais pas comme s'il te draguait… comme s'il se préoccupait de toi."

Bella rougit mais ne la regarda pas. "Je pense qu'il s'inquiétait que je tombe. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool, l'odeur de sa veste… ou la sienne… ça me submergeait et j'étais assez instable."

Tout à coup elle cacha son visage avec ses mains. "Oh mon dieu! Je me souviens… je lui ai dit que sa veste sentait bon… comme lui!" Elle gémit en se cachant derrière sa main. "Il a dû penser que j'étais très bizarre."

Angela rit. "Tu es seulement honnête. En même temps il a dû croire que c'était dû aux margaritas. Et il sent bon, je suis presque sûre qu'il utilise ce parfum exprès." Angela s'arrêta avant d'ajouter. "Tu sais, tu aurais dû garder cette veste en cuir."

"Pourquoi?" la regarda Bella confuse.

"Eh bien tu aurais eu une excuse pour aller la lui rendre demain."

Bella roula des yeux.

Angela haussa les épaules. "C'est juste une idée. Mais au lieu de la lui rendre tu pourrais y aller pour la lui emprunter de nouveau," sourit-elle en fixant son amie.

Bella rit. "Ça me ressemble davantage… faire des choses qui n'ont pas de sens."

"Tu as raison peut-être que nous ne voulons plus de ça, Edward pourrait ne pas comprendre et se remettre à crier."

"Nous ne voulons pas de ça." Bella secoua la tête et étouffa un bâillement.

"Nous devrions aller nous coucher. Nous aurons toute la journée de demain pour analyser tout ça. En parlant de ça… qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire demain?""

"Eh bien nous pourrions tout simplement flâner ici. J'ai amené un gros livre dans lequel je serai heureuse de plonger mon nez. Ou… Emmett m'a donné des passes pour son club. Nous pourrions essayer si tu veux."

"Il t'a donné des passes? Quand?" Bella fronça les sourcils.

"Oh à moment donné quand vous flirtiez avec Edward!" Elle avait haussé les sourcils, très haut et vachement agaçant.

 _"Quoi? Nous n'avons pas flirté! Je n'y connais rien en flirt!"_

Angela rit en se levant et s'étirant. "Je suppose que vous discutiez et Edward semblait très intéressé par ce que tu lui disais. Evidemment tu étais attentive et tellement proche de lui que vous nous avez ignorés tous les deux pendant que nous parlions de son club de gym."

"Je pense que j'avais trop de choses à boire," dit Bella en se levant et en allant vers l'interrupteur. "N'oublie pas ton petit sac," rappela-t-elle à Angela, en le lui montrant au pied du canapé.

Angela rigola. "Mon sac, je l'ai rentré tout à l'heure en arrivant. C'est juste le sac qui est dans le coffre avec les outils pour la voiture."

Bella la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête. "Pourquoi as-tu amené ça ici?"

Angela se mordit la lèvre et fixa Bella par-dessus ses lunettes, ses yeux clignotant une fois de plus.

"Quand nous sommes arrivés vous parliez tranquillement… et … je ne sais pas… j'ai pensé … que peut-être je pouvais vous laisser une minute seuls… au cas où. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé de raison valable pour sortir de la voiture rapidement. Alors je suis allée chercher ça dans mon coffre. C'était juste un prétexte."

"Tu voulais nous donner une minute _seuls_?" bafouilla Bella. "Pourquoi? Tu croyais qu'il allait _m'embrasser pour me souhaiter bonne nuit?"_ Elle avait l'air consterné.

Angela haussa les épaules et sourit. "Des choses tellement étranges se sont produites entre vous deux cette semaine."

Bella rougit se rappelant comment elle avait été réveillée par la voix douce d'Edward qui chuchotait son nom, son beau visage face au sien. Ç'aurait été l'angle parfait pour un baiser. Puis il avait fait ce petit sourire et avait détaché sa ceinture de sécurité. Et un moment plus tard il était de son côté pour lui ouvrir la portière.

Bella releva les yeux réalisant qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Angela attendait au pied de l'escalier. Elle haussa les épaules.

"C'était juste une idée… je devrais blâmer les margaritas. Donc on ira au club de gym demain?" demanda Angela.

"Bien sûr… pourquoi pas. Mais je dois d'abord aller récupérer mon camion."

"Oh c'est vrai!" dit Angela en commençant à monter l'escalier.

Elles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Angela partit dans sa chambre. Bella regarda par la fenêtre vers la maison d'en face. Tout était éteint en haut mais elle pouvait voir de la lumière en bas. Pas dans le salon. Edward devait être dans le séjour ou la cuisine. Elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Mais ensuite elle repoussa cette pensée parce que c'était sans doute un stupide vœu pieux.

ooo

Bella sortit de son lit un peu après dix heures, samedi matin, et elle écouta derrière la porte d'Angela pendant un moment. Elle l'entendait ronfler doucement. Sa bouche était desséchée c'était un cas d'extrême urgence, elle descendit chercher un verre de jus d'orange et deux autres aDviL. Elle revint dans sa chambre et entra dans la douche pour chasser les effets de la soirée d'hier et pour se réveiller un peu plus.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, s'habilla puis se sécha les cheveux quand une Angela sortant du lit fit son apparition dans le couloir enveloppée dans une robe de chambre violette.

"Bonjour ma Belle au bois dormant!"

Angela répondit simplement avec un grognement et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte de Bella.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as la gueule de bois?" demanda Bella.

"Humm non. Ma tête va bien. Mais c'est la mauvaise période du mois et j'ai mal au ventre et ne peux plus dormir," répondit-elle en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

"Oh pauvre chérie. Viens par là je vais te soigner," dit Bella en l'escortant en bas pour lui donner d'autres médicaments, un peu de jus d'orange et un coussin chauffant.

Angela alla dans le salon et se recroquevilla sur le canapé en regardant Bella faire le café, des œufs et des toasts. Après quelques instants elle se racla la gorge pour parler.

"Hey B?"

"Oui,"

Elle hésita. "Il me semble qu'Edward t'a proposé de t'emmener pour récupérer ton camion si je ne pouvais pas."

Bella se retourna. "Oui mais tu peux… alors?" Elle la fixa une main sur sa hanche.

"Bon… et si je ne me sens pas bien? Je ne suis pas en forme!"

"Oh Angela… non." Bella semblait pétrifiée.

"Oh si Bella!" Angela semblait malicieuse. Certes elle avait peut-être des spasmes mais elle paraissait plus malicieuse que souffrante.

"Non! Il verra ça, je ne peux pas mentir."

"Tu ne mens pas… je ne me sens pas très bien d'ailleurs, cela te donnera une chance de le connaitre un peu plus, c'est un court trajet en voiture. Pas grand-chose et il te l'a proposé…"

Bella soupira. Angela marquait un point. Mais elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour ne pas se sentir une parfaite idiote. Mais là encore Edward semblait trouver son idiotie intéressante plutôt que rebutante.

"Mangeons le petit-déjeuner," soupira-t-elle en servant les œufs. "Je vais y réfléchir. Je pourrai toujours appeler un taxi."

 **ooo O ooo**

Quand Edward se réveilla le samedi matin il était désorienté. Il n'était pas dans son lit. Bien sûr c'était déjà arrivé mais il se retrouvait dans un lit quelque part. Là c'était différent. Il se réveilla seul, sur son canapé dans le séjour. C'était plutôt ridicule parce que son lit était juste au-dessus mais pour raison quelconque il n'y était pas allé.

Il était resté sur le canapé longtemps après envoyé un long commentaire à Mlle Bella/Stella/bellybeans pour _de la haine à la passion..._ Après cela il avait cherché la saga _Ecrit dans les Etoiles_ sur internet et ça l'avait beaucoup intéressé, il était monté, avait pris le premier tome et était descendu avec pour le lire.

Il avait un peu ri en voyant le titre de ce premier tome. C'était le même nom que la rue dans laquelle ils vivaient tous les deux. Il était le personnage principal dans une histoire basée sur celle de Stardust et en même temps il était un personnage de la vraie vie ici au même endroit parce qu'il vivait sur Stardust Lane.

 _Comment toutes ces coïncidences étaient-elles possibles?_

"C'est astronomique," dit-il à voix haute en souriant fièrement à son observation concernant l'étoile et son esprit stellaire exceptionnel.

Quand il était redescendu avec le roman il s'était versé une dernière tasse de café. Il s'installa finalement confortablement avec le livre, attrapa le plaid qui était posé sur le dossier du canapé et se recouvrit les jambes avec, avant de commencer à lire.

Il avait lu pendant des heures.

Maintenant on était samedi matin et ses jambes étaient prisonnières du plaid noir, gris et bleu. Il était tout en sueur avec le sweat qu'il avait mis hier soir et il comprit pourquoi on l'appelait un sweatshirt. Il était remonté et il était arrivé à baver sur lui. En s'asseyant, il sentit l'humidité près de son cou et grimaça, fit passer le sweatshirt sur sa tête et le laissa tomber à ses pieds.

Maintenant qu'il réalisait pourquoi il était là, Edward regarda vers l'horloge sur l'étagère et gémit. Il était déjà presque onze heures!

Il s'étira essayant de chasser les mauvaises raisons qui lui avaient fait passer une mauvaise nuit… enfin… dans un canapé trop court, trop étroit. Ses pieds heurtèrent le roman qui était posé par terre. Il se pencha et le ramassa, allant directement à la fin du livre, essayant de se souvenir où il s'était arrêté avant de s'endormir. Les doigts d'une ses mains caressaient inconsciemment les poils doux sur son ventre plat et nu comme il lisait les dernières pages. Oui il avait fini… probablement vers quatre heures et demie ou cinq heures du matin.

Il posa le livre sur le divan, rejeta la couverture et se leva, s'étirant encore une fois. Enfin il alla à la cuisine en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il commença à laver la cafetière pour faire du café. Et en le faisant il repensa à l'histoire qu'il avait lue dans la nuit.

Stella Brown avait quitté sa mère dans le sud pour vivre avec son père dans le nord-ouest pacifique. Là-bas elle avait rencontré le beau et exquis Ethan Collins pour qui elle éprouvait une attraction écrasante, qui était différente de celle qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour tout autre garçon qu'elle avait déjà connu. L'histoire suivait les échanges tendus et les tribulations des deux personnes qui tombaient amoureuses envers et contre tout. En fin de compte ils ne purent pas lutter contre leur destin, ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre pour aujourd'hui et pour toujours.

C'était facile de comprendre pourquoi cela, le roman et le film, plaisait autant. L'histoire était romantique… l'inaccessible avait été atteint par Stella Brown la quelconque. Et en fait l'inaccessible Ethan Collins réussit à gagner un amour qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé et qui lui manquait. C'était une romance à combustion lente, le genre de chose qui rend le lecteur complétement dépendant.

Edward alluma la machine à café et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

En traversant le séjour ses yeux tombèrent sur son ordinateur portable posé sur le pouf. Il tourna et se pencha vers l'ordinateur pour vérifier ses e-mails. Il y en avait quelques-uns de plus mais aucun du site Star-Lighted ni avec le nom de bellybeans.

Il se releva en se frottant la mâchoire piquante. Il ne savait pas si elle répondait régulièrement aux commentaires qu'elle recevait. Quand il avait regardé les commentaires plus tôt il n'y avait que ça… pas de réponses.

Revenant en arrière il s'assit sur le canapé pendant un moment, il quitta ses mails et revint sur le site de Star-lighted. Il alla voir sur les comptes de différents auteurs et cliqua sur leurs commentaires. Aucune réponse n'était visible.

Il revint vers les commentaires qu'il avait lus sur l'histoire de Bella… quelques-uns de ces lecteurs semblaient avoir une sorte de relation avec bellybeans. Ça signifiait qu'elle leur répondait mais que ça n'était pas sur le site. Ce devait être une bonne chose.

Il ferma le site et rouvrit ses mails.

Toujours rien.

 _D'accord, je peux l'admettre je suis impatient._

Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il soit patient.

Et il savait qu'il fallait qu'il aille vite à la salle de bain car il avait un besoin urgent.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se regarda dans le miroir pendant qu'il se lavait. On aurait dit qu'il avait traversé l'enfer. Comme s'il avait passé la nuit à boire, puis à boire du café et encore boire et puis qu'il avait fini sa nuit trop courte sur un canapé trop étroit. Le résultat étant qu'il s'était réveillé en sueur avec des cernes sous les yeux et des cheveux en bataille.

Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour tenter de se rendre un peu plus présentable. Il sortit de la salle de bain et alla dehors pour récupérer le journal du matin avant que ce ne soit l'après-midi.

Il n'était pas à la porte. En fait ce n'était pas très loin non plus. Il soupira de frustration.

 _Pourquoi était-ce aussi difficile de jeter ce journal près de la porte d'entrée?_

Il descendit l'allée pour voir s'il s'y trouvait. Il tourna au coin et le repéra… au milieu. Il s'approcha et le ramassa.

Et il repéra Bella Swan… à mi-chemin dans la rue qui marchait vers lui. Elle portait un jean et un t-shirt bleu clair noué à la taille. Un petit éclat de peau était visible entre la ceinture de son jeans et le t-shirt noué. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en queue de cheval mais sa tête était baissée et ses bras serrés autour de son torse tandis qu'elle marchait.

 _Pourquoi était-elle agitée?_

Quand il la regarda, elle hochait la tête.

 _Elle parle seule?_

Tout à coup les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent de compréhension.

 _Oh merde! Elle a eu le commentaire! Elle sait que c'est moi qui l'aie envoyé et elle vient pour m'en parler!_

Brusquement Bella leva les yeux et vit Edward au milieu de son allée, le journal à la main. Ses yeux s'élargirent et ses pieds ralentirent alors qu'un rougissement envahissait son visage. On aurait dit qu'il sortait de son lit avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et un pantalon de pyjama bleu marine à carreaux et rien d'autre.

 _Oh bon sang! Déjà vu!_

"Bonjour," dit Edward prudemment en avançant un peu dans la direction de Bella, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle crie l'accusant d'être un harceleur d'internet sans scrupule.

Mais elle ne le fit pas, elle était rougissante et semblait gênée.

"Euh, bonjour." Elle détourna ses yeux mais continua. "Tu viens de te réveiller?" demandant-t-elle gênée en s'approchant de son allée. Elle ne put pas s'empêcher de voir les lignes et les courbes sculptées de sa poitrine musclée, de ses épaules et de ses bras. C'était les mêmes que celles qu'elle avait admirées le week-end dernier.

"Euh, il y a peu de temps. Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir."

 _C'était vrai, au moins un peu._

Il haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. "Comment tu te sens ce matin? "

Elle hocha la tête. "Ça va j'ai pris quelques aDviL comme tu l'as suggéré. Je vais bien."

Elle ne semblait pas aller bien. Elle était très mal à l'aise.

Edward réalisa qu'il était là, pieds nus et presque nu encore une fois, portant seulement son pyjama en coton – au moins il n'était pas en soie noire – mais ça lui rappela qu'il ne portait que ça. Il bougea ses bras, le journal se retrouva devant son aine, juste au cas où sa queue aurait des idées mal placées. Il regarda le petit visage embarrassé de Bella et tenta de la mettre à l'aise.

"Je.. .euh… je m'apprêtais à sortir dans la rue pour voir sur qui je pourrais crier, pieds nus et seulement en pantalon de pyjama. C'est samedi matin tu sais?"

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle vit le petit sourire sur ses lèvres et un peu de couleur monter sur ses joues ce qui semblait signifier qu'il était légèrement gêné, en faisant allusion à samedi dernier et un petit rire surpris s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Le sourire d'Edward s'agrandit.

 _Parfait… c'était un petit rire._

"Il y a une chance?" dit-elle finalement en regardant les maisons voisines, en regardant ensuite vers son sourire en coin et ses yeux verts amusés.

"Nan, c'est trop tard." Puis il demanda soudain : "Tu n'étais pas venue pour m'engueuler si?"

 _S'il te plait réponds non._

Bella confuse, fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. "Non en fait je venais ici pour te demander un service." Elle prit une profonde inspiration et mordilla sa lèvre. Il regarda par-dessus sa tête vers son allée vide et il comprit.

"Tu as besoin qu'on aille récupérer ton camion?" lui demanda-t-il en se souvenant de son offre de la nuit précédente.

Elle expira et sembla soulagée de ne pas avoir été obligée de lui demander.

"Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas. Angela ne sent pas bien et je m'inquiète de le laisser garé là-bas trop longtemps."

"Non, ne sois pas absurde ça ne me dérange pas. L'offre est toujours valable. Donne-moi quinze minutes pour me doucher et m'habiller. Prends tes clés et quand tu es prête tu viens m'attendre chez moi? Je laisserai la porte ouverte, tu entres et tu m'attends."

Bella sourit. "D'accord. Merci. Je serai bientôt de retour." Elle se tourna et commença à retourner chez elle mais s'arrêta et se retourna quand elle l'entendit l'appeler.

"Prends une casquette… on pourra la mettre pour le trajet!"

Elle hocha la tête et rentra chez elle.

Angela attendait. Elle avait un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle avait regardé l'échange depuis le salon de Bella.

"Ah oui, ça, il a un beau corps!" fit-elle remarquer quand Bella entra dans le salon pour récupérer son sac.

"Ne m'en parle pas," admit Bella en soupirant longuement. "C'est difficile de tenir une conversation quand il est à moitié nu."

"Alors il va t'emmener récupérer ton camion?" demanda Angela avec espoir.

"Oui. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies obligée à faire ça." Bella lui jeta un coup d'œil en ouvrant le placard et attrapant sa casquette… la nouvelle casquette… la rouge.

"Pourquoi tu prends ça?" demanda Angela.

Bella tenait la fameuse casquette _Asshole II,_ celle qu'Edward avait achetée pour remplacer celle qui était actuellement en sa possession.

"Oh tu sais," répondit Bella laconiquement. "C'est un samedi ensoleillé comme d'habitude… je vais faire un tour… dans une superbe décapotable sexy… avec Monsieur Superbe et Gentil Playboy."

Angela rit. "Ouais, tu es une abruti, B. Nous verrons cela quand tu reviendras. Souviens-toi bien de toute la conversation que nous puissions l'analyser."

Bella leva les yeux au ciel une fois de plus et partit par la porte d'entrée.

 **ooo O ooo**

"Il y a quelqu'un ?" appela Bella en ouvrant la porte de chez Edward.

Pas de réponse mais elle entendit distinctement le bruit de l'eau qui coulait en haut. Elle comprit que c'était la salle de bain de l'étage. Elle l'avait visitée, alors elle pouvait facilement l'imaginer, pleine de vapeur dans cette grande douche, glorieusement nu et mouillé, se savonnant le corps avec ce délicieusement enivrant gel douche. Son cerveau partit en court-circuit en l'imaginant effectuer sa routine matinale… peut-être même qu'il prenait soin de lui…

Elle alla dans la cuisine pour se distraire et vit la cafetière avec deux tasses propres ainsi que les cuillères et une bouteille de crème à côté. Sur le comptoir une note manuscrite d'une belle écriture soignée indiquait :

 _Fais comme chez toi._

Elle posa son sac et sa casquette sur l'un des tabourets et se versa une tasse de café.

Elle la prit et alla dans le salon. Il y avait une couverture et un oreiller, un sweatshirt sur le sol et un ordinateur portable, posé sur un pouf, plus ou moins ouvert face au canapé et l'écran était éteint.

 _Il a dormi là?_

 _Merde regardait-il du porno en ligne jusqu'aux petites heures du matin?_

Ce canapé en désordre lui ressemblait tellement peu. Il venait de se lever après une nuit sans sommeil et n'avait même pas eu la chance de prendre sa tasse de café puisqu'il allait rendre service à sa voisine, et peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le temps tout simplement.

Elle posa sa tasse de café et se pencha pour taper sur l'oreiller et le reposer à sa place. Elle prit le sweatshirt et le posa sur le canapé. Elle ramassa le plaid. Et un livre en tomba. Elle plia le plaid se souvenant que sa place était sur le dossier du canapé. En revenant au pouf, elle se pencha pour ramasser le livre qui était tombé.

 _Oh… mon… dieu…!_

 _Edward est-il en train de lire_ Stardust _?_

 _Est-il un star-addict?_

Le livre semblait neuf mais peut-être qu'il l'avait déjà lu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement.

 _L'avait-il acheté hier en même temps que les posters?_

Elle l'attrapa pour le mettre sur le pouf mais tressaillit en entendant un bruit là-haut. Ce n'était pas le bruit qu'une personne ferait en tombant heureusement parce que s'il fallait qu'elle aille aider un Edward Cullen inconscient, mouillé et nu elle pourrait être bien distraite avant de réussir à composer le numéro d'urgence. Non c'était simplement le bruit que faisait un flacon qui était reposé.

 _Probablement un flacon de Predator, plutôt que celui d'un prédateur qui tombe._

 _Il s'appelle Edward! Il est sympa pas une sorte de harceleur! Eh bien je l'espère en tous cas._

En retrouvant ses esprits elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait touché le clavier de l'ordinateur avec le livre. L'écran s'était allumé. Il affichait maintenant sa boite mail. Elle déglutit, fut tentée de regarder pour voir quels genres d'e-mails il recevait. Ou peut-être cliquer sur l'onglet _historique._

 _Non mais… ça va pas! Un e-mail c'est personnel_! _Les porno qu'il regarde le sont aussi! N'as-tu rien appris de ces derniers jours? Pour tout savoir sur lui utilise la bonne vieille méthode qui consiste à lui demander!_

Bella ferma l'ordinateur pour éviter toute tentation et le posa sur le canapé. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule s'était arrêté et une porte s'ouvrit en haut, la porte de la salle de bain visiblement. Edward avait dû laisser la porte de sa chambre ouverte pendant tout ce temps. Dans sa tête elle vit sa chambre avec son grand lit, ses montants solides et sa couette satinée.

Elle entendit des pieds nus marcher puis le bruit de tiroirs qui s'ouvrent et se ferment, peut-être qu'Edward a une serviette enroulée autour de son corps fraichement lavé, fraichement contenté. Ou peut-être qu'il se promène nu son corps spectaculaire luisant de gouttelettes.

Sa bouche s'assécha à cette idée.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé se sentant mal. Elle reprit sa tasse à café, se demandant si de l'eau froide n'aurait pas été un meilleur choix pour lui rafraichir les idées. Ensuite elle regarda l'ordinateur se demandant si ça allait le mettre en colère qu'elle l'ait fermé et s'inquiéta qu'il puisse penser qu'elle l'avait espionné. Elle se leva brusquement et retourna dans la cuisine, s'assit sur un tabouret au moment où elle entendit des pieds descendre l'escalier.

"Désolé de t'avoir laissé attendre," s'excusa Edward en entrant dans la cuisine, il portait un vieux jeans et un t-shirt vert foncé. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et sa mâchoire pas rasée, il sentait cette odeur sexy que Bella avait appris à connaître et à convoiter. Il dut voir qu'elle le regardait car il s'excusa de ne pas s'être rasé pour ne pas passer plus de temps à la faire attendre.

"Non tu es très bien," dit Bella et elle sentit son visage chauffer. "Je veux dire, tu es bien…ça ne me dérange pas. C'est très bien."

 _Bon sang arrête de délirer! Tais-toi ou rentre chez tout si tu ne peux pas gérer…_

 _GRRR!_

 _La ferme!_

"Encore un instant pour que je prenne ma dose de caféine," dit Edward en se servant. "Tu en veux?" Il la regarda. "Ah oui tu t'es servie…" Il hocha la tête vers sa tasse et sourit maladroitement. Il se tourna complètement vers elle en sirotant son café.

Ses yeux allèrent vers le séjour et il fixa son ordinateur fermé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et revinrent vers ceux de Bella puis il se racla la gorge.

"As-tu…" commença-t-il mais il resta coincé là ne voulant rien dire qui ferait réagir Bella.

"Euh ouais…" rougit Bella hochant la tête en suivant la ligne de son regard qui menait dans le salon.

Edward pâlit, croyant à un aveu d'espionnage en train de découvrir son propre espionnage.

 _Ça y est… elle a vu… elle sait que tu lis son histoire et elle va te remettre à ta place maintenant!_

"J'ai un peu rangé… Je sais que tu aimes chaque chose à sa place. J'ai fermé l'ordinateur…"

 _Oh merci mon dieu elle n'a pas lu!_

 _Pas vrai!_

"Euh… merci." Edward hocha la tête avec prudence et prit une autre pette gorgée de son café pendant que Bella continuait à parler.

"Pas de problème. Oh j'ai vu que tu lisais…"

Bella n'alla pas plus loin. Edward fit un drôle de bruit et commença à tousser, renversant son café. Il posa sa tasse avant de cracher partout et Bella le regarda, alarmée, pendant qu'il essayait de reprendre une respiration normale.

Elle allait lui taper dans le dos mais il secoua sa tête pour lui dire que non alors elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse parler.

"Ecoute Bella…je suis vraiment désolé…" commença-t-il, en secouant toujours la tête avant de tousser encore.

Bella l'interrompit comprenant ses pensées. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien." Elle agita sa main et changea de conversation. "Mais j'allais te demander… tu lis Stardust?"

Edward se figea. Ses yeux clignotèrent vers là-bas où le livre était posé, sur le pouf à côté de son ordinateur.

 _Oh! C'était là qu'elle voulait en arriver?_

 _Essaie de lui dire la vérité… au moins en partie._

"Euh oui quand j'ai acheté les posters hier, j'ai vu les livres et j'ai pensé que je devrais les lire…?"

Elle hocha la tête sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il en pensait mais elle craignait qu'Edward pense qu'elle était une rêveuse s'il savait à quel point elle était fan de cette série. Tellement qu'elle écrivait même…. qu'elle écrivait une fiction _de la haine à la passion?_ Qui était une historie dérivée et qui le mettait en vedette et leur promettait une fin heureuse…

Elle éclata presque de rire à sa propre idiotie.

 _Non ça ne se passerait pas bien. Il ne doit jamais savoir._

Edward finit son café et rinça leurs tasses et les posa sur l'évier. Il alla vers son téléphone qui chargeait sur le comptoir.

"Prête à y aller?" demanda-t-il en la regardant et en mettant son téléphone dans sa poche.

Bella sourit. "Fin prête."

"Et tu as amené la casquette?" demanda-t-il en partant vers la porte du garage.

"Bien sûr." Elle hocha la tête prit son sac et sa casquette. Edward fut surpris pendant une seconde quand il la vit puis ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement quand Bella la posa sur sa tête faisant ressortir sa queue de cheval derrière.

"Bien sûr," constata-t-il avec un sourire tandis qu'il l'accompagnait du côté de sa portière, la lui ouvrit et attendit qu'elle s'installe avant de la refermer. Bella attacha sa ceinture, elle entendit le portail s'ouvrir puis un instant plus tard il la rejoignait. Elle le regarda et éclata de rire.

Il portait aussi la casquette _Asshole._ Et il sourit malicieusement.

"C'est impayable," rit Bella. "Avec la décapotable tout le monde va voir quelle bonne équipe nous formons."

"Je pense qu'il est évident que nous sommes une équipe d'abrutis," répondit Edward avec un sourire magnifique tandis qu'il mettait ses lunettes de soleil.

Bella sortit les siennes de son sac et les mis aussi regardant Edward par-dessus.

"Ah oui maintenant tu es une abruti plus cool", il hocha la tête pour approuver. Son sourire était encore plus sexy maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux. C'était vraiment différent… toute son attention était tournée vers les lignes et les courbes de sa bouche.

Son sourire resta sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il faisait reculer la voiture dans l'allée et que le toit commençait à descendre. La lumière du soleil envahit l'intérieur de la voiture pour réchauffer ses occupants. C'était un jour magnifique.

"Emmett a donné des passes à Angela, nous pensons y aller plus tard dans l'après-midi... Si Angela se sent mieux…"

"Oh! Je ne me suis pas aperçu de ça. Je peux t'en donner aussi si tu veux, tu sais… pour plus tard. Vous devriez y aller, si Angela se sent mieux, bien sûr… il y a tout ce que tu peux imaginer là-bas. Je peux te conseiller un entraineur spécial ou un soin si tu veux… Emmett peut aussi le faire. Il travaille aujourd'hui si vous y allez."

Bella hocha la tête. "Merci j'apprécie beaucoup. Je ne suis pas sûre à cent pour cent que nous irons. On va peut-être trainer pour la journée. Angela à un livre à lire et moi je pensais passer la journée … euh… en écrivant un peu."

Edward hocha la tête et la regarda. Il la regardait attentivement, se demandant une fois de plus si elle avait lu son commentaire. Ça le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise de ne pas savoir mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ça c'était d'attendre.

 _Il faudra que tu lui dises un jour._

 _Je sais… mais je pense que je dois lui laisser au moins une semaine … ou deux. Je lui dirai._

 _Tu ferais mieux… avant que ça ne t'explose à la figure._

 _Je sais._

"Ça ne dérange pas Angela que tu écrives quand elle est là?" demanda-t-il finalement.

"Bien non…" Elle s'arrêta triturant ses mains un peu puis les posant sur ses genoux. "Quelquefois elle m'aide… elle est un peu mon genre d'éditeur et j'échange des idées avec elle ou alors elle lit et corrige, me dit ce qu'elle en pense. C'est une sorte de collaboration mais la plupart des idées sont à moi."

Edward hocha la tête.

 _Oui… et quelques-unes sont aussi à moi mais je n'en étais pas conscient jusqu'à la nuit dernière._

Il avait été conscient du rôle d'Angela dans les efforts créatifs de Bella et maintenant ça se confirmait. Angela était _angelbaby_ la bêta de Bella.

"Et toi," demanda soudain Bella l'interrompant dans ses pensées. "Quels sont tes projets pour aujourd'hui?"'

"Eh bien, tout d'abord il faut que j'accompagne ma voisine pour qu'elle récupère son vieux camion tout décrépi," dit-il en la regardant avec un petit sourire adorable.

"Hey!" s'indigna-t-elle faussement. "Il est à moi et je reviendrai avec lui! Ça a été le premier grand projet de Jake. Son père et lui l'ont remis en état et mon père le leur a acheté. Il a commencé avec moi pour mes études secondaires. Il est quasiment indestructible alors n'en dis pas du mal, Edward Cullen!"

Elle était souriante quand il la regarda et il lui sourit en retour. Elle était adorable quand elle était en rogne.

"Mes sincères excuses à ton camion," répondit-il avec amusement.

Elle regarda son profil puis il se tourna vers elle. Elle rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle devrait probablement répondre, depuis là elle pouvait voir son menton pas rasé, ses lèvres paraissant sculptées et son nez imparfaitement parfait.

"Excuses acceptées," réussit-elle finalement à dire. "Alors quoi d'autre après ta bonne action?"

Il sourit. "Euh … il faut que j'aille faire quelques courses. Pour la maison et aussi pour le barbecue demain… des steaks et du poulet, des boissons et quelques autres bricoles. Je dois aussi ranger un peu le patio, la maison et la cour."

"C'est vrai ta maison est dans un tel désordre…?" Bella lui sourit.

Il rit. "Je suis une sorte de maniaque de la propreté. Alice pense que j'ai des tocs. Parfois quand elle vient chez moi, elle bouge juste les choses pour me rendre fou. Le pire c'est quand elle met mes livres en désordre."

Ça fit rire Bella. Elle pensa que la relation d'Edward avec Alice était amusante même si Alice l'avait décrit comme un parfait coureur de jupons quand elle lui avait parlé de lui jeudi. Pourtant il semblait bien qu'ils avaient une bonne relation tous les deux, la relation qu'avait les frères et sœurs.

 **ooo O ooo**

Et ainsi ils arrivèrent au camion.

"Tu vois il est encore là," murmura Edward.

Bella haleta et le regarda en lui tapant doucement sur le biceps. "Sois gentil avec mon camion!"

Edward rit à sa réaction et il gara sa voiture un peu plus loin dans la rue. Il se tourna vers elle et éteignit le moteur.

"Tu sais rentrer en partant d'ici?"

Bella regarda autour d'elle. "Oui je pense que oui, j'en suis sûre."

Edward se retourna et regarda une voiture qui passait puis il se retourna vers elle et retira ses lunettes de soleil. Il avait l'air plus grave et préoccupé.

"Tu connais quelqu'un ici…. à Seattle Bella? Tu as … des amis… ou de la famille… en cas d'urgence ou si tu as besoin d'aide?"

Bella enleva aussi ses lunettes et les accrocha au col de sa chemise, le regardant incertaine.

"J'ai le numéro d'Angela," dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il leva les yeux et regarda derrière lui. Il secoua la tête brièvement perdu dans ses pensées. Après un instant il se retourna et posa sa main sur l'appui-tête de Bella, se rapprochant plus d'elle.

"Mais Angela n'habite pas à Seattle pas vrai?"

"Elle vit à Olympia," répondit Bella.

 _Pourquoi?_

Edward fonça les sourcils. "Donne-moi ton téléphone," dit-il brusquement et il tendit sa main paume vers le haut, ses deux longs doigts faisaient signe viens par là allez allez.

Bella écarquilla les yeux. "Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"Tu te rends compte combien c'est dangereux? Qui vas-tu appeler en cas d'urgence? Angela? Elle est au moins à quarante minutes d'ici. Donne-moi ton téléphone," redit-il.

 _Waouh! Tellement autoritaire!_

Elle chercha son téléphone dans son sac et le lui tendit. Il leva les yeux en commençant à taper sur son écran. Un instant plus tard il lui rendit le téléphone en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel.

Celui d'Edward bipa tandis qu'elle récupérait le sien dans un état second.

"C'est mon numéro," dit-il en hochant la tête et en levant les yeux. "Comme ça si jamais tu dois m'appeler je saurais que c'est toi." Il lui montra son téléphone, regarda l'écran et fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Bella.

"Rien c'est ma mère et j'en ai raté quelques autres. Elle m'a appelé deux fois mais mon téléphone était vide et en charge, je n'ai pas vérifié plus tôt si j'avais eu des appels. Pas grand-chose… je vais bientôt la rappeler."

Bella hocha la tête.

"Alors tu m'appelleras, si tu as besoin, je veux dire," demanda-t-il soudain.

"Euh… oui. Merci Edward. C'est gentil de me le proposer."

Il prit une profonde inspiration en hochant la tête un peu brusquement. "Bien sûr pas de problème."

"Je devrai te laisser y aller," dit Bella un peu hésitante. "Merci pour la balade… et le numéro de téléphone… tu sais en cas d'urgence."

"Mais avec plaisir. Donc je suppose qu'on se voit demain?" demanda-t-il en remettant ses lunettes de soleil et en regardant au-dessus d'elle. Il démarra la Vanquish.

"Oui, nous viendrons toutes les deux."

"Bien." Il hocha la tête.

Bella ouvrit la portière et sortit. "A demain," dit-elle avec un petit signe de la main et un petit sourire.

Il lui fit le petit salut avec ses deux doigts sur la visière. Bella sourit davantage et lui retourna son salut tandis qu'Edward s'éloignait du trottoir en secouant la tête et en souriant.

 **ooo O ooo**

Bella retourna chez elle pour y retrouver une Angela curieusement en forme. Après discussions et analyse de sa rencontre avec Edward, Bella s'assit derrière son ordinateur pendant qu'Angela s'installait avec son roman en cours.

Bella n'avait pas regardé les commentaires, ni écrit de réponse depuis jeudi et c'était samedi après-midi. Bien sûr il y avait de nouveaux commentaires… pas mal en fait. Elle les lut rapidement, excitée et curieuse de voir ce que les lecteurs avaient à dire.

Dans l'un des commentaires une lectrice recommandait l'histoire de Bella dans une note à la fin d'un de ses chapitres. Bella fit une petite danse de joie à ce sujet. Une autre disait qu'il l'avait trouvée grâce à une recommandation sur les réseaux sociaux. Encore une danse de la joie. Un troisième disait qu'il était tombé là par hasard et qu'il allait lire les histoires précédentes en attendant la prochaine mise à jour.

Mais c'est un avis plus récent qui déconcerta Bella. Elle lut le commentaire une fois. Puis une deuxième fois. Et puis finalement elle décida qu'elle avait besoin d'un deuxième avis.

"Angie? Ecoute ce commentaire. Il est différent. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses."

Elle fixa l'écran de son ordinateur et commença à lire à voix haute.

 _Commentaire de STARDUSTED_

 _ **Message : Bonjour bellybeans,**_

 _J'ai une confession à faire. Je suis nouveau dans l'univers de_ "Ecrit dans les étoiles" _et je suis tombé sur ce site presque par accident. Mais ça m'intrigue et je suis heureux de l'avoir trouvé. Je suis ravi qu'il y ait tellement d'auteurs et d'histoires ici. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée… c'est très perturbant._

 _Ta nouvelle histoire est la première que j'aie commencé à lire alors évidemment ceci est mon premier commentaire aussi._

 _Honnêtement, j'ai été très choqué de lire la première rencontre entre Stella et Ethan. Je ne me trompe sûrement pas en disant qu'il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de lecteurs qui ont eu une première rencontre aussi désastreuse avec leur potentiel promis. Les comédies romantiques commencent plutôt par une douce rencontre mais pour ces deux personnages ce fut certainement affreux. Leur embarras, leur confusion et leur colère étaient palpables. C'était comme si j'y étais._

 _On peut vraiment se demander comment une romance pourra se développer après un début tel que celui-là. Mais c'est une fiction après tout, et c'est ainsi que beaucoup de romans d'amour sont écrits. Pour moi c'est une surprise que Stella puisse même envisager tout type de relation, d'amitié ou autre chose avec quelqu'un d'aussi grossier et odieux qu'Ethan. Comment un tel homme peut-il éventuellement se transformer pour lui correspondre? Que faire si c'est … un méchant? Au mieux il est douteux. Est-il possible que quelqu'un d'aussi affreux puisse se racheter et devenir une personne meilleure?_

 _Je suppose que je vais devoir lire la suite pour voir comment les choses avancent. Je pense juste que Stella doit être prudente. Peut-être va-t-elle rester sage et garder ses sentiments pour elle. Ce serait mieux s'ils ne devenaient pas amis… mais peut-être est-il déjà trop tard pour suggérer cela?_

 _J'ai aussi lu ton profil et j'ai trouvé intéressant, voir les similitudes qu'il y a entre toi et Stella. Je me demande bien jusqu'où ça va. Es-tu Stella et as-tu vraiment l'espoir de changer "un Ethan"?_

 _Dans l'ensemble ton style d'écriture est agréable et j'ai hâte d'avoir le prochain chapitre. Je suis curieux de voir comment les choses vont évoluer. J'ai quelques idées précises sur la façon dont ça devrait se passer mais ce n'est pas moi l'auteur… je suis juste un lecteur avide._

 _J'espère lire le prochain chapitre bientôt,_

 _STARDUSTED*_

Bella regarda Angela.

"C'est un commentaire bizarre non? Je veux dire tous ceux qui lisent des fics basées sur _Ecrit dans les étoiles_ veulent qu'Ethan et Bella finissent ensemble? Ce lecteur ne semble pas trop convaincu.

Angela haussa les épaules. "C'est toi qui écris. C'est ton travail de convaincre le lecteur qu'ils doivent finir ensemble."


	27. Evènements éclairants

… **CHAPITRE 27 …**

 **Evénements éclairants**

Edward avait vécu - ou peut-être - souffert inhabituellement depuis qu'Isabella Swan avait déménagé dans la maison en face de chez lui. Mais ce samedi se présentait beaucoup mieux que le précédent.

Bien qu'ils aient tous les deux commencé de la même manière, avec Edward dehors et presque nu, au moins aujourd'hui il était resté de son côté de la rue et avait tenu une conversation quasiment normale, avec un sourire sur le visage et la participation de sa bite avait été négligeable. Un pyjama en flanelle avec un journal devant la braguette était un peu plus discret qu'un pantalon en soie. Tout cela était une nette amélioration en comparaison du samedi précédent… là il était en train de la ramener à la Luna Nueva pour qu'elle puisse récupérer son camion.

Edward était certainement prêt à aider une voisine dans le besoin. Ensuite il avait pensé que son samedi allait directement le conduire en enfer quand il revint de sa douche et qu'il trouva Bella en train de l'attendre à côté de son ordinateur fermé. Il avait complètement oublié cette chose dangereuse qui était restée là, ouverte… ouverte avec sa récente recherche… son espionnage à peine dissimulé.

Heureusement elle n'avait pas espionné. S'il savait quelque chose à son sujet c'est qu'elle était honnête et aurait admis l'avoir fait. Et elle le lui aurait reproché parce qu'elle n'était pas timide.

Pourtant elle semblait rougir pour tout le reste. Et Edward trouvait ça un peu troublant, ça l'embrouillait, c'était plutôt divertissant et aussi intriguant.

Il avait été heureux de voir la casquette _Asshole II_. Visiblement elle avait un bon sens de l'humour et n'était plus en colère contre lui pour la lui avoir offerte. Ça avait été encore plus évident quand il était monté lui aussi dans la voiture avec sa propre casquette. Elle avait rit et elle n'avait même pas sourcillé quand il lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait encore plus à un abruti cool une fois qu'elle avait ajouté ses lunettes.

Bella Swan était différente.

 _Il lui faut une catégorie pour elle seule._

Il repensa à cette première idée qu'il avait eue d'elle, qu'elle était habile… quand elle lui avait jeté la casquette en lui disant : "Si elle te va si bien tu n'as qu'à la mettre!" C'était ça qui l'avait décidé à aller lui acheter une casquette _Bitch_ à plus de deux cent dollars et de la laisser devant sa porte pensant qu'elle verrait de l'humour là-dedans. Par la suite il avait regretté. Avec l'histoire du paillasson sa tentative s'était transformée en une farce cruelle. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de blesser ses sentiments. Elle n'était certainement pas une garce. Et elle était peut-être seulement la plus douce des abruties d'avoir espionné chez lui. A présent ils semblaient en être tous les deux au même point et étaient assez à l'aise pour admettre qu'ils étaient aussi abrutis l'un que l'autre.

Le trajet vers la Luna Nueva avait été très divertissant et agréable. Ils avaient suscité les regards étonnés des autres conducteurs. La Vanquish attire toujours les regards. Après tout c'est une voiture de sport rare, racée et impressionnante. Mais quand elle était ouverte par un jour de soleil et transportait deux personnes portant la même casquette _Abruti_ avec des lunettes noires, le spectacle prenait une autre dimension. Et Bella s'était laissé porter par le courant – appréciant ce moment à sa façon, en disant les choses ironiquement.

 _Ouais … ça avait été impayable._

Ensuite après avoir accompagné Bella jusqu'à son camion, il l'avait salué avec un sourire, ce qu'elle avait fait elle aussi, ensuite Edward s'éloigna de bonne humeur ce samedi là.

Peu de temps après il s'arrêta sur le parking d'une boutique spécialisée dans les éclairages. Il posa sa casquette sur le siège passager à côté de lui. Les chances d'être bien servi en portant une casquette de ce genre ne semblaient pas très bonnes. Il referma le toit de sa voiture, la verrouilla et se dirigea dans le magasin.

C'était très illuminé… c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

"Bienvenue à Twi-Lighting," dit l'homme chauve d'âge moyen quand il passa la porte. "Puis-je vous aider pour quelque chose?"

"J'aimerai voir ce que vous avez pour éclairer un patio," répondit-il. "Je recherche des guirlandes décoratives. Pour une fête."

"D'accord. Suivez-moi." Il fit le tour du comptoir, guidant Edward avec un signe du bras, parlant, pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient dans un autre endroit du magasin.

"Nous avons tout un choix de guirlandes : en corde, clignotantes, tropicales, animaux, oiseaux, poissons, insectes de toutes sortes. Nous en avons en papier, en tissu, de toutes les formes, des lumières plus rustiques en bois ou en métal, des plus haut de gamme, élégantes comme avec des motifs floraux, étincelantes. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous intéresse plus particulièrement?"

"Non pas vraiment. Je suppose que je vais voir ce qui va attirer mon œil…"

Le vendeur fit signe à Edward d'entrer dans une nouvelle pièce, les murs étaient sombres et le plafond très haut. Exposées sur toute la hauteur des murs, à intervalles réguliers, étaient disposées toutes sortes de lumières.

Le vendeur éteignit la lumière principale pour ne laisser que l'illumination des guirlandes.

"Ça vous donnera une meilleure impression ainsi," expliqua-t-il. "Ce sont les lumières fantaisie."

Edward regarda les formes en plastique. Il y avait des palmiers, des coquillages, des flamants roses, des papillons, des oiseaux, des animaux de la ferme, des reptiles, des chopes à bière, des verres à margarita, des camions de pompier, des bottes de cow-boy et d'autres choses bizarres.

"Vraiment? Les gens achètent des lumières en forme de cochon!" dit-il avec un petit rire.

"Vous seriez surpris de voir ce que les gens achètent," sourit le vendeur. "Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous tape à l'œil?"

"Non je ne pense pas que ce soit ici."

Le vendeur changea d'éclairage une fois encore. "Conceptions florales, couleurs perle et bijou, mini-boules de discothèque, mini abat-jour en organza."

"Non ce n'est pas vraiment mon style. Mais je verrai bien ma sœur acheter celles avec les perles."

Le vendeur rit. "Ne les oubliez pas… peut-être pour Noël ou à l'occasion d'un anniversaire..."

Edward hocha la tête en souriant alors qu'un autre pan de mur s'éclairait.

"Ici ce sont les lanternes standard : ce que les gens imaginent quand ils pensent à des lanternes chinoises," expliqua le vendeur, "papier et tissus variés, une seule couleur, multicolore, tissus et papiers imprimés."

"Et celles-là, sont-elles en papier?" demanda Edward en montrant une guirlande à environ mi-hauteur du mur.

"Non, en fait elles sont en plastique très fin mais rigide qui y ressemble beaucoup. On peut aller en voir de plus grandes. Elles sont derrière nous, là, il les lui montra du doigt. "Elles sont vendues séparément… ce n'est pas une guirlande, vous les accrochez ici ou là, dans les branches d'un arbre, où vous voulez. Elles vous intéressent?" Il montra deux guirlandes avec des lanternes en forme d'étoile avec des découpes décoratives.

Edward hocha la tête. "Pensez-vous que les blanches soient séduisantes…?"

Le vendeur le regarda avec un froncement de sourcils. "Séduisantes?"

A présent Edward se sentait mal à l'aise mais il hocha la tête.

 _Comment pourrait-il comprendre ce que je veux lui dire?_

"Je pense que les blanches sont innocentes," déclara le vendeur avec un haussement d'épaules, pas séduisantes."

"Peut-être que les multicolores sont plus joyeuses… ludiques," suggéra Edward en sentant son visage chauffer. Honnêtement il se sentait comme un idiot à présent. Pourquoi le vendeur ne pensait-il pas que les blanches soient séduisantes? Les lumières qu'il avait dans son spa étaient blanches et clairement séduisantes. On le lui avait souvent dit.

"Je vois ce que vous voulez dire," dit le vendeur. "Les multicolores sont gaies et pour une fête… c'est ça que vous recherchez?"

"Exactement." Edward opina de soulagement. "Je pense que je vais prendre celles-là. Quatre comme celles-là et voyons cinq des plus grosses, celles qui se vendent à l'unité." Il montra les grandes étoiles au-dessus et derrière lui.

"De quelles couleurs les voulez-vous?

"Une verte, une bleue, une orange, une jaune et une turquoise?"

"D'accord monsieur, je vous prépare tout ça et je reviens au comptoir avec dans quelques minutes."

Quinze minutes plus tard Edward était dehors, de retour à sa voiture avec deux grands sacs de la boutique des lumières.

Et c'est là qu'Esmée Cullen appela son fils.

Il la salua en rangeant les sacs dans le coffre.

"Salut maman!"

"Salut Edward. Tu es … _occupé?_ " demanda sa mère prudemment.

 _Pourquoi dit-elle ça comme ça. Comme si ce mot avait un mauvais goût?_

Elle le disait toujours ainsi. Si elle l'appelait au travail, elle n'employait pas ce ton douteux. Et puis quand il était au travail il était occupé. Non, Edward avait remarqué que ce ton de reproche lui était réservé les week-ends et le soir. Mais peut-être c'est parce qu'il était souvent occupé les weekends. Avec des bimbos.

 _Oh! Putain...!_

"Je fais juste quelques courses…" répondit-il, "… pour le barbecue, demain."

"Oh… est-ce que je te dérange? Je te rappellerai."

"Non ça va, on peut parler."

Il ouvrit la portière conducteur et s'installa confortablement, ouvrant la vitre et passant son coude par l'ouverture.

"Ton père et moi étions chez les Gérandy hier soir et j'avais laissé mon téléphone à la maison. Et quand nous sommes rentrés j'ai vu que tu avais appelé."

Edward sourit. Une fois par mois ses parents retrouvaient le docteur et Mme Gérandy, ils étaient amis depuis des années.

"Alors tu as eu mon message?" demanda-t-il. "Alice a invité quelques collègues puisqu'elle n'a pas pu faire sa fête de pré rentrée. Je lui ai dit que ça allait."

"Oui j'ai eu ton message et j'ai déjà parlé avec Alice jeudi soir. Elle m'a raconté son voyage à Hawaï avec son amie, Rosalie. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait faire les deux choses à la fois. Je suis contente que ça puisse fonctionner. C'est très gentil à toi Edward. Je souhaiterai qu'Alice et toi fassiez plus de choses ensemble…"

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. C'était devenu le mantra de sa mère.

"Je sais maman," dit-il en soupirant. "Et écoute… nous faisons quelque chose en semble, nous organisons un barbecue, demain."

Comment pourrait-il lui expliquer que ses amies et Alice ne s'entendaient pas bien? Ça ne pourrait lui attirer que des ennuis. C'était les bimbos qui avaient toujours été le problème. C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça que sa mère souhaitait qu'il fasse plus de choses avec Alice. Il lui apparut que maintenant – depuis qu'il était devenu allergique aux bimbos - ils pourraient plus faire de choses ensemble… puisqu'ils avaient des amis en commun, comme le cousin d'Emmett, Jasper et … Bella.

Edward savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment censé voir Bella, selon la logique d'Alice et il pourrait certainement le comprendre puisqu'elles travaillaient ensemble et puisque Bella vivait juste en face de chez lui. Mais peut-être que ce serait bien de faire des choses en groupe… comme la nuit dernière à la Luna Nueva… Alice aurait pu en profiter hier soir… même si Edward aurait apprécié un peu moins.

Brusquement Edward réalisa qu'il divaguait et il essaya de se reconcentrer sur ce que sa mère lui disait.

"… n'ai pas réussi à te joindre hier soir quand nous sommes rentrés alors j'ai pensé que tu étais probablement … _occupé_."

Edward soupira.

 _Seigneur. Pas encore, pas de nouveau!_

"J'étais avec Emmett hier soir," expliqua-t-il. "C'est là que j'étais quand tu m'as rappelé. Le restaurant était bruyant c'est sans doute pour ça que je n'ai pas entendu le téléphone sonner. Ensuite il était déchargé et j'ai oublié de regarder ensuite. Je ne me suis aperçu que tu avais appelé il n'y a pas longtemps."

Il y eut une légère pause avant qu'elle réponde.

"Ça ne te ressemble pas d'oublier de vérifier ton téléphone, Edward." Elle avait l'air un peu inquiet. "Habituellement tu le fais."

"Je sais. Je suppose que j'ai été très… occupé."

"Je vois," dit-elle à voix basse. Elle avait l'air tellement déçue.

 _Oh pour l'amour du ciel! Pas ce genre d'occupation!_

"J'étais occupé mais seul, maman!"

Une fois que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche, il s'inquiéta qu'elle les comprenne de travers. Donc il tenta de clarifier une fois de plus.

"Je lisais, j'ai… euh… fait des recherches… des choses à rattraper."

 _Ça sera toujours mieux que de dire que tu traquais ta nouvelle voisine simple et attirante, sur un site de fan fiction… qui se trouve être la collègue de ta petite sœur et… que tu as découvert qu'elle écrit cette petite histoire drôle sur ton mauvais comportement et exhibe tes attributs._

 _Oui… je lisais, ça c'est une confession!_

"Oh je vois!" Sa voix s'était sensiblement égayée…. Elle semblait plus compréhensive.

Cela avait du sens. Esmée Cullen avait toujours été une lectrice, elle disparaissait dans un livre pendant des heures. Aujourd'hui pourtant elle était presque toujours en train de lire quelque chose sur son kinDLe plutôt que dans un vrai livre.

Edward était certain d'avoir hérité d'elle son amour pour la lecture directement de son patrimoine génétique. Elle avait lu quantité de livres pour eux quand ils étaient enfants. Mais c'était Edward le plus intéressé, Alice était plus artistique, s'intéressant principalement au dessin et à la création. Mais Esmée Cullen était tout à fait un rat de bibliothèque et son fils avait suivi ses traces.

"Tu m'as demandé de faire ce gâteau au chocolat, Edward et je voulais savoir combien de personnes tu attendais. Peut-être faut-il que j'en fasse deux?"

"Euh… voyons… " Edward frotta sa nuque en réfléchissant à voix haute. "Alice m'a envoyé un texto me disant qu'elle avait invité sept personnes du travail… plus nous quatre, les amis habituels, les gens du travail et quelques voisins. Je dirai deux douzaines."

"Seigneur ça fait beaucoup de monde. Je fais faire deux gâteaux alors."

"Ce serait formidable maman. J'apprécie et tout le monde le fera aussi une fois qu'ils y auront goûté." Il pouvait presque entendre son sourire en le disant.

"Tu as invité tes nouveaux voisins? " Sa voix paraissait pleine d'espoir.

"Mes nouveaux voisins?"

"Ce jeune couple qui a emménagé en face de chez toi… où les Randall habitaient?"

"Oh Bella et Jake? En fait il n'y a que Bella. Jake était juste un ami qui l'aidait à déménager. Quoi qu'il en soit, oui elle est invitée."

"J'ai entendu qu'elle travaillait avec Alice. Quelle coïncidence!"

"Oh C'est Alice qui te l'a dit? Oui c'était une surprise. Je n'en avais aucune idée, elle travaille à Fawkes. Et Alice a été surprise de découvrir que c'est ma voisine. Nous avons découvert tout ça quand je suis allé lui amener la tour Eiffel à l'école, jeudi."

"Alice m'a dit qu'elle enseignait l'anglais."

"C'est vrai, c'est son premier emploi," répondit Edward.

"Je me demandais…" sa voix s'éteignit. Edward attendit. Après un moment il regarda son téléphone pensant peut-être qu'ils avaient été coupés. Mais non…

"Maman?"

"Désolée… je pensais juste…"

Il y eut une autre longue pause.

Penser quoi? Quel est donc le problème?

"Maman tu es toujours là?"

"Oui je suis là. Je me demandais… Edward dimanche dernier… quand tu es venu manger à la maison… tu nous as raconté que son camion était bruyant et aussi comment tu avais réussi à t'enfermer dehors et que tu avais été assez mal élevé avec elle quand tu étais allé lui emprunter son échelle?"

"Hum hum? " Son front se rida et il plissa les yeux.

 _Où veut-elle en venir?_

Il serra son téléphone plus fort dans sa main. Il avait certainement été rude avec Bella, il avait été une bite complète… montré sa bite… plus ou moins. Mais bien sûr sa mère ne savait pas tout ça, après tout il avait omis certains aspects de l'histoire quand il la leur avait racontée. Il lu avait donné la version allégée pour les moins de treize ans.

"Je voulais m'assurer que tu avais pensé à la remercier," commença-t-elle à expliquer, "… et présenter tes excuses pour ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Ce n'était certainement pas sa faute si tu étais enfermé à l'extérieur."

 _Oh c'était là qu'elle voulait en venir!_

 _"_ Oui je l'ai remerciée et je me suis excusé."

"Ah bien. Donc vous êtes en bons termes?"

Edward fronça les sourcils.

 _Est-ce qu'être en bon terme est un synonyme d'être occupé?_

 _Probablement pas. Elle m'aurait demandé si nous avions été occupés…_

"Oui nous sommes en bons termes."

Il rit de lui-même et se demanda s'il devrait lui raconter qu'ils avaient fait un tour en voiture dans Seattle avec leurs casquettes _Asshole_ assorties, parce que cela semblait indiquer clairement qu'ils étaient en bons termes. Il prit la casquette et la posa sur sa tête.

 _Ne lui dis pas. Elle va être perdue et juste après elle te dira qu'elle t'a élevé mieux que ça._

"Bien je suis contente." Sa voix semblait plus joyeuse… soulagée. "C'est resté dans ma tête Edward. Souviens-toi de mon texto jeudi soir… j'avais quelque chose de drôle à te raconter?"

"Bien sûr… je pensais que c'était pourquoi tu voulais que je t'appelle," répondit Edward ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié, en jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur pour vérifier son apparence d'Abruti. Il sourit en tirant la casquette plus bas sur son front. "Alors c'était quoi cette chose drôle que tu voulais me dire?" demanda-t-il.

"Eh bien, Edward, est-ce que par hasard tu pourrais savoir si Bella … écrit?"

o

o

o

 _Nooooooooon! Putain Tu n'es pas sérieuse là!_

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

Le petit halètement choqué qui s'échappa de sa bouche aurait pu être audible. Le frisson simultané qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, fit hérisser les poils de sa nuque. En fait même ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête malgré la casquette, pas de la façon dont il les arrangeait habituellement en se servant de produits pour cheveux ou de ses doigts ou un sèche-cheveux. Non… c'était de la terreur pure… comme si le cuir chevelu se sentait trop petit.

Edward se redressa dans son siège puis se reprit et déglutit. Ou il essaya parce que sa bouche était sèche et c'était comme essayer d'avaler des boules de coton. Il se pencha en avant, passa une main sur son front en soulevant la visière et saisit une mèche de ses cheveux. Il espérait que sa voix semblerait normale mais ce fut un bêlement horrible qui sortit.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?" bêla-t-il.

 _Assez normal comme voix?_

"Eh bien je lisais quelque chose l'autre soir… une histoire … sur mon kinDLe… sur un site dont m'a parlée une amie il y a quelques jours."

 _C'est donc ça qu'elle lit sur son satané kinDLe? Elle lit des fictions Star Lighed? Oh bien. Seigneur!_

"Quel genre de site?" Bien sûr il le savait déjà. C'était idiot de le demander.

"Bon… un site de fan fiction…" il y avait un léger embarras dans sa voix. "Mais je ne préfère pas dire lequel."

 _Ne sois pas embarrassée. Ces livres ne sont pas seulement pour les adolescentes. … je les lis aussi maintenant. Je suis même la vedette de l'une de ces histoires… bien que tu le saches sûrement._

"Tu ne croirais pas combien il y a d'histoires sur ce site Edward. Des milliers…"

La tête d'Edward reposait dans sa main, ses longs doigts massant ses tempes.

 _117 486 histoires pour être exact, enfin jeudi soir._

"Quoi qu'il en soit cette amie m'a recommandé une nouvelle histoire et j'ai commencé à la lire…"

"Quel est le titre de cette histoire?"

"Je ne devrai probablement pas te le dire Edward. Tout est fait pour que ça reste anonyme tu sais."

"Je suppose que tu as raison."

 _Mais permets-moi de faire une folle supposition… "De la haine à la passion " de bellybeans. Avec un Ethan Collins dans son pantalon en soie, cadeau de noël._

"Il y a juste un chapitre à ce jour… c'est une WIP…"

"Un fouet?" il cligna des yeux ne comprenant pas pourquoi wip.

"Un WIP c'est un travail en cours. Une histoire inachevée… mais dans ce premier chapitre, les personnages vivent dans la même rue, l'héroïne, nouvellement enseignante, avec un nouvel emploi vient d'emménager dans ce quartier. Elle avait des problèmes avec sa voiture et son voisin se présente, se met à lui hurler dessus. Elle le décrit comme très attirant… il portait un pantalon de soie noir… et puis elle remarque qu'il est…"

Evidemment sa mère s'arrêta un instant pour trouver le terme approprié.

Edward recula, redoutant ce qu'il allait entendre. Son estomac se souleva et il pouvait sentir la tension dans les épaules et lui nouer le cou. Il bougea sa main et atteignit le levier pour régler l'inclinaison du siège. C'était le genre de nouvelle que tu devais attendre couché pour ne pas te blesser en cas d'extrême mortification.

"Eh bien… elle remarque … qu'il est excité… … physiquement…"

 _Merde. Ma. Putain. De. Vie._

Il posa sa main sur ses yeux bloquant toute vision, ce qui rendit ce qu'il entendait encore plus percutant et douloureux.

"… Et je t'avais à l'esprit, Edward, pendant tout le temps que je lisais, imaginant les personnages des livres et des films dans ce que je lis… mais alors l'un des personnages est apparu avec cette casquette, avec ce mot cousu au dessus de la visière…"

Edward bougea sa main et regarda le siège à côté de lui, la caquette _Asshole_ avait été posée là avec la broderie blanche qui le ridiculisait… il se sentit comme sil allait vomir mais il essaya de ravaler tout ça. Avec quelques boules de coton…

 _Ne dis rien._

 _Tu veux lui mentir._

 _C'est mieux que d'admettre devant ta mère que tu un perdant idiot connard abruti._

"Quel était ce mot?" Il prit la casquette et fixa le mot en attendant sa réponse.

"C'est le mot…"

Sa voix s'arrêta avant de dire la vulgarité. Les lèvres d'Edward articulèrent silencieusement le mot en même temps qu'elle.

"… Asshole."

Esmée Cullen ne parlait jamais vulgairement même si elle pourrait juste avoir une bonne raison de commencer dès maintenant car son fils était un putain de perdant, idiot et abruti. Et même s'il savait ce qui allait arriver il ne put pas éviter le sifflement involontaire quand son souffle se coupa.

"Vraiment," demanda-t-il. Sa voix était presque un cri. Il se racla la gorge et répéta. "Vraiment?"

 _Putain, vas-y, tue-moi maintenant._

"Oui, vraiment et dans l'histoire, elle lui jette la caquette et lui dit _puisqu'elle te va si bien, mets-là!_ Ce qui m'a frappé, parce que je me suis souvenu que tu m'as raconté comment ta voisine a fait exactement la même chose donc j'ai pensé que c'était quelque chose que les jeunes faisaient…que ça sortait d'un film ou d'une histoire, d'une émission de télé ou autre chose. C'est donc pour cela que je t'ai envoyé ce message jeudi soir."

"Mais pendant que j'étais là en train de lire et de rire bêtement parce que c'était assez drôle à imaginer, subitement cette histoire m'a paru familière. Et comme j'étais sur le point de raconter ça à ton père, il sort son pantalon de pyjama en soie rouge du tiroir et commence à le passer…"

 _Visuel, vraiment génial, maman… papa nu, en train d'enfiler son pantalon sexy rouge._

"Et c'est là que j'ai compris. J'ai été certaine que cette histoire était écrite par ta voisine, Bella et il semblerait que ce soit toi, Edward. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas très flatteur. Pas du tout même." Son ton était plein de reproche et désapprobateur à présent.

Edward éloigna son téléphone, le posant contre sa cuisse, sinon le grognement qu'il voulait faire serait entendu de l'autre côté.

 _Non ce n'est pas flatteur. Mais vrai. Mais je travaille sur ça._

Ses pensées couraient tandis qu'il remit son téléphone à son oreille.

 _Règle ce problème. D'une manière ou d'une autre… gère ça._

"Edward tu es là?" demanda la voix de sa mère.

Il soupira.

"Oui je suis là. Ça m'a pris par surprise."

 _Son ton était-il assez innocent?_

Sa mère s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer. "Oh et j'ai oublié de mentionner? Il avait une invitée… une… jeune femme rousse…"

 _Ouais ouais ouais. Il était occupé, toujours occupé parce qu'il utilisait les femmes de façon dégoûtante._

Il interrompit sa mère. Il n'en pouvait plus…. D'ailleurs il savait que la situation s'était arrangée… ou qu'elle s'améliorait du moins. Dieu seul savait comment les choses allaient évoluer dans le chapitre deux de _De la haine à la passion._

"Maman?"

 _Mens entre tes dents._

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. D'après ce que j'en sais elle peut écrire. Je veux dire si elle enseigne l'anglais… elle peut écrire comme loisir."

 _Très bien. Continue tes conneries._

"Alors tout ce que j'ai lu c'est vraiment passé entre vous?" Sa voix était presque devenue suppliante. Elle ne voulait pas croire que j'étais le pervers décrit dans ce chapitre.

"Mam'?!" Sa voix se voulait rassurante. "Tu sais que les écrivains se servent de leur expérience, bien sûr ils créent et embellissent et changent les choses… c'est pour cela que ça s'appelle une fiction. Je vous ai raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle a pris cette situation et en a fait autre chose… sûrement pour la rendre plus intéressante et divertissante, elle l'utilise comme source d'inspiration, tu comprends? C'est connu."

"Et tu es vraiment en bons termes avec cette fille Edward?"

"Oui. Elle est très gentille. Nous avons parlé plusieurs fois depuis samedi dernier. Je l'aime bien."

"Tu l'aimes bien?" Sa voix paraissait incrédule maintenant. Et vraiiiment pleine d'espoooir.

 _Merde!_

"Oui bon tu sais … oui. C'est vrai. Elle est … aimable. Et si c'est un de ses passe-temps, nous ne devrions pas interférer. D'accord?"

"Je suppose que tu as raison, mon cher."

"Elle se sert de son vrai nom?" demanda-t-il en sachant parfaitement bien qu'elle ne le faisait pas.

"Non… elle a un pseudonyme. Et elle ne met pas ton nom non plus… tu es l'autre personnage principal du chapitre. Je t'ai reconnu en lisant simplement entre les lignes."

Edward hocha la tête en se frottant le visage avec sa main.

 _Quelles étaient les putain de chances que cela se produise? Ma propre mère…_

 _Au moins je le sais maintenant._ _Ça_ _c'est fait._

 _Sauf pour une chose…_

"Nous ne devons pas en parler tu sais." Sa voix était calme et logique. "Elle a le droit d'avoir un côté créatif tant qu'elle ne mentionne pas mon nom. Tu dois faire comme si tu ne savais rien de tout cela. Elle serait probablement très gênée si elle savait que tu lis une de ses histoires, d'accord?"

"Bien sûr… je ne dirais rien… je veux juste que tu sois gentil avec elle, Edward. Je veux savoir que tu as été gentil avec elle." Elle fit une pause attendant sa confirmation.

"Je le suis… nous sommes … amis. Tu verras… elle sera là demain. Elle ne viendrait pas chez moi si elle ne pouvait pas me supporter pas vrai?"

"Je suppose que tu as raison… c'est juste… ton comportement a été tellement horrible dans ce premier chapitre et ton père et moi t'avons élevé mieux que cela…!"

 _Et voilà!_

Edward leva les yeux au ciel.

"Garde bien en tête que 'mon comportement' dans ce chapitre n'a pas exactement été le même que dans la vraie vie. Et je suppose que nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre et voir comment la fic va continuer… ou peut-être tu ne devrais plus lire… ce serait le mieux."

"Tu as sûrement raison. Ecoute… Edward je ferai mieux de te laisser. Je sais que tu as des choses à faire pour demain. Je suppose que je rencontrerai Bella demain et je pourrai me faire une idée par moi-même, je verrai comment se comporte mon fils avec sa nouvelle voisine."

"Exactement," sourit-il, il commençait à voir le bout du tunnel.

"Bon, ton père et moi sommes impatients. Je suis anxieuse de la rencontrer. Appelle-moi ce soir ou demain si tu as besoin d'autre chose d'accord?

"Bien sûr maman. Merci. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'histoire… tu es probablement la seule à savoir qu'il s'agit de moi…

 _Calme-toi, oui, ça t'a presque pété à la figure_.

"Je suppose que tu as raison… est-ce que tu as parlé de tes aventures de ce samedi avec quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Non. Personne. Juste Papa et toi."

"Bien mes lèvres sont scellées donc je suppose qu'on a terminé."

"Je le crois aussi."

"A demain Edward. Je t'aime."

"D'accord maman. Je t'aime aussi. Au revoir."

Il rangea le téléphone et resta là quelques instants dans son siège incliné, essayant de comprendre comment il avait surmonté cette épreuve. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre… il avait fait son lit… c'était devenu sordide … et il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de mentir. Tout ce qu'avait fait Bella s'était attirer l'attention sur lui.

 _Ou putain d'enfer._

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Habituellement Edward était plus indifférent et détaché auprès des femmes, capable de se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Mais dès le début Bella avait fait pétarader et péter son monde bien organisé et compartimenté, elle avait complètement détruit toute apparence de calme et de sérénité. Il se sentait constamment en déséquilibre et en question. Il se sentait comme un adolescent dégingandé et maladroit qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Il avait du mal à la comprendre. Et juste au moment où il pensait qu'il la comprenait, elle faisait quelque chose de complètement inattendu. Le résultat étant qu'il n'était jamais sûr de ce qu'elle pensait et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Edward se rassit et arrangea son siège. Il démarra et sortit du parking du magasin d'éclairage se dirigeant vers l'épicerie.

Peut-être que les choses n'iraient plus aussi mal à présent. Il fallait juste qu'il aide à garder le passe-temps de Bella secret. Et aussi qu'il évite qu'elle découvre que des gens qu'elle connaissait… ou qu'elle allait bientôt rencontrer… avait des indices sur ce qu'elle écrivait.

Mais ce serait simple. Après tout ils n'étaient que trois dans la confidence.


	28. En réponse à ton commentaire

… **CHAPITRE 28 …**

 **En réponse à ton commentaire**

 **Réponse :** _bellybeans_

 _ **Message :**_ _Salut STARDUSTED!_

 _Merci pour ton commentaire et bienvenue dans mon univers! Bien sûr, je le partage avec des milliers d'autres alors ce n'est pas vraiment le mien. Mais c'est le nôtre! Alors… bienvenue!_

 _C'est vraiment extraordinaire de voir combien ces histoires ont de fans et combien il y a d'histoires ici qui attendent d'être lues. Ça donne le tournis comme tu l'as dit dans ton commentaire. J'ai été surprise quand je suis tombée sur ce site, comme toi, mais c'est un bon endroit à explorer. Je suis heureuse que tu te joignes à nous!_

 _Donc tu commences à commenter par_ De la haine à la passion _? Mdr merci de cet honneur… je te promets que je serai gentille ;)_

 _Je suis très impressionnée que tu aies écrit autant pour un premier commentaire et le contenu m'intrigue aussi. Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas le ton habituel des commentaires que je reçois. La plupart des lectrices restent en haleine jusqu'à ce qu'Ethan et Stella tombent amoureux malgré toutes les complications, ils ne retiennent pas leur souffle, espérant qu'ils ne le fassent pas. Les lectrices recherchent une fin heureuse quand elles lisent les fictions. C'est ce qui est attendu dans ce genre… même si ce n'est dit nulle part. Mais de nouveau c'est mon travail d'écrivain de vous convaincre, vous les lecteurs, que ce doit être comme je l'écris alors je fais de mon mieux pour conduire Ethan et Stella à un happy end._

 _Comme tu le dis, je ne pense pas que des lecteurs ayant eu ce genre de première rencontre puissent penser à une fin heureuse, c'est vrai (et j'ai aimé comment tu as exprimé cela!) C'était comme tu l'as dit une rencontre désastreuse (un autre grand commentaire!) Mais les choses peuvent s'améliorer après ça non? Tu supposes certainement que ce n'est pas possible et je prendrai comme un compliment pour mon écriture le fait que tu te serais cru là-bas, bien que je suppose tu sois bien heureux de ne pas y avoir été…_

 _Ta position c'est qu'Ethan n'est pas acceptable pour Stella. Dans ma note je vous ai avertis que vous n'aimeriez pas cet Ethan au début de l'histoire. C'est vrai que pour le moment il ne l'est certainement pas mais les gens peuvent changer et je l'ai aussi dit dans ma note._ "Tu sais, tu ferais bien de les lire – quelquefois nous y mettons des informations importantes – et tu ne peux jamais savoir à quel moment sera l'interrogation! Mdr!)" _Oui les gens changent et se réinventent tout le temps, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Choisir la bonne voie est toujours individuel._

 _Stella ne devrait pas envisager une romance avec Ethan. Elle serait folle de le faire! Mais vu qu'elle vit à proximité, cela rendrait les choses plus faciles s'ils pouvaient dépasser cette première rencontre pour devenir amis._

 _Dans ton commentaire tu as écrit : "Ce serait peut-être mieux qu'ils ne deviennent pas amis… mais peut-être est-il déjà trop tard pour suggérer cela." Je suppose que tu fais allusion au fait que l'intrigue est déjà toute tracée. Et bien sûr que j'aie une idée de l'endroit où j'aimerai faire aller cette histoire, il est donc trop tard pour penser le contraire. Mais je pense que cette direction est logique en dépit de leur première rencontre. Il faudrait faire beaucoup d'efforts pour continuer dans la colère alors que c'est plus facile de pardonner et de continuer. Tu n'es pas d'accord?_

 _Au fond Ethan n'est pas un mauvais gars, pas du tout. Je pense qu'il aime tout contrôler et qu'il a juste perdu son équilibre ce premier matin, pour une raison quelconque. Peut-être s'est-il réveillé du mauvais côté du lit ou qu'il s'est levé du pied gauche. Parfois les choses ne font qu'empirer et c'est difficile d'arrêter de nous comporter comme on le fait… même quand nous savons que ce n'est pas bien. Nous faisons tous des choses que nous regrettons._

 _Je t'approuve vraiment. Stella doit être prudente, du côté de l'émotion mais je pense qu'elle ne risque rien à bâtir une amitié avec Ethan. En gardant ses émotions sous contrôle, bien évidemment, étant donné tout ce qu'elle a vu de lui jusqu'à présent. Il serait injuste qu'elle l'étiquette comme une cause perdue sans lui donner une chance – peut-être se révélera-t-il être un "bon gars, pourquoi pas un héros?" Il pourrait la surprendre – te surprendre – et être digne d'une amitié… et de plus peut-être._

 _Donc tu es allé voir mon profil, pour chercher des indices peut-être? Je suis toujours très étonnée par mes lecteurs qui consultent mon profil en se demandant comment ça peut cadrer avec l'histoire que j'aie en cours. Les lecteurs me demandent souvent si ce que j'écris a quelque chose à voir avec mes expériences de la vie réelle. Ma vie n'est généralement pas aussi excitante que dans ce premier chapitre. (C'est un euphémisme, ma vie est très ennuyeuse pour le moment.) Mais j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination pour compenser ça._

 _Je suis intriguée… tu dis que tu as trouvé beaucoup de ressemblances entre Stella et moi. Oui, nous avons toutes les deux la vingtaine, nous sommes enseignantes et nous partageons l'amour de la lecture. Trois ressemblances ne me semblent pas beaucoup mais bon je suppose que j'ai mis plus de moi dans ce personnage et que peut-être tu l'as ressenti. Les auteurs écrivent souvent sur ce qu'ils connaissent bien… c'est la façon la plus facile de rendre les choses plus réelles._

 _Tu me demandes si je suis Stella et si j'espère changer "Ethan". Cette une façon détournée de me demander si cette fic est basée sur la vie réelle. D'accord peut-être pas si détournée que ça! Mdr Je crois que les auteurs aiment s'enfuir dans le monde qu'ils créent. Donc peut-être que la partie de moi qui est Stella est peut-être réelle. Mais je n'essaierai pas de changer Ethan. Le changement doit venir de l'intérieur pas de l'extérieur. On ne peut forcer personne à faire quelque chose s'il n'est pas d'accord. J'ai vu des relations finir pour cette même raison. Je crois que les gens doivent vouloir changer… et pour eux-mêmes avant tout._

 _Je suis heureuse et flattée que tu aimes mon style d'écriture. Et aussi de savoir que tu attends la suite avec impatience pour voir comment les choses vont se passer. J'espère ajouter un nouveau chapitre dans les prochains jours donc tu ne devrais pas attendre trop longtemps. Je suis curieuse cependant… Tu as décris que tu avais une idée bien précise de comment les choses doivent continuer. J'apprécie toujours que les lecteurs partagent leurs idées avec moi, ça me donne du carburant et des idées pour continuer. C'est une façon intéressante et interactive d'écrire une histoire et je suis ravie que le lecteur la saisisse. Ne sois pas timide ;)_

 _Je dois reconnaitre que je suis allée aussi voir ton profil, curieuse d'obtenir quelques renseignements sur ma nouvelle lectrice avide. Mais il n'y a rien. Tu pourrais sûrement me donner quelque chose? Un petit coup d'œil à qui tu es vraiment? Cela me semblerait… équitable… Evidemment je n'exige rien mais je suis une fille curieuse. (Si seulement tu savais…!)_

 _Apparemment je suis bavarde aussi! Je ne peux pas croire que j'aie écrit tout ça pour répondre à un commentaire! C'est sans aucun doute toi qui fais ressortir cet aspect de moi mais j'aime bien lire vos commentaires et réfléchir à ce que je vais répondre. J'espère que ça ne va pas te dissuader d'écrire un autre commentaire à l'avenir. J'essaierai d'être plus brève la prochaine fois._

 _Merci d'avoir lu et commenté. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelle prochainement STARDUSTED et j'espère te convaincre que mon histoire va où elle doit. Je crois que nous voulons tous un happy end mais nous ne savons pas encore comment y arriver… et ça peut-être avec le voisin un peu fou de l'autre côté de la rue!_

 _Restons en contact_

 _-bellybeans._


	29. Traitement de texte

.

… **CHAPITRE 29 …**

 **Traitement de texte**

Edward venait juste de quitter le magasin de luminaires. Malheureusement il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa mère concernant une certaine fiction qu'elle lisait. Il était certain que cette malheureuse expérience allait encore résonner dans sa tête pour la fin de la journée… si ce n'était pas pour le reste de sa vie.

Cette conversation dérangeante avec sa mère avait surpassé les deux conversations les plus pénibles qu'il avait eues avec son médecin de père au cours de sa vie : celles concernant le sexe et l'importance de bien s'occuper de sa prostate. Bien sûr il y avait aussi celle 'As-tu bien fait attention?'

Ça serait suffisant pour qu'il envisage d'entrer au monastère.

Mais juste pendant une nanoseconde.

Edward supposait que ces discussions avec son père avaient été nécessaires. Des conversations d'homme à homme avec son père qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être le bon père et le médecin qu'il était. Mais cette dernière conversation… bon dieu… avait vraiment été la plus terrible. C'était avec sa mère. Il n'avait jamais entendu sa mère faire référence à son pénis avant… même si ce n'était que sous-entendu dans la phrase, _"excité physiquement."_ Elle s'était servie de cette expression codée pour parler de son érection, ce qui rendait ça encore pire.

 _Quelles sont les putains de chance que ma propre mère lise la fiction de Bella?_

 _Oui… et est-ce vraiment de la fiction?_

 _Si tu avais fermé ta grande gueule le week-end dernier elle n'aurait eu aucune idée que cette histoire te concernait, toi… mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'ouvrir, hein?_

 _Ils te sollicitaient pour que tu aies une "relation significative" une fois de plus! Ils espèrent encore que je vais enfin rencontrer "quelqu'un de spécial." J'essayais juste de faire dévier la conversation en utilisant ma technique de distraction brevetée. Ils font des commentaires flippants qui ne veulent rien dire._

 _Et regarde comme ça a bien fonctionné. Tes remarques flippantes t'explosent au visage, Cullen._

Il fronça les sourcils se souvenant des bribes de la conversation avec ses parents dimanche dernier. Il se souvint de leur avoir dit qu'il était heureux de mener sa vie telle qu'elle était, qu'il ne voulait pas plus de responsabilités et qu'il ne cherchait pas une relation sérieuse.

 _En fait tu leur disais que tu étais heureux d'être un connard de coureur de jupons._

Sa mâchoire se serra et il se regarda dans le rétroviseur. Sa casquette le disait.

 _Abruti._

Il repensa aux mots de sa mère la semaine dernière. Elle avait dit que la possibilité de rencontrer quelqu'un de spécial au moment où tu ne cherchais pas et où tu t'y attendais le moins existait. Elle pouvait être tellement romantique parfois… mais elle avait raison.

Mais ça avait été quand il avait mentionné l'emménagement de Bella et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il venait de rencontrer cette fille, une nouvelle voisine de l'autre côté de la rue – avec son copain – à l'époque il ne savait pas que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais tout avait été dit dans le stupide but de tranquilliser un peu sa mère. Il ne savait pas que partager cela avec ses parents allait revenir lui mordre le cul…

Ses deux parents avaient semblés préoccupés de savoir que Bella possédait une casquette _Asshole_. Et le fait qu'il pense qu'elle aimerait une casquette _Bitch_ le préoccupait davantage. Quand il leur avait raconté qu'elle dansait devant sa fenêtre en chantant avec une brosse à cheveux ils avaient paru alarmés.

Peut-être que sa mère déciderait que _De la haine à la passion_ serait une des manifestions amusantes de la personnalité excentrique de Bella… mais pour le moment sa mère ne semblait pas du tout amusée.

 _Espérons qu'elle croira que ce n'était qu'embellissement de la part de Bella._

 _Ouais tu peux toujours rêver. Et qui sait ce qu'elle va raconter dans le prochain chapitre de sa fiction réelle d'horreur._

Edward soupira profondément en s'arrêtant derrière une file de voitures qui était stoppée par un feu rouge. Il se dirigeait vers la bretelle de l'autoroute puis le centre commercial en haut à droite. Le trafic était intense et il lui faudrait un certain temps pour arriver au feu vert. Il chercha son téléphone et vérifia sa boite mail pour patienter.

Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas admettre pourquoi il voulait vérifier…

Mais quand il regarda l'écran un frisson de nervosité parcourut sa colonne vertébrale au moment où il vit le premier de ses messages.

 _Elle avait répondu!_

Il baissa les yeux sur l'écran et une sensation de vertige commença à le submerger. Ce sentiment lui était complètement étranger. Il était là, à 28 ans, à se sentir tout à coup redevenir adolescent… comme si une jolie fille de sa classe lui avait passé un mot. Puis il renifla un rire… elle était enseignante après tout, donc dans ce sens, elle était la fille mignonne de la classe.

Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir ce message assez vite. Et quand il le fit, il le déroula vers le bas, se demandant si ses yeux lui jouaient des tours. Il enleva rapidement ses lunettes de soleil pour être sur de ce qu'il voyait.

 _Putain… Elle m'a écrit un roman!_

 _Tu as été trop bavard. Tous les commentaires qu'elle reçoit ne font qu'une ligne ou deux tout au plus, le tien était un assez long paragraphe._

 _La ferme. Il fallait que je dise certaines choses. Je devais lui en demander d'autres. Pour en éclaircir d'autres, bien sûr._

 _Ouais c'est ça, peu importe._

Aucune jolie fille ne t'avait fait passer de note comme ça avant. Ces dernières années de très belles filles lui avaient bien griffonné des numéros de téléphone et des adresses avec quelquefois des commentaires concernant ce qu'elles lui feraient s'il les rappelait. Mais il n'avait jamais avant reçu un mot avec de la substance. Il était évident que là il y avait de la consistance. C'était un essai rédigé par un prof d'anglais.

 _Tu sais… ce n'est pas une note… C'est un mail… juste une réponse à ton commentaire… et rien de plus._

 _La ferme … tu n'as pas besoin de tout ruiner._

TUUUUT TUUUUT!

Edward sursauta et laissa tomber son téléphone.

 _Merde!_

Il rebondit sur la console entre les sièges et tomba sous le siège passager, hors d'atteinte.

TUUUUT! TUUUT!

 _Et re merde!_

Edward avait complètement oublié qu'il était coincé dans la circulation attendant qu'un feu change. Et apparemment il avait changé parce que les voitures devant lui avaient maintenant une grande longueur d'avance et que la voiture derrière klaxonnait avec impatience une fois de plus.

TUUUT!

 _Oh va au diable!_

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur en signalant son intention de sortir à droite, il regarda rapidement dans le rétroviseur en effectuant cette manœuvre un peu brusquement, ce qui fit crisser ses pneus, pour aller se garer sur le parking d'un centre commercial tout proche.

Le conducteur impatient derrière lui avait klaxonné une fois de plus. Edward se tourna et regarda la voiture passer. Il lui montra sa casquette rapidement laissant l'autre conducteur savoir qu'il était aux prises avec un _Abruti_.

 _Réfléchis bien à ça dans ta journée, impatient fils de pute!_

Edward lui sourit méchamment.

 _Quelle satisfaction! C'est d'un pratique cette casquette!_

Au lieu d'aller tout droit vers la bretelle d'accès Edward se dirigea vers le petit centre commercial et s'y gara. Il descendit sa vitre, éteignit le moteur et s'étira pour récupérer le téléphone. Il s'installa, prêt à lire la réponse de Bella.

Il était anxieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il savait qu'il avait été un peu négatif. Non pas qu'il ait estimé que son histoire l'était mais cet Ethan était douteux… plutôt il l'était lui-même… douteux … dans cette histoire. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait peut-être orienter cette histoire loin de la direction qu'elle voulait lui donner, lui faire douter de cette possibilité qu'Ethan pouvait devenir une personne intéressante pour Stella… peut-être la convaincre d'abandonner… parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas la bonne personne pour Bella si c'était cela qu'elle envisageait.

Il commença à lire, entendant sa voix derrière les mots alors qu'elle lui souhaitait la bienvenue dans l'univers de Star-lighted. _Notre_ univers comme elle l'appelait.

 _Bon elle avait raison là-dessus… ils étaient rentrés tous les deux dans un autre univers. Un univers parallèle. Ou peut-être une autre dimension. Peut-être étaient-ils rentrés dans la Twilight zone._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire se décrocha un peu quand il arriva au petit paragraphe suivant. Elle était honorée disait-elle et elle lui promettait d'être gentille avec lui.

Edward bougea légèrement sur son siège.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… il avait complètement négligé sa bite et elle s'était ragaillardie avec intérêt à sa terminologie mais il avait réussi à la freiner rapidement. Cette pensée pourrait justifier une continuation mais ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu. Il fallait qu'il lise pour voir ce qu'elle lui avait écrit.

Ce n'était pas un chapitre qui était écrit pour des milliers de lecteurs.

C'était une réponse pour lui seul.

 _Bien sûr elle ne le savait pas._

 _Pourquoi dois-tu toujours être aussi négatif?_

Il se réinstalla dans le siège passant son coude par la fenêtre, tenant son téléphone dans sa paume pour lire le reste de la réponse rapidement… comme si la chose pouvait disparaitre s'il prenait son temps.

En lisant ses mots il sourit à l'occasion et même rit fort. Il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord et même fronça les sourcils, commentant à voix haute parfois et levant les yeux à sa stupidité et à son insouciance. Quelquefois il haleta, le souffle coupé par la surprise. Et pour finir il ressentit du soulagement à cette histoire qu'elle écrivait. Et peut-être pour lui-même aussi.

Elle aurait pu donner des informations supplémentaires le concernant dans sa réponse. Elle aurait pu être complètement sincère et aurait pu dire des choses désobligeantes à son sujet. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait été gentille et indulgente et il se sentait mieux… Il se sentait soulagé et même un peu…

 _Optimiste?_

 _Ouais… n'y pense même pas…_

 _Ferme-la!_

Quand il eut fini il retourna au début. Il commença à relire plus lentement et plus attentivement, murmurant ses mots à voix haute et en les retournant un peu plus dans sa tête.

Elle avait été impressionnée et intriguée par le contenu de son commentaire.

Elle soulignait que son ton était inhabituel et il réalisa qu'il devait être plus prudent pour ne pas se trahir bêtement.

 _Au moins tu t'es souvenu de ne pas signer avec ton vrai non Cullen, félicitations à toi._

Bella avait aussi écrit que c'était son travail de le convaincre que ce qu'elle écrivait était correct, qu'à la fin elle obtiendrait une fin heureuse pour Ethan et Stella. Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir à ce que cela pourrait signifier… si ça avait un rapport avec la réalité.

 _Ce n'est pas ça qu'elle veut, si? Elle fait simplement référence à l'histoire, non?_

 _Oh accorde-moi une pause. Bien sûr elle n'a aucune idée qu'elle répond à Ethanward!_

 _Ethanward?_

 _C'est rien. Continue à lire._

Un petit sourire se forma pendant qu'il continuait. Elle l'avait cité dans le paragraphe suivant en disant qu'elle aimait sa phrase concernant le potentiel avenir et peut-être plus. Ça lui plut beaucoup pour une raison quelconque.

Il rigola tout haut en lisant la ligne sur comment les choses ne pouvaient pas être pires et que lui, le lecteur était probablement content de n'être pas là. Il secoua la tête vigoureusement.

"Ouais enfer… j'aurais souhaité ne pas y être. J'aurai souhaité ne pas m'être précipité dehors comme un voisin pervers."

Il plissa le front brièvement pour laisser cette pensée pénétrer dans son cerveau, en se demandant comment les choses auraient évolué si elles n'avaient pas commencé de cette horrible façon.

 _Tu n'aurais pas appris à la connaître si les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées ainsi. Elle n'aurait été qu'une autre voisine que tu n'aurais peut-être même pas vue pendant tes allées et venues. Peut-être que c'était censé se passer comme ça._

Edward passa un doigt sur sa lèvre, réfléchissant à l'existence du destin et à la possibilité que certains événements pourraient vraiment être inscrits dans les étoiles.

Puis il ricana.

 _Tu te transformes en adolescente hein Cullen?_

Il continua à lire. Elle lui rappela qu'elle avait averti les lecteurs qu'ils n'aimeraient pas Ethan et qu'il ne serait pas un homme acceptable pour Stella au début de l'histoire. Il avait besoin d'un nouveau départ.

 _J'ai pris un nouveau départ. Nous verrons bien où ça va me mener._

 _Peut-être que ça te mènera au bout de la rue devant la porte de Bella?_

Immédiatement il leva les yeux au ciel à cette pensée.

"Ne sois pas un putain d'idiot."

Une femme d'un certain âge passa près de la voiture d'Edward et le regarda choquée. Il réalisa qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

"Oh désolé!" s'excusa-t-il faiblement. "Euh… je téléphone," dit-il en agitant son téléphone pour se justifier.

Il remonta rapidement sa vitre et se retira dans sa bulle, où il pourrait lire tranquillement sans se soucier de choquer quiconque passait par là.

Bella était d'accord pour dire que Stella ne devrait pas envisager de romance avec Ethan pour le moment.

"Eh bien tu vois?"

 _Attends…"pour le moment?" qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Elle fait référence à Ethan … pas à moi… d'accord?_

 _Peut-être qu'elle se réfère à Methan._

 _Oh bon sang…_

Edward se regarda dans le rétroviseur et fronça les sourcils.

 _C'est tellement confus!_

Il avait suggéré que ce serait mieux s'ils n'étaient pas amis… Eh bien si Stella et Ethan ne devenaient pas amis, mais que c'était déjà peut-être trop tard. Ça avait été un autre faux pas mais heureusement sans conséquence. Bella était d'accord pour dire qu'il était déjà trop tard. Elle disait que l'amitié rendrait les choses plus faciles… que c'était plus facile d'oublier et de pardonner et d'avancer plutôt que de ressasser.

 _Et nous avons commencé une amitié. Hier soir c'était agréable… sans mentionner drôle… et ensuite je t'ai raccompagné amicalement._

 _Et c'était amusant aussi._

Edward sourit et hocha la tête en se représentant Bella assise dans le siège à côté de lui, portant fièrement la casquette _Asshole II et ses lunettes de soleil._

 _Admets-le, tu étais content. C'était stupide de suggérer de ne pas être amis. Ça pourrait te servir d'avoir une amie comme elle._

 _Tu as raison._

 _Je ne veux pas dire me servir d'elle._

 _Je sais… je ne le ferai pas. Je ne voudrai pas._

Edward était arrivé à sa partie préférée de la réponse. Ça commençait par les lignes qui disaient qu'Ethan n'était pas un mauvais gars dans le fond. Il espérait qu'elle pense vraiment cela. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il était une belle personne à l'intérieur qui n'était pas heureuse d'être devenue ce qu'elle était.

Elle disait aussi qu'il lui semblait qu'elle le connaissait et ça le fit éclater de rire.

 _Ha ha! Bien sûr qu'elle le connait!_

Elle s'était excusée pour son comportement ce premier jour mais dans un certain sens elle avait raison… les choses étaient arrivées tellement vite… même s'il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien, il ne pouvait pas mettre les freins et s'arrêter ou fermer sa bouche. Mais elle avait ajouté "Nous faisons tous des choses que nous regrettons," il soupçonnait que ce commentaire ait quelque chose à voir avec la visite clandestine de sa maison.

 _Donc nous sommes pareils en quelque sorte… nous regrettons tous les deux nos actions._

 _Tu vas probablement le regretter aussi quand ça se saura - que tu lis secrètement sa fiction - même si elle est secrètement écrite sur toi._

Edward soupira… il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

Bella semblait penser qu'Ethan pouvait s'avérer être un bon gars, malgré ce premier matin et ce que Stella avait vu.

 _C'était sûrement une référence aux bimbos._

Bella était d'accord pour dire que Stella devait faire attention concernant toute sorte de sentiments romantiques envers Ethan, garder les idées claires. Mais elle avait écrit aussi qu'Ethan pourrait les surprendre tous et être digne de confiance en amitié et peut-être même pour plus.

 _Peut-être que tu pourrais avoir un peu plus avec le bon 'un peu plus'._

Il resta assis là perdu dans ses pensées pendant un moment en contemplant cette possibilité. Il commença à imaginer des petits scénarios dans sa vie de tous les jours et comment les choses seraient différentes s'il avait ce plus dans sa vie.

Après un moment il soupira un peu mélancoliquement en regardant son téléphone.

Il secoua la tête à sa presque gaffe concernant "les similitudes" entre bellybeans et Stella. Dieu merci il n'avait rien mentionné plus précisément. En réalité il y avait beaucoup de ressemblances mais en ce qui concernait juste ce premier chapitre et son profil il n'y en avait que trois que le lecteur pouvait voir. Heureusement Bella n'avait pas tiqué.

Bella avait admis être un peu Stella, mais elle avait écrit qu'elle n'essaiera pas de changer Ethan. Il fallait qu'il le fasse lui-même, écrivait-elle. Le désir devait venir de lui, pas de quelque chose d'extérieur. Ça semblait être un conseil avisé. Quand elle disait qu'elle avait vu des relations se défaire pour cette même raison il ne put pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle faisait référence à ses parents. Il ne savait toujours pas si cette partie de l'histoire était autobiographique ou pas mais ça semblait provenir de son cœur et de son expérience personnelle.

Edward comprit qu'il devrait probablement ajouter quelques informations sur son profil. Elle avait admis être curieuse et ça le fit beaucoup rire… il savait parfaitement bien combien Mlle Swan était curieuse.

Il réfléchit à son profil.

 _Seigneur que pourrai-je écrire?_

 _Que dirais-tu de :_ Je suis un abruti récemment ex coureur de jupons, correspondant et harceleur, lecteur avide des projets créatifs supposés anonymes de ma voisine sans méfiance? _Oh… tu devrais aussi éviter de signer avec ton vrai nom… même si elle va comprendre à force de voir ton pseudo sur son écran._

Il roula des yeux. Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse.

La réponse de Bella finissait par une invitation à lui écrire à nouveau pour partager des idées parce qu'elle aimait l'interaction et accueillait toutes les suggestions et qu'elle avait aimé réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait écrit.

Il pencha la tête tout en regardant dehors…

 _Ces fictions sont une chose merveilleuse. L'écrivain a une connexion avec ses lecteurs qui peuvent lui poser des questions et dire ce qu'ils en pensent tout ça en cours d'écriture._

Ça le rendit curieux en tant que propriétaire d'une maison d'édition… peut-être qu'il pourrait y avoir de la place sur le marché pour quelque chose comme ça, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment comment ça devrait fonctionner mais cela valait la peine d'y réfléchir.

Il regarda le téléphone et lut la fin de la réponse. C'était la dernière ligne qui avait eu le plus d'impact… et l'avait fortement choqué quand il avait lue même si, bien sûr, Bella n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

 _Je pense que nous voulons tous une fin heureuse, nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que ça commence ainsi c'est tout… et peut-être que ce sera avec ce voisin fou de l'autre côté de la rue._

Cette ligne le rendait curieux.

Et ça le faisait réfléchir intensément.

Il essaya de ne pas spéculer.

Il referma son téléphone dans sa main, faisant courir un doigt sur ses lèvres tandis que son regard se perdait sur le parking, envisageant les choses d'une nouvelle manière et pour le meilleur.

Après quelques instants ses yeux se fixèrent sur ce qui était face à lui. C'était un magasin qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Mais à présent c'était peut-être un signe de Dieu.

Et c'était sûrement un changement qu'il pouvait faire.

Il retira sa casquette _Asshole_ et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les aplatir, sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée du magasin de Linge de Maison de Luxe.

 **ooo O ooo**

"Angie est-ce que tu veux essayer ce club de gym aujourd'hui?" demanda Bella un peu distraitement. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran du portable devant elle tandis qu'elle s'asseyait.

Angela leva les yeux de son livre.

"Oh euh… Je ne sais pas… Pour être honnête je suis très heureuse de me prélasser dans le canapé. Serais-tu fâchée si nous n'y allions pas?"

Bella se retourna et sourit. Elle semblait soulagée.

"Pas du tout. Je préfère simplement me détendre aussi. J'aimerai travailler sur mon prochain chapitre."

Angela sourit en étendant ses longues jambes et en s'enfonçant plus loin dans le coin du canapé. "Dans ce cas je vais prendre racine ici et lire."

"Que ferons-nous pour dîner ce soir?" demanda Bella un moment plus tard, ses yeux toujours concentrés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. "Je peux nous faire des raviolis si tu veux juste manger ici."

"Parlons-nous de la sauce aux champignons faite maison par Mama Bella? Parce que si c'est le cas… la réponse est oui," Angela battit des cils ce qui fit rire Bella.

"Bien sûr nous devrons aller faire des courses. Nous devons aller chercher ce qu'il faut pour le barbecue d'Edward demain de toute façon. Ça ira?"

"Molto bene pour moi," sourit Angela.

Bella retourna à son écran. En commençant à lire elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Combien de fois vas-tu relire ça?" demanda Angela.

"Quoi?" Bella cligna des yeux de surprise. Angela tenait son livre.

"La réponse que tu as écrite," Angéla fit un signe de tête vers l'écran. "Quel est le problème? Je pensais que ça allait?"

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit une aussi longue réponse à une lectrice, je pense que je suis allée trop loin, que je vais paraitre sur la défensive."

"Pas du tout! Tu lui as bien expliqué et tu as répondu à ses questions. Je pense que tu as dit de très bonnes choses concernant ton histoire et ta vie en général."

Angela reprit son livre et Bella retourna à son écran, ne remarquant pas que les yeux d'Angela la regardaient curieusement par-dessus ses lunettes. Bella ne savait pas qu'Angela avait un vague sentiment à propos de ce long commentaire qu'elle avait reçu… celui auquel elle avait donné une longue réponse.

Mais Angela l'avait.

Elle ne savait pas quoi exactement mais ça lui faisait penser… elle ne savait même pas comment ce serait possible… mais elle se sentait tout à fait idiote rien que d'y penser… mais elle avait juste ce sentiment fou que ce commentateur n'état pas un lecteur type de Bella.

Angela n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus… mais pour une raison quelconque ce commentaire ne semblait pas… féminin. C'était la première chose qui l'avait conduite à ce vague sentiment actuel. Mais le ton du commentaire ne semblait pas masculin non plus… et pour cette raison, il paraissait précautionneux… comme si le lecteur ne voulait pas montrer toutes ses cartes. Et ce n'était pas typique des personnes qui commentaient.

La plupart du temps les personnes qui commentaient ne cachaient rien. Il y avait une sorte de fraternité avec quelquefois, des hommes qui passaient par là. Malgré les grandes différences d'âge, les myriades de situations et des pays d'origine, les obstacles de la langue et tout le spectre des expériences de la vie… il y avait une connexion bien définie entre tous les lecteurs de _C'est écrit dans les étoiles._ Instantanément il y avait une proximité et un terrain d'entente : un lien cosmique en quelque sorte… comme s'ils se complaisaient tous ensemble dans la souffrance et dans cette obsession.

C'était peut-être dû au fait que ce lecteur était nouveau mais il semblait avoir un manque certain de l'habituelle façon dont les fans parlaient des fics. Et ce commentaire semblait particulièrement poussé… à la recherche d'informations, généralement le lecteur attendait patiemment le déroulement de l'histoire. Ce message sonnait étrangement un peu comme une mise en garde… tenter de prévenir Stella de ne pas aller plus loin dans un possible mauvais choix. Et c'est ce qui avait fait démarrer les neurones d'Angela quand Bella lui avait lu le commentaire.

Bien sûr Angela pouvait partir dans des conclusions ridicules, elle y était déjà selon toute vraisemblance. C'était trop pour le mentionner. Elle ne voulait pas dissuader Bella de continuer à écrire son histoire concernant l'intriguant et ridiculement attirant homme de l'autre côté de la rue si ça impliquait une romance. Bella pouvait se servir de la vraie vie pour changer. Et de ce qu'elle en savait, peut-être qu'Edward Cullen était en train de développer un intérêt pour cette fille qui était drôle et douce, un peu décalée, très terre à terre et complètement à l'opposé des bimbos.

Alors elle n'avait dit que des mots d'encouragement à Bella quand elle lui avait lu sa réponse. Après tout n'était-il pas fou de penser qu'Edward Cullen pouvait être un lecteur de fan fiction?

 **ooo O ooo**

Une fois qu'Edward rentra chez lui il fut bien occupé pour le reste de sa journée. Il avait rempli son frigo dans la cuisine et celui qui était dans le garage avec des bières, du vin, des sodas et de l'eau. Les steaks, le poulet et tout un assortiment de légumes qui pouvaient être grillés attendaient d'être mis en marinade.

Dehors il avait nettoyé le grill du barbecue et les meubles du patio en s'assurant que les coussins étaient propres aussi… Il avait enlevé les lumières dans l'enceinte du spa et les avait remplacées par celles gaies et multicolores qu'ils avaient achetées. Il avait installé deux autres guirlandes au-dessus de la terrasse. Les petites étoiles rendaient vraiment bien. Et elles seraient bien mieux une fois qu'il ferait nuit et que leur lumière brillerait à travers leurs petites formes découpées.

Pour les plus grandes étoiles Edward n'était pas vraiment sûr. Il pourrait les suspendre dans le jardin où il y avait quelques arbres mais elles pourraient s'abimer pendant la nuit. Peut-être qu'il devrait les accrocher à l'intérieur. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il choisit de demander à Alice demain quand elle arriverait. Elle aurait une idée précise, elle adorait toujours faire ça.

Il se lava et alla chercher sa nouvelle literie qu'il avait mise dans le sèche-linge.

Il avait retiré les draps et les avait jeté sans ménagement dans la poubelle du garage, il en avait assez de ces draps et de cette couette en satin. Ce n'était pas qu'ils soient vieux. Ils paraissaient encore neufs. Ils avaient beaucoup servi et en avait vu des choses et ils lui rappelaient sans cesse ce côté sordide de sa vie.

En montant l'escalier la literie lavée dans ses mains, il se remémora ses achats dans la boutique.

Deux jeunes vendeuses s'étaient précipitées pour l'aborder au moment où il avait ouvert la porte. L'une aux longs cheveux, vraisemblablement la responsable, s'était tournée vers la deuxième aux courts cheveux et lui avait dit sèchement "je m'occupe de lui." Edward pensait qu'elle montrait les dents à sa jeune collègue mais en fait c'était peut-être simplement un sourire. La femme aux cheveux courts s'éloigna maussade.

Edward se racla la gorge. "Je cherche une couette et ses draps assortis en pur coton d'Egypte."

"Bien sûr… êtes-vous king-size, je devine à votre taille que vous l'êtes."

 _Elle n'a pas vraiment dit ça, si?_

Edward se retint de rouler des yeux à cette insinuation sexuelle flagrante. Il y avait une semaine, il aurait joué l'arrogant. Au lieu de cela il répondit brièvement.

Quand ils en arrivèrent aux oreillers, Edward décida que des oreillers neufs seraient bien aussi.

"Etes-vous doux, moyen ou… ferme?" Elle ronronna le dernier mot le regardant timidement.

"Pardon?" dit-il irrité. _C'est quoi ça_ _Putain_?

"Sur le ventre, sur le dos ou sur le côté?" éclaircit-elle en se raclant la gorge de rire et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Oh je dors sur le côté." Et il fut tenté d'ajouter, " A poil d'habitude," juste pour voir si elle allait avoir un orgasme mais il décida qu'il ferait mieux d'éviter qu'elle se jette sur lui.

"Donc king size et ferme," dit-elle à bout de souffle, en attrapant deux oreillers et en se léchant les lèvres.

La conversation concernant les draps et la couette fut tout aussi irritante. La vendeuse réussit à les rendre serrés avec de gros bonnets et doux à la main, elle fit paraitre ça dégoûtant. Si c'était bien des draps qu'il s'agissait.

Edward en eut finalement assez et appela au secours sa fiancée fictive. Il mentionna négligemment comme il serait agréable d'avoir de nouveaux draps et oreillers depuis que sa tigresse de fiancée avait arraché les précédents et qu'il y avait eu des plumes partout…

Rapidement ensuite il sortit de la boutique satisfait de lui-même d'avoir réussi à laisser la vendeuse assommée dans une sorte de stupeur sans voix.

Pendant qu'il allait vers l'épicerie il réfléchit à la possibilité d'avoir des relations sexuelles et d'endommager un lit. Il ne connaissait pas cette expérience… peut-être qu'avec la bonne personne…

Une fois son lit fait avec une literie cent pour cent neuve, en coton d'Egypte il ressentit de la satisfaction. La couette était bleu pâle avec du gris clair, du gris foncé et des cercles noirs éparpillés. Ce n'était ni lisse ni glissant. C'était agréable et naturel.

Agréable et naturel lui plaisait beaucoup ces jours-ci…

 **ooo O ooo**

Tard dans l'après-midi après avoir travaillé sur le chapitre deux de _La haine à la passion_ , Bella et Angela quittèrent la maison pour aller acheter ce qu'il leur fallait pour le dîner et les choses pour amener au barbecue le lendemain. En allant vers le camion Bella attrapa son trousseau de clé dans son sac. Mais en retirant la main elle vit qu'il s'était emmêlé avec un autre porte-clés, celui avec la petite tour Eiffel.

Elle réfléchit à ce qu'il représentait et le remit en sécurité dans son sac à main. Elle pensa aussi à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Edward le lui avait confié y compris la possibilité d'être enfermé dehors. Les autres raisons voulaient lui montrer autre chose… qu'il essayait d'être gentil avec elle et qu'il lui avait pardonné d'avoir espionné chez lui.

Ça lui fit repenser aux mots qu'elle avait employés pour répondre à ce commentaire, que le changement devait venir de l'intérieur et pas d'une force extérieure. Elle se rappelait du visage d'Edward la nuit dernière quand il lui avait dit qu'il essayait vraiment de changer. Il avait semblé vulnérable et peu sûr de lui.

Le changement devait venir de l'intérieur mais peut-être qu'une force extérieure pouvait être un encouragement.

Et quand elles arrivèrent sur le parking de l'épicerie Bella remarqua un cordonnier à côté avec une enseigne qui disait "Clés" elle décida d'y aller rapidement.

Le reste de la soirée fut plutôt calme. Angela et elle bavardèrent de choses et d'autres en préparant le repas et en le dégustant face à la télévision en regardant une comédie romantique complètement improbable se dérouler sur l'écran.

Ensuite Angela retourna à sa lecture et Bella à son écriture, utilisant parfois son amie comme caisse de résonance tandis qu'elle condensait les événements de la semaine dernière dans le deuxième chapitre de sa fic.

Bella garda secrètement un œil sur la maison d'en face une grande partie de la soirée avant qu'Angela et elle n'aillent au lit. Edward était chez lui, elle pouvait le dire… les lumières avaient été allumées dehors et dans différentes pièces au cours de la soirée. Elle s'était demandé plus tôt s'il avait eu des choses à faire car on était samedi soir mais elle ne l'avait pas vu sortir ni faire une apparition.

Bella n'avait pas repéré de bimbo là-bas depuis dimanche dernier quand la dominatrice Barbie l'avait quitté. Et Edward avait semblé heureux de n'avoir finalement pas eu de rendez-vous le vendredi soir à la Luna Nueva. Il semblerait qu'il n'avait pas non plus de rendez-vous ce soir.

Bella savait que la possibilité que plusieurs de ses bimbos soient présentes demain au barbecue existait. Cette pensée était désagréable. Si c'était le cas, elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle aurait envie d'y rester. Mais elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre et voir.

 **ooo O ooo**

Edward était couché dans son lit, dans des draps frais et sans histoire, qui sentaient bon, il repensa aux dernières vingt-quatre heures depuis qu'il était rentré de la Luna Nueva avec une Bella légèrement éméchée et une Angela assommée.

Il pensa à l'histoire que Bella écrivait et les pensées qu'ils avaient échangées à travers son commentaire et sa réponse. Il continua à y réfléchir comme il l'avait fait pendant toute la journée. Il se demanda ce qu'elle allait penser de ce qu'il avait mis sur sa page de profil ce soir et si elle l'avait déjà lue. Il se demandait aussi ce qu'il en était de la situation avec sa mère et ce qu'elle avait raconté à son père parce qu'il allait de nouveau avoir droit à une autre conversation d'homme à homme concernant son pénis… demain.

Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer demain… comment tout ça allait se dérouler. Demain ses parents rencontreraient Bella au barbecue. Et alors ils verraient par eux-mêmes…

Ils pourraient voir que c'est une belle jeune fille, tout à fait naturelle et totalement inconsciente de ce fait. Ils verraient son sourire et entendraient son rire et apprendrait qu'elle avait un merveilleux sens de l'humour. Ils la verraient rougir et sauraient que c'est une gentille fille, douce et honnête et parfois un peu timide. Ils lui parleraient et s'apercevraient qu'elle était chaleureuse, amicale, lumineuse et belle.

Et puis ils tourneraient leurs yeux vers lui et se demanderaient ce que diable il attendait.

Edward se tourna sur le côté, la tête sur son oreiller-ferme-pour-dormeurs-sur-le-côté, méditant à quelle réponse il ferait à ses parents.

Il s'endormit peu de temps après.

Et ce fut la première fois qu'Edward Cullen rêva d'Isabella Swan.


	30. Secrets et étincelles

.

… **CHAPITRE 30 …**

 **Secrets et étincelles**

Dimanche matin Edward se réveilla dans son lit cent pour cent coton d'Egypte. Il resta là quelques instants essayant d'attraper cette pensée insaisissable… une sensation bizarre mais agréable au fond de sa tête. Quelque chose qu'il oubliait ou dont il fallait qu'il se souvienne… quelque chose comme ça. Après quelques instants, il renonça et repoussa ses draps puis s'assit.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, frottant son torse nu, les yeux fixes sans le trouver encore, essayant de se souvenir ce qui lui semblait être important. Et soudain ses pensées commencèrent à vaciller… c'était les bribes rapides d'un rêve. Il essaya de le retrouver mais c'était difficile. Et comme il était sur le point d'abandonner, de gros bouts se mirent en place.

C'était ce rêve qu'il avait déjà fait avant… mais pas tout à fait le même. Un genre de déjà vu, certaines parties lui étaient familières : des flashs de marche à travers la forêt sombre et hostile… des branches tordues et griffues, enjamber des racines noueuses, essayer d'aller quelque part… vers quelque chose… plus loin.

Finalement la canopée verte s'ouvrit sur des coins de lumière brumeuse. L'obscurité laissa place à la lumière et à la chaleur jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à la lisière, sur un champ ouvert.

Le terrain devant lui était baigné par la chaleur du soleil, envahi par les herbes qui s'agitent avec des taches de fleurs sauvages et de petites plantes, et plus près du sol encore de minuscules fleurs blanches. Quelques points de vermillon clignotent au milieu des feuilles. Un parfum est apporté par la brise… des fraises sauvages. A en juger par l'odeur, les petits fruits sont mûrs.

C'est là que la familiarité du rêve prit fin. Ce qui suivit était nouveau pour lui.

Un mouvement attira son regard dans la prairie. Une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe blanche apparut soudainement. Elle avait un chapeau de paille sur la tête et dans ses mains, bien pliée, une couverture à carreaux gris, blancs et noirs. C'était le plaid qu'il avait dans son salon, réalisa-t-il.

Il la regarda secouer la couverture et l'étendre sur le sol. Puis elle se redressa brusquement, regardant au loin pendant un moment, Edward ne pouvait pas voir ce qui avait attiré son attention. Enfin elle s'assit, se détournant légèrement de lui. Elle étira ses jambes nues devant elle et s'appuya sur ses bras en arrière faisant basculer son visage au soleil.

Edward resta immobile, retenant son souffle, la regardant, attendant.

Après un moment elle leva la main et retira le chapeau de paille de sur sa tête, libérant une cascade de cheveux épais et bruns et elle posa le chapeau sur le côté. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et le repéra, un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

"Bella," murmura Edward surpris, en rejouant le rêve dans son esprit.

Elle lui fit signe de venir avec un sourire chaleureux. Edward hésita un bref instant avant d'aller résolument de l'avant, laissant derrière lui la forêt hostile et il partit en direction de la jeune fille qui souriait sur sa couverture, au milieu d'une petite prairie ensoleillée.

Il essaya de se souvenir d'autre chose mais il lui sembla que c'était tout. Edward ne rêvait pas souvent ou alors c'est qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. Quand il rêvait d'une femme, elle n'avait pas de visage et ses rêves étaient réservés à un public adulte. Celui-là était différent et lui avait laissé comme un sentiment d'optimisme… et de bonheur.

Il était tenté d'essayer de se rendormir pour voir ce qui allait arriver ensuite. Mais c'était fou et il était réveillé, il était temps de commencer la journée.

Il continua à penser à ce rêve en faisant sa routine matinale. Il flotta dans son esprit même quand il quitta la maison pour aller courir et plus tard quand il rentra pour soulever des poids pendant un petit moment.

Il était dans la cuisine en train de boire un shaker de protéines, il n'arrivait toujours pas à chasser complètement ce rêve de sa tête. Les choses continuaient à défiler et il se demanda comment les choses auraient pu se poursuivre avec Bella dans cette prairie.

Son ordinateur attira son attention et il se demanda si elle était allée lire son profil.

 _Elle ne saurait pas tant qu'elle n'irait pas. Pourquoi irait-elle voir?_

 _Peut-être devrais-je lui faire savoir? Je peux toujours lui envoyer un message privé et faire un commentaire sur sa réponse. Un lecteur ferait ça non, non?_

 _Un lecteur obsédé le ferait sans doute._

Edward rinça son shaker. Et ensuite il s'approcha, encore en sueur, de son ordinateur et s'assit.

 _Bien alors je suis peut-être obsédé._

Il se connecta et fit défiler ses emails à la recherche de la réponse de Bella. A la fin de son message il y avait une ligne pour répondre, ce qu'il fit en commentant ce qu'elle lui avait écrit hier et en mentionnant qu'il avait mis son profil à jour.

Edward envoya le message et s'apprêtait à fermer son portable quand il fut frappé par une curiosité soudaine. Sa mère avait lu le chapitre et il se demanda, si peut-être, elle avait également laissé un commentaire. Bien sûr il n'avait aucune idée de son pseudonyme et il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'elle n'ait pas du tout laissé de commentaire. L'autre soir il en avait lu certains mais il ne recherchait rien spécialement.

Il alla sur le site et cliqua sur le lien qui affichait les commentaires, il commença à les faire défiler. Il y en avait plus que vendredi soir. Mais tout le monde était unanime : Ethan était un connard. Sexy mais un connard quand même.

Puis il remarqua que les commentaires été datés et classés par ordre chronologique.

Il se souvint que sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle avait lu l'histoire jeudi soir. Il fit défiler vers le bas pour voir les premiers commentaires, ceux datés du 1er septembre, il découvrit qu'il y en avait treize en tout.

La fameuse douzaine du boulanger, réalisa Edward avec un grognement.

Il commença son enquête par le premier qui était d'un lecteur nommé _iloveetan_

 _ **Message :**_ _J'aime bien les antécédents de Stella… lectrice et imaginer des histoires avec des personnages qu'elle a connus dans les livres… maintenant prof d'anglais et aspirante écrivain. J'ai adoré l'histoire du pantalon en soie qui ne laisse rien à l'imagination. Pourquoi P-Robs n'en a-t-il jamais essayé – pour nous? Et le porte-casquette improvisé … et bien nous savons maintenant que c'est Ethan qui a la bite mais Stella a les couilles! LOL merci pour l'avoir écrit!_

C'était très peu probable que sa mère utilise les termes _bite_ et _couilles_.

Elle ne s'y référerait pas non plus comme à un porte-casquette.

 _Enfer… un porte-casquette!_

 _Bon sang… quelle a dû être sa réponse? Est-ce qu'elle pense à moi comme ça?_

 _Tu ne le seras jamais. Et c'est probablement mieux ainsi._

Il soupira et passa au commentaire suivant de _Stargazer91_

 _ **Message**_ _: Quelle première impression! Pauvre petite Stelly… la nouvelle voisine sait comment faire son entrée! Et Ethan… ce mec a de sérieux problèmes : pyjama noir en soie? Le salut de l'érection? Pétant un câble parce qu'il est enfermé dehors, mdr_

 _La casquette_ Asshole _sur la queue d'un abruti, classique, petite Stelly! Mdr il me tarde de lire la suite. Merci!_

On dirait bien que ce commentaire avait été fait par un gars. Et il était définitivement du côté de Stella… enfin… de Bella. Ça le surprit un peu qu'un gars puisse lire l'histoire.

 _Tu es bien conscient que tu es un gars en train de la lire?_

Edward roula des yeux.

 _Ça paraissait simplement inhabituel qu'un gars puisse lire et commenter ce genre de fan fiction._

 _De nouveau, idiot, tu veux peut-être vérifier le contenu de ton pantalon. Tu es en train de lire et de commenter son histoire, l'as-tu encore oublié?_

Edward lut le commentaire suivant. Il était de _Star-A-Holic_. Il avait reconnu le pseudo de la faiseuse de bannière. Il était écrit avec des abréviations, une écriture jeune. Il y avait aussi abondance de points d'exclamation et d'exubérantes capitales. Ça lui rappela un peu la façon de parler d'Alice quand elle était excitée et qu'elle avait des tendances à l'hyperactivité.

La suivante était de _ShortandSweet et elle était plus calme._

 _ **Message :**_ _Bon début! J'en ai aimé chaque mot! Je voudrai serrer dans mes bras notre petite Stella solitaire ainsi que le monde fantastique dans lequel elle se sent en sécurité._

 _ShortandSweet_ paraissait très gentille. Sa mère l'était aussi mais elle n'était pas petite. Il pouvait envisager qu'elle veuille serrer Stella/Bella et son monde dans ses bras toutefois. Esmée Cullen était vraiment comme ça.

Il continua en lisant le message de _Hot4EC._

 _ **Message :**_ _totalement_ _génial! J'étais persuadée que tu réécrirais sur Ethan/Stella! Stella semble bizarre avec toutes ces histoires mais j'aime que tu en aies fait une enseignante. Mais Ethan…ouah… j'aimerai bien lécher son pantalon en soie… Je veux dire… bien sûr il est magnifique… mais il y a quelque chose dans sa personnalité qui est si hot… Je ne suis pas sûre que même lorsqu'il tombe son pantalon c'est lui qui ait le dessus dans une relation! Cette rousse a été tellement stupide de gaspiller ça!_

 _Merci pour le chapitre. J'ai repris le travail aujourd'hui après les vacances d'été et c'était bien._

Non pas celle-là non plus, celle-là était jeune et sûrement enseignante. Sa mère avait 53 ans et n'utiliserait jamais l'expression 'totalement génial!' à moins de faire une crise très vivace de mi-vie. Edward décida que c'était fort improbable.

 _Tu sais … c'est ce même jour qu'Alice et Bella sont retournées travailler._

 _Parfait… avec ma chance c'est probablement une collègue de Bella..._

Le commentaire suivant, _FRANfiction,_ mentionnait des petits-enfants, donc ce n'était pas sa mère non plus.

Celui qui suivit venait de _Young_at_heart_ et le fit réfléchir.

Et ensuite il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

 **Message :** _Une de mes relations m'a recommandé tes histoires. Je suis nouvelle ici mais j'aime beaucoup la série_ C'estEcrit dans les étoiles _. Je suis ravie qu'elle m'ait parlé de ce site et de tes histoires. J'ai lu les précédentes et je suis désolée de le dire mais je n'ai pas commenté. Donc voici mon premier commentaire._

 _La casquette a fait remonter des souvenirs de quand mon mari était plus jeune, il pensait être un étalon et il accrochait une serviette là où la casquette a été suspendue. Désolée… mauvaise image mais impressionnante en même temps. Imagine que c'est Ethan et je suis sûre que c'est très excitant. J'ai aimé ton chapitre et j'attends la suite avec impatience._

Edward se redressa bouche bée devant son ordinateur, haletant, la mâchoire décrochée.

 _Non… simplement… NON…_

Après un moment de total choc, Edward s'appuya contre le dossier, en rigolant et en couvrant son visage de ses mains et en s'exclamant, "OH, MERDE! Oh mon Dieu, MAMAN, PAPA! Pas possible!"

C'était hilarant.

Et ça, c'était sa mère, ça paraissait évident.

Et c'était beaucoup plus qu'un enfant pouvait encaisser.

Il passa les autres commentaires, ceux du 1er septembre, pour différentes raisons mais il savait sans nul doute que ceux-là n'étaient pas de sa mère.

Mais _Young_at_Heart_ l'était certainement. Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton et dans les mots utilisés… il pouvait entendre sa mère les prononcer. Elle était jeune dans son cœur de différentes façons. Mais bien sûr son pseudo indiquait qu'elle était plus âgée. Ce qui était vrai. Et cette première ligne… elle lui avait dit exactement la même chose hier au téléphone… une relation lui avait recommandé ce site et aussi lui avait recommandé cette nouvelle fic.

Mais Seigneur tout puissant… non… mentionner qu'il portait sa serviette là, quand il était plus jeune… ce qui impliquait qu'il ne l'était plus… son docteur de père…

 _Enfer… mon père… porte-serviette!_

 _Et évidemment tel père tel fils, porte-serviette, porte-casquette!_

Edward en frissonna, il sortit des commentaires et du site, ferma son ordinateur portable et monta pour prendre une douche. Il avait désespérément besoin d'une douche, d'un bon nettoyage. Peut-être avec de la laine d'acier ou quelque chose de mordant. C'était seulement dommage qu'il soit incapable de faire partir cette image de sa tête.

Mee…eERDE!

Après s'être douché et rasé, il mit un jeans noir, un t-shirt blanc et ses converses noires, il redescendit. Il mit le poulet et les steaks à mariner dans des sachets hermétiques.

Il s'occupa de faire une playlist pour l'après-midi et le soir. C'était une tâche assez difficile. Il y aurait tant de gens d'âges et de goûts différents… Il pensa faire plusieurs playlists mais il laissa tomber et trouva un thème principal et ajouta toutes sortes de musiques d'époques différentes.

Emmett amènerait sûrement son IPod et remplacerait le sien à un moment dans la soirée alors pourquoi s'inquiéter?

 **ooo O ooo**

Bella et Angela préparaient ce qu'elles voulaient amener pour le barbecue. A la demande pressante d'Angela, Bella avait fait sa salsa mexicaine et Angela avait préparé une salade inspirée des couleurs asiatiques. Elles stockèrent les plats dans le frigo puis rangèrent la cuisine et se préparèrent pour le barbecue.

Après être redescendue Bella décida d'aller voir ses mails. Elle s'assit dans le salon avec son ordinateur et trouva un message privé de STARDUSTED.

 _ **Message de :**_ _STARDUSTED_

 _ **MESSAGE :**_ _Salut bellybeans_

 _Merci d'avoir répondu et de m'avoir dompté si gentiment. ;) J'étais content d'avoir une réponse même si je ne savais pas que j'allais en avoir une._

 _Tes commentaires sur changer en choisissant la bonne voie ont touché une corde sensible en moi. Tu sembles être très compatissante et je suis d'accord, "pardonner et oublier" est une bonne devise pour la vraie vie. Nous faisons tous des choses que nous regrettons… parfois même quand nous les faisons. Et le changement doit venir de l'intérieur mais je pense que vouloir que quelqu'un qui nous respecte nous voie plus positivement nous incite à lutter pour cela._

 _J'aimerai que ton Ethan devienne un bon gars et mérite peut-être_ _ **plus**_ _avec sa Stella. Espérons que ton prochain chapitre nous le montrera aller de l'avant dans cette bonne direction._

 _Je voulais aussi que tu saches que j'ai mis mon profil à jour, alors sens-toi libre d'aller satisfaire ta curiosité. Et pas d'inquiétude, la curiosité fait partie de la nature humaine… crois-moi._

 _Passe un bon week-end, poste vite ce chapitre et peut-être passe plus de temps avec ton voisin fou - peut-être pouvons-nous en apprendre un peu plus de ces voisins fous - même si ce n'est comment mieux se conduire ;)_

 _STARDUSTED_

Bella rit à son dernier commentaire. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'il avait absolument raison. Et ensuite elle lut le message à Angela.

"Je l'aime," dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut tout entendu. "C'est bien d'échanger avec quelqu'un. Elle réfléchit, tu sais? Et elle a le sens de l'humour. Peut-être que je pourrai lui répondre et lui dire que je vais passer du temps avec mon fou de voisin de l'autre côté de la rue puisque c'est lui qui organise le barbecue."

Angela sourit. Et ensuite elle posa une question.

"Tu es bien sûre que STARDUSTED est une fille?"

Bella la regarda surprise. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Tu penses que c'est un gars?"

Angela haussa les épaules. "Je ne pense pas que tu aies d'indice pour le savoir. Ça me fait simplement me demander… si ça été omis exprès."

Bella regarda l'écran réalisant qu'Angela avait raison.

"Allons voir son profil. Peut-être que ça nous éclairera un peu." Elle cliqua sur le lien et la page de profil apparut.

 **Pseudonyme :** STARDUSTED

 **Nom :** Certainement pas STARDUSTED. Quelle honte!

 **Membre depuis :** 2 septembre 2011

 **Site web** : non

 **Bêta** : non

 _J'en suis à la fin de ma vingtaine, travailleur indépendant, vivant dans une ville de_ C'est écrit dans les étoiles _dans le nord-ouest pacifique. Célibataire et sans attache, je n'ai été ni marié ni attaché mais tout peut changer, le futur n'est pas écrit dans la pierre. Il y aura peut- être une fin heureuse pour moi quelque part dehors._

 _Je peux admettre être un rat de bibliothèque depuis toujours, même si je ne me suis jamais essayé à l'écriture. J'admire quelqu'un qui a ce courage, cette discipline et des idées pour s'y essayer. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai gérer cela._

 _J'ai récemment découvert l'univers de la fan-fiction et je suis assez nouveau dans ce phénomène 'C'est écrit dans les étoiles'. Et si je dois choisir un camp je serais plutôt du côté d'Ethan._

 _"_ Oui tu as peut-être raison Angela," murmura Bella en regardant pensivement l'écran. "Même cette dernière ligne pourrait simplement se ranger d'un côté ou de l'autre. Il n'y a pas vraiment un seul d'indice permettant de savoir. Et il n'est certainement pas aussi pétillant que certains profils de femmes."

"Et peut-être que ça c'est un indice," dit Angela. "Je veux dire un lecteur, un gars, serait peut-être un peu hésitant à se dévoiler sur un fandom à prédominance féminine mais bon ce n'est pas certain."

"Tu as raison. C'est intéressant… et sympa si c'est vraiment un gars. Tu penses que ce serait bizarre si je lui demandais?"

Angela haussa les épaules. "Sûrement un peu mais je pense que tu peux."

Et c'est à cet instant précis que la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

 **ooo O ooo**

Un peu plus tôt, Edward était en train de descendre et de mettre une chemise noire et ambre à damiers par-dessus son t-shirt blanc quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis le son de la voix d'Alice qui criait.

"Bonjour? Edward? C'est ta sœur préférée!"

"Brenda?" appela Edward avec un sourire, en continuant à descendre et en retroussant les manches de sa chemise.

"Non nigaud! C'est Alice! Tu te souviens?" Elle le rencontra au pied de l'escalier avec un grand sourire et un grand sac dans ses bras.

"Merde! Comment tu as fait pour rentrer?" Edward regarda par-dessus sa tête vers l'entrée, faisant semblant d'être consterné puis la regardant en fronçant les sourcils. "Peu importe maintenant que tu y es, tu ferais tout aussi bien de rester."

Alice poussa son sac vers lui en éclatant de rire. "Tu es con, franchement je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça avec toi."

Il rit en lui prenant le sac. "Salut Pix. Tu fais ça avec moi parce que je suis de ta famille, quand Maman et Papa commenceront à devenir bizarres dans leur vieillesse, je serai là pour compatir avec toi… eh bien Brenda et moi."

Alice leva les yeux.

"Quelqu'un est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui!" fit-elle remarquer tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu apportes?" demanda Edward, en regardant dans le sac, en le posant sur le comptoir.

"Des couverts en plastique, j'ai pris des assiettes noires, petites et grandes, avec des serviettes assorties, petites et grandes aussi et des ustensiles. J'ai pensé qu'ils seraient parfaitement coordonnés avec ton très élégant mais fade intérieur garçonnière noir, gris et bleu. J'ai apporté des brochettes en bambou aussi. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions en faire avec de la viande et des légumes."

Edward hocha la tête sans l'interrompre. Visiblement elle n'avait pas terminé.

"J'ai aussi apporté des apéritifs surgelés du marché. Je les ferai cuire plus tard. Oh et mon méga blender et les ingrédients pour les margaritas sont dans un carton dans le coffre de ma voiture. C'est un peu lourd. Ça te dérangerait d'aller les chercher?" sourit-elle avec espoir.

"En fait tu es arrivée à mettre tout ça dans ta voiture et maintenant tu ne peux les en sortir?"

Elle sourit doucement.

"Les clés?" demanda-t-il en tendant sa main.

"J'ai laissé le coffre ouvert."

Edward se dirigea vers le coffre tandis qu'elle commença à déballer le sac.

Quand il revint, toute la vaisselle en papier était étalée sur le comptoir et Alice était dans le salon en train d'examiner une grande lanterne étoile en papier. Les quatre autres étaient posées sur le pouf face à elle. Elle se retourna et le regarda avec surprise quand il entra dans la pièce.

"Tu as acheté des _décorations_?"

"Ce ne sont que des lanternes en papier. "Il plissa les yeux, regardant d'elle à l'étoile dans sa main. "Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Rien! Elles sont géniales! Je les aime vraiment." Elle le regardait avec curiosité. "C'est simplement que… ça ne te ressemble pas."

Il haussa les épaules. "J'ai pensé qu'elles étaient jolies et que ça donnerait un air de fête, mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où les accrocher."

"Le patio?" suggéra Alice.

"Euh… non le patio c'est déjà fait." Il alla vers la porte coulissante qui menait dehors et montra les petites lampes multicolores perforées d'étoiles qui suivaient le bord du toit.

"Oh elles sont bien! Oh et elles sont assorties aux grandes! Je suis impressionnée!" applaudit-elle presque.

"Il y en a trop?" demanda-t-il hésitant.

"Non! Non pas du tout! Elles seront magnifiques quand il fera nuit! On pourrait en accrocher deux grosses ici et les autres dans le séjour. Tu as une échelle?"

"Non mais je suis sûr que je peux emprunter celle de Bel…la." Edward se figea quand les yeux d'Alice se plissèrent légèrement. Puis il ajouta rapidement. "Je pense que les Randals l'ont laissée quand ils sont partis."

"Oh! Et bien je vais venir avec toi pour vérifier. Je veux m'assurer qu'elles vont bien venir elle et son amie. Elle paraissait un peu hésitante vendredi et puis j'ai oublié de lui demander son numéro de téléphone sinon j'aurai pu simplement l'appeler."

Edward faillit presque l'assurer que Bella et Angela allaient venir mais il se souvint qu'il fallait qu'il la ferme. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver à expliquer qu'il avaient passé la soirée ensemble vendredi. Ça ne se passerait pas bien même si ça avait été purement accidentel. D'une bonne manière.

Comme ils quittaient sa maison Alice regarda son frère ainé pensivement.

"Tu sais quoi? Tu parais de bien meilleure humeur que jeudi quand nous avons parlé dans ma classe. Qu'en est-il? Ou vaut-il mieux que je ne sache pas?"

Edward haussa les épaules, évitant ses yeux pendant qu'il traversait Stardust Lane.

 _Tu ne veux probablement pas savoir. Depuis que tu m'as dit de la laisser tranquille, j'ai tenu Bella dans mes bras dans sa cuisine par terre et j'ai dîné avec elle à la lumière des bougies. J'ai cherché des posters et les lui ai amenés à l'école avec mon double de clé et je me suis excusé de lui avoir crié dessus. J'ai passé un vendredi soir hilarant au restaurant mexicain et j'ai découvert qu'elle écrivait une fan-fiction sur moi - que Maman et moi lisons tous les deux. Avec pour résultat que je l'espionne sur le net et que je corresponds anonymement avec elle. Oh… et j'ai aussi son numéro de téléphone alors que toi… tu ne l'as pas._

Edward s'éclaircit la voix et retint tous ces informations compromettantes. "Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. J'ai… euh… suivi tes conseils je n'ai vu personne… tu sais… comme avant."

Alice s'arrêta et posa ses mains sur son cœur, les yeux écarquillés.

"Vraiment?"

"Ouais."

"Oh dieu merci! Il était temps de te ressaisir et de laisser tomber ces mauvaises habitudes! Bien je suis très fière de toi. Tu mérites bien mieux que ça. Mais tu vas devoir y travailler un peu, tu le sais, pas vrai?"

Edward hocha simplement la tête en passant sa main dans ses cheveux pendant qu'ils arrivaient devant chez Bella.

"Alors tu as fait quelque chose ce week-end?" lui demanda-t-il faisant dévier la conversation.

"Oui je suis sortie avec Rosalie vendredi soir… tu sais l'amie de Fawkes… qui est venue à Hawaï avec moi?"

Il opina.

"Nous avons passé un bon moment," poursuivit Alice. "Elle a eu une mauvaise passe à la fin de l'année scolaire mais je pense qu'elle est prête à passer à autre chose." Il hocha la tête de nouveau espérant qu'Alice n'avait pas l'intention de le mettre avec Rosalie. Et ça le fit mentalement rouler des yeux parce que la dernière chose qu'Alice voudrait est que son frère sorte avec une de ses amies ou collègues.

Il soupira en atteignant la porte d'entrée de Bella et sonna.

 **ooo O ooo**

Bella ouvrit la porte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Edward.

 _Oh mon… rasé de frais… sourire en coin, yeux verts étincelants, sentant le Predator! Gah!_

"Hey Edward!" dit-elle avec un sourire et un léger rougissement sur ses joues.

Bella réalisa soudain qu'Edward n'était pas seul elle étouffa un soupir.

"Alice! Bonjour!"

"Salut Bella! Nous sommes simplement désolés d'apparaitre comme ça chez toi," expliqua Alice, "Mais je voulais m'assurer que ton amie et toi viendriez au barbecue d'Edward. Vous venez pas vrai?" Elle regarda vers la grande fille assise derrière l'ordinateur au salon, elle sourit et lui fit un signe de la main "Salut!"

"Oui, nous venons. Entrez!" dit Bella en se reculant pour ouvrir la porte plus grand, invitant Alice et Edward à entrer. Bella ferma la porte et se tourna pour présenter Angela qui s'avançait vers eux.

"Alice voici mon amie, Angela Weber. Angela, voici Alice Brandon, la sœur d'Edward, sa classe est juste en face de la mienne."

Les deux femmes se saluèrent puis Angela sourit à Edward. "Bonjour Edward."

Edward s'éclaircit la voix et la salua en retour. "Bonjour Angela."

"Vous vous connaissez déjà tous les deux?" demanda Alice surprise en se tournant vers son frère.

"Oh, euh… oui… on s'est vus vendredi," admit vaguement Edward.

Alice sembla attendre de plus amples informations… mais elles ne vinrent pas.

"Angela et moi avions prévu d'aller chez Edward très bientôt," dit Bella rapidement. "Il est juste après quatorze heures. Je pensai que ça ne commençait que vers quinze heures."

"Nous sommes venus pour emprunter une échelle," expliqua Edward.

"Edward pense que les précédents propriétaires en ont laissé une ici," clarifia Alice.

"Oh … heu…" Bella confuse regarda Edward. Il avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage, on aurait dit qu'il suppliait sous ses sourcils froncés. Tout à coup elle comprit. "Oui Edward, c'est vrai, les propriétaires précédents ont laissé une échelle. Tu peux t'en servir si tu en as besoin. Viens… elle est dans le garage."

Edward sourit paraissant soulagé. Il chuchota un "merci " à Bella. Pas pour l'échelle mais pour sa discrétion avec la précédente utilisation de l'échelle et la débâcle.

Elle les conduisit au garage.

"C'est joli chez toi, Bella!" fit remarquer Alice en regardant autour d'elle.

"Merci Alice," répondit Bella.

"C'est joli et lumineux et convivial. Tout le contraire de chez Edward… je veux dire… tout est inversé non Edward?"

"Quoi? Oh … euh… ouais."

Il avait fallu un instant à Edward pour répondre parce qu'il avait remarqué l'ordinateur portable de Bella dans le salon, ouvert à ce qui pourrait être _sa_ page sur le site de fan fiction. Il avait rapidement détourné les yeux ne voulant pas se laisser regarder et heureusement Bella n'avait rien remarqué.

Mais Angela aurait pu.

 _Et alors… quelle affaire… elle a vu que tu regardais l'écran de l'ordinateur depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Ce n'est pas un crime._

Quand ils arrivèrent au garage, Bella appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture du portail et montra le mur opposé, souriant un peu en annonçant, "Elle est là!"

Elle était à l'endroit exact où Edward l'avait rangée ce premier matin. Il secoua la tête réprimant un sourire amusé, Bella jouait et il trouvait cela très divertissant.

"Merci," dit-il ostensiblement car il n'avait pas remercié ce premier matin.

"C'est avec plaisir," répondit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre pour ne pas grimacer.

Edward prit l'échelle et Alice se tourna vers Bella et regarda Angela qui était restée à la porte. "Vous pouvez venir plus tôt si vous voulez, on pourra passer un moment ensemble avant que les autres n'arrivent."

"Oh… euh… bien sûr… et on pourra aider si besoin est," répondit Bella.

"Ça me parait bien." Alice se tourna pour suivre Edward qui l'attendait dans l'allée avec l'échelle.

"Oh j'ai presque oublié…" Alice se tourna de nouveau vers Bella et Angela. "Je n'ai pas ton numéro… et je l'ai dit aux autres … mais vous pouvez amener vos costumes de bain pour plus tard. Edward a un bain à remous." Elle sourit puis se tourna pour partir.

Edward fixait Bella au dessus de la tête d'Alice. Il semblait autant sur ses gardes qu'elle. Puis ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire et ses sourcils se soulevèrent légèrement.

"Oui il fait chaud, vous pourriez vraiment avoir besoin de vos _costumes de bain_ ," convint Edward en faisant son sourire en coin. "On se voit bientôt." Il souleva l'échelle et traversa la rue souriant à Alice qui bavardait à ses cotés.

 **ooo O ooo**

"Des costumes de bain?" demanda Bella inquiète à Angela.

"C'est ce qu'elle a dit," rit Angela. "Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai apporté mon sac de sport et je dois bien avoir mon maillot plié là dedans."

"Terrifiant," dit Bella du bout des lèvres. "Peut-être que je vais passer mon tour pour l'expérience du bain à remous."

"Mais non, ce sera amusant. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas certain. Et je ne sais pas toi mais je suis prête à parier qu'un Edward là-dedans, sera un spectacle fantastique."

"Oh mon dieu ce n'est pas bien… mais je parie que tu as raison," dit Bella en s'éventant.

"C'est bon j'ai fini!" rigola Angela.

"Laisse-moi simplement répondre à ce message que j'ai reçu. Je veux savoir si STARDUSTED est un gars. Ensuite nous pourrons prendre nos affaires et la nourriture et y aller."

Elle s'assit à son ordinateur pendant quelques minutes et tapa une réponse pour STARDUSTED.

 **Message de :** _bellybeans_

 **Message :** _Salut STARDUSTED!_

 _J'ai lu ton message et aussi ton profil_

 _Pour le message : j'essaie d'être compatissante. Nous faisons tous des erreurs et heureusement nous en tirons les leçons. Il est très important de se mettre à place des autres. Tu sais qu'ils ne veulent pas mal faire mais il faut les applaudir s'ils essaient de faire mieux._

 _Ethan deviendra un personnage respectable. Il le faut, il va falloir qu'il mérite cette 'fin heureuse et peut-être plus' avec la fille de ses rêves ;)_

 _Pour ton profil. Tu vis dans le nord-ouest pacifique? Moi aussi! Comme ma Stella! Je viens d'arriver à Seattle. Et j'en suis au même point que toi au chapitre des relations… célibataire et libre. Je suppose que j'ai toujours privilégié mes études plutôt que les aspects sociaux. Le résultat est sans doute que je suis intelligente mais massivement maladroite avec le sexe opposé. Mais j'aime ta façon de voir les choses… l'avenir n'est pas gravé dans le marbre._

 _Merci de partager un peu de toi-même. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée combien, nous les auteurs, sommes curieux à propos de nos lecteurs. Avec cela en tête j'ai encore une question à te poser et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas... Tu n'as jamais rien mentionné d'un côté ou d'un autre… mais je me demande si tu es un homme ou une femme? Je suis curieuse… et la curiosité est humaine après tout, non?_

 _J'ai travaillé sur le chapitre 2 et j'espère le poster demain soir. Et crois-le ou non… je vais passer un peu de mon temps avec mon fou de voisin ce week-end! Mdr je dis ça mais il est vraiment très agréable ;)_

 _Profite du week-end pour te reposer_

 _-bellybeans_

Bella envoya son message à STARDUSTED puis elles rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers chez Edward.

 **ooo O ooo**

"Hey entrez!" dit Edward en les accueillant avec un sourire.

Ils allèrent vers la cuisine et Bella remarqua les lanternes étoiles multicolores en papier qui pendaient du plafond dans le salon.

"Oh j'adore les étoiles! Ce sont des lanternes?"

"Oui, je les achetées, tu sais pour la fête. Elles sont jolies quand elles sont allumées. C'est pour ça que j'avais besoin de l'échelle… je suis content que tu en aies une."

Bella étouffa un rire et elle déposa les plats sur le comptoir à côté de la salade d'Angela.

"Où pouvons-nous mettre ça?" demanda Bella en montrant le sac avec leurs serviettes et leurs maillots de bains.

"Oh … euh… en haut, je suppose… dans la chambre d'amis."

"Pourquoi ne leur ferais-tu pas visiter Edward pendant que je commence à préparer les brochettes," suggéra Alice depuis sa planche à découper.

Les yeux d'Edward s'illuminèrent d'amusement quand il regarda Bella.

"Vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter?" demanda-t-il en souriant en coin et en regardant Bella qui rougissait.

Bella aurait pu lui faire visiter, puisqu'elle connaissait bien sa maison mais elle hocha juste la tête, en mâchonnant sa lèvre.

"Ça serait génial," marmonna-t-elle, tandis qu'Edward se retenait de rire. Son regard s'adoucit quand il la regarda. "Bon ici c'est la cuisine… la pièce principale." Il se tourna en parlant leur montrant la pièce derrière lui.

"Waouah… tu es un grand lecteur pas vrai?" Angela le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes après avoir évalué les étagères de livres.

"Tu n'as pas idée," répondit-il avec un petit sourire en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Edward est un geek des livres," assura Alice depuis la cuisine. "Ses livres sont rangés plus méticuleusement qu'à la bibliothèque."

Il leva les yeux au ciel en entrant dans le séjour. "Le séjour," expliqua-t-il sans besoin.

"Tu joues du piano?" demanda Angela.

"Et de la guitare aussi," répondit Bella en montrant les trois guitares suspendues au mur comme une œuvre d'art derrière eux.

"Impressionnant," murmura Angela appréciateur.

"Eh bien, vous ne m'avez pas entendu jouer alors n'en tirez pas de conclusions trop hâtives."

"Il a pris des leçons pendant des années," dit la voix d'Alice. "Tu dis un titre, il peut te le jouer. Et c'est parfait quand il chante aussi. Edward est un vrai musicien, il a l'oreille absolue… et il se dévalorise quand on parle de sa musique."

"Alice…" grogna-t-il.

"Vous voyez?" fit la voix d'Alice une fois de plus.

Bella rigola.

"Allez," les pressa Edward. "Il y a une salle de bain ici… et deux autres là-haut." Il montra l'étage et les conduisit là-haut.

"J'ai une petite salle de gym et là c'est la chambre d'amis." Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. "Vous pouvez poser vos affaires ici," il fit signe vers le lit.

Angela posa le fourre-tout, Bella posa son sac à main.

"Oh… j'ai laissé le mien en bas!" déclara Angela.

"Ça va…" dit Edward. "Tu peux le laisser…"

"Non je vais aller le chercher. Je préfère qu'il soit ici," elle recula pour descendre l'escalier.

"On continue?" demanda Edward avec un petit sourire en revenant dans le couloir.

Bella pouvait sentir son visage rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. La chambre d'Edward serait la prochaine. Sans doute. Et il connaissait certainement son embarras à ce sujet.

"Vraiment, Edward… ce n'est pas la peine…"

"Allez!" dit-il son regard s'adoucit de nouveau. "J'ai fait quelques changements."

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et le suivit dans sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta sur la porte et le regarda avec surprise. "Tu as changé de literie?"

"Ouais… tout ça avait vieilli." Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et parut soudain décontenancé. "J'ai donc décidé de changer."

Elle réalisa qu'il parlait de lui et pas de sa chambre.

Elle regarda de nouveau en observant attentivement. Le miroir n'était plus incliné vers le lit mais attaché contre le mur et le coussin avait disparu. Les bougies aussi… il lui semblait les avoir vues en bas dans le salon.

"C'est très joli. C'est… moins intimidant…"

"Intimidant?" Il la regarda bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais pensé que sa chambre était intimidante.

Bella rougit. Bien sûr cette chambre avait été clairement sensuelle et c'était ce que Bella avait trouvé intimidant. Bien sûr elle mourrait plutôt que de lui expliquer. Alors elle hocha la tête.

"Oui c'est très agréable et j'aime aussi la literie que tu as choisie."

"Merci." Il sourit. Ensuite il se pencha un peu pour regarder dans le couloir avant de la regarder avec un petit sourire. "Tu peux essayer…" Il fit un geste vers son lit et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte. "… si tu veux."

Bella le regarda choquée puis accepta le défi, marchant vers son lit et se laissant tomber. Edward éclata de rire et Bella commença à rigoler aussi de sa position sur le lit d'Edward. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de s'approcher.

"Vous êtes une folle Bella Swan," dit-il en secouant la tête et en souriant en s'amusant et lui prenant la main pour la remettre debout.

"Ne jette pas le gant si tu ne veux pas qu'il soit ramassé!" répondit-elle, quand il lâcha sa main.

Edward rigola. "Je suppose que j'aurais mieux fait de m'occuper de mes gantelets. Allez viens, il y a encore une autre pièce à voir."

Bella le suivit dans le couloir et elle était debout devant la porte fermée à clé.

 **La** porte fermée.

La porte bleue de la luxure. Qui sait… celle que Bella avait vue dans ses rêves? Edward fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une clé, il s'en servit pour déverrouiller.

Bella eut un frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

"On pourrait attendre Angela," lâcha-t-elle.

Edward s'arrêta et la regarda. "Pourquoi?"

"Elle va rater ça!"

Il haussa les épaules, "Je lui montrerai plus tard si ça l'intéresse. Elle est sûrement en train de bavarder avec Alice." Il ouvrit la porte.

Dans la seconde Bella remarqua que les murs étaient bleus et elle commença à rire hystériquement.

"Quoi?" demanda Edward en la regardant comme si elle était folle.

"C'est un bureau!" ricana-t-elle en se pliant en deux.

 _La chambre bleue de la luxure est la chambre bleue des affaires!_

"Tu pensais que c'était quoi?" Edward se grattait la tête en la regardant mais Bella continua juste à secouer la tête prise par son fou rire.

"Quoi? Dis-moi!" Les yeux d'Edward se plissèrent dans les coins. Il souriait de la voir rire mais ça le perturbait.

"Pourquoi tu fermes ton bureau à clé à la maison?" réussit-elle enfin à demander.

Edward se gratta la mâchoire nerveusement.

"J'ai des projets, des propositions et des plans étalés sur mon bureau et je ne veux pas les ranger pour les oublier. Je ne laisse pas la femme de ménage entrer ici et je ferme toujours à clé s'il y a du monde à la maison. Que croyais-tu qu'il y avait ici?" demanda-t-il encore, en la fixant, essayant de lire en elle pour mieux comprendre sa réaction.

"Oh mon dieu… il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches."

"Ah bon?" Il fronça les sourcils.

"Oui." Bella rigola à nouveau, commençant à rougir.

"Et bien maintenant je voudrai le savoir. Et si tu ne ne me le dis pas je imaginer le pire."

"Le pire en est sans doute tout près!"

"Vraiment?"

"Vraiment."

"Je suis intrigué. Tu me le diras un jour?"

"Probablement pas." Elle rit un peu plus et entra dans le bureau.

D'un côté le bureau était très grand et recouvert de papiers, dossiers, de plans enroulés etc. Derrière le bureau il y avait un grand placard et des étagères remplies de livres. De l'autre côté d'autres étagères avec des cd et un grand système audio. Une grande paire d'écouteurs était branchée sur le système de sonorisation. Ils étaient posés sur un pouf devant une causeuse confortable face à un téléviseur à écran plat.

Sur le mur des diplômes étaient encadrés, des récompenses pour services rendus. Bella s'approcha pour les regarder.

Edward mit ses mains dans ses poches. "C'en est quelques-unes…"

Bella leva le doigt voulant poursuivre sa lecture et Edward se calma, un peu mal à l'aise, en attendant qu'elle finisse. Après quelques instants elle se retourna pour le regarder avec de grands yeux.

"C'est incroyable, Edward. Tu es du genre philanthrope… et tu as fait tellement." Elle sourit en voyant l'embarras sur son visage. "Et celui-là…" Elle tendit son bras et tapota contre la plaque en bois. "Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'Edward Cullen était un Eagle scout."

Il sourit faiblement se demandant si elle pensait qu'il était un geek complet maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il avait été scout pendant des années.

"Techniquement je le suis toujours. Mais je sais… c'est un peu…"

"C'est génial," l'interrompit-elle. "Quel était ton projet?"

Edward changea de position. Elle paraissait vraiment intéressée.

"Des livres pour promouvoir la lecture dans les classes élémentaires. J'ai collecté des livres neufs ou récupérés pour les distribuer à des organisations qui aide les plus démunis."

"Combien de livres tu as eus?" demanda-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

Il haussa les épaules. "Un peu plus de quatre mille."

"Oh Seigneur! C'est beaucoup de livres. Et c'est merveilleux de vouloir dispenser cet intérêt pour la lecture. Le professeur d'anglais en moi est impressionné. Tu avais quoi… dix-sept ans? Dix-huit?"

"Dix-sept."

"Tes parents ont dû être tellement fiers."

Edward hocha la tête. "Oui ils l'étaient."

"Ce sont eux là?" Bella venaient d'apercevoir un collage de photos sur le mur près de la porte. Il y avait plusieurs photos d'un jeune Edward roux brun et d'une plus jeune Alice aussi avec un homme blond et une jolie femme aux cheveux couleur caramel.

"Ce sont eux… Esmée et Carlisle… le médecin et madame seront là aujourd'hui."

"Elle a été prise où cette photo?" demanda Bella en regardant de plus près la petite Alice et le légèrement plus grand Edward habillés de la même façon.

Edward posa sa main sur ses yeux et rit. "Leçons de danse," dit-il enfin en regardant Bella et en secouant la tête. "Ma mère nous a fait prendre des leçons. Alice a continué mais moi j'ai préféré les leçons de piano à la place. Je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça se sache à l'école."

Bella rit. "Eh bien maintenant je connais ton plus grand secret et je peux m'en servir si c'est nécessaire."

Edward sourit. "Je ferais bien de marcher droit alors!"

"Et attention à tes gantelets!" lui rappela-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête vers la porte et ils quittèrent le bureau. Bella attendait qu'il referme.

"C'est cette photo la véritable raison pour laquelle je garde cette pièce fermée," dit-il avec un sourire.

La sonnette retentit et Alice appela de la cuisine.

"Edward? Veux-tu aller ouvrir? J'ai les mains dans le poulet!"

Edward regarda Bella et fit une grimace horrifiée, faisant rire Bella de nouveau.

"Bella?" Alice appela une fois de plus. "Peux-tu répondre avec Edward? Il se pourrait que ce soit les gens de Fawkes et tu pourras les lui présenter. Je le ferai bien mais je fais les brochettes avec Angela."

"Bien sûr, Alice!" répondit Bella en descendant l'escalier.

Bella suivit Edward à la porte d'entrée et resta près de lui quand il ouvrit.

Jessica Stanley était là, portant un grand saladier. Elle regarda Edward sans voix et fascinée. Dans la rue une Toyota verte se gara puis s'arrêta.

"Salut Jessica," dit Bella, elle n'était pas sûre que Jessica ait même réalisé qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Edward.

Jessica tourna lentement la tête vers Bella comme si ça lui demandait un grand effort pour se détourner d'Edward Cullen. Bella pouvait certainement le comprendre.

"Oh… salut…. Isabella." La tête de Jessica pivota de nouveau vers Edward pour mieux le voir pendant qu'elle le lui présentait.

"Jessica, le frère d'Alice, Edward, Edward Cullen voici Jessica Stanley, elle enseigne l'espagnol à Fawkes."

Dans la rue Eric Yorkie et Mike Newton sortaient de la voiture.

"Salut Jessica ravi de te rencontrer," déclara Edward en tendant sa main.

Jessica regarda sa main et la mit dans la sienne et le regarda les yeux écarquillés pendant qu'il la serrait… enfin elle remonta jusqu'à son visage.

"Salut je suis Jessica. Ravie de te rencontrer." Ses yeux auraient tout aussi bien pu être figés.

"Ravi aussi," redit Edward. Il regarda Bella en coin qui les regardait ainsi que les deux autres qui arrivaient dans l'allée.

Edward plissa les yeux il reconnut monsieur Dorkie le gars dégingandé qu'il avait vu à Fawkes, celui qui avait donné des posters à Bella et avec qui elle était allée manger le vendredi. L'autre, le stéréotype de l'Américain blond lui parut familier mais Edward ne savait pas pourquoi.

Comme ils s'approchaient de la porte, Bella tira Edward à elle et poussa un peu la porte derrière eux. Mais ça ne suffit pas parce que Mike Newton très excité montrait Edward.

"Bon sang je te connais!"

Mike regardait d'Edward à Bella puis de Jessica à Eric. Edward regardait Bella perdu. Mais Mike continua effaçant toute confusion dans l'esprit d'Edward.

"C'est lui le gars dont je vous ai parlé! Celui qui est venu et m'a fait faire une casquette _Bitch_ pour deux cent dollars!"

Il regarda vers Edward choqué.

"Ne me dis pas que tu es le frère d'Alice!"


	31. Chocs et surprises

.

… **CHAPITRE 31 …**

 **Chocs et surprises**

Edward flancha. Son visage pâlit. Et ses tripes se nouèrent.

 _Putain de vie! C'est le gars qui m'a servi au magasin de sport! C'est pour ça qu'il me disait quelque chose! Et il travaille à Fawkes avec Bella et Alice! Si Alice apprend pour la casquette, je suis foutu._

 _Elle ne doit pas le savoir… si elle savait elle m'aurait déjà tué._

Edward ne regarda pas vers Bella. Elle devait penser qu'il avait été un total idiot de payer deux cent dollars pour une stupide caquette _Bitch_ rendue pour prêtée.

Mais elle ne dit rien. Pas un mot. Pas un soupir.

Mais elle avait refermé la porte sur eux. Ce qui était étrange.

 _Evidemment ils avaient déjà eu une conversation sur toute cette chose de casquette._

Maintenant Edward voulait voir l'expression de Bella et chercher des indices mais Monsieur le stéréotype américain attendait une réponse concernant le fait qu'il soit ou non le frère d'Alice. Edward déglutit espérant être audible et répondit au gars en essayant de rester maitre de lui.

"Oui… je suis le frère d'Alice… Edward Cullen." Il se força à sourire et à faire un signe de tête amical.

"Mike Newton," répondit le sportif, en se désignant lui-même et en souriant largement. "Et voilà Eric Yorkie," ajouta-t-il, en montrant le gars dégingandé qu'Edward avait déjà vu dans la classe de Bella. Edward serra leurs mains.

Mike et Eric saluèrent les filles ensuite. Jessica semblait s'être remise de sa transe quand elle avait vu Edward. Elle rayonnait, bouillonnait et babillait avec Mike l'américain, ignorant quasiment le dégingandé Eric. Edward jeta un coup d'œil vers Bella. Elle le regarda nerveusement et secoua la tête légèrement. Ses yeux bruns étaient écarquillés et méfiants.

Mike le gaffeur tourna son visage de pomme et son sourire américain vers Edward. "Alors comment ça s'est passé? Tu sais… avec la casquette?" éclaircit-il, en voyant la confusion d'Edward. "Tu as dit que tu l'achetais pour une fille que tu ne connaissais même pas… mais tu pensais qu'elle avait un bon sens de l'humour. Alors comment l'a-t-elle pris?"

 _Génial. Il se souvenait même de la conversation._

"Euh… ça aurait pu être mieux," répondit Edward avec un haussement d'épaules et un regard chagrin. Il regarda de Mike à Eric puis vers Jessica et enfin vers Bella en continuant à parler. "C'était une idée stupide de ma part mais… je… euh… me suis excusé et j'espère qu'elle a réalisé que j'étais sincère. Honnêtement je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais."

Mike acquiesça de compréhension.

D'un air satisfait.

Vraiment très très ennuyeux.

"Bien," dit Bella en regardant Mike, Eric et Jessica avant de se tourner vers Edward. "Puisque tu t'es excusé je suppose qu'elle ne t'en veut plus."

Les yeux d'Edward se tournèrent vers elle. Et ce qu'il y vit fut du soulagement, de l'apaisement et du pardon.

Et un petit éclair d'amusement.

 _Revoilà ma fille et son sens de l'humour!_

 _Excuse-moi? … Ta fille?_

 _Oui. Au figuré._

 _Et pas littéralement?_

 _Oh ça suffit!_

"Bon j'espère qu'elle n'a pas été offensée," répondit-il sincèrement. "Et elle a un grand sens de l'humour." Ses yeux flashèrent vers ceux de Bella. "Et nous avons parlé depuis et les choses semblent bien aller entre nous."

"Bon génial," dit Bella en opinant et avec un léger rougissement. "Elle t'a probablement pardonné et elle doit regretter ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter une casquette _Bitch."_

"Je suis sûr que j'aimerais entendre cette partie de l'histoire!" dit Eric avec un sourire niais.

 _Ouais compte là-dessus mon gars._

"Désolé," dit Edward catégoriquement. "Mais cette partie de l'histoire restera un mystère."

 _Sauf bien sûr si tu es l'un de ceux qui lit des histoires sur le site de Star-lighted._

Bella s'était visiblement détendue mais Edward savait que cette situation était loin d'être sous contrôle. Il s'éclaircit la voix et regarda Mike à nouveau.

"Alors qui d'autre sait pour mon achat intempestif?"

"Oh! C'était simplement nous trois." Mike se mit à rire en hochant la tête vers ses collègues. "Nous allions déjeuner le vendredi et j'ai repéré une casquette bleue dans le camion d'Isabella. Ça m'a rappelé cette histoire."

Edward hocha la tête et sourit aimablement en surveillant de près son expression polie.

 _Eh bien. Putain de merde… ce n'était pas une casquette bleue… c'était_ _ **la**_ _casquette bleue!_

Eric le dégingandé se mit à rire tout à coup. "Hey comment pouvons-nous savoir que la casquette d'Isabella n'est pas celle qu'Edward a achetée? Peut-être que c'est elle la fille en question?" Ses sourcils s'agitaient sous ses lunettes cerclées puis il tendit la main pour tapoter l'épaule de Bella, rouge betterave et horrifiée. "Je ne fais que te taquiner, Isabella. Rien de tel qu'une bonne plaisanterie!"

Edward fut tenté de se jeter sur lui.

Ou de le frapper.

Ou les deux… peut-être.

Rien de tel qu'une bonne plaisanterie.

"Ouais!" ricana-t-il à la place. Il s'efforça de rire au commentaire d'Eric et passa son bras sur les épaules de Bella en poussant Eric du chemin. Il le poussa légèrement de l'épaule puis la tira vers lui, sentant sa légère odeur de fraise et cet autre parfum … plus léger et plus floral, qu'il aimait davantage. "Une personne saine d'esprit ne pourrait pas penser que Bella est une garce!" Il sourit vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil que les autres ne remarquèrent pas.

Bien sûr il n'avait pas été sain d'esprit quand il avait acheté cette casquette diabolique. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Ça suffisait que Bella le sache.

Edward leva les yeux. Jessica était bouche bée en voyant sa main sur l'épaule de Bella. Ça lui donnait un air de morue.

Bella aussi n'en revenait pas de cette main sur son épaule mais elle se contint, se concentrant plutôt sur la façon dont il lui avait fait ce petit clin d'œil.

Et comment sa main s'était posée de façon possessive sur son épaule.

Et combien ces longs doigts étaient perturbants.

Et combien elle était en sécurité contre son corps solide.

Et combien cet endroit paraissait parfait pour elle.

Ensuite elle pensa qu'elle devrait probablement chercher en elle quelques neurones qui fonctionnaient encore avec tout ça… cette chose qu'avait Edward… quand il envahissait son espace… si conspirateur… si déroutant… et juste si… Grrr!

Edward se racla la gorge et garda son bras confortablement sur l'épaule de Bella. "Vous savez, j'apprécierai vraiment que vous gardiez cette histoire pour vous. Alice m'arracherait la tête si elle savait que j'avais acheté quelque chose d'aussi stupide à une fille que je ne connaissais même pas. Et c'est du passé à présent. D'accord?"

Il regarda de Mike à Eric avec un sourire. Il fixa Jessica avec plus d'insistance. Elle paraissait la plus bavarde des trois et un peu de charme supplémentaire ne pourrait que l'aider à garder sa langue pour elle.

"Bien sûr, compris Edward," répondit Mike. "Pas de problème." Il sourit, mimant une fermeture qui se fermait sur ses lèvres. Dégingandé Eric opina aussi.

Jessica se reprit et rigola un peu aigu avant de donner son accord. "Ouais, nous comprenons tout à fait. Ton secret sera bien gardé avec nous."

"Merci. "Edward sourit de soulagement.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et allèrent vers la cuisine où Alice commença à glousser d'enthousiasme et agiter ses mains avec des brochettes en voyant ses collègues. Alors qu'ils étaient tous occupés à se dire bonjour, à présenter Angela et à se débarrasser des plats qu'ils avaient amenés, Edward demanda à Bella si elle voulait venir l'aider pour quelques choses dans le garage.

"Oh bien sûr," répondit-elle, avec un sourire éclatant en le suivant vers le garage.

La porte se referma derrière elle et elle leva les yeux pour dire : "Alors que devons-nous…"

Elle s'arrêta de parler brusquement. Les yeux d'Edward étaient rieurs et sa bouche se relevait en sourire en coin. Il s'essuya son front de sa sueur imaginaire et s'appuya sur l'avant de la Vanquish.

Elle commença à rire en réalisant que ça avait été une ruse. Edward la fit taire avec un doigt sur ses lèvres et elle mit sa main devant sa bouche. Il lui sourit et se rapprocha, il riait doucement. Quand il parla sa voix était un murmure rauque.

"C'était comme un accident de train au ralenti… et **tu** savais que ça allait arriver!"

Elle hocha la tête tout en gardant sa main sur sa bouche, contenant son rire soulagé.

"Je suppose que Mike n'a pas vu le devant de ta casquette?" Il haussa les sourcils.

Bella secoua la tête en retirant sa main. "Non elle était dans l'autre sens, il ne l'a vue que de derrière."

"Et tu ne lui as rien dit?" Edward menait son enquête.

Bella secoua la tête une fois de plus en haletant. "Bien sûr que non! D'ailleurs j'étais abasourdie, qui aurait pensé que c'était lui qui te l'avait vendue?"

"Mais tu savais qu'il allait me reconnaitre?" murmura-t-il à nouveau, en la regardant un peu perdu.

Bella hocha la tête et parla doucement. "Il t'a décrit… pas très bien… mais je savais que ça devait être toi… et bien à cause de la casquette." Elle fronça les sourcils puis soudain murmura plus fort. "Bon sang Edward! Pourquoi as-tu dépensé deux cents dollars pour une blague de casquette de baseball… pour moi?"

Il haussa les épaules timidement. "C'était un achat impulsif… pas du tout réfléchi. Et crois-moi, je ne le ferai plus jamais. Parole de scout." Il leva ses doigts comme s'il faisait une promesse. "Tu sais déjà que j'étais un aigle et je suis bon à ça." Il fit ce fameux sourire en coin qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Bella roula des yeux et lui sourit. Ensuite elle commença à rire en faisant signe vers l'intérieur de la maison. "C'était horrible!" dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

"Je pense qu'on s'en est bien sortis malgré tout," répondit-il en secouant la tête. "Tu sais, tu as bien réagi bien que tu aies été pris au dépourvu."

"Merci. J'ai fait au mieux. On aurait dit que tu allais expirer alors j'y suis allé à l'instinct."

Ils restèrent là, tout sourire, à savourer le succès apparent de leur complicité.

Ou peut-être se souriaient-ils l'un à l'autre.

"Tu sais que tu ne pourras plus jamais porter cette casquette à Fawkes maintenant?" déclara-t-il avec le sourire.

Bella recommença à rire.

 _Il plaisante ou quoi?_

"Mince alors moi qui pensais la mettre mardi pour le premier jour!" murmura-t-elle.

Edward rit avec elle. "Tu aurais été le sujet principal des conversations!" dit-il, en imitant la voix désabusée des élèves et il roula des yeux exagérément. " J'ai cette nouvelle prof… Miss Swan… c'est une gaaarce!"

"Bon tu sais…" Bella sourit et haussa les épaules. "C'est important d'adopter le bon ton le premier jour, leur faire savoir qui est le chef… ou la garce."

"D'une façon ou d'une autre je ne pense pas qu'on puisse tromper les élèves."

Il se dirigea vers la porte avec le sourire. "On ferait mieux d'y retourner avant qu'Alice ne s'inquiète et demande à tout le monde de nous chercher."

"Attends… on ne devrait pas ramener quelque chose?"

"Oh! Bien pensé ma petite complice, j'ai failli faire exploser notre couverture," répondit Edward avec un sourire espiègle. Il alla au frigo et en sortit un pack de six bouteilles d'eau et le donna à Bella puis prit pour lui un pack de six bière Stella Artois.

Comme ils s'approchaient de la porte Bella s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna pour regarder Edward. Elle cligna des yeux de surprise car il était très proche et elle se retrouva pratiquement nez à nez avec lui. Son visage rosit instantanément et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et allèrent vers sa bouche pendant une fraction de seconde avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il surpris.

Elle regarda sa bouche à nouveau – elle n'allait pas rater cette opportunité de regarder sa bouche d'aussi près.

"J'ai presque oublié," dit-elle, en essayant de faire abstraction de la forme parfaite de ses lèvres et de la sensation de chaleur qui montait à ses joues. Elle alla fouiller dans la poche de son jeans et ressortit sa main. "Je voulais te donner ça…"

Elle tendit la main vers lui, c'était coloré avec un petit bout de métal.

"C'est la clé de ton cœur?" demanda Edward avec un sourire malicieux en prenant la clé. Il regretta immédiatement sa plaisanterie et son sourire malicieux parce qu'elle rougit furieusement et parut soudainement très mal à l'aise. Elle se serra dans ses bras et tourna sur elle-même. Il semblait qu'elle ne puisse plus le regarder dans les yeux.

"Quoi? Non! C'était… juste… une… clé de secours de la maison que j'ai fait faire," bégaya-t-elle se sentant ridicule et se demandant pourquoi elle avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée.

"Bella?" Edward se pencha un peu pour mieux voir son visage mais elle ne levait pas la tête et ses cheveux la cachaient. Il se redressa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

 _Bon boulot Cullen. C'est malin tu l'as complètement déstabilisée. Arrange ça, connard!_

Sa voix s'adoucit, essayant d'arranger sa stupide gaffe. "Bella c'était juste une plaisanterie." Il tendit sa main et repoussa ses cheveux, les faisant passer derrière son oreille et par-dessus son épaule et enfin elle le regarda avec méfiance.

Il lui sourit et regarda l'étrange petite clef avec son motif en forme de fleur : "Tu veux que je garde cette clé?"

"Oui. Je ne veux pas…" Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Je veux dire... " bégaya-t-elle. "Je voulais que tu l'aies… tu sais… au cas où…"

"Au cas où tu te retrouverais enfermée dehors," finit-il à sa place.

"Oui," répondit-elle avec un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il pense qu'elle s'était transformée en bimbo trainée s'offrant elle-même en même temps que sa clé.

"J'ai repensé à ce que tu as dit… se retrouver enfermé dehors et devoir attendre un serrurier… ou en cas d'urgence… ou si je pars un week-end, tu pourrais aller récupérer mon courrier… et puisque tu m'as donné ton numéro en cas d'urgence j'ai pensé que je pouvais te donner une clé au cas où… et bien sûr tu pourras aller faire le tour de ma maison quand je ne serai pas là aussi et nous serons à égalité."

Edward referma sa main sur la clé et sourit. "Bien sûr." Il hocha la tête. "Je serai là en cas d'urgence pour toi et je suis heureux de pouvoir faire ces choses pour toi… bon sauf visiter ta maison… tu pourras me le faire faire toi-même un jour. Et tu sais... tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux… même si ce n'est pas pour une urgence. D'accord?"

Bella fut surprise. "D'accord… merci."

Il opina, satisfait qu'elle ne se sente plus embarrassée. "Allez, allons-y. Alice ne va pas tarder à me taper dessus avec ses brochettes tout en m'accusant d'être un mauvais hôte."

Bella sourit à ses mots et se tourna vers la porte.

Pendant que Bella atteignait la poignée, Edward rangea la petite clé étrange dans sa poche.

"Alors tu aime les tournesols?" demanda-t-il tranquillement

"Quoi?" Bella le regarda par-dessus son épaule. "Ah la clé… oui… ils sont gais. Et j'ai pensé que ça te permettrait de bien différencier les clés. Il y a des chances pour que tu n'aies pas de clé avec un tournesol."

"Je n'en avais pas mais maintenant si. " En marchant Edward sourit en pensant à cette petite clé dans sa poche. Elle lui rappelait le bouquet… le petit camion avec ses fleurs qui serait remis à Bella dans sa classe, mardi. Peut-être qu'elle les aimerait comme elle le faisait avec les tournesols, ils étaient si semblables… et ils étaient gais aussi… ils la lui rappelaient.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le séjour, Jessica, Mike et Eric étaient rassemblés au comptoir de la cuisine. Ils discutaient avec Alice et Angela qui était en train de nettoyer pour pouvoir s'installer pour préparer les margaritas. Jessica expliquait à Angela qu'Alice était la reine des cocktails quand il y avait ce genre de fête et que Rosalie Hale une autre enseignante qui allait venir aujourd'hui l'avait toujours menacée de lui acheter un diadème où serait inscrit _Reine du Blender._

Les yeux d'Alice voletèrent des visages d'Edward à celui de Bella et elle n'eut pas l'air très inquiète qu'ils aient disparu au garage ensemble. Ce qui surprit un peu Edward. Et ça le rendit heureux d'avoir ramené des boissons pour les stocker au frigo.

"Edward, tu voudrais bien mettre la musique?" demanda Alice, une fois qu'il eut rangé les bouteilles de bières et d'eau dans le frigo.

"Oh oui bien sûr. J'ai complètement oublié. J'ai fait une sorte de playlist bizarre… un peu éclectique mais comme nous avons des invités éclectiques…" Il alla chercher la télécommande et le système hi-fi vint à la vie. Le son de _Bittersweet symphony de The Verve commença à emplir la pièce tandis qu'il ajustait le volume dans les autres pièces._

Alice commença à organiser les apéritifs sur le comptoir de la cuisine afin qu'Edward les amène sur la terrasse, sur une table qu'il allait installer.

"Bella tu pourrais accompagner Jessica jusqu'à la chambre pour qu'elle puisse y ranger ses affaires?" demanda Alice.

"Bien sûr!" répondit Bella trop heureuse de pouvoir aider.

Apparemment Mike et Eric avaient laissé leurs affaires dans la voiture. Leur travail consistait à sortir et à commencer à boire des bières ou à regarder comment Alice faisait les margaritas avec l'aide d'Angela.

Jessica suivit Bella à travers la maison et dans l'escalier, faisant des ooh et des aah en la découvrant ainsi que le mobilier et la décoration, se demandant combien tout ça pouvait coûter.

"La mère d'Alice et d'Edward est architecte d'intérieur," lui dit Bella, se souvenant de son commentaire quand elle avait dévoilé qu'elle avait visité la belle maison.

"Eh bien même si elle est arrivée à lui faire avoir de bons prix ça a dû lui coûter une fortune," dit Jessica en montant l'escalier. Elles passèrent dans le couloir, jetant un coup d'œil aux chambres, en continuant d'en admirer le contenu, semblant faire l'addition de combien ça coûtait au fur et à mesure.

Elle se pencha vers Bella et baissa la voix. "Edward doit gagner beaucoup d'argent."

Bella haussa les épaules. "Eh bien je pense qu'il réussit assez bien, il est partie prenante dans une variété d'entreprises commerciales."

"Quel joli lot!" et elle soupira rêveusement. Ses yeux regardaient encore partout.

Les pensées de Bella voletèrent vers un autre genre de lot… son pantalon noir…

 _Jessica ne parle pas de ça, si?_

"Pardon?" dit Bella, espérant une explication.

"Isabella tu es donc aveugle? Ce gars est absolument magnifique! Et il a tout ce qu'il faut, il est jeune et il est célibataire pas vrai? A-t-il une petite-amie?"

Bella hocha la tête. Puis la secoua dans l'autre sens. Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre le flot rapide de questions que Jessica posait.

"Il est célibataire, je ne pense pas qu'il ait de petite-amie," répondit-elle en hésitant, pas sûre de devoir mentionner ses bimbos… qui pour le moment, et heureusement, ne s'étaient pas montrées aujourd'hui.

Jessica continua son bavardage. "Je ne le connais pas bien et Alice n'a rien dit. Je ne pense pas qu'ils se fréquentent beaucoup. C'est comme si elle le gardait secret! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me rappelle?" demanda Jessica mais elle n'attendit pas la réponse de Bella. "Il ressemble tellement à cet acteur… Patrick Robinson. Tu as déjà vu ses films?"

Bella n'eut le temps que de faire la moitié d'un hochement de tête avant que Jessica poursuive. "Edward ressemble à P-Robz' le personnage d'Ethan Collins. Tu ne crois pas? Il est super sexy. Dieu qu'est-ce que j'aimerai faire avec lui!" Elle se lécha les lèvres de façon suggestive.

Bella écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr qu'elle savait déjà qu'Edward Cullen ressemblait un peu à Ethan Collins/Patrick Robinson. Enfer il ressemblait aussi à Sébastian Kinque de cette nouvelle trilogie de fan fiction, _Cinquante nuances de Kinque_ , C _inquante différents Kinque_ et _Kinque … et plus_ de Jamie Ells. Et bien sûr Edward Cullen était le personnage de _A la haine à la passion_ par bellybeans.

 _Attends… que veut dire Jessica par "Dieu qu'est-ce que j'aimerai faire avec lui!" Avec qui? Ethan? P-Robz?_

 _Elle ne parle pas d'Edward… pas vrai?_

Bella plissa les yeux en regardant Jessica.

"Oh bon sang en parlant de P-Robz et Ethan Collins… tu veux vraiment entendre un truc hystérique?" demanda soudainement Jessica, en posant son sac sur le lit de la chambre d'amis.

Il était inutile que Bella réponde, Jessica continua à parler.

"Cette anecdote concernant Edward qui achète une casquette _Bitch_ m'a rappelé cette histoire que je suis en train de lire. As-tu déjà lu des fan fictions écrites à partir de _C'est écrit dans les étoiles_? Si tu ne l'as pas fait, tu devrais… il y en a beaucoup et de toutes sortes…"

Bella se figea.

Jessica était décidément insouciante. Et bavarde.

"Quoi qu'il en soit il y a une histoire que je suis… Je ne me souviens ni du titre ni de l'auteur, j'en ai lu tellement, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir mais dans celle-là, mince alors, je pense que tu aimerais… Stella est enseignante, tout comme nous et elle a une casquette qui dit _Asshole_ et tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il se passe…"

Bella se sentit défaillir. Son sang battait à ses oreilles.

Jessica regarda vers la porte et baissa légèrement sa voix. "C'est comme ça que l'histoire commence, si tu savais comment Ethan et Stella se rencontrent… Ethan est dans la rue et est un parfait abruti face à Stella qui ne le connait pas et il porte un pyjama en satin et il a une puissante érection. C'est un connard et un abruti et Stella lui suspend sa casquette sur sa queue!" Elle rigole. "N'est-ce pas génial?" Qui fait ce genre de choses? Et où diable peut-on trouver ce genre de casquette? Dieu j'en veux tellement une!"

Bella sourit faiblement et secoua la tête comme si elle n'avait pas de réponse à ces questions. Alors qu'elle les avait.

 _Ça nous est arrivés à Edward et moi… et je l'ai écrit… le pyjama était en soie pas en satin. Et tu ne pourrais sans doute pas te payer une casquette_ Asshole _chez Newton, en plus elle te coûterait 200 $... ou tu peux aller sur internet… comme dans la fic._

 _Putain de merde…_

 _Jessica Stanley est une de mes lectrices._

Jessica ne remarqua pas la pâleur de Bella, on aurait dit qu'elle était malade. Elle en était déjà à ses prochaines questions.

"On va voir si la Reine du Blender a déjà fait des margaritas? Oh mon dieu… nous devrions lui faire broder une casquette Reine du Blender chez Newton! Ça ne serait pas génial?" Jessica rigola une fois de plus puis se pencha près de Bella et dit en murmurant. "Je ferai mieux de la fermer en ce qui concerne la casquette. Je ne voudrais pas que sexy Edward ait des problèmes."

Bella hocha la tête d'un air hébété et suivit Jessica pour sortir de la chambre.

Jessica haleta et sursauta.

Bella poussa un cri et s'étreignit.

Edward resta immobile en haut de l'escalier tenant la rampe à les regarder alarmé.

Le cœur de Bella battait un staccato furieux.

 _Enfer… faites qu'il n'ait pas entendu cette conversation! S'il vous plait dites-moi qu'il vient d'arriver._

 _Ne sois pas faible Bella! Ne t'avise pas de t'évanouir!_

"Bons sang Edward tu nous as fait peur!" s'exclama Jessica, en posant sa main sur son grand décolleté. Elle se retourna et regarda Bella avec de grands yeux qui semblaient dire : _Oups!_

"Désolé de vous avoir fait peur," dit Edward. "Je montais pour savoir ce que vous vouliez boire. Alice a fait des margaritas. Ou il y a du soda, de l'eau, de la bière, du vin… rouge ou blanc. J'ai des liqueurs et des cocktails aussi, si vous voulez autre chose." Il regarda de Jessica à Bella. Elle ne semblait pas aller bien.

"On descendait pour avoir une margarita," répondit Jessica rapidement, "Mais merci de penser à nous." Elle passa devant Edward, bombant la poitrine et commença à descendre l'escalier. "Allez viens Bella, la reine du blender est une légende."

Bella se souvint d'où elle était. Se tenant entre ses bras.

"Je vais venir."

Edward fit quelques pas vers elle.

"Tout va bien?" demanda-t-il.

Elle fit un léger signe de tête en mordillant sa lèvre.

"Tu es un peu pâle," il s'approcha davantage.

Elle le regarda et secoua la tête à nouveau. "Ça va… juste…" Sa voix s'affaiblit et ses yeux semblèrent l'observer un instant. Puis elle souffla et après avoir constaté que l'escalier était vide elle prit la décision de lui dire dans un murmure.

"Edward, tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que j'écrivais des histoires sur un site de fiction?"

Il cligna des yeux. Et réussit à dire un oui qui n'était pas trop aigu.

"Eh bien je viens de découvrir que Jessica est en train de lire ce que j'écris."

Edward se sentit défaillir. Le sang battait à ses oreilles.

"Vraiment?"

 _Qui était certainement un peu trop aigu._

"Je veux dire… elle ne le sait pas, je ne le lui ai pas dit… elle vient juste de mentionner quelque chose et je sais que c'est quelque chose que j'ai écrit. C'est juste bizarre de réaliser que quelqu'un que je connais est en train de lire ce que j'écris."

Curieusement ce fut à cet instant précis que le son de _The pretender des_ Foo Figther atteignit l'oreille d'Edward. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Puis il fit en sorte d'hocher la tête, en espérant que le mouvement soit fluide et naturel et pas saccadé et mécanique. Comme il se sentait.

 _Tu devrais probablement lui répondre. Lui dire que le monde est petit et que Jessica ne doit pas être la seule… il y a toi aussi et maman._

 _Ce qui ne va pas du tout l'aider._

Edward s'éclaircit la voix. "Ce que tu écris l'est anonymement pas vrai? Alors elle ne sait probablement pas. Tu vas le lui dire?"

Bella mordillait sa lèvre à nouveau. "Oui c'est anonyme et non je ne lui dirai pas. Elle semble être très bavarde et je ne veux pas lui donner du grain à moudre. Je veux dire… Angela sait que j'écris et elle lit ce que j'écris mais c'est ma meilleure amie. Elle ne me reprocherait rien."

Edward hocha la tête. Il pensait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de reproches non plus.

Bella soupira et secoua la tête. "Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une margarita."

"Ça c'est sûr." Il sourit et posa une main rassurante sur son dos en l'accompagnant en bas de l'escalier.

Les Foo Fighters avaient quasiment terminé de chanter _The pretender_ et Edward se sentait comme une merde… comme un imposteur [pretender]. Il devrait dire à Bella qu'il lisait son travail mais il avait le sentiment que ça ne se passerait pas bien. Et il ne voulait pas ruiner cet après-midi. Ou la soirée. Ou le reste de la semaine qui avait commencé si bien. Il lui dirait plus tard. Cette semaine. Sans doute.

Dans la cuisine Alice avait servi une margarita à Bella et ils avaient trinqué en portant un toast. Les Kings of Leon commencèrent à chanter. Bella avait toujours aimé les Kings of Leon. C'était la raison pour laquelle Jake lui avait acheté la casquette après tout… et ça venait d'une phrase de leur chanson. Mais cette chanson n'était pas sa préférée. Ce n'était pas celle-là c'était _Pickup Truck_ qui n'était pas très connue non plus mais peut-être qu'Edward était lui aussi fan des Kings of Leon.

Elle allait le lui demander quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et qu'une forte voix cria, "Chéri je suis à la maison!"

Edward grogna un rire et regarda Bella puis il dit, "Je suis dans la cuisine ma petite coccinelle!"

Alice leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les pas se rapprochaient jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett apparaisse finalement et entre dans la grande pièce, il portait un maillot vert foncé de l'équipe de rugby de Darmouth, pas aux couleurs habituelles de l'école mais un maillot de l'équipe actuelle. Devant il y avait un grand D et sur le dos McCarty avec un grand 91. Il portait un grand plateau de légumes frais et de salsa dans une main et un pack de six bières dans l'autre.

"Franchement _petite_ _coccinelle_ me parait gay Edward!" Les fossettes d'Emmett flashèrent comme il posait le plateau de crudités sur le comptoir et qu'il se débarrassait de ses bières aussi.

"Et appeler Edward _chéri_ ne le fait pas?" demanda Alice laconiquement. Mais elle savait qu'ils faisaient ça depuis des années, depuis l'université quand ils étaient colocataires : ' _Chéri je suis à la maison_ était le message d'accueil standard. Et la réponse devait être un terme d'affection tout autre que chérie.

"Pixie! Ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue!" dit Emmett joyeusement, en se dirigeant droit sur elle et en la prenant dans ses gros bras musclés.

"Salut Emmett, toi gros lourdaud!" rit-elle en l'étreignant d'un seul bras, gardant sa margarita loin de lui pour ne pas la renverser.

Puis elle la fit tomber, le verre se brisa et le liquide éclaboussa le sol.

Jasper Whitlock était là, aussi, dans le séjour, il devait être entré en même temps qu'Emmett.

Il portait le grand uniforme d'apparat de la guerre de Sécession.


	32. Allie et Rosalie

.

… **Chapitre 32…**

 _ **Allie et Jasper / Rosie et Em**_

Ce fut un moment collectif de 'Putain qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là?'

La petite foule dans la cuisine se tenait immobile, haletante face au soldat confédéré devant eux. Sauf Emmett. Il ne semblait pas du tout surpris ni ébahi, il arborait un sourire radieux.

Jasper s'éclaircit la voix et parla lentement. "Major Jasper Whitlock au rapport… à la fête… dans ce cas." Il leva la main et fit un salut craquant sur la visière de sa casquette alors que ses yeux allaient vers Alice.

Les mains d'Alice étaient posées sur son cœur battant. Un petit bruit d'excitation sortit de ses lèvres en voyant le bel homme en uniforme.

Jessica fut la première à parler bien que ses mots n'aient pas trop d'intérêt.

"C'était censé être une fête costumée? Et moi qui aie la plus belle tenue de pirate à la maison! Merde!"

Les sourcils d'Edward s'agitèrent montrant sa confusion. Son regard alla de Jessica à Bella qui haussa les épaules en réponse.

Alice détacha ses grands yeux de l'étonnant et historiquement beau et armé Jasper Whitlock et regarda Jessica les yeux encore plus ronds.

"Jessica, est-ce que les autres portent des costumes?" demanda Alice lentement.

Jessica regarda les autres. "Oh… tu as raison!" haleta-t-elle. Puis elle fit un petit rire aigu.

Edward tressaillit. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il serait en mesure de supporter ce rire.

Alice se tourna vers l'anachronique Jasper Whitlock qui était tout près d'Emmett à l'extérieur de la cuisine.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu habillé en soldat confédéré, Jazz?" lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

" _Jazz?"_ lâcha Emmett. Puis il se tourna vers Jasper et commença à rire. "Jazz? Jézabel?" Et puis les rires se transformèrent en grands éclats de rire.

Les yeux d'Alice se posèrent sur Emmett. Sa voix décrocha un peu. "Ohchut! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Jazz? Et qui est Jézebel? Son nom c'est Jasper, Emmett!"

"Enfer, je sais qui il est est, Pixie."

Emmett tendit le bras et l'enroula autour du cou de Jasper et approcha la tête de Jasper de la sienne et tapa sur sa casquette. Le regard surpris d'Alice devint choqué et puis se transforma en regard d'horreur quand Emmett fit face à Jasper et lui planta un baiser bruyant sur la joue au grand dégoût, naturellement, de Jasper.

"Jasper est mon cousin, Pix!" annonça-t-il tandis qu'il laissait aller ce pauvre Jasper qui se tortillait après avoir été embrassé.

"QUOI?" Les yeux d'Alice explosèrent presque en s'approchant des débris de verre de margarita sur le sol.

"C'est vrai," répondit Emmett avec un plaisir évident alors que Jasper se baissait pour récupérer sa casquette qui était tombée.

"Non!?" Alice en revint à Jasper. "Tu es parent avec ce type!?" demanda-t-elle en montrant Emmett.

"Oui Madame." Jasper hocha la tête en remettant sa casquette avec un sourire.

"Pas possible!" Les yeux d'Alice allèrent sur Jasper tandis qu'il s'essuyait la joue pour enlever le baiser d'Emmett.

"Ce n'est pas du tout ma faute mais Emmett McCarty est en effet mon cousin, Allie," dit Jasper de sa voix trainante en essuyant sa main sur la jambe de son pantalon.

"Allie?" coupa soudainement la voix d'Edward. Il plissa les yeux vers sa sœur puis les laissa glisser vers Jasper et en revint à Alice. Il haussa un sourcil vers elle d'un air interrogateur.

"Oui. Allie… Alice, c'est du pareil au même," dit-elle pour répondre au regard d'Edward.

Elle se retourna vers Jasper. "Alors pourquoi cet uniforme, Jazz? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore une farce stupide d'Emmett."

Jasper rit. "Euh non… Je fais partie d'une association qui veut maintenir l'histoire de la guerre civile vivante, The Washington Civil War Association. Et ce matin nous faisions une lecture au Musée américain d'histoire. J'ai fait le trajet avec une autre personne et puis Doofus, ici présent…" dit-il en montrant Emmett, "…m'a récupéré. Il n'a pas voulu que je me change avant. Il devait penser que ce serait un bon entrainement pour moi de me montrer dans mon uniforme. Alors voilà pourquoi je suis ici comme ça." Il sourit aux visages autour de lui.

"C'est vraiment une très belle opportunité pour un professeur d'histoire," dit Eric. "C'est une expérience pratique de l'histoire."

"C'est vrai. Et j'en profite. J'étais membre d'une autre association comme celle-là au Texas. Evidemment il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui s'implique dans ce genre de choses ici, dans l'état de Washington mais il y a beaucoup d'amateurs d'histoire qui le font : éduquer les autres et préserver un peu du passé."

"Tu t'habilles comme ça et tu vas à des présentations dans les musées?" demanda Alice avec intérêt.

"Nous allons aussi dans les écoles. Il y a aussi des camps et des reconstitutions de batailles quelquefois par an ainsi que des démonstrations de tir." Il montra l'arme en bandoulière sur son épaule.

"Ce sont surtout des hommes," expliqua-t-il, "mais il y a aussi des femmes et des enfants… ce sont des civils… mais ils se costument aussi."

"Vraiment?" les yeux d'Alice semblaient briller de l'intérieur.

Jasper hocha la tête souriant à son enthousiasme apparent en découvrant son hobby inhabituel.

Emmett jeta un regard vers Edward avec un léger sourire, inclinant un peu un seul sourcil.

Edward savait exactement ce qu'Emmett pensait. Edward pensait la même chose.

 _Alice a rencontré le gars parfait pour elle… un gentleman du Sud qui aime jouer costumé._

 _Et elle lui permet de l'appeler Allie._

 _Ça pourrait être grave._

"Hey Alice… euh… on pourrait peut-être présenter tout le monde?" suggéra Edward, se souvenant soudain qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait.

Mais Alice ne réagit pas. Elle pensait probablement aux possibilités de passe-temps que Jasper représentait. Alors Edward s'occupa des formalités.

"Eh bien tout le monde, voici mon ancien colocataire, ami et partenaire d'affaires, Emmett Mc Carty." Emmett sourit et Edward continua en montrant le groupe de l'autre côté. "Ce sont les collègues de travail d'Alice de Fawkes : Eric Yorkie, Mike Newton et Jessica Stanley."

Jessica les interrompit alors qu'Emmett commençait à serrer les mains des gars. "Eric enseigne l'anglais et le journalisme, Mike l'éducation physique et il est l'assistant de l'entraineur de l'équipe de football de Fawkes, et moi j'enseigne l'espagnol."

"Bon dans ce cas alors _¡Hola!_ " sourit Emmett en serrant la main de Jessica. Puis il ajouta avec un autre sourire, " _Mi casa es su casa."_ Il fit un signe comme une hôtesse le ferait en montrant sa maison - plutôt celle d'Edward - et Jessica rigola un _Gracias*_.

"Dans ce cas," interrompit Edward, "C'est ma casa, pas celle d'Emmett. Quelquefois il oublie que nous ne sommes plus colocataires et qu'il ne vit pas ici. Mais quoi qu'il en soit… tu peux faire ici comme chez toi."

Jessica rit à nouveau et Edward sourit, un peu par force.

 _Il fallait que ce hennissement cesse._

"N'oublie pas de présenter Bella et Angela," rappela Alice à Edward en essayant de se détacher de Jasper et de son uniforme qui le rendait plus viril.

Edward fronça légèrement des sourcils ne sachant pas comment trouver le moyen de dire à sa sœur que tous ces gens s'étaient déjà rencontrés… ces gens avaient passé le vendredi soir ensemble il avait fait des choses avec eux et des choses qu'il n'était pas censé faire avec eux… des gens comme Bella Swan.

Mais sa réflexion était sans objet puisqu'Emmett ouvrit sa grande bouche.

"Oh petite Swan et Angie… nous sommes déjà rencontrés!" Il pointa ses doigts vers elle et sourit largement.

Elles lui firent signe, incertaines. "Salut Emmett," dirent-elles ensemble.

"On dirait que vous avez survécu à ce vendredi soir," fit-il remarquer en agitant ses sourcils puis en faisant un clin d'œil à Edward.

Le visage de Bella rosit.

 _Merde… Alice va savoir que je n'ai pas tenu compte de son avertissement._

L'estomac d'Edward se serra.

 _Putain Alice va savoir que je n'ai pas tenu compte de ses menaces._

Alice fronça les sourcils.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Il m'a pourtant dit qu'il faisait une pause?_

Sa tête pivota vers Edward et elle plissa les yeux. "Petite Swan… je veux dire Bella et Angela ont déjà rencontré Emmett?"

Edward hocha la tête en hésitant, essayant de trouver le sourire décontracté approprié.

"Et que s'est-il passé exactement vendredi soir?" demanda-t-elle ennuyée à son frère.

"Euh ouais je pense que j'ai oublié de te le dire…" Il s'efforça de sourire puis il leva sa main et commença à se frotter la nuque. "C'est assez étrange, Bella et Angela sont sorties vendredi soir et nous nous sommes retrouvés à dîner dans le même restaurant mexicain, tu sais la _Luna Nueva_."

Angela hocha la tête pour aider. "J'avais lu un commentaire génial sur internet et nous avons décidé de l'essayer."

"Oh!" Alice hocha la tête digérant ce bout d'information. Ça paraissait assez innocent et elle parut un peu soulagée. "C'est vrai que c'est vraiment bien là-bas," admit-elle avec un sourire.

Edward soupira.

Les Kings of Leon finissaient _Pickup Truck._ Les yeux d'Edward allèrent vers Bella se demandant si elle comprenait. Un roulement de tambour accrocheur et un bruit de claquement des doigts introduisit le morceau suivant : Awolnation… _Not your fault._ Il rappelait à Edward leur toute première… conversation…

"Oh!" fit soudain Alice interrompant ses pensées. "Mais à quoi je pense? Je ne t'ai pas présenté!" Elle regarda Edward et Jasper. "Jasper c'est mon…"

"Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés," sourit Jasper. "Bonjour Edward," Jasper hocha la tête vers Edward et ce dernier fit de même.

"Tu as déjà rencontré Jasper?" demanda-t-elle surprise. "Comment se fait-il que je ne le sache pas?" Elle regardait Edward fixement.

Edward avait une expression parfaitement innocente. Il avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il savait qu'il devrait probablement poser rapidement sa main sur la grande bouche d'Emmett… maintenant!

Mais il était déjà trop tard… Emmett et ses fossettes allaient déjà jeter inconsciemment Edward sous le bus…

"Jasper était avec nous vendredi soir, aussi. J'avais donné un rencard à Edward à la _Luna Nueva_ mais ça na pas fonctionné tout à fait de la façon dont Edward l'avait prévu!" Emmett sourit méchamment vers Edward et Jasper. "A la place Edward a dû ramener Petite Swan et Angie légèrement éméchées avec lui."

"QUOI?" couina Alice, en se retournant et en regardant son frère, atterrée.

"Non Alice… ne fais pas ça…" Edward secoua la tête d'une manière qui en disait long.

Il ne voulait rien dire à Alice il était trop énervé.

Alice se retourna, regardant vers le comptoir de la cuisine puis elle se saisit rapidement les moulins à sel et poivre. Elle passa le moulin à sel à Edward et "Tiens prends ça. Viens m'aider à organiser les choses sur la terrasse."

Moulin de poivre en main elle évita soigneusement les débris de verre et la margarita renversée sur le sol puis elle sortit par les portes coulissantes. Elle secouait la tête et parlait seule en posant le moulin à poivre très fort sur la table.

Edward soupira et la suivit résolument, il se tourna pour refermer la porte. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Bella un bref instant avant de glisser vers Emmett. Ensuite il alla de l'autre côté et posa le sel à côté du poivre et suivit Alice dans le jardin.

De l'endroit où se tenait Bella il était impossible d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais les bras d'Alice s'agitaient et elle semblait crier pendant qu'Edward hochait la tête, essayant d'en placer une et parfois il levait les yeux au ciel.

La musique à l'intérieur de la maison semblait soudain plus forte pour Bella alors qu'ils regardaient tous ce qu'il se passait dehors.

 _Baby quand je te crie dessus_

 _Ce n'est pas ta faute_

 _Ce n'est pas ta faute, ouais…_

Bella regarda les visages rassemblés dans la cuisine puis se concentra sur le regard inquiet d'Edward dehors.

Mike se racla la gorge. "Une fois j'ai vu Alice crier contre notre équipe de football universitaire," murmura-t-il. "Le gars à qui elle s'adressait était bien plus grand qu'elle et faisait facilement deux fois son poids."

"Comment quelqu'un d'aussi petit peut-il avoir autant d'autorité et de présence," réfléchit Eric. "Quand vous allez dans sa classe tout le monde travaille… toujours."

"Je suppose que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, hein?" dit Emmett en se grattant la tête en regardant dehors. "Pauvre Ed… petit lutin mignon peut-être effrayant, putain, parfois!"

Il secoua la tête de confusion et retira le couvercle des légumes et de la sauce sur le comptoir. "Quelqu'un veut de l'apéritif?"

Mike prit deux bâtonnets de carottes et les plongea dans la sauce en tourbillonnant puis il regarda à l'extérieur.

Jasper ne dit rien. Il restait là, à regarder avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder ce lutin en feu. En outre il avait ce pressentiment très fort qu'elle était inquiète qu'il se passe quelque chose dans son dos, entre son frère et sa nouvelle amie et collègue. Et à en juger par la soirée du vendredi au restaurant ça pourrait bien à voir quelque chose à voir avec ça. Et ça pourrait certainement avoir des répercussions sur les amis et la famille si les choses se terminaient mal.

Il savait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Dehors Edward avait enlevé sa chemise à carreaux et était maintenant en t-shirt blanc. Il avait eu chaud apparemment, il tenait sa chemise dans une main et faisait des gestes avec elle tandis que son autre main passait dans ses cheveux ou se pinçait l'arête du nez. Alice et lui montraient la maison chacun à leur tour, levant les yeux au ciel, se croisant les bras sur la poitrine et gesticulant tandis qu'ils continuaient leur discussion.

Jessica se rapprocha de Bella et d'Angela et alors qu'Emmett, Jasper, Eric et Mike étaient occupés à regarder dehors, elle chuchota.

"Alors… Edward vous a ramenées chez lui vendredi soir?" La voix de Jessica était scandalisée et envieuse. "Wouah. Chanceuses."

"Non, bien sûr que non!" siffla Bella, en regardant par-dessus les gars qui avaient encore le regard rivé dehors. "Nous sommes amis!" Elle regarda Angela incrédule.

Angela reprit là où Bella s'était arrêtée. "Nous nous sommes rencontrés tous les cinq là-bas, nous nous sommes assis à la même table, avons mangé et bu au restaurant. Bella vit ici et Edward nous a raccompagnées à la maison."

"Oh!" s'exclama Jessica. "Je comprends mieux maintenant. Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans!"

Angela se tourna vers Bella. "On pourrait peut-être nettoyer tout ça, B?"

"En voilà une excellente idée!" convint Bella.

"Je pense qu'Edward a une serpillère dans l'un de ces placards," commença Emmett alors que Bella et Angela attrapaient de l'essuie-tout et commençaient à nettoyer la margarita et les débris du verre.

Jasper fit rebondir son sac sur son épaule. "Je vais profiter de cette occasion pour aller me changer."

Au moment où la porte de la salle de bain se referma Edward et Alice rentrèrent. Ils semblaient être arrivés à un terrain d'entente. Les cheveux d'Edward paraissaient plus emmêlés et sa chemise était toujours dans sa main mais Alice semblait s'être calmée. Et ils avaient l'air plus heureux tous les deux que l'instant d'avant quand ils se disputaient… ou peut-être plaidaient leur cause, dehors.

"Alors, ce patio est-il bien prêt maintenant?" demanda Emmett prudemment.

Edward roula des yeux. "Oui, ça va, tout va bien."

"Oui, désolée pour ça," s'excusa Alice. "Tout est rentré dans l'ordre." Elle fit un sourire éclatant. Et ensuite elle vit que tout avait été nettoyé. "Oh seigneur, ce n'était pas à vous de faire ça!"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Pix, nous avons fini," répondit Emmett en commençant à essuyer le sol.

"Où est parti Jasper?" s'enquit-elle en regardant autour d'elle avec inquiétude.

"Il est simplement allé se changer," répondit Mike.

Tout à coup Emmett explosa de rire.

La chanson qui venait juste de commencer était certainement l'une des musiques de striptease les plus connues. Emmett se demanda à quoi pensait Edward de la mettre dans sa playlist mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion alors il alla vers la salle de bain, l'éponge toujours à la main en commençant à chanter.

 _Baby enlève ton manteau… vraiment doucement._

"C'est fait!" fit la voix de Jasper de l'intérieur.

 _Puis enlève tes chaussures_

 _Je prendrai tes chaussures._

"Pas besoin d'aide pour mes chaussures mais merci!" dit Jasper pendant que tout le monde éclatait de rire.

 _Baby enlève ta robe…_

 _Oui, oui, oui_

 _"_ **Je ne porte pas** de robe Emmaline! _"_

Bella regarda Edward en se souvenant de Jézabel et Emmaline du vendredi soir. Mais Edward la regardait déjà avec un petit drôle d'air. Ses lèvres se plissèrent d'amusement puis il détourna le regard en se mordant la lèvre.

Emmett chantait maintenant dans l'éponge comme si c'était un micro.

 _Tu peux laisser ton chapeau…_

 _Tu peux laisser ton chapeau…_

 _Tu peux laisser ton chapeau…*_

"Arrête de te répéter j'ai entendu dès la première fois!" dit Jasper.

Emmett revint à la cuisine et finissait de nettoyer le sol collant quand Jasper émergea tout changé.

Alice conduisit les invités sur la terrasse pendant qu'Edward prenait le balai, allait rincer la serpillère et la ranger.

"Une bière Ed?" offrit Emmett sachant qu'il en voudrait une, il ouvrit le frigo en pointant les bouteilles de Stella Artois, les Coronas, les Blue Moon, Heineken et une sélection d'autres marques. Il attrapa les Mooseheads qu'il avait apportées.

"Oui, un Stella" répondit Edward en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Et puis il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas glousser à sa propre blague que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Eh bien Bella pourrait comprendre… mais il lui faudrait d'abord expliquer beaucoup de choses et ça finirait par lui exploser au visage. Et aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon jour.

Emmett la décapsula et la donna à Edward puis cogna leurs bouteilles ensemble avant que la prochaine chanson ne commence.

"Tu vas bien Edward?" lui demanda Emmett en regardant vers Alice alors que Meredith Brookes commençait à chanter _Bitch_.

"Oui, Alice est rude parfois mais c'est parce qu'elle s'inquiète. Elle est protectrice… à sa façon… un peu particulière. Elle est inquiète pour mon avenir, tu sais?"

Emmett opina. Il savait.

"Tu as choisi cette chanson pour elle?" demanda-t-il impassible.

Edward grogna de rire. "C'est ce que tu penses?

 _Espérons que Mike, Eric, Jessica le pensent aussi. Espérons que personne ne repense à la casquette Bitch._

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour regarder Bella, pour voir si elle semblait préoccupée par le morceau actuel mais elle semblait rire à quelque chose qu'Eric venait de dire. Edward plissa les yeux. Il la regarda un instant, elle disait quelque chose au groupe, elle prit son verre presque vide et se leva.

Edward se tourna vers Emmett, fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête vers lui.

"C'est quoi alors ce gros maillot de foot vert de Dartmouth, Em? Tu revis tes jours à l'université?"

Emmett rit en regardant son maillot. "C'est une façon de commencer à engager la conversation. Non, non pas vraiment. Honnêtement? Il ne me restait pas grand-chose comme linge propre. Tu me connais… je déteste toujours faire la lessive. J'ai pensé ramener de la lessive et la faire pendant que je serai ici espérant que Gianna soit dans les parages et que ce soit elle qui s'en occupe."

Edward rit. "Pas la moindre chance. Ma femme de ménage ne fera pas ta lessive et je ne veux pas de tes affaires puantes dans ma buanderie."

Bella rentra avec des verres à margarita. Elle sourit à Emmett et Edward et alla dans la cuisine.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Petite Swan?" demanda Emmett.

Edward et Bella se figèrent mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte parce qu'ils n'osèrent pas se regarder.

"De quoi tu parles?" demanda Edward un instant plus tard tandis qu'une Bella légèrement rougissante servait deux autres margarita.

"Comment se fait-il que vous soyez habillés pareil?" Emmett regarda d'Edward à Bella. "On dirait des jumeaux."

Bella et Edward regardèrent leurs vêtements puis ceux de l'autre. Et commencèrent à rire. Des t-shirts en V blancs – celui de Bella avait un nœud au niveau de sa taille. Des jeans noirs - celui d'Edward plus ajusté que celui plus confortable de Bella, et on voyait un peu de sa peau entre la ceinture et le t-shirt. Et les converses noires de Bella étaient moitié moins grandes que celles d'Edward.

Les yeux d'Edward se plissèrent d'amusement en regardant Bella et en parlant à Emmett. "En fait… ce sont nos uniformes d'équipe, Bella et moi faisons partie de la même équipe." Il prit une petite gorgée de sa bière et fit un petit sourire conspirateur.

Emmett hocha la tête toutes fossettes dehors. "Je vois." Il ne voyait vraiment pas. Mais il ne le savait pas.

"Oui, tu devrais voir nos casquettes d'équipe, Emmett," ajouta Bella ses yeux bruns intenses clignotant vers Edward à leur blague secrète.

Edward sourit dans sa bière, ça fit drôle de bruit. Il regarda Bella… et son petit éclat de peau… elle prit ses verres et retourna sur la terrasse.

 _Elle est une petite complice qui démarre au quart de tour._

"Petite Swan est une mignonne fille," fit remarquer Emmett un instant plus tard.

"Oui c'est vrai," confirma Edward essayant de ravaler son sourire.

 _Effectivement très mignonne._

 _"_ Donc que se passe-t-il avec elle? Tu penses qu'elle est disponible?" se demanda Emmett.

"Non… je ne suis pas sûr," répondit Edward en prenant une autre petite gorgée de sa bière.

 _Même pas foutu de réfléchir, Em._

"Elle va se remettre avec son ex?" demanda Emmett.

"Quelque chose comme ça," il hocha la tête et fit signe à Emmett vers l'extérieur.

En marchant derrière Emmett et en voyant son large dos, avec un _McCarty_ entre ses épaules et le grand _91_ au milieu, Edward sentit qu'il ratait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Ensuite ils sortirent sur la terrasse, Edward resta là, entre les fauteuils de Bella et d'Eric, attrapant le dossier du fauteuil de Bella et restant en vue d'Eric. Juste au cas où.

"C'est Bob Marley?" demanda Jessica en penchant sa tête, en faisant signe avec son bâtonnet de céleri.

Edward réalisa qu'elle parlait de la musique. "Non c'est True Democracy. Le titre qui passe c'est _Your_ _House_." Il se décala et regarda Bella.

"C'est du reggae non?" demanda Jessica.

Edward la regarda comme si elle était un spécimen de laboratoire insolite.

"Oui tout juste, du reggae," répondit-il finalement, en buvant sa bière.

"J'aime le reggae," dit Jessica coquettement en lui souriant. Et puis elle regarda Mike avant de regarder à nouveau vers Edward.

Il hocha la tête et sourit espérant qu'elle ne ferait pas le braiment aigu qu'elle avait fait tout à l'heure.

 _On pourrait penser que quelqu'un qui aime un genre particulier de musique doit être capable d'en parler s'il en entend._

 _Sûrement que ça dépasse Jessica._

 _D'accord._

La sonnette retentit et Edward s'excusa pour aller répondre.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit une grande, blonde avec un physique athlétique qui portait un grand plateau de fruits. Elle regardait derrière elle dans la rue quand Edward ouvrit.

"Bonjour," dit Edward quand elle tourna son joli visage et ses yeux presque violets vers lui… l'évaluant rapidement. Il lui fit un sourire en coin.

Cela ne lui fit rien, même si ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour lui, c'était plus la force de l'habitude qu'autre chose.

"C'est ici?" demanda-t-elle… en le toisant… avec peut-être un peu de dédain. "Ça doit être ici et tu dois être Edward." Elle le regarda de haut en bas. "Je suis Rosalie… Rosalie Hale… Je suis l'amie d'Alice de Fawkes." Sa voix était sèche et son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux d'une couleur inhabituelle.

Edward chercha dans sa mémoire. "Oh… _Rosalie?_ L'amie avec qui Alice est allée à Hawaii, c'est ça?"

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux encore un peu plissés mais moins distante.

"Et c'est bien ici," déclara-t-il avec une autre tentative de sourire amical. "Entre. Je prends ça," dit-il en montrant le plateau.

"Non ça va, merci," répondit-elle avec un timide éclat de sourire dans ses yeux.

Edward reprit ses mains, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise.

 _Qu'ai-je fait?_

 _Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait… c'est ce que tu es. Tu es le frère d'Alice. Cette fille est une amie proche. Elle a sûrement entendu des choses. Tu sais… ta réputation te précède._

 _Horrible._

 _Et bien sûr elle ne sait pas que tu changes. Tu peux garder un œil sur elle. Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle partage des informations qu'Alice lui a données… si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _Bonne idée._

"Tout le monde est sur la terrasse," dit Edward, en se raclant la gorge, en faisant des gestes vers l'intérieur. Rosalie entra et alla vers où il lui avait montré. Il la suivit se demandant si Bella connaissait déjà cette Rosalie.

Elle posa le plateau de fruits sur le comptoir de la cuisine et se tourna vers la porte coulissante donnant sur la terrasse.

"Hey, Edward?! Ed?!" appelait Emmett de l'extérieur. "Tu dois venir goûter cette sauce froide faite par Petite Swan! Elle est à mourir! Il y a là tout ce que tu peux imaginer pour saucer une tortilla. C'est le paradis de la crise cardiaque!"

Il lui tourna le dos et plongea sa chips dans la sauce aux haricots, purée d'avocat et une crème dans le style de l'ouest, mayo, crème aigre, cheddar râpé et d'olives noires hachées.

"Hey Edward…! Il se tourna pour appeler Edward une fois de plus quand une fille apparut à la porte et il cessa soudainement, abasourdi par l'incroyable vision devant lui… toute belle et blonde, grande et bien faite… au-delà de ses fantasmes les plus fous ou de ses rêves.

Rosalie avait repéré le groupe sur la terrasse. Les gens étaient assis sauf un grand gars penché au-dessus de la table. Elle ne le voyait que de dos. Mais elle s'interrogea sur quelque chose qu'elle avait vu à l'extérieur. Et quand elle arriva sur la terrasse, elle pointa son pouce par-dessus son épaule en montrant la rue et commença à demander.

"Hey ce Humm…" Sa voix s'arrêta quand le gars penché se tourna et que finalement elle le vit… grand, fort et musclé avec des cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux bleus et le genre d'épaules solides et robustes qu'un bon gymnaste pourrait envier.

Rosalie ne savait pas où l'enfer ses pensées étaient passées, ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à la gymnastique.

"Hummm," souffla-t-elle bizarrement. Ses yeux étaient grands et ronds, violet plus foncé tout à coup, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis qu'elle luttait pour respirer. "Humm…" murmura-t-elle une fois de plus en battant des cils.

La pomme d'Adam d'Emmett bougea deux fois. Il cligna des yeux deux fois. Il lécha ses lèvres et fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux… un grand sourire béat. Puis il se redressa… cette fille était une bombe et sa libido n'allait pas s'en remettre.

"Ce Hummer…" chuchota Rosalie hypnotisée et souriante à l'apparition soudaine des fossettes de chérubin et de l'homme le plus doux et le plus sexy qu'elle ait jamais vu. Il était comme un gros ours avec les fossettes d'un enfant en bas-âge.

"Oui le Hummer?" lui demanda gentiment Emmett… avec espoir… "Le noir garé dans la rue?" Il fronça un sourcil, ce qui creusa un peu plus ses fossettes.

Rosalie hocha la tête : "Oui, à qui est ce Hummer?" acquiesça-t-elle haletante.

"Il … est à moi," grogna Emmett la voix rauque.

Rose déglutit. "J'aime les Hummer," souffla-t-elle, haletante et caressante.

"Oh dieu moi aussi!" gémit-il de même.

Rosalie cligna des yeux, retrouvant brusquement la réalité mais souriant doucement au magnifique ours géant devant elle.

Elle mordit sa lèvre et le montra.

"Ta… euh… sauce," dit-elle doucement.

"Plus maintenant," répondit-il sérieusement. "Je peux me conduire comme il faut si je le veux."

Rosalie cligna des yeux, sourit puis rigola doucement. "Non tu m'as mal comprise quand j'ai dit ta sauce. Elle va… oups… tomber.

La cuillère bascula avec un plop.

"Oh!" Emmett regarda ses yeux violets intenses puis vers le sol, la sauce qui avait raté de peu ses chaussures. Il la regarda ensuite à nouveau et haussa les épaules en regardant ses beaux yeux.

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit 'un peu de sauce doit glisser de chaque chips'"* Il sourit de toutes ses fossettes et il s'avança de deux pas et tendit sa main droite. "Bonjour je suis Emmett McCarty."

"Rosalie Hale." Elle rayonnait et glissa sa main dans celle d'Emmett.

Rosalie était emballée. Alice pouvait le dire. Si elle devait lui parler de Royce à cet instant il y avait une bonne chance qu'elle n'ait plus la moindre idée à quoi Alice faisait allusion. C'était un fait accompli. Et cela ressemblait à une affaire rondement menée. Rose venait de tomber sous le charme… d'Emmett McCarty! Qui aurait pu y penser?

Les bavardages continuaient sur la terrasse quand la sonnette et la musique de Coldplay _Spies_ retentirent.

"J'y vais," dit Bella en se portant volontaire. "Je prendrai une bouteille d'eau fraiche en revenant." Elle était déjà debout près de la porte coulissante. Elle avait besoin de se rafraichir les idées après avoir vu ce coup de foudre en direct. Ou était-ce plutôt ce coup de désir sexuel au premier regard.

"Merci Bella," dit Alice quand Bella rentra dans la maison.

Les yeux d'Edward la suivirent. Ainsi que ce petit éclat de peau. Et un instant après, il la suivit vraiment.

Bella ouvrit la porte d'entrée et y trouva une jolie femme d'âge moyen avec des cheveux caramel qui retombaient en vagues douces sur ses épaules. Elle portait une boite à gâteau et était au milieu du passage, regardant dans la rue où un homme de son âge, beau et aux cheveux blonds refermait la portière arrière d'une grosse Mercedes noire. Il mit quelque chose sur son bras, une veste ou un pull et récupéra une autre boite à gâteau qui attendait sur le toit de la voiture puis commença à se diriger vers la maison.

Bella remarqua la plaque d'immatriculation : CCullen. Mais c'était superflu, elle les aurait reconnus de toute façon. C'était le couple sur les photos de famille à l'étage… plus âgé certes mais le même.

La femme se retourna et vit Bella. "Oh désolée!" Elle sourit d'excuse. "J'ai oublié mon pull et mon mari est allé me le chercher." Elle leva les yeux au ciel et Bella lui rendit son sourire. "Au moins il prend bien soin de moi," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux, en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Le blond remontait l'allée en souriant. "Oui dieu merci je suis là. Que ferais-tu sans moi, chérie?" il sourit à sa femme avec adoration et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Bella.

"Tu dois être Bella," dit la femme. "Je suis Esmée et lui c'est Carlisle… Cullen. Les parents d'Edward et d'Alice. Nous étions impatients de te rencontrer.

…

* _Bonjour – ma maison est ta maison – merci_

* _You can leave your hat o_ n – Joe Cocker

*La traduction n'est pas terrible alors en VO ça donne : "From everyone's chip… a little dip… must slip" et ça rime…


	33. Bribes de conversation

**.**

… **CHAPITRE 33 …**

 **Bribes de conversations…**

 **Quelques instants avant sur la terrasse…**

Quand les yeux d'Edward avaient suivi le petit éclat de peau de Bella à l'intérieur de la maison une autre paire d'yeux était posée sur lui. Il ne réalisa pas qu'on l'observait. Et un moment plus tard, quand il suivit Bella dans la maison, une seconde paire d'yeux l'avait vu faire aussi.

Alice regarda Angela par-dessus la table, elle regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en sirotant sa margarita. Les deux femmes échangèrent un très léger, petit et très secret sourire.

Elles repensaient toutes les deux à leur conversation pendant qu'elles faisaient les brochettes.

 **ooo O ooo**

 **Dans la cuisine, plutôt dans l'après midi…**

Angela venait de descendre après la première partie de la visite de la maison d'Edward. Elle était supposée venir récupérer son sac à main pour le mettre dans la chambre d'ami mais ça n'avait été qu'un prétexte. Elle voulait donner une chance à Bella et à Edward de discuter un peu. Peut-être pour se connaitre davantage sans être sous la loupe de sa sœur.

Mais Angela se posait des questions concernant Alice…

"Puis-je t'aider, Alice?" demanda Angela en entrant dans la cuisine.

Alice leva les yeux et sourit quand Angela s'approcha. Elle embrochait alternativement le poulet, le steak et les légumes sur les brochettes.

"Oh merci Angela! C'est terrible!" Alice regarda vers le bas de l'escalier avant de revenir sur Angela, elle sourit aimablement.

"Il fait visiter à Bella," dit Angela, regardant Alice dans les yeux pour voir sa réaction.

Le rire d'Edward et celui de Bella lui répondant leur parvinrent.

"Oh!" Alice hocha la tête en voyant un éclair dans les yeux d'Angela quand elle lui fit passer les brochettes en bambou. Elle vit quelque chose dans ce regard… quelqu'un comme elle… une camarade en quelque sorte.

 _Ou peut-être une curiosité semblable à la sienne?_

 _Hummm…_

"Alors dis-moi comment vous connaissez-vous avec Bella?" demanda Alice, s'arrêtant dans son embrochage et se tournant pour voir Angela.

"Nous étions dans les mêmes classes à Forks. Puis nous avons suivi les mêmes cours d'anglais pendant deux ans." Angela haussa les épaules "Nous avons beaucoup en commun et nous sommes devenues amies."

"Alors vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps," dit Alice pensivement.

Angela la fixa un moment. "Ça doit faire … sept ans."

"Tu sois bien connaitre Bella alors. Elle semble être une amie géniale." Les engrenages tournaient vite dans la tête d'Alice.

Angela sourit et hocha la tête. "Bella est géniale. C'est ma meilleure amie. Même à l'université quand j'étais à Tacoma et elle à Seattle nous sommes restées en contact."

Alice regarda par-dessus son épaule vers l'escalier. Elle essayait d'entendre la conversation indistincte qui provenait de là-haut. Elle tourna la tête pour fixer Angela, sa voix était calme mais ses yeux trahissaient son excitation.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Angela comprit qu'Alice savait aussi.

"Ecoute Angela… j'ai cette … impression…"

"Je l'aie aussi," convint immédiatement Angela en posant sa brochette pour regarder Alice avec attention.

"Toi aussi?" Alice cligna des yeux. Elle n'avait encore rien dit… elle voulait garder les choses dans le vague.

Il y eut tout à coup un rire de fille provenant d'en haut et elles se sourirent.

Après un moment Alice développa. "J'ai remarqué qu'il était _différent…_ quand elle est là. D'une bonne façon. Oh et mon dieu… il n'avait jamais rien acheté pour décorer jusqu'à présent, ça ne lui ressemble plus!"

Il y eut un autre petit rire féminin là-haut.

"Elle n'est pas comme ça non plus d'habitude," renchérit Angela. "Mais ça pourrait fonctionner."

"Tu sais il a fait beaucoup de mauvais choix… concernant les femmes." Alice sentit qu'Angela comprenait ses préoccupations.

Angela hocha la tête. Elle comprenait. "Euh… et elle n'a jamais fait de choix… du tout… avec les hommes."

Alice fronça les sourcils, pendant un moment elle ne comprit pas. Puis soudain son regard s'éclaira et elle sursauta légèrement. "Tu veux dire qu'elle est…"

Angela hocha la tête laissant Alice digérer cette information.

"Oh mon dieu!" Alice avait les yeux écarquillés.

Angela hocha la tête une fois de plus, haussant légèrement les sourcils.

Alice secoua la tête en pensant à ce qu'avait été la vie d'Edward. "Eh bien … il ne l'est certainement pas…"

Angela souffla. "C'est bien l'impression que j'aie eue."

Alice soupira et leva les yeux. "Tu sais, honnêtement, il peut vraiment être quelqu'un de bien… un gars vraiment super. Le potentiel est là. Mais il n'a jamais eu de véritable petite-amie. Il ne s'est jamais permis de se laisser approcher par quelqu'un… bien sûr physiquement oui… trop souvent… mais émotionnellement…" Alice grimaça légèrement.

"Vraiment?" demanda Angela un peu surprise. _Pas de véritable petite-amie? Jamais?_

" **Vraiment** ," dit Alice en hochant la tête.

Angela se posait une question et elle décida finalement de demander simplement. "Tu sais qui est invité aujourd'hui? Je veux dire il a invité ses…?"

" **Elles** non? Jamais de la vie!" siffla Alice. "Il ne ferait jamais ça pour ce genre d'occasion. Il sait ce qu'il se passerait, mes parents et moi lui tomberions dessus. Non définitivement non. Il a arrêté d'en fréquenter cependant. Il me l'a dit. Je pense que, finalement, il a compris. Nous avons eu une conversation intéressante il y a deux jours. Il a eu une … révélation… en quelque sorte… la semaine dernière." Les yeux d'Alice allèrent vers l'escalier de nouveau puis elle regarda Angela. "Et j'ai le sentiment qu'elle est en partie la raison de ce changement."

"Je veux simplement qu'elle ne souffre pas." La voix d'Angela était grave.

"Oh je sais! Moi aussi!" l'assura Alice. "Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça parait vraiment différent.

Angela hocha la tête. "Elle n'a jamais eu de vraie relation, elle est sortie, bien sûr, mais rien de sérieux. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se voie très clairement quand il s'agit des garçons… Elle peut-être un peu bornée…"

Alice sourit. "Ça peut-être une bonne chose. D'habitude les filles se jettent sur lui. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait déjà dû faire quoi que ce soit pour en avoir une. Ça lui fera probablement du bien d'avoir des efforts à faire et de prendre les choses plus lentement… laisser les choses se développer petit à petit."

"Bon en même temps elle a besoin qu'on la pousse un peu," dit Angela en réfléchissant.

"Et lui qu'on le freine," répondit Alice pensivement.

La sonnette retentit, interrompant leur conversation et leur réflexion.

"Edward? Veux-tu aller ouvrir? J'ai les mains dans le poulet!" appela Alice.

Une fois de plus elles entendirent Bella rire en haut et Edward lui répondit à voix basse en riant et les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire.

"Bella?" appela Alice. "Tu peux répondre avec Edward? Ce doit être nos collègues et tu pourras les lui présenter. Je suis dans les brochettes avec Angela!" Elle lui fit un clin d'œil conspirateur.

"Bien sûr Alice!" répondit Bella depuis l'escalier.

"Merci Angela," murmura Alice pour Angela. "Je suis très contente que nous ayons eu cette conversation. Tout ça est tellement excitant!"

Angela sourit et regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. "Nous ferions mieux d'en finir avec ses brochettes sinon ils vont se demander ce que nous faisions…"

Elles recommencèrent à enfiler la viande en souriant pendant qu'un Edward et une Bella enjoués faisaient leur apparition au bas de l'escalier et les ignorèrent pratiquement avant d'aller vers la porte d'entrée. Bon pas vraiment, il y avait vraiment un petit rebond dans leur pas si vous faisiez attention.

 **ooo O ooo**

 **Actuellement sur la terrasse…**

Alice se détourna du petit sourire secret d'Angela et revint au spectacle que venaient de donner Rose et Emmett. Emmett tenait toujours la main de Rose après les présentations et évidemment tous les deux étaient encore pris par le charme de l'autre.

"Alors Rose tu viens nous dire bonjour ou ne sommes-nous que de la viande?" demanda vivement Alice.

Jessica ricana et haussa un sourcil vers Alice. Mike et Eric échangèrent des regards avec Alice, souriant à son commentaire et au comportement de Rosalie, ils buvaient leurs bières. Jasper regarda Alice avant de jeter un regard à son cousin qui se comportait comme un fou.

Rose cligna des yeux. Et puis Rose fit quelque chose d'extrêmement rare pour elle… elle rougit. Elle lâcha la main d'Emmett et la posa sur son ventre juste au dessus de l'endroit où les papillons s'étaient rassemblés et voletaient sauvagement.

Emmett souffla en riant de la voir faire. Il était lui-même foutrement secoué.

 _Torride. Sexy. A se damner._

 _Qui savait qu'Alice avait une collègue pareille? Aucun professeur ne ressemblait à ça, si? Merde… Imagine que pendant mes études secondaires j'aurais dû m'habituer à bander constamment pendant quatre ans…_

"Désolée, salut tout le monde." Rose roula des yeux de s'être comportée ainsi en voyant les regards sur le visage de ses amis. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer puis tourna le dos à Emmett pour affronter Alice et luit fit un O _hmondieu_ silencieux en faisant correspondre son expression à celle de son amie.

"Puis-je t'offrir à boire Rose?" demanda Alice doucement, en mordillant sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire à l'expression de pur désir de Rosalie.

"Oui je pourrai bien profiter d'une margarita. Allez sers-moi, Reine du Blender!" répliqua Rose.

"Tiens prends la mienne. Alice poussa son verre en travers de la table vers son amie. "C'est ma deuxième… bon troisième en comptant celle que j'ai faite tomber tout à l'heure dans la cuisine. Il va falloir que j'aille en faire d'autres mais tu peux prendre celle-ci."

Rose prit le verre qui lui était offert et avala plusieurs gorgées de la boisson glacée. "Hummm…. C'est tellement bon, Al. C'est avec de la téquila Patrón?" demanda-t-elle. Alice hocha la tête avec un sourire. Rose se lécha les lèvres et sourit. "God Save la Reine du Blender!"

Enfin elle se retourna vers l'homme massif à côté d'elle. Ses yeux brillaient, sa bouche souriait et ses fossettes étaient…. Les papillons se remirent à voleter.

 _Oh putain… je veux trop lécher ces fossettes!_

Dans un geste plutôt courtois, Emmett alla chercher une chaise supplémentaire et l'approcha de la table en offrant à Rose de s'asseoir. Il prit le siège à côté du sien, celui que Bella venait de quitter il y avait quelques instants. Il était incapable de détacher ses yeux d'elle. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était de la jeter par-dessus son épaule et l'amener dans une grotte quelque part. A la place il essaya d'avoir une conversation plus appropriée.

"Donc je vais supposer que tu es enseignante aussi. Qu'enseignes-tu Rosie?"

Elle cligna des yeux de surprise et sourit largement. _Rosie_ paraissait si doux comme diminutif et avec ses 1 m 79, pieds nus et ses 1 m 82 avec talons Rose se sentait rarement petite. Et si on disait la vérité, elle était rarement douce… mais les choses pouvaient changer…

"J'enseigne l'éducation physique et je suis l'entraineur de l'équipe de volley et de softball pour les filles à Fawkes." Elle rougit à nouveau et sourit en grand aux fossettes d'Emmett qui se mirent à danser.

Emmett pensait qu'il était sûrement mort et monté au ciel. Mentalement il faisait la même danse que celle qu'il faisait quand il avait marqué un but, cognant son poing contre celui des coéquipiers imaginaires de l'équipe Emmett.

 _Elle est belle, blonde, bien foutue, elle est de la partie, elle pratique les sports de ballon et l'entrainement! Putain oui… je suis amoureux!_

Rose se souvenait bien qu'Alice avait mentionné plusieurs fois le nom d'Emmett et qu'il collaborait avec Edward. Ce prénom lui avait paru si démodé. Ça lui faisait penser à un garçon de ferme. Mais maintenant qu'elle regardait ce spécimen étonnant de l'ADN masculin tout ce qu'elle arrivait à voir c'est que cet homme était diablement beau, dans une paire de vieux jeans délavé, se baladant dans les grands espaces ensoleillés sur un énorme tracteur, tout transpirant, torse nu et costaud.

 _Putain, je suis amoureuse!_

"Et que fais-tu Emmett?" lui demanda Rose. "Et je veux connaitre l'histoire derrière ce maillot de rugby, aussi," ajouta-t-elle.

Alice sourit et prit la carafe vide pour aller faire ce qu'elle faisait le mieux et retrouver Edward et Bella.

 **ooo O ooo**

 **A la porte d'entrée, un petit moment avant…**

Edward avait suivi Bella après qu'elle se soit levée pour aller répondre et ramener une bouteille d'eau… il avait senti qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il attrapa sa chemise et la remit - maintenant qu'il avait moins chaud - alla jusqu'à la porte, quand il tourna au coin il vit que c'était ses parents qui étaient à l'entrée. Et il arriva juste à temps pour capter les mots de sa mère.

"Tu dois être Bella. Je suis Esmée et voilà Carlisle, les parents d'Alice et d'Edward. Nous avions hâte de te rencontrer."

Le regard surpris sur le visage de Bella reflétait une montée soudaine d'anxiété dans le cerveau d'Edward.

 _Oh… merde…_

Edward se précipita pour saluer ses parents et pour les faire aller le plus vite possible sur la terrasse, loin de Bella avant que sa mère ait eu la moindre chance de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regrettait ou qui ferait s'évanouir Bella… bien qu'il sache à présent ce qu'il devrait faire si ça se produisait.

"Bonjour, maman papa! Je me doutais bien que c'était vous!" Il leur fit un petit sourire en les invitant à entrer. Il vit le sourire de Bella en se penchant pour serrer sa mère dans ses bras et l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue puis il tendit son bras pour taper affectueusement sur l'épaule de son père.

"Et je vois que tu as amené de bonnes choses," continua-t-il rapidement en prenant les boites à gâteaux. "Euh… Alice et ses amis du travail sont sur la terrasse. Emmett est là aussi. Nous allons amener tout ça à la cuisine pour vous et vous pourrez aller leur dire bonjour." Il prit la première boite des mains de sa mère et la fit passer à Bella puis se tourna pour prendre la seconde à son père ainsi ils pourraient partir rejoindre les autres.

Mais ils ne firent pas mine d'y aller, au grand désarroi d'Edward. Au lieu de ça sa mère se retourna pour regarder Bella à nouveau. Ses yeux brillaient et étaient curieux et ils rappelaient beaucoup ceux d'Alice à Bella.

"Alors, voici Bella, pas vrai?" demanda Esmée. "Et tu habites de l'autre côté de la rue, c'est ça?" Elle se tourna et fit signe par la porte ouverte de l'autre côté.

Edward se figea. Il voulait se sauver dans la cuisine. Mais il se sentait obligé d'assister à cet échange et de maintenir Bella hors d'une catastrophe potentielle. Ou d'un évanouissement.

 _Merde maman! Tu ne perds pas de temps!_

 _Souris simplement. Naturel et décontracté et n'oublie pas de sourire!_

"Euh oui … je suis Bella, Mme Cullen et j'habite là-bas." Bella hocha la tête vers l'autre côté de la rue se demandant comment la mère d'Edward pouvait savoir où elle habitait. "Comment savez-vous qui je suis?" Bella leva les yeux vers Edward mais il haussa simplement les épaules. Et se rappela de sourire. Et il se demanda comment diable sa mère savait qu'elle était Bella.

"S'il te plait tu peux m'appeler Esmée, ma chère." Esmée fit un large sourire. "Et comme je connais déjà les autres collègues d'Alice ainsi que ses amis et les voisins qu'Edward invite habituellement au barbecue, j'ai deviné que c'était… toi."

Edward sourit un peu plus naturellement et avec désinvolture, en refermant la porte et ils commencèrent à aller vers la cuisine.

"D'ailleurs… Alice et Edward ont mentionné que tu serais là," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Edward cligna des yeux mais continua à sourire.

 _Merde. Bella va savoir que j'ai parlé d'elle à ma mère. Elle va se demander pourquoi._

 _"_ Oh je vois, par élimination." Elle hocha la tête et sourit à la jolie et amicale femme plus âgée.

Mais Bella fronça légèrement les sourcils quand elle comprit.

 _Attends… Edward a parlé de moi à sa mère? Je veux dire, Alice, bon, nous travaillons ensemble mais Edward? Comment est-il possible qu'il lui ait parlé de moi? Oh Seigneur… j'espère qu'il n'a mentionné aucune des choses embarrassantes qui se sont passées entre nous la semaine dernière. Merde… J'en mourrai s'ils savaient tout ça!_

"Pauvre petite chose," dit Carlisle à Bella en secouant la tête et en faisant un sourire compatissant. "Les Cullen attaquent sur tous les fronts!"

"Je suis désolée?" demanda Bella avec un petit bruit étonnée de voir comment son commentaire répondait parfaitement à ses pensées. Elle regarda de Carlisle à Esmée, perdue.

Le sourire d'Edward avait presque disparu. Et il remarqua que Bella pâlissait légèrement.

"Oh Carlisle ne fais pas peur à cette petite, nous ne sommes pas aussi terribles!" dit Esmée avec un rire argentin. Puis elle se tourna vers Bella. "Ça veut tout simplement dire que si tu vis de l'autre côté de la rue et que tu travailles tout près d'Alice et à présent **nous** sommes là essayant de te connaitre davantage… tu es cernée!"

"Maman," dit Edward sa mâchoire se contracta un peu et ses yeux lancèrent un avertissement.

 _Bonté divine… ne pouvez-vous pas simplement aller sur la terrasse? Ou rentrer chez vous peut-être? Posez ce dessert et filez!_

 _Seigneur pouvait-elle paraitre aussi curieuse ? Que doit penser Bella?_

"Oh tais-toi Edward," elle lui fit un signe de de ne pas s'inquiéter pour le rassurer, mais ça ne le fit pas – malheureusement puis elle se tourna vers Bella. "Je pense que si nous nous intéressons à la vie de nos enfants nous sommes autorisés à être un peu curieux pas vrai?"

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent mais elle sourit et hocha la tête. "Ça me parait normal, Mme Cul… Je veux dire _Esmée_."

"En même temps," continua Esmée quand ils arrivèrent à la cuisine. "J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi par mes enfants et j'aimerai te connaitre davantage."

Edward se demanda jusqu'où ça irait exactement avant qu'il ne développe un ulcère. Il avait le sentiment que ça allait arriver aujourd'hui.

 _Putain. Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré? Et comment se fait-il que ce_ Spies _de Coldplay tombe si bien juste au moment où mes parents arrivent._

 _Où est passé ton sourire?_

 _Va au diable idiot!_

"Oh au fait nous voulons te féliciter pour ton nouveau travail à Fawkes," intervint Carlisle, Esmée hocha la tête en souriant. "Et nous avons compris que tu enseignais l'anglais?"

"Oh! Merci. Je vais enseigner l'anglais aux Sophomores, je suis très excitée de commencer."

Bella leur fit un grand sourire. Ils formaient une belle famille et elle comprenait pourquoi Alice était ainsi. Et bien… même Edward était devenu beaucoup plus amical au cours des derniers jours.

Mais Edward n'en pouvait plus actuellement. Il pouvait sentir la transpiration perler sur son front. Les commentaires à propos de l'anglais pourraient conduire à une discussion sur la lecture et l'écriture. Et celle-là pourrait aller jusqu'à la fan fiction. Et si ça en arrivait là… Edward pourrait être amené à sauter du premier étage.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alice arriva en coup de vent dans la cuisine, la carafe de margarita vide dans sa main pendant que la musique changeait une fois de plus.

 _Oh merci ! Une diversion!_

Alice n'avait pas remarqué que la musique avait changé mais Bob Dylan chantait maintenant _Lay Lady lay_. C'était probablement une bonne chose qu'Alice n'ait pas remarqué. Elle aurait demandé qui avait pensé à mettre ça sur une playlist pour un barbecue décontracté entre collègues, voisins et amis.

"Salut maman! Salut papa!" Alice posa la carafe sur le comptoir et salua ses parents, leur faisant un câlin à chacun et un baiser sur la joue.

"Ton père et moi sommes impatients d'en apprendre davantage sur ton voyage à Hawaii avec Rosalie," sourit Esmée chaleureusement à sa fille.

"Vous avez pris beaucoup de photos? "demanda Carlisle.

"Bien sûr!" dit Alice puis elle se souvint que Bella et son frère étaient là aussi.

"Alors je suppose que vous avez rencontré Bella," demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire en les regardant tous. Puis Edward.

Elle s'arrêta.

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui? On dirait qu'il est malade._

"Oui nous avons rencontré ta nouvelle collègue," répondit Carlisle. "Ta mère a compris instantanément que c'était elle." Carlisle regarda chaleureusement d'Alice à Edward.

Alice décida qu'Edward ne devait pas être malade mais très tendu. Il y avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres mais il n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses yeux allaient doucement de ses parents à Bella comme s'il attendait que quelque chose de mauvais arrive.

 _Dieu il exagère parfois! Maman et papa sont juste amicaux avec elle!_

Alice passa ses bras dans ceux de ses parents. "Allez venez tous les deux, Edward et Bella vont ranger le dessert. Allons-y et vous pourrez dire bonjour à tous les autres! Et aussi je veux vous présenter Jasper. Vous ne devinerez jamais avec…"

Alice passa la porte coulissante avec ses parents. Elle jeta un regard par dessus son épaule vers son frère. Il semblait soupirer de soulagement. La tension quittait son visage. Pendant qu'elle regardait elle le vit faire un sourire d'excuse à Bella. Alice était satisfaite et elle entraina ses parents inquisiteurs à l'extérieur.

 _N'est-il pas mignon? Il s'inquiétait qu'ils la mettent mal à l'aise!_

Alice repoussa la porte laissant Edward et Bella dans la cuisine, Esmée se pencha vers elle. "Elle est mignonne," murmura-t-elle. "Et amicale. Et je vois ce que tu voulais dire au téléphone l'autre soir… il semble différent quand il est près d'elle… il… il… est… _protecteur."_

"Nous en parlerons plus tard," murmura Alice. "Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas." Elle ferma les yeux et sa mère la regarda avec espoir.

Il s'agissait non seulement de la conversation qu'Alice avait eue avec Angela mais il y avait eu cette autre discussion - plutôt vive - entre Edward et elle dehors.

Pauvre Edward. Il ne méritait pas sa colère. Mais au moins, il s'était bien défendu et lui avait permis d'avoir davantage d'éléments intéressants concernant les choses qu'il se passait dans sa vie.

 **ooo O ooo**

 **Dehors, plus tôt dans l'après midi…**

Alice avait pensé qu'il avait fait une rechute, comme un alcoolique… ou peut-être un drogué… qu'il avait recommencé avec ses bimbos. Elle était en train de lui dire ça bien en face. Il avait roulé des yeux et les avait levés au ciel et avait marmonné "Pour l'amour du ciel!"

Mais après tout que devait-elle pouvoir penser d'autre en voyant un Emmett plaisanter et lui faire des regards en coin en parlant d'un rendez-vous arrangé? Elle pouvait seulement supposer que c'était une autre encoche vide de sens sur la ceinture d'Edward, ceinture qui n'avait pas fait un très bon travail pour garder son pantalon à sa place.

C'est ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, elle était livide… ses bras faisaient des moulinets. Un rendez-vous arrangé un vendredi soir? Après tout ce qu'Edward lui avait dit **jeudi** à l'école sur son voyage à Chicago et comment ça l'avait bouleversé que Kate Hart se soit servie de lui! Il avait été évident que ça lui avait remué les tripes. Il avait paru tellement énervé cet après-midi là... Et il lui avait même dit que ça ne l'intéressait plus de voir quelqu'un comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent!

"Voir quelqu'un?"

Une foule de trainées.

Mais Edward ne s'était pas laissé faire. Il avait expliqué qu'il n'avait vraiment pas du tout voulu aller à ce rendez-vous vendredi soir. Il expliqua qu'il avait promis à Emmett la semaine avant qu'ils se retrouveraient lui et "my cousin" alors quand le vendredi soir était arrivé il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller. Il aurait préféré rester à la maison pour lire mais il avait fait une promesse et il se sentait mal de sortir le soir. Puis il avait découvert que c'était encore une stupide blague d'Emmett. Jasper Whitlock était "la cousine" en question.

Alice ne put pas avaler ça.

 _C'est fou pas vrai? Jasper et Emmett sont cousins! Et merci mon dieu, Jasper semble parfaitement normal et intuitif… pas du tout comme Emmett!_

 _Et bon sang comme il était mignon dans son uniforme sexy? Gah! Je vais me plonger dans toute cette chose de reconstitution historique !_

Bien sûr, Alice lui avait demandé d'expliquer la présence de Bella et d'Angela à cette soirée puisqu'Edward l'avait dit en présentant Angela à Alice. Mais il expliqua qu'Emmett avait rencontré les deux filles dans les couloirs. Apparemment elles attendaient pour une table et le restaurant était bondé et comme les gars avaient eu une grande table, Emmett les avait invitées à se joindre à eux. Et Alice savait qu'Emmett était comme ça, il était difficile de lui résister.

Ça avait juste été une soirée drôle et amusante, l'avait rassurée Edward. Il avait pu connaitre Bella et Jasper un petit peu mieux. Et bien sûr ils avaient tous les deux célébré leur nouveau travail à Fawkes. Et Angela profitait de sa visite chez Bella. Ils avaient diné, partagé le dessert, avait bu plusieurs tournées et ensuite il les avait ramenées à la maison.

Elle s'était emportée quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait ramené deux filles ivres avec lui mais bien sûr il lui avait expliqué qu'elles n'étaient pas en état de prendre le volant, surtout avec le genre de véhicule de Bella. Et qu'il aurait été ridicule d'appeler un taxi car ils allaient exactement au même endroit.

Il avait expliqué qu'il avait fait seulement attention à elles et les avait déposées devant chez Bella. Ensuite il s'assura qu'elles rentraient bien chez elles et leur rappela de fermer la porte à clé. Il nia catégoriquement les avoir fait boire. Au contraire il avait demandé à ce que leurs boissons soient allégées pour qu'elles ne soient pas complètement ivres. Ensuite qu'il s'était senti coupable de faire cela alors il avait fait en sorte de payer toutes leurs consommations.

 _N'est-il pas mignon? Mignon et en contrôle… mais d'une très bonne façon!_

Alice avait alors présenté ses excuses expliquant qu'elle était concernée par le bien-être de Bella qui semblait être une fille normale, douce, bonne et sympathique et il était évident qu'elle n'était pas une des ses filles aux mœurs légères.

Edward avait protesté qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire et lui avait demandé quel genre d'idiot elle croyait qu'il était. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Bella n'était pas comme ça, il avait crié, battant des bras sauvagement comme Alice l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Bien sûr elle n'avait pas dit un mot sur la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Angela, concernant le fait que Bella était intéressée par lui comme il pouvait l'être par elle. Et elle ne le lui demanda pas non plus. Il aurait probablement nié de toute façon même s'il était évident qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux.

Elle ne mentionna pas le fait que Bella était vierge… ce qui impressionnait Alice. Les contraires s'attirent… Edward était tout à fait l'inverse… il avait eu assez d'expériences…

 _Il s'était comporté comme un salaud. Mais il essaie de changer, il semble en tout cas que ce soit une bonne chose… une grande chose. ET ne serait-ce pas fou si Bella l'aidait à le faire?_

Ce fut la fin de leur conversation qui donna un formidable sentiment d'espoir à Alice.

Dans le feu de leur discussion, après avoir été d'accord avec Alice, Edward s'était trahi. Il avait dit qu'il savait que Bella était différente… vraiment différente… elle était gentille et intéressante et elle avait un sens de l'humour mordant et une personnalité engageante.

 _N'était-ce pas impressionnant? Que de bonnes raisons!_

 _Alice était restée stupéfaite et muette._

Edward avait aussi semblé abasourdi au moment où ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche.

Quand après quelques instants de flottement Alice lui avait demandé comment il savait tout ça, il avait admis qu'ils s'étaient parlé à quelques reprises au cours des derniers jours et avaient appris à se connaitre un peu. Il n'avait rien divulgué exactement sur les circonstances dans lesquelles ils avaient parlé et Alice avait décidé de ne pas lui forcer la main. Pour changer. Mais le fait était là… c'était la première fois qu'Edward avait parlé à une fille de cette façon.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Alice avait presque été tentée de faire des sauts périlleux dehors. Bien sûr elle s'était abstenue. Elle aurait été toute transpirante et aurait sûrement sali sa tenue.

 _Ma mignonne tenue? Avec les chaussures assorties._

Pour finir elle s'était excusée platement de l'avoir fait venir dehors pour l'engueuler. Elle lui rappela qu'elle était simplement inquiète pour lui. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux… vraiment heureux… et qu'il trouve cela avec la bonne personne un de ces jours.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui rappeler que Bella était hors limite. A la place elle mentionna qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on profite de Bella. Si un gars devait être intéressé par elle, ajouta-t-elle avec précaution, il aurait probablement besoin de prendre son temps et être un véritable gentleman. Et si quelqu'un pouvait penser qu'il aimerait sortir avec elle, il devrait être sincère et sans aucune arrière-pensée.

Edward la fixa durement pendant une minute, le front plissé et les sourcils froncés avec une petite ride au dessus de son nez. Puis Alice ajouta brillamment qu'ils feraient mieux de rentrer pour s'occuper des invités. Ils étaient rentrés, Edward morigénant contre lui-même.

 **ooo O ooo**

 **Actuellement dans la cuisine…**

"Désolé pour ça," il fit un sourire d'excuse à Bella et hocha la tête en direction de sa famille hyper-curieuse qui venait de partir sur la terrasse.

Bella écarquilla les yeux de surprise. "Où est le problème? Ils étaient tout à fait charmants!"

"Ils sont un peu … euh… zélés." Il regarda Bella et sourit un peu maladroitement.

Bella le regarda bouche bée. Et puis elle rit un peu. "Zélés? Ce sont tes parents! Je pense que c'est leur obligation. Ils sont censés te poser des questions ainsi qu'à tes amis et être indiscrets en toutes choses. Ça signifie simplement qu'ils se préoccupent de toi et s'intéressent à ta vie. Tes parents sont aimables. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour eux, ils faisaient juste la conversation."

Edward opina et sourit comme s'il soupesait ses mots. Il doutait un peu encore. Il aurait certainement besoin de présenter des excuses s'ils commençaient à lui demander si elle écrivait des histoires sur fan fiction… et sur leur fils… pendant ses loisirs.

Malheureusement la sonnette retentit à ce moment précis. Et puisqu'Alice ne semblait pas vouloir aller répondre, Edward réalisa que c'était à lui - surtout qu'il était chez lui et tout - d'y aller. A contrecœur il partit vers la porte en disant à Bella d'attendre là et elle n'eut donc pas à sortir pour faire face aux vautours Cullen sans surveillance.

Elle rit et lui dit qu'elle attendrait là si ça le faisait se sentir mieux. Peut-être était-ce lui qui ne voulait pas y aller finalement, avait-elle ajouté.

Comme il se dirigeait vers la porte il réalisa soudainement que la palylist continuait à se dérouler , Bob Dylan avait déjà presque fini de chanter _Lay Lady lay_.

Il ouvrit la porte et trouva James Sully sur le seuil.

 _Merde… James._

 _C'est toi qui l'as invité._

 _Bon voilà un sacré dilemme? Jessica est une lectrice de Bella, Emmett racontant des choses qu'il ne devrait pas, Alice qui essaie d'orchestrer ma vie et mes parents à la recherche d'informations, pourquoi ne pas ajouter un coureur de jupons sans scrupule?_

 _Tu veux dire en dehors de toi?_

 _Ne me donne pas de cette merde… j'ai des scrupules maintenant et je ne suis plus un coureur de jupons._

"Hey Cullen!" James sourit paresseusement et hocha la tête vers Edward. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu presque contre nature mais peut-être cela était-il dû à la chemise et au jeans qu'il portait.

"Bonjour James entre." Il fit signe en direction de la boite avec un couvercle que James portait. "Qu'as-tu apporté?"

"Des ailes de poulet, Edward… le meilleur morceau… à part les seins bien sûr." James sourit à Edward en lui tendant le plat.

Edward gémit intérieurement.

 _Putain, terrible. Pourquoi ai-je été d'accord pour faire ce barbecue? James va lorgner les amies d'Alice toute l'après-midi._

 _Putain…! Il va lorgner Bella aussi._

 _Putain! Non il ne va pas faire ça!_

 _Dans les hauts parleurs on entendait maintenant_ Snow patrol _Spitting Games._

"J'ai dû me garer plus loin dans la rue. Il doit y avoir foule ici." James regarda par-dessus son épaule vers les voitures garées autour de l'impasse avant qu'Edward ne referme sa porte.

"Oh oui. Alice a invité quelques-uns de ses collègues de travail, ils sont arrivés en premier."

James sourit. "Je suppose que les enseignants sont un joli groupe… personne ne veut arriver en retard."

Edward ricana. "Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais tu as peut-être raison. Viens mes parents et Alice sont là bien sûr, Emmett aussi. Je vais te présenter aux autres.

 _Mais putain tu vas laisser Bella tranquille!_

"J'ai apporté autre chose," dit James en suivant Edward vers la cuisine. Il se tourna pour regarder. James souleva une grande enveloppe, épaisse au creux de son bras. "J'ai oublié de te donner ce manuscrit jeudi lorsque tu es venu et que nous avons déjeuné. Par ailleurs je suis entièrement d'accord avec tes notes sur la dernière donc je l'ai renvoyée à l'auteur pour correction et…" James se tut brusquement. Edward leva les yeux et suivit le regard de James vers la cuisine… vers l'endroit où Bella était assise sur un tabouret, en train de boire à la bouteille d'eau. Quand elle finit elle fit un petit sourire amical à Edward puis à James en reposant la bouteille.

Edward regarda le visage de James. Il avait son sourire arrogant bien en place comme d'habitude.

 _N'y pense. Même pas._

Edward se racla la gorge en posant le plat chaud sur le comptoir. Il s'approcha de Bella près du tabouret et posa sa main légèrement sur son dos en faisant un geste vers James. "Bella, voici James Sully un de mes amis depuis le secondaire et partenaire d'affaire actuel… il s'occupe de Stellar Publish House, je suis partenaire silencieux… je pense que je t'en ai parlé l'autre soir quand nous avons diné."

 _Tu as bien reçu le message Sully?_

"James, Isabella Swan. Elle vient d'emménager face à moi et va travailler avec Alice à Fawkes."

"Vous parliez de moi?" demanda Alice en arrivant dans la cuisine pour refaire des margaritas, elle avait été interrompue quelques minutes avant…

"Oh Bonjour James," dit-elle semblant tout à coup un petit peu moins enthousiaste. Elle connaissait James depuis des années même si elle ne le voyait pas souvent, ce qui était sûrement une bonne chose… Elle savait que James Sully des Editions Stellar avait juste une mauvaise influence sur la vie de son frère.

"Bonjour Alice," la salua-t-il. "Edward me présentait ta nouvelle collègue, ici." Il regarda Bella à nouveau lui faisant un sourire paresseux. "C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Isabella." Il tendit sa main et serra celle de Bella tandis qu'Edward essayait de décider s'il ne la serrait pas un peu trop longtemps.

"Bonjour James ravie de te rencontrer aussi," répondit Bella se demanda pourquoi l'accueil de James était un petit peu froid. La main d'Edward dans son dos était étrangement chaleureuse et il semblait plutôt possessif. C'était probablement son imagination… et peut-être une toute petite pensée magique.

"On retourne dehors?" demanda Edward en tapotant légèrement le dos de Bella. "James, prends une bière et puis je vais te présenter aux autres." Edward prit le plat et ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour que James puisse choisir sa bière.

 _Peut-être que les hennissements et le rire étrange de Jessica parviendront à le distraire._

Bella sauta de son tabouret et devança Edward et son ami James. Elle sentit les doigts d'Edward effleurer son bras et elle se tourna vers lui. Il semblait sur le point de craquer comme s'il essayait de lui transmettre quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

"Euh pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas le siège d'Alice pendant que je vais chercher quelques chaises de plus?" lui suggéra-t-il.

Elle serait assise entre le sportif Mike et Eric le dégingandé, ce qui pensa-t-il était bien moins qu'idéal mais ce serait probablement mieux que d'être près de James le mateur ou le Docteur et madame qui ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de leurs affaires.

Il hocha la tête en entendant la douce voix de Sade qui commençait à chanter _The Sweetest Taboo._

 _Ouais, elle l'est, taboo, pour vous tous._

Edward posa les ailes de poulet et présenta James. Il salua Emmett puis ils allèrent parler aux parents d'Edward pendant un moment, ses yeux allaient de temps en temps vers la table. Spécialement vers les femmes.

Alice revint avec une carafe de margarita et un verre pour sa mère.

"Edward voudrais-tu aller chercher quelques bières?" demanda-t-elle en lui montrant les bouteilles vides sur la table.

Edward hésitait à quitter la terrasse. Les vautours Cullen pourraient attaquer Bella à chaque instant et lui poser des questions et laisser échapper des choses accidentellement. James pouvait aller la voir. Jessica pourrait se remettre à parler de cette fiction qu'elle lisait. ET Eric ou Mike pourraient raconter quelque anecdote à Bella et la faire rire et Edward décida que ce serait mieux si c'était lui qui faisait ça.

 _Putain d'enfer pourquoi n'ai-je pas amené une glacière ici? Je n'aurai pas besoin de quitter mon poste et Fort-Bella serait en sécurité!_

"Edward?" demanda Alice à nouveau pendant qu'elle servait des Margaritas aux verres qui se tendaient. "Des bières s'il te plait?"

"Oui je pensais que j'aurai dû amener une grosse réserve de bières avec de la glace ou la vieille glacière ici," marmonna-t-il, à moitié pour lui-même.

Emmett regarda Edward. "Tu veux un peu d'aide, Ed?"

"Euh? Oui… Em," répondit-il distraitement. Son regarda alla à James une fois de plus, à ses parents, à Jessica, à Eric et Mike avant de se poser sur Bella. Il se dirigea à l'intérieur à contrecœur.

Emmett le suivit par la porte coulissante, referma derrière lui souriant d'une oreille à l'autre puis dans la cuisine il se tourna vers Edward.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Alice m'ait caché la femme de mes rêves!" dit-il en agitant ses sourcils. "Dieu Rosie est un coup de grâce fatal!"

Edward ne réagit pas. Son esprit était ailleurs. Le visage d'Emmett s'emplit d'inquiétude.

"Tu vas bien mec? On dirait que tu es… je ne sais pas… constipé mentalement ou irrité ou autre chose. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward?"

Il regarda le groupe sur la terrasse par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, se serrant dans ses bras comme Bella le faisait souvent.

"Merde… Em, tu sais comment parfois on ressent les choses?"

Le sourire d'Ememtt fut de retour. "Ah ouais, c'est ce à quoi je pensais justement… j'ai eu ce sentiment concernant Rosie… c'est une chose étrange…"

"Je ne parle pas de ça," l'interrompit Edward, "je parle d'un mauvais pressentiment."

Emmett cligna des yeux. "Euh… tu t'inquiètes parce qu'une foule d'enseignants ont envahi ta maison? Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont te faire passer un examen ou quoi que ce soit…"

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. "Non! Ils sont bien... ce sont les amis d'Alice… pourquoi m'inquiéterai-je à leur sujet?" Il regarda par la vitre, épiant Bella… c'est elle qui l'inquiétait.

"Allez Emmett. Prenons ces bières au cas où quelqu'un attendrait." Il ouvrit le frigo et attrapa plusieurs bières. "Attends là, je reviens de suite," il marcha sur la pointe des pieds et revint immédiatement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda Emmett; calmement appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

Edward regarda Emmett soupesant ses options. Il soupira finalement. "Seigneur… il y a tellement de choses… tellement qui pourraient tourner mal."

Edward repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux de son front et passa ses doigts rudement sur son crâne. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil rapide par la fenêtre s'assurant que personne n'arriverait à l'improviste puis il se tourna vers Emmett.

"Merde… c'est une situation compliquée… Mais... tu connais ces livres et ces films appelés _C'est écrit dans les étoiles?"_ Il s'arrêta.

Emmett hocha la tête. "Il n'y a que ceux qui vivent dans une caverne qui peuvent ignorer ça. Et alors?"

"Bon Bella a un passe-temps… elle écrit des histoires dérivées de _C'est écrit dans les étoiles_ … l'originale…"

"Petite Swan écrit des fan fiction?" demanda Emmett paraissant surpris.

Edward était surpris qu'Emmett connaisse ce concept. Emmett n'était pas vraiment un lecteur.

"Oui exactement. Mais personne ne le sait, elle poste anonymement sur le site. J'ai vu son travail… elle ne le sait pas… et j'ai découvert hier que ma mère lisait ses histoires aussi."

"Telle mère tel fils?" l'interrompit Emmett, avec un petit sourire.

"Très drôle. Apparemment une amie de ma mère lui a recommandé le site et les histoires de Bella. Et ce qui est réellement fou… c'est qu'elle a commencé sa nouvelle histoire… sur nous… comment on s'est rencontrés la première fois."

Le sourire d'Emmett se fana. Une lente réalisation balaya son visage alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait et que ses sourcils montaient jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

"Putain de merde!" laissa-t-il échapper.

"Quoi?" demanda Edward ayant un mauvais pressentiment à nouveau.

La voix d'Emmett était un murmure respectueux. "Petite Swan est bellybeans?"

La mâchoire carrée et rasée de près d'Edward chuta jusqu'au sol.

QUOI?

 _Nooon! Non non non non non!_

"Comment tu sais ça?" haleta-t-il incrédule.

Comme la question quittait ses lèvres, les yeux d'Edward vacillaient déjà vers le fameux maillot de Darmouth qu'Emmett portait celui qui proclamait qu'Emmett était le numéro 91.

Merde.

"Tu es _Stargazer91?"_ demanda-t-il, avec une sensation d'étourdissement.

La réponse d'Emmett fut immédiate et spontanée, avec les yeux pétillants, le sourire toutes fossettes dehors et des éclats de rire rauques. "Merde Cullen! Peu importe qui je suis? Tu es Ethan Collins! Et cela signifie qu'elle est Stella Brown!"

Si Edward avait entendu la musique, il aurait remarqué la chanson essentiellement instrumentale _Intro_ de The xx avait commencé. Mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Elles s'étaient enfuies en courant au-delà les collines.


	34. Quel pseudo?

.

… **CHAPITRE 34 …**

 **Pièces manquantes, quel pseudo ?**

C'était une bonne chose qu'Edward Cullen soit appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Il lui apportait maintenant le soutien nécessaire afin qu'il ne s'effondre pas sur le sol en un petit tas d'incrédulité scandalisée et d'appréhension horrifique. Il s'agrippa au comptoir, ses jointures blanchirent, s'accrochant chèrement à la vie devant cet épouvantable développement.

Il était bouche bée devant ce cauchemar… et Emmett.

 _C'était absolument horrible ! Emmett savait… Il lisait ! Putain ? Ma vie est finie !_

Emmett continua à pouffer avec panache, en regardant son meilleur ami qui luttait pour retrouver son équilibre perdu.

 _C'est de la totale hystérie ! Regarde-le ! Ed est un personnage de Star-fic! Vraiment impayable ! Je me demande qui d'autre le sait…_

 _Oh bon dieu au paradis… Il vient juste de dire…_ _ **Esmée le sait aussi !**_

Edward pensait qu'Emmett pourrait s'étouffer par mégarde. Il fut soudainement pris de convulsions de rire, virant au rouge vif, crachant et toussant, s'étouffant et évidement incapable de respirer le moins du monde.

"Emmett !" siffla Edward quand il put reprendre ses esprits. "Arrête de rire ! Tu attires l'attention sur nous !"

Il lui fallut quelques instants mais il dut faire de gros efforts pour se taire et ça donna un rire odieux. Il essuya ses larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux.

"Seigneur ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire, putain !" marmonna Emmett à travers ses rires. "Little Swan est bellybeans! Et elle écrit une fic où **tu** es la vedette… Ethan Collins! Et ta mère le sait ! C'est tout simplement… ça déchire !"

Edward avait un air féroce en regardant son ami… qui était plié en deux de rire, ce qui le faisait trembler. La main d'Edward passa dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas appréhender tout cela. C'était tout simplement incompréhensible. Ses yeux voletèrent par la fenêtre, regardant le groupe sur la terrasse, se concentrant brièvement sur Bella. Dieu merci la porte et la fenêtre étaient hermétiquement fermées et la musique continuait. Personne ne semblait remarquer le rire retentissant d'Emmett à l'intérieur.

La voix d'Edward était plus un râle sifflant qu'un chuchotement tremblant quand il demanda ce qui était une évidence.

"Tu lis des _fan fictions_ ?"

"Ouaip." Emmett hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et un ricanement irritant.

Il ne voulait pas donner d'autres informations, il faudrait qu'Edward les mérite. Ça valait le coup de le laisser mariner. Il était encore fâché pour cette farce qu'Edward et Petite Swan lui avaient faite et cette fois-ci c'était complètement inattendu et ça n'avait demandé aucun effort.

 _Merveilleux ! Le destin est mon allié._

"Mais tu détestes lire !" cracha Edward en fixant Emmett, il était irrité et perplexe. "Pourquoi donc lirais-tu _C'est_ _écrit dans les étoiles ?_ Tu es un gars pour l'amour de Dieu !"

Pendant ce temps sur la terrasse… il y avait plusieurs groupes de conversation. Jasper discutait avec Alice, James avec ses parents. Rosalie, Mike et Eric parlaient des prochaines épreuves sportives d'automne à Fawkes.

Jessica choisit ce moment pour se pencher vers Bella et baissant la voix pour que ce ne soit qu'un murmure elle dit, "Ne regarde pas Bella mais Edward Cullen te regarde depuis la cuisine."

Bella tressaillit de surprise et tenta de regarder par-dessus son épaule. "Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?" murmura-t-elle en réponse avec de grands yeux.

Jessica haussa les épaules. "Je ne peux pas vraiment voir… mais il semble… en _colère_." Elle fronça les sourcils vers Bella. "On dirait qu'il te lance un regard furieux."

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent un peu plus. Elle commença à grignoter sa lèvre inférieure d'inquiétude.

 _Pourquoi serait-il furieux ?_

 _On s'est bien amusés aujourd'hui… bon plus tôt aussi. Il est vraiment aimable et drôle… et protecteur en quelque sorte quand tu apprends à le connaitre un peu. Et tous ces petits contacts ?_

 _N'y pense même pas, Isabella Marie ! Il veut juste être amical… comme un ami peut l'être. Il a dit qu'il voulait que nous soyons amis. Ce n'était que des contacts amicaux… d'un ami… d'un ami incroyablement attirant…. Avec un sourire incroyablement amical. Un ami qui ressemble à un Adonis, qui sent aussi incroyablement bon qu'il est beau et qui étincelle pratiquement quand il se laisse aller et rit._

 _Mais maintenant ai-je fait quelque chose de mal puisqu'il me fixe avec une expression furieuse ?_

 _Que diable ai-je fait ?_

 _Comment puis-je résoudre ce problème ?_

Bella regarda vers Angela qui avait apparemment entendu les mots chuchotés par Jessica et qui levait les yeux au ciel d'irritation. Elle leva la main et chassa quelques mèches de cheveux tout en regardant subrepticement par la fenêtre.

"Il ne te regarde pas," déclara Angela d'une voix rassurante et faible. "Il parle à Emmett. On dirait qu'il est en colère contre _lui,_ je suis sûre que ce n'est pas contre toi, Bella. Je n'y penserai même pas. Je suis sûre que Jessica se trompe." Angela se tourna vers Jessica et lui fit un petit sourire raide. D'ici la fin de la journée il y avait une bonne chance qu'elle ait giflé cette andouille.

Bella recommença à mordiller sa lèvre, méditant entre les deux options concernant l'attitude actuelle d'Edward.

Pendant ce temps… dans la cuisine… Emmett avait recommencé à glousser au dernier commentaire d'Edward.

"Un gars peut lire de la fan fiction, aussi Edward ! Où es-tu en train de me traiter de _gay_ ? C'est évident que tu lis beaucoup trop. Est-ce que ça m'indique que tu es gay ?Parce que je peux te dire dès maintenant que nous n'avons aucune espèce d'avenir ensemble. Oui tu es un beau mec… je te trouve attirant… mais pas de cette façon." Emmett fit son sourire de chérubin à son ami encore perplexe et maintenant un peu dégoûté.

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'irritation. "Emmett ! Ce n'est plus drôle !"

Edward tendit le cou d'un côté et de l'autre et roula des épaules. La tension lui bloquait le haut du dos et les nœuds étaient profonds.

"C'est là que tu te trompes, Cullen. Tout ceci est fichtrement hilarant," railla Emmett toutes fossettes dehors.

La sonnette retentit soudainement interrompant leur conversation.

Edward était déchiré. Il voulait rester avec Emmett et obtenir quelques réponses de sa bouche grimaçante mais quelqu'un devait aller accueillir les invités. Dans ce sens il était reconnaissant que ce soit tombé sur lui. Si Alice avait été à l'intérieur, elle aurait entendu toute la conversation et ça aurait été comme une mauvaise éruption cutanée… avec les démangeaisons en prime.

Edward fit signe d'un doigt menaçant à Emmett. "Tu. Restes. Ici." Il ponctua chaque mot d'un silence. "Toi et moi n'en avons pas fini avec ce sujet."

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il prit un petit instant pour se calmer… pour permettre au choc initial de s'atténuer un peu, Emmett sourit, ricana et secoua la tête alternativement en signe d'incrédulité.

 _Dieu, je ne peux pas croire que petite Swan écrive une fic ! C'est elle bellybean bon sang ! Et Edward le sait ! Mais elle ne sait pas qu'il lit ? Je me demande comment il a trébuché sur sa fic ?_

 _Tout ceci est trop ! Comment n'ai-je pas relié tous ces points ? Tout est là… c'est lui… de toute évidence!_

 _Et merde… s'est-il vraiment promené dans le quartier dans un pyjama de soie noire louche ? Trop bon pour ne pas le mentionner… maintes et maintes fois. Mais putain à quoi pensait-il ?_

 _Seigneur… a-t-il vraiment été ainsi avec Petite Swan ?_

 _Et merde… a-t-elle vraiment suspendu la casquette sur sa bite ? Nan… petite Swan ? Vraiment ? Pas moyen enfer ! C'est une créatrice… je vais lui laisser ça… même si elle ne l'a pas fait réellement et juste rêvé de le faire… pour l'histoire._

 _Encore une fois ce sont toujours les plus timides et les plus calmes qui sont capables d'à peu près tout._

 _Hum… douce Petite Swan… je parie qu'elle peut être difficile quand tu la connais bien._

 _Je parie qu'elle l'a vraiment fait, la casquette sur la… d'Ed !_

 _C'est simple ! Ça me tue !_

 _Dieu… il faut que je relise ce premier chapitre !_

Pendant ce temps… Edward accueillit plusieurs voisins chez lui : Marie et Charles Jansen un couple âgé d'à côté, Stefan Zorn qui vivait à côté de chez Bella et Maggie et Liam McGill de l'autre côté de Bella. Ils saluèrent tous Emmett, un visage familier aux fêtes d'Edward et après avoir posés les plats et les bouteilles de vin dans sa cuisine ils furent bousculés vers la terrasse aussi rapidement qu'il était possible humainement et poliment de le faire.

"Tu n'étais pas avec Emmett à t'occuper des bières ?" demanda Alice quand Edward apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte coulissante avec les voisins.

Il cligna des yeux et se gratta la nuque. "Oh Emmett et moi avons été distraits. Ça va venir. Laisse-moi une minute. Peux-tu prendre quelques minutes pour faire les présentations ?" Il hocha la tête en direction de ses voisins et des collègues d'Alice.

Elle plissa les yeux et rencontra le regard d'Edward. Quelque chose clochait. Il semblait au bord du gouffre pour une quelconque raison mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Bella était sur la terrasse et papa et maman la laissaient tranquille. Ils étaient occupés à parler avec le putain d'ami d'Edward, James. Bella était avec ceux de Fawkes, elle allait parfaitement bien.

 _Quel est son problème ?_

Elle hocha finalement la tête et Edward la remercia. Il retourna à l'intérieur alors qu'elle s'occupait de faire les présentations.

Dans la cuisine Edward saisit le bras musclé d'Emmett et l'entraina dans le salon, loin de la porte coulissante, des auditeurs potentiels et des interruptions possibles.

"Alors tout est réel ? Elle l'a vraiment fait," demanda Emmett à peine capable de se contrôler. Le facteur divertissement était tout simplement trop tentant. "Tu sais…" Il fit des guillemets en l'air "le coup de la casquette sur la bite au garde à vous ?"

Edward grogna et fit rouler son cou et ses épaules tendues. "Je ne répondrai rien tant que tu ne répondras pas à **mes** questions, Emmett !"

Il haussa les épaules avec bonhommie. "Ok d'accord, je t'écoute mec."

"Comment se fait-il que tu lises ce qu'écrit Bella sur ce site de fiction ?"

Emmett sourit agréablement. "Dans le fandom on dit Star-fics."

Edward resta bouche bée face à Emmett comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête… avec un second jeu de fossettes de chérubin fou.

"Très bien ! Peu importe !" grogna-t-il, "Mais pourquoi lis-tu cette fic de Bella ?"

"Oh… j'ai lu toutes ses histoires… !? Je ne savais pas que c'était elle jusqu'à ce que tu m'aides à le comprendre."

Edward resta bouche bée et saisit à nouveau ses cheveux.

 _Tu vas me rendre fou là ! Il a lu toutes ses histoires ?_

 _Tu le fais toi aussi, tu sais. Tu t'es livré à lui sur un plateau en argent._

Edward se sentit étourdi, prêt à défaillir même. Cela aurait été étrangement approprié puisque la sélection musicale était le début de la chanson de Breathe Carolina intitulée _Blackout._

La porte de la terrasse coulissa. Emmett et Edward se retournèrent et virent entrer Bella, l'air un peu hésitant. Un petit son étranglé sortit de la gorge d'Edward suivi d'un oooh faible d'Emmett… le genre de bruit qu'on pourrait faire quand on se prend un coup de coude dans les côtes.

"Hey Bella… tu as besoin de quelque chose ?" demanda rapidement et nerveusement Edward, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas entendu la conversation précédente… et qu'Emmett ne laisse échapper aucune information inutile.

"Euh… je me demandais si tu voulais que je te mette de côté un peu de la salsa mexicaine que j'ai faite." Elle rougit. "Je veux dire… celle que j'ai faite… si tu veux la goûter… je t'en mets de côté. Tu es tellement… occupé… et euh… il n'y en a presque plus. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais la goûter." Elle mordilla sa lèvre pour se taire.

 _Arrête de t'enfoncer… encore et encore… bavarde Bella !_

"Oh mec ! Tu devrais vraiment la goûter, Ed," dit Emmett en se frottant les côtes. "On pourrait mourir pour en avoir tu sais, Petite Swan. "Il sourit. "Sérieux c'est du nirvana pour les chips… J'en ai probablement mangé un quart tout seul."

Bella sourit au compliment d'Emmett, son visage rosissant encore un peu plus. "Je suis contente que tu l'aimes Emmett. En général elle part assez vite."

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Edward. Le regard surpris qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux quand elle était rentrée avait disparu. Ses yeux semblaient doux maintenant, ils n'étaient certainement à pas en colère. Peut-être que Jessica avait mal interprété les choses et qu'Angela avait raison, peut-être qu'il était en colère contre Emmett pour une raison quelconque.

"Alors je t'en garde un peu ?" lui demanda-t-elle une fois de plus.

Edward fit son sourire en coin. "Oui ce serait bien Bella, merci. Je vais venir. Nous allons juste aller remplir cette glacière pour Alice." Il hocha la tête vers Emmett mais ils restèrent dans le salon.

"D'accord," dit Bella en se demandant pourquoi ils restaient dans le salon puisque de toute évidence la glacière n'était pas posée au milieu du séjour. "Bon j'y vais … alors… je vais faire ça et je verrai quand tu reviendras." Elle rosit de nouveau puis se tourna et rouvrit la porte coulissante.

 _Terrible… on aurait dit la parfaite idiote ! Mais au moins ce n'est pas contre moi qu'il a l'air en colère._

Une fois que la porte fut refermée Edward se tourna vers Emmett. "Désolé de t'avoir donné un coup de coude. J'ai vraiment pensé que tu allais dire quelque chose."

"Je n'allais rien lui dire du tout, Edward. Si elle utilise un pseudo c'est pour garder son identité secrète."

Edward opina, surpris et soulagé qu'Emmett comprenne. "Ouais. Désolé encore. Allez. Allons chercher la glacière avant qu'Alice ne vienne voir."

Ils partaient vers le garage quand la porte coulissante s'ouvrit à nouveau. C'était Alice. Probablement prête à leur crier dessus. Ça les fit s'arrêter immédiatement. Elle restait là à les regarder tenant la carafe à margarita vide à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward, j'ai promis des bières sur lit de glace !?"

"Rien !" cria-t-il pratiquement. "On arrive !"

"Bon maintenant il faudra attendre." Alice posa la carafe sur le comptoir. "Dans une minute tu devras aller répondre à la porte et le téléphone va se mettre à sonner."

Edward cligna des yeux tandis qu'Alice se dirigeait vers le téléphone de la maison et il se demanda comment elle faisait pour savoir ça. Et effectivement le téléphone sonna… une fraction de seconde avant que sa main ne l'attrape.

 _Putain comme fait-elle ça ?_

Edward regarda Emmett.

"Terrifiant," dit Emmett d'une voix fable et Alice commença à parler au téléphone avec Félix, le gardien du service de sécurité à l'entrée du quartier.

"Je vais m'occuper de la glacière," proposa Emmett tranquillement. "Occupe-toi de la porte avec ta sœur bizarre et nous en reparlerons plus tard."

Il hocha la tête. "Mets un mélange de bières du frigo et je t'aiderai à tout transporter quand je reviendrai. Merci Em."

Edward se tourna vers Alice qui avait raccroché le téléphone. "J'avais donné la liste des invités à Félix ? Personne n'aurait dû rester coincé dehors, qui est à la grille ? Et comment savais-tu que le téléphone allait sonner ?"

"Oh ! On m'a appelé sur le mien il y a un instant. Tu vas voir qui arrive. C'est une surprise. Allez viens !" Alice prit Edward par le bras et le tira vers la porte d'entreé avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Quand Edward ouvrit la porte d'entrée il n'y avait encore personne mais au moment où il allait se tourner vers Alice, un jeune homme asiatique fit son apparition sur le trottoir et se dirigeant vers l'allée d'Edward. Il portait des lunettes à la mode avec des cheveux noirs hérissés et une grosse pile de grands paniers en bambou pour cuisson à la vapeur. Les sourcils d'Edward s'agitèrent puis un rire surpris éclata.

 _Ben Cheney ?_

Edward se tourna vers Alice, elle rayonnait derrière lui, hochant la tête à la question muette de son frère.

"Ben Cheney !" appela Edward. "Salut Ben! Il y a si longtemps !" Il avança dans l'allée pour saluer l'un de ses plus anciens copains. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus mais il était le même, bien que plus âgé et plus en forme qu'il ne l'avait été pendant le secondaire.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et sourit largement, montrant ses dents blanches étincelantes en continuant à avancer. "Hey Edward ! C'est bien toi ? C'est irréel ? Salut Alice !" Il fit lui fit un grand sourire aussi. Edward arriva, il lui serra la main alors que Ben était obligé de jongler avec ses paniers en bambou qu'il tenait serrés contre lui.

"Attention… ne faisons pas tomber le dim sum ! Ma mère me tuerait après le temps que nous avons passé à les faire !"

"Viens, on va t'aider," offrit Alice d'un rire cristallin, en prenant un tiers des paniers empilés puis elle les remit à Edward et en prit une autre pile pour elle.

"Que diable fais-tu ici Ben ?" demanda Edward, encore choqué par ce visiteur inattendu, l'un de ses copains les plus proches à l'école secondaire. "Je pensais que tu vivais sur la Côte Est."

"Non c'est fini. Je suis revenu à Seattle. J'en ai eu assez de toutes ces histoires politiques concernant les recherches sur la drogue. Je suis retourné à l'école pour obtenir mes crédits d'enseignement et je suis revenu ici, près de mes parents."

"Ben vient de se faire embaucher pour un remplacement à Fawkes dans notre département de Sciences," expliqua Alice, en rentrant.

"Tu rigoles !" Edward se tourna vers Ben. "Tu travailles à Fawkes avec Alice ?"

"Oui, c'est sûr, on est tombé l'un sur l'autre au milieu de la réunion de présentation..." Ben et Alice rigolèrent à ce souvenir, quand elle l'avait reconnu.

"Je n'avais pas dit à Edward que tu venais," dit-elle à Ben. "Je voulais lui faire la surprise."

"Et je le suis, surpris, définitivement," convint-il, avec un grand sourire et en secouant la tête.

"Hey nous le sommes tous les deux," admit Ben en riant. "Wouah, j'e t'ai difficilement reconnu ! Tu es si différent !"

Ils atteignirent la cuisine, quand Emmett entra dans le séjour, sortant du garage et informant Edward que c'était prêt. Edward le remercia et il lui présenta Ben.

"Pourquoi tu n'irais pas dire bonjour aux autres sur la terrasse ?" suggéra Alice à Ben. "Nos parents sont là aussi… ils vont être contents de te voir. Oh et il y a aussi James Sully… tu te souviens de lui n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oh ouais, Sully… que devient-il ?" demanda Ben, en suivant Alice.

Edward suivit Emmett au garage pour transporter la glacière. La musique avait changé une fois encore. _Blackout_ était terminée et The killers avaient commencé à chanter _All these things I've done._

"C'est sympa que ton copain Ben travaille à Fawkes avec Alice et Jasper. Et Rose. Et Bella bien sûr."

Edward acquiesça. "Oui, ça toujours été un mec génial. C'est bien de le retrouver."

Mais les pensées d'Edward étaient parties ailleurs à la mention du nom de Bella… elles étaient revenues à l'endroit où Alice était arrivée pour les interrompre…

"Alors, revenons-en à ce que nous disions avant… tu as lu tous les fics de Bella ?" Sa voix était calme et incrédule.

"Ouaip." Emmett hocha la tête. "C'est un écrivain de talent cette Petite Swan, Ed," ajouta-t-il pensivement.

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux en tenant la glacière pleine. "Je ne comprends pas tout… je ne n'aurai jamais pensé que tu pouvais être un… un … lecteur de Star-fic. Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisamment bizarre, tu lis ce qu'écrit Bella ? Et tu as tout lu. Comment est-ce possible ?

Ils se penchèrent, saisirent les poignées et soulevèrent la lourde glacière remplie de bière et de glace.

"Bon tu connais ma … Nana McCarty ?" dit Emmett en levant les sourcils vers Edward.

Il cligna des yeux. _Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

Bien sûr qu'Edward connaissait la grand-mère d'Emmett. C'était une douce grand-mère. C'est elle qui avait découvert les pinces à seins vibrantes qu'Edward avait mises dans le lit d'Emmett pour que son ex petit-amie, Tia, les trouve. Ça avait été une farce pour aider Emmett à se débarrasser de cette folle qui voulait se marier avec lui. Ça l'avait été encore plus quand il avait dû prétendre que c'était des bouchons pour les oreilles, pour répondre aux questions de sa douce et innocente grand-mère.

Il hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils tandis qu'ils commençaient à transporter la glacière. "Oui je connais ta grand-mère. Et alors ?"

"Eh bien tu te souviens… elle a dû se faire opérer de la cataracte au printemps dernier…" demanda Emmett.

"Hum hun." Les pensées d'Edward défilaient à toute vitesse.

 _Où diable veut-il m'emmener avec cette histoire ?_

"Eh bien," dit Emmett, en faisant une pause pour ouvrir une porte, "Elle n'a rien vu pendant quelque jours quand elle s'est faite opérer. Alors elle m'a demandé de lire quand je suis allée la voir puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas."

"Et évidemment… elle lit des Star-fics," déclara Edward d'une voix grave. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et commencèrent à traverser le séjour.

Emmett renifla un rire. "Tu ne peux même pas imaginer combien d'histoires elle suit sur son kinDLe. Il secoua la tête un peu incrédule. "Je ne savais pas qu'elle lisait beaucoup. Quoi qu'il en soit… il se trouve qu'il y avait plein de mises à jour de chapitres et elle voulait vraiment les lire. Elle m'a fait des résumés… et certaines étaient très intéressantes… J'ai… eh bien, j'ai accroché." Emmett sourit un peu penaud comme ils arrivaient à la porte coulissante.

Ils ne parlèrent plus en arrivant sur la terrasse. Le sourire taquin d'Alice déclencha les acclamations et les applaudissements des invités. Edward leva les yeux au ciel et commença à rigoler puis il se retourna pour voir Emmett faire le pitre et saluer la foule comme la reine, de sa main libre.

Ils posèrent la glacière un peu à l'écart… Emmett prit deux bières et en tendit une à Edward en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre alors qu'il allait à l'écart vers le bain à remous.

Emmett s'éclaircit la voix et s'approcha d'Edward en baissant la voix pour partager une information sans que les autres puissent l'entendre.

"A présent je lis des fictions sur trois sites différents Ed. Je pense que c'est une bonne recherche, ça donne de bons éclaircissements sur ce que les femmes attendent de nous."

Emmett regarda d'Edward au groupe sur la terrasse. Il revint à son ami et lui parla d'une voix experte.

"Tu n'as pas idée de ce que les femmes lisent de nos jours. Nous ne parlons pas seulement d'histoires romantiques. Quelques-unes de ces histoires sont vraiment piquantes, Ed. Pas ce qu'écrit Petite Swan, tu l'imagines… mais certaines d'entre elles sont carrément… _instructives…_ et si tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir, je dirais… _porno_."Emmett haussa les sourcils et acquiesça à la vérité de ses mots.

Edward lui aussi était étonné et secoua légèrement la tête. "On appelle ça de _l'érotisme_ , Em," précisa-t-il. "Les hommes lisent du porno. Les femmes de l'érotisme, elles veulent un peu plus de substance que dans une histoire à l'eau de rose."

"Je dois démentir, Edward. Elles peuvent l'appeler érotique tant qu'elles veulent mais pour la plupart c'est simplement du porno pur et simple. Et tu sais… j'ai découvert ce que les femmes _voulaient réellement ?"_ Il s'arrêta.

Il fit un petit signe négatif de la tête en attendant le scoop.

"Elles veulent MOHU," dit Emmett en approuvant et prenant une petite gorgée de sa bière.

Edward ne comprenait plus rien. "Et c'est quoi MOOu Em ?" il lui emboita le pas en prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

Emmett parla avec respect, "MoHU c'est Maitre de Son Univers*"… la Star fic la plus lue. As-tu entendu parler de C _inquante nuances de Kinque_?"

Edward opina. "Je n'en sais vraiment pas beaucoup à ce sujet. Je sais que ça commence à causer tout un émoi. Je devrais probablement aller voir. Qu'en est-il ?"

"Eh bien au départ c'était une fiction et maintenant c'est le premier livre de la trilogique Kinque : _Cinquante Saveurs,_ _Gourmandises et Kinque…_ Et dans cette trilogie les femmes veulent du sexy dangereux, des mecs brisés… et des hommes qu'elles peuvent aider à aller mieux etc. Elles veulent tomber amoureuses de lui - pour sa première fois – pas qu'il soit vierge bien sûr, plus depuis un bon moment. Mais elles veulent vivre heureuses pour toujours avec lui. Le bonus c'est qu'il est très riche mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire même Ethan Collins n'est pas forcément riche dans chaque Star-fic.

Edward allait ouvrir la bouche et faire un commentaire mais Emmett continua de lui expliquer comment il s'était retrouvé à lire des Star-fics… pendant que la chanson des Black Eyed Peas _Do not Lie_ commença sur la terrasse et dans l'enceinte du bain à remous.

"Quoi qu'il en soit voilà comment j'ai commencé à lire des Star-fics. Ensuite il y avait deux des histoires de Nana qui était… tu sais de _bellybeans_ ," murmura Emmett en hochant la tête en direction de Bella. Il prit une autre gorgée de sa bière.

Les yeux suivirent le hochement de tête d'Emmett. Bella les regardait c'était évident car elle rougit et détourna les yeux. Ça fit sourire Edward alors qu'il concentrait son attention sur elle. Il voulait aller s'assoir avec elle… elle était si douce… elle lui avait mis de la salsa de côté. Visiblement elle voulait qu'il la goûte et il trouvait ça mignon. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il faillit ne pas entendre la suite de ce que disait Emmett.

"Ensuite j'ai découvert que ta mère relisait _C'est écrit dans les étoiles_ parce que ça lui avait beaucoup plu, je… euh… je lui ai parlé des Star-fics et du site et de quelques auteurs que j'appréciais."

Les yeux d'Edward revinrent sur Emmett. "QUOI ?" cria-t-il, involontairement.

Emmett hocha la tête, une expression surprise sur le visage. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la même expression que le choc sur celui d'Edward.

"QUOI ?" redit-il haut et fort, avant de regarder vers la terrasse et il s'aperçut que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui. Les grands yeux bruns de Bella étaient remplis d'inquiétude.

Emmett prit une longue gorgée de sa bière, "Je sais… le monde est petit pas vrai ?"

Edward le regarda gravement. "Tu lui as dit ? C'est donc toi la connaissance qu'elle a mentionnée avec moi ?" siffla Edward, entre ses dents. Il était ébranlé.

"C'est drôle non ?" ajouta-t-il inutilement.

"Non ça n'est pas _drôle_!" Edward s'éloigna de quelques pas et posa sa bière froide contre son front. Puis il se mit à arpenter. "Merde… tu es _sérieux_?" demanda-t-il incrédule.

Emmett hocha la tête. "Ouais, on était passés chez tes parents à la fin du printemps dernier. Tu discutais avec ton père dans le bureau, il me semble. Les livres de la série _C'est écrit dans les étoiles_ étaient empilés au salon et ta mère et moi avons commencé à en parler. Je lui ai dit que Nana McCarthy les avais lus, aussi et que j'avais découvert des fictions en ligne. Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de bonnes histoires. Elle était toute excitée qu'il y ait d'autres histoires de ce genre et qu'elle allait voir tout ça.

Emmett haussa les épaules. "Alors maintenant nous nous tenons au courant si l'un de nous trouve un bon écrivain… comme _bellybeans…_ une histoire prometteuse comme _De la haine à la passion_."

Edward se frappa le front avec un long gémissement puis vida rapidement la moitié de sa bière. Il fit un pas de plus vers Emmett et parla en grondant sourdement. "Je ne peux pas te dire combien tu as merdé de dire ça ma mère et plus particulièrement à propos de Bella et de cette histoire qu'elle écrit sur _moi_ … et …elle."

"Seigneur Ed je ne savais pas ! Tu ne la connaissais même pas à l'époque !" s'écria doucement Emmett. "Et je ne savais pas que cette nouvelle histoire était sur toi… bien que j'aurai compris. Seigneur… je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai pas compris… la description était parfaite… la voiture de sport noire… la Vanquish évidemment et la plaque d'immatriculation personnalisée si semblable à la tienne…"

Emmett fit une pause. "Tu as vraiment un pantalon en soie noire, Ed ?"

"Non !" répondit-il avec véhémence.

 _Plus maintenant. Il est parti en fumée et en flammes._

"Donc toute cette merde dans le chapitre un n'est pas vraiment arrivée ?" demanda Emmett avec un sourire.

"Emmett ! C'est de la **fiction**! Ce n'est pas vrai !" cracha Edward d'une voix calme et rauque évitant de répondre vraiment. Sa main était allée dans ses cheveux, il s'y accrochait comme à la vie, marmonnant de manière incohérente pour lui-même.

Il ne vit pas Alice approcher.

"Pourquoi criez-vous comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle.

Edward sursauta au son de sa voix. Avant que le mot _rien_ ne puisse sortir de sa bouche, Emmett répondait déjà à voix basse ouvrant les vannes.

"Bella écrit une fiction dérivée des Stars story sur Edward et elle."

"QUOI ?" s'écria Alice en écarquillant les yeux.

"Putain Em ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas te taire ?" grogna Edward, en regardant furtivement vers la terrasse. Tous les yeux convergeaient de nouveau vers eux à cause du cri d'Alice… ceux de Bella aussi.

"Quoi ?" répondit Emmett. "Alice est ta sœur. Elle ne dira rien. En même temps elle lit déjà _De la haine à la passion_ comme ta mère et moi."

"QUOI ?" Alice resta là figée pendant un moment. Puis elle se tourna vers Edward… qui maintenant faisant une sorte de bourdonnement. "Oh mon dieu ! Edward ! OhmondieuOhmondieuOhmondieu !" Elle tendit ses bras et ses mains s'accrochèrent à la chemise d'Edward. "Bella…" siffla-t-elle, dans un murmure rauque, "… est _bellybeans ?"_

 _"_ _ **QUOI**_ _?"_ s'écrièrent ensemble Edward et Emmett.

Alice lâcha d'une main la chemise… Cette main-là alla sur le maillot de Dartmouth d'Emmett. Elle les fixa allant de l'un à l'autre puis elle se mit à parler doucement dans un chuchotement choqué.

"Je suis sa faiseuse de bannière !"

"QUOI ?" hurlèrent-il, tous les deux d'étonnement.

"Tu es Star-A-Holic ?" demanda Edward dans un murmure stupéfait. "Tu es sérieuse Alice ?"

Alice cligna des yeux de surprise qu'il connaisse son pseudo mais elle hocha la tête. "Oui… J'ai fait toutes ses bannières… mais elle ne le sait pas… je ne le savais pas… nous ne nous disons jamais nos vrais noms !"

Edward finit le reste de sa bière. Il posa la bouteille fraiche contre son visage pendant un moment avant de faire un plaidoyer passionné aux deux autres qui le regardaient avec stupéfaction.

"S'il vous plait… vous ne devez rien dire ! Ni l'un ni l'autre. S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait promettez-le-moi. Elle ne sait pas que nous savons. Vous deux, maman, moi et même Jessica lit… mais elle ne sait pas que c'est Bella. Mais je suis sérieux… Bella mourrait si elle savait qu'on sait. S'il vous plait n'en dites rien… ça pourrait vraiment la blesser. Vous avez vu combien de fois elle rougit… si elle découvre tout ceci… tout va exploser. Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire ça !"

Linkin Park _Breaking the Hait_ commençait dans le fond et la réalisation lava le visage d'Emmett et ses yeux pétillants et ses fossettes explosèrent vers son meilleur ami.

"Edward… elle te plait pas vrai, Petite Swan ?"

Edward soupira et se figea. Ses yeux clignotèrent vers sa sœur prudemment. Il déglutit "Quoi ?"

Alice leva les yeux. "Bien sûr Emmett que c'est vrai !"

Emmett hocha la tête et sourit joyeusement.

Edward fut stupéfait en regardant sa sœur. "Comment tu sais ça toi ? Je veux dire… comment peux-tu savoir si c'est vrai ?"

"Oh je t'en prie Edward fais-moi un peu confiance !" ricana Alice. C'est tellement évident. Même maman le sait… peut-être papa aussi. Et bien sûr nous ne dirons rien, pas vrai Emmett ? Sinon je dirai à Rosalie que tu es un abruti… si tu dis ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot." Elle fronça les sourcils vers Emmett menaçante.

Les yeux d'Emmett se plissèrent de crainte puis il donna son accord à Alice avec ferveur. Puis à Edward. "Je promets… je ne dirai rien."

Edward soupira de soulagement quand Emmett le tapa doucement à l'épaule. "Je le savais mec." Emmett fit son sourire de chérubin.

Ensuite Edward, Emmett et Alice entendirent quelque chose de complètement inattendu.

"Euh… Edward? Puis-je te parler un instant?"

o

o

o

C'était Bella.

…

*Master Of Her Universe en anglais


	35. Morceaux

**.**

… **CHAPITRE 35 …**

 **Morceaux de toi, morceaux de moi**

Quand Edward, Alice et Emmett entendirent la voix de Bella, ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler à côté du jacuzzi. Et quand Edward tourna la tête pour voir Bella il fut instantanément rempli d'inquiétude et d'un petit peu d'appréhension.

Ce n'était pas tant le choc sur son visage qui devait le faire ressembler à quelqu'un qui avait été pris la main dans le sac. Non ce n'était pas ça. Il vit la même chose sur le visage de sa sœur on aurait dit qu'elle avait été surprise en train de se gaver de glace, quant à Emmett il avait une expression contrite mais il semblait content de lui-même. Non ce n'était pas du tout ça. Le plus troublant c'était qu'on aurait dit que c'était Bella qui ressemblait le plus à une jeune biche effarouchée prise dans les phares d'une voiture et pas eux trois.

Une partie de la crainte d'Edward provenait de l'expression sur le visage de Bella. Ses yeux avaient perdu une partie de leur douceur. Ils semblaient plus grands que la normale et elle était plus pâle que d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre… de la chaleur… mais pas une bonne chaleur. C'était une chaleur bouleversée et bouleversante. Son front était plissé d'incertitude. Et il y avait un V qui ridait le dessus de son nez et Edward aurait bien voulu le faire disparaitre en le lissant avec son doigt. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Edward c'est que Bella avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle, dans ce geste maintenant très familier qu'Edward était venu à détester.

Ce n'était pas le geste en lui-même qu'il trouvait détestable… parce que des bras enroulés autour de Bella pourraient être une bonne chose… si c'était de bons bras… autre que les siens. Ce serait de grands bras qui pourraient mieux l'envelopper, des bras forts qui pourraient la tenir plus fermement quand elle avait besoin d'être étreinte, éventuellement ses bras… comme s'il avait vraiment le temps de méditer sur cette pensée venue de nulle part pour l'instant. Il semblait simplement que cette auto-étreinte avait quelque chose à voir avec un mauvais choix qu'il avait fait… et c'était le point de départ de toutes ces choses détestables.

Il se détestait d'avoir fait quelque chose qui avait bouleversé Bella… encore. Il fut tenté de faire comme elle - se prendre dans ses bras - pour la débarrasser de ce qu'il avait fait, quoi que ce soit, qui la faisait se sentir ainsi … une fois de plus.

 _Merde. Qu'avait-elle entendu?_

 _Dieu seul savait depuis quand elle était là ou quels secrets elle avait entendus. Que pouvait-elle penser de ce qu'elle avait peut-être entendu?_

 _Elle ne pouvait pas avoir été là depuis assez longtemps pour entendre Alice et Emmett raconter leur histoire._

 _Peut-être avait-elle entendu Emmett demander s'il l'aimait et Alice l'assurer qu'il le faisait._

 _Je le fais ?_

 _o_

 _o_

 _Oh putain de merde…_

 _o_

 _o_

 _Comment Alice peut-elle savoir ça ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même._

 _Merde… c'est ça qui a énervé Bella ? Elle ne veut pas ?_

 _Ce serait tout à fait compréhensible en sachant ce qu'elle sait de toi. Elle pensera probablement que tu veux jouer avec elle. Pourquoi serais-tu sincère tout à coup ?_

 _Putain._

"Puis-je te parler ?" demanda à nouveau Bella.

Sa bouche se serra en une ligne mince une fois que les mots furent sortis. Mais Edward était happé par le regard de ses beaux yeux bruns. Ils avaient l'air mal, tristes et en colère tout à la fois.

 _Elle va me gronder. Et puis elle va partir. Merde._

Edward déglutit. "Bien sûr Bella. Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-il, d'une voix douce en se frottant la nuque d'inquiétude.

Il regarda Bella dont les yeux glissèrent d'Alice à Emmett. Les siens firent de même.

"Vous pouvez nous laisser un moment ?" leur demanda-t-il, en réalisant qu'elle voulait lui parler à lui tout seul.

"Bien sûr !" dit Alice, en regarda Bella inquiète avant de scruter Edward et de plisser les yeux comme pour l'avertir.

Emmett opina. "Je suppose qu'on se verra dans un petit moment les enfants !" émit-il incertain.

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner mais Alice fit demi-tour pour faire face à Edward de nouveau.

"Edward ? Garde à l'esprit ce que disait toujours papa quand il s'agissait de conduire la Volvo…"

Elle repartit, laissant Edward hébété, se demandant ce qu'elle était en train d'essayer de lui dire en parlant de la petite voiture qu'il avait au début qu'il conduisait.

 _Par l'enfer de quoi parle-t-elle ? Que disait papa à propos de la conduite de la Volvo ? Et pourquoi me parle-t-elle de ça maintenant ?_

Les yeux d'Edward allèrent sur Bella qui regardait Alice et Emmett s'éloigner. Comme il la regardait ça le frappa soudain comme s'il était en train de rentrer dans un mur de brique… ou de rencontrer une balle. Il pouvait encore entendre la voix de son père – toujours le même rappel chaque fois qu'il prenait la voiture argentée : " _Sois prudent, Edward, vas-y doucement."_

Edward réalisa qu'Alice essayait de lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait dit au cours de leur discussion dans la cour plus tôt : _"Si un gars était intéressé par Bella il aurait probablement besoin de prendre son temps et d'être un vrai gentleman… et si ce quelqu'un pensait qu'il aimerait lui demander de sortir… pour un rendez-vous… il faudrait qu'il soit sincère, sans arrière-pensée."_

Il réalisa qu'en fait Alice parlait de lui, lui conseillant de prendre son temps et d'être un gentleman s'il était intéressé par Bella. Et elle savait qu'il l'était.

Ses yeux se posèrent au-dessus de la tête de Bella et Alice regarda par-dessus son épaule les sourcils levés. Il hocha la tête. Il avait compris son message et il en tiendrait compte… ainsi que des conseils de son père. Alice sourit et enroula son bras autour de celui d'Emmett. Edward sourit presque en retour mais en voyant l'expression dans les yeux de Bella il comprit que ce sourire serait tout à fait inapproprié en ce moment.

Son cœur se serra. Il fut soudainement inquiet que son essai d'être un vrai gentleman sans arrière-pensées puisse être une chose éphémère. Cette opportunité était peut-être déjà passée sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella ?" demanda Edward, les yeux plein d'appréhension en cherchant ceux de Bella.

"Est-ce que tu essaies d'être drôle ?" Ses mots étaient calmes mais il sentit la colère et la douleur.

 _Quoi ?_

Edward était perplexe.

 _Drôle ? Vouloir être plus qu'un ami est drôle ? Et ça la met en colère ?_

"Je suis désolé ?" Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il était perdu. Il était très probablement désolé mais il avait besoin qu'elle développe pour qu'il sache pourquoi il était désolé… encore une fois.

Bella soupira. Sa colère semblait fragile.

"Les chansons, Edward ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?" Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent.

 _ **QUOI**_ _?_

 **ooo O ooo**

Lorsque Bella était venu voir Edward pour lui demander s'il voulait qu'elle lui garde de la salsa, elle s'était sentie gênée par ce stratagème inepte pour savoir s'il était en colère contre elle. Mais il ne semblait pas du tout en colère. Elle avait été soulagée. Il n'avait pas eu l'air de penser que son stratagème était insensé et Emmett avait abondé en son sens.

Elle était revenue à la terrasse et s'était assise dans la chaise vide à côté d'Angela, se penchant vers elle pour lui parler tranquillement.

"Il n'est pas en colère contre moi. Jessica raconte n'importe quoi."

"Je te l'ai dit B," affirma Angela, en regardant Jessica qui braillait en écoutant quelque chose que Mike lui disait.

"Je lui ai dit que j'avais gardé un peu de salsa pur lui." Bella fit signe vers la sauce mexicaine, en préparant une assiette.

Angela sourit. "Bonne idée il n'en reste presque plus, comme d'habitude… n'oublie pas de garder quelques chips."

Bella rajouta des chips et des ailes de poulets que James avait amenées. Elle ajouta quelques apéritifs feuilletés qu'Alice avait fait cuire. En regardant dans l'assiette, Bella se demanda si Edward voudrait aussi quelques légumes et de la sauce ranch d'Emmett.

Au moment où elle commençait à les ajouter dans l'assiette pour Edward, ses oreilles captèrent le mot _black-out_ dans la chanson qui passait. Au début ça ne lui dit rien mais comme la chanson continuait ce mot revenait sans cesse et Bella eut soudainement ce petit sentiment qu'elle ratait quelque chose d'important concernant les choix musicaux d'Edward.

Elle se souvenait s'être posée des questions sur le choix de _Pickup truck_ des Kings of Leon un morceau qu'elle aimait pour des raisons évidentes et parce qu'elle était grande fan des Kings of Leon mais c'était un choix étrange pour une playlist. Elle n'y avait pas repensé depuis sauf pour se poser la question de savoir si Edward était aussi un fan de ce groupe.

A présent en y repensant, elle pouvait aussi se souvenir de ce morceau qu'elle avait entendu quand Edward et Alice discutaient dehors. La phrase, _Bébé quand je te crie dessus ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est pas ta faute_ lui revint à l'esprit. Cette phrase particulière lui avait paru étrange parce qu'ils s'étaient en effet criés dessus. Maintenant ça lui refit penser à une autre situation semblable… il y avait une semaine… près de son camion pétardant.

Elle se souvint de la chanson quand Emmett était allé embêter Jasper qui se changeait dans la salle de bain.

 _Vous pouvez garder votre chapeau [You can leave your hat on]_

 _Oh… non la casquette Abruti… celle que j'ai suspendue à son évidente…_

Bella sombra un peu plus quand elle se souvint que _Bitch_ jouait quand Alice avait amené le gang de Fawkes sur la terrasse. Alice avait même dit une bêtise concernant le fait qu'Edward avait probablement choisi cette chanson juste pour elle.

 _Cette chanson n'était pas pour Alice… elle était pour moi ! C'était moi la garce… j'ai une casquette Bitch pour le prouver._

"Angela !" Bella se tourna brusquement vers son amie. "Quelle était cette chanson reggae qui est passée plus tôt ?"

Angela regarda Bella, se demandant pourquoi elle paraissait aussi anxieuse. Ses mains se tordaient nerveusement sur une serviette en papier. Elle repensa à cette chanson mais elle ne savait pas. Elle haussa les épaules en secouant la tête puis se tourna vers Jessica.

"Jessica quelle était cette chanson dont tu as parlé à Edward plus tôt ? Tu sais… le reggae ?"

Jessica cligna des yeux. "Oh euh attends… je me demandais si c'était une chanson de Bob Marley mais il a dit que c'était…" Elle fit une pause pour réfléchir. "Oh je sais quelque chose sur l'autre démocratie."

Bella la regarda fixement. "Le titre ?" demanda-t-elle.

 _Comment ça va pouvoir coïncider?_

"Oh attend, non c'était le groupe… True democracy… c'est ça. Le titre c'était _Ta maison_ ," sourit Jessica. Elle avait l'air fière des efforts qu'elle avait fait pour se rappeler.

Bella semblait malade à l'inverse de Jessica.

 _Eh bien voilà comment ça coïncide._

 _Ensuite ça avait été Spies de Colplay_

 _Terrifiant. Tu étais chez lui quand il n'y était pas ? Isabella Marie… TU es l'espionne, espionnant sa vie !_

 _Puis lay Lady lay et c'est bien toi qui t'es couchée sur son grand lit en laiton, putain !_

 _Ça n'est pas correct grammaticalement… ce devrait plutôt être mensonge* et le lit d'Edward n'est pas en laiton…_

 _Ça N'A AUCUNE ESPECE D'IMPORTANCE ! Ces chansons sont pour toi… sur les stupides choses que tu as faites ! Ça ne peut pas être une bonne chose !_

Bella avait froissé la serviette en papier noir en une boule à peine reconnaissable.

"Angela ?" dit-il, elle en lui donnant un coup de coude. "C'était quoi après Lady lay lay ?"

Angela se demandait bien pourquoi Bella semblait intéressée par la musique tout à coup. Visiblement elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Et cette serviette ressemblait à une balle maintenant.

"Je ne sais pas B, Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu si concentrée sur la musique ?" Angela scrutait Bella mais Bella secoua la tête et ne dit rien, regardant les autres bavarder et rire autour d'elles.

Après un moment Angela s'approcha de Bella en chuchotant. "Tu aurais un tampon dans ton sac là-haut ?"

Elle la regarda perdue mais hocha la tête en se souvenant qu'Angela lui avait dit qu'elle avait ses règles.

"Allons-y," dit-elle, à Angela en poussant sa chaise et en se levant. Bella fit de même, laissant la boule de papier sur la table.

En passant dans la maison elles remarquèrent qu'Alice et Edward étaient à l'entrée en train d'accueillir quelqu'un. Emmett n'était nulle part mais on pouvait entendre des bruits provenant du garage. Les deux filles se dirigèrent rapidement et silencieusement dans l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Angela referma la porte derrière elles.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe B," dit-elle, en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Bella alla chercher son sac à main et commença à fouiller dedans mais Angela attrapa sa main. "Bella… je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin." Elle secoua sa main pour lui faire bien comprendre en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes. "Ce n'est pas en ce moment."

Bella la regarda. "Quoi ?"

"Je sais." Angela semblait penaude. "Tu ne pensais pas que la fille d'un pasteur puisse être aussi sournoise…"

"Mais **hier**?" haleta Bella. "Tu ne pouvais pas m'emmener pour récupérer mon camion !"

Angela sourit. "Non mais Edward… a pu le faire."

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh seigneur Angela tu l'as fait exprès ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire !"

"Crois-le." Angela sourit et haussa les épaules. Elle serra la main de Bella dans la sienne. "Maintenant que se passe-t-il avec la musique ? Pourquoi tu flippes et martyrises de pauvres serviettes ?"

Bella s'assit sur le lit, expliquant ses soupçons concernant les chansons de la playlist.

Angela fut toute aussi déconcertée que Bella. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Ça ne correspondait absolument pas avec ce qu'elle avait échangé avec Alice tout à l'heure.

"Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi il a choisi ces chansons Bella. Peut-être que tu pourrais simplement le lui demander… tu sais… affronter la situation pour avancer ?"

Bella mordillait sa lèvre. "Je suppose… Je n'ai rien à perdre pas vrai ?"

Quand elles retournèrent en bas Alice et Edward n'étaient plus dans l'entrée.

Bella s'arrêta au bas de l'escalier et se tourna vers Angela. "Super… écoute !" dit-elle morose, en agitant sa main. Angela réalisa que la musique avait changé. C'était la chanson des Killers _All these things that I've done*_ qui passait dans les hauts parleurs.

"Va le voir, B," la pressa Angela.

En passant dans le séjour on pouvait entendre les voix d'Emmett et d'Edward mais leur conversation était inaudible. Bella et Angela revinrent sur la terrasse et regagnèrent leurs chaises.

A présent il y avait des paniers en bambou sur la table, ils n'y étaient pas avant. Brusquement elles entendirent un éclat de voix et se retournèrent pour constater que Carlisle et Esmée Cullen saluaient avec excitation quelqu'un qu'Alice leur avait amené et qu'ils souriaient largement.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda Angela, en fixant curieusement le jeune homme que venait d'étreindre Esmée.

"Voilà Ben… Ben Cheney… un autre nouvel enseignant de Fawkes. Il est remplaçant dans le département de science. Il était à l'école secondaire avec Alice et Edward."

Ben se retourna et regarda vers la terrasse où elles étaient assises. Angela remarqua ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux perçants, exotiques et interrogateurs en forme d'amande, derrière des lunettes cerclées de noir et dernier cri.

"Il remplace pendant longtemps," expliqua Bella. "Tu te souviens je t'ai parlé de la panne dans le quartier," demanda Bella.

Angela ne répondit rien.

Bella tourna la tête pour la regarder. Angela souriait… en regarda au-dessus de ses lunettes, vers Ben Cheney. Et lui souriait à Angela en regardant à travers ses lunettes aussi.

"Oh…" murmura Angela doucement. "Il est trop mignon !" Elle remarqua les paniers en bambou sur la table et se pencha en levant un pour voir dessous. "Oh ce sont des dim sum faits maison. Je pense que je suis amoureuse !"

Bella était sur le point de rouler des yeux quand la porte coulissa et Edward et Emmett revinrent en portant une grande glacière. Elle était apparemment très lourde, vu comment leurs muscles se contractaient.

Alice cria et commença à applaudir, invitant tout le monde à faire de même… Edward et Emmett commencèrent à rigoler et à saluer la petite foule. Il n'y eut que Bella qui sourit faiblement, elle avait toujours cette boule au creux de l'estomac.

Quand ils eurent posé la glacière Bella était sur le point de se lever et de s'approcher d'Edward mais Emmett prit deux bières et ils partirent rapidement plus loin. Edward semblait écouter attentivement Emmett.

La musique changea et Bella reconnut les Back Eyed peas D _on't lie*._

 _Ne mens pas ? Pourquoi pense-t-il que j'ai menti ? Je ne mens pas !_

Bella pensa avoir vu Emmett faire un clin d'œil dans sa direction. Une seconde plus tard cette pensée fut confirmée quand Edward la regarda. Elle rougit, regarda au loin, embarrassée d'être prise sur le fait. Ensuite et à deux reprises Edward cria "Quoi ?"

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec surprise. Bella recula dans son siège, mortifiée quand Edward la regarda encore une fois. Il semblait irrité bien qu'on ne puisse pas entendre ce qu'il disait. Il s'éloigna d'Emmett en tenant sa bouteille de bière froide sur son front comme s'il essayait de se calmer et de se refroidir avant de revenir.

Alice alla vers elle. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-elle, en montrant à la fois Emmett et Edward mais personne n'en avait la moindre idée. Donc Alice alla se joindre à leur conversation et un instant plus tard elle hurla elle aussi "quoi ?" _**deux fois**_ _._

Bella glissa dans son siège se sentant mal à l'aise qu'Alice agrippe d'abord Edward puis ensuite Emmett par leur chemise tirant les deux hommes près d'elle.

"Oh personne ne veut énerver Alice !" observa Rosalie. Les têtes se tournèrent en ricanant.

Bella sursauta sur sa chaise quand Edward et Emmett cirèrent QUOI, ensemble. Puis ils restèrent là à fixer Alice bouche bée.

Il n'y avait plus eu de 'quoi' après cela. Alice parlait et Edward tenait sa bouteille sur son visage une fois de plus. Puis Alice et Emmett semblèrent écouter attentivement Edward. Quoi qu'il dise ça semblait d'une importance capitale, il avait l'air grave presque comme s'il les suppliait.

 _Breaking the habit*_ commençait dans les hauts parleurs. Bella avait toujours aimé Linkin Park mais maintenant elle était dans la haine se demandant de quelle habitude il fallait qu'elle se défasse dans l'esprit d'Edward.

 _C'est ridicule._

 _Je mérite de savoir pourquoi il me fait ça._

 _Angela a raison… je vais aller lui demander._

 _Et tant pis si ce n'est pas le bon moment… il pourra serrer les fesses si ça ne lui plait pas !_

 _Et ensuite je pourrai rentrer chez moi._

Bella en avait assez. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers eux, s'étreignant, essayant de chasser cette grosse boule dans son estomac.

Les choses s'étaient calmées entre Edward, Emmett et Alice. Emmett souriait à Edward. Il paraissait heureux alors qu'Edward semblait méfiant. Alice leva les yeux et Emmett hocha la tête lui confirmant quelque chose. Edward se tenait là, les scrutant tous les deux. Et puis Emmett sourit plus largement et tapa Edward avec amabilité sur l'épaule.

"Je le savais mec," l'entendit-elle dire, en s'approchant.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et les interrompit. "Euh Edward ? Puis-je te parler un instant ?"

Ce fut un moment terriblement maladroit.

Edward, Emmett et Alice se turent immédiatement en se retournant brusquement. Ils avaient une expression coupable sur leurs visages mais celui d'Edward semblait plus troublé, ses sourcils froncés faisaient des plis au-dessus de ses yeux tandis qu'il regardait Bella.

Bella était certaine qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

Heureusement Edward réalisa qu'elle voulait lui parler seule à seul. Il demanda à Alice et à Emmett de les laisser et ils partirent. Alice fit un dernier commentaire rapide concernant la conduite d'une Volvo et le nœud dans l'estomac de Bella se desserra un peu.

 _Ils étaient en train de parler d'une Volvo ?_

 _S'ils parlaient de voiture, ils ne parlaient pas de moi alors._

 _Mais alors… la musique… qu'en est-il ?_

Bella tourna son visage vers Edward et elle fut surprise de voir combien il semblait _inquiet._

 _Bon, et bien ça en fait deux mais ce n'est pas lui qui se demande qui a fait une blague par l'intermédiaire de cette musique le jour de la fête du travail au barbecue._

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella ? "demanda Edward, ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude.

"Tu essaies d'être drôle Edward ? C'était difficile de garder sa voix calme, elle était blessée et bouleversée.

Les sourcils d'Edward tricotaient. Il semblait perdu il ne comprenait ni ses mots ni le ton de sa voix. "Je suis désolé ?" demanda-t-il, attendant évidemment une explication.

"Les chansons Edward ! Pourquoi tu te moques de moi ?"

"Quoi ?"

Il regarda vers ses yeux écarquillés et sembla avoir perdu ses mots.

Edward avait oublié pour la musique. Bella avait finalement compris et en était arrivée à la mauvaise conclusion.

 _Oh mercimondieu ! Elle a juste mal compris pour la musique ! Je ne la dégoûte pas !_

 _Enfin maintenant si !_

 _Mais c'est à cause de la musique ! Pas à cause de moi ! Merde… la musique… franchement !_

Il retrouva sa voix et commença à secouer la tête. "Non je ne moque pas de toi Bella !"

Il gémit et joignit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, les coudes écartés en levant les yeux et la tête vers le ciel. "Oh mon dieu," murmura-t-il en faisant quelques pas, avant de laisser retomber ses bras et de se retourner vers une Bella très perplexe.

"Bella, sérieusement… je ne me moque pas de toi. Crois-moi. Cette idée est… absolument ridicule !" postillonna-t-il.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent en entendant cette réponse, il était apparemment complètement consterné par sa question. Elle s'attendait à une autre expression de sa part – peut-être de la culpabilité ou de l'embarras ou du remords mais pas ce regard de sincérité ou de consternation.

Le nœud dans l'estomac de Bella se relâcha un peu plus bien que les motifs derrière la playlist d'Edward restent encore confus. Elle commença à dire quelque chose mais elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Il leva les yeux aussi en suivant la ligne de vision de Bella.

Angela parlait à Ben Cheney mais il semblait qu'elle était en train de les observer tous les deux. Alice et Emmett parlaient avec Rosalie et les parents d'Edward. Alice avait son téléphone à la main et leur montrait quelque chose sur l'écran mais ses yeux se concentraient sur lui et Bella aussi. Et la mère d'Edward ne regardait pas vraiment l'écran non plus. Ses yeux étaient verrouillés sur son fils. Comme un faucon. Une mère faucon. Comme si elle était prête à se jeter sur lui s'il faisait quelque chose de mal.

 _Merveilleux. Nous avons un public. Belle crise Cullen, discrète et subtile !_

Edward réalisa que sa réponse trop forte avait surement embarrassé Bella parce que maintenant elle rougissait. Il soupira à son propre comportement et pinça l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index.

Le mantra de la Volvo et les recommandations d'Alice lui traversèrent l'esprit.

 _C'est sûr, tout le monde sait que hurler et prendre les choses à la légère sont des choses qui vont ensemble. Elle pense que la musique est une sorte de blague cruelle pour me moquer d'elle et puis tu te délires quand elle se met à te poser des questions. Allez résous ça, cerveau merdique ! Ne fous pas tout en l'air !_

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis l'enleva, la posant sur sa hanche avant de la laisser tomber à côté de lui. Puis il la remit là sur sa hanche. Puis dans ses cheveux. Cette maudite main ne savait décidément pas quoi faire. Lui non plus… mais ça valait la peine d'essayer.

 _Ok ok, vas-y lentement… un gentleman sans arrière-pensée… sincèrement._

"Ecoute… tu veux peut-être venir… parler par ici ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix plus basse et plus calme. Il se retourna et montra l'abri du jacuzzi d'un signe de tête. "Ce sera plus calme… et je promets d'être plus calme moi aussi."

Bella hésita, mâchant sa lèvre en le regardant.

"Laisse-moi t'expliquer," plaida-t-il doucement. "S'il te plait ?"

"Ok." Elle hocha la tête en avançant de quelques pas timides vers l'enceinte du spa.

Edward lui emboita le pas. Il tendit la main pour presque la toucher pour la faire avancer mais il pensa que ce serait mieux de garder sa main pour lui. A la place il lui ouvrit la porte et la suivit à l'intérieur du petit bâtiment. Au moins c'était plus tranquille et ils étaient à l'abri des yeux indiscrets mais la musique continuait à leur parvenir

La voix de Nelly Furtado chantait _Say it Right*_ et Edward se dit qu'il devrait essayer de le faire.

Edward s'assit sur le rebord du jacuzzi, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, les mains crispées sur le bord. Il regarda la belle jeune fille encore méfiante face à lui. Ses bras étaient encore enveloppés de façon protectrice autour de son petit corps. "Veux-tu t'assoir ?" lui proposa-t-il, doucement en tapotant l'espace à côté de lui.

Elle secoua la tête. "Non je suis bien ici," répondit-elle tranquillement, en s'appuyant fermement contre le mur derrière elle.

Elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux et dans sa posture.

"Bella, je ne voulais pas que cette musique te bouleverse autant. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle pouvait te faire penser que je voulais me moquer de toi."

"Mais ces morceaux… ils sont pour moi évidemment. Sinon comment suis-je censée comprendre ?" Elle recommença à mordiller sa lèvre tandis qu'elle cherchait ses yeux avec les siens.

"Ils ne sont pas seulement pour toi. J'y étais aussi tu te souviens ?" Sa voix était douce tout comme son regard. Il essaya de faire un petit sourire mais il passa plutôt sa main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés et soupira.

"Ecoute… En fait j'ai commencé par faire une playlist normale avec des chansons au hasard mais quand j'ai ajouté B _lackout*_ ça m'a fait penser à la panne dans le quartier jeudi soir. Et cette idée folle de faire une playlist qui serait une sorte de calendrier musical de la semaine dernière m'a frappée. C'est devenu une sorte de jeu de trouver des chansons qui pourraient convenir. J'aime les bons défis et ça a été difficile et… agréable, je suppose que je tentais d'être drôle... mais ce n'était pas pour me moquer de toi. Et personne d'autre n'a la moindre idée de ce que cette musique signifie. Il n'y a que nous. J'ai pensé qu'une playlist 'commémorative' serait divertissante pour toi aussi."

Il essaya de sourire à nouveau mais c'était plutôt une sorte de grimace. L'expression de Bella était beaucoup moins méfiante maintenant, maintenant c'était plus de la surprise et de l'incrédulité. Elle haussa les sourcils et parla lentement et avec précision.

"Tu as fait une playlist… pour commémorer une semaine calamiteuse… riche en événements mortifères… entre deux inconnus virtuels ?"

Ça paraissait vraiment ridicule quand c'était dit de cette façon. Edward essaya d'étouffer son rire à son choix de mots, à sa façon de parler et à son expression. Mais il ne put y parvenir… un rire lui échappa et il fut absolument certain d'avoir vu un sourire d'amusement sur le visage de Bella.

"Eh bien oui," répondit-il. "Et ça parait vraiment ridicule dit de cette manière. Je ne savais pas que je t'avais appelée un _inconnu virtuel_ mais le reste me semble absolument juste.

Bella baissa les yeux en train de délibérer sur ce qu'il venait de dire… ses bras étaient retournés à une position plus normale, une seule de ses mains était posée sur le bras opposé.

Edward se sentit soulagé par ce petit geste.

Bella secoua la tête et se relâcha finalement en regardant l'expression sincère de son visage pendant qu'il attendait, impatient de connaitre ses réflexions. Elle sourit sachant que ses mots avaient été sincères mais que le nœud qu'elle ressentait intérieurement n'avait pas encore été totalement dénoué.

"D'accord," dit-elle calmement. "Je peux voir que c'est juste un malentendu. Et c'est plutôt _amusant_ maintenant que j'en sais un peu plus … mais…" Elle mordilla sa lèvre pendant un moment et agita sa main dans un geste de frustration. "Je veux dire… j'en comprends certaines mais…"

Edward sourit. "Je peux t'expliquer… si tu veux."

Elle hocha la tête. "Je pense que j'aimerai connaitre tes pensées."

"Bien sûr." Il hocha la tête et se racla la gorge avant de commencer. "D'abord _Bittersweet Symphonie_ et _The Pretender_ elles me correspondent en quelque sorte… la façon dont je fonctionnais… avant."

"Oh… j'ai oublié ces deux là. _Pick-up Truck_ était la première."

"Non c'était la suivante, pour ton arrivée bien sûr et puis _Not Your Fault_ venait ensuite. Evidemment que ce n'était pas ta faute si ton camion pétaradait et que je me mette à crier," admit-il contrit.

"Ensuite… le prochain était _You can leave Your Hat on_ et…"

"D'accord… n'allons même pas par-là! Celle-là est très évidente," marmonna Bella devenant rouge betterave et mettant une main devant son visage pour cacher son embarras.

Edward fit un rire qui venait du plus profond de sa poitrine. Il sentit ses oreilles chauffer et rougit - ce qui arrivait rarement - en revivant mentalement l'accrochage de la casquette _Asshole_. Mais Bella était évidemment encore plus embarrassée qu'il l'était concernant cette partie.

Il sourit en la voyant gênée puis il se pencha pour passer ses doigts sous sa main et la tira pour l'enlever de devant ses yeux et ses joues rouges. "C'est bon," lui assura-t-il. Il relâcha sa main et elle mit ses mains l'une dans l'autre, ne s'étreignait plus.

"Alors continuons…" dit-il avec un sourire en coin. "Ensuite c'était _Bitch_ … ce que tu n'es pas du _tout_ ," dit-il avec emphase. "Au cas où tu aurais encore des doutes c'était juste une blague plus bête qu'intelligente, d'accord ?"

Bella opina puis sourit. "D'accord, je ne suis pas une garce mais une espionne. Je suis sûre que _Your House, Spies_ et _Lady Lay Lay_ sont pour mes tendances d'espionne."

Edward secoua la tête d'amusement. "Pas entièrement. J'ai été aussi chez toi le jour où j'ai aidé Jake à rentrer les meubles. Et _Spies_ est au pluriel. Tu n'es pas la seule… j'ai vu ta maison et ta salle de classe."

Il s'arrêta et une pensée lancinante fit une intrusion désagréable.

 _J'ai espionné sur ton ordinateur… j'ai trouvé le site… je t'ai trouvée… j'ai trouvé ton histoire… mais si je te le dis maintenant je ruine tout…_

"Qu'en est-il de _Spitting Games_ et The _Sweetest Taboo_?" demanda-t-elle, interrompant - heureusement – ses pensées qui lui donnaient matière à réflexion.

" _Spitting_ _games_ pour quand j'ai découvert que tu travaillais à Fawkes jeudi après-midi. Et _Sweetest_ _Taboo_ parce que…" Edward choisit soigneusement ses mots. "Eh bien… Alice m'a dit que je devais… euh… te laisser tranquille… que tu étais… tabou. Elle était inquiète que je bousille une nouvelle amitié potentielle et une de ses relations de travail."

Il espérait qu'elle ne lui demanderait pas d'expliquer davantage.

"Mais nous avons dîné ensemble ce soir-là !" lui rappela-t-elle.

"Je sais…" Edward haussa les épaules et sourit. "J'ai suivi les recommandations d'Alice… quelques heures."

Bella commença à sourire. "Oh mon dieu ! C'est pour cela qu'elle était si énervée contre toi aujourd'hui quand Emmett a mentionné que nous avions passé la soirée de vendredi ensemble !"

"Ouais, je me suis fait prendre. Mais ça va… nous en avons discuté. Je pense que c'est réglé."

"Quel était le morceau suivant, un instrumental ?"

"C'était _Intro…_ Je me suis présenté à toi jeudi soir m'imaginant que nous pourrions prendre un nouveau départ avec une présentation convenable au lieu de cris comme la première fois."

Bella sourit. "J'ai préféré la présentation à l'engueulade, je dois bien l'admettre."

Edward roula les yeux et rigola. "Tu marques un point. Ensuite. _Blackout_ … était le suivant… pour les pannes… bien sûr." Il lui fit un petit sourire.

Elle rougit se souvenant de son évanouissement… sur les genoux d'Edward et dans ses bras. C'était plus tard qu'elle avait admis avoir espionné chez lui.

Edward semblait savoir à quoi elle pensait.

"Le jeudi soir quand j'ai claqué ta porte, je me suis retrouvé à réfléchir sur moi-même et j'ai décidé que je devais faire quelques changements. Voilà l'histoire derrière _All these Things that I've done_ et _Breaking the Habit, Don't Lie_ c'était pour toi. Tu n'as pas menti ce soir-là quand tu m'as raconté que tu avais visité ma maison et je sais que j'ai mal réagi…"

"Toute personne sensée aurait fait de même," murmura Bella, en hochant légèrement la tête.

Edward rigola. "Bon la plupart des gens te disent ce que tu veux entendre ou ils évitent de dire la vérité quand ils savent que ça peut les faire paraitre sous un mauvais jour, alors j'ai été en quelque sorte impressionné plus tard ce soir-là en y repensant. C'est pour cela que je suis allé chercher les affiches pour ta classe."

" _Say it Right_ c'était pour le jour suivant, le vendredi quand je suis venu dans ta classe et que je t'ai amené les posters et pour m'excuser de la façon dont j'étais parti le soir précédent."

Edward fit une pause, inclinant la tête et écoutant la musique. Quelques voix s'étaient mises à chanter un refrain familier :

 _S'ennuyer de nouveau à Margaritaville_

 _A la recherche de ma salière…_

 _Certains prétendent qu'il faut en blâmer une femme_

 _Maintenant je le sais, ce n'est la faute de personne._

Edward rit. "C'est le timing parfait … ça nous amène à Jimmy Buffet qui chante _Margaritaville_ pour vendredi soir à la Luna Nueva. Il me semble qu'Angela et toi avez essayé toutes les sortes de margaritas qu'ils avaient à offrir..."

"Nous avons vraiment passé un bon moment," dit Bella, avec un sourire. "La soirée fut vraiment amusante."

"Oui, elle l'a été," convint Edward. "Je referai bien ça… mais sans le rendez-vous avec Jasper Bien sûr."

Bella rigola. "My cousin Jézabel ?"

Edward rit. "Ouais, cousin Jézabel… il n'y a qu'Emmett pour imaginer quelque chose d'aussi ridicule." Il secoua la tête. "Maintenant tu sais pour ce qui concerne les chansons…"

"Oui. Et j'étais complètement à côté de la plaque en croyant que certaines de ces chansons étaient dirigées contre moi. Je me sens mieux maintenant sachant à quoi tu pensais. Je te remercie."

"Mais de rien. Et encore une fois je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée. J'aurai dû t'en parler plus tôt. Mais tu dois bien admettre que la semaine dernière fait une playlist formidable." Ses yeux se plissèrent un peu pendant qu'il parlait. "Ça été très intéressant de faire connaissance."

" _Intéressant_?" souffla Bella. Un petit rire incrédule jaillit de ses lèvres. "Est-ce qu'il peut y avoir une façon plus bizarre et maladroite de faire connaissance de quelqu'un !"

Edward leva un sourcil interrogateur. "Tu dis que bizarre et maladroit est mauvais. Peut-être que c'est nous tout simplement," suggéra-t-il ironiquement.

"Parle pour toi !" dit-elle avec indignation qui se transforma aussitôt en rire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel à l'expression offensée sur son visage et ce faisant quelque chose attira son attention au-dessus de sa tête.

Les lumières séduisantes avaient disparu. A leur place il y avait de petites lumières en forme d'étoiles.

"Oh! Tu as changé les lumières !" dit-elle surprise sans réaliser que ça faisait un moment qu'ils étaient là. "Je n'avais pas remarqué avant. Ce sont les mêmes que sur la terrasse et les plus grosses dans le séjour." Elle sourit en le regardant à nouveau. "Je parie qu'elles seront jolies ce soir quand elles s'allumeront."

"Hum Hum," acquiesça-t-il en regardant la guirlande colorée accrochée sur les poutrelles. Il était heureux qu'elle l'ait remarqué. Il baissa ses yeux vers elle. "Nous le saurons ce soir. Je viens de les changer. Il était temps… tu sais… exit le vieux et bienvenu au nouveau."

Bella hocha la tête. "J'aime la nouveauté." Elle sourit timidement et Edward se demanda si elle parlait d'autre chose que des lumières. Ce sourire qu'elle avait le fit sentir heureux et plein d'espoir.

Les voix reprenaient le refrain de _Margaritaville_ une fois de plus et Edward rigola. "Tu sais, nous devrions retourner avec les autres. Il me semble avoir entendu parler de salsa que je devrais goûter..."

"Oui, allons-y," dit-elle. "Et… euh... la sauce est partie vite… je t'ai mis de côté toute une assiette d'apéritifs."

Edward éclata de rire. "Vraiment ?" Pour une raison quelconque ça le surprenait et le ravissait. "Merci Bella," dit-il, en regardant subrepticement son profil rougissant à côté de lui alors qu'ils sortaient de la gloriette.

Bella haussa les épaules. "Comme je ne sais pas ce que tu aimes et que tu étais occupé, j'ai craint que toutes les bonnes choses soient parties. Je pense que je suis du genre à me laisser emporter."

Leurs rires parvinrent jusqu'à la terrasse. La main d'Edward était posée au bas du dos de Bella alors qu'ils rejoignaient le groupe. Jimmy Buffet en était à la fin de _Margaritaville_. Et tout le monde était rassemblé autour de Jasper et d'Emmett en train d'écouter le récit enthousiaste de la farce d'Edward Cullen et de Bella Swan pour Emmett McCarty à la fausse fête d'anniversaire mariachi.

La main d'Edward glissa un peu plus bas jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts rencontre ce petit bout de peau entre le jeans et le t-shirt de Bella. Il l'effleura légèrement avec son pouce et s'approcha de Bella, tout son corps effleurant le sien, sa voix était basse et douce et il sourit en chuchotant à son oreille.

"Je pense que tu vas vraiment aimer le prochain morceau, Bella. Emmett par contre, va sûrement le détester."

…

*Il y a un jeu de mot entre to lay : coucher et a lie : un mensonge

 _*All these things that I've done : Toutes ces choses que j'ai faites_

*Don't lie : _Ne mens pas_

*Breaking the habit _: Changer d'habitude_

 _*Say it right : Sois sincère_

 _*Blackout : panne_


	36. Travail en cours

.

… **CHAPITRE 36 …**

 **Travail en cours***

"Je me demande bien pourquoi Petite Swan était aussi énervée," murmura Emmett à Alice tandis qu'ils quittaient Edward et Bella devant l'enceinte du jacuzzi.

"Je ne sais pas," murmura Alice, en secouant la tête. "Elle semblait tout à fait bien il n'y a pas longtemps."

Emmett hocha la tête pensivement. "Oui elle souriait et riait. Tu penses qu'elle a entendu ce que nous disions ? Tu penses qu'elle sait que nous savons ?"

Alice fronça les sourcils. "Je ne crois pas. Je pense qu'elle voulait parler à Edward parce qu'elle était mécontente de quelque chose. J'espère juste qu'il sait ce qu'il fait."

Emmett hocha la tête puis il fit le curieux. "Pourquoi diable lui parler de sa vieille Volvo ?"

Alice regarda par-dessus son épaule à la mention de la Volvo, capturant le regard d'Edward et son léger signe de compréhension. Elle sourit en regardant Emmett.

"Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, Em," Edward a compris et c'est tout ce qui importe." Elle passa son bras autour de celui d'Emmett. "Allez viens j'ai promis à mes parents de leur montrer des photos de mon voyage à Hawaï avec Rose. Je pense que tu devrais les voir aussi." Elle sourit, il était évident qu'Emmett McCarty était tout aussi épris de Rosalie Hale que Rose l'était d'Emmett.

Emmett se ragaillardit. "Tu as des photos d'Hawaii, de toi … et de Rose ? Tu veux dire… _en costume de bain ?_ " demanda Emmett. Il fit tout à coup cette expression qu'arborent les enfants le matin de Noël.

"Oui c'est bien ce que je veux dire !" Alice sourit et sortit son téléphone de sa poche et invita Rose à rejoindre les Cullen.

Alice commença à faire défiler les photos pendant qu'avec Rose elles faisaient les commentaires. Mais Alice espionnait Edward et Bella. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Le langage corporel de Bella ne semblait pas annonciateur de bonnes nouvelles, elle continuait à s'enserrer dans ses bras pendant qu'elle parlait à Edward. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Alice ne voulait pas ça.

Comme elle regardait, la bouche d'Edward s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il commença à secouer la tête plutôt fermement répondant à quelque chose que Bella venait de lui dire. Un moment plus tard, il se promenait les mains jointes au-dessus de sa tête, tout agité et tout frustré, réagissant possiblement avec excès. Ça n'avait pas du tout l'air encourageant.

Alice se tourna pour écouter la conversation près d'elle. Rose parlait de leur hôtel sur la plage de Waikiki. Carlisle et Emmett écoutaient attentivement mais Esmée prit un moment pour se pencher vers sa fille.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ?" chuchota-t-elle. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son fils et sa jolie nouvelle voisine plutôt que sur les photos d'Alice.

"Je ne suis pas sûre," murmura-t-elle en réponse. "Elle voulait lui parler."

Les yeux d'Esmée ne pouvaient quitter Edward et elle fit une légère grimace. Un instant plus tard Edward et Bella se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du petit kiosque qui abritait le jacuzzi.

"Hey Rose ?" dit soudain Alice. "As-tu ton téléphone avec toi ? Tu as des photos impressionnantes quand nous apprenions à surfer. Tu es d'un naturel sur une planche de surf. Je suis sûre qu'Emmett aimerait voir celles-là."

"Oh bien sûr," dit Rose fièrement. Je vais aller chercher le téléphone dans mon sac, à l'étage." Elle sourit gentiment aux Cullen et fit un sourire sexy à Emmett enthousiaste avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Esmée se tourna vers son mari avec un sourire timide. "Mon cher pourrais-tu vérifier si Edward a de l'aspirine dans la cuisine ou la salle de bain ? Je crains que la margarita me soit directement montée à la tête…"

"Certes amour," dit Carlisle avec un sourire indulgent. "Et je vais d'apporter une bouteille d'eau fraiche."

Une fois son mari parti, Esmée se tourna vers Alice et Emmett. "Qu'est-ce que c'était que tous ces cris tout à l'heure avec Edward ?"

Avant qu'Alice ait pu répondre, Emmett le fit.

"Bon, Ed a dit que vous le saviez déjà mais ça m'a stupéfait, Esmée…" Emmett fit une pause et regardant furtivement alentour, en baissant la voix et s'approchant un peu plus près. "Edward m'a dit qu'il avait découvert que Bella est _bellybeans_ de Star-lighted. C'est elle l'auteur de _La nouvelle fille, Mon partenaire de labo, Vingt questions, Veilleur de la nuit, Un bal et une promesse, Au-delà des collines si vertes et De la haine à la passion !_ Et il m'a aussi dit que cette histoire le…" Il baissa encore la voix et ses sourcils s'agitèrent. "… eux deux."

Esmée haletait. Ses yeux allèrent frénétiquement d'Alice à Emmett. "Mais je n'ai rien mentionné ! Je lui ai dit que je pensais qu'elle écrivait sur lui. Comment Edward a-t-il pu deviner le reste ?"

Emmett haussa les épaules. "La conversation n'en est pas arrivée là."

Alice incrédule regardait Emmett alors qu'il récitait le titre des histoires dans l'ordre chronologique. Mais alors que cette pensée s'immisçait dans sa tête, une autre encore plus incroyable lui traversa l'esprit… quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu plutôt et qu'Emmett et Edward avaient mentionné en passant. Sa tête se tourna brusquement vers sa mère, les yeux ouverts grands comme des soucoupes.

"Oh mon dieu, maman !" C'était un cri… chuchoté. "Je n'ai pas compris quand ils l'ont dit plus tôt ! Tu lis des Stars fic !" Alice mit sa main devant sa bouche une fois que les mots furent sortis. Elle était vraiment choquée.

 _Maman a la cinquantaine, elle ne peut pas lire de fics !_

Esmée cligna des yeux, les joues rougissantes d'embarras, ce qui lui donna une confirmation tacite. Elle roula des yeux en direction d'Emmett.

 _Oh mon cher Emmett, mon doux garçon quand est-ce que tu pourras fermer ta grande bouche ?_

Alice enleva sa main de devant sa bouche et ajouta. "OhmonDieu ! Et _cet_ Ethan Collins est basé sur _Edward_?" Elle fixa sa mère puis Emmett. "Putain de merde !"

Sa main alla rapidement devant sa bouche de mortification pour Edward. Et aussi parce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de jurer devant sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle avait été mieux élevée que cela et qu'elle allait être rappelée à l'ordre.

"Alice ! Langage !" haleta Esmée de façon prévisible. Mais ensuite elle fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi tu es surprise d'ailleurs ? Qu'y a-t-il avec les fictions ? Tu n'en lis pas… pas vrai ?"

"Bien sûr que oui !" répliqua Emmett, en souriant tout excité. "Ed et moi venons de le découvrir. Et Pixie ici présente n'avait pas idée de qui était bellybeans jusqu'à… il y a quelques minutes. Et ce qui est encore plus fou…" il s'arrêta pour faire un effet, "… vous avez en face de vous sa faiseuse de bannière !" dit-il fièrement, en montrant Alice.

Alice haleta, ses yeux se posèrent successivement sur sa mère puis sur Emmett.

 _Oh merci beaucoup, bavard ! Maintenant maman sait que je fais des bannières suggestives._

 _"_ Oh mon… !" Esmée en resta sans voix. "Ces bannières sont si… elles sont créatives… et bien faites… elles sont tellement _osées_ et c'est toi qui les fait Alice ?"

"Oui," admit Alice. "Ça va faire deux ans que j'en fais… en fait, depuis que Jessica m'a parlé de ce site. Les bannières peuvent aider à éveiller l'intérêt des lecteurs pour les histoires… spécialement si elles sont un peu… _osées…_ tu comprends ?" Elle fit un sourire presque d'excuse. "Mais maintenant que tu parles de ça… !" Une expression de dégoût s'afficha immédiatement sur son visage. "Ohmondieu ! _De la haine à la passion_ concerne Edward ? C'est censé être lui sur ma bannière. Oh, j'ai fait une bannière qui montre le cul de mon frère ? Beurk !"

Alice en frissonna de dégoût.

Emmett éclata de rire et de joie.

Esmée était figée dans la consternation.

"Alice ! Langage ! S'il te plait !" rappela Esmée. Et puis elle rougit en se rappelant cette bannière. "Techniquement c'est Edward alors ? Oh Seigneur !"

Alice hocha la tête. "Bonté divine ! Il va falloir que je la refasse. C'est grossier et tellement faux !" Elle hocha la tête de dépit. Puis tout à coup elle devint curieuse. "Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que tous les trois lisiez des stars fictions. Comment est-ce arrivé ?"

Ce qui suivit fut une conversation précipitée au sujet de l'opération de la cataracte d'Esther McCarty, Emmett voulait être un bon petit-fils pendant sa convalescence et un ami aidant pour Esmée Cullen. Esmée se disait qu'elle pouvait bien être âgée de cinquante-trois ans, elle n'était certainement encore morte et elle appréciait grandement une bonne histoire d'amour avec des insinuations tout autant que les jeunes, tout autant que Nana McCarty en fait.

Ce qui restait un mystère c'était comment Edward était arrivé sur le site des Stars-Fic et comment il avait découvert que Bella était _bellybeans_. Mais Emmett et Alice lui dirent combien il était protecteur avec elle et les avait quasiment suppliés de garder son identité secrète car il était absolument certain qu'elle mourait si elle découvrait que plusieurs d'entre eux savaient.

"Nous devons respecter son souhait et son anonymat, évidemment," affirma fermement Esmée.

Alice et Emmett hochèrent solennellement leur accord.

"Waouh… nous devenons presque comme un club secret," songea Emmett.

Alice se retourna vers sa mère. "Comment tu as su que _De la haine à la passion_ était sur Edward et Bella ?"

"Bon quand il est venu manger dimanche dernier – tu étais encore à Hawaii – il nous a raconté qu'une nouvelle voisine venait d'aménager. Il nous a dit qu'il avait été malpoli avec elle ce premier jour mais il m'a assuré qu'il s'était excusé ensuite et qu'ils étaient devenus amis à présent. J'étais couchée, en train de lire le premier chapitre de cette fic l'autre soir quand ton père est rentré à la maison après le travail… et… quand il a mis son pyjama… il y a quelque chose qui a fait tilt."

"OHMONDIEU… pas le pantalon de pyjama rouge et sexy de papa ?" lâcha Alice avant de poser sa main sur sa bouche une fois de plus.

Emmett rigola, les yeux écarquillés.

Esmée rosit. Mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre Alice fut frappée par une autre révélation surprenante.

"Oh maman ! C'est ce que tu lis toujours sur ton lecteur numérique pas vrai ? Tu ne lis pas des best-sellers ou des classiques… tu lis des fics !"

Esmée rougit cette fois, ce qu'Alice prit pour une réponse affirmative. Mais Esmée souffla. Un jour Alice aurait cinquante-trois ans et elle verrait qu'il y a encore beaucoup de chose dans une vieille libido. Surtout si vous étiez mariée à un homme comme Carlisle Cullen, qui lui aussi avait une vie avec une vieille libido… et dans son sexy pantalon rouge.

"Est-ce que papa sait ?" demanda Alice incrédule, en faisant référence au contenu du lecteur numérique de sa mère.

Carlisle fit soudainement son apparition avec de l'eau et de l'aspirine. Il était heureux de les avoir trouvés. Pour dire la vérité, l'apparence un peu blême de sa femme l'inquiétait un peu.

"Est-ce que je sais quoi ?" demanda-t-il à Alice.

Esmée fit un regard noir à Emmett avant que ce dernier puisse ouvrir la bouche et fournir plus d'informations inutiles.

"Rien d'important mon cher," rassura-t-elle Carlisle, en prenant l'aspire et l'eau qu'il lui tendait. "C'est une discussion entre filles." Elle fit un sourire rassurant à son beau, aimé et souvent coquin mari dans l'espoir qu'il oublie.

"Discussions entre filles hein ?" fit Carlisle en regardant Emmett.

Emmett fit son grand sourire mais ensuite il vit revenir Rosalie avec son téléphone et il s'arrêta avant d'avoir fini. Il ne voulait pas lui donner une impression erronée. Emmett avait hâte de voir les photos de Rosalie Hale en bikini.

Après cette conversation Esmée avait hâte de prendre les aspirines et l'eau et Alice avait hâte de boire une autre margarita.

"Tu veux bien prendre le relais, Rose ?" lui demanda Alice. "Je vais aller concocter d'autres margaritas. Je vois des verres qui n'attendent que d'être remplis."

Rose hocha la tête. Elle était certainement prête à montrer des photos d'elle à peu près nue à ce singe chaud comme la braise d'Emmett McCarty.

Alice respira plusieurs fois profondément pour se calmer en partant rapidement vers la cuisine faire des margaritas en mode pilote automatique.

 _Ça c'est vraiment une tonne d'informations à traiter !_

 _C'est bizarre non que maman lise des star fics ? Et plus important encore… celle de Bella ! Et elle lit DLHALP - qui est sur Edward ! Ohmondieu !_

 _Ohmondieu! Edward a dû mourir en sachant que maman avait lu ce premier chapitre !_

 _Et que j'ai lu ce premier chapitre !_

 _Et pire… Emmett a lu ce premier chapitre ! Et Emmett pire que tout !_

 _Merde… il ne lâchera jamais Edward avec ça._

 _Pauvre Edward… Emmett doit penser qu'il est mort et allé directement au paradis._

 _Et merde… s'il dit quoi que ce soit, je lui arracherai la tête putain… et je suis sûre que maman va m'aider._

 _OHMONDIEU. Que s'est-il vraiment passé de ce chapitre entre eux ?_

Quand Alice revint sur la terrasse, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le refrain de _Margaritaville_ chanté par tout le monde. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées et le ronronnement du blender qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la mélodie.

"C'est l'hymne de la reine du blender !" annonça-t-elle avec un rire en levant le pichet froid, ce qui donna lieu à une salve d'applaudissements. Elle le posa sur la table pour que les invités se resservent et continuent à chanter comme elle.

Alice rejoignit ses parents, Rose et Emmett. Jessica, Mike, Eric et Jasper s'étaient joints au groupe aussi. Jasper avait un léger quelque chose d'intrigué sur le visage quand il parla à Alice.

"Emmett a dit quelque chose concernant des photos de magnifiques filles en maillot de bain à Hawaii," dit-il. "Je me suis dit que je devais voir ça." Il fit un clin d'œil et un sourire paresseux à Alice qui rayonna en réponse.

"Et nous avons voulu entendre parler de tes aventures aussi !" lâcha Jessica au nom de Mike et d'Eric… bien que ces derniers auraient sans doute préféré continuer à regarder les photos des filles en bikini qui allait fichtrement bien à Rosalie Hale dans ses aventures actuelles.

"Hey Em ?" dit soudainement Jasper. "Cette chanson me rappelle un certain rendez-vous à l'aveugle."

Emmett leva la tête tendant l'oreille et rigola. "Ouaip… vendredi soir à la Luna Nueva J-mec." Ses yeux se plissèrent en repensant à la farce mémorable du ce soir-là.

Jasper rigola et hocha la tête quand le refrain de Margaritaville commença pour la seconde fois avec plus de voix qui chantèrent.

Quand les voix se turent, Jasper se lança dans l'histoire amusante d'Emmett et de son ami sans méfiance, Edward, puis il continua par la farce sur le rendez-vous du vendredi soir. Bien sûr cela fut suivi par l'explication de la phobie des mariachis d'Emmett et les joyeux anniversaires en contrepartie de la farce combinée d'Edward et de sa petite complice inattendue Bella.

La petite foule autour de Jasper et d'Emmett éclata de rires plusieurs fois au cours de la narration. Mais il se produisit une chose remarquable à mi-parcours…

"Ils reviennent," murmura Esmée à Alice, hochant la tête en direction de la gloriette.

"On dirait que tout va bien," murmura Alice, en sondant l'expression sur leurs visages.

"Oh mon…" La voix d'Esmée se suspendit et sa main se posa sur son cœur. "Tu as vu comment il la regarde."

Alice faisait déjà un signe de tête en voyant l'expression inhabituelle de son frère. "L'as-tu déjà vu regarder quelqu'uncomme ça avant ?"

Esmée Cullen secoua la tête sans dire un mot, incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'aspect doux sur le visage souriant de son fils alors qu'il regardait vers le bas, la jeune fille à côté de lui. Son joli visage était légèrement rose et elle arborait un beau sourire timide et doux aussi.

Carlisle s'approcha plus près de sa femme, se demandant de quoi elles discutaient à voix basse. "Ai-je raté quelque chose ?" murmura-t-il à son oreille en lui touchant légèrement la hanche.

"Jette un bon coup d'œil à notre fils, Carlisle," dit-elle avec un sourire entendu. Elle regarda vers eux et Carlisle suivit son regard. "Je pense qu'il pourrait être… amoureux."

Ils regardèrent Edward et Bella revenir sur la terrasse, ses doigts touchant légèrement le bas de son dos. Il y avait un sourire sur ses lèvres et dans ses yeux quand il les baissa vers elle pour lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

Le rougissement de Bella rappela à Carlisle la jeune fille timide qu'il avait épousée il y a trente ans.

"Comme je l'ai toujours dit Esmée tout ce qu'il faut c'est la bonne fille au bon moment." Carlisle sourit et rapprocha sa femme et puis embrassa sa tempe. "Promets-moi seulement de laisser ce pauvre garçon se débrouiller par lui-même," ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. "Si c'est la bonne, il saura quoi faire sans ton aide."

Esmée regarda dans les yeux amusés de son mari. "Pourquoi, Carlisle ! Je ne rêverai pas de l'encourager !" Elle réussit à paraitre offensée même si elle souriait. Je pourrai juste lui donner de doux coups de coude."

Carlisle rit doucement : "Ça c'est ma femme."

Alors que Bella et Edward s'approchaient de la table de la terrasse, Angela leva les yeux, les sourcils arqués et interrogateurs. Bella lui sourit et secoua un tout petit peu la tête, lui montrant que tout allait bien et le front d'Angela se dérida.

"Garde tes yeux sur Emmett," murmura Edward à son oreille alors qu'il tirait deux chaises pour se joindre à Angela, Ben et James. Bella jeta un coup d'œil rapide au visage d'Edward. Il y avait un petit sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres parfaites et un clin d'œil sournois dans ses yeux verts et brillants. Il fit un clin d'œil rapide vers Bella et hocha la tête en direction d'Emmett, qui était debout et riait avec d'autre. "Tu ne voudrais pas manquer ça," ajouta-t-il d'une voix faible.

 _Margaritaville_ touchait à sa fin. Il y eut une légère pause entre les chansons et Edward murmura à l'oreille de Bella une fois de plus. "Et… 5… 4…3… 2…"

Pendant les six premières notes de trompette gaies, Emmett McCarty recula et des éclats de rire retentirent. Emmett se retourna en entendant se répéter ces notes familières, balayant rapidement la zone des yeux. Il trouva ses objectifs, Bella et Edward puis avec un regard dégouté et de mauvaise humeur, en secouant la tête et en pointant un doigt menaçant vers Edward qui affichait un sourire béat.

"Toi… tu es mort mec !" l'interpella-t-il.

Un autre éclat de rire provint les invités qui avaient été chanceux d'avoir assisté au vendredi soir ou ceux qui venaient d'en entendre le résumé. Presque tout le monde se mit à chanter _Joyeux_ _Anniversaire_ joués par le Mariachi Garibaldi qui hurlait maintenant dans les haut-parleurs.

Bella et Angela riaient de la blague actuelle d'Edward, tout en regardant Alice s'agripper à Emmett et à commencer à danser autour de lui.

"Alors qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda Edward à Bella.

"J'adore. Mais je suis moins sûre pour Emmett." Elle rigola en se retournant pour voir Emmett.

"Non… il passe un sacré moment. Il n'y a qu'à le regarder."

Emmett passait d'Alice à Rosalie puis à Esmée et à Jessica alors que la chanson passait de l'anglais à l'espagnol… deux fois. Tout le monde continuait à chanter… pour Emmett… pour cet anniversaire qui avait eu lieu deux mois plus tôt… mais dont la célébration ne semblait juste ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, tout cela à cause de son très cher et attentionné ami Edward Cullen.

La plupart des invités n'était familiarisé qu'avec la version anglaise de la chanson de _Joyeux_ _Anniversaire_. Heureusement Jessica Stanley - compétente professeur d'espagnol - chantait les deux versions assez confortablement, de façon exubérante et un peu fausse... Deux fois bien sûr.

Bella sourit en se levant pour attraper une assiette retournée sur une autre assiette qu'elle avait mise de côté pour Edward. "Eh bien voici ta récompense pour une playlist bien construite et inventive." Elle fit glisser l'assiette face à lui.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent. "Seigneur… tu m'as fait tout un plateau d'amuse-gueule ! Merci d'avoir mis tout ça de côté. Et ça c'est ta fameuse salsa ?" il tapota avec une chips et lui sourit.

"C'est ça," sourit-elle timidement, en le regardant la tremper ouvrir sa bouche et en prendre un morceau.

"Humm Em avait raison. Dieu que c'est bon," il gémit d'appréciation tout en mâchant.

Bella était tout près de gémir elle aussi, en voyant le mouvement de sa mâchoire et celui de sa pomme d'Adam quand il avala et que sa langue fit une apparition… juste un petit peu… quand il lécha ses parfaites lèvres sculptées.

Heureusement c'est le moment que James choisit pour poser une question à Edward et Bella se retourna pour regarder dans les yeux d'Angela qui souriaient malicieusement. Bella leva les yeux au ciel en réponse au regard de son amie.

"Alors quel était le problème ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Bella rit un peu et rougit en chuchotant sa réponse. "C'est un hommage musical et chronologique, il pensait que je trouverai ça amusant."

Angela se retint de rire. "Il a dû cogiter."'

Bella hocha la tête. "N'oublie pas le sens de l'humour."

"Etrange mais très mignon," ajouta Angela avec un petit sourire.

"Ouais," convint-elle. "Lui et sa playlist."

Edward et James rigolaient de quelque chose que Ben venait juste de dire.

"Nous en étions à vendredi soir, musicalement," ajouta Bella tranquillement.

Angela fit signe qu'elle comprenait. Elle l'avait déjà supposé.

A la fin de la chanson d'anniversaire, Emmett se dirigea vers eux. Edward souriait fièrement à son meilleur ami, poussant Bella qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire à l'expression sur le visage d'Emmett et à tous les rires qui l'entouraient.

Emmett prit le siège à côté d'Edward et sourit un peu trop chaleureusement à Bella. "Salut Bella."

Bella n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire. "Salut Emmett."

"Edward…" Le sourire presque fou d'Emmett se tourna vers Edward. "Salut !" dit-il après un silence.

"Salut Emmett," lui répondit-il en hochant la tête doucement et en retenant son rire. "Joyeux anniversaire !"

Le groupe les entourant se remit à rire ou éclater de rire.

"Tu es un vrai malade, tu sais ?" dit-il à Edward avec un grand sourire et un petit rire.

Il hocha la tête fièrement en se rasseyant et posa son bras contre le dos de la chaise de Bella.

"Et toi…" Là Emmett s'adressait à Bella, "Tu es aussi vilaine que lui ! Tu es une … une… malade-ette ! D'où vient encore cette idée ? Qui a mis cette version d' _Happy Birthday_ dans la playlist du Labor Day, ça me dépasse." Il regardait leurs deux visages béats.

Edward haussa les épaules. "C'est moi, je suis foutu mais je me doutais bien que Bella approuverait…" Il tourna ses yeux diaboliques vers elle, en faisant son sourire en coin et grattant son épaule avec le bout de ses doigts. Il la regarda pour vérifier. "Tu approuves pas vrai ?"

"Oui, totalement, "sourit-elle en hochant la tête, tout juste capable de contenir le sentiment de bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti en elle, en voyant l'expression joyeuse sur le beau visage d'Edward. Mais ensuite elle se mordit la lèvre et son expression redevint sérieuse.

"C'est juste dommage que tu n'aies pas pu faire venir de vrais mariachis Edward." Elle leva les yeux vers Emmett en continuant. "Dieu merci je suis arrivée à trouver certains clowns…" Elle regarda une montre imaginaire à son poignet. "Ils devraient être là d'un moment à l'autre…"

Edward pencha la tête en arrière en éclatant de rire. Il tapota son épaule et lui fit un clin d'œil de félicitation. "Beau travail Bella !"

Emmett gémit. "Seigneur tu es malade aussi ! Vous faites vraiment la paire tous les deux !"

Angela avait suivi la conversation et les actions des participants autour de la table et en particulier la façon dont Edward et Bella se répondaient. Il y avait certainement des étincelles qui passaient.

Elle savait qu'une fois de plus la musique avait changé et elle ne pensait pas que Bella l'ait encore remarqué. C'était Unwrittende Natasha Bedingfield qui jouait. C'était une chanson qu'Angela avait toujours particulièrement aimée compte tenu de son sujet, sa propre carrière et son implication dans la fiction, le passe-temps de Bella.

Angela se retrouva à écouter pensivement le morceau suivant qu'Edward avait choisi pour son hommage musical à leur semaine. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait en dire et si la chanson avait surtout à voir avec lui ou avec eux deux.

C'était sûrement quelque chose qui était arrivé après la soirée à la Luna Nueva et Edward avait fait cette playlist dans l'ordre chronologique comme Bella l'avait dit. Mais Edward savait déjà le jeudi soir qu'elle écrivait. Donc cette chanson devait représenter quelque chose qui s'était passé dans les petites heures du samedi matin ou un peu plus tard ce même jour.

Ce furent les mots d'Emmett qui firent tilt dans son esprit.

"Seigneur Ed tu as maintenant une nouvelle partenaire pour faire des blagues ! Je suis contre la Team Edward ! Il faut que je m'en trouve une aussi… il est impossible que je sois en tête de votre blague cosmique actuelle."

Les yeux d'Angela allèrent vers le visage d'Emmett pour y attraper un petit sourire diabolique. Edward s'était figé. A présent il regardait Emmett avec méfiance qui se mit à faire un petit mouvement de fermeture sur ses lèvres avec le pouce et l'index. Angela vit Edward se détendre imperceptiblement. Bella n'avait pas remarqué cet échange subtil.

Angela rassembla ce qu'elle savait d'Edward Cullen. Elle avait compris plusieurs choses en se basant sur les observations, les choses que Bella lui avait dites et ses expériences avec lui. Elle savait qu'Edward était un lecteur avide et qu'il était même impliqué dans les activités d'une maison d'édition. Elle savait aussi que Bella et Edward avaient parlé de ses études, de son travail et de son hobby. Et Edward était un jeune homme brillant, qui avait des objectifs, il ne pourrait pas être où il en était à son jeune âge si ce n'était pas le cas.

Il y avait trois choses dont Angela était absolument certaine. D'abord elle savait qu'Edward était allé dans la maison de Bella mais aussi dans sa classe. Deuxièmement elle savait que son ordinateur portable s'y trouvait aussi à chaque fois. Et troisièmement, plus tôt dans l'après-midi Angela avait vu Edward regarder avec intérêt en direction de cet ordinateur portable dans le salon de Bella quand Alice et lui était venus pour emprunter l'échelle. Il y avait un mail sur l'écran à ce moment-là, un message que Bella avait reçu d'un nouveau lecteur, le message… d'un fan.

Quand la chanson suivante commença Angela sut une quatrième et dernière chose dont elle était absolument certaine…

La chanson était un titre des Kings of Leon que Bella aimait particulièrement. Celle qui avait incité Bella à se procurer la casquette _Asshole_ brodée, tout simplement parce qu'il y avait une ligne intrigante qu'elle avait toujours aimée dans cette chanson, une fan portant une casquette brodée qui disait A _sshole_.

Techniquement Edward possédait maintenant cette casquette mais il avait remplacé celle de Bella et ils avaient tous les deux la même, ils l'avaient mise tous les deux en partant chercher le camion de Bella dans la décapotable d'Edward.

Quand _Unwritten_ prit fin la chanson _Fan_ des Kings of Leon commença, Angela regarda dans les yeux verts de l'autre côté de la table, intelligents, lumineux et heureux qui se portaient si intensément et attentivement sur sa meilleure amie. Les soupçons d'Angela devinrent une certitude. Edward Cullen était non seulement un lecteur avide mais il était aussi un lecteur de fan fiction… de la fiction de Bella… et il était l'un de ses _fans_.

Et enfin la dernière chose sur laquelle Angela était prête à parier son futur enfant premier-né et ses maigres économies était la certitude que STARDUSTED était sans l'ombre d'un doute… Stardust Ed qui était là, face à elle.

…

*Work in progress : ça vous rappelle sûrement quelque chose, c'est ce qu'on accole à une fic pour dire qu'elle n'est pas terminée


	37. L'importance de ce qu'augurent les rêves

.

 **… CHAPITRE 37 …**

 **L'importance de ce qu'augurent les rêves**

Quand Edward regarda vers la table de la terrasse, il remarqua qu'Angela l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes. Elle avait un regard étrange, contemplatif comme si elle réfléchissait intensément. Puis elle secoua la tête et lui fit un petit sourire étrange avant de détourner le regard. Edward se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

 _Peut-être une blague intérieure ?_

Cette fille avait quelque chose d'un sphinx. C'était une énigme. C'était aussi la meilleure amie de Bella. Et elle était aussi _angelbaby_ , la bêta de Bella pour ses fictions, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait probablement tout un lot d'informations de première main.

Edward réalisa qu'il devrait se soucier d'Angela.

 _Putain de merde, sait-elle que je lis la fic de Bella ?_

 _Elle ne peut pas savoir ?_

 _Comment pourrait-elle savoir ?_

 _Il n'y a aucune façon qu'elle le sache !_

 _Elle ne peut pas savoir, pas vrai ?_

 _Que faire si elle sait ?_

 _Merde la vie. Je serai foutu !_

 _Seulement si elle sait, bien sûr._

 _Mais elle ne sait pas._

 _Elle sait ?_

Edward sursauta et cligna des yeux au claquement de doigt devant son visage.

"La Terre à Bizarre Ed. Allez Ed reviens ci." C'était Emmett. Evidemment. Edward poussa sa main de devant son visage.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il irrité.

"Tu étais perdu je ne sais où, mec. J'essayais juste de te faire revenir. Tu vas manger tout ça ou pas ? Parce que si c'est non, il n'est pas question que je le laisse perdre." Il montra la salsa dans l'assiette d'Edward, ce dernier la protégea avec sa main en trempant une chips de maïs dans la sauce paradis. "Tu ne prendras pas ma salsa à nulle autre pareille." Il entendit un petit rire provenant de sa droite et de Bella.

"Pouvez-vous croire à l'audace de ce gars ?" demanda-t-il, en se penchant de nouveau pour prendre une bouchée.

Il se tourna vers Emmett. "Tu as déjà eu la plus grosse part de cette sauce Pig boy."

Il y eut un rire provenant de l'autre côté d'Emmett. Et Edward remarqua pour la première fois que Rosalie avait rejoint leur groupe à leur table. Elle paraissait moins hautaine que quand elle s'était présentée à sa porte. Cela était peut-être dû à cette connexion évidente qu'elle partageait avec Em. Prudemment elle l'avait rejoint. Et peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si mal après tout. Pour lui. Edward rencontra ses yeux rieurs et secoua la tête.

"Certaines personnes n'ont pas de limites," grommela-t-il pour plaisanter et dans une tentative pour être amical avec elle.

"Certaines personnes doivent avoir un gros appétit," suggéra Rosalie en lui souriant sympathiquement et puis elle fit un sourire sexy à Emmett.

Emmett agita les sourcils de façon suggestive et lui fit un sourire coquin.

Elle rit et tapa gentiment son gros biceps. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle avait envie de toucher cette chose.

"Certaines personnes ne savent pas se tenir non plus… visiblement," ajouta-t-elle, en parlant à Edward de nouveau.

"Ouais, il se pourrait que ce soit bien Emmett," répliqua Edward tandis qu'il reprit de la salsa.

"Hey ! Je peux bien me comporter !" protesta Emmett. "Je peux être bien ! Mais je peux aussi être _trèèèès vilain…"_ Un sourire malicieux apparut de nouveau et Rosalie ricana en tapant sur son biceps une deuxième fois.

Emmett lui fit son sourire de chérubin.

 _Ouais, elle ne peut pas garder ses mains loin de moi !_

Il avait l'impression que Rosalie Hale pouvait être _vraiment vilaiiiine._ Et il voulait explorer cette option.

"Alors comment tu fais cette sauce, Bella ?" demanda Rose, en montrant la sauce qui disparaissait rapidement de l'assiette d'Edward. "Il me faudra la recette… tu sais… au cas où j'aurai des invités..." Elle fit un sourire à Emmett et il soupira de contentement.

Les voir tous les deux fit rire Bella. "C'est très simple. Deux boites de purée de haricots d'abord, ensuite trois avocats écrasés avec du sel, un poivron et du jus de citron. Ensuite une couche de crème aigre, de la mayonnaise et des épices à tacos, le tout mélangé ensemble. Ensuite saupoudrer avec du cheddar râpé et des olives noires coupées en rondelles. On peut également ajouter des piments jalapeno si on l'aime chaude et épicée."

"Tu aimes chaud et épicé ? Rosie ?" demanda Emmett avec un sourire diabolique, en espérant qu'elle allait le taper encore une fois. Et bien sûr en espérant qu'elle aime le chaud et l'épicé.

Rose rit et lui rendit son sourire diabolique. "Plus c'est chaud et épicé mieux c'est, Emmett." Elle pinça ses lèvres, provocante et arqua un sourcil.

Emmett grogna et se frotta rudement le visage avec sa main. "D'accord je pense que j'ai besoin d'une bière bien fraîche. Je suis en surchauffe là." Le groupe autour de leur table éclata de rire et Emmett sourit. "Quelqu'un en veut ?" demanda-t-il, en reculant sa chaise et en prenant commande.

Rose saisit cette opportunité pour finir sa Margarita, se sentant un peu chaude aussi.

Pendant toute la conversation avec Rose et plus tôt quand Emmett parlait à Bella et Edward au sujet de la blague concernant son fameux anniversaire, Bella avait continué d'écouter la sélection de musique d'Edward… et parfois le sens lui échappait. Bien sûr cette pensée à elle seule suffit à agiter des papillons dans son ventre.

 _Pourquoi un simple ami ferait-il de pareils efforts ? Se passe-t-il quelque chose de plus là ?_

 _Ne saute pas aux conclusions, Isabella Marie. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme Edward serait intéressé par quelqu'un comme toi ?_

Elle chassa ses pensées et essaya de se concentrer sur le possible message véhiculé par les chansons les plus récentes.

 _Unwritten_ était évidemment une référence à son passe-temps. Elle avait dit à Edward ses projets d'écrire la suite demain quand ils été allés récupérer son camion. Et Edward savait déjà qu'elle écrivait une histoire bien qu'il n'en sache pas plus que ça — merci mon dieu. _Unwritten_ était vraiment un bon choix puisqu'elle venait de commencer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie ici à Seattle et un premier travail à Fawkes High School. Peu importe sous quel angle vous regardiez, cette chanson était un bon choix, pensa Bella.

Mais _Fans_ des Kings of Leon la laissa un peu confuse et elle se retrouva à se demander pourquoi il avait choisi cette chanson.

 _Il ne peut pas l'avoir fait à cause de la casquette Asshole si ?_

 _Nous portions tous les deux cette casquette quand nous sommes allés récupérer mon camion._

 _Comment pourrait-il avoir trouvé ça ? Connaît-il la phrase dans cette chanson ?_

 _Peut-être est-il fan, comme toi ?_

Elle se tourna vers Edward pendant que les autres discutaient de nourriture, repas, épices et tout ce qui s'ensuit. " Je me demandais le… euh… _l'hommage chronologique ?"_ Elle mordilla sa lèvre espérant qu'il comprenne à quoi elle faisait référence.

Il comprit. Il hocha la tête et attendit qu'elle continue, baissant les yeux et se concentrant sur la lèvre pleine et rose qu'elle mordillait.

"Alors, _Unwritten_ ça me parait évident parce que tu sais… je le fais… et c'est ce que je fais." Ses jolis yeux bruns regardaient directement dans les siens.

Edward hocha la tête, hésitant. En effet, il savait ce qu'elle faisait mais son affirmation lui mettait le doute de savoir jusqu'à quel point elle savait ce qu'il savait à propos de ce qu'elle faisait et aussi qu'est-ce qu'Angela savait à propos de tout cela… Ce n'était là que la partie visible de l'iceberg de ce que les autres… _savaient…_

Donc sa réponse resta plutôt évasive mais douce, "Ouais ?"

Il attendit qu'elle continue plutôt que de dire quelque chose de compromettant. Il préféra attendre plutôt que de se trahir devant tout ce public.

"Je me demandais à propos de _Fans…"_ continua-t-elle. Une petite ride apparut entre ses sourcils et sa voix faiblit. "Ce n'est pas à cause de … cette phrase… la _casquette,_ si ?"

La réponse d'Edward fut un sourire d'auto satisfaction et un éclair amusé dans les yeux sous ses sourcils arqués. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était vraiment fier de lui pour celle-ci, réalisant qu'il avait frappé fort ici.

Bella était incrédule. "J'aime cette partie ! Tu la connaissais ? Comment savais-tu ?"

Il rit de sa réaction et se pencha, faisant basculer sa tête pour se rapprocher d'elle et répondre à voix basse de façon à garder leur secret pour eux. "Eh bien je ne savais pas mais en cherchant des morceaux… tu sais… tu peux chercher sur gOoGle, j'ai tapé _Asshole_ et _casquette_. Il n'y avait pas trop de résultats comme tu peux l'imaginer…"

Bella rit. "Je suppose que non."

"C'est _Fans_ qui est apparu," termina Edward avec un haussement d'épaule.

"Et _celle-là ?"_ Il la regarda brièvement en reconnaissant _Call me_ de Blondie, "c'est le rappel musical de me contacter en cas d'urgence ou même si tu veux me contacter simplement pour me dire qu'il n'y a pas d'urgence…" sourit-il avec espièglerie.

Bella rougit et sourit. Ça avait été très gentil de lui donner son numéro de téléphone. C'était un geste protecteur de l'avoir fait.

 _Un simple ami ne penserait pas à faire ça d'habitude._

 _Arrête de divaguer !_

"Les textos sont permis aussi," ajouta Edward avec un sourire en coin. "Tu peux m'envoyer SOS par exemple."

Elle lui sourit sournoisement et prit son téléphone dans sa poche pendant qu'Edward la regardait faire. Son sourire s'agrandit en attendant, pendant qu'elle commençait à taper un texto très court sous la table, l'empêchant de voir.

Un instant plus tard elle cacha son téléphone dans sa poche. Edward secoua la tête, sourit et se leva, prenant son assiette apéritif maintenant vide et quelques déchets. Après les avoir jetés dans une poubelle à proximité, il prit subrepticement son téléphone dans sa poche et regarda l'écran pour lire le message.

Il retourna à la table et se rassit en se grattant la tête. "N.I.E. ?" demanda-t-il perdu.

"No Imminent Emergency*" lui murmura-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Edward rit. "Oh merci mon dieu. J'aurai détesté savoir que je n'avais pas remarqué que tu étais au bord d'une quelconque crise qui requérait mon assistance immédiate."

Une fois qu'il eut dit ces mots, il pensa à tous ces bouts d'informations et secrets qui les entouraient. La possibilité d'une crise était largement envisageable. Il était sûr qu'il détesterait recevoir ce genre de texto d'elle aujourd'hui, un SOS ou pire un message de détresse mais ça restait une possibilité.

 _Merde._

Alors que _Call me_ touchait à sa fin, Edward ressentit une lueur d'incertitude. Il n'avait eu aucune idée que Bella serait aussi curieuse à propos de la musique qu'il avait mise sur cette playlist. Il n'avait également pas prévu qu'elle serait aussi contrariée et qu'elle interprète mal quelques chansons. Et il avait dû lui expliquer toute l'idée derrière cette playlist. Maintenant elle y faisait attention et posait des questions. Elle était beaucoup plus attentive qu'il le pensait et il se demandait bien comment elle allait réagir à ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

 _Comment vais-je lui expliquer_ Dreams _et_ Strawberry Fields Forever _sans lui parler de mes rêves ?_

 _Ouais, bonne chance avec ça, Cullen. Ça ne va pas être … effrayant..._

 _Pas du tout effrayant ! C'était … curieusement idyllique… en quelque sorte… satisfaisant._

 _Bon sang ne dis pas ça… que c'était satisfaisant ! Elle pensera que tu fais allusion à un rêve mouillé._

 _Eh eh ce n'était pas ce genre de rêve ! Elle était assise sur ma couverture au milieu d'une prairie ensoleillée en train de pique-niquer. Et il y avait plus que ça encore._

 _Hum hum. Bonne chance. Ce devrait être intéressant._

 _Je pourrai peut-être faire une diversion._

Edward s'éclaircit la voix et glissa sur sa chaise, se reculant et croisant ses bras sur la table, se concentrant sur la table et sur son ancien copain.

"Alors Ben, raconte-moi ta décision de revenir à Seattle."

Bella n'écoutait à moitié quand Ben raconta sa déception concernant la compagnie pharmaceutique pour laquelle il travaillait sur la Côte Est. Elle était beaucoup plus curieuse de comprendre la chanson suivante sur la playlist. Chronologiquement on en était arrivé à hier après-midi. Elle n'avait pas vu Edward entre hier, quand il l'avait amenée récupérer son camion et plus tôt dans l'après-midi, quand il était venu emprunter l'échelle. Elle se demandait quelle chanson il pouvait avoir choisi ensuite puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis.

 _Peut-être que_ Call _me_ est _la fin de la playlist nous concernant ? Il n'a rien dit à propos de la suite._

Celle qui suivait était plus ancienne, _Dreams_ des Cranberries. Bella la connaissait bien mais elle voulait écouter attentivement les paroles car elle ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à Edward, regardant son profil en écoutant, il souriait et écoutait Ben. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne de ne pas le fixer. Elle ne voulait pas que les personnes autour de la table pensent qu'elle le dévisageait, son beau visage masculin valait certainement un peu d'attention soutenue.

Elle se détourna faisant attention à la chanson, réfléchissant à la raison derrière sa sélection alors que l'introduction laissait place aux paroles.

 _Toute ma vie_

 _Est en train de changer_

 _De toutes les façons possibles._

 _Oh mon… ça concerne son changement ? Parce qu'il a mentionné ça… qu'il voulait changer, essayer de changer. Et il parait … différent._

 _Tous mes rêves_

 _Ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent_

 _Jamais tout à fait ce qu'ils semblent_

 _Il n'est certainement pas comme il semblait être, pas comme ce que j'avais imaginé au départ. Ou peut-être n'est-il plus ainsi ? Il change, ça doit être ça._

 _Je sais que je me suis déjà senti ainsi avant_

 _Mais maintenant c'est plus fort_

 _Parce que tu es là_

La respiration de Bella resta coincée dans sa gorge. Elle sentit un fort rougissement envahir son visage.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il ressent ? Il ressent autre chose ? Dit-il que c'est à cause de moi ?_

 _Ensuite j'ouvre les yeux et je vois_

 _Une façon d'être différente._

Elle n'osa pas regarder Edward. Il pourrait voir où ses pensées l'avaient conduite.

 _Bordel ! Il est tombé amoureux et a trouvé une façon différente d'être. Tombé amoureux de qui ? Ça ne peut pas être moi !_

 _Ok… fais une pause, idiote ! Ça ne veut peut-être pas dire ce que tu crois ! Sois réaliste ! La playlist hommage est sûrement finie et c'est juste une chanson comme ça. Il veut simplement être ton ami. Il ne veut rien d'autre._

 _Je veux plus_

 _Gah ! Il VEUT plus ? Avec MOI ?_

 _Impossible de l'ignorer_

 _Impossible d'ignorer ça_

 _Et il ne peut pas l'ignorer ?_

 _Ça devient vrai_

 _Impossible de ne pas le faire_

 _Impossible de ne pas le faire_

 _Son rêve est devenu réalité ? Impossible de ne pas le faire ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

 _Maintenant je vais te le dire_

 _Tu as mon cœur alors ne me fais pas souffrir_

 _Tu es ce que j'aurai pu trouver_

 _Oh mon dieu !_

L'idée d'appeler son contact en cas d'urgence passa par la tête de Bella parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas respirer et s'était presque évanouie. Mais le problème était… que c'était ce contact-là qui était la cause de son émoi.

 _Un esprit totalement merveilleux_

 _Si compréhensif et doux_

 _Tu es tout pour moi_

 _Putain !_

Le cœur de Bella battait comme un tambour et son visage était rouge… ou peut-être pâle… elle ne savait plus… elle ne pouvait même plus rien sentir… elle savait juste que ce n'était pas bon, que tout était écrit sur son visage, faisant d'elle et de ses pensées ridicules, un livre ouvert.

 _Toute ma vie_

 _Est en train de changer chaque jour_

 _Dans tous les sens_

 _Et oh mes rêves_

 _Ne sont jamais ce qu'ils paraissent_

 _Parce que tu es un rêve pour moi_

 _Un rêve pour moi_

 _Oh mon dieu ! Putain de merde !_

 _Arrête ça ! Ce n'est qu'une putain de chanson ! Il ne peut pas vouloir te dire tout ce qui est dans une chanson ! Il ne l'a pas écrite enfin, abrutie ! Peut-être que tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. Rentre chez toi pour te sortir de là ! Allez !_

Mais Bella ne voulait pas partir. Elle ne pouvait même pas bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder Edward. Elle serait incapable de le regarder à nouveau. Elle resta là, rouge et énervée, priant pour trouver l'inspiration ou une intervention divine, quelque chose, quelqu'un, n'importe quoi… qui pourrait lui dire pourquoi Edward avait choisi cette chanson pour sa playlist. Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais en mesure de se résoudre à lui demander directement une explication à ce sujet.

Elle saisit le pichet de margarita et essaya de s'en verser une rasade d'une main tremblante. Elle ne réussit qu'à en verser sur la table, à choquer le verre, avant d'attraper une serviette brusquement.

"Oh mon dieu ! Désolée !" dit-elle, en essayant d'essuyer la catastrophe avec sa main tremblante.

"Laisse ça," dit une voix musicale et une grande main se posa sur la sienne pour tenir la carafe.

Edward s'était aperçu que Bella était ailleurs. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et rougissait furieusement et il avait une très bonne idée d'où ses pensées l'avaient conduite. Elle ne le regarderait pas. Elle ne dirait rien. Elle semblait juste distraite et nerveuse en le regardant remplir son verre de margarita alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin.

 _Eh bien l'enfer ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Ben racontait une histoire amusante à Angela sur les inconvénients d'être de retour chez ses parents temporairement pendant qu'il se cherchait un logement. Edward prit une inspiration et décida qu'il devait expliquer tout ça à Bella calmement. Ce serait probablement stupide et prématuré de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment alors il resterait près de ce qui était évident. Le rêve lui-même.

"Bella ?" Sa voix était basse et apaisante. Le type de voix qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour calmer un animal sauvage.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un mouvement saccadé en clignant des yeux comme s'il avait interrompu ses pensées et l'avait prise au dépourvu.

Il se pencha en avant, prenant appui avec ses coudes sur ses cuisses, ce qui amena son visage près de celui de Bella. "Alors tu te demandes probablement… j'ai... euh… fait cet étrange _rêve_ la nuit dernière… et tu étais là." Il lui fit son sourire en coin, maladroitement.

 _Ce n'était pas un rêve mouillé. S'il te plait ne pense pas que c'était ça._

Elle cligna des yeux puis ils s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait certainement rêvé d'Edward plusieurs fois la semaine dernière… et la plupart d'entre eux étaient particulièrement sinistres. Elle doutait que son rêve à lui ait été aussi sinistre.

"Tu veux dire un genre de cauchemar ?" La question sortit comme un petit couinement.

Edward rigola de soulagement.

"Non pas un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas vraiment terrifiant. "C'était même… plutôt plaisant. Tu étais dans une clairière ensoleillée… entourée par des fraisiers sauvages… c'est pourquoi j'ai choisi cette chanson." Il s'arrêta en levant les yeux à la chanson qui suivait : _Strawberry Fields Forever_ des Beatles.

Elle opina lentement en essayant de respirer mais elle fronça les sourcils et chuchota. "Pourquoi étais-je dans une prairie avec des fraisiers sauvages ?"

Edward fit son sourire en coin et haussa les épaules. "Bon je pense qu'inconsciemment ça a quelque chose avoir avec… ton shampoing."

"Oh." Bella sourit et fit signe qu'elle comprenait, se détendant un peu en réalisant que ces _Dreams_ avaient été choisis à cause d'un rêve. Tout le monde pouvait rêver. Sur n'importe qui. Quelquefois on faisait des rêves avec un univers inconnu, sur des gens inconnus et ça ne voulait rien dire de particulier. Du tout.

 _Pas vrai ?_

 _Bien sûr, c'est une explication logique._

Edward se racla la gorge et continua. "Donc tu étais assise sur cette couverture, la mienne…" il fit signe avec son pouce par-dessus son épaule en direction de sa maison et Bella comprit qu'il parlait du plaid bleu gris et blanc. "… et tu avais ce grand panier. Je pense que tu t'apprêtais à pique-niquer."

"Avec toi ?" demanda-t-elle, curieuse et un peu moins paniquée.

"Euh… non, tu étais seule. J'étais debout à la lisière de la forêt comme dans l'ombre mais pas très loin, je te regardais. Mais tu m'as fait signe de te rejoindre."

"Et tu l'as fait ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillé. J'ai essayé de me rendormir mais…" il haussa les épaules et elle vit qu'il déglutissait. "Alors… je ne sais pas comment ce rêve se finit."

Bella se figea, le regardant avec de grands yeux. Il avait l'air sincère, peut-être un peu vulnérable et il y avait un quelque chose dans ses yeux, quelque chose de non-dit, une question en suspens. Son choix de mots avait été inhabituel. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il ne savait pas comment le rêve prenait fin mais plutôt qu'il ne savait pas comment il finirait, comme s'il allait pouvoir le continuer.

 _Putain de merde._

Bella avait arrêté de respirer. Son cœur tapait et elle se demanda s'il pouvait l'entendre. "Oh," essaya-t-elle de dire, incapable de se détourner de ses yeux verts.

 _Pu-Tain- De-Mer-De !_

 _Qu'est-il en train de dire ?_

"Et malheureusement je n'ai pas su ce qu'il y avait dans ce grand panier ?" ajouta-t-il pour alléger le moment avec un petit sourire doux et légèrement maladroit.

"Bon, j'aurais fait un club sandwich à la dinde. Des chips, des légumes frais, des cookies et de la limonade constitueraient un très bon pique-nique."

Les yeux d'Edward se plissèrent avec amusement. "Et bien quand j'irai au lit ce soir, j'essaierai de me concentrer sur le sandwich à la dinde, la limonade et le reste. Peut-être que je serai en mesure de reprendre là où j'ai abandonné. Je te ferai savoir comment ça s'est passé," ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire en voyant son regard hésitant.

Edward leva les yeux pour voir Alice conduire Jasper par la main vers leur table.

Bella baissa la tête. Elle souriait toujours, laissant son esprit vagabonder à cette image d'elle assise sur le plaid d'Edward au soleil au milieu des fraises parfumées, un panier de pique-nique à la main avec Edward mince et sexy étendu à côté d'elle, la regardant de ses yeux verts en étirant sa bouche en un sourire tentant alors qu'il la tirait à lui.

Elle soupira avec nostalgie.

 _Edward pourra bien se concentrer sur le sandwich à la dinde ce soir. Moi je vais me concentrer sur Edward dans la prairie._

"Edward, Ben ne t'a pas raconté comment il a fini à Fawkes ?" C'était Alice.

Bella leva les yeux pour voir Alice et Jasper debout juste derrière Ben. Elle lui tapotait l'épaule affectueusement mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur Edward, attendant sa réponse.

"Non," répondit-il en secouant la tête.

"Oh mais c'est vrai ! Tu ne sais pas ?" dit Bella brusquement. "Je ne t'ai pas dit et je suppose qu'Alice non plus."

"Quoi ?" Le front d'Edward se plissa. "Me dire **quoi** ?"

"Tu te souviens de la panne jeudi soir ?" demanda Bella.

Angela se retint de rire à la question ridicule de son amie. Elle savait tout sur la panne d'électricité du jeudi soir et elle était prête à parier qu'Edward n'avait pas oublié.

Edward grogna et sourit à Bella. "Je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier."

"Pourquoi, qu'est-il arrivé pendant cette panne ?" demanda Alice, en regardant curieusement d'Edward à Bella.

Bella se tendit mais ensuite elle sentit le genou d'Edward frotter doucement contre le sien sous la table. Il lui fit un petit sourire complice… puis son genou resta là contre le sien bien qu'il semble l'ignorer.

"Belle m'a fait à dîner," répondit-il avec un petit sourire béat pour Alice.

Bella sursauta et regarda Edward en état de choc, horrifiée qu'Alice sache qu'elle avait invité Edward à dîner le soir même où elle l'avait avertie de rester loin de lui. Elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes et il s'éloigna avec un petit rire.

"Edward je ne t'ai pas préparé à dîner ! Je me suis fait à dîner ! Tu m'as rejoint parce que sinon tu te serais cassé une dent sur ta pizza surgelée !"

Edward ne put empêcher son expression amusée. Il haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi ergoter sur des détails ?"

"Tu t'es invité chez Bella ?" demanda Alice consternée.

"Non !" Son expression était indignée.

"J'en avais suffisamment fait pour deux alors je l'ai invité à venir partager avec moi," expliqua Bella.

"Ce fut une belle façon d'apprendre à connaitre ma nouvelle voisine et d'attendre que l'électricité soit rétablie," ajouta Edward, en omettant la partie horrible de la conversation qui s'en était suivie. Après tout c'était du passé à présent.

Edward attendit la réaction d'Alice mais pour le moment elle semblait ravie par cette information.

"Alors et Ben dans tout ça ?" demanda Edward, "Et qu'est-ce que son travail a à voir avec la panne d'électricité ?"

La conversation qui suivit fut l'histoire reconstituée par tous les membres présents de Fawkes concernant le malheureux accident de fourgonnette qui avait envoyé le nouvel enseignant Tyler Crowley à l'hôpital et Ben Cheney dans sa classe pour le remplacer. Bella et Edward purent ajouter quelques commentaires sur la panne et sur les dangers de cette intersection juste à l'extérieur de leur quartier.

Bella réalisa que la playlist était arrivée à aujourd'hui puisqu'elle reconnut _My party_ des Kings of Leon. Nous y étions c'était le barbecue chez Edward… bon… Edward et Alice.

"C'est ici que l'hommage chronologique doit s'arrêter ?" demanda-t-elle.

Edward hocha la tête. "Oui. A partir de là c'est aléatoire."

 _Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, Cullen._

 _Mords-moi alors._

"Penses-tu…" Bella s'arrêta rougissant un peu comme si elle essayait de demander sans avoir l'air stupide. "Je veux dire… je suppose que je peux te le demander, veux-tu… crois-tu que je pourrai avoir cette playlist ? Tu sais la télécharger sur mon téléphone ?"

"Tu la veux ? Vraiment ?" Edward était ravi et très heureux de sa requête.

"Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas ? C'était amusant comme tu l'as pensée. Je veux dire, maintenant que je sais."

"Bien sûr je vais aller le faire dès maintenant. Ça va me prendre tout juste deux minutes. Donne-moi ton téléphone." Il tendit la main et Bella le sortit de sa poche en se tournant vers lui.

Un instant après qu'Edward soit rentré, Bella leva les yeux et vit Angela debout lui sourire et lui faire signe "salle de bain" avant de rentrer dans la maison à son tour. Ben en profita pour poser quelques questions à Bella sur elle et Angela.

Edward était assis sur le canapé avec son ordinateur ouvert sur le pouf devant lui. Il venait juste de commencer à télécharger la playlist quand Angela entra.

"Tu passes un bon moment Angela ? "lui demanda-t-il, en se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait.

"Oui, ça c'est sûr," répondit-elle. "Et toi, Edward ?"

Edward était sur le point de répondre quand il réalisa qu'Angela s'était approchée et qu'elle était assise sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il leva les yeux pour voir son sourire et le regarder par-dessus ses lunettes. Et puis il se souvint qu'elle venait de lui poser une question.

"Oh oui je m'amuse beaucoup. C'est un assez beau mélange de personnes. Alice et moi ne faisons pas grand-chose ensemble habituellement donc c'est différent mais agréable. Il semble que nos différents amis s'entendent assez bien." Il se sentait comme s'il divaguait mais il sourit et elle hocha la tête à ses mots.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur l'écran, sélectionnant la playlist qu'il avait faite pour aujourd'hui et connecta le téléphone de Bella. Il tapa sur l'ordinateur, se racla la gorge et tint le téléphone dans sa main.

"Bella voulait juste une copie des morceaux et en fait je suis juste…"

"Edward, as-tu déjà lu une fan fiction ?"

Les yeux d'Edward rencontrèrent ceux d'Angela et il se figea. Et un froid et une peur rampante le traversèrent.

 _Merde elle sait._

"Je vais prendre ça pour un oui," continua-t-elle, toujours en souriant.

Edward était assis immobile comme s'il était sculpté dans la pierre.

 _Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde._

"Donc tu lis la sienne mais… comment tu as trouvé… je ne sais pas. Et puis tu m'étonnes… tu es un homme incroyablement intelligent … _Stardust ED."_

La bouche d'Edward s'assécha et il s'affala contre le canapé, fixant Angela.

 _Putaiiiiin._

"C'est ça, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-elle.

Edward respira enfin et essaya d'avaler. "Oui et tu es… _angelbaby_?"

Le sourire d'Angela s'élargit. "Touché. Tu vois je t'avais dit que tu étais intelligent."

"Ce n'est pas très difficile," dit Edward.

Angela haussa les épaules. "Je n'aurai jamais pu le trouver avant que les morceaux du puzzle ne soient en place."

"Elle le sait ?" demanda-t-il inquiet.

Angela agita sa main. "Non, je viens de le comprendre."

Edward hocha la tête. Il avait retrouvé un air sérieux grave et suppliant. "S'il te plait ne lui dis pas."

Angela cligna des yeux et son sourire disparut.

Il lécha ses lèvres. "Je veux dire je veux être celui qui lui dira – il faut que ce soit moi qui lui dise – je ne veux pas ruiner cette journée… mais je le lui dirai."

Le sourire d'Angela réapparut. "Bien. C'est ce que j'espérais t'entendre dire."

Edward hocha la tête. "Je sais qu'il faut que je sois honnête avec elle, c'est important." Il déglutit et ajouta avec précaution, "Elle est… importante."

Le sourire d'Angela s'agrandit encore. "Je sais, je peux le voir… tu es important aussi."

La bouche d'Edward s'ouvrit. Et il fixa Angela tandis qu'elle se levait.

 _Vraiment ? Je suis important pour elle ?_

"Je te laisse une semaine. Ensuite tous les paris seront ouverts. Je ne serais pas une amie si je laissais tomber. Et tu sais probablement qu'elle va poster un autre chapitre bientôt."

Edward hocha la tête. Et ferma sa bouche pendant qu'Angela quittait le séjour en souriant joyeusement et en fredonnant pour aller à la salle de bain.

 _Putain de merde._

 _PU – TAIN._

Edward se frotta le visage avec ses mains et emmêla ses cheveux. Il regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur dans un état second. Tous les morceaux avaient été téléchargés plus que l'hommage musical chronologique, il avait ajouté toutes les chansons de la playlist pour le reste de la soirée en espérant qu'elle les aime et écoute ce qu'il avait à lui dire à travers elles.

 _Et peut-être que oui… parce que… 'je suis important aussi'._

Il débrancha le téléphone, rangea son ordinateur et attrapa la télécommande de la chaine. Il tendit son téléphone à Bella alors qu'Angela revenait en lui faisant un sourire rapide.

"Tiens voilà c'est fait Bella !" dit-il.

"Merci. C'est génial," rayonna-t-elle.

"Le plaisir était pour moi."

 _Eh bien jusqu'à ce qu'Angela ne lâche la bombe… qui explosera dans une semaine… si je n'ai pas explosé avant avec tout ça._

 _Je suis cuit de toutes les façons_.

Edward réalisa que la playlist avait avancé. Rihanna chantait _Cheers (drink to that)_ et Edward vérifia que dans la foule tout le monde avait encore un verre. Il saisit quelques bières et en offrit à toutes les personnes qui n'avaient rien à boire. Il fit signe à Alice et elle prit le pichet à margarita en resservant.

Quand la chanson arriva à la fin, Edward mit la musique en pause avec la petite télécommande et Alice demanda l'attention de tout le monde, en tapant contre la carafe vide.

Quand tout le monde fut silencieux Edward parla.

"Alice et moi voulions vous remercier d'être ici aujourd'hui et je promets de commencer le barbecue juste après ça." Alice était à ses côtés, hochant la tête et souriant en regardant les invités. "Mais nous voulions que vous vous joigniez à nous pour porter un toast à nos parents qui célèbrent leur trentième anniversaire de mariage cette semaine."

Edward s'arrêta à cause des applaudissements et des hourras de sa mère qui disait "oh mes chéris !" et Emmett qui faisait "Wout wout !"

"Et il est évident que sans papa et maman nous ne serions pas là," ajouta Alice, "Alors… vous savez… vous auriez dû trouver autre chose à faire aujourd'hui."

Tout le monde rit.

"Alors à vos trente ans !" dit Edward en levant sa bouteille et en souriant à ses parents.

"Et à trente ans supplémentaires," ajouta Alice pendant que Carlisle prenait Esmée dans ses bras et qu'ils levaient leur verre.

Après le toast Edward s'adressa à ses parents. "Et je dois mettre de la musique, je pense que nous l'apprécierez tous les deux." Il pointa la télécommande vers l'intérieur et la musique démarra.

Esmée commença à battre des mains comme le faisait parfois Alice. "Oh Edward tu t'es souvenu !" Elle sourit alors qu'une vieille chanson R&B commençait. "Sommes-nous autorisés à danser avec ton père ?"

Edward rit et fit signe vers l'espace vide. "Soyez fous, maman ne tombez pas dans le foyer c'est tout."

"Nous avons des ennuis fiston maintenant," dit Carlisle, en roulant des yeux exagérément alors que sa femme lui prenait la main. Il la fit tourner dans ses bras et ils commencèrent à danser sur la terrasse comme sur une piste de danse.

"Nous ferions mieux de pousser la table et les chaises," avertit Ben. "J'ai déjà vu tes parents danser…" Ben, Edward, James et Jasper poussèrent les chaises et la table d'un côté.

"C'est Barry White qui chante ?" demanda Rosalie en tapant du pied, en regardant le couple glisser, tourner et rire joyeusement en dansant en parfaite synchronisation.

"Oui," répliqua Alice avec un sourire éclatant. "C'est _You are the first, The last, My Everything_. C'était leur première danse à leur mariage."

"Oh c'est trop mignon que tu aies mis cette musique pour eux Edward !" soupira Jessica debout et se balançant un peu en musique et aussi à cause des margaritas. "C'est un peu rapide non comme première danse cependant non ?"

Edward haussa les épaules. "Papa aime le R&B et ils pensaient tous les deux que les paroles convenaient et maman peut danser n'importe quoi. Et puis papa peut faire la voix de Barry White et je pense que maman aime juste ça quand il dit," la voix d'Edward devient plus grave, _"You and me, baby, just you,_ à la fin de la chanson."

Jessica cligna des yeux, elle se pâmait.

Bella leva les yeux vers Jessica mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les parents d'Edward et d'Alice. Ils paraissaient tellement jeunes et encore tellement amoureux… même après trente ans de mariage.

"On dirait que je regarde _Danse avec les stars_ ," commenta-t-elle en regardant Carlisle faire tournoyer Esmée et en la rattrapant habilement puis ils continuèrent à danser sans rater le moindre pas.

"Maman donnait des cours de danse. Elle s'est payé l'école de design avec l'argent qu'elle avait économisé. Quand ils se sont rencontrés, papa a été forcé de s'y mettre," expliqua Edward.

Bella leva les yeux avec un sourire naissant. "Oh _**Voilà**_ … pourquoi Alice et toi avez pris des cours de danse quand vous étiez plus jeunes."

"Chut !" avertit Edward avec un sourire en coin et un petit hochement de tête. "Ce sont des informations confidentielles et embarrassantes."

Bella posa sa main sur sa bouche puis elle rit en pensant un peu à Edward en train de danser, les cheveux bien arrangés et roulant des yeux quand sa mère lui demandait de danser.

Elle sentit un petit coup dans ses côtes et elle grinça au chatouillement.

"Je sais que tu te moques de moi," dit-il à voix basse, amusé.

La chanson se termina et une autre beaucoup plus lente et plus sensuelle démarra. Esmée regarda Edward avec un doux sourire.

"Ne t'attend pas à ce que nous arrêtions maintenant Edward ! Tu sais combien nous aimons celle-ci !"

Edward sourit et haussa les épaules vers son père pour s'excuser.

Carlisle rit en serrant son épouse plus près. Il la tenait tendrement, se balançant au rythme lent et au son nostalgique d'une guitare électrique. Elle tourna son visage vers le sien et il lui sourit en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Très belle musique. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Bella alors qu'Esmée posait sa tête contre l'épaule de Carlisle et sa joue frôlait le dessus de sa tête.

"C'est _Samba Pa'ti_. C'est un vieux morceau des années 70 de Carlos Santana. Il faudra que tu demandes à ma mère de te raconter comment ils se sont rencontrés avec mon père… la première **et** la deuxième fois."

Bella le regarda avec curiosité. "La première **et** la deuxième fois ?"

"Hum hum. Crois-moi. Tu aimeras cette histoire. C'est la première fois qu'ils dansaient ensemble et c'était sur ce morceau."

Bella regarda le couple à nouveau et elle vit qu'Esmée chuchotait à l'oreille de Carlisle. Tout à coup ils se séparèrent, s'éloignant l'un de l'autre alors que le rythme de la musique accélérait, devenant plus festif. Carlisle dansa vers Alice et Esmée fit des pas rapides vers Edward.

"Oh merde," murmura-t-il, tandis que sa mère approchait avec la main tendue. Il entendit Bella rigoler.

"Ne me fais pas supplier," bouda Esmée. "Tu ne veux pas qu'Alice soit la préférée, pas vrai ?" Elle fit un clin d'œil à Bella.

"Maman… non !" protesta Edward quand elle le prit par la main. Il lança un regard noir vers l'endroit où se tenait Emmett qui pouffait à côté de Rosalie. Il fut tenté de lui faire un doigt d'honneur mais il ne voulut pas que Rose le prenne pour elle alors il s'abstint.

"C'est toi qui l'as voulu, Edward," l'appela Carlisle en faisant tourner Alice.

"Viens ou je remballe mon gâteau à la mousse au chocolat. Nous resterons simples… rien de spectaculaire."

"Bien," soupira Edward à contrecœur mais en se levant.

Bella sourit alors qu'Edward s'éloignait avec sa mère, Edward dansait gracieusement tandis qu'ils parlaient.

"Merci," dit Esmée à son fils. "Papa et moi passons un très agréable moment. C'est bien de vous voir Alice et toi avec vos amis. Et Bella," ajouta-t-elle tranquillement, "elle semble si douce mais nous n'avons pas vraiment eu la chance de discuter."

"Maman… promets-moi que tu ne vas rien dire…"

"Oh Edward, je n'y pense même pas. Tu es mon fils, je ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrait te blesser." Elle tapota sa joue. "Je ne dirai pas un seul mot."

"Merci," soupira-t-il.

"Maintenant reviens vers d'où tu es parti et comme ça tu pourras lui demander de danser… avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse."

Il haleta choqué.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Oh Edward ! Une mère sait ces choses. Elle est adorable et c'est évident qu'elle te plait. Tu préfères que je t'emmène à Jessica ?"

Edward secoua la tête énergiquement, remarquant qu'Alice avait été passée à Jasper et qu'elle lui montrait quelques pas de danse.

"Je ne le pense pas," sourit Esmée tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de Bella.

Esmée alla vers Emmett, le prenant par la main. "A toi, Emmett ! Donne donc une chance à Edward de rire de toi."

"Tu veux danser avec moi ?" demanda Edward doucement à une Bella qui rougit. Il fit signe vers sa mère. "Elle serait déçue si tu disais non, elle a voulu nous mettre mal à l'aise tous les deux il semblerait."

Bella protesta en se levant. "Mais je ne sais pas comment… ça se danse !"

"Pas d'inquiétude – je sais moi," la rassura Edward, ses lèvres se plissant au coin pendant qu'il la prenait par la main. Il se pencha tout près de son oreille. "Leçons de danse tu te souviens ?" murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud sur son cou. "Je te montrerai. Fais-moi confiance je sais ce que je fais."

 _Vraiment Cullen ?_

 _Oui vraiment._

 _Eh bien il est temps, putain._

Edward garda la main de Bella dans la sienne, surpris de voir combien leurs mains s'accordaient parfaitement. Son autre main se posa sur sa hanche. Il la regarda perplexe, elle était rougissante et il sourit, amusé, en lui montrant les pas. Bella hésita un peu en mordillant sa lèvre, en se concentrant et en riant et Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. La main libre de Bella s'accrocha à son épaule tandis qu'il la rapprochait de lui et la conduisait. Ses regards, sa voix, son odeur et son toucher l'enveloppaient et son cœur faisait des sauts périlleux dans sa poitrine. Edward continuait à penser qu'elle était adorable et qu'elle sentait merveilleusement bon… comme des fraises… et des fleurs sauvages… et peut-être même un pique-nique au soleil.

C'est comme s'ils étaient seuls, oubliant ceux qui dansaient et riaient autour d'eux. Ils ne virent pas Esmée rejoignant Carlisle et lui faire un clin d'œil complice en souriant, en regardant danser Alice avec Jasper et Edward avec Bella.

"C'est tellement bien d'avoir des enfants heureux," soupira Esmée de contentement. Carlisle approuva. Elle regarda le beau visage de son mari et y trouva un léger sourire en coin. Elle tapota son torse légèrement. "Tu as fait du bon boulot Docteur Cullen."

Carlisle rigola au commentaire de son adorable femme. "Pourquoi, merci, Madame Cullen ? Je n'aurai pas pu le faire sans toi."

…

*Pas d'urgence imminente


	38. Chaque chose à sa place

.

… **CHAPITRE 38 …**

 **Chaque chose à sa place**

 _Bon sang ! Je suis une telle empotée !_

 _Je n'ai vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais._

 _Mais Edward sait…_

 _OH mon dieu… il sent si bon._

 _Et cette voix… Comment une voix peut-elle être aussi attirante ?_

 _Et ses mains si… grandes… et chaudes… et pas calleuses comme celles de Charlie ou de Jake. Ses doigts sont doux et agréables et putain… ils sont tellement longs!_

 _GAH !_

 _Concentre-toi ! Fais comme lui avec tes pieds. Arrête de penser à autre chose._

 _Oh mon Dieu… Autre chose ! C'est juste LA !_

 _ARRETE ÇA ! Tu dois sûrement être rouge comme une tomate ! Et pour l'amour de dieu ne le regarde pas si tu ne veux pas t'évanouir, spécialement quand tu es en train de penser à son corps alors que tu ne devrais pas !_

 _Regarde ses pieds. C'est un endroit acceptable où regarder. Suis ses pas et essaie de ne pas être une parfaite …_

 _Il est si… oh putain… il est juste si… Edward… et bien sûr il peut danser._

 _Oh mon Dieu… qu'est-ce que je fais ? Putain d'enfer qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne peux pas faire ça !_

"Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais !" grinça Bella en rougissant furieusement. Des soubresauts d'excitation se levèrent en elle quand elle tourna les yeux vers le beau visage d'Edward et son petit sourire satisfait qui l'irrita.

 _Oh non, pas ce petit sourire en coin ! Cette chose est agaçante, tuante ! Et ses yeux verts… ils sont si… brillants. Ce sont ces cils qui les rendent ainsi ? Ils sont beaucoup plus longs que ce que je croyais._

"C'est bien," rit Edward, en serrant simultanément la hanche et les doigts de Bella. "Mais si tu préfères, tu peux monter sur mes pieds et me laisser danser comme on le ferait avec un enfant de cinq ans." Il haussa un sourcil invitant et taquin.

 _Pourrait-il être plus divertissant et content de lui ?_

"Maintenant tu te moques de moi, ça n'aide pas Edward !" Elle regarda en bas.

Son rire était un grognement doux.

"Et tu continues," ajouta-t-elle.

"Je ne me moque pas ! Je ris _avec_ toi," rit-il joyeusement.

"Je ne moque pas !" protesta-telle dans un rire nerveux et essoufflé. "Je vais essayer de ne pas me tuer. Ou de ne pas te blesser. Je ne suis pas très coordonnée ce qui fait que nous sommes tous les deux en danger ici."

Il sourit. "C'est bien, crois-moi. Il faut juste un peu de pratique."

Bella trébucha et Edward la retint, la rapprochant un peu. Sa main la saisit un peu plus fermement - la soulevant légèrement - sur sa peau nue entre son jeans et le bas de sa chemise. Un néon qui semblait crier "parties du corps" commença à clignoter dans le cerveau de Bella. Par réflexe elle agrippa son épaule plus fermement car elle sentait la chaleur voyager de son visage à son cou et sa poitrine, lui faisant avoir chaud – dans toutes ses parties du corps à elle.

 _Putain ! Tue-moi maintenant !_

Le morceau finit et Edward la fit tourner. Il la déposa sur le banc qui faisait le tour du foyer, la libérant des pas de la samba et de la présence écrasante d'Edward, la tirant de sa misère avant qu'elle se sente complètement nulle, faible et qu'elle s'évanouisse dans ses bras habiles.

Elle s'était déjà évanouie et était arrivée dans des bras compétents, se rappela-t-elle, mais pour une raison tout à fait différente.

 _Il était différent alors._

 _Ou alors c'est maintenant qu'il est différent._

 _Il est certainement différent maintenant._

 _Tout ceci est différent…_

"Alors ce n'était pas si terrible pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il, luttant pour contenir son sourire en voyant son soulagement.

"Bon, bon, je suis restée debout et nos pieds et nos tibias sont intacts. Je dois pouvoir dire que c'est un succès. Merci pour cette leçon de danse Edward." Son regard douteux disait le contraire et fit revenir le sourire en coin d'Edward.

"Avec plaisir Bella. J'ai … énormément apprécié." Son sourire était devenu prétentieux. "Merci." Ses joues rosirent et il se tourna pour commencer le barbecue en rigolant pour lui-même.

Esmée et Carlisle continuaient à danser sur des musiques des années 70 : _Septembre_ de Earth Wind and Fire. Bella réalisa que c'était pour leur anniversaire puisque c'était le mois septembre. Elle regarda le bel homme qui dansait toujours avec sa jolie femme souriante.

Alice se laissa tomber sur le banc près de Bella. "Oh mon dieu ! C'était amusant ! Tu as vu Emmett ?" Son rire contagieux et argentin fit sourire Bella et elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait regardé personne d'autre. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçue qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre…. qu'Edward… il était très prenant.

"Qu'a-t-il fait ?" demanda-t-elle.

"C'est un bouffon !" s'exclama Alice, en regardant vers l'endroit où Emmett et Rose riaient avec Jasper. "Rose peut danser la samba parce qu'elle donne des cours de danse mais Emmett ne peut rien apprendre. Il fait son truc, tournant sur lui-même comme un danseur exotique. Rose va mourir. Je ne l'avais pas vu rire comme ça depuis très longtemps."

"Ils semblent vraiment être faits l'un pour l'autre," fit remarquer Bella en les regardant de l'autre côté de la terrasse.

"Oh ils sont parfaits pour l'autre. Je savais qu'ils s'entendraient très bien s'ils se rencontraient mais… ça n'a jamais été le bon moment tu sais ?" Alice devint plus grave et elle baissa la voix. "Rose était dans une longue relation. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce gars. Je pensais que Royce était une sorte de … mielleux, tu sais ?" Elle hocha la tête pas tout à fait sûre de savoir." C'est un triple idiot. Le connard a trempé son biscuit une fois de trop, Rose a découvert qu'il l'avait trompée et puis ce fut tout. Elle a été mal pendant une longue période après cela."

Les yeux d'Alice étaient sur Rose. Elle riait avec Emmett dont la bouche était ornée de fossettes. "Elle est enfin prête," dit Alice en regardant à nouveau Bella une expression plus légère. "Quand c'est le moment c'est le moment tu comprends ?"

"Ouais," admit Bella. "Et Emmett semble être très généreux. Un grand cœur rigolo."

Alice sourit et hocha la tête et son regard sembla devenir plus pénétrant. "On aurait dit que tu t'amusais bien tout à l'heure. Et Edward s'amusait bien lui aussi. Il avait un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre et ça… ce n'est pas le Edward habituel."

Bella regarda vers la terrasse, vers Edward, quand tout à coup il leva les yeux vers elle, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Son rougissement s'amplifia et elle se retourna rapidement vers Alice. "Heu, oui, c'était drôle… et quelque peu embarrassant. Je suis sûre qu'Edward s'est beaucoup amusé de mon incapacité."

Alice rit. "Fais-toi un peu confiance Bella ! Au moins tu as essayé. Et tu n'étais pas la seule dans ton cas." Ses yeux pétillants allèrent en face et sur Jasper Whitlock et Bella sourit à son intérêt évident.

La musique changea de nouveau pour un autre morceau des années 70. Bella sourit au sens de l'humour d'Edward. Il appréciait évidemment l'amour que se portaient ses parents en sélectionnant _You sexy thing_ rien que pour eux.

Soudainement Emmett lâcha. "Allez Rosie, ils jouent notre chanson !" Il saisit Rose par la main et commença à se pavaner et à tourner. Rose riait et partit avec lui, déplaçant son corps lascivement et bougeant les hanches.

"Oh nous y voilà !" Alice ricana en montrant ses parents à Bella. "Maintenant mes parents font le bump, un reste des années 70." Ils riaient en regardant Emmett et Rose qui suivaient les mouvements d'Esmée et de Carlisle se cognant les hanches. Un peu plus tard une Jessica rieuse tira un Mike débile pour les rejoindre. Jasper se tourna pour attirer l'attention d'Alice et sourit de là où il était avec Ben et Angela. Quatre des voisins d'Edward les avaient rejoints ainsi que le couple âgé d'à côté.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil vers Edward pour voir s'il regardait ce spectacle idiot. Oui. Il souriait et bougeait un peu au même rythme que la musique derrière le grill. Il vit que Bella le regardait et son sourire devint diabolique. Il lui fit un clin d'œil en direction de la piste de danse improvisée, il haussa les sourcils interrogateurs vers Bella. Il la taquinait silencieusement, en lui demandant si elle voulait danser. Elle éclata de rire en secouant la tête énergiquement et en regardant ailleurs comme il se moquait de sa réaction, ça c'était un non catégorique.

Bella se retourna et vit qu'Alice regardait dans le vide et semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers Bella. "Oh mon Dieu ! Je viens d'avoir une idée géniale !" Elle saisit le poignet de Bella et la regarda avec des yeux lumineux et pétillants. "Jasper est le co-organisateur du bal d'hiver à Fawkes avec moi… et je pensais juste…" Alice regarda Bella toute excitée." Nous pourrions aller à ce bal !"

Bella resta bouche bée devant l'air absent d'Alice.

"Nous devrions y aller en tant que chaperons !" expliqua-t-elle rapidement. "Nous sommes tenus de superviser les activités de toute façon. Nous pouvons nous habiller et sortir pour le diner et puis aller au bal ensemble !"

" _Nous ?_ Qui ?" demanda Bella hésitante, l'appréhension commençait à ronger son estomac.

"Eh bien nous tous, les enseignants ici présents !" babilla Alice. "Oh Seigneur… Je peux tout à fait voir Jasper en smoking ! Ou… oh putain…" Elle joignit les mains en une prière silencieuse,"… peut-être qu'il pourrait mettre son uniforme de l'armée confédérée !"

Bella se détendit. Elle savait que les enseignants devaient participer à un certain nombre d'activités dans leurs écoles. C'était dans leur contrat. Superviser un bal pouvait être un moyen amusant de remplir cette obligation.

Mais Alice continua sur son idée. "Et évidemment les enseignants pourront amener quelqu'un… ce qui peut inclure Edward ou Emmett et même Angela ! Oh Seigneur… tu as remarqué comment elle et Ben semblent s'accorder?" Alice hocha la tête vers eux, ils étaient en train de parler et de rire.

Bella ne les regarda pas. Elle était trop occupée ou choquée à regarder Alice. Elle avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson et son cerveau faisait du sur place.

 _Cette Alice est un peu fofolle._

"QU-QUOI ?" bégaya Bella, retrouvant finalement sa voix," Alice ! C'est… c'est dans quatre mois ça !" continua-t-elle en réfléchissant à voix haute. "Et plus important, pourquoi donc… _Edward_ … ou Emmett… voudraient-ils aller au bal d'hiver ?"

Alice rayonnait un peu comme une lampe halogène. "Eh bien évidemment Emmett voudrait y aller parce que Rose le lui demanderait. Et Edward parce… _tu_ le lui demanderais. Et Ben demandera à Angela !"

Bella était horrifiée.

 _Merde c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais !_

 _La sœur d'Edward a complètement perdu la tête !_

Alice se pencha. "Et Edward devrait vouloir y aller parce…" sa voix faiblit, "ce bal est une sorte de rite de passage important et il n'y a jamais assisté. Il y est presque allé sa dernière année, mais… eh bien… ça n'a pas fonctionné pour lui," termina-t-elle, une expression mélancolique traversa son visage quand elle regarda son frère.

Bella jeta un regard inquiet à Edward qui commençait à placer les brochettes sur le gril. Heureusement il était assez loin pour ne pas avoir entendu tout ce que venait de vomir la bouche de sa pauvre, malheureuse, folle de sœur. Comme s'il sentait qu'on le regardait ou parlait de lui, ses yeux se levèrent, se plissèrent et se focalisèrent sur Alice.

Bella regarda Alice en essayant de donner un sens à ce qu'elle venait de dire et comment elle l'avait dit et pourquoi ça semblait important qu'Edward ne soit pas allé à ce bal à la fin de ses études secondaires.

"Alice, tout le monde ne va pas à ce bal. Je ne suis jamais allée au mien." Elle haussa les épaules parce que… il n'y avait jamais eu personne avec qui elle aurait aimé y aller, et c'était juste un bal après tout, un bal habillé mais pas quelque chose de si important que ça.

Visiblement ça l'était.

Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent. "Tu n'y pas allée non plus ? Oh mon dieu ! C'est parfait alors ?" Elle attrapa Bella par les épaules. "Bien nous allons donc remédier à ce passé ! C'est merveilleux ! Je m'en occupe !"

Et elle fit un petit bruit et se mit à taper dans ses mains.

Bella fixa Alice sans voix, certaine qu'elle venait de fondre les plombs.

"Alice !" c'était Edward qui l'interrompit. Il fronçait les sourcils, les paumes de ses mains en l'air et les doigts écartés dans ce geste universel 'c'est quoi cet enfer'. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur Bella comme pour voir si elle n'avait pas été blessée avant de revenir à Alice. "Pourquoi ne mets-tu pas les choses en place ?" l'appela-t-il en attrapant les pinces à barbecue et en les pointant vers l'intérieur.

"Je suis là !" lui dit-elle agréablement, ignorant son irritation évidente. Elle se tourna vers Bella rapidement.

"Nous avons le temps d'y penser. Je ne dirai rien. Mais mardi j'irai réserver ce bal pour que ce soit nous qui nous en occupions. Si les choses se passent comme prévu… génial. Sinon... Ce n'était pas comme si c'était gravé dans la pierre. Mais nous verrons… de drôles de choses se sont produites!" Elle sourit de façon énigmatique et se leva, battit des mains à nouveau et sautilla quasiment vers la cuisine.

Bella lança un regard perplexe à Edward. Il suivit sa sœur des yeux puis regarda Bella. Il grimaça en secouant légèrement la tête et fit un demi-sourire d'excuse. Bella lui sourit en retour en haussant les épaules. Espérons qu'Edward ne connaisse jamais les pensées folles de sa sœur.

 _Mais bon sang… ce mec pourrait sans doute être magnifique dans un smoking. Il serait du sexe dans un smoking. Il serait STux ou Stex* ou Tex non Tex serait plutôt Jasper…_

La musique finit. Elle réalisa que le bref interlude des années 70 en était arrivé à la fin quand elle entendit un morceau de Radiohead qu'elle reconnut… _Jigsaw Falling into place*._

"Alors de quoi s'agit-il là ?"

Bella regarda vers Angela qui s'assit près d'elle. Elle soupira un petit rire et secoua la tête. "Alice pense que nous pourrions être les chaperons pour le bal d'hiver."

Angela sourit. "Oh ! Je parie que tu trouverais ça amusant d'y aller."

"Oh non Angela, ne fais pas ça." Bella secoua la tête et regarda attentivement son amie. "Elle parlait de tous les enseignants avec une personne pour les accompagner. Apparemment Rose est censée demander à Emmett, moi à Edward, et Ben, bien sûr, t'inviterait toi. Oh… et c'est dans quatre mois, par-dessus le marché." Bella haussa les sourcils pour montrer que ce projet était absolument irréaliste.

Angela éclata de rire. "Oh… écoute. Maintenant je comprends mieux l'expression sur ton visage. Bon … tu devrais admettre dès à présent qu'Edward en smoking serait… et Ben ne serait pas mal non plus."

La mâchoire de Bella se décrocha. "Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse !"

"Eh bien c'est assez plaisant de l'imaginer… c'est tout ce que je dis," rit Angela.

Elles restèrent assises tranquillement puis Bella demanda enfin, "Alors Ben, hein ?" Elle ne voulait pas développer davantage.

Angela s'enserra dans ses bras, en haussant les épaules et sourit timidement à Bella.

"Tu es toujours gaga des jolis garçons asiatiques," dit Bella.

Le sourire d'Angela s'agrandit et elle se mordit la lèvre. "C'est plus que son apparence. Il parait être un bon gars, B. Et il est intelligent. Et il a un bon sens de l'humour. Et il fait bien la cuisine - avec sa mère - alors la famille doit aussi être importante pour lui."

Bella sourit à son amie. "Tu penses qu'il est intéressé ?"

Angela regarda de l'autre côté de la terrasse vers Ben en souriant avant de répondre à Bella. "Bon… il a paru un peu déçu quand je lui ai dit que je ne vivais pas à Seattle. Mais quand je lui ai dit que je vivais à Olympia il a dit que ce n'était pas très loin du tout. Il semblait que ce se soit positif."

Bella pouvait voir la lueur d'espoir qui dansait dans les yeux d'Angela. Puis elle se transforma en une lueur curieuse quand Angela retourna la question à Bella.

"Alors… Edward hein ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. "Et ne compte pas nier ou changer de sujet B. Je te connais trop bien."

Bella sourit et rosit. "Comme tu l'as dit à propos de Ben… ce n'est pas suffisant qu'il soit attirant. Il y a tellement plus derrière cette façade. Il est vraiment très gentil. Il est aussi drôle et intelligent. Mais je doute qu'il sache comment on fait des chaussons chinois à la viande…"

Angela rigola. "Et c'est le moment où je suis supposée te demander : penses-tu qu'il soit intéressé ? Mais je ne vais pas le faire. Tu me répondrais non de toute façon. Mais je vais te dire ce que j'en pense. Je pense qu'Edward est probablement un très bon gars. Je vois qu'il a des relations étroites avec ses amis et sa famille. J'en parlais à Alice plus tôt. Apparemment Edward lui a dit qu'il n'était plus comme avant. Elle dit qu'il avait eu une sorte de révélation la semaine passée. Et je l'ai regardé aujourd'hui et il est resté concentré sur toi et il n'a quasiment pas passé de temps avec personne d'autre." Angela cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes. "Ce qui me porte à croire que la révélation d'Edward… vit de l'autre côté de sa rue."

Les yeux ce Bella s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et elle pensa à sa révélation à elle.

Angela hocha la tête en haussant un sourcil. "Je suis sérieuse Bella. Il ne peut détacher ses yeux ou son sourire de toi. Alors tu sais, tu devrais lui demander pour le bal d'hiver… dans quelques mois." Elle sourit en voyant son expression abasourdie.

Bella avait tout juste entendu ce qu'Angela avait dit en dernier. Des images des expériences récentes mettant en vedette des yeux verts et envoûtants, des sourires en coin flashèrent dans son esprit. Il était un ex prédateur au milieu d'elles et si ses pensées correspondaient un tant soit peu à la réalité… alors…

 _Cela changeait réellement les choses_

 _Les choses avaient déjà changé._

 _Il est vraiment différent._

 _C'est différent… c'est…_

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est d'ailleurs ?_

 _Je ne sais pas ce que c'est…_

 _Mais c'est… agréable… prometteur._

 _Bordel._

 _Edward._

 _Vraiment ?_

 _Putain de merde._

"Tu le penses vraiment ?" murmura finalement Bella.

"Oh, je le sais. Et toi aussi." Angela lui fit un petit sourire confiant et serra sa main.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que _Jigsaw falling into place_ laissa place à _No You Girls_ de Franz Ferdinand.

"Allez Bella," dit Angela, en lui serrant la main à nouveau. "Je pense qu'on devrait aller voir si Alice… _ou Edward_ … ont besoin de notre aide. Qu'en penses-tu ?" Elle fit un sourire d'encouragement.

Bella hocha la tête automatiquement en se levant, se sentant un peu comme si elle venait de passer dans une autre dimension. "Bien sûr," souffla-t-elle, en laissant Angela passer devant.

A mi-chemin, à la porte coulissante, elles rencontrèrent Alice qui lui tendit promptement un petit bol et un pinceau. "Timing parfait ! Bella, tu voudrais bien aider Edward avec les brochettes ?"

Bella prit le bol en pilote automatique, hochant vaguement la tête. "Bien sûr Alice," murmura-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers le grill tandis qu'Angela suivait Alice à l'intérieur.

 **ooo O ooo**

Le poste d'Edward au barbecue lui offrait la possibilité de garder un œil sur Bella après qu'ils aient dansé. Il la regardait pour deux raisons. D'abord il avait peur que le château de cartes qui était érigé autour d'elle ainsi que de son passe- temps puisse s'écrouler. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde qui savait ça à présent, même s'ils avaient promis de garder cette information pour eux. Il savait que lui aussi devrait dévoiler son jeu, avant la fin de la semaine mais il n'était pas encore prêt à montrer sa main.

La deuxième raison était un peu moins bien définie. Il la regardait parce qu'il aimait la regarder. Elle était intéressante et pleine de mystère. Et de temps en temps _elle_ l'observait. Il avait cette étrange sensation, ce sentiment que ses yeux étaient sur lui et bien sûr quand il regardait… ces beaux yeux bruns étaient sur lui.

Elle ne le regardait comme les autres femmes le faisaient. Elle ne regardait pas simplement son apparence qui était séduisante de toutes les façons. Et ce n'était certainement pas un regard calculateur, comploteur, prévoyant de le capter pour un gain financier ou une expérience sexuelle.

Il grimaça à cette réflexion concernant les expériences sexuelles sordides et fugaces qu'il avait vécues. Elles avaient toutes été vides et dénuées de sens. Il avait regardé de jolis visages, tenu des mains dans les siennes, enveloppé ses bras autour de corps et utilisé ses organes pour une libération mutuelle mais tout ça n'avait été que physique jamais rien de plus.

Mais maintenant il savait qu'il pouvait y avoir plus.

Il avait vraiment commencé à aimer la façon dont Bella le regardait. Bien sûr, elle voyait son apparence mais elle regardait au-delà. Dans les quelques jours passés il lui avait montré plus de lui qu'il ne l'avait fait avec aucune autre femme. Et il sentait qu'elle était capable de voir le vrai lui - comme si elle pouvait voir à l'intérieur de lui et apprécier ce qui était derrière les apparences et toute la merde qu'elle avait déjà malheureusement vue aussi.

Le mode opératoire d'Edward avec les femmes avait toujours été de rester poli, voire détaché et distant. Mais il ne voulait pas garder Bella à distance. Il aimait cette connexion qu'il sentait avec elle. Il était ravi quand il pouvait la faire sourire ou rire. Et puis il y avait ses rougissements. C'était mortel, ça l'enflammait lui autant que ça enflammait les traits de Bella. Il était à la merci de ce foutu rougissement et il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. En y repensant à présent, il réalisa que son sourire ou son rire était une récompense évidente : il lui faisait plaisir. Le rougissement était plus difficile à comprendre cependant. Il se demandait quelles étaient les pensées qui l'y conduisaient mais il était presque sûr qu'elles n'étaient pas négatives.

Edward leva les yeux pour voir Bella s'approcher avec le pinceau et bol de marinade. Elle avait le regard perdu et il s'interrogea sur la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Alice et Angela. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour Angela puisqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui laissait une semaine pour se confesser. Pour une raison quelconque il lui faisait plus confiance qu'à sa propre sœur. Il savait qu'Alice ne dirait rien mais qui savait ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête ?

"Ça veut dire que tu vas être ma petite aide ?" demanda-t-il à Bella avec un sourire, en essayant de la mettre à l'aise et peut-être même y gagner un sourire.

Elle leva la tête et rencontra son sourire, ses cils recourbés et ses yeux vert brillant et elle rougit. Ensuite elle prit une profonde inspiration et sourit aussi. "Oui Monsieur Brochettes, je suis ici pour t'aider dans ta guerre contre elles."

Edward rigola. "Génial !" Il recula la guidant vers lui, une main sur sa hanche. "Reste là, Mlle Marinade. Je vais les tourner et tu vas pouvoir les badigeonner sans pitié." Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle souriait tandis qu'elle s'approchait pour travailler avec lui.

"Désolé pour Alice…euh… quoi que ce soit, plus tôt," dit-il un moment plus tard. "Elle peut être écrasante… parfois."

Bella secoua la tête avec un sourire rassurant. "Non ça va. J'aime bien Alice. Elle est juste un peu…" elle hésita cherchant le mot qui conviendrait parfaitement.

"Envahissante ?" compléta Edward avec un sourire.

Bella rit. "Oui tu m'as juste retiré le mot de la bouche."

Il sourit. "C'est bien ce que je pensais… j'ai de l'expérience dans ce domaine et tout, tu sais. Elle aime juste tout planifier, organiser, gérer les gens autour d'elle. C'est bien de ça qu'il s'agissait pas vrai ?"

"Oh… rien de vraiment important," dit-elle, en regardant vers son plateau de telle sorte que ses cheveux tombèrent entre eux empêchant Edward de voir son expression. Sa réaction l'amena à penser que peu importe ce que sa sœur lui avait dit un peu plus tôt, c'était plus que 'pas grand-chose' et sa réticence ne servait qu'à attiser sa curiosité. Sans hésitation il tendit la main et repoussa ses cheveux derrière son épaule, les coinçant derrière son oreille ainsi il pouvait la voir.

"Dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a dit," insista-t-il en continuant à tourner ses brochettes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. "Etait-il question de _moi_ ?"

La respiration de Bella se suspendit. "Ce n'est vraiment rien."

Edward pouvait voir qu'elle menait une bataille perdue d'avance quand elle rougit à nouveau. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qui pouvait la faire rougir, ça l'incita au contraire à poursuivre.

Il essuya les pinces à barbecue sur un petit chiffon humide. "Elle a dit quelque chose à propos de moi, pas vrai ? C'est mauvais ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Bella le regarda avec surprise. "Non ce n'était pas mauvais."

Ses yeux étaient triomphants. "Donc c'était bien sur moi, qu'a-t-elle dit ?" exigea-t-il. "Dis-moi Bella ou alors les choses vont devenir vraiment très laides," menaça-t-il à voix basse en lui faisant son sourire malicieux.

"Non je ne dirai rien !" dit-elle en riant. Puis elle se ressaisit et le regarda, mielleuse. "Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Edward !"

Son expression montrait qu'il était prêt à prendre ce pari. Ses yeux verts brillaient de malice et sa voix devint menaçante. "Oh tu n'aurais pas dû dire cela." Il fit claqueter la pince. "Maintenant je vais devoir te torturer !" Il visa sa taille, ses hanches, ses bras et ses mains avec ses pinces, tandis que Bella rigolait et riait, versant au passage un peu de marinade.

"Arrête !" rit-elle à en perdre l'haleine. Se tournant vers lui avec le pinceau plein de marinade qui toucha sa main, il recula.

"Je suis touché !" hurla-t-il, en examinant ses doigts quand leur escarmouche se calma. Il la regarda et sourit. "Pas d'inquiétude … ce n'est que de la sauce." Il porta sa main à sa bouche et lécha la marinade avec sa langue alors que Bella le regardait faire. Quand il la regarda à nouveau, il se figea.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué que _Howlin' for You_ de The blacks venait de commencer.

Bella avait les yeux écarquillés et noirs et ils fixaient sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et il pouvait voir sa poitrine monter et descendre. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait rougi de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à son cou … et plus loin sous son t-shirt. Et aussi court qu'il soit, cet instant eut un effet sur ses pensées et son corps. Il sentit une vague de possession déferler sur lui, il voulait la charger sur son épaule et l'entrainer dans le recoin le plus sombre de la maison pour libérer la bête qui sommeillait en lui.

Mais non. Il cligna des yeux et essaya de rassembler ce qui lui restait de raison. Agir comme il le souhaitait ça n'était pas conduire la Volvo avec prudence non, c'était la conduire au bord du précipice pour l'excitation mais juste pour la faire s'écraser et exploser sur les rochers en bas. Pas du tout conseillé pour un plaisir durable.

 _Sois très prudent avec cette Volvo._

 _Vas y doucement. Ralentis. Et putain… calme-toi._

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et essaya de sourire mais tout à coup elle leva sa main vers son visage. Son doux doigt toucha le coin de sa bouche, passa juste au bord de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle retira sa main et il réalisa qu'elle avait récupéré un peu de marinade sur sa lèvre.

"Oh merci," dit-il en exhalant un petit rire gêné.

Il ravala son rire et faillit avaler sa langue une seconde plus tard quand elle mit le bout de son doigt dans sa bouche, le suça et l'enleva ce qui fit un petit pop et puis elle sourit innocemment. Il était en train de la regarder, son expression changea et elle rougit furieusement. Il comprit qu'elle venait de comprendre où tout ça les avait menés rien qu'en voyant l'expression de son visage.

o

o

Oh. Putain.

o

o

 _Ne pense pas à ce qu'elle vient de faire. Reste concentré. Arrête de regarder fixement. Ferme ta bouche. Respire par le nez. Maintenant sauve-toi d'ici avant de mettre le feu à tes suffisamment-gros-problèmes là. Sois juste reconnaissant de porter un t-shirt large._

 _Envoie-la vite chercher quelque chose._

"Bella ?" Il dut se racler la gorge et déglutir parce que sa voix aurait semblé quelque peu étranglée et son nom était plutôt sortit comme _Bleu_. Il réessaya. "Pourrais-tu aller récupérer les deux plateaux de service dans la cuisine? Je pense que ces brochettes sont quasiment prêtes."

 _Et moi aussi putain. Va me chercher ces plateaux et sers-moi aussi._

"Oh oui bien sûr, j'y vais, je reviens de suite," répondit-elle rapidement, heureuse d'avoir quelque chose à faire mais bon c'était stupide de lui dire qu'elle allait revenir… bien sûr qu'elle revenait. Elle fila loin d'Edward, il recula pour la laisser passer et quand il se sentit seul il s'arrangea, faisant de petits ajustements avec son imposant problème.

 _Bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? C'était juste une goutte de marinade. Alors elle l'a essuyée avec son doigt et elle l'a léchée… ok peu importe. Ça n'aide en rien. N'y pense plus et voilà. Ne pense pas à elle._

 _Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il y a quoi avec elle enfin ?_

 _Elle est si… naturelle… et c'est si… séduisant._

 _Elle est tellement différente._

 _Si différente._

 _Je ne savais pas…_

 _Et je ne sais pas du tout comment gérer ça._

Bella revint avec les plateaux quand la musique changea, on entendait _Animal_ _de_ Neon Trees. Edward commença à transférer les brochettes sur les plateaux se demandant si elle continuait à écouter la musique comme elle l'avait fait précédemment. Elle semblait éviter de le regarder dans les yeux et il resta concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à son visage, inquiet qu'elle soit gênée ou perturbée par le moment étrange qu'ils avaient partagé.

 _Dois-je m'excuser que ma bite ait pris le pas sur mon cerveau ?_

 _Non probablement pas._

 _Pourquoi ne dit-elle rien ?_

"Je pourrai te dire de quoi Alice parlait," murmura-t-elle enfin en le regardant.

Les yeux d'Edward se détournèrent des brochettes. Il était tellement soulagé de l'entendre parler. Il sourit joyeusement et puis il repensa à ce qu'elle disait. "Tu pourrais ? Pourtant tu as gagné le duel d'outils de barbecue ?" demanda-t-il incrédule.

Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire timide. "Oui je pourrais, euh euh… mais pas maintenant…"

Edward leva les yeux au ciel de frustration et sourit. "D'accord… alors… quand pourras-tu me le dire ?"

"Dans quatre mois."

"Dans _quatre mois_ ?" Sa voix monta et sa bouche se tordit en une grimace.

"Bon ben d'accord," souffla-t-il aimablement en allant chercher son téléphone au fond de sa poche. "Quatre mois. Je note ça." Il parlait en tapant le message. "Quatre janvier : torture Bella." Il sourit et rangea son téléphone. "Là, nous avons rendez-vous !"

Bella éclata de rire. Il ne savait pas que c'était tout à fait ça…

 **ooo O ooo**

Le dîner fut installé sur le comptoir de la cuisine sous forme de buffet. Les invités remplissaient leur assiette et ensuite s'installaient dans les canapés dans le séjour ou allaient dehors sur la terrasse.

Alice emmena Bella et Angela à la table de la terrasse près du foyer où une grande partie de Fawkes était déjà assise. Les Cullen étaient avec James et Ben. Bella et Angela prirent les chaises entre Esmée et Ben, Alice s'installa près de son père. Un instant plu tard Edward arriva et prit le siège vacant entre Alice et James, directement face à Bella en lui souriant pendant qu'il s'installait.

Pendant un certain temps la conversation resta sur la nourriture, essayant de savoir qui avait fait quoi et complimentant Edward sur le plat principal et lui disait que tout le mérite en revenait à la marinade. Il fit un clin d'œil à Bella qui hocha la tête.

"Donc vous êtes tous enseignants, prêts à rentrer alors," demanda Esmée en regardant Alice, Bella et Ben mais incluant aussi Rose, Jessica, Mike, Eric et Jasper qui étaient assis sur l'anneau près du foyer avec Emmett qui refusait d'être séparé de Rose.

Il y eut plusieurs réponses à la question d'Esmée que ce soit à table ou près du foyer. Mike était optimiste concernant l'équipe de foot. Jessica était enthousiaste concernant son nouveau manuel d'espagnol. Eric avait un bon sentiment avec le journal de l'école, il avait prévu d'interviewer Bella, Jasper et Ben pour la première édition, ça permettrait de présenter les nouveaux enseignants aux élèves. Rose aimait le nouveau sol de sa salle de sport. Ben pensait que la mauvaise odeur d'oignons dans sa classe aurait disparu. Alice était ravie de sa Tour Eiffel et elle envisageait de l'utiliser comme le passe pour sa salle de classe ainsi les élèves réfléchiraient à deux fois à leur "besoin de quitter la classe." Jasper était heureux de travailler dans cette nouvelle école et Bella attendait avec impatience de commencer sa carrière d'enseignante.

"Oh mon dieu Maman ! Pauvre Bella !" s'exclama Alice. "Tu ne devineras jamais ce que ce fou de Victor Mason a fait ?"

Immédiatement Edward fut en alerte.

 _Enfer qui est ce Victor Mason et qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec Bella ?_

"Tu te souviens du prof d'anglais qui était de l'autre côté du couloir, en face de ma classe," demanda Alice. Esmée opina. "C'est Bella qui a repris sa classe puisqu'il est parti à la retraite et tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il a fait ! Il a tout pris dans sa classe. Il n'a rien laissé ! On dirait que la salle a été attaquée par une nuée de criquets. Tous les posters, le contenu de placards… disparu ! Victor Masen était un grand malade !" Elle se tourna vers Bella. "Il n'a rien laissé pas vrai ?"

Bella secoua la tête. "Euh non pas grand-chose. Quelques documents dans le classeur. Oh … et j'ai trouvé deux trois trombones dans un tiroir du bureau," ajouta-t-elle avec un rire en regardant Esmée.

"Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien laissé s'il partait?" demanda Esmée. "Donc tu n'as rien dans ta salle pour commencer l'année ?"

"Eh bien, si en fait… ce n'est pas si mal… j'ai dû organiser mon bureau bien sûr et je suis allée chercher tout ce qu'il me fallait…"

"Et je lui amené quelques affiches," renchérit Eric Yorkie inutilement, avec un large sourire à Bella.

"Oui, je te remercie Eric," dit Bella avec un sourire. "Elles sont formidables."

Edward plissa les yeux vers Eric. Il se sentait mieux maintenant concernant Victor Mason mais maintenant c'était dégingandé Eric qui lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Alice se tourna vers Bella. "Peut-être qu'un jour après l'école cette semaine, je pourrai t'emmener à un magasin de fournitures pour les enseignants où tu trouveras plus de choses pour ta salle de classe."

"Oh… euh… ce ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai plus d'affiches depuis vendredi." Elle jeta un regard de l'autre côté de la table pour trouver Edward qui la regardait avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, il lui fit un petit signe de tête et elle continua. "Edward a vu comment les murs étaient nus quand il s'est arrêté jeudi avec ta Tour Eiffel. Il est revenu vendredi et m'a apporté des affiches qu'il avait."

La tête d'Alice se tourna brusquement vers son frère. "Ta collection d'affiches ?" Alice en resta bouche bée. "Tu lui as donné des affiches de ta _collection_ ?"

Edward lui rendit son regard. "Oui Alice. Beaucoup de ces films sont basés sur des romans dont certains sont des lectures obligatoires quand on est élève. J'ai pensé que Bella voudrait les avoir, je lui ai amené une douzaine d'affiches."

 _Tiens prends ça dégingandé Yorkie._

"Et je les aime beaucoup. Merci encore." Elle sourit. "C'est formidable et à présent il n'y a aucun doute que ma classe est une salle d'anglais."

"Eh bien Edward c'est vraiment très gentil à toi d'aider Bella comme ça," Esmée rayonnait affectueusement vers son fils.

"Ces mêmes affiches que tu avais dans ta chambre à l'école secondaire ?" demanda Ben.

"Et à l'université ?" ajouta Emmett bruyamment.

Edward ignora Emmett et hocha la tête à Ben. "Certaines d'entre elles."

"Je pensais que ces affiches étaient sacrées, je ne peux pas croire que tu t'en sois séparé."

"Tu les accrochais alphabétiquement non ?" demanda James en souriant.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. "Non James. Je les accrochais chronologiquement et puis alphabétiquement selon leur catégorie."

"Enfin James, ce n'est pas "un système" si compliqué à comprendre ?" plaisanta Emmett en faisant des guillemets en l'air.

James ricana. "Oh ça va. Mon erreur, Monsieur Toc … et si je me souviens bien tu les posais avec cette colle spéciale pour ne pas les abimer."

Bella fit un petit bruit et les yeux d'Edward se posèrent directement sur elle. Elle paraissait décomposée.

"Quoi ?" lui demanda Edward alerté.

"Je les ai agrafées au mur, Edward ! Oh je suis tellement désolée… je ne savais pas !" Bella paraissait très mal.

Edward la fixa un moment et commença à rigoler. "Bella ça va. Elles sont à toi à présent. Je suis heureux qu'elles te soient utiles. Fais-en ce que tu veux. C'est mieux qu'elles stimulent les petites têtes dans ta classe qu'elles prennent la poussière dans mon garage. "

"Il faudra que je vienne mardi matin pour voir à quoi ça ressemble avec les affiches d'Edward." Alice sourit à Bella et ensuite fit un petit sourire impressionné à son frère.

Carlisle décida d'aider à détourner la conversation d'Edward et de son obsession pour les affiches de cinéma. C'était évident qu'il développait une autre obsession, il était obsédé, ça paraissait évidemment, par sa jolie nouvelle voisine. Visiblement Esmée avait raison : leur fils tombait amoureux.

"Alors et toi Angela, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il pour détourner l'attention de sur son fils.

"Bon, je ne suis pas enseignante mais ça s'en rapproche. Je travaille pour un éditeur de manuels scolaires à Olympia. Ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais faire mais c'est un pied dans ce milieu et une expérience sur mon CV. Je travaille sur des textes en anglais, des lectures et aussi des textes d'histoire."

"Qu'est-ce que tu préférerais faire Angela ?" demanda Esmée.

Angela sourit en regardant Bella. "Je voudrai vraiment être dans l'édition de fictions originales."

"Et bien tu devrais en parler à James ici présent, Edward et lui possèdent une maison d'édition ici à Seattle… _Stellar_ _Publishing_. Eh bien même si Edward n'est qu'un partenaire c'est James qui gère l'entreprise. Peut-être qu'il a quelques informations pour toi, peut-être qu'il peut aider". Esmée lança un sourire d'espoir vers James.

James se penchant en avant. "Je sais que quelqu'un doit partir à la fin de l'année. Dans quelques mois nous en reparlerons d'accord ?"

"Ce serait super James. Je serai reconnaissante de toute l'aide que vous pourrez me donner."

"Hey James ?" C'était Eric. "Vous ne publiez jamais de nouvelles histoires d'auteurs repérés sur des sites de fan fiction ?"

Eric fut très surpris par la réaction soudaine autour de la table. Au moins six têtes se tournèrent brusquement vers lui, bouches bées et yeux écarquillés.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il sur la défensive. "J'écris des fan fictions."

…

* jeux de mots intraduisibles : smoking c'est tuxedo en anglais donc mélange de sex et tuxedo, et Tex pour Texas, Jasper vient du Texas

* Les pièces (du puzzle) trouvent leur place


	39. Sur la sellette

.

 **… CHAPITRE 39 …**

 **Sur la sellette et ça commence à chauffer**

Il y eut un grand silence après qu'Eric ait lâché la putain de bombe en F … la bombe en double F - l''annonce qu'il écrivait des fan-fiction.

Personne d'autre qu'Edward ne sembla remarquer que c'était _Are you gonna Be my Girl_ des Jets qui avait remplacé _Change your Mind_ des Killers. Il avait ce sentiment angoissant qu'il _ne serait pas en mesure_ de faire changer Bella d'avis sur le fait d'être sa copine si les choses non dites commençaient à déborder de partout. Des paires d'yeux dardaient, se connectant avec d'autres.

Eric était sur le point de demander pourquoi tout le monde semblait surpris par sa révélation mais Mike lâcha : "C'est quoi une fan-fiction ?"

Avant que quelqu'un puisse donner une explication décente c'est Jessica qui s'empressa de répondre : "Oh mon Dieu, fiction Michael ! C'est la meilleure invention depuis l'oxygène ! Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée !"

Mais avant qu'il puisse dire que, bien sûr, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée puisqu'il posait la question et qu'il puisse lui expliquer que l'oxygène n'était pas une invention mais qu'elle était naturellement présente dans l'atmosphère terrestre et avant que quiconque puisse remarquer que Bella semblait s'être figée à sa place et qu'Edward semblait être en haute alerte, Esmée les dirigea vers un autre sujet de conversation.

"J'espère que tout le monde a gardé de la place pour le dessert !" Elle regarda autour de la table avec attention puis elle ajouta. "J'ai fait ma spécialité : le gâteau à la mousse au chocolat. C'est le dessert préféré de Carlisle et d'Edward." Elle sourit amoureusement à son mari avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Edward. Son attention se portait entièrement sur Bella face à lui et bien sûr, Esmée pouvait deviner pourquoi.

Rosalie qui n'était pas trop fan des desserts était curieuse. "La fan fiction c'est ce que tu fais non Al ?" Elle se tourna vers Alice avec un regard interrogateur.

Les yeux d'Emmett suivirent ceux de Rose, curieux de voir comment Alice allait répondre et se demandant s'il ne devrait pas profiter de cette occasion pour fermer les lèvres de Rosalie pour l'empêcher de faire une gaffe.

Alice était presque debout et ignora Rosalie comme si sa vie en dépendait. "Oh le dessert ! Oui c'est bien j'avais tout oublié concernant Le gâteau au chocolat de maman ! Si vous avez fini de manger je vais récupérer vos assiettes et jeter tout ça et nous pourrons être prêts pour le dessert !" Elle regarda les autres excepté Rosalie.

"Tu écris de la fiction, Alice ?" demanda Eric, avec un sourire intrigué après avoir entendu la question de Rose.

"Qui moi ?" Alice se retourna vers lui avec une expression incrédule sur le visage. "Oh, pfft ! Dieux du ciel non, Eric !" Alice fit un signe de la main comme s'il avait posé une question ridicule. "Je n'y connais absolument rien en matière d'écriture !"

A ce moment précis Alice fut contente de n'avoir rien révélé à Jessica de sa passion pour les bannières de fictions. Jessica aurait craché le morceau en un clin d'œil et c'était déjà assez mauvais que Rose se souvienne de quelque chose.

Alice tourna son visage amical vers Ben et sans s'arrêter pour respirer elle lui demanda. "Tu as assez mangé Ben ? Puis-je prendre ton assiette !" Alice tendit le bras pour récupérer l'assiette pendant qu'il hochait la tête affirmativement, puis elle continua par l'assiette d'Angela et fit ainsi le tour de la table, rangeant la table dans un état proche de la frénésie.

Rose claqua des doigts et vers Alice. "Je me souviens à présent… tu fais autre chose… ça concerne les images. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensai que ça avait à voir avec… peu importe ce que c'est mais tu parlais de … hum… _fan fiction ?"_

On aurait dit qu'Emmett était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il changea d'idée après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers Alice et sourit à Rosalie à la place.

"Le gâteau à la mousse au chocolat d'Esmée est à mourir," dit-il finalement pour aider, en regardant Alice à nouveau pour s'assurer que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Edward se serait botté les fesses quand _Secret_ de One Republic commença à passer. A la place il regarda Angela. Elle scrutait le groupe semblant analyser chacun, donnant à Edward un mauvais pressentiment. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent enfin elle haussa un sourcil et Edward se tendit. Il lui sourit faiblement et hocha la tête tandis qu'elle articulait sans son 'une semaine' et puis il revint sur Bella.

Carlisle avait attrapé le regard de sa femme vers la préoccupation qu'elle semblait porter à leur fils et il décida de faire comme elle et sa fille. "Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ce gâteau," déclara-t-il. "J'y ai pensé tout l'après-midi." Ça semblait être la direction dans laquelle il fallait aller, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi mais il pensait qu'il devait aider.

Il sourit et se tourna pour observer Edward de nouveau. Il regardait attentivement sa nouvelle jolie voisine avec une expression préoccupée. Carlisle pouvait voir qu'Edward était épris et inquiet. "Epris" Carlisle pouvait comprendre mais "inquiet" l'inquiétait lui. Peut-être qu'une bonne conversation père fils serait appropriée.

Edward évaluait silencieusement la situation de Bella, la regardant attentivement et écoutant la conversation autour de lui. Il voulait être préparé au cas où elle s'évanouirait de l'autre côté de la table, avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il était son contact en cas d'urgence après tout. Elle avait pâli et était figée à tel point qu'Edward se demanda si elle respirait seulement. Elle regardait fixement la table à laquelle elle s'agrippait fortement, envisageant de rouler dessous si elle s'évanouissait.

"Bella il faut que tu goûtes le gâteau de maman," dit-il gentiment. "Tu vas vraiment l'aimer. C'est le meilleur."

Bella sursauta et leva les yeux au son de la douce voix d'Edward. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux prudents.

"N I E," murmura-t-il doucement à travers la table vers elle, en lui faisant un petit sourire en coin rassurant.

Il lui fallut un instant pour se rappeler le message sur son téléphone pour se rendre compte qu'il lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas d'urgence imminente. Elle se détendit un peu et lui rendit son petit sourire bien qu'elle continue à se soucier que Jessica gaffe et qu'Edward comprenne pour finir qu'elle avait commencé à écrire un fic le concernant.

Jasper s'éclaircit la voix. "Bon maintenant ça me rend curieux. De quoi tu parles vraiment Eric ? Que diable est la fan fiction ?" demanda-t-il, avec son accent trainant du sud.

Eric expliqua ce qu'étaient les fictions incluant les nombreux fandons qui existait, les univers et le fait que toutes ces histoires puissent se mélanger.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu écris Eric ?" demanda Jessica.

"Eh bien c'est la fantasy qui me plait. Et j'écris des histories dérivées d'Harry Potter."

Jessica parut très déçue. "Oh zut ! J'espérai que tu me dirais que tu écrivais à partir de _C'est écrit dans les_ étoiles et que je pourrais dire que je connaissais personnellement un de ces écrivains…"

"Non désolé," rit Eric. "Il te faudra trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour des fics romantiques, Jessica la plupart de mes histoires d'Harry Potter sont plutôt pour les plus jeunes mais j'en ai aussi écrites quelques-unes avec un contenu plus adulte, avec un rating plus élevé."

"Est-ce que ça signifie que tu écris du _Potterotica ?_ " demanda Emmett les yeux écarquillés.

Rose ricana. Jessica commença à rire. Alice les rejoignit couvrant sa bouche avec une main. Mike répéta _Potterotica_ et soudain tout le monde éclata d'un rire rauque répétant ce mot en riant. Même Bella souriait et tremblait de rire, ce qui fit sourire Edward et l'emplit de soulagement.

La mâchoire d'Eric s'était décrochée puis il avait récupéré rapidement et rit avec les autres. "Non Emmett généralement elles sont rated M en raison du langage et de la violence. Je n'écris pas de choses érotiques concernant Potter."

L'ambiance s'était allégée tout autant que la musique. _Good felling_ de Flo Rida jouait maintenant.

Une fois que les rires se furent calmés James parla. "Pour te répondre Eric quant à savoir si les éditeurs recherchent des histoires sur les sites de fiction, je pense avoir déjà vu ça arriver. Les livres électroniques ont doublé l'année dernière et ça sûrement exploser dans les mois à venir."

"Il y a une quantité de librairies qui disparaissent," songea Ben à voix haute. "Je n'y avais jamais réellement pensé mais il y a beaucoup de gens qui lisent sur l'ordinateur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ça pourrait réellement affecter vos affaires," dit-il à James.

Ce dernier acquiesça. "Vous devez avoir entendu parler du succès de _Cinquante Flavors of Kinque_? " Eric et les autres opinèrent. "Ça a commencé en tant que fan fiction. L'intérêt grandissant pour cette histoire a éveillé la curiosité des éditeurs. Des gens qui n'avaient jamais rien écrit ont peut-être des choses intéressantes et inédites à raconter. Une plateforme comme Fan Fiction peut donner une chance à certains de commencer."

"Comment ça pourrait fonctionner entre les sites et l'édition plus traditionnelle ?" demanda Angela avec intérêt.

"Nous ne pouvons pas, actuellement, nous servir du travail sur ces sites, les histoires devraient être retravaillées pour éviter le plagiat. Mais sûrement que des maisons d'édition lanceront leur propre site de fictions originales, ce pourrait être interactif comme les lecteurs de fan fictions peuvent le faire… commencer une histoire, s'abonner aux mises à jour, si ça leur plait, participer à l'histoire par l'intermédiaire des commentaires au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance. Les histoires à succès pourraient devenir un livre pour ceux qui aiment encore le papier. Mais ce serait la maison d'édition qui serait propriétaire des droits, qui éditerait et ferait la promotion."

"Je vois bien les choses se dérouler ainsi, c'est vrai," dit Eric avec enthousiasme.

Angela hocha la tête. "C'est vraiment intéressant. Je me demandais… vous voyez ça pour votre maison d'édition ?"

James sourit. "Bon, il faut que j'en parle avec mon partenaire mais je pense que c'est une évolution probable." Il regarda Edward assis dans sa chaise passant le bout de son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure en pensant à ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre. C'était vraiment juste le genre de chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire pour ses affaires.

"Nous en parlerons," dit-il finalement à James. "Appelle Makenna cette semaine et nous trouverons un moment. C'est elle qui s'occupe de mes rendez-vous."

"Bon on peut laisser tomber les affaires pour en revenir à la distraction ?" demanda Emmett. "Ça fait un moment que je suis là à saliver pour le gâteau d'Esmée !"

Esmée rit en se levant. "Merci ! J'ai pensé qu'il allait falloir que je les ramène avec moi. Alice voudrais-tu faire du café ? Et peut-être que Bella et Angela pourraient nous aider à servir ?" Les filles hochèrent la tête et toutes les quatre allèrent à l'intérieur.

"Edward je suis désolé mais il faut que j'y aille," dit James en se levant. "Merci pour ton invitation. Et tu prendras une part de gâteau pour moi."

Il dit rapidement au revoir au groupe sur la terrasse puis rentra, il s'arrêta près d'Angela pour lui laisser sa carte au cas où il aurait une opportunité pour elle.

"Tu as un truc en cours ce soir, James ? "lui demanda Edward en le raccompagnant à la porte.

"Ouais," James était hésitant. "J'ai… hum… rendez-vous dans un bar."

Edward fut tenté de rouler des yeux en pensant au genre de personne que James fréquentait habituellement. Il demanda poliment. "Quelqu'un que je connais ?"

"Elle est…" James se frotta la nuque. "C'est ma nouvelle stagiaire. Elle s'appelle Jane… Jane Meany. Elle est jeune, un tout petit bout de chose, de type intense, j'ai du mal à l'ignorer. Je l'ai emmenée déjeuner vendredi et nous avons projeté de nous retrouver pour aller boire un verre ce soir," James haussa les épaules. "Elle est … différente."

Edward était étonné. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à James. Il espérait seulement que la jeune fille sache le gérer et le garder dans le droit chemin. Mais les choses changent et les gens aussi. Edward le savait pour lui-même. Alors James pouvait peut-être le faire aussi.

Quand Edward revint dans la cuisine Bella essuyait un plat et bavardait avec sa mère qui démoulait le gâteau. Angela essuyait le comptoir et riait à quelque chose qu'Alice avait dit tout en versant du café dans des tasses. Il remarqua qu'Alice avait trouvé la liqueur de crème irlandaise et était en train d'allonger certains cafés.

Il était sur le point de ressortir quand il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il vit les lueurs du coucher de soleil doré et orange qui s'assombrissaient. _Spectrum_ de Florence et the Machine avait commencé. Il s'arrêta à la porte, éteignant la lumière et allumant les lumières extérieures. La terrasse était maintenant illuminée par les étoiles colorées et le feu s'était allumé aussi.

Il alla plus loin pour couvrir le grill qui avait eu le temps de refroidir.

"Edward ? Ta mère semblait assez inquiète pour toi tout à l'heure et j'ai senti qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Bella et toi. Je peux voir que tu t'inquiètes pour elle et ça m'inquiète. Tout va bien ?"

Edward leva les yeux de surprise vers son père. "Ouais, tout va bien… je pense." Il regarda derrière son père écoutant les bribes de conversation, il semblait que la fan fiction avait cédé sa place à d'autres sujets.

 _Dieu merci !_

"Je suis toujours prêt à t'écouter si tu veux parler de quelque chose… mais je pense que tu le sais," sourit-il à son fils.

Il hocha la tête en regardant dans les yeux doux et scrutateurs de son père. "Je sais papa," il hésita passant d'un pied sur l'autre en regardant Angela, Alice et Bella qui apparaissaient avec le gâteau, le distribuant avec des serviettes propres et des fourchettes. Ensuite elles retournèrent à l'intérieur.

"C'est juste…" Edward fit une pause et soupira profondément en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

 _Bon sang ! Faut-il qu'il y ait une personne supplémentaire qui soit au courant ?_

Il parla doucement. "Tu sais… ce dont ils viennent de parler… _fan fiction_ , Bella écrit… sous un pseudonyme. Elle ne veut pas que ça se sache mais certaines personnes ici lisent ce qu'elle écrit et certaines de ces personnes savent même que c'est elle qui écrit… et que ce qu'elle écrit actuellement … est en quelque sorte sur … _**nous**_ _._ Mais elle ne sait pas que quelqu'un le sait, elle ne sait pas que **je** sais et je m'inquiète parce que si tout ça éclate là, elle sera vraiment très mal."

"Alors Alice et ta mère lisent aussi ce qu'elle écrit ?" demanda Carlisle en plissant les yeux.

Edward soupira lourdement. "Oui et Emmett, Angela, Jessica. Bella et Angela y travaillent ensemble et Jessica a dit quelque chose à ce sujet à Bella mais elle ne sait pas que c'est Bella qui écrit."

"C'est le genre d'histoire que ta mère lit sur sa liseuse je suppose ?"

Edward contempla son père avec surprise. "Comment sais-tu ce qu'il y a sur la liseuse de maman ?"

Carlisle sourit. "Parfois elle partage des extraits avec mois. Et parfois je vais espionner mais je suis sûr qu'elle le sait, je pense qu'elle la pose dans un endroit où elle est sûre que je peux la trouver si je veux lire ce qu'elle a lu."

"Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ?" demanda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

"Eh bien je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails Edward mais il semble que certaines choses aient été source d'inspiration… et que nous apprécions tous les deux cette inspiration…"

Les yeux d'Edward lui sortirent presque de la tête. "Oh seigneur… maman lit de la fan fiction érotique ?" Sa voix était un murmure rauque qui s'érailla sur le dernier mot.

 _Mon Dieu ! Ce sont mes parents !_

 _Et ça s'est transformé en une autre conversation sur le pénis avec papa !_

 _Plus jamais je ne veux avoir ce genre de conversation avec mon père !_

 _Putain de merde ! Bien pire que de découvrir qu'il était un porte-serviette aussi !_

Carlisle rit en voyant son fils choqué et embarrassé. "Edward, une relation sexuelle saine entre des gens qui s'aiment est importante… même pour des parents. L'inspiration peut provenir d'une variété de choses et je suis sûr que tu sais que la variété est le piment de la vie."

Le visage d'Edward était chaud et il ne pouvait pas regarder son père mais il hocha la tête.

"Revenons à notre préoccupation première, Bella," suggéra Carlisle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" Edward regarda Alice, Bella et Angela qui revenaient avec plus de gâteau et plus de boissons, content de cette distraction.

"Il faut que je lui dise." Sa voix était résignée mais résolue pendant que ses yeux suivaient Bella. "J'ai dit aux autres de ne rien dire. Mais elle a le droit de savoir et ça doit venir de moi."

"Ça me parait être la bonne chose à faire, même si elle ne le prend pas bien tu dois être honnête spécialement si tu comptes avoir une chance pour quelque chose de plus avec elle."

"Je m'inquiète pour elle," Il hocha la tête. "C'est simplement…" Il secoua la tête et rencontra les yeux de son père. "Nous sommes en train d'apprendre à nous connaitre. Je déteste l'idée de ruiner tout ça."

"Bon, tu es un jeune homme intelligent et tu as bon cœur, Edward. Construire une relation avec quelqu'un est important il faut que ce soit basé sur la confiance. Je pense que tu le sais. Et si cette connexion doit exister les choses se feront toutes seules. J'ai foi en toi et en tes capacités."

Edward hocha la tête. "Merci papa."

Carlisle sourit. "Allons-y. Dépêchons-nous avant qu'il ne nous reste plus de gâteau. Personne ne veut voir deux hommes pleurer pas vrai ?"

Comme ils allaient près du foyer Edward entendit _A message_ de Coldplay. Alice glissa sur le banc près de Jasper faisant une place entre Bella et elle. Edward s'y installa.

"Ces petites étoiles sont vraiment très jolies quand elles sont allumées," dit Bella avec un sourire, en faisant signe à Edward derrière eux.

"Oui, elles sont bien non ? Je suis heureux que tu les aimes. Donc… tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il doucement. Il obtint un sourire rassurant et un hochement de tête en réponse.

"Oui merci." Elle fit glisser une assiette avec une grosse part de gâteau face à lui et lui tendit une fourchette et une serviette. "Et tu avais raison concernant le gâteau de ta mère, il est délicieux. Je lui ai dit que j'en faisais un de semblable mais il me faut sa recette, le sien est meilleur."

"Je te l'avais dit qu'il était bon," dit Edward, avec un sourire ne prenant une bouchée du gâteau.

Soudain Bella se souvint de quelque chose qu'Edward avait mentionné plus tôt.

"Esmée, Carlisle, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Edward m'a dit que vous vous êtes rencontrés _deux fois_?"

Esmée sourit à Bella puis à Edward. "Oui nous l'avons fait… en quelque sorte."

"Raconte l'histoire," incita Alice. "C'est beau. Bon c'est triste mais beau aussi."

Esmée hocha la tête. "Au moins ça finit bien." Elle se tourna pour regarder vers Carlisle avec un sourire doux amer. Il tapota sa main et acquiesça.

"Je pense que je dois d'abord te raconter comment ça se passait dans la famille," dit Esmée en commençant son histoire. "Nos deux familles étaient de Chicago, c'est là où Carlisle et moi nous sommes rencontrés. Mon père est mort quand j'étais bébé et ma mère, Elizabeth a passé de mauvais moments après ça. La compagnie Masen a commencé à acheter des terrains là où nous vivions mais ma mère n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller et refusait de vendre. Alors Monsieur Edward Masen est venu en personne pour voir qui mettait ses projets à mal.

Puis le fringant, célibataire endurci Edward Masen est tombé amoureux de ma mère. Il disait toujours qu'elle était sa sauvageonne aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux clignotant verts. Quoi qu'il en soit il a finalement réussi à déplacer ma mère, physiquement et émotionnellement… et un an plus tard… ils se sont mariés.

Quand j'ai eu quatre ans, ils ont eu un fils, mon demi-frère Edward Anthony Masen Jr, on lui a donné le nom de mon beau-père, c'était un gentil bébé, un fils et un frère aimant et il était très intelligent. Il avait les yeux verts de ma mère et les mêmes cheveux sauvages, comme mon Edward." Esmée fit signe de la tête vers son fils. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux et écarquilla les yeux regardant tout le monde fixement.

"J'ai rencontré Carlisle pour la première fois quand j'avais vingt-et un ans," continua Esmée. "Mon frère Edward Jr venait juste d'avoir dix-sept ans à l'époque et il est tombé très malade." Elle se tourna vers son mari et Carlisle continua l'histoire.

"Les Masen sont arrivés à l'hôpital, je terminai mon internat en neurochirurgie." La voix de Carlisle faiblit, puis "malheureusement on a découvert que le frère d'Esmée avait une tumeur au cerveau et en dépit de tous nos efforts elle était trop agressive. Il est décédé peu de temps après."

Il y eut quelques murmures de sympathie autour du foyer. Tandis que Carlisle continua, _In four Eyes_ commença en arrière-plan.

"Ce fut un moment terrible pour la famille Masen, bien sûr, mais pour moi aussi. Ça avait été mon premier patient et je l'avais perdu. Ils vous avertissent que de devenir trop proche des patients et de leurs familles etc. mais…" Carlisle haussa les épaules. "Rien n'y fait. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai souvent pensé à eux pendant une longue période ensuite et je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à Esmée.

Je pensai qu'elle était adorable et j'avais admiré sa force et son dévouement à sa famille. Je voulais la voir mais sans abuser de ma position par rapport aux dossiers hospitaliers que j'avais. Et puis je me souvins qu'elle venait à l'hôpital après un travail à temps partiel… je me souvenais qu'Elizabeth avait mentionné quelque chose à ce sujet, Esmée donnait des cours de danse les fins d'après-midi."

"Un soir, il est entré," continua Esmée. "J'étais complètement hors de moi, je pouvais tout juste former une phrase. C'était ce très beau médecin pour lequel j'avais eu le béguin il y avait quelques mois et j'avais pensé que je ne le reverrai jamais et tout à coup il était là devant moi, me disant combien il était surpris de me voir et qu'il était ici pour un cours de samba… que je donnais. Je n'ai découvert que bien plus tard qu'il avait cherché par téléphone où je travaillais jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve," fit Esmée avec un sourire de jeune fille.

"Finalement j'ai eu de la chance avec le Studio Eclipse," dit Carlisle. "J'ai appris qu'Esmée commençait un nouveau cours de samba le soir même et j'ai voulu soudainement apprendre la samba désespérément. "Il fit un clin d'œil à sa femme.

"Carlisle chien rusé !" rigola Emmett, en tendant le bras pour taper dans la main d'Edward.

Carlisle rigola. "Et le mieux reste à venir Emmett. Tous les autres étaient en couple. Je n'avais pas de partenaire, ce qui signifiait…" Carlisle fit jouer ses sourcils et sourit, "la rougissante Esmée devait être ma partenaire... et j'étais ravi."

"Vous avez eu de la chance qu'elle n'enseigne pas le ballet aux enfants," dit Jasper avec un sourire espiègle.

"Je serais resté derrière avec les grands enfants," l'assura-t-il pendant que tout le monde riait à son commentaire.

"Notre première rencontre ne s'est pas passée sous de très bons auspices, nous ne pouvions pas nous rencontrer dans de plus mauvaises circonstances," dit Esmée, "mais la deuxième fois sembla presque fortuite, quoique plus tard, j'ai découvert qu'il avait fait quelques efforts pour me trouver. Il a pris plusieurs cours avec moi en me disant qu'il voulait apprendre à danser pour un mariage."

"Que puis-je dire," demanda Carlisle de bonne humeur en haussant les épaules. "Quand vous savez… vous savez. _J'apprenais la danse pour un mariage. Et il s'est avéré que ça a été le nôtre."_

"Un an et demi plus tard nous étions mariés et deux ans après nous avons eu _notre_ Edward et encore deux ans plus tard, nous avons eu Alice. Quand Edward est né nous avons juste jeté un coup d'œil sur ses cheveux auburn et avons décidé de lui donner le prénom de mon frère : Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Oh c'est si beau, " roucoula Jessica. "Mais triste… mais beau aussi."

Bella hocha la tête en regardant Esmée. "Votre frère vous a laissé une sorte d'héritage d'amour. Non seulement il vous a permis de vous rencontrer tous les deux mais vous célébrez trente ans de mariage. Et c'est évident que vous avez de très bonnes relations avec vos enfants et ils semblent avoir une excellente relation tous les deux."

Alice se tourna vers Edward avec un sourire et lui tira la langue.

"C'est une très jolie pensée, Bella," sourit Esmée. "Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, nous avons eu beaucoup d'amour pendant toutes ces années."

Ils restèrent assis silencieusement pendant un moment près de la chaleur du foyer, le ciel s'obscurcissait et la lune argentée devenait de plus en plus brillante.

Eric devait partir. Il dit qu'il avait un golf avec des amis le lendemain. Il avait amené Mike avec lui mais Jessica se proposa immédiatement et presque avec enthousiasme pour le ramener chez lui s'il voulait rester. Alice raccompagna Eric quand Van Morrison _Moondance_ commença. Carlisle demanda à Esmée si elle voulait danser une fois de plus avant de partir. Et bien sûr elle accepta, et les voisins d'Edward se joignirent à eux avant qu'eux aussi ne partent.

"Tes parents sont géniaux, Edward," dit Bella en les regardant danser. "Ils sont géniaux séparément et ils sont géniaux ensemble."

Edward les regarda un moment. "Oui. Je peux t'assurer qu'eux aussi passent parfois de mauvais moments mais ils ont toujours été là pour Alice et moi."

Il se tourna vers Bella faisant passer une de ses jambes de l'autre côté du banc, il se trouvait maintenant face à Bella et il glissa plus près. "Quelle est l'histoire de ta famille Bella ? Où sont tes parents ?"

Bella se tourna pour lui faire face et releva un genou puis elle le tint. Elle lui fit le compte-rendu du divorce de ses parents quand elle était jeune, où elle avait vécu avec sa mère et où vivaient ses deux parents actuellement. Edward lui posait des questions tandis qu'elle parlait et il réalisa que son histoire était comme il l'avait devinée à partir de ce qu'il avait lu dans le premier chapitre _De la haine à la passion_.

"Renée et Phil vont fêter leurs dix ans de mariage cet été. Ils se sont mariés à la fin de ma huitième année (13 ans) et c'est à ce moment-là que je suis partie de Phœnix pour aller vivre à Forks avec mon père. Et Charlie ne s'est jamais remarié."

"Ça a dû être difficile de quitter tes amis et de partir si loin à cet âge-là."

Bella sourit. "Nous avions déjà beaucoup déménagé, je pense que ça m'a fait comprendre que les amis c'était éphémère. Et j'avais quelques amis là-bas que j'avais connus quand j'y étais allée : Jake et sa petite-amie Leah. Angela est arrivée de Port Angeles et nous sommes devenues amies. Mais je crois qu'en quelque sorte j'ai toujours été… solitaire.

Il hocha la tête. Il pourrait lui aussi dire ça, une sorte d'acceptation de la solitude. Ça lui donnait envie de l'embrasser.

"Vivre à Forks doit avoir été un gros ajustement après Phœnix," dit-il. " Une petite ville pluvieuse par rapport à une grande ville ensoleillée."

"Il a fallu que je m'y habitue mais j'y avais déjà passé des étés au cours des années. Tu as déjà été à Forks ?" lui demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Edward hocha la tête. "Il y a longtemps. En fait je n'ai fait que la traverser, nous faisions le tour du Olympic National Park."

"Avec ta famille ?"

"Non il y avait Ben, James et moi. C'été l'été où nous avons eu notre diplôme d'études secondaires. Nous avons fait un voyage ensemble et y sommes passés le dernier jour de ce voyage."

 _Moondance_ finit et Bob Marley commença à chanter _Is This Love._

"Ooooh !" s'écria Jessica. "J'adore le reggae ! Allez viens Mike ! Allez venez tous ! Nous devons tous danser," Jessica tira sur la main de Mike et Alice, Jasper Angela, Ben, Emmett et Rose les rejoignirent en disant en même temps au revoir aux Cullen qui partaient ainsi qu'aux voisins alors que la chanson débutait.

Edward se leva pour raccompagner ses parents en enjambant le banc où il était assis avec Bella, elle se leva aussi pour dire au revoir aux Cullen et Esmée lui promit la recette du gâteau. Edward posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bella en la lui serrant un peu et en lui disant qu'il revenait de suite.

Bella se rassit ses yeux suivant Edward qui raccompagnait ses parents et ses voisins. Quand il fit coulisser la porte pour la refermer leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il lui sourit. Bella rougit, gênée d'avoir été surprise en train de le regarder à nouveau. Elle se tourna pour regarder le foyer repensant à tous les événements surprenants de la journée et la façon dont être près d'Edward la faisait se sentir, toujours en déséquilibre et c'était palpitant.

Elle tapait du pied automatiquement en suivant la musique quand elle capta les mots de la chanson.

Bob Marley demandait si c'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait, il fallait qu'il le sache. Maintenant.

Bella sortit son téléphone de sa poche et elle commença à réfléchir rapidement… Apparemment Bob était prêt à poser ses cartes sur la table.

Elle chercha la playlist qu'Edward avait téléchargée pendant que Bob chantait qu'il voulait l'aimer et bien la traiter… chaque jour et chaque nuit.

Elle trouva la playlist et commença à la faire défiler. Et sa bouche s'ouvrit.

Tout était là.

Ce n'était pas juste leur 'hommage musical', mais chaque chanson de toute la journée. Et quand elle regarda les titres…

o

o

 _Oh. Mon. Dieu._

o

o

 _C'est vrai !_

 _Ce qu'Angela a dit, ce qu'Alice a dit, ce qu'Edward a dit... et qu'a dit Angla sur ce qu'il a dit ! Oh mon dieu, Isabella Marie… REGARDE CE QU'IL A DIT !_

 _Samba Pa'ti – Samba pour toi – c'est devenu une danse pour toi ! Et c'est le mois de septembre ! Toi chose sexy ? Oh mon dieu Edward, TU es la chose sexy, pas moi ! Et Jigsaw Falling Into Place — NOTRE puzzle ? No You Girls — ne savent pas ce que les gars ressentent — mais ça explique ce qu'il ressent — il est Howling Like an Animal parce qu'il est un Lonely Boy et qu'il pourrait Use Somebody ! Oh mon dieu ! Il te dit que la foule de pétasses ont Nothing On You ! Il en a fini avec elles et il dit que I_ 'm Yours et il demande Are you Gonna be my girl ? Et il espère Change your Mind si la réponse est non ! Veut-il me dire ses Secrets parce qu'il a un Good Feeling malgré tout ce que nous avons vécu la semaine dernière ? C'est tout le Message ? In your Eyes il voit la Moondance et il se demande Is this love ? Putain de merde ! Et la prochaine chanson c'est…

"Hey ! Je suis revenu."

Au son de la voix d'Edward Bella sursauta et tomba presque dans le foyer. Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et Edward la rattrapa et la sauva de la combustion.

"Désolé," rigola-t-il. "Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Ça va Bella ?" demanda-t-il en regardant curieusement son visage empourpré.

"Non, ça va. Je veux dire oui, je vais bien. Tout va bien."

Le regard interrogateur sur son visage se transforma en un sourire en coin et ses yeux pétillèrent sous son regard aux cils bouclés.

"Danse avec moi," demanda-t-il… ou ordonna-t-il… elle n'était pas vraiment sûre. Ses pensées rebondissaient dans sa tête alors elle fit juste un signe de tête et se leva luttant pour retrouver l'équilibre.

Sa main prit la sienne et il la conduisit sur la terrasse où tous les autres dansaient. Elle pouvait difficilement entendre la musique. Sa main dans la sienne envoyait des impulsions électriques jusqu'à son bras et dans tout son corps, court-circuitant sa carte mère, et lui donnant des palpitations tonitruantes, des essaims de papillons dans le ventre et un sentiment général d'étourdissement. C'était bien différent de quand il lui avait tenu la main pour danser la samba.

Maintenant elle _savait_ vraiment.

C'était de la musique rapide merci mon dieu, _Love You madly_ de Cake. Bien sûr Edward savait danser cela parfaitement. Bella restait debout mais ça lui était difficile de lever ses yeux vers ceux d'Edward en songeant à la musique qui allait suivre et aux mots de celle-là, à ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Elle comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aimer mais l'aimait vraiment bien. Elle comprenait qu'elle devait l'intéresser mais il n'y avait malheureusement pas beaucoup de chansons à ce sujet alors ses choix avaient été limités.

 _Est-il sérieux… envoyer un message musical. Ce n'est pas normal… si ?_

 _C'est si doux. Un peu comme un geek mais doux. Et bien sûr il a déjà fait une fois. Et bien sûr il a admis être un geek - plus ou moins._

Elle se demanda à quoi elle ressemblait en dansant avec lui. Elle espérait ne pas le gêner car elle n'était certainement pas la même danseuse que Rosalie. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui et il parut simplement… heureux… et on aurait dit… qu'il se consumait lentement.

 _Bordel de merde ! Ce regard ! Ce doit être ça qu'ils appellent un regard à faire tomber les petites culottes !_

 _Ça doit juste être la lumière des petites étoiles. Il fait très sombre ici. Ne le regarde pas et voilà._

Elle ne s'écouta pas. Elle le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Il le faisait encore… ce regard si particulier. Et il faisait ce sourire en coin… et satisfait.

 _GAH_!

Elle sentit la chaleur monter à ses joues et elle baissa les yeux.

Edward passait un excellent moment à la regarder elle et ce rougissement quand elle dansait. Cela lui donnait encore plus envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer très fort contre lui en lui assurant qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle était adorable, peu importe ce qu'elle pensait.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, tendant sa main pour lui attraper doucement les bras et en se baissant légèrement pour regarder dans ses yeux brun foncé. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté et sa bouche faisait ce sourire tordu. "On dirait que tu es sur le point de vouloir quitter ton corps."

"Je suis… je ne sais pas danser, je suis désolée."

Il secoua la tête et rit. "Bella c'est parfait, ne t'inquiète pas. Amuse-toi."

Peut-être avait-elle reçu le message.

Il avait envoyé un message.

Et cette rougeur… quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué à ce sujet. Elle rougissait rarement quand elle parlait à quelqu'un d'autre… y compris les autres hommes. Et si elle ne rougissait pas toujours quand elle parlait avec lui mais c'était comme si ça lui était réservé… et plus il y pensait, plus il aimait ça. Il ne savait pas combien c'était innocent ou spontané mais c'était très _stimulant…_ mais putain, ça l'était.

Comme la chanson se terminait, Edward savait très bien ce qui arrivait ensuite. "Une danse de plus ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"Bien sûr," dit-elle en souriant et hochant la tête. Et puis en entendant les premières notes elle flippa… mais seulement à l'intérieur. C'était une chanson lente qu'elle reconnut ainsi que les mots qui suivirent.

C'était Adele _One and Only_ et Bella commença à connaitre cette expérience d'être hors de son corps. Elle regarda Edward Cullen sourire doucement en se rapprochant d'elle et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la serra plus fort.

Ses mains continuèrent, bougeant dans son dos, attrapant Bella dans les bras, sa chaleur et son odeur. Etonnamment ses bras montèrent sur ses épaules et autour de son cou, comme ils étaient censés le faire. Ensuite ils commencèrent à se déplacer ensemble, se balançant et tournant lentement au rythme de la musique.

Bella n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi émouvant de toute sa vie. Il y avait une énergie crépitante qui circulait autour d'elle et à travers elle.

Elle se demanda si c'est qu'on ressentait après être mort, parce que c'était glorieux et divin, et cet Edward était solide et fort et souple et plus humain que spectral.

Elle réalisa qu'elle était baignée dans l'atmosphère d'Edward, mais au moins si elle s'évanouissait il pourrait facilement la rattraper, il était si près d'elle et il la tenait serrée, étroitement.

Quand elle regarda légèrement vers le haut, elle vit la ligne de son t-shirt en V sous sa chemise. Des poils qui avaient l'air doux s'en échappaient et remontaient vers le haut, jusqu'à la base de son cou parfait.

Près du haut de ce cou parfait il y avait la ligne de sa barbe, le sombre qui remontait sur son cou et sa mâchoire était plus prononcé maintenant que la journée était presque finie.

Bella vit sa pomme d'Adam bouger quand il déglutit. Ses yeux glissèrent vers le côté de son cou où elle vit son pouls battre rapidement, aussi vite que le sien.

 _Son cœur bat en même temps que le tien._

 _Il ressent la même chose que toi._

 _Tu n'es pas la seule à ressentir ça._

Elle inclina la tête vers le haut, le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés par la surprise et il lui sourit un peu prudemment… presque incertain. Ses grands yeux verts semblaient chercher quelque chose tandis qu'il la regardait, la tenant toujours aussi étroitement serrée pendant qu'ils dansaient.

 _Ce n'est pas un prédateur prêt à bondir._

 _Il est comme toi, juste en équilibre et prêt à tomber… mais il ne veut pas tomber seul._

 _Oh Edward, tu n'es pas seul._

Adele lui donnait la permission d'avoir Edward, qu'il soit le seul et l'unique pour elle, lui faisant la promesse que ça vaudrait la peine de le tenir dans ses bras, en lui demandant lui laisser une chance de le lui montrer, supposa Bella.

"Je suis très content que tu aies décidé de venir aujourd'hui Bella," murmura Edward à voix basse, à son oreille. Elle se recula un tout petit peu, regardant son visage d'ange sincère.

"Alice pensait que tu hésitais," continua-t-il. "Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue avec moi pour récupérer l'échelle. Elle espérait te convaincre toi et Angela, de venir si vous hésitiez encore."

Belle sourit. "Nous avions prévu de venir mais je n'étais pas sûre de combien de temps je voudrai rester." Son sourire s'élargit et les yeux d'Edward descendirent jusqu'à sa bouche. "Mais j'ai vraiment passé d'agréables moments. Je vais rester jusqu'à la fin."

Edward rigola à ses mots. "Seigneur, je vais t'y obliger," poursuivit-il. Il la serra plus fort pour confirmer ses dires.

Bella jeta un regard vers Angela qui dansait avec Ben. "Et je pense pouvoir dire qu'Angela est heureuse d'être venue, aussi."

Edward rit doucement et hocha la tête. "Ben est un bon gars… et je pense qu'il semble assez heureux aussi."

Son regard passa au-dessus de la tête de Bella pour regarder les autres couples. "Je pense que tout le monde semble heureux d'être ici."

Bella tourna la tête et sourit à Alice, blottie contre Jasper, la tête appuyée contre son épaule et souriant à Bella en retour. Elle vit aussi le visage d'Emmett tenant Rosalie tout près. Emmett fit un clin d'œil et sourit à Bella qui lui rendit son sourire.

Lorsqu'elle revint à Edward, elle resserra un peu ses bras, abandonnant sa nuque et sentant la chaleur de sa peau lisse et le chatouillement de ses poils courts derrière sa tête. Elle pencha la tête en bas pour la laisser reposer sur le creux de son cou et de son épaule, juste contre sa clavicule. Elle sentit une main lisser ses cheveux dans son dos avant de se reposer en dessus. Ses doigts fléchis, son pouce se déplaçant pour donner une douce caresse. Ses bras fermés autour d'elle, la serrant encore plus contre lui. Elle sentit son menton et puis sa joue venir se poser légèrement contre sa tête. Elle entendit et ressentit qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration.

Puis il soupira profondément. C'était un bourdonnement calme de contentement. Et Bella Swan ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle fondait inconditionnellement et irrévocablement pour lui.

* * *

 **Playlist Edward**

Bittersweet Symphony – The Verve

The Pretender – Foo Fighters

Pick Up Truck – Kings of Leon

Not Your Fault – AWOLNATION

You Can Leave Your Hat On – Joe Cocker

Bitch – Meredith Brookes

Your House – True Democracy

Spies – Coldplay

Lay Lady Lay – Bob Dylan

Spitting Games – Snox Patrol

The Sweetest Taboo – Sade

Intro – The xx

Blackout – Breathe Carolina

All These Things That I've Done – The killers

Don't Lie – Black Eyed Peas

Breaking The Habit – Linkin Park

Say It Right – Nelly Furtado

Margaritaville –Jimmy Buffet

Happy Birthday – Mariachi Garibaldi

Unwritten – Natasha Bedingfield

Fans – Kings of Leon

Call me – Blondie

Dreams – Cranberries

Strawberry Fields Forever – The Beatles

My Party – Kings of Leon

Cheers (Drink to That) – Rihanna

You're the First, the Last, My Everything – Barry White

Samba Pa'Ti – Santana

September – Earth, Wind and Fire

You Sexy Thing – Hot Chocolate

Jigsaw Falling Into Place – Radiohead

No You Girls – Franz Ferdinand

Howlin' for You - The Black Keys

Animal – Neon Trees

Lonely Boy – The Black Keys

Use Somebody – Kings of Leon

Nothin' On You – B. o. B. (feat. Bruno Mars)

I'm Yours – Jason Mraz

Are You gonna Be my Girls – Jet

Change Your Mind – The Killers

Secrets – One Republic

Good Feeling – Flo Rida

Spectrum – Florence and The Machine

A Message – Coldplay

In your Eyes – Peter Gabriel

Moondance – Van Morrison

Is this Love? – Bob Marley

Love You Madly – Cake

One and Only – Adele

Glad You Came – The Wanted

 **Bonus d'Emmett**

Moves Like Jagger – Maroon 5

Sexy and I know It – LMFAO

 **Bonus de Rose**

Buttons – Pussycat Dolls


	40. Fin de soirée

.

… **CHAPITRE 40 …**

 **Vers la fin de la soirée**

Ce concept, danser avec une femme n'avait rien de nouveau pour Edward Cullen mais la sensation de tenir _Bella_ dans ses bras était quelque chose qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait connu avant. Son corps semblait parfaitement aller contre le sien, comme s'ils étaient deux pièces d'un même puzzle. Et curieusement elle semblait être la pièce qui complétait parfaitement cette image. Mais à côté de ce sentiment de complétude, Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'un désir de nervosité familier commençait à monter en lui.

Bella avait semblé hésiter aux premières notes du slow mais Edward lui avait souri de façon rassurante et s'était rapproché pour la faire danser, elle s'était exécutée passant ses bras sur ses épaules, l'autorisant à appuyer son corps doux et chaud contre le sien plus ferme. Elle était petite et semblait fragile comparée à lui. Une fois de plus il devint conscient de façon aiguisée de l'odeur légère de son corps et de ses cheveux, cette combinaison lui faisait revenir ce rêve de pique-nique dans la clairière.

Edward regarda vers le bas, étudiant les traits du visage de Bella. Ses sourcils délicats soulignaient de beaux yeux expressifs. Ces derniers étaient baissés et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était ses longs cils épais mais il connaissait leur forme et leur couleur chaude chocolat. Elle était peu maquillée ou pas du tout et sa peau semblait douce au toucher. Il s'imagina baisser sa tête et déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue… ou sur ses lèvres.

Et comme les pensées d'Edward s'emballaient, son pantalon commençait à devenir trop étroit. Le moteur de la Volvo était monté en régime en attendant de se lâcher dans les longues lignes droites et prendre des virages serrés. Il devait se contrôler avant de commencer à chercher une friction. Il sentait qu'elle interpréterait mal un tel geste insistant de la part de son pénis et du mensonge de ses autres parties. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle était différente de toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait rencontrées. Et il voulait qu'elle le sache.

Edward se sentait rarement nerveux auprès des femmes, d'habitude il était partagé. Mais il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté dans cette situation, il était nerveux. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle l'apprécie, il voulait qu'elle l'aime tel qu'il était et comme il pourrait être et qu'elle sache qu'il était sincère. Quand les yeux de Bella se levèrent pour trouver les siens, il sourit un peu, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien penser, frustré de ne pas pouvoir la lire.

Il décida de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, qu'il était content qu'elle soit venue aujourd'hui parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait hésité. Mais quand elle sourit et admit être contente d'être là et de rester jusqu'à la fin, il l'aurait presque soulevée et fait tournoyer de joie. Mais il opta pour quelque chose de plus conventionnel, moins voyant, il l'étreignit un peu plus fort, lui disant que ça lui avait fait plaisir à lui aussi.

Quand il leva les yeux, Emmett lui fit un sourire complice et leva son pouce. Emmett savait que c'était différent cette fois, tout comme Alice qui souriait aussi et lui fit un clin d'œil joyeux et conspirateur, tout en dansant avec Jasper. Edward leva mentalement les yeux au ciel à son équipe de supporters. S'il laissait libre cours à ses impulsions et embrassait Bella doucement sur la joue ou sur les lèvres, il y avait une bonne chance qu'Alice se mette à l'acclamer ou à l'applaudir et Emmett dirait sans doute quelque chose de ridicule et viendrait le féliciter.

Bella se décala dans les bras d'Edward en se rapprochant. Il sentit sa main se poser agréablement sur sa nuque. Il se demandait à quoi ça ressemblerait si elle passait cette main dans ses cheveux. Ce serait probablement merveilleux décida-t-il, simplement comme toutes les autres sensations que son corps pressé contre le sien lui faisait ressentir. Quand il sentit sa tête contre son épaule, il répondit en appuyant sa joue contre ses cheveux parfumés, en faisant un petit bruit d'appréciation. Il sentit sa tension se dissiper et elle se détendit dans son étreinte et il ferma les yeux, rempli de joie à ce petit indice significatif tout de même.

La bulle diminua et finalement éclata quand la chanson se termina un moment plus tard et Edward laissa aller Bella à contrecœur. Elle le regarda avec une légère rougeur, en se dégageant et la dernière chanson de la playlist commença. Il avait choisi _Glad you Came_ de The Wanted pour finir. C'était sûrement le message approprié, une chanson sur le coucher de soleil et l'apparition des étoiles et comment son univers ne serait plus jamais le même parce que, bien sûr il était heureux qu'elle soit venue.

Bella sourit. "Tu pensais à cette chanson quand tu m'as dit être content que je sois venue, pas vrai ?"

"Euh… non…" rit Edward en se frottant la nuque, "en fait je pensais combien j'étais content que tu sois venue quand j'ai dit que j'étais content que tu sois venue." Bella rigola et Edward sourit. Bien sûr qu'il était content mais il était aussi content qu'elle soit venue ici à Seattle et dans la maison de l'autre côté de la rue en face la sienne.

"Hum, je ne vois personne assis," fit-elle remarquer à Edward avec un petit sourire. "Nous ne devrions pas attirer l'attention sur nous en ne participant pas," ajouta-t-elle en soulevant les sourcils et en tordant ses mains dans un petit geste de nervosité.

Edward rigola. "Bon nous ferions mieux de continuer à danser." Il ne put empêcher un sourire idiot quand elle hocha la tête, elle aussi, avec un grand sourire.

Il se rapprocha et passa son bras autour d'elle, posant une main dans le bas de son dos et poussant ses hanches contre les siennes. C'était un morceau rapide une fois encore mais il n'y avait pas de raison de s'éloigner d'elle, il voulait la garder à portée de main, il aimait bien ça alors il la garda là pendant qu'ils dansaient, en lui faisant son sourire en coin pendant qu'elle souriait en rougissant ce qui le rendait fou.

Il essaya de garder au moins une main sur elle pendant qu'il essayait de la guider un peu. Ils dansaient face à face puis il la fit tourner, ce qui fit qu'il se trouva derrière elle essayant de garder son membre insensible le plus possible. Il lui fallait une réelle vigilance pour garder sa bite fermement attachée dans le siège du passager de la Volvo et loin du siège du conducteur.

Quand la chanson toucha à sa fin, la playlist d'Edward était terminée aussi.

"Euh… désolé… c'était la dernière chanson," s'excusa-t-il auprès du petit groupe qui attendait sur la terrasse. Même s'il avait pensé à aller mettre d'autre musique, Emmett était déjà en route.

"McCarty à la rescousse !" cria-t-il en se précipitant à l'intérieur. Il revint un instant plus tard alors qu'une chanson de Maroon 5 commençait à hurler dans les hauts parleurs.

"Bien sûr Emmett pense qu'il _bouge comme Jagger*,_ déclara Edward à voix basse, à l'oreille de Bella alors qu'elle se tenait dos à lui. Elle sourit en voyant Emmett arriver à grandes enjambées vers Rosalie avec un large sourire et des fossettes coquines. Les yeux de Rose brillaient au-dessus de son sourire espiègle.

Rapidement après cela les choses dégénérèrent. D'une certaine façon la playlist d'Emmett réussit à mettre tous les gars dans une certaine sorte de compétition de danses idiotes de toutes sortes. Après avoir terminé de se pavaner, de tourner, d'agiter les bras au milieu du groupe, pendant que Rosalie gloussait, Emmett se tourna vers Jasper avec un grand sourire.

"Allez bougeons comme Jasper! Montre-nous quelques danses country qui se font alignées." Il fit signe à Jasper qui était au milieu des danseurs amusés.

Jasper sourit puis se mit au milieu expliquant de sa voix trainante que se serait probablement beaucoup mieux s'il portait ses bottes en peau de serpent et son stetson. Les paupières d'Alice battirent à cette pensée. Elle posa ses mains sur son petit cœur comme si ça pouvait éviter qu'il n'explose et avec un grand sourire sur son petit visage de lutin elle le regarda danser avec un sourire paresseux et sexy.

"Je connais ça ! Je peux donc te suivre mec!" annonça Mike Newton quand Jasper eut terminé sa démonstration. C'était plutôt aléatoire chez Newton et ses déplacements les firent tous rire et pouffer bien que se soit principalement Jessica qui brayait tout en admirant Mike.

Ensuite ce fut le tour de Ben qui les surprit tous en faisant des mouvements de break dance bien exécutés y compris le poirier à un bras et un tour se terminant avec une bascule, que tous applaudirent avec enthousiasme.

"J'en ai fait un peu pendant mes études secondaires," admit-il avec un sourire timide une fois qu'il se fut remis debout. Les yeux d'Angela brillaient alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire sexy.

"A toi Fred Astaire !" rit Emmett, en souriant vers Edward qui était le dernier.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'Edward aimait particulièrement faire - être le centre d'attention et faire le fou - c'était plutôt Emmett qui faisait ça habituellement. Le sentiment d'insécurité d'Edward dans ce genre de situation était solidement ancré, à cause d'une expérience difficile pendant son adolescence et quelques mauvaises expériences à la fin de ses études secondaires. Mais là, il regarda Bella près de lui. Elle le regardait curieusement avec un petit sourire sur son visage et un petit éclat dans les yeux.

 _Allez Cullen, tu es vraiment fou de cette fille. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas vu le pire de toi avant. Comment peux-tu renier ce côté de toi ?_

"Oh bon d'accord," dit Edward avec un soupir résigné et en secouant la tête. Il fit un clin d'œil rapide à Bella et se débarrassa de sa chemise avec les commentaires d'Emmett, pour se retrouver en t-shirt blanc.

La chanson sexy et sensuelle de Christina Aguilera venait de commencer. Edward s'était un peu éloigné du cercle, leur tournant le dos à tous afin qu'ils puissent le regarder de derrière.

Il commença à bouger les hanches en rythme en enroulant ses longs bras autour de son torse dans ce qui ressemblait à une étreinte très sensuelle.

Alternativement ses mains voyagèrent de sa taille jusqu'à ses hanches et puis lentement, de son dos, sur ses épaules larges, caressèrent son cou puis ratissèrent ses cheveux sauvages, les ébouriffant avec ses longs doigts.

Il sourit en entendant rire les autres et en particulier les rires amusés de Bella.

 _Oui, tu es une machine, Cullen. Mais elle s'amuse et ça c'est une bonne chose._

Quand il se retourna, il vit que Bella souriait et rougissait un peu. Il n'avait pas idée que quand elle avait regardé ses mains, elle avait imaginé la sensation de ses mains à elle sur son corps. Il était content de l'avoir amusée, il se ficha même comment Emmett commenta comment c'était dérangeant de voir ses mains sur son corps alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire à nouveau.

"C'est encore une de tes chansons ? "demanda Rose à Emmett quand _Christina Aguilera_ fut suivie par _Sexy and I Know it_ de LMFAO

"Tu sais ça Rosie !" rigola Emmett, en lui donnant encore de son regard bleu brillant et de ses fossettes de la mort tandis qu'il se tournait. Comme la chanson avançait, arrivant au refrain et à la phrase 'I work out' Emmett commença à fléchir ses muscles en dansant. Il regarda son biceps admirativement pendant qu'il gonflait au rythme de la musique. Il souleva même son maillot pour montrer ses abdos onduler alors que Rosalie riait et se rinçait l'œil, appréciant le spectacle.

Personne ne remarqua qu'Alice était rentrée à la fin de la chanson mais quand la musique s'arrêta elle réapparut sur la terrasse avec un sourire taquin sur le visage.

"Bien que Rose apprécie beaucoup la danse 'exotique' d'Emmett, j'arrête ses pitreries avant qu'il ne commence une pole danse avec les poutres de la terrasse."

"Et ce serait mal pourquoi ?" demanda Emmett lentement, au milieu des rires, en agitant sa main pour ponctuer sa phrase.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. "Je pensais au jacuzzi Emmett. J'ai promis à ceux de Fawkes… et... il est temps… à présent !" sourit-elle à ses amis.

"Jacuzzi ?" grinça Emmett. Ses sourcils disparurent dans ses sourcils, bouche ouverte et ses yeux glissèrent vers Rose en pensant à un petit bikini, directement sur ce corps si sexy.

"Allez," répondit Alice, avec un sourire et un hochement de tête. Puis elle eut une soudaine inquiétude. "Oh non Emmett! On n'a pas pensé à te dire d'apporter ton maillot !"

Emmett sourit. "Pas de problème Pix. Mon sac de sport est toujours dans ma voiture."

Alice fit signe aux filles de les suivre et monta l'escalier pour se changer.

Edward vida la glace et alla ranger la glacière au garage et les bières restantes au frigo. Il les encouragerait plutôt à boire de l'eau à présent plutôt qu'un festival d'ébriété dans le jacuzzi. Il ne voulait vraiment pas s'inquiéter à cause de quelqu'un qui aurait trop bu mais il semblerait qu'ils soient tous passés à l'eau sachant que l'heure de rentrer approchait.

En haut Bella et Angela se changeaient dans la salle de bains des invités. Elles venaient juste de revenir dans la chambre d'ami ou Rose et Jessica rigolaient, déjà en maillot. Alice arriva en courant dans la chambre avec l'iPod de la chambre d'Edward. Elle regarda Bella et Angela avec un sourire malicieux.

"Rose veut montrer à Em qu'il n'est pas le Seigneur de la Danse et Jessica et moi avons pensé que ce serait amusant de participer. Nous allons mettre une chanson de l'iPod de Rose et faire un petit spectacle pour les gars comme ils l'ont fait pour nous."

"Ils sont tous assis autour du foyer, ils auront une vue parfaite de cette fenêtre," ajouta Jessica enthousiaste.

"Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ?" demanda Rose, avec une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux bleus.

Bella et Angela regardèrent de Rose à Alice et à Jessica. Puis elles cédèrent facilement à la pression de leurs pairs.

"Que faisons-nous ?" demanda Bella en parlant pour elle et Angela.

"Remettez vos chemisiers sur vos maillots vite!" dit Rose. En expliquant rapidement la chorégraphie tandis qu'Alice mettait les dernières choses au point et éteignait la lumière.

Les gars étaient assis, attendant et se demandant ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps aux filles. Avec un grognement Mike suggéra qu'elles étaient probablement en train de se coiffer ou de se maquiller. Et comme ils commençaient tous à ricaner à ce commentaire, ils entendirent la musique et leurs yeux se levèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre.

Une lumière passait par la fenêtre mais ce n'était pas le plafonnier. C'était une lumière basse qui éclairait les cinq corps de femmes, en contre jour à travers le rideau. Ils étaient serrés et se déplaçaient selon un rythme sensuel.

"Waouh… qu'est-ce que… diable…?" fit Mike d'un ton lent, abasourdi et surpris. Cette même question leur passait à tous dans la tête avant de se reprendre suffisamment pour siffler et huer au spectacle sexy, en haut.

La musique était _Buttons_ des Pussycat Doll's. Au refrain quatre des corps se séparèrent. Une seule silhouette sculpturale restait et continuait à danser au centre, passant ses mains sur son corps.

"Ro… sie…" souffla Emmett, en regardant la silhouette tonique et voluptueuse bouger en rythme. Lui et les autres haletèrent lorsque quelques instants plus tard la silhouette commença à déboutonner et enlever le chemisier qu'elle portait. Emmett déplaça sa serviette sur son entrejambe.

"Elle vient d'enlever son chemisier. Et elles sont là-haut… regardant…" Il s'enfonça un doigt dans la bouche pour le mordre et ça fit un drôle de bruit.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de 'se déshabiller' Rose s'éloigna en dansant et une plus petite silhouette apparut. Celle-là avait les cheveux courts et hérissés et bougeait avec la grâce d'une danseuse.

"Alice," dit Emmett, en donnant un coup de coude à Jasper qui s'assit, étonné et tranquille, hochant la tête sans dire un mot, se mordant la lèvre alors qu'il regardait la danse gracieuse, les mouvements de bras sinueux alors qu'elle faisait un salto.

"Elle est tellement souple," murmura Jasper d'une voix respectueuse et feutrée quand Alice se releva, en se séparant de son petit haut. Il lança un regard nerveux vers Edward, réalisant que c'était de sa petite sœur qu'il venait de parler.

Edward haussa les épaules et hocha la tête. Il aimait bien Jasper, il semblait être un bon gars et Alice l'aimait à l'évidence donc il n'allait pas s'en mêler. "En plus des leçons de danse, elle a fait de la gym pendant des années," expliqua-t-il à Jasper.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour se reprendre et digérer cette information.

Le refrain avait recommencé et les silhouettes s'étaient rapprochées puis éloignées n'en laissant qu'une seule plus lourde et plus plantureuse.

"Jesss…" souffla Mike tandis que Jessica bombait le torse et que ses mains éparpillaient ses boucles puis allèrent doucement sur le devant de son chemisier et le défirent puis l'enlevèrent toujours aussi lentement avant de se reculer.

"Dieu… elles sont nues toutes les trois là-haut ?" demanda Mike d'une voix suraiguë.

Deux autres silhouettes firent leur apparition dansant ensemble cette fois. Ce n'était pas la grande et mince silhouette qui retint l'attention d'Edward. C'était Ben qui était concentré dessus. Edward était concentré sur l'autre, plus petite et avec des courbes qui paraissaient avoir quelques inhibitions mais qui était probablement en train de rougir furieusement là-haut… cette certitude le tua encore un peu plus.

Elles se rapprochèrent de plus en plus l'une de l'autre. Jusqu'à sembler danser ensemble, bougeant l'une contre l'autre. Puis elles se firent face et défirent le chemisier de l'autre.

"Putain d'enfer," grogna Ben. Il était aussi très content de n'avoir pas laissé ses lunettes à l'intérieur, bien que tout ça semble un peu brumeux pour le moment.

Edward avait des vertiges et des étourdissements. Et il aurait tout aussi bien pu gémir mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas vraiment vu que tout son sang avait pris le TGV pour Bitopia.

Oufff…

Emmett assis à côté de lui lui donna un coup et il réalisa qu'Emmett avait dû dire quelque chose mais Edward n'avait même pas entendu ni pu répondre.

"Hein," dit-il dans une brume hébétée, incapable de formuler un mot. Il regarda vers en haut, ne quittant pas du regard, la forme sinueuse bien roulée qui ondulait, qui s'adaptait si parfaitement à lui, comme il avait vu lors de la danse plus tôt. Cette petite silhouette peut vraiment bouger ses hanches et…

 _Pffffff_

"Je l'ai dit ce sont toujours les plus calmes qui sont la plus grande surprise, tu sais," répéta Emmett pour Edward.

"Hein," redit Edward. C'était un mot facile à utiliser alors qu'il fixait le petit corps dont la propriétaire devait être rouge betterave d'ores et déjà.

 _Puuuutaiiiin_

Emmett se tourna pour regarder son pote. Il n'avait jamais vu Edward se mettre dans cet état pour une fille avant. C'était vraiment hilarant de le voir ainsi.

"Tu devrais essayer de retenir cette coulée de bave, Ed," dit-il avec un petit rire.

"Hein ?" demanda Edward pensivement, tournant son regard embrouillé, bouche ouverte vers Emmett avant de revenir à l'étage.

 _Merde. Oh Putain. Oh putain putain… putain de merde …_

Emmett frappa Edward dans le dos en pouffant. "Et mec reprends-toi avant te transformer en Monsieur Pantalon Mouillé…"

 _Putain il a absolument raison. Il faut que je me ressaisisse._

 _Ouais, ressaisis-toi._

Edward cligna des yeux alors qu'il sortait de sa transe et poussa Emmett.

"Bon sang Em ! Tout ça est de ta faute, tu le sais ?"

"Oui, probablement… euh? Seigneur je suis malin !" Emmett sembla assez satisfait de lui-même, en regardant les danseuses là-haut alors que les gars commençaient à siffler et à applaudir.

Edward devait trouver quelque chose pour détourner son attention.

 _Ouais tu ne veux pas que Bella te trouve ici en train de bander comme un taureau. Oh attends…_

 _Va te faire foutre! Laisse-moi tranquille que je me concentre et me débarrasse de cette chose !_

 _Porte serviette…. Le pantalon en soie rouge de papa. Les flammes de la passion parentale… personnes âgées faisant l'amour…_

Quelques minutes plus tard les filles arrivèrent, enroulées dans leurs serviettes avec leurs cheveux attachés en haut de leur tête. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur la terrasse et éclatèrent de rire. Les cinq gars étaient assis autour du foyer, les yeux fermés, apparaissant comme les victimes heureuses du spectacle dont ils venaient d'être les témoins.

"Donc visiblement l'équipe Hello Kitty a battu l'équipe Beefcake !" dit Rose fièrement, en s'approchant de l'autre groupe.

Son commentaire et les rires qui allaient avec firent ouvrir les yeux et rire les gars et leurs pieds se mirent en marche vers le jacuzzi, impatients que l'équipe Hello Kitty tombe la serviette.

Ce fut Rose en premier. Elle portait le petit bikini rouge qu'Emmett avait souhaité voir. Il l'avait vu sur les photos et il remerciait le seigneur parce que ses prières avaient été exaucées. Ensuite Alice avec un nouveau bikini noir bandeau qu'elle avait acheté à Hawaii. Celui de Jessica était rose foncé avec un haut pigeonnant, on aurait dit que sa poitrine allait s'échapper mais Mike semblait s'en moquer. Celui d'Angela était lavande c'est celui qu'elle portait pour aller à la piscine c'était un deux pièces et il allait bien avec la couleur de sa peau.

Edward sourit en voyant comment Bella laissa tomber tomber sa serviette timidement. Après Angela c'était sûrement Bella qui était le plus habillée. Et son maillot était blanc. Parce que le sien était noir, les forces du bien contre les forces du mal. Et c'était un bien joli corps - même si elle ne le savait pas.

Il reconnut là encore un de ses traits de caractère. Elle avait un corps parfait, mince avec des courbes aux bons endroits… mais soit elle n'avait pas confiance en elle et se sentait incertaine de ses charmes ou alors elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle en affichant ses charmes. Et ce fut exactement ce qui avait attiré son attention et semblait l'avoir captivé. Il avait été avec des femmes qui essayaient tout le temps d'accaparer son attention et être en compétition constante avec toutes les autres femmes. Bella n'était pas du tout comme ça et pour Edward ça la mettait au-dessus de la compétition.

Tout ce monde était serré dans le jacuzzi mais personne ne se plaignit. Emmett fut volontaire pour s'asseoir près de Rosalie mais après quelques rires et des éclaboussures, elle finit sur ses genoux à côté d'Alice et de Jasper. Jessica était de l'autre côté d'Emmett avec Mike. Edward prit la main de Bella pendant qu'elle descendait dans l'eau pour l'empêcher de glisser et de la tirer près de lui juste au cas où elle aurait eu l'intention d'aller ailleurs... Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Bella regarda Edward juste avant qu'il ne s'assoie près d'elle. Elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu. Deux fois. Mais la troisième fois, maintenant, semblait être tout aussi miraculeusement extraordinaire que les deux fois précédentes. Et ses jambes étaient pareilles – elle l'avait déjà remarqué avant qu'il rentre dans l'eau – fortes, musclées et pas excessivement poilues. Elle aurait pu deviner ça. Elle avait déjà vu ses poils parfaits sur son torse et ses abdos qui pointaient vers le sud, à la frontière de l'autre caractéristique impressionnante qu'il possédait.

 _Arrête de penser à ça Isabella Marie ! Ton visage est probablement rose foncé et ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans cette eau chaude que c'est elle qui t'a donnée cette couleur._

Edward avait relâché sa main et il était assis à côté d'elle, il effleura le long de sa jambe sur le côté avec son doigt, se penchant en avant pour mieux voir son visage. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

"Tu rougis," fit-il observer à voix basse, en lui souriant.

 _Merde ! Il m'a prise sur le fait! Il sait que tu penses à son corps parfait et quasi nu !_

"Je ne rougis pas !" Bella se sentit rougir encore davantage.

"Oh que si, Bella." Son sourire s'agrandit et ses beaux yeux faisaient cette chose bouclée avec leurs cils.

"C'est juste une réaction à l'eau chaude," dit-elle sans conviction avec le double sens.

Edward rit en se rasseyant et il appuya son bras nu, musclé contre son bras plus doux et plus fin. "Je ne le pense pas. Dis-moi à quoi tu penses."

Elle tourna la tête pour le voir, soufflant une bouffée qui fit soulever ses cheveux sur son front.

"Je pense que tu es vraiment trop curieux Edward."

Il rit. "Je suis juste curieux de savoir pourquoi tu es rose." Il lui souriait à présent.

"Je vais juste t'ignorer, Edward." Bella sourit et ferma les yeux, la tête appuyée contre le bord du bassin. En entendant son rire bas, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire davantage tout en gardant les yeux fermés. C'était plus facile ainsi que de le regarder la regarder.

Et ses yeux étaient certainement sur elle. Ils allèrent de la ligne luxuriante de ses cils vers les petits poils humides qui frisaient autour de la racine de ses cheveux. Il regarda la courbe de ses lèvres souriantes, s'imaginant poser un doux baiser au coin. Puis ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à son menton. Son cou était long et mince avec une courbe gracieuse. Ses clavicules délicates allaient jusqu'au petit creux fragile à la base de son cou. Il se demandait quelle serait la sensation sous ses lèvres, sa bouche, sa langue et ses dents. Et en regardant plus bas, sur sa peau crémeuse et lisse qui disparaissait dans son haut de maillot de bain, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la houle de ses seins et le creux entre eux… ses mains lui démangeaient de la toucher, pour sentir cette peau douce, élégante… soupeser et caresser… et tracer et pincer…

 _Arrête de reluquer ses seins ! Putain qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?_

Ses yeux allèrent sur Bella. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés - heureusement. Il pencha la tête en arrière contre le bord du bassin en respirant profondément et en fermant les yeux.

 _Ok maintenant chasse toutes ces pensées. Concentre-toi… porte serviette… pantalon en soie rouge de papa… les flammes de la passion parentale… sexe entre personnes âgées…_

"Oh quel beau tatouage Ben !" dit tout à coup Jessica.

Edward et Bella ouvrirent leurs yeux et redressèrent la tête pour regarder Ben. Les gars avaient déjà vu ce tatouage pendant qu'ils attendaient les filles. Mais comme Ben était entré en dernier dans le bain il s'était assis au pied des marches et n'avait jamais tourné le dos aux filles, elles ne l'avaient pas encore vu.

"Merci Jessica," dit Ben avec un haussement d'épaules et un sourire.

"Montre Ben," demanda Angela, le fixant avec surprise quand il se leva. Le tatouage était en couleur et compliqué et un dessin en forme de serpent recouvrait la plupart de son dos.

"Oh c'est magnifique !" Les yeux d'Angela pétillèrent quand elle se redressa pour toucher une partie du dessin avec son doigt au bas de son dos.

Ben se tourna vers le reste du groupe, montrant son grand dragon chinois provoquant des ooh et des aah.

"Je ne me serai jamais attendue à ce que tu aies un tatouage Ben," commenta Alice. "Et en plus un aussi grand que ça."

"Bon tu sais, on ne peut pas juger un livre sur sa couverture. Je ressemble peut-être à un intello mais au-delà des apparences il y a un tigre qui sommeille en moi," il se montra lui-même en ajoutant "et aussi un dragon," finit-il en montrant son dos. "Ou quelque chose comme ça."

Il rit en haussant les épaules et se rassit. "Les temps changent, les gens changent, tu sais ?" Ben regarda vers Edward puis vers Alice. " Un peu comme Edward maintenant… il ressemble à un mannequin… alors qu'avant c'était un intello coincé…"

Edward ricana et Ben continua son explication.

"Sérieusement Ed, Alice m'a dit que j'aurai du mal à te reconnaitre et elle avait absolument raison. Tu es si différent maintenant, dans ton comportement et dans tes actes aussi. Tu es un type totalement différent. Je veux dire, je suppose que nous prenons tous confiance en nous avec l'âge mais ton apparence… plus de lunettes et tu as su dompter ces cheveux fous et je ne peux pas croire dans quelle forme physique tu es. Tu dois t'entrainer pas vrai, hein ?"

"Euh… ce doit être mon influence," Emmett leva la main et regarda par-dessus Rosalie sur ses genoux, tout en souriant à Edward. "Je lui ai montré la bonne direction à l'université. Ça a été mon premier projet de remise en forme," se vanta Emmett, "Et maintenant voilà comment je gagne ma vie… grâce à lui… il est ma vitrine… en quelque sorte."

Edward secoua la tête et ricana à nouveau. "Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Vivre avec Emmett à l'université c'était comme vivre avec un chevreau qui veut toujours jouer. Em ne peut pas rester en place. Je pense qu'il est hyperactif en fait."

Jasper éclata de rire. "Oui ça c'est bien Em !" Il regarda vers son cousin et sourit alors qu'Emmett lui éclaboussait le visage.

"Hey, tout ce que j'ai fait c'est en sorte qu'Edward arrête d'avoir le nez dans les bouquins… il ne faisait que lire sur la vie et ne participait jamais. Puis il s'est entrainé avec moi." Emmett regarda Edward. "J'aime bien Edward. Il est sympa bien qu'il soit un intello. C'était un bon gars et il peut aussi être drôle comme l'enfer mais il est assez tranquille. Tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était un McCarty pour l'aider à sortir de sa coquille."

"Alors Edward et Emmett se sont rencontrés à l'université et Edward et James sont allés à l'école secondaire ensemble ?" demanda Jessica. Il était évident qu'elle avait raté quelques discussions pendant cette journée mais elle arrivait à présent à remettre les choses dans l'ordre.

"Oui," dit Alice en hochant la tête. "Et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de comment Edward, Ben et James étaient bizarres à cette époque," ajouta-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

"La lecture des pensées et les débats me manquent," dit Ben, avec un gros sourire béat à Alice.

Alice posa ses mains sur sa tête. "Oh seigneur, j'avais complètement oublié tout ça. Je me souviens des débats mais j'ai complètement oublié l'idiotie de la lecture des pensées."

"Vous pouvez lire dans les pensées ?" demanda Bella sceptique, en se tournant vers Edward, les sourcils levés.

"Oh… ne les incite pas à faire ça… !" supplia Alice.

Edward sourit comme un gamin et expliqua. "Nous aimions regarder les gens au hasard et imaginer ce que ces personnes pensaient selon leur situation, la plupart c'était à l'argent ou au sexe."

"C'était regarder les gens… mais avec un but en plus," suggéra Ben avec un petit rire.

"Quel genre de débat était-ce ?" demanda Angela.

Edward rit. "Nous opposions des personnages de fiction et discutions de qui serait le vainqueur d'une bagarre en utilisant quelques soient les traits, les capacités ou les armes qu'ils avaient apporté sur la table. Nous avions même des équipes." Il avait l'air vaguement embarrassé et haussa les épaules. "C'était très amusant. Que puis-je dire… Alice a raison, nous _étions bizarres."_

Alice soupira en regardant de Bella à Angela. "Il n'y avait ni rime ni raison… le personnage d'un film pouvait se battre contre un de la littérature classique ou un super héros de BD contre un personnage de dessin animé, on leur donnait un nom, ils discutaient … Et ça pouvait durer des heures. C'était de la folie."

"Alors quel était le vainqueur au final ?" demanda Bella, en se concentrant sur Edward les sourcils froncés. "Qui est restait à la fin ?"

Edward sourit. "Comment peux-tu demander ça Bella ? " plaisanta-t-il, en cognant ses genoux contre les siens.

Il sortit son bras de l'eau et le laissa reposer sur le bord derrière elle. "C'est si évident. Devine ?"

Ben rit. "Tu dois lui donner plus que ça, Edward !" Il tourna ses yeux noirs vers Bella. "C'est une équipe. Deux héros de la littérature. Nous laissons Angela t'aider puisque vous êtes diplômées en anglais."

"Je suis gênée de dire que je connais la réponse," dit Alice. "Un de science fiction, l'autre fantastique," ajouta-t-elle pour essayer d'être utile. Elle regarda Jasper et roula des yeux. Il sourit en lui tapotant l'épaule doucement.

Bella et Angela se regardèrent en éclatant de rire. "Nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir !" dit Angela en riant.

"Ouais on abandonne," dit Bella. "Qui est votre équipe invincible ?"

"L'homme invisible et Harry Potter," annonça Ben alors qu'Edward acquiesçait… "L'homme invisible avec la cape d'invisibilité de Harry," expliqua Ben. "Personne ne peut savoir d'où il arrive et il peut se servir de l'arme de son choix sous sa cape d'invisibilité."

Bella sentit Edward gratter son épaule avec son pouce et elle se tourna pour regarder ses yeux brillants et son sourire en coin.

"De cette façon il peut se servir de kryptonite," expliqua-t-il avec un sourire timide et idiot. "Même les super héros ne peuvent rien contre eux deux. Personne ne les voit jamais arriver et ils ne peuvent préparer d'arme spécifique. Aussi simple que ça." Il haussa les épaules et rigola au rire des autres.

"Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je suis heureux que tu m'aies rencontré… je t'ai aidé à redevenir normal," dit Emmett en lui flashant son sourire à fossettes. "Ne le prends pas mal Ben !"

"Pas de problème," dit Ben tandis que tout le monde riait au commentaire d'Emmett.

Jessica parla. "Pouvez-vous croire qu'Eric écrit des fan fictions? Je veux dire c'est fou non ?"

"Pourquoi ce serait fou ?" demanda Jasper lentement en s'appuyant confortablement contre Alice.

"Bon c'est un prof et il écrit des histoires sur des enfants à l'école. Et s'il base ses histoires sur son expérience actuelle, dans ses classes à Fawkes… comme sa classe de journalisme ? Ça peut être étrange non ?"

Jasper hocha la tête en comprenant.

"Je me demande si des élèves d'Eric lisent les histoires qu'il écrit," se demanda Mike à voix haute.

Bella se leva brusquement en secouant l'eau de ses mains.

"Bella?" fit la douce voix d'Edward en pénétrant dans le martèlement de ses oreilles. Elle sentit le léger frôlement de ses doigts sur son dos et se tourna. Il était penché en avant le regard fixé vers ses yeux distraits.

"C'est trop chaud ?" demanda-t-il gentiment.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent et elle sembla soulagée pour l'excuse qu'il lui offrait. "Euh oui, je … je pense que ça devient trop pour moi. Je devrai probablement sortir."

"Je te rejoins," dit-il en se levant.

Elle secoua la tête. "Non ça va. Tu peux rester."

"La chaleur devient un peu trop pour moi aussi." Il lui sourit pour la rassurer en la suivant.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir obligé à les laisser," dit Bella alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'intérieur après s'être séchés.

Il secoua la tête et lui lança un regard désabusé. "C'est probablement tout aussi bien. Qui sait quels auraient été les autres terribles secrets de Ben et moi qu'Emmett auraient divulgués ?"

Elle sourit. "Tes secrets ne sont pas si terribles. Tu étais un gamin intelligent avec un sens de l'humour et étais un bon copain pour tes amis. Il faudra que tu me montres une photo de cet époque-là, bientôt."

Ils se séparèrent à l'escalier. Les vêtements de Bella étaient à l'étage et ceux d'Edward au garage où il s'était changé après avoir rangé la glacière.

En enfilant son jeans, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'échelle qu'il avait empruntée à Bella plus tôt. Elle avait servi à accrocher les lumières dans le patio et aussi les plus grandes en papier dans le salon et le séjour. En tirant sur son t-shirt il pensait à ces lumières.

Quand il revint dans la maison tout le monde rentrait par la porte coulissante pour aller se changer et rentrer chez eux. Edward sortit sur la terrasse pour récupérer les poubelles et éteindre les lumières, fermer la gloriette. Il ramassa les tasses vides, les outils de barbecue sales dans la cuisine et trouva Bella habillée et en train de laver quelques bols.

"Hey merci !" dit-il en s'approchant de l'évier.

Elle se tourna et lui sourit par-dessus son épaule. Elle attrapa ce qu'il tenait et commença à les laver pendant qu'il essuyait les bols qu'elle venait de laver. Il regarda dans la cuisine.

"C'est tout propre et rangé ici. Quelqu'un a rangé avant."

Bella lui tendit les pinces et la brosse et commença à laver les tasses. "Alice, Angela et moi avons avancé pendant que ta mère découpait les gâteaux. Et nous avons emballé les restes… tu auras assez pour diner demain soir."

"Oh très bien. Je vous remercie." Il ouvrit le lave-vaisselle et récupéra les tasses pour les mettre à l'intérieur. Bella essuya le comptoir comme les autres revenaient dans la cuisine en remerciant Alice et Edward de les avoir invités et se préparaient à partir.

Jessica et Mike qui avaient été les premiers arrivés furent les premiers à partir aussi. Suivis par Emmett et Rosalie.

"Merci mon frère," dit Emmett en tapant dans son dos. "Nous décollons aussi. Je vais suivre Rosie et m'assurer qu'elle rentre bien chez elle." Rosalie sourit et remercia Edward.

Edward se doutait bien qu'Emmett partirait en même temps que Rosalie. S'il allait jusque chez elle, il la raccompagnerait jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée… En fait c'était probable qu'il la suive même à l'intérieur, jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois là il y aurait sans aucun doute quelques orgasmes… à en juger par l'alchimie qu'on sentait entre eux.

Edward avait vu Emmett tomber amoureux avant. C'était toujours fort et rapide et il se jetait dans la relation souvent avec la mauvaise fille et ensuite ils souffraient quand ils ne pouvaient plus tenir ce rythme endiablé.

Mais Rosalie semblait être la fille parfaite pour Emmett. Elle était grande et blonde mais aussi sportive et elle était franche avec un sens de l'humour paillard comme celui d'Emmett. Il y avait là un potentiel c'était certain, pensa Edward pendant qu'il leur disait bonsoir.

"Edward je vais raccompagner Jasper puisqu'il est venu avec Emmett. Tu as besoin que je fasse autre chose?" demanda Alice. Jasper était à côté d'elle, souriant de manière affable, tenant le carton qui contenait le blender et les restes des ingrédients à margarita. En bandoulière sur son épaule il portait un sac contenant son uniforme de l'armée confédérée.

"Non c'est bon Pix. Tu en as déjà assez fait."

Alice hocha la tête. "C'est sûr. Que penserais-tu de me retrouver pour déjeuner demain ?" lui demanda-t-elle sans vraiment lui laisser le choix, lui faisait ce regard qui signifiait 'ne pense même pas me laisser sans rien savoir'.

Il roula des yeux mais hocha la tête pour accepter. Il s'attendait à quelque chose comme ça, il aurait été stupide sinon.

"Parfait Alice. Appelle-moi et nous arrangerons ça."

"Merveilleux. Merci Edward. C'était parfait – je pense que tout le monde à passé un excellent moment." Elle se tourna et regarda Jasper pour vérifier. Il hocha la tête et remercia Edward.

"Edward c'était génial," dit ensuite Ben. "Je suis content d'être venu te voir. Nous devrons le refaire maintenant que je suis de retour à Seattle." Il prit le tas de paniers en bambous qu'il avait amenés.

"Oh bien sûr Ben ! C'était une surprise géniale. As-tu eu mon numéro par Alice ?"

"Oui je t'appellerai – peut-être nous pourrons nous retrouver pour un débat ou pour lire quelques pensées."

Ben sourit vers Alice qui laissa échapper un petit rire en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée avec Jasper.

"Ce serait bien." Edward rit et tapa dans le dos de Ben.

"Merci de m'avoir invitée," dit Angela ensuite. "J'ai passé de bons moments."

Edward sourit. "Avec plaisir Angela. Je suis content que tu sois venu avec Bella et merci… pour tout." Il soutint son regard un moment lui faisant une promesse silencieuse.

Angela sourit et hocha la tête en regardant par-dessus ses lunettes. "Pas de problème Edward."

Il se tourna vers Bella passant sa main dans ses cheveux. "Tu peux rester une minute ou deux? Je pense qu'il faut que j'aille chez toi. Il faut que je te rende l'échelle…. Mais je veux aussi enlever les lumières du séjour et du salon."

"Oh bien sûr," répondit Bella.

"B je vais dehors avec Ben," dit Angela en prenant la moitié des paniers en bambous." Tu veux bien me donner la clé comme ça je pourrai rentrer ?"

"Bien sûr," dit Bella en fouillant dans son sac et en tendant la clé à Angela.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour se dire au revoir. Edward alla au garage pour prendre l'échelle pendant que Ben et Angela sortaient.

Il ouvrit l'échelle dans le séjour, y monta pendant que Bella la tenait. Il décrocha les grandes lanternes colorées et les fit passer à Bella puis il remonta pour enlever les crochets. Bella lui fit passer un petit tube d'enduit pour reboucher les trous puis il redescendit une fois qu'il eut fini.

"Tu ne veux pas les laisser ?" demanda Bella en regardant les lanternes qui se balançaient au bout de sa main.

Il lui sourit. "Non je ne les ai achetées que pour la fête." Il replia l'échelle et la suivit dans le salon.

"Quel dommage, elles sont si jolies !" dit-elle, en les admirant pendant qu'il installait l'échelle. "Tu vas retirer celles de la terrasse aussi ?"

"Non pas celles-là. Il faut des lumières pour l'extérieur." Il commença à monter. Le plafond était plus haut et il fallait aller au bout de l'échelle. Elle la lui tint, le regardant s'étirer pour aller plus haut que précédemment. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur ses jambes, allèrent jusqu'à son entrejambe. Elle se serait giflée de regarder sa braguette.

 _Arrête de fixer là avant qu'il ne te prenne sur le fait !_

 _Seigneur! Parfait tu es une telle idiote Isabella Marie !_

"Tiens," dit Edward en regardant en bas et en descendant un peu pour lui donner les étoiles. Il remarqua qu'elle rougissait et il fit un sourire curieux.

"Tu rougis de nouveau, Bella," dit-il l'air de rien.

"Non, tais-toi!" dit-elle un petit rire lui échappa et elle rougit un peu plus. Bien sur qu'elle rougissait… et il prenait un malin plaisir à le lui faire remarquer.

Son rire était un grondement sourd. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi elle rougissait mais il avait découvert qu'il appréciait cette réaction. Et il souriait en remontant à l'échelle pour enlever les crochets.

Elle le regarda dévisser le crochet. Son t-shirt se souleva un peu et son pantalon s'étira. Elle pouvait voir la ligne de poils disparaitre dans l'élastique gris de son boxer… et une fine ligne de tissu noir sous l'élastique. Elle se posa quelques questions concernant ce boxer…

 _Que préfère-t-il? Slip ou boxer? Le second sont plus sexy… définitivement…_

 _Arrête d'imaginer ses sous-vêtements, abrutie ! Il va t'attraper avec un autre rougissement mortifiant et te le faire remarquer et ton cerveau va griller avec le rougissement suivant._

Bella reprit ses esprits juste à temps alors qu'Edward redescendait pour échanger le crochet contre l'enduit. Il remonta, boucha le petit trou.

"Bon ça devrait aller," dit-il en commençant à descendre. Il vit qu'elle ne regardait plus en haut, il fit bouger l'échelle. Elle leva les yeux en soupirant.

Il faisait son beau visage absurde, les yeux pétillant de malice et la bouche grimaçant méchamment, une veine battait sur son front en la regardant, il riait à son désarroi en descendant.

"Oh Seigneur tu es vraiment con !" rit-elle, en réalisant qu'il se moquait d'elle. "Je pensais que tu étais sur le point de tomber sur le piano !"

"Merci de prendre soin de moi Bella," dit-il amusé en pliant l'échelle et en la regardant rouler des yeux à son comportement ridicule.

"Où dois-je les mettre ?" demanda-t-elle, en tenant les cinq lumières.

"Tu les veux ?" demanda-t-il en la regardant.

Bella cligna des yeux. "Tu es sérieux ?"

Il haussa les épales et sourit. "Bien sûr, je ne pense pas qu'elles aillent avec mon décor ici."

Bella regarda de son visage aux lanternes. "La bleu marine et la turquoise sont assorties à tes couleurs. Tu pourrais les mettre dans ta chambre… peut-être."

Edward regarda d'elle aux lanternes et sourit. "Oui je suppose qu'elles seraient bien là-haut. Elles iront avec ma nouvelle literie."

Bella hocha la tête d'encouragement.

"Tu veux les trois autres ?" demanda-t-il.

Bella regarda la orange, la jaune et la verte et sourit. "Elles me plaisent Edward."

"Alors elles sont à toi, Bella !"

Ils allèrent dans la rue quelques minutes plus tard, Edward portant l'échelle et Bella les trois lanternes par leur cordon.

"Alors un gars t'a déjà offert un bouquet d'étoiles avant ?" demanda Edward d'une voix douce.

Bella sourit. "Non, c'est la première fois… étoiles ou autre chose."

Il la regarda avec curiosité, surpris par sa réponse.

"Et toi ?" lui demanda-t-elle "As-tu déjà offert un bouquet d'étoiles à une fille avant ?"

Il rigola. "Est-ce que ça compte la famille ou les associées ?"

"Non ça ne compte pas," dit-elle, avec un sourire dans la voix.

"Alors ce sera aussi un non… tu es la première." Il se tourna vers elle avant d'ajouter. "Etoiles et autre chose."

Elle ralentit et le regarda avec surprise. "Tu n'as jamais offert de fleurs à une fille ?"

"Ça compte la famille ou les associées ?" redemanda-t-il, en bougeant l'échelle pour ne pas qu'elle bascule.

Elle secoua la tête.

"Alors ma réponse est toujours non." Il haussa les épaules. "Au moins pas jusqu'à présent." Il sourit et fit un petit sourire bizarre.

Bella ne fut pas sûre de bien comprendre mais il ne s'étendit pas davantage et ils étaient déjà devant le garage. Edward posa l'échelle et Bella alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle revint un moment après.

"C'est fermé. Je pense qu'Angela n'est pas encore revenue."

"Oh je pense qu'elle est toujours avec Ben. J'ai vu un couple près d'une voiture quelques maisons plus loin."

Edward regarda dans la rue. Il hocha la tête quand il la regarda à nouveau. "Oui c'est bien eux. On dirait qu'ils discutent."

Bella fronça les sourcils, réticente à aller interrompre Ben et Angela.

"Attends une seconde," dit soudain Edward en souriant béatement et en allant fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon. Il en retira un porte clé vert et jaune avec un tournesol imprimé. "Dieu merci c'est moi qui aie le double."

Bella sourit et prit la clé puis retourna à la porte d'entrée. Elle entra, posa les choses vite fait puis alla au garage. Elle appuya sur le bouton et le portail s'ouvrit, elle s'écarta au cas où il aurait besoin de son aide pour redresser l'échelle.

Une fois que le portail fut ouvert, il rentra avec l'échelle et la remit facilement sur les crochets sur le mur.

"Merci encore de me l'avoir prêtée," dit-il.

"Bien pas de problème, quand tu veux," répondit-elle.

Il se tourna, elle était à côté de son camion, le regardant, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle, se mordillant la lèvre.

Il alla vers elle en hésitant se demandant si elle pouvait subitement l'abandonner. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en sentant cette étrange nervosité en lui-même à nouveau. C'était un crépitement, un grésillement qui semblait n'avoir nulle part où aller. Plus il s'approchait d'elle et plus ça s'amplifiait.

"Tu as froid ?" demanda-t-il doucement en plaçant ses mains chaudes sur la peau nue de ses bras, en les frottant légèrement pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid au contact.

Bella se sentit étourdie. Elle rougit à l'intimité de ce geste, à la proximité de son corps et à son délicieux parfum maintenant familier sur ses vêtements et la chaleur de ses mains qui frottaient ses bras.

"Euh non pas vraiment," dit-elle en secouant la tête, en le regardant avec de grands yeux incertains.

Ils étaient dans la pénombre. Bella était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir allumé les néons. Elle sentit quelque chose s'agiter - et potentiellement dévorant - en elle et peut-être qu'Edward ne remarquerait pas sa rougeur.

"Cette chose que tu fais… est très distrayante," dit-il en fronçant un peu les sourcils, la regardant enserrée dans ses bras. Ses mains bougeaient sur ses bras, les détachant doucement jusqu'à ce que ses bras tombent sur ses côtés et que ses grandes et douces mains descendent jusqu'à ses poignets fins.

Elle cligna des yeux et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. " _Distrayant_ , pourquoi ?"

Edward la regarda, ses grands yeux noirs et probablement ses joues rouges. Il fit bouger ses mains plus bas, il tenait maintenant ses mains dans les siennes et les regardait. Ses mains étaient petites dans les siennes. Mais elles étaient douces et chaudes… et elle ne les retira pas.

Il s'éclaircit la voix. "Distrayant parce que je ne sais jamais à quoi tu penses." Il la regarda avec un peu d'appréhension, attentant qu'elle dise quelque chose. "A quoi penses-tu ?" demanda-t-il, quand elle ne dit rien.

Ses yeux sombres allèrent à sa bouche mais son regard revint vite à ses yeux.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle incertaine. "Toi à quoi penses-t u?" Il y eut une petite ride d'inquiétude entre ses sourcils.

Sa bouche esquissa un petit sourire tandis qu'il soufflait un doux rire. "A quoi je pense? Hummm… je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir." Sa respiration se suspendit et il essaya de trouver le rose de ses joues mais c'était difficile à voir dans la quasi obscurité.

"Je te taquine, Bella," dit-il doucement. Ces cils noirs rajoutaient à l'éclat de ses yeux comme il fit un sourire d'excuse. Il se racla la gorge ne sachant pas exactement quoi dire car il n'avait jamais vraiment fait ça avant.

Il sourit et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se jeter à l'eau, regardant vers le bas une fois de plus, ses mains dans les siennes. "Je pense qu'effectivement aujourd'hui était un très grand jour et le meilleur c'est quand tu étais là."

Elle baissa ses yeux sur leurs mains. Il savait qu'elle rougissait maintenant.

"Je le pense," dit-il en se baissant un peu pour voir son visage, en serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

Elle releva la tête, sa bouche fit un sourire timide. "Je me suis régalé aussi." Elle hésita. "Avec toi."

Il sourit et puis rassembla ses pensées.

"Tu sais au début ça m'avait semblé être une bonne idée… de t'éviter." Ses yeux se levèrent et il soutint son regard un moment. "A cause de ton travail avec Alice et de la proximité de nos maisons." Bella opina, elle comprenait. Il lécha ses lèvres. "Mais je ne veux pas t'éviter."

Elle sourit et exhala une respiration tremblante. "Je ne veux pas non plus."

Il sourit à ses mots mais son expression devint sérieuse.

"Je veux que tu saches que je ne vais pas t'utiliser, Bella," dit-il sincèrement.

Elle hocha la tête. "Je te fais confiance. Je ne pense pas que tu feras ça."

"Je veux apprendre à mieux te connaitre," dit-il avec un sourire timide.

"J'aimerai ça." Elle sentit la chaleur monter à son visage une fois de plus. "J'aimerai mieux te connaitre aussi, Edward."

Il n'attendit pas d'en entendre plus, c'était plus qu'une invitation. Il avait essayé de se concentrer sur le mantra Volvo et les règles d'Alice tout l'après-midi et le soir. Mais vous ne pouvez conduire une Volvo lentement que jusqu'à ce que vous ayez à vous servir de l'accélérateur… et Alice pouvait bien se mettre toutes ses règles dans son petit cul de sylphide…

Il lâcha ses mains et ses bras l'encerclèrent, l'enveloppant dans son étreinte, pressant son petit corps contre lui pendant que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de lui. Il recula un instant prenant ses joues en coupe, les caressant doucement avec son pouce et regardant dans ses chauds yeux sombres. Il pencha la tête en relevant son menton doucement, touchant ses lèvres des siennes puis appuyant plus fort pour les ouvrir…

Soudainement elle s'affaissa dans ses bras.

"Bella ?!"

Il saisit son corps mou et l'appuya contre l'aile de son camion. Il la maintint en glissant le long de la carrosserie, les jambes croisées sur le sol du garage et la posa sur ses genoux.

Elle gémit.

"Quoi ?!" demanda-t-il, inquiet en la regardant.

"Oh seigneur…" marmonna-t-elle contre son torse, une main posée contre son front.

"Quoi ?!" demanda-t-il en enlevant sa main, et en prenant son menton pour relever son visage pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle disait. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Oh Seigneur." Elle le regarda avec des yeux tristes. "J'ai dû… m'évanouir."

Il la regarda bouche bée. Puis il appuya sa tête contre le camion en riant très fort et en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui, étirant ses jambes plus confortablement.

Il regarda finalement à nouveau vers elle, elle était rouge betterave dans ses bras. Avec le plus tendre des sourires il la regarda et partagea un secret.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Toute la soirée j'ai été, moi aussi, au bord de l'évanouissement Bella."


	41. Deuxième partie du premier baiser

.

… **CHAPITRE 41 …**

 **Deuxième partie du premier baiser**

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Toute la soirée j'ai moi aussi été au bord de l'évanouissement Bella."

Edward leva la tête en entendant un léger bruit de pas dans l'allée. C'était Angela. Elle s'arrêta brusquement à l'entrée du garage avec une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage en voyant Edward assis par terre tenant Bella sur ses genoux. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Bella puisqu'il n'était pas tourné vers elle.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Tout va bien ?" demanda-t-elle en hésitant.

Edward sentit Bella grincer des dents. Il regarda sa nouvelle gêne sur son visage. Sa bouche se recourba à un coin et il lui fit un clin d'œil et répondit à Angela.

"Bella… est tombée… mais ça va." Il sentit son corps se relaxer légèrement et il pinça sa hanche.

"Oh !" Angela hocha la tête. "A-t-elle besoin de quelque chose ? De glace peut-être ?"

"Non, j'ai réussi à l'attraper à temps. Merci quand même," répondit-il.

"D'accord. Alors je vais juste aller à l'intérieur, B." Elle hésita, attendant confirmation que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Bella hocha la tête contre Edward et parla par-dessus son épaule. "Ça va Angie. Ça va aller." Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermer un moment après.

"Merci," dit Bella en regardant Edward. "C'était assez proche de la réalité."

Il haussa les épaules. "Tu vas bien ?" Sa voix était amusée mais gentille.

"Oui. Je suis très bonne pour me mettre dans l'embarras avec toi. Ça commence à devenir familier et réconfortant."

Il rigola. "Et ici je pense que je suis le seul à avoir cette expérience." Il l'aida à s'asseoir mais continua à la tenir. Il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir.

Elle se botta mentalement les fesses malgré ses mots réconfortants. Ça avait été un doux baiser. Pas comme l'un des précédents de sa maigre collection de baisers. Et pourtant ça avait fini avant même d'avoir commencé.

 _Comment peux-tu être aussi pathétique ? Qui s'évanouit pour un baiser. Il ne va certainement plus essayer._

"Tu dois penser que je suis une idiote." Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle ne vit pas le sourire sur son visage.

"Non je ne le pense pas." Sa voix était douce et apaisante. Le bout de ses doigts faisait des cercles dans son dos.

"Je pense que tu es… intéressante… intelligente… et divertissante… et peut-être juste un peu ridicule." On entendait son sourire dans sa voix. "Mais la plupart du temps… je pense… que tu es… plutôt belle."

Elle avait l'air d'hésiter mais elle vit l'expression sincère sur son visage. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Son expression commença à changer comme il regardait vers elle. Ses yeux brillaient un peu dans la lumière faible et son regard tomba sur sa bouche. Le regard intense revint sur son visage et la respiration de Bella resta coincée dans sa gorge.

 _Putain… il est sérieux…_

 _Et PUTAIN… il s'apprête à m'embrasser à nouveau ! Ne merde pas cette fois-ci Isabella Marie !_

"Respire, Bella," dit Edward calmement, avec amusement quand son visage s'approcha du sien. Il la tira plus près et la tourna légèrement. "Ne bouge pas," l'avertit-il, en penchant sa tête mais en ne lâchant pas ses yeux en s'approchant.

Il s'arrêta. "Et ne t'évanouis pas," murmura-t-il, avant que ses lèvres la touchent pour la seconde fois, bougeant doucement sur les siennes alors qu'elle était dans ses bras. Il recula après un instant.

"Quand je dis ne bouge pas, je ne veux pas dire ça littéralement," rit-il quand elle expira un souffle irrité sachant qu'il était accompagné d'un rougissement.

Bella passa résolument ses bras autour de son cou et participa plus pleinement.

"Voilà qui est mieux," dit-il, en faisant son sourire en coin contre ses lèvres, en se penchant à nouveau pour les embrasser.

Leurs bouches bougeaient ensemble, arrêtant, recommençant parfaitement ensemble.

Il fut un peu surpris quand ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans sollicitation. Il fit volontiers de même, la pointe de sa langue cherchant la sienne. Et quand la sienne rencontra le velouté de celle de Bella… de façon inattendue elle n'était plus timide. Il fut encore plus surpris quand elle le tira vers elle, l'encourageant. Et Edward commença à se perdre dans ce baiser.

C'était exactement la même chose que lorsqu'ils avaient dansé. Ce ne pouvait pas être plus parfait. Leurs langues se déplaçaient intuitivement ensemble, coulissant, caressant, donnant et prenant. Il n'aurait pas pu mieux diriger que ça se faisait naturellement… son baiser était le parfait contrepoint du sien. Mais il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas simplement la mécanique du baiser qui commençait à lui faire perdre la tête c'était ce baiser qui était spectaculairement différent. Le 'qui' l'embrassait ne l'avait jamais inquiété avant mais à présent cela faisait toute la différence.

La main de Bella bougea de son épaule vers son cou. Il sentit le bout de ses doigts sur les cheveux dans sa nuque. Et puis il sentit le grattement de ses ongles contre la peau sensible de son crâne. Cette sensation le fit frissonner au plus profond de lui-même.

Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien mettre cette même main directement dans son pantalon vu la façon dont ça l'alluma. Il la tira plus fermement, la serrant un peu plus contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras, pressant son petit corps doux contre le sien, sa hanche appuyée contre son érection croissante et inconfortable. Il souffla un gémissement dans sa bouche et frotta sa langue de façon insistante contre la sienne, laissant le moment et ses sentiments prendre le meilleur de lui… jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse un petit bruit.

Bella était presque à bout de souffle mais elle prenait des notes mentales de tout ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait tellement de choses qui arrivaient, il fallait qu'elle fasse attention au cas où tout ceci ne se reproduirait plus.

Ce baiser était merveilleux et elle voulait en marquer chaque aspect dans sa mémoire : la beauté de son visage, le petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres et la chaleur dans ses yeux quand il s'était penché. Elle écouta le bruit de sa respiration et de ses baisers. Elle inhala l'odeur de ses vêtements et de son grand corps chaud et très masculin. Elle sentit les longs bras forts la soutenir et sa grande et douce main sur son visage qui faisait bouger sa tête pendant le baiser.

Sa langue était douce et aussi ferme contre la sienne, explorant d'abord puis augmentant la pression avec la sienne. Elle sentit sa main tomber de son visage à sa hanche, la rapprocher de lui, puis contre sa hanche et elle sentit la pression de…

 _Ohmondieu ! Il est dur ! Il est si du r! A moins que ce soit son téléphone ?_

 _Par l'enfer que diable ferait son téléphone de face et au milieu de son pantalon Bella ? Et personne n'a de téléphone de cette forme… une banane… ou une banane plantain… dans ce cas._

 _Bordel! C'est … son pénis a des proportions de plantain ! Bordel de merde !_

 _Ne t'évanouis pas ! Ne t'évanouis pas ! Ne t'évanouis pas ! Continue de l'embrasser ! Il aime ça autant que toi visiblement !_

 _Putain de merde ! Il vient de ronronner ! Ou de grogner ! Dans ma bouche!_

 _NE T'EVANOUIS PAS PUTAIN, Isabella Marie !_

La Volvo patinait, dérapait, faisait des queues de poisson sur le parking, allait perdre le contrôle en filant dans la nuit. D'une certaine manière la bite d'Edward avait détaché sa ceinture de sécurité et essayait de sortir du siège passager pour aller dans le siège du conducteur, pour attraper le volant, dans l'intention d'établir un nouveau record de vitesse ou de moins de gagner l'Indy 500*. Edward savait qu'il fallait qu'il ralentisse. Ce serait une lutte mais il devait, lui et son co-pilote, reprendre les commandes.

Et il réussit à peine.

Il rompit le baiser appuyant son front contre celui de Bella. Ses yeux étaient fermés alors qu'il calmait sa respiration haletante et sa libido qui faisait rage. Son cœur battait comme un tambour alors que la respiration haletante de Bella réchauffait son visage.

Il l'éloigna de son égoïste entrejambe et l'attira contre sa poitrine, tout contre lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Bella d'une petite voix.

Il souffla un petit rire.

 _Ce doit être une blague !_

"Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

 _Attends! Quoi? Elle ne plaisante pas ?_

Il la fit reculer et baissa la tête pour la regarder.

"Tu es _sérieuse_ , Bella ?" demanda-t-il incrédule.

Elle hocha la tête, incertaine. Il sourit et secoua la tête, la tirant contre lui une fois de plus, confortablement.

"Tu vois… c'est maintenant cette absurdité que je mentionnais plus tôt," dit-il. "J'ai presque perdu la tête et toi, tu t'inquiètes si tu as fait quelque chose de mal." Il souffla un autre petit rire, ce qui dut lui faire penser qu'il n'y avait rien qui était mal.

Comme la Volvo ralentissait pour se garer, Edward caressa les cheveux de Bella dans son dos. Elle écouta les battements de cœur d'Edward. Il battait rapidement, comme le sien. Elle le sentit poser sa joue sur le dessus de sa tête et elle sourit.

"Euh… je suis contente de ne pas m'être évanouie et de ne pas avoir raté ça," dit-elle après un moment. Elle sentit la vibration d'un rire silencieux dans sa poitrine avant qu'il parle.

"Hummm, hummm," ronronna-t-il d'assentiment. "Sans mentionner que ça aurait été particulièrement flippant et possiblement illégal que je t'embrasse comme ça quand tu étais inconsciente."

Elle rigola à ses mots. Il avait raison.

Après un moment il demanda : "Veux-tu qu'on aille petit-déjeuner demain ?"

Elle lui sourit au début mais ensuite fronça les sourcils. "Euh je ne pense pas pouvoir, Angela part demain. Je ne sais pas exactement quand mais je ne devrais probablement pas faire de projets."

Il acquiesça. "C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Eh bien nous nous retrouverons plus tard dans la semaine après que tu aies commencé l'école d'accord ?"

Elle lui fit un sourire heureux. "J'aimerais ça."

"Je ferai bien de te libérer. Angela se demande probablement si tu vas bien ou si je t'ai fait quelque chose de terrible." Il l'aida à se relever de ses genoux et se leva.

"Merci pour aujourd'hui Edward. J'ai passé un très bon moment. Oh et je te remercie pour la playlist… euh… pour tout cela."

"Oh tu as vu ça ? Oui j'ai mis toutes les chansons. Tu peux toujours effacer ce qui ne te plait pas..."

"Non. Je les veux toutes. Tout m'a plu, vraiment. Maintenant il faut que je réécoute… ce sera une sorte de souvenir de la journée."

Edward sourit et l'embrassa sur le front en lui donnant une étreinte rapide.

"On se voit bientôt. Aie un bon premier jour de travail si on ne se voit pas demain."

"Merci Edward, bonne nuit." Elle le regarda s'éloigner dans l'allée. "Oh et merci pour mon bouquet d'étoiles !" l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Il sourit et se tourna pour lui faire signe de la main alors que le portail commençait à se fermer.

"C'était avec plaisir !" lui répondit-il.

En traversant la rue il regarda le ciel. Il semblait y avoir plus d'étoiles que d'habitude. Une phrase d'une chanson de l'après-midi traversa ses pensées et il la murmura avec un sourire sur le visage.

" _Isabella Swan… you hit me like the sky fell on me."*_

Il souriait toujours en rentrant chez lui. Ça avait été une journée d'enfer… la meilleure qu'il ait eue depuis longtemps. Peut-être la meilleure qu'il n'ait jamais eue…

…

*Les 500 miles d'Indianapolis : course automobile renommée et considérée par certains comme le plus grand spectacle de la compétition automobile. L'une des trois courses les plus prestigieuses au monde avec le Grand Prix de Monaco et les 24 heures du Mans.

* _tu m'es rentrée dedans comme si le ciel me tombait dessus_


	42. Little Wing

.

… **CHAPITRE 42 …**

 **A wingman, a wingwoman and a little wing***

Quand Bella rentra dans la maison par le garage, Angela attendait dans le séjour en se rongeant anxieusement les ongles.

"Enfin !" dit-elle, avec un sourire en levant les bras en l'air. "Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai été tentée d'ouvrir cette porte de garage et de te hurler de rentrer !"

Bella rit. "Bon merci de ne l'avoir pas fait !" Elle sourit au visage joyeux d'Angela, elle la vit poser ses mains sous son menton dans une sorte de silence religieux.

"Alors ?!" dit Angela pleine d'espoir, excitée et heureuse pour Bella. Ses yeux étaient brillants et regardaient par-dessus ses lunettes.

"Aujourd'hui était une belle journée, amusante, pas vrai ?" demanda Bella, avec un soupir de contentement.

"Oh, B, j'ai vraiment passé une bonne journée ! Quel groupe de gens ! Et sais-tu combien je suis jalouse que ce soit toi qui travailles avec eux et les vois tous les jours ?"

Bella rit. "Bon qui sait, Angie peut-être que tu auras un travail ici pour finir. Ça ne serait pas merveilleux que tu travailles à la maison d'édition Stellar ?"

"Je sais ! Ça serait bien pas vrai ? J'appellerai James mardi pour voir ce qu'il me dira. Je pourrai déménager ici et être avec toi."

"Et Ben bien sûr," constata Bella, avec un sourire plein d'humour.

"Oui ça aussi." Angela rigola. "Puis-je te dire combien je suis heureuse que tu aies pris ce travail à Fawkes ? Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue ici, ai rencontré Edward et Alice et m'ais amenée à leur fête comme ta meilleure amie… ainsi j'ai rencontré Ben !"

Bella pouffa en riant. "La vérité sort enfin !"

"Bon euh B !" admit Angela heureuse en s'étreignant elle-même. "Je ne t'aime que parce que tu connais plein de monde !"

Bella lui fit un grand sourire. Elle connaissait les goûts d'Angela et savait ce qu'elle avait vu en Ben. Il semblait remplir toutes les conditions.

"Tu l'aimes vraiment bien," dit-elle comme en confidence.

"Oui, il est mignon et gentil. Nous avons échangé nos numéros de téléphone et il veut que nous sortions le weekend prochain… ou plus tôt. Et ce tatouage est… enfer, j'ai juste envie de le lécher ! Incroyable combien c'est sexy !" Angela s'adossa contre le fauteuil s'éventant comme si elle ne pouvait pas supporter toute cette chaleur.

Bella rigola à sa révélation. "Alors, il t'a embrassée ?" demanda-t-elle, en se penchant en avant et avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Angela soupira rêveuse. "Oui et c'était agréable et il m'a même demandé s'il pouvait m'embrasser avant de le faire. Aucun gars n'avait jamais fait ça avant. J'ai trouvé que c'était trop… mignon. Ça m'a juste donné envie de l'embrasser davantage tu sais ? Bien sûr j'ai dit oui…" rigola-t-elle. "Et ensuite je l'ai molesté."

Bella rit et Angela fit un sourire idiot.

Tout à coup elle se redressa. "Hey attends une minute ! Ne pense même pas que tu vas me distraire avec une conversation concernant Ben. Je veux tout savoir à propos d'Edward et toi ! Tu es restée avec lui un long moment… assise sur ses genoux, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le remarquer." Angela se mit de côté sur le canapé faisant passer ses jambes sous elle, en souriant, attendant d'entendre ce que Bella avait à dire.

"Oh Angela Edward est simplement si … inattendu." Bella soupira joyeusement. "J'ai vraiment passé d'agréables moments avec lui aujourd'hui. Et j'ai appris des choses étonnantes sur lui. De bonnes choses."

Elle se tourna pour regarder sa meilleure amie et sa confidente. "Et il me fait sentir… tellement spéciale."

Angela hocha la tête, son sourire était doux. "J'ai vu ça dans la façon dont il te parle et agit avec toi. Il a été concentré sur toi toute la journée. C'est évident qu'il pense que tu es spéciale. T'a-t-il embrassée ?"

"Oui. C'était absolument… fabuleux." Bella s'assit en hochant la tête au souvenir de ce baiser et de toutes les émotions que ça avait soulevé en elle. Et à l'extérieur de lui… visiblement.

"Tu l'aimes vraiment, B," fit observer calmement Angela.

Bella opina en la regardant. "Oui c'est vrai. C'est étrange considérant les circonstances de notre rencontre, ce que je pensais de lui et quelques-unes de nos premières conversations. Mais finalement il s'avère n'être en rien la personne que je croyais. Il est … gentil. Il est drôle et doux… attentif… et protecteur…"

"N'oublie pas sexy," dit Angela avec un petit sourire. "Je t'avais bien dit qu'il allait être sexy dans ce jacuzzi et j'ai bien vu que tu le reluquais."

Bella rit. "Ouais, je l'ai fait et il l'est définitivement… sexy. Mais d'un autre côté sa personnalité m'attire aussi. L'homme derrière ce beau visage est… doux, une qualité à laquelle je ne me serais pas attendue de lui."

"Ça fait bien longtemps qu'un gars n'a pas attiré ton attention."

Bella sourit et regarda à nouveau vers Angela. "C'est vrai ça n'est pas arrivé très souvent !" Elle s'arrêta un moment enleva ses chaussures et plia ses genoux.

"Je pense que j'ai toujours été prudente à cause de la relation de mes parents, tu sais ? Quand ils ont divorcé mon père a perdu la seule femme dont il ne s'est jamais préoccupé – et il n'est sorti plus jamais avec personne depuis elle. Et puis ma mère a passé toutes ces années à sauter d'un mauvais gars à l'autre – jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre finalement Phil… dix ans plus tard. Je ne veux pas vivre ça, tu comprends ?"

Angela opina. "Bien sûr que tu ne veux pas. Personne ne veut se retrouver dans cette situation. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de trouver la bonne connexion avec quelqu'un d'intéressant mais tu ne sais jamais si tu n'essaies pas."

"Il y a des gars qui ont piqué mon intérêt au premier abord. Et ceux qui l'ont fait… je ne sais pas… quelque chose en eux ne me plaisait pas. C'est terrible pas vrai ? Suis-je trop exigeante ?"

"Pas du tout, B. tu es comme tout le monde. Et tu ne peux pas te forcer à aimer quelqu'un que tu ne trouves pas sympathique."

Bella hocha la tête. "Edward et moi avons mal commencé mais plus je le connais et plus je trouve que je l'aime bien - une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas. Il devient de plus en plus 'aimable'."

Angela sourit. "Je dois admettre qu'Edward m'a vraiment surprise aussi. Il veut faire ses preuves, pas vrai ?"

Bella acquiesça.

"Tu as peur ?" lui demanda Angela après un moment. "Tu sais, de son passé… ou qu'il ne soit pas sincère ?"

Bella fixa Angela, en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle lui demandait et cherchant en elle une réponse honnête.

"Non," dit-elle finalement. "Et peut-être que ça parait étrange… peut-être que je devrais au moins un peu mais non. Pas maintenant que je le connais un peu mieux. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui est vulnérable… et timide… envers moi parfois. Je peux le voir par moment, tu comprends ? Il peut être arrogant et confiant et il a ce sourire en coin fou et tueur mais parfois je vois quelque chose… quelque chose de moins sûr de soi. Il est vraiment… très séduisant."

Angela sourit. "Rappelle-toi quand nous étions dans le jacuzzi et que Ben a mentionné combien Edward avait changé depuis le lycée – aussi bien physiquement que dans sa façon d'être ? Souviens-toi, il a dit qu'il semblait être un gars tout à fait différent ?"

Bella hocha la tête et fronça un peu les sourcils. "Oui je me pose des questions à ce sujet."

"Moi aussi. J'ai demandé à Ben après qu'Edward et toi soyez rentrés. Il a dit qu'Edward était très intelligent – le premier de la classe – mais qu'il était tranquille, introverti et presque timidement maladif près des filles. Ben pense que les changements d'Edward sont arrivés avec Emmett. Et Emmett a même dit quelque chose à ce sujet tu te souviens ?"

Bella hocha la tête "Peux-tu t'imaginer être vraiment timide et avoir Emmett comme colocataire et meilleur copain à l'université ?" Elle sourit à cette pensée.

"Oh je suis sûre qu'avec Emmett comme colocataire et meilleur copain il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Edward de continuer à passer inaperçu. Ben a dit " Fêtard McCarty doit avoir bousculé la honte hors de timide Edward."

Bella rit. "Pauvre Edward qui devait probablement vouloir rester tranquillement assis à lire et Emmett ne le lui permettait pas, il voulait profiter. Enfer, tu t'imagines sortir avec Emmett ? Ce doit être drôle mais aussi épuisant. C'est vrai que sa grosse personnalité correspond à son physique. Peut-être que Rosalie est de taille à s'atteler à cette tâche."

Angela éclata de rire. "Oh je pense qu'elle est de taille …. Pour s'atteler littéralement et au figuré à cette tâche."

Bella rit.

"Ecoute B…" dit Angela après un moment. "Je me demandais… Ben m'a demandé d'aller petit-déjeuner avec lui, il sait que je pars demain mais je lui ai dit que je devais t'en parler d'abord."

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent de surprise. "Edward a fait pareil! Je lui ai dit que je ne pensais pas parce que je n'étais pas sûre de ce que tu voulais faire. Et je ne savais pas à quel moment tu voulais partir. Mais pour moi pas de problème, appelle Ben et dis-lui que tu peux y aller."

"Tu es sûre B ? Ça t'est égal ?"

"Angela tu es folle ? Tu viens de rencontrer le gars parfait ! Et je pourrai voir Edward… s'il veut toujours !"

Angela leva les yeux au ciel. "Bien sûr qu'Edward voudra toujours ! Il te tenait sur ses genoux, je suis sûre et certaine qu'il sera toujours intéressé."

Bella sentit le rougissement sur son visage. Edward avait finalement été bel et bien intéressé au cours de leur rapprochement… et son intérêt avait été dur – littéralement - à rater.

"Alors que s'est-il exactement passé dans ce garage pour que tu aies fini sur ses genoux ? Tu t'es fait mal ?" Les sourcils d'Angela se froncèrent d'inquiétude.

Bella prit un coussin et le posa à côté, elle mit son visage dedans et étouffa son rire d'embarras dedans.

"B ?! Que s'est-il passé !" Angela attrapa l'oreiller, l'écartant du visage congestionné de Bella qui souriait grandement. "Qu'as-tu fait ?! Dis-moi ?! Etait-ce l'élégant saut de l'ange ?" dit-elle avec un petit rire.

"Oh Seigneur Angela je suis tellement pathétique. Il a commencé à m'embrasser et je me suis évanouie ! Putain je me suis évanouie ! Comme certaines héroïnes des romans d'amour. Je me suis évanouie et il m'a rattrapée !"

Angela éclata de rire, couvrant sa bouche de sa main sachant combien il était impoli de se moquer de sa meilleure amie mais incapable de ne pas le faire.

"Tu es unique B !" réussit-elle à dire finalement. "Tu ne t'évanouis que quand un homme sexy t'embrasse !"

Bella était encore toute rouge et elle secoua la tête à son idiotie. "Je sais ! Mais il m'a rattrapée. Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit ?" Elle se tourna vers son amie, son rire s'était transformé en sourire.

Angela secoua la tête et attendit.

"Il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter de ça… il a dit que lui aussi avait été sur le point de s'évanouir toute la journée," dit Bella toute contente.

"Oh… émouvant qu'il dise ça, non ! Et il t'a même couverte quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Toujours émouvant. C'est comme s'il était un héros chevaleresque et courtois pour toi - donc vous êtes tous les deux des héros du même roman d'amour."

Bella roula des yeux. "Ouais ce doit être ça… nous sommes tous les deux juste un couple de personnages réels."

Mais ensuite elle sourit au souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait et tout ce qu'il avait dit à la suite de sa mortification, qu'elle n'était pas idiote et qu'elle était belle – entre autres choses merveilleuses.

"Ecoute B," Angela lui tapota le bras. "Je vais appeler Ben. Il est probablement chez lui maintenant. Et je vais lui dire que c'est bon pour le petit déjeuner. Pourquoi n'appellerais-tu pas Edward ?"

Bella hocha la tête alors qu'Angela se levait du canapé. Elle se leva et prit son téléphone dans sa poche. Mais ensuite elle se décida pour un texto plutôt qu'un appel. Ainsi elle pourrait relire leur conversation plus tard si elle le voulait. Elle tapa une courte question.

 **Veux-tu toujours aller petit-déjeuner ? –b**

Elle appuya sur envoyer et ensuite prit les trois lanternes en forme d'étoiles pour aller dans sa chambre. Quand elle arriva en haut de l'escalier son téléphone bipa signalant un texto entrant. Elle regarda l'écran et se mit à rire.

 **Est-ce un piège? C'est encore un rendez-vous avec Jasper ? –E**

Elle posa les lanternes sur son lit et répondit en souriant à son téléphone.

 **Hahahaha. Non avec moi ! Angela sort avec Ben donc je n'ai pas d'autres projets. –b**

En attendant la réponse d'Edward elle regarda sa chambre essayant de décider où elle pourrait accrocher ses lumières en papier. Elle regarda dans la rue. Ses yeux furent attirés par deux formes d'étoile brillant dans la fenêtre obscure de la chambre principale d'Edward, une turquoise et une bleu foncé.

 _Il a suivi mon conseil ! Et c'est si joli ! Il doit les avoir suspendues à la tringle à rideau._

Elle alla vers la fenêtre et passa le fil de l'étoile jaune sur la tige, fit une boucle pour régler la hauteur. Son téléphone sonna et elle baissa les yeux vers l'écran.

 **Bien sûr que je veux y aller encore. Et maintenant tu as un projet. Et moi aussi. Nous avons un projet** * **! –E**

Bella regarda ce mot, il était grandiose. C'était un petit mot mais il était passionnant, quatre lettres, deux consonnes deux voyelles mais c'était une combinaison exaltante.

 _NOUS_

 _NOUS avons un projet._

 _Edward et moi sommes un NOUS_

 _Il est un NOUS … avec MOI!_

Elle réalisa qu'il fallait qu'elle réponde. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à fixer ce pronom comme s'il était rare et précieux mais elle était contente de pouvoir garder ce souvenir écrit avec ce pronom monumental.

Elle décida d'essayer ce pronom.

 **A quelle heure devrons-nous y aller ? –b**

Elle posa le téléphone et ramassa la deuxième étoile, passa le cordon sur la tringle à rideau comme elle l'avait fait pour la première. Comme elle finissait de l'arranger son téléphone bipa à nouveau _._

 **Tu serais prête dans dix minutes ? –E**

Elle regarda son téléphone déconcertée. Elle fit défiler la conversation vérifiant qu'elle n'ait rien manqué mais non, ils avaient discuté du petit-déjeuner.

 **Tu as déjà faim, MAINTENANT ?! –b**

Elle accrocha l'étoile verte en attendant sa réponse.

 _Il veut aller petit-déjeuner maintenant ? Pourquoi voudrait-il y aller maintenant ?_

Le téléphone bipa et elle le laissa presque tomber. Et elle lut ses deux réponses successives. Elle commença à rougir et à rire.

 **Non je n'ai pas faim. Je suis juste impatient. –E**

 **Tu rougis, pas vrai ? –E**

 **ooo O ooo**

Une fois qu'Edward fut rentré chez lui il ne sut pas trop quoi faire de toute cette énergie qui courait à travers lui. Il avait regardé dans la cuisine et le séjour, tout était en place, propre et bien rangé.

Puis il avait remarqué les deux étoiles que Bella lui avait suggéré de garder. Il les ramassa et les monta dans sa chambre. Les étoiles étaient parfaitement assorties à sa nouvelle literie et leur douce lumière serait agréable la nuit. Il décida de les accrocher sur la tringle à rideau, centrées par rapport à la fenêtre, étrangement heureux que Bella soit en mesure de les voir de chez elle.

Une fois cette tâche accomplie il avait regardé dans la rue pendant un moment se demandant ce que faisait Bella. C'était une possibilité qu'elles aient un débriefing avec Angela. Il se demandait ce qu'elles pourraient dire et si elles parlaient de lui bien qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement inquiet.

Il avait décidé qu'il aimait Angela. Elle était terriblement astucieuse mais elle était aussi une amie fidèle et honnête envers Bella. C'était une bonne chose. Elle l'avait traité de façon juste en lui laissant la possibilité de dire les choses à Bella, alors qu'elle aurait pu facilement le coincer. Il pensa qu'elle l'aimait assez pour lui faire confiance avec son amie.

Quand il se détourna de la fenêtre les yeux d'Edward tombèrent sur l'iPod sur sa commode. Il n'avait qu'à le poser le remettre en place. Il réalisa que c'était les filles qui s'en étaient servi pour leur danse depuis la chambre d'ami. Il secoua la tête et sourit en pensant à cette petite danse qui les avait bien allumés.

Récupérant l'iPod abandonné il fit défiler la playlist en souriant un peu en choisissant un morceau. C'était du Jimi Hendrix joué par un guitariste nommé Ottmar Liebert. La version d'Hendrix était difficile à jouer mais il pouvait le faire. Ce soir cette version plus lente l'attirait. C'était compliqué court, doux et beau. Alors il mit _Little Wing_ sur _repeat_.

Il éteignit les lumières dans sa chambre en regardant l'éclat bleu des étoiles alors que le morceau commençait. Puis il se déshabilla avec l'intention de sauter dans la douche avant d'aller se coucher. Mais dès qu'il eut enlevé son t-shirt, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes ce projet était tombé à l'eau de façon agréable quand il avait reçu le premier texto de Bella lui demandant si ça l'intéressait toujours d'aller petit-déjeuner.

Il était allongé sur son lit dans l'obscurité ou presque, en jeans rigolant à la conversation qu'il avait avec Bella. Il relut ces derniers textos quand il avait admis qui lui tardait de la revoir et il avait supposé qu'elle rougissait à sa révélation. Il aurait souhaité la voir quand elle les avait lus, il était sûr de ce qu'il aurait vu sur son visage.

 _Elle est en train de rougir. Sans aucun doute._

Son téléphone bipa avec un message entrant et il sourit en le lisant.

 **Je ne rougis pas! Alors 9 ou 10 ? –b**

Il secoua la tête souriant à ses mots, parce que même s'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment bien il était sûr qu'elle rougissait. Et les points à la fin de sa phrase le confortèrent dans cette idée. Il rit en tapant la réponse.

 **Si, tu es en train de rougir, Bella. Je viens te chercher à 9 : 30 ? –E**

Il ferma les yeux et écouta _Little Wing_ qui recommençait à nouveau. Il attendit la réponse de Bella un sourire sur le visage. Le téléphone se manifesta un instant plus tard et il rouvrit les yeux pour lire ses mots.

 **Je ne rougis jamais ! 9 h 30 me convient mais tu n'as pas besoin de venir jusqu'ici je ferai la moitié du chemin** **-b**

Il ricana. La proximité de leurs maisons rendait sa proposition ridicule. Il tapa sa réponse rapidement.

 **Tu rougis toujours. Et la moitié du chemin me convient bien. On se voit à 9 : 30 –E**

Il regarda le réveil, calculant combien d'heures il devrait attendre pour être à 9 : 30. Il regarda son téléphone pour lire le message suivant.

 **Bonne nuit Edward. Oh… et j'aime beaucoup tes étoiles…et les miennes aussi ! –b**

Il sourit à son téléphone se demandant si elle était à sa fenêtre. Il s'assit sur le lit en regardant de l'autre côté de la rue et son sourire s'agrandit. Brillant dans la chambre obscure de l'autre côté il y avait trois étoiles : une verte, une jaune et une orange. Il tapa le dernier message pour la soirée.

 **Fais de beaux rêves Bella. –E**

Puis il ajouta après réflexion.

 **J'aime beaucoup quand tu rougis… et t'évanouis bien sûr ;) –E**

Elle ne répondit rien après ça. Espérons qu'elle lui parlait encore. Elle n'envoya pas de texto pour annuler leur projet de petit-déjeuner alors il resta optimiste.

 _Elle s'était évanouie après tout. Evanouie ! Pour un baiser !_

Il s'étira sur son lit, posa un bras sous sa tête et rit fort en y repensant de nouveau. S'évanouir était nouveau pour lui. Personne ne s'était jamais évanoui dans ses bras avant. Et bien qu'elle se soit sentie ridicule ça l'avait fait se sentir chaud et merveilleux à l'intérieur.

 _Bella… étrange idiote et adorable fille._

Il se demanda jusqu'où allait son innocence si un simple baiser la faisait s'évanouir. Mais encore elle savait comment embrasser. Peut-être n'était-elle pas si innocente que ça – ça avait été un baiser d'enfer après tout. Comment un baiser peut-il être aussi différent ? Variations de lèvres, de bouche, de langue et de dents ne semblent pas avoir d'importance mais au-delà de tout ça elle lui avait donné ce baiser qui n'avait ressemblé à aucun autre.

Son rougissement et sa modestie était définitivement excitants. Elle était si différente des femmes confiantes et agressives avec lesquelles il avait couché. Peut-être que c'était l'attrait de la chasse. Il n'avait jamais dû poursuivre une femme avant mais il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas ce n'est pas elle qui le ferait elle n'avait pas assez d'assurance.

Pourtant elle n'était pas vraiment timide. Elle était capable de dire le fond de sa pensée quand c'était nécessaire. Elle était intelligente et drôle et faisait de bonnes plaisanteries – et il aimait ça – ça rendait le challenge plus intéressant. Elle était tellement différente des autres – terre à terre, naturelle et réelle. Rien ne semblait faux en elle. Et elle semblait l'apprécier pour son vrai moi et pas pour son argent, ses possessions ou son apparence.

Il se gratta paresseusement le torse puis leva le téléphone dans sa main et alla voir sa boite mail. Il n'avait pas regardé de la journée, se rendit-il compte en faisant défiler les messages.

Il se redressa brusquement, regardant fixement le nouveau message qui était arrivé en début d'après-midi. C'était Starlighted… un nouveau message privé de… _bellybeans._

 _Elle a répondu à mon message ! Et je ne pensais même pas à regarder !_

Il s'assit dans l'obscurité bleutée, penchant son écran et ouvrant le mail, le message apparut avec le précédent. Il relut ce qu'il avait écrit en premier.

 _ **Message de :**_ _STARDUSTED_

 _ **Message :**_ _Salut bellybeans_

 _Merci d'avoir répondu et de m'avoir dompté si gentiment. ;) J'étais content d'avoir une réponse même si je ne savais pas que j'allais en avoir une._

 _Tes commentaires sur changer en choisissant la bonne voie ont touché une corde sensible en moi. Tu sembles être très compatissante et je suis d'accord, "pardonner et oublier" est une bonne devise pour la vraie vie. Nous faisons tous des choses que nous regrettons… parfois même quand nous les faisons. Et le changement doit venir de l'intérieur mais je pense que vouloir que quelqu'un qui nous respecte nous voit plus positivement nous incite à lutter pour cela._

 _J'aimerai que ton Ethan devienne un bon gars et mérite peut-être_ _ **plus**_ _avec sa Stella. Espérons que ton prochain chapitre nous le montrera aller de l'avant dans cette bonne direction._

 _Je voulais aussi que tu saches que j'ai mis mon profil à jour, alors sens-toi libre d'aller satisfaire ta curiosité. Et pas d'inquiétude, la curiosité fait partie de la nature humaine… crois-moi._

 _Passe un bon week-end, poste vite ce chapitre et peut-être passe plus de temps avec ton voisin fou - peut-être pouvons-nous en apprendre un peu plus de ces voisins fous - même si ce n'est comment mieux se conduire ;)_

 _STARDUSTED_

Il fit défiler puis lut la réponse.

 **Message de bellybeans**

 **Message : Salut STARDUSTED !**

"Salut, Bella," murmura Edward doucement à l'écran.

 _ **J'ai eu ton message et je suis allée voir ton profil !**_

"Et tu as vite répondu."

Edward réalisa que Bella devait être en train de rédiger la réponse quand Alice et lui étaient arrivés à sa porte pour l'échelle.

 _ **Quant au message : j'essaie de faire preuve de compassion. Nous faisons tous des erreurs et nous espérons en apprendre quelque chose. C'est important de pouvoir se mettre dans la peau des autres. De savoir qu'ils ne cherchent pas à vous faire de mal mais il faut les applaudir s'ils essaient d'arranger les choses.**_

"Putain … j'espère que tu le penses sincèrement. Je vais bientôt te mettre à l'épreuve."

 _Qu'en sera-t-il de la compassion quand elle découvrira l'étendue de mes erreurs de décision et de la poursuite de mes actes répréhensibles._

 _Va-t-elle applaudir à ta tentative de faire les bonnes choses ? Ce sera quoi ? … des applaudissements ou des claques ?_

 _ **Ethan deviendra respectable. Il le doit s'il veut mériter une fin heureuse avec la fille de ses rêves ;)**_

"J'essaie vraiment Bella. Bon… sauf pour le harcèlement internet."

 _ **Quant à ton profil : alors tu vis dans le Nord-Ouest Pacifique ? Moi aussi! Comme ma Stella, je viens d'emménager à Seattle. Et je suis comme toi en ce qui concerne les relations… célibataire et sans attache.**_

"Peut-être que c'est le moment de changer ça et de trouver quelqu'un."

 _ **Je suppose que j'ai tout donné pour mes études plutôt qu'aux aspects de ma vie sociale.**_

 _Elle est comme toi Cullen, comme tu étais._

 _ **Le résultat semble être que je sois assez intelligente mais assez dérangeante pour le sexe opposé.**_

Edward sourit et secoua la tête. "Non Bella, tu es adorablement dérangeante."

 _ **Mais j'aime bien ton point de vue… le futur n'est pas inscrit dans la pierre.**_

 _Non c'est le passé qui y est écrit… peu importe combien nous voudrions changer les choses que nous avons faites._

 _L'avenir est plus malléable,_

 _Oui il l'est Cullen… spécialement quand tu connais les pensées de quelqu'un par le biais de son effort créatif sans le lui dire._

 _Va te faire foutre, je vais lui dire._

 _Quand ?_

 _Bientôt._

 _Combien de temps ?_

 _Pas encore. Je veux juste un peu plus de temps avant qu'elle ne découvre quel abruti je suis vraiment._

 _ **Merci de partager un peu de toi. Tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont nous, les écrivains, sommes parfois curieux à propos de nos lecteurs.**_

 _Et tu n'as aucune idée de comment ce lecteur est curieux de toi._

 _ **Avec cela à l'esprit j'ai une question plutôt étrange à te poser et j'espère que tu n'en prendras pas trop ombrage. Tu n'y as jamais fait allusion d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu es un homme ou une femme ? Je suis curieuse… et la curiosité et dans la nature humaine après tout, pas vrai ?**_

 _Putain… pourquoi faut-il qu'elle me demande ça ? Quelle étrange question. Se doute-t-elle de quelque chose ?_

 _ **Je travaille sur le chapitre 2 et j'espère le poster demain soir.**_

 _Edward relut cette phrase plusieurs fois, se demandant ce que ce chapitre contiendrait._

 _ **Et crois-le ou non… je vais passer un peu plus de temps avec mon fou de voisin ce weekend ! Mdr Et même si ça peut paraître fou… mon fou de voisin est en train de devenir quelqu'un de charmant ;)**_

La bouche d'Edward fit un sourire en lisant la dernière phrase.

"J'admettrai être fou, oui… fou de _toi_. Et je suis sur le point de penser que tu es très gentille aussi, Bella… et possiblement un peu folle toi aussi."

 _ **Bonne fin de weekend.**_

Edward sourit.

 _Ça a été un plaisir mais je reste impatient pour demain matin._

 _ **-bellybeans**_

Edward relut son message puis il alla en bas récupérer son ordinateur portable, en envisageant une réponse.

 **ooo O ooo**

Bella était dans son lit entrain de réfléchir. Son cerveau refusait de s'arrêter. Elle avait repassé ce baiser, revécu cette journée et repensé à tout ce qu'elle s'était dit concernant Edward Cullen pendant ces neuf derniers jours. Elle s'était trompée sur son compte pensant même qu'il était une sorte de Dom Juan inquiétant et scintillant ces premiers jours.

Mais il n'avait pas essayé de la séduire avec sa grande expérience de prédateur habile. C'était juste un homme… un homme étonnamment accessible, doux qui lui montrait occasionnellement des aperçus cachés et secrets de timidité et de maladresse.

Et malgré ce qu'elle avait compris de ses expériences avec les femmes, elle avait à plusieurs reprises senti une joie, presque du vertige, en lui aujourd'hui. Une réaction à leurs échanges qui semblait si pure et innocente. Il avait été romantique, doux, modeste, timide et prudent… et cette combinaison avait été plus que suffisante pour faire pencher Bella.

Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

 **ooo O ooo**

Le matin suivant – le dernier jour du weekend de la Fête du Travail – était un beau jour ensoleillé, plus chaud que d'habitude à cette époque de l'année à Seattle. Avec l'école qui commençait le lendemain c'était le jour parfait pour profiter d'un arrière goût de l'été. C'était un jour parfait pour une fin et pour un commencement.

A neuf heures vingt Bella posait la dernière touche de mascara sur ses cils, jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans son miroir elle décida qu'elle était prête. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle portait son short en jeans préféré et un débardeur blanc avec de la dentelle bleue. Elle enfila une paire de sandales et se dirigea en bas. En chemin vers la porte d'entrée elle attrapa un sweat bleu marine à capuche dans le placard et l'enfila. Elle faillit fermer la porte du placard sans prendre quelque chose de plus. Elle tira la casquette _Asshole II_ et la posa sur sa tête faisant passer sa queue de cheval par le trou derrière. En fouillant dans son sac elle trouva finalement ses lunettes de soleil et les posa sur son nez en sortant pour regarder de l'autre côté de la rue vers la maison d'Edward.

Elle s'arrêta et partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

L'imposante Vanquish était garée en plein milieu de la rue …. Exactement à mi-chemin entre les maisons d'Edward et de Bella. Le toit avait été rabattu. Debout, à l'extérieur de la voiture, l'homme le plus beau que Bella ait jamais vu était appuyé. Il portait des tongs en cuir noir, un vieux jeans délavé et un t-shirt en V, gris foncé qui moulait parfaitement sa poitrine et ses épaules. Ses lunettes de soleil aviateur bien en place cachaient ses yeux abrités par la casquette _Asshole._ Un petit sourire béat dansa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il levait une main pour saluer Bella avec deux doigts sur la visière.

Bella ne savait pas si elle devait glousser bêtement ou rougir. Et si elle fit les deux à la fois.

 _Putain ! J'ai rendez-vous pour le petit-déjeuner avec monsieur sexy en personne. GAH !_

…

 ***** Wing signifie _aile_ en anglais j'ai traduit ça par : **Meilleur copain, meilleure amie et petite aile** et vous aurez compris qu'il s'agit d'Emmett, d'Angela et du morceau de musique qu'écoute Edward.

*Plan dans la version originale


	43. Rendez-vous avec

.

… **CHAPITRE 43 …**

 **Rendez-vous avec le destin**

La soirée après la fin du barbecue avait été fort occupée pour Edward.

Après avoir accroché ses lumières et arrangé un rendez-vous pour le petit-déjeuner avec Bella par texto il avait lu la réponse de _bellybeans_ à son message. Ensuite il était redescendu, débattant pour trouver une réponse appropriée qui n'en révèlerait pas trop puis il tapa cette réponse. Ensuite il s'était assis et s'était repassé l'après-midi et la soirée à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec la fille belle et excentrique qui vivait en face de chez lui.

Son imagination erra, examinant et prévoyant chaque résultat possible qui aurait pu les conduire à une situation à la fois douce et impudique. Il était seulement un homme après tout.

Tout cela l'avait conduit à décider qu'il avait besoin d'une douche pas seulement pour se débarrasser de l'eau chaude du jacuzzi mais aussi parce que son imagination galopante s'était emballée… ainsi que le contenu de son pantalon. Et donc il entra sous la douche pour nettoyer son esprit salace qui était de retour de l'autre côté de la rue… imaginant la belle fille aux yeux bruns, aux lèvres pulpeuses, au corps à couper le souffle et à l'esprit envoûtant.

Dans l'œil de son esprit cette Bella était plus que disposée à l'aider à gérer sa tension sexuelle refoulée. Et donc avec ces pensées, ces caresses et cette imagination Edward obtint une éjaculation intense.

Deux fois.

Au moment où il sortit - d'une propreté irréprochable et les jambes ayant la consistance de la guimauve - en titubant de la salle de bain, il était certain de deux choses. Tout d'abord Bella Swan, réelle ou imaginée le rendait fou de désir. Et deuxièmement si son esprit et ses mains pouvaient faire cet effet sur son corps rien qu'à la pensée d'être avec elle – de toutes les façons possibles – la chose réelle le tuerait sûrement… si et quand ça arriverait… un jour.

 _Quelle glorieuse façon de jouir !_

Il enfila un boxer propre et s'écroula sur le lit, tombant presque instantanément endormi complètement épuisé à cause de son état post-orgasmique.

Mais la nuit était loin d'être terminée et son imagination n'en avait pas encore fini avec Bella Swan.

Bien que profondément endormi Edward fit le même rêve vif qu'avant. Celui qu'il avait raconté à Bella, le pique-nique probable dans la prairie fleurie.

Mais cette fois-ci il y eut plus et ça semblait tellement réel.

Ça avait commencé comme avant, lui marchant dans la forêt constituée d'un enchevêtrement de branches et de racines. Il s'était dirigé vers les éclats de lumière du soleil pour finalement émerger. Il s'était arrêté à la lisière et avait regardé la jeune fille dans sa robe blanche étaler son plaid gris noir et bleu au milieu du champ de fleurs et de fraisiers sauvages. Elle avait posé le panier de pique-nique sur la couverture puis avait regardé au loin avant de s'asseoir et de se détendre dans la chaleur du soleil.

Cette fois il savait que c'était Bella. Il avait souri en la regardant assise au soleil ignorant encore sa présence. Elle avait enlevé le chapeau et secoué ses cheveux puis elle s'était tournée et l'avait vu. Elle avait souri et agité la main, la tendant vers lui, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Il avait avancé lentement dans la prairie, ne quittant pas son regard en marchant vers elle, avec un sourire sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda la Bella du rêve. Il suivit ses yeux et regarda vers le paquet qu'il tenait à la main.

"C'est une surprise," répondit l'Edward du rêve en la rejoignant sur la couverture et en s'accroupissant pour s'asseoir face à elle. Il posa le paquet près de lui mais loin d'elle. "Mais je ne peux pas te le donner, il faut que tu le gagnes. Il y a un petit supplément," lui dit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Bella du rêve rit. "Oh ! Et quel pourrait être ce supplément ?"

Il pinça les lèvres et la regarda avec amusement. "Eh bien qu'est-ce qui vaut la peine pour toi ? Comment es-tu curieuse ?" demanda-t-il.

Bella rit en se jetant sur lui, le surprenant, le faisant rouler sur le dos et l'obligeant à regarder le soleil brillant. Il lui sourit alors qu'elle lui montait dessus, ses mains saisirent ses hanches, fixant son entrejambe et il se sentit durcir. Son doux visage planant au-dessus du sien.

"Oui ! Ça c'est un pas dans la bonne direction !" lui assura-t-il, en la fixant et lui souriant diaboliquement en poussant ses hanches sous les siennes.

Bella tendit le bras et attrapa son chapeau, le remettant en place sur sa tête, faisant de l'ombre à ses yeux qu'il n'avait plus besoin de plisser. Il pourrait regarder plus facilement. Et il le fit avec une sorte… d'adoration. Elle était juste si jolie, suffisamment pour lui, elle lui convenait parfaitement.

Bella approchait ses lèvres d'Edward quand l'Edward réel s'était réveillé dans un parfait état de confusion.

 _Quoi ? Oh bon sang ? C'était seulement un rêve ? Putain d'enfer !_

Le véritable Edward fut profondément déçu quand il réalisa que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve et que la Bella de ses rêves s'était volatilisée. Mais ensuite il réalisa qu'il savait exactement à quoi ce baiser rêvé aurait ressemblé. Et il ferma les yeux imaginant le baiser dans le garage, le soir précédent, avec Bella sur sa couverture de pique-nique au milieu de la prairie de ses rêves. Puis il roula sur Bella l'embrassant jusqu'au bout de son souffle en lui faisant l'amour.

Brusquement il ouvrit et se mit à cligner des yeux. Il resta complètement immobile au milieu de ses draps froissés.

 _Faire l'amour ?_

Il essaya de se souvenir si ce concept était déjà apparu avant.

Non. Jamais.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait par le passé avec diverses participantes était différent. On aurait pu appeler ça avoir des rapports sexuels, coucher ou s'accoupler – tout ça était insensible et sans émotion. Et ce qu'il avait expérimenté était juste mécanique, bien exécuté certes et même pratiqué avec détachement.

La différence entre ses expériences précédentes et ce qu'il pouvait imaginer avec Bella dans ses rêves - et après ses rêves semblait extraordinaire, même si cette expérience n'était qu'imaginée en grande partie.

Une heure et une autre douche pour-apaiser-son-désir plus tard, le vrai Edward était debout dans l'impasse de Stardust Lane. Son attitude désinvolte, appuyé contre le côté de son Aston Martin, démentait son sentiment intérieur de nervosité. Il attendait anxieusement. Il était excité et impatient de passer du temps avec Bella, juste tous les deux sans ingérence extérieure ni encouragement d'aucune sorte.

Il espérait que personne ne choisisse ce moment pour arriver dans la rue, se demandant pourquoi ce grand diable de connard restait là, avec sa putain de voiture de sport, bloquant le bout de la rue… ils penseraient sans doute qu'il avait perdu l'esprit.

 _Tu sais bien que tu le fais… au moins un peu… si ce n'est complètement. Elle te rend idiot en quelque sorte._

 _Ouais je sais. Génial ? Elle va sourire… peut-être rire. Donc, ça en vaut la peine._

Il entendit sa porte d'entrée se refermer. Un instant plus tard Bella apparut dans son allée cherchant quelque chose dans son sac. Edward étouffa un rire en la voyant avec sa casquette _Asshole_. Ses yeux glissèrent rapidement sur son corps, virent son sweat à capuche et son t-shirt en dentelle dépasser, un short en jean qui révélait des jambes bien toniques qu'il avait déjà remarquées hier soir et de petites sandales plates. Elle était mignonne et décontractée comme il l'avait prévu, elle n'était pas du genre à trop s'habiller pour attirer l'attention.

Un certain nombre de femmes du passé d'Edward n'aimaient pas monter dans la Vanquish quand elle était découverte. Ça les décoiffait. Mais Edward vit que Bella avait pris la casquette dans l'espoir de rouler en décapotable. C'était agréable de voir sa prévoyance et ça lui plaisait. Il la regarda mettre ses lunettes de soleil. Au moment où elle leva les yeux et le repéra, elle s'arrêta et se mit à glousser de petits rires mignons. Le sourire d'Edward devint arrogant.

 _Yep… donc allons-y. Ça en vaut la peine ! Merde c'est juste un tel plaisir de la voir !_

"Eh bien tu ne t'appelles pourtant pas Monsieur Littéral !" le héla-t-elle ne descendant son allée. "C'est une bonne chose que je ne t'ai pas dit de venir me chercher devant ma porte !"

Edward haussa les épaules et lui sourit en retour. "Je ne sais pas. Tu n'es pas très lourde et je t'ai déjà portée…"

Elle sourit et secoua la tête, Edward l'imagina rouler des yeux mais il ne pouvait pas voir ça derrière ses lunettes. Soudain elle fit une pause et leva ses deux mains comme le ferait un agent de la circulation.

"Attends ! Ne bouge pas !" Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit son téléphone, tapotant l'écran avant de le lever au niveau de son visage. Edward réalisa qu'elle le prenait en photo. "Souris à trois !" l'appela-t-elle.

Evidemment cet ordre le fit sourire.

"Un… Deux… Trois !" Elle prit la photo et examina le résultat, rangeant finalement le téléphone à sa place en marchant dans la rue pour arriver là où Edward l'attendait. Il la regardait.

"Bonjour," lui sourit-elle.

"Bonjour Bella." Sa voix était une caresse de velours, il se décolla de la voiture et l'escorta du côté passager, sa main posée confortablement au bas de son dos.

"Alors quoi cette photo ?" s'enquit-il, en lui ouvrant la portière.

Ce fut le tour de Bella de sourire. "C'est si rare de savoir à l'avance qu'on va partir avec un abruti !' dit-elle benoitement.

Edward rit bruyamment à son audace et sourit vers la casquette perchée sur sa tête. "Eh bien… c'est là où je dis : on peut se reconnaitre ainsi. "

"C'est vrai… tu marques un point !"

"Attends un instant ! Moi aussi !" Avec amusement il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, il tira Bella contre lui et appuya sa tête contre la sienne, tendit le bras devant, tenant son téléphone face à eux.

"Souris à l'appareil Bella, "dit-il malicieusement, en prenant deux photos d'eux rapidement avec leurs casquettes assorties. Il regarda le résultat et se pencha pour les lui montrer.

"Celle-là sans aucun doute," dit-elle en montrant la deuxième et leurs visages souriants.

"Je suis totalement d'accord," répondit-il, pendant qu'elle montait dans la voiture. "Tu as définitivement le sourire de _l'Abruti_ sur la seconde," sa voix était basse et soyeuse et ça envoya un délicieux frisson dans la colonne vertébrale de Bella, la faisant rougir. Il lui sourit en refermant la portière.

"Et tout à coup… tu rougis."

 _Sais-tu combien un truc aussi innocent qu'un rougissement peut-être tellement putain excitant ?_

Bella souffla un petit rire. "Oh mon dieu, Edward, je ne rougis pas !"

Edward s'arrêta et se pencha dans la voiture, son sexy visage souriant planant au-dessus d'elle.

"Tu es trop. C'est trop génial," murmura-t-il, juste avant de se pencher et de lui donner un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, avant de s'éloigner en souriant.

Alors qu'il se déplaçait autour de la voiture, Bella prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et mettre sa ceinture de sécurité.

 _Calme-toi simplement et pâlit ! C'est stupidement embarrassant ! Pas de rougissement à cause de sa voix !_

 _Mais c'est cette voix ! Comment fait-il ça ? Et bon en même temps il aime ce rougissement… il l'a dit hier soir._

 _Bon bien alors il va passer les meilleurs moments de sa vie avec toi ! Pourquoi il aime ça d'ailleurs ?_

 _Ne me le demande pas ! Je n'en sais rien !_

 _Attends une minute… il a dit que j'avais un sourire sexy ? S'est-il déjà regardé dans un miroir ?_

"Tu as faim ?" demanda Edward, en interrompant ses pensées et en montant du côté conducteur, la regardant avec un sourire sexy.

Bella cligna des yeux. "Oui, en fait."

 _De toi._

"Bien et tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ?" demanda-t-il.

Bella se concentra sur le mouvement de ses lèvres pendant qu'il parlait… ces lèvres l'avaient embrassée un instant auparavant.

 _Oui, une part de tarte à Edward, s'il vous plait !_

"Euh… pas vraiment. Mais il fait si beau… peut-être pourrions-nous aller quelque part où il y a une belle vue ?" demanda Bella avec espoir.

 _Tu sais la vue sera à la table. Tu n'auras qu'à le regarder lui. Et ensuite il te surprendra en train de le regarder._

 _Et tu rougiras. Ensuite il fera un commentaire. Et tu rougiras un peu plus. Et lui sourira un peu plus. Et puis…_

 _Merde… la ferme !_

"Une belle vue ?" Edward pinça les lèvres que Bella observait discrètement derrière ses lunettes. Il était en train de chercher un endroit où ils pourraient aller. "D'accord, nous allons aller en ville," dit-il avec un clin d'œil en démarrant la voiture.

"Musique ou pas ?" demanda-t-il en ralentissant pour tourner.

"Bien sûr." Elle hocha la tête. "Tout me convient."

"Ici," dit-il en prenant son iPod de la petite étagère sur le tableau de bord. "Je te laisse t'en occuper. Trouve quelque chose que tu aimes. Ça se branche ici," dit-il en montrant l'endroit sur la console. Il lui tendit l'iPod et Bella regarda son visage de profil.

"Hum… voyons ce que tu écoutais en dernier," suggéra-t-elle en branchant l'appareil sans regarder. Quelques secondes plus tard, un morceau doux instrumental sortit des haut-parleurs, la surprenant. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Bien sûr elle ne savait pas qu'il pensait à elle en écoutant _Little Wing_ la nuit dernière dans son lit.

"C'est vraiment très joli," fit-elle remarquer après un moment, se tournant légèrement de côté pour pouvoir le regarder. Il hocha la tête et fit signe à Félix, à la grille d'entrée alors qu'ils sortaient sur la route principale.

"Ça me parait familier," commenta Bella en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, en essayant de comprendre pourquoi.

Edward la regarda. "C'est _Little Wing_. C'est un morceau de Jimi Hendrix, peut-être c'est pour ça que tu as reconnu la mélodie. D'habitude c'est joué plus vite et il y a des paroles aussi." Edward haussa les épaules.

"Différents musiciens ont repris ce morceau mais j'aime vraiment cette version instrumentale."

Bella hocha la tête en écoutant la douce mélodie continuer. Elle était certaine de ne jamais avoir entendu ça avant mais il y avait toujours ce quelque chose familier. Ensuite quelque chose d'un peu bizarre la frappa… la musique avait un côté latin qui lui fit penser à Phœnix en Arizona.

Ils venaient juste de s'arrêter à un feu rouge et Edward la regarda. Bella regardait droit devant et mâchonnait sa lèvre. Son front était plissé entre le haut de ses lunettes et la visière de sa casquette. Edward s'approcha plus, appuyant son bras sur le dossier de son siège et caressa doucement son décolleté avec son pouce. Bella se retourna et le regarda avec surprise.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ?" demanda-t-il, en inclinant sa tête pour la regarder d'un air interrogateur.

"Désolée. J'essaie juste de comprendre pourquoi il me semble que je connais ce morceau. Qui joue ?" demanda-t-elle finalement.

"Euh son nom est Ottmar Liebert mais tu n'en as probablement jamais entendu parler…"

"Oh Seigneur, c'est ça !" hurla-t-elle en tapant sur sa cuisse. "Pas étonnant que ce soit si familier !"

Edward la regarda d'un air incrédule. "Tu _connais_ ce guitariste ?" Elle plaisantait certainement.

"Oui !" Elle hocha la tête avec insistance. "J'ai toute une de mes playlists qui lui est dédiée mais pas ce morceau. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu avant… mais c'est sûr c'est lui."

Le feu était passé au vert et les voitures commencèrent à avancer. Edward était assis là, incrédule, secouant la tête, un drôle de sourire recourbait ses lèvres.

"Comment diable une jeune femme de vingt ans aurait une playlist de musique de flamenco espagnole ? Je veux dire je joue de la guitare acoustique ou électrique et je peux apprécier un bon guitariste, mais pourquoi tu connais cette musique ? Ça me parait si étrange."

Bella sourit. "Eh bien tout d'abord j'ai presque vingt-quatre ans et non vingt. Et qu'est-ce que l'âge a à voir avec ça de toute façon ? Je connais cette musique depuis ma première année de l'école secondaire. Et il y a une bonne raison – alambiquée certes - que je connaisse cette musique Edward."

"Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas que la raison soit alambiquée ?" réfléchit Edward, avec un sourire. "Eh bien, nous allons entendre ces raisons. Je suis sûr que je peux suivre, alambiqué ou non. Vas y, "ordonna-il en s'arrêtant à un autre feu rouge et il se tourna pour la regarder pendant qu'elle expliquait.

Bella se racla la gorge. "Euh… eh bien je me souviens de t'avoir dit hier soir, que j'avais vécu à Phœnix avec ma mère avant de déménager à Forks pour vivre avec mon père." Il hocha la tête et Bella poursuivit. "Ce guitariste," elle fit un geste vers le haut-parleur," vit en Arizona ou au Nouveau Mexique, je ne me souviens pas exactement où mais là-bas on entend ce genre de musique dans les restaurants, les galeries, ce genre d'endroits."

Il hocha la tête. "Alors tu l'as entendu et tu as aimé. Ce n'est pas si compliqué."

"Hum… il y a plus que cela. Ma mère est celle qui aimait l'écouter. Tu devrais savoir… ma mère saute sur tout ce qui est nouveau et intéressant spécialement si c'est artistique. Quoi qu'il en soit elle a entendu cette musique quelque part et a acheté quelques CD. Je venais juste de commencer l'espagnol à treize ans et elle pensait que cette musique était susceptible de m'inspirer. Alors entre vivre dans le sud-ouest et apprendre l'espagnol, ma mère est devenue fan du nouveau son Flamenco. Elle passait ces cd tout le temps et en faisait des copies avant que je parte vivre avec mon père. Euh… ma mère et moi avions l'habitude de mettre cette musique très fort et de danser dans la maison en faisant les chœurs … alors Ottmar Lieber est ma playlist quand je fais le ménage."

Edward ne put s'en empêcher. Il lui dit qu'il ne voulait pas rire avant qu'elle ait fini de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. C'était tellement inattendu et drôle, comme beaucoup de choses qui sortaient de sa bouche.

"Tu avais promis de ne pas rire !" lui rappela-t-elle alors que le feu changea et que la Vanquish traversa l'intersection.

"Je ne ris pas de toi Bella… je ris avec toi ?" essaya-t-il, sans succès, d'arrêter son rire.

"Je ne ris pas !" dit Bella en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Mais en voyant son sourire – c'était contagieux et inévitable - elle commença à rigoler avec lui.

"Je suis désolé," dit Edward finalement. "Je peux imaginer le tableau de petite Bella, le chiffon à poussière dans une main et les castagnettes dans l'autre, dansant le flamenco et faisant le ménage en même temps."

Bella ricana. "Bon n'exagère pas. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas une bonne danseuse."

Edward secoua la tête. "Oh fais-moi confiance Bella, tu es une danseuse."

 _Little Wing_ s'acheva et Edward enleva le iPod et regarda Bella.

"D'accord, écoutons quelques morceaux de ta playlist de ménage. Je suppose que tu époussètes et que tu passes l'aspirateur… peut-être même plies le linge… ou laves la vaisselle. Allons," invita-t-il en faisant claquer ses doigts deux fois avec espièglerie. "Tu as ton iPod ?"

Bella fouilla dans son sac avec un sourire et le sortit, l'agitant devant Edward. Elle trouva la bonne playlist et le brancha dans la prise.

"Ce premier morceau est _Snake Charmer._ L'un de mes préférés _._ "

"Charmeur de serpent ?" lui demanda Edward, avec un petit ricanement, ses lèvres se courbant dans ce demi-sourire sexy alors qu'il l'observa un instant avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la route.

Les lèvres de Bella se séparèrent. Elle leva ses yeux au-dessus de ses lunettes et secoua la tête avec un air de reproche. "Oui charmeur de serpent. Quoi Edward ? Tu es encore au collège ? Ne me dis pas que tu souffres du syndrome de l'esprit mal placé." Ses sourcils se soulevèrent. Edward lui retourna son sourire et rigola.

"En fait… _Bella…_ avant je pensais avoir quelque chose d'un serpent mais quand tu t'es montrée dans le quartier… il suffit de voir de quelle façon tu m'as charmé. Ce sont des pensées pures. Je pense qu'il serait plus vrai de dire que c'est toi qui as les idées mal placées. C'est toi qui fais des insinuations."

 _Tu y vas fort Cullen ! Elle te sort de tes vilaines pensées et tu le retournes contre elle !_

 _Ouais regarde ce rougissement ! Putain ! C'est trop mignon !_

 _Vrai. Ne la fais pas se sentir mal à l'aise. Tu ne veux pas la repousser._

 _Oh merde ! Tu as raison ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

Edward regarda au-dessus de ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Il tendit sa main et détacha ses mains tirant la gauche vers lui, posant le bras sur la console centrale, en prenant sa main dans la sienne il lécha ses lèvres et parla.

"Je veux juste te taquiner Bella. Si je vais trop loin… remets-moi les idées en place, d'accord ?" Les yeux de Bella allèrent jusqu'à la main d'Edward sur la sienne puis à son visage. A son expression elle pouvait voir qu'il était sérieux. Elle hocha la tête.

"Je sais… ça va Edward," dit-elle doucement. Elle sentit sa main se relâcher un peu, glissant et ses doigts enlacèrent les siens. C'était une sensation très agréable.

"C'est la musique parfaite pour un trajet en voiture par un jour ensoleillé… tout en portant une casquette _Abruti_ bien sûr," fit-il remarquer.

"Hum hum. Parfait pour faire la lessive," convint Bella avec un petit sourire quand la chanson toucha à sa fin.

"La suivante c'est _Thru the trees / cloudless sky*_ " dit-elle un instant plus tard. "Pas de sous-entendu mais ça convient bien pour le temps qu'il fait aujourd'hui. C'est une chanson parfaite pour faire la poussière puisque tu te le demandes probablement," ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Il hocha la tête et lui sourit alors qu'ils atteignaient l'autoroute mais ses mots déclenchèrent les souvenirs du rêve qui l'avait réveillé ce matin et le fait qu'il avait effectivement marché à travers les arbres pour atteindre un ciel sans nuage pour retrouver Bella dans la prairie. En écoutant cette chanson il s'interrogea sur la possibilité du destin ou alors de simples coïncidences… et il se demanda si les rêves pouvaient vraiment devenir réalité.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup sur l'autoroute. Le vent rendait la conversation difficile. Edward était plongé dans ses pensées et Bella profitait de la grande main chaude qui tenait la sienne, les longs doigts la caressaient occasionnellement.

"J'aime beaucoup ta playlist," dit Edward à la seconde où le morceau prit fin. Le trafic s'intensifia et ils ralentirent un peu ce qui facilita la conversation. Edward décida qu'il devrait probablement télécharger ces morceaux.

"Ensuite ? De la musique pour passer la serpillère…" suggéra-t-il.

Elle rit alors que le morceau suivant commençait. "Je pense que tu vas beaucoup aimer celui-là. Il y a de la guitare électrique puis il y a aussi de l'acoustique - c'est très joli. Et ça devrait aller bien pour passer l'aspirateur en supposant que tu veuilles le faire vite. C'est _Reachin Out 2 U : todos bajo la misma luna,_ ce qui signifie…"

"Tous sous la même lune ?" compléta Edward avant qu'elle ait pu finir la phrase.

Bella le regarda avec surprise. "Tu parles espagnol aussi ?!"

"J'en ai fait quatre ans aussi et je suis allé en vacances à Mexico plusieurs fois mais je ne m'en sers pas souvent. Je me souviens d'un peu de vocabulaire et de quelques phrases pour parler mais ma grammaire est rouillée."

Elle hocha la tête et sourit. "La mienne n'est pas terrible non plus."

Edward l'entendit à peine. La chanson avait commencé et elle lui rappela son rêve une fois de plus. Bella lui avait tendu la main une fois qu'il avait fait son chemin à travers les arbres. Elle lui avait fait signe de le rejoindre sur cette couverture au sol, il se racla la gorge après un moment.

"Donc tu as appris l'espagnol à l'école je suppose ?" demanda Edward.

"Oui quatre ans comme toi. Et bien cinq si je compte la classe d'initiation avant."

"Eh bien… ¿Por qué no jugamos à la damas chinas, Isabel ?" lui demanda Edward. Bella le fixa, déconcertée un instant.

"Tu viens de suggérer que nous jouions aux dames chinoises ?" demanda-t-elle en gloussant.

Edward sourit avec reconnaissance. "Bien Bella ! Ta connaissance de l'espagnol est impressionnante. C'est l'une des phrases dont je me souviens, qui bien que totalement inutile reste coincée dans ma tête depuis mes quatre ans d'espagnol."

"Je serai très heureuse de jouer aux dames chinoises avec toi Edward."

Bella sourit à son joli profil alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre-ville. Edward était un homme d'une beauté étourdissante. Elle l'avait pensé dès les premiers instants qu'elle l'avait vu. Mais voir Edward heureux était un bonheur absolu. Parler et passer du temps avec lui était aussi exaltant que délicieux, pourtant c'était étrangement facile et confortable.

"Celle-là c'est quoi, toute ces insinuations en -ish?" demanda Edward, en hochant la tête vers les hauts- parleurs alors qu'une autre chanson débutait et qu'ils s'approchaient de leur sortie.

"Désolée aucune. C'est _Isla del Sol,"_ dit-elle en jetant un regard à l'iPod. "C'est la préférée de ma mère."

"Ile du soleil," réfléchit Edward.

"Après avoir quitté mon père et en quittant Forks ma mère a vécu en Californie, en Arizona et en Floride. Visiblement elle cherche le soleil."

Il hocha la tête en se demandant si une puissance supérieure essayait de tourmenter son esprit. Ce rêve de la jeune fille sur la couverture de pique-nique était comme une île ensoleillée au milieu d'une mer de fraises et de fleurs sauvages. Il devait arrêter d'être obsédé par ce rêve et comment toutes ces chansons semblaient s'y rattacher d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais il faudrait qu'il ait cette playlist. Pour l'écouter le soir. Ou peut-être ça encouragerait ce rêve à revenir.

Il tourna et chercha un endroit où se garer sur le parking du Pike Place Market.

"Ou allons-nous ?" demanda Bella alors qu'Edward avait repéré une place et se garait.

"J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller à Lowell ?" C'est touristique mais le petit-déjeuner est correct et la vue est très belle d'en haut. Tu voulais une vue, non ?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Ça me va, je n'y suis jamais allée. Etudiante j'avais un budget plutôt serré, je ne sortais pas souvent manger à l'extérieur."

Il hocha la tête, se demandant si elle était sortie souvent quand elle était à l'université… et avec qui… et combien de fois. Il savait que c'était une conversation dans laquelle il ne pouvait pas se lancer à cause de ce qu'elle lui demanderait en retour. Cette conversation pourrait très bien la faire fuir très loin, au-delà des collines…

"Nous allons sûrement devoir attendre un peu pour avoir la place près de la fenêtre mais ça ne me dérange pas si ça ne te dérange pas."

"Non ça va."

Edward referma le toit de sa voiture et ils enlevèrent leurs casquettes. Il y aurait une bonne chance d'avoir un mauvais service avec deux casquettes de la sortesur la tête. Personne ne veut avoir à s'occuper d'un couple d'abrutis pas vrai ?

Edward fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière de Bella mais elle était déjà en train de sortir. Il passa son bras autour de son épaule pendant qu'ils remontaient la rue pour aller au restaurant. Elle resta en retrait quand il s'approcha de l'hôtesse pour lui demander un siège près de la fenêtre, là-haut. Elle ne put pas entendre ce qui se disait mais elle vit quelque chose dans son langage corporel qui lui fit comprendre que l'attente serait longue.

Mais alors qu'elle le regardait, il se pencha vers l'hôtesse lui montrant visiblement quelque chose et lui souriant. L'hôtesse semblait à peine consciente des autres clients derrière Edward, elle était bien trop occupée à battre des cils pour être en mesure de les voir clairement de toute façon. Bella roula des yeux intérieurement.

Edward se tourna et revint vers l'endroit où était Bella, près des autres clients qui attendaient pour une table. Elle secoua la tête comme il s'approchait.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il innocemment.

"C'est tellement injuste."

Il fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qui est injuste ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" Mais elle secoua la tête.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à un endroit vide à l'extrémité d'un banc mais il se ravisa et la tira en arrière. Il s'assit et la tira vers lui, en tapotant sa cuisse pour qu'elle s'y assoie. Elle hésita en le regardant. Il sourit, la tirant plus près de lui.

"Allez viens, tu n'as qu'à faire comme si c'était le sol de ton garage," murmura-t-il. Elle se sentit rougir.

 _C'est précisément ça le problème ! Je serai assise près de ta virilité même si elle est sage pour l'instant. C'est une simple bosse moins importante que la turgescence en titane d'hier soir._

 _Oh mon dieu… je regarde ça ! Juste face à lui !_

Elle regarda son visage mais il regardait par terre. Elle fit semblant de chercher quelque chose dans son sac juste pour essayer de cacher sa rougeur brûlante. Soit il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle regardait là ou bien il y était habitué.

"Merde," dit-il en la regardant, en se demandant pourquoi elle avait rougi. "J'ai faim mais j'ai promis de ne pas mordre." Il sourit et Bella s'assit à moitié sur ses genoux, posant son bras sur son épaule, les doigts enroulés autour des cheveux sur sa nuque. Il frissonna et releva la tête, faisant frotter sa tête contre sa main. Elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait chatouillé par inadvertance et elle sourit grattant légèrement sa nuque.

"Dis-moi ce qui est injuste," dit-il en posant sa main sur sa hanche, pour la maintenir confortablement en place.

"C'est évident que tu as ébloui l'hôtesse."

"J'ai _quoi_ ?" Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Les yeux de Bella allèrent vers ceux de l'hôtesse qui étaient maintenant plissés.

"Il m'a semblé que tu éblouissais l'hôtesse avec ta personnalité pétillante et ton regard bien viril. J'ai pensé que tu essayais de la charmer pour que nous puissions avoir une place aussi vite que possible. Mais elle semble effectivement un peu moins coopérative maintenant que je suis installée sur tes genoux."

Edward sourit à Bella. Il ne pouvait pas se soucier de l'hôtesse. "Est-ce que je t'éblouis avec ma personnalité pétillante et mon regard viril ?"

Bella rougit et leva les yeux. "Je suis sûre que tu éblouis chaque femme que tu rencontres avec ta personnalité pétillante et ton bon regard viril !"

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse mais cela suffirait. Il lui fit son petit sourire sexy puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'hôtesse.

"Tu penses que je dois lui faire un clin d'œil pour faire bonne mesure?" murmura-t-il doucement.

"Non !" Bella gifla légèrement son épaule.

Edward rit et regarda Bella avec une étincelle dans les yeux. "Je lui ai simplement dit que nous aimerions nous asseoir près de la fenêtre et je lui ai glissé vingt dollars pour l'effort qu'elle allait faire."

"Tu l'as soudoyée ?"

Edward plissa ses lèvres un instant. "Hum… je vais appeler ça une… incitation financière. Ça et puis je suppose que je l'ai éblouie _. Mais j'ai fait tout ça pour que_ tu puisses avoir une belle vue _._ "

"Alors c'est bien," lui sourit-elle. Elle sentit Edward lui tapoter la hanche.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt assis à la meilleure table du restaurant. Le ciel était bleu et sans nuage et l'eau du fleuve étincelait de soleil. Les bateaux étaient éparpillés sur l'eau.

Ils commandèrent du café et du jus d'orange à une serveuse attentive du nom de Chelsea et ils commencèrent à regarder le menu. Edward sortit son téléphone et regarda l'écran.

"Un message d'Alice," dit-il. "Je suis censé la retrouver pour un déjeuner tardif cet après-midi. Nous allons… euh… nous occuper… de ses affaires financières."

 _Totales conneries. Elle veut du scoop concernant Bella et son alter ego bellybeans._

 _Je ne peux pas le dire à Bella._

 _Euh… Bonjour ? Pourtant tu vas devoir à moment donné._

 _Mais pas avant que j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir parler à Alice d'abord ! Oui tu ferais bien de t'assurer de parler de ses finances à Alice aussi. Tu ne veux pas mentir à Bella non plus._

 _Oui ! Maintenant fous-moi la paix, j'ai mieux à faire qu'à me justifier auprès de toi !_

Bella sourit. "Tu aides Alice avec son argent ?"

"Oui, Alice peut dépenser chaque centime qu'elle a, si je lui laisse tout son argent. Je veux simplement qu'elle soit indépendante plus tard, je ne veux pas avoir à la supporter plus tard parce qu'elle n'aura pas mis de l'argent de côté pour sa retraite …" Edward lui sourit parce que ça la fit rire et puis il regarda le menu à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce qui te tente ?" demanda Edward après quelques minutes, ses yeux verts brillants regardant par-dessus le menu.

"Euh… j'hésite beaucoup. Les tacos me plaisent bien mais les crêpes aux bleuets aussi…"

"Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas les deux ?" lui suggéra-t-il.

"Non ! Ça fait beaucoup trop de nourriture… Qu'est-ce que tu vas choisir ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Il revint au menu. "Je pensais commander moitié crêpes aux bleuets moitié tacos." Ses yeux brillaient au-dessus de son menu et il haussa ses sourcils.

"Vraiment… tu es prêt à partager avec moi ? "demanda Bella pleine d'espoir. "Mais ces deux choses ne vont pas ensemble !"

"Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je ne suis pas même surpris que tu veuilles ces deux choses à la fois. Bien sûr qu'on va partager !"

Edward rit et haussa les épaules en la regardant. "Regardez ce visage, comment pourrai-je te refuser quelque chose ?"

Chelsea la serveuse très attentive revint avec leurs boissons, donnant à Edward des informations précieuses concernant la crème, le sucre, le sucre allégé à l'autre bout de la table… juste au cas où ils ne les auraient pas vus. Puis elle prit leur commande et babilla sur le fait que le petit-déjeuner de tacos était son préféré aussi.

"Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?" dit Edward en remuant son café, une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

"Bien sûr, quoi ?" Elle le regarda tout en enlevant son sweat-shirt. Les yeux d'Edward furent attirés par ses épaules nues et le décolleté de dentelle bleue de son haut blanc.

"Euh je suis juste un peu curieux, tu parlais de ta mère avant… hier soir tu as dit que tu étais allée à Forks parce que ta mère s'était remariée ?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Phil jouait en ligue mineure mais il a été échangé aux Suns de Jacksonville. Je savais que ma mère voudrait pouvoir voyager avec lui, elle a toujours envie de voir du monde. Et c'était tout simplement mieux pour moi de venir ici vivre avec mon père pour mes études secondaires et puis ensuite l'université qui arriverait. Et ça m'a donné la possibilité de me rapprocher de mon père."

"Alors vous êtes encore proches avec ta mère ?" demanda Edward. "Je veux dire… si ça ne te dérange pas que je te pose la question ?"

Bella sourit à l'inquiétude qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux et qu'elle entendait dans sa voix. Elle savait que son expérience avec ses parents était normale comparée à la sienne.

"Bon géographiquement non mais oui nous sommes proches. Maman est géniale. Elle me manque beaucoup. Elle est différente, elle aurait fait une hippie géniale mais elle est née trop tard. Je pense qu'elle a appris à faire tous les métiers en autodidacte. Mais elle est installée maintenant. Je pense qu'elle a finalement grandi quand elle a rencontré Phil. Elle est venue plus tôt cet été pour m'aider à chercher une maison et à acheter le salon et la chambre. Et je suis allée en Floride pour les vacances de printemps."

"Et tu t'entends bien avec son mari… avec Phil ?" demanda Edward.

"Oh oui. Il est très gentil. Il travaille pour les Marlins maintenant. Il s'est fait mal au bras il y a quelques années mais maintenant il est coach. Il m'aide à payer la maison. Il est six ans plus jeune que ma mère mais elle a toujours fait plus jeune que son âge. Je pense faire plus âgée qu'elle… pour certains aspects du moins."

"Et ton père ?" demanda Edward. "Comment est-il ?"

"Charlie ? C'est le genre 'sel de la terre' en personne. Il est taciturne mais c'est un père adorable. Il ne dit pas grand-chose. Avec lui tu n'as jamais la version complète, juste un résumé. Mais ça suffit. Il n'aime pas s'étaler. Pour lui le moins est un plus. Je pense qu'il a été reconnaissant que je ne sois pas la reine de Lycée. En fait j'étais assez facile pour un père célibataire."

Il hocha la tête et sourit, se demandant une fois de plus si cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nombreux petit-amis.

Chelsea apporta le repas, battant des cils vers Edward, lui demandant s'il avait besoin d'autre chose. Bella roula des yeux, se demandant si la jeune fille était pleine d'espoir qu'Edward lui dise : "Oui j'ai besoin de toi."

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Bella Edward ne remarqua rien.

Ils échangèrent la moitié de leur petit-déjeuner transférant trois tacos d'Edward vers Bella et la moitié de la pile de crêpes dans l'autre sens.

"Ça parait tellement bon !" Bella rayonnait en regardant la nourriture dans son assiette.

Edward sourit parce qu'il n'aurait jamais choisi ça de son propre chef mais ça lui était égal.

"Donc nous avons joué aux vingt questions sur mon enfance, Edward. Maintenant je veux en savoir plus sur toi !" dit Bella entre deux bouchées de crêpes. "Raconte-moi."

"Eh bien, tu sais déjà que je suis né à Chicago où mes parents se sont rencontrés. Nous avons déménagé à Seattle quand j'avais neuf ans et Alice sept parce que mon père a obtenu un emploi ici. Nous sommes revenus souvent à Chicago. Mes grands-parents - les parents de ma mère - nous avaient souvent pour Noël. Et nous y allions aussi en été. Plus nous grandissions plus nous y restions longtemps Alice et moi. Ma mère repartait pour être avec mon père mais je pense qu'elle voulait que nous grandissions en connaissant bien nos grands-parents… avant qu'ils ne partent."

Edward fit une pause pour prendre un taco avant de continuer et Bella fit de même.

"Quand nous étions jeunes ma grand-mère et Alice restaient à la maison à faire des pâtisseries et à coudre et j'allais travailler avec mon grand-père parfois. Je prenais un livre mais il me laissait faire des choses dans son bureau. Je pense que je lui rappelais beaucoup son fils tu sais, mon oncle Edward décédé quand il avait dix-sept ans ? " Elle hocha la tête.

"Même si Edward Masen était mon beau grand-père je pense qu'il voyait beaucoup de lui-même et de mon oncle en moi. Et j'ai développé une aptitude pour l'entreprise qu'il m'a aidé à la cultiver."

"C'est bien qu'il t'ait eu, Edward. Surtout en ayant perdu son fils. Ça l'a rendu probablement vraiment heureux que tu veuilles, en quelque sorte, suivre sa trace."

"Oh je sais qu'il le faisait." Il hocha la tête en la baissant pour prendre une autre bouchée de crêpes. "Et quand je suis allé à l'université à Dartmouth je ne rentrais pas à la maison l'été. J'allais en stage pour lui, travaillait avec lui à Chicago. J'ai beaucoup appris de lui et je pense qu'il me transmettait un peu de lui. C'était vraiment un homme bien."

"Et c'est sa voiture que tu conduis," dit Bella. Edward opina souriant et content qu'elle s'en souvienne bien qu'elle ait été un peu dans les vapes ce vendredi soir quand il le lui avait dit.

"Je me demande… aurait-il approuvé les casquettes ?" demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Edward rigola. "Tu sais il l'aurait probablement fait. Il pouvait être tordu, très, quand il s'agissait des affaires. Il aurait bien aimé en avoir une aussi."

"Donc tous tes grands-parents ont disparu ?" demanda Bella en sirotant son café.

"Oui malheureusement," répondit Edward. "La seule raison pour moi de revenir à Chicago est parce qu'il y a encore l'entreprise de mon grand-père. Les parents de mon père sont décédés il y a longtemps et mes deux parents n'ont ni frère ni sœur alors maintenant il ne reste que nous quatre dans la famille – cependant Emmett est une sorte de Cullen Honoraire." Edward sourit à Bella.

Bella sourit aussi. "Mes grands-parents sont tous partis trop tôt. C'est juste moi, mon père et ma mère… et Phil. Donc quatre nous aussi."

Chelsea l'attentive revint pour remettre du café dans la tasse d'Edward et repartit la tête presque dans les nuages en oubliant complètement Bella. Edward dut la rappeler, elle s'excusa mais il lui demanda de remplir la tasse de Bella.

Ils étaient en train de finir de manger quand le téléphone de Bella commença à sonner _Take me out to the ball game*._

"C'est ta mère ?" demanda Edward avec amusement.

Elle hocha la tête en prenant son téléphone. "Ça te dérange si je réponds ? Je vais lui dire que je la rappellerai plus tard."

"Non vas-y Bella. Tu peux lui parler si tu veux. Elle vit loin de toi. Ça m'est égal, tu peux lui parler. Je vais en profiter pour répondre à Alice."

"Merci," articula Bella en répondant.

"Salut maman ! Ecoute est-ce que je peux te…"

Edward leva les yeux alors qu'il cherchait son téléphone. Il pouvait vaguement entendre le bavardage grinçant venant du téléphone de Bella alors qu'il tapait une réponse rapide à Alice, en acceptant son invitation ainsi que le lieu pour un déjeuner tardif. Il posa son téléphone puis se concentra de nouveau sur Bella.

Elle souriait à sa nappe. "Je suis excitée. Je pense avoir tout préparé. Je suppose que je verrai ça demain." Elle sourit et regarda Edward en écoutant le bavardage grinçant.

"Non pas grand-chose aujourd'hui. Je suis juste en train de petit-déjeuner." Edward leva les mains pour dire 'mais diable de quoi es-tu en train de parler' et sembla offensé que ce petit-déjeuner ait été qualifié de pas grand-chose. Bella roula des yeux à son sourire en écoutant le bavardage de l'autre côté du téléphone.

"Hier je suis allée à un barbecue." Elle sourit à Edward en écoutant le bavardage grinçant. "Mon voisin de l'autre côté de la rue. Il est très gentil. Angela était là aussi pour le weekend et elle est venue avec moi. J'ai fait ma fameuse salsa, celle que nous aimons bien."

Après avoir écouté un peu plus Bella lâcha, "Son nom ?" Elle regarda vers Edward. Sa bouche se recourba en un sourire comprenant le sens de la question. Il prit sa tasse à café et en but. "Euh… mon voisin s'appelle… son nom est Edward." Edward hocha la tête avant de prendre une autre gorgée de son café.

Le bavardage devint plus fort et plus grinçant. Bella rougit, vivement. Oui il est vraiment très gentil," dit-elle à contre cœur dans le téléphone. "Ecoute maman… je peux… ? Laisse-moi juste…" Bella éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et le couvrit rapidement avec sa main de peur que quelque chose d'intelligible parvienne à Edward qui souriait béatement de l'autre côté de la table.

"Arrête ce sourire idiot," lui siffla-t-elle quand il commença à glousser. Il poussa son assiette et posa ses coudes sur la table, son menton sur ses mains jointes et regarda Bella avec un grand intérêt scintillant dans les yeux.

"Maman ! Maman !" répéta-t-elle dans le téléphone. Le bavardage grinçant était beaucoup plus fort. Elle enleva la paume avant de répondre : "Oui il est ici en ce moment. Je prends le petit-déjeuner avec lui."

Le bavardage reprit de plus belle. Et il était loin de tout bavardage téléphonique ordinaire. Mais il cessa brutalement Bella écoutait. Elle tourna la tête quelque peu, recherchant visiblement de l'intimité… inexistante puisqu'Edward était là.

Il prit une gorgée de son de café et regarda Bella pour trouver des indices. Les mots que siffla Bella à sa mère furent très clairs.

 _"Maman, je n'en sais rien, on n'a pas dormi ensemble !"_

Edward s'étouffa avec son café.

"Je dois y aller maman. Edward s'étouffe. Je te rappellerai plus tard."

Rouge betterave Bella jeta son téléphone dans son sac à main et se leva de la table. Elle se faufila vers Edward, lui tapant dans le dos alors qu'il continuait à suffoquer et à expulser le café dans sa serviette. Bella était restée prête à continuer avant qu'il reprenne sa respiration.

Enfin il tourna son visage vers le sien, les yeux bordés de rouge à cause de sa toux. Elle leva les yeux et les rencontra.

"Au nom du ciel… qu'est-ce que ta mère t'a demandé ?" dit-il d'une voix inhabituellement rauque.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. "Elle pensait que nous étions chez moi en train de déjeuner ensemble et elle se demandait ce que tu avais pensé de la literie qu'elle m'a aidé à choisir…"

"Oh !"

"Je lui ai dit que je n'en savais rien parce qu'on n'avait pas dormi ensemble."

"Ouais… oui j'avais… entendu… cette partie." Il hocha la tête, en se passant la main dans les cheveux et en se raclant encore un peu la gorge de temps en temps.

"Je dois aller aux toilettes," dit Bella. "Je serai bientôt de retour, d'accord ?"

"Bien sûr, tu veux plus de café ?" demanda-t-il.

"Une demi-tasse suffira. Merci," dit-elle en s'éloignant en direction des toilettes.

Il y avait une petite file d'attente : une jeune mère en jeans et débardeur avec sa petite fille qui chantait une chanson, une jeune femme avec une coupe de cheveux au carré, elle portait une robe blanche. Un box s'ouvrit, une blonde en sortit avec des sandales à talons hauts. Deux autres s'ouvrirent et Bella entra dans le plus proche.

Une fois fait elle sortit et alla au lavabo pour se laver les mains. La mère et la fille étaient toujours dans le box, Bella pouvait entendre la petite fille chanter. La blonde était encore au lavabo chassant l'eau de ses mains parfaitement manucurées. Elle se tourna pour s'essuyer avec une serviette en papier mais le distributeur était vide. Elle tapa sur le bouton du séchoir, la machine démarra et elle secoua la main furieusement dans l'air chaud.

Elle se tourna pour partir et vit que Bella la regardait, elle roula ses jolis yeux bleus.

"Ze déteste Zes Zéshoirrrs," dit-elle quand le bruit assourdissant s'arrêta et elle sortit de la salle de bain.

Bella se tourna vers la machine et se sécha les mains. Après quelques instants elle sortit. En se dirigeant vers la table, elle leva les yeux pour voir cette même femme debout avec la deuxième tournant le dos à Bella. La deuxième portait un haut rose et une jupe noire avec des talons hauts aussi. Ses cheveux étaient plus blonds cependant et rassemblés sur sa tête. Les deux femmes riaient et parlaient avec animation à…

 _Edward ?_

Bella en trébucha presque sur ses pieds alors que ses yeux restaient rivés sur la scène face à elle. La main d'Edward ratissait ses cheveux. Il hochait la tête en essayant de sourire mais on aurait plutôt dit qu'il était malade.

Le regard frénétique d'Edward croisa celui de Bella qui était plissé vers les têtes blondes et il semblait complètement flipper.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour voir vers qui Edward regardait.

Immédiatement Bella remarqua qu'il y avait une ressemblance familiale entre la blonde avec le carré court et l'autre qui était …

 _Putain de merde !_

 _La Barbie dominatrice…!_

…

 _*A travers les arbres, ciel sans nuage_

 _*Emmène-moi voir le match :_ Hymne non officiel du baseball.


	44. Linge sale

_._

… **CHAPITRE 44 …**

 **Linge sale**

Edward était dans la merde… une merde stellaire en quelque sorte.

Dès la première syllabe à consonance slave " _Edvvard,"_ prononcée quelque part derrière lui, le cœur d'Edward fit un à-coup et sa mâchoire se serra.

 _Non ! Oh non ! Seigneur tout puissant, non !_

Et au deuxième _Edvvard_ dit de la même façon, slave et surprise, son cœur se souleva, son estomac fit un looping et tomba au fond de ses entrailles.

 _Non pas les deux ! Pas maintenant ! Pas avec Bella ici ! Merde !_

En effet s'il y avait un moment où Edward Cullen était dans la merde ça y était.

 _Putain et putain de moi-même, merde de putain, putain de vie !_

Peut-être bien que Bella qui était un prof d'anglais aurait été impressionnée par les pensées d'Edward qui l'avait conduit à utiliser la même racine en interjection suivi par un ordre, un participe présent, un participe passé et un possessif tout ça dans la même phrase. Edward cependant était trop occupé à apprécier l'horreur de la situation pour voir la beauté de la répétition de cette racine.*

Sa première pensée fut de s'enfuir en criant à travers les collines, mais bien sûr à son retour Bella aurait pensé qu'il l'avait abandonnée. Sa deuxième pensée fut de se mettre à couvert sous la table mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà été repéré. Il fut tenté d'émettre un gémissement d'agonie mais il se ferait sûrement éjecter du restaurant et encore une fois Bella penserait qu'il l'avait abandonnée.

Il n'avait pas le choix il fallait qu'il assume. Bella était sur le point de voir le pire de sa vie précédente de playboy jetée à son visage.

 _Et dans les toutes prochaines minutes qui suivront Bella laissera tomber mon misérable moi._

Edward était certain que toutes ses tentatives pour s'améliorer et se présenter de façon plus appropriée pour Bella étaient sur le point d'être torpillées par deux bombes russes à tête chercheuse thermique : Irina et Tanya… les sœurs Denaliskaya. Edward était sorti avec toutes les deux de temps en temps et en alternance aussi.

La fois la plus récente était avec Irina, ça avait fait une semaine samedi dernier. Ils avaient passé un après-midi à bord du yacht de papa suivi d'une nuit à bord du lit d'Edward. Leurs plans pour la soirée avaient chaviré cependant en raison des problèmes érectiles de sa queue qui avait fait un blocage.

La rencontre la plus récente avec Tanya était censée avoir eu lieu le jeudi soir précédent quand il était rentré de Chicago. Mais au lieu de cela il était rentré un jour plus tôt et avait annulé ce rendez-vous le lendemain. Il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait plus de ce genre de sortie…. avec ce genre de… rendez-vous.

A la place il avait fini par avoir un dîner à cause d'une panne d'électricité avec sa nouvelle voisine déconcertante mais beaucoup plus stimulante mentalement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva de son siège, ses manières lui dictaient d'être toujours poli même face à son putain de comportement passé. Il se tourna pour saluer son passé alors qu'il essayait d'afficher quelque chose d'agréable sur son visage. Mise en place d'un sourire qui peine à soulever un coin de sa bouche. Il salua les deux blondes encore minces mais bien en chair.

"Bonjour… Irina. Salut Tanya," dit-il faiblement alors que ses pensées galopaient en réfléchissant à une façon rapide de se débarrasser d'elles. Il se sentait mal parce qu'Irina et Tanya n'avaient rien fait pour mériter sa colère. Il n'y avait que lui qui méritait sa colère. Tanya et Irina était juste des filles qui aimaient profiter de bon temps sans aucune attache. Et Edward avait été un participant actif parce qu'il voulait la même chose.

Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant il voulait _**plus**_ _._

"Bonjour Edvard !" répondirent les deux femmes à l'unisson.

"Que vais-tu là ?" demanda Irina en lui faisant un sourire éblouissant.

"Réfléchis un peu, Irinka," la réprimanda Tanya en roulant de ses yeux bleus avant qu'Edward puisse répondre. "C'est bien évident qu'il prend son petit-déjeuner." Elle agita une main élégante sur les restes de petit-déjeuner vers les assiettes vides.

"Bon effidament, Tanyusha." Irina roula des yeux de façon identique vers sa sœur.

"Euh ouais," répondit Edward en faisant un sourire grimaçant et poli avant d'entrer dans la conversation. "En fait je petit-déjeunais…"

"Tu es si pâle Edvvard !" l'interrompit Tanya l'air inquiet, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'elle se rapprocha de lui pour l'inspecter. "Tu as l'air malade non ?"

 _Oui, oui, je suis malade, positivement misérablement. Je me sens nauséeux à la vue de vos sandales pointues._

"Euh non je ne suis pas malade… je suis juste…."

"Et tu es tellement tendu, pas vrai," demanda Irina. Elle s'arrêta. "Tu souvvres toujours du même problème ?"

Elle pointa son doigt parfaitement manucuré discrètement vers son entrejambe. Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent et il vola un regard à Tanya.

Tanya hocha la tête avec sympathie. "Irrinka m'a dit. Z'est pourquoi tu as annulé notre rendez-vous, pas vrai ?" Avant qu'Edward puisse répondre, Tanya se rapprocha, sa voix devint un chuchotement tandis qu'elle caressait doucement et serrait le bras d'Edward. "Pas d'inquiétude. Zes zoches arrivent même à l'homme le plus firil. Z'est temporaire probablement." Elle sourit doucement, rassurante.

Edward resta simplement bouche bée pendant un moment puis récupéra rapidement sa voix et essaya de récupérer sa dignité aussi.

"Euh… en fait tout va bien maintenant."

"Oui ?" demandèrent les deux sœurs avec enthousiasme, de rayonnants et lumineux sourires parfaitement identiques montrèrent leurs dents parfaitement droites, blanches et nacrées.

"Tu es sûr… tu me parais encore très tendu, Edvvard." Irina le regarda attentivement. "Je zerai heureuse de te masser le dos," offrit-elle en pinçant ses lèvres boudeuses et de redresser sa tête de façon suggestive. Tanya acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

"Oui ! Enzemble on peut faire za !" ronronna Tanya. Et les deux filles commencèrent à rire.

Les yeux et la bouche d'Edward s'ouvrirent en état de choc.

"Z'est une plaizanterie Edvvard !" le rassura Tanya en riant encore une fois.

Edward sourit faiblement de soulagement mais ensuite ses yeux aperçurent Bella qui revenait des toilettes. Son sourire s'évapora et sa main passa nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Il la vit au moment où elle vit qu'il était avec les deux russes plastiquement améliorées – ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle chancela légèrement. Elle plissa les yeux quand elle croisa son regard. Edward voulut se recroqueviller et mourir juste en songeant à ce qu'elle devait sûrement penser.

 _Non Bella, tout ceci est mon passé ! Je ne peux pas le changer mais ce n'est plus ce que je veux à présent. Je te veux toi… et un passé complètement différent._

Tanya et Irina durent se demander ce qui avait attiré l'attention d'Edward parce que tout à coup elles se retournèrent pour regarder la jolie brune approcher.

Edward regarda dans les yeux de Bella alors qu'ils allaient de Tanya à Irina et que ses lèvres s'écartaient de surprise.

Il sut immédiatement qu'elle avait reconnu Irina de l'autre soir, une semaine auparavant, le samedi. Il se sentit chanceler un peu, bien qu'il ne lui reste pas beaucoup d'espoir même s'il ne tenait pas à la faire disparaitre sous le tapis.

Il était juste content de savoir que Bella n'avait aucune idée qu'il était aussi sorti avec Tanya.

 _Alice t'avait prévenu que c'était une mauvaise idée de sortir avec les deux sœurs. Tu ne pouvais pas juste l'écouter ?_

 _Comment étais-je supposer savoir que ça me reviendrait comme un boomerang ?_

Bella continua à avancer malgré le malaise soudain qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne pouvait pas partir ailleurs, Edward l'avait vue et les deux belles aux yeux bleus, cheveux blonds, bien habillées comme des mannequins, bimbos, à côté de lui aussi.

 _Deux bimbos ou juste l'une des deux ? Peut-être juste une… on dirait que l'autre pourrait être sa sœur. Sa cousine ? Elle le connait certainement il y a une ressemblance…_

 _Bordel… regarde le visage d'Edward ! Il n'est pas évidemment du tout content de la tournure des événements. Ce doit être mortifiant pour lui de tomber sur l'une de ses bimbos maintenant qu'il est sur un vrai rendez-vous._

Bella fit le geste d'envelopper ses bras autour d'elle mais elle remarqua la réaction d'Edward à son mouvement. Son corps sembla s'affaisser un peu plus et son regard devint juste un peu plus vaincu et pincé. Dans le garage la nuit précédente quand il avait délié ses bras autour d'elle, il lui avait dit que ce geste-là le distrayait parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait quand elle le faisait. Mais Bella était certaine qu'Edward pouvait voir ce que ce geste de protection était pour lui-même : un blindage face à ce que ces jolies femmes étaient pour lui.

Et ces femmes le verraient aussi.

 _Ne leur montre rien ! Tu as le droit d'être ici avec lui, il t'a invitée ! Et jusqu'à présent vous passiez un excellent moment ensemble._

Elle se mit à se frotter les bras feignait un frisson, elle avait laissé son sweat et ses bras étaient nus. Les yeux d'Edward se remplirent d'un peu plus d'espoir, un peu moins désespéré comme il la regardait. En avançant elle força un petit sourire sur son visage se donnant un encouragement mental, se disant qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle cacha ses mains dans les poches de son short en jeans, prévoyant de les lui laisser, espérant ainsi éviter une poignée de main.

 _Ouais… qui voudrait toucher… quelque qu'un qui a touché… celui que tu veux toucher ?_

"Salut !' dit Bella, en haussant un peu les épaules et en regardant Edward. "Me voilà de retour," ajouta-t-elle en espérant que les deux femmes réaliseraient qu'elle était là avant. Elle put les sentir la regarder de la tête aux pieds. Elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû s'habiller un peu plus ou peut-être se maquiller un peu plus juste, un peu plus de mascara. Puis… ce n'était qu'un petit-déjeuner et ce n'était pas vraiment elle… elle n'allait pas essayer d'impressionner Edward avec quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas.

"Bienvenue !" l'accueillit-il, avec un petit sourire sur sa lèvre. Il fit un pas en avant ignorant les regards surpris et interrogateurs sur les visages de Tanya et d'Irina alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper Bella par le coude. Il la fit passer entre les deux sœurs et l'approcha de lui en la regardant.

Mais en baissant les yeux sur son doux visage, il se demanda soudainement ce qu'il fallait dire sachant qu'il devait faire des présentations.

 _Oh Putain qu'est-ce que je dis ? "Bella je veux te présenter…" je ne tiens pas à les lui présenter. "Bella je veux que tu rencontres..." Je ne veux pas. Mais je n'ai pas le choix pas vrai ?_

 _Non. Tu dois te lancer sans pagaie. Ou bateau. Tu es dans la merde plus profondément que jusqu'au cou. Bonne chance idiot. Tu aurais mieux fait d'écouter Alice._

Il se racla la gorge. "Euh Bella voici Irina…" Bella se força à sourire un bonjour à la Barbie dominante. "Et voici sa sœur Tanya… Bella sourit un peu plus facilement à la femme aux cheveux à la coupe carrée et courte qu'elle avait vue dans les toilettes plus tôt.

"Donc re bonjour," répondit brièvement Tanya en souriant un peu à Bella.

Edward les regarda complètement perdu.

"Euh les toilettes," dit Bella en guise d'explication en hochant la tête en direction de la jeune femme à la coupe élégante au carré.

Il acquiesça et poursuivit en pensant à une chose qu'il pourrait dire dans ces circonstances terribles. C'est tout ce qu'il trouva et il roula des yeux intérieurement pour lui-même à son bavardage.

"Je fais partie de l'Evergreene Venture Capitalist Association de Seattle, tout comme le père d'Irina et de Tanya, Sergei Denalisky."

"Oh je vois," répondit Bella poliment et automatiquement. Et puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement en se souvenant de quelque chose qu'elle avait lu il y avait une semaine… dans la petite entrée, un calendrier sur le comptoir de la cuisine d'Edward _jeudi soir Tanya D 19 h diner et film_

 _C'EST Tanya D ? Putain de merde !_

"Des sœurs ?" haleta-t-elle involontairement.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent. Son œil gauche tressauta. Il les avait bien présentées comme des sœurs il y avait un instant alors le fait qu'elle le répète à voix haute lui disait clairement une chose.

 _Oh putain ! Elle sait ! Elle sait que je suis sorti avec les deux. Comment a-t-elle pu le comprendre ? Oh putainputainputainputainputain !_

Il hocha lentement la tête regardant Bella avec des yeux méfiants alors qu'elle le fixait avec incrédulité.

 _Oh mon dieu… Edward est sorti avec Barbie à la coupe au carrée seulement quatre jours après sa nuit avec Barbie dominatrice ? Il voyait les deux ?_

 _Tu sortais avec des sœurs, Edward ?! Tu n'es pas censé sortir avec des sœurs ! Pas en même temps !_

 _Ça va, arrête-toi là Isabella Marie. Le passé est passé. Et tu sais bien qu'il ne l'a pas vue le jeudi. Il a dîné avec toi lors de la panne d'électricité. Et ensuite vous avez dîné ensemble au resto mexicain le vendredi soir. Tu sais très bien qu'il est resté chez lui le samedi soir parce que tu l'as espionné. Admets-le. Tu l'as vu vendredi et samedi la journée et tu étais avec lui au barbecue toute l'après-midi et la soirée d'hier. Et il t'a demandé d'aller petit-déjeuner. Tu l'as vu chaque jour depuis son retour de Chicago, mercredi dernier. Il les voyait mais il ne les voit plus… Il a été occupé par toi ! Il y a une raison pour ça ! Pense à toutes les choses qu'il a faites et dites pour toi._

C'était vrai. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur cela. Mais c'était difficile face à cette situation intimidante… et les beaux visages des conquêtes passées d'Edward.

Bella réalisa qu'Edward parlait, bégayant pour la présenter aux Barbies blondes.

"… Isabella. C'est ma … euh… voisine. Elle vient d'emménager en face de chez moi… et… elle enseigne avec Alice et nous sommes, euh, étions… en train de déjeuner ensemble…" la voix d'Edward diminua alors qu'il levait sa main pour se frotter la nuque. Il ne savait pas bien quoi ajouter d'autre mais il ne savait pas trop comment appeler Bella… surtout maintenant qu'elle venait d'en savoir un peu plus.

 _Elle est peut-être ma future ex petite amie._

"Rafie de te rencontrer," dirent les femmes poliment ensemble. Irina sourit en observant le visage d'Edward avec curiosité. Elles échangèrent un regard avec Tanya qui haussa un sourcil et aussi légèrement les épaules.

Le bipeur du restaurant se mit à vibrer dans la main d'Irina. "Oh notre table est prête," annonça-t-elle. "Bien… On t'attend le prochain weekend pour la fête sur le yacht de papa, Edvvard !" Elle se tourna vers Bella et lui sourit de toutes ses dents étincelantes. "Profitez bien de votre petit-déjeuner."

Bella cligna des yeux tandis que les sœurs s'éloignaient sur leurs talons pointus et bruyants.

Edward grinçait des dents. Il regardait Bella prudemment. Ses yeux étaient sur lui lorsqu'elle se rassit et lui aussi. Il posa ses coudes sur la table frottant sa main sur son visage puis ratissant ses cheveux.

 _Fantastiquement putain ! J'avais complètement oublié cette fête sur le Queen of Adama ! Et bien sûr Irina devait le faire devant Bella !_

"Je suis désolé, Bella," dit-il enfin, en la regardant. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce quelque chose comme ça nous tombe dessus. Je suis… désolé." Edward secoua sa tête de dégoût et de consternation alors qu'il se demandait quoi dire et ce que Bella pensait de tout cela.

 _Elle pense que tu es un connard, putain. Eh bien tu peux bien croire que ce rendez-vous sera le dernier aussi. Elle ne va rien vouloir avoir à faire avec toi après cela._

"Je suppose… que ce genre de choses arrive," déclara-t-elle tranquillement. Elle baissa les yeux sur la table en poussant sa cuillère et son couteau. Bien sûr que ce genre de chose se produit, n'importe qui peut tomber sur une ou un ex ou deux à la fois qui sont des sœurs même si ça semble astronomiquement improbable.

"Tu veux d'autre café ou tu veux juste t'en aller ?" demanda Edward prudemment alors qu'il la regardait mordiller sa lèvre.

Les yeux de Bella vacillèrent jusqu'aux siens. "Nous pouvons y aller, j'en ai eu assez."

Edward contracta la mâchoire et ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine au double sens probable de la réponse de Bella. Il hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui à la recherche de leur serveuse. Chelsea l'attentive n'était nulle part. Edward se pencha en avant tira son portefeuille de sa poche arrière, en sortit plusieurs billets et les jeta sur la table avec un gros soupir.

Bella prit son sweat, son sac et se leva de la table en même temps qu'Edward. Elle sentit la main d'Edward dans son dos un bref instant, comme il la dirigeait vers l'escalier mais sa main disparut à nouveau presqu'aussi vite qu'elle l'avait touchée.

"Bella attend !" dit-il à voix basse un instant plus tard.

Elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Excuse-moi in instant. Je reviens tout de suite. Attends-moi là."

Bella hocha la tête et le regarda, abasourdie, se retourner et se diriger de nouveau vers la salle à manger entre les tables jusqu'à celle ou les deux belles blondes étaient assises. Elles levèrent les yeux en lui souriant. Bella vit Tanya la regarder alors qu'il leur parlait. Bella regarda ailleurs ne voulant pas le regarder avec elles mais en même temps en se demandant ce qu'il leur disait.

Heureusement son portable annonça un message entrant pour la distraire. Elle chercha au fond de son sac et regarda l'écran, lisant le message d'Angela.

 _Salut B ! Ben et breakfast transformé en chasse à l'appartement, il veut mon avis ! Je rentrerai en début d'après-midi, d'accord ? J'espère que tu vas avoir du bon temps avec E !_

Bella soupira en lisant cet heureux message insouciant et sans bimbo. Mais elle sourit intérieurement pour Angela et lui envoya son feu vert avant de ranger son téléphone dans son sac à main.

Edward l'avait vue taper son texto comme il revenait vers elle. Ils descendirent l'escalier et il se demanda si elle avait envoyé un SoS demandant à quelqu'un – Angela sûrement - de venir la sauver de ce rendez-vous désastreux avec lui.

 _Bien sûr qu'elle voudrait qu'on la sauve. Quelle fille voudrait rester après ça ?_

Alors qu'ils marchaient sur le trottoir en face du restaurant Edward se rapprocha de Bella. Du coin de l'œil elle vit ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Il s'approcha encore, se pencha et poussa ses mains plus profondément dans ses poches en marmonnant dans sa barbe. On aurait dit qu'il voulait se botter le derrière si c'était physiquement possible.

"Alors… tu voyais les deux ?" demanda Bella d'une toute petite voix.

Le souffle d'Edward se coupa. Il avait une expression peinée et ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement.

Il ne savait pas comment elle le savait mais la question n'était pas vraiment là. Elle savait… et pensait probablement qu'il était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

"Euh… oui." Ses yeux allèrent vers les siens en hésitant. C'était sans doute maintenant qu'elle allait le laisser tomber.

"Toutes les deux… en même temps ?" demanda-t-elle, en rougissant horriblement quand les mots eurent quitté sa bouche.

Il cligna des yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. Il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas vraiment de ses fréquentions mais il savait que ce qui la perturbait c'était lui et ses mœurs laxistes. Il tendit la main et toucha son coude, la faisant arrêter doucement. Il regarda autour et la tira vers la porte abritée d'un magasin fermée, à l'écart des passants.

"Non Bella," dit-il à voix basse en secouant la tête avec force et sans équivoque. "Je ne l'ai pas fait crois-moi."

"Ok," dit-elle en hochant la tête et en se sentant un peu mieux, en regardant dans ses yeux verts sincères.

"Et ça ne les gêne pas que … que tu sortes avec elles deux ?" demanda-t-elle, après un moment.

Edward secoua la tête. "Si c'était le cas je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je ne fais jamais rien de néfaste. Mais Tanya et Irina sont seulement…" il fit une pause essayant de trouver une façon acceptable d'expliquer, mais ça ne l'était pas trop… acceptable.

"Ce sont juste des fêtardes, elles ne sont pas intéressées par une relation durable alors il n'y a pas de jalousie. Je pense que leur père Sergei a toujours espéré qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre l'une d'entre elles et moi… mais… ça n'arrivera jamais. Elles ne sont pas intéressées et je n'ai certainement jamais pensé à elles de cette façon."

"Elles sont très jolies toutes les deux," fit-elle observer calmement.

Edward fronça les sourcils à son commentaire et prit une profonde inspiration. "Les apparences ne comptent pas mais pourtant c'est ce qui leur importe le plus. Elles veulent juste avoir du bon temps et être jolies pour cela." Il s'arrêta et pinça l'arête de son nez, luttant pour trouver les bons mots qui ne révéleraient pas combien il était vraiment dégoûté. Mais il n'y avait pas de bons mots, il n'y avait que la vérité et il ferait mieux de la lui dire maintenant alors qu'elle risquait de le larguer n'importe quand.

"Elles sont comme toutes les autres femmes avec qui… j'ai été… ces dernières années. Elles se fichent de moi et moi d'elles. C'est juste parce que c'est facile et sans attache… des deux côtés. Et c'est ce que je voulais… pas d'attache. Je n'ai jamais attendu davantage et je l'ai toujours dit clairement pour que personne ne soit blessé… en en attendant plus. Je pensais que c'était bien mais je n'avais pas réalisé combien c'était creux et vide et médiocre. Je ne veux pas ça… plus maintenant… je veux de la haute définition. Je veux du technicolor vibrant. Et le son qui va avec."

Edward se calma un moment et étudia le visage de Bella. Sa main libre monta sur sa nuque pendant que l'autre restait coincée dans sa poche tandis qu'il vidait son âme.

"Je veux… je te veux Bella. Et je te veux de la bonne façon."

Le souffle de Bella resta coincé dans sa gorge. Elle cligna des yeux à son ton mélancolique et à l'honnêteté qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux.

"Mais je sais… que j'étais horrible," dit-il en faisant un geste vers le restaurant avec un soupir de frustration.

"Tout ce que je viens de te dire est horrible et je comprendrais si tu ne pouvais pas faire confiance mais je ne veux pas être que superficiel et sans émotion non plus. J'en ai assez d'être ce gars là-bas…"

Edward était toujours surpris que Bella n'ait pas encore fui. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne fonctionnait pas bien dans sa tête parce qu'elle était douce et gentille et il lui avait déversé sa merde dessus et elle était encore là à l'écouter au lieu de l'envoyer promener.

Il se retourna vers elle et elle fit une chose étonnante.

Elle tendit la main et caressa le côté de son visage, sa joue avec son pouce.

"Edward tu n'as pas été comme ça avec moi. Je pense que tu as été honnête et je te fais confiance," dit-elle doucement.

Il couvrit sa main de la sienne et la coinça sur sa joue en la dévisageant.

"Tu me fais confiance ?" demanda-t-il incrédule.

Elle hocha la tête. "Sauf si tu penses que je ne devrais pas," dit-elle avec le plus petit des sourires, en le regardant avec de grands yeux bruns lumineux.

Il expira quelque chose à mi-chemin entre un souffle étouffé et un rire refoulé en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Tu peux me faire confiance," murmura-t-il, la voix rauque, se sentant incroyablement chanceux et indigne. Il la tenait serrée contre lui, respirant son odeur apaisante, avec ses bras enroulés autour de lui. Il posa ses lèvres contre ses cheveux dans un doux baiser en se délectant de la sensation de son étreinte.

Après un moment Bella sentit le léger tremblement d'un petit rire dans la poitrine d'Edward contre la sienne et elle se recula légèrement pour le regarder.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il lui sourit tendrement, relâchant légèrement son emprise. "Je ne sais jamais ce que tu vas dire, ce n'est jamais ce que je crois."

Elle lui sourit en retour. "Que veux-tu dire ?

"Je craignais que tu me laisses tomber. Mais… jusqu'ici tout va bien," il lui fit son sourire en coin.

"C'est encore tôt dans la journée," dit-elle avec ironie.

Il rit et s'appuya contre la porte de la boutique en regardant dans ses bras. Il tendit la main et rangea quelques cheveux égarés de sa queue de cheval derrière son oreille. Ensuite ses yeux verts se focalisèrent à nouveau sur les siens.

"Tu te souviens de ce jour où tu es arrivée, quand je suis revenu chez toi pour l'échelle parce que j'étais enfermé à l'extérieur ?"

Belle opina. "Bien sûr. Je ne vais pas oublier ce jour-là Edward."

Il ricana et roula des yeux. "Ouais, je suppose hein ? Ça va rester comme une infamie. Bon quoi qu'il en soit…" continua-t-il, "Je ne me souviens pas exactement ce que j'ai dit… quelque chose sur combien ma journée était devenue horrible à cause de ton arrivée et tu m'as simplement regardé après ma tirade et dit calmement, c'est presque une hyperbole. Tu t'en souviens ?" Il lui sourit gentiment.

Bella hocha la tête. "Oui… et tu m'as assuré que ce n'était pas une hyperbole."

La bouche d'Edward forma un grand sourire et il approuva mais son expression redevint sérieuse.

"J'admettrai avoir été un parfait idiot ce matin-là mais ce que tu as dit et comment tu l'as dit était complètement inattendu, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter d'y penser. Tu ne t'es pas fâchée ni démontée, en quelque sorte tu as réagi d'une manière surprenante. C'était comme si on m'avait envoyé un seau d'eau froide en pleine figure. Je pense que c'est là que les choses ont changé pour moi," dit-il en la regardant avec attention.

Bella cligna des yeux, perdue. "Quel moment ?"

"Quand j'ai commencé à me demander avec qui je passais mon temps et comment. Il m'a fallu quelques jours de plus pour que ça me touche complètement mais même le peu d'échanges que nous avons eu a été le début de tout ça. Le soir j'ai même demandé à Irina si elle savait ce qu'était une hyperbole. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ?"

Bella secoua la tête.

"Elle m'a demandé si c'était une couleur."

Bella fixa l'expression sérieuse d'Edward un moment. Et elle dut beaucoup y travailler pour s'empêcher de sourire et de rire. Edward revint sur elle.

"Oui, je sais. Sa réponse était très décevante. Et j'ai commencé à me demander qu'est-ce que je faisais," expliqua-t-il. "Ce que tu avais dit m'intriguait juste parce que c'était inattendu. Tout comme le premier moment où je t'avais approchée, pensant que j'allais me retrouver face à un gars et à la place il y avait une jolie jeune fille qui conduisait un pick-up décrépit qui pétaradait…"

"Hey ! Pas besoin de fustiger mon pick-up !" l'avertit-elle avec un sourire.

" _Fustiger_?" rit Edward. "Ton camion est un vieux tas, Bella et il mérite qu'on le fustige. Admets-le."

"Quoiqu'il en soit…" Son expression devint douce une fois de plus, "… passer du temps avec toi a été une surprise puis une autre." Il passa sa main de son dos sur le côté de sa joue suivant le chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa mâchoire. Ses yeux revinrent vers les siens. " Et j'aime vraiment beaucoup l'excitation d'une belle surprise." Il lui fit un sourire de petit garçon et prit son menton pour relever sa tête, l'orientant jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Les premiers baisers étaient doux et agréables… comme une tentative mais rapidement ils devinrent plus passionnés spécialement quand Bella commença à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward. Edward favorisa la chose en se serrant contre Bella à son tour, la poussant contre la porte de la boutique. Elle pouvait sentir exactement comment une bonne surprise pouvait exciter Edward Cullen.

Il se recula pour finir, respirant lourdement et il regarda la jeune fille rouge et haletante dans ses bras. Il regarda ses lèvres endolories et il embrassa le bout de son nez alors qu'il priait pour qu'une partie de lui-même se calme.

"Euh… nous ferions probablement mieux d'y aller avant de nous faire prendre en train de flâner ou être collés par les lèvres alors que nous flânons ou …"

"Excités pendant que nous flânons ?" demanda Bella, en levant un sourcil.

Edward sourit en serrant sa main dans la sienne et ils quittèrent la porte, reprenant le trottoir en direction de sa voiture.

"Exactement. Tu as pris les mots de ma bouche," rit-il.

Bella leva les yeux vers son profil et sourit. Ses yeux tombèrent sur cette bouche parfaite qu'il venait de mentionner et sur le fait que ce soit une bonne chose que leurs lèvres soient collées. Ensuite elle pensa à l'homme derrière la bouche. Il ne devait pas avoir été parfait et peut-être qu'il était plus un ange déchu qu'un ange mais il essayait de changer.

Edward accompagna Bella de l'autre côté de la voiture et ferma la portière et fit le tour de la voiture. Bella regarda sa grâce et ses mouvements faciles. Le sourire était de retour sur son visage et ça la fit sourire. Elle se pencha et attrapa les deux casquettes _Asshole_ à ses pieds.

Comme Edward faisait démarrer la voiture et baissait le toit une fois de plus, Bella lui tendit sa casquette et posa la sienne à sa place faisant sortir sa queue de cheval derrière.

"On peut écouter autre chose maintenant, si tu veux," dit-elle, en faisant un geste pour débrancher son iPod de la prise alors que la musique flamenco débutait à nouveau.

"Non la playlist pour faire le ménage est parfaite. Tu ne le vois pas ?" dit-il avec un petit sourire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Bella.

"Tu le fais exprès Bella ? Je viens juste d'étaler mon linge sale…"

Bella rigola. "Et sortis quelques squelettes de ton placard ?"

"Précisément," Edward sourit. "Cette musique est absolument parfaite, je suis en train de nettoyer ma maison. C'est quoi le titre de celle-là ?" demanda-t-il.

"Euh, c'est _Heart still beating_."

Edward sourit. " Parfait. Ça décrit bien ce qu'il m'est arrivé à la minute où j'ai vu les Denaliskayas arriver. Beaucoup d'à-coups dans mon cœur."

Bella lui sourit en retour. Puis elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?" dit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre.

"Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux," dit-il en se tournant pour la voir, car il sentait son hésitation.

"Euh… bien… je me demandais pourquoi tu es allé leur parler avant que nous partions. Qu'avais-tu besoin de leur dire ?"

Edward lui sourit gentiment. "Je n'aimais pas la façon dont je t'ai présentée à elles en leur disant que tu étais ma voisine et que tu travaillais avec Alice. J'étais si stressé et tout ce que j'ai dit semblait juste sonner faux. Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Je veux dire toutes ces choses sont vraies mais je ne sais pas comment t'appeler puisque nous n'en sommes qu'au milieu de notre premier rendez-vous."

"Oh." Elle hocha la tête. "Alors que leur as-tu dit ?"

"Bien en premier je leur ai dit que je n'irai pas à la fête de Sergueï la semaine prochaine. Et puis je leur ai dit que toi et moi étions au milieu de notre premier rendez-vous mais que j'espérais que ce ne serait pas le dernier. Et puis je leur ai dit combien tu étais importante pour moi et qu'alors qu'elles ne me verraient plus."

Bella était surprise. Et heureuse. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

"Et qu'ont-elles dit ?" demanda-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac pour sortir ses lunettes de soleil pendant qu'Edward mettait les siennes.

Il se racla la gorge. "Euh alors Tanya dit" Nous nous doutions que ce zerait le cas' et Irina 'tu vas vraiment nous manquer Edvvard."

Bella s'étouffa de rire à l'accent ridicule d'Edward alors que la Vanquish reprenait la route.

"Et alors qu'ezt-ce que tu leur as dit Edvvard?" demanda-t-elle finalement en haussant un sourcil et enfilant ses lunettes.

Il tendit la main et prit la sienne, serrant ses doigts et posant leurs mains sur sa cuisse. Il se tourna irradiant la joie, avec un sourire en coin vers la magnifique fille assise à côté de lui, en disant.

"Ze leur ai dit qu'elles ne me manqueraient pas. Allez Ecoutons la muzique Bellushka! Nous zallons faire le grand nettoyage !"


	45. Un sentiment de légèreté

.

… **CHAPITRE 45 …**

 **Un sentiment de légèreté**

Pendant qu'Edward conduisait dans les rues de Seattle avec Bella il fut étourdi de joie. Il avait traversé ce qui aurait dû être la plus terrible des expériences et il s'en était sorti avec un sourire sur le visage et une femme scandaleusement compréhensive et glorieusement belle et encore à ses côtés.

Elle ne l'avait pas abandonné et il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi. Il savait seulement que si cela était une comédie musicale ce serait le temps pour un solo : une chanson joyeuse et un numéro de danse inspiré et exubérant…. Très probablement sur un air de flameco.

Un autre morceau avait commencé sur l'iPod de Bella. _Dancing Under The Moon,_ lui dit-elle et ça le fit sourire.

 _Très approprié – au moins quand il s'agit de danser mais là il n'y a pas de lune, c'est trop tôt._

En s'arrêtant à un feu rouge Edward tourna la tête pour observer un peu sa petite copilote, peu méfiant derrière ses lunettes, lui permettant d'être discret.

Comment était-elle capable de voir au-delà de sa merde, c'était un total mystère pour lui mais elle était là assise avec un léger sourie sur les lèvres, la tête basculée en arrière prenant la chaleur du soleil et lui permettant même de serrer sa main dans la sienne.

C'était incroyable pour lui de voir comment quelque chose de si simple pouvait avoir un tel effet. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été un teneur de main ou un 'câlineur' avec les femmes mais tout à coup il voulait s'envelopper autour d'elle, en caresser chaque centimètre et se prélasser dans sa chaleur.

Et il voulait l'étreindre. De la meilleure des façons.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui à ce moment-là et il sursauta, certain qu'elle pouvait lire ses pensées inspirées. Mais c'était d'une absurdité totale et il partagea ses pensées à voix haute.

"Merci," dit-il simplement et succinctement, en serrant sa main un peu plus fort et en la caressant avec son pouce d'avant en arrière. Elle sourit de compréhension et lui serra la main en réponse. Elle appuya sa tête contre l'appui-tête puis se tourna pour regarder la route devant eux.

Cela semblait être une réponse assez positive pour Edward. Le feu changea et il reprit la conduite tournant dans différentes rues jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent près de l'endroit où ils pourraient reprendre l'autoroute.

"Tiens c'est la boutique où j'ai acheté les lanternes pour le barbecue," dit-il en montrant la petite boutique juste à droite, un peu plus loin.

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Bella en se tournant pour le voir. Il hocha la tête et elle lui sourit avec espoir. "Ça te dérange qu'on s'y arrête ?"

"Ça veut dire que tu es à la recherche d'éclairage pour ta terrasse ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui c'est ça," sourit Bella." Les Randalls n'ont rien laissé de ce côté-là et j'ai été jalouse des tiennes toute la journée d'hier…"

Edward sourit. " Ton souhait… mes ordres." Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et changea de voie, s'engageant dans l'allée et garant la voiture juste en face la boutique Twi-light.

Puis il leva les yeux et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Il n'avait pas remarqué le logo sur l'enseigne quand il s'était arrêté là le samedi mais il y avait un bout de la lettre O qui représentait la lune croissante avec quelques étoiles scintillantes au-dessus du violet foncé fond – exactement la couleur du crépuscule.

 _Sainte connexion cosmique… Il y a une Dancing Under The Moon…_

Ils abandonnèrent leurs casquettes alors que le morceau s'achevait, Edward ouvrit la porte de la boutique et suivit Bella à l'intérieur. Le même homme d'âge moyen qui avait accueilli Edward samedi matin était là derrière le comptoir en train de parler au téléphone avec un client.

"Quelqu'un va venir pour vous dans une minute," dit-il en levant les yeux et en couvrant le téléphone.

"Ça va," assura Edward avec un geste de la main. "Nous allons juste jeter un œil aux lumières pour les terrasses dans votre pièce, derrière." Il fit un geste vers l'arrière et l'homme hocha la tête et reprit sa conversation téléphonique.

Bella et Edward allèrent dans la direction qu'Edward avait montrée mais un affichage de soldes d'été arrêta le regard d'Edward et il fit une pause en clignotant de surprise à l'élément posé sur l'étagère du bas.

"Tu peux continuer Bella, je te rattrape dans une seconde, je veux juste vérifier quelque chose," dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête en continuant vers l'arrière salle.

Les yeux d'Edward la suivirent un instant avant de regarder l'objet qui avait attiré son attention. Une fois que Bella fut hors de sa vue, il se pencha et regarda l'assez grande chose, l'ouvrit et regarda à l'intérieur pour voir s'il avait la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait que c'était. Et oui. Il fit un grand sourire pensant à quelque chose que Bella avait laissé échapper plus tôt au cours de leur trajet… quelque chose qu'il avait voulu se rappeler de lui demander.

Puis il se redressa et alla vers où Bella avait disparu.

En s'approchant il commença à entendre la voix de Bella et celle d'un homme qui lui répondait, suivi de son rire et d'un rire plus grave. Mais le gars chauve n'avait pas quitté l'accueil. Edward se dirigea vers la porte où les guirlandes spécialement conçues pour les terrasses étaient exposées et il fronça les sourcils. Un autre jeune homme avec un badge de la boutique et une tête pleine cheveux noirs était souriant et matait Bella qui admirait les guirlandes lumineuses, d'un air appréciateur. Le mec brun reluquait son derrière bien qu'elle en soit inconsciente.

Il alla jusqu'à Bella se plantant à côté d'elle, en fixant l'homme brun surpris par son regard menaçant.

 _Hors de ma vue, connard de brun ! Elle est à moi ! Va mater ailleurs !_

Bella réalisa qu'Edward les avait rejoints. "C'est merveilleux Edward," dit-elle en se tournant pour lui sourire. Son sourire se fana légèrement à ce qu'elle vit sur le visage d'Edward, quelque chose de froid mais il lui sourit et elle pensa qu'elle avait imaginé des choses. Ses yeux se levèrent à nouveau pour regarder les guirlandes.

"Impressionnant non ?" lui demanda Edward, pendant que sa main allait sur sa nuque et continua à descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir se poser juste au-dessus de la houle de sa parfaitement guillerette et hors limite, impressionnante petite croupe. Ses yeux glissèrent vers son profil pour regarder fixement le mec aux yeux bruns quelque peu déconcerté.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous faisait rire il y a un instant ?" demanda Edward curieux, en faisant passer son regard froid de l'homme brun à Bella.

Elle montra quelque chose en hauteur. "Regarde… c'est une guirlande de petits cygnes blancs. Je lui disais que mon nom de famille c'est swan alors peut-être que je ferai bien d'en acheter une. Il me disait qu'hier quelqu'un dont le nom était Tropical Motif est venu et en a pris un comme ça." Bella sourit et montra une guirlande de petits palmiers en plastique avec des flamants roses. Edward opina poliment il n'allait pas rire à la plaisanterie stupide du brun. Bella plissa les yeux vers lui légèrement puis se retourna vers le vendeur avec curiosité.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge. "Si vous voulez je peux l'allumer, comme ça vous aurez une meilleure idée de ce que ça donne," offrit le vendeur, en passant derrière pour aller appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

Edward lui lança un regard d'avertissement et se rapprocha de Bella pour qu'il n'ait aucune chance de la reluquer quand les lumières seraient tamisées. Ça n'allait pas se produire putain. Edward posa sa main sur la hanche de Bella .

"Non, ça va," dit Bella. "Je sais ce que je veux." Elle se tourna vers Edward derrière elle et lui sourit.

La combinaison de ses mots, son sourire et son petit haussement de sourcil fit gonfler la poitrine d'Edward et il se tourna pour faire un sourire béat au vendeur.

"Je voudrai celles en forme d'étoiles avec les petits dessins découpés," annonça Bella en montrant les mêmes guirlandes que celles qu'Edward avait acheté deux jours auparavant.

"J'en ai mis deux sur la terrasse et deux à l'intérieur autour du spa," murmura Edward d'une voix plutôt séduisante principalement pour Bella et la mention du jacuzzi aurait pu être en partie pour le gros brun.

"J'en voudrai deux," modifia-t-elle en souriant au vendeur.

Il lui rendit brièvement son sourire puis se tourna vers l'éblouissement glacial du petit-ami et son sourire disparut. Il se racla la gorge à nouveau avant de parler.

"Je vais les chercher, on se retrouve au comptoir dans quelques minutes."

"Merci," dit Bella pendant qu'il partait. Elle se retourna pour regarder Edward.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" lui demanda-t-elle, en fronçant un sourcil.

"Pourquoi ?" lui répondit-il innocemment, les yeux écarquillés. Il semblait surpris par cette question.

"Tu as poignardé du regard ce pauvre vendeur."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était aussi évident. "Je… euh… je suppose que je dois avoir parfois des problèmes d'humeur ?" Ça ressemblait plutôt à une question parce qu'Edward était lui-même un peu confus.

"Mais il ne t'a rien dit ?!"

Edward hésitait. "Je… n'ai pas aimé la façon dont il t'a regardée." La bouche de Bella resta ouverte de surprise alors qu'il soutenait son regard.

 _Parfait, maintenant elle pense que je suis un idiot jaloux._

 _Oh Seigneur, Edward jaloux ? Comme c'est mignon…. Et ridicule mais mignon !_

"D'abord il ne me regardait pas… pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Je suis complètement ordinaire." Elle se regarda, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine puis le regarda à nouveau pensant avoir prouvé quelque chose.

 _Stupide. Et il ne peut pas être jaloux. Ce gars-là n'a rien…_

 _Elle n'est tellement pas ordinaire. Et par l'enfer… oui je suis jaloux putain._

"Ce mec te matait pendant que tu ne le regardais pas et ça m'a énervé. Et crois-moi Bella tu n'es pas ordinaire."

Bella éclata de rire. Il était vraiment ridicule.

"Bien Edward. Crois ce que tu veux. Au moins tu as réussi à lui faire peur." Elle secoua la tête et sourit. Ensuite elle se souvint qu'il s'était arrêté pour regarder quelque chose.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose que tu voulais ?" lui demanda-t-elle, en regardant ses mains vides.

"Oui," répondit-il en la regardant en lui faisant son sourire en coin diabolique. Bella leva les yeux au ciel et ils repartirent, ça le fit rire. Il tendit le bras et atteignit la poche du dos de son short, l'arrêtant et la ramenant vers lui.

"Non pas vraiment Bella j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui mérite mon intérêt. Je te montrerai. Mais d'abord je veux que tu me répondes – je me souviens de quelque chose que tu m'as dit plus tôt." Elle le regarda.

"Quoi ?" Elle cligna des yeux.

"Dans la voiture plus tôt tu as dit que tu avais presque vingt-quatre ans et je me demandais ce que voulais dire le presque. Ça signifie que ton anniversaire va arriver ? Quand ?" Il regarda ses yeux s'écarquiller et un rosissement envahir son visage.

"Je ne vais pas te dire ça Edward," dit-elle en secouant la tête.

"Pourquoi non ?" demanda-t-il, surpris par sa réponse.

"Les anniversaires c'est surfait," répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Non. C'est bientôt ?" insista-t-il. "Comme… ce mois-ci ?"

"Edward c'est juste un anniversaire. Ce n'est pas grand-chose."

"Pour moi si. Pour quoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire ?" insista-t-il. Puis il sourit malicieusement. "20 juin !" annonça-t-il soudainement.

Bella fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas le 20 juin. Pourquoi pourrais-tu deviner ?" demanda-t-elle déconcertée.

"Je ne devine pas… c'est le mien, je t'ai dit pour moi maintenant il faut que tu me dises le tien."

"Non !" Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire à l'expression enfantine et déçue sur son visage.

"Allez ! Dis-moi ! C'est aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-il. "C'est pour ça que tu es si bizarre à ce sujet ?"

Sa bouche s'ouvrit. "Je ne suis pas bizarre !"

"Donc c'est bien aujourd'hui?" devina-t-il.

"Non, ce n'est pas _aujourd'hui_!"

"Mais c'est cette semaine ?!" la harcela-t-il paraissant tellement confiant et arrogant.

"Non Edward !" Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en regardant ses yeux verts brillants. Il se comportait comme un petit garçon excité.

"Donc c'est la semaine prochaine ?" Il sourit plus largement sentant que le poisson avait été ferré et qu'il n'avait plus qu'à ramener la ligne.

Bella hésita légèrement et il bondit. Son sourire était triomphant.

"C'est la semaine prochaine !" Son expression devint curieuse. "Quel est ton autre prénom, tu connais bien le mien déjà Anthony. Dis-moi le tien."

Bella fronça les sourcils à ce changement soudain de conversation." Mon prénom ? Marie. Pourquoi ?"

"Tu peux me donner ton prénom mais pas ta date de naissance ? C'est la semaine prochaine pas vrai ? Quel jour Isabella Marie ? Je veux une réponse." Ses mains étaient posées sur ses hanches maintenant… comme le ferait un parent qui voudrait obtenir une réponse. Il se sentait simplement comme ses parents avait fait avec lui pour obtenir une réponse.

"D'accord, ça va. Mercredi prochain Edward. Le 13 septembre. Et n'en fais pas toute une histoire, d'accord ?"

"D'accord," sourit-il en exultant. "Alors juste un peu plus d'une semaine."

Bella hocha la tête et Edward prit sa main.

"Allez viens, laisse-moi te montrer ce que j'ai trouvé," dit-il. Il était évident pour Bella qu'Edward avait encore quelque chose dans sa manche… à en juger par son petit sourire.

Ils quittèrent cette pièce et revinrent sur leurs pas, vers l'entrée du magasin. Edward la fit avancer vers l'étagère qu'il avait vue avant. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de ce qu'il avait vu et examiné. Il se baissa et l'ouvrit de nouveau, se tournant pour regarder vers Bella avec un grand sourire, en lui montrant le contenu du grand et élégant panier de pique-nique en saule tressé avec sa garniture de cuir brun. Les verres à vin étaient bien maintenus, les tasses en faïence et les assiettes, des ustensiles en acier inoxydable et des serviettes en tissu étaient disposés soigneusement à l'intérieur.

"Tu en as un ?" demanda Edward en levant la tête pour la regarder.

Elle sourit à son sourire plein d'espoir. "Non. Et toi ?"

Edward secoua la tête. "Seulement dans mes rêves et il ne m'appartient pas. Alors j'ai pensé qu'il t'en fallait un." Il prit le grand panier à pique-nique et se releva. "Je pense que c'est un signe et tu ne peux pas ignorer les signes."

Bella hocha la tête puis elle vit le prix sur l'étiquette accrochée à l'anse. Même avec la remise il coutait presque 200 dollars.

 _Bordel ! Je ne peux pas acheter ça !_

"Edward… je… euh… je ne peux pas…"

Edward vit le plissement hésitant sur son visage et réalisa qu'elle l'avait mal compris.

"Bella c'est moi qui l'achète… pour ton anniversaire."

La bouche de Bella en resta ouverte et elle le fixa en état de choc. "Non, non non, Edward ! Ce panier coûte près de 200 dollars !"

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et resta là à tenir le panier. "Bella ce n'est rien. Je t'assure l'argent n'est pas un problème.

"Si ça l'est !"

" **Non** pas pour moi."

"Edward tu ne vas pas m'acheter un panier de pique-nique qui coûte 200 dollars pour mon anniversaire ! C'est… ridicule !" pulvérisa-t-elle.

"Bon d'accord," déclara-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules calme, serrant toujours le panier. "Allez tes lumières sont probablement arrivées jusqu'au comptoir."

Bella fronça les sourcils vers le panier qui était toujours dans les bras d'Edward. Il refusait de le laisser.

 _Peut-être a-t-il décidé de l'acheter pour lui ?_

Le brun n'était nulle part mais les boites de Bella étaient posées à côté du comptoir. L'homme à l'accueil leva la tête quand il les entendit approcher.

"Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire. "Hé ! Je me souviens de vous !" dit-il en fixant Edward.

"Vous êtes venu l'autre jour. Alors comment ça s'est passé avec ces lumières en étoiles ?"

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à Bella. "C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait, merci. En fait on est venu en acheter d'autres." Il hocha la tête vers les boites alors que Bella se mettait à sa droite et posait son sac sur le comptoir.

"Et je vois que vous avez pris le dernier panier de pique-nique aussi. Ma femme commande toujours des articles de saison pour la terrasse ou le foyer autour du feu – je pensais que ce genre de panier était une chose un peu dépassée mais ils se sont vendus rapidement. C'est notre dernier."

Edward hocha la tête et posa le panier sur le comptoir puis attrapa son portefeuille.

"Je suppose qu'il m'attendait. Ça va être un cadeau de pendaison de crémaillère… pour ma nouvelle voisine." Il hocha la tête en direction de Bella qui lui donna un regard en biais alors qu'il se retenait de sourire. La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit mais rien n'en sortit.

"Oh très bien," dit le vendeur en gloussant en regardant les deux jeunes gens. Il était évident que la jeune femme avait été surprise par le geste généreux du jeune homme. Il commença à encaisser le panier et le jeune homme fit discrètement glisser les deux boites de guirlandes électriques pour qu'il les encaisse aussi.

"Oui j'avais pensé le lui donner pour son anniversaire," expliqua Edward sans regarder Bella. "Mais son anniversaire n'est pas avant la semaine prochaine. Mais elle est ma nouvelle voisine alors j'ai pensé pouvoir lui donner celui-ci aujourd'hui."

"Ça me parait une bonne idée," dit le vendeur en l'observant avec un sourire, en prenant les trois cents dollars en billet que le jeune homme avait déposé sur le comptoir.

"Edward !" Bella avait enfin retrouvé sa voix. "Tu es vraiment ridicule ! C'est beaucoup trop !"

Il se tourna vers elle en haussant les épaules. "Si ça te permet de te sentir mieux, les dix premiers pique-niques seront pour toi et je n'amènerai que le vin."

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais ensuite elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

 _Les dix PREMIERS pique-niques ? Alors ça voulait dire qu'il en envisageait PLUS de dix ?_

"Que faire si tu t'ennuies avec moi dès le premier ?" demanda-t-elle.

Edward la regarda avec surprise. "Je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait se produire," murmura-t-il, en enroulant son bras autour d'elle, en la tirant un peu plus près de lui. Elle regarda vers ses yeux doux et son sourire en coin.

 _Il dit qu'il veut plus avec toi de la bonne façon._

 _Putain … plus… avec Edward Cullen… de la bonne façon. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?_

 _Je ne sais pas… vraisemblablement beaucoup de pique-niques… mais ça semble tellement bien. Je veux… un gros scoop._

 _Bon il faut que je sorte avant de fondre comme une flaque de protoplasme ! Paie tes étoiles !_

 _"_ Voici votre monnaie monsieur," dit le vendeur avec le sourire, en comptant la monnaie en la mettant dans la main d'Edward pendant que Bella commençait à fouiller dans son sac à main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demanda-t-il en la regardant faire.

"Je dois payer mes guirlandes," dit-elle en sortant son portefeuille.

"Déjà fait," déclara le vendeur avec un sourire en tendant le sac contenant les lumières de Bella.

"Oh Seigneur !" cria Bella en lançant un regard consterné à Edward. "Tu _ne paies pas_ pour mes lumières, assez ! C'est moi qui les paie !"

Edward sourit de joie en soulevant le panier de pique-nique. "Tu n'es vraiment pas attentive Bella. Viens allons ramener tout ça à la maison. Si ça te dérange vraiment que j'ai payé pour tes lumières _aussi_ tu pourras compenser par les premiers _douze_ pique-niques." Edward fit jouer ses sourcils comme il s'approchait de la sortie. Il sourit par-dessus sa tête au vendeur qui rigolait à leur conversation – il avait tout entendu.

"Euh, d'accord !" marmonna Bella d'exaspération bien qu'elle soit la dernière à se plaindre des douze pique-niques avec son… légèrement fou et captivant homme. Il était difficile d'être énervé contre quelqu'un qui était aussi autoritaire que sournois mais avec le comportement d'un enfant heureux en même temps. Elle n'avait qu'à préparer des pique-niques éblouissants pour cet homme-enfant éblouissant.

"Au revoir," appela le vendeur chauve d'âge moyen. "Bonne journée !" Il regarda et sourit aux deux jeunes gens qui paraissaient amoureux pendant qu'ils quittaient le magasin.

Edward et Bella retournèrent à a voiture et se dirigèrent vers la maison en écoutant un autre morceau de la liste pour faire le ménage. Quand Bella répondit à la question d'Edward concernant le titre de la chanson, il sembla inhabituellement content, souriant largement et en se concentrant sur la route.

 _"Candi 4 My Soul,"_ répéta-t-il. " J'aime ça – très métaphorique, une sorte de flamenco. Ça me fait penser à ma douce voisine." Il regarda et sourit.

"C'est de toi dont je parle … pas de Mary Jansen ma plus proche voisine, bien qu'elle soit gentille aussi, elle n'a rien à voir avec toi," éclaircit-il alors qu'un petit rire s'échappait des lèvres de Bella.

Elle resta tranquille appréciant le trajet, la chaleur du soleil, le vent et l'allure de l'homme imprévisible et captivant sur le siège à côté du sien.

C'était sans conteste l'homme le plus gentil, le plus sexy qu'elle avait connu, il rivalisait avec n'importe quelle jeune star de cinéma – y compris le délicieux M. Patrick Robinson lui-même.

 _Enfer il pourrait même être son sosie._

Et malgré ce qu'elle savait à présent, après sa scandaleuse histoire de rencontres, elle savait qu'il y avait tellement plus en Edward Cullen que ce simple playboy. Elle avait vu son côté vulnérable. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il avait toujours caché cette autre partie de lui-même, cette partie qu'elle apprenait à découvrir par bribes. Elle ne voyait pas seulement des aperçus du garçon doux et sympathique qui avait été scout et geek à l'école secondaire, aujourd'hui elle avait aussi vu un homme avec une âme sincère qui semblait revoir son passé et était mélancolique de ne pas pouvoir l'effacer et recommencer.

Mais il y avait encore autre chose que Bella avait découvert sur Edward.

Il la regarda alors que la voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge juste à la sortie de l'autoroute. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire, en la voyant le regarder en réfléchissant.

Bella rosit d'avoir été prise sur le fait mais elle partagea sa plus récente pensée. Au moins on pouvait la partager sans risque.

"Tu es un vrai panier percé, Edward Cullen."

Un rire passa entre ses lèvres. " _Un panier percé ?"_

Bella hocha la tête. "Oui un panier percé. Quelqu'un qui dépense son argent sans compter et avec extravagance."

"Je sais ce qu'est un panier percé, Bella et je ne suis pas dépensier."

"La semaine dernière c'était 200 dollars pour une casquette _Bitch_. Cette semaine c'est un panier de pique-nique et des guirlandes. Je commence à m'inquiéter sur ce que la semaine qui arrive va nous apporter."

Edward rigola. "Il fallait que je t'achète ces choses – je m'y suis senti obligé. Et au moins j'aurai le reste de la semaine pour réfléchir à mon prochain achat."

Bella souffla et secoua la tête. "N'y pense même pas !" Son ton était léger mais quand Edward la regarda à nouveau, elle mordillait sa lèvre et elle avait une expression pensive sur le visage qui l'inquiéta un peu.

"Bella ? Je n'essaie pas… de … de _t'acheter._ Tu le sais çà, d'accord ? La casquette c'était juste une plaisanterie – une farce qui, je le pensais, était divertissante. Et le panier de pique-nique, ça m'a paru providentiel après que j'ai rêvé d'un pique-nique avec toi et que j'ai réalisé que ça allait être ton anniversaire. Et je t'assure que je peux facilement me permettre d'acheter tout ce que je veux et de faire les choses que tu aimes. Je pensais juste qu'un pique-nique ensemble serait amusant. Je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler la dernière fois que je suis allé pique-niquer mais si ça te met vraiment aussi mal à l'aise je peux garder le panier."

Bella avait regardé son visage tout le temps qu'il parla. L'expression joyeuse s'était assombrie maintenant. Il semblait abattu… et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente comme ça. Elle réalisa que le cadeau de ce panier aurait quelque chose à voir avec son soulagement plus tôt quand il lui avait dit à propos de son passé. Et elle lui fit un sourire rassurant quand il la regarda.

"Non Edward, je vais le garder c'est un beau cadeau d'anniversaire et de pendaison de crémaillère aussi et un pique-nique ensemble me parait vraiment très amusant. Alors nous partagerons ce panier. C'était un très beau geste et sauvagement généreux. Alors merci mais… je me sentirais vraiment mieux si tu me laissais te rembourser les lumières, c'est moi qui aie voulu les acheter."

"D'accord," sourit Edward en hochant la tête. Son expression s'était allégée et plus insouciante de nouveau. "Nous avons trouvé un accord. Et sérieusement je ne m'attends pas à avoir douze pique-niques. Un seul serait déjà génial."

"D'accord. Un pour commencer. Mais je suis sûre que ça va te faire tomber à la renverse, Edward," sourit-elle.

"A maintenant tu parles !" dit Edward avec un nouveau magnifique sourire.

Comme ils ralentissaient un morceau plus lent, un peu mélancolique de la playlist de Bella commença à jouer.

Quand Edward demanda son titre, Bella rosit légèrement.

"Euh… c'est _Surrender to Love*._ "

Edward opina… peut-être un peu spasmodiquement… il n'était pas bien sûr mais le titre l'avait surpris et il ne savait pas trop quoi en dire.

 _Pas de commentaire Cullen ? Cette fille te mène par le bout du nez. C'est juste une question de temps mais tu vas bientôt agiter le drapeau blanc… mais si ça te va… tais-toi !_

Edward s'éclaircit la voix mais il ne se tourna pas pour regarder Bella. "Ça t'embête si je télécharge cette playlist sur mon téléphone quand on sera chez toi ?" demanda-t-il. "Et je pourrai t'aider à installer des guirlandes si tu veux."

Bella était ravie et reconnaissante pour son offre qui signifiait simplement qu'ils allaient passer plus de temps ensemble.

De retour chez Bella, agrafeuse en main et échelle sous ses pieds Edward commença à installer les lumières en étoiles comme il l'avait fait chez lui. Pendant ce temps Bella saisit son ordinateur portable et l'ouvrit pour commencer le téléchargement de sa playlist sur le téléphone d'Edward. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre une fois… deux fois… pour le regarder. La troisième fois elle jeta un coup d'œil et il la regardait et il sourit : tous les deux pris sur le fait.

Dans la cuisine en attendant la fin du téléchargement elle remarqua sa clé de rechange tournesol jaune et verte sur le comptoir où elle l'avait laissée la veille. Elle avait oublié de la rendre à Edward pour qu'il la lui garde après l'avoir utilisée pour entrer dans sa maison hier soir. Le fait qu'il l'est avait déjà été utile hier et on ne pouvait pas dire quand elle serait utile à nouveau. Elle la prit et alla vers la terrasse pour la lui rendre.

"Tu veux bien me tenir l'échelle ?" demanda Edward quand elle apparut. Il avait grimpé jusqu'à la moitié de l'échelle. "Le ciment n'est pas très régulier et l'échelle est un peu instable."

"Oh bien sûr." Bella s'avança derrière lui et tint l'échelle en regardant ses longues jambes de jeans. Ses yeux passèrent de son cul parfait à sa taille mince… aux muscles de son dos et ses larges épaules sous son t-shirt serré alors qu'il continuait d'attacher la guirlande électrique aux chevrons.

"J'ai oublié de te redonner ma clé de secours hier soir," dit-elle en tenant la clé en même temps que l'échelle, essayant de se distraire de ses pensées des avantages et des plaisirs possibles d'être avec ou de tenir Edward Cullen.

"Oh oui," dit-il en regardant en bas et en souriant en attrapant la fin de la guirlande pour la mettre en place. "Je l'avais oubliée aussi." Il s'arrêta un instant puis ajouta. "Mon porte-clés est dans ma poche avant droite. Tu peux la prendre et y ajouter ta clé," dit-il en regardant de nouveau et ajoutant une autre agrafe en réprimant un sourire.

Bella se tenait immobile et paniquée comme un cerf dans les phares d'une voiture.

 _Mais c'est…_

 _Juste à côté de sa…_

 _Oh bordel de merde…_

 _Il ne peut pas être sérieux ! Je peux pas aller là-dedans ! Que faire si j'attrape la mauvaise chose ?_

 _Voyons ! Quel homme sur terre serait vexé ?!_

 _Tu as raison. Je… Je peux le faire… je pense._

Elle passa à droite de l'échelle et commença à tendre son bras en mordillant sa lèvre.

 _Concentre-toi et c'est tout. Ne regarde pas sa braguette et reste attentive._

"Fini !" dit Edward tout à coup. Bella remit sa main en place évitant ses yeux. "Je dois déplacer l'échelle de toute façon," dit-il en descendant, il mit la main dans sa poche et en tira le porte-clés pour le lui donner.

Bella baissa les yeux, rougissant furieusement tout en essayant de se concentrer et cherchant à accrocher rapidement la clé à l'anneau en le faisant glisser à côté de la clé de la maison d'Edward.

"Tu sembles bien agitée, Bella, " dit Edward d'une voix faible en se penchant avant de bouger l'échelle un peu. Il sourit pour lui-même, amusé en remontant sur l'échelle et enfonça les deux dernières agrafes.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent.

 _Il l'a fait exprès… juste pour me taquiner… et me faire rougir ! Oh ! Edward Cullen !_

"Tu veux me donner ça ?" demanda Bella doucement en s'étirant pour récupérer l'agrafeuse maintenant qu'il avait fini. Edward mit la sécurité et la lui fit passer avec précaution. Il commença à descendre alors que Bella posait l'agrafeuse par terre.

"Et moi je pourrai te donner ça !" cria-t-elle triomphalement en se relevant et en lui enfonçant la clé dans la poche droite. C'était beaucoup moins intimidant que d'aller fouiller. Et elle fut capable d'aller suffisamment profondément pour aller jusqu'à la chair molle juste à l'intérieur de son os de la hanche tandis que sa main était dans le haut de la poche. Elle espérait juste qu'il était chatouilleux à cet endroit.

Et il l'était.

Apparemment en tous cas.

Les petits cris d'Edward firent éclater Bella de rire. Edward se contorsionna pour échapper au bout des doigts de Bella et il attrapa sa main en sautant les deux derniers échelons. Il la regarda et arqua un sourcil.

"Oh tu n'aurais _vraiment_ pas dû faire ça Bella !" Sa voix était un grognement d'avertissement, ses yeux pétillants ceux d'un prédateur fixant les siens.

"Oh tu ne voudrais pas…" Bella recula, s'attendant à ce qu'il bondisse.

"Oh tu crois ça ?" Il fit un pas lent vers l'avant, son corps tendu comme un ressort.

Le rire de Bella se transforma en cri en fuyant dans la maison poursuivie par Edward qui faisait un petit rire menaçant derrière elle. Elle arriva à mi-chemin du séjour avant qu'il se précipite sur elle, ses mains la saisirent et ses bras la piégèrent. Il la fit tomber, luttant contre elle sur le canapé au milieu de ses cris de protestation et de ses efforts pour l'éloigner.

"Comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose," rit-il pendant qu'elle se tordait, rigolait et haletait sous lui. "Ou même me résister," l'avertit sa voix basse pendant que sa main déménagea sur sa hanche, le pouce appuyant toujours légèrement et comme pour se moquer, dans la chair molle à l'intérieur de l'os de sa hanche, se préparant à frapper sans pitié.

Bella haletait encore quand elle bougea légèrement sous le poids d'Edward se centrant sous lui et en regardant dans ses yeux verts chauds. Il regardait vers elle comme si elle était d'une délicatesse rare avant de la consommer. Ses yeux allèrent vers sa bouche et puis de nouveau vers ses yeux sombres.

"Peut-être… que je ne peux pas … te combattre," dit-elle plutôt essoufflée. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes quand elle jeta de nouveau un œil à sa bouche, son bras s'enroula autour de son cou et ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux.

Edward sourit de surprise en baissant les yeux sur le visage de la belle fille rose et chaude dans ses bras. Ses yeux étaient chocolat liquide et ses lèvres étaient recourbées vers le haut en un sourire tentant. L'attaque de la hanche subitement oubliée la main d'Edward vint soutenir son visage.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête, s'appuyant à son contact, il soupira de contentement, sa tête tomba et sa bouche se déplaça sur la peau exposée de son cou. Elle fit un bruit doux comme il l'embrassait. Sers lèvres souriant contre la peau tendre de son cou, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Elle avait désamorcé une situation délicate en l'invitant… à la malmener… d'une autre façon… et il était trop heureux de le faire.

…

*S'abandonner à l'amour – 'surrender' c'est se rendre


	46. Curiosité

.

… **CHAPITRE 46 …**

 **Curiosité**

Bella haleta d'excitation en essayant d'échapper à Edward en rentrant dans le séjour. Ensuite elle eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il l'attrapa et la jeta sur le canapé, la coinçant contre lui, sa si bonne odeur et son corps merveilleusement beau. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent dans son cou la respiration de Bella devint de doux halètements suivis par des pensées concernant son pantalon et ce qui était caché à l'intérieur qui était appuyé contre elle.

Impossible de ne pas remarquer la dureté qu'elle sentait nichée dans ce pantalon.

 _Bordel ? Il sait que je peux sentir cette chose ?!_

 _Tu plaisantes pas vrai ?_

 _Mais… enfin… c'est… vraiment… LA ! Helllllooooo Kitty !_

 _Agis naturellement, fais avec ! Fais comme si tu savais ce que tu faisais._

Ces pensées et ces sensations l'amenèrent plus loin que des halètements et la respiration lourde quand Edward se leva et que Bella plongea son nez dans son cou pour lui retourner sa gentille faveur. Sa décision de bouger renforça encore sa dureté.

Ils oublièrent tout y compris que la terrasse était ouverte, l'échelle abandonnée avec l'agrafeuse, le téléphone d'Edward et l'ordinateur de Bella sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Ils se concentrèrent sur la bouche de l'autre, les lèvres et les langues, il y avait aussi des joues et des mentons, des mâchoires et des oreilles, sans mentionner les cous ou les clavicules qui demandaient leur attention, leur exploration et leur mémorisation.

Toutes les expériences passées d'Edward pâlissaient en comparaison et s'éloignaient dans sa tête, elles n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir, sans signification, des moments vagues et lointains d'une vie passée. Cette expérience était différente. Il n'avait jamais ressenti avant la nécessité d'explorer, de goûter et de mémoriser aussi bien avec sa bouche chaque centimètre carré au-dessus de la poitrine d'une femme.

Et il n'explorait pas seulement avec sa bouche. Tous les sens d'Edward semblaient fonctionner à un haut niveau. Bien sûr elle était adorable – il l'avait admirée toute la matinée. Et il était conscient de la sensation d'elle sous lui. Et son odeur – Bella sentait divinement bon, c'était toujours le cas - mais avec son nez enfoui dans la chaleur de son cou, son doux parfum innocent était encore plus évident. Et le doux son des petits gémissements qu'elle faisait allait le tuer.

Elle ne gémissait pas à l'excès encore et encore comme d'autres femmes le faisaient pour lui indiquer qu'il procédait de la bonne manière, avec un mouvement particulier de la bouche ou un chatouillement de la langue ou pour un baiser plus appuyé, l'encourageant un peu plus. Ses bruits étaient différents. Ils étaient honnêtes, de petits souffles sourds de surprise et de joie.

Edward n'avait jamais connu un tel sexe sonore et séduisant avant. C'était… enivrant.

Et Bella n'avait jamais été embrassée de la sorte par une bouche autoritaire et merveilleuse. La bouche vagabondait. Et c'était une bouche extrêmement talentueuse. Edward était capable de l'émoustiller avec le plus léger mais persistant mouvement de ses lèvres aussi bien qu'avec un tango torride de langues.

 _Je vais mourir ! Il est en train d'embrasser, de sucer et de lécher la vie hors de moi !_

Edward sentit des bouts de doigts doux posés sur ses joues et sa mâchoire qui essayaient de le repousser gentiment. Il recula sa bouche des lèvres auxquelles il était attentif. Comme il reculait davantage, il regarda Bella alors qu'elle rosissait se demandant s'il avait dépassé ses limites bien qu'elle semble être une participante active.

"J'ai juste… besoin… de reprendre mon souffle," murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix essoufflée en regardant dans ses yeux vert foncé. Les lèvres d'Edward firent un sourire en coin indiquant son soulagement et son amusement. Bella fut tentée d'embrasser cette bouche tordue – mais ça amènerait indubitablement à plus d'essoufflement.

"Nous ne voulons certainement pas que tu t'évanouisses maintenant," lui murmura-t-il en réponse. "Respire profondément Bella," dit-il avec un petit gloussement.

Bella souffla légèrement. "Au moins je suis déjà couchée si je m'évanouis encore."

"Et je serai heureux de te prodiguer un bouche-à-bouche pour te ressusciter si nécessaire," dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Bella lui retourna son sourire. "Je ne suis pas bien sûre que ce soit efficace. La solution ne ferait qu'empirer le problème."

Edward pouffa. Elle avait probablement raison à ce sujet… mais bon… il serait plus que volontaire pour faire ce qu'il pourrait.

Bella fit glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de la mâchoire d'Edward. Ses yeux suivirent le mouvement de sa main, surprise par la douceur de sa peau bien rasée. Pour un homme qui a un peu de barbe elle se serait attendue à ce que ce soit plus rugueux. Elle leva les yeux dans ses yeux tout à coup puis plus haut au-dessus et avec le bout de son doigt elle traça la courbe de son épais sourcil,

"Tu as de si beaux yeux et de si beaux sourcils," fit-elle remarquer paresseusement. "Ils sont si expressifs," ajouta-t-elle.

Edward sourit. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir qu'une autre femme ait déjà fait de commentaires sur ses sourcils broussailleux avant. Il ne le pensait pas. Bon sauf Alice, elle était toujours prête à l'épiler entre les sourcils pour ne pas qu'il ressemble à l'homme des cavernes avec un seul sourcil. Il ferma les yeux alors que Bella passait le bout de son doigt de l'autre côté. C'était bizarrement agréable.

"D'un côté ton nez est droit mais il a une légère bosse de l'autre côté, "observa Bella. "Tu t'es cassé le nez ?" demanda-t-elle en remontant doucement le doigt sur la ligne de son nez. Ce qui était bizarrement agréable aussi.

Edward ouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête alors qu'il regardait son beau visage. "Hum hum. Il a été cassé. Ma première année à l'université… Emmett a cassé mon nez … deux fois."

"Il t'a _frappé_ ?!" demanda Bella très inquiète. Il y avait un petit v d'anxiété entre ses sourcils. Edward sourit en levant la main pour déplisser ce v.

"Non on faisait des paniers. Il me tournait autour et il m'a fait une passe très forte et rapide et le ballon m'a glissé des doigts et s'est arrêté contre mon nez. La deuxième fois c'est quand je l'aidais à se perfectionner dans le plaquage. J'ai pris un autre ballon dans la figure parce je ne faisais pas suffisamment attention. Edward souffla un petit rire de gêne. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment été un athlète mais comme j'étais toujours avec M. MuliSports, j'étais toujours corvéable à merci et bien sûr 'non' était une réponse inacceptable pour lui. Au moins avoir été son colocataire m'a forcé à devenir plus sportif. J'ai supposé que c'était ça où alors continuer à avoir le nez cassé."

Bella rit bêtement. "J'ai toujours été l'empotée en ce qui concerne le sport. J'ai enfin compris comment marcher, courir ou faire du vélo sans me blesser moi-même ou pire les autres mais ça se limite à ça. Je ne suis jamais allée en cours de gym dans un club non plus – dès les cinq premières minutes les gens dans le cours ne faisaient que me regarder au lieu d'écouter le prof. J'étais un élément perturbateur à ma façon."

Edward s'esclaffa doucement à cette image divertissante alors qu'il repoussait quelques cheveux de son visage. Elle était mignonne physiquement au propre et au figuré. Il attrapa les mèches perdues et les passa derrière son oreille puis regarda sa queue de cheval en la touchant. Ses yeux revinrent aux siens.

"Puis-je ?"demanda Edward en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux épais de sa queue de cheval.

"Peux-tu _quoi_?"demanda Bella restant bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés et ses pensées partirent au galop vers toutes les choses possibles pour lesquelles Edward pourrait demander sa permission.

Les yeux d'Edward pétillaient d'amusement. "Puis-je prendre cela ?" dit-il en tirant légèrement sur l'élastique qui retenait sa queue de cheval.

Bella cligna des yeux. "Oh … euh… tu es sûr ?"

"C'est une question ?" sourit en coin Edward, en commençant à tirer sur le lien extensible qui retenait sa lourde chevelure.

"Non je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais demander. Ou pourquoi." Elle pencha la tête de côté pour lui donner meilleur accès.

"Ça ne semble pas très confortable et certains de tes cheveux se sont déjà échappés." Il retira l'élastique délicatement et le jeta sur la table basse à côté d'eux. Et puis il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux, les lissant vers le bas en regardant les mèches entre ses mains.

"Je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quand nous étions dehors au soleil, que tes cheveux avaient quelques reflets rouges. Ça leur donne beaucoup de profondeur… comme à tes yeux." Ses yeux allèrent vers les siens, yeux verts perçants dans les siens alors que sa main caressait doucement son épaule nue et son bras.

"Mes yeux ? Ce sont de vulgaires yeux marron."

Edward secoua la tête. "Non, tu as de magnifiques yeux. Ils sont gentils et compréhensifs. Et ils ne sont pas simplement vulgaires. Ils sont chocolat foncé liquide, chaud, riche et doux." Il sourit, hésitant, se demandant si ça semblait stupide bien qu'il en pense chaque mot.

Bella rougit et réfléchit au fait que durant toute leur conversation elle avait senti la dureté d'Edward positionnée près de sa féminité. Il était dur mais elle avait senti qu'il la laissait mener. Il ne semblait pas se soucier de retourner à ce qu'ils faisaient précédemment.

A quelques rares occasions de son passé, quand elle avait osé expérimenter avec quelques garçons dans des circonstances similaires, ces garçons avaient eu l'air de tout vouloir tout de suite. Leurs baisers n'avaient vraiment rien agité en elle et ils n'avaient même pas semblé le remarquer… ou s'en préoccuper, peut-être.

Ils étaient tellement concentrés sur leur affaire qu'elle s'était sentie comme un accessoire, pas du tout importante. Ces sentiments l'avaient rendue incertaine et peu sûre d'elle et l'avait amenée à une réticence générale à poursuivre autre chose avec ces garçons.

Mais ici en ce moment, avec les sentiments grandissants qu'elle éprouvait pour Edward et lui qui lui laissait un moment parce qu'il savait qu'il lui en fallait un, la laissant respirer parce qu'il savait que quelquefois elle ne le faisait pas, disant les choses qu'il venait de dire, et sachant qu'ils étaient liés par des événements et des conversations plus tôt dans la journée… Edward avait réussi à la faire se sentir autrement… et très importante. Pour la première fois de sa vie.

"Je pense que je suis bien avec mon oxygène maintenant," dit Bella en passant ses bras autour du cou d'Edward, faisant glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux et ébouriffés pour recommencer à l'embrasser et ils reprirent tous deux joyeusement là où ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques instants plus tôt.

La main d'Edward glissa sur le côté de la cage thoracique de Bella pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Elle descendit lentement jusqu'à sa taille, l'attrapant doucement un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il dépasse sa hanche. Le bout de ses doigts posé sur la peau douce derrière sa hanche et puis la main descendit plus bas et dépassa le tissu du short où ses doigts agiles touchèrent légèrement la peau douce de sa cuisse.

La main glissa vers le haut après quelques instants prenant appui sur sa ceinture. Sa chemise était remontée un peu avec le mouvement et ses doigts touchèrent le ruban de peau nue là. Son halètement le rendit prudent. Bien sûr il avait été tenté de glisser sa main sous la dentelle de son haut, touchant un peu plus de peau mais il était un peu hésitant. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il ne voulait la précipiter dans quelque chose de physique lors de ce premier rendez-vous. Il voulait qu'elle sache que c'était plus que ça.

Mais visiblement Bella voulait davantage.

Ses mains étaient passées du cou d'Edward à ses larges épaules, sentant ses muscles frémir quand son bras bougea et que sa main se posa sur le côté de son visage, la berçant pendant leur baiser. Et les mains de Bella serpentaient vers le bas et autour de l'arrière du torse d'Edward, elle sentait les muscles élégants et tendus de son dos à travers le fin tissu de son t-shirt. Elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur les muscles du bas de son dos, les sentant fléchir alors que ses hanches bougeaient légèrement en réponse. Elle exhala un petit halètement dans la bouche qui recouvrait la sienne.

 _GAH ! Quelle dureté ! Un nœud phallique !_

 _Détends-toi ! Ne perds pas le contrôle. C'est ce que font les couples normaux._

 _Mais je ne suis pas normale ! Oh mon dieu…NOUS SOMMES UN COUPLE ?!_

 _Je ne sais même pas quelle est la première chose à savoir quand on est un couple ! Des couplets oui mais un couple ? Je sais zip !_

 _En parlant de zip…_

 _GAH ! Non pas au premier rendez-vous ? Je ne peux pas faire ça !_

 _Suis juste le courant. Détends-toi. Tu sais qu'il arrêtera si tu veux qu'il arrête mais jusque-là suis-le. Ça marchait bien pour danser. C'est juste une danse mais couchée._

Et c'est ainsi que Bella se laissa porter. Et elle se détendit. Et se laissa guider par Edward. Et ils dansèrent allongés. Et elle n'était pas prête à lui demander d'arrêter. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était capable de prononcer des mots.

A la prochaine rencontre avec son nœud dur elle fit une tentative de réponse. Après un moment quand Edward s'appuya sur elle à nouveau, elle s'appuya sur lui de la même manière. Ainsi il faisait ça en parfaite synchronisation. Elle pouvait dire qu'il aimait ça. Il haletait quand il se frottait et faisait même des bruits sourds quand elle se frottait contre lui, c'était des bruits de contentement, bas, bourdonnants.

Et ses yeux…

 _Putain ses yeux ! Ils étaient presque noirs !_

Quand Edward se recula pour la voir, Bella avait plongé dans ses yeux. Elle en savait assez sur ce genre de regard pour comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Mais elle ne savait pas que les siens étaient pareils, remplis de désir et de luxure.

Bella continua à se frotter à lui et le cerveau d'Edward quitta les lieux. Il le laissa faire et se laissa mener par sa bite. Plus précisément Edward et son cerveau avaient été bercés et attirés et enfin enfermés dans le coffre de la Volvo par sa bite. Il avait été pris en otage.

Sa queue était assise avec enthousiasme derrière le volant, conduisant avec insouciance, sans permis et se dirigeant vers des régions inconnues, complètement inconsciente des dangers de s'aventurer dans un territoire inexploré. Edward avait succombé à la poussée de son moteur, aux courbes dangereuses de Bella et leur chevauchée confortable lui faisait complètement perdre tout contrôle. Et comme si tout cela n'était pas suffisant, Hello Kitty Bella sortit son fusil de chasse, exhortant Dick Edward à aller de l'avant.

Dick et Kitty furent tous les deux complètement surpris et totalement pris au dépourvu lorsque l'officier Angela Weber arriva sur la scène et leur activité... les interrompant brutalement.

Ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ils étaient bien trop pris par leur danse horizontale sur le canapé. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, qu'Angela était au milieu du séjour, en train d'appeler et faisant fuir leur désir instantanément.

"B ?! Hey B, je suis de retour, Ben et moi avons passé un excellent moment. Tu es là ?"

Angela entendit un cri féminin, des bruits, un grognement masculin puis quelque chose de lourd heurta un meuble et atterrit sur le sol accompagné d'un autre halètement féminin. Et tout ceci arriva juste au moment où Angela s'approchait.

"Bella ? Que se passe… ?" Angela s'arrêta brusquement.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Bella, assise sur le canapé rouge et échevelée. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés et désordonnés et tout ébouriffés. Elle regardait vers le bas et un Edward également rouge et ébouriffé était assis par terre, appuyé contre la méridienne perpendiculairement au canapé. Ses jambes étaient relevées et ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux partaient dans toutes les directions – bon finalement pas beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

"Salut Angela ! Oh Angie !" dirent-ils en même temps avec enthousiasme, à l'unisson, et un peu bizarrement. d'ailleurs.

"Salut vous…" répondit Angela en regardant de Bella à Edward. Elle remarqua que la table basse semblait avoir été poussée et plus loin que sa place habituelle. Les yeux d'Angela s'écarquillèrent.

"Tu viens juste de _tomber ?_ " demanda-t-elle à Edward, inquiète, en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes assis aux pieds de Bella.

"Euh… pas de souci, je vais bien," répondit-il, en la regardant d'où il était et en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Il savait que pour être poli il devrait se lever mais il ne voulait pas montrer l'excitation qui formait une tente sur son pantalon à cause de sa séance de pelotage avec sa meilleure amie. Au moins ça avait un peu faiblit avec l'arrivée d'Angela. Et de toute façon Edward réalisa que s'il se levait, son excitation se retrouverait à hauteur du visage de Bella…

 _Bien! Salut! Oublie que ma bite est excitée_

 _Oh Seigneur! Il faut que je m'arrange!_

"Oui… ça va," répondit Bella pendant qu'Edward se tortillait et tirait sur son jeans. "Tu viens de nous surprendre. On ne t'a pas entendue arriver."

Angela sembla réaliser qu'ils se sentaient coupables tous les deux. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux à moitié ouverts, les pupilles plus dilatées et noires que la normale. Leurs lèvres étaient gonflées et rouges sans doute en raison d'une séance prolongée de batifolage.

Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Angela alors qu'elle se retournait et quitta la pièce.

"Je vais juste vous laisser vous reprendre. Ça me parait évident que ce n'est pas Ben et moi qui avons passé le meilleur moment," rigola-t-elle en grognant alors que ses pas s'éloignaient vers l'escalier et qu'elle monta dans sa chambre.

Bella se pencha rapidement vers Edward, saisissant son biceps avec une main tandis que l'autre frottait sa nuque avec inquiétude.

"Oh Seigneur, Edward je suis tellement désolée !" murmura-t-elle la voix rauque. "Tu vas bien ?"

"Ça va Bella," la rassura-t-il. L'expression horrifiée de Bella et les pensées de comment et pourquoi il avait atterri par terre firent sourire Edward. Ses yeux clignèrent alors qu'il commençait à trembler d'un rire silencieux et embarrassé.

Dès que Bella comprit qu'il n'avait pas été blessé et qu'à présent il riait de cette situation, elle lui sourit en retour et commença à rigoler en silence comme lui – en rougissant, un rougissement qui lui donnait la jolie teinte de magenta.

"Tu as une force surhumaine," dit Edward, d'une voix basse teintée d'amusement. "Comment as-tu fais pour te débarrasser de moi aussi vite ?"

La main de Bella se posa sur sa bouche alors que son rire augmentait. Elle tapa sur son épaule légèrement avec sa main libre. "Edward ! Tu étais en train de te lever et tu le sais ! J'essayais juste t'aider. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu manques d'équilibre quand quelqu'un te pousse dans l'estomac. Et tu as volé de l'autre côté et la table basse t'a arrêté." Elle sourit puis se pencha en le regardant prudemment.

Sérieusement Edward tu vas bien ?" Ses yeux bruns semblaient inquiets.

Edward sourit et hocha la tête. "Je vais bien Bella. Fais-moi confiance."

Bella accepta et se leva, tendant sa main pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses pieds. Une fois qu'il fut debout, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et la tinrent un moment. Elle ne vit pas son sourire mais elle sentit son baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

"C'était quelque peu excitant," murmura-t-il à son oreille.

"Je sais !" convint-elle dans un murmure. "J'avais tout oublié… même Angela !"

"Ouais… euh… je ne parlais pas d'Angela… mais je l'avais oubliée aussi." Il fit un sourire diabolique et Bella rougit à nouveau et gifla son épaule une fois de plus. Edward se contenta de rire et regarda son visage rosé avec amusement.

 _Elle avait des réactions trop mignonnes._

Edward soupira. "Je ferai mieux d'y aller. Je dois retrouver Alice un peu plus tard et je suis sûr que vous voulez passer un peu de temps ensemble avec Angela avant qu'elle ne parte."

Elle hocha la tête, désolée que leur rendez-vous prenne fin. Il avait raison cependant, ils avaient chacun leurs obligations. Elle se souvint qu'il lui avait dit qu'il devait retrouver Alice pour ses finances et Bella devait vraiment passer un peu de temps avec Angela avant qu'elle doive partir – il y avait tellement de choses à discuter.

Elle récupéra le téléphone d'Edward et sa nouvelle playlist de ménage et Edward alla ranger l'échelle au garage. Elle lui rendit aussi un peu d'argent pour payer ses lanternes nouvelles acquises et fraîchement installées. Ils s'embrassèrent pour se dire au revoir dans le garage et Bella lui sourit timidement.

"Merci, Edward… pour le petit-déjeuner, pour le panier de pique-nique et pour avoir installé mes lumières. J'ai passé un très bon moment."

"C'est avec plaisir, Bella. Merci pour ta playlist," dit-il en agitant son téléphone avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ses yeux devinrent sérieux. "Je suis désolé… pour ce matin… tu sais… mais je te remercie… pour ne pas m'avoir largué… et pour me laisser une chance…"

Le sourire revint sur son visage alors qu'il ajoutait sincèrement, "j'ai passé un moment incroyable avec toi." Il se pencha et embrassa son front en lui donnant une dernière étreinte avant de se diriger vers son allée. Quand il arriva au bord du trottoir il se retourna.

"Je t'appellerai plus tard ce soir si ça te convient ?" demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire timide et plein d'espoir.

Elle hocha la tête et fit un grand sourire. "J'aimerai bien ça oui."

Il se tourna et traversa la rue. Bella le regarda partir, admirant sa longiligne beauté grecque bouger. En arrivant à son garage il se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire avant de rentrer.

 **ooo O ooo**

Angela l'attendait dans le salon, perchée sur le canapé et souriant comme le chat de Cheshire. Bella éclata de rire en voyant sa meilleure amie la regarder par-dessus ses lunettes dans l'expectative.

"Alors… tu es dans l'amour ou dans la luxure avec cet homme sexy ?" demanda Angela, pointant vers la maison d'Edward.

Bella se laissa tomber sur le canapé et se tourna vers son amie avec un bien grand sourire sur son visage.

"Je ne sais pas bien… six de l'un et une demi-douzaine de l'autre ? Tout ce que je sais… c'est que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. Personne ne m'a faite sentir comme ça… quand je suis avec lui… je me sens… éparpillée… mais d'une manière vraiment bonne et passionnante… une sorte de nervosité merveilleuse et j'en veux plus." Elle semblait presque intimidée par ces sensations qu'elle décrivait.

Angela sourit. C'était rare que Bella soit avec un gars. Ça n'était pas arrivé très souvent à l'école secondaire et à l'université. Ça avait toujours été difficile pour elle et elle hésitait à chaque tentative amoureuse de la part d'hommes intéressés, elle sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas bien, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit ou que le moment était mal choisi. Quasiment rien n'allait bien mais peut-être parce qu'Edward et elle avaient commencé de manière bizarre elle avait suffisamment baissé sa garde pour qu'Edward puisse percer une brèche dans son armure. Peut-être que finalement Edward était le bon… _Le Bon._

"Comment c'était avec Ben ?" demanda Bella, interrompant les pensées d'Angela. "Tu as dit que vous aviez passé un bon moment."

Angela hocha la tête d'un air rêveur. "Je suis comme toi, six de l'un et une demi-douzaine de l'autre. Je pense que je suis amoureuse et désireuse aussi. Ben est la parfaite combinaison du garçon mignon, parfait gentleman et bombasse sexy. Et il me fait sentir exactement comme ça pour lui. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

Bella soupira de bonheur et hocha la tête. "Je sais. Exactement."

"Alors parle-moi de votre premier rendez-vous," dit Angela, en tirant ses jambes pour s'asseoir jambes croisées sur le canapé.

"Oh il était super… vraiment super… merveilleux en fait… _la plupart du temps…"_

"La plupart du temps ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Angela... Tu ne vas jamais le croire… nous avons rencontré pas une mais _deux_ ex d'Edward ce matin."

"Deux _ex_ ? _Ex copines_ ?" Angela était atterrée. Alice avait dit qu'Edward n'avait jamais eu de vraie petite-amie… jamais. Elle se demanda si Bella le savait mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Bella développa.

"Deux ex… euh _bimbos ?_ Elles n'étaient pas aussi horribles que je l'avais imaginé… pas garces… ni même collantes. Des… _sœurs_."

"QUOI ?" Les yeux d'Angela s'exorbitèrent.

"Ouais… je sais," dit Bella avec un soupir. "Je pense que les rencontrer était le pire cauchemar d'Edward. Il était terriblement contrit et bouleversé…. Je pense plus pour moi que pour autre chose. Mais à la fin nous avons eu une très bonne conversation grâce à ça. Et nous avons passé un merveilleux moment ensemble en dépit de cela… je veux dire même par la suite."

"Ok. Waouh, waouh et waouh. Revenons en arrière. Au début Bella."

Bella sourit en hochant la tête et en se levant. "Laisse-moi prendre mon téléphone, j'ai pris une photo avant de partir. Je dois te montrer ce qu'il a fait. C'est tellement mignon."

Elle sourit, alla à la cuisine, récupéra son téléphone dans son sac alors qu'un bip annonçait un message entrant. Elle revint dans le salon et elle remarqua quelques nouveaux mails aussi. Elle décida de garder les mails pour plus tard mais elle ouvrit le message. Il venait d'Edward.

 _ **Je voulais t'envoyer ça plus tôt mais j'ai oublié. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir un souvenir de ce que c'est qu'un rendez-vous avec un abruti. -E**_

Sous le message il y avait la photo qu'il avait prise d'eux deux avec leur casquette _Asshole_ juste avant de partir. Bella avait déjà vu cette photo mais elle l'observa plus attentivement. Elle voyait plus clairement maintenant. Ils étaient très proches, son bras autour d'elle. Elle souriait mais lui était tourné vers elle. Il souriait aussi mais il y avait quelque chose de gentil et de très doux dans ce sourire.

Elle n'arrivait pas à décider pour le ton de son texto. Elle se demanda si Edward ressassait la même chose qu'elle était en train de raconter à Angela, leur rencontre avec les sœurs russes. Si tel était le cas il pourrait encore se sentir mal à ce sujet et même en contradiction avec lui-même, surtout maintenant qu'il pouvait y réfléchir.

Elle avait déjà constaté qu'il pouvait être dur avec lui-même. Il avait été excité sur le canapé mais c'était différent et ça avait été bien. Elle lui répondit espérant pouvoir effacer tous les sentiments de doutes qu'il pourrait encore avoir.

 _ **Merci pour ces moments mais ce n'était pas seulement "un RV avec un abruti." C'était mon premier RV avec lui. Il y en aura d'autres, d'accord ? J'ai un panier de pique-nique qui dit que j'ai raison. – B (l'autre abrutie)**_

Bella envoya le message et sauvegarda la photo puis elle retourna vers Angela.

"Hey regarde," dit-elle en souriant en s'asseyant près de son amie et en lui montrant la photo d'Edward l'attendant dans la rue. Elle lui expliqua la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontrés à mi-chemin. Puis elle lui montra la photo qu'il venait de lui envoyer… celle où ils étaient si proches… comme un couple.

Son téléphone l'interrompit, bipant la réponse d'Edward.

 _ **D'abord… malgré ce que dit ta casquette, tu n'es ES PAS une abrutie. Et secundo… OUI, il y aura définitivement plus pour nous. Troisièmement… tu n'as même pas besoin de demander – je pensais qu'il était tout à fait évident que j'étais intéressé ;) - E**_

Bella rougit comme une tomate et regarda vers Angela avec un grand sourire maladroit en pensant à l'excitation d'Edward.

"D'accord, vous semblez avoir beaucoup de choses à raconter alors si tu commençais," incita Angela. "Dis-moi tout, et dans les détails !"

"Ok," dit Bella en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle c'était une étreinte heureuse. "Alors d'abord il y avait cette musique qu'il écoutait sur son Ipod la nuit d'avant… un morceau qui s'intitule _Little Wing…."_

 **ooo O ooo**

Quand Edward arriva à la _Luna_ _Nueva_ un peu avant quinze heures Alice y était déjà. Il se gara dans le parking presque vide avec sa nouvelle playlist qui hurlait dans la voiture et se gara près de la Porsche jaune d'Alice.

Le restaurant n'était pas bondé, la plupart des gens passait ce jour de congé avec des amis ou en famille, à faire des barbecues.

Edward entra et trouva Alice immédiatement. Elle était derrière, assise au coin d'un box. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main quand il s'approcha, son sourire s'agrandit et le sien faiblit.

 _Ouais… tout ceci va devenir vraiment moche._

"Regarde-toi, tu sautilles presque !" s'exclama Alice, en claquant rapidement trois fois des mains.

Edward roula des yeux alors qu'il s'installait dans le box, face à elle, en posant un élégant porte-documents en cuir noir sur la table.

"Je ne suis pas du tout prêt de sautiller Alice. Je suis presque sûr que j'avais sept ou huit ans la dernière fois que je l'ai fait. Ça va faire deux décennies alors…"

"Bien d'accord peut-être que tu ne sautilles pas physiquement mais c'est évident qu'émotionnellement tu le fais !" Elle lui fit un grand sourire. "Tu aimes vraiment cette fille. C'est tellement évident. Regarde cette expression sur ton visage !"

Edward se tourna et se regarda dans le miroir décoratif à côté du box.

Alice commença à scander. "Bel-la, Bel-la, Bel-la," d'une voix chantante et Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire timidement en voyant les yeux pétillants d'Alice et son approbation évidente dans le reflet du miroir.

 _Comment fait-elle cela ? Comment me lit-elle aussi bien ?_

"Dieu que tu es ennuyeuse," dit-il en secouant la tête.

Elle ricana. "Oh tu m'aimes et tu le sais et si tu ne le sais pas je vais m'assurer de te le rappeler. Je suis juste très heureuse de te voir si heureux." Elle regarda par-dessus sa tête et héla un garçon.

"Depuis que j'ai appris que vous étiez là vendredi soir, j'ai eu très envie de manger mexicain, je te remercie donc d'avoir été prêt à revenir ici presque de suite."

"Pas de problème," répondit-il quand le garçon arriva avec un panier de frites et un bol de salsa.

"Je voudrai une Stella s'il vous plait," dit Edward en regardant le garçon.

Alice rigola. "Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu veux. Eh bien je vais rester dans ce thème et prendre un Bellini," sourit-elle joyeusement alors que le garçon qui ne comprenait pas, repartit pour chercher leurs boissons.

"Pourquoi as-tu amené ça ?" demanda Alice, en tapant un doigt sur la couverture du porte-documents en cuir noir posé sur la table.

"Euh… j'ai dit à Bella que nous avions rendez-vous pour tes finances. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir mais je ne voulais pas vraiment lui dire que ma sœur insistait pour avoir des révélations fumantes concernant mes récentes activités avec elle."

Alice rit. "C'est très mignon de ta part. Et l'honnêteté _est_ la meilleure politique, demande à mon ex mari…" Elle tira le classeur plus près, l'ouvrit et regarda en haut de la page un centième de seconde.

"Il semblerait que tout soit en ordre," dit-elle, en le refermant vivement. "Maintenant voyons certaines choses… tu as parlé à maman ?"

"Non pourquoi ?" Edward se pencha en avant, les coudes appuyés sur la table même s'il avait été élevé mieux que ça. Il supposait que ça n'avait pas d'importance, vraiment. Ils ne mangeaient pas et étaient au bar et sa mère n'était pas là pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

"Maman a beaucoup de mal à se contenir," dit Alice. "Elle m'a appelée plus tôt aujourd'hui et a continué de parler de Bella comme ' _ta probable petite-amie'_ Elle ne voulait pas t'appeler au cas où tu serais … 'occupé'."

Alice mit des guillemets avec ses doigts."… avec Bella mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de me dire qu'avec papa ils avaient passé un très agréable moment hier, combien Bella était aimable et que nous avions un groupe de bons amis et combien elle espérait que nous pourrions faire plus de choses ensemble. Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait de bonnes chances que ça se reproduise à l'avenir, en voyant combien nous nous étions soudainement rapprochés." Alice fit un grand sourire. "Tu n'es pas d'accord ?"

"Ouais, je suppose que oui. C'était très agréable non ?" Il sourit à sa sœur en pensant au concept de _probable petite-amie."_

" _Agréable ?_ Edward c'était une fête d'enfer ! Sauf en ce qui concerne Eric Yorkie - il pourrait être asexué. Rose, Jess et moi n'avons pas décidé. Mais c'était merveilleux. Alors nous le referons !"

Edward haussa les épaules et sourit. "Oui je referai ça de nouveau."

"Parfait parce que maman veut faire une fête avec des couples et veut tous les inviter… au moins nous, Bella, Jasper, Rose et Emmett. Elle n'est pas sûre concernant Jessica et Mike – le rire de Jessica est un peu accablant, tu ne trouves pas ? Et Mike et un eu… bon… c'est Mike quoi mais Jessica est avec lui. Et Eric est probablement seul. Mais qui sait ? Je ne suis pas sûre concernant James – je veux dire _sérieusement,_ mais maman a dit qu'il avait mentionné qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un – c'est bizarre – James a une petite- _amie ?"_

Elle s'arrêta et regarda Edward réalisant que lui aussi en avait une, "Bon évidemment les choses peuvent changer, rien n'est écrit dans la pierre tu sais. Oh et maman a aussi l'intention d'inviter Ben et Angela parce qu'ils semblent aussi bien aller ensemble ces deux-là."

Edward sourit. Sa sœur pouvait vraiment être intarissable mais son cœur était généralement au bon endroit. Il fallait juste qu'elle respire de temps en temps.

"Oui James a mentionné qu'il commençait à voir quelqu'un mais je ne la connais pas. C'est une nouvelle – une stagiaire m'a-t-il dit. Et Ben et Angela sont allés petit-déjeuner ensemble ce matin," ajouta-t-il. "C'est dingue qu'il soit revenu ici et qu'il travaille avec toi."

"Pas vrai ?" dit Alice en hochant la tête. "Je n'arrivais pas à le croire quand je l'ai vu. J'ai toujours bien aimé Ben. Il a toujours été gentil. Et j'aime beaucoup Angela. Je veux dire, je ne la connais pas très bien mais elle semble très gentille. J'ai parlé avec elle pendant la fête. Elle est très terre à terre. J'espère qu'elle pourra se rapprocher avec l'aide de James. Ce serait génial pour Bella d'avoir sa meilleure amie près d'elle."

Alice sourit gaiement comme si c'était déjà fait. Dans sa tête ça l'était probablement, elle était intuitive et semblait souvent voir les choses arriver avant qu'elles ne se produisent.

Le serveur revint avec leurs boissons et les posa. "Voulez-vous commander quelque chose à manger ?" demanda-t-il.

Alice hocha la tête. "Oui, je voudrai la salade césar mexicaine et…" Elle se tourna vers son frère. "Et tu voudrais bien partager un poulet épicé ?" Elle se pencha vers lui en lui souriant.

"Bien sûr Pix."Il hocha la tête et leva les yeux vers le serveur." Nous partagerons le quesadilla et je voudrai la même salade. Vous pouvez tout mettre ensemble."

Quand le garçon fut parti Alice leva sa boisson, la tendant vers Edward attendant qu'il fasse de même. Il leva la bouteille prudemment, attendant le toast qui allait être porté.

"Pour un nouveau chapitre dans ta vie !" dit-elle avec un sourire et une étincelle dans les yeux.

Edward leva les yeux et secoua la tête mais il fit tinter son verre avec sa bouteille. Il avait déjà prévu que c'est de ça dont ils discuteraient, la fan fiction …

"Joli double sens là Alice !" Il prit une longue gorgée de bière puis reposa la bouteille se tournant.

"Sérieusement nous allons parler affaires ici," dit Alice, en souriant à son frère ainé. "Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai convoqué à cette… réunion."

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se rassit en s'appuyant. Vraiment cela ne pouvait pas être pire qu'une visite au dentiste... Edward soupira.

 _Tu ferais mieux d'y aller._

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir au juste, Alice ?"

Elle écarquilla les yeux, complètement incrédule, en lâchant ce qu'elle pensait.

"Ce que je veux SAVOIR ? Comment peux-tu même me poser cette question ? Je veux TOUT savoir ! Sais-tu combien il m'a été difficile de te laisser tranquille hier sans te harceler de toutes sortes de QUESTIONS ? Je veux dire… PUTAIN ! Ceci est un évènement majeur !"

"Alice…" siffla Edward. "Peux-tu au moins essayer de ne pas hurler ?" Il pencha sa tête dans sa main en se massant les tempes.

"Ok. Ok, désolée je ne peux pas m'en empêcher je suis si excitée…" Alice lui fit un regard d'excuse et puis elle se pencha au-dessus de la table en parlant plus doucement, essayant de se contenir.

"Et bien voici la première chose que je veux savoir…. Combien le premier chapitre de la fic de Bella est de la fiction ?"

Edward la fixa près d'une minute sans bouger ou cligner des yeux.

Ensuite il se frotta la nuque. Il étudiait la table.

Il se frotta la mâchoire puis fit craquer l'une de ses articulations.

Ensuite il posa ses mains jointes devant lui.

"Euh… ben… voyons voir…. Bella n'a pas une Chevrolet Equinox qui marche mal, elle conduit un très vieux pick-up Chevrolet pétaradant et ce ne sont pas nos noms… mais autrement…" Edward sourcilla.

Alice éclata de rire et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur la table. Elle savait qu'elle devait mieux se comporter que ça mais, mais maman n'était nulle part en vue. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de rire, elle se rassit et frotta les larmes de ses yeux.

"Oh Seigneur Edward ! TOUT ça est vraiment arrivé ? Sérieusement ? Même…" Sa voix se transforma en chuchotement alors qu'Edward avait du mal à maintenir son calme apparent… "Même… Le veinard pantalon de pyjama en soie noire ?"

Edward prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête en soufflant en répondant à la question. "Euh…. Ouiiiiii… malheureusement. Et euh… juste pour que tu saches…. Aucun adulte mâle de la planète ne parlerait de lui de la sorte Alice."

Alice posa sa main devant sa bouche avant qu'un autre éclat de rire ne lui échappe.

"Oh mon dieu ! Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas mourir de gêne ? Sauf pour ton comportement…. Toute cette première rencontre a été hilarante !"

"Merci Alice. Tu ressembles un peu à Emmett en ce moment… en beaucoup plus aigu."

Alice s'arrêta. "Je suis désolée Edward. Vraiment je le suis. Et en fait c'est tellement fou ! Réfléchis-y un peu et tu verras que si tu lis ça en pensant à Emmett, tu trouverais que c'est vraiment très drôle."

Elle avait raison. Ç'aurait été hilarant…. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Et maintenant que les jours avaient passé, quelques moments lui paraissaient drôles à lui aussi. Et probablement aussi à Bella.

"C'est pour ça que je pense que c'est merveilleux…" continua Alice après l'avoir laissé un peu réfléchir. "Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de réfléchir à ce fait que toi et Bella ayez paru si à l'aise ensemble hier. Vous êtes si mignons ensemble et vous vous êtes surveillés l'un l'autre pendant tout l'après-midi et la soirée. Et ce que je me demande vraiment c'est… comment des personnes qui se sont connues de cette façon… peuvent en arriver là en quoi… ? Juste une semaine ?"

Edward se racla la gorge. "Ça fait plus d'une semaine maintenant. Neuf jours…. Eh bien neuf jours et demi en fait."

Alice rayonnait. "Tu connais le nombre de jours exacts sans avoir à compter. Je ne peux même pas te dire combien c'est mignon. Ou le dire tout court."

Edward regarda par-dessus son épaule se demandant si le serveur allait arriver bientôt. Peut-être que si Alice était distraite tout ceci serait moins irritant et ça lui rappellerait moins le dentiste.

"D'accord, comment en es-tu arrivé de là à maintenant ? Que se passe-t-il après le premier chapitre," demanda-t-elle en prenant une chips et de la salsa. "On peut partir de là non ?" Elle fit une pause levant la main comme si elle voulait arrêter la circulation. "Non attends…. Apparemment, c'était déjà _en haut_ …" Elle ricana à sa compréhension des choses et Edward se pinça l'arête du nez avec son pouce et son index.

"Sérieusement Edward allez mets-tout sur la table. Tu le dois, c'est quelque chose de merveilleux qui t'arrive, tu es tellement en retard, je veux savoir _comment tout cela s'est produit._ Arrivons-en là, je veux savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant le barbecue. Dis-moi tout. En détail !"

Elle croqua dans sa chips et se rassit, attendant dans l'expectative et admirant le fait que son frère avait apparemment rencontré la fille qu'il lui fallait.

"D'accord," déclara-t-il après un moment. Ce serait bien de raconter ces nouvelles émotions à quelqu'un. Alice avait toujours été présente sauf pour la multitude de bimbos qui l'avait côtoyé, peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider à comprendre des choses. Comme admettre devant l'objet de ses désirs qu'en fait, il l'espionnait informatiquement.

"Je vais commencer chronologiquement et certaines choses deviendront plus claires. Essaie simplement de ne pas m'interrompre… d'accord ?" Edward regarda Alice d'un air suppliant, qui fit un mouvement de fermer ses lèvres en mordant une autre chips.

Edward commença par le premier samedi quand il était parti pour rejoindre Irina à la marina et qu'il s'était arrêté chez Newton Sporting Goods pour acheter une casquette _Bitch_ pour sa nouvelle voisine…


	47. Ed et la vraie fille

.

… **CHAPITRE 47 …**

 **Ed et la vraie fille**

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi après en avoir fini avec leur déjeuner tardif et quelques Bellinis et Stella Artois, Alice Brandon se redressa de l'autre côté de la table pour regarder son frère aîné. Elle avait alternativement ri aux éclats, rigolé quand elle avait apprécié, roucoulé affectueusement et grondé de reproche tout au long du récit qu'Edward lui avait fait des événements de cette première semaine. Elle était épuisée et elle avait perdu momentanément ses mots – chose qui se produisait rarement chez elle. Mais Dieu merci ce ne fut que passager.

"Waouh !" finit-elle par expirer. "Vous deux avez vécu en une semaine ce que la plupart des couples vivent en un mois. Et c'était bien les expériences les plus bizarres qu'on m'ait racontées. S'il y avait un bal du bizarre, Bella et toi pourriez en être les rois."

"Merci Alice."

"Je plaisante. En quelque sorte. Maintenant attends une seconde et laisse-moi jeter un œil à mes notes ici…"

Elle baissa les yeux sur le porte-document en cuir noir élégant qui était ouvert devant elle. Il avait été ouvert non pas qu'elle s'inquiétait pour ses finances car elle faisait confiance à son frère mais il y avait un bloc-notes et un stylo à l'intérieur et elle avait commencé à prendre des notes rapidement alors qu'Edward racontait.

Elle aimait être très bien organisée et il l'avait avertie qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'interrompe bien qu'elle l'ait souhaité. Par conséquent, elle avait des pages de notes, commentaires et questions… avec quelques griffonnages le long des marges où étaient inscrites les initiales E et B.

"OK tout d'abord Edward… je ne peux pas croire que tu aies acheté cette casquette _Bitch_ pour cette douce jeune fille et l'autre _Asshole_. Comment cette fille peut-elle s'intéresser à toi après ces cadeaux… ça m'échappe. Sérieusement aucune fille ne veut être appelée ainsi, _garce_ ou _abrutie_. Je me fiche de savoir si c'était une plaisanterie ou pas, qu'elle ait l'air d'aimer ces casquettes – ce qui définitivement est très original. Mais il faut que tu revoies ton choix de couvre- chef à l'avenir et je serai heureuse de t'offrir mon assistance. Mais sache seulement que si tu lui achètes une casquette avec _Shithead*_ sans me consulter en premier, ça pourrait barder pour toi."

Edward était sur le point de rouler des yeux mais il pensa qu'Alice marquait un point. Peut-être qu'une casquette avec une inscription affectueuse pourrait être un choix judicieux. Et son anniversaire était tout proche. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Alice continua.

"Ensuite…" Alice regarda ses notes. "Tes clés. Tu as donné les clés de ta _maison_ à une parfaite inconnue !? Ça c'était vraiment prendre un sacré _risque !_ Peu importe que les autres voisins soient absents. Tu ne connaissais Bella ni d'Adam ni d'Eve ! Qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire ? Ne réponds pas. C'est une question rhétorique et Bella y a déjà répondu pour nous. Quoi qu'il en soit… tu aurais dû m'appeler pour que je m'occupe de ton courrier. Mais continuons…" Alice regarda la page devant elle une fois encore.

"Maintenant c'est une question… plutôt un sous-paragraphe en quelque sorte. En ce qui concerne le fait qu'avec Emmett vous en soyez arrivés à la conclusion que Bella avait cherché un abri dans ta maison et dans ton lit pendant que tu étais à Chicago…" Elle leva les yeux les plissant en parlant. "Honnêtement Edward vous aviez fumé tous les deux ? Quelle fille pourrait faire une chose pareille ?"

"Eh bien c'était la seule conclusion rationnelle, Alice !" fit valoir Edward.

"C'était une hypothèse ridicule ! Son 'faux copain' l'a défendue quand tu lui as fait faire un tour dans ta voiture. Tu as dit qu'il l'avait appelée un amour et qu'il t'avait donné une menace voilée, t'avertissant de bien la traiter. Deux jours plus tard tu t'attends à ce qu'il soit abusif au point qu'elle vienne chercher refuge dans ta maison !? Cela n'a aucun sens. Une fois de plus tu aurais dû m'appeler pour discuter de cela."

Edward ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Alice ne le laissa pas faire.

"De toute évidence si tu donnes la clé de ta maison à quelqu'un, tu l'invites aussi à entrer dans ta vie et il va fouiner ! Tu devrais savoir que c'est sous-entendu ! Je veux dire, je le ferai aussi. Peut-être pas comme elle mais elle était curieuse et tu le savais, tu as dit que tu la sentais te regarder mais tu n'as pas écouté cette impression que tu avais – tu étais déjà à son écoute, je pense que peut-être même tu lui as donné ta clé parce que dans ton subconscient tu voulais qu'elle te connaisse, tu n'as juste pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait voir…. Même disons ton côté libertin."

Edward resta assis dans un silence stupéfait en analysant ce qu'elle disait.

"Ecoute Edward c'était évident pour moi que tu étais intéressé par elle au tout début," continua Alice.

"Quand tu l'as vue dans la classe le jour où tu as amené la Tour Eiffel, tu as été surpris mais aussi totalement… _captivé."_ Alice fit un sourire entendu. " Tu as jeté un de ces regards à Eric Yorkie quand il lui a offert des posters. Et ensuite tu m'as posé des questions sur lui – parce que… tu étais jaloux ! C'est trop MIGNON !"

"Attends," l'interrompit Edward. "Je ne comprends pas. Tu es sûre d'avoir vu que j'étais intéressée par elle et apparemment tu approuvais ça… mais… le même jour tu m'as dit de rester loin d'elle, que je ne pouvais rien entreprendre avec elle. C'est une sacrée contradiction. Je ne comprends pas."

"Oh Edward, je mettais juste en place quelques obstacles sur ton chemin pour que vous puissiez apprendre à vous connaitre un peu mieux d'abord et que tu n'essaies pas de sauter de nouveau dans une de tes 'relations' intéressée et insignifiante."

Edward fixa Alice. "Bella n'est pas comme ça !"

"Evidemment qu'elle n'est pas comme ça ! C'est pour ça que j'étais pleine d'espoir ! C'est évident qu'elle ne couche pas par intérêt comme les autres."

Edward roula des yeux avec impatience. "Peux-tu s'il te plait ne pas en parler de cette façon ?"

Alice souffla et roula des yeux elle aussi et fit un geste de la main. "Bien. Amies avec bénéfice. Femmes légères. Partageuses de plaisir. Peu importe."

Edward soupira. Ça ne servait à rien d'en débattre, la plupart du temps elle était précise.

"Quoi qu'il en soit…" continua Alice, "Je voulais juste que Bella et toi ayez une chance de vous connaître réellement et non pas de cette façon dont tu 'connais' habituellement les femmes. Et évidemment tu es plutôt maladroit. Mais je pense que c'était probablement une bonne chose. Tu étais tellement occupé à naviguer dans vos interactions bizarres et difficiles que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu avais baissé ta garde et laissé une fille t'approcher vraiment depuis… Lauren Mallory." Alice frissonna comme si elle venait d'avaler un truc dégoûtant.

"Bella n'a rien à voir avec Lauren !" déclara Edward choqué.

"BIEN SUR QUE NON !" hurla Alice en tapant sur la table. "Je lui botterai le cul jusqu'en enfer si c'était le cas !"

Alice prit une profonde inspiration et soupira essayant de relâcher la soudaine colère renaissante qu'elle ressentait pour Lauren Mallory. "Je botterai bien celui de Lauren encore," grommela-t-elle. "En tous cas… j'ai entendu que le troisième mari de Lauren va demander le divorce… Sûrement pour cause de salope irréconciliable," sourit-elle tendrement.

Edward soupira, agitant sa main en signe de reddition. "Alice, je me fiche de Lauren Mallory. Et du nombre de maris qu'elle a usé. Il y a presque dix ans de cela."

"Je n'ai pas oublié. J'aime quand de mauvaises choses arrivent à des personnes mauvaises. Ça me réchauffe à l'intérieur." Alice passa ses bras autour d'elle et sourit à Edward.

Edward secoua la tête. "Peu importe. J'ai assez ressassé ce total fiasco."

"Bon peut-être…. Mais regarde comment tu as fait pour surmonter ça. C'est évident qu'elle a été le catalyseur de toute ton approche avec les femmes ensuite. Bon… ça combiné à la rencontre d'Emmett McCarty, ce fêtard patenté à l'université…. Je ne dis pas que tout était mauvais, tu as acquis confiance en toi et tu en avais vraiment besoin. C'est simplement dommage qu'une fille comme Bella ne soit pas apparue dans ta vie dix ans plus tôt."

Edward roula des yeux. "Les choses arrivent pour une raison et tu ne peux pas changer le passé. Tu peux seulement aller de l'avant. Que disais-tu il y a un moment concernant nos interactions qui étaient _bizarres_ ?"

"Oh bon, bien sûr que non… je disais simplement que tu étais trop occupé par cette relation bizarre pour voir que tu laissais Bella t'approcher. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as été aussi énervé après la panne quand elle a admis avoir envahi ton intimité. Tu as compris qu'elle avait vu le côté laid d'Edward Cullen et tu n'as pas aimé. Ça t'a ennuyé prodigieusement parce que tu l'aimes bien."

Edward resta immobile et muet à regarder sa sœur.

 _Peut-elle avoir raison ?_

 _Tu sais que d'habitude elle a raison._

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, levant les yeux après un moment et il hocha la tête lentement.

"Tu as raison. La pensée que Bella sache ces choses sur moi m'a bouleversé. Je n'étais pas vraiment en colère contre elle, même si à l'époque je me suis énervé et dit des choses grossières avant de partir furieux. Mais ensuite… je me suis senti… abject."

Alice hocha la tête, se sentant un peu triste en regardant de nouveau ses notes.

"Je sais…. Ce soir-là quand elle a ramené tes affaires à ta porte… cette image me déchire le cœur. Je peux juste imaginer cette pauvre Bella toute contrite, déposant tout ça parce qu'elle avait trop honte de frapper à ta porte. Elle a dû se sentir comme ça. Et je te connais Edward. Tu as bon cœur, vraiment. Je peux imaginer combien tout cela t'a affecté."

Edward hocha la tête fermement. "Je me suis senti comme quelqu'un d'abominable. Je voulais essayer de me réconcilier avec elle."

"Eh bien tu as été obligé de trouver un moyen de lui montrer l'autre côté de toi. Ce côté parfaitement merveilleux que tu sais si bien cacher. Lui donner tes posters était gentil et très bien pensé en plus. En plus tu as éjecté les posters d'Eric Yorkie… Et je parie que Bella aime beaucoup avoir un morceau de ton passé, spécialement maintenant qu'elle sait ce que ces posters signifiaient pour toi. Et lui rendre ta clé de secours en cas d'urgence montre ta confiance et que tu lui as pardonné. Et le fait qu'elle t'ait confié sa clé hier, montre aussi qu'elle te fait confiance. Oh… et cette playlist que tu as faite ? Exceptionnel, charmant… et génial !"

"Alors tu penses que j'ai fait les bonnes choses ?" Edward fronça les sourcils dans l'expectative. "Parce que je n'ai aucun indice. Je n'ai jamais rien fait comme ça avant." Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, peu sûr de lui.

"Je sais," sourit Alice. "Et oui, tu as fait les bonnes choses. Sérieusement je n'aurai pas trouvé mieux." Elle tourna la page suivante du dossier, mettant une croix sur ce qui avait déjà été dit et examina la suite tout en parlant.

"Maintenant… passons de l'invasion de ton intimité par Bella à ton invasion de son cyber espace…. Tu as vu le site Star-Lighted ouvert sur son ordinateur dans sa classe sans rien en savoir. Cet après-midi-là elle t'a dit qu'elle écrivait des fictions. Puis le vendredi quand tu lui as amené les posters, tu as parlé de jellybeans en disant _bellybeans_ et elle a eu un drôle de regard. Et ensuite après votre soirée avec Emmett, Jasper, Bella et Angela, tout ça s'est relié et tu as trouvé _De la haine à l'amour ?_ " Elle le regarda attendant sa confirmation.

Quelquefois il était vraiment très intelligent.

"C'est ça," acquiesça-t-il. "Et j'ai presque défailli en lisant ça…"

Alice éclata de rire. "Je peux tout à fait le comprendre." Alice sourit à son frère mais son sourire devint pensif. Elle se pencha, soutenant toujours son regard.

"As-tu réfléchi à toute la signification cosmique de cela Edward ?"

Il secoua légèrement la tête ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

"C'était fini au moment où tu l'as rencontrée ! Vous êtes comme entrés en collision ! Je veux dire… vous flottiez dans l'espace… bousculant de temps en temps des femmes faciles… jusqu'à ce que Bella apparaisse à l'horizon comme une lumière qui t'aurait guidée… et ensuite vous vous êtes attachés à l'orbite de l'autre… traversant des expériences bizarres… tout cela vous a simplement encore plus rapprochés…"

Les sourcils d'Edward bougèrent pendant qu'il regardait sa sœur. "C'est vraiment … Très astro… logique Alice."

"Non… en fait … c'est tout le concept du site _C'est écrit dans les étoiles_ ! Comme si c'était votre destin et que c'était le bon moment. Comme si ça devait arriver, peu importe comment." Elle regarda son frère émerveillé.

"Alors, tu vas lui dire que tu lis ?" demanda-t-elle après un moment. "Tu dois le faire tu sais. Si tu veux avoir une vraie relation avec elle, tu dois lui dire."

Il hocha la tête. "Je sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Et de toute façon on m'a donné un ultimatum qui expire à la fin de la semaine si je n'étais pas décidé."

"Un _ultimatum ?_ Qui t'a donné un ultimatum ? Maman ?"

"Non. La bêta de Bella." Il regarda Alice pour voir si elle allait comprendre. Elle le fit. Avec un soupir.

"NON !" Ses yeux étaient grand écarquillés.

"Si." Il hocha la tête.

"PAS MOYEN !"

"Si, si."

"Tu te fous de moi !"

Edward secoua la tête. "Non Pix."

Alice haleta. "Angela … est _angelbaby ?!"_

Edward hocha la tête une fois de plus.

"Enfer ! Ça parait logique en effet ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu cela ? Et elle SAIT que tu SAIS ?!"

Il hocha la tête encore.

"Elle sait que tu es…" Alice jeta un coup d'œil à ses notes puis le regarda, "… STARDUSTED ?"

Il continua à hocher la tête. "Oui."

Alice haleta encore mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Après un moment elle l'enleva.

"Tu lui as dit ?" demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Edward secoua la tête. "Non, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour comprendre," déclara-t-il. "Mais elle m'a confronté dans l'intérêt de Bella. C'est une amie fidèle et je vais lui faire confiance. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'a donné une semaine pour tout dire à Bella."

Edward fit signe au serveur pour qu'il apporte de nouvelles boissons.

 _Alice pense que ce sont de grandes nouvelles._

 _Attends un peu qu'elle sache que j'ai emmené Bella petit-déjeuner… et que nous avons rencontré le pire de mon passé._

 _Ce sera bien mieux si elle a un Bellini._

"Tu as dit à Angela pour tous les autres qui savent ?" demanda Alice après un moment.

"Non. J'étais trop préoccupé par le fait que tous les gens qui étaient proches de moi semblaient connaître la fan fiction d'une façon ou d'une autre et étaient en train de lire - particulièrement cette histoire. J'ai juste compris samedi que maman la lisait, ensuite j'ai découvert qu'il y avait aussi Emmett et puis que toi tu faisais ses bannières…" Edward secoua la tête n'en revenant toujours pas.

"Je sais. C'est incroyable pas vrai ?" Alice opina. "Je n'avais pas la moindre idée pour maman et Emmett jusqu'à hier." Après un moment elle demanda. "C'est tellement bizarre qu'Emmett lise ça ?"

"Super bizarre," reconnut Edward.

Alice rit. "Je suis d'accord. En parlant d'Emmett as-tu entendu parler de lui aujourd'hui ?"

"Non pourquoi ?"

"Je n'ai rien eu de Rose non plus. Je l'ai appelée et envoyé un texto mais elle n'a pas répondu. Elle a disparu… c'est pour ça que je te demande pour Emmett."

Edward grogna un rire. "Quelque chose me dit qu'ils ont disparu ensemble pour avoir un peu d'action, ça semblait tellement évident… hier… soir," déclara-t-il ironiquement alors qu'Alice hochait la tête.

Ils retournèrent à leurs notes, comparant les événements dans les coulisses du barbecue et Edward lui rapporta la conversation choquante qu'il avait eue avec Angela.

"Eh bien je suis contente qu'Angela t'ai laissé l'occasion de le dire toi-même à Bella," dit finalement Alice. "J'aime beaucoup Angela, elle a l'air géniale. Alors Bella sait que Jessica lit l'histoire mais elle ne le lui a pas dit, ce qui est bien. Peut-être que maintenant elle va changer l'histoire puisqu'elle sait que Jessica lit. Tu ne penses pas qu'Angela sache qu'Emmett, maman, Jessica et moi lisons aussi ?"

Edward fit non de la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Bella va probablement lui dire que Jessica lit, je suppose. Mais Angela n'a rien demandé d'autre et moi je n'ai rien dit et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire de cette information."

Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler quand le serveur arriva avec leurs boissons.

"Bon ce n'est pas comme si tu avais dit à tout le monde de lire les histoires de bellybeans," dit Alice quand le serveur fut parti. "Nous sommes tombés dessus par nos relations, ce n'est pas de ta faute si nous lisons…. Nous aimons simplement son travail et maman, Emmett et moi ferons tout pour protéger son anonymat et votre vie privée…. Mais si Jessica réalise qu'il s'agit de Bella et toi, elle verra ça comme une source de potins juteux mais elle est complètement larguée et je ne vais certainement jamais le lui dire." Alice soupira en regardant son frère. Il était évident qu'il était déchiré sur la façon de gérer cette situation.

"Tu es devant un vrai dilemme Edward. Mais je pense que pour maintenant, la chose importante pour toi est d'être honnête avec Bella au sujet de ta participation surtout depuis que son histoire tourne autour de la vôtre et d'événements réels. Elle va continuer d'écrire et si elle continue à baser l'histoire sur la vérité, elle mérite de savoir avant de commencer à écrire des choses… encore plus personnelles… mais je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'Angela voulait faire. Quoi qu'il en soit tu es celui qui a cherché et qui veut quelque chose de plus avec elle. Donc **tu dois** lui dire… et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Ensuite elle décidera si elle veut amener l'histoire dans une autre direction ou peut-être même qu'elle voudra l'abandonner complètement."

Edward fit la grimace et hocha la tête en essayant d'arracher l'étiquette de sa bouteille de bière. Alice faisait tourner son verre en le regardant.

"Donc que vas-tu faire ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Je ne suis pas encore sûr," soupira-t-il. "Je ne voulais pas le lui dire hier, il y avait trop de monde autour de nous. Je voulais attendre pour le faire en privé. Je suis sûr qu'elle va mal le prendre quand je vais lui dire et… je ne veux pas ruiner tout ça avant que ça ait même commencé, tu comprends ?"

Alice opina. "Compte tenu de ce qu'elle a dit à propos de ne pas fouiller dans ta musique parce qu'elle sentait que c'était très personnel, je pense que tu as probablement raison. Elle pourrait se sentir… violée en quelque sorte. _Tu le sais pas vrai ?_ Je veux dire tu connaissais son point de vue avant de le faire. Et repense à comment tu as réagi quand tu as découvert qu'elle avait fouiné chez toi." Les yeux d'Alice cherchèrent les siens.

"Ouais, je sais," soupira-t-il longuement. Il semblait plein de remords. "Je n'ai simplement pas pu m'en empêcher. Je voulais mieux la connaître. Je ne savais pas que j'allais ouvrir la boite de Pandore le soir où je suis allé sur le site de Star-Lighted à la recherche de bellybeans."

Alice sourit en regardant pensivement son frère. "Promets-moi de lui dire avant de poursuivre toute sorte de… euh… relation physique avec elle. Je pense qu'elle pourrait se sentir utilisée. Deux fois. Tu comprends ?"

Il hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas cela. Espérons que leur chaude et lourde séance sur le divan de Bella plus tôt dans la journée serait une chose que Bella ne viendrait pas à regretter.

"Donc quand allez-vous vous revoir ?" demanda Alice en joignant les mains sur la table.

Edward la regarda fixement en lui faisant un petit sourire malicieux. "Je lui ai demandé hier soir et nous sommes sortis pour prendre le petit-déjeuner ce matin."

"JE LE SAVAIS !" cria Alice en posant ses mains sur son cœur, avant de les retirer pour applaudir avec enthousiasme. "Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais ! Yes !" Elle se tapa dans le poing. "J'avais raison ! Emmett me doit quarante billets !"

"Vous avez parié avec Emmett ?" demanda-t-il surpris.

"Bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ? Quand nous sommes partis Emmett a dit qu'il était certain que tu lui demanderais de sortir avant la fin de la semaine. Et j'ai parié quarante billets que tu lui demanderais avant la fin de la soirée. Comme il a pensé que c'était un peu trop rapide pour vous il a parié, tu sais qu'il ne peut pas résister à un pari !"

Edward rigola. "Je pense qu'il aura appris à ne plus parier contre toi !"

Alice rit. "Alors comment était ce rendez-vous ? Où êtes-vous allés ?"

Edward prit une profonde inspiration. "Chez Lowell's pour la vue. Et euh… pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas un peu plus de ton Bellini ?" lui dit-il soudainement.

 _Ça allait vite devenir vraiment très laid._

Quand Edward eut fini de raconter leur rencontre avec les sœurs Denaliskaya, il se redressa, regardant de l'autre côté de la table avec méfiance, incapable de voir sa sœur. Elle était effondrée de côté et gisait couchée sur le banc, la tête entre ses mains.

"Oh mon Dieu…" gémit Alice de quelque part sous le bord de la table, "… pas les sœurs Bombasse."

Edward grinça à ce surnom détestable mais il ne dit rien.

"Oh Edward !" marmonna Alice encore en se rasseyant, les mains sur chaque côté de son visage. Son expression rappela à Edvard _Le cri_ la fameuse peinture d'Edward Munch. Alice et Edvard Munch avaient réussi tous les deux à capturer l'horreur et l'agonie qu'Edward avait ressenties quand il avait entendu les voix de Tanya et d'Irina qui l'appelaient chez Lowell's.

"Je savais que ton passé sordide te retomberait dessus de manière fort désagréable à un moment ou à un autre," dit Alice, en secouant sa tête… toujours entre ses mains. "Mais c'est la pire des choses qu'il pouvait arriver ! Tu étais au milieu de _ton premier vrai rendez-vous_ avec _ta vraie première fille_ !" La voix d'Alice était quelque part entre un gémissement et un couinement.

"Je sais," soupira Edward. "Crois-moi, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, j'y étais. C'était horrible de les rencontrer. J'ai pensé que j'allais m'évanouir tellement j'étais stressé et mortifié."

"Et cette pauvre Bella ! Comment a-t-elle réagi ?" demanda Alice avec appréhension.

"Euh… eh bien… en fait… elle était stoïque… et après avoir hésité elle m'a stupéfait. Elle a traité la situation dans son ensemble incroyablement bien et elle n'est pas partie quand elle en a eu l'occasion, elle est restée. Franchement elle a été incroyable. Compréhensive et indulgente et simplement…" Edward fit une pause se penchant au-dessus de la table.

Sa voix devint respectueuse et presque fervente alors que ses yeux verts sincères et brillants se fixèrent sur ceux de sa sœur. "Elle est… _merveilleuse_ , Alice. _Tu n'as pas idée._ "

Les yeux d'Alice devinrent un peu humides en entendant le ton de la voix de son frère et en voyant son regard. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien il méritait d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un comme elle, il méritait d'avoir quelque chose comme ça.

Et putain il était sacrément temps.

"Vraiment ?" renifla Alice. "Donc tout va bien entre vous ?"

"Vraiment." Edward raconta l'essentiel de leur conversation post-traumatique qui se tint devant la porte d'une boutique fermée.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu compares vouloir une relation avec elle avec de la haute technologie. C'est trop mignon à la manière d'un garçon." Alice essuya ses yeux avec un mouchoir qu'elle sortit de son sac.

"Tu sais à quoi toute cette situation me fait penser ?" demanda-t-elle. Edward secoua négativement la tête et attendit, les sourcils levés de curiosité.

"Tu te souviens de ce film, _Une fiancée pas comme les autres_ ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il cligna des yeux. Puis opina. "Oui ce film canadien avec Ryan Gosling de Craig Gillespie, en 2007, en automne, peut être octobre ? Pourquoi ?"

Alice réfléchit. "Tu es un terrifiant. Comment tu peux te souvenir de tout ça ?"

Il leva les yeux. "Je suis cinéphile Alice. Tu le sais. Quoi qu'il en soit…pourquoi ?"

"Et bien je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu es comme le personnage principal, Lars. Tu as tes bimbos et Lars a Bianca, un genre de poupée gonflable qui est intéressée alors que Lars lui n'a qu'une relation platonique avec elle et tu es moins que chaste avec tes poupées. Mais accidentellement tu as laissé entrer une vraie fille juste comme Lars l'a fait. Bella est ta Margo, Edward !" Alice passa rapidement d'yeux humides à larmes.

"Je dois admettre… Edward…" Alice continua en chouinant. "Je ne connais pas très bien Bella… _encore_ … mais je le ferai. Et je sais qu'elle et moi allons devenir de grandes amies. Et même si tu ne tombes pas amoureux d'elle… moi oui. Je l'aime pour ce qu'elle fait pour toi. C'est une vraie fille et une poupée aussi, Edward." Alice essuya ses larmes et ensuite se moucha dans son mouchoir.

Edward s'assit là avec deux pensées en compétition qui tournaient dans sa tête.

 _Alice a probablement trop bu de Bellini… et je suis tombé… amoureux de Bella Swan._

Alice s'excusa et partit pour les toilettes pour se remettre. Edward était heureux de pouvoir rassembler ses pensées. Ses pensées tourbillonnantes. Eh bien une seule pensée tourbillonnait encore… tourbillonnait et déferlait et se cognait contre tous les coins de son être.

Quand Alice revint, elle sourit en voyant l'expression sur le visage de son frère, il regardait son téléphone avec une expression douce sur le visage. Alice savait qu'il regardait cette photo qu'il lui avait montrée avant, Bella et lui avec leurs fameuses casquettes.

"Montre-moi de nouveau," dit Alice joyeusement, en se rasseyant dans le box.

Edward lui tendit le téléphone avec un sourire de petit garçon gêné. Alice lui sourit à lui puis à l'écran.

"Que fais-tu ?" demanda Edward quand elle joua avec le téléphone.

"Je me l'envoie. Ce sera agréable d'avoir une photo de vous deux avant que Bella ne soit officiellement ta petite-amie." Alice sourit comme un sphinx. "Tu sais tu devrais l'envoyer à maman, elle l'aimerait. Je veux dire tu devrais quand même modifier les casquettes pour qu'il n'y ait plus _Asshole_ dessus mais à part ça c'est une photo géniale de vous deux."

"Euh… non… je ne suis pas prêt pour ça," dit Edward avec un hochement de tête catégorique. "Je ne voudrai pas prendre le de risque que Bella vienne à la maison et voit que maman a affiché la photo sur la cheminée du salon…"

Alice rit. "Tu as probablement raison." Elle regarda pensivement le téléphone en le manipulant. "Que vas-tu faire de tous… tes contacts ?"

Edward haussa les épaules. "Je les ai effacés."

"VRAIMENT ?! EFFACES !" Un sourire éclatant s'étira sur le visage d'Alice alors qu'elle examinait le téléphone, faisant défiler les contacts d'Edward tandis qu'il attendait patiemment et roulait des yeux.

"Waouh…" dit Alice après un moment. "C'est comme si tout ça n'avait _jamais existé_!"

"Je ne peux pas aller aussi loin, Alice. Elles existent bel et bien." Il ne pouvait pas changer cela.

"Et si elles t'appellent ?"

"Je dirai que je suis avec quelqu'un et puis… leur dirait adieu."

Alice resta là, souriante, de l'autre côté de la table.

"Quoi ?" demanda Edward, mal à l'aise après un moment de silence. "Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?"

"Je ne pensais jamais t'entendre prononcer les mots _je suis avec quelqu'un._ Et tu te rends compte que ça fait plus de trois heures que nous parlons de choses concernant une relation ? De _ta_ relation. C'est tellement _incroyable_ que je pourrais simplement en pleurer !"

Edward sourit aussi. Il ne mentionna pas le fait qu'elle avait déjà pleuré mais elle avait raison. Il n'y avait jamais eu de relation à discuter avant. Jusqu'à présent l'intérêt d'Alice était importun ainsi que ses opinions… qu'elle donnait quand même et ses leçons de morales sur sa vie personnelle étaient toujours irritantes. Mais cela avait changé cet après-midi avec cette discussion sur son implication avec une vraie fille.

Edward était soudainement reconnaissant d'avoir un confident avec qui il pourrait partager ses doutes et ses préoccupations et obtenir un autre point de vue. C'était assez agréable d'avoir ce genre de relation avec sa sœur. Edward sourit tendrement alors qu'Alice recommença à parler.

"Assez parlé de moi Pix. Je pense que nous en avons assez fait. Alors…" Il sourit en haussant un sourcil. "Qu'en est-il de toi et de Jasper, le cousin d'Emmett ?"

"Oh Seigneur ! tu veux _vraiment_ savoir ?" demanda-t-elle surprise mais avec l'empressement évident de partager. "Toi et moi ne parlons jamais de ce genre de choses !"

Il sourit et haussa les épaules. "Bien sûr. On a passé trois heures à parler de moi, je peux bien te consacrer quelques minutes ?" rit-il, quand elle lui tira la langue. "Je plaisante. Raconte."

"Oh Edward! Jasper est _étonnant !_ Et j'ai eu la nuit la… plus… étonnante de ma vie avec lui hier…" Alice était devenue toute guimauve et sa phrase sortit comme un soupir rêveur.

Le sourire d'Edward se transforma en une expression alarmée alors qu'il se demandait combien Alice avait l'intention de partager avec lui au sujet de sa nuit incroyable. Espérons que le rôle de frère confident n'irait pas jusqu'à partager des détails explicites sur sa vie sexuelle.

"Oh oui ?" demanda-t-il en hésitant.

"Ouais," dit-elle de cette voix rêveuse une fois de plus. "Je l'ai raccompagné… et puis je suis restée avec lui… et… oh mon dieu… toute la nuit, nous…"

"Alice !" s'écria Edward brusquement, pour la sortir de son rêve éveillé.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Elle cligna des yeux, perdue, en voyant l'air mal à l'aise sur le visage de son frère.

"Je ne te parle pas de mes frasques sexuelles," cracha-t-il, "et je ne veux pas non plus t'en entendre parler d'ailleurs !"

"Oh tu pensais que…?" Alice éclata de rire.

"Non je n'allais pas parler de ça, laisse-moi reformuler. _La nuit dernière j'ai raccompagné Jasper chez lui et j'ai passé la nuit là-bas et nous avons_ parlé _toute la nuit_. Nous avons un peu flirté mais ce ne sont tes affaires en aucun cas !" sourit Alice, en se reculant et en croisant les bras sur la table.

"Sérieusement, Edward c'est le plus merveilleux, intéressant et incroyable gars que j'aie jamais rencontré, je suis totalement subjuguée. Il est si sensible, perspicace, il a ce calme décontracté qui s'étend jusqu'à vous. Et il a de si beaux yeux… et ses lèvres… et cette façon dont il m'appelle _Allie_ avec sa voix traînante et sexy du sud…il est juste… il est… il est… comme un anxiolytique pour mon âme."

"Et bien la partie anxiolytique me parait prometteuse," rigola Edward. "Alors de quoi avez-vous parlé tous les deux ?" demanda-t-il, essayant d'éviter d'autres commentaires sur le corps de Jasper. Le visage c'était une chose mais si elle comptait aller plus loin il fallait qu'il l'arrête et vite.

"Oh… tout ce que tu peux imaginer ! Il m'a raconté son enfance au Texas, qu'il travaillait dans le ranch de son grand-père, qu'il montait à cheval et faisait des rodéos quand il était enfant et ado. A l'université il est parti à l'étranger, en Angleterre, tu sais ? Comme j'ai passé un an en France." Edward opina.

"Nous avons parlé de voyages, il a fait toute l'Europe pendant une autre année et tu sais ce qu'il a ramené comme souvenir de ses voyages ?" Elle ne put pas attendre qu'Edward réponde. "Il a acheté des _vêtements ou des accessoires._ Il m'a montré toutes ces choses : une casquette de pêcheur grec en laine, la cape d'un torero, un pantalon en cuir de ceux qu'ils portent en Bavière et un pull marin irlandais, un kilt écossais, un béret - qui est ridicule sur lui – mais mon dieu… tu aurais dû le voir en kilt !"

Edward éclata de rire et tomba presque à la renverse tellement il était secoué de rire malgré le regard d'Alice.

"Quoi ? Arrête de rire ! Cet homme peut se mettre un kilt ! Il a des jambes très sexy !"

"Tu lui as fait passer son kilt ? Au milieu de la nuit ?" Edward n'en pouvait plus. "Oh sérieusement Pix… Jasper est vraiment le gars parfait pour toi !"

"Ce n'était pas le milieu de la nuit !" cracha Alice indignée. "C'était juste un peu après une heure du matin. Et il EST parfait pour moi ! Alors arrête de rire !"

"Je suis désolé Pix mais c'est juste hilarant ! Quand Jasper est arrivé hier au barbecue dans son uniforme de l'armée confédérée et qu'il a expliqué pourquoi et que j'ai vu comment tu le regardais… avec des étoiles dans les yeux, honnêtement ma première pensée a été _'Alice a rencontré le gars parfait, un gars qui aime se déguiser'_. Je jure qu'Emmett et moi avons échangé un regard et je sais qu'il pensait exactement la même chose. Et maintenant je découvre que j'avais raison !" Edward éclata de rire à nouveau alors qu'Alice le regardait, en pianotant d'irritation avec ses doigts sur la table, attendant qu'il arrête.

"Ha, ha ha Edward. Ris autant que tu veux. Jasper est génial. Et je vais certainement participer à cette chose qu'il fait, cette reconstitution historique. Je vais à sa prochaine réunion avec lui. Et…" Elle s'arrêta, claquant des doigts devant le visage d'Edward pour attirer son attention." Ecoute-moi idiot ! C'est important !"

Edward essaya de se contrôler et se redressa lui faisant un large sourire. "Quoi ? Quoi ? Je suis toute ouïe !"

"Edward c'est grave !" Alice mâchonna sa lèvre pendant un moment avant de poursuivre sur un ton beaucoup plus grave, plus sérieux. "Edward…. J'ai pris une décision… je change mon nom… je reviens à Cullen. J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de laisser tomber mon nom de femme mariée."

Edward regarda sa sœur les yeux écarquillés. Il ne pouvait pas être plus stupéfait.

Alice s'était mariée jeune et ça avait été une erreur. Bien sûr elle ne le savait pas à l'époque bien que le reste de la famille ait émis des doutes. Elle avait pensé que Laurent Brandon était fait pour elle. Mais elle avait découvert que son camarade français et nouveau mari était aussi un coureur de jupons et qu'elle n'était pas l'unique mais plutôt l'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes, elle avait coupé les ponts en divorçant rapidement même si elle avait gardé son nom de femme mariée.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a finalement décidé à le faire ?" demanda Edward doucement alors qu'il étudiait son expression.

"Eh bien… je sais que papa, maman et toi pensiez que je devais changer mais je me suis toujours dit que c'était une sorte de piqûre de rappel… tu comprends, ne pas me laisser avoir par de fausses promesses. Mais la nuit dernière avec Jasper nous avons parlé de nos relations passées et il m'a dit qu'il avait été fiancé mais à l'improviste la fille a rompu la veille du mariage. Elle lui a dit qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle aimait l'idée de se marier mais qu'elle n'était pas aussi sûre que ce soit avec lui. C'est horrible pas vrai ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Oui mon dieu, absolument terrible."

"Mais notre conversation a été utile. Je lui ai raconté à propos de Laurent et du divorce et pourquoi j'avais décidé de garder son nom de famille et sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit ?" Edward attendit qu'elle continue.

"Jasper m'a dit qu'après que Maria ait annulé leur mariage il était passé par une longue période angoissante, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal puisqu'elle ne voulait plus se marier avec lui. Il a dit qu'il avait finalement compris qu'il devait simplement se pardonner à lui-même et passer à autre chose. Il n'avait rien fait de mal et elle avait fait son choix.

Et puis il m'a dit qu'en gardant le nom de Laurent comme piqûre de rappel, ça signifiait que je me disais que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, que j'avais fait le mauvais choix alors que c'est clairement Laurent qui est fautif. Jasper a dit que je devais me pardonner moi-même et me débarrasser du nom de ce trou du cul pour revenir à qui je suis vraiment et de me laisser vraiment continuer. Et j'ai décidé que c'est exactement ce que j'allais faire parce qu'il a tout à fait raison."

"C'est génial Alice. Ça fait un moment que nous essayons de te faire comprendre cela, tu sais ?"

"Oui, je suppose que c'est différent venant de lui parce qu'il a vécu quelque chose de semblable, tu comprends ?"

Il hocha la tête. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il décida que Jasper était vraiment un gars bien. Il l'appréciait pour sa sœur et partiellement parce qu'il semblait aimer jouer à se déguiser.

Quelques quarante minutes plus tard, Edward raccompagna Alice à sa voiture et ils se dirent au revoir. Alice tira son frère dans une étreinte serrée et il fit de même sans même penser à rouler des yeux. lls avaient toujours été proches mais ils n'avaient pas partagé ce genre de camaraderie depuis des années.

Il y avait aussi ce nouveau rôle de confident qu'ils avaient partagé ce soir en tant que frère et sœur. Edward ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, Alice fit une pause en regardant son frère.

"Je penserai à toi Edward. Si tu veux parler de quelque chose n'hésite pas à me contacter. Et en même temps, vas-y doucement avec Bella jusqu'à ce que tu lui dises que tu as cherché son alter ego en ligne. Et puis laisse-lui un peu de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments à ce sujet."

"Oui je le ferai. Tu as raison. Merci Pix. Ce fut vraiment… sympa. Je suis content que tu aies insisté." Il sourit à sa petite sœur en refermant sa portière puis il lui fit un signe comme elle quittait le parking.

 **ooo O ooo**

Bella avait eu une après-midi plutôt chargée après qu'Edward soit parti. Elle avait raconté absolument tout à Angela… dans les moindres détails… à propos de leur matinée ensemble, plus spécialement parce qu'Angela avait bizarrement insisté pour savoir si Edward lui avait dit autre chose.

Ensuite ce fut au tour d'Angela de lui raconter absolument tout concernant le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Ben… C'était assez drôle d'en être au même point, en même temps dans une nouvelle relation – en plus avec deux garçons qui étaient amis.

Bella avait aussi appelé sa mère pour lui raconter son week-end et éclaircir quelques détails. C'était plus facile quand il n'y avait plus à rougir au sourire narquois de l'homme sexy en face de soi.

Sa mère lui avait posé toutes les questions embarrassantes auxquelles elle pouvait penser et Bella avait eu une réponse presque standard à la plupart d'entre elles : "Maman bien sûr que non !" En fin de compte sa mère lui avait souhaité bonne chance pour son premier jour de travail et avec son nouveau voisin.

Bella avait raccroché et elle s'était cognée dans Angela qui était par terre, elle était tombée du canapé, riant dans un coussin, à s'étouffer, à cause de la conversation qui s'était déroulée sur haut-parleur.

Quinze minutes après ce coup de téléphone c'était le père de Bella qui avait appelé pour lui souhaiter bonne chance pour son premier jour de classe. Et ensuite il avait mentionné qu'il venait juste de parler avec Renée et il demanda à Bella si elle avait encore le spray au poivre. Elle le rassura lui disant qu'elle ne l'avait pas utilisé durant les neuf derniers jours, depuis qu'elle avait quitté Forks.

Elle dut aussi gronder Angela après ce coup de téléphone puis elle l'avait aidée à se relever et elles s'étaient installées sur le canapé. C'est à cela que servent les amis.

Ensuite elle s'était assise devant son ordinateur portable, lui lisant un peu plus de ce qu'elle avait écrit. Bella avait apporté quelques changements à ce chapitre et elle lui lisait des extraits pour qu'Angela lui donne son avis.

Elles avaient dîné tôt, partageant des sandwiches grillés au fromage et de la soupe à la tomate et finalement Angela avait dû partir. Elles s'étaient embrassées pour se dire au revoir sachant qu'elles allaient se revoir bientôt, il y avait beaucoup de bonnes raisons pour qu'Angela revienne à Seattle dès que possible…

 **ooo O ooo**

Ce soir-là le téléphone portable de Bella sonna un peu avant huit heures. Elle l'attrapa, il était posé à côté d'elle sur son lit et elle regarda l'écran.

C'était la photo d'Edward dans toute sa splendeur sexy, appuyé contre sa voiture garée au milieu de Stardust Lane. Elle sourit et posa son ordinateur à côté, recroquevillant ses jambes sous elle et elle mit son téléphone contre son oreille.

"Salut Edward," sourit-elle dans le téléphone en parlant.

"Hey Bella. Tu es occupée ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix grave de velours l'entoura, elle pouvait l'entendre sourire et elle se demanda comment on pouvait entendre quelqu'un sourire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son écran d'ordinateur et le referma. "Non je ne suis pas occupée," répondit-elle. "Je me détendais en lisant et en répondant à quelques mails. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ?"

Elle entendit un petit rire doux. "Curieusement je parle à ma voisine. Tu es comme elle, elle est un peu comme toi et elle est _très_ sympathique."

Le sourire de Bella s'agrandit et elle sentit la chaleur d'un rougissement sur ses joues. "Eh bien c'est bon. Il est important d'avoir des voisins sympathiques. Je vais arriver à en avoir un aussi, tu sais."

"Ah oui ?"

"Ouais. Tu l'aimerais probablement, il est aussi sexy que toi." Elle entendit un doux ricanement et elle sourit en pensant à son visage, imaginant sa bouche en train de faire son sourire en coin et son regard quand il souriait.

"Actuellement, Bella pour répondre à ta question, j'étais en train de faire réchauffer des brochettes et du riz. Je sais qu'il est tard mais as-tu déjà mangé ?"

"Oh oui… Angela est restée tard et nous avons mangé avant qu'elle parte."

"J'imaginais bien que ce serait le cas mais j'ai pensé te demander quand même."

"Euh et bien je te remercie. Si je n'avais pas déjà mangé j'aurais accepté."

Il y eut un silence avant qu'Edward ne parle à nouveau.

"Je sais que c'est un peu tard mais voudrais-tu dîner avec moi demain ? Ici chez moi ? J'ai pensé que comme demain était ton premier jour de travail tu serais un peu fatiguée, je sais qu'Alice est ainsi, après les quelques premiers jours de retour au travail. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai pensé que tu pourrais apprécier un repas tout prêt et je voudrai le faire…"

"Vraiment ? C'est très prévenant. J'aimerai beaucoup ça. Que puis-je apporter ?"

"Rien. Je m'occupe de tout."

"Tu es sûr. Je peux apporter le dessert ou du vin peut-être ?"

"Non je suis sûr. J'ai un gros morceau de gâteau au chocolat qui reste, que nous pourrons partager et j'ai du vin plus qu'il n'en faut. Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est de venir."

Bella pouvait vraiment entendre son sourire. Et c'était un sourire en coin. Elle souriait aussi.

"D'accord. A quelle heure veux-tu que je vienne ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Que dirais-tu à partir de dix-neuf heures, plus tôt si tu le souhaites mais nous ne mangerons probablement pas avant sept heures, si cela te convient."

"Sept heures c'est bien Edward. Que vas-tu faire ?"

"Eh bien je vais laisser planer le mystère même si je devrais probablement te demander s'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas dans la pizza ?"

Bella éclata de rire. "Je vois… je déteste les anchois, le reste ça va. Je ne suis pas difficile. Et concernant ton dîner mystère je peux à peine attendre de voir ce que tu as décidé de cuisiner pour nous ! Les possibilités sont infinies !"

"Je sais. Alors n'essaie même pas de deviner !" répondit-il avec un rire.

"Alors tout est prêt pour ton premier jour d'école demain ?" demanda-t-il, après que leurs rires se soient calmés.

"Tu me donnes l'impression que je vais à l'école primaire pour la première fois !" dit Bella en souriant dans le téléphone. "Mais oui, j'ai préparé ma tenue, mon cartable est prêt à partir devant la porte d'entrée. Tout ce qu'il me manque c'est mon repas."

"Et qu'est-ce que ce sera ?" demanda Edward.

"Sûrement un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète, des carottes et du céleri, un petit sac de chips et un jus de fruit."

"Eh bien je vois que ça ressemble vraiment au déjeuner des enfants !"

"Oh Seigneur. Tu as raison!" rigola-t-elle.

"Tu sais, si tu veux un déjeuner plus… adulte… tu peux avoir la dernière brochette. Il en reste deux et je ne vais en manger qu'une. Et il y a aussi beaucoup de riz. Je peux te l'emballer et te l'amener demain matin avant que tu partes et que tu me dises un dernier au-revoir pour ce premier jour."

Bella sourit en caressant les dessins sur sa couette. "Tu es sûr que tu ne les mangeras pas ?"

"Oui bien sûr. Alice et moi avons mangé très tard donc je n'ai pas très faim. Et je ne vais pas manger beaucoup."

"Dans ce cas, bien sûr, je serai ravie de l'avoir pour mon déjeuner. Ce sera bien de déjeuner avec les restes du barbecue."

"A quelle heure tu pars le matin ?" demanda Edward.

"Vers sept heures. C'est trop tôt pour toi?"

"Non ça va. Envoie-moi un message quand tu es prête et on se retrouve dehors ?"

Bella sourit dans son téléphone. "Ok, on fait comme ça, c'est parfait. Merci Edward, quel beau cadeau de départ pour mon premier jour…"

"On se voit demain Bella. Et je te remercie."

"Pour quoi ?" demanda-t-elle confuse.

"Je te remercie pour ce weekend génial. J'ai passé de très bons moments avec toi."

"Oh." Elle sentit une fois de plus la chaleur d'un rougissement. "J'ai eu un excellent weekend aussi Edward. Je te remercie pour ton invitation au barbecue hier ainsi que d'avoir invité Angela et pour le petit-déjeuner ce matin. Oh… et pour le panier de pique-nique… _Notre panier_ de pique-nique _…_ parce que nous partageons, pas vrai ? Oh et les lumières étoiles ont fière allure. J'ai regardé ce soir à la nuit tombée. Merci de les avoir accrochées."

Edward rit dans le téléphone une fois de plus. "Avec plaisir… pour tout Bella. Je suppose qu'on se voit demain matin ?"

"Oui à demain matin. Bonne nuit Edward."

Comme Bella appuyait sur le bouton pour raccrocher, elle se laissa retomber sur les oreillers de son lit en souriant et en se serrant dans ses bras. Elle avait peut-être même tapé des pieds contre le lit avec excitation et avait poussé un petit cri. Et il était même possible que les mêmes réactions aient lieu dans la maison de l'autre côté de la rue… et d'une manière plus virile.

Après quelques instants à penser à Edward Cullen, Bella se leva et alla dans son placard pour trouver son sweat trop grand et préféré qu'elle avait depuis quelques années. Elle le fit passer par-dessus sa tête et arrangea la capuche. Elle lissa le tissu sur son corps, ses doigts caressant les grandes lettres vert foncé sur sa poitrine.

Elle sourit à cette coïncidence étrange parce que ce sweat avait appartenu à l'un des étudiants qui devait être à Dartmouth en même temps qu'Edward. Le porter à présent lui faisait ressentir une sorte de connexion avec lui, même s'il n'était que de l'autre côté de la rue.

Elle repartit sur son lit et tira son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux, ouvrit l'écran et regarda de nouveau le message qu'elle était en train de lire.

C'était une réponse à un PM qu'elle avait envoyé hier. Elle fit défiler pour arriver à ce qu'elle avait déjà répondu avant de lire la réponse qui lui avait été faite.

 **Message de :** _bellybeans_

 **Message :** _Salut STARDUSTED!_

 _J'ai lu ton message et aussi ton profil_

 _Pour le message : j'essaie d'être compatissante. Nous faisons tous des erreurs et heureusement nous en tirons les leçons. Il est très important de se mettre à place des autres. Tu sais qu'ils ne veulent pas mal faire mais il faut les applaudir s'ils essaient de faire mieux._

 _Ethan deviendra un personnage respectable. Il le faut, il va falloir qu'il mérite cette 'fin heureuse et peut-être plus' avec la fille de ses rêves ;)_

 _Pour ton profil. Tu vis dans le nord-ouest pacifique ? Moi aussi ! Comme ma Stella ! Je viens d'arriver à Seattle._

 _Et j'en suis au même point que toi au chapitre des relations… célibataire et libre. Je suppose que j'ai toujours privilégié mes études plutôt que les aspects sociaux. Le résultat est sans doute que je suis intelligente mais massivement maladroite avec le sexe opposé. Mais j'aime ta façon de voir les choses… l'avenir n'est pas gravé dans le marbre._

 _Merci de partager un peu de toi-même. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée combien, nous les auteurs, sommes curieux à propos de nos lecteurs. Avec cela en tête j'ai encore une question à te poser et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas..._

 _Tu n'as jamais rien mentionné d'un côté ou d'un autre… mais je me demande si tu es un homme ou une femme ? Je suis curieuse… et la curiosité est humaine après tout, non ?_

 _J'ai travaillé sur le chapitre 2 et j'espère le poster demain soir. Et crois-le ou non… je vais passer un peu de mon temps avec mon fou de voisin ce weekend! Mdr je dis ça mais il est vraiment très agréable ;)_

 _Profite du weekend pour te reposer_

 _-bellybeans_

Bella sourit en pensant à son voisin fou avec qui elle avait passé une grande partie de son week-end. Edward Cullen était tout à fait le beau voisin fou et elle avait vraiment hâte de le revoir demain.

 _Il est probablement en train de réfléchir à la pizza et il me prépare le déjeuner ! N'est-il pas mignon ?_

Elle essaya de sortir de ses pensées et de sa gentillesse culinaire et essaya d'en revenir au nouveau message qu'elle avait reçu.

 _ **Message de : STARDUSTED**_

 _ **Message : Salut bellybeans!**_

 _ **Alors puisque tu te le demandes, puisque la curiosité est dans la nature de l'homme et puisque c'est demandé si gentiment (et non, je n'ai pas été offensé par la question) il est possible que j'aie à la fois des chromosomes X et Y pas seulement que le standard chromosome X. Et ce fait, bien sûr, fait de moi un homme. Je suis curieux cependant, qu'est-ce qui t'a rendue curieuse de mon sexe ?**_

 _ **J'ai aimé ce que tu as dit sur l'importance de se mettre à la place des autres quand ils agissent mal, savoir qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait intentionnellement. Heureusement ton Ethan va arranger les choses avec sa Stella et elle verra qu'il essaie de devenir sincèrement un personnage respectable.**_

 _ **En tant qu'écrivain tu dois être capable de te mettre à leur place et voir tous les côtés de chaque dilemme alors il sera intéressant de voir comment leur situation va s'arranger.**_

 _ **Je suis content que tu approuves mon profil. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que les écrivains pouvaient être un peu curieux de leurs lecteurs. Bien sûr tu dois savoir que tes lecteurs sont curieux à ton sujet… ça marche dans les deux sens.**_

 _ **Alors nous sommes tous les deux célibataires et sans attache ? Je dois admettre que j'espère changer cela. Je viens de rencontrer une fille avec laquelle je voudrai vraiment me lier. Et comme toi, je suis intelligent mais mon expérience personnelle pour savoir comment gérer cette relation est assez limitée. Je suppose que je peux essayer seulement de faire au mieux, croiser les doigts et espérer que tout aille bien, pas vrai ?**_

 _ **J'espère vraiment que tu as profité de ton weekend et j'attends le prochain chapitre avec impatience.**_

 _ **STARDUSTED**_

Bella devait l'admettre, ce gars paraissait très intelligent et elle se demanda brièvement s'il était un solitaire introverti geek passionné de sciences, lisant des fictions pendant son temps libre et écrivant des messages aux écrivains.

Il paraissait être un gars doux, admirant une fille de loin et espérant avoir une chance avec elle. Elle savait très bien ce que c'était d'avoir une connaissance limitée en relations. Elle était à peu près à zéro elle-même mais là encore il semblait que ce soit sur le point de changer.

Elle ajusta son ordinateur portable et tapa une réponse pour lui.

 _ **Message de : bellybeans**_

 _ **Message : Salut STARDUSTED !**_

 _ **Nous sommes en train de devenir des correspondants !**_

 _ **J'ai eu cette impression que tu devais être un gars. Il n'y a rien de spécifiquement masculin dans ce que tu as écrit mais ton style très neutre m'a rendu curieuse. La plupart des commentaires que je reçois ont une sorte de voix féminine, en particulier ici sur ce fandom mais pas la tienne. Tu serais surpris de voir que selon ce qui est écrit on peut deviner, le sexe, l'âge et les expériences des lectrices. Quelquefois je me trompe mais la plupart du temps je suis proche quand je vais voir le profil. (En supposant que le lecteur ait un profil.)**_

 _ **Ce que tu dis concernant les écrivains qui se mettent dans la tête de leurs personnages est vrai. Il faut arriver à comprendre leur réaction logique par rapport à ce qu'on écrit et aux situations dans lesquelles on les met. Que le dialogue semble facile et naturel pour ces personnages et créer en même temps des choses différentes est un défi qui peut être difficile mais j'aime les défis, ils permettent d'écrire des histoires amusantes.**_

 _ **Je te souhaite bonne chance dans ton objectif de relation avec la fille que tu as rencontrée. Il se trouve que je peux moi-même avoir ce genre d'objectif. Rappelle-toi de mon gentil fou de voisin que j'ai mentionné dans mon dernier message ? Oui ? Eh bien… il est vraiment beaucoup plus beau que fou. ;)**_

 _ **Mon weekend a été exceptionnel. J'espère que le tien était de même. Attends-toi à ce que mon prochain chapitre arrive bientôt ou alors mets l'histoire en alerte si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait.**_

 _ **Prends soin de toi STARDUSTED ! Passe une bonne semaine !**_

 _ **Bellybeans**_

Bella se recula, relut ce qu'elle avait écrit et envoya le message. Elle éteignit son ordinateur et le ferma, le préparant pour le prendre au travail le lendemain.

Après un voyage rapide en bas pour prendre quelques cookies et un petit verre de lait, elle vérifia deux fois que la maison était bien fermée pour la nuit et que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, elle alla se coucher à vingt et une heure. C'était plus tôt que d'habitude mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle allait avoir du mal à s'endormir.

Elle avait raison.

Elle avait trop de choses à quoi penser, l'anticipation du premier jour de travail demain, sans mentionner les yeux verts d'Edward et toutes les nuances qu'ils pouvaient avoir, sa bouche sculptée, ses lèvres douces et sa langue veloutée, ses sourcils arqués et épais et son nez légèrement tordu, cassé par Emmett, sa forte mâchoire et la sensation de douceur de sa barbe rasée, ses cheveux en désordre mais soyeux, ses grandes mains chaudes, ses longs doigts doux et ce qu'elle ressentait quand il la touchait, son corps sur le sien et les bruits sexy qu'il avait fait quand ils s'embrassaient…

Elle se retourna pour regarder l'heure et eut le souffle coupé.

 _Putain de merde ! Onze heures déjà ! Arrête de penser à Edward, Isabella Marie ! A quoi vas-tu ressembler demain !_

Elle se retourna, essayant de se concentrer sur d'autres choses beaucoup plus terre à terre comme une liste des parties du discours en anglais en cherchant quelques exemples de chacun. C'était difficile, Edward revenait constamment dans ses pensées, juste comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée sur le canapé mais finalement elle dériva…

 **ooo O ooo**

Le lendemain matin Bella quitta sa maison après envoyé un message à Edward pour lui dire qu'elle était prête à partir. Elle prit son sac à main, son fourre-tout et le sac de l'ordinateur portable, les posa sur le siège avant du camion et se tint en retrait, se tournant pour regarder dans la rue. Puis elle haleta et poussa un juron bas.

"Oh saint et sexy, une belle part de tarte succulente…"

Edward, habillé en homme d'affaire, descendait son allée et traversait Stardust Lane. Il portait des chaussures et un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche avec une espèce de cravate scintillante grise. Dans une main il avait une petite boite qu'il tenait par les anses. La brise matinale soulevait ses cheveux alors qu'il traversait gracieusement la rue.

Et il souriait… non, il faisait un petit sourire satisfait et séduisant et alors que Bella l'examinait il regarda par terre un instant, rougissant et son sourire devint celui d'un petit garçon timide avant qu'il relève la tête pour lui faire son sourire en coin et diabolique.

"Bonjour Edward !" dit-elle alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle dans l'allée, elle souriait aussi et devenait de plus en plus chaude au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Il secoua la tête et posa sa main libre sur son cœur en faisant un soupir exagéré.

"Bonjour à vous Mlle Swan ! Tu es waouh… je t'assure, tu auras toute l'attention des élèves aujourd'hui."

Elle rougit à ses mots et se regarda. Elle portait des escarpins noirs, une jupe noire plissée qu'elle avait monté sur ses hanches, un top bleu roi et une veste charbon grise avec des manches trois-quarts. Ses cheveux étaient tirés mais quelques mèches s'étaient échappées.

"Quoi… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ma tenue ?"

Edward rit. Elle ne voyait pas combien elle était sexy.

"Tout va très bien. Tu es belle, Bella. Tu es une vision attirante du monde universitaire. Où diable étais-tu quand j'étais lycéen ?" Il lui sourit.

"Euh... eh bien j'y étais vraisemblablement aussi ?" dit-elle, en haussant les épaules en rangeant une de ses mèches.

"Bien vu," dit Edward en baissant la tête pour caresser ses lèvres contre sa joue rose. "Hum et tu sens bien bon aussi, Mlle Swan." Il se redressa et admira son petit visage rouge avec un sourire. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre ses esprits et tendit le sac qu'il portait.

"J'ai mis les restes, deux serviettes de table, fourchette et couteau et une bouteille d'eau. Oh et une pomme… pour l'enseignant bien sûr."

Bella rigola. "Merci Edward. C'est très gentil !" Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un baiser sur les lèvres, se surprenant elle-même et lui aussi, par son audace soudaine.

Il sourit largement en lui tenant sa portière ouverte et elle grimpa dans le pick-up. "On se voit plus tard pour le dîner, d'accord ?" Elle hocha la tête avec un aussi large sourire que le sien en s'installant. "Passe une bonne journée Bella."

"Toi aussi Edward. A ce soir sept heures !"

Il ferma la portière et se mit de côté jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de l'allée. Ils se firent un signe de la main quand elle s'éloigna et comme le camion disparaissait Bella regarda dans son rétroviseur, gloussant en voyant Edward debout dans la rue agitant toujours la main et souriant, lui faisant un au-revoir dont elle se souviendrait toujours, pour son premier jour de travail.

 **ooo O ooo**

Edward accéléra un peu plus tard en écoutant Van Halen _Hot for Teacher_ hurlant à l'intérieur de sa voiture. Il sourit tout le trajet pour aller au travail et il souriait encore en rentrant dans son bureau vide, une bonne demi-heure avant que sa secrétaire n'arrive. Il entra dans la petite cuisine en commençant un café un peu avant huit heures.

Son téléphone vibra signalant un texto entrant, ce qui était bizarre à cette heure de la matinée.

Il sortit le téléphone et vit un message d'Emmett complètement incompréhensible. Il était écrit dans un charabia de lettres qu'Edward ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il allait devoir l'appeler ou lui répondre rapidement, pensa-t-il en le remettant dans sa poche. En attendant que le café se finisse, son téléphone vibra à nouveau et il le sortit une fois de plus.

Le deuxième texto était d'Alice et il comprit soudain le contenu embrouillé de celui d'Emmett :

 _ **Ça y est Bro! FH2F C-2* – Em**_

 _Le message d'Alice était beaucoup plus clair :_

 **Bella a posté le nouveau chapitre – Pix**

…

*Connasse

*For Hate To Fate Chapitre 2


	48. Blockbusters etc

.

 **... CHAPITRE 48 ...**

 **Blockbusters – diplômes de fin d'études secondaires… … et sophomores girls**

.

 _ **Seattle… mi-juillet, neuf ans auparavant… Edward vient d'avoir dix-neuf ans…**_

Il y eut un léger coup contre la porte de la chambre.

"Edward ?"

 _Alice_ …

"Edward ?"

 _Va-t-en…_

"Edward ?" La voix était douce mais insistante de l'autre côté de la porte. "Tu es là ?"

 _Où diable pourrais-je être, Alice ? Va-t'en maintenant._

Il y eut un autre petit coup de nouveau

"Edward je sais que tu es là !"

 _Alors pourquoi tu me demandes si j'y suis ? Seigneur… putain laisse-moi tranquille. Va faire les boutiques ou autre chose._

"Edward, puis-je entrer ?"

Edward soupira, posant son livre sur son ventre. "Je lis Alice," cria-t-il.

"Je veux juste parler," dit la voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il ferma les yeux. Il soupira. "Je ne veux pas parler, Alice. Je veux lire," répondit-il plus fort.

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté. Et Edward reprit son livre.

 _Putain merci. Où en étais-je ?_

Il venait juste de trouver l'endroit où il s'était arrêté quand il y eut un autre coup à la porte.

"Edward ?"

 _Oh pour l'amour du ciel, trouve-toi quelque chose d'autre à faire !_

"Quoi Alice ?" dit-il avec irritation.

"Puis-je entrer ?"

"Non ! Je lis ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre à ennuyer !"

"Tu lis tout le temps. Et je ne suis pas là pour te déranger. J'ai une idée."

Edward posa son livre à nouveau sur son ventre. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Il sentait un mal de tête arriver, ça c'était sûr.

"Alice, je veux juste lire sans être interrompu dans l'intimité de ma chambre. Est-ce trop te demander ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler !"

Il y eut un moment de silence et il reprit son livre mais son ennuyeuse sœur de seize ans parla à nouveau de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Tu ne dois pas parler. Je vais parler Edward. J'ai une idée. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de m'écouter."

Edward laissa tomber son livre sur le sol et roula d'exaspération, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller et l'enroulant étroitement autour de sa tête avec ses avant-bras pour étouffer un gémissement de frustration.

"Laisse-moi entrer," chanta la voix d'Alice encore. "Ecoute simplement ce que j'ai à dire et ensuite tu pourras retourner à ta lecture."

"Putain Alice tu es tellement chiante ! Tu ne peux pas accepter _non_ comme réponse pas vrai ?"

"Non. Laisse-moi entrer ou je vais dire à maman que tu jures et comme ça papa pourra te faire la morale _on-t'a-mieux-élevé-que-ça_."

 _Putain pourquoi ne peut-elle pas me laisser tranquille ?_

 _Comment quelqu'un d'aussi petit peut-il être aussi férocement agressif ? C'est un chihuahua enragé._

"Ouvre cette porte," fit la petite voix insistante du chihuahua.

Edward eut soudainement une idée lumineuse.

"Je ne vais pas ouvrir la porte, Alice. Je suis nu. Je veux que tu partes. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille."

"Bien essayé Edward mais tu m'as dit que tu lisais."

 _Merde, c'est vrai._

"Je lis… du porno. Et je me branle. Maintenant dégage."

"Edward je sais que tu es tout habillé. Et j'ai entendu le livre tomber sur le sol. Je doute sérieusement que tu fasses ça avec _L'amant de Lady Chatterley_. Maintenant ouvre cette porte."

 _Merde !_

Edward saisit l'oreiller et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur en balançant ses jambes sur le côté de son lit en se redressant. Il était inutile d'essayer de combattre. Elle avait assez de volonté pour rester là pendant des heures et insister… farouchement… donc il pourrait tout aussi bien en terminer avec ça. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit brusquement. Il repoussa avec colère ses longs cheveux ébouriffés et regarda vers elle à travers les verres de ses lunettes cerclées de noir.

"Quoi ?" souffla-t-il.

"Je te remercie de m'avoir ouvert. Je peux entrer ? "demanda-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas passé les cinq dernières minutes à lui demander.

"Bien sûr, Alice, fais ce que tu veux. De toute façon c'est toujours ce que tu fais, tu n'as aucune limite, fais ce que tu veux et je vais essayer d'oublier le fait que tu sois dans ma chambre … malgré tout je n'ai aucune vie privée…"

"Merci !" bondit Alice avec un grand sourire, en sautant sur le lit d'Edward et s'asseyant, les jambes croisées, dans un mouvement gracieux. Elle tendit la main et tapota le lit. "Allez viens, installe-toi confortablement."

Il roula des yeux et s'affala lourdement sur son lit, espérant qu'Alice allait en tomber mais non.

"Bon alors voici mon idée," dit-elle en le regardant. "Deux mots. Ne dis rien tout de suite, il suffit d'y réfléchir, d'accord ?"

"Crache le morceau Alice, tu as toute mon attention." Edward ferma les yeux souhaitant qu'Alice ait une idée plus claire des limites de l'intimité de chacun et du concept de ce qu'est la vie privée. Alice sourit en ramenant ses genoux contre elle.

"Bon alors voici mon idée…" Elle fit une pose un peu théâtrale et après quelques instants elle parla enfin.

"On pourrait faire un _road- trip."_

Edward rouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Elle semblait vraiment très satisfaite d'elle-même.

"Qui ? _On ?_ " demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Alice répondit avec un rire. Puis elle se ressaisit. "Non toi idiot ! Nous nous tuerions certainement tous les deux et puis maman et papa n'auraient personne pour s'occuper d'eux pendant leur vieillesse. Non je veux dire toi et tes copains, tu sais, Ben, Lee peut être DJ et … euh… _James._ " Elle fit la grimace et haussa légèrement les épaules.

Il grimaça. "Tu sais je suis toujours désolé pour cela. Je savais que James t'aimait bien et quand tu as été d'accord pour sortir avec lui j'ai pensé que peut-être tu l'aimais bien toi aussi. Je n'ai pas réalisé que tu voulais juste sortir parce c'était une occasion de s'habiller. Je pensais que tu savais que tu lui plaisais." Edward secoua la tête. "J'aurais pu dire quelque chose… tu sais… avant le bal."

"Non, non, ça va. Pas de problème c'est passé. Et je pense qu'il croyait que je voulais avoir sa langue au fond de ma gorge…"

"Ouais un coup de genoux là où ça fait mal est un message convaincant."

"Bon, un gros paquet de non-s aurait dû été un message suffisamment convaincant."

"Eh bien ça aurait dû l'être." Il hocha la tête. Ce bal avait été une débâcle pour Edward et Alice… et Edward n'y était même pas allé…

"Quoi qu'il en soit Edward, je pense qu'au lieu de te morfondre dans ta chambre pour le prochain mois et demi avant que tu ne partes à Dartmouth, tu devrais sortir et faire quelque chose d'amusant. Fêter le fait d'en avoir fini avec les études secondaires."

"Tout juste."

"Tout juste, mon cul ! Tu as ton diplôme avec les félicitations !"

"Et cela fait partie du problème. Si j'avais été le deuxième de ma classe peut-être que les choses n'auraient pas été aussi mauvaises."

Alice secoua la tête. "Cette salope de sorcière blonde," siffla-t-elle. "Je la déteste. Elle a ruiné deux des rites de passage importants pour toi !"

"J'y survivrai Alice. Je suis juste prêt à avancer et à commencer l'université tu comprends ?"

"Ça ne t'a pas manqué de faire des choses avec des amis ?" demanda-t-elle doucement en fixant son frère, il avait un si beau visage et de beaux yeux verts, s'il arrivait à enlever ses lunettes et à arrêter de se cacher derrière sa tignasse hirsute.

"Alice je fais des choses avec mes amis."

"Pas comme tu en as l'habitude. Tu te caches dans ta chambre, tu lis, tu regardes la télé ou joues à des jeux vidéo depuis la remise des diplômes… et avant… en fait depuis ce bal, vraiment."

"C'est fini avec mes copains. James a peur que tu lui arraches la tête s'il vient me voir mais les autres sont venus. Je… je ne veux pas sortir, je ne veux pas rencontrer ces gens... Imagine que ce soit toi. Comment te sentirais-tu ?"

Alice tendit sa main et frotta son épaule. Elle lui sourit tristement. "Je sais. Je voudrai me cacher aussi."

"Tu vois ?" Edward ferma les yeux. "Dans un mois et demi je serai de l'autre côté du continent. Je prendrai un nouveau départ. Je pourrai être un Edward Cullen différent. Je ne connaîtrais pas une âme et personne ne me connaîtra non plus… ou Lauren Mallory…"

"Oh Edward !" soupira Alice plaintivement. "Ne vois-tu pas cela ? Tu laisses la victoire à cette sorcière blonde. Tu devrais sortir et faire des choses avec tes copains avant que vous ne vous sépariez pour aller dans différentes universités."

"Je sors pour aller travailler," répondit Edward obstinément.

Alice se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un accès de colère, se coucha à côté de lui, les yeux fixés sur le même plafond.

"Aller au travail à la Pizzeria d'Aro ce n'est pas sortir, tu ne sers même plus, tu es derrière, dans la cuisine à faire les pizzas. Et je sais que tu rentres et sors par derrière."

Edward ne pouvait pas le nier. Tout ce qu'elle disait était vrai.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," continua-t-elle, "Je pensais que tu pourrais demander à tes amis s'ils viendraient pour un voyage en voiture, tu sais pour une semaine ou juste quelques jours, juste pour t'éloigner. Aller à la montagne ou faire de la randonnée, ou près de la côte jusqu'à la plage, ou aller vers l'Oregon ou la Californie. Faire du tourisme, voir des films, faire du shopping, quelque chose, je ne sais pas quel genre de choses les garçons aiment faire."

Ils restèrent tous les deux tranquillement là pendant une ou deux minutes. C'était un signe positif pensa Alice. S'il ne discutait pas avec elle à ce sujet peut-être que finalement il allait envisager de le faire.

"Cela n'est pas une mauvaise idée, Pix," dit enfin Edward, repoussant ses cheveux de son front.

Alice tourna la tête pour regarder son profil. "Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. C'est une idée brillante !" Elle hocha la tête pour l'encourager quand il se tourna pour la regarder. "Tu sais tu n'es pas le seul qui soit intelligent dans la famille."

 **ooo O ooo**

Ce soir-là il repensa à cette idée d'Alice et tout la rendait intéressante. Parce qu'il s'était caché et ça faisait de lui un vieux.

Pour être le plus intelligent de la promotion il avait été stupide. Et aveugle. Pas simplement des yeux parce que sa vision n'était pas très bonne c'est d'ailleurs pour quoi il portait des lunettes mais il avait raté tous les signes qu'il aurait pourtant dû remarquer.

 _Quel idiot. Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ?_

Il avait dû être trop occupé, le nez dans un livre, évitant d'interagir avec ceux qui l'entouraient parce qu'il ne savait juste pas comment faire. S'échapper dans les livres était beaucoup plus facile que de se connecter avec la plupart des gens de son âge. Pour Alice les interactions sociales paraissaient très simples. Elle avait toujours été un papillon social. Et lui une limace sociale.

Il était fatigué d'être Ed-weird.

Le surnom le suivait depuis longtemps. Avant ils avaient été plusieurs et il s'était fait des amis comme lui, d'autres parias qui avaient plus de cerveau que de compétences sociales. Mais l'augmentation du nombre des élèves dans les classes supérieures signifiait aussi une augmentation du nombre d'élèves "normaux" avec lesquels il ne s'entendait pas, des élèves qui éclataient de rire et se moquaient de lui dans son dos.

La plupart des gars de son âge harcelaient les filles et lui aussi était harcelé.

Putain qu'est-ce que c'était frustrant !

Et ça avait fini en apothéose à la fin de la dernière année. Il avait presque tenté de s'enfuir dès les premiers légers désagréments mais hélas ça n'avait pas été possible. Il était parvenu au dernier mois de ses études secondaires et il avait subi non pas un mais deux moments forts embarrassants qui avaient pris des proportions épiques – des proportions épiques et colossales pour sa vie de geek tranquille et timide lycéen.

 _Merci à toi, Lauren Mallory. Et merci encore Lauren Mallory._

 _Seigneur… que lui ai-je fait ?_

 _Tu as craqué pour la mauvaise fille. Lauren Mallory est devenue la pire des garces._

Eh bien maintenant il le savait. Avec du recul il avait tout vu avec une clarté spectaculaire.

Lauren était sa partenaire de labo en biologie cette année. Le prof, M. Varner avait constitué les binômes par rapport à leurs capacités après leur avoir fait faire un test au début de l'année. Bien évidemment, Lauren Mallory n'aurait jamais choisi Edward comme partenaire de labo. Peut-être que si Ben Cheney avait été dans cette même classe à cet horaire, Edward et lui aurait pu être ensemble mais Ben avait ce cours l'heure précédente et Edward et Lauren arrivaient ensuite.

Lauren avait tout. Elle était populaire, jolie avec des cheveux longs et blonds et de grands yeux vert pâle. Elle avait une famille idéale et elle avait toujours le meilleur de tout. Elle était pom-pom girl et déléguée de classe. Bien sûr elle était brillante et impliquée dans une longue liste d'activités de toutes sortes.

Bref, Edward Cullen pensait qu'elle était éblouissante…

Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre son vrai visage de vipère venimeuse.

Avec leurs deux cerveaux puissants ils finissaient rapidement leurs exercices de labo et étaient toujours les premiers de leur classe, ce qui leur laissait du temps pour travailler pour les autres cours, étudier ou lire. Le premier semestre se passa bien, ils étaient toujours occupés et avaient rarement des discussions plus personnelles. Mais au deuxième semestre Lauren avait un emploi du temps moins chargé et donc plus de temps libre et elle commença à s'habituer à la présence d'Edward. Elle commença à se tourner vers lui pour se distraire et lui faire la conversation.

Edward était très surpris que cette jolie fille populaire puisse lui montrer un intérêt quelconque et prendre le temps de réellement discuter avec lui. Il a commencé à attendre les séances de labo plus que tout autre cours. Lauren Mallory a commencé à occuper la première place dans ses rêveries hormonales et ses fantasmes nocturnes… ce qui dura plusieurs mois.

Maintenant il se rendait compte que c'était elle qui lui parlait plutôt qu'un véritable échange. Elle lui parlait beaucoup d'elle, ce qu'elle voulait, les buts et les aspirations qu'elle voulait atteindre et le genre de vie qu'elle voyait pour elle-même. En y repensant à présent, il réalisa que son but était d'être tout en haut, de se lier avec un homme brillant et de regarder ensemble vers ceux qui étaient au-dessous d'eux.

Mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte de tout cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Un certain jour, au début du mois de mai les lycéens recevaient leurs résultats, leurs relevés de notes, la liste de tous leurs cours, les diplômes et les crédits qu'ils avaient obtenus à ce jour y compris leurs progrès dans leur classe actuelle. Ces feuilles indiquaient aussi leur classement individuel par rapport aux autres élèves de leur promotion. Et c'était là, noté noir sur blanc : Edward Cullen était le numéro un sur une promotion de plus de cinq cent élèves et la feuille de Lauren Mallory la proclamait numéro deux.

Edward aurait dû voir sa réaction quand elle se rendit compte de cela mais bien sûr il ne l'avait pas fait. Le principal problème était qu'Edward avait développé un attachement intense mais non partagé pour Lauren Mallory en même temps qu'il était passé devant elle scolairement parlant. Et ce béguin était si intense qu'il ne vit pas qu'elle était devenue jalouse et méchante.

Lorsque plus tard ce même mois le bal se rapprochait Edward ne pensait demander à personne de l'accompagner. Le choix évident était de demander à une petite-amie mais bien sûr, il n'en avait pas… il n'en avait jamais eu… et il n'était même jamais sorti avec une fille. Et il ne connaissait pas de fille assez bien pour envisager de passer toute une soirée maladroite une première fois. Il aurait pu imaginer ou rêver d'y aller mais ces pensées n'étaient pas réalistes, il le savait. Mais quand la jolie Lauren Mallory avait abordé le sujet du bal, sa garde avait glissé inconsciemment.

"Alors Edward avec qui vas-tu au bal ?" demanda-t-elle timidement - ou peut-être sournoisement.

Il se retourna et la regarda, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez et passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les enlever de devant ses yeux. Elle avait posé son menton sur ses mains jointes, son vernis à ongle rose scintillait. Il regarda ses grands yeux verts, très pâles, tout à fait incrédule. Ses lèvres roses étaient recourbées vers le haut dans un petit sourire timide.

"Euh… personne. Je n'ai… rien prévu," répondit-il en se sentant soudainement chaud, en se rendant compte qu'il était probablement en train de rougir.

"Vraiment ?" Elle cligna des yeux et battit de ses longs cils en souriant plus largement et en montrant ses petites dents nacrées. "Tu devrais y aller. Tout le monde y va. Tu devrais demander à une fille… même si vous n'y allez que juste comme des amis… tu sais… la fille avec qui tu veux y aller te dira juste oui." Ses cils battirent, en baissant les yeux modestement et elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure entre ses petites dents nacrées.

Edward interpréta mal la situation. Ou peut-être pas, c'est ce qu'elle avait dû exactement prévoir. Les mots suivants furent bégayés et sortirent de sa bouche scellant son destin.

"Qu… quoi ? Que… Que veux-tu dire ? Tu veux aller… au bal… avec moi ?" demanda-t-il confus, incrédule et désespérément plein d'espoir, tout cela à la fois.

Elle semblait surprise et heureuse, souriant en posant sa main sur sa poitrine juste au-dessus de ses beaux seins dont Edward se disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il les regarde. "Est-ce que _tu m'invites_ pour le bal Edward ?"

Edward était bien au-delà de l'excitation mais bon ça y était, alors il essaya de répondre. "Oui, je… je suppose que je suis en train de le faire, Lauren."

Lauren rigola et fit passer ses cheveux doux derrière son épaule. "Bien sûr Edward. Quel beau couple nous ferions, pas vrai ? Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas me chercher chez moi à vingt heures. Je m'habillerai en rose… tu sais… tu pourras trouver le petit bouquet assorti ainsi."

Edward ne put qu'acquiescer dans la stupéfaction absolue. Il était tellement stupéfait et stupide qu'il ne remarqua même pas le ton victorieux de son rire.

Il était secrètement ravi et hors de lui à la fois, se demandant comment diable il allait pouvoir passer une soirée entière avec cette jolie fille. Mais comme c'était elle qui menait toujours la conversation ce ne serait sûrement pas si mal.

Il avait de réelles inquiétudes pour la fin de la soirée. Attendait-elle qu'il l'embrasse ? Voulait-elle cela ? Ne le voulait-elle pas ? Comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Attendait-elle un baiser sur la joue ou un baiser sur les lèvres ? Bouche ouverte ou bouche fermée, langue ou pas ? Il ne savait absolument rien à ce sujet. Comment incliner sa tête ? Que faire s'ils l'inclinaient dans la même direction, faudrait-il recommencer…

Heureusement tout ce souci était inutile.

Ses préparatifs pour son rendez-vous l'étaient aussi.

La plaisanterie était pour Edward quand ce rendez-vous s'avéra n'être… rien du tout.

Edward se pointa chez Lauren le soir du bal quelques minutes avant l'heure. Il sortit de sa Volvo tenant la petite boite contenant le bracelet fleuri et rose qu'il lui avait acheté. Il lissa ses cheveux et se frotta le visage, arrangea sa cravate et poussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il sortit de la voiture et leva les yeux pour voir Lauren Mallory dans sa robe rose devant sa porte. Cela aurait été très bien mais elle était au bras du bel athlète Connor Davis. Il remarqua à peine Katie Marshal, sa meilleure amie avec Austin Marks juste derrière eux.

L'esprit d'Edward s'ébranla alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent tous pour le regarder curieusement quand Lauren éclata de rire.

"Oh Edward tu n'as pas pensé que j'étais sérieuse, si ?" rit-elle. "J'y vais avec Connor ! Tu n'as pas compris que je plaisantais ?" Lauren passa son bras autour de Connor. Et puis ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle dit la seule chose qui aida Edward à comprendre tout cela. "Tu es le plus intelligent Edward ! J'ai vraiment pensé que tu avais compris que je plaisantais !"

Edward se tenait, là, immobile, la regardant avec horreur, réalisant qu'il avait été l'objet d'une blague cruelle.

Katie commença à ricaner. Austin et Connor firent de même, échangeant des regards les uns avec les autres et se poussant du coude.

"Désolé Ed, tu seras seulement la cinquième roue du carrosse, tu sais," dit Connor en riant, en accompagnant Lauren à sa voiture.

Edward aurait souhaité que le sol s'ouvre et qu'il y tombe ou alors être foudroyé sur place. Au lieu de cela il prit sa voiture et s'enfuit rapidement. Il conduisit sur l'autoroute vers l'ouest, pendant une demi-heure, ressassant ce qu'il venait de se produire, avant de faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui. Il jeta le petit bouquet bracelet à la poubelle en passant entre le garage et la maison.

Il n'y avait personne, comme il s'y attendait et il en était content. Il savait que ses parents étaient chez les Gérandy et Alice était allée au bal avec James. Elle l'avait appelé deux fois mais il n'avait pas répondu et ne l'avait pas rappelé. Elle se demandait probablement où il était passé et pourquoi il n'était pas au bal et pourquoi c'était Connor Davis qui était au bal avec la fille qui était supposée être avec Edward.

Alice avait été choquée d'apprendre qu'il allait au bal avec Lauren mais Alice était encore jeune et Edward pensait qu'elle n'y connaissait rien. Il se disait à présent qu'il aurait mieux fait d'écouter sa sœur instinctive parce que c'était lui celui qui n'y connaissait vraiment _rien._

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il retira ses chaussures et son smoking, roulant tout ça en boule au fond de son placard et se changea dans un pantalon de sport et un t-shirt. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'évada dans ses jeux vidéo.

Il se vengea ainsi pendant deux heures quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il entendit des pas légers faire du bruit dans le hall d'entrée puis Alice frappa à sa porte.

"Edward ?" l'appela-t-elle avec hésitation.

"Ouais ?"

"Tu vas bien ?"

"Ouais."

"Puis-je entrer ?"

Il soupira. "Oui."

Il put la sentir le regarder en ouvrant la porte mais il ne quitta pas des yeux son écran.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça doit faire d'avoir un frère qui est un idiot absolu ?_

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda doucement Alice, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit en déplissant son chemisier.

Edward déglutit. "Et bien… j'ai dû mal comprendre. Lauren y est apparemment allée avec Connor Davis.

Tu les as probablement vus là-bas. Je suppose que c'était une plaisanterie et que je ne me suis rendu compte de rien."

Alice sembla stupéfaite. "Oh Edward… je suis désolée." Tout à coup elle se pencha, s'appuyant contre son torse, le serrant très fort et y posant sa tête.

"Je savais que c'était une garce. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée Edward."

Il leva la main et lui tapota doucement le dos. "Merci Alice." Il la regarda. "Pourquoi es-tu rentrée si tôt ?"

Elle se redressa en roulant des yeux. "Oh Seigneur nous aurions mieux fait de rester à la maison tous les deux ce soir !"

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent. "Pourquoi, que s'est-il passé ?"

"Grr !" Alice mit sa tête entre ses mains. "James et moi n'attendions pas la même chose de cette soirée… Je pensais aller au bal avec le copain de mon frère… copain tu sais," Il hocha la tête. "Je pensais passer un bon moment. Je veux dire comme tous ceux qui y vont, tu comprends ?"

Il hocha la tête une fois de plus.

"Eh bien James a pensé que j'y allais parce que je l'aimais, lui… ce qui n'est pas le cas… je ne l'ai jamais vu de cette façon." Alice fit une grimace et frissonna.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'a-t-il fait ?" demanda Edward, en se redressant pour regarder sa sœur avec inquiétude.

"Oh… je suis tellement stupide ! Il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir pour me promener dehors et j'ai dit 'bien sûr' parce que j'ai vraiment pensé que c'est que nous allions faire. Mais une fois dehors James est devenu un chien tout excité et la chose suivante que j'ai su c'est qu'il essayait d'enfoncer sa langue au fond de ma gorge. J'ai dit non mais il continuait à insister, j'ai dit non une fois ou deux encore et bon, comme j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, je lui ai donné un coup de genou dans les boules."

"Oh putain," dit Edward en gémissant involontairement en serrant ses jambes à la pensée d'un coup de genoux dans les parties sensibles. "Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ?"

"Non. Il a soufflé et s'est attrapé les parties, est tombé sur les genoux et a juré et marmonné. Quand finalement il a réussi à me prêter attention, je lui ai demandé de me ramener à la maison. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici maintenant."

Edward cligna des yeux. "Qu'a-t-il dit ?"

"Que j'avais bien fait. Que voulais-tu qu'il dise ? Il m'a raccompagnée et s'est excusé et puis il m'a dit qu'il croyait que je l'aimais, je l'ai remis en place en lui disant que quand je disais non et bien c'était NON." Elle se tourna vers son frère. "Je ne veux pas que tu te mêles de ça. Je veux dire vous êtes amis tous les deux et c'était une méprise… un assez gros malentendu… mais il n'a pas mis sa langue au fond de ma gorge et je vais bien, d'accord ?"

Edward hocha la tête, incertain. "Tu es bien sûre ?"

"Oui j'en suis sûre Edward. Il n'a rien tenté d'autre, je te le dirais si c'était le cas. Mais sache-le… s'il essaie de t'embrasser et que tu ne veuilles pas, tu pourras toujours t'en débarrasser facilement en lui donnant un coup de genou dans les roustons."

Edward rigola et regarda sa joyeuse petite sœur. "Je garderai ça en tête. Merci Pixie."

Un peu après minuit quand Esmée et Carlisle Cullen rentrèrent chez eux après leur soirée chez les Gérandy ils furent surpris de trouver Edward et Alice déjà à la maison. Ils étaient tous les deux installés sur le lit d'Edward en pyjama, en train de partager du pop-corn et de rire à leur horrible bal de fin d'année en regardant _Carrie,_ qui faisait partie de la collection de films d'Edward.

Le dimanche l'histoire d'Edward et de sa fausse invitation s'était déjà répandue partout. Leurs amis les appelaient pour les interroger sur toutes ces rumeurs qu'ils avaient entendues. Edward avait passé la journée à réfléchir à ses options et à parler avec son père sur la meilleure façon de gérer toute cette terrible situation.

Il était impossible pour Edward de changer ses horaires de cours juste à la fin de l'année. S'il quittait les cours à ce moment de l'année il perdrait tous ses crédits ce qui ferait chuter vertigineusement son classement. C'était sûrement ce que Lauren avait espéré faire mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait cette satisfaction, il avait prévu de rester avec elle en tête du classement.

Lauren sembla surprise qu'Edward vienne en cours le lundi. Elle s'excusa pour ce malentendu mais Edward savait que tout ça était faux.

Ce dernier mois il fit ce qu'il devait et ne lui parla plus que seulement si c'était absolument nécessaire et quand il était en labo de bio. Il resta occupé en lisant, refusant de se laisser entrainer dans une conversation quelconque car il n'y avait plus rien à discuter. Il ferait froid en enfer le jour où il se laisserait ressentir quelque chose pour elle ou une autre fille quelconque qui pourrait lui faire du mal.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été difficiles. Bien sûr personne ne voulait croire que Lauren s'était conduite de la sorte. Plus personne ne chuchotait quand Edward passait dans les couloirs son nez dans un bouquin mais les dommages étaient faits.

Un jour de la mi-juin, un peu avant l'anniversaire de ses dix-neuf ans Lauren sévit à nouveau.

Comme elle était déléguée de classe et la deuxième de la promotion, elle prononça le discours d'ouverture lors de la cérémonie de la remise des diplômes. Elle salua les diplômés rassemblés là, leurs familles et leurs amis, les enseignants et les dignitaires de l'école et du district. Son discours, _"Comment les souvenirs façonnent notre avenir"_ avait été bien accueilli même si Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle s'adressait sournoisement et secrètement à lui, en lui faisant certaines observations dans ce discours.

Quand elle termina sous les applaudissements, elle se tourna pour quitter l'estrade et hésita avant de se retourner vers le micro, se rappelant qu'elle avait oublié de dire quelque chose. Elle sourit doucement en regardant vers Edward.

"Oh et Edward ? C'était vraiment un stupide malentendu !" rit-elle doucement, crachant son venin de jeune fille méchante sous une sincérité apparente. "Je ne veux sûrement pas que ce souvenir du bal façonne ton avenir."

Les joues d'Edward étaient en feu en entendant les rires et les ricanements de certains. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ait eu le culot de le mettre en avant lors de la cérémonie de la remise des diplômes. Pire encore, il savait que les élèves devraient maintenant expliquer tout cela à leur famille ou à leurs amis qui n'étaient pas encore au courant de sa stupidité mortifiante… ou de sa stupide crédulité… selon que la personne était un membre de l'équipe de Lauren ou de celle d'Edward.

Malheureusement étant le premier de sa promo il devait prononcer le discours d'adieu. Et il était complètement paniqué en se dirigeant vers l'estrade en chapeau et robe de cérémonie, en arrangeant ses cheveux et ajustant ses lunettes. Il se concentra sur le fait que de toute façon il en avait fini avec Lauren Mallory à présent. Il persévéra dans son discours sur _"Notre avenir est ce que nous en faisons."_ La foule applaudit ses mots quand il eut fini et il poussa un soupir de soulagement en quittant l'estrade. Il avait hâte de quitter cet endroit et de laisser toute l'expérience du mois dernier derrière lui. Il était prêt à aller de l'avant et à abandonner son personnage ici.

 **ooo O ooo**

Vers la mi-juillet, le jour qu'après Alice soit venue le voir pour lui suggérer de faire un voyage en voiture, Edward alla trouver ses parents et ses amis avec cette idée. Les Cullen furent d'accord et bien que Lee Stevens et DJ Garrett ne puissent pas y aller, James Sully et Ben Cheney furent d'accord. Le voyage fut organisé et le projet mis en place.

Ils allaient partir pour dix jours. Ils conduiraient la Volvo d'Edward puisque c'était la voiture la plus neuve et la plus fiable des trois. C'était aussi la plus rapide mais Edward ne l'avait pas fait remarquer à ses parents.

Le premier jour ils conduiraient toute la journée du Yosemite Park jusqu'en Californie où ils resteraient quelques jours. Ensuite ils iraient à San Francisco chez l'oncle et la tante de Ben. Puis ils remonteraient vers le nord, s'arrêtant à Portland en Oregon pour deux nuits. Ils passeraient les deux derniers jours le long de la côte de la péninsule Olympique, état de Washington, campant une nuit sur la plage avant de terminer et de rentrer à Seattle.

 **ooo O ooo**

Une semaine avant leur départ Edward reçut deux choses intéressantes au courrier : un paquet de l'université de Dartmouth et une lettre d'un dénommé Emmett McCarty.

Esmée Cullen attendait avec enthousiasme de voir le visage de son fils dans la cuisine pendant qu'il déballait le paquet et qu'il regardait à l'intérieur. Il y avait trois sweats à capuche gris, deux grands pour homme et un pour femme, taille moyenne tous avec Dartmouth imprimé en vert sur la poitrine.

"Je les ai commandés," lui dit Esmée, en souriant à l'expression heureuse sur le visage d'Edward.

"Eh bien celui-ci ne m'ira jamais, " lui dit-il, en tendant le plus petit à sa mère en riant.

"L'un de ceux-là est pour papa," dit-elle, en en récupérant un. "Nous avons pensé faire un peu de publicité pour où notre fils va à l'université."

"C'est génial maman. Merci." Edward passa le sweat-shirt par sa tête et lissa le tissu gris puis il réajusta ses lunettes alors qu'Alice rentrait dans la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-elle, en ouvrant le frigo pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. Elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine.

"Qu'en penses-tu Alice ?" demanda Edward, en se mettant la capuche et en montrant fièrement le sweat à sa sœur.

"Oh très belle déclaration de mode, Edward !' Elle hocha la tête avec appréciation. "Ça dit _je suis cool mais je suis à l'Ivy League…* et je suis un peu froid."_

"Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée qu'un de mes enfants rentre à l'université," dit Esmée, en le regardant

fièrement. "Je suis trop jeune pour avoir un fils aussi âgé." Edward lui fit un sourire éblouissant et ensuite alla la serrer dans ses bras quand il s'aperçut qu'elle avait les yeux humides.

"Tu vas tellement nous manquer Edward," dit Esmée, en le serrant plus fort. "Tu es le premier à quitter le nid." Edward rigola en la serrant et en roulant des yeux tandis qu'il souriait à Alice par-dessus la tête de sa mère.

"Je ne suis pas encore parti maman, alors ne soit pas aussi excitée. Et tu as ton autre oisillon ici requérant toute ton attention." Il sourit à Alice qui lui tira la langue.

"J'appellerai et vous enverrai des mails et je rentrerai à la maison pour les vacances d'hiver avant même que tu aies le temps de t'apercevoir que j'étais parti," dit-il pour la rassurer.

Esmée s'écarta, séchant ses yeux et hochant la tête. "Je le sais Edward je suis trop émotive. Elle lui sourit.

"Vas y ouvre la lettre et découvrons qui est Emmett McCarty." Elle regarda son visage alors qu'il commençait à lire la lettre.

"On dirait bien que cet Emmett McCarty va être mon colocataire à Dartmouth. Il fonça légèrement les sourcils. "Je me demande bien comment il a su ça, lui."

"Il a dû recevoir ça de l'école," dit Esmée.

"Oui mais pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas reçu alors ? Par ordre alphabétique je suis avant lui."

"Peut-être qu'ils ne le font pas de cette façon et qu'ils ne sont pas encore arrivés à toi."

"Ha ha très drôle Alice !"

"Alors que dit-il ?" demanda-t-elle, ignorant son petit air renfrogné et faisant signe vers la lettre avec sa bouteille d'eau.

Il regarda la lettre, passa une main dans ses cheveux en lisant. "Hein ? Il vit ici, état de Washington… à Olympia ! Et il sait que je suis de Seattle."

Il tourna l'enveloppe. Il n'avait pas regardé l'expéditeur avant.

"Eh bien peut-être que vous pourrez faire le voyage ensemble ?" suggéra Esmée.

Il secoua la tête. "Non il dit qu'on aurait pu mais il part pour Houston au Texas pendant six semaines, il va travailler avec son cousin au ranch de leur grand-père."

"Quoi d'autre ?" demanda Alice.

"Il a pris les mêmes matières que moi... et ce qui l'intéresse c'est… " Il fit une pause et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en lisant. "Bordel !"

Esmée haleta. "Langage Edward !"

"Désolé maman ce type est un sportif accompli." Il revint à la lettre en lisant à voix haute. "Ecoutez ça… football américain, baseball, basketball, volley-ball, football, natation, tennis, lutte, golf, hockey, course et cyclisme… et c'est tout. Rien d'autre que du sport ! Oh attend… et il dit aussi qu'il s'intéresse à la nutrition et à la musculation." Edward laissa tomber la lettre sur la table d'exaspération. "Putain, qu'a-t-on vraiment en commun avec ce type ?!" lâcha-t-il.

"Edward ! Langage !" lui rappela-t-elle sèchement.

"Désolé. Mais sérieusement, maman la seule chose que nous ayons en commun est que vous venons du même état et avons les mêmes matières !"

"Oh bon sang Edward…. Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais rien fait de ta vie entière ! Et je suis sûre qu'il aime d'autres choses que les garçons de ton âge apprécient aussi… les jeux vidéo, la télé, la musique, les films…"

"Peut-être que c'est une bonne chose Edward," suggéra Alice, en haussant les épaules. "Tu as dit que tu voulais un nouveau départ – que tu voulais être un autre Edward Cullen - alors peut-être que ce gars va te donner cette chance. On ne sait jamais. Il est aussi intelligent que toi puisqu'il va à Dartmouth. Je peux voir que ça va très bien se passer."

"Alice a raison, Edward," dit Esmée, en hochant la tête. "Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré. Vous serez nouveaux tous les deux, commencerez l'université et comme tu le dis, vous avez les mêmes matières - vous iriez en cours ensemble. Laisse-lui une chance peut-être deviendrez-vous amis ?"

Edward hocha la tête mais ne sembla pas tout à fait convaincu. "Je suppose… nous verrons."

Esmée ouvrit un tiroir et prit un feutre indélébile. "Enlève ce sweat, Edward. Je vais les passer à la machine d'abord."

Pendant qu'Edward enlevait son sweat Esmée inscrivit un CC sur l'étiquette de celui de Carlisle. Sur le sien elle inscrivit un EC sur l'étiquette.

"Maintenant je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de les mélanger quand je fais la lessive." Elle sourit puis rangea le marqueur dans le tiroir, le referma avant de se diriger vers la buanderie avec les trois sweat-shirts.

 **ooo O ooo**

Tôt le matin, presqu'à la fin du mois de juillet, la Volvo était prête pour le départ dans l'allée des Cullen, brillante et propre et bourrée à craquer de matériel de camping. Edward dit au revoir à Alice encore endormie puis sortit avec ses parents avant de leur dire au revoir.

"Fais attention."

"Toujours maman."

"Les gars gardez un œil les uns sur les autres et restez loin des ennuis."

"Nous le ferons maman."

"Et s'il vous plait n'oubliez pas de nous donner de vos nouvelles."

Edward soupira, pressé de partir. "Oui maman." Il la serra dans ses bras avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il donna une accolade virile à son père et grimpa dans la voiture. Carlisle se pencha pour l'observer en lui disant cette phrase qui deviendrait sa préférée : " _Sois prudent, Edward, vas-y doucement."_

Edward leva les yeux au ciel mentalement.

 _Jamais entendu ce conseil paternel avant._

"Bien sûr papa."

Et il passa prendre Ben et James afin de commencer ce voyage de dix jours de route…

…

 **oooOooo**

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard, fin juillet il y a neuf ans… Bella a presque quinze ans… et Edward dix-neuf… et sur la route…**_

Le téléphone sonna en bas. Bella pouvait l'entendre de sa chambre.

 _Non…_

"Bella ?" Charlie l'appelait d'en bas.

 _Pas encore…_

Des pas lourds montent l'escalier.

"Bells chérie ?"

 _S'il te plait je veux juste lire et essayer de m'évader._

Il y eut un très léger coup à la porte. Elle l'entendit se racler la gorge mais la voix resta toujours rauque.

"Tu fais la sieste Bells ?"

 _Comment pourrais-je répondre si je la faisais, papa ?_

Il y eut un autre petit coup.

"Bella ? Tu es là ?"

 _Oui. Encore quelques pages. J'ai presque fini. Laisse-moi terminer._

Le coup fut plus fort cette fois. "Bells. Jake est au téléphone. Il veut te parler." Il eut une pause. "Encore." Sa voix paraissait déconcertée.

Elle soupira. Jacob Black était son copain… son petit-ami… non, plus vraiment. Hier il était redevenu son copain… elle l'espérait… s'il arrivait à comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas être sa petite-amie.

Il n'y avait pas moyen de se cacher ici décida-t-elle. Elle retourna son livre ouvert sur son lit. Il y avait beaucoup de chance _qu'Orgueil_ _et Préjugés_ ait la même fin que les trois fois précédentes, non ? Et il y avait beaucoup de chances que Bella et Jake aient la même conversation pour la troisième fois. Bella sauta de son lit et alla ouvrir la porte.

"Je suis désolée, Char… Papa, j'étais complètement plongée dans mon livre." Elle fit un signe vers le livre posé sur son lit.

"Ça va. Je pensais bien que soit tu lisais soit tu t'étais endormie. Tiens…" Il tendit le téléphone. "C'est Jake." Il souleva un sourcil curieux. "Tu sais que c'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui… !"

"Je sais papa. Euh merci." Elle hocha la tête et lui prit le téléphone. Charlie resta là, à la porte, maladroitement. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Il la regarda, incertain, voulant lui être utile.

Elle fit un geste avec le téléphone." Je le redescendrai en fait."

"D'accord. Oui Si tu as besoin de moi… je serai…" Sa moustache se crispa comme il faisait un signe de tête vers le bas de l'escalier.

"Bien sûr papa. "Elle fronça les sourcils en rentrant dans sa chambre, fermant la porte et écoutant le bruit des pas de Charlie s'éloigner dans l'escalier. Elle se coucha sur son lit et posa le téléphone contre son oreille.

"Salut Jake."

"Salut. Ecoute Bella ? Je… je n'y arrive pas. Nous avons toujours été bien ensemble, nous passons toujours de bons moments. Tu me dis que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et… tu sais bien que je m'inquiète pour toi aussi." La frustration et la douleur étaient évidentes dans sa voix.

Bella soupira et ferma les yeux. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. Elle se préoccupait de lui mais pas de cette façon là. Mais elle ne l'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte d'être sa petite-amie parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu ça arriver et… bon ? Elle était trop bête et maladroite. Elle n'avait pas voulu le blesser. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble tout cela était devenu bizarre. Et elle réalisa qu'il fallait qu'elle essaie de mieux lui expliquer.

"Jake je me préoccupe pour toi, beaucoup. Tu as raison, nous passons de bons moments ensemble. Je pense que c'est génial, mais…"

"Bella je sais que c'est stupide de dépendre de nos pères pour qu'on puisse se voir tu sais ? Je n'y peux rien si on ne vit pas près l'un de l'autre et si je ne peux pas encore conduire…"

"Jake ce n'est pas ça." Elle posa sa main sur son front. "Ce n'est pas ça qui est important."

 _Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit aussi difficile ? Comment font les autres filles ?_

"Il y a un autre gars qui te plait ou quelque chose comme ça ?" Sa voix était basse et prudente.

"Non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas ça. Seigneur je ne connais personne d'autre."

"Bella tu es allée en cours à Forks toute cette année. Comment peux-tu dire que tu ne connais personne d'autre ?"

Maintenant il était prêt à se plaindre à n'importe quel sujet pensa-t-elle.

"Bien sûr je connais les garçons de ma classe mais tu sais comment je suis. Je ne suis proche de personne. Je me sens comme si j'étais une curiosité : la fille du chef de police. Ils me voient tous les jours descendre de la voiture de fonction de Charlie. Ça doit être intimidant non ? Je suis sûre qu'ils pensent tous…. _'Tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'être ami avec cette fille…"_

Elle entendit un petit rire de l'autre côté de la ligne et réalisa qu'elle l'avait fait rire. Finalement elle rit aussi. Quand elle se remit à parler sa voix était plus douce.

"Sérieusement je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi cette année, Jake. Tu m'as beaucoup aidée tu sais ?"

"Oui c'est pourquoi je ne comprends pas que tu ne veuilles pas être ma petite-amie. Je veux dire… ça fait tout juste un mois… tu pourrais me laisser juste un peu plus de temps, Bells."

Bella roula sur le côté, attrapa son oreiller et le serra contre elle. Il ne comprenait pas… elle lui avait laissé une chance. Cette relation entre eux était… bizarre. Elle ne se sentait pas comme si elle avait gagné quelque chose, il lui semblait plutôt qu'elle avait perdu quelque chose.

"Jacob, écoute tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu l'es vraiment. Et je ne veux pas perdre ça. J'estime beaucoup ton amitié et j'espère que tu apprécies la mienne. Je n'éprouve pas les bons sentiments pour continuer dans cette voie, continuer à faire ça. Je veux que nous restions amis… mais je ne peux pas être ta petite-amie, tout simplement."

"D'accord, je l'ai compris. Tu veux la perfection et je ne suis pas la perfection."

Bella grogna. "Tu es parfait, Jake ! Tu n'es simplement pas… parfait pour moi. Et pour être parfaitement honnête je ne sais même pas ce mon parfait devra être. Et peut-être que j'en ai pour des années avant de le savoir."

"Bon, j'espère que tu reconnaîtras ton parfait le jour où tu le rencontreras." A présent il boudait.

Bella soupira. "J'espère que tu trouveras aussi ta parfaite un jour Jake… mais ce n'est pas moi."

"Peu importe, Bella. Je suppose que je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis."

"Non Jake, tu ne peux pas. Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Honnêtement je ne veux pas te faire souffrir."

Il soupira. "Ecoute. Il faut que j'y aille. Je te verrai, euh… à un moment donné."

"D'accord. Au revoir Jacob. On se parle bientôt ?"

"Oui, au revoir Bella."

Bella appuya sur le bouton pour terminer la conversation et se recoucha sur le lit pendant un moment. C'était pénible d'avoir blessé Jake de cette façon.

Elle pensa à sa propre mère : une femme un peu volage, changeant souvent de relation. Comment avait-elle géré tout ça ? Elle avait donné son cœur si facilement puis l'avait repris et foulé celui des autres. Quand Renée avait été sur le point de se marier avec Phil Dwyer l'été précédent, Bella lui avait demandé comment elle savait que c'était le bon.

"Comment sais-tu que cette relation ne va pas se déliter comme les autres ?"

Renée avait souri et attrapé la main de Bella dans la sienne en la tenant fermement. Elle savait que cette question avait sa racine dans la rupture entre elle et le père de Bella.

"Eh bien chérie il n'y a jamais de garantie réelle mais être avec Phil est différent, tu sais ?!" avait dit ou demandé Renée. Bien sûr, Bella n'en savait rien du tout.

"Que veux-tu dire, c'est différent ?"

"Eh bien tu sais que j'ai aimé ton père et je le fais toujours," Renée sourit en levant la main pour ranger une mèche rebelle du visage sceptique de sa fille. "Mais si je suis honnête je ne pense pas que Charlie et moi avions assez en commun. Je me préoccupe des autres aussi, cependant ce genre de relation n'est pas suffisant. Je pense que dans ma tête je me disais que ça pouvait marcher avec chacun d'entre eux. Mais bien sûr ça n'a jamais été le cas."

"Mais avec Phil je n'ai jamais eu cette pensée parce qu'être ensemble, être un _nous_ c'était juste facile, il n'y a aucun travail à faire pour que ça fonctionne. Être avec lui c'est naturel et sans effort… comme savoir faire une chose innée, je pourrai le faire les yeux fermés.

Et il n'y a pas nécessairement d'intérêt particulier. Phil n'est certainement pas intéressé par tout ce qui me plait et moi je ne vis pas pour le baseball mais nous partageons tous les deux cet amour de l'aventure et une volonté de transformer nos vies en quelque chose d'excitant, de nouveau et de stimulant. Je pense que c'est ce qui fait que nous nous entendons si bien – comme si nous étions un et tant que nous sommes heureux, nous entendons bien."

Bella était toujours couchée dans son lit, le téléphone à la main après cette conversation avec Jake, elle se demanda si sa mère avait finalement rencontré le parfait pour elle en Phil Dwyer, ça faisait juste un an qu'ils étaient mariés.

En pensant aux mots de sa mère, Bella savait qu'être la petite-amie de Jake pour le mois passé n'avait pas été ni facile ni sans effort et ça n'était ni bien ni naturel. En revanche être son amie l'était. Elle espérait pouvoir vivre ça à nouveau.

Elle sortit du lit et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour remettre le téléphone à la cuisine où Charlie était en train de nettoyer son arme de service.

"Ça va Bella ?" demanda-t-il quand elle entra. "Oui, c'est juste… Jake et moi… Bon… on est un peu…"

"Je sais Bella." Il ne dit rien de plus et hocha simplement la tête en regardant ce qu'il faisait, nettoyer et huiler les différentes parties de son arme.

Bella le fixa choquée.

 _Il savait ?_

 _Comment savait-il ?_

 _Ils ne s'étaient jamais tenus la main ou… embrassés… comment avait-il fait ?_

"Ça va lui passer," ajouta Charlie. "Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Il comprendra que tu n'as pas voulu le blesser."

Les yeux de Bella se radoucirent en regardant son père aimant et taciturne nettoyer son arme qui n'en avait probablement pas besoin.

Ces paroles de sagesse venaient d'un homme qui n'était sorti avec personne depuis que sa femme l'avait quitté il y avait une douzaine d'années. Et peut-être qu'il n'avait pas surmonté ça, peut-être qu'il avait encore besoin de temps mais au moins il savait que Renée n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal.

"Merci papa." Elle traversa la pièce et remit le téléphone sur sa base et le regarda. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi Bells," dit-il d'un ton bourru en la regardant. "Toujours."

 **ooo O ooo**

Quelques jours plus tard, le premier samedi du mois d'août Bella était assise dans le salon en train de lire après que Charlie soit parti travailler. Il était presque dix heures du matin et elle attendait que les Clearwater arrivent.

Harry et Sue Clearwater étaient des amis de son père. Ils vivaient sur la réserve Quileute comme la famille de Jacob Black mais Harry était un ancien de la tribu. Sue était infirmière à la clinique de Forks et ils avaient deux enfants : Seth qui avait dix ans et Leah qui en avait quinze. C'était une amie assez proche de Bella bien qu'elles n'aient pas beaucoup en commun, Leah était plutôt un garçon manqué mais elle était assez agréable.

Les Clearwater allaient à Port Angeles passer l'après-midi et la soirée et ne rentreraient que tard. Ils devaient aller voir quelques amis de la famille qu'ils connaissaient à cause du travail d'Harry avec des groupes de jeunes.

Leah avait invité Bella mais cette dernière se demandait si Charlie avait aidé à mettre tout cela en place. Il avait dû penser que ce serait une chance pour elle de se distraire et de sortir de la maison au lieu de se morfondre.

Elle entendit le bruit familier du camion d'Harry à l'avant de la maison et posa _les Hauts de Hurlevent_ sur la table basse. Elle ramassa son sac, vérifiant bien qu'elle avait son portefeuille et l'argent que Charlie lui avait donné pour la journée et se précipita par la porte. Elle salua Harry et Sue en montant dans le siège arrière de la cabine du camion.

"Pourquoi ne te mettrais-tu pas entre Seth et Leah ?" suggéra Mme Clearwater. "Tu pourras faire tampon et nous aurons un voyage beaucoup plus agréable." Les yeux noirs de Sue scintillaient et Bella lui sourit en retour.

"Ça c'est sûr, Sue."

"Je ne vais plus pouvoir le toucher," dit Leah diaboliquement en tendant le bras pour embêter son petit frère pendant que son père démarrait.

"Maman !" cria Seth, "Leah vient de me taper ! Sans raison !"

"Leah ne commence pas avec lui, s'il te plait," supplia Sue.

"Allez Bella, il va falloir que tu fasses mieux que ça !" dit Harry en rigolant. Il regarda dans le rétroviseur, posant ses yeux doux sur Bella coincée entre ses deux enfants. "Si mes deux enfants ne peuvent pas garder leurs mains pour eux tu leur files une tape sur le museau."

Bella rigola. "Je vais garder ça en tête, Harry."

"Tu fais ça et je te casse la main, Bella," l'avertit Seth avec joie.

"Et ensuite Seth je te mordrai pour venger mon amie !" sourit gentiment Leah.

"Ça pourrait devenir long, dur et douloureux," dit Sue en regardant par-dessus son épaule et en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella.

"Heureusement tu es infirmière, Sue," répondit Bella. "Peut-être que je vais pouvoir faire la sieste après tout, en espérant me réveiller quand nous serons arrivés à Port Angeles."

Ils gloussèrent tous et partirent. Bella se sentait plus légère que depuis une semaine, depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Jake. C'était agréable d'avoir de la distraction.

 **ooo O ooo**

Ils arrivèrent à Port Angeles une heure plus tard. Sur la banquette arrière tout le monde était intact, sans os cassé ni marque de morsure. Harry gara le camion près d'une petite maison blanche à côté d'une église. Une grande femme était dehors en train d'arroser des buissons de roses. Elle se tourna et fit un signe de la main avec un grand sourire sur le visage tout en arrêtant l'eau.

"Voilà Mme Weber," déclara Leah à l'intention de Bella, en hochant la tête vers la grande femme mince qui montait le perron et appelait quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la maison.

En chemin Bella avait tout appris des Weber. Le révérend Jonathan Weber et sa femme Hannah avaient trois enfants. Les jumeaux Joshua et Isaac avaient neuf ans et leur fille Angela, quatorze ans comme Bella. Les Clearwater avaient été invités à passer la journée avec les Weber parce qu'Harry travaillait avec le pasteur sur l'organisation des activités de groupes de jeunes adolescents ou enfants sur la réserve.

Alors que Bella et les Clearwater descendaient du camion, deux jeunes garçons identiques déboulèrent de la maison en hurlant leur enthousiasme. Ils tombèrent instantanément sur Seth qui les rejoignit dans la joie. Un instant plus tard un homme très grand avec des lunettes et une adolescente qui lui ressemblait firent leur apparition.

"Et voilà Angela et son père," déclara Leah, en saluant la grande fille mince qui leur fit signe de la main en leur souriant timidement.

Bella fut présentéeà tout le monde et ils allèrent dans la maison. Mme Weber avait préparé des plateaux de charcuterie et de fromage, du pain frais en tranche avec des condiments pour les sandwichs, des bols de salade de pomme de terre ou de macaroni sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il y avait aussi deux carafes de limonade et une assiette de biscuits à l'avoine.

Lorsque tout le monde eut garni son assiette ils se rassemblèrent dans la salle à manger pour s'asseoir autour d'une grande table. Les Webers étaient amicaux, incluant Bella dans la conversation et lui posant des questions quand elle semblait un peu trop tranquille.

Après le repas les garçons allèrent jouer dehors et les filles dans la chambre d'Angela.

"Tu dois aimer lire !" fit observer Bella, en entrant dans la chambre bien rangée avec ses murs jaune pâle et ses meubles en osier. Angela avait une énorme étagère près du pied de son lit remplie de rangées et de rangées de livres.

"Oui j'adore lire," dit-elle avec un sourire timide. "L'anglais est ma matière préférée."

"Oh ? A moi aussi," répondit Bella en commençant à regarder le titre des livres. "J'en ai lu la plupart," murmura-t-elle en s'agenouillant et en les parcourant.

"Et bien si tu en trouves un que tu veux lire, je te le prête. Je les ai déjà tous lus. Ceux qui sont sur les deux étagères du bas je souhaite les garder mais les autres vont sûrement être donnés à la bibliothèque. Tu peux prendre ceux que tu veux."

"Tu as déjà les quatre Harry Potter qui sont sortis," remarqua Bella. "Je les ai tous aussi. Je suis impatiente d'avoir le prochain."

"Oh et moi aussi ! Euh ! … tu as lu celui-là ?" demanda Angela, en montrant un livre de poche sur une étagère.

"C'est nouveau mais je l'ai déjà lu." Elle le lui tendit.

"Non je ne l'ai pas lu celui-là," répondit Bella en prenant le livre et en regardant _Stargirl_ de _Jerry Spinelli._ Elle le retourna pour lire le résumé. "Il t'a plu ?" demanda-t-elle à Angela.

"Ouais. Le personnage principal est une sorte d'excentrique mais…" Angela fit une pause et sourit timidement en haussant les épaules et fronçant un sourcil, "… ne le sommes-nous pas tous un peu ?"

"Parle pour toi, Angela !" dit Leah avec un air menaçant et un rire.

Bella rigola et sourit en retour à Angela. "Bien toi et moi avons beaucoup de choses en commun. Je prendrai le livre si ça ne te dérange pas. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je te le rende ?"

"Non pas de problème, tu peux le garder."

"Merci Angela. C'est dommage que tu vives aussi loin, on pourrait s'échanger tout un tas de livres ou autres choses. Je suis sûre d'avoir plein de livres que tu n'as pas."

Leah était étendue sur le couvre-lit vichy jaune et blanc. Pendant que les deux filles regardaient les livres, elle regardait les CD qui étaient posés sur la table de chevet près du lecteur d'Angela.

"Il y a une possibilité que la famille d'Angela déménage à Forks l'été prochain," fit remarquer Leah, en levant les yeux des CD.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Bella en regardant vers Angela avec intérêt.

Elle hocha la tête. "Mon père pense remplacer le Révérend Teague quand il partira l'année prochaine. Il pourra s'occuper des groupes de jeunes avec le père de Leah et il dit qu'il veut que mes frères grandissent dans une ville plus petite."

"Alors tu irais à l'école secondaire là-bas," demanda Bella.

Angela hocha la tête. "Oui pour mes deux dernières années."

"J'y vais moi aussi. Ce serait génial, je veux dire si ça se fait, tu sais."

"Au moins je connaîtrais quelqu'un," Angela regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et sourit à Bella.

Les filles restèrent dans la chambre d'Angela à écouter de la musique, parler de leurs écoles, de leurs familles et de leurs amis, des projets pour l'été et de l'année scolaire à venir. Avant qu'elles s'en aperçoivent le temps avait passé et la mère d'Angela vint frapper à leur porte.

"Les filles ? Prenez vos affaires. On va faire une promenade en ville avant d'aller manger."

 **ooo O ooo**

 **Pendant ce temps… le même jour du mois d'août…**

Edward, Ben et James passaient un agréable moment. Il leur était difficile de croire que c'était le dernier de leurs dix jours de voyage.

Les quinze premières heures de route entre Seattle et Yosemite Park avaient été horribles mais ils étaient enthousiastes. Edward et James avaient déjà campé ou fait de la randonnée mais pour Ben c'était la première fois.

Le premier jour ils avaient vu les séquoias géants à Mariposa Grove et ils étaient allés jusqu'à Glacier Point. Le deuxième et troisième jour ils les avaient passé dans la vallée, prenant des navettes pour faire de la randonnée et admirer les nombreux sites spectaculaires comme El Capitan, Half Dome, Yosemite Falls et Bridalveil Falls.

De là ils étaient partis pour San Francisco où la tante de Ben, Mai et son oncle Ji vivaient à Chinatown. Ils restèrent avec eux quelques nuits dans leur petit appartement. Ben, James et Edward étaient contents de leur hospitalité et de pouvoir laver quelques vêtements. Mai et Ji leur firent visiter la ville et ils y passèrent aussi beaucoup de temps tous seuls. Ils avaient pris le téléphérique, le ferry, visité le Golden Gate Bridge, l'Exploratorium et l'Académie des Sciences de Californie, Alcatraz et tout le front de mer y compris Fisherman Wharf, Pier 39 et Ghirardelli Square.

Ils avaient passé une journée et demie à Portland en Oregon. Edward et James étaient particulièrement intéressés par la librairie Chapter Indigo Books qui occupait une grande place en ville avec plus d'un million de livres en stock. Ben voulait aussi aller voir le Musée de la Science et de l'Industrie. Leur deuxième soir ils allèrent voir un film de second choix, le nouveau Austin Powers - celui qu'ils voulaient aller voir étant déjà complet.

Hier après-midi ils étaient finalement arrivés sur un terrain de camping de la péninsule Olympique de retour dans l'état de Washington. Ça avait été leur dernière nuit, ils avaient campé et avaient simplement voulu se détendre en regardant le coucher de soleil sur l'océan Pacifique juste à côté de La Push.

Le matin ils se levèrent et allèrent vers First Beach, prenant la chaleur de la journée ensoleillée d'août mais se refroidissant instantanément dans l'eau froide et cinglante.

De retour au camping ils se douchèrent, chargèrent la Volvo et finirent leur dernière journée de voyage. Ils allèrent vers la petite ville de Forks et décidèrent de s'arrêter à Port Angeles pour le dîner et peut-être même qu'ils essaieraient d'aller voir un film, celui qu'ils n'avaient pas pu voir le soir précédent. Ensuite, ils rentreraient directement à la maison, il fallait deux heures pour rejoindre Seattle, ça les ferait arriver aux alentours de minuit.

 **ooo O ooo**

 **Vers dix-sept heures ce samedi…**

Bella, Angela et Leah se promenèrent seules un peu dans Port Angeles promettant de retrouver les parents et les frères de Leah et d'Angela au restaurant pour le dîner. Elles rentrèrent et sortirent de différentes boutiques avant qu'Angela ne les entraîne à la Librairie l'Odyssey où Bella acheta un livre sur les légendes amérindiennes de la région.

A dix-sept heures trente elles retournèrent vers la Bella Italia, le restaurant préféré de la famille d'Angela. Il était sur First Street tout près du cinéma Lincoln. Ils rentrèrent et l'hôte essaya de les caser tous les dix dans un box en coin. Ensuite il leur tendit les menus.

Une fois qu'elle eut pris sa décision Bella referma le menu et regarda dans le restaurant. Il était décoré comme la plupart des restaurants italiens dans lesquels elle était rentrée. Elle pensa que ce serait bon parce que le restaurant était très fréquenté.

Plusieurs couples étaient installés et discutaient tranquillement. Il y avait de plus ou moins grandes familles bruyantes disséminées un peu partout, l'une avec un bébé qui pleurait et sa mère qui essayait de le calmer.

Quatre femmes bavardaient et rigolaient autour d'une bouteille de vin rouge à une autre table. Et près d'eux un homme plus âgé et bien habillé mangeait tout seul. Et près de la fenêtre trois garçons qui avaient l'âge d'aller à l'université venaient de s'installer, parlaient et rigolaient avec animation.

Quand la serveuse vint prendre leur commande, Bella demanda des raviolis aux champignons et un soda.

 **ooo O ooo**

C'était Edward qui avait repéré ce restaurant italien. Et comme ils avaient été tous d'accord là-dessus, il avait réussi à trouver une place de parking un peu plus loin. Et ils retournèrent à pied vers la Bella Italia.

On les avait installés à une table près de la fenêtre et ils regardèrent leurs menus. Une fois leur décision prise et leurs menus fermés il n'avaient eu qu'à attendre que la serveuse revienne prendre leur commande. Après avoir reçu leurs boissons, ils commencèrent à attendre avec leur passe-temps ridicule. C'est James qui commença cette fois-ci.

"D'accord, allez… le vieux à la table tout seul là-bas à droite," déclara James, avec un léger hochement de tête.

Ben et Edward regardèrent le vieux monsieur puis se tournèrent vers James attendant. Après un moment James parla tranquillement, "Lisons les pensées de cet homme."

 _"Edna avait une allure d'enfer à la maison de retraite aujourd'hui mais Delia avait de bien beaux cheveux bleus. Betty est celle qui avait la meilleure mine, mais elle n'entend absolument rien. Et Carmelita est la plus exotique mais je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'elle dit. Mildred triche quand elle joue au scraBBle mais elle est si mignonne quand elle le fait. Hummm… c'est probablement mieux que je reste célibataire - de cette façon je peux toutes les avoir."_

Edward et Ben éclatèrent de rire et regardèrent autour d'eux cherchant un autre esprit à lire.

"C'est à moi," dit Edward avec un sourire. "Ce couple qui attend une place. On dirait leur premier rendez-vous. Oh et … c'est lui qui invite." Il s'éclaircit la voix et se pencha sur la table changeant le ton de sa voix à chaque fois qu'il changeait de personnage.

" _Hum… je me demande combien vaut Brad…"_

 _"J'ai emprunté pour que Tiffany puisse avoir une belle bouteille de vin pour dîner… et j'espère gagner ses faveurs sexuelles ce faisant."_

 _"Encore trois heures et j'aurai fini ma journée. Ensuite à la maison je pourrai retrouver mon petit chat… Monsieur Piddles*."_

Ben et James ricanèrent.

 _"Monsieur Piddle !"_ rit Ben.

"Tiffany est très sexy," fit observer James. "Mais Brad non. Je pense que ses chances sont aussi minces que son portefeuille." Il sourit et fit rire Edward et Ben.

"A toi, Ben !" dit James avec un sourire.

Ben regarda dans le restaurant. "D'accord vous voyez ce grand groupe dans le grand box au coin ? Deux couples de parents, trois petits garçons et trois filles ados ? Je commence par le graaaand papa à gauche."

Edward et James regardèrent vers le box très chargé et à la table sur le côté en sirotant leur boisson puis ils regardèrent vers Ben, attendant la suite.

 _"Le plus tôt nous sortirons d'ici, plus vite je pourrai aller jouer au basket."_

Edward et James restaient là à fixer Ben, attendant davantage mais apparemment c'était tout.

"C'est tout Ben ? " James lança un regard à Edward avant de fixer Ben avec un regard désapprobateur. "C'est boiteux, Ben."

"Quoi ?! Le graaaand gars," soutint Ben. "Et ils sont bien une dizaine ! Les gars peuvent jouer contre les filles ! Ben savait que c'était inutile. Ils étaient meilleurs que lui et il était en train de s'enterrer tout seul.

"Ça craint, Ben." Edward secoua la tête. "Tu es une honte pour les liseurs de pensées d'Amérique." Ils rigolaient tous quand la serveuse leur apporta leur dîner.

Après avoir terminé leur repas, Edward, James et Ben marchèrent vers le Cinéma Lincoln qui affichait fièrement le film de science-fiction qu'ils avaient voulu aller voir à Portland : _Signes_ de Night Shyamalan. Ils achetèrent leurs places pour la séance de dix-neuf heures et se baladèrent un peu en attendant que ce soit l'heure d'aller voir le film.

 **ooo O ooo**

En quittant la Bella Italia Angela demanda à ses parents si elle et ses deux amies pouvaient rester pour voir un film au lieu de rentrer à la maison pour le dessert avec les autres. Les Webers regardèrent les Clearwaters et acceptèrent. Sue sourit et Harry regarda sa montre.

"C'est bon les filles à condition que vous trouviez un film qui soit fini vers vingt et une heure quinze ou trente," dit Harry. "Ça nous donnera le temps de raccompagner Bella chez elle vers vingt-trois heures."

Les filles les remercièrent et se précipitèrent toutes excitées pour aller voir à quelle heure étaient les séances. Les adultes et les garçons suivirent à leur rythme. Après quelques minutes, Leah et Angela allèrent voir leurs parents avec le résultat tandis que Bella attendait derrière elles.

"Nous en avons trouvé un," dit Leah à son père et à celui d'Angela. " _Signes_ commence à sept heures et quart et sera terminé à neuf heures et quart. Et nous sommes toutes d'accord pour aller le voir, il parait bien - c'est un film qui vient de sortir et il n'est interdit qu'au moins de treize ans."

"Très bien," dit Harry, en souriant aux trois jeunes filles.

"Maman ou moi viendrons vous récupérer quand ce sera fini," dit le Pasteur Weber. "Amusez-vous bien les filles."

Les filles achetèrent leurs billets et attendirent à l'intérieur du cinéma.

 **ooo O ooo**

Edward, James et Ben étaient eux aussi dans la file d'attente et James donna un coup de coude aux deux autres.

"Regardez ce sont les trois filles de Ben qui jouent au basket." Il ricana et fit un signe de tête plus loin dans la file où Edward vit une fille avec une queue de cheval, une qui était plus bronzée avec des cheveux courts et une troisième plus grande avec des lunettes.

"Tu vois Ben ? Ça prouve seulement combien tu avais tort," ajouta James.

"Peut-être que les garçons et les pères jouent pendant que les mamans les encouragent ?" suggéra Ben.

Edward et James échangèrent un regard et rirent.

"C'est un peu mieux, Ben," le rassura Edward.

"Hey regardez. _Tiffany et Brad_ sont là aussi." Ben regarda derrière eux plus loin dans la file d'attente qui était encore en train de s'allonger.

James rigola. "Les choses s'arrangent pour ce bon vieux Brad _."_

 **ooo O ooo**

A l'intérieur Bella, Leah et Angela allèrent acheter des choses à grignoter. Leah acheta un paquet de Very Bad kids, Angela choisit des bonbons à la menthe sans gluten et un soda aromatisé vanille, réglisse et autres plantes et Bella avait acheté des bonbons à la fraise et un soda. En chemin pour aller s'asseoir elle s'aperçut que le couvercle de sa boisson ne fermait pas bien. Il lui fallait un nouveau couvercle. Angela et Leah lui proposèrent de l'attendre.

"Non, allez-y, gardez-moi une place, " leur dit Bella. "Il me faut un nouveau couvercle. Je vous retrouverai là-bas."

 **ooo O ooo**

Quand Edward, James et Ben arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de cinéma ils allèrent aussi s'acheter des choses. Un soda pour James, Ben des bonbons à la menthe sans gluten et un soda boisson vanille, réglisse et autres plantes et Edward un soda et beaucoup de pop-corn pour tout le monde. Il y avait beaucoup d'attente pour le pop-corn donc James et Ben décidèrent d'aller dans la salle pour trouver des places.

 **ooo O ooo**

Bella y retourna tenant son verre mal fermé dans une main et ses bonbons et le couvercle avec l'autre. En s'approchant du comptoir elle reconnut les cheveux bruns rougeâtres du grand gars devant elle. C'est lui qui était installé près de la fenêtre au restaurant avec ses deux copains.

Une fois qu'il eut enfin récupéré son pop-corn et son soda, il rangea son portefeuille et se retourna. Il ne vit pas la jeune fille à la queue de cheval s'approcher derrière lui et sur sa gauche. Elle surgit de nulle part. Le pop-corn vola quand il la bouscula, la poussant légèrement alors qu'elle laissait échapper un cri suivi par une série de halètements choqués.

Edward horrifié regarda la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas plus de treize ou quatorze ans, certainement pas aussi âgée qu'Alice. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui la lui faisait regarder avec horreur. Elle baignait dans son soda parce qu'il l'avait bousculée. Elle restait là, haletante essayant, d'écarter de sa poitrine son t-shirt froid, humide et ruisselant.

"Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolé !" s'exclama Edward. "Je ne t'ai vue arriver. Laisse-moi…" Il prit le verre quasiment vide de sa main, le posa sur le comptoir alors que tout le monde s'arrêtait pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il prit une poignée de serviettes en papier au distributeur.

"Tiens, peut-être je peux… " Sa voix s'affaiblit alors qu'il se retournait vers elle.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais idiot ? Tu vas frotter sa poitrine ?_

"Euh, tiens…" dit-il en agitant les serviettes.

"Merci," marmonna la jeune fille choquée en levant ses grands yeux bruns. Elle rougit beaucoup en prenant la poignée de serviettes de sa main et en commençant à essuyer son t-shirt avec les serviettes qui se désagrégeaient. L'une des personnes qui tenait le stand offrit un petit chiffon propre mais ça n'était pas mieux.

Edward pouvait voir la couleur bleu pâle du soutien-gorge qu'elle portait à travers son t-shirt blanc comme si elle n'en portait pas. Il pouvait aussi facilement voir les petits mamelons pointer à travers son soutien-gorge à cause de la fraîcheur de la boisson. Il se sentait vraiment mal et il pouvait voir qu'elle était complètement mortifiée.

"Tu as un autre t-shirt ?" demanda-t-il en réalisant à quel point sa question était stupide une fois qu'elle eut quitté ses lèvres. "Je veux dire une veste ? Ou autre chose ? Tes amies en ont peut-être une ?"

"Non… Il faisait tellement beau aujourd'hui…" Elle s'étouffa en le regardant, serrant ses bras sur son corps pour protéger ses petits seins des yeux autour d'elle. Edward vit bien qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer.

"Tiens prends ça," dit-il en tirant rapidement sur son sweatshirt qui était noué autour de sa taille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait pris mais heureusement qu'il l'avait et qu'il pouvait le lui offrir. Il voudrait bien que quelqu'un fasse de même si ce genre de chose arrivait à Alice.

Elle le regarda surprise. "Je ne peux pas prendre ton sweat !"

"Si tu peux. Il est très bien. Prends-le. Va te changer." Il hocha la tête vers les toilettes des femmes en lui donnant le sweat. Elle le prit avec hésitation. "Dépêche-toi, dit-il. "Le film va bientôt commencer."

Bella se sauva, enfonçant ses bonbons à la fraise dans son sac en s'en allant.

 **ooo O ooo**

Dans les toilettes elle prit du papier et le mouilla à l'eau chaude puis s'engouffra dans un box.

 _Oh. Mon. Dieu. Isabella Marie tu es un putain de désastre sur deux jambes !_

Elle s'enleva rapidement son t-shirt trempé et son soutien-gorge, l'essora comme elle put, essuya les résidus collants sur son torse nu. Heureusement son pantalon avait été épargné il n'y avait que quelques petites éclaboussures.

 _Ce pauvre gars qui pense que tout cela est de sa faute !_

Elle jeta les serviettes en papier, roula son soutien-gorge à l'intérieur de son t-shirt et les rangea à l'intérieur du sac en plastique avec son nouveau livre. Enfin elle passa le gros sweat par-dessus sa tête. Il était beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Il n'était pas sale mais fraichement lavé, c'était agréable et réconfortant comme un feu de joie près de l'océan.

 _Il a vraiment été gentil de me proposer son sweatshirt._

Elle se précipita pour retourner dans la salle, le garçon était toujours là, l'attendant pour y aller aussi. Il tenait son pop-corn dans le creux de son bras et deux boissons dans ses mains.

"Tiens une nouvelle boisson," dit-il en lui offrant un verre. "Soda non ?" demanda-t-il quand elle le prit.

"Oui merci mais tu n'avais pas à faire ça, ce n'était pas ta faute. Le couvercle ne fermait pas bien. "Elle fronça les sourcils. "Comment tu as su que c'était du soda ?"

"J'ai pu le sentir sur toi," dit-il avec un sourire en coin alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle.

"Oh !" Bella rougit et hocha la tête. "Écoute je ne vis pas ici mais l'une des filles avec qui je suis y habite. Je peux laisser le sweat chez elle et tu pourras le récupérer ?"

"Non je ne vis pas ici non plus," répondit-il. "Mais ne t'inquiète pas. J'en ai un autre à la maison." Edward lui ouvrit la porte. "Garde-le."

"Merci. Merci beaucoup."

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant alors que le titre apparaissait sur l'écran. Leurs yeux s'ajustèrent à l'obscurité. Bella vit Leah et Angela au milieu du rang à gauche.

"Profite bien du film," murmura-t-elle, en se tournant pour les rejoindre.

"Oui, toi aussi," dit Edward en regardant la fille et le sweatshirt s'éloigner.

 **ooo O ooo**

Charlie était toujours debout et en attendant Bella il regardait du sport en espérant qu'elle ait passé un agréable moment à Port Angeles. Il fut content de voir une Bella joyeuse et plus bavarde que d'ordinaire rentrer à la maison peu après vingt-trois heures. Le sweatshirt de Dartmouth l'avait intrigué jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui raconte l'incident au cinéma.

Alors qu'il la regardait monter dans sa chambre il fut soulagé qu'elle ait passé une bonne journée, son humeur semblait s'être améliorée. Et Charlie était heureux de savoir qu'il y avait encore de bons gars quelque part, des gentlemen qui était prêts à faire une bonne action.

 **ooo O ooo**

Esmée attendait qu'Edward rentre à la maison. Elle lisait au salon espérant qu'il rentre bientôt de son voyage de dix jours. Elle fut heureuse de voir un Edward joyeux mais fatigué passer la porte d'entrée peu après minuit. Il lui assura que le voyage avait été génial et lui promit de tout lui raconter en détail demain mais il hésitait à lui expliquer le destin de son nouveau sweatshirt étant inquiet qu'elle soit fâchée. Mais après avoir entendu l'histoire elle ne dit rien.

Esmée sourit en regardant la démarche fatiguée de son fils quand il alla dans sa chambre. Il avait passé d'agréables moments et était rentré sain et sauf à la maison. Et Esmée était heureuse de savoir que Carlisle et elle avaient si bien élevé Edward, c'était un fils merveilleux et un gentleman. Un sweatshirt était un petit prix à payer pour avoir changé son humeur, spécialement après ce qu'il avait vécu à la fin de son année scolaire.

...

*L'Ivy League regroupe les 8 plus anciennes et les plus prestigieuses universités du nord-est des Etats-Unis

To piddle : faire pipi

* * *

 _ **Inattendu non ?**_

 _ **C'était retour vers le passé :)**_

 _ **Un seul chapitre cette semaine car il fait 24 pages / 12841 mots !**_


	49. Un livre ouvert

.

… **CHAPITRE 49 …**

 **Un livre ouvert**

L'impact des deux messages qu'il venait de recevoir frappa Edward comme une boule de démolition.

"Oh merde," murmura-t-il, fixant son téléphone alors que tout l'oxygène quittait son corps.

"Et merde! Je ne lui ai pas encore dit!" cria-t-il, en tirant sur ses cheveux et lançant le téléphone sur le comptoir. Il s'élança hors de la cuisine, oubliant complètement le café et descendit dans le hall de Masen Entrepreneurial.

"Oh putain, putain, putain, putain, putain, putain," répéta-t-il en courant.

"Putain!" hurla-t-il en s'approchant de son bureau, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas encore allumé son ordinateur et qu'il allait devoir attendre pour que cette satanée chose se mette en marche avant qu'il puisse aller sur le site de Star-Lighted, trouver l'histoire de Bella et ne plus quitter des yeux la dernière mise à jour _De la haine à la passion._

Il alluma les lumières dans son bureau et se précipita à l'intérieur, alluma l'ordinateur et pianota d'impatience et d'irritation sur le bureau, regardant son écran d'ordinateur revenir à la vie.

"Allez, allez, allez!" cracha-t-il. Puis il réalisa qu'il pourrait probablement lire le chapitre sur son téléphone. Il fouilla dans sa poche… mais il l'avait laissé là-haut sur le comptoir de la cuisine…

"Enfer!" jura-t-il, regardant les icônes s'afficher lentement et clignoter sur l'écran alors que ce maudit ordinateur prenait tout son temps pour devenir opérationnel.

Il leva les bras en l'air et quitta son bureau, revint à la cuisine pour récupérer son téléphone.

"Oh merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde !" chanta-t-il, en se dépêchant d'arriver dans la cuisine, ses yeux balayant les bureaux encore vides pour s'assurer qu'il ne se donnait pas en spectacle. Ses employés penseraient qu'il avait sûrement perdu l'esprit.

Il attrapa son téléphone se retourna vers la porte puis il hésita, se décidant finalement à remplir une tasse de caféine - ce qu'il allait faire avant que tout ça ne lui tombe dessus. Il versa le café brûlant d'une main tremblante, en renversant sur le comptoir, juste avant de courir vers son bureau à nouveau.

"Oh ! PUTAIN ! Merde, merde, merde, merde. Oh Putain !" s'écria-t-il alternativement, en se renversant du café brûlant sur les mains, manquant d'en mettre sur la chemise, le pantalon et la cravate en retournant à son ordinateur…

Il tomba dans son fauteuil et regarda sa tasse à café qui à présent était vide aux deux tiers.

"Putain !"

Et il avait oublié d'ajouter la crème.

"Oh putain," marmonna-t-il, en roulant ses yeux d'exaspération.

Ça y était au moins l'ordinateur était prêt.

Il fit reculer le fauteuil et tapa rapidement le lien pour aller sur le site et attendit. Après un moment… l'écran devint blanc avec le mot ERREUR en noir et une série de nombres, étalée là, dans le coin du haut.

 _Quoi ?_

Il tapa le lien à nouveau… et encore la notification d'erreur apparut.

 _Enfer pourquoi ?_

Il essaya une troisième fois. ERREUR apparut de nouveau comme pour le narguer au coin gauche, en haut de l'écran.

Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Sa main passa dans ses cheveux et ses yeux allèrent jusqu'à l'heure sur son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas appeler Alice elle était déjà en classe, avec de nouveaux élèves avec lesquels elle essayait d'incarner un modèle positif. Son téléphone devait être éteint et rangé, un bon exemple pour ses élèves qui envoyaient des textos, gazouillaient ou peut-être même lisaient de la fan fiction.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'il pouvait appeler.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et tambourina avec les doigts de son autre main sur le bureau en envisageant de passer ce mauvais coup de téléphone.

"Putain d'enfer," marmonna-t-il, en prenant le téléphone et appelant, s'adossant à son fauteuil, attendant que ça sonne et fixant d'un œil meurtrier le mot ERREUR qui clignotait encore.

Il se demanda comment Emmett et Alice avaient tous les deux su que Bella avait posté un nouveau chapitre.

Il se demanda s'ils l'avaient déjà lu et si c'était bon ou mauvais ? Et voulait-il vraiment le savoir ?

"Salut frangin !" explosa enfin une voix joyeuse à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"EMMETT !"

" _Edward ?_ Euh… tu vas bien mec ?"

"OUI ! Je vais bien Putain je suis resplendissant !"

"Ohhhhhhh- _kayyyyyy…_ " répondit la voix calme d'Emmett. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, Edward se mit à parler rapidement.

"Em ! Comment-as-tu-su-qu'elle-avait-posté ? Tu-as-lu ? C'est-bon-ou-c'est-mauvais ? Et-pourquoi-il-persiste-à-afficher-ERREUR-quand-j'essaie-d'accéder…?"

"Waouh, waouh, waouh ! Calme-toi mon pote ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu es complètement allumé."

Edward inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer tout en fixant le mot ERREUR puis il se mit à parler.

"Désolé, Em. Ecoute je viens de recevoir ton message il y a quelques minutes. Comment sais-tu que Bella a posté ?"

"J'ai reçu une alerte du site. Tu as une attaque de panique ou quelque chose ?!"

"Non je n'ai pas d'attaque de panique !" cracha Edward. "Et bon sang qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une _alerte_?"

"Bon sang calme-toi ! Et comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi largué ? Une _alerte_ c'est un mail automatique qui t'avertit qu'il y a eu une mise à jour. Est-ce que tu la suis ?"

"Est-ce que je _la suis ?_ Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! Je suis paumé !"

"Ecoute mec quand tu lis une fic il y a des options sur les pages. Tu peux cocher pour recevoir des alertes pour les fics qui te plaisent ou alors pour l'auteur. Alors on dit que tu suis la fic ou l'auteur. Et si tu le fais, chaque fois qu'il y a une nouvelle publication tu reçois un mail pour t'avertir."

"Oh… ça… c'est vraiment très pratique. Je suppose que je n'ai pas fait attention à toutes ces options à la fin de son premier chapitre." Il hésita. "Alors tu as lu ? Tu as lu le chapitre 2 ?"

Emmett hésita. "Euhhh…. Tu veux que je l'aie lu ? Ou pourquoi ne suis-je pas supposé l'avoir lu ?"

"Mais réponds-moi !"

"Oui… je l'ai lui. Pourquoi ? Je n'aurai pas dû ?" demanda Emmett prudemment.

"Je ne sais pas ! Je ne l'ai pas lu ! C'est bon ou c'est mauvais ?"

"Quelle importance ? Je veux dire c'est de la fiction pas vra i?" Emmett rigola.

Edward ne répondit pas immédiatement.

Il ne répondit même pas du tout. Il avait espéré éviter ça.

"Ed ? _Allô ?_ Edward ?" Il y eut une pause suivie par un gros rire. "Pu-tain de Mer-de ! Tout c'est vrai, fait-fiction, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont des faits ?" Emmett éclata de rire encore plus.

Edward éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en grattant son crane avec ses ongles, ce qui faisait mal… après un moment il rapprocha le téléphone et parla.

"Fait-fiction est une pure contradiction !" dit-il, ignorant les rires en essayant d'aller sur le site à nouveau.

"Petite Swan raconte ça comme si ça avait été vrai ?" demanda la voix facétieuse d'Emmett, ignorant le commentaire d'Edward. "Toute cette merde est donc bien arrivée le premier jour ? Même le salut de l'érection dans le pantalon en soie en plein jour ?"

"EM ! Ce chapitre est-il bon ou MAUVAIS ? Réponds-moi bon sang !" insista-t-il.

"Euh… Je ne sais pas… un peu des deux ? Pourquoi ne le lis-tu donc pas, mec ?"

"AAAARGH !" Edward grogna en voyant la mention familière ERREUR s'afficher de nouveau. "JE NE PEUX PAS LIRE ! Que signifie cette ERREUR qui ne fait que s'afficher ? Elle s'affiche chaque fois que j'essaie d'accéder au site !"

"Oh bonne chance avec ça ! Ils doivent être en train de faire de la maintenance sur le site, tu sais arranger les choses qui ne vont pas. Il faut juste que tu sois patient."

"JE SUIS PATIENT !" cria Edward impatiemment, en jetant un regard noir à son écran. "De la maintenance MAINTENANT ?! Pourquoi ont-ils choisi de faire ça maintenant ?!"

"Oui je sais, ça craint quand ça fait ça. Tu ne sais jamais ce qu'il va se passer. En général ils ajoutent quelques améliorations mais ils ne te préviennent jamais à quel moment. D'habitude c'est assez rapide. Essaie dans quelques minutes peut-être que tu auras de la chance. Quelquefois ça peut durer un ou deux jours s'il y a un problème difficile à résoudre."

"Un jour ou deux ?!" grogna Edward, en s'adossant à son fauteuil. "Dis-moi… quand a-t-elle mis le nouveau chapitre Em ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr, j'ai trouvé l'alerte ce matin en me levant. Et en parlant de sortir du lit… Je voulais juste te dire… ce barbecue que vous avez organisé avec Alice était vraiment ultra fantastique. Je suis cul par-dessus tête pour Rosalie frangin. Je n'ai presque pas dormi pendant ces deux derniers jours… bon ou alors je me suis évanoui entre les deux mais tu sais Ed, Seigneur Rosie est incroyable. Cette fille est souple – je parle genre le Cirque du Soleil - elle est le Sexe du Soleil. Elle a une endurance telle que tu ne le croirais pas. Je veux dire, enfer, je pensais être en super forme – je dirige un club de gym putain et je m'entraine presque deux heures tous les jours… mais elle a quelque chose d'un triathlète ninja !"

"C'est formidable, Em. On aurait dit que tu avais vraiment passé un bon moment au barbecue," soupira Edward, en n'écoutant qu'à moitié car il essayait d'aller sur le site à nouveau.

"Comment a-t-elle pu se lever ce matin et aller au boulot comme si elle avait dormi comme un bébé… ça me dépasse ! Je sais qu'elle était debout au milieu de la nuit parce que moi aussi… si tu me comprends. Je peux difficilement bouger ce matin… J'ai mon machin qui me fait mal et je suis hagard… Hey peut-être que tu connais une pommade ou un onguent pour euh… sur utilisation…?"

"QUOI ? NON !" Edward enleva son téléphone de son oreille en grimaçant de dégoût et en mettant une main sur ses yeux fermés, souhaitant ne pas devoir imaginer de quoi Emmett était en train de parler.

La voix d'Emmett retentit au loin. "Je veux dire ton père est médecin… j'ai pensé que peut-être…"

"Mais enfin, mon père est neurochirurgien ! Et je ne peux pas lui demander quelque chose comme ça ! Cherche sur G°°gLe !"

"D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi ! Seigneur tu es sûr que tu n'as pas un bug toi aussi ce matin," fit observer calmement Emmett, alors qu'ERREUR s'affichait une fois de plus.

"Oui j'ai aussi un bug parce que _JE NE PEUX PAS ME CONNECTER A CE MAUDIT SITE !"_

"Ah oui. Je suppose que ça te rend anxieux de savoir ce qu'elle a écrit. Mais c'est plutôt bon je pense. Elle raconte le jour où elle m'a rencontré chez toi. Je suis _Everett McCoy_ … tu sais l'ami d'Ethan Collins de _C'est écrit dans les étoiles._ Et si je dois seulement le dire je suis aussi sexy que Leland Klutz… le gars qui joue dans les films.

"Alors comment ça se passe entre toi et Petite Swan ? Tu lui as demandé de sortir ?"

"C'est déjà fait," soupira Edward en fronçant les sourcils vers son écran pas du tout coopératif. "Nous sommes allés petit-déjeuner hier matin, je lui ai demandé après le barbecue. Et apparemment maintenant tu dois quarante billets à Alice."

"Sacrée petite Pixie ! Comment fait-elle pour toujours savoir ? Elle gagne à chaque fois !"

"Tu ne devrais jamais parier contre Alice. Et en particulier quand il s'agit de moi. Elle a comme une sorte d'intuition bizarre… ou autre chose."

"Je te jure, elle me fait peur parfois."

"Je sais crois-moi, je le sais," soupira Edward. " Merde, ce maudit écran continue d'afficher sans cesse ERREUR, Em."

"N'arrête pas d'essayer Ed. Et pendant que tu le fais, dis une prière, croise les doigts, les orteils et les yeux. Quelquefois ça peut aider."

Edward roula des yeux au lieu de les croiser et empoigna une mèche de cheveux au lieu de croiser les doigts et marmonna mais il fit comme Emmett le lui avait dit il tenta d'y accéder à nouveau.

"Alors comment était ce petit-déjeuner avec Stella-Bella-bellybeans," demanda gentiment Emmett.

"Petit-déjeuner ? Oh ça été… génial. Je veux dire ça s'est bien terminé, _vraiment vraiment bien._ Je l'ai appelée hier soir et elle viendra manger chez moi ce soir. Elle est géniale Em. Elle est parfaite et…

ÇA Y EST ! J'Y SUIS ! ÇA A MARCHE !" s'écria-t-il soudainement. "J'y suis ! Il faut que j'aille lire. Je te rappelle plus tard, Em. Merci mec ! J'ai vraiment apprécié !"

"Pas de problème Bob !" rit Emmett. "Bonne lecture ! On se par…"

Edward n'entendit pas la suite, il avait déjà raccroché et recherchait la page de Bella. Il passa le profil familier à présent avec la liste de ses fictions préférées. En dessous la bannière de De _la haine à la passion_ , avec une petite note au bas : bannière crée par Star-A-Holic. A présent il savait que c'était Alice.

 _Seigneur, c'est Alice qui a fait ça. Ça a dû la rendre malade de savoir qu'elle a fait une bannière sur moi en tant qu'Ethan Collins… avec ma… euh… son… cul nu au milieu de la bannière. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez bizarre, il est couché au-dessus… faisant l'amour à … une Stella Brown… nue… qui est sa collègue de travail… Bella._

o

o

 _Putain… c'est nous._

 _o_

 _o_

Edward se figea en regardant cette photo. Presque tout lui se figea. Sauf une partie qui se ragaillardit. Cette photo avait piqué l'intérêt de son pénis.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une photo de lui et de Bella. Elle représentait les personnages de l'histoire. Qui leur était arrivée à tous les deux. Quelques jours auparavant cette photo aurait représenté une idée de fan fiction farfelue. A présent cette bannière avec cette photo érotique au milieu était un peu plus que fantastiquement fascinante.

Edward glissa dans son fauteuil, changeant de position et ajustant son intérêt piqué.

 _Allez ressaisis-toi Cullen. Pas manuellement mais mentalement. C'est juste une photo et encore pas une de Bella et toi. Reste concentré sinon tu devras aller dans les toilettes pour homme soulager tes pensées vagabondes. Veux-tu vraiment faire ça à cause d'une photo que ta sœur a faite?_

"Oh putain c'est dégoûtant!" Edward ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez se, reprenant rapidement.

Il regarda sous la bannière et relut le résumé – celui-là même qu'il avait déjà lu trois jours et demi avant. Celui qui l'avait fait flipper.

 _ **0000000**_

 _ **De la haine à la passion**_

 _ **Une fan fiction**_

 _ **par**_ _bellybeans_

 **.**

 **Résumé :** Nouvelle enseignante et écrivain en herbe Stella Brown déménage de la petite ville de Forks à la grande Seattle. Après une première rencontre horriblement gênante, elle trouve l'inspiration pour sa nouvelle fic dans le play-boy énigmatique et hargneux qui vit en face de chez elle. Elle ne peut pas le supporter, il ne peut pas la supporter. Ces deux opposés vont-ils jamais trouver un terrain d'entente et devenir amis… ou peut-être plus ?

Catégorie : Ecrit dans les étoiles

Personnages : Stella Brown, Ethan Collins, Alexa Collins, Everett McCoy, Justin Whitman, Roxanne Hardy, Jethro Brick, Andréa Weaver

 **Chapitre 2**

oOoOoOoOoOO

C'était drôle combien les choses avaient changé depuis vendredi soir quand il était tombé sur le sommaire et le prologue. Bella et lui s'étaient trouvés un terrain d'entente en quelque sorte et étaient devenus amis… et avec une possibilité de devenir plus encore.

Il fit défiler la page, regardant le lien pour le prochain chapitre, se souvenant qu'on pouvait y accéder par la page de la fic. Il cliqua dessus et alla sur le chapitre 2 et une nouvelle page s'ouvrit.

oOoOoOoOoOO

 _ **De la haine à la passion**_

de **bellybeans.**

 _N/A : Bon, mes lectrices, vous avez des choses intéressantes à dire sur la première rencontre entre Ethan et Stella ! Je suis d'accord - ils sont vraiment partis du mauvais pied. Mais ils ont essayé d'arranger la situation. Les gens PEUVENT_ CHANGER ! Les personnages de fiction aussi bien sûr !

 _Plusieurs autres personnages familiers vont faire leur apparition ici._

 _ **Chapitre 2 : un livre et sa couverture**_

 _ **En regardant la voiture de sport noire s'éloigner rapidement avec son occupant attirant et arrogant, je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer combien Ethan Collins viendrait hanter mes pensées pendant les journées qui allaient suivre. Il avait été irritant et injurieux ce premier matin et contre ma raison et le sens commun il avait aussi et de façon inattendue été fascinant. Il avait définitivement capturé mon attention.**_

Edward soupira et fit son sourire en coin à l'écran.

 _Bella a pensé que j'étais attirant._

 _Elle pensait aussi que tu étais arrogant._

 _Ouais… mais aussi que j'étais captivant._

 _Elle voulait simplement dire que tu étais cap-tivant* avec ta casquette Abruti._

 _Tu sais vraiment comment faire pour ruiner une pensée agréable._

 _ **Ce premier jour il ne rentra que le soir. Et quand il le fit, il n'était pas seul.**_

 _Oh merde… elle a écrit sur Irina?_

 _Bon ce n'est pas comme si elle écrivait de terribles mensonges sur toi._

 _Je sais. Elle n'avait pas besoin. La vérité était assez affreuse._

 _ **La magnifique rousse de la nuit précédente qui était partie fâchée moins de douze heures auparavant, avait été remplacée. La blonde légèrement vêtue qu'il aida à sortir de la voiture était bronzée et tonique et aussi attirante que mon abruti de voisin.**_

 _Aïe! Elle m'appelle toujours abruti. Et JE SAVAIS BIEN qu'elle nous observait!_

 _ **Je regardai par la fenêtre quand il sortit son sac de son coffre et ça devint plus évident que la blonde en question était son invitée et sa conquête… du jour. Je pouvais simplement supposer qu'une nuit très occupée les attendait.**_

 _Merde._

 _Et bien sûr elle n'a aucune idée que tu as été infoutu… de … faire quoi que ce soit… cette nuit-là._

 _ **Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour gérer ce déménagement qui m'avait énervé à cause de mon cauchemar de voisin. Il fallait que j'en parle pour me défouler et j'appelai donc ma meilleure amie Andréa.**_

 _ **Andréa Weaver était la meilleure amie qu'on puisse souhaiter avoir. Elle était intelligente et compréhensive et elle faisait toujours attention à moi. Nous avions partagé beaucoup de choses au fil des ans, depuis nos années d'école secondaire. Peu importait la situation, je comptais toujours sur elle pour voir les choses avec calme et clarté, pour me donner un autre point de vue et me sortir de mes épreuves et mes tourments.**_

Edward s'assit passant son doigt sur sa lèvre pensivement.

 _Andréa serait donc Angela?_

 _ **La suggestion d'Andréa pour comment gérer tout ça fut assez inventive… littéralement. Vraiment créative.**_

 _ **"Ecris tout ça Stella," la pressa Andréa avec un rire. "Fais-en une de tes fics. Je serai heureuse de t'aider, tu pourras échanger avec moi. Et comme ça tu pourras gérer cet abruti comme tu le voudras. Tu pourras avoir ta revanche contre ce playboy stupide et lui donner une leçon.**_

 _ **Elle voulait dire dans la fiction bien sûr parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse l'affronter de nouveau à présent. Mais je devais l'admettre son idée mit un sourire sur mon visage et une chanson dans mon cœur. Alors je gardais cette idée. Il fallait que j'y réfléchisse bien, avant.**_

 _Alors c'était Angela qui avait eu l'idée d'écrire tout ça ?_

 _Et c'était le même soir où Bella avait dansé bizarrement devant sa fenêtre! Est-ce que ça avait un rapport ?_

 _Qui danse devant sa fenêtre en chantant dans… ce qui devait être une brosse à cheveux ?_

Edward ne put empêcher son rire de quitter ses lèvres.

"Que signifiait donc cette danse ? Vraiment Bella je t'ai vue danser de nouveau devant une fenêtre depuis."

Il fut momentanément perdu en se remémorant la danse des Pussy Cats Dolls du dimanche soir au barbecue.

 _ **Bien sûr je ne m'attendais pas à revoir mon abruti de voisin ce soir-là… lui et son pantalon en soie noire, son visage parfait et son corps !**_

 _ **J'espérai seulement le voir dans mes rêves… oui c'est là qu'il serait, lui et son pantalon.**_

"Bordel de merde ! Elle a rêvé de moi ?! EN PYJAMA ?" Edward était choqué par ses mots.

 _Bella… à quoi as-tu pensé cette nuit-là ?_

 _Hmmm… Il va falloir que nous ayons une petite discussion Isabella. Qu'est-ce que ce rêve implique exactement ?_

 _Peut-être était-ce un cauchemar ?_

 _Oh putain… tu es un sacré rabat-joie !_

Edward éteignit mentalement sa voix intérieure et continua à lire.

 _ **Je ne m'étais pas non plus attendue à recevoir un cadeau d'Ethan Collins sur le pas de ma porte le lendemain matin. Mais peut-être devrais-je apprendre à m'attendre à l'inattendu quand il s'agissait de lui.**_

 _ **A un moment donné ce matin-là un étrange cadeau avait été déposé sur mon paillasson indiquant Bienvenue, bienvenue dans le voisinage… au moins dans un sens. C'était une casquette rose visiblement un échange pour la casquette Abruti que je lui avais donnée le jour précédent. Et au-dessus de la visière, en script, étaient brodés les mots "**_ _Ice princess."_

"QUOI ? ICE PRINCESS ?! Je ne t'appellerai jamais comme ça !"

 _Mais tu l'as appelée Garce et Abrutie. Alice a marqué un point tu sais par rapport à tes achats. Et il est évident que Bella ne peut plus mentionner la casquette_ Bitch _parce que Jessica connait toute l'histoire sordide de ton achat chez Newton. Et Bella sait que Jessica est une lectrice. C'est probablement pour ça que le nom a été changé._

 _Seigneur ! Merci Bella de t'être souvenue de Jessica. J'avais complètement oublié._

 _ **J'étais stupéfaite. J'étais furieuse. Je claquai la porte et commençai à arpenter. "Ice princess ? Hein ?" Comment avait-il osé ?! Quel culot ! Après quelques instants je revins à la porte, ramassai la casquette et la posai sur ma tête. Dent pour dent hein… Et bien il allait savoir !**_

Edward se frotta le visage et secouant la tête à sa propre idiotie. Malgré les choses qu'elle avait dites, la casquette _Bitch_ l'avait blessée – au moins à ce moment-là.

"Tu n'es pas une princesse des glaces Bella. Tu es plus… une… une reine. Oui ! C'est ça ! Tu es la _reine B*_."

Edward sourit à cette pensée. Il aimait cette pensée. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il attrapa son téléphone et tapa une petite note pour s'en souvenir. Ouais, il aimait beaucoup l'idée de Queen B. _[la Reine des Abeilles]_

 _Est-ce que cela fait de toi son bourdon Cullen ? Tu sais - l'abeille mâle qui n'a pas d'attache et dont le seul job est de s'accoupler avec la Reine._

Il cligna des yeux, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par les pensées de la photo sur la bannière.

 _D'accord je piquerais certainement si j'avais besoin de me défendre._

Il se lécha les lèvres et combattit ses pensées qui essayaient de revenir à la bannière.

 _Et je m'assurerai de butiner – car le pollen a besoin d'être récolté._

 _Et_ pendant qu'il parlait la photo de la bannière envahissait ses pensées à nouveau.

"Tu sais il ne s'agit pas de s'accoupler avec la reine !"

Edward n'avait pas remarqué le mouvement à l'intérieur de ses bureaux. Il n'avait pas vu que sa secrétaire Makenna était arrivée et s'était approchée de sa porte ouverte. Il n'avait pas vu son expression en entendant la dernière phrase sortir de sa bouche alors qu'elle frappait doucement à sa porte.

Edward leva les yeux, surpris et rougit immédiatement sous son regard inquiet, réalisant qu'elle avait probablement entendu la dernière partie de sa phrase idiote.

 _Elle va penser que tu es devenu fou._

"Je ne voulais pas vous déranger M. Cullen. Tout… va … bien ?" demanda Makenna, en hésitant tandis qu'elle le regardait inquiète.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et rigola timidement.

"Bonjour Makenna. Désolé pour ça. Oui tout va bien. J'étais juste en train de lire quelque chose." Il fit signe vers son écran qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Il lui sourit, espérant qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il perdait la tête.

 _Elle va probablement penser que tu as une araignée au plafond._

Makenna sourit rassurée. Elle remarqua la tasse de café vide sur son bureau.

"Puis-je vous amener un peu plus de café ?"

"Oui merci, ce serait génial."

"Vous êtes là tôt ce matin," fit-elle observer, en s'approchant pour prendre la tasse.

Les yeux d'Edward étaient repartis sur son écran. Il ne la regarda pas en répondant.

"Oui, je partirai plus tôt aujourd'hui. J'ai quelques courses importantes à faire avant de rentrer chez moi."

Elle hocha la tête, incertaine, en le regardant pour obtenir quelque indice. Il ne ressemblait pas à lui-même ce matin. C'était la deuxième chose étrange qu'il disait. Et quoi que ce soit qu'il regarde sur son écran ça semblait vraiment le préoccuper.

"Je vois," dit-elle professionnellement, ne voulant pas insister. "Je reviens… bientôt avec votre café." Edward hocha la tête en continuant à lire.

 _ **Mon petit-ami d'une fois, ami pour toujours et bientôt involontaire complice, Jethro Bricks arriva quelque temps après, ce même second jour. Comme prévu il arriva avec le camion de déménagement rempli du contenu de ma nouvelle maison. Il était là pour m'aider à emménager.**_

 _ **Et ce fut à ce moment, quand je sortais pour saluer Jethro toujours portant la casquette Ice Princess – qu'Abruti fit son apparition avec son plus récent rendez-vous. Il avait sorti sa sportive dans la rue, se préparant à partir une fois encore. Du coin de l'œil je le regardai alors que l'immense, grand et fort Jethro sortit du camion et m'attrapa pour un gros câlin d'ours.**_

 _ **Bien - pensai-je - peut-être que tu n'es plus aussi excité Monsieur pantalon en soie ! Peut-être que tu te demandes si c'était une aussi bonne idée de donner cette casquette à ta nouvelle voisine, de laquelle tu ne connais rien. Peut-être que l'homme aux muscles semblables à ceux de Hulk juste à côté de moi est juste un peu intimidant. Et peut-être est-il mon petit-ami, qui ne prendrait pas bien le fait qu'un homme à moitié nu hurle contre sa petite-amie à cause d'une panne de son Chevy Equinox et lui déclare la guerre avec une casquette brodée**_ _Ice Princess._

Edward resta assis en souriant de manière incontrôlable à l'écran, en continuant à lire.

 _ **Si Ethan savait seulement.**_

 _ **Jethro était actuellement le petit-ami de Léandra, une de mes amies de là-bas. Et Jethro était un bon petit chien, une des plus gentilles âmes que je connaisse.**_

 _ **Mais l'Abruti ne savait rien de tout cela. Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait avec la dernière de ses conquêtes, je souris gentiment et portait deux de mes doigts sur la visière de ma casquette pour le saluer comme il l'avait fait le jour d'avant. Je fus tentée de lui faire un doigt d'honneur mais je me retins et essayai de garder fermement mes deux doigts en place.**_

 _ **Dent pour dent… Rancune pour casquette…**_

Edward éclata de rire. Elle était adorablement indignée et si mignonne dans son désir de vengeance !

"Comment Jake t'a-t-il appelé ce jour-là ?" songea-t-il. "Oh !" Il éclata de rire. " Un pot de poivre ! C'est ça ! Un petit pot de poivre!"

Il rigolait encore en secouant la tête quand Makenna s'approcha avec précaution. Elle l'avait entendu rire depuis le hall ainsi que ses mots étouffés. Heureusement il ne parlait plus tout seul quand elle rentra dans le bureau avec le café. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose avec le jeune M. Cullen ce matin mais ce n'était certainement pas son rôle de lui demander.

"Et voilà M. Cullen," dit-elle en posant la tasse. "Je vais voir vos messages et votre planning et me procurer les fichiers et projets pour vous."

"Merci," répondit Edward. "Et oh Makenna ?"

"Oui monsieur ?" Elle se tourna pour regarder son patron.

"Pouvez-vous appeler et vérifier pour les commandes de fleurs que vous avez passées vendredi ? Il était prévu qu'elles soient livrées aujourd'hui pour ma sœur et pour Bella… euh _Isabella._ Assurez-vous que tout soit en ordre. Je veux être sûr et certain que ces fleurs arriveront aujourd'hui. Et fermez la porte de mon bureau s'il vous plait. Il faut que je me concentre pour finir ça," il montra l'écran mystérieux de son ordinateur devant lui.

"Certainement monsieur." Makenna hocha la tête et quitta le bureau en fermant la porte doucement derrière elle.

Makenna essaya de se souvenir si elle avait déjà entendu Edward Cullen mentionner une femme qui ne faisait pas partie de sa famille ou de ses associés. Mais non, elle ne se souvenait pas de cela. Et il avait fait référence à Isabella Swan plus familièrement en l'appelant 'Bella". Elle n'était pas plus de sa famille que de ses associés et pourtant il lui envoyait des fleurs. Le léger sourire de Makenna se transforma en un sourire compréhensif.

 _Mon dieu M. Cullen a été piqué par la petite puce de l'amour._

Makenna rigola à cette pensée étrange en s'asseyant à son bureau.

 _Ou qui sait c'est une petite abeille._

Dans son bureau Edward était dans son monde de fiction, parcourant l'histoire de Bella.

 _ **Qui aurait pu supposer que j'allais moi aussi avoir quelques surprises avec l'arrivée de Jethro ?**_

 _ **D'abord Jethro confronta l'abruti après que je lui ai décrit notre première rencontre. Ensuite il bavait sur sa voiture et essayait de voir comment il pourrait faire un tour quand Abruti reviendrait. Et troisièmement Abruti avait poliment offert son aide pour aider à déplacer les plus gros meubles.**_

 _ **Mon irritation avec Abruti s'était soudainement transformée en choc puis en gratitude plutôt réticente.**_

 _ **Je devais bien le reconnaitre j'avais été agréablement surprise par la tournure inattendue de ces événements… jusqu'au moment où il partit en annonçant qu'il avait des projets pour le dîner. Il m'avait fait un sourire arrogant, accompagné de sa façon de saluer désormais familière et à en juger par cette effronterie familière aussi, je me doutais que ses projets de dîner impliquaient sans doute encore une autre jeune femme sexy.**_

Edward s'affala, laissant tomber son front contre ses bras repliés sur le bureau.

"Grrr !" souffla-t-il en se rasseyant. "J'allais dîner chez mes parents ! Il n'y avait pas de jeune femme sexy ! C'était un couple d'âge mur inquiet et qui s'occupe de ce qui ne le regarde pas !"

 _ **A la fin du second jour je dus réévaluer mon opinion concernant Ethan Collins. Il n'était plus cet abruti de voisin, il avait été un voisin abruti certes mais utile. Mais il avait aussi ce petit sourire attirant qui me prit au dépourvu et me laissa dans le doute. Il possédait aussi une voiture de sport pas banale et semblait avoir tous les jours un penchant pour toutes les femmes.**_

Alors j'étais aidant et attirant et mon sourire t'a prise au dépourvu. Isabella Swan… tu es un peu... intéressée… pas vrai ?

Edward sourit à son écran. Puis il continua à lire.

 _ **Je commençai à penser à lui autrement qu'à un abruti. Il était un vrai play-boy… un adepte et un rusé prédateur de femme. Et je commençai à envisager la proposition d'Angela d'écrire une histoire basée sur mon expérience avec le prédateur de l'autre côté de la rue. Et ce soir-là finalement, j'ouvris mon ordinateur et commençai à écrire sur le Prédateur.**_

Edward fixa l'écran. Il ne voulait pas être le prédateur ou même un prédateur. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Et quand il pensait à lui-même il ne se voyait pas comme rusé. Il réalisa que Bella n'en savait pas beaucoup sur lui à ce moment- là, quand elle avait commencé à écrire sa fiction mais maintenant elle le connaissait bien mieux. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer l'impasse dans lequel l'avaient conduit ses relations hier et elle avait posté ce chapitre aujourd'hui.

 _N'oublie pas que cette histoire est basée sur les faits et sur la façon dont elle les a perçus. Elle écrit ses vraies pensées pour ce premier week-end et évidemment ses pensées te concernant ont changé depuis. Tu le sais. Laisse-lui le temps de raconter l'histoire. A présent continue à lire et arrête de te plaindre !_

 _ **Tôt le lendemain matin, après que Jethro soit reparti pour rentrer à Forks le Prédateur me choqua quand il vint frapper à ma porte, fringant et sentant divinement bon. Il me surprit car il s'excusa de sa conduite rude le premier matin et j'acceptai ses excuses. Et ensuite il me fit une demande plutôt curieuse…**_

 _ **"Pourrais-tu récupérer mon courrier et mes journaux pendant les trois jours où je ne serai pas là ?" demanda-t-il.**_

 _ **Mais au moment où j'allais répondre, il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Ne se rendait-il pas compte combien il était mal élevé ? Et bien sûr l'appel venait d'une autre femme.**_

"Kate," murmura Edward avec regret. "Qui m'appelait de Chicago… pour le travail… et le plaisir." Il serra les dents et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en repensant à cette expérience de la semaine passée qui l'avait laissé en détresse et qui avait bouleversé et secoué son cœur _._

 _N'y pensons plus c'est du passé. Allons de l'avant. Et regarde l'incroyable et inattendue tournure que ta vie a pris depuis. Les choses arrivent pour une raison… qui sait peut-être était-ce le projet divin pour nous ? Tu ne peux pas rester coincé sur les mauvaises expériences, il faut apprendre d'elles et aller de l'avant._

Edward hocha la tête quand l'interphone bourdonna. C'était Makenna.

"Oui ?" répondit-il.

"Les fleurs doivent être livrées ce matin. Et j'ai vérifié deux fois pour m'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien changé à l'arrangement floral pour Isabella. Ils ont également rajouté quelques tournesols miniatures pour que ce soit un peu plus varié."

"Oh et bien c'est encore mieux ! Merci d'avoir vérifié cette commande."

"Avec plaisir, monsieur."

"C'est tout pour l'instant Makenna. Je vous appelle dans un moment. Prenez mes appels."

"Certainement monsieur."

Edward retourna à sa lecture.

 _ **Je ne l'avais rencontré que deux jours auparavant, je savais que mon nouveau voisin allait mettre ma patience et ma bonne volonté à l'épreuve, avait repoussé la décence m'embrouillant et me désorientant avec sa perfection et sa présence envoûtante. Il était la Belle et la Bête en une seule personne, attirante et exaspérante**_ _._

 _Tu étais attirée et repoussée simultanément pas vrai ?_

Cette partie de la fic lui était familière réalisa-t-il. Ça avait été la préface de l'histoire, un petit aperçu de ce qui allait arriver.

 _ **Je savais que si je n'avais pas accepté mon premier poste ici, à Seattle je n'y serai pas en ce moment, assise dans mon salon, contemplant la maison vide de l'autre côté de la rue, les clés du château d'Ethan Collins dans la main. J'avais été d'accord avec sa requête, cependant à présent j'étais assise en réfléchissant à quel mauvais tour ou quelle plaisanterie j'allais lui jouer. Mais plutôt curieusement… il me manquait.**_

Edward sourit et secoua la tête.

 _Idiote Bella, tu n'étais pas loin de nous piéger tous les deux avec cette visite de ma maison… et écoute… tu m'as manqué aussi, en quelque sorte. Pour être honnête tu m'as manqué. J'étais aussi certainement impatient de recevoir la casquette que j'avais commandée pour remplacer la tienne. Je voulais faire amende honorable._

 _ **Mais bien que je sois irritée et indignée pour comment il me faisait sentir, je ne pouvais pas arriver à regretter la décision que j'avais prise de venir ici. J'avais accepté le travail de mes rêves et maintenant j'avais la maison de mes rêves. Je ne pouvais rien y faire si je vivais tout près d'Ethan Collins qui venait de prouver qu'il était mon pire cauchemar.**_

"Ou peut-être pas," murmura Edward, avec un sourire en coin, en pensant au jour précédent. Leur rendez-vous, leurs conversations, leurs petites courses en chemin pour rentrer, les pique-nique à venir et petite sexy Bella excitée, bougeant sous lui, sur son canapé, lui donnant sa bouche et ses lèvres, sa langue en compensation de son argent.

Mais maintenant il pensa qu'il fallait qu'il lui confesse qu'il l'espionnait informatiquement et qu'il lisait aussi sa fiction.

"Ou peut-être je suis ton pire cauchemar," soupira-t-il, son sourire se transforma en un plissement de front.

 _ **Les clés de la maison d'Ethan Collins me tentaient, m'appelaient, me séduisaient, me priaient pour que j'aille voir la maison du Prédateur… pour récupérer son courrier et rentrer ses journaux.**_

 _ **Je refusais de succomber à la tentation ce premier matin.**_

 _ **Je cédais au milieu de l'après-midi.**_

 _ **Sa maison était comme lui : cool, élégante, belle d'une façon masculine. C'était la tanière parfaite pour un prédateur cool, élégant et beau.**_

"Sérieusement Bella cette chose de prédateur doit cesser," dit Edward, en fronçant les sourcils.

 _ **Je trainais au rez-de-chaussée ne voulant pas enquêter sur sa vie intime là-haut. Mais plus j'en**_ _ **voyais du rez de chaussée plus je commençais à soupçonner une chose à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendue : le prédateur n'était pas si simple. Et si jusqu'à présent je n'avais vu que sa belle apparence extérieure, le côté de lui que j'avais jugé rapidement n'était basé que sur des observations superficielles.**_

Edward exhala un soupir de soulagement. "Merci ! Commençons donc à éplucher cet oignon ! Et merci mon dieu recommence à m'appeler Ethan et arrête de te référer à moi comme Le prédateur !"'

 _Ça me fait repenser à ce film de 1987… de John Mc Tiran avec Arnold Schwarzenegger. Et sûrement je n'étais pas aussi hideusement repoussant que cet affreux et horrible fils de p*** venu d'un autre monde !_

 _Le poster de ce film était cool !_

 _D'accord oublie le film et le poster. Revenons à l'histoire de Bella._

 _ **Comme j'avançais dans sa maison, les pelures d'oignon du Prédateur commencèrent à tomber devant mes yeux. Derrière cette élégante apparence, je réalisai qu'Ethan Collins devait être un homme intelligent. Il ava**_ _ **it une merveilleuse bibliothèque avec des livres de tous les genres imaginables, organisés scrupuleusement par catégories sur les étagères qui recouvraient tous les murs.**_

 _Je sais, je suis un peu obsessionnel du rangement. Je peux l'admettre._

 _ **Il devait aussi apprécier les arts, parce qu'il y avait de belles peintures et sculptures dans sa maison et des livres d'art posés sur les tables. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez surprenant, je découvris qu'il était aussi musicien, qu'il jouait de plusieurs instruments et écrivait même de la musique.**_

 _ **J'étais choquée. Ethan Collins était un lecteur et il avait un côté créatif et artistique, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas… un côté sensible.**_

 _Avoir de l'intérêt pour les arts fait de moi quelqu'un de sensible ?_

 _Peu importe ce que tu dis ma petite Bella bizarre._

 _ **Je venais de découvrir que Prédateur avait une face cachée. Et je ne m'y attendais pas du tout de sa part.**_

 _Edward rigola tout haut. "Tu viens juste d'érafler la couche superficielle de ma face cachée, bellybeans."_

 _ **Le jour suivant, ma curiosité concernant Ethan Collins n'avait fait qu'augmenter. J'avais des questions sur l'homme énigmatique de l'autre côté de la rue et j'envisageai de retourner chez lui pour chercher quelques possibles réponses. Je quittais ma maison pour la sienne et en fait quelques-unes des réponses allaient venir d'une source inattendue.**_

 _ **Un grand et énorme véhicule venait juste de se garer devant la maison d'Ethan et un homme grand comme un ours en sortit… en me regardant.**_

 _ **Ce fut ce jour-là que je fis la connaissance d'Everett McCoy.**_

 _Euh comme c'est étrange combien les noms des personnages et celui d'Emmett se ressemblent… Emmett McCarty et EverettMcCoy._

 _Euh… et Angela aussi et maintenant que j'y pense… Angela Weber et Andréa Weaver._

 _Bon le mien aussi après tout… Edward Cullen et Ethan Collins._

 _Et merde… Bella Swan… Stella Brown._

 _Est-ce que Bella a remarqué ça?_

 _C'est assez troublant en y pensant. Comme si nous étions ces mêmes gens… mais dans un monde fou et parallèle… ou quelque chose._

 _D'accord reste concentré sur cet univers Cullen. Reviens-en à l'histoire._

 _ **Everett se présenta m'expliquant qu'il était un ami d'Ethan, qu'il était venu pour sortir les poubelles, ce qu'Ethan avait oublié de me demander le jour d'avant et pour m'aider dans mon travail de récupération du courrier.**_

 _ **Visiblement Ethan avait réfléchi après m'avoir laissé ses clés.**_

 _Non je n'ai pas regretté de t'avoir laissé mes clés…_

 _ **"Il s'est senti mal de t'avoir mise à contribution," expliqua Everett. "Il a réalisé qu'il aurait pu me donner une clé à moi. Et j'aurai pu le faire aussi," ajouta-t-il.**_

 _Tu vois ? Pas d'arrière-pensée parce que j'ai cru que tu t'étais sentie obligée. Et je ne voulais pas ça._

 _ **Je me sentis mal de savoir qu'Ethan croie que je refusai d'être une bonne voisine et de le dépanner. J'assurais Everett qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, que je ne m'étais pas sentie obligée. Et puis nous vivions si près, juste de l'autre côté de la rue. Logiquement j'allais continuer à le faire. Sans mentionner le fait que j'étais curieuse de tout ce qui pouvait le concerner… et bien sûr, je ne le mentionnais pas.**_

 _ **Mais je suivis Everett de l'autre côté, bavardant avec lui, glanant des informations sur son ami quand l'opportunité se présenta et que nous nous mîmes à discuter.**_

 _Edward se pinça l'arête du nez en contemplant les informations qu'Emmett avait laissé filtrer._ _Il ne se retenait pas. Mais il pouvait être direct et embarrassant mais il était aussi le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu. Si Emmett avait partagé des choses embarrassantes à son sujet, il devait aussi avait donné des informations positives supposa-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit c'était probablement inévitable._

 _ **J'appréciais Everett immédiatement. C'est le genre de gars qui te met à l'aise instantanément avec son amitié facile. Il ne semblait pas du tout être du genre à se lier avec un abruti et en fait il me dit qu'Ethan était un frère pour lui.**_

 _Ouaip je suis son frangin et il est le mien… bien que je n'aie pas l'habitude d'utiliser ce terme._

 _ **Ce soir-là je fis des cookies - j'en offrirai à mon voisin, celui avec qui nous avions eu un mauvais départ. Et pendant que je mélangeais les ingrédients, je pensais aux composants qui rentraient dans le produit fini, les choses qu'on ne voit pas au premier coup d'œil mais qui peuvent quand même être là. Et quelques-uns de ces ingrédients peuvent être invisibles mais combinés avec d'autres, le résultat peut être quelque chose de palpable - quelque chose qui peut mettre l'eau à la bouche.**_

 _Ces cookies au chocolat étaient fantastiques. Et il semblerait que Bella aime bien faire ça. Mais je ne sais pas trop bien quoi faire avec toute l'analogie dans ce paragraphe…_

 _Oui parce que tu as prouvé que ça pouvait aussi être la recette d'un désastre._

 _Putain._

 _ **Je réfléchis sur Ethan Collins et les quelques choses que j'avais apprises sur lui. Il était plus que ce que j'avais imaginé au premier abord. Il était intelligent – comme ceux qui sortent de l'Ivy League. C'était un lecteur avide et un musicien. Il avait un côté sensible aussi. Il avait été conscient que ça pouvait me gêner de m'occuper de son courrier et avait envoyé des excuses et la possibilité de céder la responsabilité à quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que de s'imposer davantage.**_

 _ **Comme prévu j'amenais des cookies chez lui le lendemain après-midi. Et je ne pus pas m'en empêcher… j'étais appelée à aller plus loin, attirée comme le papillon l'est par la lumière. J'étais stupide et naïve quand je montais l'escalier pour aller au premier étage.**_

 _Le chat est loin et la petite souris est à la maison !_

 _ **Et c'est où j'en étais quand Ethan Collins rentra chez lui… un jour plus tôt que prévu.**_

 _"Oh ma pauvre Boucle d'Or, tu vas avoir de gros ennuis maintenant," rigola Edward._

 _ **Ce n'est pas simplement que je sois là-haut. J'étais dans sa chambre… sa très grande, attirante, très masculine et très séduisante chambre. Et je n'étais pas juste dans sa chambre mais sur son très grand attirant, très masculin et très séduisant lit.**_

 _ **Le stupide papillon de nuit avait succombé à cette attirance et à présent ça allait le tuer.**_

 _Edward éclata de rire._

 _"Bon j'espère que maintenant tu apprécies d'avoir succombé à la tentation Bella. Je trouve même ça adorable."_

 _ **Je me figeais.**_

 _ **Mais le destin me sourit… ou c'était plutôt un ricanement… quand Ethan quitta sa maison et traversa la rue pour aller chez moi.**_

 _ **Je dévalais l'escalier essayant de récupérer mes biens et me préparant à un second potentiel affrontement comme celui du premier jour.**_

 _ **Mais ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'étais attendue.**_

 _ **Ethan tenait le colis, celui qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt par FedEx et la boite de biscuits. Il semblait distrait et presque abattu. Ce n'était certainement pas l'homme arrogant et sûr de lui qu'il avait été les jours précédents. Je remarquai qu'il était pâle et son expression semblait vide et il ne s'était apparemment pas rasé ce matin. Il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux, indiquant un manque de sommeil. Il semblait triste et accablé par quelque chose de plus qu'une mauvaise nuit de sommeil.**_

 _Oui, bon… c'était l'après-coup de ma nuit avec Kate et de la révélation qui s'ensuivit._

 _ **Ce n'était pas à moi de lui demander et il ne me fournit aucune explication concernant son apparence.**_

 _ **Au contraire c'était la mienne qui l'intéressait.**_

 _ **"Tu vas bien ? Tu es bien pâle."**_

 _ **Bien sûr je suis pâle… je viens juste d'avoir le frisson de ma vie parce que tu es rentré plus tôt alors que j'inspectai ta maison, ta chambre et ton lit.**_

 _ **"Non, je vais bien," répondis-je, en mentant entre mes dents.**_

"C'est vrai que tu étais nerveuse, Bella. J'aurai dû réaliser que tu mentais… ou au moins que tu évitais de dire la vérité. Bon, enfer… on fait tous ça parfois, dit l'espion informatique à lui-même." Edward soupira et revint à sa lecture.

 _ **Une fois de plus il s'inquiéta, cependant je l'assurai qu'il ne devait pas. Et il était surpris par les cookies.**_

 _ **"Tu les as faits**_ _ **pour moi?" Il semblait surpris et tout à coup plus jeune, timide et un peu bizarre.**_

 _Aucune fille n'avait fait de cookies pour moi avant. C'était une première et j'étais un peu confus._

 _ **"Oui je t'ai laissé un petit mot."**_

 _ **Il fit un petit sourire incertain et me remercia puis et soudainement il se souvint de la boite qu'il tenait dans ses mains.**_

 _ **"Tiens, il y a quelque chose pour toi ici," dit-il en me tendant la boite.**_

 _ **A l'intérieur il y avait une casquette**_ **Asshole** _ **toute neuve. Je le regardais, perdue, me sentant toujours coupable d'avoir envahi son intimité, me demandant comment il savait que j'avais été une abrutie. Je sentis l'arrivée soudaine des larmes.**_

 _"Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ma douce Bella."_

 _ **"Je ne veux pas dire que tu es une abrutie," expliqua-t-il rapidement. "J'ai remplacé ta casquette. Je ne savais pas que c'était un cadeau de Jethro avant qu'il ne le mentionne. Je l'ai mise pour aller courir et elle est sale, je ne veux plus te la rendre. Alors j'ai cherché sur g°°gLe, j'en ai commandé une et l'ai faite livrer."**_

 _ **Il ne pouvait pas savoir que toute son explication rendait les choses encore pires. Je lui lâchais un merci, le plantant là, sûrement en pleine confusion et m'échappais dans ma maison où je pleurais un bon coup.**_

"C'était les larmes qui me dérangeaient le plus. J'ai pensé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Jethro et toi… euh… Jake je veux dire."

 _ **Assise à l'intérieur, énervée contre moi-même et me sentant misérablement coupable d'avoir fait ce que j'avais fait à quelqu'un qui semblait avoir un côté beaucoup plus aimable que ce que j'avais prévu, j'étais cependant sûre de plusieurs choses…**_

"Oh ma douce Bella-bellybeans… ne sois pas aussi dure avec toi-même. Nous faisons tous des erreurs. Tu l'as dit toi-même dans tes messages à STARDUSTED. Nous devons juste essayer de faire les bonnes choses quand nous nous sommes trompés."

 _ **J'avais fait la pire chose qu'une amatrice de livres comme moi pouvait faire : j'avais jugé un livre à partir de sa couverture. Et à cause de ça j'avais commencé à écrire une histoire sur la vengeance. Mais je ne voulais plus écrire ce genre d'histoire maintenant, je ne voulais pas de revanche. Je voulais connaitre Ethan Collins. Il n'était pas une espèce de monstre, il était humain avec des défauts comme nous tous, avec ses bons et ses mauvais jours. Aujourd'hui avait été un bon jour pour lui et moi j'avais été terrible et si je ne pouvais pas le déchiffrer correctement… à présent je voulais connaitre son histoire. Et si mon histoire allait inclure celle-là… et bien ça en ferait… notre histoire.**_

Edward sourit à l'écran sachant que leur histoire était déjà en bonne voie.

 _ **Dans les jours qui suivirent je commençai à penser que je pourrais vraiment aimer collaborer avec Ethan Collins plus loin que cette histoire… pas nécessairement dans le sens littéral.**_

 _ **Et pas nécessairement dans ce chapitre…**_

 _ **A/N Celui-ci est un peu court mais comme le l'ai dit en haut, je commence un nouveau travail et je sais que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. J'espère que vous avez aimé ces développements! Merci d'avoir lu!**_

 _ **-bellybeans**_

OoOoOoOo

Edward était arrivé à la fin du chapitre 2. C'était fini et il trouvait qu'il restait sur sa faim.

"C'est tout ?! Elle n'en est arrivée qu'au mercredi ! Et alors le jeudi quand je suis allé à l'école ? Ou notre dîner pendant la panne d'électricité ? Et cette putain de conversation qui a suivi ? Et vendredi quand je me suis excusé et que nous nous sommes retrouvés à la Luna Nueva ? Et samedi quand je l'ai accompagnée récupérer son camion ? Et tout samedi… le barbecue et la première fois que nous avons dansé… et que nous nous sommes embrassés… et que je lui ai demandé d'aller petit-déjeuner ? Et notre premier rendez-vous hier… ?"

A présent il fixait son ordinateur, il était frustré. Il voulait le chapitre trois, le quatre, le cinq et le six et même si possible le cent-sept et il les voulait tout de suite ! Il voulait lire le reste de ses aventures avec sa jolie voisine et probable petite-amie. Il était soulagé qu'elle ait laissé certaines choses de côté mais ça lui manquait quand même, leur histoire était incomplète. Il voulait ce qui avait été laissé de côté et ce qui allait arriver. Il voulait tout ça. Il voulait savoir comment ça continuait et comment ça finissait, seulement il ne voulait pas que ça finisse, il voulait que ça continue… toujours.

"Oh c'est plus que frustrant !" soupira-t-il en basculant dans son fauteuil, passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, se frottant le visage, entrelaçant ses doigts et posant ses deux mains ensemble sur le dessus de sa tête.

Le téléphone d'Edward vibra sur son bureau avec un texto non identifié. Il le prit et il vit qu'il était de Bella, il lut N.I.E Il fut perdu un instant puis il se souvint de l'explication qu'elle lui avait donnée pendant le barbecue No Imminent Emergency. Il sourit en ouvrant le message.

Bella avait envoyé une photo d'elle-même tenant un petit camion bleu dont la remorque était garnie de rudbeckias jaunes et marron et de petits tournesols. Elle était rougissante et faisait un grand sourire.

Edward sourit en observant la photo attentivement.

A côté de la photo un message apparut brusquement.

 _ **Tu m'as envoyé des fleurs ! Et elles sont dans un camion ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Toi, Edward tu es plus qu'adorable. Je les aime. Merci. Xo –b**_

Edward sentit la chaleur d'un rougissement – ce qui était rare – sur son visage.

C'était ses mots. _Toi Edward tu es plus qu'adorable._ Il savait qu'elle ne faisait pas allusion à ses attributs physiques et ça lui plaisait parce qu'après tout, sa génétique n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme qu'il était à l'intérieur. Elle regardait au-delà de son apparence et se référait à son geste. Quelque chose qu'il avait fait intentionnellement, avec son cœur, pour lui montrer qu'il pensait à elle et ce depuis vendredi matin dernier.

Il se sentait comme s'il venait juste de gagner quelque chose de merveilleux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. C'était l'heure de la pause de quinze minutes à l'école de Fawkes. Cependant bien qu'il puisse bien imaginer le rire et la voix douce de Bella il préférerait les entendre en vrai.

Alors il tapa le raccourci pour poursuivre leur histoire. Bien sûr qu'il voulait collaborer avec elle, cependant pas littéralement mais sûrement au figuré et définitivement émotionnellement et absolument et positivement romantiquement et physiquement.

…

*Cap : casquette, jeux de mots

*B : se prononce Bi en anglais et Bi phonétiquement (Bee) c'est une abeille


	50. Nuances de rose

.

… **CHAPITRE 50 …**

 **Différentes nuances de rose**

Bella sourit pendant tout le trajet pour aller au travail ce mardi matin. Elle avait peu dormi la nuit dernière mais elle était tout à fait réveillée, heureuse et en pleine forme pour plusieurs raisons.

Elle avait été capable de poster le second chapitre de sa dernière fic hier, elle l'avait envoyé à Angela pour qu'elle le corrige juste avant qu'Edward ne l'appelle. Elle avait été surprise ce matin en vérifiant ses mails de voir qu'Angela avait déjà renvoyé sa version corrigée, toute prête à poster. Alors Bella avait rapidement déballé son ordinateur portable et mis le chapitre en ligne. Ce serait bien d'avoir des commentaires à regarder et auxquels répondre après le travail. Ça la tiendrait occupée en attendant que le temps passe et que ce soit l'heure du dîner.

L'autre raison c'était qu'elle attendait vraiment ce dîner avec beaucoup d'impatience. Elle allait dîner avec le plus gentil, drôle, beau et faiseur de pizza évidemment, Edward Cullen. Elle sourit au souvenir de son invitation par téléphone voulant garder un peu de surprise et dans la phrase suivante lui demandant s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas dans la pizza. Quiconque passait près d'elle, conduisant ou la regardant pourrait penser qu'elle était simple d'esprit à en juger par l'énorme sourire béat qui s'étalait sur son visage et son rire.

Au début elle avait pensé qu'Edward était quelqu'un de méprisable. Mais elle s'était trompée à son sujet. Il était digne de son cœur et elle pouvait dire qu'il l'avait gagné. Elle hocha la tête à cette pensée, en accord avec elle-même. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à apprécier concernant Edward Cullen – ou l'Edward Cullen qu'il était avec elle. Et elle l'appréciait vraiment… peut-être plus que lui, à en juger par toutes les pensées qui lui passaient dans la tête quand elle parlait de lui. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne l'aimait pas plus qu'il ne l'aimait elle.

Elle arriva à un feu rouge et s'arrêta pour regarder à côté d'elle. Elle tendit la main et attrapa la boite du déjeuner puis elle roula des yeux.

 _Sérieusement Isabella Marie? Est-ce que tu berces le déjeuner qu'Edward t'a fait?_

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

 _Oui c'est bien ce que je fais. Ça été vraiment trop gentil de me préparer un déjeuner et de me dire au revoir ce matin._

 _Il avait l'air tellement séduisant que ça pourrait faire fondre la calotte glaciaire… sur Mars._

 _Oui c'est vrai, il est toujours ainsi. Mais ça c'est juste un bonus, ce n'est pas ce qu'il est._

 _Non, ce qu'il est c'est un homme absolument adorable, attentionné, charm…_

Un coup de klaxon retentit derrière elle et elle réalisa que le feu avait changé pendant qu'elle avait fait un détour dans Edwarville. De nouveau.

Un peu plus loin elle vit le panneau qui proclamait qu'elle était arrivée à Fawkes High School. Elle rejoignit la petite file de voitures qui rentrait dans le parking des enseignants. Elle gara son camion et retira la clé du contact, un véhicule se gara juste face au sien. C'était une voiture de sport jaune, une Porsche. Bella la reconnut, elle l'avait vue pour le barbecue avant même t'entendre le coup de klaxon et de voir la main et le visage souriant de la sœur d'Edward.

Bella lui sourit et lui fit un signe de main avant de commencer à rassembler ses affaires. Elle ouvrit la portière et sortit, faisant passer l'anse de son ordinateur et de son sac sur une épaule et jonglant avec la boite d'Edward, elle entendit la voix joyeuse d'Alice.

"Bonjour Bella. Bon premier jour ! Oh mon dieu ta tenue est si mignonne !"

Bella leva les yeux et vit Alice approcher dans une robe violette avec un petit cardigan gris perle et des chaussures grises assorties. Bella sourit au visage heureux d'Alice en verrouillant son camion.

"Bonjour Alice ! Merci. J'aime beaucoup ta robe et ton cardigan aussi !" Alice sourit et la remercia." Alors tu es prête pour ça ?" demanda Bella, en rangeant les clés dans son sac.

Alice rit. "C'est moi qui devrais te demander ça, c'est toi la nouvelle ! Je pense que je suis prête mais on verra ça toutes les deux cet après-midi quand il me semblera qu'un bus rempli des cinq classes de mes élèves de français m'ait roulé dessus. Les premiers jours il faut s'adapter aussi bien mentalement que physiquement."

Bella hocha la tête et sourit comme elles commençaient à avancer vers l'accueil.

"Alors… comment a été ton _weekend ?_ " demanda Alice, avec une voix pas tout à fait innocente.

Bella ne put empêcher le rire idiot de s'échapper de ses lèvres, pas plus que le voile de rose qui teinta son visage à cause de cette question d'Alice.

"Tu ne me demandes pas réellement ça, si ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix ironique.

"Si," rit Alice en secouant la tête.

"Eh bien j'ai eu un bon weekend. Tu en faisais partie, je te rappelle." Elle sourit à Alice. "C'était une vraiment belle fête. Angela et moi avons passé un moment génial."

"Je pense que tout le monde a passé un moment génial," convint Alice et ensuite son sourire devint un peu plus resplendissant. "Alors… et le reste du weekend… il était aussi bon ?"

Alice ralentit et Bella s'arrêta en voyant une expression pleine d'espoir s'étaler sur son visage. Si elle n'avait pas eu les deux mains prises par son sac fourre-tout et son sac à main, il y aurait eu une chance qu'elle joigne les mains pour faire une prière fervente.

"Euh… Le reste de mon weekend a été génial aussi… vraiment," répondit Bella avec un nouveau rougissement alors que des yeux verts étincelants, des sourcils, un nez cassé presque deux fois et de douces lèvres bien sculptées se recourbant en un sourire en coin, dansaient dans ses pensées… tout cela suivi par des pensées concernant la danse allongée sur le canapé avec la personne à qui appartiennent tous ces traits.

"C'est merveilleux !" sourit Alice et elle haussa les épaules comme elle l'aurait fait en s'étreignant si ses mains avaient été libres.

Bella cligna des yeux. "Alors, est-ce que… euh… Edward t'a dit que… nous sommes allés…"

"OUI !" cria Alice, avant même que Bella ait pu finir de poser sa question. Le sourire éclatant d'Alice devint un sourire mégawatt. Ensuite elle essaya de retrouver son contrôle. "Oui il a dû le mentionner hier pendant le déjeuner." Et puis elle ne put pas s'en empêcher. "Bon, en réalité… Oh diable avec ça ! J'ai passé un excellent moment avec mon frère hier ! Et mon dieu Bella, Edward ne pouvait s'arrêter de parler de toi…

Ohmondieu… il a complètement changé ! Bon, plutôt… il est redevenu celui qu'il était avant… plus comme il était quand nous étions plus jeunes. C'est un peu comme si on lui avait jeté un sort et que finalement le sort avait été levé. Oh merde, écoute-moi. Tu dois penser que je suis complètement folle !" Bella commença à rigoler à l'excitation évidente d'Alice.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," continua-t-elle, "Je sais que la plupart de ce changement a à voir avec toi et je suis tellement contente et je ne veux pas vraiment te sauter dessus et être comme une imbécile et s'il te plait ne dis pas à Edward que je t'ai dit tout ça parce qu'il me tuerait c'est… merveilleux ! _Tu_ … Bella … es merveilleuse !Je suis simplement et complètement _émerveillée_!"

Bella rigola et secoua la tête. "Je te promets de ne pas lui dire Alice."

"Tu vois ? Combien tu es merveilleuse !" dit Alice avec un rire cristallin.

Bella sourit mais elle commença à mâchonner sa lèvre pensivement. "Je dois admettre que je suis un peu perdue," dit-elle enfin.

"A propos de quo i?"

"Bon… la semaine dernière tu m'as… disons, mise en garde de ne pas m'approcher d'Edward. Et maintenant… je… heu… je suppose que je me suis… approchée de lui… en quelque sorte… et ça ne te pose plus de problème ?"

Alice sourit. "Bon Edward avait des problèmes… mais la semaine dernière je t'ai aussi dit que si un jour il rencontrait la bonne fille il pourrait changer. Et il semblerait que ce moment soit là et que la bonne fille soit arrivée." Elle passa son bras sous celui de Bella et la mena vers le bureau avec un sourire serein. "Et ça… c'est parfait pour moi."

Elles franchirent les doubles portes du bureau principal pour aller dans la salle des professeurs, en passant devant le bureau de la secrétaire du principal Shelly Cope.

"Bonjour, Shelly," la salua Alice et Bella fit de même.

"Bonjour, Alice et Isabella !" La dame plus âgée aux cheveux flamboyants leur retourna leur bonjour, les regardant à travers ses lunettes double foyer et elle leur sourit. "Passez une bonne première journée ! Oh… et il y a du café et des donuts pour faire passer tout ça." Elle leur montra la salle des profs puis retourna à son ordinateur.

Alice et Bella firent un bref arrêt à leur casier pour récupérer les informations du jour à donner en classe, les rappels et les listes d'élèves correspondantes à chacune de leur classe.

"Hey vous ! Allie. Bonjour Bella." Une voix familière arriva jusqu'à elles. Elles se tournèrent pour voir Jasper Whitlock, avec un pantalon brun roux et une chemise oxford, les manches retournées jusqu'au coude. Il avait un sac couleur olive sur son épaule. Son sourire alla d'Alice à Bella puis il revint sur Alice et y resta.

"Oh Jazzy… bonjour !" soupira Alice, avec une voix joyeuse, légèrement à bout de souffle.

"Bonjour Jasper." Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant faire. Visiblement ces deux-là s'étaient bien retrouvés…

"Alice on se voit plus tard," dit Bella espérant qu'Alice parvenait à l'entendre. "Je vais aller ranger mon repas et puis j'irai dans ma classe."

"D'accord on se revoit dans un petit moment, Bella." Alice hocha la tête sans quitter Jasper des yeux un instant.

Bella déposa sa boite de déjeuner dans le réfrigérateur de la salle des profs et quitta le bâtiment principal pour aller dans celui des langues. Elle regarda sur le parking et vit Jessica et Mike marcher ensemble, elle leur fit un signe de la main.

Elle déverrouilla la porte de sa salle de classe et alluma la lumière puis regarda les affiches de film qu'Edward lui avait données. A présent ça signifiait plus pour elle, savoir qu'elles avaient été une importante part de sa personnalité pendant ses études secondaires et à l'université. Elle sourit pour elle en pensant à son système hyper bien organisé, rangé par date et par ordre alphabétique. Elle se demandait si ça le dérangerait de voir comment elle les avait arrangées.

 _Ça lui est égal que tu aies utilisé des agrafes. Il pourrait certainement pardonner ton ordre aléatoire. Il pardonne toujours, tu sais._

 _Humm… je me demande bien comment il était quand il avait dix-sept ans._

Bella rangea ses affaires songeant au mystère du jeune Edward Cullen mais elle décida qu'elle n'avait pas suffisamment d'informations pour aller plus loin. Elle se tint occupée en arrangeant des prospectus sur la table qui étaient là à cet effet, face à la classe. Ensuite elle posa tous les papiers qu'elle avait récupérés dans son casier et les arrangea. Elle était en train d'écrire son nom sur le tableau quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Alice entra.

"Je suis venue pour admirer ton nouveau décor !" sourit-elle avant que ses yeux ne scannent la classe et puis se reposent sur Bella.

"C'est… vraiment retour vers le passé ! Ça me fait penser à la chambre d'Edward quand il vivait à la maison…" Elle se tourna et remarqua l'affiche de _C'est écrit dans les étoiles._

"Il a acheté celle-là pour moi quand il est allé à la librairie vendredi matin," dit Bella en regardant Alice. Cette dernière hocha la tête en fixant l'affiche un moment avant de regarder Bella à nouveau en la fixant intensivement.

"Tu sais… je peux dire qu'Edward fait vraiment attention à toi Bella. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit simplement intéressé. Je crois que tu comptes vraiment beaucoup pour lui et il veut faire les choses bien pour toi. Garde bien ça en tête… d'accord ?"

Il semblait qu'Alice avait besoin d'être rassurée, Bella hocha la tête se demandant exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire mais la sonnerie de la première heure de cours retentit et elle n'eut pas la possibilité de lui demander. Une annonce passa dans le micro disant aux élèves qu'ils avaient cinq minutes pour rejoindre leur salle de classe.

"Oh je ferai bien d'y aller !" dit Alice. "On se voit tout à l'heure ! Bonne chance !"

La première heure se passa bien. Les élèves de première année se conduisirent bien. Ou alors ils étaient complètement endormis ayant dû se lever trois ou quatre heures plus tôt que pendant les vacances. Ou alors ils étaient juste sonnés parce que les vacances d'été étaient définitivement finies à leur plus grande surprise. Ou peut-être ils étaient étonnés d'être là, au début de leurs études secondaires – un moment important – puisqu'ici il y avait des hommes avec de la barbe et des femmes voluptueuses qui parcouraient les couloirs déguisés en adultes.

Bella avait d'abord prévu de se présenter et de s'assurer que tout le monde était au bon endroit. Elle les fit s'arranger par ordre alphabétique avant qu'ils puissent penser un seul instant à pouvoir s'installer à côté de leurs amis pour discuter d'autre chose que du cours.

Ensuite elle leur fit rapidement écrire une sorte de questionnaire, leur demandant des choses les concernant, leurs intérêts, comment leur été s'était passé et le genre de choses qu'ils avaient aimées dans leur classe l'année dernière. C'était une façon de les connaitre et une opportunité de voir comment ils écrivaient sans qu'ils se méfient.

Pendant qu'ils remplissaient le questionnaire, elle compléta le diagramme avec le plan des places assises. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, la plupart d'entre eux avait terminé. Et ensuite Bella leur donna ses réponses à ces mêmes questions puisque sans aucun doute ils étaient assez curieux aussi. C'était juste après tout, donnant donnant.

La deuxième chose qu'elle leur donna c'était les règles qu'il fallait respecter en classe et dans l'établissement. Elle leur demanda de lire des passages à voix haute puis ils durent écrire s'ils avaient bien tout compris. Ils devaient le prendre à la maison, le montrer à leurs parents pour qu'ils le lisent et le signent et la partie signée devait être ramenée le jour suivant. C'était une bonne façon de voir si les élèves lisaient correctement et le lendemain elle pourrait voir qui était responsable et qui avait besoin de plus d'attention.

Ensuite vinrent les devoirs, ils devaient les faire signer par leurs parents puis faire une liste des cinq livres qu'ils avaient déjà lus ou qu'on leur avait déjà lu. Le jour suivant ils discuteraient des thèmes de ces histoires pour les faire partager à leurs camarades.

La sonnerie retentit quelques minutes plus tard et Bella se prépara pour sa classe suivante.

C'était des élèves de deuxième année… une espèce légèrement différente. C'était ce qu'on lui avait enseigné. Ils étaient un peu plus arrogants sachant qu'ils n'étaient plus les plus jeunes. Ils étaient aussi un peu plus confiants puisqu'ils avaient déjà passé un an ici. Quelques-uns n'avaient pas compris que c'était la base de leur vie qui se jouait ici et que leurs choix pourraient avoir un effet sur toute leur vie. Ils seraient plus énergiques elle le savait pour sûr.

Mais bon pour la première heure dans cette classe ce serait identique à celle d'avant, elle suivit le même schéma. Tout se passa calmement jusqu'à une quinzaine de minutes avant la sonnerie quand un élève arriva à la porte avec deux bouquets de fleurs.

Bella roula des yeux à l'intrusion se demandant qui pouvait bien envoyer un élève avec des fleurs le premier jour d'école. Mais le jeune homme parla.

"Euh… vous êtes bien Mlle Swan ?" demanda-t-il incertain.

"Oui," répondit Bella, en s'approchant de lui et en jetant un coup d'œil au vase avec des lys orange et un autre bizarre de rudbeckias et des tournesols qui semblaient être arrangés dans un petit pick-up bleu en céramique.

"Euh celui-là est pour vous Mlle Swan," dit le garçon jonglant avec les fleurs et lui tendant le petit pick-up. "Il est arrivé à l'accueil et je suis censé vous l'apporter."

Bella resta là, interdite. Il leva sa main lui tendant le bouquet. Elle le fixa puis le regarda lui puis elle regarda vers sa classe avant de revenir aux fleurs et de les lui prendre enfin. Il se dépêcha de sortir et alla de l'autre côté du couloir vers la classe d'Alice avec le vase restant.

"Oooooooooh, Mlle Swan a reçu des fleurs !" fit une voix de garçon. Il eut des rires.

"De qui sont-elles ?" demanda une fille avec un peu trop de curiosité.

Bella les regarda sévèrement. "Sûrement de ma mère, pour me souhaiter une bonne rentrée," dit Bella.

"Il y a une carte ?" demanda une fille souriante du second rang.

Bella regarda et trouva une petite enveloppe.

"Oui ici," dit-elle, contente que la jeune fille y ait pensé parce qu'elle n'avait pas regardé, ce genre de cadeau ne lui était pas du tout familier.

"Lisez-la !" dit une autre fille.

"Oui regardez de qui ça vient !" encouragea un garçon.

Bella roula des yeux vers la classe et ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu la carte pour elle-même.

 _ **Bella,**_

 _ **Il n'est pas rouge et ce n'est pas un Chevrolet mais la référence est claire je pense. Meilleurs vœux pour ton premier jour et la première semaine de ta nouvelle carrière.**_

 _ **\- Edward**_

La bouche de Bella fit un sourire de surprise et de plaisir en rougissant rapidement.

 _Putain ! Edward m'a envoyé des fleurs ! Dans un pick-up ! Il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais fait_ _ça avant !_

"Alors ça vient de qui ?" demanda une fille alors que Bella rangeait la carte dans l'enveloppe avec un sourire idiot.

Elle regarda la classe comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture – une biche toute rouge, jusqu'à la racine des cheveux bien qu'une biche n'ait pas de cheveux. Elle pouvait sentir son visage chauffer. Elle pouvait aussi entendre son cœur battre à la pensée qu'Edward Cullen lui avait envoyé des fleurs !

"Oooooh, je parie que c'est le fiancé de Mlle Swan qui les a envoyées !" C'était la voix irritante de ce même garçon qui avait fait le premier commentaire.

"Riley !" gronda une voix de fille. "Ce n'est pas comme si ça te regardait, tu sais !"

Bella aimait cette fille. Elle regarda le plan en passant pour rejoindre son bureau. _Bree_. Elle aurait voulu lui donner un A+. Pour toute l'année.

"Ça va Bree," Bella sourit en prenant le bouquet inhabituel sur son bureau. Les petits tournesols et les petites fleurs jaunes et marron étaient très jolis. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait mis un porte-clés comme ça pour la clé qu'elle avait donnée à Edward le jour du barbecue et elle se demanda si c'était ça qui l'avait inspiré. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et répondit à la classe.

"Elles viennent de mon voisin*, il me souhaite une bonne rentrée et une bonne semaine dans mon nouveau travail," essaya-t-elle de dire en faisant de la place pour poser le pick-up.

"C'est un homme ?" demanda Riley alors que les autres rirent.

"Riley !" claqua la voix de Bree.

Bella était trop occupée à penser que son voisin était plus qu'incroyablement gentil, extrêmement intelligent et beau avec un sens de l'humour particulier… qu'il avait une voix de velours et une langue… de velours humide… et qu'il pouvait la faire s'évanouir et lui donner le vertige et lui préparer à dîner ce soir même… ses grandes et chaleureuses mains avec de si longs et doux doigts… la toucheraient à moment donné et ce serait certainement plus que sa langue de velours qu'elle apprécierait ce soir…

 _Arrête ça Isabella Marie ou alors tu ne retrouveras plus jamais ta couleur de peau naturelle ! Tu ferais bien de t'excuser et d'aller t'asperger le visage d'eau froide et tu n'es pas supposée laisser tes élèves. Tu pourrais perdre ton boulot si tu n'arrives pas à contrôler ce rougissement que provoque Edward ! Reprends-toi et aussi ta classe ! MAINTENANT !_

Bella regarda les élèves. La plupart d'entre eux étaient souriants ou ricanaient… bien sûr qu'ils avaient compris qu'il se passait quelque chose… D'autres faisaient encore des commentaires sur les fleurs et bien sûr ces fleurs avaient une histoire, mais les élèves n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Bella sentit que son rougissement se dissipait et elle leur fit un grand sourire.

"Alors…qui veut écrire cinq paragraphes ce soir ?" demanda-t-elle aimablement.

Tout le monde se calma immédiatement. Une fille dans le troisième rang leva sa main timidement.

Bella la vit et soupira.

 _Oui, je sais. J'aurais moi aussi répondu comme toi, petite._

Un beau garçon qui était assis près d'elle lui fit un froncement de sourcil en secouant légèrement la tête. La fille laissa tomber son bras et fit glisser sa main sous sa cuisse.

"Passons un accord," dit Bella en regardant tous les visages. "Laissons la conversation sur les fleurs et j'oublie le devoir. Ça vous parait comment ?" Elle les regarda avec un sourire encourageant.

Il y eut une soudaine vague d'accord, de promesses de silence éternel concernant les fleurs et quelques prières éparpillées. Bella était soulagée. Il n'y avait pas réellement de devoir pour commencer aujourd'hui pas plus qu'elle ne voulait en donner un ou qu'elle y ait déjà réfléchi, il fallait que la première semaine d'école soit tranquille. Mais cela n'était pas important qu'ils le sachent.

"Bon alors marché conclu. Peut-être que Riley a quelque chose à ajouter ?" sourit-elle, en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur vers le garçon. Chaque élève de la classe tourna son regard vers le fauteur de trouble, le mettant au défi de faire le moindre bruit. Il secoua la tête sans un mot et la classe redevint calme et coopérative.

"Parfait !" dit Bella en souriant. "J'aime vraiment beaucoup que nous puissions tous travailler ensemble dans un but commun ! Dans ce cas vos devoirs à la maison seront courts et faciles. Le sujet de demain sera _qu'est-ce qu'un nom ?_ Alors ce soir je veux que tous cherchiez tout ce que vous pouvez trouver concernant vos nom et prénom. Ecrivez au moins cinq phrases disant comment vous avez ce nom, qui vous l'a donné, pourquoi a-t-il été choisi, ce qu'il signifie si vous pouvez le trouver etc… Et n'oubliez pas de faire signer votre engagement par vos parents."

La cloche sonna peu après et Bella fut soulagée d'avoir échappé à l'inquisition de ses élèves. A présent il y avait un quart d'heure de pause avant le prochain cours mais elle n'avait pas d'élève. Elle rangeait les feuilles que ses élèves avaient remplies quand la porte s'ouvrit.

"Je viens voir comment ça se passe… Ohmondieu… tu as eu des FLEURS !" C'était Alice.

Bella se tourna et lui sourit. Et un magnifique rougissement. "Oui… c'est Edward… pour me souhaiter bonne chance pour le premier jour d'école et la première semaine de ma nouvelle carrière."

"Ferme la porte !" couina Alice. "Vraiment ?" Elle commença à se serrer dans ses bras, cette fois ces mains étaient libres. "C'est si gentil !"

"Il t'a aussi envoyé des fleurs ?" demanda Bella. "J'ai vu le jeune homme aller vers ta classe avec un vase de lys orange."

Alice sourit. "Oui, Edward m'envoie toujours des lys le premier jour… il sait que ce sont mes préférées… mais il me les envoie avec ce message _Bonne chance pour ce premier jour. Plus que neuf mois jusqu'à l'été._ Ça l'énerve que je ne travaille pas l'été et c'est pour ça qu'il le souligne quand je rentre pour travailler à nouveau !" rit Alice. "Mais ce message qu'il t'a envoyé est trop gentil…. Bien que cette chose… ce pick-up… soit étrange… je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles ne sont pas dans un vase normal."

Bella rit. "C'est à cause de _mon_ pick-up, visiblement il n'y en avait qu'en bleu, le mien est rouge."

"Oh ! Je vois !" rit Alice. "Dans ce cas c'est plus mignon que bizarre !"

"Euh tu voudrais prendre une photo Alice ? Je veux lui envoyer un message pour le remercier et j'ai pensé que je pouvais lui envoyer une photo des fleurs et moi."

Alice accepta avec joie et prit une photo de Bella tenant le petit camion, lui demandant de sourire et de dire "Edward Anthony" à trois. Bien sûr, le résultat fut un autre rougissement de la part de Bella et elle supposa qu'Edward aimerait probablement cette photo un peu plus à cause de ça.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour lui quand je rougis ?_

 _Qui sait ? C'est probablement cette même chose que ça me fait quand il fait son sourire en coin._

 _Ça me tue._

 _Je suis sûre qu'il a compris… me voir rougir… à son sourire._

"Je vais me dépêcher d'aller aux toilettes avant le début de l'heure," dit Alice. "Je voulais juste voir comment ça se passait pour toi. Ça va ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui les deux premières heures se sont bien passées. Là je n'ai pas d'élèves alors je vais ranger tout ça et envoyer ça à Edward," dit Bella en parlant de la photo dans son téléphone.

"Il va aimer !" dit Alice en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Je ferai bien d'y aller avant que ça sonne. On se voit au déjeuner !"

Bella hocha la tête et s'assit à son bureau, tapant un petit message à Edward, en souriant.

 _ **Tu m'as envoyé des fleurs ! Et elles sont dans un camion ! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Toi, Edward tu es plus qu'adorable. Je les aime. Merci. Xo –b**_

Elle resta assise là pendant un moment, mordillant sa lèvre, essayant de décider si c'était gênant de lui avoir dit qu'il était adorable. Mais le geste, le pick-up et le type de fleurs étaient si bien pensé…. Et bizarre en quelque sorte. Juste comme lui. Et après tout il l'avait appelé sa charmante voisine l'autre soir quand ils s'étaient embrassés dans le garage. Alors oui il était adorable et le message était parfait se dit-elle. Elle appuya sur envoyer avant de pouvoir continuer à débattre.

Bella prit le tas de questionnaires de sa première heure. Après en avoir lu quelques-uns son téléphone sonna amenant un sourire sur ses lèvres. C'était la sonnerie qu'elle avait trouvé la nuit dernière… une sonnerie ridicule qui disait que c'était Edward qui appelait. Elle prit le téléphone sur le bureau et regarda la photo d'Edward appuyé contre sa voiture qui clignotait et c'était Mr. Saxobeat - qui faisait plutôt penser à M. Sexy Sourire en coin - qui jouait.

"Salut Edward," souffla-t-elle un peu rose et avec un large sourire.

"Hey Bella !" sa voix était basse et chaude et il lui sembla qu'il souriait. "Je viens de recevoir ton message et j'ai réalisé que c'était probablement l'heure de ta pause du matin alors je me suis dit que je pouvais t'appeler brièvement. Tu as eu mes fleurs… je veux dire, évidemment tu as reçu mes fleurs," soupira-t-il en riant.

"Oui merci Edward !" s'exclama Bella en regardant le bouquet sur son bureau avant de continuer à parler. "Elles sont vraiment très jolies." Son bras libre se posa sur sa taille pour s'étreindre.

"Tu les aimes vraiment ?" Sa voix était un peu inquiète. "Ce n'était pas trop bizarre ce pick-up ?"

Bella rit. "Il est parfait. Et les fleurs aussi." Elle sourit en tendant son bras pour caresser le petit camion bleu. " Alors je suppose qu'après m'avoir donné un bouquet d'étoiles tu as décidé de m'envoyer un bouquet de… autre chose?"

Edward rigola. C'était un son doux et chaleureux. "Non en réalité Bella je les avais déjà commandées vendredi avant que nous ayons cette conversation sur les étoiles ou autre chose. J'ai voulu t'envoyer des fleurs et quand j'ai vu ce petit camion… eh bien tu peux imaginer, ça m'a parlé. Les fleurs étaient censées être différentes, des œillets mais j'aime bien les rudbeckias, ils me font penser à toi comme les petits tournesols."

Bella était surprise. "Mais quand nous avons eu cette conversation sur les étoiles et autre chose, tu as dit que tu n'envoyais jamais de fleurs aux filles."

"C'est vrai je ne l'avais jamais encore fait," dit-il doucement. "Je les avais déjà commandées. Mais à présent je peux dire que j'ai déjà commandé un bouquet d'étoiles et autre chose, c'est un fait."

"Hein, hein," fit la voix d'Edward à l'oreille de Bella. "Alors tu as été surprise, pas vrai ?" demanda sa voix souriante.

Bella rigola. "Oh complètement ! Ils me les ont amenées avant la fin de ma deuxième heure de cours et j'ai pensé qu'elles étaient pour une de mes élèves ! J'étais irritée de cette interruption mais quand je suis allée voir le livreur il a dit qu'elles étaient pour moi, j'ai été choquée ! Tu as provoqué l'amusement de mes élèves, Edward. J'ai dû les menacer d'une dissertation pour les calmer."

Edward rit. "Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas déranger. Et qu'on dit tes élèves ?"

"D'abord ils ont fait des oooooh puis des rires et des ricanements, et bien sûr ils ont voulu savoir de qui elles venaient. Je leur ai dit que c'était probablement ma mère mais ensuite j'ai lu la carte - pour moi, merci mon dieu – et je suppose que j'ai commencé à rougir quand j'ai vu que c'était toi et bien sûr ça les a distrait un peu plus…" Bella était sûre d'entendre Edward essayer d'étouffer son ricanement à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Tu sais je t'entends rire de mon rougissement, Edward Cullen ! Tu provoques toujours le désordre !" rigola-t-elle. "Actuellement tu me fais penser à mes élèves !" Elle entendit Edward rigoler comme aurait pu le faire l'un de ses élèves.

"Je suis désolé Bella," finit-il par arriver à dire. "Mais je peux juste t'imaginer rougissante en train de gérer une classe d'élèves curieux le premier jour d'école. Bien sûr qu'ils devaient être curieux à propos de leur nouvelle prof et mes fleurs ont juste attisé un peu plus leur curiosité."

"Ça c'est sûr, Edward ?" ricana Bella. "Les choses ont dégénéré assez vite à partir de là. Un garçon a dit qu'elles venaient sûrement de mon petit-ami mais heureusement l'une des filles lui a dit de la fermer avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit à ce commentaire. Je leur ai dit que les fleurs venaient de mon voisin mais bien sûr le même fauteur de trouble voulait savoir si mon voisin était un homme ! Alors je leur ai proposé quelque chose… s'ils n'arrêtaient pas ils auraient une dissertation à faire… ce que je n'avais pas du tout prévu. Heureusement ça a super bien fonctionné."

Edward rigola à nouveau. "Je pense que tu vas être une très bonne enseignante. Tu réfléchis rapidement et retombes sur tes pieds Mlle Swan… exactement ce qu'il se passe dans toutes les classes… tout le temps."

Bella rit. "Merci pour ton vote de confiance Edward !"

"De rien, Bella. Je suppose que je dois te laisser travailler. Je suis sûr que tu as des choses à faire. On se voit ce soir au dîner ?"

"Oui. Merci d'avoir appelé et merci pour les jolies fleurs et le camion fort perturbateur, Edward."

Il fit un petit rire. "Avec plaisir Bella. A ce soir."

"Au revoir Edward."

Elle mit fin à l'appel et posa son téléphone sur le bureau. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et souriait. Edward l'avait appelée au milieu de sa journée de travail. Il devait avoir d'importantes choses à faire mais il avait pu l'appeler, la faisant se sentir importante.

Elle reprit les questionnaires qu'elle avait commencé à lire mais son téléphone bipa indiquant un message quelques instants après. C'était Edward. Bella lut et rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

 **Alors… je me demandais ce que tu avais dit au garçon qui avait demandé si les fleurs venaient de ton petit-ami ? –E**

Bella s'assit à son bureau, rouge et figée se demandant où tout l'oxygène avait disparu.

 _MERDE! Que suis-je sensée répondre à ÇA ?_

Un instant plus tard un autre texto arriva. Elle eut du mal à prendre le téléphone pour lire.

 **Je veux dire, mal interprété, je suis un garçon… un très bon ami… bon… à plus tard ;) – E**

" GRRR !" Bella reposa son téléphone et commença à mordiller sa lèvre.

 _Vraiment ? VRAIMENT ? Il n'est pas sérieux ? L'est-il ? Il ne peut pas ? J'ai sûrement mal interprété ce qu'il a dit !_

Elle reprit son téléphone et relut les messages antérieurs mordillant sa lèvre plus fort. Quand son téléphone bipa une nouvelle fois elle tomba presque de sa chaise.

 **Tu me répondras ce soir, bien que je ne sois pas sûr de pouvoir attendre - E**

"Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ohmondieu. Ohmondieu. Ohmondieu," marmonna-t-elle, en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise et s'enroulant dans ses bras.

 _Réponds-lui, Isabella Marie ! Ne sois pas une lâche ! Renvoie-lui la balle._

Elle rassembla toute la confiance en elle qu'elle put trouver, se pencha, déglutit et commença à taper une réponse, bien consciente que ses joues étaient toutes chaudes et rouges.

 **Si j'avais dit que les fleurs venaient de mon 'petit-ami' est-ce que ça fait de moi ta 'petite-amie' ? – b**

Elle reposa le téléphone et se rassit, continuant à le fixer tenant son visage chaud entre ses mains, mordillant toujours sa lèvre. Elle poussa un cri quand le téléphone bipa et ferma immédiatement les yeux trop effrayée et embarrassée pour lire ce qu'il avait répondu.

Elle se retint au moins trois secondes.

 _ **Je ne vois pas où est le problème… mis à part les guillemets. ) –E**_

"Putain il est sérieux !" Bella commença à marmonner, à se tenir elle-même, se berçant doucement sur sa chaise.

 _Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu !_

 _Allez ressaisis-toi sinon ta tête va tomber sur ton bureau, tu vas t'assommer et tomber de ta chaise… et qui sait qui va te retrouver à l'heure suivante pour aller avertir l'infirmière !_

Il y eut un autre bip.

 **Il y a un problème ? : ( - E**

Elle souffla un petit soupir tremblant et tapa sur son téléphone une réponse courte en se mordant toujours la lèvre.

 **Non ? – b**

La réponse d'Edward fut immédiate… et un nouveau rougissement surgit sur le visage de Bella. Et un petit rire sortit de ses pauvres lèvres endolories.

 **:) –E**

Un deuxième message suivit immédiatement le premier.

 **Tu rougis pas vrai ? xo – E**

Bella éclata de rire et reprit le téléphone pour répondre.

 **Et tu fais ton sourire en coin… ? Xo –B**

En souriant au téléphone dans sa main, elle imagina Edward à son bureau, quelque part, souriant à son téléphone tout comme elle le faisait, elle attendit la réponse.

 **Tu me connais si bien. Oui c'est bien moi… ;) Et maintenant il me tarde vraiment de te voir toi et ton rougissement, en personne ce soir. Xo – E**

Bella souffla joyeusement en tapant la réponse finale à l'absurde et délictueux homme de l'autre côté.

 **Tu es si prévisible ! Maintenant toi et ton sourire en coin devez nous laisser – moi et mon rougissement – tranquille pour que nous puissions avancer notre travail. Nous nous verrons tous ce soir. Xo –B et son rougissement.**

"Putain !" s'exclama Bella quand la sonnerie retentit un moment plus tard pendant qu'elle rangeait son téléphone. Elle se demanda à quoi elle avait passé son temps. Sa pause était finie et elle se demanda à quoi elle devait s'attendre pour ce soir… avec Edward Cullen… son petit-ami apparemment.

 _Mon petit-ami…_

 _Il est mon PETIT-AMI ?_

 _GRRRR!_

…

 _* En anglais pas moyen de savoir si c'est un ou une… ce qui explique la question suivante…_

* * *

Note de l'auteur

 _Il y a trente-quatre ans, alors que je commençais à peine ma carrière d'enseignante, un bouquet a été livré dans ma classe. Pour un étudiant, j'ai supposé. J'étais irritée par cette perturbation. Jusqu'à ce que je découvre que les fleurs étaient pour moi ! J'ai dû dire à mes élèves qu'ils venaient de mon petit ami et mes étudiants de deuxième année sont devenus fous._

 _Ce petit-ami et moi sommes mariés depuis plus de 30 ans_


	51. Dîner et spectacle

.

… _**Chapitre 51 …**_

 **Dîner et spectacle**

Bella essaya de gérer tant bien que mal son cours suivant. Son pick-up de fleurs était beaucoup moins intrusif que l'apparition spectaculaire du livreur précédemment. Malheureusement pour Bella bien que ses élèves soient attentifs, c'était elle qui ne l'était pas suffisamment, occasionnellement elle pensait à Edward, ce qui la faisait rougir et battre son cœur plus vite et il accélérait encore plus quand elle pensait à lui… comme à son _petit-ami_.

Sérieusement c'était déjà assez compliqué de garder le fil de ce qu'elle voulait dire et faire quand chacune de ses pensées était ' _il est vraiment mon petit-ami ?'_ Heureusement qu'elle avait prévu de noter tout ce qu'elle devait faire, comme ça elle cochait au fur et à mesure, laissant ses pensées vagabonder vers toute cette chose de l'importance la plus grande qui se transformait peu en peu en mantra, ' _est-il mon petit-ami ?'_

A la fin du cours elle rassembla ses affaires, clé et sac et rejoignit Alice, Eric et Jessica dans le couloir, elle verrouilla la porte et ils allèrent déjeuner ensemble.

Dans la salle Rosalie et Ben étaient déjà installés ensemble, en train de déballer leur repas. Jasper s'approcha de la table et posa ses clés juste au moment où Bella, Alice, Jessica et Eric arrivaient. Ils se saluèrent les uns les autres et puis Jasper et Alice allèrent voir ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver comme sandwich. Mike Newton arriva, tenant un plateau avec des pâtes de la cafétéria et Jessica se leva pour aller chercher la même chose. Eric alla chercher son déjeuner au frigo et Bella s'installa à côté de Ben.

"Salut Bella ! Tu ne manges pas aujourd'hui ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Bella tourna la tête et regarda Ben et ' _Il est vraiment mon petit-ami ?'_ finit de résonner dans sa tête pour la énième fois.

"Quoi Ben ?" demanda-t-elle, en clignant des yeux et en essayant de se concentrer sur ses yeux en amande souriants.

Il lui fit signe devant la table vide devant elle. "C'est tout ce que tu vas manger ?" lui demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire.

Bella regarda vers la table. "Oh j'ai oublié mon repas ! A quoi je pense ?"

 _Euh… tu penses à Edward !_

 _Il est vraiment mon petit-ami ?_

 _Sérieusement combien de fois vas-tu continuer avec ça ? La réponse est oui ! Apparemment._

 _Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour ce soir ?_

 _Tu te fous de moi là, pas vrai ? Que penses-tu qu'un gars comme Edward attende de sa petite-amie ?_

 _o_

 _o_

 _o_

 _Oh. Mon. OH!_

Bella se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes et se dirigea vers le frigo, percutant presque Eric alors qu'il revenait vers la table avec son déjeuner.

"Tu vas bien Bella ? Tu as l'air un peu rouge," fit-il observer inquiet.

"Oh oui. Je veux dire non. Je vais… bien Eric merci. Je me suis assise pour manger… mais je n'ai pas pris mon repas." Elle passa devant lui pour aller au réfrigérateur et pour essayer de retrouver tous ses esprits.

Eric rit. "Le premier jour ça peut faire ça oui, le cerveau doit tourner trop vite," continua-t-il, en s'installant pendant que Bella faisait réchauffer le sien dans le micro-onde.

 _Mon cerveau grille. Et ce n'est pas dû à mon premier jour… comme la PETIT-AMIE d'Edward !_

 _OH!_

 _Respire profondément. Et récupère ton déjeuner. Et bon sang… essaie donc d'agir normalement avec tes collègues. Tu ne veux pas les rendre fous le premier jour et devenir le centre de leurs commérages pour le reste de l'année._

Quelques instants plus tard, Bella s'assit une fois de plus à côté de Ben. Il la regarda et lui sourit et vit qu'elle regardait les restes qu'il avait ramenés de chez lui.

"J'ai dit à Angela que c'était l'une des choses agréables de vivre chez mes parents parce que jusqu'à ce que je me trouve un endroit…" il montra la boite contenant son repas. "Ma mère est une cuisinière terrifiante et elle fait toujours trop à manger. Aujourd'hui ce sont les restes de moo shu porc."

Jessica revenait avec ses pâtes et entendit ce que Ben venait de dire.

"Je pense que ça a l'air délicieux," fit-elle remarquer, en battant des cils en même temps.

Mike hocha la tête en avalant sa bouchée." Oh oui je mangerai tout ça en un battement de cœur." Il hocha la tête vers Ben et son repas avant de se retourner vers Jessica. "Dis ! On pourrait peut-être aller manger de la nourriture chinoise un de ces soirs. Qu'en penses-tu, Jess ?" Il haussa les sourcils attendant le verdict.

Jessica sourit coquettement et regarda son plat de pâtes. "Oui j'aimerai bien ça, Michael."

Alice et Jasper étaient de retour avec de petits sandwichs, il ôta les deux tranches de tomates alors qu'Alice faisait de même avec les cornichons.

"Tu ne les veux pas ?" dit-il, en montrant les cornichons. Alice secoua la tête.

"Et toi tu ne veux pas les tomates ?" demanda-telle avec un sourire. Il sourit et haussa les sourcils.

"Regarde il semble que tout ça soit très bien," dit-il de sa voix trainante. Alice fit un petit rire cristallin alors qu'ils s'échangeaient les tomates et les cornichons, les ajoutant à leur sandwich.

"Ce sont des restes de dimanche soir de chez Edward ?" demanda Ben à Bella. Il la regarda prendre le poulet, le steak et les légumes avec du riz. Elle hocha la tête en souriant, vers ses yeux perceptifs derrière les lunettes.

"J'ai pensé que ça me rappelait quelque chose," sourit-il. "D'abord… les posters d'Edward… maintenant ses restes. Je me demande ce que sera la suite. Peut-être sa chemise," rigola-t-il.

Bella rit. "En fait… euh… le suivant ça a été un bouquet de fleurs qui m'a été livré pendant la deuxième heure… à la plus grande satisfaction et distraction de mes élèves."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Ben avec un sourire éclatant.

"Edward t'a envoyé des fleurs ?" demanda Jessica paraissant intéressée et peut-être juste un peu jalouse.

Bella hocha la tête, se sentant vaguement gênée de l'avoir mentionné.

"Oui pour me souhaiter une bonne rentrée pour mon première jour et la première semaine de ma carrière."

"Oh c'est bien !" s'exclama Rose qui allait attaquer sa salade d'épinards. "C'est vraiment ton tout premier jour avec des élèves !"

"Oui c'est vrai," fit Bella à tous les visages souriants et elle déboucha sa bouteille d'eau pour boire.

"Attends !" Alice leva la main comme un agent de la circulation. "Nous devrions tous porter un toast à la nouvelle !" suggéra-t-elle, avec un sourire, en levant son soda au milieu de la tablée. Sa boisson sans caféine fut rejointe par celle de Jasper à l'orange, d'Eric au chocolat au lait, de Mike, énergétique, la limonade allégée de Jessica, celle aux fruits de la passion pour Rose, le thé vert de Ben et l'eau de Bella.

"Au premier jour de Bella !" dit Alice avec tous les autres en portant un toast. Leur vœu se désagrégea en une discussion animée sur les faits et les souvenirs qui les avaient réunis.

Un tout petit peu plus tard alors que les pensées de Bella tournaient encore avec ' _est-il mon petit-ami ?'_ Alice prit la parole pour s'adresser au groupe tout entier.

"Oh j'allais presque oublier ! Je voulais vous dire à tous que je me suis engagée pour nous tous pour le bal d'hiver en janvier ! Vous n'êtes pas forcés de venir bien sûr !" Elle sourit. "Mais je voulais vous le dire au cas où vous aimeriez cette idée. Avec Jasper nous sommes les organisateurs j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être amusant de faire ça en groupe et vous pouvez inviter un ami si vous voulez," dit-elle en regardant vers Rose, Ben, Eric, Bella avec un sourire. "Nous pourrons même aller dîner ensemble ou aller boire un coup ou aller danser ensuite. Ce serait une belle fête !"

Eric était le seul qui semblait douter, les autres semblaient plus ou moins étudier l'idée… c'était encore dans quatre mois.

La sonnerie retentit finalement annonçant la fin du déjeuner. Ils se dirent au revoir et partirent rejoindre leur classe pour les deux dernières heures de cours.

Bella n'avait que de jeunes nouveaux élèves de quatorze ans. Ils n'étaient pas aussi tranquilles que ceux des classes précédentes, ils s'étaient réveillés au cours de la journée. Les classes se passèrent malgré tout tranquillement et avant que Bella s'en aperçoive le premier jour à Fawkes était terminé.

Elle s'assit à son bureau essayant de trier ses liasses de questionnaires, en faisant différents tas pour chaque classe, se basant sur ce qui était écrit.

Evidemment il était difficile de se concentrer. Elle avait une autre chose en tête qui requérait son attention non-stop.

 _Je vais voir mon petit-ami ce soir._

Grr !

 _Je vais chez mon petit-ami ce soir pour dîner._

 _Grr !_

 _Mon petit-ami me fait à dîner !_

 _Gr r!_

 _Pour l'amour de grr ! Edward Cullen est mon petit-ami ? Comment vais-je pouvoir l'affronter ?_

Finalement elle laissa tomber les satanés questionnaires. Les divagations mal orthographiées ou grammaticalement incorrectes d'élèves de quatorze ou quinze ans ne pouvaient pas lutter contre les pensées surchauffées du grand, merveilleux, souriant presque petit-ami Edward Cullen.

Bella fit plusieurs tas avec les questionnaires et les glissa dans son sac. Puis elle le regarda, sortit les tas et les remit sur le bureau soigneusement. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle soit capable de les regarder à nouveau ce soir. Pas avec cette nervosité qui la consumait et la soirée fascinante qui l'attendait sûrement.

 _Ça attendra jusqu'à demain. En même temps ce n'est pas ta faute si brusquement tu commences à avoir une vie excitante…_

 _AVEC UN VRAI PETIT-AMI !_

 _Bordel de merde… est-il mon petit-ami ?!_

 **oooOooo**

Dans son coin de Seattle, Edward passait une journée plutôt… non concentré.

Tous les employés de Masen Entrepreneurial avaient bien remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose avec leur jeune PDG aujourd'hui. On aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était… agité mais pas d'une mauvaise façon. Il rentrait et sortait de son bureau en souriant, sans raison apparente et ils l'avaient surpris plusieurs fois en train de siffler et de fredonner. Il n'était pas comme habituellement tout à ses affaires. Il avait pris le temps de bavarder un peu plus personnellement que d'habitude avec quelques employés au cours de la journée et il avait même amené du café à sa secrétaire, Makenna. Deux fois.

Makenna était presque convaincue que ça avait tout à voir avec la destinataire de ce petit arrangement floral étrange qui l'avait si préoccupé ce matin. Et aussi peut-être avec ce qu'il avait été si déterminé à lire ce matin sur son ordinateur. Ou peut-être même que ces deux choses étaient liées.

A moment donné elle s'était approchée de sa porte et s'apprêtait à frapper mais elle entendit sa voix qui parlait à l'intérieur. Ses mots étaient assourdis mais ce n'était pas le ton qu'il employait pour une conversation d'affaire pas plus qu'une discussion familiale. Elle l'avait entendu rire et parler d'une voix douce et basse et elle était retournée à son bureau en souriant. Il semblait très clair que le jeune M. Cullen avait bel et bien mordu à un hameçon.

 **oooOooo**

De retour chez elle Bella ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Elle alla dans le salon en déposant ses affaires sur la table basse puis elle s'affala sur le canapé. Elle resta là, à regarder le bouquet d'Edward pendant un long moment, souriant toute seule. Aujourd'hui avait été une bonne journée. Un jour génial même. Un jour mémorable autant que le premier de sa nouvelle carrière. Et ses nerfs lui disaient que ce soir serait certainement encore plus mémorable.

Elle soupira, se reprenant finalement et partit pour enlever son costume d'enseignante. Peut-être qu'une douche bien chaude aiderait à la calmer… et le temps passerait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller dîner chez Edward.

 _Avec mon petit-ami ?!_

Elle ouvrit l'eau et se regarda dans le miroir pendant qu'elle se réchauffait. Elle n'était pas différente, elle ne ressemblait pas à une petite-amie aussi loin qu'elle pouvait voir. Elle se pencha plus près du miroir et examina son visage. Après un moment elle sortit sa pince à épiler et retira deux poils qui n'auraient jamais dû se trouver là. Elle roula des yeux.

 _Sérieusement ? Il t'aime comme tu es. Tes sourcils ne lui posent pas le moindre problème. Prends ta satanée douche, Isabella Marie._

Elle entra dans la douche et commença à se laver de la tête aux pieds. L'eau chaude la relaxa et elle sourit en pensant à quoi ressemblerait Edward s'il sentait ses produits de douche à la fraise. Elle pourrait certainement se comparer à une odeur personnelle. Elle aimait son odeur, se demandant ce qui était à lui et ce qui venait des produits qu'il utilisait. _Prédateur_ ça avait de l'allure - c'était tout à la fois masculin, sexy, primitif, excitant et d'une certaine façon ça faisait un peu interdit.

 _Le même genre que ton petit-ami !_

 _Grr ! Est-il mon petit-ami ?!_

Ses pensées continuaient à tourner, confrontant Edward et les expériences passées puis l'imaginant dans un futur vague, ses mains, ses doigts commencèrent à s'activer. Elle ferma les yeux imaginant que ses mains étaient les siennes et ses doigts aussi. Elle se demanda si ce serait très différent si c'était ces mains à lui qui la touchaient, ses doigts qui caressaient et frottaient, provoquant des soupirs et des gémissements et éventuellement des frissons de désir. Elle supposa qu'elle n'avait qu'à attendre pour voir… si ça devait arriver. Pour maintenant, elle n'avait pas de base de comparaison, elle était la seule à s'être fait du bien pendant ses moments de libération.

Une fois qu'elle sortit de la douche, lavée, rafraichie et sûrement plus détendue que ce jour tout entier, elle s'essuya et s'enroula dans des serviettes. Elle s'assit au bord de son lit et elle commença à se passer de son lait au freesia, se demandant si toutes ses préparations n'étaient pas ridicules… elle ne pensait pas que c'en était parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment pour quoi elle se préparait. C'était en fait juste un dîner décontracté… mais chez Edward.

 _Un dîner décontracté peut conduire à du sexe décontracté._

 _Il ne veut plus de sexe décontracté et certainement toi pas plus._

 _Une chose comme le sexe formel existe alors ? Devrais-je m'habiller ? Formellement ?_

 _Habille-toi simplement, Isabella Marie. Arrête de réfléchir à tout comme une idiote._

D'abord elle alla fouiller dans le tiroir des sous-vêtements, se lamentant sur le fait que la majorité de ses soutien-gorge et culottes étaient basiques, simple et utilitaires. Elle n'avait rien du genre léger, coquin, affriolant… ce qu'Edward préférait sans doute. Ensuite elle alla voir dans son placard, attendant que l'inspiration lui vienne. Mais rien ne se passa. Ça semblait être fou de devoir s'habiller, ils ne sortaient pas pour un rendez-vous. Edward avait clairement mentionné le fait qu'il faisait le dîner parce qu'elle serait fatiguée par sa première journée de travail. Et il avait absolument raison, elle avait été sur des charbons ardents toute la journée. Alors il s'attendait certainement à ce qu'elle soit habillée de façon décontractée.

Après quelques instants, elle soupira et attrapa un jeans déjà légèrement usé et son vieux sweat-shirt de Dartmouth. Elle espérait seulement qu'Edward n'allait pas être habillé en sexy homme d'affaire mais décontracté lui aussi. Bien sûr il était toujours aussi séduisant il n'y avait pas de moyen d'atténuer cette excellence visuelle.

Elle sécha un peu ses cheveux, les laissant boucler d'eux-mêmes puis elle redescendit et vit son ordinateur sur la table basse. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas regardé ses mails de la journée - elle avait été bien trop occupée et distraite par ses pensées concernant Edward.

Il y avait beaucoup de commentaires, quelques mises en alertes et quelques mails habituels. Elle alla voir les mises en alertes d'abord puis alla aux messages plus personnels. Le premier venait de Jacob.

 **De :** _Black Attack Hotmail_

 **A :** _B_the_Swan gmail_

 **Sujet :** _Finalement tu as des cours !_

 **Le :** _6 septembre 2010 à 10 h 16 : 48_

 _Salut B !_

 _Comment vas-tu? Je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis que je t'ai aidée à déménager. J'espère que tu as passé une excellente journée à ton travail. Je me suis acheté un petit-déjeuner (les pancakes à la banane et aux noix ce qui va probablement t'énerver royalement) quoi qu'il en soit… Leah travaillait et elle m'a rappelé qu'aujourd'hui était ton premier jour en tant qu'enseignante et que tu allais avoir tes propres élèves. Je ne peux pas croire que j'avais oublié ça. Leah m'a dit de t'envoyer de l'amour – platonique et des bisous et l'espoir que tes élèves te traitent bien. Ce qui me préoccupe plus à moi c'est que toi tu les traites bien ! Je sais combien tu peux être diabolique ! (Je plaisante !)_

 _Je surveille ton père comme tu me l'as demandé. Nous avons été très choqués l'autre soir… Leah et moi étions allés au cinéma vendredi et quand je l'ai ramenée chez elle, devine qui était assis dans le salon à discuter avec la mère de Leah ? Ouaip. Cher vieux père. Pas le mien… le tien. Je sais que Charlie a aidé Sue pour des travaux à la maison depuis qu'Harry nous a quittés mais là ils étaient assis en train de manger de la tarte aux pommes et aux raisins avec une tasse de café et en train de parler. Ils avaient l'air… heureux, je sais qu'ils ont beaucoup souffert tous les deux de la mort de Harry mais peut-être qu'ils… vont pouvoir avancer ? Je veux dire… ensemble ?_

 _Est-ce que ce serait bizarre que ton père se rapproche de la mère de Leah ? Si Leah et moi nous marions nous serons parents tous les deux. C'est mauvais ? ' Non je plaisante b ! Tu sais que je t'aime !_

 _C'est tout pour maintenant. Fais attention à toi. Et Bon anniversaire la semaine prochaine!_

 _Je t'aime_

 _Jb_

Bella rédigea une réponse en souriant au doux, drôle et merveilleux ami qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours.

 _ **De :**_ _B-the Swan gmail_

 _ **A :**_ _BlackAttack hotmail_

 _ **Sujet :**_ _J'ai toujours eu des cours !_

 _ **Le :**_ _6 septembre 2010 17 : 40 : 28_

 _Salut Jacob !_

 _Merci pour ton message et dis merci à Leah pour son amour platonique et ses baisers. J'ai passé une journée GENIALE ! Cependant les pancakes à la banane et aux noix du restaurant l'auraient rendu encore meilleure… Sois maudit ! Mes élèves sont géniaux et c'est merveilleux de savoir que je suis vraiment responsable de mes élèves à présent. Je me sens adulte et_ apprenante _?! "Hummm… peut-être que je ne devrais pas enseigner l'anglais tout compte fait !"_

 _Tu te souviens de mon voisin, Edward ? Figure-toi que c'est le frère ainé de l'une de mes collègues de travail, assez bizarre non ? Quoi qu'il en soit - et pas d'affolement - nous avons appris à nous connaitre et nous continuons. Quel choc pas vrai ? Bella a un rendez-vous… c'était juste un petit déjeuner – mais Angela était là pour le week-end et elle l'a rencontré et elle pense que c'est un gentil gars. Et il l'est. Je me suis complètement trompée à son sujet ce premier week-end. Quoi qu'il en soit il m'a envoyé des fleurs à l'école pour me souhaiter bonne chance. L'arrivée de ces fleurs a transformé mon cours en cirque… jusqu'à ce que je les menace d'une dissertation. Alors ils se sont calmés. Imagine le pouvoir que j'aie ! Ahahahah ! Alors je suppose que ça fait de moi une enseignante diabolique comme tu l'as dit._

 _Merci de jeter un œil à Charlie pour moi. Peut-être que Sue est en train de passer un cap aussi, je veux dire mon père a repris le dessus concernant Harry pas vrai ? Waouh… je n'avais jamais pensé que mon père et Sue pouvaient finir ensemble. Mais ça serait probablement bien pour tous les deux. Ils ont beaucoup de souvenirs en commun depuis toutes ces années. Tiens-moi au courant. Personne ne va encore se marier. Et ça fait quoi de toi… de toute façon, mon beau-frère par mariage et mariage ? Ça me donne juste un mal de tête._

 _C'était vraiment génial d'avoir de tes nouvelles, Jacob. Merci pour le message et pour tes vœux pour mon anniversaire._

 _Je vous aime Leah et toi,_

 _Bells._

Le mail suivant provenait de sa mère.

 _ **De**_ **:** _rhiggenbotham-swan-dwyer aol_

 _ **A :**_ _b-the-Swan gmail_

 _ **Sujet :**_ _Je pense à toi !_

 _ **Le :**_ _6 septembre 2010 à 12 : 10 :47_

 _Salut chérie !_

 _J'ai pensé à toi tout ce matin, me demandant comment les choses se passaient dans ta classe. J'espère que ces grands élèves vont être gentils avec mon bébé ! Phil t'envoie le bonjour._ _Ses mots de sagesse : n'hésite pas à les punir (il n'est pas vraiment pas très gentil parfois) il dit que de cette façon ils sauront que tu ne plaisantes pas. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que Phil soit allé faire du sport plutôt que de l'enseignement hein ?_

 _Je me demandais si tu avais une photo d'Edward ? Je suis si curieuse de voir à quoi il ressemble rien que d'avoir entendu parler de lui au téléphone hier. Souviens-toi seulement que tu n'as pas à précipiter les choses avec lui jusqu'à ce que tu sois à l'aise. Quelquefois les garçons mettent la pression sur les filles mais si ça vaut le coup il attendra que tu sois prête. Et pour le sexe… soit prudente et sois prête._

 _Bon. Je suppose que c'est tout. Je sais que tu vas être très occupée avec l'école mais je veux absolument savoir tout ce qu'il se passe. Quoi que ce soit. *clin d'œil*_

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Maman (et Phil bien entendu !)_

Après avoir lu ce message et grogné à l'amabilité de sa mère, Bella tapa une réponse. Et oui elle avait des photos d'Edward mais sur l'une il portait la casquette _Asshole_. Elle douta que ça échappe à l'attention de sa mère qu'elle s'était engagée avec un abruti. Et bien sûr elle éviterait complètement le sujet du sexe avec Edward.

 _Génial! SEXE… avec Edward !_

 _Arrête d'hyperventiler et vite ! Reviens donc à ton message pour maman, ça te maintiendra à l'écart des pensées de SEXE… avec Edward !_

 _GRRRR !_

 _Réponds !_

 _ **De :**_ _B-the-Swan gmail_

 _ **A :**_ _rigghenbotham-swan-dwyer aol_

 _ **Sujet : re :**_ _Je pense à toi !_

 _ **Le :**_ 6 septembre 2010 à 17 : 48 : 52

 _Salut maman !_

 _J'ai passé une première journée géniale avec mes élèves et mes nouveaux collègues. Je pense que je vais être très bien ici. Dis à Phil que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec les punitions. (hardy-har-har… humour de base-ball) Cependant j'ai eu un assez gros choc pendant ma deuxième heure : Edward m'a fait livrer des fleurs en ce premier jour. (Je t'imagine bien en train de hurler dès à présent) je verrai ce que je peux faire concernant l'envoi d'une photo de lui. Je pourrai lui dire que je veux une photo pour que ma mère puisse le jauger…_

 _Je vous aime tous les deux,_

 _Bella._

Il y avait aussi un petit mot de son père… ça n'était jamais bien long quand ça venait de son père…

 _ **De :**_ _CSwan oal_

 _ **A :**_ _B-the-Swan gmail_

 _ **Sujet :**_ _premier jour_

 _ **Le :**_ _6 septembre 2010 13 : 23 : 47_

 _Bonjour Bells_

 _J'espère que ton premier jour s'est bien passé. J'ai oublié de te demander si tu avais du spray au poivre à l'école au cas où tu finirais tard. Dis-le-moi._

 _Avec amour_

 _Papa_

 _ **De :**_ _B-the-Swan gmail_

 _ **A :**_ _CSwan aol_

 _ **Sujet :**_ re : premier jour

 _ **Date :**_ _6 septembre 2010 à 17 : 52 : 18_

 _Salut papa !_

 _J'ai eu une bonne journée et oui j'ai pris mon spray au poivre au cas où je sortirai tard du travail. Je devrais aussi te laisser savoir que mon voisin, Edward Cullen est le frère ainé de l'une de mes collègues et il m'a offert de m'aider si j'avais la moindre urgence. C'est un gars très gentil et très attentionné. Alors tu devrais savoir que tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter autant._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Bells_

Elle se demanda si son père n'allait pas s'inquiéter un peu plus, simplement parce qu'elle avait mentionné Edward.

Elle soupira et commença à aller lire les commentaires qu'elle avait reçus dans la matinée.

 _ **Commentaire de**_ **:** _Short and Sweet_

 _ **Message :**_ _j'étais sur le site quand j'ai reçu l'alerte ! Hourra ! Et hourra Stella ! Elle ne sera plus une dévoreuse de bouquins solitaire pendant longtemps_

 _ **Réponse :**_ _de bellybeans_

 _ **Message :**_ _Salut Shorty tu es le premier com' pour le chapitre 2! Et je suis d'accord avec toi… quelque chose me dit que Stella pourra échanger ses livres avec Ethan ! Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _ **Alerte commentaire**_ _: Hot4EC_

 _ **Message**_ _: Toujours merveilleux comme d'hab ! J'ai aimé ce chapitre 2 ! J'ai aimé qu'elle décide d'en faire une fic ! Elle est l'une de nous! Bon je n'écris pas… je lis juste. De toute façon c'est juste ce dont j'avais besoin avant de retourner à l'école ce matin après que les vacances d'été soient terminées ! Comme toujours, je suis … Hot4EC_

 _ **Réponse :**_ _bellybeans_

 _ **Message :**_ _Merci pour ton commentaire, Hot4EC. Oui Stella est l'une d'entre nous. . C'est bon à savoir… on ne peut pas savoir qui lit ou qui écrit des fan fics. Ça peut aussi tout à fait être des personnages totalement inventés ! LOL_

Bella était toute excitée de voir que le prochain commentaire venait de sa faiseuse de bannière. Elle se demandait ce que Star-Ho avait pensé de son dernier chapitre.

 **Commentaire de :** Star-A-Holic

 **Message :** _J'ai aimé, j'ai aimé, j'ai aimé ce chapitre 2 ! Ils vont devenir un ! Star ho est elle-même fan ! Je voulais botter le cul d'Ethan pour la casquette 'ice princess," cependant ! Quel con ! Qui fait ça ? Elle l'a remis à sa place en utilisant son faux petit-ami. Je parie que ça a retenu l'attention d'Ethan. Mais puis… typiquement… les deux gars ont fait copain-copain à cause de la satanée voiture ! J'ai aimé le commentaire sur la Belle et la Bête parce que… (attends un peu)… Les bêtes peuvent être apprivoisées ! (Et comme ça il ne restera plus que la Beauté !)_

 _La meilleure partie ça été quand Stella a réalisé qu'Ethan n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être. Elle a vu la sensibilité en lui. Tu appelles ça des couches moi je dis délicieux surtout avec l'analogie des cookies ! OMG ! Ils sont si mignons, s'offrir de petits cadeaux ! Des cookies maison et la casquette_ Asshole ! _Sérieusement ce garçon a besoin qu'on l'aide pour choisir des cadeaux !) Je me suis sentie mal quand Stella a pleuré parce qu'elle avait du remords mais c'est tellement bien qu'elle ait reconnu le bien dans Ethan et il va voir qu'elle est un peu vulnérable. Tout ce qui concerne juger un livre d'après sa couverture est parrrrfait._

 _Je ne peux pas attendre de savoir vers où va aller cette historie et où LEUR histoire va aller et comme l'histoire de Stella va avance r! J'ai confiance en toi pour les amener vers une fin heureuse ! Ecris vite la suite !_

 _A plus BB !_

 _Star-A-Holic aka Star-Ho_

Bella regarda l'heure. Il était un peu plus de six heures. Elle commençait à devenir anxieuse et elle décida de simplement lire les deux autres commentaires, elle répondrait plus tard.

 _ **Commentaire de :**_ _iloveethan_

 _ **Message :**_ _J'ai aimé la soudaine révélation de Stella, elle aussi a des défauts – et c'est rare car dans la plupart des histoires c'est toujours Ethan qui a des défauts. C'est bien de voir une Stella qui réalise qu'elle aussi doit s'améliorer. Merci pour ce chapitre._

 _ **Alerte commentaire :**_ _Stargazer91_

 _ **Message**_ _: Je continue à aimer petite Stelly dans les bois ! Ethan a attiré son attention mais je suis prêt à prendre un gros pari qu'elle aussi a capturé l'attention d'Ethan – peut-être même toutes ses pensées. LOL J'aime qu'Andréa soit sa meilleure amie et Everett celui d'Ethan. J'espère que nous en saurons plus sur eux tous. Je ne peux même pas te dire combien j'aime le fait que Stella écrive une fiction sur Ethan. C'est juste… putain… amusant. Il me tarde de lire la suite. Merci ! Garde tout ça au plus près de la réalité bellybeans !_

 _ **Commentaire de :**_ _Obsessed-little-me_

 _ **Message :**_ _histoire géniale ! Je ne peux pas attendre la suite !_

Bella espérait que ce commentaire ne provenait pas d'un jeune lecteur de quinze ou seize ans qui vivait à Seattle et apprenait à Fawkes.

Elle arriva au prochain commentaire et sourit.

 **Alerte commentaire :** STARDUSTED

 **Message :** _Salut bellybeans!_

 _Je ne peux pas te dire combien j'ai aimé ce deuxième chapitre et entrer dans les pensées de Stella et d'Ethan et le fait qu'elle se rende compte qu'il avait changé en quelques jours. Les pensées d'Ethan concernant Stella ont sûrement changé aussi. J'aimerai bien savoir à quoi a rêvé Stella concernant Ethan… à moins que ce soit un cauchemar, ce qui est entièrement envisageable._

 _L'idée d'Andréa de transformer l'expérience de Stella en histoire m'a fait sourire, nous y sommes après tout. Andréa est une bonne amie avec un esprit démoniaque peut-être mais une bonne amie ainsi que Jethro – qui veut jouer le petit-ami et le défenseur - cependant il a malheureusement succombé à la voiture._

 _J'ai trouvé étrange qu'Ethan ait manqué à Stella quand il est parti. Elle avait dû être dans sa tête puisqu'il a commandé une nouvelle casquette. Il semble vouloir arranger les choses entre eux. Malheureusement pour le moment il a un mauvais timing - il lui a donné cette casquette alors qu'elle se sentait tellement coupable, la mettant dans tous ses états et la faisant fuir._

 _Le fait qu'elle aille explorer la maison du Prédateur était surprenant mais assez logique tout compte fait. Je veux dire si quelqu'un d'intéressant et d'un peu mystérieux attire ton attention c'est dans la nature humaine d'être curieux donc ça nous pousse à faire des choses contre notre meilleur jugement._

 _Le chapitre a fini très vite. J'en aurais voulu plus. Mais la fin me laisse espérer quelque chose pour eux deux ensemble. Tout le thème de juger un livre d'après sa couverture - nous l'avons tous fait à un moment ou à un autre bien que nous ne voulions être jugés que sur notre propre mérite pas sur les apparences._

 _J'attends de voir la future "collaboration" entre Ethan et Stella._

 _Ton fan_

 _STARDUSTED_

Ce commentaire la faisait vraiment penser à l'expérience qu'elle partageait avec Edward. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure et décida de ne pas attendre plus longtemps. Edward avait dit que le dîner serait prêt à sept heures mais qu'elle pouvait venir plus tôt. Elle se demanda si elle devait l'appeler avant mais finalement elle décida que non. C'était aussi bien de traverser la rue pour aller chez son ami sans le lui annoncer d'abord. Elle enfila de petites chaussures plates et se dirigea vers sa porte. Elle passa devant le miroir de l'entrée et y jeta un coup d'œil puis elle s'arrêta.

 _Vraiment Isabella Marie ? Vraiment ? Tu te moques de ressembler à une vagabonde ? Edward va penser que tu portes le sweat d'un de tes anciens petits-amis ! Es-tu prête à lui dire que tu le portes depuis quelques jours pour te sentir plus proche de lui – comme s'il était à lui ?_

Elle fit la grimace et monta à l'étage. Elle n'était pas prête à divulguer ce secret mortel.

 _Non. Je ne vais pas admettre que je suis une perdante._

Elle fit passer le sweat par-dessus sa tête et le jeta en tas sur son lit puis elle alla dans son placard une fois de plus. Rien de nouveau ni d'excitant ne s'était matérialisé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé alors elle prit un sweat vert foncé et le mit. Il lui allait mieux que le précédent et Edward le trouverait un peu mieux que l'autre. Au moins on pouvait dire qu'elle portait des vêtements qui étaient à elle.

Elle redescendit et tapota dans sa poche pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien ses clés, elle ferma et traversa la rue.

En s'approchant de la maison d'Edward elle entendit de la musique sourde assez forte. Elle sonna se demandant seulement s'il allait entendre. Elle leva son poing pour frapper quand il ne répondit pas mais elle la laissa retomber, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse entendre ses coups avec la musique aussi fort. Il était évident qu'il ne l'attendait pas aussi tôt. Elle pensa à faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle mais elle décida d'essayer la poignée. C'était ouvert. Il avait dû penser qu'elle arriverait plus tôt.

Elle entra en réalisant qu'elle était idiote. Et en même temps elle réalisa quel était le morceau qui jouait pendant qu'elle débattait. Maintenant un nouveau commençait, un vieux morceau - elle reconnu _Burning Down the House._ Et elle entendit aussi la voix d'Edward provenant de la cuisine. Il était en train de chanter… très facilement.

 _Fais attention, tu pourrais obtenir ce que tu recherches_

 _Cool babies, étrange mais pas étranger_

 _Je suis un mec ordinaire_

 _Mettant le feu à la maison_

Bella se mit à sourire en l'écoutant chanter les paroles, se demandant s'il avait failli mettre le feu à la maison en préparant leur dîner.

 _Tiens-toi bien, attends que la fête soit finie_

 _Tiens-toi bien on est dans le mauvais temps_

 _Il doit y avoir un moyen_

 _Brûler la maison_

Elle resta à l'entrée pendant un moment, pas sûre de savoir si elle devait l'interrompre ou l'appeler. Mais non il fallait qu'elle voie ça. Alors elle entra et passa par le salon.

 _Voilà ton billet, fais ton sac, il temps de passer par-dessus bord_

 _Le transport est là_

 _Assez prêt, pas trop loin peut-être que tu sauras où tu es_

 _Combattre le feu par le feu_

Elle s'arrêta quand elle arriva au coin, regardant autour d'elle et vers la cuisine. Ce qu'elle vit c'était un jeune homme très content qui lui tournait le dos, en train de découper des ingrédients sur une planche avec un grand couteau, chantant et ….

Seigneur dieu… il danse même… C'est inestimable ! Il est si mignon ! Grrr !

 _Toute mouillée, il te faut un imper_

 _Les rêves marchent en plein jour_

 _Trois cent soixante-cinq degrés_

 _Brûlant la maison !_

Edward semblait très à l'aise et décidément délicieux, pieds nus, avec un vieux jeans suspendu aux courbes de son derrière et de ses cuisses, un t-shirt à manches longues bleu marine tendu sur ses larges épaules et son dos musclé, les manches retroussées jusqu'au coude. Il secouait la tête et se balançait en rythme en roulant des hanches, il chantait et découpait.

Bella regardait et souriait. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme faire quelque chose d'aussi délicieusement adorable de toute sa vie. A ce moment elle sut qu'il avait passé la même journée qu'elle. Elle considéra même la possibilité que lui aussi ait pensé " _elle est ma petite-amie !?"_

 _Il était une fois à un endroit, parfois je m'écoute moi-même_

 _On va arriver en premier !_

 _Les gens en chemin pour aller travailler, bébé dis-moi à quoi tu t'attendais ?_

 _On va s'embraser !_

Il prit une spatule et commença à s'en servir comme d'une baguette en tapant sur sa machine à café avec son couteau. Ses mouvements s'amplifièrent et Bella se couvrit la bouche pour se retenir de rire. Il était hilarant, merveilleux et insouciant.

 _Brûler la maison !_

Edward commença à prendre des poignées de légumes hachés et à les répartir sur la pizza qui était déjà étalée dans un grand plat à côté.

 _Ma maison sort de l'ordinaire_

 _C'est vrai, je ne veux blesser personne_

 _Certaines choses ne peuvent que me faire tomber_

 _Brûler la maison !_

Il prit d'autres ingrédients et les mit en place alors que Bella le regardait chanter et danser.

 _Aucun moyen de subsistance et tu n'as encore rien vu_

 _Tout se met bien ensemble_

 _Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends en regardant la télé_

 _On combat le feu par le feu._

Edward repartit dans son solo de batterie avec spatule et couteau. En bouquet final il tourna sur place et vit un mouvement près de la porte. Il souffla de surprise en se figeant. La spatule tomba et il appuya le couteau contre lui.

"Seigneur tu m'as fait peur !" s'exclama-t-il de soulagement quand il réalisa que c'était Bella. Et puis il vit que Bell était prête à tomber, s'appuyant contre le mur tellement elle riait.

 _Seigneur elle a tout vu._

Il regarda par terre à ses pieds et pinça les lèvres en secouant la tête à la pensée de combien il devait avoir été ridicule, il sentit le bout de ses oreilles rougir d'embarras. Il commença à rigoler à l'absurdité de la situation et posa son couteau précautionneusement sur le comptoir, regardant le petit tas qui riait sur son sol. Il se pencha et ramassa la spatule qui était tombée et la jeta dans l'évier puis il attrapa la télécommande et arrêta la musique. Bella fit une pause dans son fou rire, se frottant les yeux avec les doigts, elle était toute rouge et essoufflée.

"Alors… un dîner et un spectacle ?" essaya-t-elle de dire sans rire mais en repartant aussitôt et en roulant de côté.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis ça se transforma en un sourire en coin diabolique. Il regarda vers où elle était et s'accroupit près d'elle.

"Tu devrais y réfléchir deux fois avant de te moquer de moi… petite idiote." Il attrapa sa main, pencha sa tête, enroula son bras derrière son cou et récupéra son corps contre le sien. Elle cria de surprise quand il la fit basculer par-dessus son épaule pour la transporter dans le salon et il se pencha au-dessus du dossier pour la déposer. Son corps suivit, la coinçant bien en place sur le divan, son visage amusé tout près du sien, petit, tout rouge et étonné.

"Ne pense même pas à t'échapper," l'avertit-il d'une voix sourde en la regardant avec ce sourire diabolique. "Maintenant… il y a cette chose. Tu m'as surpris en train de chanter et de danser mais aussi moi je t'ai vue, aussi, l'autre soir quand tu es arrivée. Il me semble te revoir danser et chanter devant ta fenêtre ce premier soir…" les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent. "… Et j'ai juste besoin de savoir trois choses à propos de ça…"

Bella déglutit. "Quelles sont ces trois choses ?" chuchota-t-elle, son regard fixé dans les yeux verts et brillants d'Edward.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Quelle chanson était-ce ? Et c'était quoi une télécommande ou une brosse à cheveux ?" Les yeux d'Edward pétillèrent d'amusement.

"Oh Seigneur !" lâcha-t-elle, en tournant son visage rougi loin des yeux diaboliques.

"Dis-moi… ou les choses vont empirer pour toi," la menaça-t-il avec un petit rire alors qu'il penchait sa tête pour l'embrasser sur la joue et qu'il fit doucement descendre sa main sur le côté, posant ses doigts sur ses côtes. La menace de chatouilles était claire.

Bella ferma les yeux et grimaça, "C'était une brosse à cheveux," marmonna-t-elle. "Je chantais une vieille chanson parce que tu m'avais drôlement énervée et c'était ma façon de gérer ça."

"Quelle chanson ?" rigola-t-il en répétant la question, enfonçant un peu plus ses doigts dans les côtes de Bella tandis qu'elle commençait à se tortiller et à pousser de petits cris.

"C'était…" Elle tourna la tête pour regarder son visage souriant et se sentant presque comme une folle. "C'était… _M. Big Stuff…_ Tu sais _'M. Big Stuff… who do you think you are_?" récita-t-elle. Edward hocha la tête avec une expression arrogante. Bella roula des yeux et rosit de gêne à sa mauvaise interprétation.

 _Oui tu es vraiment M. Big Stuff, Edward, énervant, GRR !_

Elle releva son menton d'un air de défi et ses yeux trouvèrent les siens. "Mais je chantais mes propres paroles, je chantais _M. Silk Pants."_

La bouche d'Edward s'ouvrit de surprise et ensuite il blottit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, riant contre sa douce peau parfumée. Sa main posée dangereusement sur ses côtes glissa contre elle et il la tira plus près de lui tandis qu'il éclatait de rire en soufflant un Monsieur Pantalon en soie tranquille et presque repentant. Finalement il leva sa tête et regarda vers elle avec un sourire, une douce expression dans ses yeux.

"Je ne sais jamais ce que tu vas dire, Isabella Swan. Tu me surprends toujours."

"Toi aussi tu es quasiment imprévisible Edward Cullen," dit Bella avec un doux sourire, en essayant de se libérer les bras pour les passer autour de lui.

"Hey Bella," dit enfin Edward pour la saluer, souriant et en relevant la tête pour frotter leurs nez ensemble.

Elle sourit à l'homme adorable entre ses bras. "Bonjour Edward. Je suis désolée de t'avoir surpris comme ça mais honnêtement je n'ai pas pu résister."

Il rigola et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, l'embrassant doucement d'abord puis il ouvrit sa bouche pour elle et sentit sa main remonter de son dos à sa nuque et accrocher ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils soupirèrent et restèrent là à s'embrasser pendant un moment et ce moment était parfait.

Il y eut une sonnerie dans la cuisine. Et Edward s'éloigna avec un soupir puis il se pencha pour déposer un baiser rapidement sur ses lèvres à nouveau.

"Le four est prêt," annonça-t-il avec un autre baiser sur le bout de son nez et un autre soupir, avant de l'enjamber pour se lever. Il attrapa sa main et il la tira sur ses pieds et dans ses bras. Il entra la cuisine, la tirant toujours avec lui puis il s'arrêta abruptement pour la regarder.

"Allez viens ? Laisse-moi mettre de la musique. Je me souviens que je dois avoir quelque chose que tu vas aimer," dit-il avec un sourire, en se dirigeant vers son iPod. "D'accord je veux que tu regardes… C'est la même playlist que celle que j'écoutais…. C'est une playlist des années quatre-vingt qu'a faite Em l'année dernière pour une de ses fêtes. Il faut juste que je trouve le bon morceau. Tu regardes ?" demanda-t-i,l en regardant l'iPod.

"Je ne rêverai même pas de regarder ailleurs," répondit-elle, en le regardant. C'était facile de le regarder après tout, il était tellement 'regardable'.

"Allez," annonça-t-il, en regardant vers elle avec un petit sourire sournois. "Tu peux danser et chanter. Je n'ai pas de brosse à cheveux mais ça… ça devrait aller."

Bella prit la télécommande de la télévision qu'il lui tendait tandis que la chanson commençait par une introduction suivie par des cuivres plus du tambour, décidément un rythme des années quatre-vingt.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Bella, avec un sourire.

"C'est Heavy B and The Boyz avec une version revue de …" Edward fit jouer ses sourcils. "… _M. Big Stuff_."

Bella éclata de rire et jeta la télécommande sur le canapé en entendant les paroles commencer.

"Ce n'était pas cette version le premier samedi !"

"Tu as avancé et tu te dis ça mais je sais bien. Allez. Allez viens voir ce que j'ai fait pour nous et nous pourrons boire une peu de vin en écoutant la musique." Il rit et posa sa main sur sa hanche et la conduisit vers la cuisine. Bella roula des yeux.

"Oh Seigneur ! Tu fais une pizza !" s'exclama-t-elle une fois dans la cuisine, en regardant Edward, ses mains sur ses yeux, en faisant un regard moqueur. "Je n'aurais jamais deviné !"

Edward sourit en sortant deux verres à vin. "Je pense que je l'avais dévoilé quand je t'avais invitée non ?" Il montra la pizza sur un coin du comptoir et Bella réalisa soudain qu'il avait fait deux pizzas et non pas une seule. "Celle-là c'est une Margharita… huile d'olive, ail, tomates, mozzarella et parmesan, basilic frais. Ça te plait ?" demanda-t-il, attendant son avis, en versant du vin dans les verres.

"Ça me parait génial !" répondit-elle. "Et l'autre, celle que tu faisais en chantant et dansant ?" Elle sourit montrant l'autre plat où il avait mis les ingrédients.

"Tu ne te moques pas de moi à nouveau pas vrai," demanda-t-il, en se rapprochant d'elle et en haussant un sourcil puis il lui fit son sourire en coin alors que ses mains se posaient sur ses côtes.

"Je n'en rêverai même pas," répondit-elle, en se mordant la lèvre.

"Bien," dit-il en souriant et en enlevant ses doigts menaçants de ses côtes. Il lui tendit un verre de vin. "Santé Bella," dit-il doucement en trinquant et elle lui répondit de même et il la regarda prendre une petite gorgée de son vin.

Il regarda la pizza qu'il était en train de faire quand elle était arrivée.

"Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà essayé une fois mais j'ai aussi fait une pizza au poulet thaï… beurre de cacahuète épicée, sauce satay, mozzarella, provolone, carottes râpées, germes de soja, basilic, coriandre, gingembre frais, cacahuètes hachées et bien sûr poulet pané. Qu'en penses-tu?" demanda-t-il interrogatif.

"Ça me parait délicieux. Je pense déjà avoir fait quelque chose comme ça." Elle regarda autour de la cuisine. "Tu as une recette," demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit d'un air suffisant et tapa contre sa tempe. "Elle est là. J'ai travaillé dans une pizzeria pendant mes études secondaires. Nous faisions beaucoup de pizzas différentes. Et je faisais les miennes tout le temps. Je ne cuisine pas beaucoup mais je peux faire des grillades et je peux faire des pizzas."

Bella s'appuya contre le comptoir, le regardant finir de monter sa pizza au poulet thaï. Il répondit à ses questions concernant son travail à la Pizzeria d'Aro pendant ses trois ans d'études secondaires.

"Quel a été ton premier boulot ?" demanda-t-il en glissant les pizzas dans le four.

"Rien d'aussi exotique qu'une pizzeria, j'en ai bien peur. J'ai travaillé à la bibliothèque de Forks. C'était très calme et je faisais les devoirs ou lisais souvent – la plupart du temps en fait. Mais le résultat c'est que je connais extrêmement bien le Système Décimal Dewey*.

Edward rigola. "Je parie que tu récupérais tous les bons nouveaux livres," dit-il en souriant et en prenant son verre, en faisant signe vers le salon, l'accompagnant au canapé où ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Il posa son verre sur un plateau sur l'ottomane en cuir pendant qu'elle lui répondait.

"Bon bien sûr, recevoir les nouveautés était l'un des avantages de travailler dans une bibliothèque – mais aussi lire en général et faire mes devoirs."

"Alors raconte-moi comment s'est passé ton premier jour de travail," dit-il en attrapant sa main et en entrelaçant leurs doigts. "Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, en me demandant comment ça se passait," ajouta-t-il timidement.

Bella sourit et rougit légèrement à son aveu. "Tu sais déjà ce qui a éclairé ma journée – tes fleurs," elle sourit au regard enchanté sur le visage merveilleux et elle sentit sa main serrer une peu la sienne. "Alors tu veux tous les détails ou simplement un résumé?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je veux tout," répondit-il honnêtement en la regardant, sentant son excitation pour son nouveau travail, il se trouvait beaucoup plus intéressé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été quand Alice lui racontait son premier jour de travail mais toute la différence était là, Alice n'était pas Bella.

Bella lui raconta tout, chaque classe, ils firent une pause quand le four annonça que les pizzas étaient cuites. Elle lui raconta la livraison de ses fleurs et la pagaille parmi ses élèves à son plus grand contentement. Ensuite elle lui dit combien lui, Angela et Emmett lui avaient manqué pendant le déjeuner après avoir passé toute la journée du dimanche ensemble.

Aucun des deux ne mentionna leur envoi de texto et la chose _petit-ami_ ou _petite-amie_ , mais ils étaient passionnés pendant qu'ils parlaient et riaient, mangeaient la pizza avec leur vin. Elle mentionnait les mails qu'elle avait reçu de Jake, sa mère et son père, tous lui avaient souhaité une bonne journée, cependant elle laissa tomber le désir de sa mère d'avoir une photo de lui et la conversation embarrassante sur le sexe en toute sécurité. Elle serait morte de devoir lui rapporter ses choses.

Après avoir mangé ils rangèrent les restes de pizza et nettoyèrent la cuisine et Edward sortit la dernière part du gâteau d'Esmée qui restait du barbecue. Il attrapa deux fourchettes et suivit Bella sur le canapé du salon. En s'asseyant il lui tendit l'assiette et s'assit près d'elle, passant son bras autour de son épaule.

"C'est toi qui tiens l'assiette," lui dit-il, en lui tendant la fourchette.

"Et toi ?" demanda-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil et faisant un sourire taquin.

"Je m'occupe de toi - je veux m'assurer que tu ne tombes pas du canapé !" Il la serra un peu plus fermement pour illustrer ses propos et fit rire Bella. Il planta sa fourchette dans son gâteau en prenant un bout et la regarda d'un regard interrogateur.

Ils finirent le gâteau et Bella posa l'assiette sur le plateau et ils étaient à nouveau tranquilles. Bon il y avait la musique. Edward avait abandonné la playlist d'Emmett il y avait un moment pour revenir à de la musique actuelle.

Bella se tourna vers Edward et le regarda. "C'était tellement gentil à toi Edward. Merci." Elle sentit sa main serrer son épaule brièvement et puis ses doigts coururent le long de son bras.

"Je suis content que tu aies aimé, j'ai adoré faire ça pour toi." Il lui sourit puis attrapa ses deux mains et les souleva.

Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, se demandant s'il allait l'embrasser mais il semblait préoccupé. Sa main passa sur son épaule puis elle sentit le dos de sa main sur sa joue et elle se laissa aller à cette sensation. Les yeux d'Edward vacillèrent loin des siens suivant les mouvements de ses doigts puis leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau et il sourit.

"Je passe toujours de bons moments avec toi Bella," dit-il doucement, en relâchant la prise sur sa main et levant la sienne pour prendre sa joue en coupe. Il leva la tête et l'embrassa doucement avant de la regarder à nouveau.

"C'est le même chose pour moi Edward, " murmura-t-elle. "Tu n'es pas du tout la personne que j'avais imaginée au début. J'ai été injuste avec toi."

Edward sourit mais une fois de plus il semblait préoccupé, il regarda ailleurs et sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Bella regarda sa pomme d'Adam bouger quand il déglutit et un bout de sa langue apparut pour lécher ses lèvres. Ses yeux revinrent sur elle. Il paraissait peu sûr de lui.

"Quoi ?" lui demanda-t-elle, en le voyant passer sa main dans ses cheveux les repoussant en un geste nerveux.

"Je euh… il faut que je te dise quelque chose," dit-il, ses yeux l'évitèrent un moment puis ils revinrent vers elle.

"Quoi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-elle, sentant l'anxiété grandir.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" répéta-t-il doucement en secouant la tête, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux une fois encore plus rudement. "Bella, je euh… je suis…" Il s'arrêta semblant mal à l'aise… énervé.

"Tu quoi Edward ? Dis-moi … simplement," le pressa Bella en cherchant son regard.

"Je… j'ai… lu."

Bella cligna des yeux. "Quoi ?"

Edward secoua la tête de défaite et de consternation en réalisant que ce n'était probablement pas la bonne façon de faire ça.

"Sur le site Star Lighted… je sais que tu écris… sous le pseudo de bellybeans…"

Bella haleta et Edward continua.

"Et je sais que tu écris sur… nous… dans _De la haine à la passion…"_

"Non !" cria-t-elle sentant son visage brûler et elle se leva brusquement du canapé.

"Attends laisse-moi finir. Assieds-toi," dit-il en tendant sa main pour attraper la sienne mais elle lui échappa.

Bella se serrait fortement dans ses bras. "Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu !"

Edward se leva mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Ça et en plus il trébucha et heurta l'assiette sur l'ottomane en essayant de la rattraper.

"Merde !" grogna-t-il, pendant que les pas traversaient le salon et arrivaient à l'entrée.

"Bella ! Attend s!" hurla-t-il en la poursuivant mais elle était étonnamment rapide. Et que ferait-il s'il la rattrapait au milieu de la rue. Elle était en chaussure. Lui non. Et la rue… quel désastre… elle était pavée avec des pierres coupantes… ralentis Edward… ça va faire mal.

"Bella attends ! Merde ! Attends! Putain Bella juste une seconde ! Aïe et merde !"

Pendant qu'Edward courait dans la rue, en serrant les dents et en jurant, Bella arrivait dans son allée et dans sa maison. Edward finit par arriver devant sa porte et il sonna en criant et en frappant sur la porte.

Comme elle ne répondit pas, il tapa avec son poing en l'appelant encore.

Mais la porte resta close et les lumières s'éteignirent. Après plusieurs autres tentatives Edward partit pour rentrer chez lui, doucement et douloureusement jurant pour la façon déplorable dont il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait découvert son plus grand secret. Comme il rentrait chez lui, il regarda de l'autre côté de la rue. Rien pas une lumière dans la maison.

Ça ne semblait pas être une bonne chose du tout.

Il rentra chez lui et se heurta à ses satanées sandales qui étaient juste à l'entrée. Et si seulement il avait pensé à les mettre… et bien sûr il aurait pu la rattraper avant qu'elle n'arrive chez elle.

"Putain… tu es quand même un sacré idiot, Cullen !"

Il commença à faire les cent pas, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux rudement, repensant à ce qu'il avait dit et comment il aurait dû le dire et le faire… mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Il resta là dans la cuisine, à s'imaginer parler et rire avec Bella plus tôt dans la soirée. Il s'affala sur un tabouret de bar et s'assit là, les yeux fermés et la tête dans les mains.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là mais la musique commença à s'infiltrer dans ses pensées.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il resta assis, le regard vide, fixant le comptoir de la cuisine, se rendant compte que le morceau repassait sans cesse… Le refrain était comme l'appel d'une sirène lui disant qu'il appartenait à Bella et qu'elle lui appartenait… parce qu'elle était sa petite-amie*.

Petit à petit il devint conscient d'un objet devant lui, là où il rangeait ses sacs de courses et où il vidait ses poches quand il rentrait à la maison.

A côté de son portefeuille il y avait ses clés et une petite chose étrange pointait vers lui et la chanson ne faisait que répéter qu'elle lui appartenait et qu'il lui appartenait parce qu'elle était sa petite-amie…

La clé qui pointait lui faisait signe, c'était la clé de secours, un tournesol vif jaune et vert destinée à être utilisée en cas d'urgence. Il prit la clé en pensant à qui elle appartenait parce qu'elle était sa petite-amie.

Et bien sûr ça ressemblait drôlement à une urgence…

.

*Système de classification des ouvrages dans une bibliothèque

 _*Ho hey the Lumineers : I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart…_


	52. En cas d'urgence

.

… _**Chapitre 52**_

 _ **En cas d'urgence…**_

Les pensées blessées de Bella formaient une spirale dans son esprit agité.

 _Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu!_

La vie te prépare rarement à déménager à côté du plus grand prédateur/abruti.

Elle est aussi spectaculairement avare quand il s'agit de faire des cadeaux et quand elle fait se transformer ce putain de prédateur sexy en ton magnifiquement encore plus sexy et soudain petit-ami.

Et bien sûr la vie te prépare rarement aux conséquences potentielles de la publication sur un site en grande partie féminin de tes pensées et réflexions concernant cet abruti devenu ton petit-ami sous le couvert d'une fan fiction.

Qui plus est la vie ne te prépare pas, jamais, à cette expérience de découvrir qu'il a lu ce que tu as pensé concernant toutes ces choses qui se sont produites…

 _Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu!_

La description de sa mâchoire, les arrêts de ton cœur et toute cette confession à couper le souffle auraient été suffisants pour que Bella meure sur le coup. Mais au lieu de cela elle était complètement consciente et insupportablement présente, incapable de gérer tout ça.

Dans son état de mortification abjecte Bella n'avait pas été capable de se concentrer sur ce qu'Edward avait essayé de lui dire une fois que sa confession était sortie de ses lèvres. Il y avait juste un grondement dans ses oreilles comme si les chiens de son enfer personnel lui couraient après et la pourchassaient jusqu'à chez elle.

Elle avait vaguement entendu la voix d'Edward derrière elle, l'appelant et jurant.

 _Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu!_

Bella savait qu'elle s'était mise toute seule dans cette situation inextricable. Et pour sûr elle avait donné à Edward de quoi cogiter aussi.

En passant la porte elle s'écroula sur le sol et appuya ses mains moites contre ses yeux mouillés. Elle haleta et s'en alla quelques secondes plus tard quand Edward commença à sonner et à l'appeler.

Elle ne répondit pas. Comment pourrait-elle ?

Quand la sonnerie du carillon fit place au tambourinement des poings, Bella s'enfuit plus loin dans l'obscurité de la maison et dans le tourbillon de sa mortification.

 _Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu!_

ooo O ooo

De retour chez lui - pas très longtemps après ça - Edward attrapa le tournesol à la fin de la chanson des Lumineers _Ho Hey._ Il arrêta rapidement la musique avec la télécommande, la clé en main et l'inspiration musicale au cœur, il éteignit les lumières de la cuisine et se dirigea résolument vers la porte et avec une grande présence d'esprit il se souvint d'enfiler ses sandales avant de partir. Il caressa le tournesol entre son pouce et son index comme si c'était un talisman, comme si des pouvoirs magiques allaient en sortir en le frottant. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'obscurité et il quitta sa maison.

 _Je t'appartiens, tu m'appartiens. Tu es mon trésor !_

Il descendit son allée en courant et brusquement il pensa que Bella avait été tellement en colère qu'elle avait fait une certaine sorte de malaise.

 _Putain et si elle s'était évanouie ? Si elle était tombée et que sa tête ait heurté un obstacle, qu'elle soit par terre inconsciente en train de se vider de son sang ?_

Du coup il se mit à sprinter et se retrouva rapidement devant sa porte d'entrée. Il prit une inspiration profonde en mettant la clé dans la serrure d'une main tremblante espérant qu'il ne dépassait pas les bornes en s'autorisant à entrer chez elle.

 _Je t'appartiens, tu m'appartiens. Tu es mon trésor ! Et je suis ton contact en cas d'urgence… et ta propre marque d'envahisseur…_

Il referma la porte après lui et resta dans l'entrée, autorisant ses yeux à s'ajuster à la lumière de dehors qui diffusait par les fenêtres.

"Bella ?" appela-t-il doucement.

oooOooo

Bella haleta et se figea instantanément quand elle entendit la voix d'Edward chez elle. Il avait été tellement silencieux qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Mais à présent il était là.

 _Il est là ? Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu!_

Elle retint son souffle et resta parfaitement immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le bruit de ses pas sur le carrelage en bas.

"Bella ? Euh… je me suis servi de ta clé… je voulais… vérifier… et te parler…" Sa voix était douce et hésitante et il était clair qu'il s'inquiétait… ce qui ne servit qu'à rendre Bella un peu plus perplexe.

 _Pour quoi s'inquiéterait-il ? Il devrait être en colère. Il a juré dehors dans la rue… et il avait une bonne raison. Je suis vraiment une sacrée idiote !_

Elle entendit ses pas dans l'entrée puis dans le salon et dans le séjour. Quelques secondes après elle les entendit au bas de l'escalier. Ils s'étaient arrêtés là.

 _Ne viens pas. Ne viens pas. Ne viens pas._

"Je monte… j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas," lui dit-il.

 _Non, je ne suis pas d'accord !_ _Ohmondieu! Ohmondieu! OhmonDieu!_

Elle n'entendit plus les pas sur la moquette de l'escalier mais il fit grincer une marche à mi-parcours. Bella grimaça, les bruits continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent finalement au seuil de sa porte. Elle entendit une expiration suivie par un petit coup sur la porte ouverte.

 _Ohmondieu!_

"Bella ?" La voix de velours était douce et grave mais Bella discerna toujours cette inquiétude.

"N'allume pas," fit sa voix et Edward comprit qu'elle devait pleurer.

"Non," répondit-il, en secouant la tête parce qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir. Il allait lui demander si ça allait mais il décida que non. Il pouvait voir sa petite silhouette couchée sur le lit, le dos tourné. Elle était couchée sur le côté et tenait un oreiller contre elle. C'était évident que ça n'allait pas. Il l'avait faite pleurer avec l'annonce inepte qu'il s'était obligé à lui faire. Et il ne lui avait pas encore dit le pire.

 _Regarde ce que tu lui as fait, crétin. Il y a vraiment une grande chance qu'elle soit furieuse quand elle apprendra ce que tu as fait d'autre. Stardusted… putain d'imbécile !_

Il passa rageusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il pensa qu'il était un idiot total, démuni pour gérer ce genre de chose aussi importante. Ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas ce qu'on faisait à sa petite-amie.

 _Allez vas-y ! Dis-lui tout. Excuse-toi et explique-lui et ensuite excuse-toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois épuisé._

 _Tu as raison, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Elle en vaut la peine. Elle est mon trésor. Espérons-le._

 _Je n'arrêterai pas de respirer si j'étais toi._

 _Va te faire voir avec ton attitude énervante._

Bella se demandait ce qui était passé dans la tête d'Edward pendant qu'il restait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle. Elle pensa qu'il devait quel était son degré de folie d'avoir écrit ces choses sur lui et il se demandait probablement pourquoi il s'était retrouvé impliqué avec quelqu'un d'aussi affreux… quelqu'un qui avait écrit sur sa…

 _Ohmondieu! Il sait que j'ai écrit sur son érection intempestive et extrêmement impressionnante ! GRRR !_

"Puis-je entrer ?" demanda la gentille voix d'Edward après un moment, la sortant de son imagination érectile.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et Edward vit un petit mouvement quand elle essuya son visage. "Euh… tu es déjà là," fit-elle remarquer en reniflant un peu.

Un petit sourire involontaire se dessina au coin de la bouche d'Edward.

"Je voulais dire dans ta chambre," éclaircit-il. Ses yeux se promenèrent vers la table de chevet qui était la plus proche de lui. Il vit une boite de mouchoirs en papier.

"Oh !" dit-elle avec un soupir frémissant. "Si tu veux," elle semblait malheureuse et incrédule.

Elle l'entendit approcher et sentit le lit s'affaisser quand il s'assit à côté d'elle.

 _Pourquoi m'a-t-il poursuivie ? Il devrait être parti dans la direction opposée._

"Ici," dit-il doucement. Ses mains apparurent soudain devant son visage, agitant quelques mouchoirs.

"Merci." Elle les prit et en fit une petite boule. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle pendant qu'elle essuyait les siens.

 _Il doit penser que je suis épouvantable !_

 _Tu as fait ton lit Isabella Marie! Maintenant vautre-toi !_

Edward soupira longuement. "Bella écoute ? Je suis tellement désolé…"

Sa respiration resta coincée dans sa bouche et elle tourna un peu sa tête vers lui.

 _Quoi ?_

"A quel sujet !" demanda-t-elle, perdue parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'excuserait.

 _A quoi pense-t-il ?!_

Tout à coup elle sentit le poids et la chaleur de sa main à travers la manche sur le haut de son bras. Son pouce la caressa gentiment et elle était déconcertée par ce geste.

 _Pourquoi est-il si … gentil... avec moi… après ce que j'ai fait ?_

"Je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes en colère et que tu partes en courant," dit-il tranquillement. "Il me semblait que je devais vraiment de le dire et m'excuser… et…"

"Oh mon dieu Edward !" marmonna-t-elle en l'interrompant. "Pourquoi t'excuser ?! Tu n'as à t'excuser de rien ! C'est toi qui devrais exiger mes excuses ! Tu dois penser que je suis horrible ! Et absolument _ridicule_!"

Elle serra son oreiller un peu plus et frotta ses mouchoirs contre les chaudes larmes qui remplissaient à nouveau ses yeux.

Derrière elle sentit son corps remuer, glisser. Quelque chose tomba par terre. Une chaussure peut être suivie par une seconde, des chaussures c'était sûr. Le lit s'affaissa un peu plus et il se rapprocha en s'étirant derrière elle. Elle retint son souffle quand elle sentit la chaleur irradier de son corps mais elle fut surprise quand un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille la tirant contre son torse ferme et la maintenant doucement en place. Elle sentit sa joue s'appuyer sur sa tête pendant qu'il parlait.

"Bella je ne pense pas que tu sois horrible ou ridicule. Je pense que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. J'aime être avec toi. Beaucoup. Plus qu'avec personne d'autre à qui je peux penser. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Et _j'ai_ des choses dont il faut que je m'excuse."

Sa voix était apaisante mais ses mots déroutants.

 _Comment peut-il se sentir ainsi sachant ce qu'il sait ? Il sait que je suis une connasse infinie. Comment quelqu'un de ce genre pourrait être la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée ?_

 _"_ Mais… les choses que j'ai écrites sur toi…" grommela-t-elle avec remords. "Je suis tellement désolée Edward. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser ni te mettre en colère."

Sa main bougea sur son bras, le caressant de son coude jusqu'à son épaule. Le geste était doux et apaisant quand il parla.

"Bella je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Tu as tous les droits d'écrire ce que tu as écrit. Tu as pris des événements réels et tu les as utilisés pour tes personnages fictifs. Les écrivains font cela tout le temps… tu n'as jamais mentionné mon nom… j'ai juste su que c'était moi quand j'ai lui parce que… Bon, j'étais là pendant toute cette débâcle, j'en ai été la cause."

"Comment peux-tu ne pas être en colère ? C'est évident que tu l'es… tu as juré en me poursuivant dans la rue." Bella ne pouvait pas le comprendre ni son attitude calme, ni pourquoi il était couché sur son lit et contre elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas contre toi que je jurais… je jurais à cause de cette maudite rue ! J'étais pieds nus essayant de te rattraper et ce pavage est vraiment nul ! Et même si j'étais en colère…" Il soupira profondément. "Bon d'accord au début j'ai été en colère quand j'ai lu l'histoire… quand j'ai réalisé ce que je lisais. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je lisais ça mais ma colère était dirigée contre moi. Je sais que je le mérite. C'est moi qui aie provoqué ça. Le karma revient me botter le cul parce que j'ai été un abruti. Mais je ne le suis plus à présent et certainement pas contre toi."

"Je ne vois simplement pas comment c'est possible," marmonna-t-elle. "Ou même pourquoi tu es là à me parler.

Edward se pencha un peu plus et fit passer ses cheveux sur son épaule en les caressant, avant de se détendre contre son petit corps et de répondre.

"J'ai toujours pensé que les choses arrivaient pour une bonne raison. Peut-être que c'est la puissance du destin ou du karma, je ne sais pas … mais je pense qu'en tant qu'individu tu peux beaucoup influencer les choses. Il y a tellement de variables qui peuvent avoir un effet et nous avons eu tellement à gérer. C'est moi qui aie provoqué toutes ces choses y compris ce fait que tu écrives une histoire… sur nous."

Sa main revint sur son bras, caressant de son coude jusqu'à son épaule. Après un moment sa main descendit le long de son bras pour trouver sa main qu'il prit dans la sienne.

"Bella j'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier… la plupart d'entre elles d'ailleurs… t'énerverait. Mais je pense que je dois être honnête et sincère concernant les choses que j'ai fait la semaine et demie dernière. Je veux dire, j'ai lu tes pensées alors je peux probablement partager les miennes."

"Je suis sûre que peu importe ce que tu as fait, ça ne peut en aucun cas rivaliser avec moi, qui poste nos échanges sur internet," répondit-elle sèchement.

Edward sourit mais elle ne put pas le voir.

"Humm, je ne sais pas, si je suis chanceux c'est… je te laisse décider." Il entrelaça leurs doigts et commença à lui raconter tout depuis le début.

"Depuis ce premier matin où tu es arrivée ici, quand je suis sorti dans ce pantalon de pyjama ridicule prêt à me bagarrer avec ce mec à cause de son camion bruyant, tu as complètement mis mon monde sens dessus dessous. Evidemment je n'avais pas les idées très claires. J'avais la gueule de bois à cause de la soirée précédente et étais énervé à cause du boucan et de mon mal de crâne. La dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais était une confrontation confondante et chaude avec une jolie fille qui m'a abandonné… moi et une casquette _Asshole_ … suspendue… simplement pour dire."

Bella grinça et rougit à ses mots, un petit son de gêne s'échappant de sa bouche. Elle entendit un rire derrière elle et sentit la pression des lèvres d'Edward sur sa tête alors qu'il l'embrassait.

"Si tu pensais qu'un geste comme ça n'allait pas attirer l'attention d'un gars, tu t'es gravement trompée," murmura-t-il. "J'en suis tombé à la renverse…"

"Quoi qu'il en soit…" il fit une pause, fronçant les sourcils, pesant ce qu'il devait lui dire mais il continua. "Euh… quoi qu'il en soit… cette fille… la rousse… je ne peux pas me souvenir de son nom. Quand elle est partie je savais que tu avais tout vu et probablement tout entendu et ça m'a encore mis plus en colère de savoir ce que tu devais penser. Je ne pouvais plus me concentrer sur autre chose que notre confrontation pendant tout le reste de la journée.

"Cet après-midi là je devais aller faire du bateau avec Irina sur le yacht de son père. Tout l'après-midi et la soirée quand je l'ai ramenée ici, je n'arrivais à me concentrer sur rien de ce qu'elle me disait ou faisait parce que je ne faisais que penser à toi, me posant des questions. Et j'aurai souhaité ne pas l'avoir amenée à la maison… je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit là… je n'ai pas pu… bon, je veux dire, on n'… rien n'est arrivé entre nous cette nuit-là, elle est restée ici et nous avons dormi.

"Et au beau milieu de la nuit, j'étais là devant ta maison en train de mettre la casquette _Bitch_ sur le seuil comme une blague stupide. Même au beau milieu de la nuit je pensais encore à toi."

Bella fut surprise, elle avait vraiment pensé qu'Edward et la Barbie dominante Irina avait eu du sexe fougueux toute la soirée sur chaque surface de sa maison… et maintenant elle découvrait qu'ils n'avaient rien fait. Rien fait du tout.

 _Parce qu'il pensait à moi ? Putain de merde. Il ne peut pas être sérieux._

"Mais Jake s'est pointé le lendemain matin et j'ai pensé que c'était ton petit-ami. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que j'arrête de penser à toi. Et quand je suis parti à Chicago je n'avais pas la moindre idée que Jake était parti aussi pour Forks. J'ai pensé qu'il allait habiter tout le temps ici."

Edward resta tranquille pendant un moment, décidant ce qu'il valait mieux dire. Sa main monta sur son bras pour la rassurer de nouveau.

Bella le sentit inhaler et ensuite elle l'entendit soupirer longuement avant qu'il ne recommence à parler.

"Je pense que je dois être honnête avec toi… alors tu sais quand j'étais à Chicago mardi dernier… je euh… j'ai été avec quelqu'un… quelqu'un avec qui j'avais déjà été."

"C'était _Kate ?_ demanda Bella doucement par-dessus son épaule.

La main d'Edward s'arrêta sur le bras de Bella et il fronça les sourcils. "Oui… comment tu sais?"

"Tu lui as parlé au téléphone. Elle t'appelé quand tu es venu me voir pour le courrier et les journaux… alors… j'ai pensé qu'elle était… tu sais, une _petite-amie."_

Bella sentit la mâchoire d'Edward se contracter contre sa tête. Il soupira et secoua la tête.

"Définitivement pas une petite-amie. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne avant que j'ai pu appeler ainsi ou à qui j'ai pu penser. Elle est auxiliaire juridique au cabinet qui s'occupe des affaires de mon grand-père. Quoi qu'il en soit je n'étais pas descendu aussi bas à Chicago mais je suppose que c'est comme dire qu'il il a toujours l'obscurité avant l'aube. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, les choses arrivent pour une bonne raison. Cette nuit-là a été le coup de grâce pour l'homme que j'étais devenu, l'homme que je ne veux plus jamais être."

Bella roula sur le ventre et se souleva sur ses coudes pour regarder le visage d'Edward dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux étaient d'obsidienne par rapport à l'albâtre de son visage.

"Qu'est-il arrivé ?" demanda-t-elle, en concentrant ses yeux noirs et sérieux sur lui.

Edward soupira et se mit sur le dos pour regarder le plafond. Bien sûr Bella s'était retournée maintenant, au moment où il voulait le moins qu'elle le regarde. Il lissa ses cheveux avec sa main puis avec l'autre il se pinça l'arête du nez.

"Je euh… je ne sais pas…" Il secoua la tête un peu. "Elle était fiancée mais elle ne me l'a pas dit… jusqu'à après. J'ai été choqué et aussi dégoûté… par elle… et même par moi. Ça m'a rendu malade de voir ce que j'avais fait. Tu ne le croiras certainement pas mais je crois très fort en la fidélité. Je n'aurais jamais voulu aller avec une femme qui était fiancée. Je n'aurais jamais voulu participer à ce genre de choses."

Edward se frottait les yeux quand il sentit la main de Bella sur sa joue, ses doigts caressant son visage. Il leva la tête et ses yeux la regardèrent.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute Edward. Tu ne savais pas," dit-elle doucement. "Elle aurait dû te le dire. C''est vraiment terrible ce qu'elle t'a fait !"

La main d'Edward se referma sur la sienne, la maintenant contre sa joue comme il s'appuyait contre elle.

"J'ai juste… voulu défaire ça. Je voulais repartir en arrière, faire que ce ne soit jamais arrivé. Mais ça m'a fait réaliser comment j'étais devenu, fréquentant des femmes que je ne connaissais même pas."

Il enleva sa main et commença à faire des gestes en l'air au-dessus d'eux. "Je veux dire… ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle ? Ne pouvait-elle pas me l'avoir dit avant ? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas su ?" Il souffla de frustration et sa main retomba sur le lit à ses côtés. "Seigneur qui s'engage dans ce genre de mariage ?" Il secoua la tête.

La main de Bella glissa sur son cou, sa tête se reposant contre son épaule. Elle se blottit contre lui.

"C'est pour ça que tu avais si mauvaise mine quand tu es rentré," supposa-t-elle. "Tu avais l'air épuisé comme si tu n'avais pas bien dormi. Je me suis demandé si tu étais malade. C'est pour ça que tu es rentré de voyage un jour plus tôt ?"

Edward la regarda. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir son visage maintenant que sa joue était posée sur son épaule. Son bras enroulé sur son dos pour la maintenir contre lui.

"Oui… Je… je voulais juste mettre tout ça derrière moi. Et je voulais aussi mettre _ce gars_ derrière moi. Je ne voulais plus être lui, jamais. J'ai espéré ne l'avoir jamais été." Il laissa retomber sa tête dans l'oreiller. Après un moment il parla à nouveau comme si une autre pensée lui était venue.

"C'est ce jour-là que je t'aie donné la casquette de remplacement et que je t'ai fait pleurer. Il m'a semblé à ce moment que je ne pouvais rien faire de bien."

"C'était ma propre culpabilité qui me faisait pleurer," dit Bella, faisant glisser sa main de son cou vers son torse. Elle regardait les mouvements de sa respiration puis elle dit. "J'avais complètement envahi ton intimité et toi tu étais… si gentil avec moi… c'était si inattendu."

Ses mots firent sourire Edward. En lisant le deuxième chapitre il avait appris qu'elle arrivait directement de sa chambre pour le retrouver devant chez elle. Il savait qu'elle s'était sentie coupable. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'intéressait à présent. Il se tourna doucement vers elle, posant sa main libre sur sa taille et passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Je suis aussi coupable d'avoir envahi ton espace Bella. Tu n'es pas la seule, moi aussi j'en suis là." Il se pencha et embrassa son front.

"Mon corps a réagi à ta présence à l'instant où je t'ai vue mais ma tête a mis une semaine pour le comprendre. Une semaine de réflexion à ton sujet, d'interactions avec toi, à te regarder, me demandant à quoi tu devais penser, être complètement perdu par toi et voulant te connaitre. J'étais intéressé par toi avant même de m'en rendre compte."

Bella s'était figée, les yeux écarquillés et fixes par ce qu'il venait juste de dire… par le début de ce qu'il venait de dire.

 _Ohmondieu! Il était… ERIGE… à cause de moi ?! MOI ?! Pas à cause de ce qu'il était en train de faire avec la rousse invitée pour la nuit ?! C'était MON érection ? OH. MON… GRR !_

"Bella qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Edward, réalisant qu'elle était trop tranquille et espérant qu'elle n'allait pas péter un plomb de nouveau en pensant qu'il était un obsédé pervers… ce qu'il était en fait.

"Rien." Bella sentit la chaleur d'un rougissement sur son visage.

"Dis-moi," insista-t-il ses doigts serrant sa taille un peu plus.

"Tout va bien … c'est juste que… rien… peu importe," lâcha-t-elle.

"Bella, dis-moi à quoi tu penses," dit-il, en soulevant son menton avec une de ses phalanges, regardant dans ses yeux.

"Rien ! C'était juste que nous venions de nous rencontrer et j'ai remarqué que tu étais… je veux dire ? J'ai pensé que c'était à cause de la fille avec qui tu étais… je veux dire je ne pensais pas que c'était à cause de moi que tu étais…"

 _Oh putain de BON SANG ! Ne dit pas érigé, Isabella Marie ! Ferme-la et c'est tout !_

Elle ferma la bouche d'embarras alors qu'un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux d'Edward. Ses lèvres se fendirent d'amusement. Il se racla la gorge.

"Tu n'as pas pensé que c'était à cause de toi que je… _bandais ?_ " demanda-t-il, d'une voix de velours.

Même dans l'obscurité Bella pouvait voir le sourire en coin, le haussement de sourcils et l'éclat malicieux dans ses yeux.

"OhmonDieu!" souffla-t-elle gênée. Elle poussa sa main de son menton et enfouit son visage dans son torse et le lit commença à trembler alors qu'il riait silencieusement.

"Arrête ça !" dit-elle, en le tapant légèrement sur le torse ce qui le fit rire tout haut. Ça lui prit un moment pour arriver à contrôler son rire, la maintenant contre lui alors qu'elle essayer de s'échapper.

"Je t'ai fait rougir," observa-t-il joyeusement, en essayant de parler.

"Arrête de jubiler ! Il fait sombre et tu ne peux rien voir !" dit-elle, en se cachant contre lui et en parlant contre son bras.

"Mais je sais que c'est là. Et oui… Bella… tu m'as fait…" Il se pencha chuchotant directement dans son oreille "… bander. C'est arrivé souvent depuis si tu veux vraiment le savoir."

Elle rigola à ses côtés, le visage rouge de gêne et frissonnant à ce qu'il lui avouait. "Ohmondieu, Edward ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Reviens-en à ton exposé !"

Edward rigola, souriant à la femme blottie contre lui. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien elle était amusante et charmante.

 _Ou combien elle me fait bander. Et combien souvent._

Il s'éclaircit la voix et fit un effort pour s'éclaircir les idées pour continuer.

"Bon d'accord ce que j'allais dire c'est… tu as fait que j'ai voulu devenir la personne meilleure que je n'avais pas été depuis longtemps et tu m'as fait croire que je pouvais le devenir…. Mais j'en suis arrivé là… d'une façon détournée."

"Tu y es arrivé de façon détournée, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Bella bougea enfin sa tête pour le regarder, essayant de ne pas imaginer sa bouche disant qu'il était … dur.

"Comme la façon … dont j'ai trouvé ton histoire. Tu te souviens de mardi dernier quand je t'ai vue à Fawkes la première fois ? Tu étais partie chercher des affiches avec Eric et quand tu es revenue, j'attendais là après avoir parlé avec Alice. Tu te souviens ?"

Bella hocha la tête. "Tu étais près de la fenêtre, immobile comme une statue. Tu m'as fait peur parce que je ne t'avais pas remarqué."

"Oui, bon, je me suis promené un peu dans la salle pour voir. Quand je me suis retourné, j'ai remarqué que ton ordinateur était ouvert sur ton bureau et j'ai réalisé que tu venais juste de partir parce que l'écran était encore sur quelque chose. Honnêtement je n'étais pas en train d'espionner mais ce site a attiré mon attention. Le fond était un ciel de nuit avec les nuances de mauve du crépuscule qui se transformaient en un noir bleu nuit en haut. Il y avait des étoiles qui scintillaient sur les côtés et en haut ça disait…"

"Star-Ligted," finit Bella pour lui d'une voix douce.

"Exactement. J'ai vu que c'était un site de fan fiction mais c'est tout ce que j'ai vu. Tu es arrivée après ça et j'ai parlé avec toi pendant quelques minutes avant de te dire au revoir. Je n'y ai plus pensé jusqu'à tard le soir, quand tu m'as invité à venir dîner pendant la panne."

Elle regardait son visage pendant qu'il parlait, sentant ses doigts se promener légèrement sur ses cheveux.

"Pendant le dîner tu m'as parlé de ta formation en écriture créative et je t'ai demandé si tu avais écrit ou publié quelque chose. J'étais curieux en partie à cause de mon implication dans la maison d'Editions Stellar et en partie parce que j'adore lire. Je n'ai jamais pensé à écrire moi-même… ça m'intriguait que tu puisses être un écrivain. J'admire ça parce que pour moi c'est une chose courageuse de le faire. C'est là que tu m'as dit que tu écrivais avec un pseudonyme sur un site de fanfiction et que j'ai pensé que c'est ce que j'avais vu sur ton ordinateur.

Notre soirée a pris fin un peu plus tard quand l'électricité est revenue et que tu m'as parlé de ta visite de ma maison…"

Edward sentit Bella grimacer doucement dans ses bras à ce souvenir pénible ainsi qu'à la conversation étrange à ce sujet.

"De l'eau est passée sous les ponts depuis, Bella," dit-il en frottant son dos. "Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça alors que tu voulais être honnête avec moi. Maintenant tu pourrais faire tout ce que tu veux dans ma maison et ça ne me dérangerait pas."

"Fais attention à ce que tu dis…" interjeta Bella. Elle sentit le souffle de son rire puis il la regarda.

"Tu marques un point," répondit-il. Il lui sourit et embrassa son front avant de continuer.

"Quand tu m'as dit que tu avais visité ma maison, ça m'a mis en colère mais c'était plutôt contre moi-même. Je suis désolé que ce soit toi qui aies été là. Tu as vu et mentionné des choses qui m'on fait me souvenir quel homme j'étais devenu. Je le déteste et je ne voulais plus être cet homme-là, je ne voulais pas que tu connaisses cette version de moi. Je voulais être meilleur que ça. Mais tu avais tout vu…

Plus tard ce soir-là, une fois que je me suis calmé," continua-t-il, "Je n'ai pas pu arrêter de penser à toi. J'étais très en colère contre toi mais après m'être calmé j'étais encore plus curieux. Je suis allé sur le site pour voir si je pouvais trouver quelque chose que tu aurais écrit, par curiosité, quelque chose qui pourrait me donner un peu plus d'informations sur qui tu es. Bien sûr je n'avais aucune idée de quel était ton pseudo donc ça ne donna rien, j'ai essayé des variations de ton nom mais rien à faire.

Mais le jour suivant, le vendredi, quand je suis revenu dans ta classe pour m'excuser et t'amener les posters tu avais ce bocal de jellybeans sur ton bureau…"

Bella haleta en se souvenant. "Je t'en ai offert et tu les as appelés mes 'bellybeans!' OHhmondieu! C'est là que tu as su?"

"Non pas là… mais ta réaction m'a parue un peu… exagérée." Il haussa les épaules. "Tu as expliqué que ton père t'appelait ainsi _jellybeans_ _bellybeans_ , mais j'ai eu cette impression qu'il y avait plus que ça.

Et cette nuit-là, quand nous sommes rentrés de la Luna Nueva après que je t'ai déposée, ainsi qu'Angela, quelque chose m'a fait repenser à _bellybeans_ et j'ai eu cette impression que je ratais quelque chose d'important. Alors je suis revenu sur le site et j'ai fait une recherche par noms d'auteur…"

"Et j'y étais !" murmura Bella, en le regardant.

"Et tu étais là," convint Edward. "Je me sentais mal de faire ça mais j'ai été incapable de m'arrêter. Je savais que je brisais ta confiance et que je violais ton intimité. Spécialement après ce que tu m'avais confessé le soir d'avant concernant ma musique. Je savais exactement ce que tu en pensais."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda-t-elle, en se remettant sur ses coudes pour le voir dans l'obscurité.

"Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas regardé ma musique parce que la création c'est comme un partie de soi-même, quelque chose de personnel et d'intime. Tu as dit que je devais être le seul à pouvoir décider si je voulais partager et avec qui. Sachant cela j'ai continué de violer ta confiance."

Edward put voir l'ombre sur son front, le petit V au-dessus de son nez avait commencé à se former pendant qu'il parlait.

"Mais ce n'est pas la même chose," dit-elle. "Ta musique est sous ton banc de piano, chez toi, que tu peux partager avec tes amis ou ta famille si tu veux … ou pas. Mes histoires sont sur un site, tout le monde peut y accéder. Je les poste en sachant que des gens vont les lire. Elles sont là pour que les autres se divertissent et parce ça me plait de faire ça."

"Oui mais tu le fais anonymement," fit-il remarquer.

"Bon je pense… je n'avais jamais vu ça venir…" Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et regarda en bas pendant un instant.

"Tu as lu une autre de mes histoires ? _La nouvelle fille, Mon partenaire de Labo, Vingt questions, Gardien de nuit, Un bal et une promesse et Au-delà des collines si vertes ?_

Edward secoua la tête. "Non. Je les ai vues dans la liste mais…"

Bella mit sa tête entre ses mains une fois de plus et grommela avant de la relever et de regarder l'expression bizarre d'Edward.

"Tu n'as pas pu en lire une des autres ? Une qui ne parlait pas de _toi_? Tu as juste lu _De la haine à la Passion ?"_ Elle secouait la tête.

"C'était la première de la liste," dit-il incertain. "J'ai commencé par le début."

"C'est là qu'apparait l'histoire la plus récente, elles sont rangées par ordre chronologique," expliqua-t-elle.

"Oh !" Edward acquiesça et il fronça le front en la regardant essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle pensait.

"Bon… alors je ne comprends pas," demanda-t-il après un moment. "Tu n'es pas du tout en colère contre moi ?"

Elle agita la tête et le regarda avec surprise.

"Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi serai-je en colère ? Je suis en colère contre moi ! J'ai écrit des choses terribles sur toi avant de vraiment te connaitre ! Je ne savais pas que je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour toi ! Et je n'aurai certainement jamais imaginé que tu allais trouver cette histoire et la lire. Merde Edward ! Qui peut s'attendre à ça ?"

La bouche d'Edward faisait ce sourire en coin. Et ses yeux pétillaient alors qu'il était couché et la regardait.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, perdue par son évident amusement.

" _Tu as… commencé à avoir… des sentiments pour moi ?"_ Son sourire s'agrandit.

Bella remit sa tête entre ses mains en grognant. "Ohmondieu. Edward ne me fais pas te blesser."

Il éclata de rire. Après un moment, il eut pitié de son embarras et passa ses bras autour d'elle, il fit monter son corps sur le sien et pencha sa tête tout près et chuchota dans son oreille.

"J'ai des sentiments pour toi aussi, Bella. Mais je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails cependant, je ne veux pas que tu rougisses contre ta volonté."

Elle rigola dans son cou. Quand elle leva son visage vers lui, il fit passer quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres souriantes. Il sourit puis se recula pour la regarder.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, ça c'était quand j'ai commencé à lire ce que tu avais écrit. J'étais curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi et ce que tu pensais et je voulais voir ton côté créatif."

"Tu as dû être horrifié quand tu as réalisé ce que j'avais écrit."

"Oui bien sûr ! Seigneur, femme tu ne retiens rien !" Bella sourit à son expression faciale exagérée.

"J'étais stupéfait ! C'est un colossal cas de ' _Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites car tu vas l'avoir'_ celui-là même que tu viens de mentionner. J'avais essayé de trouver un petit scoop qui m'éclairerait et me donnerait un petit aperçu de toi et au lieu de cela j'ai été analysé dans chacune de tes pensées… elles sont en noir et blanc… _me_ concernant et quel connard j'ai été ! Si ça ce n'est pas une morsure du karma dans mon c… derrière, je ne sais pas ce que c'est !"

Bella riait avec lui à présent bien qu'elle sache qu'il avait lu ses pensées. Après tout, il avait partagé avec elle exactement ce qu'il avait pensé et fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés alors les choses s'étaient un peu équilibrées.

"Mais comme je l'ai dit avant Bella, je sais que j'ai mérité tout ce que j'ai reçu. Et quand j'en suis arrivé à la fin du chapitre je m'étais calmé. Je sais que tu ne postais pas l'histoire sur la première page d'un journal." Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit son regard.

Et c'est à cet instant que ça le frappa : il n'avait pas fini de se confesser !

"Merde !" marmonna-t-il pendant que son sourire disparaissait.

"Qu'y-a-t-il ?" demanda Bella.

"Il y a plus que tout ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Quelque chose que tu ne sais pas. C'est mauvais."

"Vas-tu m'apprendre que tu écris des histoires érotiques basées sur _Harry Potter_?" demanda Bella, en souriant et en fronçant les sourcils.

Edward passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avec un léger rire nerveux. "J'aimerais mieux que ce soit ça." Son expression devint plus sérieuse, ses yeux cherchant les siens. "Non mais ça à voir avec quelque chose que j'ai écrit."

 _"Des histoires ?"_ demanda-t-elle alors que ses sourcils s'agitaient _._

"Non… et c'est à ce moment-là que tu vas te mettre à crier et me demander de partir," dit Edward.

"Je ne vais pas te demander de partir, Edward!"

"Tu pourrais vraiment." Il soupira.

S'éclaircissant la voix il continua. "Je… euh… j'ai commenté."

Bella lefixa attendant qu'il développe quand ses mots la frappèrent… comme un boulet de démolition.

"OhmonDieu… tu as commenté… ma fic !"

Edward acquiesça avec méfiance, la dévisageant, attendant la suite de sa réaction.

Le boulet de démolition repartit en arrière et les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent.

o

o

o

"Oh… mon… Dieu…!"

o

o

o

Sa voix était proche du chuchotement quand elle parla.

"Tu es STARDUSTED, c'est ça ?!"

Edward hocha la tête à nouveau.

"Ohmondieu… ce n'est pas S _tardusted… c'est Stardust ED ! Tu es Stardust ED !_ OhmonDieu !"

Edward sentit son cœur se serrer en la regardant, bouche ouverte et le fixant avec un grand étonnement. Il continua, espérant pouvoir s'expliquer avec que les hurlements, les cris perçants ou les pleurs ne commencent.

"Ouais… je… euh… je voulais communiquer avec toi mais je n'étais pas sûr de comment faire vraiment. Je veux dire je ne peux pas écrire _chère Bella bien sûr c'est Edward je lis ton histoire et voilà ce que j'en pense…"_

Bella cligna des yeux et ensuite elle roula, s'étreignant elle-même et regarda au plafond alors que ses pensées se déchainaient.

"Non…" dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. "Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je serai certainement morte si j'avais lu ce genre de commentaire. Ou alors je me serai enfuie dans la nuit."

Un sourire se dessina au coin de la bouche d'Edward mais il disparut quand il réalisa qu'elle était toujours couchée là, impassible et s'étreignant, évidemment en train de penser à comment il l'avait déçue.

"Je sais que je suis du genre décevant mais je ne voulais pas te blesser. Bella. Et je n'ai menti sur rien de ce que je t'ai écrit. J'ai juste… je voulais partager mes pensées mais je ne pouvais pas t'affronter directement. Quand j'ai lu le sommaire de l'histoire je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de quoi tu parlais, des personnages ou si tu parlais de _nous ?_ Et au début j'ai voulu décourager ça, je pensais que c'était probablement une mauvaise idée que tu sois impliquée avec moi… si c'était ce que tu pensais.

Et même Alice au début m'a dit qu'il fallait que je te laisse tranquille. Et j'ai essayé, vraiment … je pense que j'ai réussi pendant une douzaine d'heures… mais la plupart du temps je pensais à toi… _La plupart du temps je voulais être avec toi._ Je ne savais pas si tu pourrais voir plus loin que celui que j'avais été ou si tu me laisserais une chance de faire mes preuves ou même me faire confiance pour ce fait que je voulais… plus… tu sais… avec toi.

Et ces choses que tu m'as répondues… enfin à StardustEd...tu as parlé de changement et de réinvention et de choisir la bonne voie et d'essayer de faire les bonnes choses, d'essayer d'arranger les choses quand tu sais que tu t'es trompé. Et tu as parlé de la curiosité de la nature humaine… et tu m'as fait me sentir… plein d'espoir.

Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi maintenant que tu sais que j'essayais de communiquer avec toi avec un pseudo."

Finalement Bella tourna la tête pour le regarder. Elle semblait surprise par ses mots.

"Je ne suis pas fâchée." Il cligna des yeux. "Non ?"

"Non." Bella sourit. "C'est comme si tu étais mon correspondant secret."

"Tu es sérieuse ?" Edward fronça les sourcils à son attitude si inattendue.

Elle le regarda et opina. "J'aime beaucoup StadustEd. J'apprécie vraiment notre correspondance. Et maintenant ça prend un tout autre sens… parfait – puisque c'est _toi._ "

Edward était déconcerté. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle approuverait ce qu'il avait fait et qu'elle serait en colère contre elle-même d'avoir écrit ce qu'elle avait écrit. Et par l'enfer honnêtement il se foutait de ce qu'elle écrivait.

Il la regarda, elle était de profil, couchée sur le dos en train de regarder le plafond, il vit son petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle commença à rire et ça se transforma rapidement en fou rire.

"Pourquoi tu ris ?" demanda-t-il tournant son visage pour la voir, une main sous sa tête. Son visage souriant se tourna vers lui et elle souffla avant de répondre.

"J'ai pensé que StardustEd était intelligent mais j'étais certaine que c'était un geek solitaire et introverti ! Je l'imaginais bien se cacher dans des coins sombres, à passer son temps à lire des fics et écrire de longs messages aux écrivains."

Edward sourit à son visage rieur. "Et maintenant tu sais que je corresponds seulement avec un auteur."

Bella sourit et bougea pour s'asseoir, elle regarda l'homme sur son lit. Elle tendit la main pour toucher le côté de son visage, caresser sa joue et sa mâchoire et griffant légèrement. Son expression devint grave quand elle le regarda.

"Edward quand j'ai posté le chapitre deux ce matin… je savais qu'il fallait que je te parle de ce que j'écrivais. J'ai juste… je ne savais pas encore comment le faire. Je suis contente que tu me l'aies dit – je suis contente que nous ayons parlé."

Edward hocha la tête. "Moi aussi. Alors on est bons ?" Il haussa un sourcil plein d'espoir.

"Oui, nous le sommes," dit-elle en souriant.

Il sourit aussi. Son regard passa de son visage à sa poitrine et ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau. Il étira son bras pour atteindre la petite lampe sur la table de chevet.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Bella quand la lumière s'alluma.

"Attends une seconde," répondit-il, en se retournant pour la regarder en clignant des yeux à la lumière un peu trop vive.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il regarda à nouveau sa poitrine puis son visage en cœur. Sa bouche forma un sourire.

"Tu portes un sweatshirt de Dartmouth!"


	53. Sans l'ombre d'un doute …

.

… _**Chapitre 53**_

 _ **Sans l'ombre d'un doute …**_

Après la remarque d'Edward concernant son sweat-shirt les yeux de Bella se dirigèrent vers le bas pour voir ce qu'elle portait. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait enlevé le sweat vert qu'elle portait pour aller chez Edward.

Quand elle était arrivée dans sa chambre elle avait trouvé ce sweat posé sur le lit, là où elle l'avait laissé en partant. C'était comme s'il attendait son retour et qu'il savait qu'elle avait eu une soirée difficile. Après sa retraite précipitée et humiliée, elle avait trouvé refuge dans l'obscurité de sa chambre et du réconfort dans ce vêtement toujours agréable à porter mais beaucoup trop grand. Ça avait été une sorte de cadeau de la part d'un chevalier il y avait des années mais très récemment ce sweatshirt la faisait se sentir reliée à Edward sachant que c'était le nom de son école qui était imprimé sur le devant.

Et maintenant il l'avait remarqué et lui posait des questions.

 _Ne lui montre pas combien tu es ridicule Isabella Marie!_

"Euh… ouais… je porte un sweat de Dartmouth," dit-elle en hochant la tête, en regardant vers le bas, en attrapant les côtés du sweat et en répétant ses mots. Comme ses yeux s'ajustaient à la lumière de la lampe de chevet, ils passèrent sur l'homme couché sur son lit, l'homme qui l'avait tenue et caressée pendant qu'ils échangeaient des secrets dans l'obscurité.

Après avoir allumé la lumière Edward avait roulé de côté et s'était soulevé sur un coude derrière elle. Il était nu pied remarqua-t-elle. Ses pieds étaient grands. Et bien faits. L'une de ses jambes était repliée au niveau de son genou et l'autre était étirée près d'elle presque jusqu'au pied de son lit. Ses manches avaient été relevées, laissant ses avant-bras nus et évidemment ses muscles étaient bien définis. Il plia et déplia ses doigts près d'elle et ses muscles et tendons bougèrent sous sa peau. Ses yeux voyagèrent sur son corps, vers son torse et ses larges épaules. Ses yeux parcoururent son visage, son merveilleux visage parfait avec son expression légèrement interrogative et elle eut une pensée étrange.

 _Quelqu'un a jeté un mannequin mâle dans mon lit… et il était sûr de ne pas le récupérer._

"Bella ?" Les lèvres d'Edward se recourbèrent avec amusement. "Vas-tu répondre à ma question ?"

Elle cligna des yeux en réalisant qu'il lui avait demandé quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas entendu, ça n'avait pas accroché tellement elle était hypnotisée par la vision de son corps… de son visage… sur son lit.

 _Grrr ! Il est dans mon lit !_

 _Et c'est une vue glorieuse pour des yeux douloureux…_

 _Ou rouges, ressemblant à ceux des ratons laveurs… probablement recouverts de mascara et injectés de sang…._

 _Bordel, Isabella Marie tu dois ressembler à l'enfer !_

Elle leva rapidement les mains et passa le bout de ses doigts sous ses paupières en parlant, espérant effacer toute trace de taches persistantes.

"Oh, euh… je suis désolée Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu me demandais ?"

Il sourit en bougeant son bras, posant sa main sur son genou à présent, les doigts détendus et elle s'assit jambes croisées, tout près de lui.

 _Qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête ? Et comment pourrai-je le savoir ?_

"C'était une question simple," dit-il avec un petit sourire. " _Pourquoi_ as-tu un sweat de Dartmouth ?"

"Oh… bon… pourquoi pas ?" Elle haussa les épaules et le regarda en tirant les côtés de son sweat pour recouvrir Dartmouth avec le tissu comme si elle pouvait l'effacer et lui faire oublier d'insister sur cette question. Elle regarda vers le bas en commençant à sentir la chaleur d'un rougissement. Elle savait qu'Edward n'allait pas abandonner. Qu'il ferait un petit sourire satisfait. Et irritant. D'une façon si sexy qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de lui raconter l'embarrassante vérité.

 _Je suis Isabella Swan et je suis une perdante._

 _J'ai décidé de penser que ce sweat était à toi._

 _Cet après-midi j'ai même pensé à aller chercher ce parfum,_ Prédateur, _sur le net juste pour pouvoir en mettre sur le sweat… pour mieux croire qu'il est à toi._

 _Ou que c'est toi._

 _En train de me cajoler._

 _Pendant que je dors._

 _Tue-moi maintenant._

"Bon, c'est juste parce que _je suis allé_ à Dartmouth," dit complètement inutilement Edward. Bien sûr, Bella le savait déjà.

"Oui je me souviens que tu es allé à _Dartmouth_ ," dit-elle, en hochant la tête et en regardant son expression interrogative.

"Mais pas toi," insista-t-il. "Tu m'as dit que tu étais allée à U-Dub. Tu as visité Dartmouth ou quelque chose ? Tu espérais y aller ?"

"Non, je n'y suis jamais allée. Ou pensé à y aller. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est quelque chose de mal d'avoir un sweat de Dartmouth ?"

Il rigola. "Non il n'y a rien de _mal._ C'est juste qu'il me semble que c'est un petit peu étrange."

Les bras de Bella s'enroulèrent autour de son torse dans une légère étreinte.

 _Parfait… il pense que c'est étrange. Et prétendre qu'il est à lui et encore plus étrange._

"Edward beaucoup de gens portent des sweats d'écoles où ils n'iront jamais. Pourquoi celui-ci te parait-il aussi étrange ? Quelle différence ça peut faire ?"

 _S'il te plait ne me demande pas si je l'ai mis parce que tu es venu._

"C'est juste que… Dartmouth est de l'autre côté du pays. C'est aussi loin que possible de l'état de Washington comme tu le sais. Et ce n'est pas comme les événements sportifs télévisés. Personne ici ne suit l'équipe Universitaire à moins d'y être déjà allé. Pourquoi aurais-tu acheté ce sweat ? "demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, perplexe. "Je ne sais pas."

"Tu ne l'as pas acheté ?" demanda-t-il et ses yeux se plissèrent.

"Non, on me l'a donné," répondit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils à cette réponse mais tout d'un coup il sourit car il avait comprit. "Alors c'est quelqu'un de ta famille ? Ou un ami ?" suggéra-t-il.

"Non pas exactement," répondit-elle en secouant la tête, en se demandant ce qu'il croyait.

Le sourire d'Edward se fana quand il réalisa soudain la probable raison pour laquelle elle était aussi évasive et pourquoi ce vêtement lui était trop grand.

"C'est… le sweat _d'un petit-ami ?_ " demanda-t-il doucement sans que ça lui pose le moindre problème. La pensée qu'elle était rentrée chez elle et qu'elle avait mit un sweat qui appartenait à un petit-ami passé par contre était vraiment déplaisante.

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit de surprise réalisant finalement où cette conversation avait abouti dans sa tête.

 _Il est jaloux ? Vraiment ? Il est tellement mignon !_

 _Oh Edward… il n'y a personne de qui être jaloux !_

Elle sourit en glissant sa main sous la sienne qui était toujours posée sur sa jambe. Elle tourna sa main et regarda alors qu'Edward entrelaçait leurs doigts. Quand elle le regarda il avait une expression étrange.

"Non Edward. Ce n'est pas le sweat d'un de mes petits-amis. Il était à un garçon." Elle haussa les épaules et sourit. "Je ne le connais même pas."

"Je ne comprends pas." Edward semblait de plus en plus perplexe. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

Bella semblait légèrement exaspérée.

 _Sérieusement quelle histoire ? Combien peut-il être jaloux ?_

"Un garçon me l'a donné… dans un cinéma. On s'est rentrés dedans et toute ma boisson s'est renversée sur moi. Il me l'a donné parce que mon chemisier était trempe et que je n'avais rien d'autre à me mettre. C'est arrivé il y a longtemps."

Les yeux d'Edward pétillèrent soudainement d'un feu étrange d'excitation alors qu'il regardait Bella avec incrédulité.

"Tu plaisantes !?" dit-il, en s'asseyant brusquement se penchant plus près alors qu'un immense sourire illuminait son visage.

Bella secoua la tête. "Non vraiment. C'est ce qui est arrivé. Pourquoi ?"

"Quand tu dis que c'est arrivé il y a longtemps… tu veux dire… comme il y a neuf ans ?"

Bella réfléchit un instant puis elle le regarda, ses sourcils s'agitant de surprise. "Comment tu le sais ?"

"C'était _Signs_!" dit-il, alors que son sourire allait d'une oreille à l'autre.

Mais ça c'était perdu pour Bella. Elle plissa le front un peu plus et une ride se forma entre ses sourcils en le regardant, complètement perdue, se demandant ce que c'était censé vouloir dire.

"Signes de quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, en clignant des yeux, complètement déconcertée.

" _Signs_ de Night Shyamalan ! Avec Mel Gibson et Joaquin Phœnix !"

Bella ne comprenait pas pourquoi il bavardait ainsi de façon aussi excitée. "Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

" _Signs_! Le film ! Ce blockbuster qui est sorti en 2002 ! Tu l'as vu au cinéma à Port Angeles !" Il commença à rire, ses yeux verts pétillaient d'incrédulité.

"Attends… _quoi_?" Elle écarquilla les yeux et elle se mit à haleter. "Ohmondieu ! Tu as raison ! C'est arrivé ce jour- là ! Et _j'étais_ à Port Angeles ! Comment tu sais ça ?!" Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens.

Edward la fixa simplement, se contenant tout juste et souriant largement attendant qu'elle comprenne.

Et ça arriva.

"OH MON DIEU ! C'était TOI, Edward ?!" cria-t-elle, en tendant la main et en lui serrant le bras pendant qu'il acquiesçait et éclatait de rire. "Bordel, c'est le tien ?" Elle saisit une poignée de tissu molletonné dans son autre main, bouche bée, lui serrant le bras un peu plus fort.

Il sourit grandement à son expression d'étonnement. "C'était moi ! Il était à moi !" Il pencha la tête vers sa main qui tordait le tissu.

"Oh mon dieu ! _Sérieusement ?_ Je veux dire… c'était _nous_?" dit-elle émerveillée _._

Edward fut pris d'un fou rire à cette question absurde.

"Bon, je suis absolument certain que c'était moi, ce soir-là," dit-il, toujours en riant. "Et évidemment que c'était toi… tu as ce sweat pour le prouver. Honnêtement Bella combien de personnes ont pu vivre cette même expérience il y a neuf ans ? Un adolescent donnant son sweat à une fille mouillée ?"

Elle commença à rire à ces mots. "Non ! Je veux dire… _tu ne vois pas combien tout ça est bizarre ?!"_

"Sacrément bizarre oui !" convint-il avec un rire. Il croisa ses jambes et s'assit en face d'elle. "Viens rapproche-toi," ordonna-t-il, ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et il la ramena vers lui pendant qu'elle poussait un petit cri de surprise. Il se pencha encore plus près et une main passa derrière son cou.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demanda-t-elle, en regardant son visage adorable et excité si près du sien. Il la fixait attentivement.

"Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose, une preuve indéniable. Penche la tête en avant. Encore un peu," ordonna-t-il, en repoussant ses cheveux doucement et en les mettant sur son autre épaule.

"Je me demande…" murmura-t-il.

Bella sentit ses doigts courir sur le haut de son dos et le long de l'encolure du sweat.

Il s'arrêta et se rapprocha encore, son odeur enveloppa Bella, elle pouvait même sentir la chaleur de son corps et ça la fit frissonner.

"Tu te demandes _quoi_?" dit-elle en restant tranquille, la tête vers en bas. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur sa braguette.

 _Putain de merde ! Je suis à quelques centimètres de son petit lot !_

Elle rougit, reconnaissante qu'il soit occupé à autre chose qu'à la regarder alors qu'elle essayait de penser désespérément d'ignorer la proximité de ses attributs… sans réel succès.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. "Mais Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"J'essaie de voir s'il y a toujours l'étiquette… je l'ai trouvée mais elle est toute enroulée…"

Un instant plus tard il recula un peu et sa main glissa sur son cou et passa sous son menton, ses doigts inclinant sa tête pour qu'elle le regarde. Ses yeux étaient brillants.

"Tu as déjà remarqué ce qu'il y avait sur l'étiquette ?" lui demanda-t-il, avec un sourire.

"Hum… je ne sais pas. Si je l'ai fait je ne m'en souviens pas. Pourquoi? Qu'y a-t-il?" elle le regarda curieusement.

"L'étiquette est usée et toute enroulée mais si tu la déroules tu peux encore voir ce qu'il y a dessus."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda Bella, essayant sans succès de faire tourner l'encolure pour voir la petite étiquette. Elle abandonna.

"Les lettres se sont effacées avec le temps. Mais il y avait la un **EC** écrit au feutre indélébile. Et c'est l'écriture de ma mère. Elle avait acheté plusieurs sweats pour mon père, pour elle et pour moi avant que je ne parte à l'université. Elle mettait toujours nos initiales sur nos vêtements pour les différencier. Alors notre preuve est bien là, sans l'ombre d'un doute." Il sourit fièrement.

Elle cligna des yeux et regarda son visage souriant en secouant la tête. " Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir remarqué ça et si je l'ai fait je n'y ai accordé aucune importance." Elle lui fit un grand sourire. "J'ai porté ton sweat pendant toutes ces années."

Edward hocha la tête, une expression d'émerveillement sur ses traits. "Ouais… bien sûr. Peux-tu croire ça ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies encore !"

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est à toi… Je veux dire… qu'il l'est vraiment ! J'ai ton sweatshirt !"

Edward rigola. "C'est vraiment le mien… enfin le tien à présent mais c'est vraiment le mien."

"Oh seigneur…" Le sourire de Bella disparut soudainement et elle le regarda sérieusement. "Tu veux que je te le rende ? Je veux dire, il t'irait toujours bien. Il n'est pas abimé. Chaque fois que je l'ai lavé je l'ai mis à l'envers…"

Edward éclata de rire, il tendit ses bras, l'attrapa et la posa sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Il rit contre son cou, l'embrassa avant de la regarder, elle était adorablement perplexe, à sa réaction, à ses mots.

"Des fois tu dis des choses folles, Bella," dit-il, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Je t'assure je ne veux pas que tu me le rendes. Je veux que tu le gardes. Je pense que c'est extraordinaire que tu l'aies encore, que tu l'aies gardé pendant toutes ces années. C'est sacrément incroyable. C'est inconcevable que la fille mouillée à qui je l'ai donné… ce soit toi ! Seigneur… ça fait neuf ans !"

Bella sourit, elle se sentit soulagée de pouvoir garder le sweat… celui qu'elle aimait à croire qui était à lui… celui qui était vraiment à lui.

"Ce qui signifie que ce garçon c'était toi," dit-elle en lui caressant la joue, en le regardant. "Tu sais, aujourd'hui en classe je regardais ces posters que tu m'as donné et ça m'a fait me demander comment tu étais adolescent. Maintenant je sais que tu étais un gentil garçon prévenant."

Il souffla légèrement. Son ton était un peu désobligeant quand il parla. "Si tu veux vraiment savoir, j'étais un garçon douloureusement timide, socialement maladroit, doux et aimable."

Elle sourit à son commentaire négatif. Elle tendit la main et caressa doucement son visage. "Et bien tu as avancé depuis. Il semblerait que nous ayons tout un tas de choses en commun."

Ses yeux s'adoucirent quand il la regarda, l'imaginant également timide, plongée dans ses livres, socialement inadaptée, réfléchie et absolument adorable. Elle avait probablement raison.

"Sérieusement," dit Bella "C'était vraiment très gentil de ta part, Edward. Je me suis demandé après, pourquoi je ne t'avais pas demandé ton nom et ton adresse. J'aurai pu te le renvoyer. Je t'ai cherché à la fin du film mais je ne t'ai pas vu."

Il lui fit son sourire tordu. "Je suis content que tu ne m'aies pas trouvé. Je suis content que tu l'aies toujours."

Elle rigola. "Et bien je suis contente aussi. Je l'aime, il a toujours été mon préféré."

Un regarda amusé traversa le visage d'Edward. "Ton préféré ? Pourquoi ?"

"Je pense que toutes les filles ont un sweat dans lequel elles se sentent bien. Trop grand, que tu mets quand tu n'es pas bien, malade ou déprimée ou quand tu as un mauvais jour ou n'importe quand, quand tu as…" elle hésita, fermant la bouche en rougissant.

"Quand tu as quoi ?" demanda-t-il. Ses sourcils se froncèrent attendant qu'elle finisse.

Bella souffla "Et bien j'allais dire… quand tu as mal au ventre."

 _Bon travail Isabella Marie… tu parles de tes règles… c'est tout à fait étrange._

"Oh !" opina Edward, en baissant la tête et sentant ses joues rosir. Il la regarda après un instant, décidant que si elle était sa petite-amie il devait probablement savoir ces choses.

"Et c'est très douloureux ?" demanda-t-il doucement, en commençant à lui frotter légèrement le bas du dos comme si elle avait mal en ce moment même.

Elle le regarda, mordillant sa lèvre puis haussa les épaules. "Hum quelquefois… mais pas très souvent."

"C'est bien," dit-il en hochant la tête et en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Mais au moins tu avais ce sweat quand c'était le cas."

Elle sourit à son embarras évident. "Oui," dit-elle. "Il est très… confortable."

 _Cependant tu l'aurais été encore plus Edward._

"Bien," dit-il en lui souriant - ce sujet inattendu était assez intime - au fait que ça avait pu l'apaiser quand elle en avait besoin. Ses bras l'encerclèrent et il ferma ses mains en la tenant sur ses genoux, se penchant contre son petit corps chaud. Quelque chose en elle le faisant se sentir protecteur et il aimait cela. Il voulait la calmer et prendre soin d'elle.

"Comment diable as-tu fait pour te souvenir de l'année," lui demanda-t-elle après un moment. "Et du film ? Je ne me souviens pas de toutes ces choses."

"C'était un moment unique dans ma vie. Je venais d'obtenir mon diplôme de fin d'études en 2002. C'était l'été et j'allais partir pour Dartmouth en septembre. Et je me souviens de tout un tas de films - ça toujours été un passe-temps. Je me souviens qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses concernant _Signs_ avant qu'il sorte et je voulais absolument le voir."

Bella lui sourit. Quelquefois ce qu'il disait ou faisait, faisait ressortir le jeune homme qu'il avait été.

Bella fronça les sourcils et lui demanda. "Tu as le poster de celui-là ?"

Il réfléchit puis il rit alors qu'un petit sourire timide apparut sur son visage. "Sûrement, je dois toujours l'avoir. Il va falloir que je retourne au garage pour le trouver."

Bella passa son bras sur son épaule, posant sa main sur sa nuque. Ses doigts jouèrent avec ses petits cheveux et il pencha la tête un peu à son contact.

"Pourquoi tu as vu ce film à Port Angeles ?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? C'est assez loin de Seattle. Tu n'es pas juste venu pour voir le film, si ?"

"Non." Il sourit et secoua la tête. "Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé si je connaissais Forks et que je t'ai dit que j'y étais passé pendant un voyage, un été, après mon diplôme ?"

Elle acquiesça. "Oui avec Ben et James. Vous êtes allés à Port Angeles ?"

"Oui en fait on a terminé par là. On est partis pour un voyage d'une dizaine de jours, on est allés en Californie et retour. On a campé deux jours au parc Yosémite ensuite on est restés chez des parents de Ben à San Francisco. On est repartis vers le nord, on a passé une nuit à Portland dans l'Oregon. On a essayé d'aller voir _Sign_ mais c'était un petit cinéma et c'était déjà complet..."

"Peut-être que nous devons y voir un signe…" dit-elle pensivement.

Edward fit son sourire en coin. "Je pense que tu as raison. Maintenant je sais que je n'étais pas censé voir le film avant de bousculer une certaine fille à Port Angeles."

Elle rit en tirant sur ses petits cheveux, le faisant légèrement frissonner.

"Donc de Portland vous êtes allés à Port Angeles ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non, le jour suivant nous sommes revenus à Washington par la côte. Nous avons campé près de La Push et avons passé le jour suivant à First Beach. Ce qui est tout près de Forks… tu connais probablement."

Bella rit. "Oui c'est sûr. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur la réserve Quileute – c'est là que Jake, son père et beaucoup d'autres amis vivent. Je ne sais pas combien de feux de camps on a fait là-bas, à First Beach, toutes ces années. En fait, je portais même un certain sweat de Dartmouth la plupart du temps là-bas."

"Vraiment ? " demanda-t-il avec un sourire content et elle hocha la tête pour lui répondre. Il aimait cette idée et souhaitait seulement avoir été là-bas avec elle à la place de son sweat.

"Et bien nous avons fait un feu de camp le soir où nous sommes partis de là-bas," poursuivit-il. Nous sommes passés par Forks, nous nous sommes arrêtés pour manger à Port Angeles puis nous avons décidé d'aller voir le film."

"Et cette fois-ci tu y es arrivé."

"Oui. Et je t'ai bousculée. Littéralement en fait." Il rigola et elle roula des yeux. "Et ensuite nous avons pris le chemin de retour pour Seattle."

"Avec un sweat de Dartmouth en moins," ajouta-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et sourit. "Donné pour une bonne cause. Il a juste manqué à ma mère pour faire la lessive…"

Bella rit et secoua la tête pour désapprouver. "Je parie que ta mère était énervée… elle venait juste de l'acheter."

"Non, je ne me souviens pas de ça. Non. Je suis sûr qu'elle a été contente que je sois galant. Mais attends un peu que je lui raconte ça. Elle ne le croira jamais." Il rapprocha Bella et l'embrassa, sa bouche forma un sourire sur sa tempe.

"Tu veux entendre quelque chose de drôle," demanda-t-il, en la regardant à nouveau.

Elle hocha la tête et un soudain sourire timide apparut sur le visage d'Edward.

"Quand je t'ai dit que nous étions passés à Forks l'autre soir au barbecue, je me suis demandé s'il y avait une possibilité que je sois passé devant chez toi. Mais la réalité de la situation était un million de fois différente tu sais. Tu n'étais pas à Forks. Tu étais à Port Angeles…"

"Attendant de succomber à tes charmes," finit-elle.

Il éclata de rie. "J'ai fait ça ?"

"Oui. Après le choc initial au moins, j'ai pensé que tu étais très galant."

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Port Angeles au fait ?" demanda-t-il. "Vous n'étiez que trois à aller voir ce film ?"

Elle réfléchit puis le souvenir la fit sourire. "Non. Le film c'est venu après. C'est le jour où j'ai rencontré Angela. Elle vivait à Port Angeles à l'époque. J'y étais allée avec mon amie, Leah Clearwater et ses parents, Harry et Sue et son petit frère, Seth. Le père d'Angela était révérend à Port Angeles et il devait rencontrer le père de Leah qui est un des anciens de la tribu sur la réserve. Leah, Angela et moi avons trainé ensemble l'après-midi. On est sorti dîner ensuite et toutes les trois sommes allées voir le film. Puis nous sommes rentrés chez Ange…" Elle s'arrêta brusquement et elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

"Oh mon dieu ! Attends une seconde ! Laisse-moi aller chercher quelque chose !" dit-elle avec animation, en luttant pour quitter les genoux d'Edward au milieu du lit. "Attends-moi là," dit-elle en s'éloignant, les yeux remplis d'excitation.

Il rigola. "Je promets de ne pas partir." Il la regarda avec le sourire aux lèvres, elle alla dans le couloir puis dans l'autre chambre.

Il regarda dans la chambre en prenant le temps. Il y avait déjà jeté un coup d'œil quand il avait aidé Jake avec les meubles. La couette était mauve avec des feuilles vertes. Quelques coussins étaient éparpillés par terre à côté du lit. Elle les avait probablement jetés là pour se faire de la place quand elle s'était allongée. De l'autre côté du lit il y avait des lampes de chevet dépareillées. Un meuble à tiroir avec un miroir posé dessus, en face du lit et une grande commode de l'autre côté, face à la porte. Edward remarqua un grand cadre avec des photos au-dessus de la commode et il s'approcha en marchant sur le lit pour regarder.

La première photo était un homme avec un uniforme de la police, il était sérieux et avait des cheveux sombres avec une jolie femme avec des cheveux blonds tirant sur le brun qui lui souriait de façon adorable. Ensuite il y avait une photo prise à la plage : une petite Bella avec des couettes, assise sur les épaules du même homme alors qu'ils faisaient tous les deux signe et souriaient à l'appareil. Sur la troisième photo une Bella légèrement plus grande avec un petit garçon très brun jouait dans la terre et il y avait un homme en fauteuil roulant qui les regardait. Ensuite un homme habillé comme un joueur de base-ball, son bras autour de la taille de la même blonde que sur la première photo qui portait un short et un maillot de base-ball à présent. La suivante montrait un petit groupe de garçons, torse nus, le regard sauvage, prenant la pause sur une falaise au-dessus de la mer. Les bras croisés sur leurs torses nus, un regard courageux sur le visage. Les filles regardaient par-dessus leurs épaules en souriant dans le soleil et tenaient de la nourriture dans les mains. Sur la dernière photo Bella était à côté d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et avec des lunettes, elles portaient toutes les deux de petits chapeaux et des capes. Elles se tenaient par le bras et elles riaient.

Il entendit un petit cri excité provenant du couloir. Un moment plus tard Bella arriva dans la chambre.

"Edward ? Oh tu es là ? Tu ne vas pas croire ce que j'ai trouvé !"

Il se tourna et vit qu'elle tenait un énorme livre, un album photo. Il rigola en le montrant.

"Je suppose que les grands esprits se rencontrent. Je ne savais pas que tu étais allée chercher ça mais j'ai vues celles-là et je les ai regardées, je pense avoir deviné pas mal de choses."

"Ah oui ? Voyons voir." Elle lui sourit et posa l'album sur le lit et s'approcha de lui. Il accrocha son bras au sien, la collant contre lui pendant qu'il regardait les photos sur le tableau.

"Ce doivent être ta mère et ton père," dit-il, en montrant la première photo. "Tu as le sourire de ta mère mais tu as les yeux de ton père et je suis très content que tu n'aies pas sa moustache. Ça ruinerait totalement ton joli visage."

Bella rigola et enfonça ses doigts dans ses côtes en le chatouillant. Il rit fort et attrapa sa main.

"Oui, ce sont mes parents, Renée et Charlie et la maison à Forks. Mon père venait juste de rentrer dans la police." Elle montra la photo suivante. "Celle-là c'était pour la fête des pères et j'avais trois ans. Derrière c'est First Beach."

"Ici c'est Jake pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il, en faisant glisser sa main sur la photo suivante.

"Oui," nous faisions des tartes à la boue pour son père Billy. Je suis à peu près sure qu'il m'en avait mis partout sur le visage."

Edward rigola. "Bien, j'espère que tu lui as rendu la pareille." Sa voix devint sérieuse. "Ça fait vraiment longtemps que tu connais Jake alors."

"Hummm. C'est mon plus vieil ami, nos parents étaient amis avant notre naissance. Même après que mon père et ma mère aient divorcé et que je vive avec elle, chaque fois que j'allais chez mon père, Jake et moi nous retrouvions. Il est presque un frère pour moi à présent."

Edward hocha la tête satisfait et continua. "Ce doit être ton beau-père."

"Oui c'est Phil et ma mère juste un peu après leur mariage. Je pense que c'est un an avant que je ne revienne à Forks pour vivre avec mon père."

"C'est quoi tous ces gars torse nus, alignés ? C'est une société secrète ou quoi ?"

Bella rit. "C'est Jake et ses copains de la réserve, ils font du plongeon à la Push."

Edward plissa les yeux inquiets. "Tu l'as fait toi aussi ?"

"Non j'y allais juste pour les regarder faire. Il se pavanait avec ses copains."

Edward regarda les photos. "La dernière ce doit être Angela et toi pour la remise des diplômes, évidemment. Mais qui est la fille à cette table de pique-nique ?"

"C'est Leah avec qui je suis allée à Port Angeles ce jour-là. La petite-amie de Jake. Cette photo a été prise après une partie de pêche il y a quelques années. Ce sont ses parents à l'arrière-plan. Harry est mort il y a deux ans environ. En fait, j'ai reçu un mail de Jake aujourd'hui et il pense que Sue – la mère de Leah – et mon père deviennent plus qu'amis."

Edward la regarda avec prudence, se demandant ce qu'elle ressentait à ce sujet. "C'est une bonne chose ?"

"Oui, je pense. Ça m'a toujours ennuyée que mon père reste seul tout ce temps, tu sais ? Comme s'il ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur ma mère. Mais si Sue et lui se rapprochent, je pense que c'est une très bonne chose. Ils ont beaucoup de passé en commun. Sue est géniale et je suis sûre qu'elle était très seule depuis la mort de son mari."

Edward hocha la tête et ils revinrent sur le lit. "Alors que voulais-tu me montrer ?" demanda-t-il, en regardant l'album qu'elle avait amené.

"Oh tu ne vas pas me croire !" Elle tapota le lit et prit l'album. "Viens là et assieds-toi !' Elle s'installa au bord du lit. Edward s'assit et elle fit tourner les pages jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. "Regarde !" dit-elle en montrant une photo.

C'était une photo de trois jeunes ados main dans la main. Angela à un bout et la fille aux cheveux courts qui était Leah au milieu et puis Bella les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval portant le sweat-shirt de Dartmouth. Une étrange boule se forma au fond de la gorge d'Edward en fixant cette photo juste comme s'il était revenu dans le passé.

"Elle a été prise cette même nuit à Port Angeles," dit Bella doucement. "Angela avait un appareil dans son sac et elle voulait finir la pellicule alors elle a pris quelques photos dans la soirée. Nous étions retournées chez elle avant de partir et ces photos ont été prises à ce moment-là. Angela et moi avions passé de bons moments et nous voulions rester en contact. Elle m'a envoyé quelques copies des photos, plus tard."

Edward passa son doigt sur la photo de Bella, sous le film plastique de la page de l'album. "Tu es là," murmura-t-il surpris que cette photo l'émeuve de cette façon.

"Mais ce n'est pas ça," dit-elle doucement. "Je regardais cette photo et j'en ai trouvé une mieux, qui a été prise plus tôt." Elle lui montra une autre photo. "Regarde bien attentivement." Elle lui fit un petit sourire et Edward regarda la photo.

Cette photo avait été prise à l'intérieur du restaurant. Les trois filles étaient d'un côté de la table avec des assiettes de pâtes. Elles souriaient en tendant un verre de soda comme si elles fêtaient un événement spécial. Sur cette photo-là Bella portait son chemisier qui avait été éclaboussé par le soda. Mais ce qui était remarquable était dans le fond de la photo, juste au-dessus de l'épaule de Bella. Il y avait trois adolescents assis à une table près de la fenêtre, l'un avec les cheveux noirs, l'autre avec des cheveux blonds sales et le troisième qui portait des lunettes avec des cheveux longs cuivrés. Au moment où la photo avait été prise le troisième garçon regardait vers les filles et souriait avec ce sourire en coin si familier.

"Putain de merde," souffla-t-il avec stupéfaction. "C'est nous. Ben, James et moi. Et c'est toi avec Angela et Leah. "Il regarda Bella stupéfait. "Nous avons mangé dans le même restaurant il y a neuf ans… et tu as une photo de… nous tous !"

Bella hocha la tête et lui fit un grand sourire. "Le restaurant s'appelle la Bella Italia et j'ai la preuve, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que nous y étions tous ce soir-là." Elle tapota la photo du doigt.

Edward la regarda à nouveau, incrédule de savoir que leurs vies s'étaient déjà croisées dans le passé et qu'ils avaient de la chance d'avoir pu se retrouver. Ça semblait tellement étrangement important et de bon augure, comme si Bella et lui avaient dû se rencontrer.

"Oh mon dieu !" dit Bella en commençant à rire. "Je viens juste de penser à quelque chose. Attends un peu que je raconte ça à Jake !" Elle se tourna vers Edward. "Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé quand Jake et moi avions rompu et que je t'ai dit que ça faisait neuf ans ?"

Il rit. "Oui, je m'ne souviens parfaitement. Je supposais que c'était bien plus récent, juste quelques jours plus tôt. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à cette réponse _neuf ans."_ Il plissa les yeux. "Alors c'était à peu près à ce moment-là, quand on s'est rencontrés à Port Angeles ?"

Elle hocha la tête." Nous avions rompu juste avant ça. Je me préoccupe beaucoup de Jake mais il était vraiment plus obnubilé que moi par toute cette chose de petits-amis. Je ne me sentais pas bien alors j'ai rompu à peu près un mois et demi après. Il était fâché pendant un moment, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal et se demandant si j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. Et quand il m'a vue arriver avec ce grand sweat-shirt il a été convaincu qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un, un petit-ami plus âgé."

Edward rit et sourit à Bella. "Alors maintenant il va falloir que tu lui dises la vérité. Il avait raison… mais pour l'avenir. Grand petit-ami plus âgé me voilà !" dit-il, en se désignant et en souriant.

C'était la première mention de cette chose de petit-ami entre eux. Et ça réchauffa Bella de ses cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de ses pieds. Puis de nouveau elle rougit. Elle rit au petit sourire satisfait d'Edward et le poussa sur le lit.

"Tu es si sûr de toi !" rigola-t-elle, son visage au-dessus du sien, souriant à son sourire sexy et surpris, pendant que ses bras s'enroulaient autour d'elle.

"Je suis tellement… sûr de nous deux ! Combien de fois les puissances devront-elles nous le dire Bella ? Nous étions censés nous rencontrer, nous étions supposés être ensemble. Tu m'appartiens et je t'appartiens. Je suis tout à fait convaincu que _C'était écrit dans les étoiles_ ," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Bella rigola et il fit rouler son corps au-dessus du sien en la maintenant en place.

"Peut-être que j'étais censée déménager ici pour pouvoir te rapporter ton sweat-shirt," suggéra-t-elle, s'enfonçant dans sa chaleur solide.

Edward laissa échapper un ricanement et il regarda son joli visage souriant. "C'est une possibilité. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Je pense que peut-être que mon sweat était censé venir ici et t'amener à moi avec lui," contra-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

"Tu penses vraiment que c'est le destin ?" demanda-t-elle, en libérant une main pour caresser son visage souriant.

Il hocha la tête. Sa voix était douce. "Sans l'ombre d'un doute." Ses yeux voyagèrent vers sa bouche avant de revenir sur ses étonnants yeux chocolat. "Embrasse-moi destin !" l'incita-t-il, avec un sourire de petit garçon.

Bella ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se pencha et appuya ses lèvres doucement d'abord puis plus fermement à sa réponse enthousiaste. Elle sentit sa main se poser derrière sa tête, ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Quand il inclina sa tête de côté et que sa bouche s'ouvrit pour elle, elle apprécia, se délectant de la sensation veloutée de sa langue contre la sienne.

En absorbant son odeur et son goût, la sensation du baiser, de la chaleur et la douceur de son être, elle sut qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Edward Cullen, quelqu'un qui l'attirait tellement et à tous les niveaux. Elle sentit son corps se perdre dans son contentement et elle sut qu'il vivait la même chose qu'elle et ressentait la justesse de ce moment – une appartenance définitive. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils essayaient d'aller bien ensemble, ils le faisaient tout simplement et ils s'appartenaient.

Finalement Edward roula au-dessus, la recouvrant de son corps. Aucun ne remarqua le bruit que fit l'album photo en tombant. Le bruit le battement sourd de leurs cœurs pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient, se touchaient et soupiraient était trop fort.

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre pour retrouver leur souffle. Un bruit bizarre venant de l'extérieur frappa la conscience de Bella.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle, en s'éloignant un peu d'Edward pour écouter plus attentivement.

Il tourna la tête. Il entendait ce bruit maintenant. "Il doit pleuvoir, tu entends les gouttes d'eau contre les chenaux."

Il regarda l'heure sur la table de chevet et soupira. "Il pleut et il se fait tard. Je ferai probablement mieux d'y aller, tu dois te lever tôt pour aller travailler." Il sourit avec nostalgie.

Bella se tourna vers la fenêtre écoutant le bruit de la pluie puis elle revint vers Edward.

"Est-ce que… euh…" Elle déglutit. "Ça te dirait… tu sais… te rester ici ?" demanda-t-elle, se sentant maladroite et incompétente.

"Je pense que je peux traverser la rue même s'il pleut," lui dit-il, avec un sourire rassurant.

Bella hocha la tête, regardant dans ses yeux et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Vu sa réaction Edward réalisa tardivement qu'elle ne lui proposait pas de rester en raison de la pluie… Il se sentit mal à l'aise en réalisant que maintenant elle était gênée pensant qu'il l'avait rejetée.

Il déglutit en la regardant. "Tu veux que je reste ?" demanda-t-il gentiment, en prenant sa joue dans sa main.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau. "Est-ce que tu veux ?"

Il haussa un sourcil et lui sourit chaleureusement. "C'est une question piège ?"

Elle sourit en secouant la tête. "Non."

"Bien sûr que je veux, rien d'autre ne saurait me faire autant plaisir que d'être avec toi."

La respiration de Bella se coinça un peu dans sa gorge. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait pris l'initiative. Pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle avait invité un homme à rester pour la nuit… dans sa chambre… ou son lit… il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet... ça impliquerait qu'ils seraient ensemble dans son lit. Ensemble. Toute la nuit. Probablement presque nus. Ensemble. Toute la nuit. Et Edward venait juste de dire…

 _Bordel! Il vient juste de dire ETRE AVEC MOI !?_

 _Comme dans ETRE AVEC MOI ?!_

 _Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à présent Isabella Marie ? Tu ne sais rien du tout sur comment ETRE AVEC MOI… ou euh… AVEC EUX…ou encore mieux… AVEC LUI… ou quelqu'un d'autre… JAMAIS !_

 _Mais je veux être avec lui. Je le veux. Je veux vraiment._

 _PU-TAIN. Tu en es sûre ?_

 _Bon, enfer il faut bien commencer quelque part. Pourquoi pas maintenant ?_

La petite voix de Bella s'affaiblit. Elle aussi. Mais ensuite elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tout ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle était avec Edward Cullen. Ça prenait racine dans son cœur.

Elle laissa sortir sa respiration en regardant les yeux pétillants verts, sombres et curieux puis elle baissa les yeux vers son menton. Ce serait plus facile de parler à son menton en ce moment bizarre. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'il entendait par-là, de façon certaine parce qu'ils devraient probablement avoir une conversation sur les conséquences potentielles qui pourraient en découler… y compris bien sûr les problèmes probables et potentiels de fertilité.

"Euh… quand tu dis que tu veux… tu sais… être avec moi… est-ce que ça veut dire…?"

Elle hésita.

Il attendit.

Mais rien ne vint. Elle rougit comme une tomate trop mûre. Edward se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire quand il comprit ce qu'elle voulait demander.

"Tu veux savoir si quand je dis que je veux être avec toi, ça signifie, _être avec toi ?_ " demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle rencontra ses yeux et hocha la tête légèrement.

"Bon bien sûr que je veux être avec toi mais nous avons eu une soirée assez agitée. Veux-tu vraiment qu'on se réconcilie sur l'oreiller… pour la première fois ?" sourit-il malicieusement.

Elle le regarda bouche bée de surprise. "Comment tu sais que c'est la première fois ?"

Edward se figea. Comme un bloc de glace. Ou peut-être comme un bloc de granit pris dans de la glace.

Bien sûr il en était venu à apprécier la personnalité un peu sage de Bella, son comportement parfois timide et attachant et son innocence concernant les choses. Son rougissement continuel le tuait et il commençait à réaliser que c'était un indicateur de ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais jamais, pas l'espace d'une nanoseconde il ne s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui pose cette question et ce qu'il avait maintenant compris sans l'ombre d'un doute…

Putain de merde ! Est-ce qu'elle est VIERGE ?

 _Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu!_


	54. Sautes d'humeur et coup de fouet

.

… _**Chapitre 54**_

 _ **Sautes d'humeur et coup de fouet …**_

Edward resta figé et immobile alors qu'il luttait encore pour saisir ce que Bella venait de lui dire sans le savoir. Il avait perdu tous ses repères avec cette toute petite question qu'elle lui avait posée innocemment _'Comment sais-tu que c'est la première fois ?'_ Ses repères s'étaient envolés alors que ses pensées ébahies s'agitaient en tous sens, tombant probablement au sol avant de tournoyer pour partir loin et de retomber finalement sur le lit apparemment virginal de Bella.

 _Putain de merde… elle est vierge… putain ?_

 _Bel oxymore, Cullen… quel con !_

 _Je ne voulais pas le dire de cette façon ! Mais je peux tout juste comprendre… comment est-ce possible ?_

 _Comment c'est possible ? Je vais te le dire, moi comment c'est possible, imbécile ! Comme tous les gens, Bella ne couche pas avec tout le monde et leurs sœurs…_

Edward grinça intérieurement à la pensée des sœurs Denaliskaya, à son histoire sexuelle sordide avec elles et son histoire plus qu'exemplaire bien qu'indifférente concernant ses relations avec les femmes.

 _Putain qu'est-ce que Bella fait avec un type comme moi ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?_

 _Je suis aussi perplexe que toi. Elle est innocente comme la neige qui vient de tomber et tu es un gâchis nucléaire. Et elle veut te donner sa première fois ? Elle veut avoir ce rite de passage avec TOI ? La vraie question est "Comment est-ce arrivé ?"_

"Edward ?" La petite voix de Bella résonna dans le brouillard où il était plongé, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur ses beaux yeux bruns, sur son visage parfait en forme de cœur, quelques centimètres au-dessous du sien.

"Est-ce que tu vas répondre à ma question ?" demanda-t-elle, lui retournant la question qu'il lui avait déjà posée un moment avant.

Il cligna des yeux et pensa à fermer sa bouche, qui était restée ouverte d'étonnement. Il déglutit difficilement et ça fit un gros bruit… peut-être était-ce parce que sa tête était vide et que l'écho se répercutait à l'infini en rencontrant les pensées que Bella était innocente et intacte et méritait sûrement mieux que quelqu'un comme lui…

"Edward," répéta-t-elle. Ses yeux étaient curieux comme elle le regardait. "Comment as-tu su que c'était ma première fois?" Elle vit l'hésitation dans ses yeux.

Il cligna des yeux à nouveau, réalisant qu'il devait lui répondre. Il lécha ses lèvres sèches et dit, "Bella, je… euh… je ne savais pas…"

"Oh !" La respiration de Bella se suspendit et elle ferma les yeux de gêne, comprenant le soudain malaise qu'elle avait ressenti et l'hésitation qu'elle avait vue dans ses yeux et qu'elle entendait à présent dans sa voix. "Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais dire alors," souffla-t-elle. Elle tourna la tête de côté en fermant les yeux comme si en faisant cela, elle pouvait lui cacher quelque chose. Bien sûr elle savait qu'elle ne cachait rien, ses yeux, son visage, son corps… tout à son sujet était…

Là. Juste là.

Figé comme une statue et dans l'attente.

Elle pouvait sentir ça, même les yeux fermés.

Elle fut soudain frappée par une certitude. Quand Edward lui avait demandé en plaisantant si elle voulait vraiment que leur sexe la première fois soit une réconciliation sur l'oreiller, il parlait de _leur_ première fois pas de _sa_ première fois. Et il était malheureusement évident, vu son immobilité, comme s'il était de marbre, qu'il ne s'attentait pas à ce qu'elle soit vierge. Et plus important, c'était parfaitement compréhensible qu'il réagisse de cette façon parce qu'il connaissait maintenant son embarrassant secret : en réalité elle n'avait aucune expérience sexuelle concernant le vrai sexe.

 _Il doit penser qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi._

 _Tu as presque vingt-quatre ans et tu viens de lui annoncer que le joint d'étanchéité est toujours en place… sauf pour ce que tu t'es déjà fait toi-même._

 _Il pense que tu n'as aucune expérience de comment être avec un homme en chair et en os._

 _Qu'as-tu à offrir à cet homme d'autre que ce que tu as imaginé au plus profond de toi-même… ou observé dans des pornos en ligne … ou glané dans l'art érotique de la fan fiction ?_

 _Tu as ZERO connaissance pratique ! ZERO ! RIEN ! NADA ! Et maintenant il va partir ! Pourquoi voudrait-il rester avec TOI cette nuit ?_

 _Bella poussa un soupir tremblant. "Peu importe j'assume," marmonna-t-elle._

Rien qu'en la regardant et en entendant le bruit de son soupir Edward savait que les pensées de Bella défilaient à vive allure. Elle avait rosi, son visage gêné tourné de l'autre côté, ses yeux restaient fermés, un petit pli entre ses yeux était apparu et elle mâchonnait sa lèvre.

 _Arrange ça Cullen. Maintenant ! Regarde-la ! Tu l'as mise dans l'embarras !_

"Tu assumes quoi ?" demanda-t-il prudemment, en cherchant ses paupières puisque ses yeux étaient restés fermés pendant tout ce temps.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'ouvrit pas plus les yeux alors elle ne put pas voir la grande inquiétude dans son regard vert.

"Bella," Sa voix était douce. Bella sentit la chaleur de sa main sur sa joue, faisant bouger sa tête vers lui. "Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi," l'amadoua-t-il. "S'il te plait."

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, souhaitant qu'il n'ait jamais allumé la lumière. C'était ce genre de conversation qu'elle aurait préféré avoir dans le noir… en se cachant sous quelque chose en même temps… et lui aurait les yeux bandés… et si possible regarderait dans l'autre direction au lieu de la regarder droit dans les yeux avec ce regard incroyablement beau, perçant et perceptif qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

"Bella je n'avais pas la moindre idée que tu étais…"

 _Ouais, il ne va pas rester là ce soir, c'est sûr maintenant._

"Je sais, j'assume !" l'interrompit-elle, avant qu'il puisse prononcer le mot 'vierge' d'une façon qui le ferait ressembler à _lépreux_ à ses oreilles. "J'ai bien compris Edward et je suis désolée… je n'avais pas réalisé que mon inexpérience serait un problème."

La mâchoire d'Edward se décrocha et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'une fois de plus elle évitait son regard.

"Un _problème_?!" s'exclama-t-il, incapable de suivre le cours incongru de la conversation. Il fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que tu entends par un problème ?!" Il rapprocha son corps du sien et saisit son visage dans ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir ses yeux, l'obligeant à le regarder. "Bella ! Ne sois pas ridicule ! Et pourquoi tu t'excuses d'abord ?" demanda-t-il. Il la regarda pour trouver un indice et soupira de frustration.

"Je suis désolée de ne jamais être allée avec un gars avant !" cracha-t-elle, un peu trop passionnément. "Visiblement mon inexpérience est un problème et je …"

"Ne parle pas de ma copine comme ça !" l'avertit-il, dans un grognement bas.

Bella ne laissa plus aucun mot sortir de sa bouche. Et en un seul mouvement Edward avait fondu sur elle et écrasé sa bouche contre la sienne pour l'empêcher de continuer à radoter. Ses bras l'entourèrent, glissant contre son petit corps, l'enveloppant et le tenant serré contre son torse pendant qu'il l'embrassait avec toutes ses capacités. Il avait dû perdre ses repères avant mais sa petite-amie avait de toute évidence perdu le nord aussi. Il pouvait seulement espérer qu'être capable de l'embrasser lui ferait retrouver tout son bon sens.

Et bien qu'au début elle soit surprise de sa réaction, elle coopéra avec enthousiasme après un instant, donnant sa bouche au-delà de ses demandes. Elle était tellement distraite et submergée par l'attaque soudaine de la langue et de la bouche d'Edward qu'elle oublia complètement de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. Et quand finalement il éloigna sa bouche talentueuse de la sienne, Bella était étourdie et éblouie, haletante quand elle plongea son regard dans les yeux jade sombre qui la regardait.

"Ne t'excuse pas !" souffla-t-il difficilement. "Pas d'être vierge ! Et ne sois pas gênée ! Ton inexpérience est… c'est… séduisant." Il s'arrêta et regarda son expression indécise. "Bella pour l'amour de dieu !" lâcha-t-il brusquement, en laissant tomber son front contre le sien. " N'as-tu pas la moindre idée de combien tout ceci est excitant ?!"

"C'est vrai ?" Elle cligna des yeux de surprise.

 _Assez pour que tu restes avec moi cette nuit ?_

"Bien sûr que ça l'est !" Il s'empêcha de rouler des yeux. Evidemment elle ne pouvait pas voir cette situation de son point de vue.

 _Mais sûrement qu'elle peut sentir la situation dans mon pantalon._

 _Elle doit vraiment être obtuse pour avoir manqué ce mauvais garçon._

"Mais… tu m'as paru… hésitant, Edward."

"Ecoute…" commença-t-il plus gentiment. "Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça. Réaliser ce que tu venais de dire m'a pris par surprise et j'ai été stupéfié pendant un instant. C'était totalement inattendu. Et ensuite j'ai pensé à moi…" Il hésita. Sa mâchoire se crispa. "J'ai commencé à penser…" Il souffla longuement.

 _J'ai juste commencé à me demander ce que quelqu'un comme toi voudrait avoir à faire avec quelqu'un comme moi ?_

Il secoua la tête et roula sur le côté entraînant Bella avec lui. Il la tint contre lui, posant sa joue contre sa poitrine, ses doigts habiles passant dans ses cheveux alors qu'il faisait reposer son menton sur le dessus de sa tête. Il soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux, se massant les tempes avec ses doigts. Quand il parla se fut la voix basse, rauque et pleine de regret.

"Bon sang Bella je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec moi !"

Elle fronça les sourcils surprise, par ses mots.

 _Quoi ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?_

Elle pencha la tête pour le regarder en montant sur lui. Sa main se posa à plat sur son torse, elle le regarda se masser les tempes.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça Edward ?" demanda-t-elle tranquillement.

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent et sa tête se souleva de l'oreiller pour la regarder, incrédule. "Ce n'est pas évident Bella ? Parce que tu es… _toi_! Tu es parfaite ! Tu es aimable et douce et… Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris que tu étais complètement _innocente ?!_ Et je suis… Seigneur… Je suis… _Moi_! Avec mon passé ! _"_ Edward fit un geste de la main entre eux deux. "Ça ne te parait pas mal à toi ?! Ne vois-tu pas que je suis la mauvaise sorte de gars pour toi ?"

Bella secoua la tête et cligna des yeux, complètement perdue.

 _Il est en train de te protéger de lui. C'est ridicule ! Comment peut-il douter de lui-même ainsi ? Tout ce qu'il me montre me prouve qu'il se préoccupe de moi._

 _Arrange ça Bella ! Dis-lui ce que tu ressens !_

 _"_ Je ne pense pas que tu sois mauvais." Elle haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Edward."

Il grogna légèrement en se remettant sur le dos, sa tête retombant sur le coussin. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il souhaiterait pouvoir appuyer sur le bouton retour rapide et avoir une vie différente derrière lui, une vie qui n'aurait pas été remplie de rendez-vous insignifiants, une vie plus rangée, pour quelqu'un de pur et d'innocent et doux comme l'était Bella.

Il sentit son bras s'enrouler sous le sien. Sa douce main caressa sa mâchoire puis remonta pour s'enfouir dans ses cheveux en les rabattant en arrière. Il baissa la tête, ouvrit ses yeux pour regarder directement dans le liquide brun de son regard qui le fixait avec affection.

"J'aime qui tu es," dit-elle doucement. "Beaucoup. Je ne pense pas que tu te voies clairement mais je le fais. L'Edward que je voie a un charme enfantin et drôle." Elle passa un doigt sur sa mâchoire en tapotant à chacun de ses mots. "Il est plein de considération, réfléchi, attentif et… protecteur." Elle fit une pause. "Edward, simplement penser simplement à toi me fait sourire." Elle rougit et sourit, illustrant ce qu'elle venait de dire et attirant encore un peu plus son attention à cause de ce qu'elle disait. "Ça m'importe peu qui tu as été avant."

Edward la regarda fixement. "Comment mon passé peut-il ne pas te déranger ?"

Elle haussa les épaules puis elle expliqua. "Les gens peuvent changer. J'ai vraiment le sentiment que tu n'es pas ce gars que tu étais avant et que tu ne veux plus l'être. Et je suppose que beaucoup des choses que tu m'as écrites en tant que StardustEd étaient vraiment des réflexions te concernant et non pas des réflexions sur mon personnage dans la fiction… alors, je veux avoir mes chances avec toi. Comme j'ai dit, ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi qui tu _étais…_ ce qui m'importe c'est qui tu es aujourd'hui… avec moi. Et tu es bon pour moi."

Edward était très ému par ses mots et par la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait. Il retira sa main de son visage et la posa sur sa poitrine, la couvrant de la chaleur de sa propre main. Bella put sentir le ferme battement de son cœur. Elle regarda son visage pendant qu'il assimilait ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il ouvrit la bouche légèrement puis la referma comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'il s'était repris. Après un moment il tourna son visage vers le sien, cherchant ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche à nouveau et cette fois-ci il parla.

"Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi tu n'as jamais…" il s'arrêta. "Si c'est trop personnel, tu n'as pas à me répondre mais je suis curieux. Tu… n'as jamais rencontré quelqu'un que tu as voulu ? Je veux dire, tu as eu des… _petits_ - _amis_ sûrement ?" Ce mot laissait un mauvais goût dans sa bouche mais il voulait savoir.

Bella souffla et gonfla ses joues en exhalant.

 _Terrifiant… il veut savoir quel genre de perdante il a entre ses mains… ou plus exactement ses bras._

Elle regarda sa main qui couvrait la sienne en parlant, étudiant la forme de ses longs doigts élégants et les nervures et les plis de ses articulations. C'était plus facile que de voir son visage l'observer.

 _Rien ne va plus._

"J'ai toujours été solitaire, pour ça je ressemble à mon père. Je suis mal à l'aise dans les relations parce que je suis plus à l'aise d'observer que de participer…" Elle le regarda et sourit un peu bizarrement. "C'est sûrement pour ça que j'aime me perdre dans la lecture et dans l'écriture pour les autres… tu comprends," les yeux d'Edward s'adoucirent en écoutant sa description qui lui semblait si familière. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sortie avec quelques gars ici et là… mais jamais pour très longtemps et jamais sérieusement. Je suppose que je n'ai jamais vraiment senti de… connexion… avec aucun d'entre eux… pour pouvoir aller plus loin."

 _Parfait Isabella Marie, ça n'est pas du tout embarrassant. Dis-lui simplement au revoir et passe à autre chose._

"Mais à présent tu sens une connexion avec moi ? Et tu veux aller plus loin ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite ni ne le regarda. A la place elle se mordilla la lèvre alors qu'elle rougissait.

Quand enfin elle le regarda, elle fut soulagée. Les yeux d'Edward étaient scintillants d'anticipation et il y avait quelque chose de vulnérable et d'enfantin dans sa question et l'espoir qu'elle vit sur son visage. Le coin de sa bouche menaçait de se soulever en un demi-sourire parce qu'il avait évidemment pris note de son rougissement et il connaissait déjà sa réponse.

 _Putain de merde ! Edward. Oui bien sûr que tu m'intéresses de cette façon ! Tu intéresses chaque partie de moi et de toutes les façons !_

"Bon… oui. C'est… c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de rester. J'ai… hum… je n'ai jamais fait ça avant," marmonna-t-elle. Elle mordit sa lèvre en le regardant. "Ne sens-tu pas une connexion entre nous ?" demanda-t-elle, en hésitant. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edward. Le sourire éclaira tout son visage et même ses yeux. Il s'engouffra même dans tout son être, son cœur et son âme. "Bella je ne me suis jamais senti si connecté avec quelqu'un avant, de toute ma vie. C'est comme si tu étais mon nord magique, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attiré par toi et de pointer dans ta direction."

 _Tu parles de ta queue Cullen ?_

 _Sors-toi vite de là ! Tu es en train de ruiner ce moment._

 _Ça ressemble vraiment à une référence concernant ta queue._

 _Putain._

Bella sourit. "Alors veux-tu rester ici cette nuit ?" demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir, "avec moi ?"

Les yeux d'Edward scintillèrent en se fixant sur les siens et ses sourcils se froncèrent à l'étrangeté de cette question. "Bien sûr que oui. C'est vraiment très absurde de le demander."

"Vraiment ?" Elle sourit, réalisant tardivement qu'elle devait probablement ressembler à une folle.

"Est-ce vraiment une chose absurde à demander ? Oui," plaisanta Edward, son sourire s'agrandit encore comme si c'était possible.

Bella rit, en le frappant dans la poitrine. "Non, tu sais bien ce que je veux dire ! Est-ce que tu veux vraiment rester ici cette nuit ? Avec moi."

Edward rigola. "Comme je l'ai dit… c'est une chose absurde à demander."

Bella lui fit un grand sourire et elle s'assit. "D'accord," dit-elle joyeusement.

Et soudainement elle fut prise de nervosité, réalisant qu'elle avait besoin d'une préparation pour ce prochain événement - potentiellement terrifiant et certainement énormément important - qui lui inspirait de la panique.

 _Je vais littéralement perdre ma V-carte avec le dieu grec du sexe Edward Cullen ! Comment quelque chose comme ça est arrivé ?_

 _Comment est-ce arrivé ? Es-tu aussi désemparée ? Tu vas te recoucher, le laisser accéder à ta terre promis, et espérer ne pas t'enflammer pendant l'acte… à la probable… chaleur de tout cela._

 _Ohmondieu ! Ohmondieu !_

 _Oh mon putain de dieu grec du sexe ! Grrr !_

Les yeux de Bella allèrent sur Edward espérant qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé ces mots à voix haute. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement haussés pendant qu'il la regardait. Mais il ne se roulait pas de rire alors elle n'avait probablement fait que penser et n'avait rien dit à haute voix. Elle soupira de soulagement.

"Euh… il me faut… tu sais… un moment… euh…" Bella fit signe vaguement au-dessus de son épaule vers la salle de bain. Puis elle regarda vers le bas et s'empara de son sweat-shirt de Dartmouth de la Destinée avant de se retourner vers la grande commode sous ses collages de photos. "Oh… et je suppose que je pourrai probablement… euh…" Elle ferma la bouche réalisant qu'elle radotait. Edward allait sans doute se rendre compte que non seulement il avait affaire à une vierge mais en plus à une espèce de folle. Ça allait lui faire revoir sa décision et il allait s'enfuir dans la nuit et elle ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Heureusement elle étouffa son idiotie dans l'œuf, Edward s'assit simplement et se pencha vers elle en souriant, en caressant ses lèvres contre les siennes en un doux baiser.

"D'accord je reviens bientôt," dit-il. "Je vais juste voir si j'ai bien fermé en bas. Et si c'est bon je reviendrai avec de l'eau. Tu veux quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui," dit Bella en hochant la tête mais sans en dire davantage, encore prise dans le tourbillon de ses pensées.

Il fit son sourire en coin. "Voudrais-tu bien me dire ce que tu veux Bella ou dois-je simplement le deviner ?" demanda-t-il en rigolant.

Bella cligna des yeux et puis les leva au ciel. "Je veux dire… oui… prends une bouteille d'eau. Et j'en voudrai une aussi, s'il te plait."

"D'accord," sourit-il en se penchant pour embrasser le bout de son nez. "Deux bouteilles d'eau vont bientôt monter." Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, se leva, fit une pause pour s'étirer avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre, puis suivre le couloir pour descendre.

Bella s'autorisa une petite danse de la victoire silencieuse sur son lit puis elle en descendit et ouvrit rapidement le deuxième tiroir de sa commode celui juste au-dessous de ses sous-vêtements.

Elle fronça ses sourcils en examinant son contenu. Son tiroir de pyjama était aussi terne et aussi peu fourni que son tiroir de sous-vêtements, rien de brillant, en dentelle, sexy ou seyant.

 _Merde, merdemerdemerdemerde ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas écouté ma mère quand elle m'a suggéré d'acheter de jolies choses pour le moment où je rencontrerai quelqu'un de spécial ?_

 _Tu sais bien pourquoi – tu pensais que ta mère voulait t'embêter. Ça parait dingue mais en fait Renée savait exactement de quoi elle parlait ! Quelqu'un de spécial ! Le dieu grec du Sexe Edward Cullen reste ici pour la nuit et tu es totalement prise au dépourvu ! Idiote !_

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Tout ce que j'ai ce sont de vieux sweat, de vieux pyjamas en flanelle et de vieux t-shirts !_

 _Tu peux tout simplement te coucher nue dans ton lit, exposée, prête à faire ton affaire._

 _NON ! C'est de Moi dont on parle !_

 _Que penserais-tu d'une pose nue et provocante ?_

 _Tu es folle ! Je n'aurai jamais le courage de faire ça !_

 _Tu peux toujours te coucher nue avec les draps et les couvertures remontées par-dessus ta tête !_

 _Ohmondieu ! Tu n'es d'aucune aide !_

Bella entendit la porte de la salle de bain se fermer en bas et elle réalisa qu'Edward devait faire comme elle, ce qu'elle devrait en tous cas. Et bien sûr il allait revenir bientôt. Elle prit rapidement un petit short vert et referma le tiroir, ouvrant le suivant pour en sortir un débardeur jaune puis elle le referma. Elle se précipita à la salle de bain pour faire ce qu'elle avait à faire avant qu'Edward ne revienne et qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Son activité dans la salle de bain était remplie de frénétiques décisions et indécisions. Elle se lava les mains puis le visage, enleva le peu de maquillage qu'elle avait. Elle se brossa les dents puis se lava la bouche. Elle se regarda dans le miroir en s'enlevant le sweat de la Destinée puis son jeans, enfila le débardeur et le boxer. Elle roula des yeux à elle-même, enleva le débardeur, le soutien-gorge puis remit le débardeur, espérant que ses seins se conduiraient bien et ne lui feraient pas coucou. Ensuite elle regarda son corps dans le miroir, se fixant sur son short en mâchonnant sa lèvre.

 _Culotte ou pas, Oui ? Non ?_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

 _Pas de culotte !_

Pendant qu'elle retirait son boxer short et sa culotte elle entendit Edward revenir dans la chambre. Et elle faillit hurler parce qu'elle était nue de la taille aux pieds. Elle se gifla mentalement et se remit le boxer sans la culotte cette fois.

 _Tu vas très bientôt être nue et tu ne peux même pas gérer le fait qu'il soit dans l'autre pièce pendant que tu es à moitié nue ! Il doit l'être lui aussi en ce moment !_

 _Oh mon dieu ! Edward Cullen nu ! Peut-être a-t-il prit une pose provocante, est-il nu sur le lit, ressemblant à la sculpture d'un dieu grec du sexe._

Elle commençait à transpirer à cause de son état d'énervement et de son excessif habillage déshabillage. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide une fois de plus, décidant de se passer un coup de gant sous les aisselles… suivi d'un peu de déodorant… ou de talc… puis elle pensa à se passer un peu de vaporisateur au freesia.

 _Ohmondieu… regarde mes seins ! A quoi j'ai pensé en me lavant à l'eau froide ?_

 _Oh Isabella Marie! Il SAIT que tu as des seins, qu'ils attirent ou non l'attention ! Même s'il ne peut pas les voir, il peut très bien les imaginer. Je suis à peu près sûre que tous les hommes font ça. Allez arrête maintenant !_

 _Bien._

Elle décida de ne pas mette de déodorant, attrapa sa brosse et la passa rudement dans ses cheveux.

 _Quand tu seras prête Edward sera en train de dormir dans une pose provocante, nu dans ton lit ! Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! Je veux le voir dans ta chambre. Dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne parte !_

 _D'accord ! Seigneur !_

Elle posa la brosse. Et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle ferma les yeux. Et prit plusieurs inspirations profondes pour essayer de se calmer. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle allait hyperventiler et tomber dans les pommes si elle continuait ainsi alors elle sortit.

 _Il était temps. Il attend._

 _Je sais._

 _Alors… tu y vas ?_

 _Ok. J'y vais. Maintenant. Je vais le faire._

Elle déglutit et ouvrit la porte et éteignit la lumière dans la salle de bain.

La chambre n'était plus éclairée par la lumière éblouissante de la lampe de chevet. La lumière était diffuse et douce et provenait des étoiles en papier qui étaient accrochées à la fenêtre, celles dont Edward lui avait fait cadeau.

Et Edward n'avait pas pris une pose provocante sur son lit pas plus qu'il était nu. Il était assis pieds nus au bout du lit et regardait vers la salle de bain. Il était penché, ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses, ses mains l'une sur l'autre, les yeux baissés, regardant par terre. Il était encore complètement habillé avec son jeans et son t-shirt à manche longue.

 _Oh ! Quelque chose ne va pas ! Il ne va pas rester._

Il la regarda comme elle s'approchait, il se redressa en lui faisant un petit sourire mélancolique, semblant s'excuser.

Bella fit passer ses bras autour d'elle et vit son sourire se faner. Elle déglutit de nouveau, un peu déçue et s'approcha de lui, ses bras toujours autour d'elle.

 _Quelque chose ne va pas. Il a changé d'avis._

Il tendit son bras et attrapa sa main, libérant son bras et la conduisant plus près de lui entre ses jambes. Il pensait qu'elle était adorable avec le halo de ses cheveux autour de son visage, des vagues douces et des boucles cascadant et tombant sur ses épaules. Elle était naturellement belle et il regarda dans ses grands yeux bruns, entourés de longs cils sombres incurvés.

Et bien qu'Edward ait vu de nombreuses femmes habillées de façon sexy, avec des tenues de soirée, des vêtements de nuit, des sous-vêtements ou rien du tout, aucune d'entre elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec Bella en ce moment. Elle était absolument séduisante, si modeste et pas apprêtée, incroyablement innocente et douce dans son petit short roulé sur les hanches et son débardeur dont une bretelle menaçait de glisser sur son épaule droite. Son petit short vert et le débardeur jaune, ses yeux bruns et ses cheveux lui rappelaient l'odeur des fleurs qu'il lui avait envoyées. Elle ressemblait aux rudbeckias et ça le fit sourire.

 _C'est mon petit rudbeckia Bella._

 _Et elle veut que tu la déflores. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense._

 _Je sais._

"Tu sais ce que tu me rappelles ?" lui demanda-t-il doucement quand son regard glissa sur son corps pour rencontrer ses yeux.

Bella se regarda, son short vert et son débardeur jaune.

"Euh une pompon girl ?" supposa-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule et en la serrant légèrement.

Edward rigola et secoua la tête. "'Euh non. Ça ne m'est même jamais venu à l'esprit. J'allais te dire que tu me rappelais ces fleurs que je t'ai envoyées. J'ai vu le bouquet quand j'étais en bas et quand tu es rentrée dans la chambre j'ai réalisé que tu étais comme elles. Tu ressembles aux rudbeckias ou aux tournesols. Ces fleurs m'ont fait penser à toi quand je les ai choisies et maintenant c'est l'inverse c'est toi qui me les rappelle."

"Oh," sourit-elle en se regardant à nouveau. "Tu as raison, nous sommes assorties." Elle regarda son visage pendant que ses mains se posaient sur sa taille. Elle posa son autre main sur ses épaules et sur le derrière de sa tête, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"Tu m'as inquiétée Edward. Quand je suis rentrée tu paraissais si inquiet. J'ai pensé que tu allais me dire que tu partais parce que… tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi."

"Bella je ne veux pas coucher avec toi !"

"Voilà exactement," dit-elle en hochant la tête en le regardant dans les yeux. Et elle réalisa en le regardant qu'il était en train de dire ces mots. Ses mains s'arrêtèrent dans ses cheveux. Elle regarda sa pomme d'Adam bouger et elle l'entendit déglutir. Sa bouche s'était séchée elle ne pouvait pas déglutir… sûrement jamais à nouveau…. Parce qu'elle allait mourir mortifiée.

"Tu ne veux pas… coucher avec moi ?" demanda-t-elle. Elle commença à mâchonner sa lèvre avec application.

"Non," dit-il tranquillement en hochant la tête. Mais sa voix devint ensuite plus véhémente. "Je veux dire, non !... pas ça que je veux dire. Si, c'est ce que j'ai dit mais pas comme tu crois ! Attends, je ne m'explique pas bien…" Il soupira et se dépêcha de mieux s'expliquer. "Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne veux pas coucher avec toi parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait… coucher avec toi signifie beaucoup – _elles_ n'ont jamais rien signifié pour moi et autant que je ne signifiais rien pour _elles_. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux… juste Bella je veux juste essayer quelque chose… avec toi… quelque chose de _différent._ Quelque chose… que je n'ai jamais fait avant."

Une petite ride se plissa entre les sourcils de Bella.

 _Il ne veut pas coucher avec moi._

 _Pas avec moi._

 _Il veut essayer quelque chose de différent avec moi._

 _Quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait avant._

 _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?_

 _Oh Seigneur ! Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas en train de parler… !? Non !_

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" lui demanda Bella prudemment, en soupirant légèrement.

Edward cligna des yeux au ton de sa voix… ou de son souffle… c'était presqu'un gémissement.

"Je veux dire… ce que je veux vraiment… c'est _te faire l'amour_ , Bella. Je n'ai jamais fait ça… avec personne."

"Oh !" les genoux de Bella flanchèrent presque. C'était absolument inattendu et pourtant ça ressemblait tellement à Edward… et elle ressentit un soulagement écrasant en comprenant qu'il ne parlait pas de sexe anal… tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était submergée par une combinaison d'émotions, de soulagement qui traversait son corps rapidement, elle resserra sa prise sur ses épaules et ses mèches entre ses doigts en s'accrochant lui. Et elle fit aussi sûrement un petit cri.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son épaule et la serra contre lui. Il grogna en se blottissant dans son cou.

Elle recula pour le regarder. Elle était probablement en train de rougir mais c'était difficile dans cette lumière faible. Mais il pouvait voir son sourire timide.

 _Oui elle rougit. Moi aussi sûrement d'ailleurs._

"Tu sais Edward, techniquement ça fait de nous des vierges puisqu'aucun ne nous… n'a fait l'amour… avant."

Edward était tellement étonné par son commentaire qu'il resta sans voix pendant un moment. Il la resserra contre lui et posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux. Il la tint alors qu'un sentiment extraordinaire emplissait son cœur.

"Tu n'as pas idée de combien tu es adorable, Bella," dit-il enfin, en ouvrant les yeux et en plongeant dans les siens. "Je ne parle pas de comment tu es habillée mais des choses que tu fais et que tu dis. Tu m'es… si précieuse."

Son regard passa sur son doux visage. Il tendit la main, la passant dans ses cheveux, ses doigts caressant légèrement son cou.

"J'ai quelques préoccupations concernant ce soir Bella…" sa voix était gentille.

"Oh mon dieu, tu ne restes plus ?" lui demanda-t-elle alarmée.

Les sourcils d'Edward s'agitèrent de confusion. "Pourquoi tu continues à me demander ça ? Je t'ai dit que je voulais rester et je le pensais vraiment. Je n'ai pas changé d'idée." Une expression soudaine de détermination passa sur son visage. "Essaie juste de te débarrasser de moi ?!" la défia-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Bella sourit, rassurée. "Alors quelles sont tes préoccupations ?" demanda-t-elle.

Edward n'avait qu'une seule préoccupation. Mais elle était énorme. Enormément majeure. Extrêmement

Quand il était descendu, il avait pensé combien il était peu préparé pour ce qu'il venait de se passer et il n'avait pas le moindre préservatif avec lui. Il pensa que Bella, qui était vierge, n'en aurait pas le moindre, alors il avait pensé courir chez lui pour remédier à cette situation mais il pleuvait toujours.

Puis il avait réalisé que la pluie avait été le catalyseur de la tournure qu'avaient prise les événements. Bella lui avait demandé de rester, ce qui l'avait conduit à lui dire qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que 'd'être avec elle'. Il n'avait pas dit ces mots que dans le sens sexuel bien qu'il la veuille aussi dans ce sens-là, bien sûr. Mais à ce moment-là il n'avait pas encore la moindre idée qu'elle était vierge.

Quand il était revenu dans la chambre de Bella il avait commencé à considérer qu'elle ne l'avait sûrement invité qu'à dormir avec elle – pas dans le sens sexuel du terme - au début. La conversation avait complètement dévié à partir de là. Il se demanda si elle se mettait dans la position d'abandonner sa virginité avant d'être vraiment et totalement prête. Et cette pensée le fit se sentir terrible. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle couche avec lui sur un coup de tête ou parce qu'elle l'avait décidé. Et elle avait semblé presque méfiante quand elle avait fini par sortir de sa salle de bain pour le rejoindre dans la chambre.

Mais il ne voulait ni la gêner ni l'embarrasser en lui racontant tout ça à voix haute. Et il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle se mette à le convaincre qu'elle était prête alors qu'en fait elle pourrait ne pas l'être du tout. Alors il choisit ce qui était le plus simple, un bon argument qui était d'ailleurs parfaitement raisonnable et parfaitement vrai.

"Mes préoccupations Bella c'est qu'il est vraiment tard et tu dois te lever tôt demain pour aller travailler et je ne veux pas te brusquer pour quelque chose qui mérite qu'on aille lentement. Je veux faire en sorte que notre première fois soit inoubliable dans le bon sens, pas parce que nous nous sommes précipités juste pour l'avoir fait. Je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas mais je dis simplement que ce serait bien mieux si nous ne le faisions pas… _ce soir_. Crois-moi Bella. Je te veux. Mais je pense que peut-être nous pourrions juste…"

Il fit une pause la regardant attentivement. Elle ne semblait pas vexée, elle ne fronçait pas les sourcils. On aurait même dit qu'elle était plus détendue. Et heureusement elle ne lui redemanda pas s'il voulait rester, elle était coincée avec lui – il était comme son prisonnier consentant.

"Peut-être nous pourrions juste… quoi ? " l'incita-t-elle, en haussant les sourcils et ses lèvres firent un petit sourire.

Il haussa les épaules et sourire. "Peut-être que nous pourrions explorer l'option de… préliminaires poussés… pour l'instant ?"

Bella rougit. Et rigola. Son sourire était une beauté. "Je pense que je peux gérer cette option avec toi Edward."

Il rit heureux de la voir plus heureuse et détendue. Peut-être avait-il bien supposé après tout ?

"Alors…" il haussa un sourcil. "Ça irait si j'enlevai mon t-shirt ?"

Bella écarquilla les yeux. "Non !" répondit-elle. Mais ensuite elle sourit. "Laisse-moi le faire !"

Une sorte de grondement vibra dans la poitrine d'Edward pendant qu'elle attrapait son t-shirt, en admirant son torse sculpté, elle le fit passer par-dessus sa tête et le tira de ses bras, le jetant par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire timide. Edward sourit triomphalement en se levant lentement, en la tirant dans ses bras pour la tenir contre sa poitrine nue. Il embrassa sa tempe puis pencha la tête. Elle sentit son souffle chaud contre le lobe de son oreille.

"Et qu'en est-il de mon … jeans ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse, essayant vraisemblablement de la faire rougir une fois de plus et y réussissant. Mais Bella récupéra rapidement et leva la tête, les surprenant tous les deux quand elle lui chuchota à l'oreille…

"Plus de pantalon, Edward," murmura-t-elle, se sentant un peu fière de sa répartie en le sentant rire de surprise.

Mais il fit ce qu'elle avait dit rapidement. Il déboutonna son jeans, le laissa tomber et en sortit avant de se retrouver avec rien d'autre que son boxer en coton noir.

Bella eut cette impression de déjà-vu. Cependant Edward ne portait plus son pyjama en soie noir, la vision était familière… et c'était son imposante érection… qui se tenait debout… à l'intérieur de ce boxer noir.

 _Ohmondieu ! Ce n'est pas de la fiction : Mon dieu du sexe et MOI ! GRRR !_

Edward était absolument sûr et certain de trois choses. D'abord, Bella était vierge. Deuxièmement il y avait une partie d'elle – une partie importante qui voulait perdre sa virginité avec lui. Et troisièmement à en juger par cette électricité qui crépitait dans la chambre de Bella, Edward doutait de pouvoir rester loin d'elle pendant bien longtemps.


	55. Frémissements et pétarades

… _**Chapitre 55 …**_

 _ **Frémissements, tressaillements et pétarades**_

La hardiesse momentanée que Bella avait ressenti en disant à Edward de tomber son pantalon avait disparu. Elle cligna des yeux en essayant de repousser les pensées de boxer noir, de pyjama en soie noir et étrangement de petites robes qui étaient supposées rendre celle qui la portait plus mince et petite. Si le boxer d'Edward était censé le faire paraitre plus petit et plus mince, il avait complètement échoué. Cet attribut attirait tout en elle et paraissait absolument énorme.

Ses dents mordirent ses lèvres d'appréhension.

Ella avait pensé le vouloir dans son pantalon ou plus exactement… _en elle._ Mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait jeter un coup d'œil à cette chose impressionnante elle se demandait si seulement il lui serait possible de l'accueillir.

 _C'est juste impossible. Regarde-moi ça !_

 _Mais je regarde. Et regarde. Et regarde. Et regarde…_

Elle laissa trainer son regard de son aine glorieuse à son également glorieux et incroyablement beau visage. Ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement et Bella rougit abondamment réalisant qu'il l'observait pendant qu'elle lorgnait sur son organe.

 _Félicitations ! Tu te mets toi-même dans l'embarras ! Il t'a surprise en train de mater son pénis ! Tu ne peux pas être un petit plus nonchalante et juste un petit plus confiante ?_

 _Seigneur ! Il doit penser que je suis stupidement naïve !_

Edward mordit l'intérieur de sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Elle fixait sa bite. La bête en lui aurait pu bondir et attaquer tout de suite mais il se contint et la bête était désireuse de l'attaquer en retour. Jusqu'à présent ses réactions lui avaient permis de savoir comment il fallait qu'il réagisse mais en ce moment même elle était troublée et hésitante et il soupçonnait que c'était la faute de son érection impatiente.

 _Parfait Cullen, ta bite se conduit comme une bite et maintenant Bella est… inquiète ?_

Il espéra simplement qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'idée le concernant, malgré sa bite.

"Tu as peur ?" Sa voix était gentille, préoccupée. "Je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles ou pour lequel tu n'es pas prête. Fais-moi confiance, Bella."

"Non ça va," répondit-elle avec un soupir embarrassé. "Et je te fais confiance Edward."

"Bien. Je promets de me conduire du mieux possible." Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et elle se retrouva en train de lui sourire pour essayer d'alléger l'atmosphère et faire oublier son inélégance.

"Alors, quel est mon côté du lit ?" demanda-t-il, en faisant un effort pour la distraire de toute insécurité.

"Oh euh… d'habitude je dors de ce côté, alors… celui-là ?" Elle lui montra le côté qui était près de la fenêtre.

 _Grrr. Il veut savoir quel est son côté de lit !_

Intérieurement elle rayonnait. Elle revenait sans cesse à la façon dont il avait tourné sa question demandant quel était son côté du lit, ce qui semblait impliquer une sorte de permanence – comme si ça pouvait être son coté du lit pour toujours.

Cette pensée était tout à la fois séduisante et surprenante.

Bella était tout à coup heureuse que sa mère lui ait fait acheter un lit de grandes dimensions. Sa mère avait eu raison - il y aurait beaucoup plus de place pour manœuvrer. Elle rougit à cette pensée de manœuvrer avec Edward et son imposante… au moins jusqu'à un certain point… dans ce grand lit… provoquant un désastre de draps, de couvertures et d'oreillers.

Cette pensée avait également un attrait certain et la laissait pantelante.

 _Merde… il fait très chaud ici ou c'est juste l'aura d'Edward Cullen ?_

"Laisse-moi juste faire de la place… pour nous," dit-elle en mordillant sa lèvre et en détournant son visage rougissant. Elle se pencha au-dessus du lit, posant un genou sur le bord du matelas. Elle s'étira et jeta les deux grands coussins sur le sol, le plus loin possible où il y avait déjà des oreillers qui gisaient. Elle saisit la couette et le drap et les replia sur le pied du lit.

Edward n'avait pas bougé de sa position éloignée sur le lit. Il resta là à l'observer et sentant comme une envie de la protéger comme s'il voulait la protéger de sa bite… si c'était ça le problème… ce problème qui était inévitablement problématique.

Ses yeux suivaient ses mouvements, la ligne mince de son bras quand elle s'étira pour attraper les oreillers et les jeter au sol. Son regard appréciateur voyagea le long de son petit corps bien fait, des épaules nues à sa taille en passant sur la courbe de ses hanches et la houle de son petit derrière rebondi, de son dos pour terminer par ses jambes minces et bien faites.

 _Elle est parfaite. Chaque centimètre d'elle._

Bella termina d'arranger le lit et elle se retourna vers lui, les mains serrées qui s'agitaient.

"Et pour la lumière ?" demanda-t-elle, en regardant les étoiles allumées à la fenêtre.

"Laisse celles-là allumées," dit Edward, en se rapprochant d'elle avec un doux regard. "Je préférerai pouvoir te regarder."

"D'accord," dit-elle en rougissant et en acquiesçant, se demandant comment elle était capable de le regarder et essayant d'être sûre que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui galopait dans son imagination.

Edward sourit et tendit la main vers elle, caressant légèrement son bras de haut en bas pour finalement poser ses mains sur ses épaules et les saisir, la rapprochant de lui pendant qu'il avançait d'un pas. Les bras de Bella s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, ses mains se posant sur sa peau douce, chaude et nue en haut de son dos et de ses épaules.

Elle se souvint brusquement des choses qu'elle avait vues dans la chambre d'Edward.

"J'ai euh… des bougies ?" suggéra-t-elle. "Ou peut-être de la musique ?"

Edward secoua la tête. " Seulement toi, Bella," murmura-t-il, en la prenant dans ses bras la tirant plus près de lui jusqu'à pouvoir respirer sa légère odeur. Il se délectait de cette sensation de son petit corps chaud contre le sien et de la douceur de ses cheveux contre sa joue. "Je veux juste _ton_ odeur et _tes_ bruits, te voir, te sentir…" sa tête se pencha et ses lèvres et sa langue touchèrent son cou et il parla contre sa peau. "Et ce goût. Juste _toi."_

Il entendit sa respiration qui se suspendit et sentit ses mains dans son dos, le bout de ses doigts qui pétrissait et caressait légèrement pendant que son corps se moulait contre le sien. Il la tint plus près de peur qu'elle ne s'évanouisse ou quelque chose puis il sourit quand il sentit ses lèvres caresser et embrasser sa clavicule. Elle allait très bien avec lui pensa-t-il et ça semblait presque remarquable que quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'embrasser la bonne personne puisse être aussi puissant.

Il baissa un peu la tête, chuchotant son nom en repoussant ses cheveux derrière son épaule, embrassant le lobe de son oreille, faisant trainer ses lèvres et le saisissant entre ses dents avant que sa bouche ne descende plus bas jusqu'à la peau au-dessous. Il posa un baiser là, à coté de sa mâchoire. Respirant l'odeur délicate pendant un instant en même temps qu'il respirait.

"Euh on pourrait peut-être se coucher ? Tu sais… avant que… je m'évanouisse ou quelque chose ? " suggéra-t-elle dans un petit souffle.

"D'accord," murmura-t-il, en souriant contre la peau de son cou parce qu'il avait pensé la même chose quelques instants auparavant. Il se blottit contre elle, avançant jusqu'au lit, il garda un bras autour d'elle quand elle s'assit puis la fit basculer sur le lit contre les oreillers. Il la suivit, l'évitant et se positionnant au-dessus d'elle sur ses mains et ses genoux. Il baissa les yeux sur la beauté pâle au-dessous de lui, ses cheveux étaient étalés sur l'oreiller encadrant son beau visage et ses yeux sombres dans la faible lumière.

"C'est mieux ?" demanda-t-il, en la regardant et en faisant son sourire en coin.

Un petit sourire chaleureux se dessina sur ses lèvres. "Pas tout à fait," répondit-elle en l'attirant pour qu'il soit tout contre elle. Elle sentit ses muscles dans le dos se contracter quand il se coucha sur elle. Il s'installa entre ses jambes, appuyé sur ses avant-bras tandis qu'il se penchait vers ses lèvres.

"Et maintenant ?" demanda-t-il, caressant ses lèvres souriantes avec sa bouche.

"Parfait," soupira-t-elle. Leurs lèvres commencèrent à bouger ensemble, s'embrassant plus intensément jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa bouche s'ouvrit et sa langue caresser sa lèvre, l'invitant. Elle le rejoignit, ouvrant ses lèvres, suivant les mouvements de sa bouche et de sa langue. Sa main se glissa sous ses cheveux, caressant et soutenant sa tête dans sa main, la tenant près de lui pendant que leurs langues se taquinaient tendrement.

Edward considéra la charmante fille dans ses bras pendant qu'il l'embrassait.

Il était évident qu'elle avait été mal à l'aise avant, il avait vu un regard empli de doute sur son visage et il l'avait entendu dans sa voix. Il repensa à son innocence et son inexpérience.

Mais c'était vraiment une nouvelle expérience différente pour lui aussi.

Les femmes de son passé avaient beaucoup d'expérience sexuellement et elles étaient même agressives. Elles savaient et prenaient ce qu'elles voulaient et lui avait fait pareil. Et ça avait toujours été vide et sans aucune signification.

C'était complètement différent.

Bella était complètement différente.

Ça signifiait beaucoup plus pour lui parce qu'elle signifiait beaucoup plus. Et la chose merveilleuse c'était… elle voulait être à lui… complètement… et elle lui avait même avoué qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu être avec quelqu'un d'autre avant.

Tout cela le rendait un peu nerveux, un sentiment d'excitation et d'attente. En quelque sorte elle l'avait débarrassé de ses couches d'oignon et de ses années passées et l'avait fait redevenir l'étrange adolescent qui était tombé amoureux de la nouvelle fille.

Il n'avait jamais été avec une fille vierge avant. Et parce qu'elle l'était et parce qu'il ressentait ce qu'il ressentait, ça ajoutait une responsabilité. Il fallait qu'elle se sente bien pour toutes ces raisons. Mais l'autre aspect un peu plus lointain c'était qu'être avec elle dans tous les sens était le début de quelque chose de plus profond.

 _A moi._

Et il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas faire l'amour avec elle ce soir, il espérait que chaque caresse de ses doigts, chaque contact avec ses lèvres ou avec sa langue lui montrerait qu'en fait… il _l'aimait._

 _A moi._

C'était fou de penser à ça. Et bien trop tôt pour penser à l'avenir, il le savait. Mais en même temps il voulait vraiment que tout soit bien et il voulait qu'elle sache ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne prendrait rien qu'elle ne soit prête à lui donner et ne lui donnerait rien qu'elle soit prête à prendre et il se fit la promesse silencieuse de ne jamais rien prendre pour acquis.

Bella soupira dans les bras d'Edward. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi désirée ou désirable. Les choses qu'Edward avait dites la faisaient se sentir spéciale, il voulait partager l'expérience et voir ce qui allait arriver entre eux sans aucune distraction. Et ce qui se passait entre eux était incroyable.

Elle était prise dans ses longs bras forts, immergée dans sa chaleur et l'odeur masculine de son corps nu tout en le caressant. La beauté éthérée de son visage était juste au-dessus du sien et sa bouche sensuelle l'embrassait. Elle sentit la chaleur et la rigidité surprenante de son excitation contre sa douce peau et elle écouta sa respiration calme ainsi que les bruits de contentement qui émanaient du fond de sa gorge.

Cependant une chose était irréfutable : elle était consciente qu'elle était sûrement la première fille à être au lit avec Edward Cullen tout entier et pas seulement sa simple version 'séducteur'. Cet homme qu'elle était venue à connaitre, le protecteur, doux et garçon drôle qu'il voulait être pour elle et le garçon vulnérable qu'il laissait deviner parfois… ils étaient tous là, dans son lit, dans ses bras, dans son cœur. Elle n'aurait jamais cru possible de ressentir de si fortes émotions pour quelqu'un en si peu de temps.

Edward enleva ses lèvres de sur Bella et leva la tête pour pouvoir la regarder, il l'embrassa doucement une fois de plus avant de bouger pour s'allonger face à elle. Sa main glissa le long de sa hanche, tournant son corps face au sien et la rapprochant avec urgence, alignant son corps avec le sien et la tirant à lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son corps pressé solidement contre ses cuisses.

Bella tendit sa main et se mit à caresser son visage, attendant sa réaction pendant qu'elle le touchait. Elle fit passer son doigt légèrement sur ses lèvres douces et elles s'incurvèrent en un sourire. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pendant que sa main allait sur son cou, son pouce passant sur sa pomme d'Adam avant que ses doigts ne suivent les creux et les bosses de sa clavicule. Finalement ses ongles se posèrent au centre de son torse sur les poils qui étaient là, pour passer ensuite sur les muscles fermes de sa poitrine. Il frémit légèrement et laissa échapper un grognement de contentement et elle sourit à sa réaction, son contact lui plaisait.

"C'est joli," dit-elle doucement regardant ses doigts revenir sur sa poitrine.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit paresseusement. " _Mon torse ?"_ demanda-t-il, en haussant un sourcil.

Elle rigola et lui sourit à nouveau. "Oui, ça aussi… mais je veux dire… _tout_. Je suis très contente que tu sois resté Edward," admit-elle un peu timidement.

Il lui prit la main la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa, avant de la reposer sur sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son cœur et il lui sourit.

"Il n'y avait aucun doute que je voulais rester ce soir une fois que tu me l'as demandé, Bella. Il n'y a rien d'autre que je préfère autant que passer du temps avec toi. Mais… il y a une chose avec laquelle je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi : c'est _mieux_ que joli."

Elle sourit et hocha la tête à ses mots, regardant ses yeux pétillant dans l'obscurité pendant qu'il l'observait, semblant attendre quelque chose. Et elle comprit tout à coup ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il faisait pendant tout ce temps. Il _attendait_ – il l'attendait elle –le signal qui lui montrerait qu'elle était prête pour… _plus_ … Il avait dit qu'il ne ferait rien qu'elle ne veuille et il attendait de voir des indices de ce qu'elle voulait. Ses yeux bruns s'adoucirent et elle le regarda et décida de lui donner un signal très clair.

 _Allez Isabella Marie ! Montre-lui qu'il y a une femme sexy à l'intérieur de toi qui n'attend rien d'autre que de s'échapper !_

Elle se redressa doucement pour faire passer son débardeur par-dessus sa tête en souriant quand elle entendit sa respiration se suspendre. Elle se remit à sa place et vit le regard plein de surprise et une sorte de… faim… sur son visage à cette invitation ou signal silencieux et elle sourit.

 _Ouaip, j'ai toute son attention._

"Maintenant… c'est bien mieux que joli," murmura-t-il, pendant que ses yeux sombres la scrutaient, soutenant son regard pendant un moment, avant de revenir à son adorable torse nu.

"Ma _poitrine ?"_ demanda-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil comme il l'avait fait un moment avant, se félicitant elle-même pour sa soudaine hardiesse et elle sentit les doigts d'Edward bouger sur sa hanche et jeter une longue œillade à sa poitrine.

Les yeux d'Edward revinrent sur les siens et il lui fit son sourire de travers. "Tout de toi est bien mieux que _joli._ Tu es adorable Bella."

Elle rougit légèrement, se demandant si elle pouvait le dire. "Je peux dire la même chose de toi Edward." Elle sourit et ensuite regarda sa main glisser le long de son flanc et de son estomac, continuant plus bas sur les poils au centre de son abdomen. C'est un ravissement d'explorer un peu son corps de mâle.

Edward pensa que la poitrine de Bella était parfaite, ses seins n'étaient pas trop gros mais ils n'étaient pas petits non plus. Ses doigts lui démangeaient de savoir comment ils seraient et il se lécha les lèvres, sachant déjà qu'ils seraient aussi parfaits pour sa bouche que pour ses mains. Il la regardait quand il leva sa main, passa sur le contour de sa hanche et de sa taille puis plus haut, ses yeux quittant les siens pour regarder son pouce sous la houle de ses seins.

Le dos de ses doigts caressa ses côtes et Bella ferma les yeux en soupirant, en sentant la chair de poule envahir sa peau. Et bien qu'il ne l'ait pas encore touchée là, elle sentit un picotement et elle sut que ses mamelons s'étaient dressés, quémandant de l'attention et prêts à l'action.

Le bout de ses doigts la taquinait et Bella haleta à la sensation, surprise que les si grandes mains d'Edward puissent la toucher si tendrement, effleurant tout juste sa peau, envoyant des frissons dans chacun de ses petits endroits susceptibles d'être excités. Elle s'appuya involontairement contre lui et son souffle se coinça au fond de sa gorge quand il prit son sein en coupe et frôla sa pointe une fois encore.

La sensation disparut et Bella ouvrit les yeux à la perte de son contact.

Les yeux noirs d'Edward la fixaient. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser intensément et elle soupira dans sa bouche pendant qu'il caressait l'autre côté répétant les mêmes choses. Pincer, taquiner, prendre en coupe et titiller. Le baiser s'intensifia encore ainsi que son toucher, la faisant haleter plus fort aux sensations accrues qui semblaient ricocher dans tout son corps et converger jusqu'à l'endroit entre ses jambes.

"Oh Seigneur," souffla-t-elle dans la bouche d'Edward, interrompant leur baiser, penchant la tête en arrière et se cambrant sous son toucher. Quand elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, son attention fut à nouveau attirée par ses lèvres parfaites. Elle chassa une mèche de sur son front et ensuite fit passer sa main derrière la tête d'Edward, tirant sur les cheveux entre ses doigts et le remettant en place contre sa bouche avec urgence et un geste saccadé.

Ses actions sans retenue étonnèrent quelque peu Edward. Tirer sur ses cheveux alla directement à son aine, le rendant de façon quasi impossible encore plus dur. Elle était extrêmement sensible à son toucher, pensa-t-il avec une satisfaction ridicule. Il voulait qu'elle se sente bien, après tout un orgasme était possible – en supposant qu'elle lui laisse cette possibilité. Il l'embrassa à nouveau profondément puis déplaça sa bouche sur sa mâchoire.

"Couche-toi," dit-il d'une voix basse de velours en la poussant par les épaules.

Elle le fit en respirant fort et en le regardant les yeux écarquillés dans l'attente.

Maintenant elle était sur le dos et le corps d'Edward n'empêchait plus la lumière des étoiles de passer, il pouvait clairement voir son corps en entier pour la première fois. Couché là, dans la lumière faible il put voir que sa première constatation était absolument correcte : elle était parfaite de toutes les façons. Ses cheveux sombres et sauvages encadraient son joli visage contre l'oreiller blanc. Ses yeux bruns et pétillants le regardaient, l'attendaient. Il pouvait voir le bout de sa langue entre ses lèvres entrouvertes qu'il venait d'embrasser. Ses seins parfaits montaient et descendaient à chaque souffle. Sa peau pâle et lisse, sa taille étroite, son ventre plat.

 _Elle est absolument étourdissante. Seigneur, ça ne peut pas être vrai, je dois être en train de rêver !_

 _Tu peux lui dire ce que tu ressens, tu sais._

Il la regarda pendant un instant écartant les cheveux avec sa main puis il caressa son visage. "Tu es si belle, Bella," arriva-t-il finalement à chuchoter. "Tu es belle, simplement."

Elle sentit la chaleur d'un rougissement sur ses joues, sachant en voyant l'expression dans ses yeux que ses mots étaient sincères. "C'est toi qui me rend belle, Edward," dit-elle honnêtement.

Il sourit presque timidement tandis qu'il étirait son corps alangui près du sien. "Je suis content de savoir cela." Il sembla contempler quelque chose avant de parler à nouveau. "Je veux que tu te sentes _merveilleuse_ … aussi, tu sais ?"Leurs yeux se cherchèrent.

Il venait juste de faire cela, pensa Bella. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

 _Oooooohhhh…. Il parle de l'autre sorte de merveille ! Celle qui commence par un O majuscule !_

Bella avait connu des orgasmes inspirés par Edward ces derniers quelques jours mais à présent Edward lui offrait un orgasme avec lui.

 _Bordel ! Qui serait assez folle pour lui dire non ?!_

Elle acquiesça tout en mordillant sa lèvre mais Edward était déjà prêt, il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et embrassa sa bouche avant de relever son menton légèrement pour avoir un meilleur accès à son cou. Bella le sentit déposer de légers baisers le long de sa mâchoire et puis sous son cou, avant de remonter de l'autre côté. Il y eut de petits coups de langue aussi et de petites morsures jusqu'à ce que sa bouche arrive à son épaule et il l'embrassa là doucement.

Ses mains remontèrent sur ses côtes et sa bouche descendit, l'embrassant près de la clavicule, sur ses seins, entre eux et son corps descendit encore sur le lit. Bella sentit un effleurement de sa main sur son côté, sa main sur l'autre, l'enveloppant dans la chaleur humide et ses doigts imitaient les mouvements de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

 _Ohmondieu ! Ohmondieu ! Ohmondieu ! Ohmondieu !_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis exhala par à-coups. Elle essaya de faufiler une main entre eux pour toucher la probable érection magique mais parce qu'il était au-dessus d'elle, elle était hors d'atteinte mais appuyée contre elle de façon impressionnante.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" murmura-t-il, quelque part au-delà de la brume superbe de sensation sexuelle.

La réponse de Bella fut un gémissement en deux fois qu'il interpréta plus positivement que négativement.

Bella commença à se tortiller et elle pensa même s'entendre grogner aux sensations provoquées par Edward.

Sa respiration se hacha, de petits gémissements de plaisir dirent à Edward qu'elle était plus que contente de ses actions. Il abandonna ses seins pour laisser glisser sa main sur son ventre… et plus bas si possible… selon sa réaction.

Elle gémit, inclinant ses hanches légèrement contre sa main pendant qu'il descendait sur son petit boxer sur un certain point entre ses jambes. Elle sursauta et il sut qu'il avait trouvé la petite cible qu'il se mit à caresser.

Il regarda son merveilleux visage. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa respiration superficielle et ses dents mordillaient la douce chair de sa lèvre inférieure. Edward remonta sa main sur l'élastique de son short, glissant le bout de ses doigts juste au-dessous et attendant. Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent et elle le regarda, bouche ouverte avec un petit o de surprise puis elle hocha la tête légèrement et ses yeux se refermèrent. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, plongeant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et baissant sa tête pour l'embrasser pendant qu'il glissait sa main plus loin dans son short.

Elle était chaude et humide et gémissait contre les lèvres d'Edward tandis qu'il touchait, pressait et caressait. Les petits sons qu'elle faisait dans sa bouche s'intensifiaient et il savait qu'elle s'approchait de son point culminant, de son explosion. Edward se recula pour la regarder, ses yeux étaient plissés de concentration. La bouche ouverte et elle cria en s'agitant dans ses bras, tremblant et se débattant, répétant son nom dans un évanouissement sexuel… ou …. sombrant dans le noir ou quelque chose entre les deux.

C'était la chose la plus glorieuse qu'Edward n'ait jamais vue ou entendue ou faite. Il la serra dans ses bras contre son corps.

"Oh Edward… Oh… mon… C'était…. Je ne peux pas… grrr…." dit-elle en petits souffles contre lui, passant un bras autour de lui dans la meilleure étreinte qu'elle puisse faire en ce moment et enroulée autour de lui en toute sécurité.

"Chutt…" dit Edward, avec un doux petit sourire que personne ne vit. "Détends-toi, Bella."

Il se recoucha en tenant sa petite poupée de chiffon toute molle dans ses bras, souriant à son petit corps satisfait et fatigué tout en arrangeant ses cheveux loin de son visage et en lui caressant le dos. Après quelques minutes il réalisa que sa respiration avait ralenti, devenant régulière et profonde.

"Bella ?" Il caressa son dos et tapota légèrement. "Tu es réveillée ?" Il tapota gentiment encore mais elle ne bougea pas un muscle et il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, elle était morte au monde.

Edward ne put retenir son petit rire, mi amusé mi consterné. C'était lui qui avait provoqué ça se rappela-t-il. Et vraiment il avait voulu que cette expérience soit un moment agréable pour elle et apparemment ça avait été un succès retentissant. Il regarda Bella, repensant à cette journée riche en rebondissements pour elle, se demandant si elle avait suffisamment dormi la nuit dernière, à la veille du début de sa nouvelle carrière. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit endormie.

Il regarda l'heure sur la table à côté du lit. Il était presque minuit et il faudrait sûrement qu'elle se lève vers six heures pour partir travailler à sept. Il dégagea son bras délicatement de sous elle pour pouvoir sortir du lit. Il éteignit les étoiles et arrangea le lit qui s'était défait pendant l'action. Il rabattit le drap et la couette sur sa belle au bois dormant et remonta de son côté s'installant doucement près de sa petite-amie en la reprenant dans ses bras. Elle ne bougea pas mais elle articula son prénom.

"Dors bien mon amour," murmura-t-il, déposant un doux baiser sur ses cheveux doux qui sentaient bon. Il s'installa et ferma les yeux avec un soupir, enlaçant sa Bella aux yeux bruns. Et si jusqu'à présent Edward Cullen n'avait pas pratiqué les câlins… à partir de ce soir ça allait changer.

ooo O ooo

Tôt le lendemain matin, Edward ronronnait de contentement. Il faisait un rêve merveilleux. C'était le même que celui d'avant mais il n'avait pas l'impression de dormir. Mais bien qu'Edward endormi sache qu'il avait quitté la sombre forêt de son passé et était maintenant au milieu d'un pique-nique, un jour d'été ensoleillé, partageant son plaid avec une Bella en rêve dans une grande prairie qui sentait les fraises et les fleurs sauvages.

Le panier de pique-nique était posé à côté, oublié pour le moment. L'Edward du rêve était couché sur le dos, sur la couverture, concentré sur Bella qui était au-dessus de lui, en train de caresser son torse avec ses ongles. Ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient rieurs, sous la grande ombre que faisait le bord de son chapeau, le protégeant aussi du soleil pendant qu'il la regardait, content.

L'Edward du rêve tira Bella à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent, il l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis plus intensément, prenant son doux visage en coupe dans ses mains. Il sentit sa main douce contre son visage aussi, caresser sa joue tendrement et ensuite chatouiller le bord de sa mâchoire un peu râpeuse avant que sa main ne descende plus bas, glissant le long de son cou pour terminer sur sa poitrine. Sa main resta là, hésitante pendant un moment puis descendit plus bas, glissant sur son estomac. Elle s'arrêta pour taquiner son nombril un moment puis sa main descendit plus bas, jouant avec les poils qui disparaissent ensuite sous son jeans. Elle se releva et fit reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine puis le regarda avec ses yeux bruns magnifiques et rieurs.

L'Edward du rêve prit une grande inspiration par le nez, soufflant bouche ouverte, surpris dans son rêve un moment plus tard quand il sentit la main de Bella posée sur le devant de son jeans, pas à travers le jeans mais sur sa peau nue – son jeans et son sous-vêtement avaient brusquement disparu comme les choses le font parfois dans les rêves. La sensation dans le creux de son ventre commença à s'intensifier.

L'Edward du rêve commença à bouger en opposition aux mouvements que faisait Bella. La sensation était à couper le souffle – littéralement. Il reprit une profonde inspiration, expirant un instant plus tard alors que la sensation s'accentuait encore. L'Edward du rêve gémit.

Et il gémit si fort que ça réveilla Edward.

Mais la sensation du rêve ne s'en alla pas. Elle semblait ne faire que s'intensifier. Comme si la Bella de son rêve était avec lui en réalité, lui faisant ce qu'elle faisait dans le rêve.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il réalisa qu'en fait il avait son bras autour de la vraie Bella. Il était couché dans son lit, dans sa chambre et qu'il tenait son corps mince et nu contre lui, sa tête reposait sur son torse et elle était…

 _Bordel ! Elle ne fait pas….? Oh putain !_ Il soupira au mouvement descendant. _Oh Seigneur… SI ! Seigneur !_ Il frissonna, relevant un peu la tête pour regarder et voir - et oui - c'était bien sa main et il n'allait pas tenir bien …

 _Oh seigneur !_ Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière. "BB Bel… lahhhhh…" bégaya-t-il, en fermant les yeux.

Bella ralentit. Et le cœur d'Edward accéléra d'anticipation.

"Tu veux que j'arrête? " demanda la douce voix hésitante de Bella.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit l'expression incertaine sur son visage tourné vers lui. Il la fixa choqué.

 _Quoi ?! Elle plaisante ? Qui voudrait arrêter ça ?_

"Euh… non ?" répondit-il.

"Ça ne va pas ce que je fais ?" demanda-t-elle calmement, incertaine.

La bouche d'Edward s'ouvrit.

 _Quoi ?! Comment peut-elle penser ça ?!_

"N… non !" arriva-t-il à articuler enfin. "Non ! Non c'est… incroyable !"

"Vraiment ?" Elle lui sourit d'excitation, Il était évident qu'en ce moment même Edward profitait pleinement de ses efforts pour lui faire plaisir et elle était heureuse d'avoir osé essayer.

Edward fronça les sourcils. "Bon… oui ! Seigneur… C'est tellement…" _Ooooh_ Seigneur _!_ "Je veux dire c'est… tellement… agréable ! Tu m'as surpris… je suis surpris… loin de moi…" _Oh putain !_ "Je ne m'attendais pas… à me réveiller près de toi… en train de me toucher comme…" _Meeerde !_ " _… ça. Et je ne m'attendais pas à être capable de regarder…" Oh Seigneur ! Oh Seigneur ! Oh Seigneur !_ "Bella !" Edward lâcha soudainement avec force.

Il prit son visage entre ses grandes mains et ses pouces caressèrent ses joues avant de rouler vers elle pour l'embrasser avec force, écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne. Il grogna de plaisir dans sa bouche. Et bien que d'habitude il soit plus endurant, il sentit le frisson le parcourir en entier.

Se réveiller habituellement avec une érection était une chose mais après avoir été bien excité hier soir et avoir essayé de dormir près d'une Bella Swan très dénudée et très tentante, suivi de ce rêve sensuel ce matin et puis se réveiller en découvrant qu'elle le touchait réellement et qu'il pouvait la regarder faire… et qu'il le faisait…

C'était suffisant pour donner un orgasme rapide et explosif à Edward Cullen.

 _Oh putain !_

Ce fut direct et droit sur la cible, il explosa en grognant le nom de Bella.

Il se relâcha contre l'oreiller un instant plus tard, vidé, tremblant et frémissant, en passant ses bras autour de Bella, la serrant contre lui, ne voulant pas la laisser partir. Quand il pencha la tête pour la regarder, il vit qu'elle le regardait aussi avec des yeux brillants et un sourire un petit peu plus confiant. Il lui sourit et embrassa son front avant de parler.

"Je veux que tu saches que je n'ai rien à dire, quoi qu'il en soit… rien que de bonnes choses à dire à ce … sujet… c'était _complètement_ inattendu pour moi." Il ferma les yeux et soupira en entendant le doux rire de Bella.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix. "Eh bien je me suis vraiment sentie très mal de m'endormir sur toi hier soir et je voulais te rendre la pareille," admit-elle timidement, en levant sa tête pour sourire et rougir. "Alors je pense que c'est fait ? En même temps tu m'as… _appelée_ en quelque sorte ? Pendant un certain temps… essayant d'attirer mon attention, je présume."

Edward rigola et lui fit son sourire en coin. Puis il rit. "Ça c'était une réponse. Tu m'as vraiment surpris ! Je pensais être en train de rêver. J'étais en train de rêver… et je me suis réveillé… et c'était _vrai_." Il soupira de contentement. "Sacrée Bella !"

Elle rigola. "Tu rêvais vraiment de ça ?"

Edward sourit, les yeux toujours fermés quand il répondit. "Je rêvais de toi, Bella. Et tu faisais… _ça_." Il serra son corps et elle rigola. "Et puis je me suis réveillé. Et tu le faisais vraiment !" Il la serra fort une fois de plus et la regarda en rigolant encore avant de fermer les yeux une fois de plus.

Bella n'avait jamais vu rien d'aussi sexy qu'un Edward Cullen souriant et pas encore tout à fait réveillé.

"Merci pour m'avoir demandé de rester, Bella," dit-il à voix basse après un moment. "Et d'avoir _voulu_ que je reste." Il s'arrêta avant d'ajouter. "Et de _me_ vouloir."

Le poids de ces mots la figèrent un instant puis elle se releva et passa ses bras autour de lui en le serrant fort, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille. Elle regarda dans ses yeux avant de parler avec conviction.

"C'est très facile de te vouloir Edward. Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en empêcher même si j'essayais."

Les yeux d'Edward passèrent de ses yeux à sa bouche et retour. Il ne dit pas un mot mais il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit que malgré son passé aucune femme ne l'avait effectivement aimé avant. Elle décida qu'à présent elle serait la seule à la barre… et elle ferait en sorte que cette barre soit si haute que personne n'aurait la chance de pouvoir rivaliser.

Edward la relâcha et regarda l'heure avant de lui dire. "Je devrai y aller pour te laisser te préparer."

Elle soupira. "Oui l'alarme va bientôt sonner et il faut que je me douche. Ça ne serait pas bien que j'arrive en retard pour le deuxième jour…"

Il lui sourit paresseusement. "Je te ferai un mot d'excuse mais je ne suis ni parent ni enseignant. Et je ne pense pas qu'une 'session de badinage avec ton Beau' soit une excuse valable pour ton retard ?!"

Bella éclata de rire. " _Badinage avec mon Beau !_ Sérieusement Edward ? Dans quel siècle tu vis ?"

Il rigola. "Je suppose que mon cerveau ne s'est pas remis à fonctionner encore. Continue à rire, c'est de ta faute si je me suis réveillé comme je me suis réveillé." Il lui fit son sourire sexy et s'assit au bord du lit, la laissant coincée dans le lit.

Bella sourit et rougit en regardant le grand corps mince et parfait, de sa taille fine à ses larges épaules quand il se leva. Il alla au pied du lit et ramassa son jeans, il se tourna vers Bella toujours couchée. Ses cheveux étaient une bataille délicieuse – une vraie tête qui sortait du lit, de son lit.

"Tu vas juste restée couchée et me regarder, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il avec des yeux verts, vifs et amusés et un sourire en coin, en passant son jeans.

"Oui bien sûr. Je profite du spectacle – comme le dîner et le spectacle hier soir mais sans le dîner et avec un peu moins de vêtements," répondit-elle en rougissant et rigolant.

Edward sembla rosir un peu, il roula les yeux et secoua la tête en souriant.

"Alors quand est-ce que tu me fais le tien ?" demanda-t-il.

Elle sourit en haussant les épaules, restant où elle était, cachée sous les couvertures. Elle admira son torse bien défini ainsi que ses abdos et le haut du v qui disparaissait dans son boxer pendant qu'il finissait de mettre son jeans en place. Il l'arrangea un peu et finalement le boutonna.

 _C'est un putain d'Adonis en Levis. Et il est à moi !_

Ensuite il retourna son t-shirt et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête et glissa ses pieds dans ses sandales. Il vint du côté du lit de Bella et posa une main sur la couverture sur sa poitrine. Il se pencha en souriant avec un éclair de malice dans ses yeux.

"Bon mon amour, je te surprendrai donc quand tu ne t'y attendras pas," dit-il en souriant, juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur la bouche étonnée de Bella.

Elle ne comprit même pas ce qu'il venait de dire parce qu'elle était encore concentrée sur ses mots précédents. Elle n'était complètement pas préparée quand il se releva et retira brusquement les draps et les couvertures, découvrant son corps pour pouvoir y jeter un coup d'œil.

"Edward !" s'écria-t-elle, en croisant ses bras sur ses seins et en relevant ses jambes en un mouvement rapide.

Il sourit à son front plissé et le bout de sa langue dépassait un tout petit peu entre ses dents. "Maintenant… c'est un joli spectacle, Bella Swan !"

"Edward !" cria-t-elle une seconde fois en rigolant, pendant que son bras se tendit pour attraper un oreiller près d'elle et elle le lui lança. Il le récupéra et en riant le jeta à sa place avant de se baisser pour ramasser les couvertures et les remettre là où elles devaient être.

Il revint près d'elle puis lui sourit et se pencha, prenant son petit visage rose entre ses mains et il l'embrassa sur la bouche puis sur le bout du nez. "Tu es si adorable que je peux tout juste le supporter," confessa-t-il avec un sourire.

"Tu ne sembles pas avoir de problème pour le découvrir ! "souligna-t-elle.

Il rit en se relevant. "C'est vrai," admit-il. Ses yeux s'adoucirent. "Je t'appelle plus tard, d'accord ?"

Elle hocha la tête en lui souriant. "D'accord. Travaille bien Edward !"

"Toi aussi, Bella." Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil et un signe de la main avant de descendre et de sortir et de refermer la porte, souriant comme un fou pendant qu'il allait chez lui.

ooo O ooo

Bella prit une douche rapide, souriant tout le temps. Hier s'était bien passé. Hier soir encore mieux. Elle avait eu une nuit surprenante et Edward un réveil tout aussi surprenant. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était assez contente d'elle-même d'avoir pu faire autant plaisir à Edward qu'il l'avait fait pour elle.

Elle continua à sourire en séchant ses cheveux et en s'habillant et en descendant à la cuisine. Elle se versa du café et attrapa un rapide petit-déjeuner pour la route et elle prépara son déjeuner sans s'arrêter de sourire. Comme elle rassemblait son sac et ses affaires avant de partir le sourire était toujours en place. Elle ouvrit la porte du garage et monta dans son pick-up, elle se regarda dans le rétroviseur en démarrant. Elle vit la maison de l'autre côté de la rue, la maison de son petit-ami, Edward Cullen, ça la fit sourire davantage.

Mais à cet instant le pick-up fit un bruit étrange, une petite explosion, il frémit et frissonna alors que le moteur hoquetait et ensuite, une seconde plus tard, un énorme bruit métallique résonna, dessous, sur le sol du garage, le sourire de Bella disparut.

Quelque chose comme ça pouvait définitivement faire disparaître de son visage ce magnifique sourire dû aux préliminaires poussés de son Edward Cullen.

 _MERDE ! Et maintenant quoi !_


	56. Le camionneur

.

… _**Chapitre 56 …**_

 _ **Le camionneur**_

Quand Edward arriva chez lui il ne sut pas trop quoi faire. Il rentra dans la maison en se souvenant de fermer la porte puis il avança dans le couloir de l'entrée mais ce fut tout. Il resta là, à la jonction du living room, du salon et de la cuisine pendant un moment et tout ce qu'il put faire fut un sourire éclatant, maladroit et un peu mélancolique en songeant que la fille de ses rêves était celle de sa nouvelle réalité.

 _Seigneur elle est incroyable. Tout est incroyable à son sujet. Elle me fait me sentir incroyable, la nuit dernière a été incroyable et ce matin… putain… ce matin était inattendu et incroyable._

 _Tu te répètes… incroyablement, Cullen._

Il soupira, souhaitant que ce soit le weekend, cependant ils venaient d'avoir un weekend de trois jours et il n'en était qu'au mercredi matin. Il aurait vraiment aimé profiter encore un peu de sa matinée, plongé langoureusement et délicieusement dans la dynamique des mystères de leur toute nouvelle relation. Ou un peu plus. Pour un long weekend ininterrompu. Ou encore plus - peut-être même une semaine – sans contact avec le reste de la civilisation.

 _Tu veux l'accaparer, la cacher et la garder pour toi ?_

 _Oui !_

 _Comme une sorte de prisonnière ? Avec des menottes et des cordes, des choses comme ça ?_

 _Attends quoi ? Non ! Bon…_

 _Alors quoi ?_

 _Non… non vraiment… je veux dire, bien sûr, je veux l'accaparer mais je ne veux pas la cacher. Je veux que tout le monde sache qu'elle est à moi… qu'elle est… avec moi. Je veux la sortir et la montrer, avec les amis et la famille, en couple, l'amener au travail et la présenter et peut-être même aller la voir à Fawkes à son travail._

Il cligna des yeux en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Son sourire était toujours en place. Il roula des yeux en se retrouvant en train de sourire et alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café.

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées deux fois en mesurant le café et dut recommencer. Ensuite il resta là, appuyé contre le comptoir, attendant que le café se fasse et souriant parce qu'il avait abandonné de chasser ce sourire de son visage en repensant à la soirée précédente et à leur peu de temps ensemble ce matin.

Après quelques minutes il se rappela qu'il fallait mettre la machine en marche pour que le café se fasse.

 _Tout ça est absolument merveilleux. J'ai bien passé douze bonnes heures avec elle hier, je viens de la quitter il n'y a que quelques minutes et je ne peux pas attendre de la voir de nouveau._

 _Tu parais désireux._

 _Pourquoi pas ? C'est elle, ma fille PARFAITE. Repense à ce qui est arrivé dans les dernières douze heures ! Enfer oui, je suis avide d'elle._

Bien sûr, Edward était certainement intéressé par les perspectives sexuelles à venir. Mais plus que tout, il avait une folle envie de la connaitre et de partager avec elle des choses de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se connaissent suffisamment tous les deux. Il s'extasiait sur les joies simple d'une véritable relation, des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais connues avant : parler et toucher, cajoler et caresser et simplement profiter d'une intimité réelle avec quelqu'un qui comptait vraiment, peu importe que ça conduise ou non à faire l'amour… mais au final le résultat serait tout aussi acceptable et bienvenu.

Une fois qu'il réalisa que le café était fait et qu'il l'attendait là, prêt, Edward s'en servit une tasse. Il regarda par la fenêtre dans le patio et ses pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'à l'autre côté de la rue. Il savait déjà qu'il chérirait chaque rencontre avec Bella.

Elle était délicieusement inattendue et c'était un courant d'air frais.

En sirotant son café très chaud, une pensée scintillante l'envahit des pieds à la tête.

 _Et si c'était elle… la bonne, l'unique ?_

Il se figea.

Après un long moment il roula des yeux à cette pensée. C'était une pensée absurde et présomptueuse juste après onze jours. Une pensée saugrenue. Ça prendrait du temps sûrement pour en arriver là avec quelqu'un d'important, il faudrait en passer par des hauts et des bas pour faire deux de vies une vie unique.

C'était ridicule et il le savait.

 _Quoique… il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Et si c'était le début ?_

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées débridées. Sans aucun doute il y avait trop d'hormones qui coulaient en lui à cause de la façon dont il avait été réveillé. Il n'avait qu'à prendre cette chose avec Bella juste un jour après l'autre et ne pas laisser son esprit divaguer.

Il vida sa tasse et la reposa, allant là-haut pour se changer. Courir trois kilomètres dans l'air du matin l'aiderait à éclaircir ses idées erratiques avant d'aller au travail.

Il descendit et quelques minutes plus tard il était en sweatshirt, short et socquettes, il attrapa des chaussures pour courir et la clé dans le placard de l'entrée. Un moment plus tard il était dehors et commençait à marcher dans son allée. Il entendit un énorme bruit suivi d'un autre, plus monstrueux qui venait du garage ouvert de l'autre côté de la rue. Ces gros bruits furent immédiatement suivis par un bruit métallique et Edward détala comme un lapin certain que le pick-up de Bella était sûrement sur le point d'exploser et que la fille de ses rêves allait s'évanouir en fumée.

Bella était toujours assise du côté du conducteur son cœur cognant furieusement à cause du choc des bruits de tonnerre et du bruit métallique sous son camion quelques secondes auparavant.

"NON ! Ne me fais pas ça !" hurla-t-elle en tapant sur le volant et en appuyant sur le klaxon par inadvertance – et sursautant quand il se mit à hurler. "Ne me fais pas ça satanée chose ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça satanée… !"

Elle était si prise par la catastrophe qu'était son pick-up et par ses cris et le bruit qu'elle faisait, qu'elle n'entendit pas les pas arriver dans son garage. La portière du côté conducteur s'ouvrit brusquement.

"Ahhhhhhhh !" s'écria-t-elle, choquée, en s'écartant et posant ses mains sur son cœur qui battait la chamade tandis que d'autres mains plus grandes rentrèrent dans le camion pour l'attraper.

"C'est moi Bella ! Juste moi !" cria Edward, en la regardant dans ses yeux écarquillés, réalisant qu'il venait juste de l'effrayer encore un peu plus.

"Je suis désolé Bella… je ne voulais pas te faire peur," s'excusa-t-il instantanément. "J'étais sur le point… d'aller courir quand j'ai entendu du bruit et je… Seigneur, j'ai exagéré je suppose. Tu vas bien ?" Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens.

Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire, enlevant ses mains de sur son cœur. Elle tendit la main vers lui, en même temps que ses yeux devenaient humides avec des larmes de soulagement que ce soit lui, des larmes de frustration à cause de son pick-up qui avait choisi ce moment pour rendre l'âme.

"Mon pick-up…" marmonna-t-elle, avec la lèvre tremblante en regardant ses yeux emplis de sympathie.

Edward l'attira à lui et la prit dans ses bras protecteurs.

"Je sais… j'ai entendu… évidemment," compatit-il à voix basse, en lui frottant le dos.

"Tu penses qu'il redémarrerait simplement avec des câbles ?" demanda-t-elle, avec un peu d'espoir et une voix hésitante.

Il la regarda bouche bée. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse, si ? Mais il referma la bouche en voyant son expression suppliante et les larmes dans ses yeux. Elle n'était pas sérieuse, elle avait juste besoin d'un peu d'espoir.

"Euh non Bella… je suis sûr que des câbles ne suffiraient pas," dit-il, aussi gentiment qu'il put. "Ton pot d'échappement est sur le sol du garage… Et je ne pourrai jamais te laisser partir dans un véhicule auquel il manque des pièces importantes. Alors rassemble tes affaires."

"Quoi ?" dit-elle en clignant des yeux.

"Je vais t'amener au travail." Il regarda sa montre rapidement avant de la regarder de nouveau. "Si nous partons maintenant tu pourras y être bien avant que ton premier cours ne commence."

"Mais et mon pick-up ?"

"Je peux le faire remorquer," dit-il en se penchant par la portière par-dessus le siège du conducteur et en lui faisant passer son sac, ses clés et son thermos de café. "J'ai un bon mécano. J'appellerai Alec après t'avoir déposée et je te ferai savoir quand ton camion sera remorqué." Il replongea dans la cabine et se pencha à nouveau pour attraper son autre sac puis son déjeuner. Il regarda encore à l'intérieur. "Où est… ah elle est là." Il se tourna pour la voir et agita sa télécommande de garage devant ses yeux. "Ça simplifiera bien les choses." Il sourit. "Je pense que nous y sommes. Allons à l'école."

"Edward tu es bien sûr pour tout ça ?"

Il fut tenté de rouler des yeux, comment pouvait-elle-même… poser cette question? Bien sûr il était sûr - il était sûr pour elle après tout.

"Allons-y Bella ou tu seras en retard." Il posa sa main dans le bas se son dos, la poussant hors du garage et le refermant derrière elle. "Tu ne veux vraiment pas être l'enseignant qui soit puni après l'école et doive surveiller les mauvais élèves si ?" demanda-t-il, en haussant un sourcil et en lui souriant d'un air satisfait.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette pensée ridicule. "Non ! Je n'ai jamais été punie de toute ma vie !"

"Et je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas commencer maintenant, au tout début de ton illustre carrière d'enseignante." Il prit sa main libre et ils se dépêchèrent de traverser la rue.

Quelques instants après ils roulaient sur Stardust Lane avec la Vanquish. Bella travaillait à enlever la clé de son Chevrolet de son porte-clés pour la donner à Edward. Une fois que ce fut fait une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

"Tu ne seras pas en retard au travail ?" demanda-t-elle, anxieusement.

Edward haussa les épaules. "C'est l'avantage d'être son propre patron, je ne dois rendre de compte à personne sauf à moi." Une expression sévère s'afficha sur son visage. Ses sourcils bougèrent et il pinça ses lèvres en parlant brusquement… à lui-même. "M. Cullen ! Vous êtes en retard !" aboya-t-il. Son expression se détendit en un sourire paresseux et il leva une main. "Pffft ! Tu m'agaces Edward !" Il fit un grand sourire à Bella. "Tu vois combien c'est facile ?"

Elle sourit à son gentil petit-ami et il s'arrêta à un feu rouge. Elle savait qu'il essayait de la distraire de son désastreux pick-up. Il était venu la sauver et avait pris le contrôle de la situation avant qu'elle puisse même commencer à patauger. Elle étendit son bras et posa sa main sur sa cuisse en la serrant un peu.

"Merci," dit-elle doucement.

Sa main recouvrit la sienne alors que le feu passait au vert. "Je suis simplement très heureux que ce soit arrivé dans ton garage. Je déteste penser à ce qui serait arrivé si ça c'était produit sur l'autoroute." Il secoua la tête à cette pensée terrifiante et sa main serra la sienne un peu plus.

"Tu penses que ton mécano pourra arranger ça aujourd'hui ?" demanda Bella inquiète, en mâchonnant sa lèvre.

"Je ne sais pas." Il haussa les épaules. "Je le rappellerai dans la journée. Je refuse de te laisser conduire un véhicule qui n'est pas sûr, dans lequel tu risques ta vie à chaque instant."

Bella sourcilla. "Tu fais ressembler ça à une bombe."

Edward fut tenté de faire remarquer à Bella que son Chevrolet avait explosé dans son garage un peu avant.

"Quel âge a-t-il Bella ?" demanda-t-il.

"Il est de 1953, ce qui lui fait…"

"Presque 60 ans…" finit Edward. "Tu sais… il est peut-être temps de penser à une nouvelle voiture – d'occasion peut-être - quelque chose de plus confortable et fiable." Il la regarda. Elle hocha la tête mais ne semblait pas convaincue. Il la regarda un moment mais elle regardait par la vitre avec une expression abattue sur le visage. "Bon quoi qu'il en soit il faudra y réfléchir," dit-il plus gentiment.

Ils conduisirent en silence, ils prirent l'autoroute pendant que Bella évaluait ses options. Elle ne pouvait réellement pas envisager d'acheter une voiture à présent – ni neuve ni d'occasion. Elle ne recevrait pas sa paie d'ici un mois et la plupart de cet argent était destiné à payer le crédit de son appartement et les autres factures. Elle refusait de demander à Charlie de l'aider - c'est lui qui avait payé ses études. Et Renée et Phil l'avaient aidé pour l'appartement alors elle ne pouvait rien leur demander non plus. C'était vraiment l'argent de Phil après tout et il avait vraiment été plus que généreux. Une nouvelle voiture devrait attendre. Son camion devait être réparé c'était la seule option.

En la regardant à nouveau Edward vit qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre. Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau à un feu rouge et il fit passer son bras au-dessus de son siège et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en les caressant doucement au niveau de sa nuque. Il voulait la distraire, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

"Ne pense pas à ton pick-up maintenant. Voyons ce qu'Alec va nous dire. Peut-être que certaines choses peuvent être réparées. Attendons et à partir de là nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire. Je t'appellerai pour te dire ce qu'il en est et je viendrai te chercher cet après-midi, d'accord ?"

"Bien," soupira Bella, en se demandant combien tout ça coûterait. Elle n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'argent de côté, spécialement maintenant qu'elle l'avait dépensé pour acheter des choses pour sa maison.

Edward lui fit un sourire et il prit son téléphone. "Musique ?" proposa-t-il.

"Oui," acquiesça Bella le regardant chercher sur l'écran de son téléphone faisant défiler les morceaux. Ses lèvres sculptées formèrent un sourire et elle pensa à ce que ça lui faisait d'embrasser ces lèvres sculptées… et toucher son magnifique visage… et sentir son corps parfait contre le sien.

Sa voix était mélancolique quand elle parla. "Ce matin était bien… avant qu'on sorte du lit." Elle rougit quand ces mots quittèrent sa bouche, c'était une phrase qu'elle n'avait jamais dite avant.

Edward chercha son regard et sourit en pensant pour la millième fois combien elle était adorable quand elle rougissait. "Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi Bella."

Il revint à son téléphone, en sélectionna un morceau juste au moment où le feu passait au vert.

"Alors… avec ce matin en tête… je pense avoir trouvé la musique appropriée." Il enlaça leurs doigts et posa leurs mains sur son genou. La Vanquish accéléra tandis que la musique commençait.

Bella reconnut _Chasing Cars_ de Snow Patrol et elle sourit, il avait certainement choisi la chanson pour son titre plus que pour son contenu. Mais si Edward Cullen lui posait vraiment la question qui était dans le refrain, sa réponse serait un oui définitif et retentissant.

 _Nous ferons tout par nous-mêmes_

 _Nous n'avons besoin de rien ni de personne_

 _Si je m'allonge ici, t'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu simplement le monde?_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ce que je ressens_

 _Ces trois mots ont été dit trop de fois, ils ne suffisent pas_

 _Si je m'allonge ici, si je m'allonge juste ici, t'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu simplement le monde?_

 _Oublie ce qu'on nous a appris, avant que nous ne devenions top vieux, montre-moi un jardin qui soit éclatant de vie_

 _Perdons du temps à poursuivre des voitures autour de nos têtes_

 _J'ai besoin de ta grâce pour me rappeler de me trouver moi-même_

 _Si je m'allonge ici, si je m'allonge ici t'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu simplement le monde?_

 _Oublie ce qu'on nous a appris avant que nous ne devenions trop vieux, montre-moi un jardin qui soit éclatant de vie_

 _Tout ce que je suis, tout ce que j'ai toujours été, est ici dans tes yeux parfaits, ils sont tout ce que je veux voir_

 _Je ne sais pas où, je ne sais, à vrai dire, pas non plus comment, je sais juste que ces choses ne changeront jamais en aucun cas._

 _Si je m'allonge ici – si je m'allonge juste ici, t'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu simplement le monde._

Bella devait bien l'admettre, être au lit avec Edward Cullen et oublier le reste du monde était un concept très tentant. Même après que la chanson soit finie et que deux autres soient passées, elle resta là à étudier le profil de l'homme merveilleux à côté d'elle, pensant à combien il s'occupait bien d'elle. Il y avait tellement de choses à apprécier chez lui. Et il ne voyait pas ces choses en lui-même mais heureusement elle le faisait. Pour cette raison, elle ne pouvait pas attendre la prochaine occasion de se coucher là, enroulée autour d'Edward Cullen, en oubliant simplement le reste du monde.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand elle réalisa un instant plus tard qu'ils arrivaient sur le parking de l'école. Elle regarda l'heure. C'était juste un peu plus tard que l'heure à laquelle elle serait arrivée si son pick-up avait voulu coopérer. Malgré le temps qu'elle avait passé à râler, Edward avait apparemment conduit assez rapidement. Elle avait dû être bien perdue dans ses pensées pour ne pas remarquer qu'il avait roulé vite avec sa voiture de sport. Heureusement il lui restait encore vingt-cinq minutes avant que sa première classe n'arrive, à huit heures. Ça lui donnait largement le temps de retrouver ses esprits avant la première heure.

Edward se gara le long du trottoir et arrêta le moteur.

oooOooo

Alice Brandon était dans le bureau principal. A travers la vitre teintée des doubles portes qui donnaient sur le parking elle vit l'Aston Martin noire. C'était un véhicule tout à fait inhabituel sur ce parking d'école. Alors que la voiture se garait le long du trottoir elle pouvait clairement voir le visage de son frère souriant à la personne qui était assise à côté de lui : Bella.

Alice posa sa main sur sa bouche pour empêcher un petit cri de ravissement de sortir.

Bien sûr elle resta pour regarder. Les vitres étaient teintées après tout.

Edward sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour aider Bella à descendre. Il ouvrit le coffre et lui tendit son sac et son déjeuner après que Bella eut récupéré son thermos et son sac à main. Puis il sourit, sa main retombant, ses doigts attrapant les siens pendant un instant alors qu'ils échangeaient quelques mots. Alice vit Edward baisser la tête et embrasser Bella rapidement sur la joue. Elle rougit et sourit et sembla un peu troublée alors que ses yeux regardaient alentour, probablement pour voir s'il y avait des élèves – mais elle était tranquille, nota Alice, c'était le parking des enseignants. Edward sourit simplement et retourna sur le siège du conducteur en lui disant quelque mots de plus et elle fit de même.

Alice sourit à ce petit échange romantique.

 _Ne sont-ils pas mignons ?_

Quand Bella arriva à l'accueil les yeux d'Alice étaient toujours sur son frère : ses yeux suivaient Bella et son sourire restait sur ses lèvres même quand il rentra dans sa voiture. Alice pensa que c'était rafraichissant de voir son frère ainsi.

Bella leva les yeux quand elle entra, elle vit Alice qui l'attendait, visiblement, avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Bella fut surprise. Mais avant qu'Alice ou Bella puisse se parler, une voix différente – une voix nasillarde – retentit juste derrière Alice.

"Wa-ou-hh ! Ça c'est une arrivée au travail ! N'as-tu pas dit que vous n'étiez qu'amis, Bella ? C'était une belle démonstration d'amitié… qui ne voudrait pas d'un ami qui ressemble à ça ?" Le petit rire ennuyeux qui accompagna cette tirade fit grincer les dents d'Alice. Elle se tourna brusquement en parlant d'une voix exagérément douce.

"Bonjour à toi Jessica ! Je ne t'avais pas entendue derrière moi." Sa voix s'adoucit quand elle se retourna vers Bella avec les yeux pétillants. "Et n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Edward et Bella sont ensemble ! Et ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre !" Bella sourit à l'enthousiasme d'Alice.

"Vraiment ?" Jessica parut surprise. C'était difficile de dire si elle était plus étonnée qu'ils soient ensemble ou qu'Alice pense qu'ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. "Bien… félicitations Bella," dit-elle peut-être légèrement à contrecœur. "Edward est très séduisant. Et bien sûr, il a une voiture de sport totalement sexy..."

Bella fronça les sourcils, regardant vers Alice qui semblait compter jusqu'à dix. Bella décida de répondre au commentaire de Jessica.

"Euh… la voiture d'Edward appartenait à son grand-père, Jessica. Edward ne l'a pas achetée. Lui et son grand-père étaient très proches et quand son grand-père est mort, il y a quelques années, il a laissé sa voiture à Edward. Je pense qu'il la conduit plus pour des raisons affectives… bien que ce soit une très belle voiture."

Alice la regarda, elle était tout à la fois soulagée que Bella ait pris en charge la conversation et elle était impressionnée que Bella comprenne et perçoive les sentiments de son grand frère et cette relation forte qu'il avait avec grand-père Masen. Elle passa son bras sous celui de Bella et elles se dirigèrent toutes les trois vers leurs casiers.

"Alors comment se fait-il qu'Edward t'ait amenée à l'école aujourd'hui ?" demanda Jessica, sa curiosité prenant évidemment le dessus. "As-tu passé la nuit chez lui ?" Mais sa voix passa heureusement à la question suivante. " Y a-t-il plus que ça ?" rigola-t-elle, et ça ressemblait au braiement d'un âne.

Alice irritée se tourna vers elle et Bella rougit violemment. "Jessica, tu sais bien que Bella vit dans la même rue qu'Edward, non ?"

"Oh… c'est vrai ! Je suis idiote !" Et elle regarda Bella attendant des réponses.

"Non je n'ai pas passé ma nuit chez lui. Et non il n'y a pas eu plus _._ " Bella fit un sourire forcé à Jessica. "Mon pick-up est tombé en panne pendant qu'il sortait pour courir et alors il m'a proposé de m'amener ici. Il va s'occuper de la panne."

"OMG… il est sexy… et en plus c'est un chevalier servant !" s'extasia-t-elle. "Tu es vraiment chanceuse. C'est ton chevalier en armure… ou peut-être plus… ton… chevalier athlétique." Elle ricana pendant qu'elles sortaient du bâtiment.

Alice roula des yeux en soupirant longuement.

Puis elle vit Mike Newton sur le parking. "Tiens regardez voilà Mike ! Et n'est-ce pas Darleen la nouvelle stagiaire de Benjamin avec qui il parle ? Elle est très jolie pas vrai ?"

Alice pensa que la tête de Jessica allait s'arracher tellement elle la tourna vite pour regarder ce qu'il se passait là-bas.

"Oh c'est Mike… et cette fille." Jessica fronça les sourcils mais elle se reprit rapidement. "Je pense que je vais aller lui dire bonjour. On se voit pour le déjeuner !" dit-elle, en s'éloignant.

Bella se détourna de la silhouette de Jessica et regarda Alice. Elle ricana quand elle vit les yeux d'Alice remplis d'exaspération. Alice se détendit en souriant, en se concentrant sur Bella et soupira pendant qu'elles s'approchaient du bâtiment des langues.

"Tu sais Bella, un de ces jours je vis lui donner une gifle. Plusieurs fois. Et ce ne sera pas ma faute. Jessica, Rose et moi sommes arrivées ici la même année et nous avons commencé à manger ensemble. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que ça allait signifier sur le long terme. Je suis juste contente qu'elle n'ait pas rencontré Edward plus tôt sinon je serai déjà probablement en prison pour homicide."

Ça fit rigoler Bella. Elle ressentirait la même chose à propos de Jessica dans pas longtemps.

Le sourire et les yeux pétillants d'Alice refirent leur apparition. "Mais au moins maintenant Edward est pris."

Bella sentit ses joues chauffer et elle opina. "Oui, je pense qu'il l'est."

Alice rit et elles restèrent dans le couloir entre leurs classes. "Ne le pense pas, sois en sûre ! C'est tellement évident, c'est écrit sur vos visages et ses yeux, son sourire et son langage corporel quand il t'a déposée ! C'est clair comme le jour, il est fou de toi Bella !"

Bella lui fit un sourire timide. "Je le suis de lui aussi, Alice. C'est vraiment un homme merveilleux."

Alice était très heureuse et elles se tournèrent chacune vers leur porte respective. "Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureuse d'entendre ça, je pourrai presque faire mon cours douloureux sur le présent du subjonctif à mes élèves de dernière année !"

Bella rit et elles se dirent au revoir en entrant dans leurs classes.

oooOooo

Les deux premiers cours se passèrent bien. Pendant la troisième heure – celle où Bella n'avait pas d'élèves – elle sortit son téléphone de son sac pour voir si Edward avait appelé. Il y avait un bref message qu'il avait envoyé juste quelques minutes auparavant.

 **Appelle-moi quand tu auras un moment. Xo –E**

Elle le rappela le sourire aux lèvres et attendit pendant que le téléphone sonnait une fois, deux fois, trois…

Sa voix chaude et familière lui répondit au milieu de la troisième sonnerie. "Hey ma jolie Bella !"

Bella se serra dans ses bras à ses mots ravissants. "Hey mon doux Edward " répondit-elle doucement, contente de sa propre réponse. "J'ai eu une occasion… alors je te rappelle… comme tu me l'as demandé…" Elle entendit un doux rire. Elle pouvait imaginer la courbure de ses lèvres souriantes et l'amusement qui brillait dans ses yeux verts.

"Tu es vraiment un exemple ! Ce doit être l'enseignant en toi. C'est ton heure libre ?" demanda sa voix.

"Oui. Je n'ai pas pensé à regarder mon téléphone avant mais je t'aurai répondu si tu avais appelé. Tu es au travail ?"

"Oui, je viens d'arriver. J'ai pensé t'appeler pour te dire ce qu'il se passait. J'ai retrouvé la dépanneuse devant chez toi et le gars l'a emmené au garage. Mais Alec n'a pas pu le regarder. Il est très occupé aujourd'hui et il ne pourra pas le faire avant tard dans l'après-midi. Il dit que - au moins - le pot doit être changé."

"Oh seigneur…" Bella soupira réalisant que ça ne serait pas une réparation rapide.

"Je sais. Mais j'ai pensé que tu préférerais savoir de toute façon."

"Oui je me le demandais. J'espérais pouvoir m'en occuper moi-même et ne pas t'embêter."

"Ce n'est pas grand-chose. J'ai juste dû déplacer un rendez-vous ce matin. Et évidemment je viens te récupérer après le travail."

"D'accord. Mais prends tout le temps qu'il te faut – je peux rester ici et travailler. Ne t'inquiète pas de venir me chercher."

"Je t'enverrai un message ou t'appellerai pour te faire savoir que j'arrive, d'accord ?"

"D'accord. Merci encore Edward. Passe une bonne journée."

"Toi aussi, amour !"

Une fois l'appel terminé, Bella resta là, le téléphone contre son oreille. Il l'avait dit à nouveau. Ça n'avait juste été qu'un frémissement sur ses lèvres ce matin ou peut-être une ruse pour la distraire quand il avait enlevé les couvertures. Ce n'était pas banal pour quelqu'un de son âge. Ça semblait vieillot mais elle aimait tout à fait. Ça ouvrait de nombreuses possibilités…

oooOooo

Plusieurs annonces furent faites pendant le déjeuner. Le principal Greene les encouragea à avoir un début d'année facile. L'entraineur Clapp annonça que Mike Newton serait son nouvel assistant pour le football cette année. Et Mike invita tous les enseignants au premier match de l'année, vendredi soir à domicile, contre les Issaquah Eagles. Alice fit la dernière annonce en invitant les enseignants, leurs familles et leurs invités pour la fête avant match sur le parking de l'école.

Quand elle se rassit à la table elle regarda le groupe. "Vous viendrez tous ?" demanda-t-elle, en les regardant un par un. "Nous mangerons d'abord et puis nous regarderons le match ensemble."

"Tu sais déjà que j'y serai," répondit Mike. "Au moins pendant un moment, après il faudra que j'aille dans les vestiaires avec les joueurs. Je veux être sûr de saluer tous ceux qui viendront pour nous encourager." Il les regarda.

"Je serai là Michael," dit Jessica, en battant des cils. "Il me tarde de savoir ce que mon équipe va faire." Mike gonfla son torse avec fierté.

"Je pensais ne pas venir…" dit Jasper. Il rit immédiatement en voyant l'expression de détresse sur le joli visage d'Alice. "Je plaisante Alice ! Bien sûr que j'y serai… je serai là pour aider ton petit cœur à faire tout ce qu'il veut !"

Alice lui fit un grand sourire. "Tu peux ranger les cloches, Jazz mais tu peux penser définitivement aux bottes en peau de serpent."

"Oui madame… si c'est ce que ton petit cœur veut…" répondit-il, en clignant de l'œil.

"Okay alors je ne vais même pas chercher à savoir de quoi il s'agit," intervint Rose en riant. "Mais compte sur moi. Et j'amènerai Emmett. Il m'a déjà demandé le calendrier des matchs, il veut en voir quelques-uns."

"Le calendrier sera connu demain," l'assura Mike.

"Et toi Bella ?" s'ensuit Alice. "Tu amèneras Edward."

"Ça serait pas mal. Tu penses qu'il voudrait venir ?"

Alice hocha la tête. "Il est déjà venu par le passé. Mais je suis certaine qu'il viendra si tu lui demandes. Nos parents viendront aussi. Maman et papa viennent toujours pour le premier match de la saison."

"Je verrai ça tout à l'heure avec lui," répondit-elle.

"Et toi Ben ?" demanda Alice, en continuant.

Ben sourit et secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas. J'ai bien peur d'avoir déjà d'autres projets. Je vais à Olympia ce week-end."

Alice continua avec Eric.

Bella n'écoutait plus. Ses yeux étaient sur Ben. Il la regarda pendant qu'elle haussait un sourcil interrogateur et son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire. Bella se mordit la langue pour ne pas rire. Angela vivait à Olympia. Il paraitrait que Ben et Angela allaient passer le weekend ensemble.

La cloche sonna quelques minutes plus tard, annonçant la fin du déjeuner et ils se dirent tous au revoir.

oooOooo

La cinquième et la sixième heures se passèrent bien. Mais à la fin du cours, alors qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes, une élève éloignée leva la main pour attirer l'attention de Bella.

"Oui Samantha?" demanda-t-elle, en vérifiant sur le plan qu'elle l'avait appelée par le bon nom.

"Euh Mlle Swan, il y a quelqu'un qui attend dehors."

"Oh!" Bella regarda par-dessus la porte mais elle ne put voir personne. "C'est quelqu'un du bureau?" demanda-t-elle à la fille.

Samantha haussa les épaules. "Je ne suis pas sûre. Je ne peux pas bien voir."

Bella se demandait pourquoi l'élève n'était pas entré. Elle alla vivement à la porte et l'ouvrit. C'était Bree qui attendait là, une élève qu'elle avait en deuxième heure.

"Oh Bree, bonjour ! Tu attends pour me voir ?" demanda Bella.

"Oui Mademoiselle, mais je ne voulais pas vous déranger. J'essayais de voir l'heure… J'ai renversé ma boisson sur mon devoir pendant le déjeuner et j'aurai besoin d'avoir une autre copie."

"Oh viens, entre. Le cours est presque fini et ils vont tous te bousculer si tu restes là." Bella fit un pas en arrière tenant la porte ouverte.

"Merci Mademoiselle," dit Bree en entrant dans la salle. "Oh… et Mlle Swan ?" Elle s'arrêta et Bella la regarda mais elle ne dit rien, pointant juste son index faisant signe vers la porte ouverte.

Bella fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte encore un peu plus grand et passa la tête pour voir dans le couloir. Près de la porte de la salle de français, appuyé contre le mur – ressemblant plus à un dieu grec qu'il n'en avait le droit – il y avait le petit-ami de Bella.

"Edward ?" s'écria-telle surprise.

Ses yeux s'allumèrent quand il la vit. "Salut," répondit-il doucement, ses lèvres faisant ce sourire en coin. "Je suis arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Vas y," dit-il, en lui faisant signe vers sa classe. "Termine. Je ne veux pas interrompre ta classe encore."

Bella hocha la tête. "D'accord. C'est presque fini." Elle retourna à l'intérieur avec ses élèves, se sentant toute chaude mais espérant qu'ils étaient toujours concentrés sur la suite de leur après-midi et qu'ils ne seraient pas intrigués par son rougissement soudain.

"La journée est presque finie, la cloche va sonner. Vérifiez que vous avez la copie pour les devoirs et n'oubliez pas de prendre le livre à la maison ainsi vous pourrez bien les faire." Elle passa tous ses élèves en revue, attendant de voir si quelqu'un avait besoin de quelque chose mais apparemment non.

Bella conduisit Bree près de son bureau quand la cloche sonna. Les élèves sortirent rapidement de la salle en bavardant et en riant pendant que Bella cherchait un classeur et en sortit une copie du devoir pour l'élève qui attendait.

En le prenant Bree regarda par-dessus son épaule. A présent l'homme du couloir était en train de rentrer dans la classe vide. Ses magnifiques yeux verts étaient fixés sur Mlle Swan. Bree se retourna vers sa prof et s'approcha plus près.

"Mlle Swan ?" chuchota-t-elle. "Je jure de ne le répéter à personne mais… est-ce que c'est lui le ' _camionneur'_?"

Bella regarda par-dessus son élève vers où était Edward. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un camionneur. Il ressemblait à un homme d'affaires… ou peut-être à un mannequin habillé comme un homme d'affaires… avec sa chemise blanche, les poignets déboutonnés et roulés sur ses avant-bras, une cravate bleu marine nouée soigneusement et un pantalon gris qui enserrait ses hanches étroites et descendaient sur ses longues jambes. Bella se surprit avant de soupirer à la vision d'Edward Cullen.

Elle regarda Bree en fronçant un peu les sourcils se demandant ce que la fille voulait dire. "Je suis désolée… mon _camionneur_?" demanda-t-elle confuse.

Bree répéta. "Vous savez… celui qui vous a envoyé le petit camion bleu avec les fleurs. C'est lui votre camionneur?"

"Oh ! _Oh_!" rit Bella. Elle se pencha et murmura "Oui c'est lui."

Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Bree et elle continua à chuchoter : "Votre camionneur est très sexy, Mlle Swan !"

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à Edward qui attendait patiemment, les mains dans les poches, dans la salle. "Pas vrai ?" admit-elle avec un sourire.

Bree hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Elle fit des gestes avec les papiers qu'elle tenait à la main puis parla d'une voix normale. "Bien merci pour ça. On se voit demain Mlle Swan."

Bella acquiesça. "A demain, Bree." Elle regarda la fille partir et passer devant Edward qui lui fit un petit signe de tête et un sourire avant de fixer son regard impressionnant sur Bella.

"J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait de cet endroit depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu," dit-il, avec un petit sourire pendant qu'il s'avançait lentement, en regardant les murs.

Bella rit. "Bien sûr c'est toi, ce sont tes posters pour la plupart !"

Il s'approcha en rigolant. "C'est sans doute pour ça que je me sens ici presque comme chez moi." Il sourit en s'approchant tout près d'elle. "Tu es prête ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse, le bout de sa langue mouillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Le cerveau de Bella était concentré sur cette petite chose qu'il venait de faire et ses mots ne lui parvinrent pas vraiment. "Pour quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, en regardant dans ses yeux verts, respirant son odeur et sentant la chaleur de son corps si près du sien. Elle vit ses lèvres s'étirer et l'éclat soudain dans ses yeux avant que son regard ému ne descende sur sa bouche et qu'il se rapproche encore.

Aucun des d'eux n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais il y eut un soudain raclement de gorge derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent pour voir Alice qui leur faisait un grand sourire à tous les deux.

"Bonjour mon cher frère," dit-elle, avec bonne humeur.

"Salut Pix," Edward s'éloigna de Bella, en soupirant intérieurement à l'interruption inopportune de sa sœur. Il aurait voulu embrasser Bella, elle semblait si troublée et si tentante.

"Je passai juste pour voir s'il fallait que je ramène Bella chez elle," expliqua-t-elle. "Mais je peux voir que tout est sous contrôle… à peine," gloussa-t-elle. "N'oubliez quand même pas qu'il y a des enfants dans le coin. Oh et Bella ?" Ses yeux glissèrent vers Bella. "Habituellement Jessica part dans quinze minutes et elle passe par là. Juste au cas où tu veuilles éviter de la… rencontrer."

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent au souvenir du bavardage ennuyeux de Jessica concernant Edward le matin même. "Oh ! Merci Alice ! Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller." Elle commença à entasser rapidement ses affaires dans son sac.

Alice hocha la tête. "N'oublie pas de parler de vendredi soir à Edward, on se voit demain, Bella. Au revoir. Bonne soirée tous les deux." Elle leur fit un signe de la main et sortit.

"De quoi parlait-elle concernant Jessica ?" demanda Edward, en agitant ses sourcils et en récupérant les sacs de Bella.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel en attrapant ses clés sur le bureau. Elle prit son thermos et son sac à main. "Ce n'est pas important. Jessica peut parfois être énervante."

Il hocha la tête, il avait remarqué ça au suivit Bella à la porte et attendit qu'elle la verrouille.

Il pensa à son léger embarras ce matin quand il l'avait embrassée sur la joue alors il pencha sa tête près de la sienne pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur. "C'est bon si je te touche ?"

Bella le regarda, fronçant les sourcils et rougissant avant que les mots ne quittent sa bouche. "Ça dépend de la façon dont tu le fais !"

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent de surprise et un rire soudain s'échappa de ses lèvres. "Bien… je sais ce que je préfèrerai… et merci de me donner des choses à penser… mais ce que je veux dire, est-ce que c'est bon si je te tiens la main ou si je passe mon bras autour de toi ?"

"Les deux me conviennent," répondit-elle, avec un sourire joyeux, il était son petit-ami après tout.

Edward passa son bras libre autour de ses épaules et ils arrivèrent sur le parking avec le sourire au visage.

"Où est ta voiture ?" Bella chercha la Vanquish alors qu'Edward s'arrêtait au milieu du parking.

"Elle est à la maison," dit-il content de lui. "J'ai pris la liberté de louer une voiture," ajouta-t-il après un moment.

"Quoi ?" demanda Bella, choquée, en se retournant vers lui.

"C'est ce que tu auras pour l'instant," dit-il, en actionnant la télécommande du véhicule à côté de lui.

Bella ouvrit la bouche. "Edward tu es sérieux ?!"

Il hocha la tête, se sentant moins sûr de son choix.

"Tu as loué un _pick-up_?" bredouilla-t-elle.

"Oui…? C'est un Ford F-150." Il hésita espérant qu'il n'avait pas fait le mauvais choix.

"Tu n'avais pas à faire ça !"

"Bien, je sais que je n'avais pas à le faire mais ça m'aurait pris trop longtemps de venir ici à pied si je ne l'avais pas fait," dit-il avec un petit sourire. "Je suis parti avec la dépanneuse d'Alec. Et il y a une location de voiture pas loin mais je me suis souvenu que tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais conduit autre chose que ton pick-up. Un gros véhicule comme ça, est plus sûr qu'une petite voiture de toute façon. Je présume que j'en suis resté à mon premier thème : c'est un pick-up. Un Ford. Et il est bleu…" sourit-il, attendant qu'elle réagisse.

Bella le fixa un moment avant que ses mots fassent leur chemin. Et brusquement elle éclata de rire.

Il la regarda complètement perdu pendant qu'elle riait. Il avait pensé qu'elle adorerait qu'il ait loué un camion qui corresponde à l'arrangement floral qu'il lui avait envoyé mais sa réaction lui sembla exagérée.

"Oh…mon…dieu… tu ES mon camionneur !" haleta-t-elle, après un instant.

"Je suis… ton… quoi ?" demanda-t-il, en haussant les sourcils à sa réaction et à ses mots étranges.

Bella essaya de se calmer, réalisant qu'elle allait probablement attirer l'attention sur ce parking.

"Oh Seigneur !" arriva-t-elle finalement à souffler. "L'élève que tu as vue - la fille qui était dans ma classe après les cours - elle m'a demandé si tu étais _"mon camionneur"_. Je n'ai pas compris de quoi elle me parlait jusqu'à ce qu'elle me demande si c'était toi qui m'avais envoyé le petit camion bleu avec les fleurs. Et je lui ai dit oui. Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je découvre… que tu es vraiment mon camionneur."

Edward rit. "Oh… c'était donc ça qu'elle te chuchotait. Je dois l'admettre j'étais curieux de savoir. Je suppose que je suis ton camionneur… ou peut-être que tu es le mien mais pour l'instant c'est toi qui conduis. Il poussa Bella vers la portière du conducteur et appuya sur la télécommande.

"Tu ne conduis pas ?" demanda Bella, surprise alors qu'il posait ses affaires.

"Non. Bien que je sois ton camionneur c'est ta voiture. Je veux m'assurer que tu es à l'aise pour conduire et voir comment ça se passe pour rentrer à la maison." Il lui tint à la portière ouverte l'aidant à entrer dans le camion bleu rutilant.

"Ça sent le neuf !" s'exclama-t-elle, alors qu'Edward refermait la portière.

Quand il grimpa à côté de Bella, elle s'était tournée vers lui avec une expression méfiante sur le visage.

"Qu'y-a-t-il ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ça," dit-elle simplement en montrant l'intérieur du camion avec un petit soupir. "Je ne veux même pas penser à combien ça coûte de louer quelque chose comme ça. Et je ne t'ai pas encore demandé combien avait coûté le dépannage de ce matin."

"Oh. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai payé." Il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

Elle cligna des yeux. "Oui, je m'inquiète pour tout ça ! Tu ne vas pas payer pour ça Edward !"

"Pourquoi non ? Je peux le faire."

"Mais ce n'est pas à toi de le faire ! C'est à moi ! C'est moi qui aie des problèmes avec _**ma voiture**_!"

Edward était sur le point de rouler des yeux mais il considéra que ça ne l'aiderait pas vraiment. Il essaya d'être plus subtil en essayant de trouver des arguments valables.

"Bella, laisse-moi faire ça pour toi, s'il te plait. Je veux que tu sois en sécurité et tu as besoin d'un moyen de transport décent. Profite-en pour l'instant et ne t'inquiète pas de combien ça coûte. Je pourrai t'amener dans un beau restaurant et le repas et la bouteille de vin coûteraient plus cher que ça – et je suis très heureux de pouvoir le faire."

"Je te rembourserai," répondit-elle obstinément.

Edward soupira. "Quand ce sera terminé si tu veux régler ça, nous en reparlerons."

Elle se détendit, sourit et tendit sa main pour avoir la clé. " D'accord. J'ai donc une dette envers toi."

Edward hocha la tête exaspéré. "Bien." Il lui tendit la clé et il laissa sa main sur le dossier de la banquette, lui chatouillant la nuque. "Mais je veux que tu me rembourses quand tu seras à la retraite."

"D'accord," sourit-elle, en mettant la clé dans le contact. Elle le regarda avec un sourire affectueux et le moteur démarra.

"Tu sais que parfois tu peux être exaspérant."

Il rit, il la regarda lui aussi affectueusement. "Je sais. Mais c'est juste parce que tu peux être si têtue parfois."

Elle sourit et hocha la tête en commençant à partir prudemment. "Je sais."

oooOooo

En chemin vers la maison, Edward commença à raconter à Bella dans quel état était son apocalyptique Chevrolet – il se serait bien gardé de dire ça à voix haute. C'était toujours flou, Alec avait commencé à y travailler et ça pourrait sûrement prendre un certain temps avant qu'il revienne vers Edward. Ça importait peu se dit Bella, le camion n'irait nulle part sans système d'échappement. Et en même temps elle allait profiter de son camion bleu tout brillant.

Ils discutèrent du match de foot de vendredi soir et de la fête d'avant match aussi. Les projets furent confirmés et Edward dut admettre que ça lui mettait du baume au cœur de voir qu'elle voulait être avec lui en couple parmi ses amis, sa famille et ses collègues.

Quand elle rentra dans Stardust Lane, Bella était tout sourire. Le pickup qu'Edward avait loué était incroyable. Il était maniable et doux à conduire - beaucoup mieux que sa vieille bête de somme. L'intérieur était confortable et luxueux. La radio était magnifique - beaucoup mieux que celle qui avait été ajoutée sur son vieux camion et qui n'avait qu'une mauvaise réception. Quand elle arrêta le Ford de rêve dans l'allée et retira la clé du contact elle pensa que ce camion allait trop la gâter rapidement.

Elle regarda vers Edward, toujours assis dans le siège passager. Il avait son petit sourire en coin et était évidemment ravi du choix qu'il avait fait.

"Alors…" commença Bella. "Je pensai juste… peut-être que je peux t'emmener manger quelque part ce soir ?" demanda-t-elle. "Tu sais c'est mon tour ? Je peux commencer à effacer mon ardoise !"

Edward sourit mais secoua la tête. "J'aimerai vraiment Bella mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir." Il regarda sa montre. "Il faut que je retourne au bureau pour un petit moment et ensuite j'ai un dîner d'affaire."

"Oh !" Elle hocha la tête et baissa les yeux, elle était déçue évidemment. "D'accord… alors peut-être…"

"Demain ?" suggéra-t-il, en caressant la douce peau de sa joue.

Son sourire revient et elle le regarda. "Ça serait génial."

Elle se rapprocha et se pencha vers lui, posant ses mains sur ses joues et regardant son visage parfait pendant un moment assez long. Elle le tira à elle, embrassant sa magnifique bouche sculptée pendant que ses bras s'enroulaient autour d'elle pour la rapprocher de lui.

Quand ils se séparèrent Bella le regarda de ses grands yeux bruns adorables, elle tenait toujours son visage entre ses mains. Son regard alla jusqu'à sa bouche et elle fit courir son pouce sur ses douces lèvres, ses yeux suivirent le mouvement et elle dit.

"Tu n'as pas idée combien j'ai apprécié tout ce que tu as fait pour moi aujourd'hui Edward."

Quand elle le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux ils étaient d'un doux vert brillant.

"Tu n'as pas idée combien j'ai apprécié tout ce que tu m'as laissé faire pour toi, Bella."

oooOooo

Bella passa des vêtements plus confortables et travailla pour l'école après qu'Edward soit parti. Elle passa tous les questionnaires qu'elle avait relevés et ainsi vit exactement comment étaient les élèves de chacune de ses classes.

La soirée était calme – un peu ennuyeuse même – comparée à la précédente. Elle lut quelques nouveaux chapitres de fictions qui avaient été postés, simplement pour se détendre. Elle regarda une émission culinaire à la télé pendant qu'elle préparait son dîner et en garda la moitié pour le déjeuner du lendemain.

Après le dîner elle appela Angela pour lui raconter les deux derniers jours et elle eut des détails concernant le week-end qui arrivait avec Ben.

Elle parla de ses problèmes de pick-up et lui raconta tout ce qu'Edward avait fait pour elle aujourd'hui, puisque c'était ce qui était le plus présent dans son esprit. Ensuite elle lui parla du jour précédent. Edward lui disant au revoir, la livraison des fleurs dans sa classe et les texto et les appels téléphonique quand elle était libre et… qu'ils étaient devenus petits-amis.

Elle continua par le moment du dîner le soir d'avant, chez lui la pizza et la révélation qu'il lisait sa fiction. Ça l'étonna qu'Angela ne soit pas plus surprise que ça ou du fait qu'Edward était Stardusted. Mais quand Bella lui posa la question la vérité sortit…

"Tu le savais Angie ?! Tu savais qu'il lisait ? Et qu'il m'écrivait sous le pseudo de S _tardusted ?_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!"

Bella était déroutée. Elle n'arrivait pas à décider si elle devait être en colère qu'Angela ait retenu ces informations importantes mais une fois qu'elle lui expliqua elle comprit son raisonnement.

"B… je ne pouvais pas te le dire ! Il voulait absolument te le dire, lui, et j'ai pu voir combien il était sérieux quand il me l'a dit. Je l'ai vraiment admiré de vouloir le faire lui-même, c'est une attitude très responsable. Mais je lui avais donné un délai – je lui ai dit que s'il ne l'avait pas fait je te le dirais à la fin de la semaine. Je suis très contente qu'il l'ait fait. Je pense qu'Edward est le bon gars pour toi. Et je pense vraiment que si c'était moi qui te l'avais dit, tu te serais enfuie très loin et je suis heureuse que ce ne soit pas arrivé."

Quand Bella continua à lui raconter qu'elle l'avait invité à passer la nuit – et qu'il l'avait fait – Angela fut stupéfaite. Mais elle était simplement impressionnée une fois de plus qu'il semblait laisser décider à Bella du rythme qu'elle voulait.

"Edward est le bon, Angie, je veux qu'il soit mon premier. C'est étrange de dire ça mais il pourrait être _mon seul et unique_ , tu comprends ? Je sens cette connexion avec lui – et je sais qu'il la ressent aussi – comme si c'était le destin.

Elle s'arrêta et cligna des yeux.

"Oh mon dieu Angela ! Je ne t'ai pas dit à propos du sweatshirt ? Ou de Port Angeles ! Tu ne vas pas le croire !"

Il s'en suivit une conversation folle et rapide et comme Bella insista beaucoup Angela partit fouiller dans ses photos pour trouver les quelques photos de cette fameuse soirée à Port Angeles quelques années plus tôt. Quand Angela les trouva, Bella l'entendit. Il y eut une série de cris perçants à l'autre bout de la ligne.

"Merde alors Bella ! C'était eux ! Bella… ils étaient là… ! Oh merde alors ! Edward te regarde sur cette photo ! Oh mon dieu… regarde Ben ! Regarde comment il était ! Et Edward… avec ses cheveux longs et ses lunettes ! Oh B… c'est inestimable. Et tu as porté ce sweat pendant tout ce temps ? C'est sacrément fou non ?"

"C'est incroyable pas vrai ?" convint Bella, en rigolant aux réactions d'Angela.

"Tu l'as dit à Ben, il le sait ?" demanda Angela toute excitée.

"Non j'ai complètement oublié ça aujourd'hui. J'étais trop concentrée sur mes problèmes de voiture."

"Promets-moi de ne rien lui dire. Je veux lui dire et lui montrer la photo quand il viendra ici, oh Bella c'est merveilleux !"

Une fois qu'Angela se fut calmée elles parlèrent un petit peu plus sur tout et rien puis se dirent au revoir.

Bella continua à lire quelques commentaires et tapa les réponses sur son ordinateur. Elle commençait à répondre à Stardusted mais elle fit une pause pour aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter quand Edward l'appela.

"Salut Edward," dit-elle en souriant.

"Bella." Sa voix était comme une caresse. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Il rit en l'entendant répondre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui dise "Je mange des twizzlers."

"Ta réunion est finie ?" demanda-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre vers chez lui. C'était toujours sombre il n'était pas encore chez lui apparemment.

"Oui, c'est fini. Ecoute Bella j'ai eu Alec et je me demandais… puis-je venir te voir ? Je veux dire si ce n'est pas trop tard ?"

Bella sourit.

 _Comme si je pouvais te dire non, Edward. Vraiment ridicule._

"Bien sûr, ce n'est pas trop tard. Tu peux…" la sonnette retentit, l'interrompant et la surprenant. "Je raccroche… il y a quelqu'un à ma porte."

Quand elle regarda par le judas et elle vit deux yeux verts brillants, le sourire en coin et les longs cils.

Il l'entendit rire à travers la porte avant qu'elle l'ouvre.

"Tu m'as appelé de devant ma porte ?!" cria-t-elle, une fois qu'elle eut ouvert, remarquant sa voiture garée dans la rue juste au bout de son allée.

Il haussa les épaules timidement et elle lui fit signe d'entrer. "J'ai essayé de rentrer chez moi mais tes lumières étaient toujours allumées et c'était trop tentant. J'espérais vraiment que tu me dises que je pouvais…"

Bella rit. "Spécialement parce que tu étais devant ma porte…!"

Il hocha la tête. "Je sais, mon sang froid ne tient que par un fil," admit-il, avec un sourire en coin.

Sachant que ça lui vaudrait sûrement un rougissement.

"Alors quoi de neuf concernant mon camion ?" demanda-t-elle, en le conduisant au salon où ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

L'expression d'Edward redevint sérieuse. Il attrapa sa main. "Ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles. En plus du problème d'échappement qui est percé, la transmission a des problèmes aussi. Ce sera une très grosse réparation. Et il y a d'autres problèmes moins graves mais il faudra s'en occuper aussi et tout ça va s'ajouter."

Bella souffla longuement et s'affala." Oh non."

"Tu tiens beaucoup à cet engin ?" lui demanda-t-il, en cherchant ses yeux.

"Je pensai le conserver encore un an jusqu'à ce que je sois plus à l'aise pour m'acheter une nouvelle voiture - au moins une voiture plus décente. Mais il ne semblerait pas que j'aie un an."

Edward secoua la tête. "Non. Si tu veux vraiment réparer ce camion ça va coûter cher et ça va prendre un peu de temps pour que toutes les réparations soient faites. Mais Alec pense pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui aimerait l'acheter pour le restaurer. Et tu pourrais sûrement en tirer entre 500 et 1000 dollars."

Bella hocha la tête. "Puis-je y réfléchir ? Un jour ou deux ? Et je vais chercher une voiture d'occasion en même temps ?"

"Bien sûr."

Ils restèrent tranquilles un moment pendant que Bella digérait ces nouvelles.

Edward lui tenait toujours la main et il la regardait tout en caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Après un moment il s'éclaircit la voix avant de parler.

"J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire, Bella."

"Concernant mon camion ?"

Il sourit légèrement. "Non complètement autre chose. Ça à voir avec mon dîner d'affaire de ce soir. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu vas en penser…"

"Oh !"

Les pensées de Bella s'emballèrent, se demandant pourquoi ses pensées concernant ses affaires l'intéresseraient."

"Alors ?"

"J'ai fait une offre pour acheter le site de fanfiction Star-Lighted ce soir."


	57. Câlins et lutinage

.

… _**Chapitre 57**_

 _ **Câlins et lutinage…**_

Bella n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris correctement.

"Tu as fait quoi?" demanda-t-elle certaine d'avoir mal compris Edward. Il était assis près d'elle sur le canapé en train de mâchonner sa lèvre. Il retira sa main de la sienne et la laissa errer, incertaine, dans sa chevelure parfaite.

"J'ai fait… euh… une offre pour acheter Star-Lighted," dit-il en commençant à torturer une mèche de ses cheveux cuivrés. Ses yeux se plissèrent en la regardant l'observer, attendant sa réaction.

"Pourquoi?" Un pli se forma entre les sourcils de Bella. Edward n'aimait pas cette ride. Ça le rendait plus anxieux que jamais.

"En fait, James réfléchit à la possibilité d'agrandir sa maison d'édition dans différentes directions," dit-il, continuant à torturer ses cheveux inconsciemment.

"Mais Star-Lighted est un site de fanfiction…" fit-elle remarquer. "Comment ça peut vous aider, James et toi, à vous diversifier?"

Sa ride était maintenant complètement formée et il le remarqua en continuant à tordre, tirer et torturer.

"James cherchait déjà de nouvelles idées avant le barbecue et puis Eric s'est demandé si des éditeurs seraient intéressés par ce genre de choses. Nous avons décidé de poursuivre quelques-unes de ces idées. Star-Lighted a beaucoup de possibilités. C'est un site très populaire et il ne tire pas vraiment avantage de toute cette fréquentation. Il a une base très grande de lecteurs et il accueille énormément d'écrivains novices et d'éditeurs. Il a aussi une sélection rigoureuse, alors les histoires sont plutôt bien écrites. La page d'accueil avec ses étoiles scintillantes est vraiment attirante et le site est déjà tout prêt, connu et il fonctionne bien – sauf peut-être quand il s'agit des mises à jour. Mais c'est comme pour tous les autres sites, Star-Lighted n'est affilé à aucune maison d'édition."

"Oh." Bella hocha la tête montrant qu'elle comprenait. "Et James et toi voulez vous engager avec Stellar ?"

Il opina. "Exactement. Nous pensons qu'il y a du potentiel pour Stellar si nous acquérons ce site… et d'autres si cette idée évolue bien."

La ride entre les sourcils de Bella sembla s'atténuer. Le résultat fut que la main d'Edward qui martyrisait ses cheveux tomba sur son genou, rejoignant son autre main et ses doigts s'entremêlèrent pendant qu'il continuait.

"Est-ce que tu connais le site The Writers'Tea House ?" demanda-t-il, en faisant craquer ses articulations. Bella hocha la tête et il poursuivit. "Ce site a un très grand éventail de fandoms mais ils font la promotion aussi pour des fictions originales et ils publient avec leur propre maison d'édition - la trilogie _50 saveurs_ en est un exemple."

Edward essaya de ne pas sourire au rougissement immédiat de Bella. Il se demandait si elle était familière du travail érotique.

"C'était une fiction avant d'avoir été retravaillée en série et publiée dans leur maison d'édition – mais peut-être que tu le sais déjà ?" Il haussa un sourcil, attendant une réponse.

Bella hocha la tête, s'assurant de ne pas lâcher qu'elle avait lu et relu de nombreuses fois _Maître de son Univers._ Sans mentionner le fait qu'elle avait le premier livre de la série et qu'elle achèterait les deux autres, une fois qu'ils seraient sortis. Elle ne mentionna pas non plus qu'un film serait fait un jour et qu'elle irait à la première séance sûrement à côté d'Angela, contre vents et marées.

"Quoi qu'il en soit…" continua Edward, en se massant les mains, "James a fait une petite liste de sites de fan fiction gérés par un seul administrateur, qui est en fait une fan qui a monté le site, et pas quelqu'un qui recherche le profit. Star-Lighted en est un. Il fonctionne grâce aux donations des lecteurs. Ce site est devenu énorme à cause de l'intérêt suscité par les livres et les films. Notre intuition c'est que ce site coûte cher à faire fonctionner."

"Pourquoi ne pas offrir d'acheter un espace pour les éditions Stellar ? Pourquoi voulez-vous acheter le site ?"

"Bien nous aurions plus de contrôle si nous le possédions – nous pourrions faire plus de marketing sans avoir à discuter de nos idées avec quelqu'un d'autre - pour le mieux je suppose."

"Vous savez à qui il appartient ?" demanda-t-elle, avec curiosité.

Il sourit et hocha la tête. "Oui, on a cherché. C'est une enseignante à la retraite qui vit au Texas, Joan Jenks."

"Vraiment ?!" Bella était surprise.

"Vraiment. Et nous espérons qu'elle va accepter notre offre. Nous espérons continuer à l'employer ainsi que toute l'équipe de ses administrateurs qui font fonctionner le site."

"Donc vous continueriez à le garder comme un site de fan fiction ?" demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

"Bien sûr. Nous ne voulons rien faire pour le changer, nous voulons simplement lier Star-Lighted à Stellar, faire de la publicité pour la maison d'édition sur le site et mettre des liens directs vers la maison d'édition. Nous espérons que les nouveaux auteurs seront tentés de publier des œuvres originales ou des fictions réécrites en livres électroniques ou en vrais livres. Les lecteurs pourraient être séduits par les bannières et les teasers pour acheter des histoires originales écrites par leurs auteurs de fan fiction préférés ou d'autres auteurs que nous n'avons pas publiés précédemment."

"Mais est-ce que ce site n'est pas un peu limité pour une maison d'édition comme Stellar ?"

"Ça serait pour commencer. Comme je l'ai dit nous continuerons si ça fonctionne bien. En achetant Star-Lighted nous aurons déjà des lecteurs ainsi que leurs auteurs préférés. C'est une façon de connaître exactement ce que le public veut lire et avoir les auteurs qui produisent déjà ce type d'histoires. Notre espoir c'est de pouvoir nous étendre dans plein d'autres nouvelles directions."

Bella tressaillit quand il fit craquer une autre articulation.

"S'étendre de quelle façon ?" se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Edward haussa les épaules. "Offrir des compilations de petites histoires des auteurs les plus en vue – comme des one-shots. Peut-être ouvrir des souscriptions pour des séries informatiques - comme les updates des fics en cours, avec des mises à jour régulières garantissant que l'histoire arrivera à sa fin. Et j'aimerai bien essayer quelque chose qui permettrait une interaction entre les lecteurs et l'écrivain. C'est le bon moment pour essayer quelque chose de nouveau sur ce marché. La publication en ligne est l'avenir mais nous voulons faire quelque chose pour que Stellar soit plus présente. Nous ne cherchons pas un profit immédiat, plus de publications pourraient être faites électroniquement. Les livres imprimés deviennent par certains aspects une chose du passé, ils vont devenir des pièces de musée."

"La pensée que les livres disparaissent me rend triste. J'aime beaucoup avoir un livre entre les mains."

Edward vit l'expression désemparée de Bella et il sourit : "Je sais, je suis d'accord avec toi. N'oublie pas à qui tu parles. Au départ c'est mon amour des livres qui m'a fait accepter cette participation dans une maison d'édition. Mais vois les choses ainsi : tu lis déjà sur internet, sur ton téléphone ou ton ordinateur. Il faut que Stellar évolue dans ce sens aussi et c'est mieux de le faire dès à présent que de tomber dans l'oubli bientôt !"

Il sourit mais l'expression de ses yeux était sérieuse attendant de voir si elle avait compris son argument.

Bella pencha la tête et regarda cette expression sérieuse sur son beau visage. Ensuite elle partit dans un fou rire.

"Qu'y a-t-il d'aussi drôle ?" demanda-t-il, complètement déstabilisé par sa réaction.

"Toi Edward ! Combien de temps ça fait que tu es stressé de savoir comment je réagirai à cette nouvelle ?"

Edward rit de surprise. "Euh… toute la soirée. C'est si évident que ça ?" Il se frotta la nuque et ensuite tira sur les cheveux.

Bella sourit en lui grimpant brusquement sur les genoux, le regardant affectueusement. Se mains allèrent sur ses épaules, caressant les muscles tendus et son expression de surprise se transforma en plaisir. Il prit sa taille, la tenant bien en place sur ses genoux et sourit tout en parlant.

"Tu es assis là, à martyriser tes cheveux, à te tordre les mains, à faire craquer tes articulations pendant toute la conversation. C'est évident que tu t'inquiètes de savoir comment je vais réagir." Elle mit ses doigts dans ses cheveux tous ébouriffés.

"Je m'inquiétais juste que tu sois offensée," expliqua-t-il, se relâchant à la sensation plaisante de sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Offensée ? Pourquoi le serais-je," demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'essayais de marcher sur 'tes pieds fan fiction'. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir comment tu prendrais ça, étant à la fois lectrice et écrivain sur Star-Lighed. Je veux dire… nous projetons de nous associer mais la maison d'édition détournerait sûrement quelques écrivains qui souhaiteront publier pour leur profit. James dit que quelquefois les fans sont énervés en découvrant que des fictions ont été enlevées parce que l'auteur essaie de publier - comme si l'auteur avait trahi, tu comprends ?"

Bella haussa les épaules. "Je ne ressens pas les choses de cette façon mais bon c'est probable que certaines histoires me manqueraient si elles étaient publiées mais je pourrai toujours les retrouver si je voulais. Je pense que si quelqu'un a pris le temps et fait les efforts de créer une histoire et qu'il veut essayer de se faire publier, il devrait pouvoir. Je veux dire c'est une étape normale pour un écrivain non…? essayer d'être publié. Peut-être pas tout le monde - je sais que je n'ai aucun projet dans ce sens. C'est un loisir pour moi mais pour quelques écrivains, la fan fiction est un pas vers des choses plus importantes. Et si les auteurs enlèvent leurs histoires et partent à la recherche d'un éditeur ils doivent pouvoir se tourner vers Stellar. Alors je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça."

Edward souffla secouant la tête. "Merci mon dieu… tu n'as pas la moindre idée… je suis heureux de t'entendre. Je me faisais vraiment du souci – nous ne savons même pas si Joan Jenks est disposée à vendre – mais nous lui avons fait une très bonne offre."

Bella sourit à son soulagement évident. "Alors quelle est la prochaine étape ? En supposant qu'elle veuille vendre, bien sûr…"

"Et bien mis à part les négociations et les décisions publicitaires ça dépendra si elle veut rester l'administrateur du site. Sinon il nous faudra trouver quelqu'un pour s'en occuper. Il nous faut quelqu'un qui puisse exactement agir comme une sorte de liaison entre Stellar et Star-Lighted et qui puisse faire des choses créatives pour pouvoir les relier. Cette personne devra avoir un passé dans l'édition et être familière du site ainsi que de son contenu, elle pourrait aussi s'occuper des travaux pour la publication et s'assurer que la fiction retravaillée n'empiète pas sur un travail original.

Bella se figea, restant bouche bée, ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

"Oh mon dieu !" lâcha-t-elle finalement, se contenant tout juste. "Edward… tu sais qui serait _parfait_ pour cette sorte de boulot ?"

Edward ne put empêcher son petit sourire de faire son apparition. Il savait exactement ce que Bella allait dire ensuite. Alors il dit le prénom en même temps qu'elle.

"Angela ?"

"Angela !" dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Bella cligna des yeux. "Oui Angela exactement ! Oh mon dieu ! Bien sûr que tu le sais. _Comment_ le sais-tu d'ailleurs ?" Et puis elle remarqua le sourire en coin et elle haleta. "Vous aviez aussi pensé à elle, pas vrai ?"

Edward rit, rapprochant une petite Bella toute excitée sur ses genoux où ses formes toutes chaudes seraient plus accessibles à ses mains.

"Au barbecue elle a dit qu'elle serait intéressée pour travailler sur des fictions originales plutôt que ce qu'elle fait actuellement. James lui a dit de lui envoyer un CV et elle l'a fait. Il l'avait avec lui ce soir. Il y a mentionné qu'elle travaille comme bêta, poste des fics sur Star-Lighted – avec bien sûr, tu le sais déjà - qu'elle a participé à des concours pour choisir des fics. Elle est assurément une très bonne candidate pour ce qu'il nous faut - une autre raison pour laquelle Star-Lighted est si séduisant."

"Oh mon dieu il faut que je l'appelle !" lâcha-t-elle. "Elle pourrait venir à Seattle ! Elle ne va pas en revenir !" Elle fit un mouvement pour quitter ses genoux mais il la retint, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper.

"Bella attend !" dit-il en rigolant à sa réaction et à son expression enthousiaste. "Tu ne peux rien lui dire. C'est prématuré. Tout dépend de Joan Jenks. Tout ce que je t'ai dit est confidentiel. Je ne veux pas que tu sois contrariée alors j'ai pensé que je devais te le dire."

Bella resta là, à lui sourire mais elle était curieuse à présent. "Et si j'avais été contrariée ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne veux pas penser à ça, j'espérais que tu sois d'accord avec cette idée. Je suppose que si ça avait été le cas j'aurais demandé à James de retirer son offre et de chercher d'autres sites."

"Quels sont-ils ?" demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Il réfléchit. "Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de leurs noms, je n'ai pas fait suffisamment attention."

"Tu étais vraiment concentré sur Star-Lighted ?" Les lèvres de Bella firent un sourire pendant qu'Edward acquiesçait.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je te l'ai dit Bella. Ça convient parfaitement pour ce que l'on cherche."

"Pas d'autre raison ?" insista-t-elle, Edward semblait un peu trop évasif dans ses réponses.

Il roula des yeux un peu et secoua la tête. Il était embarrassé, Bella remarqua que ses oreilles étaient devenues rouges un peu plus tôt avant qu'il ne réponde à sa question.

"Bon bien sûr Star-Lighted a capté mon attention…" confessa-t-il, "Mais je t'assure quand j'envisage quelque chose c'est parce que j'ai une bonne intuition. J'ai de bons instincts Bella. Star-Lighted est proche de mon cœur – pour des raisons évidentes – mais je suis mes instincts."

Bella passa ses bras autour de son cou et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle lui sourit en caressant sa nuque.

"Je ne veux pas que tu sois sur la défensive, Edward. Je suis simplement curieuse. Ça me parait une bonne affaire. Et les noms, Star-Lighted et Stellar vont bien ensemble… ça doit bien signifier quelque chose." Elle sourit. "Et le meilleur de tout… peut-être qu'Angela va trouver un nouveau travail et déménager à Seattle," finit-elle avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

Edward éclata de rire. Ses mains se posèrent sur son petit visage et il la regarda tendrement. "Je ne me servirais jamais de toi comme ça Bella. Tu es une personne tellement étrange." Il sourit en rapprochant son visage du sien et l'embrassa sur la bouche avant qu'elle puisse même s'indigner.

Quand finalement ils se séparèrent, Edward blottit une Bella souriante contre son torse. Elle posa sa tête entre son épaule et son cou en marmonnant. "Qui s'assemble se ressemble."

Il ricana et soupira. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas fâchée concernant ses projets, il pouvait profiter pleinement de l'avoir sur ses genoux.

"Alors ça suffit concernant ma soirée," dit-il en lui caressant légèrement le dos. "Que faisais-tu ?"

"Rien de bien excitant, je m'occupais de choses et d'autres, du travail pour l'école, un peu de lecture, faire à manger… Oh j'ai presque oublié !" Elle s'assit brusquement le regardant avec un sourire excité. "J'ai parlé à Angela ce soir. Je lui ai parlé de notre découverte - que nous étions tous à Port Angeles le soir où je l'ai rencontrée, et que c'était _ton_ sweat-shirt que je portais. Je l'ai même faite aller fouiller dans ses photos et en trouver quelques-unes."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?" sourit-il, et il caressa ses cheveux, les repoussant de son visage, en enroulant une mèche douce autour de son doigt.

"Elle a été choquée. Elle m'a presque percé le tympan en criant. Puis elle m'a demandé si j'en avais parlé à Ben mais je n'y ai pas pensé aujourd'hui. Elle veut lui dire… et lui montrer les photos. Il va la voir à Olympia ce weekend."

"Ah ouais ?" sourit-il. "C'est chouette. Ben est un bon gars. Et comme j'aime bien Angela – elle est stricte et intelligente… et elle semble être une belle personne." Il hocha la tête à ses propres mots et son expression devint songeuse.

"Avez-vous parlé… _d'autre chose_?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation. "A mon sujet ?"

Bella cligna des yeux. Bien sûr qu'elles avaient parlé de lui, elle lui avait à peu près tout raconté sur celui qui était étonnamment et soudainement devenu son petit-ami. Elle repensa à la conversation avec sa meilleure amie et elle se demanda ce qu'il voulait savoir au juste – Bella savait qu'Angela pouvait être une maman ours très protectrice.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, tu es libre. Angela sait que les choses se passent bien entre nous. Elle sait que tu m'as dit que tu lisais la fic et que tu étais STARDUSTED – bon Stardust Ed. Et oui, je sais qu'elle savait tout ça dimanche mais tu lui as demandé de ne rien me dire."

"Tu étais en colère quand tu l'as découvert ?" Les mains d'Edward erraient dans ses cheveux d'un geste machinal.

Bella regarda comment il tirait sur ses mèches qu'elle venait juste de remettre en place il y avait quelques minutes.

"Peut-être que pendant un petit moment j'étais contrariée mais elle m'a expliqué que tu voulais être celui qui me le dirait… et elle voulait te laisser cette chance." Les yeux de Bella se posèrent sur les doigts d'Edward, tortillant ses cheveux. Elle sourit. "Je suis heureuse qu'elle l'ait fait et que ce soit toi qui me l'aies dit… donc tout va bien… tu peux arrêter de te triturer les cheveux, Edward."

Les doigts d'Edward s'arrêtèrent. Il la regarda. "Je ne triture pas mes cheveux."

Bella rit. "Oh seigneur ! Si bien sûr que si ! Je peux même dire quand tu es inquiet à propos de quelque chose parce que tu touches tes cheveux!"

Il enleva sa main de ses cheveux et la posa fermement sur la cuisse de Bella. Il leva les yeux au ciel à son petit rire idiot.

 _D'accord elle marque un point._

"Bien, je triture mes cheveux. J'étais inquiet de ce que tu allais en penser, je le sais parce que… je me fais du souci." Il secoua la tête et son corps fut secoué par un petit rire. Ensuite il sourit et haussa les épaules. "Bon et alors ? Tu te serres dans tes bras quand tu es nerveuse et que je suis là."

Il gloussa de jubilation alors que Bella se figeait et que sa bouche restait ouverte.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça Bella… tu sais que c'est vrai," dit-il, en faisant son sourire en coin.

Elle ferma la bouche et fixa l'expression satisfaite d'Edward.

 _Oh mon dieu… il a absolument raison ! Et il est fier de lui !_

Elle souffla à son expression puis elle haussa un sourcil avant de parler.

"Bon et bien que peut-être on pourrait dépenser plus d'énergie à se rassurer mutuellement en se câlinant." Elle rosit un peu à sa suggestion mais se rasséréna en voyant le changement dans l'expression d'Edward.

 _Du petit sourire satisfait à l'expression câline en un clin d'œil ! Et c'est toi qui l'as fait Isabella Marie !_

Avec un grognement bas Edward fit basculer Bella sur le canapé. Elle cria de surprise et commença à rire alors qu'il la maintenait en place avec son corps.

"Moins d'embarras et de rires bêtes… et plus de câlins et de lutinage, si tu veux," grogna-t-il, dans son cou. Ses hanches étaient appuyées contre les siennes, lui montrant juste combien ses parties de lui-même considéraient sa proposition.

Bella rigola et se tortilla en sentant ses chatouilles, rigolant en le sentant embrasser son cou. Elle fit passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre elle et elle décida qu'elle pouvait bien poser ses mains sur son beau cul ferme et dur. Elle donna une pression à ces glorieux fessiers et Edward releva la tête pour la regarder en état de choc. Elle rougissait férocement et souriait fièrement alors qu'Edward fut pris d'un fou rire.

"Bon tu es une coquine !" fit-il observer, en souriant à son visage rosi. "C'est inattendu !"

"C'est toi le coquin !" contra-t-elle. "Et je t'ai distinctement entendu réclamer plus de câlins et de lutinage. Je te donne simplement ce que tu as demandé."

Edward rigola et se pencha pour attraper ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il 'embrassa tendrement plusieurs fois souriant à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour elle et l'embrasser plus intensément. Ses bras descendirent dans son dos, ses mains le caressant. Après un moment il passa ses mains derrière elle et descendit en pressant ses petites fesses. Ce fut accompagné par un petit ronronnement provenant du fond de sa gorge et un petit cri de sa part à elle. Il sourit contre ses lèvres. Une fois qu'il enleva sa bouche de sur la sienne, son visage resta tout près - son nez caressant le sien.

Il était surpris de pouvoir obtenir autant d'une seule personne et combien c'était facile et juste à chaque instant. Ils avaient eu une conversation sérieuse concernant le pick-up, une discussion concernant ses affaires, ils rigolaient bien ensemble et maintenant il pouvait penser qu'elle était incroyablement tendre et sexy. Elle était tout… tout cela dans un petit corps sexy et totalement imprévisible.

Il se demanda s'il pourrait passer la nuit avec elle de nouveau mais il ne voulait pas s'inviter. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer rentrer chez lui, dans son lit tout vide - sans doute sans arriver à trouver le sommeil, en pensant à elle, souhaitant la tenir dans ses bras. Il voulait rester là et être près d'elle autant qu'elle le voulait, être ensemble simplement.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il vit que ses yeux bruns l'observaient, ses lèvres lui souriant tendrement. Il lui rendit son sourire un peu tristement.

"Tu veux rester ici cette nuit?" murmura-t-elle. Il inspira profondément et les coins de sa bouche dessinèrent un petit sourire ravi.

Il hocha la tête en répondant. "Alors… tu peux lire mes pensées."

Elle sourit à sa réponse ridicule.

"J'aimerai beaucoup Bella," et il ajouta. "Cependant…" Il fit une pause, fronçant les sourcils.

"Cependant _quoi_?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je transpirais quasiment tout à l'heure en me demandant ce que tu allais penser de tous mes projets d'affaires…" Il fit son sourire en coin.

Bella mordilla sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire en l'imaginer en train de s'ébouriffer les cheveux en faisant craquer ses articulations, de se tordre les mains. "Tu peux te doucher ici si tu veux, "offrit-elle.

Edward sourit. "C'est un peu idiot – ma douche est juste de l'autre côté de la rue."

Bella hocha la tête. Puis elle posa la question suivante.

"Bon… Est-ce que ce serait un peu moins idiot si… je me joignais à toi ?"

Il se figea. Ses yeux s'assombrirent notablement. "Ce serait… un peu moins idiot." Ses sourcils et le coin de sa bouche se relevèrent avec un sourire enfantin et plein d'espoir. " Il y aura des câlins et du lutinage ?" demanda-t-il.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Bella. "Je peux voir ça arriver."

Sans plus tarder il se releva, quitta sa petite-amie et le canapé.

"Et ta voiture ?" se demanda Bella en pensant à l'Aston Martin garée dans la rue.

Il secoua la tête, lui faisant un sourire amusé et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se lève. "Ma voiture n'a besoin ni de douche… ni de câlins… ni de lutinage."

Bella sourit en roulant des yeux. "Je veux dire, tu ne veux pas la rentrer au garage ?"

"Non." Il la tira pour la prendre dans ses bras. "Elle est bien dans la rue."

Il la suivit en haut, ses yeux balayèrent son corps, s'attardant sur son petit derrière qui valait certainement quelques caresses. Il alla dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle faisait un rapide détour par la salle de bain du couloir.

Quand elle revint elle remarqua qu'il était pieds nus. Son portefeuille, ses clés et sa ceinture étaient rangées sur le rocking chair dans le coin et ses chaussures bien arrangées comme s'il avait des Toc.

"J'ai un _cadeau_ pour toi," dit-elle en cherchant dans la poche de son sweat, en s'approchant de lui. Elle en sortit un paquet long et le lui tendit. "Je veux dire… que c'est une sorte de cadeau… je suppose."

Il le regarda avec surprise et le lui prit.

Bella se sentit stupide instantanément. " Ce n'est pas ton haleine… pas de problème avec ça… c'est juste… la plaque dentaire est une mauvaise chose, personne ne veut en souffrir… alors j'ai pensé…"

 _Putain qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Isabella Marie ? Il va penser que tu es une complète…_

"Tu me donnes une brosse à dent ? En cadeau ?" demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

"Oui… je sais… c'est un peu stupide mais comme j'en avais une neuve dans l'autre salle de bain…" Sa voix faiblit et elle rougit et fronça les sourcils en regardant la brosse à dents entre ses mains. "J'ai pensé, tu sais, tu peux la garder ici pour les nuits où tu dormiras ici…"

Plus rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Edward la prit et la serra fort contre lui en riant. Elle pouvait tout juste respirer alors parler… Et son visage devint rose foncé de gêne à sa réaction. Edward embrassa le dessus de sa tête avant de la serrer encore et de la laisser partir. Il sourit à son expression perplexe dans ses yeux bruns et son visage rougi.

"Bella ce n'est pas idiot. C'est même très… _cool_ ," dit-il. Il réalisa qu'il paraissait probablement con, c'était juste une brosse à dent après tout. Mais il voyait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre - même si elle ne réalisait pas ce que chacun de ses cadeaux ordinaires lui disait.

Dans sa vie agitée Edward n'avait jamais appartenu à personne et ses affaires n'étaient jamais restées chez personne. Chaque fois qu'il amenait quelque chose avec lui ça repartait avec lui.

Cette brosse à dents était un objet quelconque mais le geste de Bella lui disait qu'il était ici chez lui et qu'elle le voulait là… régulièrement, avec plaisir.

"C'est une simple brosse à dents Edward," protesta-t-elle. "Tu as loué un pick-up pour moi aujourd'hui. Ça n'est même pas comparable."

Edward secoua la tête, souriant. "Non… c'est ce que ça veut dire. Alors merci beaucoup. Pas juste de te préoccuper de ma santé dentaire… mais de me faire sentir comme si j'étais ici chez moi."

Bella sourit en comprenant soudainement et ses yeux brillèrent. " Bien sûr que tu es ici chez toi ! Avec moi. Je fais juste ce que toute petite-amie ferait, d'accord ?"

Edward haussa les épaules et sourit presque timidement. "Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre d'expérience avant."

Bella lui fit un grand sourire et le serra dans ses bras en s'étirant et en ajoutant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. "Bon on apprend tous les deux alors…"

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et fit signe vers la salle de bain. "Vas y, comme ça tu pourras te servir de ta nouvelle brosse à dents et puis… je te marquerai avec mon odeur : shampoing à la fraise et gel de douche au freesia. Si quelqu'un s'arrête au milieu de la nuit, ils seront sûrs que tu es avec moi rien qu'en respirant."

Ils restèrent là l'un à côté de l'autre devant le lavabo, se brossant les dents, regardant le couple dans le miroir, rigolant et riant. La cause de leur rire était qu'Edward l'avait embrassée sur la joue avec la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

Après avoir fini de se brosser les dents et avoir rangé leur brosse, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller ce qui se transforma rapidement en 'déshabiller l'autre'.

La pile de vêtements commença à s'entasser, sweat, débardeur sous-vêtements Edward s'attaqua à la fermeture du jeans de Bella. Il la défit et se pencha pour la faire sortir de son jeans. Et elle resta là, une main appuyée sur son épaule pour l'équilibre quand elle sentit un baiser sur l'os de sa hanche. Ça la fit frissonner.

Edward appuya un peu sur les épaules de Bella quand il se releva puis il se rapprocha. Le bout de ses doigts frôla son dos pendant qu'il penchait la tête pour embrasser le creux entre son cou et son épaule, faisant doucement son chemin le long de son cou. Elle le sentit dégrafer son soutien-gorge et il recula légèrement, le faisant glisser le long de ses bras et l'ajoutant à la pile de vêtement déjà sur le sol.

"Il n'est pas autorisé de se serrer dans ses bras," grommela-t-il et elle rougit quand le mouvement instinctif de cacher ses seins nus s'enclencha.

Les mains d'Edward glissèrent le long de ses bras pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes pour un moment et il la regarda dans les yeux avec un regard intense. "J'aime te regarder Bella. N'essaie pas de te cacher de moi."

Elle expira, se sentant légèrement embarrassée. "La lumière ne pardonne rien," marmonna-t-elle, mal à l'aise car pas du tout habituée à être l'objet d'un tel examen minutieux.

"Je ne trouve rien à redire," dit-il de cette voix basse et de velours tandis que ses yeux balayaient son corps et son visage adorable entouré par ses cheveux ondulés. Il se rapprocha, la serrant contre son torse, l'enlaçant dans ses bras et appuyant sa poitrine nue contre lui. Il se demanda pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait.

"Tout ce que je vois est magnifique, intelligent, sexy, c'est une délicieuse femme avec un grand cœur," dit-il sincèrement. "Tu es parfaite Bella… exactement. N'en doute jamais. "

Elle rougit et elle le regarda, ne voyant rien d'autre dans ses yeux qu'une franchise rassurante et… bon tout un tas de sensualité. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui plus confortablement.

"Et moi je pense que tu es parfait, Edward," murmura-t-elle joyeusement.

Il sourit et la tint pendant un moment, se reculant un peu finalement pour la regarder, en faisant passer ses cheveux derrière son épaule. "Je ne suis pas si parfait que ça Bella et tu le sais. Et une chose… je… suis… du genre… qui sent mauvais."

Bella sourit quand sa bouche forma ce petit sourire qu'elle aimait tant. "Bon alors tu es ici au bon endroit car je vais pouvoir arranger ça. Tu ne vas nulle part," l'avertit-elle, lui faisant un signe du doigt avant de rentrer dans la douche.

Elle revint à lui une fois que l'eau se fut mise à couler, elle le regarda en attrapant sa bouche. Elle mordilla sa lèvre en ouvrant sa fermeture éclair avec délicatesse, faisant attention au contenu qui semblait être impatient.

 _Ne vois-tu pas l'évidence de cette attraction, juste là ? Et ne viens-tu pas d'entendre comment il te voit ? Allez vas-y petite-amie ! Sois effrontée, Bella !_

Elle fit descendre son pantalon de costume sur ses hanches et ensuite le long de ses jambes jusqu'au sol. Et puis elle vit le maintenant familier et toujours impressionnant paquet dans son boxer, elle le prit dans sa paume… fermement. Il était toujours aussi réceptif… et dur. Et il avait des réactions variées au contact de Bella : ses paupières papillonnaient et ses pupilles se dilataient, il inspira fort, le souffle passa entre ses dents, ses narines se dilatèrent et un bruit grave vibra dans sa gorge pendant qu'il expirait.

 _Seigneur il est à se damner ! Et c'est moi qui lui fais cet effet ! Je le fais ronronner !_

Bella passa ses doigts dans son boxer avec confiance à présent et le fit descendre le long de ses jambes et l'abandonna par terre.

Edward ne pouvait sortir de son boxer assez vite. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la chaleur dans ses yeux quand ils détaillaient son corps et son visage.

 _Grrr ! Ce regard ! Il est tellement sexy ! Et nu ! Et glorieux ! On dirait qu'il a été sculpté. Le David de Michel Ange n'a rien à envier à l'Edward de Bella Swan._

Il s'approcha d'elle et la fit tourner pour la faire rentrer dans la douche puis il referma la porte derrière eux. Il la poussa sous le jet chaud, la prit contre lui fortement, l'embrassa intensément et il était très dur… aucun doute là-dessus.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de combien tu es sexy," souffla-t-il, en soulevant son menton et regardant son visage. "Et c'est ça qui te rend encore plus sexy, " ajouta-t-il. Il secoua la tête un peu, pensant à quelle surprise constante elle était. Elle était une beauté naturelle et quelquefois timide – ce rougissement qu'elle lui offrait le rendait absolument fou - puis l'instant d'après elle pouvait dire quelque chose de complètement étonnant et inattendu. Elle le laissait deviner ça c'était sûr, il ne savait jamais ce qu'elle pensait.

Ce qu'elle pensait pour le moment c'était que c'était merveilleux qu'il pense qu'elle était sexy. C'était lui qui était sexy pensa-t-elle – indéniablement attractif et beaucoup plus séduisant qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Il était aussi séduisant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Et se doucher avec un sexy, Edward nu et mouillé… et bien ça semblait être la parfaite recette de la douche torride.

 _Cet Edward chaud bouillant sera la cause de toute humidité dans cette douche. Comment ignorer ça ?_

 _Visiblement tu ne l'ignores pas ! Allez, attrape le gant et ton sexy petit-ami et travaille sur lui, Isabella Marie !_

Bella essora le gant entre ses mains. C'était entendu tacitement qu'ils allaient laver… et explorer… les douces courbes et les superficies dures et toute la longueur et la largeur de chacun du corps de l'autre. Edward fit particulièrement attention aux douces courbes de Bella et en retour elle fit attention à ses surfaces dures… et longues.

Naturellement les choses s'enchaînèrent et passèrent rapidement du savonnage et du nettoyage, aux câlins et lutinage.

Après s'être perdus dans des baisers enragés combinés à des respirations difficiles, à des pétrissages de chair, Edward se retira brusquement se déplaçant vers la banquette sur le côté de la cabine de douche entraînant Bella avec lui. Elle le regarda incertaine de ce qu'il voulait.

Elle vit son visage rempli de désir et peigna ses cheveux mouillés en arrière. Ses mains remontèrent sur l'extérieur de ses cuisses et sur le petit arrondi de son derrière puis plus bas, le saisissant et la rapprochant de lui. Ses yeux devinrent noirs et sa mâchoire était serrée. Bella baissa la tête, caressant son visage et embrassant sa bouche parfaite.

Des doigts légers effleurèrent sa peau et elle sourit dans sa bouche. Sa bouche bougea lentement vers le bas, embrassant son menton et son cou. Elle ferma les yeux, ses doigts agrippés dans les mèches mouillées tandis que ses lèvres suivaient l'os de sa clavicule puis plus bas.

Il embrassait, léchait et suçait.

 _Oh mon…!_

Elle passa sa main entre eux, pour l'effleurer puis le toucher plus fermement. Il fit un grognement d'appréciation et sa main descendit sur son corps, ses doigts cherchant jusqu'à ce qu'un doux gémissement de Bella lui confirma qu'il était arrivé à destination.

Si ses pensées et son champ de vision n'avaient pas été aussi envahis par les seins parfaits et les jambes écartées de Bella… ou s'il avait pu voir ses mains qui travaillaient sur elle avec frénésie, elle faisait de même… et s'il avait remarqué qu'elle l'encourageait du coude pendant qu'il poussait des hanches… et si le bruit de sa respiration ne s'était pas mélangé à ses propres grognements… il aurait pu être capable de les retenir un peu plus longtemps.

Mais Edward Cullen était impuissant à contrôler les choses. Elles commencèrent à s'effilocher au moment où il leva la tête pour voir que Bella se laissait complètement aller, renversant la tête en arrière et commençant à haleter son nom. Putain qui pouvait ignorer quelque chose d'aussi spectaculaire ? Il grogna des gros mots ainsi que son nom et ils se laissèrent aller comme un train qui déraille.

Le corps de Bella se laissa aller contre le sien, Edward, dieu merci, fut capable de la retenir quand ses jambes tremblantes commencèrent à céder. Il la posa sur ses genoux et ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, corps emmêlés et poitrines pressées ensemble, récupérant leur souffle et leur rythme cardiaque.

"J'aime beaucoup me doucher chez toi,"' commenta-t-il après un moment, en arrangeant les cheveux de Bella.

Elle commença à trembler de rire contre lui en silence.

Il embrassa sa tempe, souriant dans ses cheveux mouillés. "Quoi ?"

"On ne s'est pas lavés les cheveux Edward !"

"Ah ouais, c'est vrai," convint-il. "Bien, nous avons été … distraits… je peux vivre avec des cheveux pas lavés…"

Bella leva la main et le regarda. "Tu es sérieux ?"

"Si j'ai le choix… câlins et lutinage dans la douche avec toi valent tous les shampoings du monde."

Bella rit et quitta ses genoux. "Bon tu as de la chance tu peux avoir les deux. Viens on ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude."

Il la rejoignit sous le jet chaud et ils se lavèrent les cheveux et se rincèrent avant de sortir pour se sécher et s'enrouler dans d'épaisses serviettes.

Edward s'assit sur les toilettes, sa serviette enroulée et attachée autour de sa taille, regardant Bella dans sa serviette en train de se sécher les cheveux. Ses yeux allaient vers lui et elle sourit en s'occupant de ses cheveux. Malgré le bruit du sèche-cheveux Edward pensa que c'était tranquille, un moment intime - domestique en quelque sorte – quelque chose comme ça. Il respira profondément et respira en bâillant.

"Edward ça fait trois fois que tu bâilles. Tu n'as fait que courir comme un fou toute la journée – à cause de moi qui plus est, sérieusement va au lit – j'arrive tout de suite."

Il secoua la tête en souriant. "Non. Je vais bien. J'aime te regarder… tu es très _regardable_."

Elle roula des yeux et se mit devant lui, faisant passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux tout en les séchant. Elle éteignit le sèche-cheveux et le reposa sur le comptoir.

Ils trièrent les vêtements puis sautèrent dans le lit, en se perdant dans la chaleur du corps nu de l'autre.

La journée avait été longue et assez mouvementée pour Edward. Et même s'il avait bien l'intention de profiter de leur temps au lit, il s'endormit rapidement en tenant Bella dans ses bras.

Bella resta éveillée plus longtemps, à regarder, le doux visage calme et sexy de son petit-ami couché nu et endormi à côté d'elle. Elle pensa à ce qu'elle éprouvait le matin de Noël, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle se réveillait à côté de lui pour commencer une autre journée. Il y avait son camionneur qui s'occupait de ses problèmes de voiture et qui lui en avait même loué une. Elle pensa à son inquiétude quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait des projets pour essayer d'acheter le site de fan fiction et ça la fit sourire.

Leur douche câline et sexy qui avait visiblement bien fait envoler ses craintes et son stress restant.

Elle se blottit un peu plus, contemplant l'homme qui avait aidé ses deux meilleurs amis dans le travail : une salle de sport et une maison d'édition et maintenant il y avait cette possibilité que sa meilleure amie soit employée pour faire le travail dont elle avait toujours rêvé grâce à la nouvelle affaire d'Edward. Ça lui fit se demander ce qui était arrivé en premier : le meilleur ami pour le travail ou le travail pour son ami. Peu importait - et c'était peut-être simplement une coïncidence. Bella décida qu'Edward Cullen était un homme bon… un homme exceptionnellement bon.

"Bella !" dit-il, dans un soupir tranquille.

Elle se figea retenant sa respiration en regardant son visage, se demandant s'il allait dire autre chose. Et si elle n'avait pas écouté aussi attentivement elle n'aurait sans doute pas entendu ses mots suivants.

"Dis-lui Cullen," marmonna-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle venait juste de découvrir deux choses au sujet d'Edward Cullen. D'abord, tout comme elle, il parlait en dormant. Et deuxièmement il semblait évident qu'il se parlait à lui-même… et à voix haute.

Malheureusement elle devrait attendre pour la troisième découverte - que fallait-il qu'il lui dise?


	58. rendez-vous de rêve

.

… _**Chapitre 58 …**_

 _ **Rendez-vous de rêve**_

En se réveillant Bella se retrouva couchée à côté d'Edward, ils étaient enroulés et enchevêtrés l'un autour de l'autre comme une vigne grimpante. Elle inclina la tête pour ne plus voir son torse mais son visage endormi et sa mâchoire râpeuse. Elle tendit la main et toucha ce laisser-aller masculin, n'ayant jamais vraiment vu Edward pas rasé. Ses yeux clignotèrent, s'ouvrant difficilement à cause de son mouvement et elle observa comment il passa du sommeil à la conscience puis au bonheur souriant. Un son bourdonnant vibra dans sa gorge et elle reconnut ce qu'elle ressentait dans cette expression et ce son… il était vraiment tout à fait merveilleux de se réveiller et de redécouvrir leur nouvel état.

"Bonjour," dit-il d'une voix rauque encore endormie.

"Bonjour," répondit-elle avec un sourire et un soupir heureux, pendant que sa main se promenait paresseusement le long de son dos.

"Tu te réveilles à six heures habituellement ?" demanda Edward, après un moment quand ses yeux allèrent vers la table de chevet.

"Humm humm," murmura Bella, alors que sa main se posait sur ses fesses et qu'il appuyait légèrement. "Combien de temps avons-nous ?" demanda-t-elle en blottissant son corps nu contre sa nudité chaude, glorieuse et érigée. C'était un sentiment de béatitude dans un moment de bonheur.

"Il est déjà presque six heures et demie," répondit-il.

"QUOI ?" cria-t-elle, se tournant brusquement et pour voir le réveil.

"OHMONDIEU! OHMONDIEU ! J'aidûoublierdemettrel'alarme ! Ilfautquej'ailleprendremadouche et jevaisêtrenretard !"

S'extirpant du lit en un éclair et en jetant un coup d'œil au corps nu d'Edward elle commença à s'agiter, indécise.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent et il commença à rire en regardant sa délectable nudité gigoter.

"Bella ! Bella ! Calme-toi ! Tu ne seras pas en retard… tu as pris une douche hier soir… avec moi. Tu t'en souviens ? Ça va aller, tu as une demi-heure pour te préparer, tu peux le faire."

"Oh c'est vrai tu as raison !" dit-elle et elle retomba sur le lit de soulagement. "Oh merci seigneur !" Elle se tourna pour regarder son visage souriant et elle tira un bout de drap pour couvrir son corps.

Le sourire d'Edward s'agrandit pour devenir un sourire en coin. " _Maintenant_ tu es timide ?" demanda-t-il. "Sérieusement, je viens juste de voir tout de toi en train de danser comme un derviche et maintenant tu te caches ?"

Elle rougit et fit un mouvement en avant vers son petit sourire parfait, merveilleux et satisfait. Elle rabattit le drap sur son visage en bougeant, recouvrant cette magnifique chose, écoutant le son surpris de son rire à travers le tissu maintenant tendu tendrement sur son beau visage. Elle se pencha pour embrasser les lignes de sa bouche rieuse - qui arrêta de rire pour lui rendre son baiser et un petit son intéressé quitta sa gorge. Quand elle s'éloigna elle put clairement voir les lignes de ses joues se bomber en un sourire. Elle enleva le drap d'un coup sec et le regarda.

"Voudrais-tu être invité à nouveau ?" Ses yeux étaient plissés, sérieux, alors qu'un sourire sur ses lèvres la trahissait.

"Oui Madame," répondit-il solennellement, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement.

"Alors je te ferai la suggestion d'être poli. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que je me prépare pour aller travailler."

"Oui madame," répéta-t-il.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa commode, ouvrant le tiroir qui contenait ses sous-vêtements, bien consciente que ses yeux étaient constamment fixés sur elle. Elle prit une culotte et alla vers la salle de bain en agitant son derrière juste pour le plaisir de sa vue. Elle l'entendit grogner légèrement et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour le voir lever le drap et le tendre au-dessus de sa tête une fois de plus. Elle nota avec le sourire qu'il y avait une petite tente supplémentaire plus bas sur son corps mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas le temps de l'aider avec son érection matinale, il faudrait qu'il s'en occupe lui-même.

 _Oh enfer… l'image de lui en train de… lui-même… C'est suffisant pour faire que ma tête explose !_

 _Dépêche-toi d'aller dans la salle de bain avant qu'il ne voie tes yeux brouillés, ta mâchoire décrochée en train de baver._

Quand Bella émergea de la salle de bain, rafraichie, légèrement maquillée et coiffée, son lit était déjà fait… et Edward n'était nulle part en vue. Pas plus que ses vêtements ou ses affaires qui avaient disparu du rocking-chair où il les avait rangées hier soir. Elle se demanda pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle se dirigea vers le placard et choisit un pantalon gris. Et quand elle était en train de l'enfiler il lui sembla entendre du bruit en bas.

"Edward ?" appela-telle en tournant la tête pour entendre une réponse.

"Je suis en bas !" entendit-elle.

"Que fais-tu ?" répondit-elle, en boutonnant son pantalon.

"Je t'aide à partir d'ici à temps pour que tu me réinvites!"

Elle rigola en attrapant un chemisier multicolore sur un cintre et elle le passa, se demandant ce qu'il fabriquait. Elle mit des chaussures à talons bas en boutonnant son chemisier et elle sortit son cardigan sombre d'un autre cintre. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir et satisfaite de sa tenue elle se précipita en bas en sentant l'odeur de la nourriture.

La chemise d'Edward pendait au dossier d'un tabouret au comptoir de la cuisine, ses chaussures posées à côté par terre. Lui était face à l'évier en t-shirt et pantalon s'occupant d'une poêle. Le déjeuner de Bella était posé sur le comptoir à côté de son thermos de café et de la fumée s'en échappait. Une bouteille de crème et une tasse de café à moitié pleine étaient posées là. Deux sandwiches coupés en deux attendaient dans une assiette.

"Tu m'as fait le petit-déjeuner ?!" demanda-t-elle, surprise, quand il se tourna en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon.

"Tu étais pressée et j'ai pensé qu'il te fallait un déjeuner. Mais j'ai vu qu'il était prêt dans le frigo et le café était déjà fait alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais faire un rapide petit-déjeuner. J'espère que ça va." Il hocha la tête vers l'assiette sur le comptoir.

"Edward… c'est tellement … gentil !" dit-elle, en le regardant.

"Je ne sais pas comment un sandwich aux œufs est gentil mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'emporter avec toi si nécessaire."

Bella regarda l'heure. Il lui restait encore un peu de temps il était sept heures moins cinq. Plus important, il y avait un merveilleux chef de petit-déjeuner ébouriffé debout dans sa cuisine.

"Il me reste quelques minutes. J'irai plus vite avec mon pick-up de location. Viens t'asseoir avec moi."

Ils s'assirent au comptoir, partageant ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette, essayant de garder une main sur l'autre tout le temps.

"C'est parfait," marmonna-t-elle au milieu de sa première bouchée.

Il roula des yeux. "Comme si c'était difficile de faire cuire des œufs…!?"

"Ça me parait évident que tu n'as jamais goûté ceux de ma mère…" dit-elle, en prenant une autre bouchée.

"Aussi mauvais… hein ?" Edward haussa un sourcil et sourit quand elle hocha la tête en mâchant.

"Pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer mais ça…" Elle montra le sandwich. "… c'est le petit déjeuner typique de mon père."

Edward lui fit un regard interrogateur et elle continua d'expliquer.

"Mon père ne sait pas cuisiner même si sa vie en dépendait – il mange de la mal bouffe ou va au restau. Et le repas de midi est toujours froid. Mais le petit-déjeuner oui – il le fait toujours. Quand je revenais chez ma mère après avoir séjourné chez lui, je voulais qu'elle me fasse les mêmes petits déjeuners mais le résultat était affreux. Après quelques jours j'en revenais à mes céréales. Ton sandwich… et bien il ressemble à ceux de papa."

Edward sourit, "Donc je peux faire le petit-déjeuner comme papa. Bon à savoir !"

Ils mangèrent et burent leur café dans un silence confortable, les doigts d'Edward caressant le dos de Bella et elle serrait son genou de temps en temps.

"Tu veux ce qu'il reste ? J'en ai assez." Bella lui tendit ce qu'il restait. Edward se pencha en ouvrant la bouche et elle le fit manger ce qu'il restait avec un sourire.

"Merci pour ça," dit-elle, en enlevant des miettes au coin de sa bouche et en l'embrassant sur sa joue pleine puis elle se leva pour nettoyer.

"Serai-je à nouveau invité ?" demanda-t-il, en la regardant faire. "C'est tout ce qui me préoccupe."

"Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu as prouvé ta valeur."

Quelques instants plus tard Bella sortit le pick-up. Edward avait fait faire demi-tour à sa voiture et l'avait garée devant chez lui. Il était là pied nus, ses chaussures dans une main et il lui fit au revoir quand elle partit travailler.

Quand Bella arriva à Fawkes elle vit Rosalie Hale sur le parking qui sortit d'une Bmw sportive rouge. Rose fit au revoir et elle resta là à attendre Bella.

"Bonjour," lui dit-elle quand elle sortit de son camion. "Il me semble que tu conduisais un vieux camion rouge l'autre jour ?"

"Bonjour Rose. Et oui ?" répondit-elle en soupirant. "C'est une location. Mon camion a rendu l'âme hier."

"Oh non. Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Rose. Tout en marchant elle lui fit un résumé rapide du matin précédent et du rôle qu'avait joué Edward dans son sauvetage.

Rose s'arrêta en regardant le camion de location avant de se tourner et de regarder Bella pensivement.

"Il est bien avec toi alors, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-elle soudainement. "Ce qu'il a fait est très gentil."

Bella cligna des yeux, surprise par cette question." Oui… Edward est merveilleux. Pourquoi tu demandes ?"

"Pour être honnête Bella… j'étais préparée à détester Edward avant de le rencontrer…" Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent et Rose hocha la tête. "Je sais… ça parait terrible. Mais Alice m'a raconté quelques fois - et je sais qu'elle aime Edward – mais elle a dépeint une image… pas très glorieuse… de lui. Mais tu dois avoir vu comment elle est… elle est rapide… à dire ce qu'elle pense …. Et j'aurai dû prendre ça en considération. Mais Alice a aussi une mauvaise expérience avec son ex-mari - tout comme moi avec mon ex petit-ami – je pense qu'elle était inquiète qu'Edward devienne ce genre de gars du comprends ?"

Bella hocha la tête et fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne sachant pas exactement de quel genre d'homme elle voulait parler.

"Quand j'ai finalement rencontré Edward au barbecue," continua Rose," Il n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais, il semblait vraiment prévenant. Et ensuite j'ai rencontré Emmett… bon… Emmett l'estime comme un frère. Il veut qu'Edward soit son témoin le jour où il se mariera et le parrain de ses éventuels enfants."

Rose s'arrêta et hocha la tête au regard surpris de Bella. "Oui… Emmett et moi avons eu des conversations très sérieuses – on parle de tout et de rien - mais ça m'intrigue." Bella sourit **.**

"Quoiqu'il en soit, je lui ai demandé si Edward était … un homme à femmes… tu sais… ou un coureur… et Emmett a éclaté de rire. Il a dit qu'Edward ne pourrait jamais faire ça car il n'y a pas la moindre parcelle de tromperie en lui."

"Non je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas comme ça," dit Bella. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre à Rose, toute cette conversation l'avait quelque peu stupéfaite.

L'expression de Rose s'adoucit. "Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être dure et je ne voulais pas être si critique, c'est juste qu'Alice et moi sommes déjà passées par là et… alors il fallait que je sache. Je suis désolée si je t'ai offensée Bella."

Bella secoua la tête. "Non je comprends." En quelque sorte elle vit pourquoi Rose avait fait ça.

Rose sourit. "Emmett semble penser qu'Edward a finalement rencontré la bonne fille pour dépasser cette barricade qu'il a érigée autour de lui et se laisser approcher. C'est une bonne chose. D'accord ?"

Bella rougit et hocha la tête.

"Allez," dit Rose en souriant à la réaction de Bella. Elle tourna la tête vers le bâtiment de l'administration. "Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer."

Elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau et Bella réfléchit à ce que Rose venait de lui dire.

Elle savait qu'Alice était contente pour son frère et elle. Et elle comprenait aussi ce que Rose voulait dire en parlant de l'émotivité d'Alice - parce qu'elle semblait vraiment prompte à réagir. Et Alice avait un peu parlé de l'histoire de Rose au barbecue et elle savait aussi qu'Alice était divorcée mais elle ne savait rien de plus sur cette histoire.

 _Ça doit expliquer pas mal de choses cependant._

Elle se sentit mal de savoir que Rose s'était fait une opinion sur Edward avant même de le rencontrer mais elle était contente qu'il ait essayé de lui faire une autre impression.

 _Enfer… à toi aussi il a fait une autre impression ! Tu avais une mauvaise opinion de lui aussi au début !_

Elle pensa qu'Emmett en tant que colocataire et meilleur ami semblait bien le connaître alors probablement que c'était son opinion sur lui qui comptait le plus.

 _Mais alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Emmett pense que je suis la bonne pour qu'Edward passe cette barricade ? Pourquoi est-il si prudent de laisser entrer quelqu'un ?_

 _Peut-être que ce soir tu pourras le découvrir ?_

"Bella ?" La voix de Rose interrompit ses pensées. "Vous viendrez Edward et toi pour le match demain soir ? J'ai dit à Emmett que tu allais le lui demander."

"Oh oui nous y serons. Il semblait très content par cette idée que nous soyons à nouveau tous réunis."

"Bien. Em sera content de retrouver sa moitié de fraternité ici." Rose ricana.

"Ils sont bien ensemble, pas vrai ?" demanda Bella en rigolant.

"Oui. J'aimerai bien pouvoir revenir en arrière pour voir comment ils étaient à l'université. Ils ont dû être le couple ultime étrange."

Bella hocha la tête. "Tu veux dire le hors de contrôle et toujours content Emmett et l'accommodant et quelque peu ennuyé Edward ?"

"Oui ça devait être ça," rit Rose.

Comme elles s'approchaient du bureau de Shelly Cope, Rose se tourna vers Bella. "Tu pourrais avoir un polo de Fawkes Hawks pour demain. La plupart des enseignants en portent le vendredi et pour les événements sportifs ça montre notre soutien et que tu es une sorte d'autorité."

"Où est-ce que je peux en trouver un ?" demanda Bella.

"Ici." Rose désigna le bureau de Shelly. "Bonjour, Shelly. Que peux-tu dire au sujet des polos d'équipe à Bella ?" demanda-t-elle.

Elle sourit et les regarda à travers ses lunettes. "Bonjours mesdames. Je viens juste de les commander. Ils coûtent 24 dollars mais on ne les aura pas avant deux semaines. Il en reste de l'an dernier pour quinze dollars." Elle regarda Bella. "Je suis presque sûre d'en avoir un qui vous irez et ce sont presque les mêmes que ceux de cette année." Elle haussa les sourcils, attendant une réponse.

Bella sourit et acquiesça. "J'en prendrai un de l'an dernier."

"J'irai le chercher et le mettrai de côté, Bella. Vous pourrez venir le récupérer."

"Génial, merci Shelly."

Bella et Rose se dirigèrent vers la salle des profs, rangèrent leur déjeuner au frigo avant de partir vers leurs activités respectives.

Le temps passa et après ses deux premiers cours, Bella décida qu'elle attendrait jusqu'au déjeuner pour aller récupérer son polo. Elle avait des choses plus urgentes en attente, _Edward_ pour le nommer.

Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac et lui envoya un texto.

 **J'ai oublié de te demander ce matin – tu es toujours partant pour ce soir? Je veux t'inviter à manger. Xo –b**

Bella fixa son téléphone attendant une repose rapide.

 **Oui bien sûr. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Je serai plus qu'heureux de le faire . xo –E**

Elle roula des yeux. N'avait-il pas compris ? Elle voulait le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait hier - au moins d'une petite façon. Elle sourit à son téléphone en tapant la réponse.

 **Tu préfères que je me trouve un autre rendez-vous - quelqu'un qui soit plus coopératif et réceptif et qui accepte mon invitation ? Xo –b**

Son téléphone vibra quelques secondes plus tard. Là, sur son écran, la photo de son voisin, petit-ami, camionneur, chef petit-déjeuner, sexy, appuyé contre sa voiture, souriant sous sa casquette _Asshole,_ s'afficha. Elle rigola à sa réponse rapide, répondant à l'appel comme si elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il appelait.

"Allô ?"

"Jamais de la vie !" lui parvint la voix bafouillante à l'autre bout de la ligne alors que Bella éclatait de rire. "C'est totalement inacceptable !" continua la voix d'Edward alors qu'elle était interrompue par de petits rires. "Je peux être complètement réceptif et coopératif ! Comment on fait : à quelle heure je viens te chercher pour que tu puisses m'inviter ?"

Bella rit dans le téléphone. "C'est une grande amélioration mais tu ne conduis pas non plus. C'est _mon_ rendez-vous et je m'occupe de tout ! Mais tu peux passer chez moi à 7 heures et nous partirons. Comment ça te parait ?" Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille souhaitant qu'il soit autour de lui.

"Je peux faire ça très coopérativement. Et ce ne sera que nous deux ? Tu ne vas pas amener quelqu'un d'autre au cas où je ne serai plus coopératif ?"

"Nous deux." Bella sourit dans le téléphone bien qu'elle aurait préféré passer par la ligne téléphonique et embrasser possessif Edward à l'autre bout.

"Bien," répondit-il avec le sourire, ça s'entendait dans sa voix. "Comment se passe ta matinée ?" demanda-t-il. "Je suppose que tu es arrivée à l'école à l'heure ?"

"Oui j'étais là avant sept heures et demie. C'est vraiment une belle expérience de conduire quelque chose qui ne couine pas quand je dépasse les 80km/h !"

Edward rit. "Je peux tout à fait l'imaginer. Sois prudente. N'essaie pas de voir à quelle vitesse tu peux aller pour faire trembler et secouer ce Ford bleu. C'est probablement en haut du compte-tour sur ces pick-up dernier cri."

Bella rigola. "Mon pick-up est en train de mourir et toi ça t'amuse !?"

"Désolé. Je n'ai pas pu résister. On se voit ce soir à sept heures, d'accord Bella ?"

"D'accord. Au revoir, Edward."

Après avoir dit au revoir elle rangea le téléphone et sourit pendant une grande minute alors que la pause s'achevait et que sa période libre débutait. En regardant à son bureau elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait rien à faire. Elle avait rattrapé son retard sur sa paperasse, ses cours étaient planifiés jusqu'au lundi et aucune photocopie n'était nécessaire. Son temps lui appartenait alors elle sortit son ordinateur.

Elle allait se mettre à répondre au commentaire de Stardusted hier soir quand Stardust ED s'était montré à sa porte en personne. Et bien sûr après leur conversation Stardust Ed en personne avait sauté dans sa douche et dans son lit.

 _Miam, simplement miam. GRRRR grrrr !_

Elle relut le commentaire qu'il avait écrit le mardi, celui qu'elle avait lu avant la soirée pizza chez lui… qui avait été suivi par sa confession sur fan fiction.

Ensuite elle rédigea sa réponse espérant qu'il lirait entre les lignes. C'était la première fois qu'ils savaient tous les deux qui écrivait et qui lisait et de quoi ils étaient en train de parler réellement.

 _ **Réponse de :**_ _bellybeans_

 **Message :** _Cher STARDUSTED_

 _Je ne peux pas te dire combien j'ai aimé retourner relire tes commentaires et tes messages. Ils sont différents à présent que je connais ton identité secrète._

 _Nous ne sommes pas encore allés très loin dans notre histoire mais tu connais les sentiments de Stella pour Ethan et qu'ils commencent à changer pour le meilleur presque immédiatement et qu'ils vont simplement continuer à se développer._

 _Il semblerait que tu aies une tendance à penser et à espérer le pire bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi. Ça me rend curieuse au sujet du passé. Ethan n'est pas un mauvais gars - il est loin du héros type. Stella est devenue presqu'indépendante à un jeune âge et pour cette raison inattendue elle est soulagée aussi de pouvoir s'en remettre à quelqu'un en cas d'urgence. Alors merci d'avoir été là pour la secourir._

 _Tu étais curieux au sujet des rêves de Stella concernant Ethan ces premières nuits… peut-être un jour (après quelques – ou beaucoup – de verres) je te révèlerai le contenu de ces rêves. Pour maintenant je dirai juste qu'ils étaient… sauvages. Stella se recroquevillerait et mourait d'embarras s'il fallait qu'elle les révèle à présent. Alors jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à les partager laisse ton imagination aller – comme Stella l'a fait._

 _Et oui Ethan a manqué à Stella (il l'intrigue et elle est curieuse de tout savoir de lui) quand il était à Chicago. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle est allée espionner. Quelle surprise de savoir qu'Ethan avait fureté aussi. Tu parles des deux côtés quand tu écris "si quelqu'un d'intéressant et d'énigmatique capte ton attention, c'est juste dans la nature humaine d'être curieux et ça peut nous amener à faire quelque chose contre notre meilleur jugement."_

 _Sachant ce que j'ai fait à présent et étant en colère après les événements de Chicago je souhaiterai pouvoir réécrire cette scène pour toi. Mais je dois me demander si les choses s'étaient passées différemment en serions-nous où nous en sommes à présent ? J'aime notre ici et maintenant et vers où nous semblons aller alors je suis désolée si ça été difficile d'y arriver._

 _Comme tous les lecteurs de fic, je comprends complètement que tu veuilles que le chapitre suivant arrive rapidement. Je suis contente que tu veuilles… plus. Moi aussi. J'attends avec impatience nos futures collaborations et la suite de l'histoire._

 _Xo de ta Stella_

 _-b_

Elle se réinstalla et relut ce qu'elle avait écrit. Il y avait des choses qu'elle voulait lui dire et l'écrire était plus facile que le lui dire. C'était même amusant de correspondre avec lui de cette façon. Elle se demanda s'il lui répondrait.

Elle envoya le message et reprit son téléphone. Il y avait deux choses qu'elle voulait qu'Edward sache et il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant que sa classe suivante n'arrive.

 _ **Tu devrais vérifier ton mail, un message du site Star-ligted t'attend. Et aussi, est-ce que tu sais que tu parles en dormant ? ;) xo –b**_

Elle sourit se demandant si ça l'embêterait juste un peu. Elle attendit un moment et était sur le point d'éteindre son téléphone et le ranger quand il vibra.

 _ **Je suis allé voir mon mail. Qu'ai-je dit en dormant? Xo –E**_

Elle sourit en répondant.

 _ **Mon nom. Et puis, "Dis-lui Cullen." Je suis curieuse de savoir de quoi il s'agit. Xo –b**_

Elle l'envoya et resta là, retenant son souffle, mâchonnant sa lèvre et s'étreignant, observant l'horloge, espérant que ça ne sonnerait pas avant qu'elle ait obtenu sa réponse.

 _ **Humm… "Dis-lui Cullen... Dis-lui que tu parles en dormant…? ;) xo –E**_

Grrr! Oh mon dieu, Edward ! Tu es diabolique !" rit-elle, dans la pièce vide alors que la sonnerie retentissait, signifiant la reprise des cours.

ooo O ooo

Edward était assis dans son bureau, souriant tout seul en imaginant la réaction de Bella à sa réponse. Il regarda l'heure puis se rendit compte qu'elle avait probablement repris les cours actuellement. Il rigola imaginant qu'elle était vraisemblablement adorablement frustrée avec sa réponse désinvolte. Mais plus il restait assis là, à y réfléchir, plus c'était lui qui était frustré, se demandant jusqu'à quel point il avait été bavard dans son sommeil.

Et deux choses différentes se présentèrent à son esprit.

Et seulement deux.

C'était des choses qu'il avait à lui dire. Et toutes les deux étaient effrayantes. La chose positive qu'il avait à lui dire était effrayante parce… si ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque ? Et la deuxième chose qu'elle saurait… si elle s'enfuyait sans jamais revenir ?

Il soupira, ses doigts cherchant ses cheveux pour s'y agripper.

 _Putain._

"Comment je vais bien pouvoir faire ça ?" se demanda-t-il à voix haute, en vérifiant que sa porte soit bien fermée avant que quelqu'un le voit en train de parler tout seul.

"Il faut que tu lui dises ces deux choses," dit-il catégoriquement. "C'est la bonne chose à faire."

 _Dans la même phrase ?_

 _"Je sais que nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis trois jours mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi et ma famille et mon meilleur ami lisent ta fiction qui n'est plus si anonyme que ça."_

"Oui c'est sûr ça va être super," soupira-t-il, en tapant son front avec sa main.

 _Pourquoi ne pas le faire dans l'autre sens pour terminer par une note positive ?_

 _"Dis … un truc drôle concernant les fics du genre 'tu ne sais jamais qui lit' – ma famille et mon meilleur ami en l'occurrence – et je suis cul par-dessus tête amoureux de toi, qui s'en préoccupe ?!"_

"Putain, putain, PUTAIN ! C'est ridicule ! Qui doit gérer une situation pareille ?!"

 _TOI._

"Evidemment !" cracha-t-il, en levant ses mains en l'air d'exaspération.

Il se rassit dans son fauteuil à son bureau, une main posée fermement sur sa tête, les doigts de l'autre pianotant sans s'arrêter sur son bureau pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

"Merde !" dit-il soudainement, en se mettant droit dans son fauteuil. "Son mail !"

Il ouvrit rapidement sa boite et chercha celui qui provenait de Star-lighted. Appuyé dans son fauteuil, ses bras étirés devant lui on aurait presque dit qu'il étreignait son ordinateur en lisant.

La salutation seule le fit sourire. "Mon cher STARDUSTED," lut-il.

 _Tu es ma chère Bella, aussi._

Ses yeux continuèrent, il était ravi qu'elle ait apprécié de relire ce qu'il lui avait écrit sachant maintenant qui il était. Il était content que toute cette situation se soit transformée en une bonne chose.

"Tu dois encore découvrir à quel point mes sentiments pour toi ont changé Bella," murmura-t-il à l'écran. "Ressens-tu la même chose que moi… ou vas-tu penser que c'est inapproprié que je me déclare aussi vite ?"

Il se demanda ce que son commentaire sur le pire signifiait. C'était vrai en quelque sorte mais pas pour tout… seulement quand elle était concernée… et sûrement parce qu'il voulait que tout cela aille plus loin.

Ça lui plut qu'elle le voie comme un héros, même si ce n'était que parce qu'il l'avait sauvée de son Chevrolet explosif.

 _Tu es importante Bella. Bien sûr que tu peux dépendre de moi._

Edward relut deux fois le paragraphe où Bella faisait allusion à ses rêves le concernant. Il espérait que ces rêves sauvages deviendraient clairs comme le cristal après une seconde lecture. Il bougea, mal à l'aise sur son siège en songeant à un aspect sauvage et dévergondé. Ensuite il vit le commentaire où elle expliquait qu'elle ne révélerait cette information qu'après quelques verres.

 _Putain elle est tellement mignonne quand elle est un peu éméchée comme à la Luna Nueva._

"Nous pourrions prendre quelques verres à ton dîner ce soir, Bella ?" dit-il, avec un grognement et un autre ajustement inconfortable sur son siège.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand il lut qu'il lui avait manqué quand il était à Chicago mais en continuant la lecture, ça le toucha qu'elle ait souhaité pouvoir réécrire toute cette expérience bouleversante qu'il avait vécue là-bas.

"Toi et moi ensemble, bellybeans," soupira-t-il. "Tous les deux."

Il passa son doigt sur sa lèvre en se demandant où seraient-ils si les choses s'étaient passées différemment. C'était une question rhétorique. Ils étaient ici maintenant.

 _J'aime où nous en sommes et vers où nous semblons nous diriger aussi, amour. Je me demande simplement si tu penserais que je suis fou ou que je vais trop vite._

Il sourit au paragraphe final. Ils voulaient plus tous les deux.

"J'attends beaucoup de la suite de notre histoire aussi ma Stella-Bella-bellybeans."

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et ensuite il pivota pour regarder l'horizon de Seattle par la fenêtre, ses mains derrière sa nuque.

 _Il faut que tu lui dises… bientôt._

ooo O ooo

La journée de Bella passa dans un vague flou tellement elle était concentrée sur ce qui allait se passer dans la soirée.

Pendant le déjeuner elle retourna voir Shelly Cope pour payer et récupérer son t-shirt. Quand elle revint à la table dans la salle des profs, Jasper alla vite voir si Shelly Cope n'en aurait pas un à sa taille.

Quand elle quitta l'école à la fin de la journée, elle était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir de travail à ramener chez elle. Sa soirée serait très occupée, avec des courses à faire avant de rentrer à la maison et se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Edward.

Elle rentra dans son allée un peu avant dix-sept heures et transporta ses achats et ses affaires de travail dans la maison. En fouillant dans son sac elle trouva la petite chaine avec la tour Eiffel et les clés de la maison d'Edward. Elle se précipita de l'autre côté de la rue et entra dans la maison d'Edward. Elle n'y resta que quelques minutes, assez longtemps pour récupérer ce dont elle avait besoin, avant de retraverser la rue, contente qu'il ne soit pas rentré du travail plus tôt et l'ait surprise.

De retour chez elle, elle déballa ses achats, mettant de côté quelques courses et posant le sac en bas de l'escalier pour le monter dans sa chambre. Elle alla dans la cuisine prit une bouteille d'eau et un fruit puis alla dans le patio pour se détendre en profitant du soleil de l'après-midi. En mangeant sa banane, ses pensées allèrent naturellement vers Edward et leur dîner et quels jolis sous-vêtements elle pourrait porter ce soir

ooo O ooo

Edward passa le reste de sa matinée, l'heure de son déjeuner et une partie de l'après-midi à ressasser quel était le délai acceptable pour tomber amoureux. Il avait essayé de chercher sur G°°gle mais ça n'avait pas aidé. Il ne savait pas avec certitude mais il lui semblait que deux jours et demi dans une relation était vraiment trop tôt. Ou anormal, il ne voulait certainement pas apparaitre anormal aux yeux de Bella.

Il était certain d'être amoureux mais il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment avant. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Bella, il était certain de ne jamais l'avoir éprouvé. C'était un grand sentiment qui semblait s'accroitre exponentiellement chaque fois qu'il était avec elle.

Ou qu'il parlait avec elle.

Ou échangeait des messages avec elle.

Ou qu'il lisait ce qu'elle avait écrit.

Ou qu'il rêvassait à elle.

 _Ça ressemble vraiment à une obsession qui me consume totalement._

 _Allez arrête ça ! Pourquoi essaies-tu toujours de ruiner les choses ?_

C'était le milieu de l'après-midi quand Edward décida qu'il ne pouvait plus poursuivre cette conversation qu'il avait avec lui-même et dans sa tête plus longtemps. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas les réponses à ces questions tout seul alors il essaya de décider à qui il pourrait parler de ces choses-là.

 _Emmett?_

 _Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? Il est tombé amoureux instantanément._

 _C'est vrai. D'accord alors non. Et Alice ?_

 _Tu plaisantes de nouveau ? Sa seule intrusion en amour a fini par un divorce et ce connard de coureur de jupons t'a frappé dans une bagarre de bar._

 _Et il a perdu une dent ! Mais une fois de plus tu as raison. Alors qui reste-t-il ?_

 _Je pense que tu sais._

 _Non… tu ne veux pas dire…_

 _Si._

 _Quel horrible choix ! Il doit bien y en avoir un autre ?_

 _Non. Prends le téléphone. Fais-le._

 _Putain._

 _Edward mit le téléphone à son oreille, écouta les sonneries décidant qu'il allait laisser sonner une fois de plus et qu'ensuite il raccro…_

"Allô ? _Edward ?"_

 _"Euh… oui. Bonjour maman. Est-ce que papa est là ?"_

"D'habitude tu n'appelles pas en semaine. Tout va bien ? Tu vas bien ?"

"Oui tout va bien, maman. Moi aussi. Puis-je parler à papa, s'il te plait ?"

"Il n'est pas là. Il a été appelé pour de la chirurgie ce matin. Un de ses collègues est malade. Edward, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Il y avait un signe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Rien maman. Il faut que je parle à papa de quelque chose. Et c'est… du genre… important."

"Je vois." Après une pause Edward entendit un halètement. "Oh seigneur… il ne s'agit pas d'un… _problème de paternité…_ pas vrai Edward ?"

Edward tapa son front avec sa main et ferma les yeux, s'appuya contre son fauteuil.

"Non ! Seigneur non ! Rien de cela maman ! Seigneur !"

 _Putain à quoi tu pensais quand tu m'as dit de composer ce numéro ?_

 _J'ai pensé que papa serait à la maison._

 _Bien il n'y est pas ! Et maintenant je vais avoir une conversation sexuelle avec maman ! Putain tu crains vraiment beaucoup!_

"Oh Edward. Je suis désolée… terriblement désolée. Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite… c'est que… bon tu appelles et veux parler à ton père au milieu de la journée sur un sujet très important… c'est si _inhabituel_. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?"

"Non … je voulais… juste… lui demander quelque chose. C'est tout."

"A quel sujet ?"

Edward soupira et maltraita ses cheveux pendant un moment.

"Edward. Tu es toujours là ? _Allô_?" sa voix était inquiète à nouveau.

"Oui maman je suis là."

"Peut-être que je peux répondre à ta question ? Je serai heureuse d'essayer."

Edward soupira de nouveau.

 _Elle est la moitié d'une relation réussie tu sais, demande-lui._

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te demande ton avis._

"Ce que je me demandais c'est…"

Il hésita.

Puis se dégonfla.

"Est-ce que vous venez avec papa au premier match de foot demain soir ?"

"Oh." Elle fit une pause sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait demander. "Bien sûr… c'est le premier de la saison… Tu sais bien que ton père et moi y allons toujours."

"Génial. C'est génial. Bien." Edward secoua la tête, irrité par lui-même.

"Tu prévois d'y aller Edward ?"

"Euh oh… oui. En fait je suis… avec Bella tu sais, la fille de l'autre côté de la rue."

"Vraiment ?!" Sa voix était montée de plusieurs tons. "Bien sûr que je sais qui y est Bella ! Alors c'est comme un … _rendez-vous_ … pour vous deux ?"

"Euh oui. C'est ça. Oui… nous… nous sortons ensemble en quelque sorte, tu comprends ?" Il tapa légèrement sur le sommet de sa tête, en se penchant en avant, essayant de trouver un moyen joli et facile de poser sa question. De quelque façon qu'il la pose ça induisait sa réponse et sa mère souffrirait d'amnésie à la fin de l'appel.

Mais cette option n'existait pas dans cette dimension.

Dans cette dimension les grilles étaient sur le point de céder.

"Oh Edward… c'est merveilleux ! Tu sors avec elle !" Sa voix était soudain un flot étourdi de joie maternelle et inondait la ligne téléphonique. "Ton père et moi avons réellement apprécié de la rencontrer au barbecue. Elle semble être une gentille douce, chaleureuse et amicale fille. J'ai parlé avec Alice lundi soir et elle m'a dit que vous étiez allés petit déjeuner avec Bella ce matin-là. Elle a dit que tu paraissais vraiment épris et je peux certainement voir pourquoi tu peux l'être. Mais je ne sais rien de plus depuis cette conversation avec Alice. Alors… tu la vois toujours ?! C'est merveilleux ! Tellement excitant !" Elle s'arrêta pour respirer et quand elle continua sa voix était plus basse. "Tu ne fais que la voir _Edward ?"_

Edward passa sa main sur son visage souhaitant pouvoir simplement raccrocher. Et peut-être souffrir d'un bon moment d'amnésie.

"Oui. Je ne fais que la _voir_." Il se leva et commença à marcher devant la fenêtre, en regardant Seattle.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire… que Bella est… ta _petite-amie_? Que vous êtes un … _couple_?" Sa voix était hésitante mais remplie d'espoir.

Edward souffla longuement. "Oui mère. Elle est ma petite-amie. Je suis son petit-ami. Maintenant que j'y songe je suppose que ça fait de nous un couple…"

Edward entendit un petit cri et ensuite un son qui se répétait. "Maman ? _Maman ?_ Est-ce que tu sautes de joie ?"

Le bruit cessa immédiatement.

"Quoi ? Non ! Edward ! Ne sois pas ridicule !" Elle paraissait essoufflée. Et tout d'un coup elle demanda. "Oh seigneur… c'était de ça que tu voulais parler avec ton père ?"

"Euh, non… enfin en quelque sorte, je suppose. Je veux dire, j'ai une question en relation avec ça… je me demandais…"

 _Putain, demande maintenant !_

"Bon je me demandais… Commentpeutondireàquelqu'unqu'onl'aime ?"

"Je suis désolée qu'est –ce que tu as dit ? _'Comment peut-on dire'_ quoi ?"

Edward appuya son front contre la vitre froide avec un soupir et puis il posa son front sur son bras regardant vers la ville.

"Au bout de combien de temps peut-on dire "je t'aime" à quelqu'un ?"

Il y eut un grand silence de l'autre côté.

"Maman? _Maman ?_ "

"Je suis là chéri." Sa voix avait changé. "Oh Edward… tu l'aimes."

Il hocha la tête, regardant dehors mais au lieu de voir Seattle il voyait seulement un beau visage en forme de cœur dans sa tête. "Oui c'est vrai," dit-il doucement. "Et je veux le lui dire… mais je pense qu'il est trop tôt. Peut-on tomber amoureux aussi rapidement ? Je ne sais pas… je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je suis fou et je ne veux pas lui faire peur. Je ne sais pas… suis-je fou ? C'est normal ?"

Il entendit un petit rire. Ou un petit reniflement. "Non je ne pense pas que tu sois fou et ce que je pense c'est que tu ne ressentirais pas ça si ce n'était pas réciproque. Et quand il s'agit d'amour je ne pense pas que le normal existe. Ça été rapide ? Elle est arrivée il y a quoi... deux semaines ?"

"Même pas… douze jours. Nous avons eu… quelques montagnes russes les premiers jours. Et nous ne sommes sortis ensemble qu'il y a trois jours. Trois jours c'est trop rapide non ?"

"Bon ça parait rapide Edward. Tu dis que ça a été les montagnes russes les premiers jours. Quand as-tu pensé que les choses s'étaient… apaisées entre vous ?"

"Euh… jeudi dernier. Non attends, on a eu une discussion. Alors je suppose que c'était le vendredi. Oui vendredi. Le soir d'Emmett où son cousin Jasper et moi l'avons rencontrée avec son amie Angela au restaurant mexicain. Nous nous sommes vus tous les jours depuis. Tu penses que je pourrai lui dire vendredi ? Ça fera une semaine depuis que les choses se sont… apaisées."

"J'espère t'avoir donné la bonne réponse Edward. Je ne suis pas sûre que ton père ait pu faire mieux. Mais je pense que c'est le genre de choses que tu sens, dans ton cœur et tu sauras quand est le bon moment. Tu ne te poseras pas vraiment la question, ça sortira, c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait vraiment un bon moment et si tu ne le dis pas alors ton tour passera. Quand on trouve la bonne personne il y a beaucoup de moments où c'est bien de dire je t'aime."

Edward hocha la tête.

ooo O ooo

A sept heures pile, Edward se présenta à la porte de Bella. Il était douché, rasé de frais et portait un jeans noir et une chemise grise. Ses manches étaient roulées et on pouvait voir un t-shirt blanc sous sa chemise. Il tenait une veste en cuir et un délicieux sourire ornait son visage. Bella sentit la chaleur monter visage quand il jeta un regard appréciateur sans gêne sur elle.

"Salut !"

"Hé Edward. Entre. Je suis presque prête." Elle lui tint la porte ouverte, respirant l'odeur du _Prédateur_ pendant qu'il entrait."

"Tu parais délicieuse à manger," dit-il attisant encore son rougissement. "C'est une jolie couleur sur toi. "Il fit signe à son chemisier bleu marine qu'elle portait avec un jeans noir, aussi.

"Merci tu es pas mal non plus." Bella se félicitait. Si Edward aimait cette couleur, ses nouveaux sous-vêtements assortis passeraient probablement bien aussi.

"Nous avons une réservation ?" demanda-t-il, quand Bella se dirigea vers la pièce principale.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna pour le regarder avec un sourire. "Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je n'ai pas de réservation. Tu es mon rendez-vous de rêve Edward."

Edward sourit et secoua la tête. "Je veux dire… où allons-nous ?"

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien. L'endroit est vide habituellement."

Edward la regarda avec incertitude pendant qu'elle prenait son sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine, se demandant quel bon endroit pourrait ne pas avoir trop de clientèle.

Bella fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de s'arrêter. "Oh mince. Attends une seconde ?"

Il hocha la tête et elle reposa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte coulissante du patio. Elle l'ouvrit et passa de l'autre côté, laissant la porte ouverte. Un moment plus tard il entendit sa voix qui l'appelait.

"Edward ? Est-ce que tu peux venir m'aider avec ça ?"

Il traversa la pièce se demandant pourquoi elle avait besoin d'aide mais heureux de pouvoir le faire. Il sortit et s'arrêta brusquement. Là dans le gazon, dans la lumière du soleil déclinant, Bella était assise. Elle était sur une couverture, penchée en arrière, en appui sur ses mains, les jambes tendues devant elle. A côté d'elle, toujours sur la couverture il y avait deux couverts et – sur le côté il y avait le panier de pique-nique qu'Edward lui avait acheté il y avait trois jours. Il pouvait même entendre de la musique qui avait commencé derrière lui.

"Edward ? Tu m'aiderais avec ça ?" lui demanda-t-elle de nouveau en tendant la main et en tapotant le panier à côté d'elle avec un petit sourire. "C'est notre dîner _dehors."_

Les yeux verts pétillants d'Edward soutinrent son regard alors qu'il lui faisait un grand sourire. Il commença à aller vers ellependant que la musique s'infiltrait dans son subconscient. Il s'arrêta pour regarder en arrière remarquant que le téléphone de Bella était sur sa base.

"Attends c'est les Crawberries !" Il se tourna et la regarda. "C'est _Dreams_. De la playlist que j'ai faite pour le barbecue?"

Elle hocha la tête, lui souriant timidement.

"Et c'est… ma couverture sur laquelle tu es assise!" lâcha-t-il en le réalisant. "Tu es allée chez moi ?!"

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau, souriant plus largement, ses yeux bruns liés aux siens.

Edward soupira longuement quand un éclair de compréhension et une grande joie le frappa. Il ne put contenir son sourire.

"Tu m'as fait le pique-nique de mes rêves ! "dit-il en secouant la tête. "Je t'en ai parlé pendant le barbecue quand cette musique jouait."

Bella rit et hocha la tête. "Oui je me suis souvenu que tu as dit que j'étais sur ta couverture dans un champ avec des fraises alors je suis allée chercher la couverture chez toi quand je suis rentrée aujourd'hui. Malheureusement je n'ai pas de fraisiers sauvages ici mais j'ai ça." Elle montra le bol, il était rempli de fraises… nageant dans le cointreau… et bien sûr il y avait de la chantilly dans le panier. "Et ce que je t'ai dit que je faisais se trouve dans le panier," dit-elle en tapotant le panier à nouveau.

Edward se mit à genoux à côté d'elle incapable d'effacer le sourire enfantin de son visage.

"Toi Isabella Swan tu es vraiment… _mon_ rendez-vous de rêve."

Il fondit sur elle avec un grognement, exultant, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et lui sautant dessus malgré ses rires surpris…


	59. Juste Bella et Edward

.

… _**Chapitre 59 …**_

 _ **Juste Bella et Edward**_

Tout à coup Edward se jeta pour jouer sur la couverture de pique-nique faisant rigoler Bella. Sa bouche était sur son cou et sa gorge, l'assaillant avec de petits baisers et des grognements de plaisir. Bella attrapa sa tête, ses doigts dans sa crinière épaisse, essayant tout à la fois de le repousser et de le tirer plus près.

 _Il aime le pique-nique ! Il aime le pique-nique et il m'…_

 _N'y pense même pas !_

Edward arrêta son attaque et leva la tête pour regarder le visage rosi, magnifique, à bout de souffle de petite-amie essoufflée, couchée sous lui. Il réalisa que la musique venait juste de changer. _Dreams_ était terminée et le morceau qui passait le fit sourire.

"Tu as mis la playlist que j'ai faite?" demanda-t-il, en passant doucement son pouce sur sa joue.

Bella regarda dans les yeux verts et vifs sur son visage rougi et souriant. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille à cause de ce qu'elle leur avait fait avec ses mains. Elle s'appuya contre la chaleur de sa paume et sourit en secret.

"Non. Quelques-uns oui. J'ai commencé par _Dreams_ et maintenant Strawberry _Fields Forever_ à cause du pique-nique. Attends et tu verras ce que j'ai choisi d'autre et tu comprendras pourquoi."

Il était intrigué. Elle avait l'air de s'être inspirée de _son_ message au barbecue quand il lui avait laissé savoir, musicalement, qu'il était intéressé par elle. A présent il se demandait quel serait son message musical.

 _Peut-être qu'elle se sent comme moi? Peut-être qu'elle est…?_

 _Amoureuse ? Après trois jours ? Et tu ne l'as sortie qu'une fois, tu sais. Ferme ta gueule ! Veux-tu lui faire peur ? Elle va juste penser que tu es fou !_

Edward ferma les yeux à la sensation des doigts de Bella remettant ses cheveux en place. Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, il lui sourit avant que ses yeux n'embrassent la scène du pique-nique.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pensé à faire ça," dit-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et lui retourna son sourire. "J'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne idée. On ne pourrait pas se rouler par terre au restaurant et se peloter comme on peut le faire ici, dans mon patio."

Edward ricana. Ses sourcils s'agitèrent diaboliquement au-dessus de ses yeux verts pétillants, amenant Bella à croire qu'il allait y avoir davantage dans la soirée.

 _Grrrr ! Il est tellement bon à ça !_

"Je suis sûr que tu as raison…" convint-il. "La plupart des restaurateurs ne sont probablement pas pour ce type de pelotage dans leur salles. Et maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu as esquivé ma question sur la réservation. C'est une surprise merveilleuse, Bella."

Elle sourit joyeusement. "Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je me suis sentie mal à l'aise toute la journée. J'attendais ça avec impatience et ta réaction ne m'a pas déçue - tu étais stupéfait !"

Il rigola puis embrassa ses lèvres douces. "Je l'étais." Il se releva sur ses genoux entrainant Bella avec lui en écoutant le nouveau morceau qui passait. Il se rappela lui avoir appris quelques pas de danse sur _Samba Pa'ti_ lors du barbecue, elle avait été adorablement hésitante, rougissante et une partenaire de danse charmante dans ses bras. Il était content d'avoir dansé avec sa mère et qu'elle l'ait encouragé à danser avec Bella.

Il se déplaça jusqu'à la place qu'elle lui avait réservée sur la couverture, écoutant l'introduction à la guitare lente. Le désir dans les notes semblait aller directement dans son cœur. Il regarda Bella qui était près du panier et qui le fixait. " Comment te souviens-tu du menu que je t'ai promis ?" Son sourcil s'arqua en un défi joueur.

Il sourit de travers. "Est-ce un quizz Mlle Swan ?"

Elle sourit et opina. "Il y a cinq éléments dans ce quizz Edward. Voyons si tu as été bien attentif l'autre jour. Ton diplôme va se jouer là. Commençons avec la boisson."

Edward pinça les lèvres. Il se sentait confiant ayant réfléchi à tout ce qu'elle lui avait décrit de ce potentiel pique-nique pendant le barbecue.

"Limonade," dit-il confiant. Mais son petit sourire satisfait disparut car Bella sortit une bouteille de vin avec un tire-bouchon.

"Non… tu as raison !" dit-elle, en riant à son expression vide. "Je vais te donner un point pour cette bonne réponse. Je me suis dit que la limonade convenait pour un déjeuner mais pour un pique-nique au crépuscule mieux valait du vin."

Son sourire revint et il se pencha pour prendre la bouteille et le tire-bouchon de ses mains. "Merci. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que j'avais raté la première question."

Il regarda la bouteille dans ses mains. "Vin rouge _Hot to Trot,_ " _[allumé]_ dit-il en lisant l'étiquette à voix haute. Il la regarda. Il souriait avec espièglerie. "Hot to trot ?" répéta-t-il en arquant un sourcil. "Sérieusement ? A quoi penses-tu Bella ? Est-ce que tout ce pique-nique n'est qu'une ruse pour me voir _nu_?"

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit puis elle la ferma brusquement en rougissant… beaucoup.

Edward éclata de rire à sa réaction et Bella leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel.

 _Oh mon dieu ! Il s'amuse beaucoup trop à me faire ça ! Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant à me faire rougir ?_

"Edward ! Le vin était en promo !" cria-t-elle, en lui envoyant une serviette au visage. Elle le toucha au torse et tomba sur ses genoux pendant qu'il continuait à rire, les yeux pétillants.

"Bien sûr et peu importe," dit-il avec un grand sourire, en secouant la tête et en lui renvoyant la serviette. "Si c'est ce que tu veux me faire croire."

Il commença à ouvrir la bouteille et il ne put contenir son sourire. Elle était si mignonne quand elle rougissait et c'était si facile de la faire rougir. Il recommença à rire quand il la regarda à nouveau. Il était tenté de se jeter sur elle à nouveau. Et se rouler dans l'herbe encore un peu plus. Et peut-être la peloter. Certainement la peloter.

 _Seigneur… elle est juste incroyablement mignonne. Elle n'a pas idée de combien elle est adorable._

"Je te taquine Bella. Tu es si facile à taquiner. Tu sais je t'…"

 _Waouah… Attention ! On a décidé d'attendre pour cette déclaration souviens-toi ?!_

"… J'aime te taquiner," finit-il doucement.

 _On a eu très chaud, Cullen ! Essaie juste d'en rester à ce que nous avons prévu, d'accord ?_

Il se reprit et sourit en leur versant du vin. Ses yeux allèrent vers les siens et son sourire se fana. Il réalisa qu'elle était devenue trop calme et ça l'inquiétait, il se demandait s'il était allé trop loin avec ses plaisanteries.

Bella tenait son verre, regardant le vin, le faisant tourner dans le verre, se demandant ce que ce "je t'…" pouvait bien signifier, son cœur avait raté un battement en s'imaginant qu'il allait être immédiatement suivie de _aime_.

 _Oh. Mon. Dieu. Isabella Marie ! Tu espères un je t'aime ? A quoi tu penses ? Ça ne fait que deux jours que tu es sa petite-amie !_

 _Deux jours et demi._

 _D'accord ! Deux jours et demi ! Personne ne tombe amoureux au bout de deux jours et demi ! Et ne t'avise pas - déjà - de lui dire que tu l'aimes ! Veux-tu qu'il pense que tu es folle ? Essaie juste d'être normale !_

Edward s'éclaircit la voix. Sa voix était plus douce quand il tendit son verre vers elle, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il avait apprécié ce qu'elle avait fait. "A toi Bella, pour avoir fait de notre premier pique-nique une possibilité surprenante !"

Bella repoussa ses pensées et sourit, trinquant avec lui. "Et à toi Edward d'avoir rendu possibles ces pique-nique," dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil au panier qu'il avait vraiment voulu acheter. Il sourit et fit signe vers le panier.

"Est-ce que tu réalises que nous avons porté un toast à chaque fois que nous avons mangé ensemble ?" demanda-t-elle après qu'ils aient bu.

"Peut-être que c'est chaque fois une occasion spéciale," offrit-il, en la regardant fixement.

 _Spéciale, ça c'est sûr._

Elle sourit et hocha la tête en prenant une autre gorgée de vin.

 _Définitivement spéciale._

 _You madly_ de Cakes Love était en train de passer dans le haut-parleur. Edward reconnut le morceau sur lequel ils avaient dansé tous les deux la nuit du barbecue, sur les conseils pressants d'Esmée. Bella avait sauté un bon nombre de chansons de la playlist d'Edward et il se demanda soudainement si elle avait choisi les chansons où ils avaient été tous les deux seuls.

 _A moins bien sûr qu'elle n'essaie de me dire qu'elle veut m'aimer follement… ou qu'elle veuille que je le lui dise que je l'aime follement._

 _Mais nous ne ferons pas ça ce soir._

 _Je sais… j'attendrai._

 _Sérieusement Cullen… viens-tu de soupirer comme une fille ?_

"Alors… euh… qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda Bella, faisant sortir Edward de son conflit intérieur.

"De quoi ?" demanda-t-il, inclinant son verre une nouvelle fois.

 _Le vin ? Nous ? J'aime le vin. J'aime…_

 _Oh seigneur… prends une pause !_

"Que penses-tu des chances que j'aie de t'avoir nu ce soir," répondit-elle, le bout de son doigt passant sur le tour de son verre. Son expression était adorable d'embarras et de fierté sachant que sa question l'avait complètement pris au dépourvu.

Edward éclata de rire. Ses oreilles chauffèrent. Il secoua la tête en soufflant un grognement, son sourire fermement en place.

 _Sérieusement Bella ? Demande-le et je suis nu ! Et je t'assure que devenir dur ne sera pas un problème non plus…_

Edward ne fit pas sa proposition pour rester à l'aise – car devenir dur n'était définitivement pas un problème – et il s'éclaircit la gorge pour répondre.

"Bon je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tous ces efforts pour le pique-nique pour atteindre ton but, Bella." Il la fixa avec un sourire sexy. "Et si tu veux vraiment que nous mangions ce diner plutôt que d'être complètement distraits, tu devrais probablement éviter d'alimenter mes pensées de nudité…" Ses yeux étincelèrent. Un sourcil bougea. Ses narines étaient un peu dilatées. Ensuite il rigola à ses yeux écarquillés et à son visage rosi une fois de plus.

 _Elle est si mignonne._

 _Putain, je bande._

Bella leva son verre et pris une autre gorgée et Edward fit de même. Elle était convaincue que les commentaires qu'il avait faits les concernaient tous les deux. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et essayer de ne pas imaginer leur dîner dehors au crépuscule avec un Edward Cullen nu.

 _Grrr !_

 _Garde cette image inoubliable loin de ta tête ! Reviens-en à ce que tu avais prévu._

Elle se racla la gorge. "Si nous en revenions à notre quizz, Edward," suggéra-t-elle. "Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'on va manger ?"

Il rigola au changement abrupt de sujet mais il pouvait se servir de la distraction s'il voulait continuer à manger confortablement dans ce jeans qu'il avait choisi pour ce soir.

"D'accord, voyons… je pense qu'il doit y avoir des sandwiches à la dinde dans ce panier ?"

Bella alla fouiller dans le panier et en sortit deux sandwiches emballés. "Voilà dinde, laitue, tomate, bacon, avocat et mayonnaise avec du pain complet."

Il sourit triomphalement et elle lui tendit son sandwich.

"Deux sur deux, Edward. Ensuite ?"

"Je suis sûr que tu as mentionné des chips avec des légumes." Il rit et vit le petit paquet de chips qu'elle lui envoya, il l'ouvrit tandis qu'elle enlevait le couvercle d'une boite en montrant son contenu. Quand il vit les légumes découpés, son sourire devint suffisant.

"Encore deux bonnes réponses – ça fait 4 sur 4," annonça Bella en ouvrant une autre boite. "J'ai aussi fait de la sauce pour les chips et les légumes."

Ses yeux allèrent vers les siens. "Alors dernière question : le dessert ?" l'invita-t-elle.

Il y avait ce sourire en coin sur son visage. Il avait la réponse.

"Bon les fraises évidemment." Il fit un signe vers le bol rempli de fraises. " Je pense même qu'il y aura probablement de la crème chantilly pour aller avec… mais il me semble que tu m'avais promis des _cookies ?!"_

"Ta-dam…!" s'exclama Bella fièrement, sortant un sachet rempli de cookies frais du panier. "Cookies au chocolat presque faits maison !"

Edward sourit. "Presque fait maison ? C'est un terme de cuisine ça ?"

"Si tu commences un mélange pour faire des cookies puis que tu ajoutes autre chose ça donne ça."

"D'accord," rigola Edward. "C'est toi la prof d'anglais après tout, je te fais confiance."

"Eeeet…" Elle alla fouiller dans le panier une fois de plus et sortit une bombe de crème chantilly et l'agita. " Tu n'as pas seulement gagné une étoile dorée pour ce quizz mais tu as aussi des points en plus pour avoir mentionné la crème."

Edward sourit. "Bon, je suis un étudiant sérieux et je fais très attention à toi." Son expression s'adoucit légèrement. "Tout à l'air très bien Bella. Merci pour tout ça."

Ils déballèrent leurs sandwiches et prirent des chips, des légumes et de la sauce, Edward réalisa qu'un autre morceau de sa playlist avait commencé. Il prit la bouteille d vin et en versa dans leurs verres en écoutant _One and Only._ Il aimait particulièrement ce slow et appréciait la voix d'Adele mais ce que ça lui rappelait c'était que cette chanson lui avait donné la première vraie excuse pour tenir Bella dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'ils dansaient. Et sûrement que Bella s'en souvenait aussi. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il sourit.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, en remarquant son doux regard.

Il secoua la tête légèrement. "Rien… je profite de la musique, du pique-nique et de la compagnie bien sûr."

Bella sourit joyeusement. "Bien. Moi aussi !"

Ils mangèrent et burent tranquillement pendant quelques minutes.

"Tu as téléchargé ça ?" demanda Edward surpris au morceau suivant.

Bella écouta. La version instrumentale de _The Little Wing_ passait. Elle l'avait cherché et téléchargé - ce morceau avait une grande importance. Pour elle c'était leur premier morceau.

"C'était le morceau qui était sur ton iPod quand nous sommes allés petit-déjeuner lundi," répondit-elle. "C'est quand je t'ai dit à propos de ma mère…euh… notre playlist pour le ménage - avec ces autres morceaux de flamenco et guitare."

"Je me souviens." Et sa bouche fit ce sourire de petit garçon. "Quand Emmett parle de toi il t'appelle Little Swan, ce qui m'a fait penser à Little Wing, puis à _toi._ J'ai écouté ce morceau le soir d'avant, après t'avoir raccompagnée chez toi et embrassée pour la première fois."

Le souffle de Bella resta coincé dans sa gorge. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à Edward et elle rougit légèrement et lui fit un sourire, sachant qu'elle était restée dans ses pensées après qu'il l'ait embrassé dans le garage. Il y était resté lui aussi…

Après que ses lèvres aient été sur les siennes…

Et sa langue dans sa bouche…

Bella ne réalisa pas qu'elle fixait la bouche d'Edward, les yeux dans le vide. Mais Edward si. Et il se demanda pourquoi elle le regardait ainsi. Sa bouche fit ce sourire en coin, ce qui fit que le regard de Bella rencontra ses yeux et fit baver sa bouche.

"Oui quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai téléchargé ce morceau…. Alors je ne savais pas pourquoi tu l'avais sur ton iPod, bien sûr… mais il me plait… euh… oui." Elle hocha la tête pour ponctuer ses dires.

Edward rigola. "Bon en parlant de ce morceau et de cette matinée en particulier… ce que je pensais…" Il s'arrête pour lui faire un sourire arrogant. "Je pense que ta playlist de ménage est à venir."

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit de surprise. Il avait absolument raison.

Il fit un signe de tête vers la musique en continuant. "Je pense que tu as fait une playlist de… faute d'un meilleur mot… _nos_ chansons - de la musique qui passait quand nous faisions quelque chose tous les deux, plus ou moins. Et elles semblent être dans l'ordre chronologique - juste comme la playlist commémorative que j'avais faite pour le barbecue." Il s'arrêta. Son sourire était encore arrogant. "C'est vrai n'est-ce pas !?" demanda-t-il, sûr de son pouvoir de déduction.

"Oui tu as raison," rit Bella. "C'est impressionnant !"

Son sourire s'agrandit. "Laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose de drôle…" Il alla fouiller dans sa poche et en sortit son téléphone. Il tapota l'écran quelques fois et le lui tendit. "Tiens regarde ça !"

Elle attrapa le téléphone et regarda, elle fit un grand sourire en regardant la playlist. Elle la fit défiler et vit que c'était celle qu'il avait faite pour le barbecue – des morceaux qui étaient liés avec leur première folle semaine et d'autres qui avait suivi – ceux où il lui faisait savoir qu'il l'appréciait.

Mais il y avait des ajouts. En déroulant encore elle vit _Little Wing_ et toute la playlist qu'elle avait téléchargée pour lui après leur petit-déjeuner. Elle rit quand plus loin elle découvrit qu'il avait aussi ajouté les morceaux sur lesquels ils avaient plaisanté le soir où elle était allée chez lui pour manger la pizza : _Burning down house, Mr Big Stuff_ et son remix.

"Nous avons fait la même chose !" s'exclama-t-elle en riant, en le regardant avec surprise. Il avait ajouté les mêmes morceaux sur sa playlist qu'elle.

"On dirait bien oui." Il rigola et tendit sa main pour reprendre son téléphone. Mais Bella venait tout juste de remarquer un autre morceau en déroulant encore un peu plus.

"Attends… pourquoi tu as ajouté les Luminers ?"

"Ou… euh… " Il s'éclaircit la voix. "Il passait l'autre soir. Les paroles m'ont décidé à me servir de ta clé de secours et de venir chez toi – tu sais quand je t'ai dit que je lisais ta fic."

"Oh !" fit-elle de sa douce voix. Elle hocha la tête ressentant une légère gêne à cause de sa réaction surfaite ce soir-là. Puis ensuite elle sourit. "Bon je suis très contente que tu aies décidé de venir chez moi."

Edward hocha la tête. "Moi aussi. La soirée est devenue très agréable après ça."

"C'est vrai," convint Bella en regardant son téléphone à nouveau. Elle allait le lui rendre quand un autre morceau attira son attention et elle éclata de rire.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je viens juste de voir un autre morceau et je suis curieuse… Van Halen _Hot for Teacher_!"

Edward devint instantanément timide.

"Rends-moi mon téléphone !" rigola-t-il, en se penchant pour attraper son poignet et récupérer son téléphone en rougissant alors que Bella continuait à rire. Elle aussi avait rosi mais bon sang elle semblait ravie de cette découverte. Il roula des yeux et sourit aimablement en rangeant son traitre de téléphone dans sa poche.

"C'était pour ton premier jour de travail. Tu étais… bon tu étais… oh putain… Bella tu étais _sexy,_ d'accord ? Satisfaite ?" Il fit son sourire en coin.

"Oui !" rit-elle, ses yeux bruns scintillaient et son grand sourire resta bien en place.

 _Edward pense que je suis sexy. Moi…SEXY ! Et maintenant il est trèèèèès gêné et tellement mignon et il est juste si mignon et si SEXY quand il est embarrassé !_

Après cela il finirent de manger pendant que les morceaux de la playlist de ménage continuaient à passer en fond sonore.

"Je reviens tout de suite," dit Bella après quelques minutes en se relevant. "Je vais allumer les lumières, nous pourrons voir ce que nous mangeons." Le soleil avait complètement disparu et le ciel s'assombrissait rapidement. Edward l'admira alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle passa la main par la porte coulissante pour allumer les étoiles du patio.

"C'est suffisant ou je vais chercher des bougies ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Non ça va. Hey j'adore ces lumières en étoiles ! Je devrai en acheter pour moi !" ajouta-t-il, en souriant à son petit rire pendant qu'elle revenait vers lui. Il tapota l'endroit sur la couverture indiquant qu'elle pourrait s'asseoir plus près de lui et c'est ce qu'elle fit, il tira son assiette vers elle et lui tendit son verre de vin.

"Tu veux entendre quelque chose de bizarre ?" demanda-t-il, après qu'ils aient mangé un peu plus. Bella hocha la tête par-dessus son verre.

"Tu te souviens tu m'as donné les titres de cette playlist de ménage sur le chemin pour le petit-déjeuner ?" Elle acquiesça en mordant dans son sandwich, le regardant pendant qu'il parlait. "Je ne l'ai pas mentionné à ce moment-là mais ces titres semblaient aller avec les événements de ce pique-nique dans mes rêves. C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé si je pouvais les avoir…"

"Attends… tu as dit r _êves_?" demanda Bella, avalant vite son morceau de sandwich en s'étouffant presque. "Comme au… _pluriel ?_ Comme un rêve _récurrent_. Le rêve du pique-nique est un rêve _récurrent_?"

Il hocha la tête en mordant dans le sandwich. Il mâcha et avala puis prit une gorgé de vin et s'éclaircit la voix.

"Oui je ne te l'ai pas dit mais j'ai fait ce même rêve plusieurs fois. Il évolue en quelque sorte… à chaque fois."

Les sourcils de Bella se haussèrent. "Alors il y a plus que ce dont tu te souviens - moi sur ton plaid avec le panier de pique-nique," elle trempa un bâton de carotte dans la sauce et mordit dedans.

Edward hocha la tête et sourit en prenant une tomate cerise. "Je me souviens d'autre chose. C'est très vivace."

"Dis-moi ce dont tu te souviens." Elle replia ses genoux et enroula ses bras autour d'eux, le regardant parler tout en prenant quelques chips.

"Bon ça commence toujours pareil," débuta-t-il, "mais ça semble aller un peu plus loin à chaque fois." Il mit son assiette sur le côté et étira ses longues jambes pour être plus à l'aise.

"Ça commence avec la promenade dans la forêt. C'est sombre mais ça devient de plus en plus clair. Finalement j'arrive à la lisière de la forêt, aux abords d'une jolie prairie avec des fleurs et des fraises. Je jure ça sent comme les fleurs sauvages et les fraises - ça doit venir probablement de l'odeur du shampoing ou du gel douche de quelqu'un sur mon oreiller." Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Il rit fort quand elle roula des yeux, en secouant la tête à sa conduite ridicule l'après- midi où elle s'était couchée dans son lit.

"Quoi qu'il en soit dans le rêve, je sors du bois pour aller dans cette prairie et quand je regarde, tu y es. La première fois que j'ai fait ce rêve je n'ai pas réalisé que c'était toi mais ensuite, je l'ai fait. Tu étais là, assise sur cette couverte avec le panier de pique-nique – du genre de celui-là." Il regarda vers le panier.

"Je reste dans l'ombre des arbres à te regarder pendant un moment. Tu ne sais pas que je suis là - ta tête est tournée dans l'autre sens, comme si tu regardais quelque chose au loin. Tu portes un grand chapeau de paille et je ne peux pas voir ton visage - ni tes cheveux – qui sont coincés dans le chapeau. Et tu portes une robe - blanche - une robe d'été. Mais quand je te regarde tu enlèves ton chapeau et tes cheveux tombent sur tes épaules nues. Et c'est là que je réalise que c'est toi.

Tu es souriante, pas pour moi - tes yeux sont fermés et ton visage est tourné vers le soleil. Tu es si jolie et contente et je sais que tu souris parce que tu… es heureuse tout simplement." Il haussa les épaules et sourit.

"Je le suis," intervint Bella, en lui souriant.

Il sourit aussi. Il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas du rêve et bien sûr il était aussi heureux ces derniers jours.

"Tu tournes la tête et ça fait que tu me voies et tu me fais ce magnifique sourire. Tu me fais signe de venir te rejoindre, ce que je fais. Je marche dans le soleil et une parfaite sérénité m'entoure, comme si tout était comme ça devait être. Je te rejoins sur la couverture – celle-là – au soleil.

Bella le regardait pendant qu'il parlait, écoutant attentivement. Elle cligna des yeux réalisant qu'il s'était arrêté pour boire. Elle sourit en pensant combien ce rêve était plaisant et idyllique. Ça la fit se sentir joyeuse et chaude à l'intérieur. La chaleur était sûrement due en partie au vin qu'elle avait bu mais savoir que le subconscient d'Edward lui avait fait rêver d'elle, la réchauffait intérieurement.

"Oh !" s'écria soudainement Edward. "Les chansons… j'ai presque oublié ! J'allais te parler de la musique. Tu te souviens le premier morceau était _Snakecharmer_ ," elle hocha la tête. "Bon je me souviens que cette idée que tu me charmais m'était passée par la tête, le serpent, …"

"Tu n'es pas un serpent, Edward !" lui dit-elle, la voix pleine de reproche.

"Tu es prof d'anglais, tu apprécieras sûrement une métaphore – et garde bien à l'esprit que c'est un rêve et que je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mon subconscient… qui s'exprime en métaphore," dit-il au visage souriant de Bella.

"Avec ce premier morceau j'ai pensé que tu étais le petit charmeur de serpent qui m'attendait dans la clairière pour me charmer. "T _hrough the Trees_ était le morceau suivant, et j'ai dépassé les arbres pour te retrouver et m'asseoir sur la couverture. Ensuite il y a eu _Reaching On to you_ et ça semblait parfaitement aller avec le fait de venir te retrouver. _Isla del Sol_ m'a fait penser à nous deux, assis au soleil," il tapota la couverture. "C'était comme si tu étais sur ta propre petite île de soleil."

Il s'arrêta et reprit son verre de vin. "Alors tu comprends ce que je veux dire quand je dis que la musique va très bien avec mes rêves ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu étrange ?" Bella hocha la tête en regardant la pomme d'Adam d'Edward bouger quand il avala son vin.

"C'est vrai que c'est une coïncidence bizarre. "Elle lui fit un sourire désabusé. "Ça doit être du même genre que le sweat-shirt. Peut-être que ma mère à arrangé ces morceaux quand j'étais encore à l'école secondaire parce que j'étais destinée à te rencontrer… un jour. Et toi tu pourrais rêver de nous et déjà avoir l'accompagnement musical pour tes rêves."

Edward rit. " Enfer je parie que tu as raison ! Quel beau tissage du destin !" Il prit la bouteille de vin et répartit ce qu'il restait dans les deux verres."

"Alors attends… faisons-nous un pique-nique dans ce rêve ?" demanda Bella en réalisant qu'Edward avait arrêté de raconter.

"Non. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés si loin. Le panier étaient… en attente… en quelque sorte." Il lui fit son sourire en coin. "Je dois attendre et voir si nous aurons un pique-nique dans mon rêve… en supposant que ce rêve revienne une autre fois."

"C'est ainsi qu'il finit alors ?" demanda-t-elle. "Quand tu me rejoins au soleil ?"

"Non il y a un peu plus. La dernière fois que j'ai fait ce rêve je tenais un paquet dans ma main et j'allais vers toi dans la prairie."

"Qu'y avait-il dans ce paquet ?" demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

"Je n'en sais rien ?" rigola-t-il en haussant les épaules.

"Bon, qu'en est-il de ce paquet ?"

Il sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent quand il la regarda. "Dans le rêve tu étais curieuse et me demandais ce que c'était. Je te répondais que c'était une surprise qu'il faudrait mériter." Son sourire s'agrandit et il agita ses sourcils de façon suggestive.

Bella rit à son expression. Il semblait idiot mais sexy et peut-être un peu rougissant. Le vin qu'il avait bu avait dû le réchauffer un peu plus que sa température normale.

"Bon, alors que dois-je faire pour obtenir ce paquet ?" demanda-t-elle, en souriant.

Il écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire alors que Bella réalisa quel sens avait sa question. Elle mit ses mains sur son visage en riant, mortifiée à sa propre stupidité. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son rougissement sur ses mains. Le rire d'Edward devint plus fort et elle sentit ses bras passer autour d'elle, pour la prendre contre lui, sur ses genoux alors qu'il continuait à rire.

"Honnêtement Bella…" sa voix basse et sexy rigolait dans son oreille. "Tu n'as pas grand-chose à faire pour avoir mon _paquet._ Je pensais que tu le savais déjà. Seigneur… c'est vraiment une idée fixe. Tu continues sur ton _allumé_ , puis m'avoir nu, pas vrai ? Si tu es aussi obsédée dis juste le mot et je m'occuperai de toi."

Bella appuya son visage contre son cou et dit. "Oh seigneur Edward donne-moi une pause !" dit-elle, à bout de souffle. "Quel âge as-tu ? Treize ans ? Tu sais bien que je ne pensais pas à ça !" Elle le tapa sur la main gentiment ainsi que contre son torse. Elle put sentir son rire silencieux.

 _Bien. Seigneur. Tu ne pourras pas vivre avec ça Isabella Marie !_

Après un moment Bella sentit les mains d'Edward se déplacer sur les côtés de sa tête, essayant de relever son visage. Son rire s'était arrêté mais elle sentait le sourire ridicule qu'elle verrait sur son visage. Il faisait sombre et son visage était dans l'ombre avec l'éclairage des étoiles mais Edward saurait qu'elle était encore rougissante.

"Bella regarde-moi," la cajola-t-il. Sa voix était définitivement souriante.

"Non !" gémit-elle contre sa peau, enfouissant son visage toujours chaud et rouge dans le creux de son cou.

"Si !" rigola-t-il, en enlevant son visage de sa cachette. Il leva sa tête pour pouvoir la voir. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle secouait la tête, prise entre ses grandes mains, tant qu'elle pouvait. Il embrassa son nez. Elle ouvrit un œil pour voir son visage souriant.

"Quelquefois tu dis des choses extrêmement drôles tu sais ?" rit-il. "Et celle-là pourrait rentrer dans le livre des records, amour." Il approcha sa bouche de la sienne avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose ou se détourner et l'embrassa… la distrayant totalement de sa gêne.

"Tu veux connaitre la suite du rêve," demanda-t-il après que leurs bouches se soient enfin séparées. "Il ne reste pas grand-chose à dire." Il sourit en arrangeant ses cheveux.

"Tout ce qu'il reste est : moi travaillant ton paquet ?" dit Bella sèchement. "Et non, tu es un adolescent pervers je n'ai jamais employé cette expression !"

Il ricana et embrassa ses lèvres souriantes. "Oui c'est presque tout. C'est ma partie préférée."

"Je le parierai," dit-elle en roulant des yeux. "Continue… je suis toute ouïe… continue."

"Je me souviens que tu m'as demandé ce que c'était mais je t'ai dit que c'était une surprise et que je ne pouvais pas te le donner il fallait que tu le mérites. Mais je te taquinais - même dans mes rêves, j'aime te taquiner," sourit-il fièrement.

"La chose suivante c'est que tu te jettes sur moi et que nous rions. Tu me repousses et je m'allonge sur la couverture profitant du beau soleil et je ris aussi. Tu t'installes au-dessus de moi, tu souris et tu remets ton chapeau qui me fait de l'ombre. Puis tu t'éloignes et tu es sur le point de m'embrasser… et c'est là que je me réveille, malheureusement… je suis presque sûr que tu allais m'embrasser…" rigola-t-il, pendant quelle secouait la tête et lui souriait. "Quoi ? Je te dis les choses comme elles sont Bella !"

Il n'allait pas lui raconter vraiment où en était son plus récent rêve – celui qui incluait _qu'elle travaillait sur son paquet._

C'était hier matin, quand il s'était réveillé dans un excitant crescendo sexuel tout ça parce qu'elle travaillait sur son paquet. Il valait sûrement mieux que ça reste non-dit. Il ne voulait pas que Bella pense que son idyllique pique-nique rêvé s'était transformé en un film porno dans leur prairie. Et c'était probablement mieux qu'il évite de repenser à ce qu'elle avait touché dans son rêve – sa main passant sur son torse puis son nombril, puis son aine, appuyant dessus, le libérant de son pantalon et ensuite caressant son…

 _Merde… je suis dur._

"Bon… je peux me voir faire ça," dit la voix de Bella, interrompant son film porno dans la prairie.

Edward cligna des yeux et regarda le joli visage rieur perdu, espérant qu'il n'avait rien dit à voix haute de son rêve stellaire. Il la fit légèrement bouger de son aine et lutta pour se souvenir où ils en étaient restés de leur conversation avant qu'il ne soit distrait.

"Tu as été bon pour embrasser, Edward Cullen, en rêve ou autrement, alors je peux voir t'embrasser intensément," dit-elle, le sauvant, sans le savoir, de sa perte.

 _Oh d'accord !_

Et bien plus que de l'avoir sorti de sa confusion, ses simples mots le ravirent.

"Bon, je _veux_ certainement mériter ce baiser."

"Tu le mérites – malgré les occasionnels manques dans ton comportement, tel que rire à gorge déployée de ma gêne et te délecter de mon rougissement.

Il rigola et lui fit un doux sourire. "Quoi qu'il en soit voilà à peu près tout ce dont je me souviens concernant ce rêve mais je suppose que ce n'est qu'un morceau. D'habitude je ne me souviens pas de ce que je rêve." Il prit une gorgée de son vin et la regarda par-dessus son verre, se rappelant soudainement quelque chose qu'il voulait lui demander.

"Ah en parlant de rêves," dit Edward. "Je suis assez curieux aussi !" Il lui fit un regard interrogateur mais Bella le regardait fixement. "J'ai reçu un message privé aujourd'hui du site Star-lighted… il y était fait référence à des rêves _sauvages_ que l'écrivain faisait sur son voisin…"

"Oh ! Oh non ! Non non ! Nous n'allons pas aller par-là !" rit Bella, réalisant finalement de quoi il parlait. "Il n'y a aucune chance que tu obtiennes cette information de moi ce soir, Edward !"

"Tu ne penses pas que ce serait juste ?" demanda-t-il en faisant la moue. "Je suis là, te faisant boire, essayant de délier ta langue pour te faire parler. Je t'ai raconté mes rêves et toi tu refuses de me raconter les tiens. Où est la justice dans tout ça ?"

Bella rigola. "Tes rêves sont doux. Les miens sont… sont trop…" Elle se reprit avant de donner trop d'information.

" _Sauvages_? _"_ demanda-t-il, avec un sourire en coin ridicule _._ "Tu sais tu devrais me dire avant que mes pensées ne deviennent folles." Ses yeux dansaient.

"Pas question !" rigola-t-elle, alors qu'elle se redressa, un peu instable. "Et maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je pense que je vais aller nous chercher une autre bouteille de vin. Tu en veux d'autre ?"

"Donc tu essaies vraiment de m'allumer," demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Bella rit au double sens et elle traversa le patio. "C'est exactement ce que je disais !" lui dit-elle, par-dessus son épaule.

Edward sourit en la regardant partir. Il se sentait chaud à cause du vin et aussi parce qu'elle commençait à être juste un petit peu gaie. Elle était adorablement douce et drôle et… elle avait un parfait petit derrière !

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il restait encore le dessert et comme elle avait pris le temps de tout faire, il voulait aussi prendre le temps de profiter de tout. Il se dit qu'il pouvait attendre de lui sauter dessus un peu plus tard. Pour maintenant il pouvait au moins l'aider à ranger les affaires de leur dîner avant qu'ils ne prennent le dessert. Alors il attrapa les déchets, les restes de légumes et les boites, les assiettes et rentra dans la maison.

La bouteille de vin était posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine mais Bella n'était nulle part en vue. Il allait juste l'appeler quand il entendit de l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et il réalisa qu'elle devait y avoir fait un rapide détour.

Il repartit dans le patio et la musique fit une pause. _Take Me Out To The Ballgame_ résonna soudain. Il fallut un moment à Edward pour réaliser que le téléphone de Bella sur l'iPod sonnait. Il repartit vers la porte coulissante.

"Bella ?" appela-t-il, "ton téléphone sonne !"

Mais Bella ne l'entendit pas. Elle était debout au lavabo en train de se laver les mains, complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

Quelques minutes plus tôt en rentrant dans la maison, éludant les questions d'Edward concernant ses rêves – ceux où elle l'avait imaginé avant de réellement le connaître - ses pensées repassèrent les scènes de ces rêves qu'elle avait faits cette première semaine.

C'était un Edward avec un pantalon de soie noir qui accélérait sur la route, de nuit, avec elle à ses côtés, poignets et chevilles liés. Et ensuite il y avait Edward artiste qui lui jouait une sérénade au piano dans son living et ensuite du sexe sur ce piano quelques moments plus tard avec Ethan Collins et Pat Robinson quelque part. Bien sûr c'était ce rêve qui avait fait passer son bureau pour la chambre bleue de la luxure - complété par les quatre merveilleux craquants et hommes dominants - tous semblaient parfaitement identiques et également délicieux.

Sérieusement elle avait beaucoup trop lu de fan fiction érotique quand elle avait rencontré Edward. Ça c'était sûr.

Peut-être était-ce parce que sa vie était vide de tout désir.

Mais ces temps-ci le désir ne manquait plus. Il y avait de la splendeur et du désir à profusion.

Avoir Edward Cullen en vrai dans sa vie était moins compliqué que dans les rêves ou dans une fiction érotique. Il était réel, vivant, masculin, musclé, viril, corporel, fascinant, intrigant, accueillant et inspirant. Il aimait et était aimable et… il était aimé.

Bella fixa le miroir.

 _Devrais-je lui dire ?_

 _C'est trop tôt. Et s'il ne te disait pas la même chose ? Tu veux vraiment ça ?_

Elle secoua la tête à son reflet et se tourna pour s'essuyer les mains.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et elle entendit Edward parler. Elle le vit de profil dans le patio et réalisa qu'il était au téléphone.

"Je suis d'accord," dit-il. Elle vit sa bouche ébaucher un sourire.

Il rigola à quelque chose qui lui était répondu puis leva les yeux pour voir Bella approcher, elle le regardait avec curiosité. Il sourit quand elle le rejoignit dans le patio. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en réalisant que c'était son téléphone qu'il tenait et pas le sien.

"A qui parles-tu ?" chuchota-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et lui fit signe de patienter avec son index alors qu'il commençait à parler de nouveau.

"Alors voyons voir, j'ai vingt-huit ans, yeux verts, cheveux bruns roux, un mètre quatre-vingt-deux, quatre-vingt-deux kilos. Je prends des risques en investissant et je possède quelques entreprises locales. Je paie mes impôts, ne m'occupe pas de drogue, n'ai jamais été condamné, arrêté ou soupçonné de quoi que ce soit, pas que j'ai commis le moindre crime. J'aime lire, écouter de la musique et jouer du piano et de la guitare. Et récemment j'apprécie de passer beaucoup de temps avec votre merveilleuse fille."

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit d'horreur avant qu'Edward ne sourit et mime les mots _C'est ta mère._

"Ohmondieu ! Non ! Mauvaise idée !" siffla Bella en récupérant le téléphone. Mais Edward l'esquiva avec un sourire en écoutant patiemment ce que sa mère crachait… sûrement quelque chose de malheureux ou d'embarrassant.

"Bien sûr je serai heureux de faire ça pour vous, Renée," dit Edward, en hochant la tête au verbiage probable de sa mère.

Les mains de Bella couvraient à présent la partie inférieure de son visage comme si ce faisant elle pouvait contrôler la bouche de sa mère. Les yeux amusés d'Edward rencontrèrent les siens et il secoua la tête légèrement et il lui envoya un baiser silencieux et lui fit un sourire diabolique.

"Merci. J'aime penser que je le suis," dit-il au téléphone en faisant un sourire encore plus grand à Bella.

Mais l'instant suivant son expression changea. Drastiquement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa position passa de relaxé à rigide et sa pomme d'Adam bougea alors qu'il déglutissait.

"Euh… je suis désolé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est…?" Edward s'était soudainement mis à bégayer.

Bella jaugea son expression et posa sa tête dans sa main, massant ses tempes et secouant la tête dans une consternation habituelle.

"Euh, non, non madame !" L'Edward confiant et arrogant s'était évaporé dans les airs. Mal-à-l'aise et peu-sûr-Edward continuait à répondre. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Bella et il essaya de lui sourire mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace. Ses yeux se détournèrent et il commença à hocher la tête à répétition.

"Bien sûr, Mme D… euh… Renée. Nous le ferons certainement… je veux dire si nous … si… nous sommes... Euh écoutez, c'était vraiment un plaisir de vous parler Renée. Bella est là !" Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Bella qui était restée là, la main tendue, résignée.

"Nous le ferons, au revoir," dit-il avant de rendre le téléphone à Bella.

"Je vais aller ouvrir cette deuxième bouteille de vin maintenant," murmura-t-il avant de se diriger vers la couverture. Il entendait Bella parler derrière lui.

" _Maman ?_ Salut. Qu'est-ce que… ?" Bella n'alla pas plus loin dans sa question. Renée avait déjà démarré au quart de tour.

Bella resta là à écouter sa mère pendant qu'Edward revint avec les verres et le tire-bouchon. Il paraissait plus calme et souriant et il lui fit un petit clin d'œil en passant près d'elle, allant vers la cuisine où la bouteille de vin était restée.

"L'école se passe bien et Edward et moi avons un pique-nique dans le patio – sandwiches et tout le reste," dit Bella dans son téléphone, en regardant Edward déboucher la bouteille dans la cuisine.

Elle roula des yeux en écoutant sa mère avant de lui répondre.

"Edward m'a offert un panier de pique-nique pour ma pendaison de crémaillère et j'ai voulu m'en servir ce soir et oui il commence à faire un peu frais… Ecoute maman puis-je te rappeler plus tard ? Je ne peux pas laisser Edward attendre. Demain est une journée très longue. Je vais à un match à l'école mais je pourrai t'appeler pendant le week-end, est-ce que ça irait ?"

Elle leva les yeux et regarda Edward verser du vin dans leurs deux verres.

"Merci maman. Je t'aime. On se parle à la fin de la semaine. Au revoir."

Bella termina l'appel et jeta un regard d'excuse à Edward. "Sers-m'en un double."

Il rigola. "Alors deux doubles qui marchent."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?" demanda Bella à la recherche d'indices.

Il sourit et haussa les épaules." Rien de mauvais. Elle s'inquiète pour toi. C'est ta mère et elle t'aime – c'est évident."

Bella le regarda avec les yeux plissés. Elle pouvait très bien imaginer toutes les questions folles et inappropriées que sa mère avait pu lui poser… peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle ne sache pas…

Après avoir versé un peu plus de vin dans chaque verre Edward reprit le téléphone de Bella.

"Nous sommes supposé lui envoyer une photo," dit-il. Bella fit la grimace et Edward rigola." Quoi ?! Je lui ai promis. Tu veux me faire passer pour un menteur ? Viens-là, mets-toi, entre mes jambes."

Il s'assit sur un tabouret de bar et prépara l'appareil. Bella vint s'installer près de lui. Il se pencha, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille. Il tendit le téléphone et prit la photo. Il regarda le résultat et il rit.

"Tu as l'air très malheureuse. Qu'est-ce que ta mère va penser ?"

"Elle va penser qu'elle m'ennuie vraiment," fut la réponse sèche de Bella.

Il prit une seconde photo en la chatouillant. Cette photo était ridicule et Bella avait presque cogné sa tête contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Ils essayèrent d'en faire une troisième avec un résultat parfait : Edward était magnifique et charmeur, Bella heureuse et mignonne. Bella l'envoya à sa mère en espérant que ça apaiserait sa curiosité.

Ni Bella ni Edward ne réalisèrent que c'était le genre de photo qu'attendaient les mères – ce genre de photo qui montrait à une mère que son enfant était plus qu'heureux – que son enfant était amoureux. Et la chose merveilleuse concernant une photo comme ça c'était qu'elle montrait l'objet de l'affection de son enfant et le visage de cette personne spéciale montrait la même expression. Bella n'aurait pu imaginer combien cette photo avait rendu Renée Dwyer heureuse, pas plus que la difficulté qu'elle avait eue à s'empêcher de rappeler Bella pour hurler et crier. Mais elle le mentionnerait quand Bella l'appellerait ce week-end. Pour l'instant elle serait un peu plus réservée. Pour elle.

Bella et Edward repartirent dehors pour le dessert un peu après ça. En passant Bella récupéra le quilt de la pièce principale et Edward prit la bouteille et leurs verres. Au moment où Bella reposait le téléphone sur sa base, il vibra avec un texto, elle s'arrêta pour le lire.

 _ **Par tous les saints du paradis chérie! Comment peux-tu garder les idées claires ? Il est si beau !**_

"Que dit-elle ?" lui demanda-t-il alors que Bella reposait le téléphone et que la musique redémarrait.

"Elle pense que tu es éblouissant," sourit-elle, en secouant la tête.

"Bien alors," rit-il.

De retour sur leur couverture de pique-nique Edward s'installa avec précaution les verres dans la main. Il étira ses jambes pour s'asseoir puis les croisa et posa les verres. Bella attrapa la crème chantilly, les biscuits et les fraises et se réinstalla sur ses genoux à sa demande. Elle posa le quilt qu'elle avait amené sur leurs épaules et ensuite enleva le film étirable qui recouvrait le bol de fraises, les mélangea un peu et ajouta la crème. Edward prit un cookie de la boite et le partagea en deux, en donnant une moitié à Bella et mangeant l'autre.

"Je tiens à m'excuser pour ma mère," dit Bella, après un moment en lui tendant une fraise... "Elle n'a pas de limite. Maintenant tu sauras qu'il ne faut pas répondre quand c'est elle qui appelle…"

Edward rit doucement en mâchant sa fraise. "C'est ta mère Bella. Elle t'aime et elle veut s'assurer que tout va bien pour toi. Tu es loin et tu dois te débrouiller par toi-même, je suis sûr que c'est difficile pour toutes les deux." Il la regarda et choisit une autre fraise pour elle et hocha la tête.

"Si ça doit te faire te sentir mieux," continua-t-il. "J'ai eu une discussion embarrassante avec ma mère au téléphone aujourd'hui."

"A quel sujet ?" demanda-t-elle, la bouche pleine et en prenant une deuxième fraise pour Edward. Il la mangea et prit une gorgée de vin.

Il n'allait pas vraiment lui dire le sujet spécifique de cette conversation, alors il éluda.

"Bon, elle et mon père vont venir pour le match demain soir - ils viennent toujours… pour le premier match au moins." Il ouvrit la bouche et Bella y mit une autre fraise.

"Ou oui… Alice l'a dit. C'est bien qu'ils viennent. Tes parents sont très gentils Edward. Mais je ne peux pas les imaginer dire ou faire des choses embarrassantes comme le fait ma mère." Elle attrapa le sachet de cookies et lui en tendit un.

Il sourit en mangeant le biscuit. "Tout simplement parce qu'ils se sont bien comportés pendant le barbecue," dit-il finalement. "Ils sont tout à fait capables d'être embarrassants… tout comme bon parent. Et je devrais probablement t'avertir… ma mère est _vraiment_ très pressée de te voir à nouveau. Vraiment."' Il s'arrêta en léchant ses lèvres et tendit son verre à Bella avant de prendre le sien. "Je lui ait parlé de… _nous."_

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent. "Tu l'as fait ?" Il hocha la tête en buvant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?" demanda Bella, en sirotant son vin.

Il sourit et haussa les épaules. Il se sentit soudainement comme un adolescent.

"Elle était contente," répondit-il. "Elle t'aime bien. Je pense qu'elle est excitée que j'aie finalement une petite-amie. Tu devrais probablement te préparer - je vais continuer et m'excuser pour ses commentaires et son comportement par avance."

Il rigola un peu et lui fit un sourire timide. Il ne voulait pas lui dire que sa mère avait dansé de joie en apprenant cette nouvelle. Cependant c'était sans doute vrai, c'était un développement mémorable compte-tenu de son passé.

Ils prirent chacun une fraise avant que Bella ne parle à nouveau. Elle avait réfléchi à ce qu'il venait de dire, ce même commentaire qu'il avait déjà fait hier soir.

"Alors, tu n'as _vraiment_ pas eu de petite-amie avant?" demanda-t-elle curieuse. Elle trouvait que c'était difficile à croire. Il devait bien y en avoir eu quelques-unes – même pour de brèves périodes - il devait bien avoir trouvé quelqu'un.

Il secoua la tête et sourit pendant que Bella lui donnait une fraise.

"Et à l'université ?" Elle mangea et observa son visage.

"Non." Il fit son sourire en coin. "Je pense que je t'attendais."

"Alors tu n'es jamais secrètement tombé amoureux d'une jolie fille pendant les études secondaires ?" plaisanta-t-elle, en lui donnant la dernière fraise.

Alors que ces mots venaient de quitter sa bouche elle remarqua que quelque chose de désagréable passa sur les traits d'Edward. Ça disparut presqu'aussitôt, laissant juste un petit quelque chose dans son sillage.

Il secoua la tête avec raideur. "Ça n'a jamais duré…"

Elle inclina la tête, le regardant avec une expression interrogative. Alors il y avait bien eu quelqu'un… pendant les études secondaires. Mais il ne développa pas et c'était étrange. Il était plus bavard en principe. Ça lui fit se demander ce qu'il en était. Les mots quittèrent sa bouche avant qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

"Dis-moi." Il cligna des yeux et son sourcil se haussa. Il semblait perdu comme si ses pensées avaient disparu. "Quoi ?"

La voix de Bella s'adoucit. "Ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Elle posa le bol vide à côté d'elle.

Il se força à sourire. "Oh tu sais… les choses typiques pour un adolescent. On est amoureux, ce n'est pas réciproque." Il rit sans humour. "C'était un genre de coup de foudre terrassant," ricana-t-il à sa plaisanterie et il haussa les épaules. "Ça n'a pas d'importance, c'était il y a des années."

Mais Bella n'était pas satisfaite. "Alors c'était pendant tes études secondaires ?"

Il plissa les yeux. "Bella pourquoi est-ce si important ?"

Elle cligna des yeux. "Ça n'est pas important. Je suis curieuse c'est tout. Je suis curieuse de cette partie de toi…" Elle fit un signe entre eux deux. "Ce que je connais de toi. Pourquoi personne d'autre ne l'a vu ?"

Il la fixa un long moment et Bella se sentit devenir folle.

"Je suis désolée, Edward ?" s'excusa-t-elle. "Je ne veux pas supplier. Peu importe. " Elle attrapa le sac de cookies pour avoir quelque chose à faire. Elle le ferma et le posa doucement à côté. Elle allait se lever quand des bras l'encerclèrent l'en empêchant."

"Non reste là. Ça va. C'est juste une histoire pathétique. Ma dernière année d'études secondaire j'ai choisi la mauvaise fille pour tomber amoureux. Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait. En fait tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était m'humilier."

Le souffle de Bella resta coincé dans sa gorge et une ride apparut au-dessus de son nez. "Que s'est-il passé ? Que t'a-t-elle fait, Edward ?"

Peut-être était-ce l'alcool qu'il avait bu. Peut-être le ton dans la voix de Bella ou son regard. C'était vraisemblablement ce qu'elle avait dit - qu'aucune autre fille n'avait vu ce côté de lui qu'il lui montrait à elle parce qu'elle avait raison à ce sujet. Il n'avait jamais osé avant de la rencontrer, elle. Elle l'avait accepté à bras ouverts malgré ses défauts, elle l'aimait vraiment pour ce qu'il était et pas pour ce qu'il laissait paraitre et peut-être qu'une meilleure version de lui apparaissait parce qu'il lui faisait confiance.

Et il lui fit confiance une fois de plus et lui raconta tout concernant Lauren Mallory – sa partenaire de biologie, son coup de foudre, le bal de promo. La fille qui avait tenu dans ses mains les deux choses les plus importantes pour des jeunes de leur âge – le bal et la remise du diplôme - et les avait transformées en les choses les plus horribles de sa jeune vie.

Il résuma à grands traits tous ces événements en essayant de paraitre le moins pathétique possible. Et il expliqua que le départ pour Dartmouth avait été une opportunité pour déployer ses ailes et dépasser tous ces événements lamentables.

Mais Bella comprit clairement combien les agissements que cette fille avait infligés à un Edward étrange et timide avaient été cruels. Son coup de foudre l'avait littéralement foudroyé, elle l'avait laissé incapable de tenter un autre attachement émotionnel avec une autre fille pendant presque dix ans.

Les bras de Bella se serrèrent autour d'Edward.

Là, ils n'étaient plus assis, ils étaient couchés sous le ciel étoilé avec le quilt comme un cocon autour d'eux. Bella était sur lui, sa joue posée contre son torse et sa main à lui passant dans ses cheveux et sur son dos.

"Je suis désolée qu'elle t'ait blessé de la sorte Edward," murmura-t-elle. "Je ne peux pas imaginer combien ça a dû être difficile de terminer ces quelques semaines jusqu'au diplôme." Elle s'arrêta et leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. "Merci de m'avoir raconté… et merci de m'avoir laissé entrer."

Il la serra plus fort et l'embrassa sur le front. "Je sens que je peux tout te dire Bella. Tu m'acceptes pour qui je suis et tu n'attends pas de moi quelque chose que je ne suis pas."

Bella rampa sur lui et s'installa à califourchon en le fixant. Ses yeux allèrent jusqu'à sa bouche puis c'est sa bouche qui le fit… l'embrassant tout d'abord doucement puis en insistant davantage essayant de lui montrer tout ce qu'il signifiait pour elle.

"Restes-tu avec moi cette nuit ?" demanda-t-elle, en s'éloignant de sa bouche pour murmurer contre ses lèvres.

Les lèvres d'Edward caressèrent les siennes en un doux baiser. "Je veux toujours être avec toi."

Bella lui rendit son doux baiser. "Et je veux toujours être avec toi."

C'était drôle combien un petit mot pouvait être interprété de deux façons. 'Toujours' pouvait signifier 'tout le temps ou bien sûr il pouvait vouloir dire 'pour toujours'. Et c'était encore plus drôle de voir comment, à cet instant précis, cette même petite pensée commença à tourner dans chacune de leur tête.


	60. La Mam'versation

_._

 _… **Chapitre 60 ...**_

 _ **La Mam'versation**_

* * *

 _ **Un petit moment auparavant dans le patio pendant que Bella faisait un arrêt à la salle de bain…**_

Edward regarda l'écran du téléphone de Bella et vit des traits familiers sur la photo souriante d'une femme d'âge moyen avec les yeux bleus et les cheveux châtain clair. Même s'il ne reconnaissait pas le visage, ça coïncidait avec plusieurs photos dans la chambre de Bella et même s'il n'avait ni lu ni reconnu le nom sur l'écran, la sonnerie, _Take me out to the Ballgame_ , était un bel indice, Edward se souvint de cette sonnerie qu'il avait entendue pendant le petit-déjeuner avec Bella, le lundi matin et il savait que c'était sa mère qui appelait.

Quand il était passé par la porte coulissante pour appeler Bella et qu'elle n'avait pas répondu, il était retourné au téléphone, incertain. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait que la mère de Bella pourrait la rappeler si elle ne répondait pas ou Bella la rappellerait quand ça lui conviendrait mais il savait aussi que sa mère vivait loin. Il se souvint qu'elle avait voulu répondre lundi matin et elle allait probablement sortir assez vite de la salle de bain, il prit le téléphone de sa base, jetant un coup d'œil au nom sur l'écran, avant de répondre.

"Euh allô ? Mme Dwyer ?"

"Euh. Oh je suis désolée. J'ai dû faire une… attendez. Quoi ? Oui c'est Renée Dwyer. J'essayais d'appeler ma fille… où est-elle ? Oh Seigneur est-ce que c'est… c'est vous … Edward ?!"

Il rigola, heureux t'entendre que la mère de Bella semblait s'attendre à ce que ce soit lui et se souvenait même de son prénom. Ce devait être une bonne chose, Bella avait dû la rappeler entre-temps et lui parler de lui.

"Oui Madame Dwyer. C'est Edward, Edward Cullen."

 _"Bien Edward ! Bonjour appelez-moi Renée. Je m'excuse, je n'y croyais pas quand vous avez répondu au téléphone de Bella. J'ai cru que je m'étais trompé mais son numéro est programmé sur mon téléphone. C'est impossible de faire une erreur avec un numéro programmé, non ?"_

Elle paraissait amicale mais un peu dispersée.

"Je… euh… non, je ne pense pas, Mme…euh… Renée."

 _"Je ne pense pas non plus. Bon, c'est très bien que j'ai une chance de parler avec vous. Vous êtes chez Bella ou bien c'est elle qui est chez vous ? Pas que ça me regarde vraiment je suppose. Je ne voulais pas paraître curieuse."_

Edward sourit pour lui-même. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer sa mère poser la même question et donner ensuite la même excuse, voulant quand même obtenir cette information.

"Non c'est bon. Je suis chez Bella. Elle m'a invité à dîner."

 _"Oh pourquoi ne pas le dire ? Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Je rappellerai Bella demain ou elle me rappellera quand elle pourra. Il n'y a pas d'urgence, j'appelais juste pour qu'on bavarde un peu. Je vous laisse revenir à votre dîner."_

"Non c'est bon. Vous ne nous interrompez pas. Nous faisions une pause avant le dessert. Et Bella est à la salle de bain, je suis sûr qu'elle va bientôt revenir."

 _"Oh bien d'accord. Si vous êtes sûr que je n'interromps rien…?"_

"Sûr et certain," dit Edward en souriant.

 _"Bon alors parlez-moi de vous puisque je vous aie en ligne Edward ! Je dois m'excuser pour mon insistance mais Bella peut être un peu comme Charlie – c'est son père – réticente à s'ouvrir et à partager. Mais maintenant que j'ai une voix à mettre sur votre nom, je suis juste un peu plus curieuse ! Alors pourquoi ne pas me parler de vous et me dire ce que vous faites dans la vie et comme loisir."_

Edward rigola. Renée Dwyer allait droit au but.

Les yeux d'Edward étaient sur Bella qui revenait vers lui dans le patio. Elle voulait savoir à qui il parlait, vu qu'elle avait remarqué que c'était son téléphone qu'il tenait dans sa main mais il lui fit signe de patienter pendant qu'il donnait ses "stats" à Renée.

"Alors voyons voir, j'ai vingt-huit ans, yeux verts, cheveux bruns roux, un mètre quatre-vingt-deux, quatre-vingt-deux kilos. J'investis dans des capitaux-risque et je possède quelques entreprises locales. Je paie mes impôts, ne m'occupe pas de drogue, n'ai jamais été condamné, arrêté ou soupçonné de quoi que ce soit - pas que j'ai commis le moindre crime. J'aime lire, écouter de la musique et jouer du piano et de la guitare. Et récemment j'apprécie de passer beaucoup de temps avec votre merveilleuse fille."

Il fit un sourire à Bella en lui disant 'C _'est ta mère'._

Mais Bella, en plein désarroi, voulut récupérer immédiatement le téléphone en sifflant, "Ohmondieu quelle mauvaise idée !"

Edward tapa sur sa main. Elle ne devrait pas s'en faire autant, il était confiant, il pouvait parfaitement tenir une conversation avec la mère de sa petite-amie. Et il continua d'écouter ce que Renée disait à l'autre bout de la ligne.

 _"Bien vous semblez être un bon gars, Edward ! J'aime bien avoir un visage à mettre à côté du reste. J'ai déjà demandé à Bella de m'envoyer une photo mais… bon je pense qu'elle a été réticente à vous le demander. Peut-être pouvez-vous faire ça pour moi ? Une photo pour satisfaire ma curiosité de mère ?"_

"Bien sûr je serai heureux de faire ça pour vous, Renée !" dit Edward, en hochant la tête. Il leva les yeux et vit Bella qui avait couvert sa bouche avec ses deux mains comme si elle étouffait un cri silencieux. Il secoua la tête avec amusement et lui envoya un petit baiser en lui souriant.

" _Je dois bien le dire… vous paraissez parfaitement charmant. Edward. Poli et bien élevé ! Vous paraissez équilibré et semblez parfaitement réussir, aussi, vous devez être un jeune homme intelligent."_

"Merci j'aime penser que je le suis." Il fit un sourire éblouissant à Bella. Ça c'était la cerise sur le gâteau.

" _Alors je me demandais juste… avez-vous couché avec ma fille ?"_

Il en avala presque sa langue.

Il avait sûrement arrêté de respirer. Ça… ce n'était plus la cerise sur le gâteau.

Il se raidit pour faire bonne impression mais la mère de Bella ne pouvait pas voir ça et il déglutit en réfléchissant avant de parler… ou alors pour avaler la cerise sur le gâteau… qui ne l'était plus…

"Euh… je suis désolé ? Quoi ?" Les mots sortirent difficilement et ses yeux allèrent sur le visage de Bella.

Mais il était toujours dans sa main. Elle massait ses tempes et secouait la tête de consternation. Elle savait évidemment que la conversation allait prendre cette direction.

 _"Sexe, sexe Edward. Couchez-vous ensemble ?"_

La voix de la mère de Bella n'était ni accusatrice ni exigeante. C'était une ' _agréable conversation'_ et Edward se demanda si c'était normal. Et il fut reconnaissant tout à coup de n'avoir pas couché avec Bella parce qu'il s'imaginait devoir admettre cela avec sa mère à présent.

Heureusement elle ne parla pas d'être nus...

"Euh non ! Non madame." Il regarda Bella et essaya de lui faire un sourire rassurant mais c'était difficile parce qu'il se sentait très mal à l'aise.

 _"Oh bien. Non alors. Oh bien. Quand vous le ferez, promettez-moi d'être tous les deux intelligents. J'ai essayé de dire à Bella combien il était important d'être prudent. Je sais que c'est une fille intelligente et elle est très mûre d'habitude mais je sais combien c'est facile de tout oublier à ce moment-là. Alors je veux juste que vous sachiez prendre les bonnes décisions et être prudents."_

Edward hocha la tête. Mais c'était plus des hochements de tête répétés, rapides presque spasmodiques.

"Bien sûr, Mme D… euh… Renée. Nous le ferons certainement… je veux dire oui… vous comprenez. Euh… écoutez ce fut un réel plaisir de parler avec vous Renée. Bella est là maintenant." Ses yeux allèrent à Bella qui était anxieuse à l'idée de récupérer cette débâcle.

 _"Merci Edward. Ce fut un plaisir de parler avec vous aussi. Faites attention ! Et prenez bien soin de mon bébé !"_

"Ce sera fait. Au revoir." Il posa le téléphone dans la main de Bella en murmurant. "Je vais ouvrir cette deuxième bouteille de vin maintenant."

Elle le regarda s'éloigner très rapidement. Elle posa le téléphone contre son oreille.

"Maman ? Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que… ?" Bella n'alla pas plus loin dans sa question. Renée avait démarré au quart de tour.

 _"Hé chérie ! J'ai pensé t'appeler pour savoir comment ça se passait à l'école et pour voir si tu voyais Edward. Evidemment que oui ! Imagine combien j'ai été surprise d'avoir l'opportunité de lui parler ! Oh et il semble être poli et gentil et évidemment il réussit très bien. Et c'est très gentil à lui de plaisanter avec moi et me dire des choses sur lui… Et cette voix ! Seigneur ! Bien sûr je peux seulement imaginer le visage qui va avec. Il m'a dit que vous dîniez ensemble et je ne voulais vraiment pas vous interrompre mais il a dit que vous faisiez une petite pause avant le dessert. Alors que lui as-tu préparé Bella ?"_

Elle cligna des yeux, essayant de récapituler tout ce que sa mère lui avait dit afin de lui répondre. Brièvement.

"L'école se passe bien et Edward et moi avons un pique-nique dans le patio – sandwiches et tout le reste…"

 _"Avec ces bonnes sauces que tu sais faire, tu lui as fait un sandwich, Bella ? Et vous mangez dehors, il ne fait pas un peu froid ? Un pique-nique convient pour un jour ensoleillé… je suppose qu'un pique-nique à la fraîche est l'excuse parfaite pour se blottir et créer un peu de chaleur."_

Bella roula des yeux. "Edward m'a offert un panier de pique-nique pour ma pendaison de crémaillère et j'ai voulu m'en servir ce soir et oui il commence à faire un peu frais… Ecoute maman puis-je te rappeler plus tard ? Je ne peux pas laisser Edward attendre. Demain est une journée très longue. Je vais à un match à l'école mais je pourrai t'appeler pendant le week-end est-ce que ça irait ?"

 _"Oui bien sûr ! C'est parfait chérie. Passe une bonne fin de soirée avec Edward et on s'appelle ce week-end - et tu pourras tout me dire concernant la fin de ce dîner ! Je t'aime, Bella et je suis très heureuse pour toi, bébé !"_

"Merci maman. Je t'aime aussi. On se parle ce week-end. Au revoir !"

Elle raccrocha et regarda Edward qui était dans la cuisine en train de verser du vin dans leurs verres.

"Sers-m'en un double," soupira-t-elle.

Edward rit. "Alors deux doubles qui marchent !"

Edward s'était attendu à avoir cette conversation sur son pénis avec son père mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à discuter de ça avec la mère de Bella. Et sûrement pas à la première conversation avec elle. Au moins ils n'étaient pas face à face... il aurait eu une attaque. Mais maintenant il comprenait parfaitement la propension de Bella à dire des choses inattendues quelquefois. C'était évidemment un trait qui lui était venu par héritage…


	61. A part ce qui est évident

.

… _**Chapitre 61**_

 _ **A part ce qui est évident …**_

Tôt le vendredi matin, quand l'alarme près du lit de Bella se déclencha il y eut un grognement et Bella attrapa son oreiller et le mit sur sa tête.

Les yeux d'Edward clignèrent et s'ouvrirent doucement à ces bruits irritant et irrité. Il fronça les sourcils à cette vision perturbante du joli corps de Bella privé de sa tête et couché à côté de lui. Il réalisa que le premier bruit qu'il avait entendu provenait de l'alarme et le deuxième de la bouche de Bella sous l'oreiller.

Il se releva sur le coude en souriant et s'étirant par-dessus son corps chaud et sans tête et tendit le bras pour éteindre l'alarme sur la table de chevet. Le son sous l'oreiller continuait et il l'attrapa et le posa sur le côté. Le grognement de Bella s'arrêta quand il enleva une mèche de ses cheveux de son visage et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

"Je suppose que ça signifie qu'il est temps de se lever," dit-il en passant doucement sa main sur la peau douce de son dos jusqu'à la courbe de ses fesses.

Son grognement recommença. "Nooooon. Non, non, non, nooooohhhhnnn." Un œil vitreux s'ouvrit, cligna et se referma immédiatement. "Je me sens comme une crotte de chien qu'on aurait écrasée," fit sa voix contre le matelas.

Edward rigola doucement et lui donna une tape sur les fesses. "Pour moi tu ne ressembles pas à une crotte de chien écrasée - je pense que tu es douce et adorable."

Le coin de la bouche de Bella se souleva en un sourire ensommeillé vers son gentil copain.

Elle tourna la tête un peu plus vers lui, en ouvrant les deux yeux cette fois. "Oh ma tête…oh là là."

Il s'approcha pour masser sa tête. "Ma pauvre Bella," l'apaisa sa voix. "J'aurais dû faire plus attention à combien nous buvions hier soir. Est-ce que tu as de l'ibuprofène ?"

Elle hocha la tête, en grimaçant au mouvement. "En bas. Dans le tiroir, sous la machine à café," marmonna-t-elle, s'asseyant difficilement et massant ses tempes douloureuses avec ses doigts.

"Reste là. Je vais t'en chercher. J'en prendrai pour moi aussi. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te doucher ? Ça te réveillerait et ça te remettrait les idées en place."

Elle opina et Edward sortit du lit, cherchant des yeux ses vêtements et chaussures qui étaient éparpillés sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son boxer. Il le mit et alla en bas en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé après le pique-nique.

oooOOOooo

Après que Bella ait demandé à Edward de rester, ils terminèrent leur deuxième bouteille de vin et finirent de ranger rapidement le pique-nique. Mais en entrant dans la maison Edward trouva que Bella semblait plus calme que d'ordinaire. Et il pensa même qu'elle était un peu ailleurs après tout le vin qu'ils avaient bu mais elle était plus pensive que contente.

Edward sentit ses yeux sombres sur lui pendant qu'elle rangeait les restes et qu'il éteignait les lumières, pliait le plaid et fermait.

Il commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas dû garder toute cette histoire pour lui.

Il avait raconté tout ce désastre lors du bal de promotion à Alice. Et quand ses parents avaient voulu savoir comment ça s'était passé il leur avait raconté à contrecœur. Et bien sûr toute cette histoire s'était répandue partout les jours et les semaines qui avaient suivi, atteignant son point culminant le jour de la remise des diplômes. Mais depuis la fin horrible de cette dernière année d'études secondaires, Edward n'avait jamais partagé cette histoire avec personne d'autre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ses yeux allèrent jusqu'à ceux de Bella et il y avait une ride qui s'était formée entre ses sourcils froncés.

"Bella… ça va ?" demanda-t-il doucement, en lui frottant le dos.

Elle le regarda avec surprise, ses pensées étaient ailleurs mais elle hocha la tête et murmura un doux mais pas très convaincu "ouais". Mais quelques instants après pendant qu'ils montaient l'escalier pour aller dans sa chambre elle s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna face à lui. Ils étaient séparés par une marche, leurs yeux au même niveau. Ses bras se posèrent sur ses épaules et ses mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux pour s'arrêter sur sa nuque, tirant sa bouche vers la sienne. Elle l'embrassa férocement, elle était légèrement ivre.

"Hummm…. Que me vaut ce baiser ?" lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix quand elle se recula assez et posa sa tête contre son front, le bout de ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux derrière sa tête et caressant sa nuque.

Elle soupira, son souffle passa sur les lèvres humides d'Edward. "Comment a-t-elle pu te faire ça ?! Je suis TELLEMENT en colère contre cette putain de garce ! Tu n'avais _rien fait_ pour mériter ça !"

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent. Bella avait laissé échapper quelques jurons l'autre soir dans la douche mais c'était à cause du sexe. Il essaya de se souvenir s'il avait déjà entendu Bella jurer dans une conversation mais il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais entendue. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il la tira contre lui. Son sourire toucha ses lèvres et sa joue, sa mâchoire et resta appuyé contre son cou, l'embrassant jusqu'à l'oreille.

"Bella c'était il y a des années," murmura-t-il. "Ne laisse pas Lauren Mallory ruiner notre soirée, d'accord ?" Il recula pour lui faire son sourire en coin, en penchant la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par opiner.

"Désolée." Elle leva la main pour caresser sa joue avec le dos de ses doigts en fixant ses beaux yeux verts. "Cette fille démoniaque n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a raté," dit-elle doucement, en se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Edward sourit au sourire sincère qu'elle lui faisait et puis se recula. "Tu es parfait et je pense être très chanceuse de le savoir," murmura-t-elle, en serrant sa main dans la sienne et se tournant pour finir de monter l'escalier.

Mais elle s'arrêta et se retourna juste avant d'arriver en haut. Elle lui fit face. Ses bras se posèrent sur ses épaules et ses mains sur sa taille. Les lèvres d'Edward s'ouvrirent dans l'attente et il la regarda se demandant ce qu'elle avait à dire à présent.

"Je…. euh… j'ai prévu une surprise… pour… allez, demain… mais je voulais t'en parler maintenant," dit-elle, les yeux baissés en tripotant un bouton de sa chemise.

"Ah oui ? Quoi ?" Son sourire s'élargit, la curiosité piquée. Il tendit son bras pour ranger une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

"Je ne pourrai pas aller au match avec toi," dit-elle fermement en le regardant, ses yeux bruns sur les siens.

La bouche d'Edward s'ouvrit. Il essayait de comprendre comment c'était possible. C'était une mauvaise surprise. Vraiment.

Il fronça les sourcils. "Je ne comprends pas… Je pensais que nous allions manger puis…"

"Je veux dire que je ne peux pas y aller avec toi… Nous y allons toujours mais on se retrouvera là-bas. A l'école…" Elle hocha la tête à ses propres mots et recommença à tripoter le bouton de la chemise d'Edward.

"Ah !?" Edward se sentit soulagé mais ensuite il fronça les sourcils à nouveau. "Je ne comprends pas, c'est ça la surprise ? Elle n'est pas très bonne."

Bella fit un petit rire. " Je m'explique mal. Je veux dire… je reviendrai pour te retrouver au barbecue, à l'école. "J'ai un ... euh… rendez-vous chez… le médecin… plus tard dans l'après-midi." Elle le fixa, le regard perçant et un peu trouble aussi.

" _Pourquoi_? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il anxieux soudain. Si Bella avait des problèmes de santé ce serait une surprise encore plus merdique que ce qu'il avait pensé.

Bella rigola en voyant son expression inquiète. Il ne savait pas. Elle rougit légèrement, les yeux étincelants en se penchant plus près, ses lèvres effleurant son oreille, la chatouillant quand elle chuchota. "C'est un rendez-vous pour choisir… _un moyen de contraception…_ pour moi… pour _nous._ " Elle se recula et le regarda, ses yeux brillant légèrement et elle sourit confiante, conspiratrice et… contraceptive.

Edward exhala doucement. Il commença à sourire puis il s'arrêta. "Es-tu sûre ?" demanda-t-il, en cherchant ses yeux.

"Oui, je suis sûre que j'aie un _rendez-vous…?_ Oui !" rigola-t-elle sottement à sa plaisanterie. Puis son expression devint plus grave bien qu'elle-même ne le soit pas. Sa voix était douce, rassurante et sincère quand elle continua, ses yeux bruns et chauds fixés sur lui. "Je suis sûre de _toi_? OuiEdward je le suis. Suis-je sûre de vouloir faire l'amour avec toi ? Oui. Aussi. Je te veux. J'espérais peut-être demain soir… ou ce week-end… nous pourrions…"

Elle fit un petit bruit et les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur ses joues, prenant tendrement son visage en coupe, en l'embrassant pour la faire taire. Au début. Mais le baiser devint plus intense parce que _sa surprise_ … _ses mots_ … avaient touché Edward plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Elle avait pris cette décision pour _lui… parce qu'elle voulait faire l'amour_ avec lui… _spécifiquement_.

"Je te veux aussi Bella," murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, en se reculant un peu pour regarder dans ses yeux. "Je veux simplement … que tu sois sûre..."

Elle lui sourit, ses yeux pétillaient. "Je le suis."

Edward passa ses bras autour d'elle, ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre le sien. Il la tint pendant un moment, se sentant incroyablement chanceux. Ensuite il soupira, redoutant l'autre partie de la conversation qu'il fallait qu'ils aient, c'était la partie dont il n'était pas particulièrement fier, sûrement ce dont elle s'inquiétait. Il se recula à nouveau pour la regarder.

"Bella… je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes que j'aie…" Il hésita en se léchant les lèvres. Sa bouche était brusquement devenue sèche. Avoir à dire à cette jeune fille douce et innocente qu'il était clean, le faisait se sentir sale. Il déglutit difficilement et continua bien qu'il ne puisse pas la regarder dans les yeux. "J'ai toujours pris mes précautions, Bella. J'ai toujours fait très attention. Et je viens de faire des tests, je suis clean." Ses yeux se levèrent enfin, incertains, pour la regarder. "J'ai … euh… les résultats du labo… si tu…"

Bella vit bien qu'il doutait de lui et elle lui prit la main fermement. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et secoua la tête. "Je n'ai pas besoin de les voir. Je te fais confiance Edward."

Et sur ce, elle le tira de façon décidée jusqu'en haut de l'escalier et ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, trébuchant légèrement comme elle le faisait toujours.

oooOOOooo

Edward trouva l'ibuprofène dans la cuisine, prit quelques comprimés dans sa main pour eux deux et attrapa deux bouteilles d'eau dans le frigo. Il revint là-haut et entendit le bruit de l'eau dans la douche de la grande chambre.

La porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte. Il la poussa doucement et il vit sa magnifique petite-amie nue par la vitre en verre, le visage tourné vers le jet d'eau, les yeux fermés. Il ouvrit la porte et Bella tourna la tête, ouvrant ses jolis yeux toujours bouffis pour le regarder.

"Tiens, amour," dit-il en lui tendant les comprimés et il lui en mit deux dans la bouche.

"Oh merki Ewaé," marmonna-t-elle.

"De rien !" Il sourit et ouvrit rapidement une bouteille d'eau et la fit passer par l'ouverture pour la lui tendre. Ensuite il prit les deux siens et les avala avec de l'eau. Il la regarda boire avidement, ses yeux sur son cou pendant qu'elle avalait et ensuite son regard revint sur son joli corps où l'eau de la douche ruisselait sur les creux et les courbes, à présent familières. Elle pouvait se sentir mal mais elle était toujours aussi incroyablement magnifique à regarder.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tendit à Edward la bouteille presque vide. "Tu veux me rejoindre ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

 _Oui._

Bien sûr qu'il voulait. Il voulait être avec elle. Intimement. Doucement. Tendrement. Durement. Passionnément. A plusieurs reprises et de toutes les façons. Il s'était vu faire ça le week-end entier. Il voulait malaxer et tenir… comme il l'avait fait hier soir. Il voulait sa bouche et ses lèvres et sa langue sur ses endroits les plus intimes, goûtant et taquinant, la faisant basculer par-dessus le summum du désir tout comme il l'avait fait hier soir.

Et juste comme elle l'avait fait pour lui aussi.

Ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient se concentrèrent sur sa bouche.

 _Ses lèvres…_

 _Cette langue…_

Le souvenir de cette expérience lui envoya un frisson dans le dos. Soudain il fut droit comme un mât, son boxer prêt à s'envoler et il lutta contre le désir de se jeter sur elle.

Malheureusement rien ne lui laissait penser qu'elle était comme lui à cet instant, elle se déplaçait lentement et puis elle devait se préparer pour le travail, ses yeux ne pouvaient donc pas s'attarder avec envie sur les merveilles que faisait la bouche de Bella Swan.

Et ça c'était vraiment dommage.

 _Oh Seigneur… Putain…_

 _Tu sais que tu rends ça juste encore un peu plus… difficile… pour toi, tu le vois ?_

 _Plus difficile. Si intelligent. Mais tu as raison. Elle est vraiment trop tentante…_

 _Eloigne-toi… de ta sexy mouillée et nue petite-amie, Cullen._

Bella fut un peu lente à réagir mais ses yeux furent attirés par le renflement évident de son boxer. "Oh !" lâcha-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de compréhension. "Oh !" répéta-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il était gêné. Son visage rosit – non pas à cause de la chaleur de la douche mais à cause de l'excitation que lui provoquait la vision de sa virilité érigée et de la soudaine expression arrogante dans ses yeux assombris et pleins de désir.

Il sourit… de façon arrogante aussi. Et encore. "Oui Bella – _oh !"_ il lui fit un clin d'œil salace. "J'irai juste me doucher chez moi plus tard. Et on se retrouve en bas quand tu auras fini." Il referma la porte en rigolant, et lui et son boxer noir distendu quittèrent la salle de bains… toute arrogance dehors.

Bella se lava en mode automatique, ses pensées excitées concernant son petit-ami sexy merveilleux et parfait et les merveilles que sa bouche et ses doigts et ses mains ainsi que son érection si imposante pouvaient faire.

oooOOOooo

Elle l'avait presque attaqué au moment où ils étaient arrivés hier soir dans sa chambre, lui arrachant presque ses vêtements et les jetant au sol n'importe comment. Bon, elle n'était pas la seule. Il avait quasiment fait pareil. Ensuite elle l'avait attiré vers le pied du lit, le poussant pour qu'il s'asseye avant qu'il puisse lui enlever sa culotte et son soutien-gorge. Ensuite elle était allée vers la fenêtre et avait senti ses yeux sur elle, elle avait allumé les grandes étoiles en papier et la chambre avait été soudainement inondée par leur éclat.

Bella ne savait pas bien d'où provenait sa soudaine confiance d'hier soir. C'était probablement une combinaison de choses : ses sous-vêtements qui la faisaient se sentir puissante, le coup de fouet du vin et de l'alcool dans lequel avaient mariné les fraises, ainsi que la lumière des étoiles et le regard noir de désir d'Edward quand elle s'était retournée vers lui. Elle l'avait poussé vite fait plus loin sur le lit et il s'était couché, la regardant avec le regard brûlant pendant qu'elle s'allongeait sur lui, pour s'asseoir sur lui… ou … sur _sa longueur_ … se frottant lentement contre sa gloire.

Elle s'était dégrafé le soutien-gorge en le regardant, si incroyablement beau et apparemment captivé par chacun de ses mouvements, les yeux noirs, la bouche entrouverte. Les muscles de ses bras fléchissaient en accompagnant son mouvement contre lui, son torse sculpté bougeant à chaque respiration, ses hanches rencontrant les siennes. La friction était délicieuse. Les sons étaient électrifiants - ses inspirations sifflantes et ses expirations par à-coups, ses gémissements doux et ses plaintes de plaisir se fondaient dans les siennes, remplissant sa bouche alors que ses mains touchaient, prenaient en coupe et malaxaient.

Bella était au-dessus d'Edward, l'embrassant rudement et après un certain temps elle commença lentement à embrasser, lécher et sucer de son cou à ses clavicules et vers sa poitrine. Ensuite elle descendit le long de son corps… pour arriver à son autre longueur. Edward se tendit légèrement, ses longs doigts et ses mains fortes la stoppant.

"Bella ?" Sa respiration était difficile et sa tête soulevée pour pouvoir la regarder. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où vas-tu ?"

Elle s'arrêta et enfin murmura doucement, "Je voulais juste essayer... quelque chose."

Elle vit ses narines se dilater. Et elle l'entendit déglutir. Et bien que sa respiration soit calme, elle pouvait voir le mouvement de sa poitrine. Sa bouche se remit en contact avec son corps, reprenant son chemin, de ses pectoraux à ses abdominaux. Et ses mains arrêtèrent sa progression une fois de plus.

"Bella…" sa voix était rauque. "Je ne veux pas que tu penses devoir…"

"Je sais que je ne suis pas obligée Edward… Je le _veux_ aussi," dit-elle, en le regardant avant de rebaisser la tête pour suivre le chemin de poils qui conduisait au-dessous de son nombril, vers la Grande Tente en dessous.

Elle n'aurait probablement pas dû faire de commentaire. Elle aurait dû laisser tomber mais la consommation excessive d'alcool l'incita à être trop bavarde alors elle leva la tête pour ajouter, "Euh… je… j'ai essayé aujourd'hui, j'ai… je me suis entraînée…"

" _ **Quoi ?!"**_ cracha Edward. En un clin d'œil il s'assit, en poussant Bella sur ses genoux et en la fixant complètement choqué. "Tu t'es entraînée ? Avec _**qui ?"**_ cria-t-il.

Elle cligna des yeux, complètement perdue. Il avait l'air absolument consterné et **jaloux**. Bella réalisa soudain ce qu'il avait compris et elle éclata de rire. Et puis comme elle n'arrivait pas à la fermer et à retenir les informations embarrassantes, elle lui expliqua beaucoup plus que nécessaire.

"Oh seigneur, je ne me suis pas entraînée avec un _gars_ , Edward ! Je me suis entraînée avec un fruit ! J'ai pris une banane cet après-midi et ça m'a fait penser… Oh putain…" Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. "Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ça à voix haute ?"

Elle regarda le visage d'Edward passer de la consternation au soulagement puis à l'incrédulité stupéfaite… et ensuite il éclata de rire. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se retenir en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Cela aurait pu fonctionner si Bella n'avait pas pensé à comparer sa queue à une banane et évidemment elle l'avait fait, ce qui fit tomber Edward sur lit dans une hystérie aussi irrépressible que soudaine.

"Edward !" lâcha-t-elle bien qu'elle se soit elle aussi déjà mise à rire de sa réaction à sa bêtise. "Edward, laisse-moi respirer !" cracha-t-elle, en tapant légèrement sur ses pectoraux. Elle roula des yeux en s'agenouillant au-dessus de son corps presque parfait qui s'agitait. Et malheureusement elle ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde aux mots suivants - embarrassants et horribles, qui allaient sortir de sa bouche ensuite.

"Je me suis entraînée parce que je ne veux pas être ridicule* !"

Evidemment au moment où cette exclamation sortit de sa bouche elle rougit à profusion. Edward s'arrêta de rire, ses sourcils remontèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux à l'incongruité de ses mots puis il reprit de plus belle. Bella se coucha sur lui cachant, son visage contre son torse pendant qu'il serrait contre lui sa petite-amie impayable dans ses bras, en riant de nouveau à ces mots imprévisibles et imprévus qui sortaient de sa bouche.

 _C'est un nouveau modèle de Renée Dwyer !_

"Oh enfer," grogna-t-elle contre son sternum. "Juste. Ferme. Ta grande Bouche."

De nouveaux rires sortirent de ses lèvres. "Je n'ai absolument rien dit !" protesta-t-il. "Je n'ai même pas dit un seul mot ! Ton raisonnement me semble un peu paradoxal, amour." Il rigola diaboliquement en attrapant sa tête pour l'embrasser sur le dessus.

"Vas y continue comme ça Edward," souffla-t-elle. "Pour voir le bénéfice de mon entrainement avec ma banane ou de mes recherches sur internet."

Il continua à rire.

Mais ensuite il s'arrêta brusquement. "Attends… sur internet ? Tu veux dire… du porno ?!"

"Non ! J'ai juste cherché sur G°°gle pendant que je faisais les biscuits ! On peut tout trouver sur Internet!"

oooOOOooo

Et avec cette partie de la conversation en tête, elle sortit de la douche enveloppée dans deux serviettes avec un air renfrogné quand elle jeta un coup d'œil au reflet dans le miroir.

 _Sérieusement Isabella Marie… qu'est-ce que cet homme doit voir en toi ? Tu es si absurde putain !_

Un moment plus tard cependant un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres pendant qu'elle commençait à démêler ses cheveux mouillés.

 _Bien, c'était vraiment très drôle. Et tu avais bu. Et il semblait bien apprécier tes bêtises - il me semble me souvenir qu'il a employé le mot adorable, inestimable et même mignon._

 _C'est vrai._

 _Et il a même dit Oh Jésuuuuus Christ, Bellaaaaaah, hummmm. Il faut que tu arrêtes amour…. Et Bella ! Arrête ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir…. Oh seigneur…. ooooh Seigneur !_

 _Ouaip. Et puis il y a eu cette série de grognements et de gémissements quand il s'est figé puis il s'est agité et a explosé et vraisemblablement il s'est trouvé mal un instant plus tard._

Bella se serra dans ses bras en souriant à son reflet.

 _Je pense qu'Edward a vraiment aimé mes compétences en banane. Et mes recherches sur le net._

 _C'est vraiment bien d'être capable de lui faire autant de bien !_

 _Et c'est tellement mieux quand c'est réciproque._

 _Oui ! Seigneur, il est bon !_

 _Amen, Isabella Marie ! Cette bouche magique qu'il a ! Putain ! J'ai vu les ETOILES ! Une constellation CULLEN tout entière !_

 _C'est vraiment quelque chose qu'on peut dire en parlant d'un cullenlingus._

Bella avait vite besoin d'une distraction. Elle attrapa son sèche-cheveux et commença. Elle n'avait pas du tout de temps pour une seconde douche - froide - pour chasser ses pensées chaudes concernant son sexy petit-ami.

oooOOOooo

Edward était resté quelques temps à l'extérieur de la salle de bain, laissant Bella sous sa douche. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa réaction quand elle avait vu son érection et rigoler tout seul à ses grands yeux écarquillés. Mais sérieusement à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Bien sûr ses pensées retournèrent à la soirée précédente. Et aux événements qui avaient suivi… ceux qui allaient suivre… et ceux qui suivraient dans le week-end. Ce qui allait arriver en général. Et pour cette raison il se retrouva dans sa chambre, en train de fixer le lit, immobile et imaginant observer Bella comme il l'avait fait hier soir.

A la minute où il avait réalisé ses intentions la nuit précédente, il avait, bien sûr été excité mais il était sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses à un homme avant. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit hésitante dans sa tentative.

Il n'aurait pas pu davantage se tromper.

Apparemment il y avait tout un tas de choses qui pouvait s'apprendre avec une banane et une recherche en ligne.

 _Putain !_

Elle l'avait à nouveau surpris, allant vers son aine avec envie. Son entrainement avec sa banane n'avait été rien d'autre que merveilleux.

Ses expériences précédentes ne pouvaient s'y comparer. C'était bien, physiquement mais c'était complètement vide émotionnellement. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'une telle connexion avec quelqu'un, pouvait faire une aussi grande différence. Ça avait été plus et avait signifié bien davantage parce qu'elle était différente. Il le ressentait en lui et à ses actions. Elle était _tout_. Il avait dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas la mettre sur sa poitrine ensuite, la tenir contre son cœur qui battait comme un fou et lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que ce qu'il avait pensé humainement possible.

Mais ce n'était pas supposé se passer ainsi. Pas par rapport à tout ce qu'il avait lu. Pas après qu'une fille ait fait ça. Et même si vous étiez sûr à cent pour cent que cette fille était destinée à être l'amour de votre vie, ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment. Il pourrait sembler que ces trois petits mots aient été simplement induits par l'orgasme ou la reconnaissance pour l'acte en lui-même. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense cela en ce moment. Alors il avait ravalé ces trois petits mots, les gardant en sécurité au coin de son cœur et de sa tête pour un moment plus opportun – un qui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus maintenant.

Plus tard dans la nuit pendant qu'il tenait sa copine qui dormait contre la chaleur de son corps, Edward se fit une promesse silencieuse pour lui et elle. Avant _qu'il lui fasse l'amour_ demain soir, il lui dirait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Irrévocablement. Et ensuite il pourrait lui montrer par ses actions combien il était amoureux et lui dire aussi souvent que possible ensuite.

Il entendit l'eau de la douche arrêter de couler et il réalisa qu'il était resté là, dans sa chambre, tout ce temps à train de se repasser la soirée précédente puis la nuit et les mots qu'il finirait finalement par lui dire ce soir. Il hocha la tête, décidé puis il s'habilla, fit le lit et récupéra les vêtements de Bella par terre. Il s'arrêta pour respirer cette odeur intoxicante sur sa jolie lingerie en dentelle bleu marine qu'elle portait hier. Ensuite il roula des yeux à sa probable perversion… et de nouveau le problème apparut dans son pantalon… il descendit quand le sèche-cheveu se mit en marche dans la salle de bain.

oooOOOooo

Quelques instants plus tard, dans la cuisine, il entendit des pas légers dans l'escalier et presqu'au même moment la voix de Bella.

"Est-ce que ça sent le _bacon ?_ Tu m'as préparé le petit-déjeuner _à nouveau_?! Miam _!_ "

Edward rigola. "On dirait vraiment que quelqu'un va bien mieux." Il regarda par-dessus son épaule.

Bella semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Elle souriait, ses yeux étaient brillants et elle avait les joues roses. Elle était habillée confortablement pour aller travailler aujourd'hui, un jeans noir et un polo rouge avec une broderie dorée qui disait qu'elle appartenait à la communauté enseignante de Fawkes High School. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, ce qui la faisait paraître plus jeune et le regard d'Edward s'adoucit. A ce moment elle lui rappela beaucoup la petite adolescente qu'il avait vue sur les photos – celle qu'il avait bousculée beaucoup d'années auparavant, dans un cinéma.

"Je me sens bien mieux," convint Bella. "Ces comprimés m'ont bien dopée. Et puis aussi la douche. Honnêtement je ne pensais pas avoir faim mais ça… c'était avant que je sente le bacon." Elle posa sa main sur son dos en le frottant légèrement comme il se retournait vers sa poêle.

Il hocha la tête à ses mots. "Beaucoup de gens ne jurent que pour un petit-déjeuner gras après une gueule de bois. Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça fonctionne mais c'est le moment d'essayer. J'ai vu le bacon au frigo alors j'ai fait du bacon avec des œufs sur du pain grillé."

"Ça me semble génial," dit-elle en se décalant pour verser du café dans son thermos et en rajouter dans la tasse d'Edward qui était posée à côté. " Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça Edward. Je peux prendre une barre de céréale ou un fruit pour la route."

Il haussa les épaules. "Il semblerait que j'aime faire ça. J'aime te faire un vrai petit-déjeuner. Et j'ai le temps. C'est toi qui dois être au travail à sept heures du matin. Il y en a d'autres qui ne commencent pas avant neuf heures."

"Certains sont un peu grossier de le faire remarquer," sourit-elle, en ajoutant de la crème dans les cafés.

"C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle certains aiment faire le petit-déjeuner pour adoucir tout ça," sourit-il en coin, en posant les assiettes sur le comptoir et qu'il suivit Bella sur les tabourets.

"Eh bien je nous ferai le petit-déjeuner ce week-end alors," promit-elle, en lui souriant.

"Et j'en serai très content," répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, en se tournant sur le tabouret qui était plus ou moins positionné entre ses longues jambes écartées.

"Hummm mmmm," fit-elle en appréciant la première bouchée et faisant glisser sa main libre sous la sienne qui était posée sur sa cuisse.

Il rigola la bouche pleine et serra sa main. "Hum mm."

Ils mangèrent tranquillement pendant un moment avant qu'Edward parle à nouveau. " Alors tu as des projets pour ce week-end ?"

Bella faillit avaler sa bouchée de travers mais elle essaya de l'avaler, ne toussant que légèrement. Elle le regarda en haussant un seul sourcil au-dessus de ses yeux chocolat, mordillant sa lèvre et rougissant.

Edward grogna du fond de la gorge, en enlevant sa main de sur la sienne et enroulant son bras autour de son dos pour la rapprocher de lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau fine de son cou, juste sous son oreille et sa voix était pleine de désir quand il parla.

"Je veux dire _à part ce qui est évident,_ amour."

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et la main de Bella alla caresser sa mâchoire piquante. Elle détourna son visage rouge de ses yeux noirs et étincelants et ses lèvres formèrent un sourire. Il semblait évident qu'ils savaient tous les deux ce qui était évident.

"Bien… mis à part _ce qui est évident…_ Il faut que je me mette à chercher une voiture."

"Donc tu as décidé que tu allais vendre ton vieux pick-up ?" demanda-t-il, avant de prendre une autre bouchée de son sandwich.

Elle soupira. "Je ne pense pas vraiment avoir beaucoup le choix. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir à acheter quelque chose si tôt mais je pense qu'avec l'argent et le temps que je vais dépenser pour le faire réparer, plus l'argent de la location c'est sûrement mieux d'essayer de vendre mon camion à un collectionneur qui prendra le temps de le réparer. Je récupérerai tout l'argent que je peux en obtenir et l'utiliser pour un acompte pour une voiture puis j'étalerai les paiements sur les prochaines années."

"Tu vas acheter une voiture neuve ?" demanda Edward.

"Non probablement pas. Si j'en trouve une d'occasion. Quelque chose de meilleur marché." Elle prit une autre bouchée de son sandwich.

Il hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas bien sûr d'aimer cette idée qu'elle conduise un truc moins cher. Moins cher allait de pair avec ancien, petit, peu fiable et surtout… dangereux. Elle avait déjà conduit un truc dangereux qui avait presque explosé dans son garage.

Bella le regardait, se demandant pourquoi il fronçait les sourcils. Il était évident qu'il avait une idée et elle voulait la connaitre.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de m'occuper de ça jusqu'à présent mais je pourrai le faire samedi matin en regardant dans le journal. Tu voudrais venir avec moi, tu sais, pour aller voir des voitures si j'en trouve?"

"Bien sûr, j'irai avec toi. Je n'ai rien de prévu… à part… _l'évident_ bien sûr." Il lui fit son sourire en coin. Et bien que ça puisse paraitre cavalier, ses yeux montraient à Bella que pour elle et lui l'évidence signifiait bien la même chose et elle lui sourit en retour.

"Alors je suppose que tu peux demander à ton mécanicien… _Alec ?"_ Il opina à sa question. "Tu peux lui dire que je le vends s'il peut trouver un restaurateur enthousiaste pour un Chevrolet de 1953. Ce serait bien de savoir que quelqu'un veut le réparer et je me sentirai mieux de la vendre."

Il sourit en hochant la tête. "Ok je le lui dirai."

Ils terminèrent de petit-déjeuner, rangèrent la cuisine et Bella rassembla ses affaires pour aller travailler.

"Je voudrai savoir quelque chose," dit Edward pendant qu'ils allaient dans l'allée. " Je me suis demandé… ton ami… Jake… il est mécanicien pas vrai ?" Bella hocha la tête. "N'a-t-il pas travaillé sur ton camion ?"

Bella s'arrêta près du Ford Bleu. "Si," dit-elle, en hochant la tête à nouveau.

"Bon, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait un meilleur boulot pour le réparer ?" demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils ce qui montrait qu'il était un peu irrité.

Bella cligna des yeux de surprise.

"Edward, Jake a beaucoup travaillé pour réparer ce camion ! Il l'a refait marcher et l'a maintenu en état en dépensant le moins d'argent possible pendant six ans. Crois-moi Jake aurait voulu le refaire entièrement, tu sais comme dans ces émissions de restauration qu'on voit à la télé – il aime regarder ça. Mais il ne pouvait _simplement pas faire davantage_ avec lui."

Edward se sentit désolé mais pas satisfait de cette réponse. "Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi pas ? Il ne savait pas comment ?"

"Non il l'a fait. C'est juste que…" Elle haussa les épaules et rougit légèrement, se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle soupira. "Je vivais à Seattle et les études pendant cinq ans… mon père et moi n'avions plus vraiment d'argent à lui consacrer. Alors Jake n'a fait que ce qui était absolument nécessaire et quand ça le devenait, il faisait en sorte que ça coûte le moins cher possible."

"Oh," dit-il en hochant la tête et en se sentant bête. Sa main alla dans ses cheveux pour les tirer. "Je suis désolé Bella… je… je ne voulais pas être grossier."

Elle haussa les épaules et sourit. "C'est bon. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu te poses la question." Son sourire s'agrandit. "Je ferai mieux d'y aller Edward. Il faut que je sois au travail à sept heures et demie… comme tu le sais…"

Il sourit car elle venait de répéter ses mots exacts. Il ouvrit la portière et s'approcha pour la serrer dans ses bras. "On se voit plus tard. A quelle heure tu as rendez-vous ?" demanda-t-il en relevant son menton pour pouvoir la regarder.

Elle rougit. "A cinq heures moins le quart, je serai de retour vers cinq heures et demie…"

Il hocha la tête. "Je penserai à toi… beaucoup. "Sa bouche se rapprocha de la sienne et il l'embrassa.

"Je penserai à toi aussi… _évidemment_ ," répondit-elle, avec le sourire et un éclat dans ses yeux puis elle se sépara de lui.

Il rigola au sous-entendu tandis qu'elle montait dans le camion et s'installait. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser encore une fois avant de fermer la portière. Après avoir fait un signe de la main il se dirigea dans la rue, le cœur heureux et le sourire satisfait.

Bella démarra le pick-up et ensuite elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir le téléphone. Elle chercha de la musique jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le morceau qu'elle avait écouté hier en préparant le pique-nique.

C'était Lana del Rey, _Lucky Ones._ Une version plus rapide, parce qu'Edward semblait aimer les morceaux comme ça. Elle brancha son téléphone à la prise, s'assurant que la musique était sur _repeat,_ elle se demanda s'il connaissait ce morceau, la musique commença et elle s'attacha. Elle augmenta le volume et finalement sortit son camion de l'allée. Elle fit une pause au milieu de la rue pour faire un autre signe à son merveilleux petit-ami qui était arrivé dans son allée et la regardait avec des yeux verts et souriants et son merveilleux sourire en coin.

Pendant que Bella conduisait sur Stardust Lane elle chantait aussi. C'était son moment préféré. Il s'agissait des étoiles qui s'alignaient et elle se demanda si le destin avait joué un rôle dans sa rencontre avec quelqu'un de spécial. Elle devait remercier sa bonne étoile d'avoir rencontré Edward Cullen.

…

* Jeu de mot intraduisible : to suck veut dire sucer mais aussi "ça craint"


	62. Coup d'envoi, mêlée et réception ratée…

.

… _**Chapitre 62**_

 _ **Coup d'envoi, mêlée et réception ratée…**_

Bella cligna des yeux de surprise quand elle entra avec son grand Ford bleu dans le parking de l'école, vendredi matin. Elle était quand même arrivée à destination bien que ses pensées soient ailleurs, se repassant les nouvelles expériences qu'elle avait eues avec Edward et ses compétences, le soir précédent.

Il lui avait été impossible d'arrêter de penser à cette soirée. Même au petit-déjeuner ce matin, elle avait silencieusement comparé l'Edward du petit-déjeuner à celui de la chambre à coucher. Elle avait écouté ses mots quand ils avaient discuté mais ses pensées allaient vers son timbre de voix bas et rauque de la nuit précédente. Elle avait épié ses grandes mains et ses longs doigts quand il lui avait tendu son sandwich ou son mug de café et elle pensa à combien ces mains étaient habiles quand il s'occupait d'elle. Quand il mâchait, avalait et léchait ses lèvres, Bella sentait cette même bouche parfaite contre sa peau… taquiner, mordiller et lécher.

 _Oh mon… !_

En garant son pick-up elle continuait à faire défiler dans sa tête toutes les images de ses expressions et des bruits qu'il faisait, ce qu'il ressentait et à quoi elle avait ressemblé pour _lui_. Elle revoyait son visage étonnant, ses yeux verts sexy, attentifs à chacune de ses actions et de ses réactions. Elle entendait l'ardeur dans ses respirations et les bruits de son plaisir. Et elle pensa à son souffle chaud et à ses mots d'encouragement murmurés qui étaient tombés contre sa peau. Sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue juste… _là,_ faisant… _ça_ … jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'envole et il avait transformé tout son corps en un fil sous tension, bougeant par saccades et vibrant en crépitant sous les secousses de plaisir.

Elle tressaillit quand un fort coup de klaxon retentit près d'elle, la tirant de sa rêverie concernant Edward, sa bouche électrifiante qui la mettait sous tension.

Elle regarda le grand Dodge blanc se garer à côté d'elle et vit le visage souriant de Jasper Whitlock. Il fit un signe de la main et elle lui retourna son sourire tout en regroupant ses affaires. Elle sortit son sweatshirt gris et trop grand de son sac et le posa sur le siège pour plus tard. Elle descendit et attendit Jasper à l'arrière de son camion.

"Bon vendredi Mlle Swan ! Comment allez-vous bien en cette fin de semaine ?" demanda-t-il, d'un ton affable en sortant de son camion.

"De même pour vous monsieur Whitlock !" rigola-t-elle. "Je me sens bien et j'attends le week-end avec impatience."

Elle ressentit le rouge monter alors que les mots quittaient sa bouche. Heureusement que Jasper ne pouvait pas deviner en la regardant comment allait se passer son week-end.

"As-tu des projets excitants pour cette fin de semaine ?" demanda-t-elle, changeant rapidement de conversation pour parler de lui tandis qu'ils commençaient à aller vers l'accueil.

Jasper sourit. "Oui c'est certain. Je projette de passer du bon temps avec Alice. Peut-être un dîner et un film mais même si on ne fait pas ça, être avec elle est suffisamment excitant – tu sais comment elle est !" sourit-il. "Et toi ? Tu vas faire quelque chose de particulier ?"

Bella sourit et se sentit rougir malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait.

 _Oui. Oui je vais coucher pour la première fois avec mon étonnamment merveilleux, physiquement étonnant et oralement phénoménal petit-ami !_

 _Pour l'amour de dieu, Isabella Marie – n'annonce pas ça à voix haute !_

A la place elle hocha la tête et ajouta, "Je vais passer du temps avec Edward. On va faire… tu sais… des choses…"

 _Ah bravo ! Je vais le faire à lui et il va me le faire à moi. Et quand nous aurons fini peut-être recommencerons-nous encore et encore. Et encore. Et sûrement encore. Sans nous arrêter._

Elle commença à mordiller sa lèvre, certaine que Jasper pouvait très bien comprendre ce qu'étaient ses projets juste en regardant son visage brûlant.

Il hocha la tête et sourit. Il pouvait voir écrit partout sur son visage combien elle aimait Edward. Eh bien il pouvait comprendre.

"Ces enfants Cullen sont du genre mignon, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il en souriant.

Bella éclata de rire et lui fit un grand sourire. "Oui ça c'est sûr. La famille entière !" Jasper sourit à nouveau et hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord.

"Alors quel genre de choses avez-vous prévu de faire avec Edward ?" demanda-t-il après un instant.

Bella se remit à mordiller furieusement sa lèvre. Puis elle se souvint de ce qui était moins important et qu'elle avait prévu de faire avec Edward, ça elle pouvait le dire à Jasper.

"Bien… euh… il faut que je cherche une voiture et il va m'aider."

Jasper se tourna pour regarder le pick-up bleu sur le parking. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec celui-là ? " demanda-t-il avec intérêt. "Il semble flambant neuf."

"Oh il n'est pas à moi, c'est une location," dit-elle en suivant son regard. "J'ai un pick-up Chevrolet de 1953, mais là il vient de me laisser tomber et il a besoin de beaucoup de réparations plus ou moins importantes. Il y a trop à faire, ça serait trop long et trop cher alors…" Bella haussa les épaules.

"C'est mauvais. Et tu ne veux pas un autre pick-up ?" demanda-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte du l'entrée puis en la suivant à l'intérieur.

"Non je ne crois pas. Je vais sûrement préférer une petite voiture d'occasion. Bon marché."

"Je vois," répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Ils passèrent devant le bureau, en saluant Shelly Cope ainsi que d'autres enseignants vêtus de sweats rouges, comme eux.

"C'est bien dommage," dit-il en sourcillant pendant qu'ils vérifiaient leur casier et récupéraient des papiers pour la journée. "J'aime bien voir une femme conduire un pick-up c'est quelque chose de sûr, pratique et terre à terre." Il lui fit un petit sourire. "Ne le dis pas Alice – elle a une Porsche jaune flashy. Ça veut dire 'insolente' et Alice a juste ce petit quelque chose d'insolent…"

Bella rit. "Je ne dirai pas un mot. Et je suppose que si je dois acheter une voiture je pourrai rester une conductrice de pick-up au fond de moi."

"Oui tu feras ça," convint-il chaleureusement et ils sortirent du bâtiment administratif.

"On se voit tout à l'heure pour la manifestation d'avant-match, Bella," dit-il, avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment des sciences sociales.

"D'accord on se voit là-bas. Bonne matinée !"

"Toi aussi. Et si tu vois cette mignonne et insolente petite professeur de français, répète-lui que j'ai dit _'bonjour mon petit chou'*."_ Il agita ses sourcils et sourit.

"Je le ferai !" rigola Bella, en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment des langues.

Les élèves avaient commencé à se rassembler dans la cour près des tables extérieures. Les garçons avec des maillots de foot et les filles en pompon girls semblaient venir de partout. Des affiches avaient été installées partout pour rappeler aux étudiants que le match avait lieu ce soir.

ooo O ooo

Bella était en train d'ouvrir la porte de sa salle quand elle entendit un gai "Bonjour Bella !"

Elle se tourna et vit Alice qui avançait dans le couloir. Elle portait une jupe noire avec des chaussures plates et une version très différente du sweat-shirt de Fawkes.

"Hey bonjour Alice !" sourit-elle. "J'aime ton sweat, c'est très mignon. "

Il était fait du même tissu, avait la même patte de boutonnage, la même poche logo sur la poitrine que celui de Bella mais les ressemblances s'arrêtaient là. Il était plus court et plus ajusté, avec un petit brassard sur les manches et un petit bout de tissu recouvrait l'encolure.

"Merci !" dit Alice. "Je ressemblerai trop à mes élèves de première année avec ce polo, donc j'en ai acheté deux l'année dernière et je les ai retravaillés pour faire quelque chose qui soit un peu plus féminin !"

"C'est toi qui l'as fait ?!" s'écria-t-elle surprise.

"Oui en partie," acquiesça Alice. "Je peux te faire le même si tu veux," offrit-elle.

Bella sourit. "C'est gentil de proposer, Alice mais je suis plus une fille jeans / t-shirt !" Elle haussa les épaules. "Le polo normal me convient."

"Et bien tu as des courbes là où il faut, personne ne peut te prendre pour un garçon de première année," fit remarquer Alice.

Ça fit rire Bella, "Alice je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un puisse te confonde avec un garçon de première année !"

"Tu crois ?!" s'exclama Alice. "C'est pour ça que ce polo est là !" rit-elle, en ouvrant sa porte. "On se voit plus tard Bella. On ira au à la réunion d'avant-match ensemble."

Bella hocha la tête. "Ça me parait bien."

Elle allait entrer dans sa classe quand elle se souvint de Jasper.

"Oh hé Alice ?!"

Elle sortit "Oui ?"

"Je suis censée de faire passer un message. Je suis arrivée en même temps que Jasper ce matin. Il a dit "si tu vois la mignonne et effrontée petite prof de français dis-lui que je lui dis "B _onjour mon petit chou"._ Alors… _bonjour mon petit chou_? de la part de Jasper." Bella sourit en voyant l'éblouissement sur le visage d'Alice.

"Oh il est si mignon !" rit-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est _'mon petit chou' ?"_ demanda Bella.

"Je sais que cela semble bizarre mais c'est un terme d'affection en français." Elle sourit, contente. "Si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais lui envoyer un sms en français et rempli d'insinuations… je vais lui montrer que je suis insolente… !"

Bella rigola et Alice se précipita dans sa classe en lui faisant un signe de la main.

ooo O ooo

Pendant la première heure de cours, les élèves étaient excités à cause de la fin de la première semaine de cours et du match du soir mais un bon nombre d'entre eux était surtout curieux de savoir comment allait se passer la manifestation d'avant-match car ils ne connaissaient pas. Elle leur expliqua, en ajoutant qu'ils comprendraient mieux une fois qu'ils y seraient.

Et bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment été enthousiaste quand elle avait participé à ce genre d'événements à Forks, en tant qu'adulte c'était assez drôle de voir l'excitation et l'anticipation sur le visage des élèves.

Heureusement elle avait prévu du travail en groupe pour toutes ses classes puisque les élèves ne pourraient pas s'empêcher de bavarder. Elle se servirait du même thème pour toutes ses classes.

Travaillant par groupe de quatre, elle leur avait donné une histoire courte à lire – la même dans tous les groupes. Mais elle avait supprimé la fin de l'histoire : le point culminant et la résolution. Le groupe devait réfléchir sur l'histoire et la relation entre les personnages - imaginer comment le conflit entre eux pouvait se résoudre – et créer leur propre fin.

A la fin de chaque classe Bella récupèrerait la fin imaginée par chaque groupe. La semaine prochaine ils les liraient tous, voteraient sur celle qu'ils aimeraient le plus et ensuite ils liraient la fin écrite par l'auteur.

Il était toujours intéressant de voir combien de fins différentes pouvaient être trouvées.

ooo O ooo

Vers le milieu de sa pause Bella entendit le bruit d'un tambour au loin. C'était le tambour de Fawkes High School qui paradait pour attirer l'attention de tous les élèves.

La porte de la classe de Bella s'ouvrit brusquement. Il y avait là Alice et Jessica Stanley ainsi qu'Eric Yorkie.

"C'est l'heure !" annonça gaiement Alice. "Rose nous garde des places près de la porte ainsi nous pourrons sortir plus facilement lorsque ce sera fini."

Bella récupéra ses clés et se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et rencontrèrent la foule des élèves et des enseignants qui se dirigeaient vers le gymnase.

Le son était assourdissant à l'intérieur de la salle de sport et les élèves faisaient aussi du bruit, ils s'installaient avec leurs copains dans les sections qui leur étaient réservées, par année, freshmen, sophomores, juniors et seniors. L'équipe de football était assise devant, en face la section des seniors. Les pompons girls délimitaient le périmètre du terrain de basket et tapaient des mains en rythme avec le tambour, encourageant les élèves à se joindre au tambour et aux cymbales. Un élève s'était habillé en mascotte, un faucon géant portant un maillot de foot marqué 1 avec le nom "Hawk' sur le dos - et il dansait maladroitement parmi elles.

Alice poussa Bella dans la foule vers l'endroit où se tenaient Rose avec Ben Cheney, Mike Newton et le coach Clapp. Eric alla près de Ben, suivi de Jessica près de Mike. Bella se mit entre Rose et Ben en souriant pour les remercier. Alice chercha dans la foule jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie Jasper venir vers eux. Il se mit avec Alice de l'autre côté de Rose.

Rose se pencha. "Bienvenue au zoo !" cria-t-elle dans l'oreille de Bella.

Elle rit et cria en retour. "Si ça ne les contente pas, rien ne le fera !"

Le battement cessa et le tambour se remit avec les autres. Après une pause toute la fanfare se mit à entonner le même morceau pendant que les derniers élèves et enseignants prenaient leur place.

En écoutant la musique Bella lut les bannières peintes à la main qui était accrochées dans le gymnase : _Allez Hawkes ! Mordez les Eagles. Les Eagles montent en flèche mais ce sont les Hawks qui marquent ! Les Hawkes de Fawkes font la loi ! Arrachez-leur les plumes de la queue !_

A la fin du spectacle le principal Greene s'adressa aux élèves, leur souhaitant la bienvenue et une très bonne année scolaire. Ensuite il leur présenta le président et le vice-président, Jared et Kim Hall puis il présenta les autres représentants et continua par l'équipe de foot.

L'équipe se leva pour saluer, Brady Fuller commença. Il était grand, mince et séduisant d'une façon particulière. "Hé !" dit-il, avec un signe de tête vers la foule qui devint furieuse et plus spécialement les filles – il était la séduction personnifiée pour les jeunes de cet âge.

"Venez nous encourager ce soir !" ajouta-il quand la foule s'apaisa. Une fois de plus des cris résonnèrent, les braillements et applaudissements recommencèrent.

Le défenseur, Colin Littlesea, se leva ensuite et prit le micro. Il était très grand avec des cheveux noirs, des fossettes et un sourire contagieux. Il tapota le micro avec sa grande main. "Hey… ça fonctionne ? Vous m'entendez?" demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

La foule devint folle.

Il sourit fièrement, fit une grande pause théâtrale avant de parler d'une voix plus grave.

"Issaquah…. Va perdre ce soir."

Les élèves acclamèrent et rugirent en riant et applaudirent bruyamment en tapant des pieds alors que les deux gars allaient rejoindre leur équipe.

Bella se pencha vers Rose et lui dit à l'oreille. "Ces gars m'en rappellent d'autres que nous connaissons."

Rose ricana. "Oui ce gars est la réplique de l'Emmett du passé. Et Emmett était un très bon défenseur. Il a même joué dans l'équipe première."

"Vraiment ?!" demanda Bella impressionnée.

Rose hocha la tête et se pencha à nouveau. "Emmett est quasiment un athlète." Elle fit un sourire entendu à Bella qui rit parce que Rose ne faisait que dire ce qui était évident.

Les pompons girls animèrent une compétition de cris que les seniors gagnèrent sans surprise. Ensuite elles captèrent l'attention de la foule avec de la musique, le point culminant du spectacle était une pyramide d'adolescentes en uniforme court et affriolant, transpirantes, respirant lourdement. Les garçons semblaient complètement subjugués. L'équipe de danse suivit, provoquant encore plus de cris des garçons. Finalement le groupe joua _l'alma mater_ et les élèves chantèrent avec lui, les bras levés et les index tendus, affirmant que les Fawkes seraient les premiers. Ensuite les portes du gymnase s'ouvrirent et toute la foule des élèves sortit pour attendre leur troisième heure de cours.

"Le seul inconvénient à ce genre de rassemblement c'est d'avoir quelque chose à enseigner en cours ensuite," fit observer Jessica pendant que les enseignants se dirigeaient vers leur bâtiment.

Eric hocha la tête. "J'aime commencer le cours par des exercices de méditation et de relaxation."

"Je leur donne un petit quizz pour réfléchir, pour occuper leur pensée après toute cette excitation," dit Alice.

"Je n'ai pas cours là, c'est libre pour moi," dit Bella.

"Outch je savais bien que je finirai bien par trouver quelque chose pour te détester, Bella !" dit Alice en simulant l'irritation. Elle tourna son regard espiègle vers la petite-amie de son frère.

Bella rit, "Hé ce n'est pas moi qui aie fait l'emploi du temps ! Ne m'accuse pas !"

De retour dans sa classe Bella vérifia son téléphone et elle vit qu'elle avait deux texto d'Edward. Le premier était court.

 **Comment vas-tu? –E**

Et le deuxième la fit beaucoup rire, fort.

 **Es-tu… a) A l'infirmerie en train de faire une rechute de gueule de bois, b) En train de m'éviter parce que je t'ai laissé faire des excès hier soir ? c) Ou les deux ? –E**

Elle lui répondit un sourire sur le visage.

 **d) Non! J'étais au rassemblement. Et je me sens bien mieux, merci. –b**

Son téléphone vibra presque instantanément avec un appel entrant.

"Bonjour… de nouveau," murmura-t-elle dans le téléphone.

Elle entendit un rire bas. "Bonjour encore à toi. Je suis content que tu te sentes mieux. La réunion de motivation des troupes hein ? Je n'y aurais pas pensé."

"Je suis désolée que tu te sois inquiété et aies imaginé des _multi probas_ pendant un moment."

Le rire caressa son oreille à nouveau. " _Multi probas_? Tu es sûre que tu es prof d'anglais ?"

Elle rit, imaginant l'expression de son visage. "Si on s'en réfère à mes crédits, oui je le suis."

"Hum je suppose que je dois faire confiance à l'état de Washington... Alors comment c'était cette réunion de motivation ? Tu étais en forme ?"

Bella sourit. "Oui. Tu sais, c'est drôle, je ne suis pas vraiment allée à ce genre de manifestation avant mais j'ai vraiment apprécié de regarder les élèves aujourd'hui. "

"Moi non plus je n'y suis pas souvent allé," dit-il. "J'avais pour habitude de traîner à la bibliothèque pour lire ou dans ma voiture pour écouter de la musique."

Bella sourit. "Nous aurions fait la paire au lycée. Mon pick-up n'avait pas de radio mais je me serai bien cachée avec toi à la bibliothèque."

"Si je t'avais connue, je t'aurai invitée à traîner avec moi et à venir écouter de la musique dans ma voiture."

"Et si je t'avais connu, j'aurai accepté l'invitation."

Bella entendit un long soupir. Elle savait qu'Edward souriait. Il soupira de nouveau. Et quand il recommença à parler sa voix était plus douce que le velours.

"Tu me manques."

Belle s'entoura de son bras, souriant bêtement à sa confession. Ça ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient séparés mais elle ressentait exactement la même chose. "Tu me manques aussi. Je suis contente que ce soit presque la fin de la semaine."

"Pareil ici. Cette chose d'aller au travail… et bien je préférerai la faire avec toi. Ce soir on pourra faire des projets pour le week-end, d'accord ?"

"J'aimerai bien." Bella sentit son visage chauffer aux possibles choses qui passèrent dans sa tête et qu'elle pourrait faire avec Edward.

"Bon je voulais juste vérifier comment tu allais, je ferai mieux de te laisser retourner à ton travail. On se voit cet après-midi, Bella. Je penserai à toi."

Elle sourit sachant à quoi il faisait référence – le rendez-vous avec le médecin. "Je suis contente que tu aies appelé Edward. On se voit tout à l'heure."

Elle reposa son téléphone et attrapa les copies du matin et se précipita hors de la salle. Elle pourrait faire des copies pour les groupes et lire ce qui était écrit en même temps. Elle était déterminée à ne pas prendre de travail chez elle pour ce week-end – elle aurait mieux à faire. Elle avait Edward à faire…

ooo O ooo

Bella, assise pour le déjeuner devant une soupe et une salade qu'elle avait achetée à la cafétéria, écoutait à moitié les conversations sur le rassemblement, la fête d'avant-match, le match et les projets de tout le monde pour le week-end. Elle hochait la tête et souriait à l'occasion mais elle était distraite par les pensées induites par le rendez-vous chez le médecin et le fait de retrouver Edward ensuite.

Un coude la poussa et elle se tourna pour regarder dans les yeux noirs et souriants de Ben Cheney.

Il se pencha et lui dit doucement comme s'ils partageaient un secret. "Angela m'a raconté l'histoire de Port Angeles et elle m'a envoyé cette photo dans le restaurant italien cette nuit-là. C'est incroyable que tous les quatre ayons été au même endroit le même soir. Deux fois, le restaurant et ensuite le cinéma. C'est dingue qu'Edward et toi vous soyez rappelés ça."

Bella sourit. "C'est vraiment dingue, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ben hocha la tête. "Tu as des projets avec Edward ce week-end ?" demanda-t-il, pendant que les autres riaient à quelque chose que Mike Nexton avait dit à Eric.

Bella rougit légèrement et hocha la tête. "Rien de spécial, on va décider ce soir."

"Et bien tu enverras le bonjour à Edward de ma part. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis le barbecue mais peut-être que nous pourrions sortir un soir tous les quatre."

"J'aimerai bien. Je souhaiterai qu'Angela vive plus près. Tu pars pour Olympia pour la voir ce soir ?" dit Bella.

Il sourit et opina. "Oui nous allons passer le week-end ensemble."

"Bien, dis-lui que je lui envoie le bonjour et embrasse-la pour moi… si tu veux bien…" Elle sourit.

Bella rit à ces yeux en amande plissé aux coins. "Oui je peux tout à fait faire ça."

ooo O ooo

Après les cours Bella resta un petit peu longtemps dans sa classe, elle lut et répondit aux récents commentaires de L _a haine à la passion_. Depuis que l'école - et sa vie amoureuse - avait commencé, il ne lui restait que peu de temps à consacrer à sa passion depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait posté, il y avait quatre jours.

A quinze heures trente, elle rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers le parking, elle en sortit en mordillant sa lèvre, se préparant au rendez-vous chez le médecin.

Deux soirs avant, quand Bella avait décidé qu'elle était prête à laisser aller Edward là où aucun autre homme n'était encore allé, elle avait envisagé de choisir le Planning Familial pour ses besoins. Mais ça l'avait inquiété de savoir qu'elle pouvait se retrouver assise avec des adolescentes qui la reconnaîtraient comme étant une de leurs nouvelles enseignantes. Alors pour des questions de discrétion, elle avait cherché un médecin de famille recommandé par des patients.

Hier après-midi elle avait appelé pour avoir un rendez-vous avec le Dr Renata Zuniga… dont les consultations étaient malheureusement complètes pendant quinze jours. Bella ne voulait pas attendre deux semaines. Heureusement on lui dit que le collègue du Dr Zuniga venait juste d'avoir une annulation le vendredi après-midi et demandé si elle voulait ce rendez-vous. C'est ce que fit Bella.

Elle était contente de l'avoir pris. Hier soir quand elle l'avait dit à Edward, elle avait vu un éclat de joie et d'excitation dans ses yeux. Mais cette joie avait été vite remplacée par du dégoût de soi et il lui avait demandé si elle était bien sûre. Evidemment qu'elle était sûre, aussi sûre qu'elle l'était qu'il ressassait son passé. Elle voulait qu'il oublie le passé et qu'il se concentre sur le présent. Et actuellement elle voulait simplement qu'il sente combien elle l'aimait… littéralement. Parce que même si c'était trop tôt pour le lui dire, au moins elle pourrait le lui montrer avec son corps.

Et ainsi elle s'installa dans la salle d'examen numéro quatre au cabinet médical, se sentant absolument certaine de la décision qu'elle avait prise. Elle aurait préféré avoir une femme médecin mais elle était contente d'avoir pris ce rendez-vous avec le Dr Paul Gérandy. Parce que vraiment combien serait bizarre un rendez-vous pour une contraception si vous n'aimiez pas vraiment l'objet de vos désirs?

ooo O ooo

Edward attendait depuis une quinzaine de minutes lorsque le Ford bleu arriva dans le parking des enseignants. Bella était en retard et il se demandait si elle était coincée dans la circulation ou si la consultation médicale avait duré plus longtemps que prévu.

"C'est le pick-up ?" demanda Carlisle Cullen à son fis, en faisant un signe par-dessus la tête de sa femme.

"Oh oui, c'est elle," dit Edward anxieusement. "Excusez-moi. Je reviens bientôt."

"Bien sûr Edward." Esmée sourit en tapotant son bras. " Va voir ta copine. Papa et moi allons avec Alice et Jasper."

Bella était en train de se garer quand elle vit Edward venir vers elle. Elle l'admira de loin.

Edward Cullen était de la poésie en mouvement. Les manches roulées, la chemise qu'il portait par-dessus son t-shirt et son jeans sombre bougeait dans la brise, ses yeux étaient concentrés sur elle alors que le vent passait dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Bella pouvait voir que des doigts anxieux étaient passés et repassés dans ses mèches cuivrées. Elle sut immédiatement qu'il avait pensé à elle, en se demandant comment ça se passait. Elle le trouva beau dans son inquiétude pour elle. Il se détendit visiblement quand elle lui sourit et il lui fit son sourire en coin.

Elle prit son sac, son sweatshirt et rangea ce qu'on lui avait donné au cabinet médical dans son sac d'école. Elle se tourna pour ouvrir la portière mais Edward était déjà là, l'ouvrant et s'avançant, la poussant à l'intérieur pour un peu d'intimité.

"Hé Bella," dit-il avec douceur, ses yeux étaient redevenus anxieux et ils cherchaient les siens et ses doigts caressaient sa joue. "Comment…" Il déglutit et ses sourcils tricotèrent légèrement. "Comment ça s'est passé ?

Pour l'instant Bella décida que ça avait été excellent. La perspective d'une intimité complète avec son magnifique, spectaculaire petit-ami pouvait arriver à lui faire oublier l'embarras suprême de mains là et de la panique qui l'avait envahie.

Peu importait que l'infirmière d'âge moyen et amicale – dans un essai de faire la conversation et de la distraire – lui ait demandé ce qu'elle faisait pour vivre… ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle était enseignante… alors l'infirmière lui avait demandé dans quelle école… et quand Bella répondit, l'infirmière toute excitée lui avait révélé que son neveu était en fait, le quaterback fameux de Fawkes.

Les yeux de Bella étaient allés sur le badge pour voir le nom de l'infirmière.

 _Doris Fuller. Ah oui… Tante Doris de l'idole du lycée, Brady Fuller. C'était absolument terrifiant._

Au moins elle ne l'avait pas dans l'une de ses classes.

Mais ce sentiment de soulagement fut bref.

Le Dr Paul Gérandy, pendant qu'il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, examiner laborieusement Bella… écoutait la conversation et il releva la tête, comme surpris par la révélation de l'infirmière. Il dit qu'un collègue et un ami proche avait une fille qui enseignait à Fawkes et il se demanda si Bella connaissait peut-être une Alice Cullen dont le nom de femme mariée lui échappait pour le moment.

Bella avait grimacé, grommelé et rougit de mortification quand il fut clair que le Dr Paul Gérandy était un ami proche du Docteur Carlisle Cullen, père non seulement d'Alice – dont le nom de femme mariée était Brandon – mais aussi du petit-ami de Bella, Edward Cullen - qui était la raison pour laquelle elle était couchée sur le dos, jambes écartés et pieds dans les étriers, avec les mains d'un ami de la famille dans son houhah.

Heureusement l'infirmière et le médecin crurent que la réaction difficile de Bella était due à l'inconfort plutôt qu'à son agonie mentale. Et Bella essaya d'esquiver la vérité en lui répondant qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré tous les enseignants. Ce qui, au final, était assez vrai.

Mais maintenant… alors qu'elle était assise dans la cabine du Ford et voyait le regard vert, inquisiteur et inquiet d'Edward, cette mauvaise expérience s'affadit. Et bien légèrement… Vraiment pas du tout mais il y avait des choses plus importantes dans vie que cet horrible rendez-vous de son entrejambe avec un probable copain de golf du père de son petit -ami.

"Ça va ça s'est passé…" dit Bella en rougissant, répondant finalement à la question d'Edward.

Il hocha la tête ses yeux passant d'elle au siège passager puis au plancher. "As-tu… as-tu…"

"Oui." Bella hocha la tête et lui sourit. "Bien sûr."

Les yeux d'Edward revinrent sur elle. "Ecoute Bella j'ai passé du temps en ligne aujourd'hui, tu sais des recherches sur G°°gle pour voir les différents… choix possibles. Honnêtement je n'ai aucune idée… mais il me semble… la plupart d'entre eux peuvent avoir des effets secondaires. Je ne veux pas que tu..."

"Edward… je n'ai rien commencé pour le moment. Nous pourrons parler de ça plus tard ce soir, d'accord ?"

"D'accord je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose… qui soit mauvais pour toi… tu comprends ? Je veux dire, j'y ai réfléchi toute la journée, me demandant si je n'aurais pas dû aller avec toi cet après-midi…"

"Non ! Euh… non. Définitivement non. Je peux me débrouiller. Mais c'est si gentil de penser à tout ça." Bella sourit et passa sa main sur son cou, tirant sa tête vers le bas pour que ses lèvres atterrissent fermement sur les siennes. Et ensuite elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui, les langues se rencontrèrent et les bras s'enroulèrent autour des corps et ils s'embrassèrent bruyamment.

"Je me sens… très protecteur… envers toi," confessa-t-il bizarrement mais tendrement.

Bella sourit et souffla de contentement. "Je sais que tu l'es. Et j'aime ça. Mais la seule chose dont tu devrais t'inquiéter pour le moment c'est de mon estomac, qui gronde et j'ai vraiment très faim. Pouvons-nous juste aller manger, s'il te plait, et je te raconterai tout ça un peu plus tard ?"

Edward regarda son doux petit visage plein d'espoir et il rigola. "Oui allons-y. Il y a des burgers et des dogs, du soda et autres, et c'est moi qui t'invite… !"

Il recula et aida Bella à sortir, la prenant dans ses bras pendant un moment et embrassant le sommet de sa tête. Quand il la relâcha, elle verrouilla, jeta ses clés dans son sac et attacha son sweat autour de sa taille.

"C'est mon sweat !?" demanda-t-il

"Ah non c'est le mien… maintenant." Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils échangèrent des sourires. "Faut-il raconter notre histoire à tes parents ?"

"Sans aucun doute, quoique ma mère va sûrement faire une sorte d'urgence médicale. Mais bon, papa est médecin, il pourra gérer ça."

Bella rigola, Edward saisit fermement sa main et ils se dirigèrent vers la fête.

Des tables et des chaises avaient été installées sur le plus grand parking. Des volontaires avaient disposé deux énormes grills. La fumée et l'odeur de viande grillée leur parvinrent alors que les enseignants et leurs invités étaient debout ou assis en train de parler et de manger.

"Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies raté le discours de lancement et les remerciements pour les dons de Mike Newton," dit-il avec un sourire. "Jessica pourrait sans doute de le détailler – elle buvait chacun de ses mots."

Bella rit. "Je pense passer mon tour."

Elle fit signe. "Voilà Emmett et Rose."

Edward les vit et ils traversèrent la foule. "Alice, Jasper et mes parents sont par là aussi."

Il observa la foule jusqu'à ce qu'il les trouve, ils étaient tous ensemble. Les yeux de sa mère étaient rivés sur Bella et lui. Et il y avait un sourire béat sur son visage et ses mains étaient serrées comme pour prier - ou comme si sa prière avait finalement était exaucée. Sûrement la dernière proposition. Il roula des yeux et s'éclaircit la voix.

"Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit hier soir, Bella, mais une fois encore, je veux juste m'excuser par avance pour toutes les choses embarrassantes que ma mère va dire ou faire."

Bella rigola de nouveau. "Je vais juste faire comme si c'était ma mère, ainsi quoi qu'elle puisse dire ou faire, rien ne me surprendra,"

Il rigola et serra sa main. "Ça marche. Oh… j'ai presque oublié… j'ai dit à mes parents que tu étais allée chez le dentiste."

"Oh bien pensé !" Elle opina, regardant son merveilleux visage.

"Il fallait que je te couvre…" Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lâcha sa main pour enrouler son bras autour de sa taille. Il la rapprocha et lui posa un baiser sur la tempe.

Ses yeux allèrent vers sa famille et il vit que sa mère était… e _n train d'applaudir ?_ Heureusement c'était à quelque chose qu'Alice venait de dire. Mais Alice était aussi concentrée sur Bella et lui, que leur mère. Elle souriait comme une citrouille d'halloween. Edward soupira. Au moins son père discutait avec Jasper et il ne levait pas le poing et ne faisait pas la roue.

Edward vit Alice se tourner vers Emmett qui venait de rejoindre le groupe avec Rose. Alice lui dit quelque chose et fit directement signe à Edward et Bella. Emmett se tourna et un sourire éclatant et angélique se forma sur son visage, il leur fit signe avec enthousiasme. Ses yeux pétillèrent quand il vit le visage souriant de Bella et la prise possessive d'Edward sur elle.

"C'est petite Swan et vilain petit canard !" annonça-t-il joyeusement, tandis qu'ils les rejoignaient.

"Emmett !" le gronda Rose, en tapant légèrement sur son très gros torse. Bella rit et échangea des salutations avec le groupe.

Edward secoua la tête à son ami drôle. "Salut Em," dit-il avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers Rose. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour les surnoms, Rosalie. Celui-là est mieux que n'importe quel autre !"

"Autre, comme quoi ?" Rose arqua un sourcil et ses yeux se posèrent sur le grand homme à côté d'elle.

Emmett sourit. "Wardo sait que je plaisante, Rosie. Il sait que je pense qu'il est démoniaquement beau."

"Eeeet voilà l'alternative," répondit Edward sèchement.

"Et actuellement," fit remarquer Alice, en souriant à Rose, "Ce qu'Edward sait vraiment c'est qu'Emmett a une case en moins !" Elle tapota l'épaule d'Emmett.

"Hé ma chère maintenant, tout le monde le sait au moins…" dit Jasper, en souriant à sa nouvelle petite-amie, à son cinglé de cousin, le meilleur ami de son cinglé de cousin et sa nouvelle petite-amie.

Les Cullen rirent au jeu de leurs enfants, amis et autres… Alice et Edward avaient toujours été proches mais c'était merveilleux de voir à quel point ils s'étaient encore rapprochés actuellement et soudainement.

Esmée se tourna vers Bella avec les yeux pétillants, la fixant comme si elle était une créature mythique. "Carlisle et moi sommes ravis de te voir à nouveau Bella."

"Merci Esmée. C'est vraiment agréable de vous revoir tous les deux aussi."

"Comment s'est passé ce rendez-vous Bella ?" demanda Carlisle aimablement.

Bella regarda le père d'Edward mal à l'aise, se demandant s'il venait juste d'avoir son ami au téléphone, le docteur la-main- Gérandy qui l'aurait appelé pour lui demander le nom de femme mariée d'Alice et mentionné en pensant qu'il venait juste d'examiner le pelvis d'une de ses nouvelles collègues.

"Quelques cavités ont besoin d'être comblées ?" renchérit Esmée, d'une voix amicale alors qu'elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

Bella se tourna pour la regarder.

 _Bon…. une seule cavité a besoin d'être comblée… et je suppose qu'Edward pourrait très bien faire ça avec sa… plus grande que la moyenne._

Bella sentit la main d'Edward appuyer sur sa taille et elle se gifla mentalement en se souvenant qu'il leur avait dit qu'elle était allée chez le dentiste. Elle rougit à la pauvre mère d'Edward, espérant qu'il n'était pas si évident qu'elle pensait au sexe avec son ridiculement beau, fils.

"Oh ! Nonn … non pas de cavités !" bredouilla-t-elle. "Mes dents sont en parfaite santé." Elle rougit beaucoup et fit un sourire éclatant, montrant à tous qu'elle avait de bonnes habitudes dentaires.

"C'est merveilleux ma chère ! La santé dentaire est quelque chose de très important !" sourit Esmée et ensuite elle regarda son fils avec affection.

Edward fronça les sourcils et regarda son père pour obtenir un peu d'aide.

Carlisle hocha la tête et s'éclaircit la voix. " Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, j'ai faim ! Qui veut des hotdogs ou des hamburgers ?"

Ils se dirigèrent vers la nourriture qui était disposée sur de grandes tables et Carlisle se pencha vers l'oreille de sa femme. "Essaie de ne pas effrayer la petite-amie d'Edward."

Esmée le regarda avec un sourire amusé et rit. "Je ne peux juste pas m'en empêcher," murmura-t-elle. "Ils sont si mignons tous les deux !"

Devant eux Edward se mit à rire et passa son bras autour de Bella une fois de plus, lui souriant et elle rougit en le regardant.

"Je suis vraiment très heureuse pour lui," dit Esmée à voix basse. "C'est magnifique à voir."

Carlisle sourit et hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord. "Oui ça l'est. Ça a mis longtemps à arriver."

ooo O ooo

Comme ils remplissaient leurs assiettes de hamburgers, hot-dogs et accompagnement, Bella remarqua que Jessica Stanley était assise et parlait avec un couple âgé à une collègue qui enseignait l'espagnol, Anita Goff. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de Jessica avant, ni celle d'Eric Yorkie d'ailleurs.

"Jessica et Eric ne viennent pas avec nous ?" demanda-t-elle à Alice.

"Non Jess et ses parents ont mangé avec Mike tout à l'heure avant qu'il n'ait besoin de partir pour aller avec l'équipe. Si nous avons de la chance elle va papoter pendant un bon moment." Alice sourit et Bella rit. "Et Eric est avec quelques-uns de ses élèves, ils couvrent le match et prennent des photos."

Bella hocha la tête. "C'est bien alors." Elle regarda le groupe et rencontra les yeux d'Alice.

Alice rit et se rapprocha pour lui parler tranquillement. "C'est bon tant que tu peux supporter qu'Emmett chambre Edward parce qu'il a une petite-amie et que ma mère te fixe sans arrêt. Sérieusement je pense que ma mère est amoureuse et je te remercie – ça enlève un sacré fardeau des épaules de Jasper..."

Bella rit tout en arrosant son hamburger de sauce.

Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé une table vide et se furent assis pour manger, la conversation passa d'un sujet à l'autre. D'abord Carlisle demanda aux enseignants comment s'était passée leur première semaine à l'école. La réponse de Bella avait été la plus enthousiaste car c'était nouveau pour elle. Les autres donnèrent des réponses positives mais ils s'accordèrent à dire qu'il était difficile de reprendre après un été complet de vacances. Edward et Emmett répondirent en roulant des yeux théâtralement et sans aucune sympathie envers Alice, Jasper et Rose.

Esmée entama un nouveau sujet de conversation, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de neuf et quels étaient leur projets pour le week-end qui arrivait. Ses yeux se dirigèrent en premier vers son ainé et sa jolie petite-amie.

Bella rougit légèrement et Edward lui fit les yeux doux, prenant sa main et la caressant, tout en répondant à la question de sa mère, en lui disant qu'ils n'avaient rien prévu de spécial mais qu'il faudrait qu'ils cherchent une voiture pour Bella.

L'explication concernant le véhicule suivit et Jasper suggéra de chercher un pick-up – peut-être juste un petit – parce que _leurs propriétaires sont terre à terre et fiables comme eux_. Bella rit quand Jasper lui fit un clin d'œil et Alice supposa que c'était parce que Jasper en possédait un aussi.

Pour le week-end Alice et Jasper pensaient aller au restaurant puis au cinéma. Mais la semaine suivante Jasper amènerait Alice à une reconstitution de la guerre civile, le dimanche après-midi. Alice avait l'intention de se joindre à ce groupe et de créer des costumes pour participer aux futures reconstitutions.

Emmett et Rose allaient chercher Nana McCarty dimanche matin et ensuite iraient déjeuner, quelque chose que la grand-mère attendait avec impatience. Rose sourit affectueusement et ajouta qu'elle aussi attendait ça avec impatience. Et Rose mentionna qu'ils envisageaient de prendre des cours le jeudi soir. Après avoir vu Esmée et Carlisle pour le barbecue, ils avaient décidé de prendre des cours de danse. Et après quelques discussions et quelques menaces ils convainquirent même Alice, Jasper, Edward et Bella de se joindre à eux.

Bien évidemment les Cullen pensèrent que c'était merveilleux et Esmée ajouta qu'elle aimerait aller les regarder danser mais après que Carlisle l'ait regardée et se soit raclé la gorge, elle se souvint soudainement qu'elle faisait du bénévolat à la bibliothèque les jeudis soir.

Ils terminèrent leur repas et allèrent vers le stade pour prendre leurs places.

En marchant Alice dit qu'elle avait une annonce à faire. La respiration d'Esmée resta coincée dans sa gorge et ses yeux se posèrent sur Jasper qui tenait la main d'Alice. Alice l'entendit et roula des yeux, lui disant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce genre d'annonce. Ensuite elle dit qu'elle avait préparé les papiers pour retrouver son nom et sous six semaines elle redeviendrait une Cullen. Tout le groupe s'arrêta pour la féliciter de sa décision et Esmée versa même quelques larmes.

Les Cullen regardèrent leur fille partager un regard avec Jasper, sachant que c'était sûrement grâce à lui que cette décision avait pu être prise et Esmée se demanda même si Alice allait bientôt changer de nom à nouveau. Jasper était un jeune homme merveilleux, très à l'écoute et très attentionné envers Alice. C'était facile de voir pourquoi les hommes du Sud étaient aussi attirants.

ooo O ooo

Ils trouvèrent un endroit avec suffisamment de places dans les gradins pour pouvoir discuter avant que le match ne commence. Et pour faciliter la conversation Rose et Emmett, Bella et Edward s'installèrent sur un rang tandis qu'Esmée et Carlisle, Alice et Jasper se mettaient devant eux.

Bella commença à enlever le sweat qu'elle avait autour de sa taille. Elle s'arrêta et tapota la cuisse d'Edward en faisant bouger les manches du sweat.

"Oh oui !" dit Edward, avec un rapide hochement de tête et un sourire. Il se pencha en avant.

"Hey maman, papa ? Bella et moi avons fait une intéressante découverte l'autre soir !" Carlisle et Esmée se tournèrent pour les voir, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper. Emmett et Rose étaient intéressés aussi.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Esmée, en regardant son fils heureux avec sa petite-amie chérie.

"Vous vous souvenez de ce voyage en voiture que nous avons fait avec Ben et James, l'été où nous avons eu notre diplôme d'études secondaires ?"

"Celui que je t'ai convaincu de faire…" Alice sourit d'un air satisfait.

"Bien sûr que nous nous en souvenons." Carlisle hocha la tête.

"Alors le dernier soir du voyage nous nous sommes arrêtés à Port Angeles pour dîner et aller au cinéma. Et figurez-vous que Bella était là-bas aussi ce soir-là, avec des amis de sa famille qui rendait visite à d'autres amis…"

"Nous étions allés chez Angela…" intervint Bella.

"C'est ton amie qui est venue au barbecue d'Edward, c'est ça ?" demanda Esmée.

Bella hocha la tête. "Oui. Nous nous sommes rencontrées ce jour-là."

"Comment savez-vous que vous y étiez le même soir ?" demanda Alice. "C'était il y a des années."

Edward sourit et Bella enleva le sweat qui était toujours autour de sa taille et elle leur fit voir le devant. Elle le leva montrant le logo.

"Hé, il est comme mon sweatshirt de Dartmouth !" s'exclama Carlisle avec un sourire déconcerté.

"Non, il est comme _mon_ sweatshirt de Dartmouth… _exactement_ … comme le mien," corrigea Edward. Il laissa ses mots faire leur effet, en souriant à Bella d'un air complice et posa sa main sur son genou.

C'est Alice qui comprit la première. "Ohmondieu !" Elle attrapa le poignet de son frère et le regarda les yeux écarquillés. "Je me souviens de cette histoire ! Tu as bousculé une fille et elle a renversé sa boisson ! Tu lui as donné ton sweat ! Ohmondieu ! C'est le _tien_?!"

Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment. "Bon à un moment donné oui… mais il est à Bella depuis des années maintenant."

Esmée haleta ses yeux allèrent sur Bella. "Cette fille c'était toi, ma chère ?! Toutes ces années ?!" Carlisle regardait avec stupéfaction.

Bella rit et opina. "Mon chemisier était mouillé et Edward est venu à mon secours." Elle lui sourit et passa son bras sous le sien.

"Je n'y comprends rien," confessa Emmett.

"Alors vous vous êtes rencontrés avant mais vous ne l'aviez pas réalisé ?" demanda Rose.

Bella et Edward racontèrent leur soirée neuf ans auparavant et ensuite leur découverte d'il y avait quelques soirées, en disant même que les initiales d'Edward étaient toujours sur l'étiquette du sweatshirt.

"Oh et j'ai des photos !" se souvint Bella brusquement. Elle regarda vers en bas et se mit à fouiller dans son sac.

"Mon dieu ! Quelle histoire parfaitement incroyable !" se délecta Esmée.

Carlisle lui donna un coup de coude. Ses yeux allèrent sur Edward – qui avait pâli – et vers Emmett – dont les sourcils étaient montés si haut qu'ils se confondaient avec ses cheveux. Alice fixait sa mère, bouche ouverte et secouait la tête très légèrement.

Esmée commença à faire du rétro pédalage regardant Bella anxieusement… qui ne se rendit compte de rien heureusement. "Je veux dire… n'importe qui vous dirait que c'est une coïncidence remarquable."

"Oh je sais ! Ça a l'air un peu tiré par les cheveux !" convint Bella, en relevant les yeux finalement, le téléphone dans sa main alors qu'Edward, ses parents, Emmett et Alice soupiraient légèrement de soulagement.

Elle montra la photo d'elle âgée de quatorze ans et elle portait le sweatshirt d'Edward accompagnée de Leah et d'Angela. Elle fit passer son téléphone et ils sourirent tous à la photo.

"Et nous étions à ce restaurant plus tôt dans la soirée avant l'incident du sweatshirt. Regardez en arrière-plan." Elle sourit à Edward et se pencha contre lui tandis que le téléphone circulait.

Un par un ils regardèrent le moment heureux qui avait été capturé sur la pellicule : Edward était assis à l'arrière-plan et semblait complètement captivé par Bella qui était assise avec ses amies au premier plan.

"Oh seigneur…" dit Esmée d'une voix tremblante en regardant la photo, en clignant des yeux humides. "C'est… merveilleux." Elle leva les yeux et rit. "J'en ai des frissons ! C'est incroyable que vous ayez compris ça ! Et que vous ayez des photos !" Elle la montra.

Bella hocha la tête et Emmett prit le téléphone des mains d'Esmée.

Il sourit en regardant la photo. "Ooooh ?... regardez ce petit bébé Swan avec ce grand sourire…" murmura-t-il. Puis il éclata de rire. "C'est Noël Ed ! Regarde-moi ces cheveux en bataille et ces grosses lunettes de geek ! J'avais complètement oublié que tu avais ça ! Tu étais vraiment le vilain petit canard, Wardo."

"Merci Em." Edward sourit et se gratta la joue avec le majeur, faisant le geste en direction de son meilleur ami.

Emmett rit, ses yeux brillaient quand il se tourna vers Esmée. "C'est sûrement l'apparence d'Edward qui vous donne des frissons, Es. Merci mon dieu il a finalement voulu se faire opérer au laser et acheter des produits pour l'entretien des cheveux."

Edward fit rouler ses yeux opérés. "D'accord levez la main ! Combien d'entre vous serez prêts à laisser un laser s'approcher de ses yeux ?" demanda-t-il, en les regardant un par un. "Personne ? Personne ? C'est bien ce que je pensais..."

Bella se mit à rire et se blottit contre lui, caressant et tapotant son biceps doucement. "Tu es très courageux."

Rose ricana en regardant la photo. "Je suis désolée Edward. Je dois bien être d'accord avec cela - tu n'étais pas au mieux de ton apparence !" Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Bella et elle poursuivit. "Donc là c'est toi, fraîchement diplômée et à la fin de tes études secondaires, hein ?" Rose et Bella partagèrent un rire entendu.

"Quoi ? " demanda Edward, faisant passer son bras derrière Bella et tirant sa queue de cheval, en lui faisant son sourire en coin.

Bella sourit. "Hier Rose me disait qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil dans le passé, quand Emmett et toi étiez colocataires. J'ai été d'accord. Nous avons imaginé… qu'il devait y avoir eu un temps… d'adaptation."

Edward plissa les yeux mais ses lèvres firent un sourire amusé. "Je vois bien ce qu'il se passe ici. Vous vous moquez de moi, Bella. Vous vous demandiez quel genre de geek timide, myope, perdu dans ses livres, qui a pris des cours de danse et de piano enfant – s'entendrait avec Monsieur j'ai un corps parfait, athlète de l'année, ce même cinglé qui a été élu Monsieur popularité et clown de l'année pendant sa dernière année d'études secondaires."

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Edward n'aurait pu décrire d'image plus hilarante de deux improbables colocataires. Il regarda Bella avec amusement alors que des éclats de rire sortaient de sa bouche.

"Vas y continue de rire Bella. Ton rire me blesse mais tu continues à rire de ma situation critique à l'université."

Bella se ressaisit et elle le prit dans ses bras. "Oh… je suis désolée si j'ai ri à ta situation critique," rit-elle. "Je ne voulais pas te blesser."

"Pas de mal… difficilement… mais bon," dit-il en se moquant.

Emmett sourit à son meilleur ami et ensuite regarda de Bella à Rose. "Ed et moi nous sommes bien entendus dès le premier jour. Ce jour-là, quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà là mais il était parti déjeuner. Nous ne nous étions pas encore rencontrés mais j'ai regardé ses livres, ses posters et son élégant échiquier sur son bureau et je m'étais déjà fait une idée."

Ses yeux pétillèrent quand il regarda Bella et il fit un sourire connaisseur à Edward. Il continua dans ses souvenirs.

"Alors Edward est finalement revenu de déjeuner, le nez dans un bouquin, ressemblant tout à fait à Clark Kent. Il s'arrêta en passant la porte, jeta un coup d'œil et dit _'Emmett? Et bien tu en as des balles*!"_ Et moi je pensai _'putain mais de quoi il parle ? Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? M_ ais ensuite j'ai réalisé que j'avais laissé mes ballons sur le lit derrière moi et il pouvait voir un ballon de football, de football américain, de volley, de basket, un tube de balle de tennis, des balles de golf, et quelques-unes de baseball. Je ne pouvais plus arrêter de rire. La première fois qu'il a ouvert la bouche j'ai pensé qu'il était drôle comme l'enfer... un geek complet… mais drôle comme l'enfer." Emmett sourit tendrement à son meilleur ami.

Edward hocha la tête. "Histoire vraie !"

Emmett sourit. "Être avec Edward était génial. Je l'ai traîné…" Il soupira et roula des yeux, "à chaque fête, activité ou événement sportif où j'allais et je l'ai forcé à connaitre tous les sports. Et regardez-le maintenant ! Il est devenu un séduisant Adonis engageant !"

Une acclamation soudaine passa dans les gradins, l'équipe de football arrivait sur la pelouse et était accueillie par une grande banderole tenue par les pompons girls.

C'était l'heure du match.

ooo O ooo

A la fin de la première période excitante et il y avait pratiquement égalité entre les Fawkes Hawkes et les Issaquah Eagles, le score était de 14 à 13. Ayant juste marqué avant la fin de la première période Brady Fuller, l'étoile de l'équipe, avait donné un point supplémentaire ce qui leur permettait de rentrer au vestiaire avec un point d'avance.

"Waouh ! Ce fut très juste," s'exclama Carlisle, en se tournant pour parler avec Emmett qui n'avait fait que crier des conseils et des suggestions et qui avait sifflé fort derrière lui pendant toute la période.

"Oh cette longue passe était magnifique ! Mais cette fin défensive, ce Littlesea en provoquant cette échappée… et ensuite cette récupération des Hawkes pour finalement y arriver - ce gamin est vraiment exceptionnel !"

Edward secouait la tête regardant Bella surpris. "Je n'en reviens pas que tu en saches autant sur le football !"

Bella rit. "Edward j'ai vécu avec mon père un bon moment ! Que crois-tu que nous regardions à la télé ? Des matchs des Seahawks, du baseball avec les Mariners etc. Mi-temps. Jake et son père Billy venaient aussi voir les matchs et avec eux trois en train de hurler devant la télé…" Bella haussa les épaules et sourit. "Je suppose que j'ai appris pas mal…"

La musique commença à se mettre en place, au bord du terrain se préparant pour le spectacle de la mi-temps. Les fans se précipitèrent vers les toilettes ou se levèrent pour discuter et s'étirer.

"Al ? Esmée ? Bella ? Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous est intéressée par une pause pipi ?" demanda Rose.

Alice se tourna vers sa mère mais Esmée secoua la tête et sourit. "Maman et moi ça va." Alice regarda Rose. "Nous, les Cullen, sommes bénies avec nos vessies industrielles."

Jasper se mit les mains sur le visage et rit. "Oh ma chère c'est vraiment une information que je voulais connaitre sur ta mère et toi !"

"Oui Pix, idem ici," acquiesça Emmett.

"Je vais avec toi," dit Bella. Elle se leva et mit son sac sur son épaule. Quand elle passa devant lui Edward lui pinça le derrière. Elle cria, rigola et tapa sur sa main puis partit.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que sa mère avait tout observé. Il haussa les épaules et lui sourit. "Quoi ? J'étais supposé faire quoi ? Juste la laisser passer ?"

Esmée rit et se leva, enjambant les gradins pour s'asseoir avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent. "Je suppose que non," dit-elle en se rasseyant et passant son bras autour de l'homme que son fils était devenu. "Je suppose que quelquefois tu dois faire ce que tu as à faire." Elle haussa les épaules. "Si ça inclut taquiner ta copine… qui suis-je pour te dire de ne pas le faire ?"

Edward rigola et Esmée observa son expression. Il avait un regard doux et serein qui ne le quittait plus. Son humeur changeante habituelle était absente.

"Elle est bien pour toi, Edward," fit-elle observer tranquillement. "Et il est évident qu'elle fait autant attention à toi que toi à elle. As-tu décidé de lui dire ce que tu ressentais ?"

Edward serra ses mains et hocha la tête ne se sentant plus du tout mal de discuter de cela avec sa mère. "Oui… je pensais le lui dire… ce soir."

Elle sourit et approuva. Ensuite elle regarda vers Carlisle qui montait pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté, à la place de Rose.

"Je ne voudrai rien rater d'important," admit-il, en faisant un clin d'œil à sa femme.

"Moi non plus," dit Alice en s'avançant à côté de son père, cherchant un endroit où s'asseoir près d'Edward mais finalement elle s'assit sur ses genoux.

"Oh seigneur !" marmonna Edward. Il se pinça le nez et rit, se résolvant à supporter la proximité de son étrange famille.

ooo O ooo

Bella et Rose avaient bien prévu leur départ. Elles se retrouvèrent dans la file d'attente pendant que la musique du spectacle de la mi-temps jouait. Ensuite Rose voulut aller chercher du chocolat chaud, c'était du côté opposé aux gradins et quand elles arrivèrent la file d'attente était terminée. Bella se retourna pour revenir où elles étaient assises.

"Viens par là, Bella," dit Rose, en montrant une entrée tout près d'elle. "C'est plus court. On pourra monter tout là- haut et puis redescendre là où nous étions."

Bella hocha la tête et suivit Rose jusqu'à la rampe et puis entre les gradins.

 **ooo O ooo**

La conversation entre Edward et sa famille tourna naturellement autour du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avec Bella ces derniers jours, le petit-déjeuner à Lowell's, le dîner chez lui et le pique-nique surprise chez elle.

"Tu lui as dit que tu savais qu'elle écrivait cette histoire," demanda Alice.

"Oui, je l'ai fait. Nous avons eu une discussion très intéressante. Elle sait que j'ai lu ce qu'elle a écrit et même que je corresponds avec elle sous un pseudonyme par l'intermédiaire du site Star-Lighted." Il fit une pause et cligna des yeux puis sourit à sa famille.

"En parlant de ça… je ne vous l'ai pas dit… James et moi essayons de racheter ce site pour l'incorporer à Stellar Publish…"

" _Quoi ?"_ s'écria Esmée.

" _Quoi ?"_ dit Alice avant qu'Edward ait le temps de répondre à sa mère. "Ohmondieu ! Attends ! Ne dis rien de plus !" Elle posa sa main sur la bouche d'Edward, le faisant taire avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Elle regarda de ses parents vers d'Emmett qui discutait avec Jasper, ils étaient tous assis sur le même rangée près de Carlisle.

"Emmett !" appela-t-elle. "Amène tes fesses par ici et viens écouter ça !"

"Alice ! Langage !" rappela-t-elle à sa fille.

Elle ignora sa mère. "Emmett ! Attends un peu de savoir ce qu'Edward est en train de faire !"

Emmett et Jasper arrivèrent. Emmett rigola en voyant qu'Alice avait sa main sur la bouche de son frère ses doigts posés sur sa joue.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda Emmett

Alice regarda Edward et enleva sa main. "Vas y," ordonna-telle et tout le groupe se rapprocha.

"Je disais simplement que James et moi avions l'intention d'acheter le site Star-Lighed. Nous voulons l'intégrer à Stellar Publishing, faire de la publicité sur ce site et l'utiliser comme un tremplin pour les écrivains débutants qui pourraient potentiellement publier chez nous ensuite. Nous croisons les doigts pour que ça fonctionne."

Emmett était surpris. "Star-Lighted ! Vraiment !?" il hocha la tête. "Ça serait merveilleux frangin !" Il sourit. Esmée et Alice échangèrent des regards excités et Carlisle sourit au groupe de fan de fan fiction.

"Tu as parlé de ça avec petite Swan ?" demanda Emmett.

"Oui nous en avons parlé. Je lui ai tout expliqué. Je lui ai dit que nous avions l'intention de laisser le site fonctionner comme maintenant, simplement travailler à améliorer son potentiel en le liant à Stellar pour promouvoir les nouveaux talents.

"C'est merveilleux. Ça parait être une très bonne idée, Edward !" Emmett hocha la tête à ses mots. Ensuite il s'arrêta et réfléchit.

"Tu lui as dit pour nous ?" demanda-t-il, en développant alors qu'Edward était perdu. "Tu lui as dit que nous lisions tous ?"

"Tu m'as dit _quoi_?" La jolie voix se rapprocha du petit groupe.

Et le petit groupe se figea.

…

*En français dans la version originale

*Balls : balles, ballons et dans ce cas boules…


	63. Monsieur et Mlle Manque de Communication

.

… _**Chapitre 63**_

 _ **Monsieur et Mlle Manque de Communication …**_

"Qu'est-ce que vous lisez tous ?" demanda Bella à nouveau, regardant d'Edward à Emmett et au reste du groupe autour d'eux en revenant de son petit tour aux toilettes. Elle était seule, Rose s'était arrêtée pour bavarder avec des amis dans les gradins. Jasper souriait à Bella mais tous les autres réagirent de la même manière étrange à sa question.

Il y eut un silence maladroit et leurs yeux se fixèrent sur elle puis sur Edward et ainsi de suite comme s'ils étaient tous des cerfs pris dans le faisceau lumineux de phares. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'un seul cerf qui avait été pris dans les phares. C'était un troupeau entier.

Maman cerf, papa cerf, bébé cerf…*

Meilleur ami cerf.

Cher Edward…

En regardant tous ces cerfs effrayés, la lumière se fit dans la tête de Bella. Elle se sentit toute étourdie, le regard coupable d'Edward et combiné avec les mots d'Emmett, tout cela prit un sens.

 _Oh mon Dieu…_

 _Ils lisent tous._

 _Ils lisent… tous ?_

 _Ils lisent tous._

 _OH. Mon Dieu._

 _ILS LISENT TOUS ?!_

 _OH PUTAIN DE MERDE!_

Alors que Bella était prise par le tourbillon de ses réflexions, le monde selon Edward était en train de s'arrêter. Chaque nanoseconde semblait passer dans un ralenti infini et une clarté haute définition douloureuse.

Edward n'était pas du tout prêt à la réapparition soudaine de Bella au moment précis où Emmett posait **la** question. Son esprit et sa bouche tournaient au ralenti essayant de s'échapper de ce bourbier quand il vit la compréhension, l'incrédulité et finalement la douleur dans les yeux de Bella. Et Edward aurait préféré voir la lueur d'espoir d'un rougissement mais Bella ne rougit pas, elle pâlit. Et c'était mauvais. C'était bien pire qu'un rougissement. Edward fut rempli d'effroi en voyant son visage pâle, se demandant si elle allait s'évanouir.

"Bella…" demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Sa douleur et l'alerte dans ses yeux lui sautèrent au visage. Il y vit l'incrédulité et l'inquiétude. Ses lèvres bougeaient en silence avec les mots qui couraient dans la tête d'Edward.

 _"Ohmondieu ! Ohmondieu ! Ohmondieu !"_

Confronté à cette situation inattendue et évidemment affreuse – sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle – Edward sentit comme un poing froid serrer son cœur. Ça devint comme un étau quand Bella fit brusquement demi-tour pour descendre dans les gradins.

"Bella attends!" appela-t-il, enlevant sa sœur choquée de sur ses genoux.

"Edward, tu ne lui avais pas dit ?!" fit la voix incrédule d'Emmett.

 _Putain ça n'était pas assez évident ?!_

"Le parking, Edward !" cria Alice, alors que Bella descendait rapidement.

 _Encore un point de plus pour la putain d'équipe de l'évidence… !_

Edward entendit encore quelque chose d'assez surprenant, quelque chose qui avait été sifflé tandis qu'il partait après sa copine.

"Merde ! Dépêche-toi Edward !"

Pendant vingt-huit ans il n'avait jamais entendu sa mère jurer. Alors ça renforçait juste un peu plus cette évidence qu'il avait complètement foiré cette fois. Et bien sûr il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise de se dépêcher – il avait démarré tout de suite après Bella – si vite qu'il avait presque percuté Rose qui remontait vers eux.

"Oh Seigneur Rose !" s'exclama-t-il, s'arrêtant tout juste pour éviter de renverser son chocolat. Ils firent la danse pour se croiser, bougeant sur le côté en même temps, plusieurs fois empêchant l'autre de passer. Il était tellement frustré qu'il l'attrapa et la mit sur le côté en lui disant "désolé excuse-moi" pour finalement passer et dévaler les gradins.

Il se faufila dans la foule dense des fans de football pour retrouver l'escalier en marmonnant des "désolé excusez-moi" en chemin. Il luttait contre le courant lent tel un saumon qui essaie d'avancer. Et il fut tenté de rugir en les poussant hors de son chemin tellement il était exaspéré.

Atteignant enfin la fin des gradins et de la foule, il repéra Bella dans son sweat gris clair, de l'autre côté du terrain et vers le parking où elle allait selon toute évidence et était trop loin de lui.

Il courut après elle, ses longues jambes s'activant, son cœur battant au fond de sa gorge – bien que l'effort soit peu intense. Il se réprimanda tout en courant. Il avait pensé qu'il pouvait la protéger de la colère de cette situation délicate. Mais il était maintenant évident que ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée de garder les choses qu'elle méritait de savoir à son sujet. Il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger, il n'avait réussi qu'à la blesser royalement.

"Bella attends !" cria-t-il, dans la nuit, en sprintant le long de la clôture qui entourait le terrain de sport.

Mais elle n'attendit pas. Au contraire elle accéléra en passant devant le gymnase et les vestiaires. Mais Edward allait plus vite et gagnait du terrain rapidement.

"Arrête Bella ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !" appela-t-il, quand il l'aperçut de nouveau devant l'accueil.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face, en le regardant comme il la rattrapait. Ses yeux semblaient énormes et sombres tellement son visage était rouge. Elle lutta pour reprendre son souffle en l'affrontant.

"Expliquer quoi Edward ? Qu'ils lisent tous l'exposé embarrassant de notre rencontre ?! J'aurai dû m'en douter ! C'était si évident avec l'expression de leur visage !"

Avec un gémissement de douleur elle se retourna et recommença à courir.

Sa réaction le figea mais il se lança à sa poursuite et quand il fut suffisamment près, ses doigts attrapèrent le dos de son sweat l'arrêtant, tout en lui parlant.

"Ecoute, je sais que tu es gênée."

"Laisse-moi !" cracha-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante en tapant sur sa main.

Il la lâcha, mit sa main dans sa poche et passa l'autre dans ses cheveux. "Bella je suis désolée. Je sais que c'est une façon étrange de l'apprendre. J'aurai dû te le dire…"

"Ce n'est pas _embarrassant,_ Edward… c'est … c'est _mortifiant ! Ils ont tous lu ? ! Ils savent tous ?!_ Ton meilleur ami… ta sœur… ton _père_ et ta mère ? _Bon sang ?"_

Edward hésita passant ses doigts rageusement dans ses cheveux. "Bon… euh… je suis à peu près sûr que mon père ne lit pas…"

"Oh mon dieu !" marmonna Bella, en secouant la tête. "Alors _juste_ Alice, Emmett et ta mère - _c'est tout ?! Oh mon dieu !"_ elle souffla longuement, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle et se tourna, marchant résolument vers le parking.

Il la suivit tirant fort sur ses cheveux. "Bella s'il te plait… je sais que tu es surprise… c'est compréhensible…"

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux peinés cherchant les siens. " _Surprise ?! Je suis choquée !_ Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu faire ça ?"

Il cligna des yeux légèrement perdu par sa question. "J'allais te le dire… j'ai juste… je ne voulais pas que tu sois en colère…"

"Eh bien **je le suis**! Je me sens comme le dindon de la farce !" lâcha-t-elle sèchement, en le regardant avec incrédulité.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent à ses mots. Et il secoua la tête. "Bella… ce n'est pas ça. Personne ne se moque de toi. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre."

Il se sentait tellement frustré. Il s'était attendu à son embarras mais il ne s'était pas attendu à sa colère pas plus qu'à ses horribles yeux accusateurs. Il voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras et la tenir et lui dire que ce n'était pas grand-chose, vraiment, qu'ils aient tous lu mais comme il tendait la main vers elle pour faire cette tentative, elle recula et il relaissa tomber son bras à côté de lui.

Elle prit une respiration tremblante et recommença à marcher. "Il faut que je rentre Edward. Je veux… rentrer chez moi."

Il hocha la tête, mécontent et marcha avec elle, rempli d'appréhension, la regardant avec méfiance tout en parlant. "D'accord… laisse-moi simplement te ramener."

Elle ne le regarda même pas et elle secoua la tête en lui répondant. "Je peux conduire !"

"Bella tu es en colère. Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison, s'il te plait."

"Non je vais bien." Elle attrapa les clés dans son sac et déverrouilla le pick-up avec la télécommande.

Il roula des yeux. "Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu es en colère et tu ne peux pas conduire !"

"Edward je peux prendre soin de moi ! J'irai bien, je veux juste être seule !"

"Bien. Mais je te suis pour m'assurer que tu rentres bien."

"Bien." Elle souffla et monta dans le Ford en claquant la portière.

"Bien !" lâcha-t-il frustré, toute cette situation était vraiment inconfortable. Il n'était pas du tout content ni de lui-même ni à l'idée qu'elle conduise.

Elle venait juste de démarrer quand son téléphone vibra. Elle le sortit de son sac et regarda le texto sur l'écran.

 _ **Fais attention à toi -E**_

Avec un petit bruit triste, elle éteignit le téléphone et le jeta sur le siège à côté d'elle alors que les larmes commençaient à couler.

Les phares de la Vanquish restèrent juste derrière elle pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison, l'élégante voiture noire s'arrêtant dans la rue en face de chez elle pendant qu'elle se garait. Elle récupéra ses sacs et sortit du pick-up, tenant ses affaires contre sa poitrine et verrouillant le camion dans l'allée. Elle regarda Edward s'approcher lentement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jeans, ses yeux plein d'appréhension concentrés sur elle.

Elle lui fit un petit geste, un hochement de tête et un haussement d'épaules, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et ayant envie de pleurer à nouveau. Et elle se tourna pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle aurait mieux fait de crier, le message était clair. Elle ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec lui.

Edward souffla longuement et regarda le ciel, ses épaules s'affaissant alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui.

"Bella…" Sa voix était une douce supplique. "Tu as mis cette histoire pour que les gens la lisent et maintenant tu es en colère qu'ils l'aient lue. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas savoir qui lit."

Elle se tourna le fixant, la bouche ouverte de surprise. Sa réponse était tremblante. "Je l'ai mise _anonymement_! Si j'avais voulu que tout le monde la lise j'aurais été la première à leur dire de le faire !"

Edward souffla et roula des yeux. Elle avait perdu tout bon sens.

"Edward… ?"

Ses yeux revinrent sur son visage. Elle se mordait la lèvre.

"Oui ?"

"S'il te plait… ne te sers pas de ta clé ce soir. J'ai simplement besoin de temps… pour réfléchir."

Il hocha la tête et resta là, se sentant impuissant, la regardant ouvrir sa porte d'entrée et disparaitre à l'intérieur.

Dans la maison, Bella resta appuyée contre la porte, tenant toujours ses sacs contre elle alors que de grosses larmes d'humiliation, de confusion et de tristesse commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il avait fait. C'était une chose pour lui de lire son histoire et de savoir ce qu'elle avait raconté sur lui. Ce n'était pas si terrible, il avait été là au moment où ces événements avaient eu lieu après tout et c'était une partie de ce qui leur était arrivé à tous les deux. Mais le dire aux autres et savoir qu'ils avaient tout lu, et que tous ces événements n'étaient pas de la fiction mais la pure vérité…

Elle voulait juste disparaitre ou mourir.

 _Tu es stupide, putain, Isabella Marie ! Tu as fait cela toute seule. C'est de ta seule faute !_

Elle entendit le grondement bas et sourd de la voiture d'Edward qui s'éloignait du trottoir et quand le son disparut elle réalisa combien c'était calme et tranquille dans sa maison alors qu'elle était là dans l'obscurité.

Elle s'essuya les yeux et alla dans la cuisine. Ses chaussures grinçaient sur le carrelage alors que les mots et les images hurlaient dans ses pensées. Elle revoyait sans cesse leurs regards quand elle avait demandé ce qu'ils lisaient. Et la culpabilité sur le visage d'Edward quand il avait compris qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il parlait d'elle et de sa stupide fiction.

Elle avait compris immédiatement. Elle le lui avait dit. Et il n'avait pas pu le nier.

Bella alluma la lumière dans la cuisine et posa ses affaires sur le comptoir. Elle sortit son ordinateur de son sac et le sachet en plastique contenant tout un assortiment d'attirail contraceptif qu'on lui avait donné au cabinet médical tomba et son contenu se répandit sur le comptoir. Elle regarda fixement les choses et sentit sa lèvre trembler. Elle ramassa le petit sac et commença à tout ranger à l'intérieur, essayant de ne pas penser à comment cette soirée avait tourné, pas du tout comme elle l'avait prévu.

Elle attrapa le petit sac qu'elle venait de remplir et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de la cuisine. C'était un tiroir rempli de choses hétéroclites, élastiques, piles, petits outils, pointes, vis et scotch. Elle laissa tomber ses contraceptifs dedans et referma le tiroir.

Revenant à son sac, elle en sortit son téléphone songeant à appeler Angela mais elle se souvint qu'elle devait être en plein week-end divin avec son nouvel amoureux, Ben Cheney et vraisemblablement en plein contraceptifs elle aussi.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle appelle Angela et interrompe sa soirée pour lui raconter sa triste histoire concernant sa stupide fiction. Et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était entendre Angela parler du bon temps qu'elle passait avec son gentil homme qu'elle avait rencontré de façon normale - grâce à des amis communs à un barbecue à la fin de l'été – plutôt que dans son allée, peu habillé, pendant que son camion pétaradait, qu'elle criait et restait quasiment bouche bée devant la presque nudité de l'abruti et de son impressionnante érection.

Elle fit un petit bruit d'agonie.

A qui d'autre pourrait-elle parler ? Certainement pas son père. Son conseil serait sûrement d'aller vers Edward et de lui pulvériser plusieurs fois du spray au poivre dans les yeux. Jake ou Leah seraient tous les deux morts de rire et se rouleraient par terre. Et sa mère… bon, elle ne voulait même pas penser aux suggestions ou absurdités qu'elle débiterait probablement.

Non il n'y avait personne d'autre à qui elle pouvait parler parce que personne d'autre ne connaissait l'histoire entièrement.

Et ils ne la connaîtraient jamais.

Seuls ceux qui étaient dans le cercle d'Edward.

 _GRRRRRRRR !_

Elle rangea le téléphone et revint à son tiroir hétéroclite, l'ouvrit et rangea le téléphone dedans.

Elle prit le ruban adhésif et en coupa de longs morceaux, replaça le rouleau dans le tiroir. Et une fois qu'il fut fermé elle colla les deux bandes sur le tiroir, formant un X géant.

C'était un rappel visuel de laisser tout ce mal, là.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle attrapa le flacon de paracétamol sous la machine à café et en sortit deux comprimés et elle les avala avec un peu d'eau, souhaitant qu'il y ait une petite chance qu'elle puisse dormir sans aide cette nuit. Finalement elle prit un verre et y versa un peu de Chardonnay pour s'assurer davantage de sommeil.

Elle attrapa son ordinateur, sa bouteille d'eau et son verre de vin et se dirigea dans le séjour. Puis elle s'arrêta. Elle regarda le canapé où Edward et elle avaient eu leur première séance de pelotage le lundi, poussant et se frottant l'un contre l'autre avec leurs vêtements et s'embrassant. Elle fit demi-tour s'arrêtant une fois de plus en regardant l'endroit sur le canapé où ils avaient rigolé, vendredi soir, avant de se doucher ensemble. Avec un long soupir, elle éteignit les lumières et se dirigea à l'étage. Elle referma sa porte une fois qu'elle fut passée. Elle ne regarda pas le lit qu'elle avait occupé avec Edward les trois dernières nuits parce qu'elle ne voulait pas penser à son corps et à ce qu'il avait fait au sien et tous les sentiments incroyables qu'elle avait expérimenté avec lui et qu'elle n'avait jamais connus avant avec… personne.

Alors elle alla dans le couloir et entra dans la chambre d'amis, posa l'eau et le verre de vin sur la petite table de chevet et s'asseyant sur le lit avec son ordinateur. Elle s'installa contre les oreillers, alluma l'ordinateur et ouvrit les documents pour relire les deux premiers chapitres D _e la haine à la passion_ avec des yeux nouveaux. Frais. Les yeux des autres.

Une demi-heure plus tard, somnolente à cause du paracétamol et du vin, elle referma l'ordinateur et le posa sur le sol. Elle éteignit la lumière et resta là couchée dans le noir et énervée, aux portes d'un sommeil agité.

 _Ils savent tout. Ils le savaient tout l'après-midi._

 _Edward a lu le premier chapitre vendredi soir alors il leur a probablement dit le week-end._

 _Ils doivent le savoir depuis le barbecue._

 _Ils savent tous que je suis obsédée et folle, que je suis une harceleuse, une fouineuse, une perdante de dingue._

 _Et Edward n'en a pas dit un mot._

 _Emmett. Il va probablement le chambrer indéfiniment – rire de lui, rire avec lui, rigolant de moi tous les deux._

 _Alice. Grrr ! je travaille avec elle toute la semaine ! Comment vais-je pouvoir gérer tout ça lundi ? Je vais devoir appeler pour dire que je suis malade. Toujours. Ou alors changer d'école. Ou arrêter._

 _Et Esmée… Sa mère. Sa douce mère. Elle parait si gentille et si normale. Elle est plus folle que ma mère si elle fait semblant d'être normale et gentille sachant que j'écris sur l'érection dans le pantalon en soie de son fils._

 _Je ne peux pas croire ces gens._

 _Je ne peux pas croire Edward._

 _Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?_

Les yeux de Bella se fermèrent finalement quand elle s'assoupit.

Elle dormit en pointillé, sa somnolence emplie de divagations et de cauchemars imaginatifs.

Dans un, particulièrement affreux, elle se cachait dans la chambre d'Edward en essayant de ne pas se faire prendre sur le fait quand elle entendit des voix en bas. Elle se faufilait dans le couloir et écoutait le rire et les commentaires grivois dans la salle de séjour et la voix veloutée d'Edward lisant à haute voix D _e la haine à la passion._ La maison était pleine de monde.

ooo O ooo

Le samedi matin quand elle se réveilla enfin elle était groggy et surprise de se retrouver habillée avec ses vêtements de la veille, couchée sur le lit de la chambre d'amis. Et elle fut encore plus surprise quand elle regarda l'heure de voir qu'elle avait dormi presque douze heures. Mais elle remarqua le verre de vin et le paracétamol. Et leur raison d'être là. Et la nuit remplie de cauchemars. Et les rêves hideux sur sa réalité hideuse.

ooo O ooo

Quand Bella était rentrée chez elle ce vendredi soir, Edward était resté dans son allée, stupéfait par ce total fan fiction fiasco. Après un long moment il retourna dans sa voiture et la rentra au garage. En sortant de la Vanquish, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre côté de la rue un long moment après que le portail soit descendu, lui bloquant la vue.

Chez lui l'obscurité lui parut peu familière et hostile quand il entra. Il réalisa que ça faisait quatre nuits qu'il n'avait pas passé la soirée ici - il en avait passé trois dernières chez Bella.

Cette pensée l'irrita et il grogna de frustration.

Il laissa les lumières éteintes, traversa le salon et le séjour, s'arrêtant devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue.

Son téléphone sonna mais il l'ignora. Ce n'était pas la bonne sonnerie. Mais après un moment, il le sortit de sa poche et s'assit sur le fauteuil club en cuir noir près de la fenêtre. Il ignora les appels manqués et tous les textos qu'il avait reçu et tapa un texto.

 _ **Si tu veux parler, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Peu importe l'heure. –E**_

Il fixa le texto en l'envoyant, se demandant s'il devrait ajouter un **x** et un **o** mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle ne voudrait pas de cet x et de ce o pour l'instant. Ou peut-être pour toujours. Il serra sa mâchoire et posa son front dans sa main, envoyant le message tel quel.

Après quelques minutes, il regarda son téléphone de nouveau pour voir qui l'avait appelé. Bien sûr sa mère, deux fois. Alice et Emmett, une fois chacun, en plus d'une quantité importante de textos. Sa mère avait laissé un message vocal, alors il écouta sa voix, en pianotant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

 _"Edward… C'est maman. Bon et papa bien sûr. Nous sommes inquiets et espérons simplement que tout va bien entre Bella et toi. Nous espérons que sans doute en ce moment même vous avez arrangé les choses. Quoi qu'il en soit nous voulions que tu saches que nous sommes là si tu as besoin… mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà. Nous t'aimons Edward. Au revoir."_

Il soupira. Il n'avait aucune raison de rappeler. Qu'était-il censé dire? _"Hé c'est Edward! J'appelle juste pour que vous sachiez que tout est parti en cacahuète entre Bella et moi."_

Il regarda la maison de l'autre côté de la rue. Les lumières s'étaient éteintes il y avait un moment et la maison était dans le noir. Bella devait être allée au lit, dans sa chambre - et les étoiles à sa fenêtre étaient restées éteintes.

La pensée de mardi soir quand il s'était servi de sa clé de secours pour rentrer chez elle et la trouver recroquevillée sur son lit, pleurant dans le noir lui revint. Ce souvenir le laissa fébrile – mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait sa clé mais il avait promis qu'il ne s'en servirait pas. Il voulait l'appeler mais il hésitait spécialement si elle était allée au lit. Alors il lui envoya un autre message.

 _ **Je veux t'appeler mais je ne sais pas si tu dors. Ta maison est plongée dans le noir alors ce doit être le cas. Je me sens mal après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'ai pensé que je te protégeais en ne te disant rien mais j'aurais dû tout te dire. Je veux arranger cela. Tu me manques. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. – E**_

Il envisagea de lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il espérait vraiment qu'il aurait une chance de le lui dire en personne. A un moment donné. Alors il envoya le message comme ça.

Il décida d'envoyer un message à sa mère ensuite parce qu'elle était probablement très bouleversée.

 _ **Hé mam' j'ai eu ton message. J'essaie d'arranger les choses. Je te tiens au courant. Je vous aime tous les deux.**_

Ensuite il se leva, s'étira et alla à la cuisine pour se servir deux doigts de Maker's Mark. Il éteignit la lumière et retourna à son poste dans le séjour, regardant la maison de l'autre côté de la rue.

Son téléphone bipa annonçant un message et il regarda en espérant que c'était une réponse de Bella. Mais non. C'était Alice. Encore. Au moins elle avait envoyé moitié moins de messages qu'Emmett. Il l'ouvrit et fit défiler lisant l'ensemble de ce qu'elle lui avait envoyé.

 _ **Appelle-moi. Je suis très inquiète. –Pix**_

 _ **Nous t'avons tous vu courir après elle. S'il te plait appelle, il faut que je sache. –Pix**_

 _ **Edward prend ce maudit téléphone et rappelle MAINTENANT ! Je vais devenir folle, tu es très con ! – Alice**_

 _ **J'ai dit très con dans une relation frère sœur, en famille pas dans le sens où tu l'as été avec Bella. Je me sens mal car je pense que c'est en partie ma faute à cause de quelque chose que je t'ai dit - mais je ne peux pas dire quoi là – prends ça comme une incitation pour me rappeler. –Pix**_

 _ **Appelle bon sang ! Merde ! Ça craint ! – Pix**_

Edward prit une gorgée de son bourbon et appela sa sœur. Le téléphone ne sonna qu'une fois avant qu'elle ne réponde.

 _"Ohmondieu Edward ! Enfin ! J'ai tellement attendu que tu m'appelles !"_

"Salut Pix."

 _"Alors que s'est-il passé ? C'est mauvais pas vrai ?"_

Edward fit tourner sa boisson dans son verre. "Ouais… les choses sont assez mauvaises. J'avais dit à Bella que je lisais et correspondait avec elle mais comme un complet idiot… je n'ai jamais mentionné les autres. Evidemment elle l'a déduit seule en entendant ce qu'a dit Emmett."

 _"Oh Seigneur, JE LE SAVAIS ! C'est de ma faute ! Quand nous nous sommes retrouvés lundi pour déjeuner je t'ai dit qu'il était important que tu lui dises. Je ne t'ai pas dit de lui dire pour nous aussi mais simplement de commencer par toi. Oh Seigneur ! J'ai tout foutu en l'air entre vous deux !"_

"Non non Alice. Je savais qu'il fallait que je lui dise pour tout le monde, j'avais prévu de le faire ce soir quand nous serions rentrés. Mais ça nous a explosé à la figure avant que j'ai eu cette chance. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle aurait été aussi énervée si je le lui avais dit en privé."

 _"Alors c'est vraiment mauvais hein ?"_

"Oui… terrible. Pire que l'autre soir quand je lui ai dit que je lisais…"

 _"D'accord, arrête –dis-moi d'abord comment elle a réagi à ça."_

"Bon bien sûr elle a été gênée. Elle… euh… est partie de chez moi aussi. Mais une fois que nous avons commencé à en parler il est apparu qu'elle était plus inquiète que je sois furieux qu'elle ait écrit sur moi. Je lui ai dit que je ne l'étais pas - ce qu'elle a écrit est vraiment arrivé et elle n'a pas mis nos vrais noms alors peu m'importe et… à la fin les choses allaient bien."

 _"Et ce soir que s'est-il passé ?"_

"Enfer… ce soir elle est complètement _mortifiée._ Et tellement… _en colère._ Et… _Blessée._ C'est comme si elle avait perdu tout son bon sens _._ Il n'y avait rien que je puisse dire… et maintenant… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle me reparle un jour. C'est totalement merdique."

 _"Oh Edward…"_

"Oui."

" _Essayons d'analyser tout ça. Elle est mortifiée, c'est compréhensible. Tu dois réaliser que la fan fiction est une chose étrange en elle-même. Dans ce milieu tout est bon mais à l'extérieur nous pensons que nous avons un sale petit secret à cacher. La plupart des lecteurs ne veulent pas qu'on sache qu'ils lisent. Même chose pour ceux qui font les bannières…."_

 _"Ça me rappelle…. Il faut que je refasse la bannière de La haine à la passion parce qu'en théorie ce sont tes fesses au milieu…"_

"Quel est le problème avec mon cul ?" demanda-t-il perplexe.

 _"Rien Edward. Tu as un beau cul… Merde ! Je ne peux pas croire que je viens juste de dire ça ! Oh ! Tu es mon FRERE ! Beurk !"_

Il roula des yeux. "Reviens-en à ce que tu disais avant tout ça."

 _"Alors. Comme tous les AUTEURS de fan fiction, Bella est obsédée - comme nous tous… mais elle se met en avant, elle et son histoire ET en plus elle écrit sur sa propre expérience. Bien sûr elle suppose que son pseudonyme la protège - il n'y a personne d'autre que toi qui pouvait comprendre qu'il s'agissait de vous – et soudain elle découvre qu'elle n'est plus anonyme… mais que tous ceux qui sont près d'elle sont en train de lire l'histoire…"_

Tout à coup Edward se raidit dans son fauteuil.

 _"…pauvre Bella… bien sûr qu'elle est mortifiée…"_

"Attends Alice, qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de dire?"

" _J'ai dit bien sûr qu'elle est mor…"_

"Non avant ça, tu as dit… 'Bien sûr, elle suppose que son pseudonyme la protège…"

 _"Oh… euh… je dis, bien sûr elle suppose que son pseudonyme la protège - personne ne pourrait faire le lien entre elle et cette histoire sauf toi – et soudain elle découvre qu'elle n'est plus ANONYME mais que tout le monde près de toi est…"_

"Oh putain…" souffle-t-il doucement.

 _"Quoi ?"_

"Putain ?" s'écria-t-il en tapant son bras contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil club.

 _"Quoi Edward ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"_

"Elle m'a dit 'comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Je me sens comme le dindon de la farce.' Je suppose qu'elle sous –entendait comment j'avais pu trahir son secret. Et puis plus tard juste avant qu'elle rentre chez elle a dit. 'J'ai posté cette histoire **anonymement**. Si j'avais voulu que tous ceux que tu connais la lisent j'aurai été la première à le leur dire'."

Il s'arrêta, donnant une chance à Alice de comprendre mais ce n'était pas si évident et ça lui prit une seconde.

 _"Oh mon Dieu. Elle pense que c'est toi qui nous as dit de lire cette fiction ?!"_

"On dirait bien, oui." Edward s'adossa au fauteuil, stupéfait. "Merde. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit en colère contre moi et blessée. Si elle pense que je l'ai dit à tout le monde. Je n'aurai jamais fait ça. Pourquoi penserait-elle ça ?"

 _"Oh Seigneur maintenant que tu le dis c'est totalement évident ! Elle sait que tu as lu et ensuite elle découvre que ta sœur, ta mère et ton meilleur ami lisent aussi ?! Edward…. Ton MEILLEUR AMI ! Réfléchis ! Bella ne peut pas imaginer qu'un gars comme Emmett puisse lire sa fiction sauf si tu lui as donné l'info ! Laisse-moi deviner… tu n'as pas pensé à lui dire qu'il était un de ses fans depuis un moment ?"_

"Non ! Ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit !"

 _"Pas étonnant qu'elle soit en colère et blessée, tu es un gros con ! C'est encore plus délicat maintenant parce qu'elle pense que nous connaissions ses pensées concernant votre relation naissante. Elle pense que tu nous l'as dit ! Pas étonnant qu'elle se sente comme le dindon de la farce ! Elle pense que TU l'as trahie ! Oh… pauvre Bella !"_

Edward passa sa main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux. "Seigneur… Normal qu'elle réagisse comme elle l'a fait. Bravo, maintenant j'ai compris. Putain… c'est horrible. Il faut que je lui dise."

 _"Comment ? Tu penses qu'elle ne va plus te parler."_

"Je lui ai déjà envoyé deux textos. Je vais lui en envoyer un autre. Avec un peu de chance elle les lira. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais trouver une solution."

 _"Bien… dis-moi-le si tu as besoin d'aide. Oh… et appelle Emmett. Il se sent très mal ! Il m'a envoyé cinq messages depuis que nous sommes partis du match, me demandant si j'ai de tes nouvelles et voulant que je l'appelle. Je pense qu'il a laissé Rose conduire son Hummer juste pour pouvoir t'envoyer des messages."_

"Oui je vais l'appeler. Il m'a envoyé des messages aussi. Merci de m'avoir écouté, Pix."

 _"De rien ! Tiens-moi au courant, Edward. Comme je viens de te le dire, je serai ravie d'aider."_

"D'accord Alice. On se parle bientôt !"

 _"Au revoir Edward."_

Au moment où il mettait fin à l'appel, le téléphone d'Edward bipa pour annoncer un nouveau message. Il regarda l'écran et roula des yeux. C'était le dernier de tous les messages qu'Emmett lui avait envoyés. Il alla au premier et les lut dans l'ordre où il les avait envoyés.

 _ **Je suis désolé. Appelle-moi frangin. – Em**_

 _ **Moi et ma grande bouche ! Appelle-moi. –Em**_

 _ **Je peux admettre que je suis un putain d'idiot. Appelle-moi maintenant. –Em**_

 _ **J'ai tout fichu en l'air entre petite Swan et toi hein ? Appelle-moi. –Em**_

 _ **Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne lui aies pas dit, Edward. Appelle-moi quand tu peux. –Em**_

 _ **Si tu veux me voir pour un verre ou autre chose appelle-moi. –Em**_

 _ **Je peux aller chercher un pack de bière et venir chez toi si tu veux. Dis-le-moi –Em**_

 _ **Appelle-moi maintenant ou je viens, nouvelles ou pas. –Em**_

Edward appela, pinçant l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index en attendant qu'Emmett réponde.

 _"Salut Edward ! Seigneur j'étais sur les charbons ardents depuis la fin de la mi-temps ! Tu vas bien ? Comment c'est ?"_

Edward soupira et reposa sa main sur l'accoudoir. "C'est une énorme pagaille, Emmett."

 _"Oh seigneur… Edward, je suis tellement désolé. C'est ma faute. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vous ai fait ça. Je te jure que j'ai regardé dans les gradins pour voir si Rose et Bella revenaient avant de dire quoi que ce soit, ça ne m'est même pas venu à l'idée qu'elles pourraient arriver par l'autre côté. Je ne les ai même pas vues et tout à coup comme par magie elle était juste là !"_

"Je sais, Em. Et ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne. J'aurais dû lui parler avant."

 _"Merde j'ai pensé que comme vous aviez parlé du probable achat du site, tu avais profité de l'occasion pour lui dire pour nous et ses fics, tu comprends ?"_

"Oui. Ça aurait sans doute la chose la plus intelligente à faire mais je ne lui ai parlé que de moi. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée pour vous mais elle l'a compris bien vite. Je suis presque certain qu'elle pense que c'est moi qui vous ai dit de lire son histoire."

 _"Aïe. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait fui. Elle devait être absolument humiliée."_

"Oui sans aucun doute." Edward posa sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, regardant le plafond dans l'obscurité et voyant Bella dans sa tête. "Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi en colère. Elle était gênée et très en colère contre moi et je ne sais pas si elle va vouloir me reparler. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir…"

 _"Oh bon sang… du temps pour réfléchir… ça c'est mauvais, frangin."_

"Quoi, pourquoi ?"

 _"Réfléchis un peu. Repense à toutes les sitcoms et les comédies romantiques que tu as regardées. Ou chaque roman que tu as lu…"_

"Je ne lis pas de romans."

 _"Bien sûr que tu le fais ou alors tu l'as fait – tu joues même dans l'une… Edward. Quoi qu'il en soit, elles ont deux choses en commun : le manque de communication et du temps pour réfléchir. Ça marche ensemble. Ça commence toujours par un malentendu et à cause de ça les personnages ne sont pas totalement informés et toutes leurs pensées et actions sont basées sur leur propre façon de voir les choses. Plus de temps ils ont pour réfléchir plus les choses empirent. S'ils n'arrangent pas les choses… c'est une tragédie. Mais en général ils y arrivent… c'est du cinéma. Fais-moi confiance. Tu peux me croire sur parole."_

"Oui mais comment suis-je censé communiquer avec elle si elle ne veut plus me parler ?"

 _"Sers-toi de tout ce que tu peux. Appelle-la et dis-lui, même si ça atterrit sur sa boite vocale. Envoie-lui des messages. Un mail."_

"Elle peut ignorer et effacer tout ça."

"Bon alors, envoie-lui des fleurs. Elle ne pourra pas les effacer. Si elles lui sont apportées chez elle par une tierce personne elle les prendra. Les femmes aiment les fleurs. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que les fleuristes existent au départ : les femmes aiment les fleurs, les hommes merdent et nous achetons des fleurs pour nous faire pardonner..."

Edward secoua la tête. "Je ne peux pas lui envoyer des fleurs, je l'ai fait pour son premier jour à l'école, mardi."

 _"Alors une belle plante verte ?"_

"Ne sois pas con. Je ne vais lui envoyer une plante verte." Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, étira ses jambes et roula des yeux. "Seigneur… une plante verte !" ricana-t-il.

 _"Pourquoi ne pas lui envoyer un stripteaseur qui irait chez elle et lui chanterait tes excuses ?"_

"Je suis sûr que dès que j'aurai fait ça l'enfer gèlera, Em."

 _"D'accord, alors peut-être une pizza avec un mot d'excuse dans le poivron ?"_

"J'ai déjà essayé de m'excuser à l'école et devant sa porte d'entrée. Elle ne veut pas écouter. Et en plus je lui ai déjà fait deux pizzas mardi pour le dîner."

Edward entendit Emmett éclater de rire.

 _"Désolé mon frère je ne voulais pas rire. Je sais que tu en mauvais état ce soir mais ça me semble tellement étrange que tu aies une petite-amie, quelqu'un à qui tu achètes des fleurs, pour qui tu cuisines… Et vous vous faites les yeux doux tout le temps. C'est vraiment très mignon à voir, Edward."_

Edward ferma les yeux. "Bon ne va pas trop vite en disant que j'ai une petite-amie maintenant. Peut-être que j'en ai eu une. Et maintenant – après trois jours – c'est déjà fini. "

 _"Oh détends-toi négatif Nancy. Laisse-moi te demander, est-ce que petite Swan est difficile à vivre ?"_

"Difficile à vivre ?!" cracha Edward. "Non ! Pas du tout ! Elle est tout à fait normale et facile à vivre, très terre à terre. Elle n'est pas difficile à vivre, elle est… absolument parfaite. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?"

 _"Bien, si elle n'est pas difficile à vivre elle reviendra. Il faut juste que tu trouves un moyen pour t'approcher d'elle et tout lui dire. Et si elle compte autant pour toi qu'il me semble le voir, tu vas trouver. Mais fais-le vite avant qu'elle ait trop de temps pour réfléchir."_

"Peut-être que tu as raison. Je l'espère."

 _"_ _ **J'ai raison**_ _."_

"Je lui ai déjà envoyé des messages mais je peux l'appeler… et lui laisser un message si elle ne répond pas. Peut-être aussi lui envoyer un mail et je vais réfléchir à quoi lui envoyer comme tu me l'as suggéré. Merci Em."

 _"Hé no problemo. Oh et j'ai oublié… j'ai dû raconter à Rose ce qu'il se passait…"_

Edward s'assit brusquement. "Tu as fait quoi ?"

 _"Hé du calme ! Je devais. Tu l'as presque assommée en passant quand tu courais après Bella. En même temps Rose à ses propres problèmes et elle est très protectrice envers ses amis. Elle a eu peur que tu fasses du mal à petite Swan et j'ai dû lui dire que ce n'était pas du tout ça. Ne t'inquiète pas Rosie est cool, elle ne dira rien."_

 _"Quoi qu'il en soit je vais te laisser et tu pourras réfléchir à une solution. Oh… et si tu ne fais rien de suite, tu devrais appeler ta mère et Pix. Elles sont très inquiètes toutes les deux."_

"Oui je sais. J'ai déjà envoyé un message à ma mère et j'ai parlé à Alice. Merci de nouveau."

 _"De rien. Tu es malin Edward. Tu vas trouver quelque chose."_

"Je l'espère aussi, bonne nuit Em !"

 _"Occupe-toi de tout ça !"_

Edward rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, s'assit et regarda par la fenêtre pendant un moment, vers la maison de l'autre côté avec le pick-up garé dans l'allée. Il finit de vider son verre et le prit à la cuisine pour le remplir à nouveau, en pensant aux événements et aux conversations de la soirée.

Il commença à faire les cent pas, soupesant les conseils d'Emmett, en maugréant au sujet des plantes vertes, des pizzas ou d'un stripteaseur qui viendrait chanter ses excuses. Aussi loufoque qu'il pouvait être Emmett était vraiment une personne sociable et la plupart de ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Sauf évidemment la partie avec le stripteaseur... Comme il revenait vers la fenêtre une idée commença à prendre forme dans sa tête. Il s'arrêta et laissa ses pensées courir.

Après quelques minutes à penser et repenser, il attrapa son téléphone.

 _"Allô ?"_

"Alice j'ai une idée… mais il faut que ce soit fait rapidement et j'ai besoin de ton aide."

 _"Je t'écoute, vas y…"_

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Et après qu'il ait partagé ses pensées avec sa sœur il attendit une réponse. Elle était restée inhabituellement calme pendant toute la conversation.

 **"Alice**? Tu penses que mon idée est stupide ?"

Quand elle se décida enfin à parler sa voix était tremblante, il l'entendit renifler et il était évident que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'adressait quand enfin elle se mit à parler.

 _"Jaspy ? Mouchoir s'il te plait ?"_

Edward entendit du mouvement et il réalisa que Jaspy devait être Jasper et qu'il était là, avec Alice. Il l'entendit se moucher avant qu'elle réponde, enfin.

 _"Ton idée n'est pas stupide, Edward elle est folle ! Mais c'est la meilleure folle chose ! Enfer Edward c'est si gentil, je peux juste PLEURER !"_

Et c'était vrai elle pleurait, elle s'était remise à pleurer. Il y eut encore un bruit de mouvement et ensuite elle se moucha une autre fois. Et ce faisant Edward entendit la voix de Jasper et il réalisa qu'Alice avait mis le haut-parleur.

 _"Parfaite cette idée, Edward. Et si ça n'intéresse pas Bella… enfer je serai ta petite-amie !"_

Edward entendit Jasper éclater de rire et une série de bruits doux peut-être le bruit d'un oreiller qui tapait contre quelqu'un et il sourit. "Bien c'est bon à savoir Jasper. Je garde ça en tête, merci."

Il s'éclaircit la voix et s'adressa à sa sœur. "Bon Alice ? Tu penses que c'est faisable ?"

 _"Oui bien sûr Edward et bien sûr je vais t'aider ! Tu sais que j'aime les bons projets et là c'est une cause qui en vaut la peine. Je vais faire quelques recherches et organiser les choses. En fait j'ai peut-être une arme secrète pour l'Opération Bellybeans. Fais ta partie et tiens-moi au courant dans la matinée quand tu y seras. Laisse-moi le reste !"_

"Merci Pix. J'espère juste que ça va marcher, tu sais ?" Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

 _"Je sais Edward, je sais seulement que Bella et toi êtes faits pour être l'un avec l'autre."_

En général Edward n'était pas aussi optimiste qu'Alice mais cette dernière pensée était restée avec lui toute la nuit pendant qu'il tournait et retournait attendant le matin.

ooo O ooo

La Vanquish rugit sur Stardust Lane peu après huit heures le lendemain matin. Edward était de retour un peu moins d'une heure après rentrant dans le garage. Il se gara et sortit, tenant un sac et la télécommande de la porte de son garage.

Il portait un vieux jeans et un ancien t-shirt et il avait des cernes sous les yeux et une barbe naissante recouvrait ses joues.

En partant il ferma le portail basculant puis la porte derrière lui. Il ne le regarda pas descendre, ses yeux étaient fixés intensément de l'autre côté de la rue.

Il la traversa et rangea ses clés et celle du garage dans le sac à dos. Il alla dans sa poche droite et en sortit un autre trousseau de clés et les fit tourner autour de son doigt comme le ferait un cow boy avec son revolver. Il appuya sur la télécommande et alla dans l'allée de Bella, ses yeux jetèrent un coup d'œil à ses fenêtres alors que l'alarme du Ford Bleu bipait et que les lumières clignotaient.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche arrière en grimpant dans le véhicule, ferma la portière et démarra le moteur. Ses yeux allèrent vers les fenêtres une fois encore avant qu'il ne recule dans l'allée. Il ne vit pas Bella et ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle dorme encore. Le pick-up accéléra un moment après et s'arrêta en haut de la colline assez longtemps pour qu'Edward envoie un court message à Alice.

 _ **Mission accomplie. Je suis en route. –E**_

Il brancha son téléphone sur la prise stéréo et monta le volume, écoutant ses musiques préférées ou celle qui reflétait son humeur du moment. The Kills, _Future Starts Slow*_ commença à hurler dans les haut-parleurs.

Edward Cullen était un homme en mission. C'était la phase deux de _l'Opération Bellybeans_.

…

*Future Starts Slow – Le futur commence lentement


	64. Loose lips sink ships, following fix…

_**.**_

… _**Chapitre 64**_

 _ **Loose lips sink ships, following fix*…**_

Au croisement Edward tourna à gauche et passa par le quartier du Skyline Townhome. Le trafic sur Freeway ce samedi matin gris était aussi léger que son cœur était lourd. Il était en pilote automatique… métaphoriquement parlant ... ruminant les événements de la veille, de ce matin et de la journée à venir. Il espérait juste que son plan était le bon. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre une autre erreur.

En moins d'une demi-heure, il arriva dans un autre quartier... un vieux quartier. Des arbres sans âge bordaient les rues, ombrageant les vieilles maisons élégantes, entourées de pelouses bien entretenues et de jardins luxuriants.

Edward se dirigea vers une grande maison blanche au bout d'un cul-de-sac. Une paire de berlines noires Mercedes Benz se trouvait à l'intérieur du garage ouvert. Une Porsche jaune devant.

Edward arrêta le pick-up au milieu de l'allée. Il coupa le moteur et vit un mouvement dans le rétroviseur latéral. C'était Alice qui sortait du garage.

"Hey ... Bonjour. Tu m'as battu" dit-il, sortant du pick-up.

"Je viens d'arriver il y a quelques minutes." Elle le regarda anxieuse. "As-tu essayé d'appeler Bella ?"

La mâchoire d'Edward se serra. "Ouais. Toujours pas de réponse."

Le sourire d'Alice était plein de sympathie pour son frère. "Eh bien, peut-être qu'elle dort encore. C'est le week-end et il est tôt. Les gens dorment tard."

Edward hocha la tête et remarqua ses parents sortant du garage.

"Hey, maman, papa !"

"Bonjour, Edward," répondit Carlisle.

Esmée le prit dans ses bras. "Oh, Edward, nous sommes tellement désolés..."

Alice l'interrompit. "Maman, ne t'inquiète pas, Edward résoudra ce problème." Elle lui sourit avec confiance.

"Je l'espère," dit Edward, souhaitant partager son enthousiasme. Il regarda ses parents. "Merci de me laisser le faire ici. "

Carlisle serra l'épaule de son fils. "Nous sommes là pour toi, Edward. Chaque fois que... pour une raison quelconque ..." Il haussa les épaules et sourit. "Même pour quelque chose d'aussi inhabituel que cela."

"Merci," répondit Edward avec un sourire en demi-teinte.

"Lui as-tu dit ?" demanda Esmée à Alice.

"Non, je voulais le faire..." Alice s'arrêta, regardant vers la rue. "Mais je pense que c'est un peu tard ..."

Edward se retourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention. C'était un très familier et grand Hummer noir, qui se dirigeait vers eux depuis la rue.

"Que fait Emmett ici ?" demanda Edward, en plissant le front.

Alice leva les yeux vers son frère et sourit. "Il est ton petit assistant."

Une deuxième voiture, une BMW rouge décapotable dans le sillage du Hummer tourna dans leur allée. Edward plissa ses yeux, apercevant des cheveux blonds.

"Est-ce…?"

"Rose ?" Le sourire d'Alice s'agrandi. "Yep ! Elle est la petite assistante _d'Emmett_."

Edward soupira, se souvenant qu'Emmett avait tout expliqué à Rose.

La BMW rouge resta à droite et se gara derrière la Porsche jaune. Le Hummer partit vers la gauche, du mauvais côté de la route, le conducteur était côté trottoir près d'eux. La grosse bête noire s'arrêta, le moteur se calma, bien qu'on puisse entendre la musique jouer à fond.

Emmett ouvrit la portière et sauta sur le trottoir ...

... souriant et montrant ses fossettes angéliquement ...

... levant les bras comme s'il portait une stéréo imaginaire ...

... Parce que _In Your Eyes_ de Peter Gabriel jouait tapageusement sur la chaîne stéréo de la voiture ...

Edward grogna et commença à secouer la tête vers son ridicule ami.

Alice haussa les épaules, "Ça pourrait être pire, tu sais, il pourrait chanter."

Edward hocha la tête.

" _Daaannns teeees yeux...!"_ commença à chanter Emmett.

"Il ne chante pas si _mal que ça,"_ fit gentiment remarquer Esmée, alors qu'Emmett continuait à brailler _'la lumière et de la chaleur dans tes yeux_ \- ceux d'Edward - _je suis complet, dans tes yeux je vois l'entrée de milliers d'églises et les infructueuses recherches…'_

"Il est certain qu'il ne chante _pas bien_ ," répliqua Carlisle, alors qu'Emmett chantait l'entrée d'églises et de recherches infructueuses.

Esmée fit un petit signe de tête à son mari, lui faisant savoir qu'il avait raison tandis qu'Emmett continuait.

"Ohhhh je vois la lumière et la chaaaa… AIE !AIE !"

Rose avait marché furtivement derrière lui et tapa sur ses fesses.

Il laissait tomber ses bras et sa stéréo imaginaire pour protéger ses fesses, riant avec les autres. Rose se pencha à l'intérieur du Hummer pour virer la clé et faire taire efficacement non seulement Emmett mais aussi Peter Gabriel.

"Edward est probablement assez contrarié sans qu'il a besoin de t'écouter chanter," lui dit-elle avec un sourire en lui rendant ses clés.

"Mais Rosie, c'est la célèbre scène 'reconquête-de-la-copine' de ce fameux film !" Il passa un bras autour de sa taille. "Demande à Edward. "

Rose tapota ses fesses alors qu'ils marchaient dans l'allée. "Je sais, Emmett. C'est la scène avec la musique de _Un monde pour nous.*"_

Emmett sourit. "Exactement !" Il se tourna vers Edward avec un sourire. "Veux-tu ajouter quelque chose, Ward?"

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Cela fut toujours une grande source de divertissement pour Emmett. Edward se racla gorge et se lança.

"Say Anything ... film américain qui se déroule ici à Seattle, avec John Cusack qui joue Lloyd Dobler, Ione Skye / Diane Cour, et John Mahoney / son père, écrit et réalisé par Cameron Crowe… c'est son premier film… sorti au printemps 1989 ... peut-être ... en avril. "

Rose resta bouche bée, absolument stupéfaite. Emmett pouffa de rire et applaudit. Esmée et Carlisle échangèrent un regard parental amusé et entendu.

"Je ne sais pas comment par l'enfer tu te rappelles cette merde," dit Alice, regardant affectueusement son grand ballot de frère.

"Alice ..." siffla Esmée.

"Je sais, maman... langage. Et je sais que papa et toi m'avez élevée mieux que ça mais tout le monde ici sait que je jure et nous t'avons tous entendu dire "Merde" hier au match, alors…".

Carlisle regarda sa femme dont le visage avait légèrement rosi et lui fit un petit clin d'œil amusé. "Elle marque un point, ma chère."

"De toute façon ..." dit Emmett, "Je pensais que la chanson était très à propos, estimant qu'Edward est au bord d'un LDM ..."

Il fit une pause, regardant béatement leurs visages confus. "Un Lloyd. Dobler. Moment,*" précisa-t-il, souriant innocemment à Edward.

Le son d'un autre véhicule qui approchait les interrompit. Un pick-up Dodge blanc, avec une bâche couvrant la benne, venait de tourner dans la rue.

"C'est Jasper… mon petit assistant !" dit Alice radieusement, en tapant rapidement dans ses mains.

Edward soupira en se rappelant que Jasper était au courant de leur conversation, il avait tout entendu par le haut-parleur la nuit dernière. Alice lui avait probablement raconté tout le reste.

"Je pensais que **tu** allais m'aider, Alice. Est-ce une _intervention_?" demanda Edward sèchement.

Alice rit. "Je savais que nous avions besoin d'aide. Alors, j'ai engagé Jasper, appelé Emmett et Rose et leur ai envoyé un mail avec ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Ce matin chacun est parti là où il devait et nous avons déjà tout acheté ! "Elle rayonna de fierté.

"Ce qui aurait donnerait à petite Swan plus _'plus de temps pour réfléchir !'_ " s'exclama sérieusement Emmett.

Alice hocha la tête. "En plus ... Bella n'est pas seulement ta petite-amie ... c'est _ma_ collègue et amie ! Même chose pour Rose et Jasper."

"Et je suis ici parce que tu es mon _frère_ , frangin ! Si je n'avais pas ouvert ma grande gueule au match, ce ne serait pas arrivé."

L'expression d'Alice devint sérieuse. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses parents puis de nouveau sur Edward. "En dépit de tes précédentes ... _relations cavalières_ ... tu es l'un des meilleurs hommes que je connaisse. Penses-tu que je ne suis pas au courant de ce compte bancaire qui existe pour moi pour qu'une fois vieille je ne sois pas obligée de vivre avec toi. Je suis au courant de ce fond et qu'il existe parce que _tu_ te soucies de moi."

Les yeux d'Edward se tournèrent vers son père. Carlisle pinça les lèvres et se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

"Et Emmett," continua Alice, "serait coincé dans un bureau quelque part, travaillant pour quelqu'un d'autre, haïssant son travail si tu n'étais pas devenu son associé pour démarrer Gymerica Elite. Il aime être son propre patron et être propriétaire avec toi cette affaire en plein essor. "

Emmett hocha la tête. "Tout cela est vrai, Edward."

"Et tu as fait la même chose pour James, un partenariat pour démarrer Stellar Publishing," continua Alice. "Et tout ce truc pour acheter _Star-lighted ?_ Il est évident que cela à voir avec Bella. N'essaie même pas de nier." Elle sourit à Edward qui la regarda surpris.

Elle tapota sa poitrine. "Il y a un grand cœur qui bat ici. Tu es un frère et un ami génial et probablement un petit-ami assez impressionnant aussi. Laisse-nous faire quelque chose pour toi, pour changer. Nous voulons t'aider à arranger les choses avec Bella."

Carlisle tendit un mouchoir de sa poche à sa femme.

Esmée le saisit, reconnaissante et essuya ses yeux humides.

Edward regarda visage de chacun, y compris Jasper, qui venait de les rejoindre avec un facile, _'''jour à tous'_ après s'être garé derrière le Hummer.

"Merci, Alice," dit doucement Edward. "A chacun d'entre vous. Je vous remercie."

"Eh bien," dit Esmée, s'éclaircissant la gorge et souriant, "Je viens de faire du café et j'ai pris quelques viennoiseries plus tôt. Venez à l'intérieur avant de commencer." Elle les conduisit dans une grande cuisine, où ils se pressèrent tous autour d'un petit-déjeuner copieux. Jasper posa son café sur le comptoir et regarda Edward. "Je suis curieux de savoir comment s'est passé la première partie de ton plan."

La conversation cessa et ils regardèrent tous Edward avec intérêt.

Il s'éclaircit la voix. "Le gars de location de voiture a été assez désagréable dès le moment où je suis entré et lui ai dit que je voulais acheter le pick-up. Il m'avait dit : 'Monsieur, nous _louons_ des véhicules. Nous ne les _vendons_ pas.' Je lui ai dit que je savais pertinemment qu'ils vendaient les voitures de location de temps en temps mais il est devenu arrogant et m'a dit : "Eh bien, ce n'est pas _aujourd'hui_! Si vous cherchez à _acheter_ un pick-up, allez chez un concessionnaire. Si vous souhaitez _louer_ un véhicule, cependant, je serais heureux de vous aider. Je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà loué un pick-up haut de gamme et que maintenant je voulais l'acheter. Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais cinglé puis a juste commencé fouiller dans ses papiers, avec l'intention de m'ignorer."

"Qu'as- _tu_ fait ?" demanda Esmée.

"Je lui ai dit que je voulais _vraiment_ acheter ce pick-up et que j'étais suis sûr qu'il trouverait comment faire pour que cela se produise. Alors je posai ma carte AmEx Centurion sur le bureau devant lui. Il resta bouche bée, cligna des yeux vers la carte de crédit puis vers moi et dit : "Certainement, monsieur Cullen. Donnez-moi un instant. Puis il fila dans un autre bureau, ferma la porte et téléphona. Quand il réapparut nous avons finalisé les choses assez rapidement, il m'a donné le double des clés et je suis retourné à la maison."

Les yeux d'Emmett pétillaient. "Bouquet de fleurs, vingt dollars. Jolie plante en pot, trente-cinq. Entrer chez le loueur de voiture, ressemblant à un soulard débraillé ou un sans-abri, exigeant _d'acheter_ un pick-up de location avec ta _carte AmEx noire_ ... C'est juste inestimable, Ward !"

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Edward même gloussa. Puis il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Emmett. "J'ai l'air d'un sans-abri ?"

Esmée regarda tendrement son fils. "Emmett veut simplement dire que tu as l'air fatigué, Edward, mais c'est compréhensible."

Emmett hocha la tête. "Ouais, tu as l'air d'une merde, Ed. Seigneur, tu as des cernes, ton visage est pâle et crispé, tes cheveux ont l'air d'être passé dans un mixeur, en plus tu portes un T-shirt taché et déchiré, un jeans sale. Sérieusement, frangin, tu as l'air de quelqu'un sortant du caniveau après une grosse nuit de beuverie. Mais c'est tout à fait compréhensible." Emmett sourit gaiement à son copain.

La sonnette retentit, les interrompant.

Alice tapa des mains. "Oh ! Timing parfait ! Edward, viens avec moi !" insista-t-elle, le saisissant par le poignet et le tirant vers le salon. "Je parie que c'est notre arme secrète !" Ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte d'entrée et elle ouvrit la porte.

Edward resta bouche bée.

C'était Angela Weber.

Avec Ben Cheney.

"Salut Ben ! Bonjour Angela," gazouilla Alice en leur faisant signe d'entrer.

Elle se tourna pour regarder son frère et le poussa du coude. "Edward ? Tu pourrais quand même dire _bonjour_?"

"Hey," marmonna-t-il en soufflant, ses yeux allant de son camarade – qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête et un sourire – avant de fixer Angela, qui le dévisageait par-dessus ses lunettes, ne laissant rien paraitre.

"Alors on se retrouve encore Stardust Ed," dit Angela laconiquement. " La rumeur dit qu'il y a ici un manque de communication."

"Angela est là pour aider et Ben est son _petit_ aide !" lâcha Alice, incapable de se retenir.

Le regard, totalement embarrassé, d'Edward alla d'Angela à Ben. "Je vois," dit-il lentement et il se demanda si l'aide d'Angela consistait à lui botter le cul pour avoir peiné sa meilleure amie.

"Et bien… euh merci," dit-il poliment avant de se tourner vers Alice, lui demandant silencieusement un éclaircissement.

Alice fit un sourire victorieux à Angela et Ben. "Bien maintenant tout le monde est ici. Ils sont dans la cuisine, Ben tu sais où c'est. Maman t'attend. Allez-vous servir un petit-déjeuner. Il faut que je parle à Edward et ensuite ça y sera !"

"Ça me parait bien, Alice," dit Ben en prenant Angela par la main et en la conduisant vers le bruit des conversations.

"Alors… _surpris_?" sourit Alice triomphalement à son frère dérouté.

Edward souffla. "Choqué, vraiment." Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. " _Comment_ …?"

"Je suis tellement fière de moi ! Hier soir quand nous avons parlé j'ai pensé _'si nous avions Angela… !_ ' et figure-toi que j'avais le numéro de Ben ! Je savais qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir alors j'ai pensé qu'il aurait son numéro ! _Eeeeet…_ il était avec elle à Olympia quand j'ai appelé ! Alors j'ai pu lui parler et je lui ai tout raconté !"

Il hocha la tête avec hésitation. "Etait-elle en colère contre moi ?" demanda-t-il, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Alice roula des yeux. "Qui Angela ? Pfft ! Non ! Pourquoi serait-elle en colère contre toi ?! Elle a tout simplement compris que c'est comme une comédie de quiproquos romantiques, maladroite et tirée par les cheveux avec de la fan fiction et deux personnes qui ont, lamentablement, échoué dans leur communication, plusieurs fois, mais qui sont faits l'un pour l'autre et destinés à être ensemble !" Elle s'arrêta enfin pour reprendre son souffle. "Angela connait Bella mieux que nous et elle se sent un peu mal parce que c'est elle qui a conseillé à Bella d'écrire cette histoire au départ."

Alice chercha les yeux de son frère. "Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?"

Edward hocha finalement la tête. "D'accord ?"

Alice sourit. "Parfait ! Je vais faire commencer tout le monde, on va bouger les voitures, et préparer le pick-up pour que tu puisses commencer. Ne t'inquiète pas du remboursement pour l'instant – je m'en charge parce j'ai ce compte et que nous allons continuer à faire comme si je ne le savais pas !" Elle sourit.

Edward ouvrit la bouche mais elle le coupa immédiatement avant qu'il ne lui parle de dépenser son argent pour lui. "Si ça te dérange tellement tu pourras m'acheter une voiture un jour !" Elle rigola à son trait d'humour. "Quoi qu'il en soit… j'organise dehors et toi, va parler à Angela – elle est très avisée !"

ooo O ooo

Un instant après la cuisine s'était vidée, il ne restait plus qu'Angela et Edward installés sur les tabourets du comptoir dans une conversation animée.

"Il est évident que tu ne voulais pas la blesser Edward. Et vous ne parliez pas de la même chose hier soir : elle se demandait pourquoi _tu l'avais dit_ à tout le monde pendant que toi tu t'accusais de ne l'avoir pas fait. N'importe lequel d'entre vous aurait pu lui dire mais c'est difficile de savoir ce qu'il faut faire dans une situation bizarre comme celle-là et de penser comment aborder les choses."

Edward secoua la tête gravement. "C'était à moi de le lui dire - il y a ma famille et mon ami et je suis son petit-ami. Bon… je l'étais… à présent je ne suis plus sûr de ce qu'elle pense de moi. Elle n'a pas répondu à mes texto ni à mes appels et elle a eu tout le temps pour penser au pire."

Angela lui sourit avec sympathie. "Il se peut qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à son téléphone. Tu as essayé d'appeler chez elle ?"

Il secoua la tête. "Je n'ai pas ce numéro juste le portable."

"Pareil pour moi. J'ai essayé de le trouver mais il n'apparait nulle part," répondit Angela. "Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, je n'ai pas pu la joindre sur son portable non plus. Elle a dû l'éteindre pour réfléchir tranquillement. Il faut que tu comprennes… la façon dont Bella a grandi… elle a toujours été livrée à elle-même. Tout ça c'est relié à ses parents. Son père ne dit pas grand-chose et sa mère vit au loin et… et bien elle est un peu… différente…"

"Je lui ai parlé au téléphone," murmura Edward en hochant la tête.

Angela sourit. "C'est bien, tu as eu l'expérience Renée Dwyer."

"Oh ouais…!" Il fit un petit sourire.

"Quoi qu'il en soit…" continua Angela. "Bella n'est jamais allée chercher de conseil près d'eux, elle a toujours essayé de résoudre les choses par elle-même. Elle ne sait pas que tu as les pièces manquantes de son puzzle parce qu'elle pense toujours voir la situation en entier. Elle va se sentir très mal quand elle va comprendre qu'elle s'est trompée."

"Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente mal, je veux juste arranger les choses et que tout redevienne normal," Edward repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et soupira de frustration.

Les yeux noirs d'Angela pétillèrent. "Bon j'ai quelques idées…"

Elle partagea ses idées avec Edward qui commença à voir le bout du tunnel.

Il cligna des yeux et quand elle eut fini d'expliquer : "Angela faisons exactement ce que tu as dit – tout ça est parfait."

Elle lui sourit. "J'expliquerai à Alice, Emmett et ta mère pendant que tu travailles sur le pick-up avec les autres. Mais tu sais…. Tu vas avoir beaucoup à gérer. Bella va être très mal quand elle va découvrir que tu le lui as acheté. Tu ferais mieux de commencer à penser comment tu vas lui annoncer ça."

"Je sais bien. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se déplace dans une vieille voiture usée parce qu'elle ne peut pas s'en payer une décente maintenant. Et Jasper a fait un commentaire hier concernant les pick-up, qu'ils étaient fiables et pour moi c'est un bon argument. D'un autre côté Bella aime vraiment conduire celui-là."

Ils se retournèrent au bruit de pas qui s'approchaient. C'était Alice.

"Tout est prêt Edward. Mais… Emmett vient de recevoir une alerte… Bella a posté quelque chose."

Edward et Angela descendirent de leurs tabourets et suivirent Alice vers le garage. Tout le groupe attendait anxieusement et avec impatience dans l'allée.

"Ah !" dit Emmett en montrant son téléphone. "Je ne l'ai pas lu."

Edward hocha la tête et saisit le téléphone. Il resta là, en lisant puis les regarda. "Ce n'est pas un chapitre c'est une note de l'auteur." Il s'éclaircit la voix et le leur lut.

 _"Chers lecteurs, je sais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. Je suis désolée de décevoir vos espoirs pour un nouveau chapitre. Cette histoire et ce qui l'a inspirée, est devenue très proche et chère à mon cœur mais en raison de circonstances imprévues je suis obligée de la mettre en pause. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires pour les deux premiers chapitres et m'excuse de m'arrêter aussi brusquement."_

Edward leva les yeux puis les plissa en regardant les visages de tout le groupe… jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ceux d'Emmett.

Il faisait un immense sourire.

Edward le dévisagea. _"QUO_ I _? C'est plutôt mauvais !"_

"Ecoute sers-toi un peu de ta tête ! C'est bon ! Elle vient juste de le faire ! Réfléchis. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait retiré l'histoire ! Elle la met en pause ! E," épela-t-il attentivement. "Si elle la met en pause c'est qu'elle souhaite la continuer. Et pour le moment elle est hésitante, voyons voir que dit-il dit exactement ?" Emmett reprit son téléphone et regarda l'écran. Il commença à lire.

 _"Cette histoire, et ce qui l'a inspirée, est devenue très proche et chère à mon cœur…"_

"Tu vois ?" dit Emmett. "Tu es près et cher à son cœur ! ! Elle n'utilise pas le passé ! Tu vas aller tout lui expliquer et elle va réaliser que nous savons que son histoire est basée sur certains faits mais qu'elle en a inventé d'autres pour pimenter l'histoire. Elle va probablement la continuer – tu sais, avec _toi_ et son histoire aussi !"

Edward fixa Emmett pendant que la conversation qu'ils avaient eue pendant le barbecue repassait dans sa tête.

 _"Alors toute cette merde est vraiment arrivée au chapitre 1 ?"_

 _"Emmett c'est de la fiction ! Ce n'est pas réel !"_

Les yeux d'Edward se posèrent sur sa mère en repensant à cette même chose pendant qu'ils avaient discuté au téléphone.

" _Evidemment elle a récupéré cette partie de l'histoire pour en faire quelque chose… en rajoutant pour la faire paraitre plus intéressante et plus amusante…"_

Sa position avait été la même pour tous, il n'avait pas admis que c'était la vérité. Il leur avait dit que Bella avait embellit les choses. Se sauvant ainsi de son embarras, il avait sûrement sans doute sauvé Bella aussi.

Ses yeux allèrent vers Alice et une conversation silencieuse passa entre eux. Elle ne répéterait jamais ce qu'il lui avait dit en confidence.

Ensuite il regarda vers Angela, se demandant si elle connaissait la vérité. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle le regardant et un sourire timide fit bouger ses lèvres.

"Emmett a raison tu sais," dit-elle en soutenant le regard d'Edward. "Les auteurs font ça tout le temps – ils prennent des éléments de la vie réelle et les embellissent. Les lecteurs le savent, il faut juste que tu te souviennes que Bella ne pense jamais au pire."

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent à cette évidente complicité. Et il ne put plus retenir son rire. "Tu as absolument raison !" convint-il enfin.

"Bien sûr que nous avons raison !" cria Emmett. "Maintenant si on s'y mettait comme ça tu pourras aller parler à Bella et l'aider à dépasser tout ça ! Allons-y les enfants !"

ooo O ooo

Après un petit plus d'une heure, la Phase deux de l'Opération Bellybeans était terminée et la Phase trois allait pouvoir rouler… littéralement.

Edward s'était douché et changé, il avait mis un jeans propre et un t-shirt noir qu'il avait amené dans son sac à dos. Il vérifia son téléphone pour voir si Bella avait répondu à ses appels ou messages mais pas de chance. Il soupira et mit son téléphone dans sa poche, rangea ses affaires sales et ses chaussures dans le sac et se mit ses tongs en cuir.

Il se regarda dans le miroir et fit passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés et il réalisa qu'il aurait pu emprunter le rasoir de son père et se raser mais il était anxieux alors la légère barbe allait rester là.

Il sortit par le garage, surpris de voir combien tout s'était fait aussi rapidement et avait été nettoyé. Il secoua la tête émerveillé et regarda les sourires rassurants sur les visages de leurs amis.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons aussi vite fait !"

"Nous sommes vraiment un groupe merveilleux pas vrai ?" sourit fièrement Alice.

Edward rigola. "Sans aucun doute. Merci Pix. Merci tout le monde."

"Tu ferais bien d'éviter la voie rapide et t'en tenir aux rues," conseilla Carlisle alors qu'Edward grimpait dans le pick-up.

"C'est ce que je vais faire. J'irai doucement."

"Garde ton téléphone à portée," dit Angela à Ben. "Je vous suis et je vous appelle si quelque chose bouge."

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant qu'il s'installe dans le siège passager. Angela fit au revoir de la main à tout le monde et alla vers sa mini Cooper verte.

Le moteur démarra et le Ford sortit avec précaution de l'allée, son chargement enveloppé et protégé par la bâche de Jasper solidement étirée et attachée au montant métallique qu'ils avaient temporairement installé dans la benne. Quand il fut sur la route Edward sortit sa main par la vitre et fit au revoir à tout le groupe derrière lui.

"Quelle aventure et quelle idée folle !" dit Jasper en souriant et en passant son bras autour d'Alice.

"Edward reste un geek pas vrai ?" convint-elle, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jasper. "Mais il peut être un doux geek."

Esmée approuva. "Edward a vraiment bon cœur." Elle passa son bras autour de son mari.

"J'espère pour lui que Bella va accepter ses excuses… et le pick-up," fit observer Carlisle, en serrant l'épaule d'Esmée.

Rose glissa sa main dans la poche arrière d'Emmett et sourit. "C'est vraiment un très beau geste."

"Oui," convint Emmett avec son sourire angélique. "N'était-ce pas merveilleusement ridicule ?!"

Cinq têtes hochèrent leur accord et le Ford disparut au bout de la rue pour aller à la maison avec la mini Cooper derrière lui.

ooo O ooo

Un moment plus tard le Ford était arrêté à côté de la mini Cooper à la grille d'entrée. Edward et Ben regardèrent Angela parler dans l'interphone. Après un moment son bras sortit par la portière avec un pouce levé et elle accéléra pour passer la grille qui s'ouvrait.

"Oui !" s'écrièrent en même temps Edward et Ben en suivant Angela alors qu'Edward faisait un signe de main à Félix.

Ben rigola. "Je dois le dire, je suis sur les charbons ardents ci." Il regarda Edward à travers ses lunettes polyédriques. "Alors qu'as-tu décidé concernant le message d'Emmett ? Tu sais pour … un accompagnement musical ?"

Edward roula des yeux. "Je ne vais pas mettre la chanson de Peter Gabriel ! Elle a déjà été utilisée même dans un film ! Et où trouverai-je de quoi la passer de toute façon ?!" Ben rit et haussa les épaules.

Edward s'arrêta le long du trottoir et Ben sortit. Il s'appuya contre un mur pour épier Angela qui allait vers chez Bella et se garait devant chez elle.

Quand il revint il vit qu'Edward faisait défiler quelque chose sur son téléphone. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je regarde ce qu'il y a comme musique," marmonna-t-il. "J'ai une playlist de ballades rock…"

Ben éclata de rire. "Bien sûr que tu as ça ! Et elle est probablement rangée par liste alphabétique pas vrai ?"

"File en enfer Benjamin," marmonna Edward, sans le regarder.

"Alors ça c'est un oui," sourit Ben. "Certaines choses ne changent jamais."

"J'aurai été d'accord si Emmett n'avait pas envoyé ce message," se plaignit Edward, maintenant il se sentait obligé de trouver un morceau pour s'excuser. Et il s'arrêta. "Attends…" Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. "Nous y sommes. C'est ça !"

Ben se pencha en lisant à voix haute. "Genesis… _Follow you, Follow Me_ " Il haussa les épaules. "Je te crois… tu connais ta musique."

"C'est une vieille chanson mais elle est parfaite. Et… Je parie que tu ne sais pas que Peter Gabriel est le membre fondateur de Genesis," ajouta Edward en souriant bêtement.

Ben rit. "Non mais _toi_ tu le sais. Comme je l'ai dit il y a des choses qui ne changent pas."

Le téléphone de Ben vibra. Il regarda l'écran et sourit à Edward. "C'est Angie, la voie est libre."

oooOooo

Quand Bella se réveilla dans la chambre d'amis samedi matin des bribes de mauvais rêves passaient dans ses pensées – des images d'Edward qui lisait _De la haine à la passion_ à voix haute à un large public d'invités chez lui.

"Grrrr ! comme si la réalité n'était pas assez mauvaise," maugréa-t-elle, en frottant ses yeux dans un effort pour effacer cette vision.

Elle soupira et se redressa après quelques minutes. Son ordinateur était posé par terre et elle se souvint d'avoir relu _De la haine à la passion_ la veille essayant d'imaginer ce que la mère, la sœur et l'ami d'Edward avaient dû penser quand ils avaient lu. Mais elle ne pouvait même pas commencer à imaginer. Elle se pencha pour l'attraper. Elle le fit démarrer et alla sur le site de Star-Lighted, se logua et alla sur la page de sa fic. Elle fit passer le curseur sur la possibilité "effacer l'histoire". Après un moment elle se résigna et éloigna le curseur. Effacer l'histoire n'arrangerait en rien les choses. Et ne voulait pas vraiment l'effacer. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était effacer la mémoire de tous ceux qui l'avaient lue. Mais il n'y avait pas de bouton pour ça. Ils s'en souviendraient toujours.

Elle posa l'ordinateur de façon plus stable sur ses genoux et créa un document et le mit comme si c'était un chapitre bien que ce soit plus une annonce et une excuse. Elle mettait l'histoire en pause – parce qu''elle ne pouvait pas plus abandonner leur histoire que fermer le livre de leurs relations.

Elle attrapa l'ordinateur, le verre et la bouteille d'eau et descendit à la cuisine. Elle se fit du thé puis retourna en haut.

Il lui fallait une douche, elle se sentait sale et mal d'avoir dormi en jeans et sweatshirt - mais dans la salle de bain elle changea d'idée et se mit à remplir la baignoire. Elle ajouta du bain moussant au freesia et sortit chercher un livre.

Elle revint, le livre à la main, se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau chaude et parfumée et s'installa dans les bulles. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à prendre un bain, elle préférait les douches c'était plus efficace mais bon ça pouvait être un bon moyen de s'évader… comme maintenant.

Elle sirota son thé et s'étendit, fermant les yeux et resta là à se calmer pendant un moment avant de se mettre à lire. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir quand elle s'était détendue… sûrement la semaine dernière car celle-là avait été bien remplie avec Edward.

 _Edward… Merveilleux Edward… son beau visage… ses yeux pétillants et ses longs cils… quand il souriait on aurait dit que ses cils riaient…quel sourire… ce sourire en coin fou, naïf et vulnérable parfois, sexy quelquefois… ses lèvres boudeuses… sculptées à la perfection… sa bouche entière étaient parfaite… souriant, riant, embrassant… ses baisers torrides… cette langue… ces dents… toutes les choses surprenantes que cette bouche autoritaire était capable de…_

 _Comme raconter à tout le monde que tu écrivais une histoire._

Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent. "Merde. Ça craint vraiment !"

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la baignoire se laissant submerger par l'odeur florale.

 _Ouais, ça craint vraiment. Et Edward craint et est si parfaitement incroyable…_

"Grrr… Assez !" cracha-t-elle en s'asseyant et faisant déborder l'eau. Elle essuya son visage mouillé, se débarrassant de l'eau et de la mousse. Elle secoua sa main et attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer les mains. Finalement elle s'allongea à nouveau et attrapa le livre.

C'était sa copie de Cinquante saveurs de Kinque, la fic qui était devenue un best-seller. Elle tourna la page où elle s'était arrêtée, presqu'à la fin du livre. Et bien sûr elle savait comment ça finissait au moins elle pourrait se plonger dans sa baignoire et se perdre dans les problèmes du livre pour échapper aux siens…

Plus tard, une fois le thé et le livre fini et l'eau du bain tiédie Bella resta là à ruminer les problèmes d'amour du personnage de Sébastian Kinque et Annabelle Schwarz. L'homme d'affaires grave, endommagé et énigmatique venait de fesser jusqu'à sang la jeune lumineuse et nouvelle diplômée Annabelle qui venait de fuir la douleur émotionnelle, laissant Sébastian encore plus brisé qu'avant.

C'était une articulation dans le récit. C'est Annabelle qui lui avait demandé de la fesser et ensuite elle n'avait même pas pensé à lui dire d'arrêter. A présent ils étaient séparés, malheureux mais c'était sa faute à elle s'ils en étaient arrivés là, à cause de leur manque de communication.

Elle se figea.

 _Comme si ton idée d'écrire une fiction sur toi-même et ton improbable voisin était une riche idée._

 _Et sans lui demander pourquoi il l'avait dit aux autres, ça ce n'est sûrement pas un manque de communication._

"Pour quelle raison aurait-il pu leur raconter ça ?!" se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

 _Peut-être avait-il besoin de se confier à quelqu'un ? Tu te confies bien à Angela toi._

 _"Mais sa_ mère !? _Sa sœur ?!_ Ça c'est pas normal !"

 _Non ça ne l'est pas. Se confier à un ami proche serait plus compréhensible… un ami de sa famille… un ami turbulent et totalement désinhibé qui a tendance à trop parler…_

 _"_ Oh mon dieu…" souffla-t-elle les yeux fixes. "Comment n'ai-je pas vu ça plus tôt ?! Oh Edward…!"

Elle se dépêcha de se laver les cheveux, de se rincer et sortit. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et alla dans sa chambre et choisit des sous-vêtements dans sa grande commode près de la fenêtre.

Mais quelque chose capta son attention.

Il manquait quelque chose qu'elle devrait voir.

Le pick-up n'était plus là !

 _Putain_ …?

"Ohmondieu !"

Elle se précipita hors de sa chambre en resserrant la serviette autour d'elle en descendant l'escalier. Elle ouvrit précipitamment la porte communiquant avec le garage

"OHMONDIEU !"

Le garage était aussi vide que son allée.

"Oh mon dieu… il est parti!"

Elle haleta en réalisant cela.

 _Il l'a repris ?!_

Elle remonta enleva la serviette de ses cheveux.

 _Il doit l'avoir repris ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une clé !_

Elle sortit un slip et un soutien-gorge du tiroir ouvert et revint dans la salle de bains en lançant les serviettes au hasard. Elle attrapa son sèche-cheveux et pencha la tête en avant, tout en essayant de réfléchir rapidement en séchant ses cheveux.

 _Ohmondieu ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi ! J'étais trop en colère ! Et je ne l'ai pas laissé s'expliquer ! J'ai mis toute la faute sur lui ! Mais ce n'était pas lui ! Edward a dû être tellement énervé pour avoir fait quelque chose comme ça !_

Elle posa brutalement le sèche-cheveux sur le comptoir et enfila sa culotte et son soutien-gorge en se grondant elle- même.

"Enfin Isabella Marie, tu lui as fait passer un sacré mauvais moment ! Tu l'as accusé ! En t'enfuyant ! En lui criant dessus ! Bien sûr qu'il a repris le pick-up ! Il ne veut plus rien à voir à faire avec toi !"

Elle attrapa sa brosse et commença à démêler ses cheveux mouillés. Ensuite elle se dépêcha de se brosser les dents, en crachant quelques jurons, la bouche pleine de dentifrice. Elle cracha dans le lavabo puis se redressa et se regarda dans le miroir comme si ça pouvait lui faire retrouver la raison.

 _Ça ne lui ressemble pas…. ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! Edward ne réagirait pas de cette façon – il n'est pas méchant – il est gentil, doux et généreux ! Il doit y avoir une explication logique…. au fait qu'il ne soit plus là…_

Tout à coup ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Ohmondieu…" murmura-t-elle. "Et s'il a été volé ?!"

Elle se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de bain pour aller chercher des vêtements, un chemisier vert et enfila son jeans en sortant de la chambre. Elle dévala l'escalier pieds nus en se boutonnant.

"Ohmondieu, ohmondieu ohmondieu !"

Comme elle se précipitait dans la cuisine, le téléphone de la maison sonna, ce bruit était inattendu et surprenant et la fit sursauter. Elle décrocha le téléphone essayant de se rappeler si quelqu'un avait son numéro de téléphone fixe.

"Allô ?"

"Salut B ! C'est Angela," répondit la petite voix. "Je suis à la grille !"

" _Angela_? Je pensais que tu passais le weekend avec Ben. Tu n'es pas à Olympia ?"

Bella l'entendit rire. "Ce serait difficile pour moi d'être à Olympia et en même temps devant ta grille. Est-ce que tu me laisse entrer, B ?"

"Oh désolée ! Bien sûr ! Oh Ange… Je suis très contente que tu sois ici. Tu ne vas pas croire ce qu'il s'est passé !"

"Allez raccroche on se voit dans une minute !"

Bella tapa le code pour l'ouverture de la grille et raccrocha, se demandant ce qu'Angela faisait là et si sa soirée avec Ben s'était aussi mal passée que la sienne avec Edward. Ce qui serait étonnant. Angela ne serait pas énervée à cause d'une fan fiction…. Ou pour un véhicule de location perdu.

Elle inspira un petit soupir puis alla à la porte d'entrée. Au moins Angela avait un bon timing, Bella avait une épaule pour pleurer maintenant.

Elle ouvrit la porte alors qu'Angela s'approchait avec un sourire.

"Salut B !"

"Angela je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là… mais je suis contente… de te voir ! " dit-elle en commençant à se décomposer.

"Oh Bella !" Angela ferma la porte et la prit dans ses bras. "Je suis là pour te voir !"

Bella commença à parler comme les larmes commençaient à couler. "Edward et moi avons eu une dispute ou une incompréhension ou autre chose et sa mère, Alice et Emmett lisent mon histoire stupide… et j'ai pensé qu'il leur avait dit mais maintenant je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait fait et il est tellement en colère contre moi qu'il a repris le pick-up ou alors quelqu'un me l'a volé !"

"Chhuuuut. Tout va bien B." dit Angela pour la calmer. "Je te le promets. Personne n'a volé le pick-up. "Elle se recula un peu pour regarder son amie attentivement. "Tout va aller bien. Et Edward n'est pas furieux contre toi, B."

Bella cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. "Comment… comment tu sais tout ça," demanda-t-elle en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux et sur ses joues.

Angela sourit comme le sphinx qu'elle était. "Je le sais c'est tout. Tu verras. Fais-moi confiance. " Ses yeux pétillèrent. "Tu as des messages qu'il faut que tu lises et écoutes. Où est ton téléphone ?" Les sourcils d'Angela se haussèrent dans l'expectative.

"A la cuisine," dit Bella en reniflant et s'essuyant le visage une fois encore.

"D'accord. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas le chercher ? Il fait bon dehors."

Bella cligna des yeux. "Euh… non ça va. Allons dans le patio."

Angela sourit. "Laisse-moi aller aux toilettes et je te rejoins dans une minute d'accord ?"

"Ok." Bella opina pendant qu'Angela se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

"Ne lis rien encore. Attends-moi," lui dit Angela par-dessus son épaule en rentrant dans la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte et donna le top départ à Ben puis mit le téléphone sur vibreur et le rangea dans sa poche. Elle prit quelque mouchoirs en papier et les enfonça dans sa poche et rejoignit Bella.

"Ce tiroir de cuisine est cassé – tu sais celui avec un scotch en X ?" demanda Angela en arrivant dans le patio et en fermant la porte coulissante.

Bella rougit. "Euh… non. C'était juste un moyen de me souvenir. C'est là que mon téléphone a passé la nuit. Je ne voulais pas parler à Edward et dire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas avant d'avoir une chance de réfléchir à tout ça tranquillement."

Angela s'assit à côté de Bella sur un vieux fauteuil à deux places. Elle passa son bras sur l'épaule de Bella. "Alors ton téléphone était dans le tiroir… et éteint ?" Bella hocha la tête et Angela sourit. "Donc allumons ce téléphone et voyons ce que tu as manqué. D'abord les textos."

Elle attendit que le téléphone se mette en marche et elle vit qu'elle avait deux messages d'Edward. Elle lut le premier à voix haute.

 _ **Si tu veux me parler n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Peu importe l'heure. – E**_

Elle regarda Angela. "Il l'a envoyé hier soir juste après qu'il m'ait laissée devant la porte…" Sa voix devint tremblante mais Angela la coupa.

"Je sais B. Je sais ce qu'ils s'est passé. Fais-moi confiance. Lis le deuxième."

Elle fronça les sourcils mais elle regarda son téléphone et prit une inspiration pour se calmer et commença à lire.

 _ **Je veux t'appeler mais je ne sais pas si tu dors. Ta maison est plongée dans le noir alors sûrement. Je me sens mal après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. J'ai pensé que je te protégeais en ne te disant rien mais j'aurais dû tout te dire. Je veux arranger cela. Tu me manques. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. – E**_

"Oh… il est aussi la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée !" dit-elle, en regardant Angela avec les yeux humides.

"Je le sais B." dit Angela, en la serrant dans son bras. " Ecoute tes messages vocaux maintenant. Efface les miens – je te demandais juste de me rappeler."

Bella mit le haut-parleur.

" _Bella c'est Edward. Il est huit heures, samedi matin. Je viens de réaliser que tu penses que j'ai dit à Alice, Emmett et ma mère de lire ta fic. Je pense que c'est ce que tu crois. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Crois-moi s'il te plait. Quand j'ai réalisé qu'ils la connaissaient tous… j'aurai dû te le dire immédiatement… mais je ne l'ai pas fait… j'ai attendu et … bien… j'ai attendu trop longtemps. J'ai été stupide et je suis désolé. Tu as vraiment le droit d'être furieuse contre moi, Bella mais je veux que tu saches… notre relation… n'est pas du tout une sorte de plaisanterie pour moi. J'aime… j'aime ton histoire… Je ne changerai pour rien au monde la façon dont nous nous sommes rencontrés. Voilà ce que je voulais te dire. J'essaierai de rappeler plus tard. Au revoir."_

Bella avait posé sa main sur sa bouche pendant qu'elle écoutait. Elle l'enleva et regarda Angela alors que les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux. "C'est bien ce que je pensais… il ne leur a pas dit. Mais je pense qu'il s'est confié à Emmett…"

"Continue… message suivant." Angela tapota le téléphone de Bella avec son doigt et elles écoutèrent.

 _"Hey Bella c'est encore moi. J'ai oublié de te dire… tu as dû voir que ton pick-up était manquant. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est moi qui l'aie. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Au revoir !"_

"Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ?! J'ai pensé qu'on me l'avait volé !" s'écria-t-elle.

Angela éclata de rire. "Enfin… Bella ! Ce n'est pas la faute d'Edward si tu as éteint ton téléphone !"

Bella tapa son front avec sa main. "Oh seigneur… je ne peux pas croire ce que je viens juste de dire !"

"Bon tu as beaucoup de choses en tête," rigola Angela. "Bon allons voir des mails maintenant." Elle se rapprocha pour pouvoir lire par-dessus son épaule.

Bella avait trois mails. Elle commença par le plus récent, sa bouche s'ouvrit en voyant la première ligne.

 **Vous avez reçu un message privé de :**

 **Star-A-Holic**

 _Ma chère et douce bellybeans,_

 _Bon bb, j'ai quelque chose à confesser et j'aurai déjà dû le faire : je te connais et tu me connais. Non pas ici simplement mais dans la vraie vie aussi. J'aurai dû te le dire quand je l'ai découvert parce que toi et moi nous connaissons depuis deux ans maintenant ! Je pense que c'était sur le chapitre 3 de "the Next Girl" quand j'ai pris ta première fiction en cours. Mais ce n'est que quand tu as écrit My lab partner que j'ai pensé à te proposer de faire des bannières pour toi._

 _Oui c'est moi… ta faiseuse de bannière, Star-A-Holic, aka Star-Ho aka Alice._

 _*Star-Ho/Alice baisse la tête de honte*_

 _Une fois il y a longtemps j'ai signé un MP de mon vrai nom. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu t'en souviennes mais dans ta réponse tu t'es excusée et m'as dit que tu préférais garder ton anonymat. Ce que je comprends parfaitement. Alors nous sommes restées Star-Ho et bellybeans depuis lors. Quand j'ai découvert ton identité secrète – ta véritable identité - j'étais prête à l'emporter dans ma tombe ! Mais rétrospectivement cette idée était stupide._

 _Notre relation avec ce site signifie_ _ **beaucoup**_ _pour moi. Mais notre relation en tant qu'amies signifie encore plus. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner de ne pas t'en avoir parlé !_

 _Je suis désolée, bb !_

 _\- Alice, ta Star-Ho_

Bella se tourna vers Angela en essuyant de nouvelles larmes. "Alice est Star-Ho ! Et je l'aime ! J'ai aimé toutes les bannières qu'elle a faites et tous les messages ou les commentaires qu'elle m'a envoyés ! Elle m'a même envoyé ce mug avec des inserts de mes bannières et un collage !"

Angela hocha la tête et lui tendit un mouchoir. "Je sais B… je me souviens de ce mug. C'était chouette ? Et c'est sympa de savoir que nous trois avons été partenaires de crime sur fan fiction pendant tout ce temps ?"

"Alors tu _savais_ qu'Alice était Star-Ho ?" demanda tranquillement Bella.

"Je l'ai découvert hier soir. Alice avait le numéro de Ben elle l'a appelé pour avoir le mien mais j'étais avec lui. Nous avons parlé un moment au téléphone. Elle m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé au match et qu'elle était ta faiseuse de bannière. C'est vraiment très inouï quand tu y réfléchis – Edward et toi vous êtes rencontrés il y a neuf ans et tu connais sa sœur depuis deux ans en tant que Star-A-Holic."

Bella acquiesça en souriant et reniflant. "C'est vraiment fou. Mais comment Alice a-t-elle su que j'étais bellybeans ?"

"Tu vas voir. Continue avec le mail suivant," l'encouragea Angela.

Bella ouvrit le MP suivant pleurant et riant en le lisant.

 **Vous avez reçu un message privé de :**

 **Name : Stargazer91**

 _Hé Petite Swan !_

 _J'ai tout foutu en l'air ! Hein ? Mais il faut que je te dise… sérieusement tu es l'une de mes auteurs préférées sur le site ! Je sais… la façon dont je suis devenu un lecteur est probablement très bizarre mais c'est grâce à ma grand-mère de 78 ans Nana Mc Carty. Bizarre pas vrai ? Elle lit depuis toujours. Au printemps dernier elle s'est faite opérée de la cataracte et elle a été incapable le lire les mises à jour alors c'est moi qui les lui aie lues pendant qu'elle récupérait de l'opération. Ça m'a plu et depuis je suis un lecteur et l'un de tes plus grand fans._

 _Ne sois pas dure avec Edward. C'est vraiment un très bon gars et il ne t'a pas trahie. Il a juste dit que tu écrivais une fiction sur lui. Il n'a jamais mentionné le site ni ton pseudo ou ce que racontait la fic. J'ai trouvé tout seul parce que j'avais lu le chapitre quelques jours avant. Et j'en ai parlé à Alice parce que ne peux jamais me taire moi et ma grande bouche – ce que tu as probablement remarqué par toi-même._

 _J'espère qu'Edward et toi pourrez arranger les choses. Vous êtes bien l'un pour l'autre. Tout est tellement plus amusant maintenant que tu es là. Je te le dis juste parce qu'Edward pouvait être pénible quelquefois._

 _J'espère que tu continueras à écrire_

 _Ton ami_

 _-Emmett (Stargazer91)_

 _PS / Ah oui ma Nana MCcarty a pour pseudo ShortAndSweet._

Bella se tourna vers Angela quand elle eut finit, essuyant ses larmes et rigolant en même temps. "Emmett lit de la fan fiction ?! Et sa grand-mère c'est Shorty ! Elle laisse toujours des commentaires !"

"Je sais," rigola Angela. "C'est tellement bizarre… et c'est bien en même temps. Et au moins Emmett est conscient de sa grande bouche et tu sais à présent qu'il ne voulait blesser personne."

Bella hocha la tête alors qu'Angela lui tendait un autre mouchoir et ouvrait le dernier message.

 **Vous avez reçu un message privé de :**

 **Nom : Young_at_heart**

 _Chère Bella,_

 _Je suis désolée que tu sois en colère. Tu ne nous as apportés que de la joie avec tes histoires fabuleuses et ton amitié. Et tu as amené de la joie pour Edward._

 _C'est Emmett qui m'a conseillé de lire de la fan fiction au printemps dernier. Il savait que j'aimais cette série de livres et il m'a donné une liste d'histoires que sa grand-mère et lui appréciaient. Les tiennes en faisaient partie._

 _J'ai lu et aimé chacune de tes histoires toutefois j'ai trainé avant d'envoyer mon premier commentaire pour_ De la Haine à la Passion. _Par la suite j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait des similitudes avec des choses qu'Edward nous a racontées pendant un dîner en famille quelques jours avant. Ma curiosité a pris le dessus et je t'ai envoyé un message me posant des questions sur une certaine casquette, tes occupations et où tu pouvais bien vivre de l'autre côté de la rue d'un Ethan attirant et mal élevé. Une fois que j'ai eu ta réponse j'ai arrêté de lire parce que j'ai réalisé que c'était près de moi._

 _Si tu es gênée que j'aie lu ce que tu as écrit laisse-moi te rappeler la petite anecdote que j'ai partagée avec toi dans mon message… quelque chose qui concernait mon jeune mari et une serviette qui ne lui servait qu'à m'éblouir. Imagine ma gêne sachant que j'ai partagé cela avec la petite-amie de mon fils..._

 _Dans mon message j'ai écrit que j'espérais que tu puisses être une force positive pour ton pauvre voisin mal élevé… Et tu l'as été Bella. Et Edward s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Nous le faisons tous._

 _Affectueusement,_

 _Esmée (Young_at_heart)_

Bella ne pouvait pas dire un mot. Elle était trop occupée à pleurer. Esmée Cullen était la quintessence de la mère et son message avec un énorme câlin informatique l'emplit de chaleur et de compassion.

Angela entendit de la musique dehors. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer et elle sut qu'Edward était prêt. La bâche et l'armature en métal devaient avoir été retirées et il devait avoir décidé d'ajouter un peu de musique. Angela savait qu'elle devait encore faire patienter Bella en la distrayant.

"Esmée est géniale pas vrai ?" demanda-t-elle.

Bella hocha la tête et se moucha. "Oui. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils lisaient tous ! Ce sont _mes lecteurs_ , ils ne viennent pas juste de commencer…"

Angela sourit. "Ils sont plus que tes lecteurs B. Ce sont tes fans et tes amis. J'ai passé deux heures chez les Cullen avec ces amis et ceux d'Edward… Ils sont très préoccupés par toi et cette situation mais ils ne te jugent pas."

"Tu étais avec eux aujourd'hui ?" demanda Bella en reniflant.

Angela hocha la tête. "Ils sont tous à tes côtés et c'est pour ça que je suis ici."

Bella sourit et hocha la tête en réfléchissant. "Maintenant que je sais qui ils sont… c'est bien… et je vais bien. J'ai juste… seigneur je souhaiterai jamais n'avoir écrit cette chose sur le pénis d'Edward !"

Angela rit. "Eh bien voilà comment tu peux euh… gérer… le pénis d'Edward…" rigola-t-elle pendant que Bella roulait des yeux. "Ce matin tout le monde s'est rassemblé autour d'Edward et Emmett a dit que tu irais bien une fois qu'Edward t'aurait tout expliqué et que tu aurais réalisé…" Angela fit une grande pause. "… _qu'ils savaient tous qu'une partie de ton histoire a été inventée."_ Ses sourcils tricotèrent pendant qu'elle regardait Bella par-dessus ses lunettes.

Bella était surprise. "Alors ils ne savent vraiment pas ?"

"Non. Et j'ai dit à Emmett qu'il avait raison et qu'Edward avait juste besoin de te le rappeler. Edward a semblé aussi soulagé que toi …" Angela sourit timidement. "Laisse-donc la partie sur l'intimité d'Edward dans l'imagination et personne n'en parlera plus."

Bella rigola de soulagement. " Bien c'est mon histoire et j'y suis restée collée ! Merci Angie."

"Ne me remercie pas. Je suis juste un petit rouage dans la grande opération d'excuse mise en place par Edward et organisée par Alice." Elle sourit énigmatiquement et se leva." Il faut que j'y aille. Tu me raccompagnes ?"

"Oh…" Bella cligna des yeux. "Bien sûr !" Elle suivit Angela dehors se repassant tout. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la musique à l'extérieur.

Angela se tourna quand elles s'approchèrent de la porte d'entrée. "Parle à Edward," lui dit-elle, "Il pense que tu ne veux plus lui parler et il s'inquiète que les choses soient finies entre vous."

Bella haleta. "Finies ? Les choses ne sont pas finies ! Et je veux lui parler – j'avais juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir !"

"Je comprends bien mais la dernière chose qu'il a entendue c'est que tu l'accusais de l'avoir dit à tout le monde !"

"Oh seigneur ! C'est vrai ! Pauvre Edward ! Il faut que je lui parle ! Il est toujours chez ses parents ?"

"Non il est chez lui. Il t'attend et il espère que tu accepteras ses excuses." Angela sourit mystérieusement et ouvrit la porte. La musique s'était arrêtée mais quand elles sortirent elle recommença.

Quand Bella vit l'allée elle fit un bruit à mi-chemin entre un halètement et un sanglot. Ses mains montèrent à sa bouche alors que sa vision se troublait à cause de ses larmes.

Le pick-up était à nouveau dans son allée, brillant au soleil, les vitres ouvertes, de la musique en sortait. La benne du pick-up débordait de plants de tournesol, plus petits à l'extérieur mais grands près du centre, avec de grandes fleurs vives dans les tons de jaune, or et orange, les fleurs dansaient et s'agitaient dans la brise.

Bella recommença à rire et à pleurer en même temps. "Oh seigneur ! C'est l'arrangement floral d'Edward ! Mais en grandeur nature !"

"Et c'est musical !" rigola Angela. "Va le voir, B Appelle-moi dans un jour ou deux. Ayez une magnifique suite de week-end !"

Bella n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Elle prit rapidement Angela dans ses bras et se mit à courir, pieds nus pendant que les chants commençaient. Et pendant qu'elle reconnaissait la chanson, pas le nom du chanteur, elle écouta ce qu'Edward voulait lui dire.

Il lui demandait de rester, l'appelant "mon amour, espérant qu'elle reviendrait à ses côtés quand il aurait besoin d'elle.

 _Oh Edward, bien sûr que je resterai avec toi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'aime et tu es à moi !_

 _Merde ! Qui a pavé cette maudite rue ?!_

Les paroles disaient qu'il se sentait bien dans ses bras, et que passer tous les jours ensemble était une façon parfaite de passer chaque jour.

 _Je me sens en sécurité aussi ! Et je veux passer chaque jour avec toi !_

 _Mais pourquoi ne me suis-je pas chaussée ? Cette rue est une chienne !_

Il lui promettait de la suivre et de lui demander de le suivre chaque jour chaque nuit, et qu'il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas la rendre triste.

 _Si nous suivons l'un l'autre chaque jour et chaque nuit ! Plus de malentendus et plus de larmes._

 _Sauf pour mes pieds en sang pendant que je traverse cette rue de merde !_

La chanson disait qu'il voyait clairement les choses à présent et qu'il n'avait pas peur d'entamer une relation avec elle – ces craintes étaient parties.

 _N'aie pas peur – pas de m'aimer – parce que je t'aime !_

 _Je n'aime pas du tout cette entreprise merdique qui a fait le sol de cette maudite rue._

Il lui disait qu'il était heureux de l'avoir et qu'elle le rendait meilleur avec un seul sourire.

 _Je suis ici – pour toi comme toi pour moi. Et ton sourire, Edward c'est le plus beau le plus délicieux sourire que j'aie jamais vu._

 _Et je souris maintenant en pensant à ton sourire, si je ne marchais pas sur la pointe des pieds sur l'enfer sur terre._

Comme le refrain recommençait Bella arriva enfin du côté de la rue d'Edward. Elle leva les yeux et le vit, debout et incertain dans l'encadrement de sa porte, un air tourmenté et une barbe naissante obscurcissant son visage. Il était pâle et semblait fatigué, avait des cernes sous les yeux et il était le plus bel homme qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

Depuis la fenêtre de son séjour Edward avait regardé Ben mettre la musique en marche dans le pick-up et ensuite monter dans la mini Cooper. Il se demandait comment les choses se passaient avec Bella. Il attendit. Et regarda. Et il commença à penser que ça devenait trop long. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il commença à faire les cent pas. Et il commença à se demander qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de toutes ces plantes si c'était un échec. Et il s'avança vers la fenêtre et là… sa copine magnifique… pieds nus dans la rue… se dirigeait difficilement, sur ce putain de pavage, vers lui.

Edward traversa le séjour pour aller à la porte d'entrée et il l'ouvrit. Bella était dans son allée. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, un halo sauvage autour de son visage.

Son visage pâle et son teint crémeux étaient sales, ses lèvres enflées et son nez rougi. Elle avait pleuré et Edward se sentit très mal. Mais alors elle leva les yeux et leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Elle n'était pas en colère. Elle semblait soulagée de le voir. Elle était… stupéfiante.

Elle commença à courir dans son allée. "Edward ! Oh Edward !" cria-t-elle en finissant d'arriver. "Je suis tellement désolée !"

"Non Bella c'est entièrement ma faute… !"

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle ne ralentissait pas. Elle se lança contre lui au moment où sa main gauche saisissait le cadre de la porte. Leurs corps se percutèrent mais il la rattrapa, la gardant en sécurité alors que ses bras et ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de lui. S'il ne s'était pas accroché à la porte ils auraient glissé dans le couloir et serait tombés sur le sol. Le choc le fit basculer de côté et il perdit l'équilibre se rattrapant contre le mur à côté de la porte. Vu les circonstances il était tombé gracieusement au sol avec elle sur les genoux.

"Ça parait bien mieux dans les films," souffla-t-il en soupirant de soulagement de l'avoir récupérée.

"Oh seigneur ! Edward ça va ?!" bégaya-t-elle en caressant son visage. "Je t'ai fait mal ?! Tu es blessé ?!"

Il secoua la tête. "Non je vais bien." Il la regarda anxieusement. "Et toi tu vas bien ?"

Elle opina. "Je vais bien ! Je suis juste…. Oh Edward… !" Elle s'arrêta de parler et elle l'entoura de ses bras alors qu'il la tenait serrée contre lui.

"Seigneur je suis tellement stupide !" pleura-t-elle, se reculant pour voir son visage. "J'aurais pu te faire mal !" Ses doigts caressèrent sa joue, sa barbe piquante – mais bien plus douce que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

Les yeux verts d'Edward brillèrent quand il prit ses mains dans les siennes. "Je dois bien dire que ça me plait que tu te jettes sur moi ! C'était inattendu – comme si tu pouvais me terrasser," il sourit tendrement.

Bella rigola. "Nous nous retrouvons toujours par terre pour nos première fois. Premier diner. Premier baiser. Première dispute."

Edward rigola. "C'est vrai. Ça doit être notre truc à nous."

"J'aime notre truc," souffla-t-elle, le regardant avec ses grands yeux bruns.

"Moi aussi vraiment, Bella," dit-il, en la regardant de la même manière. "J'aime absolument tout ce qui est nous."

"Edward je suis tellement désolée pour hier soir, à propos de comment j'ai réagi. Il me fallait du temps pour réfléchir à nous, sachant ce que j'ai écrit et…"

Edward secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas ta faute Bella." Il rangea ses cheveux loin de son visage. "Je l'ai découvert la semaine dernière. Je savais qu'il fallait que je te le dise. Mais quand je t'ai dit que je lisais ton histoire tu as été assez énervée. Et ensuite nous avons dépassé ça j'ai juste… je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te mettre en colère à nouveau. Je jure j'allais de le dire hier soir après le match mais je n'aurai pas dû attendre. Je suis tellement désolé d'avoir si mal géré tout ça."

"Non ça va. Je comprends. Tu essayais de me protéger de la gêne et de l'embarras. Mais c'est bon… vraiment." Elle sourit. "Je veux dire… Alice est ma faiseuse de bannière depuis deux ans… et Emmett et sa grand-mère…"

"C'est tellement étrange pas vrai ?" il lui fit son sourire en coin.

Bella opina en souriant. "Ça l'est vraiment. Et ta mère… elle est tellement gentille. C'est très drôle qu'elle lise de la fan fiction aussi. Ils m'ont écrit des messages très gentils pour tout m'expliquer. Ils sont fans de mes histoires comme de moi. Et ce sont mes fans. Comment pourrai-je rester en colère ?"

"Alors ça va ?" demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil. "Avec moi ? Et avec eux ? Parce que je ne peux rien faire à ce qu'ils sont, ils ne vont pas disparaitre."

Bella rigola alors qu'il la tirait plus fort contre lui, passant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. "Ça va avec eux aussi et avec toi." Ses doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux et ses mains caressèrent son dos. "Je suis plus que bien avec toi."

Ils restèrent tranquilles et se regardèrent ressentant une sorte d'électricité.

C'était un moment décisif

C'était le moment _parfait_.

"Je t'aime."

Les yeux verts et les yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent de surprise, leurs bouches se parèrent d'un sourire et ils rient de surprise. Ils l'avaient dit simultanément.

"Embrasse-moi Destin," dit Bella en souriant, en regardant dans ses beaux yeux verts et dansants.

"Je t'aime Bella, " répéta-t-il doucement, en la rapprochant pour mieux l'embrasser, en pensant à combien il se sentait bien de lui avoir dit, combien ses mots sonnaient bien à ses oreilles et comment sa bouche s'adaptait parfaitement à la sienne, ouverte, respectueuse, anticipant et faisant coïncider chaque exploration. Quand il libéra ses lèvres il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

Ses yeux pétillaient quand elle le regarda. "Je t'aime aussi Edward. "Elle se blottit contre lui sa tête de côté, son regard errant de la porte d'entrée à la rue.

"Oh seigneur !" s'écria-t-elle en se reculant brusquement. "J'ai presque oublié… les fleurs et la musique !" Elle fit un geste vers l'extérieur. "Tu as fait le même arrangement floral mais en grande réelle tout comme le petit !"

Il acquiesça et rigola. "Oui. Il te plait ?"

Bella sourit de toutes ses dents. "Je l'adore. C'est si gentil et drôle et magnifique ça me fait pleurer !"

"Je suis content que tu l'aimes." Il hésita. "Mais il y a plus qu'un arrangement floral."

Elle fronça les sourcils. Puis elle sourit. "OOOOh ! Oui ! Ce sont des plantes et pas des fleurs coupées !"

Edward hésita. "Et bien c'est plus comme si c'était des plantes dans un pot mais un très gros pot."

Elle écarquilla les yeux. "Tu les as plantées directement dans la benne ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Oui…avec du terreau et les plantes sont à toi et… le pot aussi."

Sa bouche s'ouvrit. "Le PICK-UP ?!"

Edward opina sentant arriver le problème.

"Mais c'est une location !"

"Non plus maintenant. Je l'ai acheté ce matin."

"TU M'AS ACHETE CE PICK-UP ?" Elle était sidérée.

Edward n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Bella si grand ouverts. Et heureusement il pensa à l'attraper par les poignets avant qu'elle se sauve dans les collines… ou chez elle.

Il hocha la tête en la regardant attentivement. "J'ai pensé que tu l'aimais."

Elle le regarda puis cligna des yeux. "Oui bien sûr… mais tu ne peux pas m'acheter un pick-up !"

"Si je peux et je l'ai fait. Sauf si tu détestes vraiment cette idée et que tu veuilles t'enfuir. Dans ce cas il sera pour moi mais je te laisserai t'en servir indéfiniment. Je l'ai acheté parce que je peux te l'offrir et que je veux que tu aies un véhicule confortable et fiable… parce que… je t'aime."

Bella fixa son expression pleine d'espoir, sincère et déterminée sur son merveilleux visage.. Et son expression devint plus douce aussi. Puis elle commença à sourire. Et ensuite elle éclata de rire et s'affaissa contre lui en babillant et passant ses bras autour de lui.

"Quoi ?" lui demanda-t-il, en embrassant le haut de sa tête, souriant dans ses cheveux.

Elle rigola et s'assit. "Alors Bella que vas-tu conduire ? Qui moi ? Oh j'ai un tout nouveau Ford F-150 amélioré !"

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit… délicieusement… amoureusement. "Alors c'est un oui ? Tu acceptes ta plante verte ?"

"Edward c'est fou ! Tu es fou !"

"Oui ou non ?" insista-t-il.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Est ce qu'on peut l'appeler notre plante verte ?"

Il sourit largement. "Je peux vivre avec ça."

"Alors je suppose que je n'ai plus besoin de me préoccuper d'acheter une voiture."

Il fit un petit sourire. "Je pense que ça ferait double emploi."

Elle rigola. "Alors que veux-tu qu'on fasse aujourd'hui ?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Tout ce que tu veux. Je suis à toi."

"Je suis à toi," sourit-elle. Elle hésita et puis rougit. "Pourrions-nous aller chez moi et nous préparer pour notre première séance de sexe ?"

La respiration d'Edward s'arrêta. Puis il souffla en souriant. "Non amour, je ne préférerai pas. Je préférerai te faire l'amour parce que je t'aime."

Bella sourit et se pencha pour embrasser cette exceptionnelle bouche. "Je peux vivre avec ça."

…

 _* Les indiscrétions font couler les bateaux, arranger les choses…_

*Loose lips sink ships est une expression idiomatique issue d'affiches de la propagande américaine durant la seconde guerre mondiale, signifiant que l'indiscrétion pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences. Ce slogan visait à mettre en garde aussi bien les civils que les soldats contre les discussions dont le contenu pourrait servir là l'ennemi.

* C'est une anecdote concernant le film


	65. Le nécessaire, l'évident et enfin…

.

 **… Chapitre 65**

 **Le nécessaire, l'évident et enfin…**

Quatre nuits auparavant quand Edward avait demandé à Bella si elle voulait vraiment avoir sa première fois avec lui, il n'avait pas réalisé combien elle était innocente. Mais en le découvrant il n'avait pas voulu non plus qu'elle prenne une décision irréfléchie vu l'importance de ce rite de passage et il n'avait pas plus envie d'être la cause de cette décision téméraire.

Mais leur camaraderie n'avait fait que croître comme une graine ces derniers jours, fleurissant en intensité et en une certaine… intimité. Et avec le fiasco de la fan fiction derrière eux, leurs sentiments s'étaient exprimés simultanément avec cette déclaration d'amour juste sur le sol de l'entrée d'Edward quelques instants avant.

Alors quand Bella lui posa la question, son souffle s'était arrêté et son cœur avait gonflé. Un bout de sa masculinité avec commencé à gonfler aussi mais là n'était pas le sujet. En fait cette fois-ci c'était le bon moment. Ce moment ne serait pas induit par la libido mais un rite de passage pour eux deux, inspiré par une nouvelle émotion qui leur était commune. Ce serait l'expression de l'amour. Avec une aide de la libido pour faire bonne mesure.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire dans la bouche souriante de Bella quand elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, toujours assise sur ses genoux. Ses yeux scintillèrent quand elle s'écarta et il répéta les mots même qu'elle venait d'utiliser.

"Je peux vivre avec ça ?! Je dis que je ferai plutôt l'amour avec toi parce que je t'aime et toi tu réponds _'je peux vivre avec ça_ ' ?!" Sa bouche fit un sourire démentant l'indignation de sa voix.

Bella rigola. "Bien, en fait c'était un euphémisme de ma part," dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa joue râpeuse. "Je suis quasiment sûre que j'aime ça parce que je t'aime aussi." Elle lui sourit. "Comment c'est ?"

"C'est beaucoup mieux." Il fit un sourire idiot. Il était ravi d'entendre les mots qu'il avait retenus dans son cœur pendant les derniers jours avant de pouvoir les lui dire.

Les mains de Bella tombèrent sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle commençait à se laisser glisser et à desserrer les jambes autour de lui. "Aide-moi à me lever et ensuite je t'aiderai," dit-elle.

Edward l'attrapa par les hanches, l'aidant à se remettre sur pied et ensuite il lui tendit ses mains pour qu'elle l'aide.

"Tu peux m'aider à me relever mais en vérité je n'ai pas besoin d'aide," dit-il avec un sourire ironique pendant qu'elle attrapait ses mains.

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit et ses yeux tombèrent sur sa braguette. "Edward !" souffla-t-elle en rougissant et en rigolant d'embarras à l'intérêt évident qu'il avait pour son invitation.

Il rit alors qu'elle le tirait pour l'aider et il la tira elle et son visage rosi dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Ce rougissement le tuait à chaque fois.

"Quoi ?! Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes. Être auprès de toi est suffisant pour me… relever."

Sans même regarder son visage Bella entendit le sourire en coin dans sa voix. Et elle sentit aussi certainement la preuve de cette information contre elle. Elle tapa sur son derrière, ce qui le fit rire un peu plus et appuyer un peu plus sa preuve contre son pelvis.

"Bon viens alors. Allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire à ce sujet," dit-elle en le regardant avec un mélange d'amour, de désir et d'amusement.

"Bon d'accord alors," sourit-il gaiement, son regard s'échauffant comme il la libérait. Il fit une pause, son expression devenant plus sérieuse quand il passa la main sur sa nuque.

"Attends une seconde, je vais aller chercher un… euh… peut-être plus… quelques…"

Bella sourit et secoua la tête. "J'ai tout ce dont nous avons besoin."

Il la regarda avec incertitude. "Tu es sûre ?"

"Je suis sûre." Elle hocha la tête et prit ses mains dans les siennes. "Allez viens avant que les voisins ne s'enfuient à cause de ton pick-up musical rempli de plantes. J'ai vraiment cru que je l'avais perdu aujourd'hui."

Edward rigola et ils passèrent par la porte d'entrée en la refermant après eux. "Évidemment tu n'as pas écouté mon message concernant le pick-up."

Elle secoua la tête. "J'avais éteint mon téléphone. Mais j'ai vraiment flippé quand j'ai vu qu'il n'était plus là. J'allais chercher mon téléphone pour t'appeler au moment où Angie a sonné. Et c'est là que j'ai eu tous tes messages."

Edward opina et ils marchèrent dans l'allée main dans la main. Il était tellement heureux de la participation d'Angela… et de son amitié.

Bella regarda de l'autre côté de la rue et sourit. La chanson recommençait une fois de plus. Elle avait continué à se répéter en fond sonore. "J'aime cette chanson," dit-elle. Et elle secoua la tête encore incrédule. "La dernière chose que je m'attendais à voir quand je suis sortie avec Angela c'était ce spectacle dans mon allée, me donnant une sérénade. Comment as-tu pensé à faire ça ?"

Edward sourit. "Emmett. Quelques-unes de ses pensées et idées ont quelque mérite. Il a suggéré que je t'envoie des fleurs mais je l'avais déjà fait ça. Puis il a suggéré une plante verte – j'ai pensé que c'était grotesque. Mais en regardant ta maison hier soir… et puis en voyant le pick-up dans l'allée… toutes ces pensées se sont en quelque sorte mises en place toutes seules."

Bella s'arrêta presque au bout de l'allée, obligeant Edward à s'arrêter aussi et lui souriant en protégeant ses yeux du soleil.

"Acheter une plante verte était une idée grotesque mais acheter un pick-up, remplir la benne de terreau et planter un jardin de tournesols puis mettre de la musique… n'est pas une idée grotesque ?"

"C'est une idée parfaite !" sourit-il fièrement. "Regarde ce sourire que j'ai fait apparaître sur ton visage ! Et il a fallu que je plante les tournesols. Si je les avais laissés dans leurs contenants ça aurait juste ressemblé à un pick-up rempli de tournesols, ça n'aurait pas exprimé le bon sentiment."

Elle lui sourit. C'était difficile d'être en colère contre lui pour avoir acheté le pick-up parce que c'était aussi un geste romantique et sentimental.

"Tu as fait beaucoup d'efforts, Edward – en plus d'avoir dépensé une somme ridicule pour acheter un pick-up dont tu n'as même pas besoin."

Il haussa les épaules et sourit. "J'ai eu beaucoup d'aide – de façon inattendue. Alice a tout organisé. Elle, Emmett, Jasper et Rose sont allés chercher les plantes et le terreau pendant que je suis allé acheter le pick-up. Angela a aidé avec les explications pour toi. Les gars et mon père ont mis le terreau pendant que les filles et ma mère réfléchissait à comment arranger les plantes. Ensuite j'ai tout planté, Ben est venu avec moi pour tout installer pendant qu'Angela était avec toi."

"Ils ont **tous** aidé ?" Bella ressentit un picotement soudain dans ses yeux et dans son nez.

Edward hocha la tête. "Oui c'est devenu un geste de groupe, vraiment. Et en ce qui concernant la dépense, j'ai beaucoup d'argent et je n'en dépense pas souvent. C'était vraiment très exaltant de sortir pour acheter un pick-up, je n'avais jamais acheté de véhicule avant. Et en même temps un pick-up c'est très utile."

"Pour quoi ?" demanda-t-elle en souriant, pleine de doute.

Il sourit timidement. "Je vais trouver quelque chose. Est-ce que tu aimes camper ?"

Bella rit à cette question tout à fait inattendue. "Oui mais bon ça fait des années que je n'y suis pas allée."

"Moi non plus. Nous irons camper." Il lui fit un sourire d'enfant exalté.

"Et tu as de l'équipement de camping ? " Elle le regarda sceptique.

"Non mais je pense que mes parents ont tout ce qu'il faut." Il reprit sa main pour continuer à marcher. "Et si non j'achèterai ce qu'il faut !"

"Bien sûr que tu le feras…" Elle roula des yeux et sourit. Maintenant il envisageait d'acheter de l'équipement de camping - ce qui n'était pas prévu - pour remplir un pick-up dont il n'avait pas besoin.

Soudainement Edward s'accroupit au bout de l'allée. Sa bouche s'ourla d'un sourire et il leva les yeux. "Monte sur mon dos et je te ramènerai à la maison." Il prit sa main la rapprochant.

"Quoi ? Non !" s'écria-t-elle ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'elle le fixait, se demandant s'il était sérieux.

"Je suis sérieux !" dit-il, avec un sourire espiègle comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. "Ne t'inquiète pas nous irons très bien. Allez monte ou je te jette sur mon épaule ! A toi de choisir ! Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer pieds nus. Je sais combien ça peut faire mal."

Elle le regarda, incertaine mais attrapa ses épaules et grimpa. Edward se releva, ses mains la soutenant sous les cuisses. Elle cria et rigola alors qu'il sautillait, la faisant remonter plus haut sur son dos. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ses épaules et de son cou. Elle se sentit idiote… une idiote bienheureuse… une idiote amoureuse d'un fou très réfléchi, absurdement généreux, drôle et doux.

Elle le serra et se pencha contre lui, embrassant son oreille quand il commença à traversa la rue. "Tu es fou, Edward Cullen," murmura-t-elle.

Il frissonna à la légère sensation de chaleur et rigola. "Seulement de toi, Bella Swan," répondit-il, par-dessus son épaule.

Elle tourna sa tête et vit la voisine âgée d'Edward qui les regardait en arrosant ses roses. "Oh seigneur comme c'est gênant… Mme Jansen est dehors et elle nous regarde."

Edward rit et se tourna s'arrêtant dans la rue. "Hey Mary !" appela-t-il gaiement. "Ça va être une belle journée n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle fit un geste de la main à son magnifique voisin et à la jolie nouvelle voisine avec laquelle il passait beaucoup de temps. Les amours naissantes étaient une chose merveilleuse à voir. Ça faisait faire des choses folles… comme porter la fille dont vous étiez fou amoureux sur le dos… ou organiser un jardin dans la benne de son pick-up, toutes sortes de choses.

"C'est un beau jour pour un projet de plantation*!" leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Bella baissa son visage rouge betterave dans le cou d'Edward à ces mots.

 _Un projet de défloration* ?! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle vienne juste de dire ça ! Comment peut-elle ?!_

Edward rigola et lui cria sa réponse. "Nous en aurons probablement jusqu'à demain après-midi !"

Bella haleta contre le cou d'Edward et il se tourna pour finir d'arriver chez elle.

 _Nous n'aurons pas fini avant demain après-midi ?! Il va me tuer avec vingt-quatre heures de marathon de sexe pour ma première fois ! Mort par dépucelage… par Edward Cullen ! Seigneur dieu ! Quelle façon sexy de s'en aller !_

"Bella ?" La voix d'Edward était pleine d'amusement quand il tourna sa tête vers sa petite-amie qui se cachait dans son cou. "Je peux d'entendre rougir."

Bella releva son visage rosi. "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait dit ça !" siffla-t-elle. "Ou pire encore que tu lui aies dit que nous en aurions jusqu'à demain après-midi !" Elle tapa dans son torse solide avec sa main.

Le rire d'Edward était fort et affectueux alors qu'il continuait dans l'allée. "Je déteste te décevoir mais je doute avoir le contrôle… ou l'endurance nécessaire… malgré l'attrait certain. Mary plaisantait, idiote ! Elle parlait des tournesols. Si tu ne t'étais pas cachée dans mon cou tu l'aurais vue regarder vers le pick-up."

Il s'arrêta et s'accroupit pour la faire descendre et il se tourna pour lui faire face. Sa bouche se tordit d'amusement en voyant combien elle paraissait troublée.

"En même temps Bella je suis presque sûr qu'elle suppose que je l'ai déjà fait. Elle est derrière sa fenêtre le matin avec son café. Je l'ai vue en rentrant chez moi quand j'ai passé la nuit chez toi. Elle m'a fait un signe de la main à chaque fois."

"Oh Seigneur… elle t'a vu faire… la marche de la honte," dit-elle atterrée.

Il lui fit son sourire en coin, tendant sa main et repoussant quelques mèches qui flottaient à cause du vent. "Non. C'est plus une marche d'honneur, Bella. Tu es l'opposée complet d'un coup d'un soir." Il se pencha et embrassa le petit V qui s'était formé entre ses sourcils, pour le faire disparaître.

Alors que Bella réfléchissait à ce que pouvait être le parfait opposé à un coup d'un soir, Edward ouvrit la portière du du pick-up côté conducteur. La chanson recommençait à nouveau. Il s'étira dans la cabine pour prendre la clé et son téléphone et Bella regarda alentour pour voir s'il y avait d'autres voisins.

Mais un éclat métallique au bout de la rue attira son regard.

"Est-ce que c'est… Emmett ?" demanda Bella en voyant le Hummer blanc et brillant tourner dans Stardust Lane.

Edward sursauta dans la cabine pour regarder dans la rue. "Oh bon sang !" marmonna-t-il, en récupérant la clé et regardant son téléphone. Effectivement il avait manqué quelques textos.

 **Alors ? -Em**

 **Comment ça se passe avec petite Swan ? –Em**

 **Nous allons mourir ici. Appelle-moi. Je peux amener de la bière si tu as besoin d'oublier -Em**

Il rangea son téléphone et passa son bras protecteur autour de Bella.

"J'ai oublié, Emmett m'avait demandé de lui envoyer un message mais mon téléphone était là et alors je n'ai…"

Il s'arrêta ses yeux se plissèrent à l'approche du véhicule. Et ensuite ils s'écarquillèrent.

"Seigneur… il n'est pas venu seul," murmura-t-il.

Bella se tourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussi quand le Hummer se gara dans l'angle à côté de son allée.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et prit une inspiration impressionnante alors que les portières s'ouvraient et que six personnes sortirent avec des expressions anxieuses et timides sur leurs visages.

"J'ai dit que _'J'enverrai un message'_ Emmett," lâcha Edward avec exaspération. "Maman, Papa ? Vraiment ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire…"

"La crise est passé frangin !" dit Emmett, en levant se mains en l'air dans un signe d'apaisement en s'avançant dans l'allée avec Rose, Alice, Jasper, Esmée et Carlisle le suivirent avec hésitation. "C'était mon idée et nous ne restons que quelques minutes." Ses yeux bleu brillant allèrent vers ceux de Bella. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire angélique et avec fossettes avant de revenir à Edward.

"Nous étions sur les charbons ardents, chez tes parents à attendre, en nous regardant, espérant que tout se passe bien pour vous deux et entre petite Swan et nous. Alors j'ai dit que nous devrions juste venir voir, arracher le sparadrap pour en avoir fini avec ça, comme ça Bella ne se sentirait pas bizarre la prochaine fois qu'elle nous verrait." Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Bella avec espoir. "D'accord."

Bella regarda leurs expressions si pleines d'espoir et inquiètes. Elle regarda Edward qui attendait son verdict et elle tapota son dos pour le rassurer.

"D'accord," dit-elle en souriant à Emmett et aux autres. "Tout va bien… entre nous tous. Je suis contente que vous soyez ici parce que… d'abord merci d'avoir aidé Edward avec son idée merveilleuse et un peu folle…" Elle sourit en montrant le pick-up garé derrière elle. "Et ensuite…" Elle rougit légèrement. "Je veux vraiment m'excuser d'avoir réagi comme je l'ai fait hier soir et…"

"Ça va Bella ! " sourit Emmett, levant ses mains une fois encore, l'arrêtant dans ses excuses. "Nous comprenons parfaitement." Ses yeux brillaient. "Alors… je me demandai juste… puis-je embrasser ma préférée bellybeans ?"

Bella rigola. "Bien sûr Stargazer91."

Emmett rigola et s'approcha pour prendre Bella dans ses bras, ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol. "Je ne peux pas attendre de raconter ça à ma grand-mère, Bellybeans fait presque partie de la famille !" dit-il, en la reposant.

Bella sourit. "Tu diras à Shorty que je lui dis bonjour. Et merci pour le MP. Il m'a vraiment rendu le sourire."

Alice tira Emmett en arrière et regarda Bella avec appréhension. "Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien dit, Bella. Je me sens vraiment comme une mauvaise amie – dans la vie et sur le fandom !"

Bella secoua la tête puis tendit ses bras pour serrer Alice. "Non… ça va ! Tu as été une bonne amie dans tous les univers, Alice. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois ma Star-Ho ! Tu sais, je me sers encore de ce mug que tu m'as fait," ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Alice avait les yeux pétillants. "C'est vrai ! Enfer ! Laisse- moi chercher mon téléphone pour prendre une photo de mon frère et toi devant le pick-up – et je pourrai en faire un autre !" Elle relâcha Bella et se précipita vers le Hummer.

Jasper fit un sourire paresseux mais heureux puisque sa copine était contente ainsi que Bella et Edward. Tout le monde semblait être heureux. Il fit un clin d'œil à Bella. "Content que tout aille bien," dit-il.

Rose acquiesça. "Moi aussi. Et heureusement qu'Edward n'a pas écouté l'idée de la pizza au peppéroni d'Emmett," fit-elle remarquer en fixant Edward.

Il ricana et opina. "Je te raconterai plus tard," murmura-t-il à Bella, voyant qu'elle ne comprenait rien.

Esmée s'approcha à son tour. "Je suis contente de vous voir heureux tous les deux à nouveau, "dit-elle chaleureusement.

Bella sourit à la mère d'Edward. "Merci pour le message Esmée. C'était touchant et ça m'a aidé… vous savez… à mettre les choses en perspective." Elle rougit légèrement.

"Bien. Je suis contente," répondit Esmée. En lui faisant un sourire complice. Et ensuite elle ne put résister à l'urgence et serrer la chère petite-amie de son fils dans une étreinte maternelle affectueuse.

Carlisle fit un sourire d'excuse en attirant sa femme à ses côtés. "Bon Bella je déteste le dire mais il semblerait que le destin conspire depuis un long moment pour te mettre en relation avec les Cullen…"

Bella rit. "On dirait vraiment que c'est ça mais c'est bien… votre famille ne me fait pas peur Carlisle."

"Allez, vous deux !" les interrompit la voix d'Alice. "Laissez-moi prendre une ou deux photos et nous nous en irons !"

Tout le monde se recula laissant Bella et Edward près du pick-up, le jardin de tournesol bougeant dans le vent derrière eux. "Très bien, soyez mignons !" commanda Alice.

"Bella est toujours mignonne," murmura Edward regardant tendrement vers sa copine. Elle leva les yeux à ses mots et lui fit un doux sourire.

"Ouais !" s'écria Alice en capturant ce moment avec son téléphone. "Ce sera une photo magnifique !" Elle se pencha pour la montrer à sa mère.

"Alice nous ne regardions pas !" protesta Edward, en roulant des yeux.

"Envoie-moi cette photo !" siffla Esmée.

"Je t′en imprimerai une aussi," chuchota-t-elle en réponse.

"Allez une de plus. Souriez !" dit Alice en les regardant. Elle prit la deuxième photo. Edward et Bella souriaient tous les deux, leurs bras enroulés autour de l'autre. Mais cette première photo… bon sang… ils étaient si évidemment amoureux que ça fit presque pleurer Alice.

"Parfait !" s'exclama Alice. "Je vous enverrai les photos et je m'occuperai de les mettre sur un mug !"

"Merci Alice !" dirent Edward et Bella à l'unisson. Et ils se sourirent de surprise.

"Allez tout le monde ! Remontez dans le bus ! Mission accomplie !" annonça Emmett, les encourageant à retourner vers le Hummer pendant que tout le monde disait au revoir.

"Emmett… !" appela Edward. "Merci… pour tes idées." Il sourit sincèrement à son ami avec ses étranges et incroyables idées.

Emmett lui fit un sourire tout fossette. "Tu sais bien que je suis ton frère, frangin !" Ses yeux allèrent vers Bella. "A plus tard, petite Swan !"

"Au revoir Emmett. Merci !" Elle soupira se sentant soulagée que tout ait été remis à plat entre eux tous.

Emmett démarra. Il fit demi-tour au bout de l'impasse avant de s'éloigner. Les vitres étaient descendues et ils firent au revoir de la main. Et on pouvait entendre distinctement _In your Eyes_ jouer sur la stéréo du Hummer.

Edward rigola et regarda vers Bella. "Bien on a pris soin des voisins, des amis et de la famille. Crois-tu qu'on va avoir d'autres distractions entre ici et le seuil de ta porte ?"

"Non si nous courons !" rigola Bella, en se tournant et en se précipitant dans l'allée. Elle entendit l'éclat de rire de surprise d'Edward et le bruit de ses pas derrière elle.

Mais quand elle arriva à la porte, elle se retourna brusquement. "Oh je me suis enfermée dehors !"

Le visage d'Edward se décomposa. Mais pour un instant seulement. Et ses yeux se mirent à étinceler quand il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son trousseau de clés et choisit celle qui était de la couleur des tournesols.

"Tu as de la chance, ton contact en cas d'urgence pense à tout – toujours prêt !" sourit-il, en déverrouillant la porte et en l'ouvrant.

Il la suivit à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière eux, Bella se retourna pour poser ses bras sur ses épaules. Elle inclina la tête pour l'embrasser et il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, ses grandes mains chaudes posées sur son dos pour la tenir serrée contre lui. Après un moment elle s'éloigna.

"Alors euh… nous y allons ?" demanda-t-elle, rougissant légèrement et se sentant étrange dans cette situation.

"Si tu es prête. Je le suis amour. Mais si non… moi non plus," dit-il son regard s'adoucissant.

"Je le suis," souffla-t-elle. Elle hocha la tête au cas où il n'aurait pas entendu sa réponse.

Il sourit. "Alors allons-y."

Il laissa son bras autour d'elle et ils montèrent l'escalier.

"Oh attends," dit-elle en hésitant en s'arrêtant soudainement. "Il faut que je récupère quelque chose dans la cuisine."

Edward la suivit pendant qu'elle passait devant le séjour.

"C'est cassé ?" demanda-t-il, curieux, en regardant le scotch qui était collé sur le tiroir.

"Non… euh… c'est arrangé maintenant," répondit-elle, en laissant le papier collant froissé sur le comptoir et se sentant presque ridicule en se retournant avec son sachet en plastique dans la main.

Edward vit un regard perplexe.

"Euh… contrôle des naissances," expliqua-t-elle, en regardant dans le sachet et rougissant légèrement alors qu'ils repartaient vers l'escalier.

"Oh !?" Edward hocha la tête. Il était sur le point de demander que faisait ce sachet dans un tiroir de cuisine quand une pensée plus urgente lui traversa l'esprit.

"Tu allais me dire ce que tu avais décidé." Il hocha la tête vers le sachet. Il était curieux, il avait déjà tout cherché sur G°°gle. Avant il n'avait jamais été concerné par les différentes options. Mais à présent il l'était – parce que ça la concernait elle – et ce qui **la** concernait, le concernait aussi.

"Tu veux vraiment savoir ?" demanda-t-elle surprise. Elle avait supposé qu'il adopterait le point de vue typique d'un homme concernant les vagins : c'est bien que les femmes en aient mais les hommes n'ont pas besoin d'en entendre parler.

"Bien sûr que je veux savoir. Je suis ton petit-ami Bella." Il se demanda s'il devait lui faire remarquer que c'était sa présence et celle de son pénis dans sa vie qui avait nécessité qu'elle se renseigne et achète des contraceptifs.

"Bon, d'accord… euh… je veux quelque chose d'efficace mais je ne veux rien d'irréversible ou de permanent, inséré ou injecté ou quelque chose qui puisse bouger, qu'on puisse perdre, tomber…"

Il opina en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il voyait qu'elle avait bien réfléchi à la question.

"Alors j'ai opté pour la pilule qui est supposé être efficace à 99.5%. Mais je ne peux pas la commencer avant… euh… d'avoir eu mes règles." Elle sortit la boite du paquet pour lui montrer et ils commencèrent à monter.

Edward hocha la tête de nouveau. Il connaissait le pourcentage de la pilule. Il avait aussi cherché ça sur G°°gle.

Maintenant il supposait que son cycle menstruel le concernait aussi. "Euh… alors… quand est-ce que… ce sera ?"

Elle rosit. "Dans une semaine. Mais j'ai quelque chose en attendant."

"Des préservatifs ?" demanda-t-il, en la suivant dans la chambre et la tournant pour la voir.

Elle secoua la tête. "Non… j'en avais déjà."

"Tu en avais ?" demanda-t-il, en inclinant la tête de côté, la regardant avec surprise. "Depuis quand ?"

Elle rougit un peu plus. "Depuis que ma mère m'a acheté tout un tas de choses quand elle est venue me rendre visite cet été. Juste après m'avoir convaincue d'acheter un grand lit pour ma chambre."

Edward se mordit la langue essayant vraiment de ne pas rire mais c'était la conclusion logique. Il éclata de rire en passant ses bras autour d'elle. Il lui fit un baiser rieur sur la tempe pendant qu'elle s'agitait et roulait probablement des yeux entre ses bras.

Il ne put résister. "Quand je rencontrerai ta mère… un jour… pourrai-je lui dire que nous avons couché ensemble ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix amusée.

Bella tourna brusquement la tête bouche bée. "Quoi ? Non… !"

"Oh allez !" la cajola Edward, en lui faisant son sourire diabolique. "Elle me tapera dans la main."

"Oh mon dieu ! Tu es fou !" Bella se mit à rire et commença à le repousser, lui et son visage enjôleur en essayant de se libérer de son étreinte.

Mais ses efforts restèrent vains. Il la plaqua sur le lit avec son corps, continuant à rire. Le sac et les pilules oubliés et ils se battirent à grand renfort de chatouilles et de mouvements de bras.

Il réussit finalement à lui attraper les poignets, tenant les deux d'une seule main au-dessus de sa tête, les épinglant contre le lit. Il roula sur le côté et ils restèrent tous les deux là, haletants et souriants. Il étira son bras libre et récupéra le sachet avec ses longs doigts.

"Alors voyons ce que tu as là, pour le plan B." Il vida le sachet sur le lit, ses yeux s'écarquillant en voyant la première des trois choses qui sortit.

"Tu as acheté le plan B ?" Il la regarda complètement estomaqué, relâchant ses poignets et s'asseyant. "Bella la pilule du lendemain n'est pas une garantie. Et je ne voudrais jamais… jamais… te mettre dans un état d'angoisse à cause de sexe non protégé…"

Bella ramassa les trois emballages et s'assit pour lui expliquer.

"Bon tu as dit que tu as toujours utilisé des préservatifs. Mais le diaphragme et le gel est sûr à 94 % et le Plan B l'est à 88 %. Donc les trois combinés ça devrait être… je ne sais pas… je déteste les maths. Et je suis désolée de rendre tout ça aussi médical et… pas du tout romantique… parce que déteste la biologie autant que les maths. Mais…" Elle prit une inspiration profonde. "J'ai pensé que de cette façon au moins pour notre première fois, tu n'aurais pas à t'inquiéter du préservatif… tu sais, pour la première fois."

Il fallut un moment pour que ses mots parviennent jusqu'à la compréhension d'Edward mais ils le heurtèrent comme s'il avait été touché par une balle. Elle ne disait pas seulement qu'elle lui faisait confiance mais elle voulait lui donner, à lui, sa première fois.

"Oh Bella…" souffla-t-il, étonné et ravi, concerné et perdu pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il la prit contre lui et elle s'installa sur ses genoux. Il fit passer ses cheveux dernière son épaule et ensuite caressa sa joue avec le dos de ses doigts. Il secoua la tête légèrement.

"Tu n'as… pas à faire ça, amour. Je mettrai un préservatif. Ce sera bien pour moi juste parce que c'est toi. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle le regarda en hochant la tête mais ses yeux bruns étaient hésitants. Ensuite elle regarda dans ses mains. Et mordilla sa lèvre. Et ensuite elle sentit les doigts d'Edward relever son menton, pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient un mélange clair et étonnant d'amour et de vert vif.

"Bella je ne suis pas… réticent. Si tu es décidée à faire ça… Seigneur, je suis plus que … partant. Je ne peux imaginer rien de mieux que te faire l'amour et juste te sentir… toi. Mais c'est plus important pour moi que tu sois tout à fait à l'aise avec ton choix."

"Je le suis," dit-elle, ses yeux sombres étaient empreints de sincérité. Elle mit sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille. "Je t'ai choisi… toi." Elle le tira à elle et fit se rencontrer leurs bouches.

Ses mots, sa décision le remplirent d'émotion. Elle faisait toujours quelque chose d'inattendu, le prenant par surprise. Il n'avait eu aucune idée de combien se serait incroyable d'aimer et d'être aimé par la bonne fille.

Elle mit fin au baiser puis rougit, en souriant un peu timidement. "Donc, alors euh… je reviens de suite."

Il sourit tendrement et hocha la tête l'aidant à se relever. Sa voix était douce. "Je serai toujours là."

Il la regarda aller dans la salle de bain, si douce, si innocente, si confiante, si adorable.

"Bella ?" appela-t-il, juste avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

"Oui," elle se tourna pour le voir.

"Ne te déshabille pas. J'aimerai le faire. "Il entendit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge.

Bella referma la porte et posa ses contraceptifs sur le comptoir et commença à se préparer pour sa sainte communion avec Edward. Elle se nettoya les pieds, elle avait marché pieds nus dans la rue et ensuite elle s'occupa d'installer le diaphragme bien en place. Il bondit et glissa avec le gel et partit en l'air une fois avant qu'elle n'arrive à l'insérer au bon endroit. Un frisson d'anticipation la traversa quand elle se lava les mains et se motiva.

 _Bien sûr tu es nerveuse Isabella Marie. Tout le monde est nerveux pour sa première fois. Mais c'est Edward. Il t'aime et il est incroyable. Il est tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé ou imaginé ou espéré dans toutes tes fan fictions. Sauf qu'il est vrai. De chair et de sang et d'amour et avec une tonne de masculinité sexy._

Elle hocha la tête en s'essuyant les mains.

 _Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne d'autre avant. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Enfer… ! Ça fait de lui l'amour de ma vie !_

 _Et ?_

 _Et…_

Elle souffla stupéfaite par la pensée qui venait de la traverser.

 _Il n'a jamais aimé personne non plus ce qui fait de MOI l'amour de SA vie !_

 _Bon. Il faut y aller. L'amour de ta vie t'attend pour t'aimer et être aimé. Ça va aller, les femmes font ça tout le temps. Pfff… Pas tout le temps mais régulièrement._

Quand elle émergea de la salle de bain elle vit qu'Edward avait fermé les rideaux qui laissaient passer le soleil de l'après-midi. Les coussins supplémentaires avaient été mis par terre et le couvre-lit avait été enlevé. Il était debout au pied du lit, il attendait. Il était pied nu mais toujours habillé.

"Tout va bien ? "demanda-t-il, il était inquiet.

Bella hocha la tête. "Oui Je suis… préparée et tout à fait prête."

 _Grrr ! On dirait une idiote !_

Un petit sourire se montra sur les lèvres d'Edward pendant que ses doigts caressaient ses bras.

 _Elle dit des choses bizarrement adorables parfois !_

Il la tira dans ses bras et embrassa sa tempe. Elle ferma les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui, posant sa joue contre la sienne, sentant sa douce barbe contre sa peau.

"Tu es nerveuse ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse, son souffle chaud caressa son oreille.

"Non." Elle avala, se demanda à quoi ça ressemblait. "Bon, un peu, sûrement."

"Moi aussi," répondit-il, en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, son pouce caressant la douce peau de sa joue.

Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent et elle le fixa avec surprise. "C'est vrai ? Pourquoi ?"

Il prit sa joue en coupe, ses yeux suivant le mouvement de son pouce pendant qu'il effleurait sa lèvre inférieure.

 _Parce que je t'aime. Parce que tu es la chose la plus importante pour moi maintenant... la chose la plus importante pour toujours. Et je n'ai qu'une seule chance pour ta première fois… et j'espère que ce ne sera pas désagréable parce que je veux que ce soit une belle première fois. Et ça pourrait ne pas l'être parce que tu pourrais être trop tendue. Et j'espère ne pas venir trop vite comme un putain d'adolescent parce que je pense à ce moment depuis des jours._

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les siens alors qu'il lui faisait un résumé de ses pensées. "Parce que tu es importante pour moi et que ta première fois est importante pour moi. Je veux que… tu te sentes bien." Il posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Oh. Bien. Je veux les mêmes choses que toi." Elle lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

Il fut tenté de rouler des yeux. Il n'y avait aucune façon d'aucune manière que l'expérience de l'aimer sans préservatif ne soit pas bonne pour lui. C'est pour elle qu'elle pouvait être mauvaise. Peu importait comment ce serait pour lui.

Il n'allait pas autoriser ça. Il allait aimer chaque centimètre carré d'elle et la distraire avec une certaine gratification différée. Avec de la chance ça l'amènerait à aimer chaque centimètre carré de lui et à la détendre.

"Tourne-toi," dit-il la voix rauque soudainement.

Bella était perdue. Elle avait supposé qu'ils se feraient face pour la première fois. Mais elle fit ce qu'il dit.

Elle le sentit s'approcher et poser un baiser sur sa tête en arrangeant ses cheveux sur le côté. "Je ne veux pas négliger ton dos," murmura-t-il doucement. "Je veux aimer tout de toi."

 _Oh putain je vais me trouver mal !_

Elle ferma les yeux et il inclina sa tête pour embrasser sa tempe et sa bouche glissa ensuite le long de son oreille.

Une grande main se posa sur son estomac, la tirant contre lui.

 _ **Hummmm…**_ _Il est si fort et chaud et fort et… waouh, il est dur._

 _Hummm…. Elle est si petite si chaude et fragile et… douce._

Son nez renifla ses cheveux et il prit une profonde inspiration.

 _Fleurs sauvages et fraises…_

Il expira avec un petit grognement. "Tu sens toujours si bon," murmura-t-il contre elle. Il tourna sa tête de côté pour déposer de doux baisers de sa pommette jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

Bella se balança, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux tout en captant son odeur familière.

 _Prédateur… mon prédateur… mon prédateur à moi._

"Tu sens bon aussi," soupira-t-elle.

Il sourit contre sa peau, content que sa mère ait acheté les mêmes produits _Prédateur_ pour son père et encore plus content d'avoir eu la prévoyance de se doucher et de se changer chez eux avant de rentrer chez lui avec le pick-up.

Ses doigts agiles caressèrent la courbe de son cou et de ses clavicules puis descendirent, déboutonnant avec délicatesse son chemisier, le bout de ses doigts courant sur la peau qui s'exposait. Elle sentit la chaleur de son souffle et embrassa et taquina son lobe d'oreille et suça le point sensible juste au-dessous d'elle.

Il enleva son chemisier et le jeta par terre. Il fit remonter ses mains sur ses hanches puis sa taille et ses côtes, il prit ses seins en coupe et caressa à travers le soutien-gorge et Bella soupira.

 _Oui… oui… oui…. Ouiii…. Attends ! N'arrête pas !_

Edward s'était arrêté et Bella entendit le froissement d'un tissu juste avant de voir atterrir son tee-shirt sur le sol.

 _Mince je voulais le faire !_

Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge, l'enleva et le jeta sur le sol où il rejoignit les autres vêtements éparpillés autour d'elle, la ramenant contre son torse et continua à toucher, taquiner, caresser et embrasser.

"Oh Edward…" marmonna-t-elle à la chaleur de son corps, les doux poils de son torse chatouillant son dos, le bout de ses doigts fabuleux la touchant et sa bouche autoritaire sur son cou et ses épaules l'embrassant.

"Tu es parfaite Bella," dit-il tendrement, embrassant et taquinant le creux de son cou, tout en écoutant le bruit de sa respiration saccadée pendant qu'il la caressait doucement.

 _Parfaits_ _, guillerets, rebondis… et ils sont tout à moi. Bon ils sont à elles, en réalité mais maintenant nous pouvons les partager. Ils sont tellement doux et fermes… et putain juste parfaits._

Ses mains glissèrent sur son estomac pour déboutonner et dézipper son jeans. Ses lèvres étaient sur ses épaules quand il passa ses doigts à la fois sous la ceinture de son jeans et l'élastique de sa culotte, les poussant ensemble sur ses hanches. Ensuite il enfonça ses doigts. Son autre main mit ses cheveux d'un côté et il se pencha vers son cou pour embrasser… et sucer… et… mordre.

 _Grrr ! Par l'enfer ! Comment peut-on ressentir un pincement dans le cou dans la chatte !_

Elle s'agrippa à son bras celui qui la touchait… là… enfin presque là. Il la faisait devenir folle. Et le fait qu'il soit derrière elle, appuyé contre son dos, la rendait encore plus folle.

Elle essaya de l'attraper d'une manière ou d'une autre et s'accrocha à ses jambes. Ses doigts trouvèrent ses cuisses fortes à travers le tissu de son jeans. Mais il se recula et ses jambes disparurent et sa bouche fit un chemin le long de sa colonne. Il s'était baissé et s'était peut-être même agenouillé ? C'était soit ça, soit il était un sacré contorsionniste.

Ses mains remontèrent lentement le long de ses jambes, caressant et massant des chevilles aux mollets pour arriver aux creux sensibles derrière ses genoux. Comme son toucher remontaient vers ses cuisses, ses pouces appuyaient à l'intérieur – presqu'en haut – Bella bougea ses jambes parce qu'il était presque… _là._

 _Touche-moi ! Oh Seigneur… Edward touche moi !"_

 _Putain ! Est-ce que ses genoux étaient sur le point de céder ? Je ferai mieux de faire attention avant qu'elle ne tombe. Que je sois damné si nous faisons l'amour par terre pour la première fois._

Ses mains allèrent sur l'arrondi de son derrière alors qu'il l'embrassait juste un peu plus haut sur les fossettes au creux de son dos.

 _Putain, il aime même mon derrière !_

"Tourne-toi Bella," dit-il doucement toujours sur ses genoux.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, les jambes chancelantes, la respiration légèrement erratique. Ses bras bougèrent comme pour se cacher puis elle les relâcha joignant ses mains devant son sexe.

La pomme d'Adam d'Edward bougea pendant qu'il déglutissait en regardant sa beauté.

 _Putain… elle est à couper le souffle… toute cette peau crémeuse, ces merveilleux cheveux bruns encadrant son petit visage délicieux, des yeux chocolat, un petit nez retroussé et ces lèvres cerise pulpeuses…_

 _Allez Cullen, elle n'est pas de la nourriture ! Tu es en train de la regarder comme si tu allais la dévorer._

 _Elle me fait saliver de toutes les façons possibles : son visage, son corps, son cœur et son esprit. Et elle est à moi._

 _Arrête de baver et dis quelque chose, elle rougit, elle se cache et elle fait cette chose de mordiller sa lèvre._

"Ne sois pas timide avec moi, Bella. Tu es absolument… éblouissante." Sa voix était comme une étreinte verbale rauque quand il la regarda à travers ses longs cils. Ses yeux sombres balayèrent avec appréciation son visage et son corps tandis qu'elle exhalait une respiration tremblante et laissait retomber ses mains le long de son corps.

 _Oh Edward… C'est toi qui es éblouissant. Pas seulement par ta beauté avec tes cheveux et des beaux yeux verts et tes sourcils épais et ton nez imparfaitement parfait et ces lèvres sculptées et la barbe naissante sur ta mâchoire inspirante... pas seulement physiquement éblouissant avec ce corps d'esthète bien sculpté et ta parfaite définition musculaire. Tu es étourdissant de partout. De haut en bas, de l'intérieur à l'extérieur. Et je suis stupéfaite que tu sois à moi, merveilleux homme._

Il tendit son bras et la tira à lui en la regardant. Il embrassa son ventre, sa langue s'enfonça dans son nombril puis ses lèvres allèrent d'une hanche à l'autre, embrassant, mordillant et léchant. Et ensuite il recommença plus bas.

Bella ne respirait plus et était étourdie alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le crâne d'Edward, ses doigts s'agrippant à ses doux cheveux en désordre. Se sentant un peu instable, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules musclées et solides pour mieux s'agripper.

 _Merde ! Et si je m'évanouis avant même d'en arriver au principal événement ?_

 _Respire, Isabella Marie, respire, dedans, dehors, dedans,_

 _Attends ? Quoi dedans dehors ? Comme s'il poussait ? Ça n'aide pas !_

"Edward viens là, tu me rends folle," haleta-t-elle finalement.

Il lui fit son sourire en coin pendant qu'elle le tirait pour qu'il se dépêche de se relever. Il se releva dans un mouvement souple et gracieux pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le tint serré, sentant la peau douce de son dos sur ses paumes, sa langue et sa bouche cherchèrent les siennes et elle l'embrassa durement.

Les poils de son torse chatouillaient les seins de Bella tandis qu'elle passait ses mains sur ses muscles durs, laissant courir ses ongles parmi ses poils clairsemés… et ensuite le long de son chemin heureux. Ses abdominaux frémirent à son contact pour aller jusqu'à son jeans. Elle appuya sa tête contre son torse et posa de doux baisers dans ses poils bouclés, ratissant avec ses dents et le goûtant avec sa langue. Ses doigts commencèrent à travailler sur le bouton de son jeans jusqu'à ce que finalement il s'en débarrasse d'un seul mouvement rapide et impressionnant.

Elle haleta en le voyant, impressionnée quand il jaillit de son jeans sans être gêné par un sous-vêtement.

" _Commando_?! Grr ! C'est tellement sexy !"

Elle réalisa tardivement et en rougissant qu'elle l'avait dit à voix haute, son filtre n'avait pas fonctionné. Son commentaire inattendu prit Edward par surprise et il rigola.

"Je… euh… je me suis douché et changé chez mes parents et j'ai oublié d'amener un boxer…"

"Oh…" opina Bella en souriant et toujours rose, mais se reprenant parce qu'elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire – comme faire sortir Edward de son pantalon.

Elle le fit glisser vers son bassin et son V fabuleusement sculpté puis le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses chevilles. Edward se servit de ses pieds pour le sortir complètement, faisant un pas en dehors et y marchant dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne devant elle, nu, inconscient et spectaculairement excité.

 _Waouh ! Quel chef d'œuvre ! Et il est dur. Mais il ne pend pas… il pointe… mon sud est son nord magnétique. Ahah !_

"Au lit… maintenant," dit-il en roulant des yeux, en réalisant qu'à présent il ne parlait que par grognements monosyllabiques comme un Neandertal.

Il la conduisit sur le lit, la suivant et elle le tira pour qu'il se joigne à elle – ce qu'il voulait faire de toute façon. Ils allaient être joints assurément dans un futur très proche.

Il se glissa au-dessus de son petit corps tout en courbes et regarda dans ses beaux yeux. Il s'installa, se positionnant entre ses jambes, reposant sur ses coudes. Un de ses bras passa autour de lui, serrant son dos et tenant son corps contre le sien, il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Il se recula pour la voir le regarder, attendant, si innocente, confiante et magnifique.

"Je t'aime," dit-il en souriant tendrement, très content de pouvoir enfin le lui dire.

Elle soupira et sourit en retour. "Je t'aime aussi, Edward."

Elle leva la main, la posa sur sa joue et bougea sa tête pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser à nouveau. Et il le fit. Encore et encore. Leurs baisers devenaient plus chauds et rudes. Et leurs corps commençaient à bouger ensemble.

C'était comme le jour sur le canapé dans le séjour, beaucoup de mains qui donnaient du plaisir et qui câlinaient. Mais cette fois-ci ils étaient nus. Et quand Bella écarta ses jambes, les poussées, les câlins et les baisers montèrent un cran plus haut. Ils grognèrent dans la bouche de l'autre en s'embrassant et en se frottant et ils se caressèrent délicieusement avec leurs corps en entier.

 _Ohmondieu… comment sait-il exactement où il faut appuyer ? C'est comme un auto-guidage ou un missile à tête chercheuse._

 _Merde ! Arrête ! Arrête Cullen ! Arrête avant d'exploser… littéralement._

Et il se recula, respirant lourdement, mais sous contrôle puis il se baissa pour embrasser son cou et ses clavicules et ses seins. Il la taquina avec ses lèvres et sa langue et ses dents, allant d'un côté à l'autre alors que Bella soufflait à la sensation qui parcourait tout son corps.

Edward se figea en sentant sa main sur lui. Ses yeux incandescents dérivèrent vers son visage puis ils allèrent vers le bas. Il inspira plusieurs fois, en fermant les yeux et se laissa juste… ressentir.

 _Puuuuutaim_!

Il grogna, ses yeux lourds s'ouvrirent brusquement pour poursuivre sa mission vers son pubis. Il rampa sur le lit et sur sa Bella, embrassant son estomac au passage jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit juste… _au bon endroit_. Bon une fois de plus, tout près. Il espérait qu'elle serait déjà bien préparée après sa tuerie de cunni.

Il la caressa en commençant à taquiner et déguster, sa bouche sa langue et ses dents encerclant.

 _Seigneur, son odeur seule pourrait me faire perdre tout contrôle !_

Elle haleta s'accrochant à sa tête, tirant sur ses cheveux, marmonnant son nom. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour l'amener là où il voulait mais il se recula, espérant la garder dans cet état jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent plonger de la falaise ensemble.

"Edward…" souffla Bella, levant la tête de l'oreiller pour le voir. "N'arrête pas… Edward n'arrête pas…"

Il la regarda d'où il était. Elle était rouge, frénétique belle et rougissante, comme elle trébuchait sur les mots.

Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller et elle se remit à grogner quand sa tête reprit sa place initiale et continua à l'exciter.

 _Oh seigneur … oui Edward ! Oui ! Oui ! Non ! Non… assez… pas ça… je veux… je veux… plus…_

"Attends… arrête… arrête, arrête, Edward. J'ai besoin… j'ai besoin… de plus. J'ai besoin … de toi." Elle le saisit par les épaules, le pressant de revenir vers elle, ses yeux désespérément dans le besoin.

Il se redressa et revint sur elle pendant qu'elle ajustait sa position, l'attendant et le sentant soudain contre elle exactement là où il devait être…

 _Juste là !_

 _Enfer, oui, là !_

 _Pile au bon endroit à présent !_

Elle saisit ses avant-bras musclés et ses épaules puis passa ses mains autour de son cou et dans ses cheveux, à bout de souffle en attendant et prête quand elle le sentit… juste le bout de lui… la toucher. Elle regarda dans ses beaux yeux, yeux remplis de désir et de besoin et de beaucoup d'émotions, d'amour et de… vive inquiétude ?

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" chuchota-t-elle, clignant ses yeux remplis d'appréhension.

Sa mâchoire se crispa et il la regarda. "Je ne veux pas… te faire mal, Bella." Sa voix était basse et tendue et urgente, son expression sérieuse. "Tu dois me le dire si c'est le cas."

"Tu ne me feras pas mal, Edward." Elle secoua la tête et le regarda, essoufflée.

"Promets-moi juste de me le dire."

 _S'il te plaît ne me dis pas que je te fais mal… mais … s'il te plaît dis-le moi si je te fais mal._

"D'accord soupira-t-elle en hochant la tête. "Je le ferai."

Edward poussa en avant, vers l'intérieur et le haut puis fit une pause pour regarder son visage et tout indice d'inconfort pendant qu'il bougeait en elle, lentement avec précaution et vraiment parfaitement.

 _Oh… Putaiiiin !_

Bella ouvrit les yeux au bruit qu'il fit et lui fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer. Elle bougea les hanches un peu. Sa bouche était ouverte, elle ne respirait plus. Elle retenait son souffle.

 _Waouh._

 _Oh mon._

 _Oh…wa…ouh_

Edward fit une pause, poussant un grognement bas de contentement, ses yeux se fermant pour profiter pleinement de la sensation, se concentrant sur la sensation… ou peut-être essayant de moins se concentrer sur cette sensation.

 _Doucement… doucement… bien… bon dieu… elle est si chaude et mouillée et serrée ! DOUCEMENT ! DOUCEMENT !_

Quand il ouvrit ses yeux, il regarda directement dans les siens.

"C'est si bon Bella, ″ murmura-t-il, en ralentissant et en posant son front contre le sien.

"Tu es si… _gros !?_ " souffla Bella. "Mais bon," ajouta-t-elle vite, pour apaiser son inquiétude.

Il souffla d'amusement, ses lèvres se décrispant à son commentaire. Il n'avait certainement pas les dimensions d'un acteur porno mais il était au-dessus de la moyenne et si elle pensait qu'il était gros qui était-il pour s'en plaindre ? Et comme ce commentaire flattait son ego, il se pencha pour capturer sa bouche avec la sienne et enchevêtrer leurs langues. Il bougeait lentement, doucement avec l'intention de monter en puissance progressivement pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence.

Mais elle était déjà en train de toucher le bas de son dos, la courbe de son petit et si parfait cul, l'incitant à continuer, lui faisant savoir qu'elle allait bien et elle commença à bouger avec lui.

"Bella," souffla-il, en faisant reposer sa joue contre la sienne, son souffle chaud caressant son oreille. "C'est tellement… _incroyable_ , amour," siffla-t-il, son souffle passant entre ses dents. Il accéléra son rythme, reculant sa tête pour pouvoir la regarder, s'assurant qu'elle aille bien.

Bella allait mieux que bien. Ça allait plus vite que ce qu'elle avait pensé pour sa première fois. Et quand Edward bougea un peu pour essayer de toucher l'endroit qui la mènerait presque de l'autre côté de la falaise. Elle haleta.

"Oh seigneur… Edward… c'est là !" marmonna-t-elle, s'accrochant subitement à lui et le regardant les yeux écarquillés.

" _Ici_?" grogna-t-il, la respiration rauque et irrégulière quand il buta une fois encore, ses yeux pleins de désir plongeant dans les siens.

"Oui !" souffla-t-elle, en hochant la tête, ses traits se transformant en une expression de concentration.

"Tu … y es… ? Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il, surprit qu'elle en soit arrivée là si rapidement - ou même qu'il y soit arrivé tout court – étant donné que c'était sa première fois.

Elle hocha la tête à nouveau sentant approcher l'apothéose.

 _Oh seigneur ! Edward et son corps sculpté sont sur le point de m'amener au néant !_

 _Putain ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit si réactive !_

"Ouvre les yeux, amour. Regarde-moi," grommela-t-il et ses mouvements devinrent soudainement plus rudes et un peu plus erratiques quand il toucha ce point et la poussa plus près et encore plus près, plus haut, plus haut sur la falaise à cet endroit où toutes les belles choses étincellent au soleil.

Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent, regardant son visage rougi par l'effort, sa tête de cheveux ébouriffés qui retombaient sur son front. Sa respiration saccadée était chaude sur sa peau. Ses yeux verts splendides qui la regardaient dans l'expectative.

Il lutta pour faire durer le moment et garder le contrôle pour elle mais elle se tendait déjà, se débattant entre ses bras, attaquant sa bouche avec la sienne et haletant son nom.

Pour Bella c'était comme si une étincelle avait déclenché un incendie, une explosion éclata en elle, des étincelles traversant son corps ricochant sur ses membres.

Edward laissa aller, se laissant entraîner de l'autre côté de la falaise avec elle en un crescendo de désir et d'amour. Il s'agrippa à elle, disant son nom et jurant, avant de finalement s'effondrer sur elle, tremblant et épuisé.

Leurs tremblements et leurs frissons refluèrent progressivement et ils restèrent là, mous et aimés, le cœur battant, les neurones vidés et leurs muscles contractés complètement repus. C'était la meilleure des sensations d'être si euphoriquement frappé d'incapacité.

"Je t'écrase ?" demanda-t-il après quelques instants, luttant pour soulever son corps pour qu'elle puisse mieux respirer.

"Non ça va," répondit-elle, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Il était surchauffé et épuisé, en sueur et épuisé… un ravissement sexuel.

"Et tu vas … bien ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle roula des yeux et rougit. "Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir mal ?"

Edward fit son sourire en coin et soupira un petit rire, "Non tu n'en as pas l'air." Il appuya son front contre le sien. "Bon dieu, amour… c'était…" Il s'arrêta cherchant ses mots.

"C'était… ?" demanda-t-elle, en rigolant.

Il rit doucement et soupira contre elle. "Les mots me manquent." Il releva sa tête pour la regarder et embrassa son nez et sourit.

"La fonction du langage est HS ?" demanda-t-elle, en souriant joyeusement.

"Plus de fonction du tout en ce moment. Mes capacités ont disparu," dit-il, en lui retournant son sourire joyeux.

Il bougea sur son côté de lit, la tirant contre lui. Il embrassa ses cheveux, inhalant profondément puis expirant un soupir de contentement et fermant ses yeux et passant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux, les arrangeant dans son dos nu.

Bella se recroquevilla et se blottit dans sa chaleur, son bras en travers de son corps, sa tête sur son torse, écoutant le battement régulier de son cœur.

"Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose de pareil avant," dit-elle en souriant, en posant un doux baiser sur son cœur.

Edward resta silencieux un moment avant de lever la tête pour la regarder et levant la sienne pour qu'elle le voie.

"Moi non plus, Bella," dit-il simplement, honnêtement. L'aimer et lui faire l'amour étaient une expérience qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et c'était un sentiment extraordinaire.

Elle lui sourit." Je t'aime, Edward."

Ses bras se resserrèrent un peu plus autour d'elle. "Je t'aime."

Ils restèrent tranquilles pendant un moment, se prélassant l'un l'autre dans leur amour.

"J'ai la chanson parfaite à ajouter dans notre playlist, pour nous souvenir de cette expérience," annonça Bella avec un sourire dans la voix après quelques minutes.

Il fit un sourire en coin. "Ah ouais ? Et c'est ?"

Bella s'assit, roula sur le ventre. Elle attrapa son jeans et récupéra son iPhone. Edward admira son parfait petit cul quand elle bougea. Elle se remit en place et lui sourit.

"Cette une vieille chanson mais tu la connais probablement. C'est l'une des préférées de ma mère."

Un petit sourire alluma les lèvres d'Edward. "Alors ça semble doublement approprié pour être le morceau commémoratif de notre première fois."

Bella posa le téléphone sur sa base sur la table de chevet. Elle appuya sur _Play_ et revint se blottir contre Edward, tous les deux se souriant de façon idiote. Bella arqua un sourcil quand le morceau commença, lui demandant silencieusement s'il le connaissait.

Il rigola en le reconnaissant et entrelaça leurs doigts. " _At last*_ … Etta James. La chanson parfaite." Il fronça un sourcil et accentua son froncement de sourcil. "Danse avec moi ?"

…

* Il y a un jeu de mots là que je ne peux pas traduire, planter des fleurs peut se dire – comme ce qu'a écrit l'auteur – deflower (a deflowering project), qui dans un autre sens signifier déflorer…

*Enfin


	66. Bien-être et pensées…

.

… **Chapitre 66**

 **Bien-être et pensées…**

Qui aurait pu penser qu'il était possible de danser nu dans un lit ?

Bella n'avait pas compris quand Edward lui avait demandé si elle voulait danser avec lui mais il souriait paresseusement et la prit dans ses bras et la fit rouler au-dessus de lui. Avec sa main gauche derrière sa tête et sa main droite sur ses fesses, il la berçait d'un côté à l'autre en musique. Bella rigola et fit de son mieux pour ne pas tomber du corps nu de son partenaire.

Des choses étaient dites concernant la sérénité et l'amour stupide avec quelqu'un de spécial. C'était exaltant et effrayant et rendait tout comportement ridicule complètement acceptable et merveilleux.

"Tu es si légère sur tes pieds," commenta Edward dans les cheveux de Bella. Il sourit comme un idiot au petit rire doux qu'elle lui fit en réponse et embrassa le dessus de la tête.

"Je suis sûre que c'est dû au fait d'avoir le bon partenaire," fit-elle observer ironiquement. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder et elle s'étira pour déposer un baiser sur son menton.

Edward sourit et caressa son derrière. C'était très agréable.

Bella couina et se tortilla et son commentaire la fit penser à une conversation pendant le barbecue à Fawkes le jour d'avant.

"Est-ce que nous allons vraiment aller à ces cours de danse de bal avec Rose et Emmett ?"

Edward arrêta de se balancer en rythme et la regarda les sourcils froncés. "Est-ce que tu veux ? Moi oui. Je pense que ça pourrait être drôle."

"Pour toi… parce que tu sais déjà le faire. Et parce que tu pourras rire de moi quand je tomberai face contre terre !"

Edward rigola en tapotant son derrière. "Ce ne sera pas si triste. D'abord regarde comment tu danses bien déjà. Ensuite je ne laisserai rien t'arriver – ni de blesser toute seule. Je ne te lâcherai pas une fois. Et ensuite je serai trop occupé à rire d'Emmett parce que c'est toujours l'effet qu'il fait."

Bella pensa à l'incorrigible Emmett essayant d'être sérieux et de suivre les instructions mais échouant probablement misérablement et de façon hilarante. Rose sera sans cesse interrompue pour le remettre dans le droit chemin.

"Tu as sans doute raison," convint-elle en souriant. " Bon je suis d'accord aussi longtemps que tu me promets de ne pas rire de moi."

"Parole de scout," dit-il en hochant la tête et souriant et puis il recommença à se balancer en rythme alors que le morceau touchait à sa fin.

Bella pensait qu'elle avait de grandes chances de se mettre dans l'embarras dans un cours de danse mais la perspective de danser avec son merveilleux et sexy scout de petit-ami, un soir par semaine avec ses merveilleux nouveaux amis avait du potentiel.

Le morceau se termina et Edward se tourna pour déposer Bella sur le lit à côté de lui. Elle roula et s'étira et enleva l'iPod de sa base et ensuite prit des mouchoirs dans la boite. Elle se tourna pour voir Edward et lui en tendit quelques-uns et en garda pour elle.

Edward appuya sa tête contre son oreiller dans son bras replié. Son expression était sérieuse et pensive et très attentive à Bella tandis qu'ils se nettoyaient. Il la toucha, les doigts de sa main libre suivant ses courbes douces. Ses yeux verts étaient intenses et cherchaient les siens.

"Alors ta première fois était bien ?" demanda-t-il. Son regard alla sur ses mains brièvement et ses doigts caressèrent gentiment entre ses cuisses en attendant sa réponse.

Bella le regarda surprise. Ça avait été _bien_ , même très bien. Ça avait été fabuleux pour sa première fois, dépassant toutes ses attentes de ce que sa première fois serait. Ils allaient parfaitement ensemble comme des pièces de puzzle correspondantes et l'image entière avait été complètement époustouflante.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

"Edward, je pense que ça a été…. _Incroyable_. Quand je…" Elle sentit son visage et son cou rougir puis elle baissa les yeux, timide tout à coup pour pouvoir mettre des mots dessus. "J'ai ressenti comme une pulsation autour de toi. C'était si… _puissant_ …" Elle releva la tête et il vit de l'émerveillement dans le brun liquide de ses yeux.

Il se délectait de ses paroles et l'expression dans ses yeux et de sa timidité soudaine ainsi que la jolie rougeur qui les avait précédées. Il connaissait parfaitement ce qu'elle décrivait, il avait ressenti la puissance de leur connexion et de leur combustion aussi.

"Bon… c'est ce que tu faisais," dit-il doucement. "Tu pulsais, je veux dire. Je l'ai senti. J'ai tout… _senti et c'était vraiment puissant_ pour moi aussi. Quand j'ai senti que tu étais proche… tu m'as entraîné avec toi. C'était… spectaculaire."

Il fit passer son bras libre autour d'elle et la rapprocha, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il fit son sourire en coin en s'éloignant et en exhalant un petit soupir de soulagement et de contentement, en se réinstallant contre son oreiller pour la regarder.

"Honnêtement je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre pour ta première fois. Je ne pouvais pas supporter la pensée que je pouvais te faire mal – même si ce n'était que momentané."

"Oh." Une compréhension soudaine frappa Bella et elle réalisa pourquoi il avait besoin d'être rassuré. "Tu ne m'as pas fait mal Edward. J'ai déjà perdu cet aspect de ma virginité dans un accident de moto."

" _Quoi_?!" _haleta-t-il._

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent à sa réaction. "Ce n'était pas très grave, Jake réparait deux vieilles motos pendant ma dernière année d'études secondaires. Il m'apprenait à conduire quand j'ai roulé dans un gros nid de poule et n'ai pas su freiner. J'ai perdu le contrôle de la moto et j'ai eu quelques égratignures et une coupure sur la tête qui a nécessité quelques points…" Elle lui montra sa tête et Edward remarqua une cicatrice le long de la racine de ses cheveux. "Quoi qu'il en soit," continua-t-elle. "Quand j'ai roulé dans ce nid de poule j'ai rebondi si fort sur le siège dans un mauvais angle et ça m'a blessé mon… euh… comment dire… euh _mon bits_ … un peu."

Edward paraissait horrifié.

"Edward, je vais parfaitement bien. Ce genre de choses arrive aux filles parfois. Ma période moto n'a pas duré beaucoup plus longtemps après ça... mon père aurait eu une attaque s'il avait su que je conduisais une moto en douce et j'avais très peur qu'il le découvre et qu'il me mette en prison."

Edward souffla. Il ne pouvait se féliciter qu'il n'y ait plus de moto dans le paysage.

"Je suis désolé que tu aies été blessée," dit-il en posant un baiser sur la cicatrice. Il poussa Bella doucement sur le dos et passa au-dessus d'elle, s'installant entre ses jambes et reposant sur ses avant-bras une fois de plus. "Je suis désolé que tu te sois blessée à … ton bits." Un éclair d'amusement passa dans ses yeux quand il utilisa la même formulation qu'elle. "Je déteste l'idée que tu puisses être blessée mais au moins je sais que je ne t'ai pas fait mal."

Bella lui sourit. "Non tu ne m'as pas fait mal. Elle releva la tête et embrassa le petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. "Comment dit-on déjà… _pas de sang pas de crime._ "

Edward ricana doucement. "Il me semble que le proverbe dit plutôt pas de blessure pas de crime."

"Peu importe. Pas de blessure. Pas de sang. Et certainement pas de crime." Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle remua sous lui, sentant sa bite pointer, coincée entre eux deux. "Pas même une vilaine bit." Elle sourit de façon suggestive. "Ça ressemblait plus à un coup fulgurant avec un coup gagnant et les fans en liesse dans les gradins alors que les feux d'artifice explosent."

Edward mit sa tête dans son cou et son brusque éclat de rire les secoua eux et le lit. Après un moment il releva la tête et la regarda, les coins de ses yeux verts et brillants emplis de larmes de rire.

"Bon en continuant avec le baseball que penserait l'équipe à domicile de remettre ça ? Tu es en forme ?" Il frotta son bourgeon sur son bit de façon invitante, souriant comme un gamin sexy et plein d'espoir.

Bella bougea ses hanches contre lui pour participer au mouvement. "Bien puisque l'équipe invitée est de toute évidence pour une deuxième partie, l'équipe à domicile est plus que prête à jouer."

Edward sourit de satisfaction, l'embrassant en continuant à se frotter contre elle. "Merci mon dieu. Je ne voulais pas jouer tout seul," murmura-t-il, en s'éclaircissant la voix ainsi que le cerveau.

"J'ai juste besoin d'un instant dans le vestiaire… ou euh… le club house et je serai prête pour aller sur le terrain."

"D'accord," dit Edward en se mettant sur le côté, pour qu'elle puisse se lever. Ses yeux étaient éblouis par son petit corps nu alors qu'elle allait vers la salle de bain.

"Reste là," lui dit-elle, par-dessus son épaule.

Edward ricana. "Où irai-je ?"

Bella reconnut difficilement son visage dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Ses yeux étaient brillants et pétillants, ses joues rouges et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme une folle et une idiote bien-aimée. Elle fut tentée de se serrer dans ses bras et de crier. Mais à la place elle démêla rapidement ses cheveux et prit un moment pour s'arranger et remettre du gel contraceptif.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que ses règles arrivent pour pouvoir commencer la pilule et ne plus avoir à gérer toute cette merde. Mais bon ça faisait l'affaire. Elle retourna rapidement dans la chambre – vers la vision de son dieu grec nu et glorieux, étendu et immobile comme une statue sur le lit. Il ressemblait vraiment à une sculpture – beauté classique et turgescence impressionnante. Elle sourit comme une idiote et en rougissant certainement à cause de l'état et du désir évident d'Edward. Bien sûr, elle avait déjà expérimenté ses capacités plus tôt. Puis il ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle revienne vers lui et il lui fit un regard plein d'humour, sûrement à cause de son rougissement… et au fait qu'il sache pourquoi elle rougissait.

"Hé," dit-elle, un peu timide en rampant au-dessus de lui et dans ses bras.

"Bienvenue," murmura-t-il. "Tu m'as manqué."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je suis désolée que ce contrôle des naissances soit si envahissant. ″

"Je ne suis pas pressé, Bella." Il leva son menton et inclina sa tête pour faire que leurs bouches se rencontrent. "Pas que je ne sois pas impatient… comme tu t'en doutes probablement," murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, juste avant que sa langue ne pousse dans sa bouche.

Le coin des lèvres de Bella se souleva en un sourire et elle soupira joyeusement dans sa bouche alors que leurs lèvres et langues bougeaient ensemble. Il n'était pas le seul à être impatient. Chaque chose qu'il disait et lui faisait l'incitait à vouloir plus et à lui donner plus. Et avec ces pensées à l'esprit elle s'écarta et le domina, souriant à son bel homme et embrassant les traits de son merveilleux et cher visage.

Elle commença une descente par étape le long de ce corps sculpté, le touchant comme il l'avait fait pour elle plus tôt. Elle prodigua de l'amour et de l'attention de son cou – où la douceur de sa peau devenait abruptement piquante. Elle embrassa le contour de ses clavicules, avant de se diriger vers les plaines solides et bien définies de son torse et de son abdomen, ses lèvres et langue se promenant dans les poils épars. Elle respira son odeur masculine et intoxicante, si délicieusement familière à présent. Ses mains caressèrent son corps, allant de sa taille à ses hanches étroites tandis que sa bouche taquinait son torse.

Les doigts d'Edward caressaient ses doux cheveux et puis la douce peau de son dos. Il arrangea l'oreiller derrière lui et posa sa tête pour pouvoir la regarder. Il rassembla tous ses cheveux dans une seule de ses mains et de l'autre il attrapa les siennes. Les muscles de son abdomen se contractèrent légèrement au frisson que provoquaient ses lèvres et sa langue sur son nombril avant que sa bouche ne descende plus bas.

Il déglutit d'anticipation tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de son aine. Elle le regarda, serrant sa main dans les siennes avant de repartir là où elle s'était arrêtée. Il grogna doucement et murmura son nom quand elle l'enveloppa dans la chaleur humide de sa bouche. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et serra sa main en fermant les yeux à la sensation merveilleuse. Il ne vit pas qu'elle le regardait, il se sentit grogner plus fort alors que ses pensées devenaient guimauve et se laissa aller dans le pur plaisir.

Edward retrouva ses esprits seulement quand qu'il réalisa que ses actions aller rapidement le satisfaire.

"Bella," dit-il entre ses dents serrées, en comprimant ses mains." Arrête amour." Il attrapa son épaule quand elle le relâcha. "Viens là," souffla-t-il, en l'aidant à remonter vers lui.

Ses yeux bruns le regardèrent avec surprise. "Je pensais que tu aimerais ça."

Edward exhala un petit rire d'incrédulité et la tira à lui pour l'embrasser. "J'adore ça. _Extrêmement_ même," dit-il en se blottissant contre elle. "Je pensais que c'était tellement évident. Mais je ne veux pas que notre deuxième partie ne se transforme en explosion avant même que tu ne sois rentrée sur le terrain." Il lui fit un sourire coquin, ses narines se dilatèrent pendant qu'il inspirait.

"Oh !" fit-elle, en riant et en lui souriant. "Et j'espère me relever pour prendre la batte."

"Et je veux vraiment que tu le fasses," dit-il en souriant, en continuant leurs comparaisons avec le baseball.

"Assieds-toi… et reste un peu tranquille," murmura-t-il, en s'étirant pour atteindre la table de chevet. Bella remarqua qu'il avait pris un préservatif pendant qu'elle était dans la salle de bain. C'était l'un des nombreux que sa mère avait stockés dans le tiroir.

Elle s'assit et se recula comme il lui avait demandé, à califourchon sur ses cuisses tout en le regardant déchirer le petit emballage pour l'ouvrir.

 _De si longs doigts… Tellement long… Edward…_

Ses yeux trouvèrent les siens et il vit qu'elle l'observait, bouche ouverte et yeux vitreux tandis qu'il positionnait le préservatif.

 _Oh seigneur. Il te regarde et tu es probablement en train de baver Isabella Marie._

"Tu es terriblement mignonne, tu sais," dit-il, en rigolant doucement en finissant.

 _Tu es aussi belle et innocente et si attachante et séduisante quand tu rougis à cause de moi, ma douce._

Elle se sentit stupide de s'être fait prendre. "Bien, tu es très séduisant tu sais. Quelquefois je suis surprise que ma tête n'explose pas," souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit et ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, la faisant se rapprocher de lui. "Nous sommes deux alors…" ses yeux se fermèrent de satisfaction quand elle fut sur ses hanches, posée sur son excitation.

"Tu es à l'aise ?" demanda-t-il, ouvrant ses yeux qui s'étaient assombris, pour la regarder sur lui.

Elle hocha la tête, posant ses mains sur sa poitrine pour garder l'équilibre alors qu'elle se penchait en avant pour le sentir niché sous elle. Edward hocha la tête en réponse, sa voix se faisant velours quand il parla.

"Bien. Je veux pouvoir te voir… et te toucher."

La respiration de Bella se coinça dans sa gorge, en partie à cause de ses mots et aussi à cause de la sensation contre elle qui l'excitait et de savoir que c'était elle qui l'excitait. Peu importe combien elle était embarrassée, ça se dissipa quand elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait le voir et le toucher aussi. Et Edward Cullen s'étira et se coucha, si sexy et si dur sous son corps – la touchant comme s'il voulait qu'elle se consume - ce qui était vraiment une vision magnifique.

Ils bougèrent l'un contre l'autre, touchant, taquinant, caressant, se faisant plaisir, écoutant les petits soupirs et les sons de plaisir. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour un baiser de lèvres et de langues et leurs yeux tombèrent sur les mouvements de leurs mains et l'expression de leurs visages. Edward se cambra, tirant Bella vers le bas et capturant un sein dans sa bouche agile tandis qu'elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, essayant de le rapprocher d'elle.

Libérés de la trépidation de la première fois et emplis de désir, ils se mirent rapidement en position pour la pénétration. Alignés et désireux de plus, Edward s'enfonça pendant que Bella poussait, son grognement bas en même temps que son halètement alors qu'il rentrait à la maison. Ses mains poussaient et rapprochaient ses hanches pendant que les siennes roulaient sous elle, ils trouvèrent rapidement leur rythme.

Il regarda son petit corps tout en courbe onduler sur le sien. Son regard erra librement jusqu'à l'endroit où son corps bougeait avec le sien, vers la houle parfaite de ses seins, vers son visage magnifique et le regard remplit d'amour et de désir, le regardant lui et son corps. Elle était magnifique quand elle perdait ses inhibitions et elle devint très réactive en bougeant avec lui.

Et bien que Bella soit tout près et qu'Edward la regarde comme il l'avait voulu, tout à coup il se sentit trop loin.

Il s'assit brusquement, la maintenant en place, gardant leur connexion.

"J'ai besoin que tu sois plus proche encore," murmura-t-il, la serrant étroitement dans son étreinte.

Elle hocha la tête. "Moi aussi," souffla-t-elle, en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules et enroulant ses jambes autour de lui. Il la fit glisser un peu, soulevant ses jambes et les croisant sous elle.

"C'est… parfait," souffla-t-il contre sa peau alors que ses lèvres traînaient le long de sa joue. Il poussa contre le bas de son dos doucement, levant ses hanches contre les siennes pendant qu'elle atteignait sa joue et ouvrait la bouche pour son baiser.

Elle gémit dans sa bouche quand il fit passer une main entre eux et elle se pencha un peu pour regarder vers le bas, le voir la toucher et bouger avec elle. Et elle aussi passa sa main entre eux, le touchant à travers l'enchevêtrement de leurs doigts. Leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre, il regardait l'endroit où ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, sa respiration chaude courant contre sa peau.

Ses mots étaient doux mais il les entendit.

"Ça fait… tellement de bien."

Il hocha la tête contre la sienne. "Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être comme ça," souffla-t-il.

Elle gémit à ses mots et regarda dans ses yeux verts et brûlants, remplis de désir et d'amour. Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant passionnément.

Leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent, devenant plus urgents et frénétiques jusqu'à ce que soudainement ils atteignent leur apogée et s'enflamment ensemble puis se calment et frissonnent, tombant librement et flottant.

Ensuite ils se couchèrent, satisfaits, frémissants, se tenant par la main, leurs cœurs battants et leur respiration haletante. Leurs têtes étaient au pied du lit où Edward les avait couchés, leurs pieds sur les oreillers. Et ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sourire.

Bella pensa à sa folle de mère, qui l'avait convaincue d'acheter un grand lit pour qu'elle ait plus de place pour manœuvrer. Il semblerait que Renée ne soit pas aussi folle que ce qu'on pourrait croire. Bella ou Edward ou même les deux seraient probablement actuellement par terre si Bella avait acheté un lit plus petit.

Après quelques minutes, Edward se redressa pour se débarrasser de son préservatif et aller à la salle de bain. Quand il revint, il tomba dans le lit près de Bella avec un soupir exagéré.

Et ils continuaient à se sourire.

Jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Bella se mette à faire beaucoup de bruit et qu'elle pose sa main sur lui, gênée. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

Mais bien sûr il sourit. "On dirait que quelqu'un a faim," fit-il observer.

Bella rougit. "Je n'ai pas pris le petit-déjeuner !" dit-elle pour se défendre de lui et de son petit sourire suffisant.

"Eh bien je n'ai eu que deux bouchées de croissant chez ma mère ce matin et j'ai faim aussi … avoir bossé ouvre l'appétit."

Bella rit et puis elle regarda l'heure. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi. "Je peux nous faire quelque chose pour… le brunch ou lunch ? Ou alors… dunch ?""

" _Dunch_?" Il haussa les sourcils _._

"Tu sais bien, le repas entre le déjeuner et le dîner ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Dunch. J'aime beaucoup combien ça semble substantiel. Mais je ne veux pas que tu cuisines. Pourquoi ne sortirions-nous pas ? Si nous allions acheter quelque chose que nous ramènerions ici ?"

Bella sourit. "J'aime cette idée. Nous pourrions aller chercher quelque chose puis nous reposer et juste… tu sais… traîner ensemble…"

Il sourit en hochant la tête. "Ça me parait bien. Qu'est-ce que tu mangerais pour dunch ?"

Elle mordilla sa lèvre un instant en réfléchissant. "Tu aimes la nourriture chinoise ?"

"Oui et toi ?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Moi aussi." Et puis elle sourit. "Il y a tellement de choses que nous ne savons pas encore de l'autre."

Il sourit à son mignon petit visage. "Je sais. C'est toute une aventure ! Aujourd'hui j'ai appris que tu aimais la nourriture chinoise… _eeetttt_ … que tu as conduit des motos."

Bella rigola. "Et je viens de découvrir que tu aimes manger chinois aussi ! _Eeetttt… ?_ " Elle haussa les sourcils, le regardant dans l'expectative, attendant qu'il lui donne une nouvelle information sur lui.

" _Eeeetttt…._ Quand j'étais enfant j'avais un labrador chocolat qui s'appelait Scooter ?" lui offrit-il, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec toute son histoire de motos.

Bella rigola. "Ahhh… je parie que Scooter était mignon !" Elle sourit à la pensée de petit Edward avec un chien. "Je n'ai jamais eu de chien mais à Phœnix j'ai eu un poney, pendant un très bref moment."

Edward éclata de rire, cachant son visage avec ses mains. " _Bien sûr que tu as eu un poney !_ Ça ne devrait même pas m'étonner !"

Bella rigola en voyant sa réaction. Il était un grand garçon quand il se laissait aller à rire. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et développa.

"Bon… Pal n'est resté que deux semaines. Nous avions du crottin partout dans le jardin et j'ai peur des chevaux. Je ne pense pas que Renée y ait réfléchi plus que ça. Elle a rendu Pal au fermier auquel elle l'avait acheté - un gars avec qui elle était sortie – qui lui aussi n'était resté que deux semaines."

Le lit bougea tellement Edward riait.

Il roula au-dessus d'elle et embrassa son nez avec un grand sourire. "Comme je l'ai dit, nous avons toute une aventure devant nous – ou au moins moi – parce que qui sait ce que je vais découvrir sur toi ?!"

Bella rit quand il se leva et la tira du lit. Elle aimait bien qu'il dise que leur relation allait être une aventure. Ça semblait rempli de promesses.

"As-tu déjà mangé chinois dans un jacuzzi ?" lui demanda-t-il, pendant qu'ils faisaient le lit.

Elle sourit à sa question, la réponse lui semblait évidente. "Non. C'est une expérience ?"

Edward sourit. "Je suis sûr que ça va en être une si tu y es. Et ce serait une bonne façon de se détendre et juste… de traîner ensemble… comme tu l'as si bien dit."

"Ça me parait très bien."

"Oui." Edward hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à récupérer leurs vêtements sur le sol. "Je vais aller chez moi pour un boxer et mon portefeuille. Je te retrouve dans quelques minutes." Il la regarda s'habiller et il commença à enfiler son jeans.

"Boxer hein ?" demanda-t-elle, en mettant son soutien-gorge et le regardant faire disparaître son commando.

Il fit un sourire diabolique en boutonnant sa braguette. "Tu ne voudrais pas que je sois tout irrité pas vrai ?"

Elle rougit. "J'imagine que ça pourrait créer des problèmes."

"Précisément." Il lui fit son sourire en coin, fier de lui, de la faire rougir.

Il mit son t-shirt pendant qu'elle enfilait son jeans. Il enfila ses sandales et s'assura d'avoir son téléphone.

"On se voit dans quelques minutes," dit-il, en lui faisant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

"Je serai prête," acquiesça-t-elle, en se mettant le chemisier.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux essayant de mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ce chaos et il quitta sa chambre pour descendre.

"Attends ! Edward ?!" Elle se précipita à la porte parce qu'une pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit.

"Oui ?" dit-il en s'arrêtant au bas de l'escalier et en la regardant.

"Il est loin ce restaurant chinois ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non, juste au bout de la route dans le centre commercial. Pourquoi ?"

Bella fit un grand sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. "J'aimerai conduire mon pick-up jardin."

Le visage d'Edward se fendit d'un large sourire également - juste parce qu'elle parlait du véhicule comme étant le sien. Ou les plantes. Peu importait. "Bien sûr. On se retrouve dehors alors."

"D'accord à tout de suite !"

Retournant dans sa chambre elle finit de s'habiller et de rassembler ses affaires. Elle prit son maillot et une grande serviette dans son petit sac, son téléphone et descendit pour récupérer son portefeuille et ses clés.

Elle s'assit dans le pick-up quelques minutes après, attendant Edward au bout de l'allée, souriant à son téléphone. Edward venait juste de lui envoyer un message.

 _ **Reçu ça d'Alice. Je respecte ses instructions (ou je n'en attends jamais la fin) – E**_

 _ **Salut Edward ! Je n'ai pas le n° de Bella, alors fais-lui suivre ça s'il te plaît. Regarde donc mon mignon grand frère avec sa mignonne petite-amie devant la tournesol mobile ! Vous êtes si mignons tous les deux que je pourrais en pleurer ! Fais-moi savoir pour demain. FAIS-SUIVRE ÇA EDWARD ! –Pix**_

Il y avait les deux photos qu'Alice avait prises plus tôt. Bella et Edward regardant, heureux, l'appareil, dans la première se regardant et dans la secondant à côté du Ford jardin.

C'était leur photo "d'avant," réalisa Bella, prise juste avant qu'elle et Edward aient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Deux fois. Elle enregistra les photos immédiatement, c'était un précieux souvenir d'un jour précieux de leur vie.

Elle leva les yeux et vit Edward qui sortait de chez lui. Son visage éclairé par un large sourire quand il la vit et il y avait quelque chose de légèrement arrogant dans sa démarche. Et ensuite ce qui avait rendu sa démarche arrogante frappa Bella.

 _C'est moi ! Regarde-le ! Ses cheveux ressemblent comme s'il venait de faire l'amour ! ET C'EST VRAI !_

Edward s'arrêta pour prendre une photo de Bella au volant de sa voiture jardin.

"Si quelqu'un doute de cette histoire – que nous avons conduit une benne remplie de tournesols - nous aurons des preuves," expliqua-t-il toujours souriant, en refermant la portière et lui montrant la photo.

Bella rit. "J'ai eu ton message avec les photos d'Alice. Je suis contente qu'elle ait pensé à en prendre. Pourquoi n'en prendrions-nous pas une de plus de l'intérieur, avec les plantes derrière nous ?"

Ils se rapprochèrent. Edward se tourna et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de regarder vers le téléphone pour prendre la photo. Ils sourirent aux résultats : les deux joue contre joue, avec un stupide sourire amoureux sur le visage et une forêt de tournesols par la vitre arrière du pick-up.

Edward envoya les nouvelles photos à Bella et elle remit ses lunettes de soleil et démarra.

 _Et voilà, notre photo "après" !_

Edward prit ses lunettes à l'encolure de son t-shirt et les mit. Il passa sa main par-dessus la console et la posa sur la cuisse de Belle en la lui serrant un peu, tourna la tête il regarda dans le rétroviseur. C'était des tiges, des feuilles, des bouquets éclatants.

"Tu peux quand même voir derrière ?" demanda-t-il, pendant qu'elle commençait à partir.

"Pas avec le rétroviseur arrière." Elle sourit. "Je ne vois pas la route."

"C'est comme ne pas voir la forêt derrière les arbres,"

"Oui plus gai et plus fantaisiste ?"

"Et beaucoup plus dangereux. Tu peux voir par les rétroviseurs extérieurs ?"

"Oui bien sûr. Et tant que je ne conduis pas à reculons nous reviendrons en un seul morceau. Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai prudente. Et j'irai doucement, le vent n'arrachera ni les feuilles ni les pétales."

Un voisin s'arrêta et regarda, bouche bée, le pick-up passer. Et quand Bella arriva au stop en haut de la côte elle se tourna vers Edward en rigolant.

"Je ne peux même pas imaginer combien ce doit être ridicule ! Mais c'est merveilleux, pas vrai ?"

Il rigola. "Oui ça l'est. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir un jardin mobile se promener."

"Je ne pourrai pas conduire avec ça pour aller travailler lundi toutefois," fit-elle remarquer en faisant le tour pour arriver à la grille d'entrée.

Il tapota sa jambe. "Non bien sûr que non. Il faut retirer les plantes ; j'ai oublié de le mentionner mais il y a un projet en place pour demain, en supposant que tu veuilles les tournesols dans ton jardin."

"Bien sûr ! Quel est donc ce projet ?" demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de la grille. Ils firent bonjour à Félix qui resta bouche ouverte dans sa guérite, ce qui les fit rigoler à nouveau.

"C'est une garden party… en fait une fête pour jardiner… impliquant les personnes qui m'ont aidé à mettre tout ça en place. Cette idée a fait boule de neige et a échappé à mon contrôle ce matin, une fois qu'Alice l'a mentionné. C'est de ça qu'elle parlait dans son message - de lui faire savoir pour demain."

Bella se tourna pour le regarder pendant que la grille s'ouvrait lentement. "Je ne peux pas leur demander de faire ça…"

"Tu ne demandes rien. Ils proposent. En fait, ma mère a de grands pots stockés dans le garage qu'elle aimerait bien donner. Elle a pensé que tu aimerais quelques plantes dans ton patio. Mais c'est comme tu veux. Nous n'avons pas à faire ça. Je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu décideras Bella. Si tu n'aimes pas cette idée de réunion de groupe, je peux le faire moi-même - après tout c'était mon idée au départ."

Bella s'arrêta à l'intersection entre Skyline et la route principale et le regarda à nouveau.

"Il est évident que je ne vais pas te laisser le faire tout seul Edward. Je t'aiderai. Et c'est vraiment incroyablement gentil à eux de vouloir en être. Mais s'ils veulent vraiment aider je vais transformer ça en une vrai garden party. Je ferai à manger pour tout le monde. Déjeuner ou dîner."

"Ou dunch," interjeta Edward, en arquant un sourcil.

"Ou dunch," convint-elle, tournant sur la grande route. "Nous pourrions aller acheter ce qu'il faut pendant qu'ils préparent notre commande ?"

"Bien sûr," acquiesça Edward. "J'envoie ça à Alice et les choses seront lancées. Elle le fera savoir aux autres."

"D'accord. Et tu peux lui donner mon numéro, comme ça elle l'aura."

Edward hocha la tête et envoya un message à sa sœur. "Et je l'ai ajouté dans ta liste de contact aussi. Et le numéro d'Emmett aussi. Si pour une raison quelconque je ne suis pas joignable en cas d'urgence c'est un bon numéro à avoir."

"Oh merci. C'est une idée géniale."

Pendant qu'Edward s'occupait avec leurs téléphones Bella commença à réfléchir à la préparation d'un repas avec ses amis.

Quand elle gara le pick-up sur le parking du centre commercial, Edward fit le tour et l'aida à descendre. Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire et sortit.

"Je suis si excitée ! Je vais organiser une garden party !"

Edward rit à son enthousiasme et mit son bras autour d'elle et la conduisit au restaurant.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle était assise sur les genoux d'Edward et déchiffrait le menu du _Lucky Dragon_ , le restaurant chinois. Il y avait beaucoup de places disponibles mais Edward l'avait mise sur ses genoux pour qu'ils puissent regarder le menu ensemble. Soi-disant. Il jouait avec sa queue de cheval. Et embrassait son oreille. Et caressait sa cuisse ou sa hanche à l'occasion.

"Tu sais que tu me distrais," marmonna-t-elle en souriant, sans quitter le menu des yeux tandis qu'elle frissonnait.

 _"Moi ?_ Je ne suis pas d'accord. _C'est toi qui me distrais."_ Il la fit glisser légèrement et se réajusta subtilement.

Bella s'étreignit mentalement. Le réajustement d'Edward n'avait pas été aussi subtil qu'il le pensait.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux ?" demanda-t-elle, en se tournant pour le regarder finalement.

"Oui." Son expression disait tout haut ce qu'il voulait. Et ce n'était pas ce qui était sur le menu du _Lucky Dragon_.

"Edward sérieusement," rigola-t-elle, en rougissant et en tapant sur son épaule.

"Moi aussi." Il sourit en haussant un sourcil. "Oh… tu parlais du menu ?"

Elle roula des yeux.

Après une brève discussion Bella passa commande avec le propriétaire tout souriant au comptoir et Edward et elle allèrent faire les courses.

Il la suivit dans le magasin, en poussant le chariot, la regardant choisir les produits et lui donnant son avis quand elle le lui demandait. C'était très rassurant, étrangement familier.

Ensuite ils allèrent à la caisse. Les doigts d'Edward caressant doucement sa nuque ou le bas de son dos.

"Pourrai-je t'aider avec tout ça demain," demanda-t-il, en regardant le contenu de leur sac.

"Tu veux m'aider à cuisiner ?" lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Il haussa les épaules. "Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?"

"Tu as déjà préparé des lasagnes ?"

"Non mais je peux suivre tes indications si tu me dis ce qu'il faut faire."

Bella sourit. "D'accord, nous cuisinerons ensemble."

Et sur ce la garden party de Bella devenait _leur_ garden party."

ooo O ooo

De retour au pick-up avec leur repas pour deux, Edward fit défiler ses chansons pour sélectionner un accompagnement pour le trajet de retour à la maison. Il mit le téléphone sur la prise et tapa sur _Play_ attendant la réaction de Bella à son message musical.

Elle rit quand RelientK's _Must Have Done Something Right_ démarra et qu'elle sortait du parking. Elle se tourna pour lui faire un grand sourire. "Nous avons tous les deux fait quelque chose de bien. D'une certaine manière nous avons fait les Abrutis avec tout ça." Elle fit un geste entre eux et derrière eux.

Il rit et posa sa main sur sa jambe. "Merci seigneur. Je dois quand même le dire, je suis fier, en quelque sorte d'être la moitié de cette équipe d'abrutis."

"Moi aussi." Elle posa sa main sur la sienne en souriant et en repartant vers la maison.

Après avoir rangé les courses chez Bella, ils partirent chez Edward et passèrent leurs maillots. Quand Bella sortit de la salle bain du bas, enroulée dans une serviette, Edward attendait, assis sur un tabouret du bar dans la cuisine et lisait quelque chose sur son téléphone.

"Je suis prête !" annonça-t-elle.

"D'accord," il hocha la tête, en lisant toujours en se levant lentement. Il essaya d'attraper le sac de nourriture chinoise sans quitter son téléphone des yeux mais n'arrivait pas à trouver les anses.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Il la regarda et cligna des yeux comme s'il venait juste de remarquer sa présence. "Oh… euh… je lisais des trucs sur la pilule du lendemain. Je n'aurai pas pensé que tu puisses choisir ce genre de chose et je n'en sais pas beaucoup là-dessus." Ses yeux se plissèrent quand il la regarda. "Tu l'as déjà prise ?"

"Non. Ça peut provoquer des nausées alors j'ai pensé la prendre avant d'aller dormir ce soir. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Il y a d'autres risques en plus de celui-là, tu le sais ? Comme une grossesse extra-utérine ?" éclaircit-il. "Je veux dire tu veux prendre quelque chose pour éviter une grossesse normale et à la place tu risques une grossesse extra-utérine… !"

"Tu penses que je ne devrais pas la prendre," demanda-t-elle.

Edward prit une profonde inspiration. "C'est ton corps, amour. Je n'ai pas trop le droit de te dire quoi faire. Je veux juste m'assurer… que tu es au courant. Tiens tu devrais peut-être lire ça." Il lui tendit son téléphone.

Elle le prit et commença à lire ce qui était affiché sur l'écran et ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le jacuzzi. Pendant qu'elle finissait de lire Edward installait les boites de nourriture chinoises et les bouteilles sur le bord du jacuzzi.

Elle le regarda. "Bon… le diaphragme et le gel combiné sont sûrs à 94 % ce n'est pas 100% mais c'est bien."

L'expression d'Edward s'adoucit. "Tu sais que tu ne parles pas de copies là, hein ?"

"Je sais. Je veux dire il y a longtemps que les diaphragmes existent. Et je ne suis pas certaine que tout le monde ait utilisé un préservatif en même temps, pas vrai?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Sûrement pas. On a laissé tomber le préservatif la première fois. Mais je ne veux pas te dire quoi faire. Tu dois décider toute seule."

Elle opina, repensant à ce qu'elle venait de lire et à son petit-ami protecteur et soucieux, lui qui s'était inquiété de la possibilité de la légère douleur impliquée par la rupture de son hymen inexistant. Si ça se terminait par une grossesse anormale, impliquant ses petits-nageurs la première fois qu'ils avaient eu des rapports sexuels, Edward retournerait probablement directement en en enfer dans un festival de dégoût de soi, pas que ça ne lui fasse rien non plus.

"Je ne vais pas la prendre," dit-elle décidée, en lui rendant son téléphone. Edward soupira de soulagement.

Elle enleva sa serviette et la suspendit à une patère. "On peut manger maintenant ? Je meurs de faim."

Edward sourit et ils s'installèrent dans le jacuzzi. "Oui Madame. Votre dunch est servi !"

Ils se firent passer et s'échangèrent les boites plusieurs fois, goûtant toutes les sortes de choses qu'ils avaient choisies. Ils se firent manger l'un l'autre, ronronnant de contentement à ce premier vrai repas de leur journée. Quand ils eurent terminé, ils rirent en ouvrant leurs biscuits chinois et ils décidèrent qu'ils devaient provenir d'un ancien lot puisque tout ce qu'ils prédisaient était déjà arrivé.

Edward lut, ' _La fortune va vous sourire."_ Et Bella, _'Vous allez arriver à élargir votre horizon'._ Edward insista pour dire que la fortune lui avait souri le jour où Bella était arrivée dans le voisinage. Et Bella rougit en insistant pour dire que son horizon s'était élargi avec Edward Cullen plus tôt aujourd'hui - le laissant rire béatement et méritant de tremper dans son jacuzzi.

Ils y restèrent des heures, assis sur le bord ou dedans, parlant de tout sous le soleil – ou sous les lumières étoilées, maintenant – qui éclairaient le petit kiosque qui les entourait.

Bella voulut entendre tout ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même pour Edward, rigolant à son expérience au magasin de location et l'arrivée d'Emmett chez les Cullen. Elle fut touchée quand il expliqua les échanges téléphoniques de la veille entre Emmett, Alice et lui. Ils rirent en relisant les textos insistants d'inquiet Emmett. Et une fois de plus elle fut émue par les efforts que toute sa famille et leurs amis avaient faits pour rendre le pick-up romantique. Elle le lui dit et en retour elle lui raconta à quoi elle avait pensé ce matin et aussi ce que lui avait dit Angela et les choses dont elles avaient discuté.

Une conversation plus sérieuse s'en était suivie. C'était une conversation sur la confiance, être ouvert et honnête l'un envers l'autre. Ne pas dire les choses dans l'espoir de protéger ou s'enfuir pour éviter ce genre de conversation était seulement du temps perdu, conclurent-ils.

Après ça, la conversation redevint légère et s'orienta vers la préparation de la garden party du lendemain et la façon dont ils allaient pouvoir disposer les plantes.

Ils discutèrent de la recette des lasagnes et des autres plats, de leurs expériences en cuisine et des habitudes culinaires de leurs parents, y compris les désastres horribles de Renée et les spectaculaires desserts d'Esmée.

La conversation se poursuivit par la comparaison des membres de leur famille et de leurs relations puis par leurs amis proches. Ils bavardèrent et rirent de la relation naissante entre Alice et Jasper, Emmett et Rose et Angela et Ben. Et bien sûr ils se demandèrent ce que les autres pensaient d'eux.

Ce qui ramena la conversation à eux.

Ce qui entraîna des baisers, des étreintes et du pelotage.

Ce qui amena Edward à suggérer qu'ils sortent enfin du jacuzzi.

Ce qui stoppa les baisers et le câlinage et surprit Bella.

Ils ramassèrent les restes et rentrèrent à l'intérieur. C'était tard après le dunch ou même l'heure du dîner, il faisait nuit et même noir.

"On va sous la douche maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle, une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur.

"Euh, pouvons-nous aller chez toi ?" répondit-il.

"Tu ne veux pas te doucher ici ?"

"Non." Sa main passa dans ses cheveux humides.

Bella sourit. "D'accord, on peut aller chez moi. Mais nous sommes déjà chez moi ici. On peut rester ici si tu veux, ça m'est égal. Tu veux qu'on reste ici ?"

"Non." Sa main recommença à passer dans ses cheveux, peut-être même qu'il tirait dessus.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Tu sais pourquoi." Et il se remit à tirer sur ses cheveux de plus belle.

Bella aurait pu soupçonner que ses raisons avaient à voir avec toute cette merde contraceptive qui pouvait être encore chez elle c'est ce que devait penser Edward mais en fait non, c'était dans son sac. Juste au cas où. Mais l'expression sur son visage ne collait pas avec cette façon de penser. Il était mal à l'aise et distrait et Bella comprit subitement à quoi il pensait et pourquoi il avait brusquement mis fin à leur séance de jacuzzi juste au moment où ça commençait à devenir intéressant.

Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, ses mains caressant son dos doucement et elle le regarda dans les yeux. "Edward… ton passé ne m'effraie pas, ta maison pas plus et je n'ai pas peur des fantômes des femmes du passé. Je t'aime et qui tu es."

Il soupira et la serra contre, lui laissant reposer son menton sur sa tête. Elle n'avait pas de problème pour rester chez lui mais cette idée lui était odieuse – non pas à cause d'elle, évidemment. Il réfléchit un moment avant de parler.

"Je t'aime Bella. Et je pense que ça n'est pas bien d'être avec toi comme ça ici. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Ma maison ressemble… à une garçonnière…" dit-il et ses mots laissaient un mauvais goût dans sa bouche. "Ta maison… c'est je ne sais pas… une maison. Un endroit agréable où être, sans passé. Je ne sais pas… je sais que ça n'a probablement pas de sens."

"Si bien sûr. Je comprends ce que tu dis et pourquoi tu te sens ainsi." Elle embrassa son cou et leva la tête pour le regarder et lui sourire.

"Tu as tort concernant ma maison tu sais. Elle a une histoire aussi – la nôtre – courte c'est sûr…" Elle haussa les épaules. "Alors rentrons chez moi. On pourra se doucher et tu pourras rester si tu veux. J'aime t'avoir avec moi et tu m'as vraiment manqué hier."

Edward sourit tendrement à la douce, sincère et compréhensive fille dans ses bras. Il baissa la tête et l'embrassa. "Je vais prendre mes affaires."

Bella sourit et hocha la tête puis elle le regarda monter l'escalier dans son short humide. Après un moment elle s'approcha du bas de l'escalier et l'appela.

"Edward ?″ Elle entendit ses pas là-haut.

Il passa la tête par la porte de sa chambre. "Oui ?"

"Euh… je me demandais si tu voudrais amener ton… gel douche… ou tu sais… tes affaires… ou … euh… quelque chose comme un…"

Il sourit sortant dans le couloir. "Quelque chose comme un nécessaire de voyage ?" Il en tenait un dans sa main.

Bella rit. "Oui quelque chose comme ça !"

"Je vais voir si j'en ai un," dit-il en rigolant faiblement, en repartant dans sa chambre.

Il descendit quelques minutes plus tard, portant un autre t-shirt et un short de basket. Il avait un petit sac… qui contenait probablement un nécessaire de voyage et qui savait quoi d'autre.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me souris comme ça," demanda-t-il.

Bella secoua la tête. "Tu es… vraiment, vraiment mignon. Et complètement au top !"

Il rit en passant son bras autour d'elle en la poussant vers la porte d'entrée. "Et bien alors nous sommes parfaitement assortis !"

ooo O ooo

Bella savait qu'Edward n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Ses cernes sous ses yeux étaient devenus plus prononcés en cours de journée. Et bien que leurs matinées aient été également stressantes, le fait qu'Edward n'ait pas dormi avait rendu sa journée beaucoup plus longue. Et après plusieurs heures hors et dans le jacuzzi suivi par une longue douche chaude à se laver l'un l'autre, s'embrasser et désirant des choses de nature plus intime, il était évident qu'Edward était complètement mort debout.

Ils se mirent au lit tôt ce soir-là. Bien que Bella ne soit pas particulièrement fatiguée, elle était simplement contente d'être couchée près de lui, à le regarder dormir, à penser combien sa vie avait changé en seulement deux semaines.

Vivre seule dans un appartement à l'école l'avait un peu préparée à avoir sa maison.

Et ses stages l'avaient un peu préparé à débuter sa carrière d'enseignante.

Mais rien n'avait pu la préparer à tomber amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Elle observa son visage pendant qu'il dormait, son bras autour de sa taille. Il était magnifique. A l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Un mélange parfait de générosité et de perfection, d'idiotie et de sérieux, de geek et de sexy. Et même s'il était fort et protecteur il avait un côté doux et sentimental. Elle n'avait jamais soupçonné que "le prédateur" puisse avoir une si belle âme. Et le plus surprenant de tout cela, il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle repensa aux mots qu'il avait dits quand ils avaient fait l'amour plus tôt et elle lui murmura ses mots à nouveau.

"Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être comme ça."

Après un moment, elle se libéra de son étreinte et sortit doucement du lit, faisant attention de ne pas le déranger. Elle quitta la chambre et descendit puis revint au bout d'un instant avec son ordinateur portable. Elle se réinstalla près de lui et sourit quand il marmonna son nom et dit 'je t'aime' dans son sommeil.

Elle alluma l'ordinateur et ouvrit un nouveau document. Elle ne savait pas où ça allait la mener … peut-être le chapitre trois… peut-être un journal entier… ou peut-être juste de notes. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier ces moments – pas un seul mot ou une seule pensée de ces deux semaines qui venaient de passer et qui les avaient amenés… eh bien, de la haine à la passion.


	67. Jardinage

.

… **Chapitre 67**

 **Jardinage …**

La journée commença avec le petit-déjeuner au lit.

Bella était restée éveillée tard hier soir à écrire sur son ordinateur mais elle s'était réveillée tôt à la sensation de la chaleur d'Edward contre son dos, la tenant en cuillère pendant qu'il dormait toujours, mort au monde. Se sentant parfaitement réveillée à cause de l'anticipation de la journée qui l'attendait, elle se glissa hors du lit doucement et se mit une culotte et le t-shirt d'Edward et descendit pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

En retournant dans sa chambre elle posa un plateau contenant leur petit-déjeuner sur sa commode. Elle se tourna et resta là un moment, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle, s'étreignant, en admirant encore la surprise toujours aussi inattendue d'Edward Cullen dans sa vie et dans son lit.

La couette recouvrait ses longues jambes et le bas de son corps mince alors qu'il était couché de côté. Un bras étiré sur l'oreiller, l'autre reposant sur le côté du lit comme s'il attendait de la prendre contre lui à nouveau. Son visage, rasé depuis leur douche hier soir, semblait doux et enfantin pendant qu'il dormait.

Bella revint délicatement dans le lit, souriant au visage endormi d'Edward, avant de s'allonger et de l'embrasser doucement. Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent. Ils étaient remplis de joie quand il lui sourit paresseusement et lui rendit son baiser.

"Bonjour ma belle," murmura-t-il d'une voix encore endormie.

"Bonjour à toi mon tout beau !" Elle sourit et aplatit une mèche de ses cheveux qui dépassait.

Edward bâilla et s'étira, clignant alors que l'agréable aperçu d'un rêve lui revint.

"Je rêvais juste de pancakes et de bacon et de t'embrasser…"

Bella rit. "Et alors ? Tes rêves deviennent réalité." Elle hocha la tête vers la commode où leur petit-déjeuner les attendait. "Tu as dû sentir que je cuisinais."

Edward se pencha un peu et regarda le plateau. "Tu m'amènes le petit-déjeuner _au lit ?_ "

Le plaisir dans sa voix dit à Bella qu'il était agréablement surpris. Ça la fit penser que c'était peut-être une première pour lui, ça l'était pour elle et cette pensée la ravit. Elle sourit et hocha la tête en se levant pour prendre le plateau.

Edward s'assit, remarquant finalement qu'elle portait son t-shirt. Bien qu'il la préfère nue il trouva ça étrangement séduisant.

Elle lui fit passer le plateau et revint avec précaution près de lui dans le lit. "Je t'avais dit que je te ferai le petit- déjeuner ce week-end puisque c'est toi qui l'as fait toute la semaine. Ce matin nous avons des fraises et des pancakes aux pépites de chocolat, du beurre fondu avec du sirop chaud pour les napper, du bacon, du café et du jus d'orange."

"Waouh…" Edward regarda de la nourriture sur le plateau vers le doux sourire sur le charmant visage de sa charmante petite-amie. "Ils sont très décadents tes pancakes Bella. Nous pourrons nous dépenser pour perdre toutes ces calories après ça."

Bella rougit et sourit à ce sous-entendu évident et intime. "Je ne peux pas imaginer comment nous ferons ça..."

Il lui fit un sourire et son sourcil se haussa diaboliquement alors qu'il étalait le beurre et le sirop sur ses pancakes.

"Et bien heureusement, Bella… moi je peux."

 **oooOooo**

Bien sûr après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner au lit, Edward et Bella… se prirent… l'un l'autre.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, leurs diverses faims assouvies et leurs soifs étanchées, Edward remarqua l'ordinateur portable de Bella sur sa table de chevet. Il était sûr qu'il n'était pas là la veille.

"Tu as écrit ce matin ?" demanda-t-il, en faisant un signe de tête vers la table de chevet puis en la regardant.

"Non, j'ai écrit un peu hier soir… après que tu te sois endormi."

"Oh. Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être endormi si tôt…"

"Non, c'est bien ! Tu étais épuisé, ça m'est égal." Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide. "Je t'ai regardé dormir pendant un moment et ensuite j'ai décidé d'écrire."

"Tu m'as regardé dormir ?" Ses sourcils se soulevèrent ainsi que les coins de sa bouche.

"Oui, c'est… intéressant… et probablement terrifiant, pas vrai ?" Bella rit. "J'aime te regarder," admit-elle avec un rougissement et un haussement d'épaule.

Edward sourit et resserra ses bras autour d'elle. "Et j'aime te regarder aussi, Bella. Je t'ai regardé dormir à certaines occasions aussi."

Son regard retourna sur l'ordinateur. "Alors… qu'as-tu écrit hier soir ?"

"Euh… bon… j'ai commencé à écrire… un brouillon."

"Un brouillon ?" Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Elle hocha la tête. "Tu sais, sur… nous… sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces deux dernières semaines." Ses joues prirent de la couleur. "Je veux juste… ne rien oublier."

Edward sourit tendrement à son visage rosi et à ce sentiment incroyablement doux. Il était ému. "Je ne veux rien oublier non plus. Nous avons eu des moments étranges et tendus mais je pense que le résultat les éclipse tous."

"Je pense cela aussi," convint-elle, un grand sourire illuminant son joli visage.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre un moment et Edward décida d'aborder un point délicat.

"J'ai vu que tu avais mis _De la haine à la passion_ en pause hier… et je comprends pourquoi… je me demandais juste… tu penses continuer ?"

Bella cligna des yeux de surprise. Bien sûr qu'il savait que l'histoire était en pause – les alertes étaient parties.

"Je n'ai pas encore décidé…" dit-elle enfin. "C'est embarrassant d'apprendre que des gens que je connais lisent et de savoir que c'est une histoire vraie, notre histoire. Mais hier après avoir parlé à Angela, j'ai réalisé qu'ils ne savent pas vraiment ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas, ce qu'il s'est réellement passé." Elle s'arrêta, le regardant hésitante. "Il n'y a qu'Angela qui sait. Presque tout. J'ai partagé avec elle les moments des premiers jours. Mais elle n'en dira jamais rien."

Edward hocha la tête de compréhension. "Alice sait aussi. Nous avons eu une conversation à cœur ouvert lundi dernier quand nous nous sommes retrouvés pour un déjeuner tardif mais depuis je n'ai rien partagé d'autre avec elle. Et tout comme Angela, Alice n'en dira mot à personne. Ça m'a aidé de parler de tout ça avec elle, tu comprends ?"

Bella hocha la tête. "Oui je comprends." Elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre qu'il se soit confié à quelqu'un comme elle l'avait fait avec Angela. Et Alice se préoccupait évidemment beaucoup de son frère et était visiblement heureuse de la façon dont les choses avaient tourné entre eux deux.

Après un moment il continua, sa voix était songeuse. "Pour ce que ça vaut et même si la pilule a été un peu amère à avaler au début, j'ai vraiment aimé ce que tu as écrit à propos de nous – que tu racontes _notre histoire_ dans ton histoire. Ça m'a donné un autre point de vue et j'ai apprécié de lire tes pensées sur les choses qui se sont passées entre nous."

Bella hocha la tête. "Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mardi soir denier après que tu m'aies dit que tu lisais, j'ai aimé connaître ton point de vue concernant ces quelques premiers jours aussi. Il y a des choses que tu m'as dites qui m'ont surprise – d'une bonne manière."

Edward sourit. "Nous étions tous les deux tellement stressé par l'autre et en même temps tellement intrigués. Quand on y repense maintenant, c'est comme s'il y avait des étoiles dans notre comédie romantiques personnelle."

Bella rigola. Il avait absolument raison – en repensant à toutes ces choses à présent et arrivés où ils en étaient tous les deux, tout ce qui était arrivé était hilarant en réalité.

"Tu sais au départ mon intention était de me venger en quelque sorte," dit-elle avec un sourire timide. "Mais même quand j'écrivais ce premier chapitre, je savais que je ne pourrai pas écrire de cette façon. Et je ne me serai jamais attendue à tomber amoureuse de l'objet de ma vengeance dans la vraie vie."

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Edward. "Bon peut-être que tu pourrais continuer l'histoire en changeant son titre : _De la fiction à la non fiction_ ?"

Bella rigola. Et ensuite réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire concernant la suite de son histoire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça Edward ?" lui demanda-t-elle après un moment. "Ça t'ennuierait que je continue à écrire notre histoire en sachant qui la lit ? Je veux dire… c'est assez personnel…"

"Non. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai apprécié de lire ce que tu penses. Et comme tu l'as fait remarquer personne ne sait vraiment ce qui est vrai et ce qui est inventé. Et pour finir les histoires d'amour ne sont-elles pas toutes les mêmes à la fin - les mêmes émotions et les mêmes expériences physiques au fur et à mesure que la romance progresse ? Le voyage que les personnages font pour arriver à leur fin heureuse c'est ce qui fait une histoire, pas vrai ?"

"Vrai," dit-elle en opinant. "J'aime la façon dont tu présentes ça."

"Tu as eu des réactions de tes lecteurs quand ils ont appris que tu mettais l'histoire en pause ?" demanda-t-il curieux après un instant.

Bella cligna des yeux. "Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n'ai pas regardé." Elle s'assit, les draps tombèrent de son corps nu et elle attrapa l'ordinateur. "J'ai lu les messages d'Alice, d'Emmett et de ta mère mais je n'ai même pas pensé à regarder s'il y avait des commentaires sur le troisième chapitre.

"Mais… il n'y a pas de chapitre trois," lui fit remarquer Edward perdu en s'approchant d'elle pour pouvoir regarder l'écran.

"Non mais il est posté comme le chapitre trois. Quelqu'un a peut-être laissé un commentaire là." Elle cliqua sur le lien et ses yeux se concentrèrent sur l'écran pendant que ceux d'Edward se posaient sur ses seins nus.

"Oh mon dieu… il y en a quantité ! Et juste depuis hier !" s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Le regard d'Edward alla de ses seins parfaits à l'expression sur son visage pendant qu'elle lisait silencieusement.

"Que disent-ils ?" demanda-t-il.

"Bon le premier dit juste 'C _ontinue s'il te plait_ !' Le suivant _'J'apprécie beaucoup ce début et j'espère que d'autres chapitres viendront. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'Ethan pense de Stella.'_ Le suivant c'est _'Ohhh bellybeans la façon dont ils se sont rencontrés est vraiment dingue, j'adore ! J'espère que tu reviendras et que tu nous donneras le point de vue d'Ethan."_

Bella se tourna pour sourire à Edward, allongé près d'elle. "Ils sont assez curieux à ton sujet."

Edward se rapprocha, posant sa tête sur sa main, son coude replié pour regarder l'écran. Il posa son autre main sur la jambe de Bella, couverte par le drap près de l'endroit où était posé l'ordinateur. Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença à lire le commentaire suivant à haute voix.

" _Il faut absolument que tu finisses ça. Je suis complètement captivée et je veux voir comment Stella et Ethan vont tomber amououuuuureux !"_ Il sourit à Bella ses yeux verts étincelaient quand il serra sa cuisse. "Fais-leur donc savoir !"

Bella sourit heureuse.

Mais son sourire devint une grimace en lisant le commentaire suivant. "Oh… oh… qu'est-ce que c'est ? Quelquefois ils oublient qu'il y a une personne avec des sentiments qui reçoit ce genre de choses. Celui-là dit "Q _uoi, putain ? Comment peux-tu ?"_

Edward tourna la tête pour la regarder quand elle se rassit et soupira. Il fit glisser sa main sur sa cuisse et vers sa hanche de l'autre côté, la serrant d'un seul bras pour la consoler et puis il se pencha et embrassa sa hanche. En se relevant il regarda l'écran.

"Le suivant est plus gentil," fit-il remarquer, en reposant sa main sur sa cuisse et en caressant en commençant à lire pour eux deux. ' _Oh bellybeans ! J'espère que ces circonstances imprévues qui t'ont fait arrêter vont se terminer rapidement - au moins tu n'as pas enlevé l'histoire alors j'ai de l'espoir ! Cette histoire semble avoir beaucoup de potentiel alors j'espère que tu reviendras et que tu donneras à Ethan et à Stella leur fin heureuse !'_

Ils lurent le suivant ensemble. ' _Euh ? Quooooi_ !' Et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Et Edward essaya vraiment de se concentrer sur combien ses rires faisaient rire autre chose _._

"Oups… encore un de désagréable," dit Bella en se raclant la gorge. _'Oh pourquoi, pourquoi ai-je commencé à lire ça si tu arrêtes déjà ? C'est pour ça que je me dis toujours de ne lire que des fics terminées ! * se roule par terre et fait un caprice'*_ Bella sourit. "Pas si désagréable finalement, je suppose. J'aime quand ils me donnent des images de ce qu'ils voudraient faire."

Edward hocha la tête en riant. Ensuite il lut le suivant. _'NOOOON s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, reviens bellybeans ! Où es-tu allée ! Je veux en savoir plus ! J'aimerai lire ce qu'Ethan a pensé de cette première rencontre. Que pense t-il de notre Stella ? Bien sûr qu'ils vont tomber amoureux, ils ne le réalisent pas encore et je veux lire comment ça va arriver. S'il te plait continue… te plaît ! ! ! te plaît ! ! !'_

Bella regarda vers Edward. Il la regardait en lui faisant son sourire en coin.

Elle lui sourit en retour. "Ils veulent vraiment savoir si nous en sommes au même point."

"Peut-être que tu peux changer le titre pour' _Deux livres séparés pour en arriver à la même page'_ ," suggéra-t-il.

"Non !" rigola-t-elle en le poussant un peu. "Arrête d'essayer de changer le titre de mon histoire ! Le titre dit _De la haine à la passion_. Mais je suis sérieuse Edward… ils veulent vraiment savoir. Bon… Ethan… tu sais ce que je veux dire."

Elle réfléchit repassant les commentaires et la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Edward.

"Voyons… ?" Elle hésita, mâchouillant sa lèvre avant de le regarder. "Si j'écrivais l'histoire selon deux points de vue ? Je pourrai mettre le tien comme si c'était celui d'Ethan."

"Mais tu écris l'histoire à la première personne – c'est le point de vue de Stella. Comment vas-tu faire pour donner le sien ?"

"Bon je suppose que je peux enlever les chapitres que j'ai déjà écrits et recommencer. Je pourrai alterner les points de vue à chaque chapitre, ou pas, donnant tous les points de vue au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprennent à se connaître."

"Oh," opina Edward. "Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu pouvais tout recommencer." Puis il haussa les épaules. "Tu veux faire ça ?"

"Peut-être. Je pense que ça rendrait tout ça beaucoup plus intéressant et probablement plus divertissant pour les lecteurs de voir ce que les deux personnages pensent. Tu voudrais collaborer avec moi un peu ? Tu sais, partager tes pensées comme ça je pourrais les inclure en tant que point de vue d'Ethan ?"

Il sourit. "Donc ça ferait de moi ta muse et ton collaborateur."

Bella rigola. Elle n'avait pas vu ça de cette façon mais c'était amusant… en quelque sorte.

"Et oui, ça ferait de toi ma muse, mon lecteur, mon _amour_ et mon collaborateur."

Il fronça un sourcil et puis sourit. "J'espère que c'est n'est pas un classement selon l'importance…"

Elle rit et elle referma son ordinateur et le reposa sur la table de chevet. "Non c'est tout à fait chronologique. Par importance tu es mon amour en premier."

Elle revint sous les couvertures et dans l'étreinte accueillante d'Edward.

"Alors qu'en penses-ut _StardustEd ?_ Puis-je te persuader de collaborer à l'écriture de ma fan fiction ?"

Edward rigola en tirant sa douce petite-amie nue contre lui. "Bon nous avons déjà vécu cette comédie romantique ensemble, alors je suppose que nous pouvons l'immortaliser ensemble. Je pense que je peux être persuadé de collaborer… cependant je ne peux pas imaginer… _comment… tu vas arriver à me convaincre."_

Bella rit à l'étincelle suggestive dans ses yeux et au sourire ridiculement sexy qui apparut sur ses lèvres. Rougissante mais courageuse, ses doigts commencèrent à se promener le long de son torse vers son chemin heureux.

"Bon heureusement, Edward…je peux."

 **oooOooo**

Plus tard dans la matinée devant sa porte d'entrée ouverte Bella s'étirait pour faire un baiser d'au revoir à Edward. "Reviens vers une heure si tu veux m'aider avec les lasagnes."

Il hocha la tête. "Oui j'y serai. On se revoit dans un moment !" Il lui fit un signe de tête, un baiser rapide et il partit. Comme il arrivait sur la route il se tourna et lui fit un sourire en coin.

"Tu sais ? Je peux… _te sentir…_ en train de me regarder."

Bella rougit. Mais ensuite un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage rose.

"Hummm…et je parie que tu préfères me regarder quand je te sens… _encore._ "

Elle se félicita mentalement pour son insinuation effrontée et pour la surprise soudaine et le léger rougissement qui apparaissaient maintenant sur les traits d'Edward. Un coin de sa bouche se souleva pour se transformer en sourire et il secoua la tête lentement en parlant.

"Merci. C′est sur le point de devenir… dur… de se concentrer avec cette réflexion amour."

Bella rit et se serra dans ses bras. C'était vraiment une rare occasion quand elle pouvait le faire rougir. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et ferma la porte, contente que ce qu'elle avait à faire ne requière pas son attention. Ses pensées seraient libres d'errer et de flâner dans sa glorieuse Edward-ville.

Malheureusement Edward devait, lui, passer les quelques heures suivantes à lire un roman pour une potentielle publication de Stellar Publishing House. Ça faisait déjà une semaine que James le lui avait confié et ce n'était pas encore fait. Le sujet était assez intéressant mais bien sûr sa vie était devenue beaucoup plus captivante depuis la semaine dernière. Mais il était déterminé à finir de lire, pensant que Bella était occupée chez elle et rendre le livre à James demain ou après-demain avec ses commentaires.

Bella passa la matinée à arranger et préparer sa maison pour l'arrivée de ses invités plus tard dans l'après-midi. Elle avait organisé son comptoir comme une ligne de buffet, elle avait sorti les assiettes pour le dîner, les verres à vin, les fourchettes et les serviettes pour leur repas de ce soir.

A midi elle s'était douchée et changée, elle avait passé un jeans et un t-shirt qui feraient l'affaire pour jardiner.

Vers une heure elle eut une conversation téléphonique avec sa mère et en apprécia la plupart. Sauf quand il s'agit de questions concernant la relation qu'elle avait avec Edward. Mais Bella lui avait répondu avec humour autant que possible sachant qu'elle était très excitée et heureuse pour elle.

Edward revint et ils s'occupèrent dans la cuisine préparant les ingrédients et cuisant la sauce à la viande pour les lasagnes de Bella.

"Ça sent drôlement bon," dit Edward, en remuant la sauce dans une grande casserole.

Bella sourit fièrement. "Ce qu'il y a de bien c'est que j'aurais de la sauce toute prête pour la semaine prochaine."

Edward approcha. "Ça me parait génial." Et puis soudain il se souvint de quelque chose. "Mais pas mercredi – je t'emmènerai dîner. Je voulais te le demander vendredi mais bon… tu sais bien comment s'est passé la journée de vendredi. Et hier j'ai complètement oublié ça. Alors est-ce que mercredi te conviendrait ?"

"Pourquoi mercredi ?" dit-elle en hésitant.

Il sourit. "Pour ton anniversaire bien sûr. Mercredi c'est le 13 septembre, tu auras vingt-quatre ans."

"Tu te souviens de ça ?" Elle le regarda surprise.

Il rigola. "Bien sûr que je me souviens. Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour te prévenir mais ça ira ? Je peux t'emmener manger à l'extérieur ou tu as déjà d'autres projets ?"

Bella secoua la tête. "Non… je n'ai pas réfléchi à ça. J'avais pensé à faire quelque chose avec Angela la semaine prochaine ou peut-être aller à Forks voir mon père mais oui… nous pouvons faire quelque chose mercredi." Elle sourit. Et ensuite son sourire s'agrandit. "Ce serait vraiment très bien."

Et puis son sourire disparut soudainement.

"Mais tu ne dois rien m'acheter, Edward. Tu as déjà acheté le panier de pique-nique… et je pensais déjà que c'était extravagant. Puis ensuite le pick-up et là il n'existe pas de mot pour dire combien cet achat est excessivement extravagant. Promets-moi que tu paieras le dîner et que tu n'achèteras rien d'autre."

Edward se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise et commença à se mordiller la lèvre. "Euh…"

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit. "Ohmondieu Edward. Tu as déjà acheté quelque chose ? !"

"Bon… pas vraiment. C'est plus… quelques choses. Deux choses. Mais elles sont petites et pas extravagantes… et je les ai achetées avant de savoir que j'allais acheter le pick-up et je ne pense pas pouvoir les rendre. Ou le pick-up," ajouta-t-il précipitamment… juste au cas où.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration. "Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire de toi ?"

Il haussa les épaules semblant un peu perdu. "Euh m'aimer ?" répondit-il en hésitant.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bella. "Je le fais." Elle fit passer son bras autour de sa taille et lui sourit. "Mais tu dois arrêter de m'acheter des choses. S'il te plaît."

Il hocha la tête mais il ne semblait pas heureux. "J'adore t'acheter des choses, Bella. Et… euh… pour Noël ?"

Le fait est qu'il pensait à trois mois et demi remplis de joie. "Je suppose que je pourrai brièvement lever cette interdiction."

"D'accord. Ça m'ira." Il souffla de soulagement et sourit joyeusement, la rapprochant de lui et embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

oooOooo

Vers deux heures la sonnette retentit. C'était Alice et Jasper, l'un tenant une bouteille de vin l'autre une grande enveloppe.

"J'ai amené quelque chose !" Elle sourit pendant que Bella les faisait entrer. "En plus du vin," ajouta Jasper.

Alice donna la grande enveloppe à Bella, la regarda l'ouvrir et trouver le nouvel insert pour son mug. C'était Bella et Edward devant le pick-up fleuri.

"Oh Alice c'est génial !" dit-elle en souriant et en examinant la version agrandie de ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé être leur photo _d'avant_. "Je suis tellement contente que tu aies pensé à la prendre." Elle prit Alice dans ses bras. "Merci beaucoup ça va aller directement dans le mug."

Elle les amena à la cuisine, où Edward était en train de mélanger la sauce frémissante.

"Putain ! Tu cuisines, Edward ? ! Oh… et ça sent vachement _bon_ !" s'exclama Alice.

Edward sourit à sa sœur. "Je suis content de te voir aussi Alice. Nous faisons des _Bellasagna."_ Il fit un clin d'œil à Bella.

" _Bellasagna_ , hein ?" demanda Jasper, avec un sourire amusé. "En tout cas c'est sûr que ça sent _molto bene_ ," annonça-t-il en inspirant profondément.

"Merci !" sourit Bella et Edward sourit à Jasper. "Comment ça va, Jasper… est-ce que ma sœur te rend déjà fou ?"

Jasper rigola, ses yeux se posant sur Alice un instant. "J'ai une très grande tolérance pour la folie qu'Alice m'envoie, Edward."

Alice lui fit un clin d'œil coquin et Edward leva les yeux au ciel en retournant à sa sauce, ne voulant pas savoir de quelle folie il s'agissait. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était des détails de ce genre concernant sa petite sœur.

Bella montra la photo à Edward et chercha le mug. Un moment plus tard elle l'avait pris et avait changé la bannière d'Alice pour la nouvelle photo. En remontant le tout elle admira le produit fini et le plaça sur le comptoir avec les verres à vins. Ce serait un bon verre à vin pour elle plus tard, pendant le dîner décida-t-elle.

Quand la sonnette retentit à nouveau Bella se précipita.

Esmée était là, à l'entrée à côté de trois très grands pots. Elle portait une boîte à gâteau et souriait largement. Carlisle arrivait dans l'allée avec d'autres pots.

Bella sourit et les accueillit tous les deux pendant que Carlisle rejoignait sa femme et posait ses pots à côté des autres.

"J'ai fait du dessert, Bella," dit Esmée en soulevant la boîte à gâteau. "J'espère que ça ira. C'est un cheesecake à l'amaretto recouvert d'amandes grillées."

Bella prit la boîte à la mère d'Edward. "Ça me semble tout à fait délicieux. J'ai fait de l'italien, des lasagnes - et je n'ai même pas pensé au dessert, vous voyez c'est parfait !"

Esmée sourit joyeusement. "Bien !" Elle fit un geste vers le tas de pots. " Et ça ce sont les pots dont j'ai parlé à Edward. Nous avons refait notre patio et je déteste jeter ces choses. Je suis contente que quelqu'un puisse les réutiliser."

"Ils sont en faux argile," intervient Carlisle. "Légers mais très solides."

Bella sourit. "Ils sont parfait pour moi. Merci… à tous les deux."

Elle les accompagna à l'intérieur et ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour saluer Alice et Jasper – qui étaient assis sur les tabourets à présent pendant qu'Edward continuait à touiller la sauce.

Après quelques minutes la sonnette résonna à nouveau et Bella alla accueillir Emmett et Rose. Rose portait une bouteille de vin et Emmett transportait un très grand et apparemment très lourd sac cadeau. Il faisait son sourire de chérubin.

"Je t'ai apporté quelque chose mais c'est vraiment très lourd," avertit-il tenant toujours le sac dans ses bras. "Je l'ai rentré et tu vas pouvoir voir ce que c'est." Ses yeux pétillèrent davantage. "C'est de la part de Nana McCarty et de moi. Rosie et moi l'avons invitée pour le brunch et lui avons raconté pour _bellybeans."_ Il s'arrêta pour sourire _._ "Je lui ai dit qu'une de ses autrices préférées de fan fiction sortait avec mon meilleur frère et Nana a juste été ravie. Et quand je lui ai dit nos projets pour la fin de la journée, elle a été si excitée qu'elle a voulu aller acheter quelque chose."

"Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire !" protesta Bella.

"Bon je pense que quand tu le verras, tu seras d'accord que ça l'est !" Il échangea un sourire avec Rose.

Rose sourit à Bella et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. "Esther McCarty est très gentille, Bella – si amicale et charmante. Elle doit faire un tiers de la taille d'Emmett avec des cheveux courts gris et bouclés mais elle a les mêmes fossettes et les mêmes yeux bleus. Elle est très contente de te connaître et elle a une très haute opinion d'Edward."

Emmett sourit et fit un signe de la tête à son cousin et aux Cullen… "J'ai toujours pensé que ma Nana McCarty éprouvait quelque chose de secret pour Edward."

"Oh Seigneur, ce n'est pas vrai !" s'étouffa Edward, en roulant des yeux alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire ou ricanait. Il retourna à sa sauce.

"Je suis sûr qu'Esther McCarthy pense simplement que tu es un gentil jeune homme Edward," dit Carlisle. "Tu as été un bon ami et un partenaire en affaires de son petit-fils pendant toutes ces années. Elle doit réaliser combien tout ceci doit être compliqué et elle apprécie tes efforts."

Emmett rit avec les autres aux explications de Carlisle. "D'accord Carlisle, tu marques un point. Tu sais que j'aime Ward – comme un frère hein - je n'éprouve pas secrètement quelque chose pour lui."

Il regarda du grand sac posé sur le comptoir vers Bella, ses yeux brillants et ses joues laissant apparaître des fossettes. "Alors petite Swan… c'est l'heure du cadeau ! Fais attention, c'est lourd et c'est du genre à pouvoir se casser."

Ils regardèrent tous Bella aller vers le sac et soulever ce qui s'y trouvait, c'était enveloppé dans du papier de soie et scotché. Elle enleva le papier et éclata de rire. C'était un nain de jardin à l'ancienne, en argile peinte.

"Oh il est si mignon !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"La grand-mère d'Emmett a dit que les nains de jardin amenaient la chance et elle te souhaite bonne chance en toute chose," expliqua Rose. "Ta maison, ton jardin, ta carrière et tes relations…" Ses yeux allèrent vers Edward et elle sourit. "Et tu sais… ton inspiration pour l'écriture."

"C'est vraiment très gentil," dit-elle touchée.

"Attends… il y a plus…" dit Emmett. "Va encore voir dans le sac."

Rosalie renvoya un sourire à Bella qui fouillait à nouveau dans le sac et elle en sortit un petit emballage et commença à l'ouvrir.

"Des lunettes de soleil ? !" Elle cligna des yeux vers Emmett et Rose, incertaine.

"Oui. Mes-les… sur le nain." Emmett fit de ce sourire enfantin et Bella fit ce qu'il demandait.

"Le petit mec a l'air vraiment plus cool," dit Jasper avec affabilité.

Emmett hocha la tête et s'éclaircit la voix. "Tu vois Bella, il a besoin de lunettes de _soleil_ parce que, il sera là dehors _avec…"_ II fit un geste vers Bella pour qu'elle complète sa phrase _._

"Les _'tournesols' !"_ s'exclama Bella, comprenant brusquement. Elle éclata de rire. "C'est merveilleux !"

Emmett regarda par-dessus la tête de Bella vers Edward, très content de lui. "Ta copine a un sens de l'humour bizarre pas vrai ?"

Edward opina, tout en caressant le dos de Bella et en la regardant tendrement. "Elle l'a certainement…"

Bella lui sourit puis à Emmett. "Laisse-moi deviner… les lunettes ne sont pas l'idée de ta grand-mère ?"

Il acquiesça en souriant angéliquement. Et fièrement. "C'est la mienne !"

"Et au début j'ai roulé des yeux," ajouta Rose. "Mais cette idée m'a plu presque immédiatement."

Emmett passa son bras autour de Rose et il la fixa avec ses yeux bleus pétillants. "Je savais ce que ces petits rires étaient de l'appréciation ma chère…"

oooOoo

Bella leur fit rapidement faire le tour de la maison, rejetant les compliments en disant que son style de décor était proche du méli-mélo.

"Aucun sens, " dit Esmée. "Tu as ce que les designers appellent un mélange éclectique et si quelques-uns de tes meubles font partie de ton histoire personnelle, il n'y a rien de mal en ça. Ça rend ta maison plus… personnelle."

"Et tu es jeune," offrit Carlisle. "Tu vas acquérir des choses au fil de la vie. Avant de t'en rende compte tu vivras dans trente ans de fouillis."

"Essaierais-tu de marquer un point mon amour ?" demanda tendrement Esmée.

"Même pas en rêve ma chère et tendre épouse. Mais n'est-ce pas merveilleux que Bella récupère ces pots ?" Il fit un clin d'œil à Bella et elle rigola.

Après être revenus en bas, Bella accompagna tout le monde dans le jardin et leur montra où elle pensait vouloir mettre le plus grand plant de tournesol. Pendant que les autres sortaient des gants, des pelles et des bacs, Bella et Edward retournèrent à la cuisine, versant la sauce sur les lasagnes parsemant le tout de fromage et les _Bellasagna_ étaient prêtes à aller dans le four.

Ensuite ils rejoignirent les autres, Esmée et Alice avaient organisé les équipes. C'était une machine bien huilée qui enleva les plantes de la benne pour les remettre dans son jardin.

Pendant que Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett creusaient le long de la clôture de Bella, Edward, Bella, Esmée, Alice et Rose récupéraient délicatement les plantes du pick-up et les stockaient sur la pelouse devant la maison. Quand il y eut de la place Edward monta dans la benne et fit passer ce qu'il restait dans les bras libres. Une fois que la benne fut vide, ils récupèrent le terreau pour le mettre dans les pots que les Cullen avaient amenés et plantèrent les plus petites plantes dedans.

Quand Edward avait planté dans la benne, Esmée avait suggéré de mettre un vieux drap au fond comme un liner. Ce qui permit de récupérer facilement tout ce qu'il restait. Ils attrapèrent chaque coin, tirèrent et le sortirent facilement. Tout ce qu'il restait fut facilement transporté à l'arrière de la maison et le terreau restant put être ajouté au jardin.

Edward rinçait la benne quand Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett les rejoignirent. Le jardin était prêt à être planté. Les quatre hommes amenèrent les plantations en trois voyages, deux hommes par pot, pendant que les femmes regardaient.

"Regardez-moi ces biceps, les filles," fit remarquer Esmée. Alice, Bella et Rose rigolèrent.

"Rien de tel que regarder un homme travailler," fit observer Rose alors que les autres acquiesçaient.

"Et comment se fait-il qu'un jeans aussi vieux paraisse si… sexy ?" demanda Bella - question rhétorique. Elles se sourirent en regardant les jeans.

"Ça été une sacrément putain de bonne idée, Bella," dit Alice. "Pardon pour le langage, maman."

"Non non… tu as absolument raison Alice. C'était une putain de bonne idée," murmura Esmée.

Surprise, Alice se tourna pour regarder sa mère dans les yeux qui étaient tous concentrés sur le derrière de son père et Rose et Bella rigolèrent de plus belle.

"Oh hé ! Maman !" s'écria Alice.

Rose ricana. "Al ! Lâche là un peu ! Ton père le mérite !" Elle fit un clin d'œil à Esmée. "Allez Esmée !"

oooOooo

Ensuite les plus grands tournesols furent replantés dans le jardin et arrosés.

Tout fut rangé et maintenant ils se reposaient et se rafraichissaient dans le patio, en buvant quelques bouteilles d'eau fraîche et en admirant leur travail pendant que les lasagnes cuisaient au four.

"Alors qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda doucement Edward, en passant son bras autour de la taille de Bella.

Elle le regarda. "C'est magnifique. Et c'est… plein de signification, tu comprends ?"

Edward hocha la tête, lui faisant un sourire tendre et en s'approchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis qui avaient tous le sourire. "Merci à tous… merci beaucoup. C'est vraiment très joli. Et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait pu faire ça aussi vite. Oh… attendez !" Elle se tourna et se précipita à l'intérieur puis revint un instant plus tard.

"Il ne faut pas oublier ça !" Elle sourit à Emmett, en transportant difficilement le nain de jardin. Elle le plaça au centre du jardin de tournesols et posa ses lunettes en place et puis se tourna. "Ta-dam !" dit-elle en riant aux applaudissements et à l'approbation bruyante de ses amis.

A la demande de Bella Edward prit une photo d'elle, agenouillée près du nain ainsi elle pourrait envoyer la photo à Nana McCarty avec un merci.

"Les lasagnes seront bientôt prêtes," annonça-t-elle, avec un sourire en revenant dans le patio. Elle regarda vers Edward alors qu'il entrelaçait leurs doigts. "Il nous faut quelques minutes pour ouvrir le vin et finir la salade et le pain à l'ail." Elle retourna à l'intérieur avec Edward, laissant les autres dans le patio.

oooOooo

Plus tard dans la soirée, après que tout le monde soit parti et qu'ils aient tout rangé, Bella et Edward s'assirent sur la vieille balancelle à deux places de Forks. L'air s'était rafraîchi un peu et pour une raison quelconque Bella portait leur sweat-shirt Darmouth et Edward avait emprunté et enfilé un sweat trop grand de Forks High School - celui que portait Bella le jour où elle avait emménagé ici, ça faisait tout juste deux semaines. Le bras gauche d'Edward était passé autour des épaules de Bella, posé sur le dossier de la balancelle. Le bout de ses doigts traçait paresseusement des dessins sur son épaule. Il les berçait pendant qu'ils sirotaient un verre de vin.

"C'était drôlement bien," fit observer Bella en se blottissant contre Edward, en repensant à cette journée. "Ils sont si gentils et amicaux et chaleureux. Et oh mon dieu ces plantes sont magnifiques." Elle admira les plantes en pot dans le patio et les tournesols le long de la clôture. Bien sûr il faisait noir mais les lumières colorées des étoiles électriques qui éclairaient le patio envoyaient une lumière suffisante dans le jardin pour voir facilement les lourdes fleurs sur les hautes tiges et son nain de jardin avec ses lunettes qui les surveillait.

"Oui c'était très bien," convint Edward en hochant la tête en caressant son épaule. "C'était bien de pouvoir être dehors tu sais ? Et j'ai particulièrement apprécié le duo Jasper et Emmett." Edward commença à fredonner. _"J'ai travaillé dans le jardin, tout le long de la journée. J'ai travaillé dans le jardin, et puis j'ai mangé des la-sa-gnes."_

Bella rigola et hocha la tête. "C'était drôlement agréable."

"Et le dîner était excellent aussi," ajouta Edward. "Ils sont tous aimé tes _Bellasagna."_

 _"Nos Bellasagna_ ," corrigea-t-elle, en tapotant sa jambe et en lui souriant. "Ne minimise pas ta participation, tu as beaucoup aidé en cuisine. Et le pain à l'ail était super bon."

Il lui fit un sourire. "Juste encore un truc utile que j'ai appris à la pizzeria d'Aro."

"Oh seigneur… et le cheesecake de ta mère !" soupira-t-elle.

Edward rigola. "Je sais. Je t'avais dit que ma mère faisait des desserts géniaux." Il étira ses longues jambes devant lui et arrêta de les bercer. Il soupira en pensant combien ça avait été plaisant de passer du temps avec ses parents et sa petit-amie. Il se demanda si c'était normal que ce soit aussi agréable. C'était bizarre mais ça paraissait normal et il était sûr que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Bella. Elle s'adaptait bien à eux et ça le faisait se sentir plus âgé ou plus mûr ou mieux. Et c'était un bon sentiment - quel qu'il soit.

"C'était une journée géniale," dit-il après un moment.

"C'est vrai," dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de son vin. Elle se blottit un peu plus. "Merci," dit-elle doucement posant sa tête sur son épaule avec un soupir de contentement.

"D'avoir aidé pour le dîner ?" demanda-t-il.

"Bon… oui… mais pas que…"

"Oh pour le jardin," demanda-t-il.

"Bon, pour ça aussi, mais pour… plu…" Elle resta tranquille, réfléchissant. Edward attendait.

"Merci pour tout," dit-elle finalement. "Merci d'habiter ici… tu étais là de l'autre côté de la rue quand je suis arrivée. Merci pour oublier les choses bizarres que j'ai faites et avoir vu que mon vrai moi n'est pas complètement fou. Et merci de l'apprécier et de l'aimer. Merci d'avoir ces amis géniaux et ces relations que tu as avec ta famille et Emmett… parce qu'ils me font sentir comme si j'appartenais à cette famille." Elle releva la tête pour le regarder. "Et merci de m'avoir laissée entrer… et d'avoir pu tomber amoureuse de l'homme merveilleux que tu es, Edward."

"Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré," continua-t-elle," je pense que ma vie n'aurait pas été très différente de ce qu'elle avait été jusque là - j'aurai eu un bon travail avec quelques nouveaux collègues. Mais je t'ai rencontré et tu as affecté plein d'aspects de ma vie, la rendant tellement incroyable… pleine… complète… et merveilleuse. Alors merci. Pour toutes ces choses. Pour tout."

Edward cligna des yeux et déglutit. Pendant un moment il n'arriva pas à formuler de mots parce ce qu'elle venait de dire l'avait beaucoup ému.

Dans les jours où leurs trajectoires s'étaient croisées et qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le champ d'attraction l'un de l'autre, il avait souvent pensé à l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui et la façon dont le fait de la connaître l'avait changé lui et sa vie, pour le meilleur. Ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était pareil de son côté, pour le meilleur aussi et cette réalisation fut une révélation.

"Je t'aime Bella," dit-il enfin. "Et je suis tellement heureux de te faire ressentir tout ça. Tu rends ma vie meilleure aussi… pleine… et complète… et merveilleuse."

Il tourna son corps complètement vers elle et la prit dans une étreinte serrée pendant que sa bouche recouvrait la sienne. Il l'embrassa doucement mais intensément. Puis quand ils ne purent plus respirer, il posa son front contre le sien.

"Tu es fatiguée ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, en faisant passer une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille.

"Non pas du tout. Il est encore tôt," répondit-elle doucement.

"Bien," dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau. "Allons prendre une douche et allons au lit…"


	68. et idées d'avenir

.

… **Chapitre 68**

 **La boucle est bouclée et idées d'avenir…**

Le jour après la garden party, la confortable routine matinale qu'Edward et Bella avaient établie la semaine précédente était bien en place. Ce matin, cependant elle avait commencé avec une nouvelle chose, une nouvelle addiction à faire l'amour. En y repensant Bella avait mis son alarme plus tôt leur laissant largement le temps…. de… euh… traîner au lit. Puis après avoir commencé leur journée par cette connexion, ils avaient partagé une douche avec quelques bons moments savonneux.

Les produits _Prédateur_ d'Edward avaient été invités dans la douche, la vapeur les entourait tous les deux ce matin et Bella adorait cette odeur d'eux deux… et ça lui faisait perdre les sens.

 _Ça sent comme un Prédateur cabriolant et gambadant dans une prairie remplie de fleurs et de fraises sauvages._

 _Cabriolant et gambadant ? Qui… Edward ? Tu perds la tête ?_

 _D'accord, d'accord. Peut-être que ça ressemble plus à un prédateur qui sourit en coin, qui se pavane tout savonné, élégant et souple, surnaturel, nu et sexy à travers un luxuriant jardin de fleurs exotiques et de fraises de bois mûres._

C'est bien mieux que gambader et sautiller. Parce que… purée… quelle bête sexy !

Peu après sept heures, Bella partit pour le travail dans son pick-up bleu, brillant et propre. Elle fit un au revoir de la main à son beau, à l'odeur sexy, petit-ami chef de petit-déjeuner qui était debout dans l'allée avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, il sourit en coin et lui envoya un baiser.

Et ça permit à Bella de remarquer Mary Jensen, la voisine âgée de Bella, assise devant la fenêtre de son salon, ses yeux sur ce qu'il se passait dans la rue. Bella rougit d'embarras mais lui fit un petit signe de la main.

 _Oh putain ! Elle est bien là ! Tout comme Edward l'a dit ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle s'asseyait là avant. Que doit-elle penser ?_

 _Tu sais parfaitement bien ce qu'elle pense, Isabella Marie. Un regard dans la benne du pick-up et elle a certainement su qu'il y a eu défloration récente. Et maintenant elle regarde l'éclosion et la floraison de ta vie amoureuse._

Bella soupira et roula des yeux en continuant à conduire.

 _Laisse tomber. Être amoureuse d'Edward vaut parfaitement ce petit embarras. Et bien sûr… la pollinisation est fabuleuse._

En arrivant quelques instants plus tard au travail, Bella vit Ben Cheney se garer. Elle l'attendit se demandant comment son week-end avec Angela s'était passé. Ses yeux en amande pétillaient derrière sa monture - et Bella ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

"On dirait que quelqu'un a passé un bon week-end !" fit-elle observer, en souriant.

Ben rit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'accueil. "Je pourrais te dire la même chose, Bella." Elle haussa les épaules, incapable de contenir son sourire. "Ouais je ne peux pas me plaindre de mon week-end avec Angie. Comment vont les choses entre Edward et toi ?"

Bella soupira joyeusement. "Les choses sont parfaites."

Ben sourit davantage. "Alors… Angie et moi sommes restés dans votre rue samedi, assez longtemps pour te voir courir dans les bras d'Edward."

"Vous avez vu ça les gars ? !" Bella rougit considérablement. "Seigneur… j'aurai pu le tuer !"

Ben hocha la tête en riant. "Je suppose que tu n'as ni entendu le cri de joie d'Angie, ni vu son poing triomphant quand nous sommes partis."

Bella éclata de rire en s'imaginant la scène. "Angela est la meilleure," dit-elle gaiement.

"Oui je dois bien l'admettre," répondit-il en souriant et en ouvrant la porte de l'accueil.

 **oooOooo**

Au début de la troisième heure – celle où Bella n'avait pas d'élèves – elle reçut un texto d'Edward.

 _ **Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser à ma copine. Xo –E**_

Bella sourit et envoya une réponse rapide.

 _ **Peut-être que tu pourrais l'appeler et le lui dire ? Xo –b**_

Son téléphone sonna un instant plus tard.

"Salut !" dit-elle, avec un énorme sourire sur le visage.

"Salut !" Bella devina le sourire en coin sur les lèvres d'Edward.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu doives me dire ?" le pressa-t-elle.

Edward rigola. "C'est drôle que tu demandes… et c'est évident, bien sûr. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser à toi. Tu me manques - même si ça ne fait que quelques heures…"

Bella se serra dans ses bras et soupira joyeusement dans le téléphone. "Tu me manques aussi."

Il y eut un petit soupir de contentement à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Bon à savoir." Après une légère pause il parla de nouveau.

"Ecoute Bella, je me demandais… mercredi… quand nous sortirons pour ton anniversaire… est-ce que tu penses que tu pourras partir du travail vers cinq heures ou cinq heures et quart ?"

Bella se figea. "Tu me prends pour une personne âgée qui mange très tôt ?"

Edward rit. "Non mais il y a un endroit où je voudrais t'emmener d'abord et ensuite nous irons dîner."

"Oh… euh… bien sûr. Je peux être prête à cinq heures." Elle réalisa qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de son anniversaire. "Alors où irons-nous ?"

"Aha ! Je ne dirai rien. Tu n'auras qu'à attendre et voir." Son ton était satisfait, il était content de lui et de son secret.

"Est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire où nous irons dîner," demanda-t-elle.

"Cette information est confidentielle aussi."

Bella sourit. Il voulait la surprendre. Et tout à coup elle fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiète.

"Edward tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'emmener dans un restaurant ridiculement cher," l'avertit-elle.

Il ricana doucement. "Fais-moi confiance j'ai déjà pensé à tout ça, Bella. Je veux que tu profites de ton dîner d'anniversaire. Je te promets que ce ne sera pas exorbitant."

Elle soupira de soulagement. "Bien mais tu sais que ça va me rendre folle de ne pas savoir."

"Je n'aime rien de plus que de te rendre folle, amour." Sa voix était basse et séductrice et elle avait ce velouté qui faisait accélérer le pouls de Bella. Elle sentit le rougissement monter quand elle parla.

"Et tu adores ça pas vrai Edward ? Comme ce matin…"

Elle pensa entendre un grognement choqué et un mouvement – sûrement qu'il changeait de position pour s'asseoir plus confortablement.

Sa voix était rauque et rêveuse. "Merde… je souhaiterai vraiment que ce soit le week-end… ou… ce matin."

"Oui moi aussi," admit Bella rêveuse elle aussi, rougissant à profusion à plusieurs souvenirs nus qui commençaient à défiler dans ses pensées. Mais ensuite Edward s'éclaircit la voix et recommença à parler.

"Je ferai mieux d'y aller. Je suis sûr que tu as des choses à faire pour tes élèves. Oh et j'allais oublier… j'ai pensé que je pourrai m'arrêter après le travail et prendre à dîner pour amener à la maison ? Peut-être… je ne sais pas… tu aimes manger grec ?"

Elle entendit tout juste la deuxième question étant encore absorbée par la première. Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix quand il disait _maison_ qui lui faisait plus penser à elle qu'à sa maison. Cette pensée la réchauffa - il pensait venir chez elle pour la retrouver.

"Ça me parait merveilleux," répondit-elle - et à plus d'un niveau - s'étreignant et pensant déjà à une autre soirée ensemble.

"Génial. Je te vois vers dix-huit heures alors ?"

Bella hocha la tête puis réalisa qu'il ne la voyait pas. "Bien. On se voit ce soir." Après un moment elle ajouta. "Je t'aime Edward."

"Je t'aime, Bella." Sa douce et chaude voix caressa son oreille et ses mots la caressèrent entièrement.

Quand elle reposa son téléphone elle se surprit à se demander si un jour viendrait où Edward Cullen cesserait de la faire frissonner. Puis elle rit à cette pensée ridicule.

 **oooOooo**

Un peu avant dix-huit heures, Edward arriva chez Bella avec un grand sac de _Demetri's Greek Diner_. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas passé se changer chez lui avant et Bella avait juste oublié depuis ce week-end combien cet Edward businessman était délicieux dans son costume de travail.

 _Grrr ! C'est un mannequin directement sortit de GQ magazine… ou de l'une de ces publicités pour parfum !_

"Hey mon tout beau," dit-elle enfin avec un rougissement, en réalisant qu'elle venait de le mater de la tête aux pieds.

Il roula des yeux, mais sourit au rose révélateur du visage de sa jolie petite-amie. C'était chouette de voir l'effet qu'il avait sur elle mais c'était encore mieux de savoir qu'elle connaissait tout de lui. En même temps… il pouvait concevoir de mater lui aussi sa merveilleuse copine - presque constamment.

"Hé ma belle," répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, répétant les mots qu'elle lui avait dits auparavant. Il posa le sac et entra et de merveilleuses odeurs se répandirent dans l'air.

"Hummm… le dîner sent bon," commenta-t-elle pendant qu'ils allaient vers la cuisine.

Il posa le sac sur le comptoir et aperçut l'ordinateur de Bella, ouvert sur la table basse dans le salon.

"Tu écrivais ?" demanda-t-il, en commençant à déballer les boites pendant que Bella regardait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

"Oui j'ai fini mon brouillon et j'ai commencé à réécrire le premier chapitre. Je pense qu'il faut que je l'écrive du point de vue de Stella et ensuite le second sera du point de vue d'Ethan…" Elle hésita en mâchonnant sa lèvre pensivement.

"Mais… ?" tenta Edward, en s'arrêtant pour la regarder, en attendant de connaître ses pensées.

"Mais il me semble que ces points de vue alternés dans des chapitres consécutifs vont rendre l'histoire un peu répétitive."

Il hocha la tête." Pourquoi ne pas changer de point de vue dans les chapitres ? Il y aurait moins de répétition de cette façon."

"Je vais y réfléchir. Quelques fan fictions sont écrites ainsi – tu sais, avec des paragraphes identifiés d'un certain point de vue - point de vue d'Ethan suivi par un point de vue Stella. Mais tout ça risque de casser la fluidité. Je risque de perdre la spontanéité de leurs interactions."

Il hocha la tête à nouveau, appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, réfléchissant un moment pendant que Bella sortait les couverts et les assiettes pour leur repas.

"Pourquoi ne pas écrire à la troisième personne tout simplement ?" suggéra-t-il. "Tu pourrais décrire les scènes et donner des informations par le narrateur mais toujours avoir les dialogues des personnages pendant leur interaction. Tu n'aurais pas à trop répéter. Et si tu inclus leurs pensées par l'intermédiaire du narrateur, tu pourrais retourner facilement en arrière, faisant cohabiter les deux points de vue sans perdre la fluidité et rendre les choses encore plus claires pour le lecteur."

Bella hocha la tête en réfléchissant. "Je pense que tu as raison. C'est comme ça que je dois faire." Et ensuite elle lui sourit. "Merci !"

"Avec plaisir. Je suis content de pouvoir aider." Et il sourit en coin et fit semblant de frissonner. "Ouf ! Je me sens si coopératif soudain !" Il la regarda avec ses yeux verts et dansants.

Bella rigola et commença à transférer la nourriture dans les plats. "Je peux déjà dire que travailler sur notre histoire ensemble va être une expérience."

"Oh enfer oui !" convint Edward, en l'attrapant brusquement et il agita ses sourcils quand elle se mit à crier.

 **oooOooo**

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils étaient assis blottis ensemble, collaborant dans le canapé, Edward corrigeait le brouillon que Bella avait écrit. Il ajouta de ci de là quelques événements dont Bella n'avait pas connaissance. Quand il arriva à la fin, il mâchonna sa lèvre un moment en fixant l'écran.

"Tu vas… euh… toujours mettre ces trois choses dans l'histoire ?" demanda-t-il enfin, en lui montrant les trois choses en question. Ça concernait ses rendez-vous avec Vicki la rousse, le premier matin, la nuit suivante avec Irina et ensuite le rendez-vous à Chicago avec Kate.

 _Trois femmes en trois jours._

 _Quel trou du cul j'étais !_

 _Oui c'est vrai…_

 _Je sais ! N'insiste pas. Seigneur… comment Bella peut-elle…_

Bella prit sa joue et tourna son visage vers elle, ne souhaitant pas qu'il se mette à culpabiliser.

"Edward je ne les mettrais pas si ça te dérange mais garde à l'esprit que nous n'étions pas encore ensemble, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais _trompée_. La plupart des gens ont des relations avec d'autres… et _elles_ font partie de ton histoire. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu as eu ce genre de relation et je sais que tu n'es plus le même à présent. C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas connu avant mais je sais que tu as changé. Et ce changement - vouloir beaucoup plus avec _moi_ et _apprécier_ vraiment ce que nous avons - c'est la partie qui fait que notre histoire est merveilleuse."

Elle posa sa main dans la sienne, ses yeux cherchant les siens avant de continuer. "Si tu savais que j'en avais eu d'autres avant toi, physiquement ou romantiquement, est-ce que tu m'aimerais moins ? Tu m'aimerais moins si j'avais un passif ?"

"Non," dit-il réalisant qu'elle essayait de mettre les choses en perspective pour lui. "Mais…"

"Mais rien. Ça aurait pu tout aussi bien être moi. C'est comme si j'étais une plante à bourgeonnement tardif et que tu puisses m'aider."

"Tous mes… badinages sans intérêt ?" intervint-il, en relevant le ton léger et humoristique dans ses mots.

Ses lèvres firent un petit sourire quand il la regarda – il était clair qu'elle était dédaigneuse vis-à-vis de son propre passé et il réalisa soudain qu'elle avait absolument raison sur le concept de "l'histoire." Il fallait qu'il laisse tomber, c'était le passé et ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec le présent ou leur avenir ensemble.

Bella sourit à la façon dont il se référa à son passé. Ça semblait bien de pouvoir l'alléger, de le réduire à rien et d'enlever la toute-puissance persistante qu'il avait sur eux.

"Oui Edward tes _badinages sans intérêt._ Je ne t'en veux pas… à moins bien sûr que tu aies badiné avec moi." Elle haussa un sourcil.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait," rigola-t-il en secouant la tête et passant un bras autour d'elle. Je n'ai jamais badiné avec toi, amour."

Elle rigola, contente d'avoir pu le sortir de son malaise. "Bien. Dans ce cas il y aura plus de badinage sans intérêt dans notre futur proche." Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui et ils reprirent leur conversation.

"Alors revenons-en à l'histoire Edward… ça t'est égal que j'inclue ces… _événements…_ dans l'histoire ?"

Il regarda son doux visage avec son petit pli en v entre ses sourcils. Il tendit la main pour défroisser cette ride avec le bout de son doigt et sourit. C'était si facile de l'aimer.

"Non Bella. Tu as raison. Ça rend l'histoire bien plus convaincante de les inclure." Il hésita un moment. "Seulement je ne veux vraiment pas rentrer dans les détails avec toi… concernant tout ça, tu comprends ?"

Bella fut stupéfaite de réaliser ce qu'il voulait dire. "Oh ! Non ! Non… je ne veux vraiment pas connaître les détails. Je veux dire… tu as mentionné certaines choses déjà, alors je pense que j'ai une idée générale…" Elle fronça les sourcils encore.

Edward sourit. "N'y pense pas trop. Rien ne peut être comparé à la beauté et à la signification de tout ce que j'ai expérimenté avec toi. Et tu connais déjà ces … s _ituations_ … elles ne se passaient pas bien. Il suffit de le savoir, ces expériences étaient quelque part entre douloureuses et carrément désastreuses." Il haussa les épaules. "Peut-être que je devrais juste te laisser, toi et tes talents créatifs et imaginatifs, dépeindre ces choses de mon passé."

Bella sourit à la belle façon dont il avait décrit leur expérience ensemble. Puis elle grimaça quand elle se souvint qu'il avait dit douloureuses et carrément désastreuses.

" _Quoi ?"_ demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils et regardant ses expressions avec un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

Bella rit, ses yeux brillant quand elle le regarda. "Je pense simplement qu'il y a une très fine ligne entre mon dispositif créatif et mon dispositif _imaginatif_."

Edward éclata de rire et secoua la tête en répétant exactement ses mots. "Je peux déjà dire que travailler ensemble sur notre histoire va devenir une expérience !"

"Oh enfer oui !" convint-elle, répétant la même chose que lui auparavant et en agitant ses sourcils.

Ils retournèrent au brouillon et commencèrent à partager leur version de chaque événement de ces premiers quelques jours. Bella prenait des notes, ils rigolèrent aux pensées et perceptions erronées sur leurs débuts risibles et mémorables. Peu à peu le brouillon de Bella se transforma en une histoire.

 **oooOooo**

Le soir suivant, fraîchement sortis de la douche en pyjama et t-shirt ils étaient à nouveau installés pour collaborer mais cette fois adossé sur les oreillers du lit de Bella.

L'ordinateur était sur les genoux d'Edward et il lisait la nouvelle version du premier chapitre _De La Haine A La Passion_. Il contenait son départ de Forks et son arrivée à Seattle ce premier matin et le premier soupçon d'Edward que quelqu'un de nouveau était arrivé dans le voisinage.

La discussion qu'ils avaient eue hier soir étaient encore dans les pensées de Bella. Elle avait pris des notes sur son téléphone quand elle en avait eu l'occasion et une fois qu'elle était arrivée à la maison, en fin d'après-midi, elle avait quasiment le premier chapitre prêt à être rédigé.

A présent, quelques heures plus tard, ses yeux allaient nerveusement du profil d'Edward pendant qu'il lisait à l'ordinateur sur lequel il était intensément concentré. Elle vit ses lèvres bouger d'amusement et entendit un occasionnel ricanement pendant qu'il lisait. Mais toutes ses réactions étaient très légères et tout ce qu'elle distinguait était un écarquillement progressif de ses yeux et une ouverture graduelle de sa bouche.

"Edward… ?" dit Bella d'une petite voix, inquiète de savoir comment il avait reçu ce chapitre.

Mais il leva la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas fini et qu'il ne voulait pas être interrompu, pendant sa lecture, ses yeux descendant en bas de l'écran comme il arrivait à la fin.

Et une fois qu'il y fut visiblement, il referma l'ordinateur en marmonnant un juron puis il attrapa un oreiller et se mit sur le côté, loin de Bella, posant l'oreiller sur son visage, les deux avant-bras dessus alors que l'ordinateur glissait de ses genoux sur le lit.

"Edward… ?" Elle cligna des yeux et ensuite se précipita. _"Edward ? !"_ cria-t-elle en l'attrapant et le secouant.

"Ohmondieu, Edward parle-moi !" supplia-t-elle, se mettant à genoux pour se pencher au-dessus de lui en essayant d'enlever l'oreiller. "Edward ! Je peux modifier tout ça ! C'est juste le premier jet et tu es le seul qui l'aies lu pour l'instant !"

Elle arrêta de le secouer, suffisamment pour réaliser qu'il se secouait tout seul et n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Elle fixa l'oreiller vers l'endroit où sa tête devait se trouver et fronça les sourcils de consternation. Et ensuite elle haleta quand elle réalisa brutalement.

 _Putain ! Je l'ai fait pleurer ! Il sanglote !_

"EDWARD ! Edward ! ARRETE !" Elle attrapa l'oreiller énergiquement et tira de toutes ses forces. "Edward !" Elle regarda son visage rougi, il était couché et la regardait très surpris, des larmes braillaient au coin de ses yeux. "Oh Edward…" souffla-t-elle et puis il fit un son totalement inattendu.

"BOUAHAHAHAHA !"

Elle cligna des yeux et se remit à genoux pendant que le lit bougeait, le regardant couvrir son visage avec ses mains, le bruit inattendu se répétant.

"BOUAHAHAHAHA !"

 _Quoi ? Qui fait ce genre de bruit quand il pleure ?_

 _Ohmondieu Isabella Marie ! Il a le fou rire, idiote !_

"Edward ?" dit-elle pour la dixième fois, le regardant et l'écoutant, perplexe. "Tu… _ris ?_ Tu ne… _pleures pas ?_ "

Le bruit s'arrêta brusquement et Edward s'assit et la regarda. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. " _Pleurer ?_ " commença-t-il perdu, essuyant ses larmes en reniflant. "Non je ne pleure pas, pourquoi le ferai-je ?"

"Tu pleures mais tu _ris…_ alors tu n'es pas _énervé_ ? Je pensais que tu étais en colère. Je t'ai entendu _jurer._ J'ai pensé que tu étais en colère contre moi."

"Non non pas du tout, amour !" Il prit rapidement sa main et la serra. "Je suis juste surpris… et…" Ça se termina par un rire une fois de plus, puis il se recoucha sur le lit en essuyant ses yeux alors que Bella le regardait indécise.

"Putain Bella !" finit-il par gémir - il avait mal au ventre. "Quand tu as dit qu'il y avait une ligne fine entre ta créativité et ton imagination, tu ne plaisantais pas ! Je pense qu'il est juste de dire que tu as franchi, piétiné et effacé cette fine ligne."

Bella sourit avec hésitation. "Alors… est-ce que ça signifie que… _tu aimes…_ mon brouillon ?"

Il la regarda souriant et hochant la tête, en frottant les larmes de rire qui s'étaient accumulées au coin de ses yeux.

"Ohhh Seigneur. Oui. C'est un premier chapitre génial. C'est juste incroyablement… _inattendu_." Il l'attira à lui, rigolant et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. "On pourrait penser que maintenant je devrais m'attendre à de l'inattendu de ta part, mon petit amour bizarre," soupira-t-il, joyeux.

Bella sourit aussi. Elle avait encore une ou deux surprises dans sa manche.

Mais elle n'avait absolument aucune idée qu'Edward en avait lui aussi…

 **oooOooo**

Le mercredi Edward fut le premier à lui souhaiter son vingt-quatrième anniversaire. Il l'entraîna également dans un éblouissant câlinage d'anniversaire ce matin-là bien que leurs badinages quotidiens étaient tous à peu près éblouissants.

Plus tard à l'école, elle vérifia ses mails et trouva d'autres souhaits de joyeux anniversaires de ses amis et de sa famille.

Le premier était de Jake.

 **De :** _Blackattack hotmail_

 _ **A :**_ _B_the_Swan gmail_

 **Sujet :** Tu es plus vieille mais es-tu plus sage ?

 **Date :** _13 septembre 2010 à 08 : 02 : 22_

 _Salut b !_

 _Comment vas-tu ? Je voulais juste te souhaiter un Joyeux anniversaire (non je n'ai pas oublié !) Leah et moi allons faire comme si tu étais là et nous allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner d'anniversaire standard : humm des pancakes à la banane et aux noix ! Nous porterons un toast avec nos cafés dans ton dos pour bien sûr ne te souhaiter que de bonnes choses !_

 _Merde B ! J'ai une nouvelle pour toi ! Tu devrais te mettre la main devant les yeux et lire entre tes doigts :_

 _Leah et moi sommes certains d'avoir surpris ton père et sa mère en train de se peloter samedi soir. Je suis absolument sérieux. Nous revenions d'une petite fête et avions pensé traîner un peu, tout en regardant la télé avant de rentrer à la maison. Mais non non ! Parce que le chef Charlie Swan était assis près de Sue Clearwater sur le canapé en train de "regarder un film !"_

 _Ils ont tous les deux eu l'air très troublés quand nous avons passé la porte et je n'avais jamais vu un homme enlever son bras des épaules d'une femme si vite. Leah et moi avons juste pu nous contenir. Nous avons dit bonjour puis sommes allés dans la cuisine puis dans le jardin derrière essayant de ne pas éclater de rire à leurs expressions coupables. Mais ensuite nous les avons entendus rigoler. Comment pourrai-je respecter un chef de police qui rigole ? Ils semblaient heureux bien qu'extrêmement embarrassés. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais le savoir._

 _C'est tout pour l'instant, je suppose. Leah t'envoie son amour platonique et des étreintes et elle espère que ta journée se passera bien ! Prends soin de toi et joyeux anniversaire !_

 _Amicalement_

 _Jb_

Le suivant était de sa mère. Bien sûr Bella roula des yeux avant d'avoir fini de le lire.

 **De** : _rhiggenbotham-swan-dwyer aol_

 **A** _: B_the_Swan gmail_

 **Sujet** _: l'anniversaire de ma fille !_

 **Date** _: 13 septembre 2010 à 09 : 10 : 16_

 _Salut chérie !_

 _Phil et moi venons te souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire en ce jour spécial ! Nous espérons que tu as de beaux projets pour aujourd'hui. Quelque chose de spécial avec cet incroyable et magnifique petit-ami qui est le tien ? ;) Je suis sûre qu'il a prévu quelque chose ou alors pour le week-end qui arrive. Oh seigneur… peut-être qu'il va t'amener quelque part POUR le week-end ? ! Je sais que tu es occupée à l'école mais il me tarde d'entendre ce que vous avez fait pour ton anniversaire et comment tout se passe *clin d'œil*_

 _Amour et tu me manques_

 _Maman (et Phil bien sûr !)_

 _PS : je t'ai envoyé un colis. Si tu ne l'as pas encore eu, il devrait arriver aujourd'hui. Il pourrait t'être utile !_

Bella grimaça espérant que sa mère ne lui ait pas envoyé une boite de préservatifs. En fait vu le temps qu'Edward et elle passaient en badinage et butinage, un peu de réapprovisionnement s'avèrerait utile. Mais bon elle allait avoir ses règles et elle prendrait la pilule et ils n'en auraient plus besoin alors.

Le mail suivant était de son père. Il ne mentionnait pas Sue Clearwater mais bon il ne mentionnait pas grand-chose, Charlie Swan était un homme de peu de mots.

 **De :** _CSwan Forks Washington – pd – corrections . org_

 **A :** _B_the_Swan gmail_

 _ **Sujet :**_ _Anniversaire_

 _ **Date :**_ _13 septembre 2010 à 09 : 29 : 47_

 _Salut Bells,_

 _Je te souhaite un très bon 24_ _e_ _anniversaire aujourd'hui._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Papa_

Bella était très surprise. Son père avait complètement oublié de mentionner la bombe au poivre. Son esprit était définitivement ailleurs. A en juger par le mail de Jake, il était resté chez Sue Clearwater. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Le suivant était d'Angela.

 **De :** _angelbaby aol_

 **A :** _B_the_Swan gmail_

 _ **Sujet**_ _: C'est ton B's (bidet !" Pourquoi un prof d'anglais n'apprécierait-il pas l'humour des homophones ?)_

 _ **Date :**_ _13 septembre à 09 : 45 : 04_

 _Salut B !_

 _Joyeux Anniv ! ou si tu préfères Ha^^y bidet ! (C'est grossier, je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu résister) Désolé qu'il faille que tu travailles en ce jour spécial. Je parie que tu serais mieux à la maison en train de faire…oh, je ne sais pas… Edward ? ! ;)_

 _La rumeur le dit (tu connais Ben la rumeur Cheney ?) que tout va bien au pays d'Edward et de Bella et je suis très heureuse pour vous deux. Je pense que vous avez trouvé un gagnant tous les deux. Sérieusement B, ayant passé du temps à discuter avec les parents d'Edward, samedi matin j'ai appris à le connaître un peu mieux et je l'aime vraiiiment. Pour toi, bien sûr…. Parce que tu sais bien que je suis toute à mon mignon petit asiatique ! Mais c'est clair comme la lumière du jour qu'Edward tient à toi._

 _Nous devrions prévoir un double rendez-vous pour célébrer ton 24_ _e_ _anniversaire ce week-end ! Parles-en à Edward, vois ce qu'il en pense et fais-le-moi savoir pour qu'on se mette d'accord._

 _Je t'aime, B !_

 _Angie_

A l'heure du déjeuner quand Bella s'assit avec Alice, Jasper, Rose, Eric, Ben, Mike et Jessica. Elle avait complètement oublié son anniversaire… jusqu'à ce qu'Alice pose un petit gâteau, des fourchettes en plastique et des assiettes en papier au milieu de leur table.

Bella cligna des yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. "Alice… c'est le gâteau mousse au chocolat de ta mère ? !"

"OUI ! Tu t'en souviens ! Elle va en être RAVIE !" s'écria Alice en tapant dans ses mains. "Je lui ai dit que ton anniversaire était cette semaine, elle a été volontaire pour le faire ! Joyeux anniversaire Bella !" Quelques secondes plus tard elle se mit à chanter et le reste de la table se joignit à elle.

Bella n'en revenait pas. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être plus surprise qu'Alice sache que c'était son anniversaire ou qu'Esmée ait fait son gâteau à la mousse au chocolat qui tue ou que chaque enseignant se soit tourné pour la regarder et chanter Happy Birthday… à son plus grand embarras.

"Est-ce que c'est Edward qui te l'a dit ?" siffla-t-elle, rougissant, bien que la chanson soit passée.

"Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait ! Mais je le savais déjà ! Ton anniversaire est le premier !" Alice sourit fièrement en découpant le gâteau. "C'est mon boulot de savoir ces choses !"

Les yeux de Bella allèrent vers Rose qui hocha la tête.

"Et elle prend ce travail très au sérieux," dit Rose. "Relax Bella, tout le monde y passe et en général notre table à toujours un gâteau." Elle fit signe vers Alice. "Al n'est pas que notre reine du Blender elle est aussi notre reine des Anniversaires.

 **oooOooo**

Dans l'après-midi quand Bella rentra chez elle, elle trouva le colis de sa mère devant la porte d'entrée. Heureusement ça ne ressemblait pas à une boite de préservatifs. Ça ressemblait à une boite de vêtement. En l'ouvrant Bella lut d'abord le message dans une enveloppe.

 _Salut chérie !_

 _Nous avons acheté beaucoup de choses cet été mais il y quelque chose que nous avons oublié… c'est une jolie robe ! Le genre de robe qui vous fait sentir jolie, féminine et spéciale chaque fois qu'on la met ; j'espère qu'elle t'ira et que tu auras l'occasion parfaite de la porter bientôt !_

 _Je t'aime et tu me manques. Bon anniversaire !_

 _Maman_

Bella posa la carte et déballa la robe de son papier de soie. "Oh maman…" souffla-t-elle, en dépliant la robe vert foncé sans manche. Elle était près du corps, avec une ceinture et des volants le long de l'encolure et de l'ourlet. Et bien que Bella soit une fille à jeans et t-shirt, c'était la robe parfaite pour un dîner d'anniversaire avec l'homme parfait.

Elle se précipita en haut pour l'essayer, croisant les doigts pour qu'elle aille bien. Et ce fut le cas – comme si elle avait été faite pour elle. Elle attrapa son téléphone et tapa un court message.

 _ **Maman elle est très belle et elle me plait ! Edward m'emmène dîner dehors alors je vais la mettre ce soir et t'envoyer une photo, merci beaucoup. Je t'aime. Xo. -b**_

Elle enleva la robe pour prendre une douche et se préparer tout en souriant. Bien que sa mère puisse être étrange elle pouvait parfois aussi ressembler à marraine la fée mais Bella allait certainement se sentir comme Cendrillon avec son prince charmant ce soir.

 **oooOooo**

"Waouh… tu es… absolument _éblouissante,_ Bella," haleta Edward. Il pouvait se sentir haleter mais il ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter. Et quand ses yeux allèrent sur le visage de Bella, ses lèvres formèrent un petit sourire. Elle aussi était bouche bée… mais pour lui. Ensuite elle rougit et le sourire d'Edward s'agrandit.

"Tu es éblouissant toi aussi Edward," répondit-elle, gênée d'avoir été surprise à le mater.

Il ricana. "C'est juste un pantalon et une chemise ?" dit-il en regardant sa chemise grise dans son pantalon noir. "Quand je mettrai ma veste tu verras combien je peux être éblouissant." Bella roula des yeux vers son beau et malin de petit-ami alors qu'il pouffait simplement.

"Alors il y a un peu de route à faire pour arriver à destination…" l'avertit-il en quittant leur quartier. "Et notre réservation pour le dîner est à dix-neuf heures trente alors j'espère que tu n'as pas très faim."

Bella secoua la tête en souriant. "Non ça ira. Je regrette simplement de ne pas savoir où nous allons, pour savoir à quoi m'attendre.

Edward tourna sa tête et lui fit son sourire en coin. "Bien essayé amour mais tu dois attendre et voir."

Après une heure et demie de trajet mystérieux en direction du nord-ouest par l'autoroute 101 vers Port Gamble, Bella se redressa tout à coup dans son siège et s'accrocha au tableau de bord.

"Oh seigneur !"

"Quoi ? !" Edward tourna rapidement la tête vers elle, alarmé, avant de vérifier tous les rétroviseurs de la Vanquish en vue d'un danger imminent.

"Je sais où nous allons !" s'écria-t-elle triomphalement.

Edward s'affala dans son siège, soulagé car il ne s'agissait pas de prévenir une collision contre un arbre à cause d'un dix-huit roues ou une sortie de route. Il souffla et regarda vers sa petite-amie souriante et toute excitée.

"Ah c'est vrai ?" dit-il en rigolant et en haussant un sourcil.

"Oui ce doit être ça," dit-elle triomphante. "Je sais où tu m'emmènes en premier et je sais où nous allons manger."

"Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi sûre ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire, en se concentrant à nouveau sur la route.

"Parce que toi, Edward Cullen, tu es un cœur sensible."

Il lui jeta un regard indigné. "Je te demande pardon. Un… _cœur sensible…"_ Ses yeux verts et brillants dansaient diaboliquement. "Quand cela a-t-il déjà été le cas, amour ?"

Bella lui donna un coup de coude tout en rosissant. "Edward ! Tu es un _garçon !_ Je veux juste dire que tu es sentimental. Et j'aime ça. Et j'aime où tu m'emmènes." Elle sourit et il prit sa main dans la sienne, regardant son joli profil souriant, tout en accélérant vers le nord de la péninsule d'Olympic.

 **oooOooo**

Ils arrivèrent à Port Angeles un peu avant dix-neuf heures trente et Edward se gara dans la rue de la Bella Italia où les trajectoires de leurs jeunes vies s'étaient croisées neuf ans auparavant. Il enfila sa veste de sport gris foncé et récupéra un sac cadeau dans le coffre puis il fit le tour pour aider Bella à sortir. Ensuite ils marchèrent sur le trottoir et entrèrent dans le restaurant.

"Nous avons une réservation pour dix-neuf heures trente… au nom de _Cullen_ ," dit-il, faisant un sourire poli à l'hôtesse… qui le fixa et haleta pendant un bon moment avant de cligner des yeux et de rougir.

"Je suis désolée… quel est le nom déjà… s'il vous plaît ?" demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante, se concentrant uniquement sur la bouche d'Edward en espérant que sa langue allait brusquement apparaître et trouver le chemin vers sa bouche.

Bella se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'Edward et passa son bras possessif autour du sien. "Cullen," répéta Bella. "Vous savez… C-U-L-L-E-N ?" Elle sourit mielleusement à l'hôtesse qui sembla remarquer Bella pour la première fois… avant de retourner à Edward.

"Bien sûr Monsieur Cullen." L'hôtesse baissa les yeux, parcourant la liste des réservations et un plan de table. "Je vais juste voir si votre table est prête, monsieur," dit-elle, en le regardant et en souriant à l'extrêmement attirant M. Cullen.

Edward sourit à Bella alors que l'hôtesse s'éloignait. "Un peu possessive n'est-ce pas, amour ?"

"J'ai eu juste peur que sa bave ne tache sa liste des réservations," dit Bella avec un haussement d'épaules innocent.

Edward rigola et se pencha. "C'est ma veste…" murmura-t-il. "Je t'ai dit que j'étais époustouflant dans ma veste..."

Bella roula des yeux. "Tu es époustouflant dans ta veste mais je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas la moindre idée de comment tu l'es sans vêtement."

Edward ricana doucement. Des femmes étranges qui le dévisageaient… ça n'avait rien de nouveau pour lui et il trouvait que c'était quelque chose d'irritant mais en quelque sorte il aimait que sa petite-amie sorte ses griffes de chaton pour ces femmes.

"Par ici," dit l'hôtesse en réapparaissant, parlant uniquement à Edward. Il sourit quand Bella tira la langue à la femme une fois qu'elle eut le dos tourné.

Elle leur fit traverser la salle principale pour les amener vers des box plus intimes dans l'arrière salle. "Nous y voilà !" dit-elle en se mettant de côté.

"Surprise !" s'écria à l'unisson le groupe souriant.

Bella resta bouche bée. Puis elle la referma et l'ouvrit à nouveau. "Oh Seigneur !" couina-t-elle, se tournant vers Edward dont l'expression était un étrange mélange d'incertitude et de sourire satisfait. Les yeux de Bella retournèrent vers la table et passèrent sur les visages de son père, de Sue et Leah Clearwater, Jake et Billy Black et Angela… avec Ben.

"Oh Seigneur !" répéta-t-elle, en riant à présent. "C'est toi qui as organisé ça ?" demanda-t-elle à Angela.

Elle secoua la tête et sourit en regardant Bella par-dessus ses lunettes. "C'était son idée." Elle fit signe vers Edward. "Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est lui donner les quelques numéros de téléphone qu'il m'a demandés."

Bella se rua sur lui. "Tu as fait ça ? !" Il lui fit son sourire en coin et opina. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça ! Tu as… _tout le monde !_ "Ses bras passèrent autour de son cou et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue, très émue qu'il ait rassemblé sa _famille,_ bien qu'il ne la connaisse pas.

Mais il avait vu les photos et il avait écouté.

Au bruit d'un raclement de gorge Bella et Edward tournèrent la tête. Le père de Bella était debout près d'elle, un sourcil relevé. Sa moustache frémissait et ses yeux étaient posés sur Edward qui immédiatement laissa tomber son bras de la taille de sa petite-amie.

"Papa !" dit-elle avec un sourire, en se tournant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Il lui tapota le dos. "C'est bon de te voir Bella. Bon anniversaire. Tu fais les présentations ?" Son regard s'arrêta de nouveau sur Edward qui était derrière sa fille.

"Oh oui !" Bella se décala et passa son bras autour de celui d'Edward, elle regarda le groupe et sourit. "Euh tout le monde, voici…" Ses yeux allèrent vers ceux d'Edward. "C'est mon petit-ami, Edward." Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et puis s'adressant à son père. "Edward voici mon père, Charlie."

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Chef Swan," dit-il, en lui tendant une main ferme – et la moustache frémit une fois encore laissant espérer à Edward qu'elle cachait un sourire. Quelque part.

"Edward," dit Charlie d'un ton bourru.

Jake se tenait juste à côté de Charlie. Il salua Edward et lui serra la main, Bella saisit cette opportunité pour se pencher vers son père. "Sois gentil papa. Il est _spécial_ ," chuchota-t-elle _._

"Je m'en doute… puisqu'il est ton petit-ami," répondit ironiquement Charlie, tout en regardant Jake présenter Edward à Leah et Sue. Charlie s'éclaircit la voix. "J'ai entendu parler de cette rumeur de petit-ami dans… un mail de ta mère."

"Oh !" Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent, se demandant ce que sa mère pouvait bien avoir dit. Mais elle décida d'utiliser sa technique de diversion. "Et bien j'ai aussi entendu des rumeurs… dans un mail de Jake." Ses yeux allèrent vers Sue alors que le bout des oreilles de son père rougissait. "J'ai toujours bien aimé Sue," dit Bella calmement faisant un petit sourire complice à son père.

Ils entendirent tous un petit rire doux et mélodieux. Billy Black s'était approché en roulant et avait apparemment suivi toute la conversation. "Tu l'as bien cherché celle-là Charlie !" fit-il remarquer en souriant.

Charlie lui jeta un regard aiguisé. "Tu sais, ce chiot en toi a une grande gueule."

Billy rigola et regarda Bella. "Hé Bells. Bon anniversaire."

"Merci Billy," dit-elle en se penchant pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Edward parler avec Jake et Leah. Il la vit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Ce doit être un homme intelligent que tu as là," fit observer Billy, en faisant un signe de tête vers Edward. "S'arranger pour rencontrer ton père la première fois au restaurant… où Charlie ne peut pas nettoyer son arme…"

Bella rigola alors que son père roulait des yeux.

"Je ferai mieux d'aller dire bonjour à tous les autres," dit-elle, en tapotant le bras de son père avant d'aller vers ses deux plus anciens amis.

"Hé Bells, Joyeux Anniversaire !" Jake la serra dans une étreinte d'ours.

"Je ne te parle pas !" rit Bella en le serrant aussi. "Ni à toi !" Elle regarda le visage souriant de Leah. "Je ne peux pas y croire ! Aller manger mes pancakes d'anniversaire sans moi, non mais… ? ! Combien pouvez-vous être ennuyeux ? !"

"Je ne suis pas du tout aussi ennuyeuse que Jake," dit Leah, en s'approchant pour prendre Bella dans ses bras. "Il a fait tomber sa commande de pancake et la moitié de la mienne. Je te jure que j'ai pensé en mettre de côté dans mon sac pour toi ce soir… mais ça n'est pas arrivé. Quoi qu'il en soit, Bon Anniversaire, B."

Bella se mit à rire alors que ses yeux cherchaient ceux d'Edward une fois de plus. Il était près de Ben et d'Angela mais il regardait Bella avec un tendre sourire.

"Honnêtement Bella," dit Leah à voix basse. "N'est-il pas mignon ton visage pâle… d'appeler ton père et Jake pour te faire cette petite fête surprise ?"

Bella sourit et hocha la tête pour voir Leah. "Il est vraiment très gentil. Et je suis très contente qu'il vous connaisse aussi – il a vu des photos et entendu parler de tout le monde."

"Alors, Bells…" dit Jake tranquillement, "tu sors vraiment avec _lui_ ? Et tout se passe… bien ?" Ses yeux allèrent sur Edward "Organiser ça pour ton anniversaire c'est vraiment très gentil mais… ce n'était pas une sorte de… _coureur de jupons ?"_

"Non vraiment Jake. Pas comme je l'avais pensé. J'avais beaucoup de choses fausses sur lui. C'est une histoire longue et ridicule mais sache seulement que les choses vont bien. Il est vraiment bon pour moi. C'est… _le meilleur_." Elle sourit à Edward qui avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Il sembla se détendre un peu plus en entendant quelque chose que Ben venait de dire.

La voix douce de Sue les interrompit. "Bella Joyeux Anniversaire. Ton merveilleux jeune homme a l'air très gentil. Et il ne peut pas détacher ses yeux de toi." Ses yeux noirs étincelèrent.

Bella rougit et sourit. "Merci Sue. Je suis assez folle de lui aussi."

Sue sourit. "Je peux voir ça."

Bella alla finalement vers Ben et Angela. "Merci vous deux d'être venus si loin un soir de la semaine." Elle regarda Ben et sourit. "Je n'arrive pas à le croire – tu savais ça toute la journée au travail !"

Il rit. "Je ne voulais pas du tout gâcher la surprise ! Mais j'ai pensé que c'était une merveilleuse idée de manger ici à nouveau - et cette fois-ci être assis tous ensemble." Il sourit à Angela.

Bella lui sourit aussi. "Angela… tu es la meilleure. J'ai vraiment apprécié que tu sois venue avec Ben l'autre jour. Tu m'as réellement aidée à me remettre les idées en place et les choses sont géniales à nouveau. Mais je suis désolée que ça ait coupé votre week-end."

Angela sourit. "C'est bon B. tu es ma meilleure amie et en quelque sorte je suis redevable à Edward d'avoir rencontré Ben tu sais ? S'il ne t'avait pas dit de m'inviter à son barbecue, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontrés." Elle regarda Ben et ils se sourirent heureux. "Quoi qu'il en soit… Bon anniversaire B." Elle serra Bella dans ses bras.

"Merci. Tu sais c'est agréable que des choses fonctionnent bien parfois…"

Les yeux d'Angela pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes. "Oh oui, c'est étrange on dirait vraiment une fan… fiction, B."

Bella rejoignit finalement Edward avec un regard d'excuse. "Je suis désolée… je t'ai juste présenté à mon père et ensuite il a fallu que tu te débrouilles tout seul."

Il lui sourit et secoua la tête. "Ça va Bella. Tu as pris le temps qu'il fallait pour dire bonjour à tout le monde. J'ai vu tout le monde, ils sont très amicaux."

La serveuse apparut avec des carafes de vin rouge et tout le monde s'installa à sa place. Elle fit le tour de la table et les servit et ensuite prit les commandes pendant qu'Edward et Bella parcouraient le menu.

"Leurs raviolis aux champignons sont excellents," lui conseilla Bella.

"C'est ce que tu vas prendre ?" murmura-t-il en la regardant.

"J'essaie de me décider entre ça ou le poulet piccata." Elle mordillait sa lèvre en le regardant.

Edward rigola en se souvenant comment ils avaient partagé leur petit-déjeuner pour leur premier rendez-vous à Lowel. Il ferma son menu, décidé. "Alors voyons… je pensais que ce serait bien qu'on commande des raviolis aux champignons et un poulet piccata."

"Vraiment ? ! Tu voudrais partager avec moi ? !" Bella sourit de joie.

"Comment pourrai-je dire non à pareille expression ?" demanda-t-il en rigolant.

Quand la serveuse partit avec les commandes et les menus, Leah se pencha. "Alors B. Angela a dit qu'il y avait une histoire très intéressante derrière le choix d'Edward de venir manger ici ce soir. Je voudrai bien entendre cette histoire."

"Tu y étais aussi, Leah !" Bella échangea un sourire avec Edward et ils racontèrent l'histoire du jour où elle était venue avec les Clearwater quelques années auparavant. Elle avait rencontré Angela ce jour-là, avait mangé ici, renversé son soda au cinéma et était retournée chez elle avec le sweat-shirt d'Edward.

"Je me souviens de ce sweat," s'écria Jake. "J'étais sûr qu'il appartenait à ton petit-ami secret !"

"Eh bien… juste son futur petit-ami," dit Angela en riant.

"C'est fou !" dit Leah, en regardant la photo sur le téléphone de Bella qui circulait autour de la table. Elle sourit à Jake. "Alors si Bella est avec Edward maintenant et Angie avec Ben, ça veut peut-être dire que je suis censée être avec l'autre ami d'Edward sur la photo… James... ? "

"Ne sois pas ridicule Leah !" Jake récupéra le téléphone et le fit passer à Bella en face de lui, sous les rires de tous les autres.

Charlie fit un clin d'œil à Sue et ensuite s'adressa à Jake avec humour. "Quelquefois c'est bon pour une femme de savoir qu'elle peut avoir d'autres options, fiston." Plus de rires suivirent cette constatation.

Charlie regarda une fois de plus la photo sur le téléphone de Bella.

"Tu t'es bien arrangé Edward," admit-il.

" _Papa !_ " souffla Bella, de gêne.

Edward rigola à sa réaction et sourit à son père. "Merci Chef Swan."

La moustache de Charlie frémit. C'était définitivement bien un sourire qui se cachait là-dessous. "Tu peux m'appeler Charlie, Edward."

Les soupes et les salades arrivèrent et ils continuèrent une conversation facile. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, des occupations de chacun, de la famille et des amis, des premières rencontres et de relations inattendues.

Et aussi… de pick-up.

 **oooOooo**

"Merci pour cette soirée merveilleuse," dit Bella en souriant à Edward alors qu'ils sortaient de Port Angeles.

Il posa sa main sur son genou. "Je suis content que tu aies passé un bon moment. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention…"

"Non. C'est ma famille." Il hocha la tête et elle sourit tendrement à son profil. "Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis que j'ai quitté Forks. Je suis contente qu'ils t'aient rencontré."

"Tu penses que j'ai passé l'inspection ?" dit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Je pense que oui," rit-elle. "Tu as été invité à aller pêcher dans ce club très exclusif. Ils n'ont été que tous les trois depuis que le père de Leah est décédé il y a deux ans."

Edward hocha la tête. "C'est très gentil à ton père de m'inclure. C'est ce qui m'a fait arrêter de m'interroger sur son approbation."

Bella sourit. "Il est devenu de la pâte à modeler dans tes mains quand tu as menti à propos du pick-up."

Il se tourna vers elle bouche bée. "Je n'ai pas menti !"

Bella rit de son expression. "Bon… tu as enjolivé la vérité. Mais c'était sûrement mieux que de lui dire la vérité - que tu m'avais acheté le pick-up !"

Edward rigola. "Bon il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose ! Tu restais assise là comme un lapin pris au piège !"

La main de Bella se posa sur son visage, le recouvrant alors qu'elle riait en se souvenant de ce moment. "Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire !" rigola-t-elle.

"Evidemment !" rit Edward et ensuite il parla en imitant Jake. " _Alors Bells, comment va ton vieux pick-up ?"_ Ensuite il s'était tourné pour voir Bella qui ressemblait vraiment à un lapin coincé quelque part, imitant son expression et sa réponse brève. " _Euhhh hum… il n'est pas ?"_

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Et en plus Bella rougit.

"Ta réponse ressemblait à une question Bella !"

Elle opina, en rigolant toujours. "C'est vrai ! Heureusement que tu te souvenais de toutes ces choses qui n'allaient pas et que tu as pu lui expliquer. Je ne me souviens pas de tous ces termes techniques. Et mon pauvre père – qui me demande comment je fais pour me déplacer et si j'ai besoin d'une voiture - et je suis restée là, à faire mon lapin apeuré !" Elle posa sa main sur ses yeux, riant de son idiotie.

Edward sourit. "C'est bon… je suis arrivé pour te sauver."

"Oui tu l'as fait – ce soir et le jour où le pick-up est mort." C'était le tour de Bella d'imiter Edward, elle fit une voix plus basse et ses sourcils se froncèrent. " _Euh… elle conduit un pick-up qui m'appartient Charlie. C'est Ford F-150. Elle est en sécurité là-dedans, monsieur. Ce n'est pas grand-chose – si elle ne le veut plus il pourra rester devant chez moi et je m'en servirais."_ Bella ricana. "Je n'ai pas regardé vers Ben ni Angela sinon j'aurai éclaté de rire. Il t'a appartenu pendant cinq jours et il n'a pas passé une seule seconde devant chez toi !"

Edward rit à sa drôle de petite-amie. "Mais il est à mon nom, il est neuf et tu es en sécurité et il restera là si tu ne t'en sers pas. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tout le monde a mal interprété ce que j'ai dit. Et quand Jake a demandé pourquoi j'avais un pick-up avec ma Vanquish, j'avais tous les droits de lui dire que c'était pour camper et aller à la pêche." Il se tourna et sourit, évidemment fier de lui et de ses demi-mensonges.

Bella roula des yeux. "Tu es déjà allé pêcher Edward ?"

Il sourit à des souvenirs agréables. "Oui. Mon grand-père m'amenait avec lui au Lac Michigan à Chicago pendant les étés quand j'étais petit ou ado."

"Vraiment ?" L'expression de Bella s'adoucit et elle regarda son visage.

"Vraiment." Il hocha la tête en souriant.

Bella sourit aussi le regardant conduire dans la nuit en pensant au garçon qu'il avait été un jour et avec son grand-père.

Pendant qu'ils avançaient Bella se repassait la soirée.

Elle prit le petit sac qu'Edward avait apporté. A l'intérieur il y avait une carte cadeau pour un magasin d'article de maison de la part de son père, Sue et Billy. Une autre carte cadeau pour le restaurant la Luna Nueva d'Angela et Ben – avec la promesse d'un double rendez-vous. Un attrape-rêve fait main de la part de Jake et Leah acheté dans un magasin qui vendait de l'art Quileute et l'un des deux cadeaux qu'Edward lui avait promis.

"Comment as-tu pensé à ça ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, en sortant une casquette de baseball noire du sac et en regardant ses broderies jaunes.

"Alice m'a fait remarquer que j'avais été un connard de t'acheter des casquettes _Bitch_ et _Asshole_. En fait elle m'a dit que si je te rachetai une casquette sans la consulter en premier ça se passerait mal pour moi."

Bella rigola à ces mots, imaginant totalement Alice faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure à son frère ainé. Peut-être même à coups de casquette.

Edward sourit. "Je voulais juste prouver à tout le monde que je pouvais acheter une casquette avec un message plus affectueux. Queen b était mieux. Ce n'est pas un B majuscule parce que tu es ma petite b quand tu signes un texto et c'est pour ça qu'il y a une petite abeille posée sur le petit b*.

Bella sourit elle aimait son côté tendre. "C'est très mignon. Définitivement mieux que celle avec les insultes. Et je suppose que ce n'est pas Mike Newton qui l'a brodée ?"

Edward rigola. "Tu supposes correctement."

Elle remit la casquette dans le sac et sa main remonta ensuite à l'encolure de sa robe, ses doigts attrapant le nouveau pendentif qui était là.

"Je l'aime,"' dit-elle tranquillement, tournant sa tête pour le regarder. "Il est magnifique, merci."

Edward vit rapidement le pendentif quand ils passèrent sous la lumière. Il lui sourit et prit sa main pour déposer un baiser dessus.

"Je t'aime." Sa voix était tendre et sincère.

"Je sais. Et je t'aime."

Le pendentif était un médaillon en or qui avait la forme d'un vieux livre relié en cuir. Au milieu de la couverture on pouvait voir un petit cœur et dans le cœur un b gravé. Quand elle avait ouvert le médaillon, elle avait sourit en voyant une photo d'eux deux et elle avait été très émue en comprenant sa signification. C'était eux ensemble dans un livre – la célébration de leur histoire.

Pendant que la Vanquish roulait dans la nuit, Bella repensa à une autre surprise de la soirée.

"Je suis très excitée pour Angela", dit-elle, se remettant à sourire au merveilleux conducteur sur le siège à côté d'elle. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça arrive."

Edward sourit. "J'ai pensé que tu serais excitée. Quand je suis passé à Stellar Publishing lundi pour rendre le manuscrit que j'avais fini de lire pour James, il m'a dit que c'était bon pour Star Ligted – que la propriétaire du site voulait le vendre. J'ai tout fait pour garder ce secret jusqu'à ce soir. L'entretien d'Angela avec James ne sera qu'une pure formalité."

Edward et lui sourit, complice. "Je pense qu'on peut dire sans se tromper que Ben et Angela sont aussi excités par la perspective qu'elle déménage à Seattle."

Bella hocha la tête. "Mais pauvre Ben – d'abord il cherche une location à Seattle, ensuite il pense qu'il va devoir chercher autre chose entre Olympia et Seattle pour être plus proche d'Angela. Et maintenant il recommence à chercher à Seattle…"

"Oui," convint Edward. Puis il haussa les épaules. "Bon ça va prendre à peu près deux mois pour finaliser et tout organiser. Ça leur laisse un peu de temps pour trouver quelque chose."

Bella hocha la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après y avoir réfléchi et en mâchonnant sa lèvre, Bella parla, interrompant le silence confortable.

"Peut-être qu'on pourrait… se mettre ensemble."

Les pensées d'Edward repartirent en arrière et il fronça les sourcils.

"Ben et toi ?" demanda-t-il perdu.

"Non. Pourquoi irai-je vivre avec Ben ?" Elle le regarda, choquée.

"Oh !" Edward se détendit. "Tu parles d'Angela."

"Oh seigneur Edward… Non je ne parle pas d'Angela." Bella se sentit soudainement ridicule.

Il la regarda, elle avait les yeux rivés à l'extérieur à présent, ses bras enroulés autour d'elle. Sa respiration se coupa et sa poitrine se serra. Ses yeux allèrent sur le rétroviseur et il mit le clignotant droit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? !" lui demanda-t-elle comme il s'arrêtait sur l'accotement.

"Bella qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité de la voiture.

"Rien. Peu importe." Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle et il le remarqua.

"Ne fais pas ça…" dit-il doucement, en enlevant ses bras pour les remplacer par les siens. "Tu voulais dire… _Nous ?"_

Elle cligna des yeux et déglutit et hocha la tête. Et le cœur d'Edward frissonna.

Sa main glissa sur le côté de son visage et son pouce caressa sa pommette.

"Tu veux vivre avec moi." C'était plus une constatation qu'une question mais il attendit sa réponse.

"Oui ?" sa voix était faible ses yeux sûrs mais sa voix l'était moins. Il réalisa qu'en fait c'était dû à sa réaction lente et stupide. Alors il balaya son incertitude en l'embrassant férocement comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain.

Ses bras autour d'elle et son front posé contre le sien, ses lèvres sourirent contre sa bouche. "Tu veux vivre avec moi," redit-il sa voix heureuse et incrédule. Et il la sentit sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Oui Edward. J'aime me réveiller près de toi. J'aime que tu me fasses le petit-déjeuner. J'aime nos soirées et nos dîners ensemble. Et j'aime finir ma journée avec toi, enroulé autour de moi."

Il sourit. "J'aime chacune de ces choses aussi. Mais… c'est une grande décision."

"Je sais. Je ne dis pas que nous devrions le faire demain mais en fait nous le faisons pratiquement déjà - nous avons une adresse supplémentaire. Mais nous pouvons y réfléchir et peut-être dans un mois ou deux…"

"Nous pourrions louer une des maisons à Ben ? Ou Angela ?" finit Edward tout souriant.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Bon peut-être. Mais honnêtement ce n'est pas pour ça que j'y ai pensé."

"D'accord," Edward sourit en rallumant la voiture. "Alors on va commencer à y réfléchir."

"D'accord."

La Vanquish accéléra et Edward reprit l'autoroute, souriant à cette conversation inattendue.

Dix minutes plus tard, il arrêta la voiture sur le bas-côté et éteignit le moteur. Il se tourna vers elle, un peu mal à l'aise.

"Quoi, qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.

"Je ne veux pas vivre dans ma maison," dit-il enfin.

"Oh," Bella se sentit soulagée. "Bien je peux comprendre. Ta maison est plus proche d'une maison témoin que d'une vraie maison où l'on vit. Je veux dire… elle est magnifique… mais tu n'étais pas heureux là-bas… peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle nous la louerons. Nous pourrons vivre chez moi."

"Si on fait ça je te donnerai l'argent de la location."

"Non Edward."

"Si Bella."

"C'est ridicule ! Ta maison t'appartient, tu l'as payée. Pourquoi devrais-tu me donner l'argent du loyer ?"

Il roula des yeux. "Parce que c'est de l'argent que je ne gagnerais pas si je ne vivais pas avec toi ! Et puis d'ailleurs tes dépenses vont augmenter avec moi…"

"Parce que je reste assise dans le noir quand tu n'es pas à la maison avec moi ?" souffla Bella.

La tension de leur échange fut brisée par cette constatation et ils se mirent à rire.

"D'accord, j'en garde la moitié et te donne l'autre," dit-il. "Accepte ou non. Accepte-moi ou non…"

Bella secoua la tête, lui souriant à lui et à son obstination. "Oui je prends. Et la moitié de la location," marmonna-t-elle.

Il sourit largement et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Quelques minutes plus tard la Vanquish repartait.

"Et merde !" grommela-t-il, un moment plus tard en s'arrêtant à nouveau pour la troisième fois.

"Edward, nous n'arriverons jamais à la maison à ce rythme. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas _cette fois ?"_

"Tes _parents,_ Bella ! Que vont-ils penser de ça ?"

Bella le fixa. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. "Euh… bon… tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser que ma mère sera un problème. Et mon père…"

"Il va m'emmener pêcher et on ne trouvera plus jamais…" finit-il pour elle.

Bella rigola. "Non ! Edward, j'ai vingt-quatre ans. Je suis adulte et capable de prendre mes décisions concernant ma vie. Et à la minute où Leah découvrira que Charlie petit déjeune chez Sue ou que Sue ne rentre pas une nuit, ce ne sera plus un problème."

Edward rigola. "Tu sais je suis à peu près sûr qu'ils se tenaient la main pendant le repas."

"Oh _je sais_ qu'ils se tenaient par la main. Mon père est droitier et il a fait tomber sa fourchette en essayant de manger avec la main gauche. Deux fois !"

Le reste du trajet fut agrémenté par un inventaire de leurs possessions. Tout fut trié et partagé entre leur future résidence et l'avenir de leur location. Heureusement ils purent finir cette conversation sans avoir à s'arrêter une fois supplémentaire le long de la route.

 **oooOooo**

Ils arrivèrent vers minuit et s'installèrent dans le lit l'un contre l'autre.

Edward soupira de contentement et de fatigue dans les cheveux de sa petite Bella qui était dos à lui et bien au chaud. Ses doigts entrelacèrent les siens et elle appuya sa tête contre son cœur.

"Bonne nuit Bella," murmura-t-il en embrassant le dessus de sa tête. "Fais de beaux rêves, amour."

Elle sourit et tourna légèrement sa tête en bâillant et en regardant l'attrape-rêve sur le mur au-dessus de son lit.

"Bonne nuit, Edward. Fais de beaux-rêves aussi, mon doux amour."

…

*B : pour Bella mais qui se prononce bi ou bee qui signifie abeille


	69. Ce doit être le bon endroit

.

 **…** **Chapitre 69**

 **Ce doit être le bon endroit ...**

Comme plusieurs fois déjà Edward était en train de marcher dans la sombre forêt.

Et pourtant… ce n'était pas pareil...

Il n'essayait plus d'échapper à quelque chose. La forêt n'était plus étouffante ni interdite, les racines pas plus que les branches n'essayaient de l'attraper. Au lieu de cela l'épais feuillage formait comme un plaisant cocon. L'air de la fin de l'été était doux entre les arbres tandis qu'il se dépêchait entre les flaques de lumière. Une brise se leva faisant murmurer les feuilles.

Il marchait sur le sentier étroit essayant d'arriver dans un endroit devant lui – un endroit ensoleillé juste un peu plus loin. Le feuillage était moins dense et laissait place au soleil quand il arriva à la lisère.

Finalement les arbres se rapprochèrent et la chaleur et la lumière du soleil éclairèrent la prairie. Presque parfaitement ronde, elle était bordée par des arbres et une petite colline au nord. Edward s'arrêta juste sous le couvert des arbres.

La prairie était recouverte d'herbes qui s'agitaient, de fleurs sauvages éparpillées et il y avait des endroits recouverts de petites plantes qui avaient encore quelques petites fleurs blanches et de petits fruits rouges mûrs et brillants qui ressortaient parmi les feuilles sombres. Inspirant profondément Edward sourit quand il perçut le parfum des fleurs sauvages et des fraises des bois que la brise chaude de la fin d'été lui envoyait.

Il allait continuer à avancer quand un mouvement attira son regard et il se figea pour regarder.

Une jeune femme, dans une robe blanche d'été et un chapeau se levait de sur la couverture qui était étalée au soleil.

C'était sa fille, sa Bella. Et elle serait toujours sa Bella.

Il regarda son profil pendant qu'elle scrutait la clairière. Il sourit sachant où ses yeux allaient, entendant les mêmes bruits qu'elle, bien que d'où il était il ne puisse pas encore voir ce qu'elle voyait.

Ensuite elle se pencha, attrapant les grandes anses d'un grand panier de pique-nique et le rapprocha d'elle. Elle saisit les coins de la couverture noire, bleue et grise à ses pieds ensuite elle se releva et la secoua avant de la réinstaller un peu plus loin.

Finalement elle se remit sur la couverture et se tourna vers lui légèrement, ses jambes nues étendues devant elle, abandonnant ses sandales dans l'herbe. Elle récupéra son chapeau et le posa de travers sur ses épais cheveux bruns qui étaient rassemblés sur l'une de ses épaules. Elle prit appui sur ses bras, ferma les yeux et sourit, exposant son joli visage au soleil.

Tout simplement comme un tournesol.

La prairie appelait Edward. Et un instant après c'était Bella qui lui fit signe. Elle avait vraisemblablement senti qu'il était là - elle avait dû le sentir la regarder - et elle l'avait cherché, le trouvant à la lisière du bois. Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage et elle lui fit signe de s'approcher.

"Tu _me_ regardais _,_ Edward ? _"_ cria-t-elle.

Il rigola, pris sur le fait mais peu lui importait et il hocha la tête. "Tu sais bien que je te regarde tout le temps !" répondit-il de la même manière, avec un sourire en coin.

Il avança, dépassant un petit panneau en bois peint et ses mots peints à la main le firent sourire. Quittant l'ombre de la forêt il marcha à longues enjambées rapides se dirigeant vers le milieu de la clairière parfumée et ensoleillée. Sa tête se tourna et ses yeux se concentrèrent près de la petite colline au nord pendant un moment et son sourire s'élargit encore quand il regarda vers Bella à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle, faisant un signe de tête vers sa main gauche quand il atteignit le panier de pique-nique.

Il suivit son regard regardant vers le bas en retournant sa main. "Ça ? C'est juste mon alliance," répondit-il avec un sourire.

Bella roula des yeux et rit. "Non pas ça Edward ! Dans ta main ?"

Il sourit en regardant le paquet qu'il portait jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se trouvent. Un sourire diabolique se forma sur ses lèvres.

"Tu ne regardes pas mon _paquet_ , pas vrai, amour ?"

Une étrange impression de déjà-vu traversa ses pensées – mais très fugacement et la sensation passa.

Elle lui répondit avec un petit rire et le plus parfait des rougissements. "Bon… tu me connais… je regarde _toujours_ ton paquet Edward. Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire autrement."

Il fit jouer ses sourcils en faisant un sourire entendu et il la rejoignit sur la couverture, s'installant gracieusement près d'elle. Il posa la grande enveloppe épaisse qu'il tenait hors de sa portée.

"C'est de ça dont il était question plus tôt au téléphone ?" demanda-t-elle, regardant curieusement vers le paquet à côté de lui. "C'est pour ça qu'il a fallu que tu t'en ailles ! ?"

Il sourit en pliant ses genoux et en les entourant de ses bras. "Oui c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agissait au téléphone."

"Alors… qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

"C'est une autre surprise d'anniversaire… qui vient juste d'arriver."

"Pour _moi ?"_ demanda-t-elle, souriante et intriguée.

Edward rigola. "Bon voyons voir… ce n'est pas _mon_ anniversaire… et même si ça l'était je ne suis pas sûr que ce serait une vraiment bonne surprise pour moi puisque je sais ce que c'est."

Elle roula des yeux à son sourire secret. Il était évidemment content de lui-même, à faire traîner cette surprise comme il le faisait. "Alors tu vas me le donner, ce paquet ou tu es juste là pour _me narguer_ avec lui ?" lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

"Bon je peux juste te donner _mon paquet…_ tu dois le mériter. Il y a un petit supplément," lui dit-il avec un sourire sexy.

De nouveau quelque chose de familier le frappa - la sensation qu'il avait déjà eu cette conversation avant.

Elle rit. "Oh il y a un petit supplément là ? Et qu'est-ce que ce pourrait être ?"

Il pinça les lèvres et la regarda avec amusement. "Bon qu'est-ce qui comptes pour toi ? Tu es si curieuse, fille à anniversaire ?" plaisanta-t-il. "A quel point es-tu désespérée d'obtenir _mon paquet_ ? " Ses yeux brillants étincelaient.

Elle rit autant à lui qu'à son défi et brusquement elle l'attira à elle, le faisant rouler sur le dos. Un rire surpris lui échappa et il cligna des yeux à cause du soleil brillant. Il lui sourit tandis qu'elle montait sur son corps étendu. Ses mains attrapèrent ses hanches au-dessus du tissu de sa robe, la maintenant en place sur son entrejambe alors qu'il se sentait durcir sous elle. Son petit visage en cœur le dominait, souriant fièrement de l'avoir pris par surprise.

"C'est vraiment un pas dans la bonne direction…" l'assura-t-il, en plissant les yeux et faisant un sourire provocateur en soulevant ses hanches sous elle. "… si tu en as après mon paquet en tout cas."

"Et tu sais que c'est toujours ainsi." Elle rit en s'étirant pour attraper sa casquette noire avec une borderie jaune dorée proclamant qu'elle était sa _Reine_ b. Elle la posa sur sa tête, la visière faisait de l'ombre à ses yeux comme ça il n'aurait plus à les plisser et pourrait la voir plus facilement. Et il fit cela avec beaucoup d'affection parce que c'était vrai qu'elle était plus que sa R _eine b_ – c'était la fille de ses rêves.

Tout à coup cela frappa Edward, il sut pourquoi tout cela lui semblait si familier.

Il cligna des yeux alors qu'une expression amusée se répandait sur son visage. "Tu veux entendre quelque chose d'étrange ?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien sûr," répondit-elle, en se penchant au-dessus de lui, le regardant bien.

"Tu te souviens de ce rêve récurrent que j'avais, tu sais au début que nous nous sommes rencontrés ?"

Elle plissa les yeux, réfléchissant puis se souvenant. "Oui ? Bien il me semble. C'était il y a cinq ans, Edward. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser à ça ?"

"J'ai cette impression… je suppose que je peux dire de… déjà-vu ou quelque chose…" il regarda autour de lui. "Je jurerai que c'est presque exactement comme dans ce rêve. Moi… qui arrive de dessous les arbres dans la clairière… vers _toi,_ en robe blanche et chapeau… celui-là est différent mais bon. Et tu es assise sur cette couverture avec le panier de pique-nique. Même le paquet…" Il jeta un coup d'œil de côté. "Tu te souviens que je t'amenais un paquet ?"

Elle hocha la tête lentement, essayant de retrouver ce qu'il avait partagé avec elle au début de leur relation. Ses lèvres se recourbèrent en un sourire. "Oh oui ! C'est vrai."

"Même des bouts de la conversation me paraissent familiers… comme si nous l'avions déjà dit avant. C'est comme ce rêve récurrent." Mais là ce n'était clairement pas un rêve. C'était le milieu de la journée et ils étaient tous les deux bel et bien réveillés.

"Euh et bien c'est très étrange," répondit-elle. "Mais c'est probablement une simple coïncidence. La prairie n'est pas une surprise. Et ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions pas eu de pique-nique ailleurs et avant."

"Vrai." Il opina. "Mais en mettant tout ensemble… je jurerai que c'est ce rêve."

Elle lui fit un sourire tendre et haussa les épaules. "Peut-être que ça signifie que tes rêves sont devenus réalité ?"

Son expression se radoucit tout comme la sienne. "Je dois dire qu'ils le sont devenus, définitivement, amour."

"Pour moi aussi." Elle sourit et ensuite traça le contour de son cœur sur son torse et ajouta deux initiales à l'intérieur.

Edward n'avait pas besoin de regarder, il savait. "Je t'aime Bella."

Ses doux yeux allèrent vers les siens. "Je t'aime aussi Edward. Tu es mon _'ils vécurent heureux pour toujours'_."

Ses yeux verts soutinrent son regard puis descendirent plus bas vers sa jupe, de sa poitrine à son ventre. Il retint son souffle et elle fit glisser sa main sous son t-shirt, le bout de ses doigts caressant son nombril et faisant se contracter ses muscles et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Sa main descendit plus bas, taquinant les poils qui étaient dispersés sous son jeans, provoquant un doux grognement et un battement de cil.

Avec un petit sourire machiavélique Bella tira sur ses poils.

"Aïe ! C'est quoi ça ? !" rit-il, en prenant sa main dans la sienne alors qu'elle rigolait. Il la posa sur son torse. "Juste quand les choses commencent à devenir intéressantes... !" Il lui tapa sur les fesses, joueur, la faisant crier.

Elle approcha sa bouche de la sienne et il enroula son bras autour d'elle, un grognement provenant de sa gorge vibra de la profondeur de sa poitrine. Elle l'embrassa, sa main contre sa joue et le bout de ses doigts caressa sa mâchoire et ses pattes.

Il fit rouler la fille de ses rêves sur son dos pour mieux l'embrasser à perdre haleine et lui montrer qu'elle était l'amour de sa vie. Là juste sur cette couverture. Et là dans leur prairie personnelle.

Il releva la tête après un moment et lui sourit paresseusement avant de regarder alentour - vers la petite colline au nord, vers laquelle elle regardait plus tôt. Il la regarda puis haussa un sourcil.

"Je suppose que ce n'est vraiment ni l'endroit ni le moment pas vrai ?"

Elle arqua un sourcil et rit doucement. "Pour _ton paquet personnel_ mon amour ? Probablement pas. Nous ne voudrions pas nous donner en spectacle."

"Sûrement pas." Il secoua la tête et rigola, soupirant, résigné, en roulant à côté d'elle et en se rasseyant. Il arrangea son jeans et fit quelques ajustements alors que Bella se rasseyait elle aussi.

"Mais… alors ce paquet…" se souvint-elle, en lui montrant l'enveloppe au coin de la couverture. "Puis-je avoir ma surprise maintenant ?"

"Oh je suppose." Edward lui fit un sourire en coin en l'attrapant et en le lui donnant. "On ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment une surprise..."

Elle lui prit le petit paquet et elle en sentit les contours sous le papier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit en comprenant.

"OHmondieu… !" souffla-t-elle en regardant Edward. " _C'est lui_ … ? !"

Il souriait grandement et elle devint instantanément gaga.

"OHMONDIEU ! EDWARD ! C'est vrai, c'est LUI ? !"

"Ouvre et regarde !" Il commença à rire à son excitation pendant qu'elle déchirait l'emballage. L'objet épais dans le paquet était couvert par du papier cadeau et Bella s'arrêta en riant.

"C'est pour ça que ça a été si long ? Tu l'as _emballé ? Il ne fallait pas !"_

Il haussa les épaules et sourit, la regardant enlever le papier.

"Ohmondieu, Edward ! Mon livre ! NOTRE livre !" Elle lança ses bras autour de son cou, montant sur lui pour la deuxième fois alors que ses bras l'enveloppaient. Elle se recula, le regardant avec les yeux brillants. "Je pensais qu'il ne serait pas prêt avant deux semaines !"

"J'ai dit à James de te dire ça. Et j'ai aussi mis Angela dans la confidence," répondit-il, en souriant fièrement. Ensuite il montra le livre. "Tu tiens entre tes mains le premier exemplaire de la première édition."

Elle s'installa contre lui souriant bêtement, en tenant la première édition de son histoire dans ses mains tremblantes.

Le bras d'Edward s'enroula autour d'elle et il embrassa sa tempe. "Il a l'air génial non ?" demanda-t-il fier d'elle et du fruit de leur collaboration.

Bella hocha la tête. "C'est si merveilleux !"

Bien qu'elle ait déjà vu et donné son accord pour la couverture du livre à Stellar Publishing House, c'était toujours une surprise de le voir dans toute sa gloire.

"James a dit que les pré-ventes pour le e-book et le livre étaient ridiculement prometteuses," ajouta-t-il, après un moment. "Tu as amené avec toi tous tes lecteurs de Star-Lighted mais tous ces lecteurs ne sont pas que des adeptes de ce site. La rumeur se répand." Bella sourit. "Qui aurait pu supposer que cette histoire idiote serait aussi populaire ?"

Edward rit. "De toute évidence il y a un grand nombre de fans pour des histoires d'amour et de romance entre deux individus apparemment incompatibles qui ont eu des expériences difficiles et mortifères au départ mais qui les ont quand même conduits à une fin heureuse."

Bella rigola. "C'était presque une romance, pas vrai M. Cullen ?"

"Oh je ne sais pas. Je pourrai dire que ça l'est encore Mme Cullen." Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil sexy.

Elle rit et regarda leur merveilleux résultat.

Puis son sourire se fana quelque peu. "Tous mes lecteurs n'étaient pas contents que je publie cette histoire."

Edward la poussa de l'épaule. "On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Et ce n'est pas comme si cette histoire n'était pas restée sur le site pendant très longtemps avant que tu prennes ta décision de la publier. Tu les as alertés bien en avance et ils ont eu amplement le temps de la lire. Et puis au final cette histoire t'appartient et tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Et tu as vraiment eu le soutien incroyable de la majorité de tes lecteurs."

Bella hocha la tête. "Et le tien. Et celui d'Angela. Je n'aurais pas été assez courageuse pour essayer de publier si vous n'aviez pas été là tous les deux, je n'aurais pas pu écrire ça sans ton aide et tes encouragements. Et merci à Angela, ça été un gros travail de relire et corriger mon travail d'origine pour qu'il soit prêt à être publié. Mais elle connaît vraiment bien son travail – c'est évident."

Bien sûr il avait fallu faire de nombreux changements sur le travail originel. Avec presque 70 chapitres et 500 000 mots il avait fallu modifier, modifier, modifier. Il avait aussi fallu enlever les références à la Saga _Written in the Stars_ , changer les noms des personnages, pour éviter le plagiat. Stella Brown et Ethan Collins étaient devenus Starla Bronte et Evan Cosmos.

Même le titre de la fiction originelle avait été corrigé ce n'était plus _De la Haine à la Passion._ Ce titre ne semblait pas transmettre le bon sentiment pour cette histoire. Et malgré tous les efforts qu'Edward avait fournis pour trouver un titre alternatif c'était finalement Bella qui avait trouvé le gagnant.

Elle sourit en étudiant la couverture.

Centré sur l'austère fond noir il y avait l'image d'un ordinateur portable ouvert. Et à côté un seul tournesol. Les yeux de Bella se déplacèrent vers le bas là où étaient écrits les noms des co-auteurs : Isolde et Elwood Phœnix. Ensuite son regard remonta vers le haut pour trouver le nouveau titre.

 _"Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Single girls,"_ lit-elle à voix haute. Ses yeux souriants trouvèrent ceux d'Edward. "Tu pourras vire avec ce titre maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle. "Je pense qu'il est un peu trop accrocheur."

Il passa sa main devant ses yeux puis dans ses cheveux et le bout de ses oreilles rosit. "Je suis d'accord avec deux des trois mais j'essaie toujours de me réconcilier avec le troisième."

Bella rit. "Pourtant Emmett, Jasper et Ben semblent heureux de cette référence. Et je sais que Rose, Alice et Angela seraient heureuses d'appeler leurs maris, dieux du sexe – autant que moi."

Edward fit la grimace. "Je ne veux pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe entre les conjoints – plus particulièrement quand l'un d'eux est ma sœur."

Bella ricana. "Ces petits bébés qu'ils ont eus ne sont pas apparus par magie, tu sais. Il y a quelque chose qui a provoqué tout ça..."

Edward sourit. "Je t'assure que j'en suis bien conscient."

"Quoi qu'il en soit…" continua-t-elle. "Tu as toujours été mon dieu du sexe, Edward. Alors apprends à vivre avec."

Il roula des yeux légèrement. Il supposa qu'il y avait des choses bien pires dans la vie que d'être le dieu du sexe personnel de sa femme.

Bella serra le livre contre elle. "Je vais le ranger près de ma version personnelle, sur mon bureau."

Ils avaient mis deux ans pour écrire cette fan fiction ensemble - pas parce que l'original était long mais parce que la route de leur vie leur avait faire des détours distrayants. Mais ils avaient persévéré. Et comme Bella écrivait elle avait gardé une copie de sa version de l'histoire, non corrigée, non coupée, avec les vrais noms de tout le monde dans leur histoire d'amour autobiographique. Et une fois que le dernier chapitre avait été posté et que l'histoire soit marquée complète Edward avait eu cette version personnelle, un livre original pour lui - ça avait été un cadeau de l'auteur pour leur troisième anniversaire.

Elle le regarda en mâchonnant sa lèvre. "Je viens de penser… peut-être que je pourrai ajouter ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui et l'ajouter à _notre_ livre. Ce serait l'épilogue parfait."

Il tourna sa tête, regardant la prairie avec un rire. "Oh je crois que nous aurons des volumes d'épilogues, amour." Bella sourit et hocha la tête alors que ses yeux suivirent les siens vers la colline en bordure de la prairie.

Après quelques instants Edward regarda l'heure. "C'est presque deux heures et demi. Nous devrions probablement ranger."

"Oui je crois que nous ferions mieux – ils vont être là avant que nous nous en apercevions," convint-elle, faisant un geste pour se lever.

Edward attrapa sa main et arrêta son mouvement. "Non reste là amour. Je vais le faire. Prends quelques minutes pour te détendre. Tu étais très occupée quand je suis parti plus tôt."

Elle se réinstalla sur la couverture pendant qu'Edward se remettait sur ses pieds et elle regarda son vieux mari de trente-trois ans et son parfait derrière courir dans la prairie avec ses longues jambes.

Un sourire content s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand il atteignit la base de la colline et attrapa les deux petites personnes qui étaient là-bas. Des cris de rires enfantins résonnèrent dans la clairière. Et le rire plus grave d'Edward se joignit aux autres quand il traîna les corps qui se tortillaient jusqu'en haut de la colline. Un aboiement et un labrador chocolat les suivait joyeusement.

Un moment plus tard les trois personnes les plus importantes dans l'existence de Bella était arrivées plus ou moins en haut de la colline. Elle entendit la voix d'Edward dire "Prêt, Allez !" et tous les trois roulèrent sur le côté en direction du bas de la colline, avec le chien qui aboyait ses encouragements au milieu d'eux.

Un petit corps s'assit en bas, les bras levés triomphalement. "J'ai gagné papa !"

"Allez, on recommence ! " dit une deuxième voix.

Edward se leva en riant et en remettant les deux petites silhouettes sur leurs pieds avant de les aider à remonter en haut de la petite colline et de recommencer le processus plusieurs fois.

Bella rit tout en regardant, en pensant à combien sa vie avait changé les cinq dernières années, depuis sa première rencontre avec Edward Cullen.

 **oooOooo**

Le soir de son vingt-quatrième anniversaire à _Bella Italia_ , ils avaient discuté d'emménager ensemble et ils avaient essayé d'attendre un peu. Mais comme tout le reste de leur relation, les choses évoluèrent rapidement.

Vers la mi-octobre, un mois et demi après son arrivée à Stardust Lane, Bella fit de la place pour son amour chez elle. Edward et environ un tiers de ses affaires commencèrent à arriver quand ils firent fusionner leurs vies plus sérieusement.

En novembre, Angela et Ben louaient, à un prix ridiculement bas, la maison haut de gamme et en partie meublée de l'autre côté de la rue.

Et en janvier Edward fit sa demande de la façon la plus impromptue… dans un endroit tout à fait inattendu et Bella dit OUI.

Et ils fêtèrent ça… nus et à répétition… pour le reste de ce week-end et ils décidèrent d'un mariage en été… en août peut-être.

Mais quelque chose avait arrêté net ce projet du mois d'août quand Bella découvrit peu après qu'elle était enceinte. Bella n'était pas seulement enceinte. Bella était enceinte deux fois.

Oui. De jumeaux.

Au cours de toutes leurs célébrations nues et répétées au cours de ce week-end, elle avait oublié une pilule – bien qu'elle pense qu'elle l'avait prise mais en la retrouvant quelques jours plus tard elle fut convaincue de sa distraction du moment. Et apparemment le futur époux de Bella avait opéré avec un super sperme à ce moment-là, en janvier, parce que les petits nageurs avaient trouvé cette toute petite fenêtre d'opportunité. Ils étaient venus… ils avaient vu… et ils avaient conquis… ou fertilisé. Peu importe.

Heureusement l'équipe mère fille, Esmée et Alice Cullen firent un boulot extraordinaire, cherchant rapidement un fabuleux jardin pour le mariage d'Edward et de sa future charmante et aimée femme. Et Edward et Bella se marièrent pendant les vacances de printemps, en avril.

Mlle Swan termina l'école en tant que Madame Cullen - une charmante vision et des nausées matinales - habillée dans des vêtements amples avec de petites vestes mignonnes qui camouflèrent le ventre naissant grâce aux capacités d'Alice. Heureusement Bella n'avait vomi qu'une seule fois en classe… ou presque. Les autres fois elle avait réussi à s'échapper à temps.

Au début du mois d'octobre, pas un mois après son vingt-cinquième anniversaire, Bella donna naissance à des jumeaux.

Ce jour même Edward se retrouva sérieusement à penser à une vasectomie immédiate – à cause de tout le stress qu'il avait ressenti pendant l'accouchement. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir à nouveau autoriser sa belle femme – ou lui-même – à avoir à retraverser ça à nouveau.

Il était difficile de croire que les jumeaux étaient à trois semaines de fêter leurs quatre ans.

 **oooOooo**

Bella cligna des yeux et se concentra en entendant sa famille qui approchait.

A la gauche d'Edward il y avait leur fille, qui tenait la main de son papa tout en sautillant, ses couettes auburn s'agitaient pendant qu'elle chantait. Dans l'autre main elle tenait un petit seau en plastique rouge. De l'autre côté d'Edward il y avait leur fils qui tenait aussi la main de son papa et lui parlait, tout en caressant occasionnellement le chien marron qui gambadait autour d'eux.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Junior était neuf minutes plus vieux que Stella Marie Cullen. Et le Petit E, comme Bella et Edward l'appelaient au début, pas trop longtemps, ne voulait plus qu'on l'appelle _petit_. Et ce fut Stella qui, de façon inattendue, résolut ce problème de surnom dans sa petite tête de jumeau. Après qu'ils lui eurent expliqué ce que signifiait Petit E, c'était un Edward numéro 2 – comme son papa - Stella avait confondu Edward too* avec "two*" et E2 était resté.

Bien sûr Edward avait fait remarquer à Bella qu'il n'était pas petit E ni E2 mais plutôt E2C2… ce qui lui fit penser à R2D2 de Star Wars, le film de Georges Lucas qui commençait par la quatrième partie... Et Bella l'avait fait taire en posant son doigt et son majeur sur ses lèvres, lui disant qu'elle aimait qu'il soit cinéphile mais qu'elle en savait suffisamment sur ces films et le robot R2D2.

Comme Bella les regardait, Stella se mit à courir en tendant son seau vers sa mère.

"Maman ! Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé avec E2 !"

E2 lâcha la main de son père et suivit sa sœur.

Bella regarda vers le seau qui maintenant était sous son nez. "Waouh ! C'est bien les enfants vous avez trouvé des fraises des bois !" sourit-elle aux yeux noisette et au petit visage en forme de cœur qui était rouge devant elle. Stella hocha la tête fièrement et posa le seau près du panier de pique-nique.

E2 se coucha sur la couverture près de Bella posant sa tête sur ses genoux. "Stella été insupportable, maman." Il la regarda solennellement avec ses yeux couleur de miel.

"Ah bon ?" demanda Bella, en brossant ses cheveux sauvages et humides de son front.

"Na nan !" s'écria Stella en courant, avec ses mains sur ses petites hanches, une ride entre les sourcils, en fixant son frère. "Je t'ai juste dit que tu ne pouvais pas les manger maintenant ! Il faut que maman les lave en premier ! Est-ce que tu veux être malade E2 ?"

Il ignora sa sœur et ferma les yeux et se blottit contre Bella en soupirant longuement. "Je n'en ai pas mangé," marmonna-t-il.

Bella leva les yeux et échangea un regard complice avec Edward alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire.

En grandissant la personnalité des jumeaux s'était développée et une chose était devenue particulièrement évidente pour Edward et Bella. Malgré leur lien de jumeaux, Stella était exubérante et parlait beaucoup, irritant parfois son frère plus calme et plus introverti, simplement en lui donnant un conseil avisé. Pour le grand Edward c'était comme regarder un mini clone d'Alice, tourmentant une mini version roulant des yeux de lui-même à sœur d'amour.

"Eh bien je suis contente que tu n'en aies pas mangé parce qu'il faut les laver d'abord," dit Bella gentiment.

"Et je suis sûr que ta sœur te l'a rappelé parce qu'elle prend soin de toi et qu'elle t'aime," ajouta Edward en faisant un sourire à Bella.

"Oui c'est vrai !" admit Stella, en hochant la tête et en s'installant à côté de son frère pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle lui fit un grand sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle le lui rende. Et ensuite ils se fixèrent tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à rigoler.

"La crise est passée," dit doucement Bella, en souriant à Edward. Elle regarda vers le bas et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux des jumeaux tout en enlevant de l'herbe qu'ils avaient récoltée en roulant de la colline.

Ça avait été Esmée au cours de l'une de ses premières visites à l'hôpital qui avait fait remarquer que ces deux magnifiques petits-enfants avaient hérité de ce qu'elle qualifiait de 'Cullen Coif'. Tout comme leur père, tante Alice et grand-père Carlisle les deux bébés avaient des épis bizarres. Et au vu de son expérience elle avait assuré Bella que la coiffure s'améliorerait quand les cheveux s'épaissiraient. Et que les épis pourraient être domptés en utilisant du gel et un sèche-cheveux comme dans le cas de Carlisle. Ou par une coupe plus longue et un effet plus hérissé dans le cas d'Alice. Bien sûr ils pourraient aussi être laissés en bataille comme dans le cas d'Edward.

"Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, tout le monde," dit Edward interrompant de sa douce voix la rêverie de Bella.

"Papa a raison," convint-elle, en les tapotant. "Il faut que vous soyez propres quand grand-papa et grand-maman vont arriver."

"Il t'a plu ton pique-nique d'anniversaire maman ?" demanda E2 en se relevant et ils attendirent avec sa sœur qu'elle réponde à la question.

Bella sourit à leurs petits visages, en attrapant un dans chacun de ses bras et leur faisant un bisou. "Oui j'ai adoré ! Et j'ai aussi aimé mes pancakes ce matin ! Merci d'avoir aidé papa à tout faire. Vous êtes de petits aides géniaux."

Elle fut remerciée par des étreintes et de petits sourires fiers et un peu en coin pour tous les deux.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils repartaient vers les arbres. Edward et Bella marchaient main dans la main, tenant le livre, la couverture, le seau et le panier. E2 et Stella couraient devant avec Taylor, la langue pendante sur le côté de la gueule, faisant son sourire canin.

Les enfants firent une pause quand ils arrivèrent au petit panneau juste à l'extérieur du bois. E2 montra les mots avec son doigt et lui et Stella 'lurent' ensemble. Fort.

"Ce. Doit. Etre. L'endroit !" Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rigoler.

Et quand E2 se tourna pour regarder la clairière. "Au revoir _l'endroit_ !" dit-il très fort en faisant un signe de la main et s'éloignant.

Bella lâcha la main d'Edward et passa son bras autour de sa taille, faisant glisser sa main sous son t-shirt pour toucher sa peau chaude. Elle fit un signe de tête vers le panneau quand ils passèrent devant. "J'ai toujours aimé que tu aies fait ça !"

Edward sourit et passa son bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'ils quittaient la clairière pour rentrer sous les arbres. "Ce sont tes mots amour pas les miens. J'ai juste pensé qu'ils étaient parfaitement adéquats."

Bella hocha la tête se souvenant de leur recherche pour trouver un endroit parfait qu'ils pourraient appeler maison.

La petite maison de plain-pied au bout de la route isolée avait besoin de quelques travaux et Edward avait voulu plus de place, plus d'arbres et peut-être d'autres choses encore. Mais ils savaient qu'ils trouveraient quand ils chercheraient vraiment et décidèrent de suivre le sentier dans la forêt.

Ce sentier les avait conduits à la plus parfaite des clairières – qui appartenait aussi à leur propriété et tous les deux avaient été émerveillés quand ils l'avaient découverte. Mais quand Edward s'était avancé et qu'il s'était baissé pour regarder les petites plantes et s'était relevé avec une poignée de fraises sauvages dans sa main ç'avait été Bella qui s'était écriée "Edward ! C'est la clairière de ton rêve ! Ce _doit_ être l'endroit !"

Il avait été d'accord. Et le jour de leur achat il était revenu avec le petit panneau et ces mots écrits dessus.

Alors qu'ils marchaient sous l'ombrage des arbres, Edward se retrouva en train de se demander si ces rêves avaient été une sorte de prémonition – un présage de leur avenir. Ou peut-être ses rêves une fois dans sa tête avaient grandi là et qu'ils étaient devenus un objectif à atteindre. Ou peut-être que de trouver la bonne personne avec qui partager ces rêves les avaient faits devenir réalité. Puis encore, c'était peut-être juste le destin.

Ils émergèrent de l'ombre pour arriver dans leur jardin quelques minutes plus tard.

La maison avait entièrement été refaite, le toit aussi et repeinte. On avait fait tomber les murs intérieurs et le plan originel agrandi et un étage avait été ajouté. Le garage une place était devenu un garage trois places et finalement un petit kiosque qui abritait un jacuzzi éclairé par des étoiles lumineuses avait été installé près du grand patio, qui comportait un grand foyer en forme d'anneau.

A gauche du grand jardin il y avait un grand parcours de jeux pour les enfants avec un petit château qui dominait le tout. Il y avait un toboggan et deux balançoires en pneus d'un côté.

De l'autre côté il y avait une grande jardinière unique - ce qui revenait souvent dans la conversation quand des personnes arrivaient pour la première fois à la maison. C'était plus un grand Ford F-150 qu'une jardinière d'ailleurs. Bien sûr il était planté de tournesols, des graines de Stardust Lane. Évidemment le nain de jardin était venu lui aussi et c'était lui qui était installé derrière le volant, regardant par la vitre ouverte avec ses lunettes.

Ça avait été l'idée folle d'Edward. Il en avait eu plus d'une. Et elles impliquaient des véhicules.

 **oooOooo**

Ce premier Noël, quand ils étaient allés à Forks pour le fêter avec Charlie, les yeux de Bella étaient presque sortis de sa tête quand elle avait vu son vieux pick-up rouge dans l'allée de son père. Il était difficilement reconnaissable dans sa nouvelle incarnation.

Le lumineux et brillant Chevy rouge cerise avait été réparé, relooké et remis à neuf au mieux des capacités de Jake. Il avait en fait prouvé qu'il était plus que capable, en apportant un peu plus d'activité au garage Uley, une fois que les habitants de Forks avaient commencé à remarquer ce chef d'œuvre en cours de réalisation.

A part cette bonne fortune, Bella n'avait réussi qu'à bafouiller que quelques mots et phrases inachevées à Edward pendant presque deux heures quand elle découvrit que le pick-up était toujours à elle.

Edward avait expliqué qu'il l'avait plus ou moins racheté, lui donnant l'argent qu'elle pensait qu'il valait, faisant un effort pour préserver la surprise. Elle se remit à bafouiller encore plus, en agitant ses bras, en entendant cette nouvelle supplémentaire.

Il avait racheté un pick-up qui lui appartenait déjà…

Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le vendre, avait-il expliqué. Ce chevy l'avait amenée à lui et les choses entre eux se seraient passées différemment si elle n'était pas arrivée dans le quartier avec cet engin bruyant et presque en panne qui l'avait forcé à descendre la trouver ce premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Elle finit par céder. Elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement puisque ces raisons étaient sentimentales. C'était vraiment un très grand sentimental et il était à elle et son sens des affaires et les décisions financières intelligentes fonctionnaient très bien quand il s'agissait d'elle… en quelque sorte. Il avait un doux endroit dans son cœur quand il s'agissait d'elle et probablement dans sa tête aussi mais elle pensait qu'elle pouvait dépasser ça parce qu'elle l'aimait lui et sa folle sentimentalité.

Quand elle lui avait demandé quels étaient ses projets pour le Ford F-150, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de trois voitures, il la regarda complètement perdu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? On le garde. On pourra s'en servir pour aller camper."

Bien sûr ils n'étaient jamais allés camper en cinq ans.

A la fin de l'été suivant, trois véhicules s'étaient transformés en quatre quand Edward présenta à Bella le cadeau de son 25e anniversaire : une luxueuse Volvo XC90 SUV gris métallisé.

Elle avait presque eu une attaque.

Et elle avait été sur le point d'accoucher – avec des jumeaux à presque huit mois et demie de grossesse un accouchement prématuré était plus que probable.

Ils avaient vraiment besoin d'une voiture plus familiale avec les jumeaux en chemin, fit remarquer Edward quand Bella se mit à faire des exercices de respiration. Ce n'était pas juste pour les bébés et leurs sièges mais tout ce qui allait avec et les obligations… et un SUV semblait la chose la plus adaptée à leur famille en devenir. Plus, Edward avait des affinités avec les Volvo – il en avait eu une quand il était adolescent…

"Edward nous ne sommes que deux !" s'était écriée Bella. "Et le garage ne peut contenir que _trois_ voitures ! Par l'enfer qu'allons-nous faire de QUATRE voitures ! C'est vraiment malsain !" Elle commença à haleter, essayant de respirer et de se calmer avec son énorme ventre et ses énormes seins, ses chevilles enflées et la tête de quelqu'un qui pressait dans ses côtes à l'intérieur et l'autre qui faisait des claquettes contre sa vessie.

"Détends-toi et respire, chérie," l'avait-il calmée, en repoussant ses cheveux humides de son front. "C'est bien chérie. Respire, inspire, expire, encore inspire… expire." Il s'éclaircit la voix. "J'ai réfléchi au sujet d'où nous pourrions mettre l'un des véhicules…"

Bien sûr son idée était sentimentale et le reste c'était de l'histoire.

Ou une plante en pot.

Ou une jardinière.

Peu importe.

 **oooOooo**

A précisément seize heures après que les enfants se soient lavés, changés et préparés pour le week-end chez leurs grands-parents, la sonnette retentit et le chien commença à aboyer.

"C'est grand-mère et grand père ! J'y vais !" hurla E2 en se précipitant dans le hall avec Taylor dérapant derrière lui sur le plancher en bois.

"Non c'est moi qui y vais !" s'écria Stella, courant après son frère.

"Vous pouvez y aller tous les deux ensemble !" hurla Edward.

"Et on ne court pas à l'intérieur !" leur rappela Bella.

"Comment font-ils pour arriver à l'heure exacte qu'ils nous ont dite ?" demanda Bella alors qu'Edward et elle allaient rapidement dans le séjour.

"Peut-être qu'ils se sont garés quelque part en attendant que ce soit l'heure précise ?"

Bella rigola. "Ils restent assis là, à apprécier le dernier bon moment de paix et de tranquillité ?"

Edward haussa les épaules en faisant un sourire en coin à sa femme. "Je pense que c'est totalement compréhensible."

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la folie commença.

"GRANDPA ! GRANDMA !" s'écrièrent ensemble Stella et E2, pendant que Taylor continuait d'aboyer et de remuer la queue.

"Bonjour les enfants !"

Les petits corps étaient soulevés, étreints et embrassés et le chien continuait à aboyer pendant que les enfants bavardaient avec excitation.

"Taylor chut !" claqua Edward, en éloignant le chien et en roulant des yeux.

"Oh ça va ? Il est juste excité par ce week-end aussi." Charlie Swan regarda son beau-fils avec amusement. "Comment ça va Edward ?"

"Tout est génial, merci. Et vous ?" demanda-t-il, pendant qu'ils se serraient la main pour se saluer.

"Pas d'insatisfaction."

Edward sourit. "Ce sera sûrement différent quand nous reviendrons chercher les enfants et le chien, lundi."

La moustache de Charlie vibra alors qu'il ricanait doucement en saluant sa fille. "Joyeux anniversaire, Bells."

"Bonjour. Merci papa." Elle le serra dans ses bras. "Tu es bien sûr que vous êtes prêts pour trois nuits de folie ?" demanda-t-elle, en se tournant pour inclure sa belle-mère.

Les yeux sombres de Sue étincelèrent. "Hey Bella, bon anniversaire ! Ton père et moi irons bien. N'oublie pas que j'en ai eu deux moi aussi – Leah et Seth m'ont préparée à tout."

Bella rit et les fit entrer pour prendre le café avant qu'ils ne repartent vers Forks avec leurs petits-enfants et le grand chien.

Ça avait demandé dix-sept ans à Charlie Swan pour décider s'il allait donner une seconde chance au mariage. Mais quand finalement il eut le courage de demander sa main à Sue Clearwarter et qu'elle eut dit oui, Bella ne put être plus heureuse pour tous les deux.

Les Clearwater avaient été des amis de la famille depuis toujours - avant même que Renée ait décidé qu'elle avait besoin d'autre chose dans la vie que de ce que Charlie Swan et une petite ville du Pacifique nord-ouest avaient à offrir. Harry et Sue Clearwater et Charlie Swan avait une histoire et des amis en communs. Et parfois Sue avait été quelque chose comme une mère de remplacement pour Bella pendant ses années d'études secondaires et ses années à l'université. Quand Harry mourut, Charlie avait été là pour Sue, offrant son amitié, son aide et son soutien. Il lui avait même offert son amour. Et quand Charlie avait choisi la mère d'une des meilleures amies de Bella, il y avait trois ans, ça avait semblé être… la meilleure chose possible.

 **oooOooo**

"On verra Tante Leah et oncle Jake grand-ma ?" demanda Stella, quand ils furent autour de la table de la cuisine.

"Oui bien sûr !" répondit Sue, avec un sourire. "Ils nous ont invité pour le dîner demain."

"On pourra aller pêcher Grandpa ?" demanda E2

Charlie hocha la tête. "J'espérais bien que quelqu'un voudrait venir pêcher avec moi." Il ébouriffa les cheveux de E2 puis sourit affectueusement quand il vit que les cheveux restaient ébouriffés.

Stella fit la moue. "Je n'aime pas pêcher."

Sue sourit. "Tu pourrais rester à la maison avec moi ? On pourrait préparer de cookies… ou des tartes… tu sais, des tartelettes ?"

"Peut-être que vous pourriez faire des mini tartes avec les fraises que vous avez ramassées," suggéra Bella.

"Oui on veut faire ça !" s'écria Stella excitée - en faisant la même chose qu'Alice - en frappant des mains.

Bella et Edward échangèrent des regards et des sourires.

Charlie faisait tourner lentement sa tasse à café tout en regardant le livre qui était posé sur la table. Ils avaient déjà parlé du premier livre de la première édition de _Fan fiction Sex Gods and Single girls_ quelques instants avant.

"Alors… est-ce que je veux vraiment lire ça… ?" demanda-t-il incertain.

La main d'Edward alla immédiatement dans ses cheveux, tirant et emmêlant. "Euh… bon… probablement pas," dit-il avant que Bella décide quelle était la meilleure façon de répondre à son père.

Les yeux sombres de Sue pétillèrent quand elle fit un clin d'œil à Bella. "Ça me parait intéressant à moi. Mais tu sais que l'intérêt de ton père va plutôt vers le sport et les séries policières. Ce n'est pas vraiment un lecteur." Elle tira le livre vers elle et lut la dédicace, à voix haute.

 _"A toux ceux qui ont rêvé… d'écrire… ou autre chose."_ Elle regarda vers Bella et Edward et sourit. "J'ai déjà dit que ça incluait tout le monde." Et ensuite elle retourna le livre où se trouvait la bio de l'auteur et la lut à voix haute aussi.

 _Isolde Phœnix, professeur d'anglais de formation, diplômée de l'université de Washington en littérature anglaise et création littéraire. Son mari, Elwood Phœnix a obtenu un Master en Administration des entreprises de l'Université de Dartmouth et est un financier à risque. Le couple vit dans le nord-ouest Pacifique avec leurs enfants. Leur deuxième roman Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Couches culottes, est actuellement en cours."_

Sue les regarda et se mit à rire. "Je dois bien dire que je n'ai pas encore lu le premier mais le deuxième m'intéresse déjà."

Charlie termina son café et s'éclaircit la voix pour changer de sujet. "Nous ferions mieux d'y aller pour pouvoir mettre les enfants au lit à une heure raisonnable ce soir. Nous avons un long chemin avec un arrêt pour le dîner."

Edward hocha la tête, heureux de ce changement de sujet de conversation. "Je vais chercher les affaires des enfants et vous aider à mettre tout ça dans la voiture, Charlie," dit-il et il se leva pour s'échapper.

Bella sourit à son père et à Sue. "Bon Edward et moi apprécions beaucoup ce que vous faites. Nous attendions avec impatience un peu de temps libre pour nous ce week-end."

"Hum euh," fit Charlie ne voulant pas savoir comment sa fille passerait son week-end seule avec son apparemment beau-fils dieu du sexe.

oooOooo

Bella et Edward restèrent bras dessus bras dessous un petit moment, faisant au revoir à leurs enfants et au chien qui disparurent rapidement vers Forks dans le Subaru Outback de Sue. Une fois que la voiture eut pris le virage ils rentrèrent.

En fermant la porte Edward sourit à Bella. "Ils te manquent déjà ?" demanda-t-il.

Bella sourit et haussa les épaules puis renonça. "Ils sont réellement enracinés en nous tu sais ?"

Edward rigola et prit sa femme dans ses bras en embrassant sa tempe. "Oui c'est vrai," convint-il.

Bella entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

"Waouh…"

Edward fit jouer ses sourcils. "Quoi ?"

"Chuuuut… _écoute_ ," chuchota-t-elle.

Il retint son souffle, écoutant. Il fronça les sourcils. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, en chuchotant aussi.

"C'est… _calme_ ," murmura-t-elle, en faisant un grand sourire.

Edward renversa sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

Il regarda sa bouche, faisant ce sourire en coin. "Tu sais ce que j'entends ?" Il y avait une lueur sexy dans ses yeux verts.

Bella secoua la tête, toujours souriante.

"J'entends l'occasion de ne pas être interrompus pendant la nudité désinhibée avec ma femme."

Bella rit. "Maintenant que tu le dis… j'entends ça aussi."

"Bien," répondit-il alors que leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et qu'il commençait à remonter la robe d'été de Bella sur ses cuisses.

Il recula pour la faire passer par-dessus sa tête. "J'espère que tu t'attendais à un long week-end de détente, amour."

Bella acquiesça ses yeux noirs et rieurs. "Nous pouvons simplement nous détendre encore et encore et encore et…"

Edward rigola doucement dans sa bouche et inclina sa tête pour l'embrasser…. Doucement lascivement et urgemment.

Un chemin de vêtement accompagna leurs progrès et les arrêts qu'ils firent, en commençant par la robe d'été blanche dans l'entrée, les grands tennis et les petites sandales à l'extérieur du séjour, un t-shirt gris et un soutien-gorge à l'entrée du couloir, le jeans usés juste à la porte de la chambre et la culotte rose près de la porte de la salle de bain ainsi qu'un boxer noir juste devant la cabine de leur nouvelle douche.

La salle de bain était pleine de buée. C'était torride. La douche avait été bien conçue pour bien gérer toute cette chaleur extrême. Il y avait des bancs et des étagères à toutes les hauteurs pour des activités variées. Et il y avait même des poignées pour gérer toute cette ardeur. Ce n'était pas des poignées temporaires mais plutôt incluses et intégrées dans le mur, posées là pour durer dans le temps.

Les jambes de Bella étaient enroulées autour de la taille d'Edward et elle s'accrochait désespérément à ces poignées à l'approche de l'imminente extase. Comme ils y arrivaient, Edward poussa ses hanches un peu plus contre le mur, s'accrochant à ses hanches comme il bougeait. Appuyés contre le mur et l'un contre l'autre, ils pouvaient se voir et apprécier leur action ainsi que la satisfaction de leur interaction.

"Oh seigneur…" bredouilla Bella.

"Ça va ?" demanda Edward à bout de souffle, faisant une pause dans ses poussées.

"Oui !" fit Bella avec emphase, rapidement et en haletant beaucoup. "N'arrête pas ! Je vais bien. Je … Je vais…oh… seigneur… oh seigneur… oh seigneur… oh moooooooooooooooon !" Son visage se releva et ses yeux se serrèrent pendant que sa bouche s'ouvrait, tout passant au noir pendant une nanoseconde avant de passer à un blanc éclatant chaud derrière ses paupières closes.

Edward avait senti la vibration précédente, les ondulations rythmées de son corps. Son propre rythme avait été court- circuité et il grommela un "Putain !" Sa mâchoire se serra en lâchant un "Putain de merde, amour !" avant de pousser fort et profondément de façon erratique… une fois… deux fois… et une troisième et dernière fois.

Il chancela sur ses jambes tremblantes, en respirant difficilement alors qu'il appuyait Bella contre le mur frais. Elle relâcha les poignées et laissa tomber ses bras autour de son cou et sur ses solides épaules. Elle décrocha ses jambes autour de lui et posa ses pieds sur le carrelage. Il la fit venir sur ses genoux, tout en s'asseyant sur le banc le plus bas, tous les deux tremblants et essayant de retrouver leur respiration, leur cœur battant à l'unisson.

"Il faudra que nous fassions ça plus souvent," fit observer Edward après quelques minutes de récupération, en caressant le dos de Bella. Il sentit un petit rire puis un baiser dans son cou.

"Ah oui. C'était _vraiment_ très relaxant," souffla-t-elle.

Un doux rire s'échappa de ses lèvres et il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. "Incroyablement relaxant," convint-il.

 **oooOooo**

Plus tard dans la soirée Bella et Edward profitaient d'un dîner festif à la _Cucina Volterra_ – un assez nouveau restaurant très bien coté - spécialisé dans la cuisine italienne. Leur table pour deux offrait une vue imprenable sur les lumières scintillantes du Puget Sound mais Edward avait fait remarquer que la vue imprenable était assise en face de lui.

Il pouvait toujours faire retourner l'estomac et faire monter le rouge aux joues de Bella avec ses mots sérieux, son sourire sincère et en coin ainsi que la tendresse dans ses yeux. Et elle avait choisi de porter sa robe préférée - une robe portefeuille bleu marine qui mettait ses courbes en valeur et faisait ressortir la couleur de sa peau. Mais la vue depuis où était assise Bella était vraiment très spectaculaire - Edward Cullen portait un costume sombre. Sans cravate et arborant un petit air débraillé qui lui donnait un air tout à fait exquis.

Leur dîner avait été appétissant dès le début : la poire et le gorgonzola sur un lit de mesclun avec noix caramélisées et vinaigrette à la framboise. Bien sûr ils partagèrent leurs plats : le poulet marsala avec des champignons portbella plus des épinards sautés et des pommes de terre au romarin avec le mélange grillé saint Jacques et filet de poisson frais et ses crevettes, servi avec des linguines au pesto et amandes.

Leurs assiettes avaient été enlevées et ils venaient tout juste de commander deux cappuccinos et un tiramisu à partager quand une voix les interrompit.

 _"Edward ?_ Edward _Cullen ?"_

Edward et Bella regardèrent. Un couple s'était arrêté près de leur table.

L'homme bien habillé, d'âge mûr, avec des lunettes et des cheveux fins gris et dorés, des joues molles et une bedaine assortie – montrait à l'hôtesse qu'elle ferait mieux de continuer à avancer. Il hocha la tête quand elle lui montra une table à quelque distance de là puis elle les quitta et posa les menus sur leur table.

La femme qui avait reconnu Edward semblait surprise. Elle était habillée de façon un peu provocante – comme si elle essayait trop fort et elle portait un collier en or plutôt voyant qui pendait entre ses trop gros seins. Son âge était difficile à déterminer. Il était évident qu'elle avait été refaite – ses seins étaient trop gros pour sa silhouette, son nez trop petit. Et ses lèvres trop pulpeuses souriaient, tout sourire naturel ayant complètement disparu sous le botox. Edward pensa qu'elle en était à la fin de la trentaine ou au début de la quarantaine, essayant de garder une apparence de jeune femme de vingt ans sans succès.

"Oui ?" répondit-il en hésitant, essayant désespérément de trouver qui ce couple pouvait bien être, il n'en reconnaissait aucun.

"Waouh…" souffla la femme, toujours le fixant avec son regard surpris et cette espèce de sourire grimaçant. "Je n'arrive pas à croire combien tu es différent mais la couleur de tes cheveux et ta mâchoire t'ont trahies." Ses yeux vert pâle évaluaient son visage et sa forme avant de se poser sur Bella, lui jetant un coup d'œil puis revenant errer et étudier Edward avec une admiration apparente.

Il cligna des yeux en regardant entre elle et l'homme pour chercher des indices. "Je suis désolé… Nous nous connaissons ?"

"Oh…" la femme cligna des yeux de surprise et un rire embarrassé s'échappa de ses lèvres repulpées. "Je suis Lauren. Lauren Mallory," sourit grimaça-t-elle.

Les yeux de Bella se plissèrent. Ses poings se serrèrent. Elle se souvenait du nom et elle avait vu les photos de fin d'études secondaires.

Edward écarquilla les yeux. Et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Lauren Mallory ne ressemblait plus à rien. Ou alors à un festival sauvage de chirurgie esthétique qui se serait fait à son détriment. Et cette expression surprise sur son visage ne s'effaçait pas, conduisant Edward à conclure qu'elle n'était que le résultat d'une autre modification complètement ratée.

"Oh. _Lauren ?_ Waouh. Salut. Je… Euh… Je ne… t'aurai jamais reconnue." Il réalisa trop tard combien ça devait paraître brutal et si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre à la place de Lauren Mallory, il aurait fait un peu plus attention.

Mais au lieu de cela ses yeux se déplacèrent vers Bella et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent il y eut un crépitement instantané, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde de communication – tous les deux étouffant les mêmes sourires.

"C'est Bella… ma femme," dit Edward, en lui faisant un doux sourire et en prenant sa main par-dessus la table et en la caressant avec son pouce.

Le regard de Lauren passa rapidement du visage d'Edward à Bella mais ses yeux descendirent plus bas pour suivre le mouvement de la main d'Edward. Son sourire grimaçant se figea et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent visiblement quand elle remarqua la taille du caillou sur la bague de fiançailles de Bella.

C'était plutôt un arrangement de cailloux autour d'un encore plus gros caillou.

Le jour où Edward avait abordé cette question, les yeux de Bella étaient presque sortis de sa tête. Et elle avait été tentée de le convaincre d'échanger cette bague pour quelque chose de plus petit si ça n'avait pas été une telle déclaration sentimentale d'un si grand sentimental. Au fil du temps elle s'y était habituée et y pensait rarement jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que quelqu'un la regardait.

Ou l'examinait attentivement comme semblait le faire Lauren Mallory.

"Nous étions à l'école secondaire ensemble," dit Edward, en faisant l'effort de briser ce silence étrange.

"Oh," dit évasivement Bella, en hochant poliment la tête et souriant gentiment.

Évidemment Edward savait que Bella se souviendrait de qui était Lauren Mallory. Et malgré son doux sourire et ses yeux brillants, Edward devina qu'elle partageait sa conviction - qu'il était suprêmement content de la façon dont sa vie avait tourné - et leur soupçon partagé - que celle de Lauren Mallory n'en était pas arrivée à ce point.

L'homme bedonnant aux côtés de Lauren se racla la gorge et la tête de Lauren se tourna brusquement presque comme si elle avait même oublié qu'il était là. Elle plissa les yeux vers lui - de désagrément.

"Oh. Désolée. Voilà Warren Doren, mon… fiancé." En disant cela elle cacha sa main droite sous la gauche, la recouvrant ainsi que les bagues qui se trouvaient là.

Edward hocha la tête vers l'homme et serra sa main. Ensuite ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose. "Warren _Doren ?_ Comme dans Doren Construction ?"

L'homme sourit fièrement. "Oui, effectivement. C'est une grande société et quelqu'un doit la diriger… et ça pourrait être moi." Il rigola à sa blague.

Edward hocha la tête en souriant. "Votre société a conçu le Cascade Center il y a environ deux ans."

La poitrine de Warren gonfla et devint aussi grosse que sa bedaine et Lauren sourit-grimaça vers lui. "Vrai de nouveau. Ce projet a été tout à fait lucratif pour notre entreprise," se vanta-t-il. "Comment vous en souvenez-vous ?"

Edward sourit. "Ma société a investi dans cette propriété avec Northwest Development. La moitié du Cascade Center m'appartient. Je ne suis qu'un partenaire silencieux. Mais je ne vais pas me disputer avec vous - cet investissement a été très rentable pour moi aussi."

La poitrine de Warren se dégonfla quelque peu et Lauren arborait maintenant une grimace - grimace en plus de son habituelle expression de surprise.

La serveuse apparut avec les cappuccinos et le dessert d'Edward et de Bella.

"Bon…euh… nous ne voulons pas interrompre votre dîner," dit Warren d'un ton bourru. "Passez une bonne soirée." Il se tourna vers Lauren. "Pouvons-nous ?" Elle hocha simplement la tête et ses yeux allèrent d'Edward à Bella alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

"Bien c'était inattendu," fit observer Edward à voix basse après qu'ils soient partis. "Etait-ce aussi satisfaisant pour vous que pour moi Mme Cullen ?" dit-il les yeux pétillants, en lui tendant sa fourchette à dessert.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. "Sûrement beaucoup plus, M. Cullen."

Edward rigola et ils attaquèrent leur tiramisu avec plaisir.

Bella fronça les sourcils brièvement avant de parler. "Comment se fait-il qu'elle ait le même âge que toi et qu'en tentant de paraître plus jeune elle parait bien plus âgée ?"

Edward rigola. "C'est _exactement_ ce que je me suis demandé plus tôt !"

Bella rit. "Et imagine ça… Elle va devenir Lauren Doren en épousant Warren Doren."

Il haussa les épaules. "Probablement pas pour longtemps. Alice a essayé de me tenir informé au fil des ans. Lauren a des difficultés pour rester dans un mariage. Le vieux Warren sera sûrement le quatrième divorce à l'horizon. Ou peut- être le cinquième… je ne suis plus sûr."

Bella prit son cappuccino en souriant. Elle le leva vers Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il ait pris le sien et ait levé un sourcil dans l'expectative.

"Au bon goût du karma… botter le cul des garces là où ça leur fait le plus mal."

Edward ricana. "Tu es quelque peu malicieuse, madame Cullen !"

"Nop. Je t'aime et je serai toujours de ton côté."

Edward sourit et trinqua avec sa tasse. "Dans ce cas… au karma … et à l'équipe Edward !"

"Allez," rigola Bella, en sirotant son café.

Après le dessert Bella alla rapidement aux toilettes pendant qu'Edward attendait la note.

Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir peu après, quand elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire et quand elle quitta le box elle eut la surprise de trouver Lauren Mallory devant le miroir, arrangeant son maquillage. Les yeux verts de Lauren se plissèrent quand Bella s'approcha des lavabos.

"Tu sais, Edward avait le _béguin_ pour moi au lycée," dit-elle.

" _Vraiment ?_ Euh…" répondit Bella, ne voulant lui donner aucune satisfaction.

Lauren hocha la tête, son sourire grimaçant ressemblait en quelque sorte à un sourire. "Mais c'était un geek perdu et sans espoir. Bien sûr il était intelligent… d'une certaine manière… mais un cas désespéré par ailleurs. Qui aurait pu deviner que la petite grenouille derrière ses lunettes et ce fouillis de cheveux se transformerait en un merveilleux prince ?"

Bella se mordit la langue en se lavant les mains – ses mains qui voulaient étrangler Lauren Mallory.

"Et il semblerait qu'il se soit fait tout seul," ajouta Lauren, en lorgnant la bague de Bella. "Il est dans le développement immobilier si j'ai bien compris ?"

Bella décida qu'elle voulait tuer cette conversation dans l'œuf. "Edward est dans toutes sortes d'affaires," dit-elle en attrapant une serviette pour s'essuyer les mains. "Il a beaucoup de succès dans les affaires et il est copropriétaire d'un certain nombre d'entreprises et a beaucoup de projets ici à Seattle et aussi à Chicago. Donc oui il s'est fait tout seul et extrêmement bien."

Lauren sembla momentanément stupéfaite mais elle se reprit rapidement. "Je suppose que tu t'es aussi bien débrouillée pour toi-même, alors," souffla-t-elle avec dédain.

" _Pardon_ ?" fit Bella, en se retournant pour la fixer, ne croyant pas à son audace.

Lauren rangea son rouge à lèvre dans son sac et lui fait un signe méprisant de la main. "Beau _et_ riche. Tu as bien joué."

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit d'étonnement. Et ensuite ses yeux se plissèrent quand elle réalisa ce que Lauren essayait de faire.

Ce n'était plus ce que Lauren pouvait dire pour rabaisser Edward maintenant – il était indéniablement beau et connaissait des succès financiers. La seule ressource qu'elle avait était de rabaisser leur relation de toutes les façons possibles. Et Bella n'allait pas autoriser ça.

"Vous savez…" dit Bella avec le sourire. "Vous êtes pathétique. Comme vous n'êtes pas heureuse vous essayez de rendre les autres malheureux.

Oui, Edward est très beau. En fait il est magnifique… son visage… son corps… tout… il sent même merveilleusement bon. Mais ces choses ne comptent pas vraiment parce qu'à l'intérieur – et c'est ce qui compte _vraiment – il est absolument stupéfiant._

 _Et_ riche ? Bon dieu oui. Riche pourrait même être un euphémisme. Et c'est évident que ça vous irrite. Mais sa richesse est parfois plus un embarras qu'autre chose pour moi. La chose merveilleuse - et je ne suis pas sûre que vous soyez capable de le comprendre ou de l'appréhender - c'est qu'il est aussi ridiculement généreux – et pas seulement pour moi.

Je n'ai pas épousé Edward pour son apparence ou pour son compte en banque. Je l'ai épousé parce que c'est un homme merveilleux. C'est le meilleur homme que je connaisse. Le meilleur mari que j'aurais pu imaginer. Le meilleur père pour nos enfants. C'est mon meilleur ami. Et vous savez ce qui est vraiment très drôle… ?"

Lauren cligna des yeux et haleta. Mais Bella n'attendait pas vraiment une réponse.

"Je devrais probablement vous remercier pour ma chance. Si _**vous**_ n'aviez pas été une garce si horrible envers Edward il y a des années, il n'aurait pas gardé toutes ses merveilles pour _**moi**_."

Bella tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant une Lauren bouche bée… on aurait dit une morue. Quand elle atteignit la poignée elle se retourna avec une chose à rajouter.

"Tant que j'y suis, je devrais probablement mentionner le sexe. Trois mots suffiront : Dieu. Du. Sexe."

Sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte et partit.

 **oooOooo**

"Quoi ? !" demanda Edward, en souriant à sa femme alors que la Vanquish s'arrêta à un feu.

"Rien !" ricana Bella.

"Dis-moi pourquoi tu ris !" insista Edward.

Bella rigola en secouant la tête. "Non !"

Il roula des yeux. Elle sourit et s'étreignait de joie depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le restaurant. Il posa sa main sur son genou, ses longs doigts serrant un peu sa peau.

"Dis-moi amour," dit-il doucement. Il serra brusquement et elle poussa un petit cri en sursautant sur son siège.

"D'accord ! Arrête ! Pas de chatouilles !" souffla-t-elle. "J'ai… euh… disons… mis le nez de Lauren Mallory dans son karma."

Ses sourcils se haussèrent d'étonnement tandis qu'il la regardait, amusé. "Quoi ? _Comment_ ?"

Le feu changea de couleur et Bella lui fit signe d'avancer.

"Elle m'a suivi à la salle de bain. C'est évident qu'elle l'a fait exprès. Et je jure que je ne lui aurai rien dit si ce n'était pas elle qui avait commencé."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?" Il la regarda puis se concentra sur la route.

"Elle a fait des remarques désobligeantes… elle a essayé de nous rabaisser… je pense qu'elle voulait juste avoir le dernier mot."

Edward rigola. "Et qu'étaient ces derniers mots ?"

"Bon… euh…" Elle se tourna vers lui avec un large sourire. "Et bien mes trois derniers étaient… dieu du sexe."

Edward grogna de rire.

"Seigneur, amour ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça !"

Bella recommença à rire et à se serrer dans ses bras. "Oh si je l'ai fait… ça c'est sûr !"

"Revenons-en arrière… je veux entendre cette conversation en entier. Mot à mot."

Et elle lui raconta.

Au plus grand plaisir d'Edward.

 **oooOooo**

Quand ils se garèrent dans le garage, ils souriaient tous les deux.

Et quand ils entrèrent dans la maison Edward dit à Bella qu'il avait une surprise spéciale anniversaire pour elle.

Elle haussa un sourcil suggestif en regardant sa braguette. "Oh c'est vrai, tu as ça ?"

Edward rit. "Je suis sérieux. Mais tu es plus que la bienvenue pour avoir aussi cette surprise-là aussi."

"Edward tu m'as acheté quelque chose ? Tu n'étais pas supposé m'acheter quelque chose ! Je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accord sur un bon dîner."

"Je te taquine, en réalité… c'est un cadeau pour nous deux."

"Bien. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Laisse-moi un moment. On se retrouve à l'extérieur de la salle de jeux."

"La _salle de jeux_."

"Oui la salle de jeux. Ne rentre pas. Attends-moi juste devant la porte."

Bella acquiesça. "D'accord."

Quelques minutes plus tard Edward l'avait rejointe. Il avait enlevé sa veste de costume. Elle le regarda sortir une petite écharpe de soie blanche de sa poche de pantalon et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

"Tu vas me bander les yeux ?"

"Oui bien sûr. Tourne-toi, amour."

Une fois que l'écharpe fut bien en place, Bella entendit la porte s'ouvrir et ensuite Edward la conduisit à l'intérieur.

"Attends là," dit-il à voix basse.

Elle entendit des pas s'éloigner. Puis le bruit d'un système sonore. Ensuite le bruit de pas se rapprocha. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

"J'ai pensé à cette chanson plus tôt aujourd'hui," murmura-t-il.

La musique commença à s'échapper des haut-parleurs. L'introduction était bien reconnaissable. C'était leur chanson… bien, l'une parmi tant d'autres. Ils l'avaient écoutée souvent quand ils avaient trouvé leur prairie derrière leur future maison.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Bella "C'est Talking Heads, _This must be the place,"_ dit-elle.

Soudain elle sentit le bandeau commencer à se desserrer. Elle cligna des yeux quand il fut parti. Et puis elle haleta. Bien que la pièce soit dans l'obscurité des centaines de lumières scintillaient et brillaient autour. Elle leva les yeux et éclata de rire joyeusement en la voyant.

"Ohmondieu ! Edward ! Tu as acheté une BOULE à FACETTES !"

Il rit en prenant sa main dans la sienne et passant son autre bras autour d'elle et ils commencèrent à danser dans la salle de jeux des enfants en rythme avec la musique.

"Oui chérie. Pour une raison… tu es devenue une danseuse accomplie avec ces années. Et j'ai pensé que ce serait intéressant de ne pas perdre _l'entrainement._ " Il sourit. "Et tu sais que j'aime bien t'apporter le soleil, la lune et les étoiles si je peux." Ses yeux se levèrent au-dessus de leur tête. "Au moins ça ressemble un peu à la lune et aux étoiles." Il fit ce sourire en coin et haussa les épaules. "Je travaille encore au soleil, Madame Cullen."

"Non Monsieur Cullen," répondit-elle. "Je l'ai déjà. Je t'ai _toi."_

Il sourit, heureux et la fit tourner autour de la salle de jeux, dansant avec elle dans ses bras.

 **oooOooo**

L'histoire d'amour de Bella et d'Edward n'avait pas suivi le déroulement typique du conte de fée. Le début de leur 'Il était une fois' avait été semé d'une série d'événements difficiles et embarrassants. Mais ils avaient réussi à lire entre les lignes et à trouver leur fin heureuse. Et bien sûr ils avaient compris que l'amour n'est pas toujours un conte de fées…

Peut-être une fan fiction ?

…

* Edward too : Edward aussi et Edward two : Edward 2


	70. Pages manquantes

.

… **Chapitre 70**

 **Pages manquantes et évidences photographiques…**

Ce samedi matin après son vingt-huitième anniversaire Bella se réveilla dans une maison inhabituellement calme. Elle se tourna pour regarder l'heure sur sa table de chevet et elle fut un peu surprise que ni E2 ni Stella ne soient déjà réveillés et blottis entre Edward et elle, réclamant le petit-déjeuner.

Ensuite elle se rappela que les enfants étaient à Forks pour le week-end avec grand-père Charlie et grand-mère Sue.

Elle roula et regarda le visage de son très beau mari qui dormait à ses côtés. Elle sourit en se souvenant de son anniversaire à _la Cuccina Volterra_ le soir précédent et la très satisfaisante discussion avec Lauren Mallory après toutes ces années... Elle rigola en silence en se souvenant de la boule à facettes suspendue dans la salle de jeu en bas et sourit amoureusement à l'homme endormi qui avait décidé qu'il leur en fallait une - cet homme qui voulait lui donner la lune, les étoiles et le soleil.

 _Comme si j'avais besoin de la lune, des étoiles et du soleil ! TU es mon UNIVERS Edward !_

C'était une occasion très rare d'avoir une matinée calme alors elle décida de le laisser dormir. Ils avaient le week-end entier pour eux après tout. Ils auraient beaucoup d'opportunités d'intimité dans les prochains jours.

Elle sortit doucement du lit, attrapa sa robe de chambre dans la salle de bain et descendit sans faire de bruit.

Un court moment après, avec une tasse de café fumante dans les mains, Bella quitta la cuisine pour aller dans le séjour. Ses yeux passèrent sur les albums photos sur les étagères de l'autre côté et elle sourit. Elle posa la tasse sur la table basse puis attrapa le premier album et revint sur le canapé, s'installant confortablement _._

C'était Alice avec son habileté pour l'organisation et la création qui avait aidé Bella à faire le tri dans les photos que Bella avait rassemblées de ces premiers mois avec Edward. Et si elle avait douté quand elle lui avait présenté le produit fini à la St Valentin, Edward avait été touché par ce geste et les souvenirs qu'il évoquait.

Ça faisait un bon moment maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas feuilleté ces pages et plongé dans le passé. Elle l'ouvrit et rigola en voyant le contenu de la première page : un tout petit bout de tissu de soie noire qui avait été sauvé du feu dans l'ancienne maison d'Edward à Stardust Lane. Sous le petit bout de tissu du pyjama il y avait une phrase " _Une histoire doit bien commencer quelque part…"_

Elle sourit en se souvenant de la réaction d'Edward quand il l'avait vu. Il avait ri, ne croyant pas qu'elle ait gardé les preuves matérielles de leur première horrible rencontre. Il avait ri encore plus fort quand elle lui dit qu'elle avait sauvé le bout de tissu de son foyer le jour où elle était allée espionner chez lui. Et ensuite il s'esclaffa quand elle admit qu'elle avait rangé ce bout de tissu dans son tiroir à pyjama pour une raison tout à fait inconnue.

Les pages suivantes avaient pour titre _"L'équipe Abruti et la jardinière mobile"_ On y voyait leurs casquettes rouges le matin où ils avaient eu leur premier rendez-vous, suivi par les photos d'eux à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur du Ford F-150, avant et après qu'ils aient fait l'amour la première fois.

Ensuite il y avait une série de photos dont le titre était. "L _a garden party pour jardiner,"_ avec eux, leurs amis et la famille d'Edward en train de planter les tournesols. Il y avait aussi une photo de Bella, agenouillée près du nain de jardin une fois que tout avait été fini.

Elle prit une gorgée de café puis tourna la page intitulée _"Bella Italia, Août 2002 (avant Cullen)"_ avec des photos de Bella, Angela et Leah au restaurant - ainsi que celle d'Edward, de Ben et de James en arrière-plan.

De l'autre côté, _"Bella Italia 13 septembre 2011, finalement ensemble,"_ on pouvait voir plusieurs photos prises durant le dîner surprise qu'Edward avait organisé. Sur l'une de ces photos Bella, Angela et Leah étaient assises ensemble avec Edward, Ben et Jake debout derrière elles, leurs mains reposant possessivement sur les épaules de leurs petites-amies - maintenant épouses.

" _A toi, à moi à nous !"_ était le titre de la page suivante avec un photomontage du sweat-shirt de Dartmouth. Alice avait mis une première photo d'Edward à dix-neuf ans, portant ce sweat juste avant leur voyage après l'obtention de son diplôme avec Ben et James. La deuxième photo montrait une Bella de quatorze ans, dix jours plus tard, portant le même sweat-shirt parce qu'elle s'était renversée du soda dessus au cinéma Lincoln à Port Angeles.

Il y avait une autre photo avec une Bella de vingt-quatre ans, souriante portant toujours le sweat-shirt pendant qu'elle jardinait derrière chez elle. Et la dernière photo montrait un Edward rieur de vingt-huit ans portant le sweat-shirt et en train de laver le Ford F-1580 dans l'allée de Bella qui essayait d'esquiver le jet d'eau qui essayait de l'asperger.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres photos mais Bella rigola en repensant à la bataille d'eau qui s'en était suivie. Bien sûr Edward avait réussi à l'éviter. Il l'avait trempée puis avait couru après elle, riant diaboliquement alors qu'elle allait se réfugier dans le garage en hurlant. Mais il l'avait vite rattrapée et ils avaient ri tous les deux. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Et ensuite pelotés. Et les vêtements mouillés avaient été frénétiquement enlevés de leurs corps frissonnants et jetés par terre, jusqu'à ce que Bella se rende compte qu'elle allait pouvoir finalement commencer la pilule contraceptive, ce jour même.

 _"Prêt à y aller… et allons-y !"_ était le titre de la page suivante avec des photos des conséquences de la bataille d'eau suivi d'une exaltante partie de jambes en l'air sur le canapé. Edward avait pris quelques photos ce jour-là, quand ils étaient allongés sur le canapé blottis l'un contre l'autre comme un gros burrito d'amour sur le vieux patchwork de grand-mère Marie Swan. Sur l'une des photos leur joues étaient appuyées l'une contre l'autre, leurs yeux brillants et excités avec un sourire amoureux idiot sur leurs visages alors qu'ils levaient les pouces face à l'appareil.

Elle prit une autre gorgée de café et tourna la page pour en arriver à une série de photos montrant le premier voyage de pêche à Forks au début du mois d'octobre. Sous le titre 'L _es créatures du lagon des Black ?!'_ Edward et Charlie étaient prêts à monter dans le vieux van des Black et à partir. Sur la deuxième photo, Jake, Edward, Charlie et Billy étaient dans l'allée de Charlie, les cannes à pêche à la main, tous souriant fièrement en montrant leurs prises.

Ce voyage avait eu lieu à peu près un mois après la fête d'anniversaire de Bella à Port Angeles. Ça avait été la première visite à la maison où Bella avait grandi et c'était la première fois qu'elle y revenait depuis qu'elle avait déménagé à Stardust Lane.

Ce même week-end fut la première fois où le sujet du mariage avait été abordé dans une conversation bizarre. Mais ça n'avait été qu'un peu plus tard, lors de leur trajet de retour vers Seattle…

oooOooo

Ce vendredi soir quand Edward avait garé sa Vanquish dans l'allée, devant la maison de Forks il s'était tourné vers Bella avec une expression anxieuse. "Es-tu absolument sûre qu'il ne faut pas que je prenne une chambre au motel ?"

Bella roula des yeux et secoua la tête alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture. "Non Edward. Il _nous_ a invités à rester _ici._ Prépare-toi seulement à t'installer sur le canapé-lit du salon."

Edward était sur le point de lui demander comment son père prendrait l'annonce de son aménagement avec elle quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Charlie Swan.

"Hey papa !" appela Bella alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

"Salut Bells." Charlie la serra d'une étreinte à un seul bras et ensuite il tendit la main à Edward avec un bourru "Bienvenue Edward !"

"Bonjour, Charlie merci pour l'invitation."

Charlie hocha la tête en prenant leurs bagages et les faisant entrer. "Assure-toi de mériter l'invitation par une prise demain, Edward."

Edward réalisa que Charlie se référait à ses prises du lendemain et il sourit. "Je ferai de mon mieux, monsieur."

Isabella remarqua immédiatement l'oreiller, la couverture pliée et les draps qui étaient posés au bout du canapé dans le salon.

 _Oh Seigneur, Sérieusement papa ? Pourrais-tu être un peu plus subtil ?_

Et il s'avéra que Charlie pouvait être plus direct. Il traversa le séjour et posa les bagages d'Edward à côté du canapé avant de poser ceux de Bella au pied de l'escalier.

Les yeux de Bella lui envoyèrent un _je te l'avais bien dit._ Et ensuite son regard alla vers le gros sac qu'Edward avait toujours accroché à son bras.

"Oh Charlie, tenez… je vous ai amené quelque chose." Et il lui fit passer le sac.

Il le prit délicatement, les sourcils froncés tout en regardant à l'intérieur. Sa moustache se contracta en un possible sourire puis il se tourna vers Edward.

"Je n'aurai pas pensé que tu étais le genre de gars à aimer la Rainier Ale* Edward !"

Il rigola. "Je ne le suis pas réellement mais j'ai demandé à Bella ce que vous préféreriez."

Charlie ricana, ses yeux bruns échangeant un regard avec Bella. "Bien merci Edward. Je vais mettre ça au frigo," dit-il par-dessus son épaule en allant dans la cuisine. "Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?"

"Oh mon dieu !" s'écria Bella restant choquée en suivant son père dans la cuisine. "Tu as _repeint_ la cuisine !"Elle était stupéfaite, le vieux jaune - celui que sa mère avait choisi il y avait des années - avait disparu et avait été remplacé par un taupe chaud sur les murs et les placards et le tour des fenêtres avait été peint en blanc.

Charlie haussa les épaules. "Il était temps de rafraîchir. Avec toi qui es partie j'ai pensé que ça te serait égal si je changeai la peinture de ta mère."

Bella regarda son père. Toutes ces années elle avait pensé qu'il avait gardé ce décor intact pour lui – comme un tombeau. Elle n'avait pas eu la moindre idée que c'était pour _elle._ Elle secoua la tête réalisant qu'il attendait une réponse. "Bien sûr que ça m'est égal ! C'est génial !"

"Sue m'a aidé à choisir les couleurs," ajouta-t-il rougissant subitement. "Je n'ai pas l'œil pour ce genre de chose," ajouta-t-il. "Enfin…" Il se racla la gorge. "Que voulez-vous boire ? Eau ? Soda ? Limonade ? Ou alors j'ai…"

Edward vit la bière que Charlie tenait puis il regarda Bella, puis à nouveau Charlie. "Je n'aurai pas cru que vous étiez le genre à boire de la Stella Artois Charlie," dit-il en souriant.

Il haussa les épaules. Sa moustache frémit en un sourire franc. "Bien tu vois. Je le suis mais j'aurai mieux fait de demander à Bella qu'elles sont tes préférences..."

Edward rigola. "Dans ce cas. Je prendrai une Stella. Merci."

"Et moi de l'eau, papa." Bella leur sourit.

Il leur fit passer les bouteilles pendant que Charlie suggérait : "Pourquoi ne pas lui faire visiter, Bells,"

Ils prirent leurs boissons et quittèrent la cuisine puis allèrent en haut, Bella montra la salle de bain, la chambre de son père puis ils s'arrêtèrent face à la porte de sa chambre. "Et ça… et bien… c'était ma chambre." Elle ouvrit la porte et sa bouche s'ouvrit en même temps.

"Oh papa ! Tu as acheté des meubles aussi ?!" Elle regarda son père en bas de l'escalier, qui attendait évidemment content sa réaction à la deuxième surprise de la soirée. La chambre était toujours décorée avec des choses que Bella avait laissées mais il y avait un nouveau lit plus grand que le précédent et une couette qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

"Tu as pris les anciennes choses pour ta chambre d'amis," répondit Charlie. "Il fallait bien que je les remplace. J'ai pensé qu'un lit plus grand conviendrait mieux quand tu viendrais me rendre visite. La commode était au grenier. Je l'ai juste repeinte."

Bella lui sourit. "Tu es plein de surprises. Papa c'est génial." Elle fit entrer Edward et lui fit faire le tour - laissant la porte ouverte pour la tranquillité de son père.

Edward regarda les souvenirs de la vie de la jeune fille, parcourant ses affaires, ses photos et l'annuaire du lycée tandis qu'elle lui expliquait des choses.

Après un moment ils redescendirent et s'assirent sur le canapé pour regarder la télé avec Charlie. Vers vingt-trois heures il se leva soudainement annonçant qu'il fallait qu'il s'apprête à prendre sa garde de nuit. Bella était surprise. Il n'avait pas mentionné cela au téléphone.

Quand son père réapparut en uniforme Bella avait déjà fait le lit d'Edward sur le canapé.

"J'espère que tu seras à l'aise ici Edward," dit Charlie ses yeux allant d'Edward au canapé-lit.

"Oh oui. Ça ira Charlie," répondit Edward.

"Je ferai mieux d'y aller. A demain matin les enfants."

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, après avoir testé le lit de fortune, roulé, froissé les oreillers, les draps et les couvertures, Bella saisit rapidement la main d'Edward et le conduisit à l'étage avec un sourie complice.

"Il ne rentrera pas avant demain matin. Crois-moi."

Edward était hésitant mais la nudité de Bella était suffisamment convaincante. Ils baptisèrent le lit de Bella et ensuite s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et l'alarme fut mise une bonne heure avant le retour probable de Charlie.

Ils étaient déjà dans la cuisine à préparer le petit-déjeuner quand Charlie rentra à la maison le lendemain – satisfait de l'état du canapé. Une fois qu'il se fut changé pour aller à la pêche et qu'ils eurent déjeuné, Bella leur fit un au revoir depuis le porche alors qu'Edward et Charlie grimpaient dans le van des Black avec les cannes et le coffre à pêche et la glacière.

Leah et Sue Clearwater arrivèrent à la maison tôt dans l'après-midi avec les provisions pour faire les plats d'accompagnement des poissons. Pendant qu'elles cuisinaient Bella fut soumise à un interrogatoire concernant sa relation avec Edward. En retour, Leah l'informa d'où en était la relation entre sa mère et Charlie pendant que Sue venait occasionnellement derrière sa fille pour défaire ce qu'elle faisait… ensuite les hommes rentrèrent avec leurs prises, le repas était prêt…

oooOooo

 _'La partie de pêche'_ apparaissait sur la page suivantede l'album _._ Bella sourit en regardant les photos, le nettoyage et la cuisson des poissons, et ensuite l'amour et le rire qui se dégageaient sur les photos comme ils étaient tous en train de manger.

Sue était partie en fin d'après-midi, déposant Billy en passant. Jake et Leah étaient restés là, à jouer aux cartes avec Bella et Edward dans la cuisine, ils avaient mangé des restes et étaient restés tard dans la soirée alors que Charlie montait se préparer pour sa garde de nuit.

Le simulacre du canapé lit avait été répété pour Charlie. Et une fois encore Edward était monté dans la chambre de Bella pendant que son père travaillait jusqu'au matin.

Dimanche matin Charlie arriva et trouva Bella en train de ranger le lit sur le canapé. Tous les draps des deux lits étaient déjà dans le lave-linge. Charlie invita Bella et Edward à aller petit-déjeuner au restaurant, Charlie fut convié à essayer pour la première fois la Vanquish et Edward fut convié à goûter pour la première fois les pancakes à la banane et aux noix.

Edward avait bien profité de son week-end. Il avait ri aux histoires de pêche qu'il avait entendues en partageant aussi des siennes, quand il pêchait avec son grand-père à Chicago, il avait survécu et participé aux plaisanteries joyeuses et s'était senti bien accueilli dans le petit groupe de pêcheurs.

Il avait aussi goûté à tous les meilleurs plats que Forks avait à offrir à l'humble opinion de sa petite-amie.

oooOooo

Plus tard dans la journée, une heure après qu'ils soient repartis vers Seattle, _Take me out to the Ballgame_ commença à sonner. C'était Renée naturellement.

"Salut maman !"

 _"Hey chérie ! Comment ça va ?"_

Bella lança un coup d'œil à Edward. "Comment ça va quoi maman ?"

" _Ton voyage avec Edward ! Sa partie de pêche avec Charlie ! Rester avec ton père ! Tout ! J'ai été sur les charbons ardents tout ce week-end ! Je n'ai pas pu attendre plus longtemps – il fallait que j'appelle."_

"Oh… tu savais tout ça ?"

 _"Bien sûr Bella. Ton père m'a appelé pour quelques questions à ton sujet et…"_

"Quel genre de question ?" intervint Bella, en fronçant les sourcils et regardant Edward à nouveau.

" _Bon la plupart concernant ce qu'il devait faire avec Edward… Devait-il aller au motel, fallait-il le garder à la maison… ? Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait qu'à dormir dans le canapé… tu sais ce genre de choses."_

"Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit," l'interrompit Bella, sentant son visage rougir.

 _"Je lui ai dit que ça serait horrible de faire aller Edward dans cet affreux motel et qu'il devait rester à la maison ! Ensuite je lui ai rappelé que tu avais vingt-quatre ans et Edward vingt-huit, que vous étiez ensemble depuis un mois et qu'il y avait de grandes chances que vous ayez déjà dépassé le stade de vous tenir par la main…"_

"Oh maman… ! " Bella posa sa main sur son front. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux d'Edward sur elle.

" _Il fallait bien que je dise quelque chose ! Je lui ai simplement dit qu'il devait sortir des affaires pour qu'Edward dorme sur le canapé s'il le choisissait mais Charlie ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe, il aura dû juste intervertir ses tours de garde avec l'officier Jennings – prenant la garde de nuit et vous laissant toi et Edward faire comme bon vous semble..."_

"Maman, je n'arrive pas à le croire !"

" _Bella c'est pour le mieux. Tu sais comment es ton père. Il ne se souvient plus de ce que c'est que d'être jeune et amoureux."_

Bella roula des yeux, elle sentit la main d'Edward sur sa jambe et elle le regarda. Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude et il dit doucement. " _Quoi ?"_

"Attends maman !" Bella posa le téléphone contre elle. "Elle a dit à mon père de prendre les gardes de nuit !" siffla-t-elle doucement.

Les sourcils d'Edward restèrent à leur place. Il ne comprenait pas mais il hocha la tête.

"Il a travaillé pour nous laisser de l'intimité… !" dit-elle exaspérée.

"Ohhhh…" souffla Edward en comprenant.

Il était choqué.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Bella.

Bella remit son téléphone contre l'oreille en soufflant, "Je suis là maman."

 _"C'était Edward ? Il est avec toi ?"_

"Oui nous sommes en voiture. Nous rentrons à Seattle."

 _"Oh d'accord, mets-moi sur haut-parleur que je lui dise bonjour."_

"Maman…"

 _"Bella je vais juste dire bonjour à ton doux petit-ami. Mets-moi sur haut-parleur."_

"Bien…" Bella appuya sur le bouton en grommelant. "Ça y est maman."

 _"Bonjour ? Edward ?"_

Il regarda Bella avec attention pour trouver des indices et il répondit. "Bonjour Renée ! Comment allez-vous ?"

 _"Je vais bien Edward ! C'est agréable d'entendre ta voix ! Alors cette partie de pêche ? As-tu attrapé quelque chose ?"_

Edward sourit. "Oui ça s'est bien passé. J'ai eu du bon temps avec Charlie, Billy et Jake."

 _"Génial ! Et pour dormir c'était comment ?"_

Bella en resta bouche bée. Elle enleva immédiatement le haut-parleur avant qu'Edward puisse répondre. "Maman enfin ! Tout était très bien !"

 _"Oh chérie tu sais bien que je suis de ton côté. Je sais combien Edward est important pour toi. Et je ne suis certainement pas aveugle pour voir combien il est beau et combien ce doit être dur de garder tes mains loin de lui !"_

Evidemment Bella rougit et soupira longuement, reconnaissante d'avoir pu enlever le haut-parleur - bien qu'elle ait absolument raison.

"Peu importe maman. Quoi qu'il en soit… le voyage s'est bien passé. Nous avons eu un week-end très agréable, il y a autre chose ?" Elle retint son souffle et croisa les doigts pour que ce soit tout.

 _"En fait oui. Phil et moi pensions venir pour Thanksgiving. Vous avez des projets avec Edward ?"_

Ça prit Bella complètement au dépourvu. "Je ne sais pas. Attends un instant, je lui demande."

Elle appuya à nouveau le téléphone contre sa poitrine et se tourna. "Avons-nous des projets pour Thanksgiving ?"

Edward haussa les épaules. "Ma mère s'en occupe habituellement. Nous devrons probablement y aller à un moment ou un autre… mais qu'en est-il de ton père ? Tu voudrais qu'on aille à Forks ?"

Bella fronça les sourcils. "Je n'ai pas du tout réfléchis à ça. Il y en a pour plus d'un mois encore."

Edward hocha la tête. "Tout ce que tu choisiras me conviendra. Nous ferons que les choses fonctionnent entre toutes nos familles."

Bella hocha la tête et reposa son téléphone contre son oreille. "Maman ? Nous ne savons pas encore. Je te rappellerai pour te dire tout ça."

 _"Bien sûr chérie je voulais juste que tu saches que nous y pensions. Tu me manques et j'aimerai te voir. J'ai juste pensé que tu ne voudrais pas venir en Floride cet hiver. Bien sûr nous aurions aimé t'avoir toi… et Edward… s'il peut. Mais pense à Thanksgiving et reviens vers moi d'accord ?"_

"Bien sûr maman. C'est ce que je ferai. On va y réfléchir."

 _"Bon et bien c'est tout alors. Je t'aime chérie ! Et tu me manques tellement !"_

"Toi aussi maman. Je te rappelle bientôt, d'accord ?"

" _D'accord. Au revoir chérie !"_

"Au revoir maman."

Bella raccrocha et se massa les tempes.

"Ça va ?" demanda Edward, avec un petit sourire en accélérant pour rentrer dans Seattle.

"Oui ça va. J'aime ma mère… mais elle est… elle m'épuise, tu comprends ?"

Edward rigola. "Elle t'aime, Bella. Ma mère me rend fou parfois aussi. Et mon père… C'est probablement la description parfaite du métier de parent…"

"Je suppose. Elle dit qu'ils veulent venir pour Thanksgiving."

Edward hocha la tête. "Ils peuvent."

Bella mordillait sa lèvre en réfléchissant.

Après quelques minutes silencieuses Edward la regarda et lui demanda. "A quoi tu penses ?"

Elle se tourna pour le regarder en mâchonnant sa lèvre un moment avant de répondre.

"Et si nous fêtions Thanksgiving chez moi ? Je veux dire… c'est _chez toi_ aussi maintenant. Et d'ici là nous aurions fini de tout organiser… peut-être que nous pourrions faire le dîner de Thanksgiving chez nous ?"

Edward cligna des yeux. "Pour ta mère et Phil ?"

"Bon… je pensais… si maman et Phil viennent… peut-être que nous pourrions tout faire. Avec tout le monde. Nous pourrions inviter ta famille et mon père. Et aussi Sue. Leah, Jake et Billy pourraient venir et peut être Seth, le frère de Leah, s'il ne va pas chez sa petite-amie. Et je suis sûre qu'Alice et Jasper voudraient venir, s'il ne rentre pas au Texas – à moins qu'ils ne le fête avec Emmett et Nana McCarty - mais on pourrait aussi les inviter ainsi que Rose."

Edward n'avait pas vraiment écouté tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Il en avait loupé la majeure partie. Ça n'avait été qu'un bourdonnement blanc une fois qu'il avait compris le point le plus important, celui-là seul qu'il avait gardé en tête. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que Bella avait cessé de parler et qu'elle attendait qu'il réponde jusqu'à ce qu'elle le lui demande.

"Alors qu'en penses-tu ?"

Edward était immobile comme une statue, le cœur battant, il regardait la route sans ciller à travers le pare-brise devant lui. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers l'idée de son père venant à la maison… _chez eux… la maison_ qu'ils partageaient à présent… ils vivaient… _ensemble…_ dans le _péché… devant son père… ce qui signifiait qu'ils pouvaient être nus ensemble._

 _Allez Cullen reprends-toi ! Partage tes inquiétudes._

"Je ne sais… Bella… ton père… que va-t-il… je veux dire… nous… _vivons ensemble."_

 _Bravo Cullen !_

Bella fronça les sourcils. "Bon… je pense que c'est là l'intérêt. Je pensais que tu _voulais_ qu'on vive ensemble." Sa voix était toute petite à présent.

"Mais bien sûr que je le veux !" dit-il en serrant sa main. "Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas ça !" Il déglutit. "Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé que ton père puisse venir ici. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il sera très content." Il s'arrêta se lécha les lèvres. "Je veux dire… il serait probablement plus content si nous étions _mariés."_

Bella en resta bouche bée.

Elle se demanda où tout l'oxygène dans la Vanquish avait disparu.

"Quoi ? " Sa voix était tout juste audible et elle le regarda avec de grands yeux.

Edward serra sa main plus fort bien que ses paumes soient soudainement moites… ces mots l'avaient pris par surprise aussi.

"Je disais juste… enfer… je ne sais même plus ce que je disais." Il se tourna et fixa la route, surpris de ne pas avoir encore roulé dans le fossé…

Après un silence bizarre de quelques minutes, Bella parla. "Est-ce que… ? Tu étais _sérieux,_ pas vrai ?"

La bouche d'Edward s'assécha. "Je veux dire… j'y ai pensé… tu sais… quelquefois. Bien sûr que je suis sérieux." Il la regarda prudemment, nerveusement. "Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'es pas ?"

Tous les organes de Bella avait fait un saut périlleux arrière et ils ne s'étaient pas encore tous remis en place. "Bon… quelquefois… tu sais… dans l'absolu. Mais c'est probablement idiot. Probablement. Je veux dire, c'est idiot… il y a si peu de temps que nous nous connaissons… voyons voir comme deux minutes… !"

"Quarante-quatre jours," la corrigea Edward.

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit et se referma, haletant un moment avant de retrouver sa voix. "Tu as compté ?"

Edward haussa les épaules. "Je suis… compulsif… et méticuleux… en ce qui concerne tout ce qui est important pour moi. Alors…" Il la regarda. "C'était certainement plus long que deux minutes Bella."

"Edward… _Personne_ n'envisage le mariage après quarante-quatre jours ! Bon il y en a qui le font. Parce que c'est… c'est _fou_ ! Et irresponsable ! Et probablement voué à l'échec dès le départ. Vois mes parents…ils ont été plus longtemps ensemble que ça et ils ne savaient pas du tout à quoi s'attendre en se mariant. Puis ma mère a abandonné et m'a prise avec elle." Elle hésita. "Je ne pensais pas que nous aurions cette conversation, je pense que nous devrions faire ce que nous avions prévu… vivre ensemble… prendre les choses comme elles viennent… tu sais ?" Elle lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. "Peut-être qu'après cinq ou six autres minutes – ou même un quart d'heure – nous pourrons envisager d'avoir à nouveau cette conversation ?"

Edward la regarda en additionnant deux et deux dans sa tête… compulsivement et méticuleusement. Parce que c'était important, elle était importante, elle avait probablement raison et son histoire familiale l'effrayait probablement.

 _Si deux minutes équivalent à quarante-quatre alors six minutes seront… cent trente… alors disons début janvier. Quinze minutes de l'autre côté, seraient… voyons… trois cent trente jours. Alors…. Juillet. Juillet ? Si loin ? Ça… c'est vraiment très loin._

Il ne savait même pas comment il en était arrivé là. Mais il savait que pour lui c'était ainsi et qu'il voulait l'épouser. Un jour. Attendre jusqu'en juillet pour aborder à nouveau ce sujet ou la question principale semblait vraiment être trop loin. Mais bien sûr il ferait comme elle le voudrait et lui laisserait le temps qu'elle voudrait et ainsi il repoussa toutes ces pensées au loin et hocha la tête en lui faisant son sourire en coin rassurant.

"Nous avons le temps. Nous pouvons continuer ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. D'accord amour."

Bella ressentit à la fois un étrange et exaltant mélange de sensations fortes et de soulagement. Il paraissait tellement… _engagé._ Et puis il l'était vraisemblablement pour penser à ça aussi tôt. Mais au moins il ne la forçait pas.

"D'accord," dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

"D'accord," convint Edward soulagé qu'elle le soit aussi. "Bon alors… je crois que nous parlions d'organiser Thanksgiving _chez nous_ ?"

C'était la première fois qu'il disait ça comme ça et il aimait ça.

Bella hocha la tête. "Qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Nous pouvons le faire. Ça m'inquiétait que ce soit étrange pour ton père."

Bella regarda par la vitre, mâchonnant sa lèvre à nouveau. Edward avait raison. Charlie allait flipper probablement. Il pourrait même être tenté de nettoyer son arme de service tout le long du repas.

 _A moins…_

Bella fouilla dans son sac pour trouver son téléphone.

"Tu vas appeler qui ?" lui demanda-t-il, en la voyant faire.

Elle leva son index et appela. "Hey maman ? Ecoute… Nous parlions de tout ça avec Edward et nous avons décidé d'organiser Thanksgiving … tu sais, Phil et toi, papa, la famille d'Edward et quelques amis…"

 _"C'est merveilleux ! Je vais dire à Phil de chercher des places pour le vol. Oh chérie je suis tellement excitée !"_

"Il y a juste une chose maman…je pense que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide."

 _"Bien… tu sais quel désastre je peux être dans une cuisine, mais je serai heureuse d'aider si je peux."_

Bella prit une profonde inspiration. "Non ce n'est pas ça… je ne veux pas dire pour cuisiner… je veux dire avec… " Elle sourit comme la main d'Edward attrapait la sienne et la serrait alors qu'il venait de comprendre.

"Maman, Edward et moi… nous installons ensemble." Elle entendit qu'elle retenait son souffle et elle serra la main d'Edward et ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour et de soutien.

 _"Ohmondieu ! Bella ! Vraiment ?"_ La voix de Renée était tremblante de l'autre côté.

Bella souffla un petit rire. "Oui," dit-elle en hochant la tête. "C'est juste…" Elle regarda Edward tout en parlant. "C'est juste tellement agréable de rentrer à la maison le soir et de pouvoir manger et passer la soirée ensemble. Et ça sera tellement mieux d'être au même endroit. C'est vraiment stupide parce que nous vivons dans la même rue, l'un en face de l'autre mais nous voulons vraiment être… _ensemble."_

 _"Je comprends tout à fait chérie. Je savais que les choses allaient très rapidement devenir sérieuses entre vous deux ! Alors dis-moi qu'as-tu besoin que je fasse ? Comment puis-je aider ?"_

"Oh… je m'inquiète… pour papa."

 _"N'en dis pas plus ! Je me charge de ton père. Il viendra. Il veut juste savoir que tu vas bien. Mais je fais confiance à Edward. Je peux dire que c'est un homme bien. Tu ne ressentirais pas ce que tu ressens s'il n'était pas exceptionnel. Tu as toujours été très sensible – comme ton père d'ailleurs – alors je sais qu'Edward est le bon. Je peux le sentir d'après tout ce que tu m'as dit, pas vrai ?"_

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme à ses côtés et elle fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ne plus l'aimer. Et sérieusement… elle pouvait se voir l'épouser. Bon un jour… pas tout de suite… mais peut-être après… quinze minutes.

"Je… euh… oui…" dit-elle, sentant la chaleur d'un rougissement colorer son visage. "Je peux. Je veux dire, pas encore mais… un jour."

" _Bon pas de précipitation, prends ton temps. Tu le sauras quand ce sera le bon moment."_

"Oui c'est ce que je pense aussi," convint-elle.

 _"Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton père. Ça ira. Tout ira bien pour vous TOUS. Et bonne chance pour le déménagement ! Tu me diras comment ça se passe."_

"D'accord maman je le ferai. Merci. Je t'aime."

 _"Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Et il me tarde de vous voir Edward et toi et de rencontrer sa famille le mois prochain !"_

Bella reposa le téléphone et se réinstalla en soupirant longuement. Un poids l'avait quitté. Elle se tourna pour regarder Edward. "Nous allons vraiment faire ça ?" Un éclat de rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. "Je veux dire… je suppose que nous sommes réellement en train de le faire ! J'ai juste donné le signal de départ !"

Edward ne pouvait arrêter de sourire. "Ça c'est sûr on dirait bien qu'on est en train de le faire !" Il fit passer son bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui, l'embrassant sur la joue tout en continuant de conduire. "Je suis heureux ? Et toi ?"

Bella rigola. "Je le suis vraiment. C'est excitant. Je ne veux juste pas savoir comment ma mère va annoncer ça à mon père."

Edward éclata de rire. "Oui c'est vrai."

Ils sourirent pendant le reste du trajet jusqu'à la maison, en ce début du mois d'octobre.

oooOooo

Elle se souvint du café et en prit une autre gorgée puis tourna une page de l'album.

Sous le titre ' _Déménagement',_ Edward, Emmett, Jasper et Ben déménageaient les meubles dans la rue en souriant à l'appareil plus tard en ce mois d'octobre. Il y avait des photos de Bella, Angela, Alice et Rose transportant de petites choses ou semblant indécises alors que les gars roulaient des yeux en transportant des meubles plus lourds. Il y avait une photo des quatre garçons ensemble, alignés, posant les muscles bandés. Une presque identique suivait mais avec les filles, avec un regard féroce alors qu'Edward, Jasper et Ben étaient morts de rire derrière elles.

Le séjour d'Edward devint _leur_ séjour, bien que le contenu du séjour reste dans l'autre maison à l'exception des livres et d'une certaine couverture de pique-nique. Les meubles de Bella furent déplacés dans leur salle à manger. Sa chambre resta _leur_ chambre et naturellement celle d'Edward ne fit pas le voyage. Sa chambre d'amis, son bureau et tout son équipement le suivirent et ils gardèrent tous les deux leur salle à manger, ils déplacèrent la petite table de Bella dans un coin de la grande pièce pour des dîner à deux ou des petit-déjeuner le week-end.

Les dernières photos du déménagement montraient tout le monde dans le jacuzzi d'Edward – qui était sur le point de devenir le jacuzzi de Ben et Angela, mais ils avaient ouvert une invitation permanente pour Edward et Bella. Les muscles endoloris furent mis à tremper et des bières et de la pizza furent consommés alors qu'ils célébraient le déménagement et traînaient ensemble jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

Bella ricana en tournant la page. Elle avait complètement oublié cette fête d'Halloween chez Emmett. Le titre était ' _Zombies et Gobelins et goules, oh mon… !'_ En dessous il y avait une petite accroche qui disait _"Hey ça peut arriver à tout le monde… !"_

Parce que Rose avait insisté que le thème soit arboré par les couples…

Mais Emmett avait voulu du gore et des morts-vivants effrayants…

La première photo montrait les hôtes, Emmett et Rose criblés de balles, une version mort-vivant des années 1930 avec Bonnie and Clyde. Ensuite la version Zombie de _Autant en emporte le vent,_ avec Scarlett O'Hara et Rett Butler – Alice et Jasper en costume de la guerre civile. Sur la photo suivante une Juliette Angela poignardée avec un Roméo Ben mort-vivant, tous les deux très spectaculaires.

La dernière photo montrait Edward et Bella debout avec une Jessica pom-pom girl zombie et un Mike joueur de football mort-vivant. Bella rigola en regardant la photo se souvenant de la réaction de Jessica quand elle et Edward étaient arrivés à la fête.

"Oh mon DIEU !" s'était-elle écriée en laissant presque tomber sa bière. "Vous êtes fantastiques !" Elle appela Alice et Rose qui étaient dans la cuisine. "Alice Rosalie ! Venez voir Edward et Bella ! Ce sont Ethan Collins et Stella Brown ! De _"C'est écrit dans les étoiles !"_ Et ensuite elle se retourna pour continuer à les regarder ébahie. " Vous leur ressemblez vraiment… sauf que vous êtes… morts !" Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Edward et elle brailla en rigolant, "Purée qu'est-ce que tu es chaud Edward !"

Leurs costumes avaient été une suggestion d'Edward – juste une plaisanterie au départ – mais l'idée avait fait son chemin et ils avaient décidé de faire la surprise à leur cercle d'amis en se montrant comme leur alter ego de fan fiction.

Bella portait un jeans, un t-shirt à manches longues et une veste avec un sac à dos orange sur son épaule. Son écouteur iPod à l'oreille et ses cheveux ondulaient en douces vagues retenus par un serre-tête très féminin. Edward portait un jeans avec une chemise bleu clair mais il n'avait fallu qu'une heure avec l'assistance de Bella et aussi beaucoup de sa patience à lui pour arranger ses cheveux à la James Dean. Pour finir il ressemblait vraiment à une star de cinéma et était ridiculement séduisant avec ce caban incontournable.

Sur la page suivante, Bella disait la bénédiction à leur premier Thanksgiving : ' _le premier repas CHEZ NOUS !'_

Elle avait préparé une énorme dinde et le farci et sous ses ordres Edward avait fait la purée de pommes de terre et de patates douces jusqu'à ce que ses bras n'en puissent plus. Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett avaient amené les apéritifs et les vins. Nana McCarty avait amené un jambon. Leah et Jake avaient fait le pain et les légumes. Phil était parti en urgence acheter la sauce au cranberries et Renée avait essayé de faire une grande salade sans allumer le gaz. Charlie et Billy s'étaient occupés de l'eau et des sodas dans une glacière ainsi que toute une variété de bières. Sue et Esmée avaient fait plusieurs tartes chacune et Carlisle s'occupaient de l'énorme machine à café dont ils se servaient pour ce genre d'occasion.

Cette première rencontre entre les deux familles se passa bien. Et sûrement que Bella pouvait remercier Alice pour ça. Elle lui avait confié ses inquiétudes un jour à l'école - mélanger Fawkes, Forks la Floride et les Cullen pour que tout se passe bien. Alice avait suggéré un apéritif pour simplement pouvoir présenter tout le monde.

Mais Alice ne s'était pas arrêtée là.

Le jour suivant elle lui avait montré une organisation très précise des places. Il y avait deux tables – seize places avec tous les noms des invités. Sur une deuxième et troisième feuille Alice avait placé tout le monde pour que tout le monde puisse se mélanger. Personne ne serait assis près des mêmes personnes deux fois de suite.

Bella avait dit que ça n'était probablement pas nécessaire mais quand Jasper lui chuchota "T _rois heures !"_ en faisant signe vers les feuilles dans les mains d'Alice, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire non. Et ainsi Alice avait élaboré de petits plans – trois pour chaque table … selon les rotations prévues au cours des différents repas ce jour-là.

Edward avait tellement roulé des yeux en entendant le plan d'Alice que Bella s'était inquiétée si ça n'allait pas abîmer son nerf optique ou au moins abîmer un des muscles oculaires. Mais elle arriva à le convaincre que ce serait bien, le plan fut mis en action et les trois feuilles d'emplacement faisaient maintenant partie de l'album.

Des photos de Bella faisant la cuisine et d'Edward écrasant la purée étaient à prévoir de même que celles des autres couples. Même Edward souriant diaboliquement alors qu'il tenait la fourchette et le couteau en l'air au-dessus de la dinde n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Mais la véritable beauté de ce premier Thaksgiving était beaucoup plus évidente quand vous regardiez les autres photos de ce jour…

Le mordu d'histoire américaine, Jasper écoutant avec grand intérêt l'ancien de la tribu Billy, raconter les légendes Quileutes…

Le neurochirurgien Carlisle, discutant de traitements préventifs avec l'infirmière de la réserve, Sue…

Le propriétaire d'un club de sport, Emmett, parlant de baseball et de remise en forme après des blessures sportives avec l'assistant coach de l'équipe de Marlins en Floride, Phil…

L'expert en réparation automobile Jake discutant d'un article récent de _Car an Drive Magazine_ avec la prof de sport et enthousiaste amateur auto, Rose.

Leah et Alice échangeant bruyamment des comparaisons entre les jeunes Edward et Bella…

Renée, Esmée et Esther McCarty parlant à voix feutrées alors que leurs yeux suivaient Bella et Edward avec des sourires entendus…

Edward faisant la vaisselle et Charlie l'essuyant, juste avant de discuter de mariage.

Evidemment pas l'un avec l'autre…

…

*Bière à la liqueur de malt fortement alcoolisée


	71. et évidences photographiques

.

… **Chapitre 70** (suite)

… **et évidences photographiques**

.

 _(On reprend où on s'était arrêtés, la journée de Thanksgiving…)_

oooOooo

Edward avait salué et accueillit le père de Bella de la manière la plus amicale dans la maison qu'ils partageaient. Et une fois qu'il avait fait ça il l'avait ensuite évité avec application pendant toute la durée des présentations aux autres et la première rotation. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait prévu mais il avait senti que c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire spécialement au cas où Charlie ne pouvait pas réellement supporter de le voir.

Bien sûr Renée avait rassuré Edward et Bella en leur disant que tout allait bien, par rapport au fait qu'ils vivent ensemble. Mais bon ils se demandaient si Renée connaissait bien le problème en entier.

Après la première rotation Edward avait tendu un verre de vin à Bella en la chassant de la cuisine, l'assurant qu'il pouvait s'occuper du premier nettoyage et rangement.

Une ou deux minutes après quand une grosse voix bourrue et inattendue derrière lui dit : "Ça irait si tu laves et que j'essuie…" Edward avait presque crié.

 _Merde ! Putain ! Bella ! Reviens !_

Edward se composa une expression avec un faux sourire relax et il se tourna. "Ça va aller Charlie je m'en charge."

La moustache de Charlie frémit mais pas son regard quand il attrapa un torchon et s'installa là. Edward réalisa que sa tentative pour éviter Charlie était futile.

"… ou alors vous pouvez aider, si vous voulez."

Charlie acquiesça et Edward lui tendit une assiette. Ils restèrent côte à côte, lavant et essuyant dans un silence inconfortable alors qu'Edward avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Finalement à la dixième assiette Charlie parla.

"Tu es plutôt tranquille aujourd'hui Edward. J'ai vraiment l'impression… que tu essaies de m'éviter."

Edward souffla un petit son bizarre. "Vous éviter ? Non je ne fais pas ça."

Les yeux de Charlie se plissèrent en fixant Edward et en faisant un petit hum hum pendant qu'il essuyait l'assiette suivante.

Edward grogna intérieurement. Cet homme était flic. Il pouvait évidemment sentir un mensonge à des kilomètres. Alors à moins d'un mètre ça devait être encore pire.

"Bon… peut-être que je vous ai évité… un peu," admit Edward, lui passant une autre assiette.

Charlie hocha la tête en essuyant et en la posant sur la pile.

Edward ressentit tout à coup le besoin de se libérer et de se confesser.

 _Putain ! Le Chef sait exactement ce qu'il fait !_

Edward lui tendit une autre assiette. "Je me sens juste un peu mal à l'aise avec… _tout ça."_

"Thanksgiving ?" lui demanda curieusement Charlie, en attrapant un autre plat.

Edward ricana nerveusement. "Non." Il lui passa le dernier plat et rassembla ses pensées. "Je ne suis pas certain que vous soyez très content de tout ça… Bella et moi… vivant ensemble."

En regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Charlie il vit que Bella, qui était en train de bavarder avec Renée, lui souriait. Elle lui fit un signe de la main apparemment contente que son père et son petit-ami puissent échanger en faisant la vaisselle et Edward sourit.

Charlie suivit le regard d'Edward. Il vit le visage heureux de sa fille et l'expression encourageante de son ex femme.

"Edward pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dehors pour discuter ?" suggéra Charlie, après avoir fait un hochement de tête subtil à Renée.

Edward déglutit et approuva. "Bien sûr."

 _Putain de vie._

En sortant de la cuisine Edward dit à la ronde, "Nous sortons pour prendre l'air." Bella sourit et hocha la tête alors qu'ils allaient dans le patio.

 _Au moins elle saura où chercher pour retrouver le corps._

 _Drôle… je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à la façon dont j'allais mourir - bien qu'à présent j'ai une assez bonne raison de le faire - mais même si je l'avais fait, je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer que ma dernière demeure serait dans un jardin de tournesols avec un nain sur ma tombe._

"Une bière Edward ?"

Edward se retourna s'arrachant à ses pensées ridicules. Charlie tenait deux bouteilles de Stella Artois. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu ouvrir la glacière.

Edward en prit une. "Merci."

Charlie hocha la tête et ils ouvrirent chacun leur bière.

"Alors Edward…"

"Charlie écoutez…

Ils avaient parlé en même temps et Charlie fit signe à Edward de continuer. Il était évidemment très stressé et il avait probablement besoin de cette conversation, comme Renée l'avait conseillé.

Edward regarda le père de Bella sérieusement. "Je veux juste que vous sachiez que j'aime votre fille monsieur. Je veux dire, que je l'aime _vraiment._ Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne avant. Ni rien d'approchant. Et je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi. Et j'espère sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas contrarié par les choix que nous avons faits tous les deux ou que vous avez l'impression que je me sers d'elle, ou que je prends tout ça à la légère parce que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Du tout. Et que je ne veux certainement pas vivre de cette façon indéfiniment…" Une expression d'horreur passa sur son visage. "Oh Seigneur ! Je ne veux pas dire que je vais rompre avec elle ! Parce que non ! Bella est celle qu'il me faut ! Je sais que c'est la seule !"

"Pourquoi tu ne ralentirais pas un peu en prenant une gorgée de ta bière," suggéra Charlie, espérant qu'Edward ne se mette pas à hyper ventiler ou faire un anévrisme ou une attaque.

Edward opina, prit une gorgée de sa bière puis une autre et ensuite commença à toucher ses cheveux distraitement tout en parlant.

"Je voulais que vous sachiez que je suis complètement… sérieux… en ce qui concerne Bella. Nous en sommes à parler… mariage," ajouta-t-il tranquillement.

Charlie faillit renverser sa bière. "Vous avez discuté de _mariage_ ?"

"Oui mais brièvement. Dans la théorie. Et elle est… hésitante. Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment, vous comprenez ?"

Charlie hocha la tête. "Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps tous les deux ? Trois mois ?"

"Quatre-vingt-neuf jours."

Charlie choisit bien ses mots à cette réponse tout à fait imprévue. "Quatre-vingt-neuf jours n'est pas très longtemps."

Edward secoua la tête. "Non je sais. Et je sais qu'elle a une appréhension envers le mariage en général. Mais je peux attendre. Je _vais attendre_ pour elle."

Charlie hocha la tête. Il s'éclaircit la voix. "Bon première des choses… je ne peux pas vraiment être en colère contre Bella… ou toi. Il est si évident que vous prenez bien soin de l'autre… beaucoup." Il hésita un moment. C'était clair qu'il voulait dire autre chose et il cherchait probablement les bons mots.

"Edward, je devrai probablement te le dire… tu sais ce pick-up Ford bleu qui t'appartient et que Bella conduit ?" Edward opina. "J'ai été amené à savoir que ce véhicule t'a appartenu au moment où le Chevrolet de Bella a mordu la poussière."

Edward ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

"Ça s'appelle une vérification des antécédents, fiston. Nous n'aurions pas cette conversation si tu ne l'avais pas fait. Quoi qu'il en soit je peux seulement supposer que tu as fait cet achat parce qu'elle est importante pour toi. Et j'espère que tu ne seras pas offensé que j'aie fait ça. Il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit que j'aime ma fille, aussi…"

"Non je comprends, vous voulez juste la protéger."

"Bien. Deuxièmement Bella et toi êtes deux adultes, capable de prendre des décisions sans que j'aie besoin de m'en mêler. Je sais aussi que Renée et moi n'avons pas été les meilleurs modèles pour un mariage alors je peux comprendre pourquoi Bella veut d'abord essayer la vie ensemble avant de s'engager plus loin. Sur la base de son expérience elle est prudente. Mais elle n'est pas du tout comme sa mère - elle a toujours été sensible et pratique et Renée est toujours un peu capricieuse et libre comme l'air… tu comprends ?"

Edward hocha la tête – il comprenait ce que Charlie lui disait. Il ne faisait certainement pas référence au drame musical _footloose_ dirigé par Herbert Ross avec Kevin Bacon.

"Alors vous êtes vraiment d'accord avec… ça ? Avec nous ?" demanda Edward.

Charlie haussa les épaules. "Tous les parents veulent que leurs enfants soient heureux, en bonne santé et en sécurité. Ma fille a l'air parfaitement heureuse, elle est en bonne santé et je peux espérer qu'elle soit en sécurité." Ses yeux marron se plissèrent.

Edward rougit. "Elle l'est, nous le sommes."

"Alors oui, je suis d'accord avec ça Edward."

"Oh merci," souffla Edward, sans le faire exprès.

Charlie fit un petit sourire. "Ne me fais juste pas regretter d'avoir dit ça fiston."

"Non."

"Et prend bien soin de ma petite fille !"

"C'est promis."

"Alors je pense que tout va bien !"

La porte coulissante du patio s'ouvrit et une Bella souriante annonça : "C'est l'heure de la dinde !'

oooOooo

Bella prit une gorgée de son café mais il était très froid à présent. Elle posa l'album photo et revint à la cuisine, jetant le café froid et se servant une deuxième tasse. Elle revint au canapé pour s'asseoir et recommencer à feuilleter les photos de leur passé.

Elle sauta Thanksgiving et alla directement à Noël. Ça commençait par une photo d'Edward sur l'échelle des Randall en train d'installer les lumières de Noël pour la première fois de sa vie chez eux à Stardust Lane. Sous la photo on pouvait lire _Vacances de Noël ?... (Vous savez, Edward… John Hughes 1989 National Lampoon movie, avec Chevy Chase ?)_ La deuxième photo montrait la décoration terminée et la devanture de la maison par un jour gris et froid avec l'arbre décoré devant.

 _Un noël très Cullen_ précédé des photos d'un somptueux dîner de réveillon avec la famille d'Edward, la table, avec la belle porcelaine d'Esmée. Toute la maison était magnifiquement décorée tout comme les Cullen eux-mêmes : Esmée dans un cardigan vert avec un motif de canne à sucre se tenait à côté de Carlisle dans un pull rouge en col en V et chemise blanche avec une cravate à motif de houx.

Il y avait une photo d'Alice assise sur le canapé dans sa robe à carreaux en taffetas rouge verte et blanche et à côté d'elle Jasper, évidemment au courant du code d'habillement, il arborait une cravate père noël flamboyante sur une chemise bleue. Bella était juste contente d'avoir mis son chemisier vert émeraude et sa broche de Noël. Edward ne s'était pas déguisé. Chemise gris foncé et cravate noire Alice l'avait surnommé Ed-benezer-Scrooge*.

Une photo prise plus tard dans la soirée avec une Bella souriante assise sur ses genoux montrait Alice et Bella qui étaient en train de rendre son apparence plus festive, il avait été décoré avec tous les rubans des cadeaux qui avaient été ouverts ce soir-là. Il souriait presque en coin sur la photo mais vous pouvez bien imaginer combien de roulements d'yeux avaient conduit à ce moment.

Sur la photo du matin de Noël, Bella dans son pyjama en flanelle essayait son long manteau d'hiver long et élégant devant le sapin. Ses doigts étaient derrière ses oreilles pour mieux montrer le saphir porte-bonheur sur les boucles d'oreilles qu'Edward lui avait offertes. Elle souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, si on peut dire.

Sur la photo suivante on voyait un Edward souriant avec un nouveau pyjama en soie noire et rien d'autre. Il tenait une paire de boutons de manchette en or près de ses oreilles comme si lui aussi avait reçu des boucles d'oreilles. On ne pouvait pas vraiment le voir sur la photo mais chaque manchette était gravée d'un B et d'un E – pour Bella et Edward. C'était juste un souvenir… un rappel que tout avait très bien fonctionné pour eux deux.

Quelques autres petits cadeaux avaient été échangés dans la matinée mais ceux-là avaient été les plus importants. Et Bella l'avait complimenté – à plusieurs reprises tout au long de la journée – pour sa retenue par rapport à sa propension aux cadeaux. Il avait souri et opiné mais n'avait rien dit en réponse – pas à ce moment-là.

Le voyage vers Forks le jour après Noël avait appris à Bella qu'il ne fallait pas si vite sauter à des conclusions au sujet de son petit-ami et des cadeaux.

La photo du Chevy rouge entièrement restauré garé dans l'allée enneigée de Charlie était là pour en témoigner. Le titre de la photo était " _OMG une surprise après l'autre !"_

A juste raison.

Bella ricana à présent en regardant cette première photo, se souvenant qu'Edward n'avait pas cessé de tripoter ses cheveux sur la route de Forks ce matin-là dans leur Ford F-150. Il avait probablement recommencé encore plus fort en se rapprochant de la maison de son père à cause sûrement des commentaires de Bella la veille, doutant de lui-même. A juste raison.

oooOooo

Charlie était sorti pour les accueillir quand il avait entendu le bruit du gros pick-up.

Il resta là à les regarder descendre, renvoyant son sourire à Bella qui agitait les bras vers Edward, ne lui laissant pas placer un mot. Charlie regardait ne percevant que des bouts de phrases, des demi-mots et aucun mot d'Edward. Après quelques minutes et avec les deux complètement oublieux de sa présence, Charlie s'était simplement détourné et était rentré, se disant qu'ils finiraient par rentrer une fois qu'ils en auraient terminé.

Il se passa une bonne heure avant que ça n'arrive.

"Oh seigneur… " Bella continuait à secouer la tête et à marmonner dans sa barbe quand elle entra finalement avec son sac et une boite de cookies faits maison. Edward suivait prudemment avec un sac de cadeaux, une bouteille de vin et son sac.

"Papa ?" l'appela-t-elle. "Nous sommes… ?" Elle s'arrêta brusquement à la vision étrange pas moins surprenante que la réapparition de son ancien pick-up.

"Merde alors !" s'exclama-t-elle, se tournant vers son père qui sortait de la cuisine. " Tu as acheté une nouvelle salle à manger ? ! Tu n'en as jamais eu ! Où est passé ton fauteuil ?"

"Bonjour Bells. Je suis content de te voir aussi !" répondit sèchement Charlie. "Et Edward. Bienvenue ? Joyeux Noël." Il tendit la main, prit la bouteille de vin et lui serra la main. Ensuite son regard amusé revint vers sa fille, joues rouges, irritée et complètement perplexe en fixant la nouvelle table installée au milieu du séjour et prête pour le repas.

"Salut," fit-elle. "Je ne comprends pas," dit-elle, en montrant l'anomalie dans le salon.

Sue fit son apparition, ses yeux sombres étincelants, en essuyant ses mains sur le torchon. "Bonjour, vous deux !" Ils s'étreignirent et échangèrent des salutations et Sue commença à expliquer les changements.

"J'ai bien peur que ce soit ma faute. Nous quatre, Leah et Jake et Billy il n'y avait pas moyen que nous contenions tous à la table de la cuisine. J'ai suggéré à ton père que nous mangions chez moi mais il voulait vraiment avoir tout le monde ici…"

"Et Sue n'a pas aimé mon idée…" intervint Charlie, "Que certains puissent s'asseoir sur le canapé et manger sur les tables basses."

"Avec la télé allumée," ajouta Sue, en souriant à Charlie qui haussait les épaules et paraissait un peu penaud.

"Alors je suis allé acheter une nouvelle table et me suis débarrassée de l'ancienne de la cuisine," expliqua-t-il. "On peut s'y asseoir à huit et sans les rallonges elle rentre dans la cuisine… mais ouverte en grand, il faut la mettre ici. Mon fauteuil est dans le garage. Nous avions besoin de place sinon le fauteuil peut rester dans un coin."

Bella hocha la tête. "Waouh. C'est si… inattendu. Ça parait génial, vraiment." Elle se tourna et sourit à Edward. Ses yeux s'allumèrent et un sourire commença à apparaître sur son visage. Mais ensuite Bella se souvint de la surprise précédente dans l'allée et elle fronça les sourcils. "Oh seigneur…" marmonna-t-elle, se retournant pour faire face à son père.

"Est-ce que tu étais au courant pour ça… ? ?" demanda-t-elle, en indiquant l'allée. "Oui ! Pas vrai ? C'est obligé ! _Comment as-tu… ?_ Pourquoi _… Grrr !_ Comment as-tu pu le laisser _faire_ ça ?"

Charlie haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas mon rôle de conseiller Edward sur ce qu'il doit faire… ou pas avec son argent."

Sue parla d'une voix apaisante. "Jake a beaucoup aimé ce défi… Et l'avoir géré au garage Uley pendant qu'il travaillait dessus leur a amené davantage de clients, une fois que les clients ont vu ce que Jake pouvait faire. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, les raisons d'Edward pour faire réparer cette vieille chose sont totalement romantiques." Elle sourit à Bella et ensuite lança un regard d'encouragement à Edward.

"Leah, Jake et Billy vont arriver d'ici une demi-heure," commença-t-elle à dire. "Pourquoi ne mettriez-vous pas vos affaires là-haut ? Charlie et moi allons installer les cadeaux et les biscuits là où ils doivent être."

Edward aida Bella à enlever son manteau et s'enleva le sien et ils allèrent en haut dans un silence inconfortable.

Ça leur prit la demi-heure avant qu'ils ne redescendent de l'ancienne chambre de Bella. Et cette fois leurs bras étaient dessus dessous. Edward semblait soulagé et Bella souriait – ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges – et ses lèvres un peu gonflées et semblaient montrer des baisers prolongés.

Sue fit un discret sourire et clin d'œil à Edward.

Il lui retourna son sourire et elle était soulagée d'avoir repéré son indice. Il supposa qu'il devait être reconnaissant à Jake qui avait bavardé avec Leah qui avait tout répété à sa mère.

Edward avait tout raconté à Bella une fois qu'ils étaient là-haut… qu'il avait été incapable de vendre le pick-up parce que ce Chevy l'avait amenée _à lui_ … et comment les choses entre eux se seraient passée si elle n'était pas arrivée dans ce monstre laid et bruyant qui l'avait fait se comporter comme un abruti ce premier jour. Ce pick-up faisait partie de leur histoire.

Le froncement de sourcil de Bella avait disparu depuis qu'il avait expliqué et était remplacé par un sourire. Et elle avait éclaté en sanglot, pleurant contre son torse et se sentant mal de la façon dont elle avait réagi à son cadeau ridiculement romantique et doux parce que sérieusement quelle femme a besoin d'avoir deux pick-up du même homme ?

Edward avait juste tenu sa petite-amie sanglotante dans ses bras et l'avait conduite sur le lit, en lui murmurant des mots d'amour et de compréhension. Et ensuite ils s'étaient embrassés et cajolés. Longtemps.

Et ensuite elle lui fit promettre que c'en était fini des cadeaux de noël.

oooOooo

Le reste des photos de ce jour-là montrait Edward déballant un coffre de pêcheur et Bella tenant une mijoteuse avec des cartes de certaines recettes de Sue.

Bien sûr il y avait des photos de tout le monde mais celle que Bella regardait à présent était celle qu'elle avait prise d'Edward et de Charlie, plus tard, alors qu'ils buvaient le lait de poule de Sue dehors pour se réchauffer.

En même temps elle était consciente qu'ils parlaient mariage. De nouveau.

Pas de celui entre Edward et Charlie. Encore.

oooOooo

"Hé il fait sacrément froid ici !" Charlie mit ses mains dans les poches de sa parka, en observant la buée de sa respiration disparaitre dans la nuit.

"Ah oui ça c'est sûr ! Désolé. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. J'ai juste pensé que ça serait un peu plus tranquille à l'extérieur. Je… euh… je voulais vous demander quelque chose. Charlie."

Quelque chose avertit Charlie que c'était un moment important car Edward était nerveux comme l'enfer, Edward avait quelque chose à _demander_ et non pas à lui _dire._

"Je suppose que tu ne veux pas me parler de mon revêtement en aluminium…"

Edward cligna de surprise en ricanant et en regardant les yeux expressifs de Charlie. "Euh… non monsieur."

"Je n'en doutais. Peux-tu me donner un instant, Edward ?"

"Oui bien sûr."

Il attendit pendant que Charlie disparaissait à l'intérieur, profitant de cet instant pour rassembler ses pensées. Et se geler le derrière dehors. Et les boules. Ce qui n'était pas réellement utile pour cette conversation.

"Ça y est," dit Charlie en revenant avec deux verres. "C'est le lait de poule de Sue. Ne craque pas une allumette ça prendrait feu…"

Edward rigola et Charlie trinqua avec lui "Santé !"

"Waouh !" haleta Edward après une gorgée de sa boisson. Ses yeux pleuraient et sa gorge était en feu. "Vous êtes sûr que c'est du lait de poule ça ?" demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Charlie ricana. "Probablement plus beaucoup. Mais ça réchauffe bien."

Edward dut en convenir. Il n'avait plus juste chaud, il transpirait. Mais ça pouvait aussi être dû à la conversation qui se profilait.

"Alors tu voulais me demander quelque chose," lui rappela Charlie.

"Oh oui. Je veux dire oui… je voulais." Il s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration avant de souffler sa réponse. "Je vais demander à Bella de m'épouser. Mais je voulais vous en parler d'abord et vous demander… votre bénédiction… en quelque sorte."

Charlie hocha la tête. Il avait eu ce pressentiment. "Ça ne fait que quatre mois, tu sais. "Edward opina. "Que vas-tu faire si Bella te dit qu'elle n'est pas prête ?"

"J'attendrai et lui laisserai plus de temps."

"Bon et bien tu as ma bénédiction."

"Vraiment ?"

"Tu pensais que je n'allais pas te la donner ?"

"Non, je pensais que vous me la donneriez. Je veux dire…" Edward fit un petit rire. "Ça a été tellement plus facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais."

"Bien Edward voilà la façon dont je vois les choses, tu fais déjà partie de la famille tu ne fais qu'attendre que Bella soit prête pour rendre les choses officielles. Si elle est prête à dire oui, ça me convient. Et si non et que tu ne lui mettes pas la pression alors ça me va aussi."

"Bien sûr je ne vais pas lui mettre la pression."

Charlie hocha la tête et ils burent une gorgée de leur lait de poule.

"Tu vas lui demander ce soir ?" demanda Charlie un moment plus tard.

"Non. Mais bientôt.

Charlie opina et regarda dans l'allée. "J'espère qu'elle prendra mieux cette surprise que celle du Chevy !..."

Edward éclata de rire. "Vous et moi ensemble, Charlie."

oooOooo

Il y eut une autre surprise pour Bella plus tard ce soir-là mais ça n'était pas la demande en mariage.

Après que Billy, Jake et Leah soient partis, Charlie annonça qu'il allait ramener Sue chez elle bientôt.

"Bien papa," dit Bella entendant tout juste ses mots alors qu'elle était blottie contre Edward sur le canapé en train de regarder la télévision tandis qu'il sirotait un autre verre de lait de poule.

"Je récupère juste mes affaires," dit Sue en souriant à Charlie avant d'aller en haut.

Charlie se racla la gorge quand Sue disparut en haut de l'escalier. "Alors, euh… je suppose qu'on se voit demain matin, Bells."

"Bien papa."

Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre.

"Attends… _quoi ?_ Tu ne travailles pas _ce soir_ ?" Elle regarda son père. Il n'était pas en uniforme. Et il n'était que dix heures de toute façon.

"Non je ne travaille ni cette nuit ni demain." Charlie se frotta la nuque et Bella réalisa qu'il était mal à l'aise. Et qu'il évitait de la regarder dans les yeux.

 _Mais il… rougit ? !_

Elle allait demander quand Sue revint avec son sac et son manteau.

"Sommes-nous prêts ?" demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et lui prit le manteau. "Oui… je pense que nous y sommes."

Et ensuite Bella eut un éclair de compréhension… rapide et violent.

 _Ohmondieu ! Papa ! Et Sue ! Ils vont avoir une soirée pyjama à deux !_

Elle regarda Edward avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Heureusement il fut un peu plus rapide qu'elle cette fois-ci. "Bien bon soir alors," dit-il, en retenant un sourire. Il serra la main de Bella et se leva, l'aida à garder son équilibre pendant que Charlie aidait Sue à enfiler son manteau.

Ils saluèrent Sue et la remercièrent pour le fabuleux dîner qu'elle avait préparé et pour les cadeaux aussi.

"Oh seigneur !" s'exclama-t-elle. "J'ai laissé mon sac de cadeaux là-haut ! Et pourtant je l'avais mis à côté de mon sac !" Elle traversa la pièce. "Juste une minute Charlie et ensuite nous pourrons partir."

Il semblerait que Charlie aurait préféré partir tout de suite. Il s'éclaircit la voix. "Alors… j'aurai probablement dû le dire un peu plus tôt…" marmonna-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil vers Bella avant de regarder l'escalier.

Bella secoua la tête et sourit. "Pas de stress papa. Je pense que Sue est géniale. C'est bon pour moi si ça l'est pour toi." Elle vit le sourire gêné de son père et ses yeux pétillèrent. La tentation était trop forte. Elle se pencha et à voix basse lui demanda : "Tu as bien ta bombe au poivre avec toi ?"

Charlie roula des yeux. "Ne sois pas une imbécile Bells." Ses yeux allèrent vers ceux d'Edward qui était près d'elle. Il avait bien évidemment tout entendu et il souriait.

"Vous savez, vous êtes très ennuyeux tous les deux," marmonna-t-il.

"Mais je n'ai rien dit," protesta Edward avec un sourire alors que Bella rigolait.

"Pas besoin," répondit Charlie rudement alors que Sue redescendait avec son sac de cadeaux à la main.

"Je t'aime papa," dit Bella en le prenant dans ses bras.

"Moi aussi Bells."

Edward lui serra la main. "Bonne nuit Charlie." Il se mordit la langue pour ne rien rajouter d'autre du genre, "amusez-vous bien ou protégez-vous." Il ne voulait pas que Charlie reprenne sa bénédiction…

Bella ferma et verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Elle regarda discrètement entre les rideaux pour voir son père passer son bras autour de la taille de Sue et la conduire jusqu'à la portière. Sue le regardait en souriant chaleureusement à ce qu'il lui disait.

"Waouh," souffla doucement Bella. Elle se tourna, s'appuyant contre la porte d'entrée comme si elle avait besoin de soutien. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward et elle sourit. "Waouh !"

"Tu l'as déjà dit !" lui fit remarquer Edward, avec un sourire.

"Oh je suis absolument certaine que je vais le dire pendant des jours. Mais je suis heureuse pour lui. Pour eux deux." Elle secoua la tête. "Waouh. Je pense que je vais prendre un peu de ce lait de poule fort après tout."

Edward rigola. "Moi aussi. Il descend un peu plus facilement une fois la première gorgée passée."

oooOooo

Bella fixait la photo d'Edward et de son père parlant mariage sous le porche ce soir-là, ses pensées allèrent vers une autre conversation le lendemain matin suivant.

Elle s'était réveillée avant Edward et avait quitté la chambre pour se doucher et s'habiller, le laissant dormir après quelques verres de ce lait de poule spécial qu'il avait consommé la veille. Elle préparait le café quand son père rentra. Elle fut surprise de le voir mais elle se rappela que Sue devait travailler ce matin.

Quand Edward émergea une heure et demie plus tard, douché et habillé, Bella et son père étaient assis à la nouvelle table dans la cuisine, la cafetière quasiment vide. Entre eux.

Edward et elle partirent quelques instants plus tard alors que Charlie refusa de les accompagner leur disant qu'il avait déjà mangé chez Sue.

Et Bella recula le nouvel ancien Chevy dans l'allée, la main d'Edward se posa sur sa jambe, la caressant.

"Tu vas bien amour ? Tu sembles bien calme."

"Oui je vais bien. "Elle posa sa main sur la sienne. "Je réfléchis."

"A quel sujet ?" demanda-t-il, en retournant sa main pour prendre la sienne.

Elle sourit. "Je viens d'avoir une très bonne conversation avec mon père. Et tu le connais – il n'aime pas parler alors c'était vraiment très incroyable."

"De quoi avez-vous parlé ?"

"De Sue et de lui. De lui et ma mère. De ma mère et Phil. Tu sais… les relations. Il m'a dit pourquoi ça n'avait pas fonctionné entre lui et maman et pourquoi il pensait que ça fonctionnait entre Phil et elle. Et combien il est important de parler de ce qu'on veut dans la vie avant de s'engager avec quelqu'un au cas où l'autre ne voudrait pas la même chose."

Edward opina en comprenant pourquoi Charlie lui avait parlé de cela…

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont se marier rapidement," ajouta Bella. "Mais qui sait ?" Elle haussa les épaules. "Peut-être bien qu'il est en train d'y penser."

Bella ne savait pas pourquoi son père s'était soudainement ouvert mais dans les semaines qui suivirent Edward et elle eurent de nombreuses conversations au sujet de leurs pensées, de leurs espoirs et de leurs rêves d'avenir.

oooOooo

Bella changea de position, étira ses jambes et s'installa contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle attrapa le plaid gris bleu et noir et le posa sur ses jambes, repositionnant l'album sur ses genoux puis elle tourna la page.

C'était la veille du nouvel an au _Club Eclipse,_ Emmett avait réussi à avoir huit billets pour l'événement à guichet fermé, grâce au propriétaire et membre de Gymerica – qu'Emmett entraînait personnellement.

Sur la première photo on voyait Angela, Rose, Alice et Bella debout devant une limousine, habillées pour impressionner : Angela avec une petit robe noire qui laissait voir ses très longues jambes, Rose en rouge avec un décolleté vertigineux, Alice avec des sequins étincelants et Bella dans une robe miroitante bronze cuivrée qui glissait sur chacune de ses courbes comme si du caramel avait été versé sur son corps.

Au départ elle avait un peu hésité, incertaine de pouvoir assumer cette robe. Mais à en juger par les bruits étranglés et les grognements d'Edward toute la soirée et la manifestation physique de son appréciation évidente, cette robe était époustouflante sur elle.

Edward avait tellement aimé cette robe qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre pour l'enlever.

Sur la deuxième photo Bella et Edward dansaient en se regardant dans les yeux complètement inconscients qu'Alice les prenait en photo.

Sur la troisième Ben, Jasper, Emmett et Edward étaient autour de leur table. Ils étaient tous très beaux, un peu rouges à cause de la fête. Ben était souriant et portait un chapeau en papier idiot et scintillant _Happy New Year !_ Les joues de Jasper étaient gonflées parce qu'il soufflait dans une langue de belle-mère. Emmett faisait son sourire de chérubin, il avait mis la tiare _Happy New year_ de Rose.

Edward était assis au bout et il ne portait pas de chapeau.

Et il ne paraissait pas idiot.

Il ressemblait au poster du garçon prêt pour la fornication.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa barbe naissante qui donnait juste envie de la lécher. Ou peut-être les cheveux parce que ses cheveux de fraîchement baisés avaient toujours beaucoup à voir avec le sexappeal. Peut-être la façon dont il était assis, appuyé en arrière les bras étirés et posés contre le dossier du box où ils étaient assis - dans une sorte d'invitation. Mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il fixait ses yeux sombres et chauds, ennuyés et torrides sur l'appareil photo comme s'il la déshabillait – ou Bella plus sûrement car c'était elle qui avait pris cette photo.

Il l'avait regardée comme ça presque toute la soirée. Et elle l'avait regardé aussi… comme il la regardait elle… toute la soirée. Plus la soirée passait, moins ils pouvaient garder leurs mains pour eux. Et quand leur limousine les avait enfin ramenés chez eux, plusieurs heures après le nouvel an ils étaient devenus le poster du _couple_ de la fornication.

En regardant cette photo de son homme sexy et en se souvenant de toute cette nuit, Bella enleva le plaid sur ses jambes.

Les quelques pages suivantes se concentraient sur un autre événement important qui avait eu lieu mi-janvier. Un événement qu'Alice avait planifié depuis le début de l'année scolaire - une idée qui était apparue dans sa tête au barbecue au moment où ils s'étaient tous rencontrés.

Le titre de la première page était O _bligation supplémentaire et rite de passage_. En dessous il y avait les photos du bal d'hiver de Fawkes montrant les enseignants chaperons et leurs compagnons. Les gars portaient des smokings et si leurs compagnes n'avaient pas mis des robes de couleur variées et de différents styles, ils auraient ressemblé à une fête de mariage vu la façon dont le photographe l'avait prise.

Ils étaient vêtus plus subtilement pour l'événement de l'école. Alice était adorable et sophistiquée avec une robe à mi-genoux noire et en dentelle. Rose était glamour dans sa charmeuse Hollywood champagne. Angela était mignonne dans de la soie drapée et mauve. Et Bella magnifique dans du satin bleu foncé avec de minuscules perles noires - un clin d'œil aux petites étoiles dans un ciel nocturne au-dessus du corsage et du décolleté. Ses cheveux étaient enroulés, montrant ses pendants d'oreilles or et saphir et le pendentif en forme de livre d'Edward qui étaient des accessoires parfaits.

Il y avait une photo d'eux chez Alice, avant cette soirée. Elle les avait invités pour l'apéritif… et un verre de vin au maximum. Bella ricana en se souvenant de cette _conversation._

oooOooo

"Attends… je n'aurai droit qu'à _un_ verre avant cette chose…" avait boudé Emmett.

"Oui ! Juste un ! avait répliqué Alice. "Ensuite on passera à l'eau ou au soda, Emmett ! C'est nous les chaperons ! Notre boulot est de surveiller, être à l'affût des manigances dues à l'alcool et de surveiller les enfants qui dansent… Nous ne voulons pas être vus ivres, comme pour le nouvel an." Elle fit une pause, ses yeux pénétrants. " _Pas vrai ?"_

Tout le monde avait ri et Emmett avait levé la main. "Moi si. Choisis-moi je suis volontaire. Ça c'est très bien passé pour moi pour le nouvel an !"

"Je PLAISANTE !" Alice tapa sur son biceps en rigolant. "Toi tu ne travailles pas lundi comme la plupart d'entre nous, tu ne reverras plus ces enfants. Et nous nous ne voulons certainement pas être convoqués dans le bureau du principal Green pour qu'il nous fasse la morale sur la responsabilité et la respectabilité."

"On pourra un peu se peloter et faire les idiots, _un peu_ ?" demanda Emmett, en dévoilant ses fossettes d'ange.

Rose avait ricané et lui avait fait un sourire séduisant mais Alice lui avait simplement tapé sur le bras à nouveau. "Garde ça pour plus tard. Une fois que le bal sera fini nous pourrons aller boire et danser au bar de l'hôtel."

oooOooo

Bien sûr ils étaient arrivés en avance, avant les élèves. Le bal était au rez de chaussée dans la salle de bal du vieil et imposant hôtel Gardenview. Et bien que ce soit l'hiver et que le jardin soit quelque peu dénudé, le sol restait vert grâce à de jolies petites lumières. Il y avait une photo prise par le photographe de la soirée d'Edward et de Bella qui posaient sous une arche décorée avec ces petites lumières ainsi que des fleurs juste à l'entrée de la salle de bal.

Quand les élèves commencèrent à arriver, Jasper et Ben eurent du travail, s'assurant que les garçons n'essayaient pas de passer des flasques d'alcool ou d'autres produits de contrebande. Alice et Rose vérifiaient de même pour les filles et Bella fouillait les sacs. Emmett et Angela, Edward - les non enseignants - étaient restés sur le côté regardant avec amusement et essayant de trouver des moyens les plus ridicules les uns que les autres de faire passer des choses.

Bella était nouvelle à Fawkes et n'enseignait qu'à des premières années - qui étaient moins susceptibles d'assister au premier bal de l'année – vit quelques élèves qu'elle connaissait personnellement. De ses élèves et ils lui dirent bonjour ou lui firent des signes de la main et même quelques-uns s'arrêtèrent pour bavarder mais les élèves qui voulaient passer du temps avec leur petites-amies ne s'attardaient pas avec leurs enseignants.

La danse avait commencé lentement et les enfants semblaient apprécier le DJ. Alice avait seulement enlevé deux paires de mains de garçons de sur les fesses de leur petite-amie et les avaient remises sur leur dos. Et Rose avait menacé littéralement d'un coup de sifflet un couple qui semblait vouloir jouer les stars du porno. Elle était restée derrière eux le sourcil froncé avec son sifflet d'entraîneur argenté dans la bouche qui était toujours dans son petit sac. Mais il avait joué son rôle.

Au cours de la soirée ils avaient dansé et pas juste sur les morceaux que le DJ jouait pour les élèves. Pendant les pauses, le DJ mettait de la musique de bal préenregistrée – il y avait visiblement été obligée par Alice. Et depuis qu'ils avaient pris ces cours de danse ensemble, ils dansèrent… Alice entraînant Jasper puis faisant signe à Rose et Emmett de les rejoindre. Bella et Edward et Angela et Ben avaient été un peu plus hésitants, mais à la fin du deuxième morceau ils les avaient rejoints. Quand le DJ était revenu et quand le premier interlude de musique de bal s'était terminé, deux tables de joueurs de football et leurs amies leur avaient fait une standing ovation, applaudissant et sifflant et ensuite la majorité des autres élèves avait suivi.

oooOooo

Bella tourna les dernières pages de l'album. Il y avait quatre photos très semblables prises plus tard pendant cette soirée alors que le Bal de l'hiver touchait à sa fin. C'était des photos d'un kiosque dans le jardin avec Bella et Edward clairement visibles. C'est Alice qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de prendre des photos et bien qu'elle se sente mal de s'immiscer dans ce moment très intime, Bella avait été reconnaissante qu'elle ait pu prendre ces photos souvenir d'un moment mémorable depuis la porte d'entrée de la salle de bal.

Edward avait demandé à Bella si elle voulait faire un petit tour pour trouver de l'air frais. Elle avait accepté alors que la foule commençait à s'effilocher leur permettant de faire une pause. Il avait récupéré leurs manteaux et se faufilaient le long de la salle de bal par une porte au coin de l'endroit où se tenait le DJ. Bella n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un aurait pu sortir par cette porte mais Emmett était placé là, lui et son imposante personne, il sourit et leur ouvrit. Elle ne remarqua pas le clin d'œil complice qu'Emmett fit à son _frère._

Ils étaient dehors à l'air frais du soir. C'était tranquille mais ils pouvaient encore entendre les basses qui jouaient à l'intérieur. Edward prit la main de Bella et la conduisit vers une allée qui se terminait par un jardin intérieur. Bella avait été surprise quand elle releva la tête en voyant le petit kiosque au centre du jardin. Il était illuminé avec des milliers de petites lumières scintillantes donnant un halo d'apparence magique et elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant à travers les vitres de ce côté de la salle de bal.

Sur la première photo ils étaient assis sur un petit banc juste à l'intérieur, leurs têtes penchées et très proches, leurs visages illuminés par la lueur du téléphone d'Edward. Bella le tenait, lisant quelque chose qu''il avait posté plus tôt dans la journée sur le site de _Star-Lighted_. Elle avait crié d'excitation quand il lui avait montré _Le seul et l'unique One shot_ par _StardustED,_ surprise qu'il ait écrit un outtake de leur histoire sans lui en avoir parlé. C'était juste un seul chapitre avait-il expliqué. Il doutait juste un peu de savoir comment faire avec la suite, expliqua-t-il, et il voulait son avis, alors elle l'avait lu. Et elle avait eu la surprise de sa vie.

Sur la deuxième photo, Bella était toujours sur le banc, une expression stupéfaite sur le visage, ses mains serrées sur son cœur. Edward était à genoux devant elle, lui tendant quelque chose et la regardant avec sincérité.

Sur la troisième photo Edward était toujours agenouillé et ils étaient en train de s'embrasser comme si le reste de leur vie en dépendait.

Et sur la quatrième ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en train de danser, leurs visages souriants éclairés par bien plus que des milliers de lumières scintillantes… Sous cette photo était écrit : _Epouse-moi 'First Dance Mix par Train_. C'était ce morceau qui jouait en fond et presque magiquement à répétition dans les haut-parleurs au moment où Edward s'était mis à genou, proposant une possibilité d'où l'histoire pourrait aller.

Sur la page opposée, la dernière de l'album, il y avait une seconde photo d'eux, debout sous la voûte d'un treillis décoré de verdure, de lumières scintillantes et de fleurs. Cette photo avait fait la nuit du photographe, leur avait-il dit.

Bella était contre Edward, leurs bras enroulés autour de l'autre, leurs visages souriants, rougis d'excitation et d'anticipation. Edward tenait la main gauche de Bella dans la sienne, tourné de façon à ce qu'il soit impossible de manquer le très grand, très tape à l'œil arrangement de tournesol en diamant sur la bague à son doigt. Sur la photo il y avait le titre : _Les futurs Monsieur et Madame Edward Cullen !_ Et au-dessous il y avait un message écrit à la main :

 _Joyeuse St Valentin et soyez heureux pour toujours,_

 _Avec tout mon amour_

 _Ta future épouse._

Bella sourit à la photo et referma l'album avec un soupir de contentement. Beaucoup de magnifiques souvenirs avec son homme merveilleux - et ça ne faisait que quatre mois et demi qu'ils se connaissaient. Elle regarda l'heure et se leva, décidant qu'Edward avait suffisamment dormi. Il était temps de le réveiller et de se faire quelques nouveaux souvenirs avec son merveilleux mari depuis quatre ans et demi…

… ou mille six-cent-quarante-trois jours…

… et compter…

… comme l'avait dit son mari.

…

*Ebenezer Scrooge : personnage central d'un roman de Charles Dickens _A Christmas Carol._


	72. Road- trip - Epilogue

.

… **Epilogue**

 **Road Trip …**

 _ **Neuf ans après s'être rencontrés à Stardust Lane…**_

La lueur de l'écran de l'ordinateur portable éclairait l'intérieur de la voiture. Edward ramenait sa famille vers Seattle après deux semaines de vacances en Californie. Bella mâchonnait sa lèvre en lisant et relisant la dernière partie de ce qu'elle avait écrit.

"Je veux ajouter quelque chose d'autre… Quelque chose qui montre que les événements de la vie peuvent être inattendus. Tu sais… comment tu ne peux jamais vraiment savoir où la route de la vie va t'emmener." Elle regarda vers le profil d'Edward. Ses rides apparurent au coin de ses yeux alors que sa bouche faisait un sourire.

"J'aime ça," dit-il. "C'est une bonne façon de terminer. Et ce que tu dis est vrai. On ne sait jamais où la route de la vie va nous emmener."

Il la regarda en souriant. "Parce que toi par exemple tu es arrivée dans un nouvel endroit, un matin ensoleillé, juste pour trouver là un voisin presque nu et ridicule qui est arrivé en hurlant à cause de ton vieux véhicule pétaradant sans raison véritablement valable."

Bella étouffa un rire en regardant rapidement par-dessus son épaule. Heureusement, les jumeaux qui avaient presque huit ans dormaient dans le siège arrière.

Elle se retourna vers Edward et sourit. ″Exactement. Et qui sait ? Ce nouveau voisin pourrait même, étonnamment, devenir ton nouveau petit-ami dans un temps relativement court."

"Et tu pourrais être tenté de l'inviter au bal de l'hiver," poursuivit Edward.

Elle hocha la tête. "Spécialement du fait que tous les deux avaient raté leurs premiers bals à l'école. Et même que tu te serais senti ridicule de demander à ton petit-ami de vingt-huit ans de t'accompagner au bal de l'école, mais tu l'as fait - et pas seulement pour calmer sa sœur…"

Edward la regarda en haussant un sourcil. "Tu es bien sûre de cela ? Nous savons tous les deux combien Alice peut être insistante."

Bella sourit. "Bon… peut-être que tu lui demanderais parce que tous tes amis y vont _et_ parce que tu veux vraiment voir ton petit-ami sexy en smoking." Bella se mordit la lèvre en imaginant cela, parce qu'Edward en smoking… hummmm hummmmmmmm.

"Ah je vois…" fit-il en hochant la tête et en faisant une petite moue qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux brillants. "La pression des autres _et_ l'attrait du beau mec bien habillé."

Elle sourit à son merveilleux visage mais son expression se radoucit quand elle parla. "En fait je ne le lui ai demandé que parce que je l'aimais. Je le fais encore et qui plus est, encore davantage."

Edward attrapa sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour embrasser chacun de ses doigts puis ensuite il posa leurs mains sur son genou. "Est-ce que tu sais que pendant ce bal je faisais déjà des projets pour te demander de m'épouser ?"

"C'est tout à fait inattendu. Je suis sûre qu'il y a très peu de filles qui vont au bal d'hiver avec leur petit-ami et qui en reviennent fiancées."

Edward rigola. "Oui je suppose que tes statistiques sont exactes…" Son pouce passa sur les deux bagues qu'il avait mises sur sa main gauche, la marquant comme étant à lui définitivement.

Son sourire s'était transformé en sourire satisfait quand il continua. "J'étais simplement soulagé que tu aies dit oui… je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir à un autre scénario."

Elle retira sa main et lui donna un coup d'épaule. "Tellement romantique !"

Il éclata de rire, les yeux pétillants, "Je plaisante ! J'aurai continué à te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes. Je n'étais pas prêt à te laisser partir. Et regarde un peu ce que c'est devenu… tu es coincée avec moi, pour toujours."

Elle sourit à son sourire en coin bête. "C'est vrai. Et j'en suis aussi très heureuse."

Revenant sur son ordinateur elle sauvegarda ce qu'elle avait écrit et ensuite le ferma et le posa à ses pieds. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et regarda défiler le paysage. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir, il faisait nuit mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Elle revoyait une autre nuit, une nuit de bal où ils étaient sortis dans l'air frais…

oooOooo

A ce moment-là Bella n'avait aucune idée qu'il y avait un kiosque dans le jardin de l'hôtel, pas plus que cet espace avait été réservé pour un événement privé. Elle était aussi totalement inconsciente qu'Alice attendait pour jouer son rôle et aller demander d'allumer les lumières pour cet événement privé. Bella n'avait pas non plus remarqué qu'Emmett était en place – s'assurer que la bonne musique allait passer dans les haut-parleurs au bon moment en fonction de ce qu'il pouvait voir se dérouler dans le kiosque...

Quand ils sortirent, main dans la main dans la nuit, ce soir-là, Edward sortit son téléphone de sa poche et alla chercher un document qu'il avait téléchargé sur le site de Star-Lighted. Quand il lui tendit le téléphone et qu'elle lut _Le seul et unique chapitre_ par _Stardusted_ sur l'écran, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il avait écrit quelque chose.

Il voulait qu'elle le rajoute à la fin, lui expliqua-t-il, une fois qu'ils furent assis sur le banc dans le kiosque sous les lumières scintillantes alors qu'une musique se diffusait des haut-parleurs cachés.

Et Bella avait commencé à lire…

C'était un one-short assez court qui racontait comment Ethan Collins pensait qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin ou voulait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ce qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé qui lui manquait : Stella Brown. Après être totalement tombé fou amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie, il savait qu'il lui fallait _plus_.

Sa respiration resta coincée dans sa gorge en voyant l'intensité de ses yeux. Et aussi un peu de nervosité.

Quelque chose de très électrique commença à crépiter dans l'air.

Edward se racla la gorge. "Bon, je pensais… d'abord, je voudrai ranger mon téléphone dans ma poche… pour prendre autre chose…"

Il retira sa main et les yeux de Bella allèrent sur l'expression très déterminée sur son visage à la petite boite noire et en velours dans sa main. Elle écarquilla les yeux et ses lèvres prononcèrent silencieusement un _ohmondieu_ alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur son cœur qui faisait brusquement des sauts périlleux.

Le regard d'Edward soutint le sien quand il se leva du banc. "Et puis… j'ai pensé que je devais faire _ça…"_ Il s'arrêta et posa un genou en terre gracieusement alors que _Marry Me_ deTrain commença à jouer doucement dans les haut-parleurs du kiosque.

Edward fit son sourire en coin, ses yeux tendres et sérieux remplis d'amour. "S'il te plaît ne t'évanouis pas," supplia-t-il à voix basse, en prenant sa main et en la serrant pour la rassurer. "J'ai quelque chose à te demander, alors reste avec moi, amour, d'accord ?"

Bella ne pouvait pas parler. Elle essaya de faire un petit sourire tremblant avec les yeux mouillés, elle serra sa main et hocha rapidement la tête, lui promettant silencieusement de ne pas s'évanouir.

Sa pomme d'Adam bougea quand il déglutit mais son regard était brûlant quand il ouvrit la petite boite. Bella haleta en voyant les diamants qui étaient blottis à l'intérieur. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à sa bouche et ses yeux humides allèrent vers les siens. Le bout de sa langue passa sur ses lèvres et puis Edward Cullen lui fit sa demande.

"Je n'essaie pas de te bousculer, Bella. J'attendrai si tu n'es pas prête. Mais je ne peux pas imaginer mon avenir sans toi à mes côtés. Tu es ma vie… mon tout. Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Tout ce que put faire Bella fut de hocher la tête et de pousser un petit gémissement alors qu'elle se battait contre les larmes qui troublaient sa vision.

Edward cligna des yeux et son visage entier s'illumina, radieux comme le soleil. "Est-ce un _oui ? !"_

"Oui," répondit-elle finalement, sa voix craquant quand elle atteignit l'amour de sa vie.

" _Vraiment_ ? Tu es en train de me dire oui ?" Il posa la boite sur les genoux de Bella et prit son visage dans ses grandes mains en lui souriant.

Bella rit et hocha la tête pendant qu'Edward essuyait gentiment les larmes qui s'étaient échappées. "Comment pourrai-je dire non à mon Edward heureux pour toujours ?"

Il rit à ses mots et la serra contre lui, en écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne pour un baiser triomphant.

Quand il se recula il lui fit un grand sourire. "C'était beaucoup plus facile que ce que j'avais espéré ! Je ferai mieux de te passer cette bague au doigt avant que tu retrouves tes idées et ne change d'avis !"

"Je ne changerai pas d'avis !" rigola-t-elle à sa plus grande joie quand il sortit la bague de sa boite.

Elle le regarda glisser l'anneau à son doigt, leurs mains étaient tremblantes d'excitation pour ce moment et leur avenir.

"Oh seigneur," murmura-t-elle, fixant son intention brillante et son amour. Elle lui allait parfaitement comme si elle avait été faite sur elle. Ce qui semblait être le cas à en juger par son design.

"Elle est magnifique, Edward."

"Elle te plaît vraiment ?" Son regard était anxieux. "Je me suis inquiété que tu penses que c'était un peu trop."

C'était vraiment _beaucoup trop_ mais la signification du tournesol stylisé enleva toute hésitation que Bella pouvait avoir concernant sa taille et le nombre de diamants qui la composait.

Elle lui sourit. "Elle est absolument parfaite, Edward simplement comme toi. Je t'aime tellement."

Il fit un sourire mégawatt, son regard allant de son expression rassurante à son doigt. Et à ce moment même Bella ne put contenir un rire idiot.

"Quoi ?" demanda Edward, en souriant à ses petits rires idiots, familiers à présent.

"Toi ! Ohmondieu, Edward, tu es si excité de voir ça sur moi, pas vrai ?" Elle agita ses doigts et les diamants attrapèrent la lumière.

Il rit en attrapant sa main. "Bon je n'étais pas tout à fait convaincu que j'allais la voir ce soir sur ta main alors oui, je suis _vraiment_ ravi de voir que tu la portes !" Son regard s'adoucit et il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. "Tu vas être _à moi_ , Bella. Pour toujours."

"Je le suis déjà," convint-elle avec un sourire satisfait. "Et tu es _à moi_ , Edward. Pour toujours."

Il souffla et se leva en la prenant par la main. _Marry me_ avait recommencé. "Viens alors amour. Ils jouent notre chanson. Je veux danser avec ma fiancée." Il fit un grand sourire et prit sa copine souriante dans ses bras et commença à tourner avec elle dans le petit kiosque.

Alors que les derniers élèves quittaient le bal d'hiver, Bella et Edward retournèrent dans la salle de bal pour y retrouver leurs amis qui les attendaient avec des sourires sur leurs visages.

Leurs amis n'avaient pas été conscients de ce qu'il se passait vraiment à l'intérieur du kiosque. Mais ils avaient remarqué qu'Alice prenait des photos de l'extérieur. Et ils l'avaient entendu s'écrier, Oui !" à Emmett, "Enfer oui !" Et quand Alice et Emmett s'étaient tapés dans la main pour se féliciter en s'exclamant, "Elle a dit oui !" le puzzle s'était reconstitué.

"Hey frangin, Félicitations !" fit la grosse voix d'Emmett alors qu'Edward et Bella rentraient dans la salle de bal. Il prit Edward dans ses bras et lui tapa dans le dos puis le relâcha et le remplaça par Bella en proclamant "Petite Swan est en train de devenir Ward petite Cullen !"

Alice attaqua Bella et Edward avec des cris stridents. "Ohmon DIEU ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux que je pourrai en PLEURER !" Elle pleurait vraiment et elle poussa Emmett sur le côté et prit son grand frère et sa fiancée dans une étreinte de groupe.

Les autres se joignirent à eux en souriant et en présentant leurs félicitations, meilleurs vœux, serrages de main, étreintes et bises. Les filles se regroupèrent et firent des ooh et des ahhh, s'extasiant devant la bague de fiançailles alors que Bella et Edward faisaient des sourires allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Après quelques photos d'après demande en mariage et quelques verres de champagne pour le célébrer avec leurs amis au bar de l'hôtel, Bella et Edward dirent bonsoir à tout le monde. Ils quittèrent le bar et Edward surprit Bella en la conduisant dans l'hôtel et non pas à l'extérieur pour récupérer la voiture.

"Où allons-nous ?" demanda-t-elle, alors qu'ils s'approchaient des ascenseurs.

Edward appuya sur le bouton pour monter et la porte s'ouvrit avec un ding. Il lui sourit et laissa tomber leurs manteaux sur le sol à l'intérieur et prit sa femme en devenir dans ses bras, la poussant dans l'ascenseur. "J'ai réservé une chambre et fait notre sac. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions rester et fêter ça ici, à l'hôtel où nous nous sommes fiancés – au cas où tu dirais oui." Il appuya sur le bouton et la plaqua contre le mur, attaquant ses hanches et ses lèvres quand les portes se refermèrent.

Une fois arrivés à leur étage elles se rouvrirent et il relâcha Bella et récupéra leurs manteaux.

Rouge et à bout de souffle, il fallait que Bella demande…"Et qu'aurais-tu fait si je ne t'avais pas répondu favorablement ?"

Il rigola et son bras passa autour d'elle, la tirant dans le couloir et lui faisant un petit sourire satisfait et une réponse énigmatique. "Nous aurions pu aussi rester… mais nous n'aurions pas bu de champagne ni passé du temps avec les autres au bar."

Ses mots la déstabilisèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit poussée dans leur suite et que ses yeux trouvent la lueur des chandelles, le champagne dans le seau à glace et un saladier en cristal rempli de fraises.

"Oh Edward…" souffla-t-elle, en se tournant pour passer ses bras par-dessus ses épaules, autour de son cou. Elle le tira à elle pour un très long baiser, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il fermait et verrouillait la porte derrière eux. En souriant contre ses lèvres en grognant de contentement dans sa bouche, Bella poussa son futur mari vers la chambre.

oooOooo

"Tu dors ?" demanda doucement la voix d'Edward. Bella cligna des yeux et tourna la tête pour lui sourire alors qu'il conduisait toujours dans la nuit vers Seattle.

"Non je me souvenais de cette nuit-là." Elle baissa la tête en faisant tourner sa bague. "Tout ça est arrivé si vite !"

"Trop vite ?" demanda-t-il, en la regardant. Toute trace d'inquiétude s'en alla quand il vit qu'elle souriait.

"Non. Je suppose que tout s'est passé comme ça le devait. Je veux dire, je t'ai rencontré après avoir fini mes études et avant de commencer à travailler. Presqu'un an après nous étions mariés et avions deux enfants. Tu dois admettre que ça été très rapide de devenir une famille de quatre personnes."

Il hocha la tête. Puis haussa les épaules et lui fit ce petit sourire en coin. "Que puis-je dire ? Je sais ce que je veux et j'étais impatient que nous commencions notre vie ensemble." Et ensuite il fit un signe de tête vers les jumeaux endormis à l'arrière. "Et visiblement ils l'étaient aussi… bon eh bien je suppose que j'ai beaucoup à voir avec ça aussi…"

Bella lui sourit parce qu'il se blâmait de sa grossesse précoce. C'était elle qui avait oublié la pilule. Dans la précipitation de contacter leurs parents pour leur annoncer leurs fiançailles, le jour suivant elle l'avait mal rangée et avait cru l'avoir prise mais une semaine après elle l'avait retrouvée en nettoyant le sol de la cuisine.

"Il faut être deux pour danser ce genre de tango," lui rappela-t-elle. "Et je n'échangerai pour rien au monde nos deux petites surprises. Elles sont arrivées juste au bon moment."

Edward n'avait pas de regret non plus, il aimait sa petite famille férocement. Il avait pensé que Bella était l'amour de sa vie mais quand il était devenu père, il était vraiment tombé amoureux deux fois de plus. Et voir ses enfants grandir et expérimenter le monde lui apportait une joie profonde qu'il n'avait jamais anticipée.

Bella étira ses jambes et soupira de contentement. Ensuite elle bâilla. "Je suis sûre que ça va faire du bien de rentrer à la maison et dans notre lit. Ces deux dernières semaines ont été épuisantes."

"Ça c'est sûr," convint Edward. "Nous avons été très occupés ces quatre dernières années plus spécialement cette année et encore plus ces dernières semaines."

Bella hocha la tête et sourit. "Ça c'est vrai."

Après la publication du premier livre, quatre ans auparavant (le succès de _Fan Fiction Sex Gods and Single Girls,)_ Bella avait continué à écrire leur histoire avec l'aide d'Edward. Le deuxième tome était devenu si volumineux qu'il avait dû être divisé en deux. _Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Wedding Belles,_ suivi par _Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Diaper Bags,_ avaient été un succès autant l'un que l'autre.

Le lectorat s'était encore agrandi quand la série augmenta. Leurs fans attendaient à présent le dernier livre de la série, _Fan fiction, Sex Gods and Families._ L'ordinateur de Bella, actuellement à ses pieds dans la voiture, contenait l'histoire entière de leurs jeunes vies ensemble. Elle n'attendait que la touche finale par le dernier chapitre de ce dernier tome.

"J'ai l'impression que les choses ne vont pas encore se calmer avant un certain temps, amour," constata Edward.

"Je pense que tu as raison." Bella sourit et pensa au dernier paragraphe qu'elle avait écrit. "Qui sait où la route de nos vies va nous conduire à présent…" demanda-t-elle.

oooOooo

Ce qui était censé être un petit voyage d'affaire agréable pour Los Angeles s'était transformé en un road tip et s'était prolongé de deux semaines de vacances en famille. Et ces vacances de famille moyenne l'aventure s'était étendue aussi à une "famille" qui comptait vingt-quatre personnes.

Quand Bella avait émis l'idée de prolonger leur voyage pour inclure les autres, Edward avait été complètement d'accord. Il avait seulement hésité quand elle lui avait dit que c'était elle qui paierait la facture de leur hébergement à la plage mais il lâcha du lest quand elle lui répéta inlassablement qu'elle avait gagné de l'argent en tant qu'auteur.

Angela fut la première à être contactée et les Cheney furent ravis d'être invités. Cette idée d'un road-trip avec les Cullen les ravissait. Ça leur rappela un autre-road trip plusieurs années auparavant lorsqu'Edward et Ben venaient d'obtenir leurs diplômes et qu'ils avaient pu avoir une vision de leur futur dans un restaurant et un cinéma à Port Angeles.

Edward et Ben étaient redevenus les très bons amis qu'ils avaient été puis quand il s'était marié avec Angela un an et demi après leur rencontre au barbecue d'Edward, c'était Bella et Edward qui avaient été leurs témoins lors de leur mariage à Forks, célébré par le révérend Weber, le père d'Angela.

Les Cheney et les Cullen étaient sortis souvent tous les quatre durant ces neuf dernières années même quand ça ne signifiait simplement qu'aller chez les autres pour manger, parler de couches culottes ou de bébés criards. Pour Angela et Ben l'idée d'entasser Joshua quatre ans et Rebecca dans le van familial et de rejoindre les Cullen leur avait semblé n'être rien d'autre qu'une évidence.

Maintenant qu'il était enseignant définitivement à Seattle, Ben avait des vacances d'été et Angela avait aussi des congés dans sa maison d'édition. Stellar Publishing House devait beaucoup de son succès au cours des dernières années aux connexions d'Angela avec le monde de la fan fiction… et plus spécifiquement grâce à une série de quatre livres très populaires et presque finis, publiés par Stellar et écrits par sa meilleure amie.

Alors le petit voyage d'affaire se transforma en un road trip pour les Cullen et les Cheney.

Ensuite Bella contacta les Whitlock. Ils aimèrent bien ce projet aussi. Alice et Jasper ne travaillaient pas non plus l'été ils avaient été heureux de pouvoir entasser leurs deux petites filles aux cheveux courts et hérissés, Sylvie et Claire, âgées respectivement de sept et six ans.

Alors le road-trip avait inclus les Whitlock en faisant un voyage à la famille étendue.

Quand Edward et Bella s'étaient mariés ce premier avril, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée qu'Alice et Jasper avaient eux aussi déjà commencé à parler de mariage. Alice et Jasper étaient restés discrets jusqu'à ce que l'école soit finie en juin puis ils s'étaient fiancés et avaient eu un petit mariage tôt, au mois d'aout. Alice avait laissé tomber l'idée d'un grand mariage après son premier grand désastreux mariage et les premières fiançailles aussi désastreuses de Jasper, ils n'avaient voulu rien faire d'autre qu'être ensemble. Pas très longtemps ensuite, ils avaient voulu plus et avaient eu Sylvie suivie de Claire moins de deux ans après leur mariage.

Le jour après que les Whitlock aient accepté de se joindre à eux, Esmée Cullen entendit parler de ces vacances familiales en téléphonant à Alice. Elle contacta immédiatement Bella et Edward pour offrir ses services de baby-sitter si Bella et Edward voulaient bien qu'ils viennent en avion pour les retrouver à Los Angeles pendant la durée de leur séjour là-bas.

Des baby-sitters ? Bien sûr. Plus il y en avait mieux c'était. Alors le road-trip familial avait fait boule de neige et s'était étendu à la famille agrandie. Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté là. Elle gagna de la vitesse et de la masse alors que le mot circulait et la boule des vacances continua à rouler.

Le clan McCarty y compris Nana Esther McCarthy fut la suivante à participer à cette sorte d'avalanche. Rose choisit de ne pas participer au road-trip. Elle était prête à faire face à un vol de Seattle/ Los Angeles mais elle était certaine de perdre la tête avec un voyage par la route avec toute sa couvée, même avec la présence utile de la géniale grand-mère de quatre-vingt-sept ans Esther.

Sept ans plus tôt Emmett avait décidé d'emmener Nana Mc Carty à Las Vegas pour fêter son quatre-vingtième anniversaire. Pas qu'Esther MacCarty soit une grosse joueuse mais elle avait entendu beaucoup de bonnes choses à propos de Vegas par ses amis dans l'établissement pour retraités où elle vivait. Rose avait suivi, c'était les vacances de printemps à l'école et aussi parce qu'Esther et elles étaient devenues comme larrons en foire.

Quand Emmett décrocha le gros lot à une table de craps au Caesar Palace la première nuit de leur séjour à Vegas, il avait décidé de fêter ça en amenant ses deux 'femmes' dans un magasin de bijoux, dans le centre commercial du palace. Il acheta de jolies boucles d'oreilles à sa grand-mère pour son anniversaire et une bague que Rose avait admirée, ensuite il s'agenouilla et avant que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive dans le magasin, il dit à Rose qu'elle était son porte-bonheur pas seulement ce soir mais tous les soirs depuis le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés et voudrait-elle en faire le plus heureux et chanceux des hommes de Las Vegas – et du monde – en l'épousant ?

Et Rose avait dit oui. Elle avait même crié oui en se jetant sur lui, le poussant presque dans les vitrines du magasin.

Edward et Bella avaient reçu un coup de fil au beau milieu de la nuit. Emmett voulait savoir s'il y avait une possibilité qu'Edward et Bella puissent faire le voyage à las Vegas le lendemain parce que Rose et lui s'étaient fiancés, qu'ils avaient passé quelques autres coups de fil et qu'ils avait décidé de rendre tout cela officiel dans une chapelle, le lendemain soir. Et comme Emmett avait été le témoin pour Bella et lui quand ils s'étaient mariés, Emmett le voulait pour son engagement avec Rosie et il ne pouvait pas attendre davantage.

Edward avait raccroché au moment où sa sœur l'avait appelé, en pleurant parce que Rose et Emmett allaient s'unir pour la vie à Vegas devant dieu et Nana Mc Carty ainsi qu'un Elvis quelconque et que Rose voulait qu'Alice soit son témoin. Bien sûr Alice ne voulait pas rater ça – même si elle était déjà enceinte de sept mois et aussi grosse qu'un dirigeable et n'avait sûrement rien d'acceptable à se mettre - et elle voulait savoir quel vol allaient prendre Edward et Bella, s'ils avaient déjà réservé une chambre et est-ce qu'Edward pouvait s'occuper de leur prendre une place sur le même vol et si possible dans le même hôtel ou sinon tout près ?

Bien sûr Edward Cullen ne put faire que tout son possible pour tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il demanda à Alice de mettre le haut-parleur et dit à Jasper de s'occuper de sa femme, visiblement complètement dépassée par ses hormones et que lui allait s'occuper de tout le reste.

Le lendemain matin, Edward et Bella préparèrent leurs affaires ainsi que celles de leurs bébés de 17 mois et les déposèrent chez Esmée et Carlisle, extatiques et coopératifs, ensuite prirent une Alice larmoyante et un Jasper apaisant pour aller à Sea-Tac, prendre un vol pour Vegas et ensuite une limousine, se préparer, s'habiller, retrouver Em et Rose et Esther McCarty puis ils regardèrent Elvis marier le couple dans une chapelle alors qu'Alice n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et qu'Edward ravalait son amusement.

Ce même soir Rose jeta sa boite de pilules contraceptives. Elle voulait des bébés et tout de suite, spécialement les bébés d'Emmett, elle avait presque trente ans comme Emmett. Emmett était d'accord avec tout ce que sa femme voulait et il était tout à fait d'accord de fonder une famille rapidement. Après tout si Edward et Bella avaient pu gérer des jumeaux, certainement que Rose pourrait en élever _un_.

Mais les McCarty eurent des difficultés à concevoir – malgré le fait qu'ils soient très actifs… beaucoup de sexe… de toute sorte… dans toutes les positions connues de l'homme… pendant les week-ends c'était sans interruption.

Rien à faire.

Après quelques années d'essai et d'espoir ils se tournèrent vers des traitements.

Et cela changea tout c'est sûr.

Rose et Emmett devinrent ce qu'Emmett appelait la "Famille instantanée."

Les triplés Thomas Emmett McCarty, Timothy Emmett McCarty et Terence Emmett McCarty – oui Emmett… tous les trois - leurs visages de chérubin – avec leurs cheveux sombres et bouclés étaient chacun une variation du visage fier de leur père. Ils avaient tous les yeux bleus et ses adorables fossettes quand ils faisaient leurs sourires irrésistibles. Emmett parlait de sa bande de garçons "Comme la bande des T" même si pour l'instant Tommy, Timmy et Terry n'étaient pas si terribles ?... Ils étaient juste très actifs, en tout et en permanence.

Et comme ils étaient trois, ils faisaient toujours des choses différentes au même moment…

Rose s'était inquiétée de ne jamais reperdre le poids qu'elle avait pris au cours de sa grossesse. Mais en la voyant aujourd'hui personne n'aurait pu dire qu'elle avait eu des triplés. Elle était en pleine forme comme jamais elle ne l'avait été avant. Et cela provenait du fait qu'étant professeur de sport elle avait toujours été en forme mais aussi du fait que ces trois chérubins turbulents lui demandaient beaucoup tous les jours. Rosalie était absolument convaincue que le concept de farces avait été transmis par l'Adn de son père à ses fils.

Donc les McCarthy et les parents Cullen étaient les seuls à rejoindre par avion à Los Angeles les Cullen, Cheney et Whitlock. Puisque les parents d'Edward avaient voulu se joindre à eux, Bella décida d'étendre son invitation à ses parents.

Charlie et Sue Swan avaient accepté l'invitation après que leurs deux petits enfants excités avaient appelé pour supplier au téléphone …. Et ensuite Bella avait récupéré le téléphone et leur avait donné tous les détails. Les Swan n'avaient pas pu refuser.

Pas plus que Renée et Phil Dwyer qui avaient reçu un appel semblable quelques minutes après.

A la fin juillet, les jeunes Cullen, Whitlock et Cheney formèrent une sorte de caravane vers le sud de la Californie, un voyage de trois jours, échangeant de véhicules et de passagers pour un maximum de divertissement et d'adaptation. Le dernier jour du voyage les Cullen, les Swan et les six McCarty qui avaient voyagé de Seattle ensemble s'étaient entassés dans un énorme van de quinze places – et Emmett était au volant.

Ils convergèrent vers trois locations spacieuses les unes à côté des autres et tout près de la plage de Santa Monica. Le plus grand des appartements était pour Edward, Bella, Stella, Edward Junior, Esmée et Carlisle, Charlie et Sue ainsi que Renée et Phil qui arrivèrent plus tard dans la soirée de la Floride. Le deuxième pour les Whitlock et les Cheney et le troisième plus petit était pour les McCarthy de toutes tailles et de tous âges.

Ces vacances avaient été une aventure avec diverses combinaisons d'adultes et d'enfants allant vers diverses destinations : Disneyland, Griffith Park et observatoire, le zoo de San Diego, l'Aquarium du Pacifique à Long Beach, et les Studios Universal à Hollywood ce qui était un must pour Edward.

Toutes ces distractions étaient entrecoupées de journées calmes passées à la plage ou sur la jetée de Santa Monica. Ça commençait par un petit-déjeuner chez Bella et Edward avec une grande table. Tout le monde contribuait à ces buffets matinaux, les sandwiches de papa Edward et de Charlie, les crêpes de tante Bella, le pain grillé de tante Alice et autres… Après le petit-déjeuner et le rangement, ils sortaient pour la plage et étaient de retour l'après-midi pour une sieste et du temps au calme pour simplement flâner et se détendre. Il y avait aussi des diners en famille, pizza ou alors restauration rapide mais aussi des barbecues. Quelquefois les couples plus âgés appréciaient un diner tôt pendant que les couples s'occupaient de leurs enfants et les mettaient en pyjama pour la soirée. Après le retour des grands-parents, les enfants appréciaient de regarder un film pendant que leurs parents en profitaient pour sortir.

L'un de ces soirs, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Angela et Ben allèrent au cinéma.

En fait cette soirée était l'unique raison de leur voyage - la raison pour laquelle Edward et Bella avaient dû venir à Los Angeles.

Parce que ce n'était pas une soirée cinéma comme une autre.

C'était vraiment une première… une soirée de première pour un premier film…

oooOooo

C'était un film américain d'Equinox Entertainment dirigé par Kathleen Hadtack, avec un scénario de Marissa Blumenfeld. Cette comédie romantique se passait dans le nord-ouest pacifique et avait été financée par le Groupe Constellation – une sous-division de Masen Entrepreneurial – assez curieusement composée principalement d'enseignants et de propriétaires d'entreprises de la région de Seattle.

 _Fan Fiction, Sex Gods and Single Girls_ était basé sur le très populaire roman du même nom écrit par Isabella et Edward Cullen sous le pseudonyme de Isolde et Elwood Phœnix. Habillés pour tuer, le couple très séduisant de co-auteurs avait fait une rare apparition sur le tapis rouge à la première du film à Westwood.

Quand les jeunes stars du film se montrèrent sur le tapis rouge, un petit moment plus tard, la foule se déchaîna. Il y avait eu des spéculations sur le fait que les jeunes acteurs soient romantiquement ensemble depuis le tournage du film, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'anticipation et l'intérêt de ce film.

Bella pouvait définitivement dire que les acteurs avaient une connexion – une alchimie qui était visible. Mais ils méritaient leur intimité, qui plus est, si c'était vrai elle espérait que les paparazzis ne les poursuivraient pas. Ils avaient signé pour faire un travail, jouer un rôle. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient voulu que leur possible relation soit exposée au monde entier…

Personne ne faisait ça.

La première se passa bien à en juger par la réaction du public aux moments tendres… les fous rires et les éclats de rire aux moments les plus ridicules. Les commentaires à cette première avaient été plutôt positifs, ce qui apporta de l'optimisme à tous les membres du Groupe Constellation concernant une possible franchise à venir, basée sur les autres tomes de l'histoire.

Seul le temps pourrait le dire.

oooOooo

"Ah enfin à la maison !" annonça finalement Edward, en rentrant la voiture dans le garage. "Je déchargerai les bagages demain matin mais nous devrions quand même rentrer les enfants…"

"Je pense que ce sera le mieux," convint Bella avec un sourire, en récupérant son sac et son ordinateur.

"Je prends notre fille et tu t'occupes de ton somnambule de fils. Le dernier au lit a perdu !" défia Edward.

"Allez top départ mon amour."

Bien sûr Stella se réveilla suffisamment pour avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes… Et elle insista pour se mettre en pyjama… et il fallait que le haut et le bas soient assortis… et celui qu'Edward lui avait mis grattait et il lui en fallut un autre… et ensuite il fallait qu'elle boive.

Edward junior était plus conciliant, il se contenta de s'allonger en sous-vêtement.

Quand Edward arriva enfin Bella y était déjà. L'ordinateur ouvert sur ses genoux.

"Tu écris _maintenant_ !" lui demanda-t-il incrédule. "C'est minuit passé. Tu n'es pas aussi fatiguée que moi ?"

"Si mais l'inspiration vient quand elle veut et il faut que je note tout ça avant d'oublier. Je sauvegarde et c'est bon," dit-elle pendant qu'il se mettait au lit à côté d'elle.

"Voilà," dit-elle en tournant l'écran vers lui. "Lis et dis-moi ce que tu en penses." Elle se rapprocha de lui, ses yeux suivant les mots sur l'écran pendant qu'il lisait patiemment le dernier paragraphe à voix haute.

 _Vous ne savez jamais où le chemin va vous conduire. Vous le prenez et le suivez. Il y a des raccourcis et des détours et des arrêts le long de la route. Quelquefois vous pouvez voir ce qui va arriver. Mais pas toujours. Les courbes vous cachent de l'inattendu et de l'imprévu et vous serez peut-être étonné quand vous regarderez autour de vous pour voir où vous êtes arrivés. La chose la plus importante est de se concentrer sur le voyage et de profiter de chaque bon moment parce que vous n'aurez qu'une seule chance… et qu'elle pourrait dépasser vos rêves les plus fous."_

"C'est parfait," annonça Edward. Il lui fit un grand sourire, elle souriait aussi. "C'est une fin parfaite pour notre histoire."

"Je le pense aussi. C'est pour cela que je voulais l'écrire maintenant."

"Pouvons-nous dormir maintenant ?" demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

"Bien sûr mon amour."

Elle referma l'ordinateur et le posa sur sa table de chevet et éteignit la lumière. Un bras fort la tira et de chaudes lèvres embrassèrent les siennes dans le noir.

"Bonne nuit, Madame Cullen."

"Bonne nuit Monsieur Cullen. Fais de beaux rêves."


End file.
